Say you love me
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Bella hermana de Emmett, se encuentra enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, Edward. Siempre ha sido la hermanita pequeña de Emmett para él o la mejor amiga de su hermana. Edward ha vivido torturado desde los dieciséis años; puede que Bella fuera la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fuera la mujer más hermosa para él.
1. Bienvenida

**Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a esta nueva locura de Dai que me ha tomado años (literal), pues con eso de la universidad, bueno, pues nada de tiempo me quedaba para escribir. He estado trabajando con pequeños bocetos de esta historia que ha rondado en mi cabeza desde que iba a mitad de "Te amaré por siempre" y espero me acompañen a lo largo de ella y sobretodo, cruzo dedos, para que sea de su agrado.**

 **Antes de empezar me gustaría señalar que el título de la historia es gracias a la canción de Jessie Ware, algunas y algunos la conocerán por el soundtrack de FSOG, yo porque es una de mis cantantes favoritas, la escuché en varias ocasiones mientras escribía esta historia y como justamente la historia va por este camino, dije, bueno, por qué no. Para quienes no la hayan escuchado se las recomiento, es una muy linda canción. Y sin más empecemos con el primer capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Bienvenida"**

 **BPOV**

Y ahí estaba, esperando que anunciaran mi vuelo en el aeropuerto, iría a vivir con el hombre al que amaba, claro, sólo que él no lo sabía. Él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y hermano de mi mejor amiga, algo complicado.

Era casi media noche, pero era la única manera de poder llegar a una hora más o menos decente a New Haven. Charlie y Sue estaban a mi lado esperando que partiera. Tendría dos paradas, la primera sería en Dallas y la segunda en Filadelfia. Si todo iba bien y los vuelos no se atrasaban, que rogaba para que no sucediera, iría llegando a New Haven pasada las tres de la tarde. En ese momento anunciaron mi vuelo, me levanté y tomé mi pequeño bolso que llevaría conmigo.

—Ya es hora Bella— me dijo Charlie con la voz ronca—. Cuídate mucho, estaremos aquí para lo que necesites ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo sé papá

—Te marcaré para verificar que ya estás con Emmett. Te quiero pequeña —me dio un beso en la frente—. Te extrañaremos mucho —abracé a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero papá.

—Hija— me dijo Sue —,éxito en esta nueva etapa, disfrútala mucho —me abrazó dulcemente y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Por favor denle otro beso de mi parte a Seth —ambos asintieron.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida para abordar el avión, volteé a ver a mi padre y Sue, y me despedí nuevamente con la mano.

Después de un viaje realmente exhaustivo sólo quería encontrar a mi hermano e irme a descansar un poco. Así que al llegar al aeropuerto comencé a buscar los músculos de Emmett, pero por muy enorme que fuera no lograba encontrarlo, rogaba porque no se le hubiera olvidado venir a recogerme. Rodeé los ojos al recordar que mi papá le había llamado mínimo cinco veces el día anterior, sin contar las que le había hecho durante la semana anterior, y la anterior. Así que sencillamente no se le pudo haber olvidado, más valía que se apurara porque Charlie no tardaba en llamar.

Era difícil para Charlie dejarse de preocupar por nosotros desde la muerte de mamá. Un hombre de treinta y tres años de pronto se quedó viudo y a cargo de sus hijos, un niño de nueve años y una pequeña de seis años, yo. Desde ese entonces Charlie se había encargado de estar al pendiente tanto de Emmett como de mí, además de entrenar a Emmett para cuidar de mí. Fue difícil para él ver partir a Emmett cuando llegó su momento de entrar a la universidad hace tres años y ahora volvía a pasar por ello. Lo bueno es que no se quedaba sólo; dos años después de la muerte de mamá Charlie conoció a Sue y se casó con ella y ahora tenían a Seth de ocho años, ese pequeño demonio que nos alegraba la vida a todos.

—Hola hermosa— dijo una voz seductora cerca de mi oído que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

¡Oh Dios, esa voz! Me giré lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él. En cuanto vi esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda me perdí en ellos, deje que su mirada me absorbiera y supe en ese momento que esto sería muy difícil, los próximos cuatro años serían una tortura ¡Que Dios me amparara!

—Oh, hola Edward— contesté una vez encontré mi voz.

—¿Tan mal te cayó que viniera a recogerte? —dijo con un fingido tono herido.

—No, para nada, es sólo que esperaba a Emmett— le sonreí.

—Sí, me dijo que lo disculparas, que promete recompensarte, lo atrapó el tráfico.

—Pero tú…

—Estaba más cerca —pasó su mano por ese sedoso cabello bronce suyo—. Sólo déjame saludarte como se debe.

Al segundo siguiente me encontraba entre sus brazos, me estrechaba cariñosamente y enterró su nariz en mi cuello ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!

—Te extrañé demasiado Bella —sentí su aliento en mi cuello, provocando un escalofrío delicioso por toda mi columna.

—Yo también te extrañé Edward —pasé mis brazos por su cuello mientras él seguía abrazándome— ¿Por qué no has ido a Forks? —tuve cuidado con mi voz, no quería que sonara a reproche.

Me separé de él y lo miré. Edward parecía incómodo.

—He tenido muchas cosas que hacer —colocó su mano sobre una de mis mejillas—, pero ahora estás aquí.

Con una mano tomó mi equipaje y con la otra tomó mi mano. Eso se sentía realmente bien, el contacto cálido de su mano. Siempre había sido, era demasiado común que Edward tomara mi mano, al principio había sido como una medida de precaución por mi torpeza, después se volvió en una costumbre.

—Todas tus cosas ya están en el departamento.

—Lamento la molestia, pero…

—Para —dijo deteniéndose y jalándome—. No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario. Me alegra el que hayas decidido venir a vivir conmigo.

—Sé que lo más lógico hubiera sido que me hubiera ido a vivir con Emmett, pero…

—Ni que lo digas, mi primer año viviendo con él y con Rosalie fue insoportable.

—Demasiado ruido para nuestra salud mental —ambos empezamos a reírnos.

—Andando —tomó mi mano nuevamente y continuamos caminando.

Nos adentramos en un hermoso vecindario, los edificios se veían muy hogareños, no rebasaban los cuatro pisos. No era de esos edificios modernos que un joven universitario elegiría comúnmente, pero se notaba la elegancia y delicadeza en cada detalle, gobernaban los colores café canela y beige; ventanas y puertas con marcos blancos, cristales pulidos; balcones y jardines privados. Toda la fachada decía comodidad y confortabilidad. Había mesas para comer afuera, acompañados de una vista hermosa, rodeado de árboles, por lo menos no extrañaría del todo esa parte de Forks, pensé. Así que estos eran los famosos Westville Village Aparments, realmente era hermoso. Se veía realmente tranquilo.

—En ese edificio vive Alice —me dijo señalando uno de los edificios que quedaban a mi costado derecho—. Queda justamente frente a nosotros —dijo señalando el edificio a nuestra izquierda—. No tienes que ir al gimnasio a otro lugar aquí mismo puedes encontrarlo —dijo señalando otro edificio.

—Buen chiste Edward, yo en el gimnasio— ambos empezamos a reír.

Nos dirigimos al edificio que ya me había señalado y subimos a su departamento.

—Ésta será tu casa los próximos años —dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento—. Toma —tomó mi mano derecha y depositó una llave plateada—. Tu llave, te anotaré el código de la entrada del edificio.

Observé el departamento. Era de dos pisos, en la planta baja había una pequeña sala de estar, del lado izquierdo la puerta de la cocina si tenía que adivinar, debajo de las escaleras se encontraba su inseparable piano, regalo de sus padres. Todo estaba decorado en tonos gris azulado, blanco y gris arena. Esto lo había decorado Esme definitivamente. Desentonaba con la fachada de los edificios, pero el departamento gritaba ser el hogar de Edward. La sala era de color gris arena y en forma de "L" con cojines del mismo color y azul ártico, las paredes blancas dándole mayor luminosidad. Enfrente de la sala una pantalla, DVD y cómo no, el inseparable Wii de Edward. Volteé a verlo con una ceja alzada a lo que él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que esta es tu casa, no quiero que te sientas incómoda ni nada por el estilo. Puedes moverte, hacer y tomar las decisiones que quieras con respecto al departamento. Es tanto mío como tuyo ¿De acuerdo? —al ver que no contestaba, prosiguió— ¿Quieres ver tu habitación?

—Sí

Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo a las escaleras. Pasamos por la puerta que quedaba al lado de ellas.

—Esa es mi habitación. Estará abierta para ti cuando quieras… me refiero a que si necesitas algo puedes entrar cuando quieras— aclaró rápidamente.

—Gracias —sonreí tímidamente. De sólo imaginarme en su habitación a su lado, en su cama. Espera Bella, contrólate.

Continuamos caminando, pasamos por otra puerta que era el baño, y a unos cuantos pasos estaba la puerta de mi habitación.

—Entra, es todo tuyo —me sonrió.

Solté su mano y me dirigí al que era mi cuarto. Entré y me encontré con una cama justo en frente de la puerta con dos mesitas de noche a su costado. Había un ventanal al lado derecho. La habitación estaba decorada en distintas tonalidades moradas y gris.

—Tus cosas ya se encuentran dentro del armario —me señaló dos puertas del otro lado de la cama.

Caminó dudoso por la habitación.

—Espero sea de tu agrado, podemos cambiar si quieres los colores, los muebles… no sé, como a ti te agrade— se pasó la mano por su nuca.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. Todo me ha agradado, es perfecto. Sólo una cosa ¿De dónde salieron tantas cosas? No recuerdo que Charlie mandara dinero para comprar todo esto.

—Le pedí a mamá que me ayudara a diseñar la habitación y compramos todo.

—Pero Edward

—¿Qué? No te gustó —dijo lo último en un tono cabizbajo y preocupado.

—No es eso, ya te dije, es sólo que no puedo dejar que ustedes gasten su dinero en mí.

—Mis padres no se gastaron nada si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Qué?

—Tomé un poco de mi fideicomiso.

—Pero, aun así, ese es tu dinero y…

—Shhh —me calló— no permito más objeciones. Tómalo como mi regalo de bienvenida ¿De acuerdo preciosa?

—Si —dije resignada.

—Te dejo para que descanses un rato antes de…

El timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Alice —dijimos los dos al unísono.

—Te ha extrañado demasiado. No importa que hace dos meses te fue a visitar, ha esperado con ansias este día -iba contándome Edward mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Yo también la he extrañado demasiado. Me hizo mucha falta este último año.

— ¿Y yo Bella, me has extrañado a mí? —se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, un par de escalones más abajo que yo, y me miró fijamente.

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

—Yo sé que si —sonrió juguetonamente.

—Sigues siendo tan engreído —seguí con el juego.

—A ver dime que no es verdad —me retó.

—Sabes que sí fue así.

Acarició mi mejilla y seguimos caminando.

Edward abrió la puerta. No tuve ni tiempo de mirar cuando un duende me saltó encima provocando que cayéramos. Alice se pegó a mí tal cual una sanguijuela.

—¡Bella, te he extrañado!

De pronto vi a Alice en volandas rodeada del brazo de Edward.

—Tranquila Alice, déjala respirar —hizo a un lado a Alice y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Por fin estás aquí —me dijo abrazándome nuevamente.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Jasper.

—Oh Jasper, hola —fui a abrazarlo.

— ¡Bella ya estoy aquí! —se escuchó la voz de Emmett desde las escaleras.

Todo mundo comenzó a reír y yo sólo pude rodar los ojos.

— ¡Hermana! —volvió a gritar

— ¡Emmett espera! —se escuchó a Rosalie.

Entró rápidamente al departamento arrastrando a Rosalie prácticamente, la soltó y corrió a mi lado, me tomó en volandas y comenzó a girar conmigo en brazos.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje enana? —me puso de nuevo en el suelo y me estrujó entre sus brazos.

—Emmett… no… me… —le dije entrecortadamente porque la fuerza de su abrazo no me dejaba hablar.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo al darse cuenta y me soltó.

—Está bien —le sonreí— fue un vuelo tranquilo, eso me recuerda que hay que llamar a Charlie.

—Oh sí, hay que llamarle a mi papá.

Emmett y yo nos alejamos del grupo para comunicarnos con Charlie y Sue. No dio ni dos timbrazos cuando Charlie contestó.

— ¿Bella?

—Sí papá, soy yo

— ¿Ya estás con Emmett?

— ¡Presente general! —Emmett se puso en posición firme. No sé quién era más infantil si Emmett o nuestro hermano pequeño Seth.

— ¡Capitán Emmett! —se escuchó la vocecita de Seth.

—Están en altavoz, así que cuidado con lo que dicen —nos advirtió Charlie—. No quiero que Seth ande repitiendo majaderías.

—¿Qué es ma-ja-de-rías? —silabeó Seth.

—Algo que no debes decir —contestó Charlie.

— ¿Por qué? —me lo imaginé con su dedito índice en su mejilla como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía curiosidad. Vaya que extrañaría a ese diablillo.

—Porque son cosas malas, son groserías —le aclaró Charlie.

— ¡Oh, ya sé, como aquella vez que mamá te regañó por decir joder en frente de mí! —Emmett y yo comenzamos a reírnos y papá se atragantó.

Colgamos después de unos minutos, después de que Charlie sentenciara a Emmett sobre cuidar de su "pequeña hermana". Nos acercamos a donde se encontraban los chicos que estaban organizando una salida.

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Bella —comentó Edward.

—Edward no seas aguafiestas —le dijo Alice—, además debe empezar a conocer la ciudad y chicos.

— ¿Chicos? —preguntaron Emmett y Edward al mismo tiempo

—Sí, chicos, jóvenes del sexo masculino, con un pene entre las piernas —les soltó Alice.

—Bella no viene por los chicos —dijo Emmett.

—No pretenderás que se quede de monja los próximos cuatro años. Además, es hora de que Bella nos traiga un novio.

—Es muy chica para ello —dijo Emmett.

—Oh por Dios Emmett, no es una niña —contestó Rosalie— déjame informarte que está por cumplir los dieciocho años.

—Concuerdo con Emmett es muy chica para tener novio —declaró Edward un poco serio.

—Ya pareces su hermano. Me pondré celosa, la cuidas más a ella que a mí

—No es mi hermano Alice— le solté seria.

—Bueno, ya basta de charla, me imagino que Bella se ha de estar muriendo de hambre, ¿verdad Bella? —comentó Jasper.

—Sí, un poco.

—Eso es lo bueno —comentó Emmett—. Ahora podremos disfrutar de buena comida. Bella será nuestra cocinera —pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros—, ya me vi degustando de todas tus delicias —volteé a verlo y sus ojos brillaban, sí, ese era el efecto de la comida en Emmett.

—No seré tu esclava —intentó hacer un puchero, pero lo detuve—. No cocinaré todos los días, pero cuando lo haga prometo avisarte.

—Me es suficiente con eso.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana, el favorito de Emmett. Durante el transcurso traté de fijarme por dónde íbamos y memorizar las calles por si llegaba a perderme, pero era caso perdido.

— ¿Qué te parece New Haven hasta ahora? —me preguntó Jasper.

—Bonita, definitivamente menos verde que Forks —bromeé.

Al llegar al pequeño restaurante nos dirigimos a una mesa del fondo, pero sólo era para cuatro personas, por lo que Emmett y Edward juntaron otra mesa. Una vez sentados se acercó un mesero con piel morena, unos cuantos centímetros más bajos que los chicos y rasgos latinos. Tenía el nombre de Fernando grabado en su gafete.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Claro.

Emmett prácticamente pidió todo el menú, yo y Jasper pedimos unas enchiladas de mole, Rosalie pidió unos sopes vegetarianos, Edward y Alice algo llamado pozole que jamás había probado, pero según ellos era una deliciosidad.

—Tu primera comida en New Haven —dijo Jasper— espero hayamos elegido bien.

—Estoy segura que sí.

— ¿Estás emocionada por el comienzo de las clases?

—Más bien nerviosa, eso de conocer gente y entablar relaciones no se me da mucho.

—Ah, pero me tendrás a mí —dijo Alice emocionada.

—Pero tú estarás con tus amigos y compañeros.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy Isabella? Eres mi mejor amiga, jamás te dejaría sola por otros amigos o compañeros de clases.

—De acuerdo, disculpa Alice. Es sólo que sabes lo nerviosa que me pone conocer a personas nuevas.

—No estarás sola Bella, todos estaremos ahí al pendiente— me dijo Rosalie.

—Gracias Rosalie.

—Pero no todo aquí será estudiar, aun cuando le hayas hecho creer eso a Charlie. Rosalie y yo nos encargaremos de que te diviertas.

—Eso seguro.

— ¡Además tu cumpleaños se acerca! Festejaremos tu cumpleaños a lo grande.

—Define grande Alice —le dije.

—Solamente será una pequeña salida

—Conozco tus pequeñas salidas —la acusé señalándola con un popote.

—Cae en viernes, tenemos que aprovechar. Podremos quedarnos toda la noche bailando —dijo moviéndose en su asiento.

Desde ya me iba resignando porque no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Al poco rato llegó Fernando con nuestros platillos y continuamos conversando sobre lo que nos esperaba este nuevo año. Volvíamos a ser ese grupo de seis chiquillos en busca de aventuras. Realmente los había extrañado el último año.

Cuando partieron Edward, Emmett, Rosalie fue como revivir en una pequeña medida la pérdida de mi madre, mi hermano oso se iba, la chica que me llenaba de fortaleza y el chico de mis sueños partían con él. Jasper partió al año siguiente. Y dos años después de la partida de Emmett, con la partida de Alice fue peor, porque de pronto mi vida se quedaba con un enorme vacío. Se había marchado mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana y también el chico que siempre me escuchaba. Después de la muerte de mamá me costó entablar nuevas relaciones, siempre fui como una pequeña tortuga que se escondía en su caparazón con tal de no entablar nuevas relaciones. Por eso sufrí mucho cuando ellos se marcharon y Emmett lo supo, y como siempre, como todo un hermano oso estuvo dispuesto a regresar para estar conmigo, pero no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que arruinara su carrera como abogado sólo porque la niña era tímida; así que en ese momento me decidí a no encerrarme en mí misma, me costaba todavía pero había mejorado notablemente. Pero ahora con ellos cinco aquí me daban una seguridad extra para poder conocer a nuevas personas. Realmente disfrutaría esto.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —me dijo Edward mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de mí— ¿En qué piensas?

—En que esto será genial. Conoceré a mucha gente y sé que me costará algo de trabajo, pero también sé que ustedes estarán aquí apoyándome como siempre lo han hecho —les dije tratando de controlar el pequeño nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Oh Bella, nos harás llorar a todos —dijo Rosalie— que te quede algo claro, jamás te dejaremos sola, siempre podrás contar con nosotros y aquel que diga que no sólo avísame nena —me guiño un ojo.

—Un brindis por Bella —dijo Alice.

—Por Bella —chocaron sus vasos con agua de jamaica, sí, con agua de jamaica.

—Ustedes son todo un caso, chicos, ¿Brindando con agua de jamaica?

—Sólo es el comienzo hermanita —me dijo Emmett— ¡Fernando! —gritó Emmett, sólo pude hundirme en mi asiento y llevarme una mano a mi cabeza.

—A sus órdenes —contestó Fernando.

—Un tequila para todos

— ¿Para todos? ¿Me dejarás beber?

—No creo que un solo shot te caiga mal. Además, sólo te dejaré tomar uno.

—Ahí va el hermano aguafiestas —dijo Rosalie.

—Es mi enana —dijo Emmett justificándose.

—Déjame avisarte Emmett que no es la primera vez que me emborracharía —Emmett volteó a verme y sabía que había recordado aquella vez en que Alice y yo decidimos que para festejar nuestros dulces dieciséis sería buena idea emborracharnos en mi casa. Mala idea si me dejan opinar.

Alice comenzó a reírse porque sabía que me refería a esa ocasión.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando Charlie y Sue llagaron? —empezó a carcajearse.

—Lo sé, solamente a ti y a mí se nos ocurre emborracharnos en la casa del jefe de policía.

—Por poco Charlie nos mete a la cárcel de lo enojado que estaba —seguía riéndose.

—Anden, sigan riéndose que el sermoneado fui yo por no cuidarlas —se quejó Emmett.

—Bueno te diré Emmett, que no fue la única vez que me emborraché —todos voltearon a verme a mí y a Alice.

—No me miren a mí —dijo Alice, levantando ambas manos y haciéndose hacia tras.

Ahora las miradas fueron dirigidas únicamente a mí. Rosalie tenía levantada una de sus cejas al puro estilo Hale. Jasper y Edward lucían confundidos, y Emmett, bueno quizá necesitara un buen trago de tequila.

—Fue antes de venirme para acá, me reuní con mis amigos a menara de despedida, cada uno nos íbamos a algún lado diferente.

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, empecé a salir con ellos en este último año, cuando Alice se vino a New Haven. Bueno, pues realizamos una pequeña fiesta y terminé emborrachándome con Mike.

— ¿Mike Newton? —preguntó Alice— ¡Oh no, Bella!

— ¿Mike? ¿Cuál Mike? —preguntó Edward.

—Un chico que entró un año después de que ustedes salieron de Forks —les explicó Alice—. Ese chico fue un fastidio, no paraba de perseguir a Bella. Se la pasaba encima de ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron Emmett y Edward al unísono.

—No se lo tomen en un sentido literal —les explicó Alice— No entendía que no era un no. Pero ahora, ¿Cómo es que terminaste emborrachándote con él?

Me hundí más en mi asiento.

— ¡No! — gritaron Alice y Rosalie

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Emmett mientras esas dos se tiraban de la risa— ¿Tú sabías de Mike? —Emmett le preguntó a Rosalie, ella sólo pudo asentir por la risa.

—Sí, Alice y Bella me contaron de él, incluso me ofrecí a ir a espantarlo si continuaba insistiendo.

—Tienes que contarnos todo —me dijo Alice.

—Cuando tú te viniste la verdad es que llegue a sentirme muy sola y Mike fue el único que platicaba conmigo.

— ¿Anduviste con Mike? —preguntó Alice.

—No, claro que no, llegué a besarlo un par de ocasiones, y el día de la graduación él estaba triste porque su novia se iba a Chicago y había terminado con él.

—Sí, pero eso no explica por qué tú terminaste tomando con él.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo explicarles que había tomado porque amaba a Edward? ¿Cómo decirles que en ese momento pensaba en la tortura que sería estar en la misma casa de Edward durante tanto tiempo amándolo? Peor aún soportar que él únicamente me miraba como la amiga de su hermanita o una hermana más.

—Amm era una fiesta Alice.

—Eso no está bien Bella— me dijo Emmett.

—Emmett, mi papá ya me regañó en su momento por eso.

—Sigo sin creer lo de Mike —comentó Alice.

—Créeme ahora lo pienso y es exactamente lo que me pregunto ¿Qué pensaba para besarme con Mike? Pero, en fin, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—Ahora a conseguirte un chico sexy de New Haven. Hay chicos muy apuestos en la universidad, por ejemplo, los chicos de arquitectura…

—Alice— la interrumpió Jasper.

—Pero mi favorito es uno de psicología, si lo conocen me lo saludan —le guiñó un ojo a Jasper, él sólo se rió y le besó.

Después de comer fuimos al departamento de Alice y Jasper, estuvimos un rato ahí conversando. Me alegraba que hubieran olvidado el tema de Mike Newton. Después fuimos al departamento de Emmett y Rosalie, para que conociera su ubicación por si tenía la necesidad de ir o simplemente los visitaba. Edward y yo nos regresamos solos a su departamento en un taxi.

—Ves, el departamento de Emmett no está muy retirado, podrás visitarlo cuando quieras.

—O el podrá molestarme cuando él quiera —le dije.

—Por lo menos para la comida tenlo por seguro. En verdad me alegro que te hayas decidido venir a estudiar a Yale. Nos hacías mucha falta, sobre todo a Alice, y te confesaré algo, pero debes jurarme que no se lo dirás a Emmett.

—¿Que a Emmett también le hacía falta?

—Aja

—Bueno, eso siempre lo he sabido.

Llegamos a su departamento y volví a sorprenderme de los hermosos detalles, era un departamento con un completo aire juvenil, moderno y elegante.

— ¿Y cómo vas en la universidad? —le dije mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta.

—Bueno el último año, ya sabes empezaré algunas prácticas ya en la empresa.

—Y me imagino las harás en la franquicia de la empresa de tu abuelo —le dije.

—Sí, algún día terminaré dirigiéndola así que tengo que poner manos a la obra para irla conociendo desde ahora.

—Edward Cullen todo un empresario.

De pronto Edward se me quedó viendo y me pregunté si tenía alguna mancha de la comida o algo que me hiciera ver ridícula por lo que me sonrojé.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté temerosa.

—No, nada —dijo negando con su cabeza—. Veamos un rato la televisión.

—Sí

Nos sentamos en la sala y buscamos algo que ver, encontramos una película, a la cual no le presté mucha atención porque de pronto me sentí incomoda ante el cambio de actitud de Edward, se comportaba como si yo no estuviera presente, lograba sentir que él no me quería cerca de él en ese momento.

Vi que eran las nueve de la noche y me pareció que era una buena hora para irme a acostar, además que tenía que desempacar, cualquier cosa que me alejara en ese momento de Edward.

—Bueno, me retiro a mi cuarto Edward —le dije— todavía tengo que desempacar y el cansancio del vuelo me está llegando.

—Sí, claro —se levantó de su asiento— igualmente no tardo en irme a dormir.

—Amm ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí, Bella?

—De nuevo muchas gracias por dejarme quedar contigo, prometo no ser mucha carga y procuraré que casi no me notes— le dije.

— ¿Qué? No Bella, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, como te dije, me da mucha alegría que hayas decidido venir a Yale —me iba a dar la vuelta y rápidamente agregó— además eres como una hermana pequeña para mí.

¡Carajo! Eso había sido como un puñetazo en mi estomago _como una hermana pequeña,_ siempre lo había sabido, pero era duro escucharlo. _Como una hermana pequeña._

Subí las escaleras a mi cuarto y a mitad de ellas Edward me llamó.

—Bella, descansa.

—Gracias, igualmente.

Entré en mi habitación y comencé a desempacar. Mientras acomodaba mi ropa no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez sus palabras en mi cabeza, y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. De pronto el cansancio me embargo por completo y decidí ir a dormirme. Así terminaba mi primer día en New Haven, con el peor de mis temores, saber que Edward sólo me veía como una hermana pequeña. Y sin tener idea de cómo enfrentaría y ocultaría por cuatro años el amor que sentía por él, que sentía arder en mi pecho cada día.

* * *

 **Y bueno divinuras Say you love me así les da la bienvenida. Como dije espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus reviews en cada capítulo donde me digan lo que les parece, lo que opinan y como siempre estaré encantada de leerlos y poderles responder. Acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura.**

 **Att. Dai**


	2. Empieza la divina tortura

**Un capítulo más que espero les guste, esto en agradecimiento a quienes estuvieron al pendiente de mi nueva creación y que en cada ocasión les decía que ya casi u.u**

 **Quiero pensar que si siguen en este segundo capítulo es porque he logrado captar su atención en el primero. Espero les agrade este capi :)**

 **Capítulo 2: "Empieza la divina tortura"**

 **EPOV**

No, otra vez esto no. Odiaba sentirme así. Tenía que recordar que ella era la hermana pequeña de Emmett, mi mejor amigo; que era la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor; por lo que era como mi hermana pequeña. Ella apenas cumpliría sus dieciocho años y yo tenía veintiuno. Tenía que recordarlo. Pero ¡joder! Eso era tan complicado de recordar cada vez que la veía. Seguía siendo hermosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba, y definitivamente en su rostro no quedaba ningún rasgo de su niñez, al contrario, ahora podía percibir como los rasgos de toda una mujer se iban formando en su rostro. Esos labios delicados, finos, delicadamente carnosos, delineados y sonrosados que moría por besar; su cintura estrecha y sus caderas acentuadas que me volvían loco, y cómo no, el jodido pervertido que había en mí no había podido dejar de observar su busto. Definitivamente ya no era el busto de una adolescente. En su lugar había dos pechos firmes, redondos y torneados que bien podría jurar que estaban hechos a la medida de mis manos; y esos lunares gemelos que tenía, uno en cada pecho siendo el espejo del otro, si los juntaba con mis manos podrían tocarse y quedar en el mismo lugar. Debía de parar de una vez.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de poder soportar lo que sería esa tortura, de no poder tocarla y besarla. La solución que había tomado hace unos años fue huir, había aprovechado el hecho de entrar a la universidad para alejarme de ella. Desde siempre me había gustado Bella y desde siempre había tratado de ocultarlo. Había estado a salvo de todo esto durante los últimos tres años, pero no podía durar para siempre. Sin embargo, siempre estaría al pendiente de ella, había algo en ella que despertaba en mí el instinto protector para con ella, siempre la protegería, siempre me preocuparía. Ella me importaba.

Escuché sus pisadas en el pasillo de arriba y cómo bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

—Buenos días —dijo cuando entró a la cocina—. Lo lamento, ayer terminé muy cansada y me he quedado dormida.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

—No, estaba por hacerlo ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro, siéntate, yo preparo el desayuno.

—Te ayudo.

—No, gracias.

—Déjame te ayudo.

—Para nada, será mi pago por abusar de tu hospitalidad.

— ¿Abusar de mi hospitalidad?

—Bueno amm, sé que Emmett es el que vive más lejos del campus así que no quiero que se desvíe y llegue tarde, por lo que te iba a pedir un enorme favor —dijo sonrojada— ¿Podrías llevarme a la universidad? —se mordió el labio, después agachó la cabeza y cruzó sus pies— prometo pagarte la gasolina.

—¿De qué estás hablando Bella?

—Si no quieres lo entendería, es demasiado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Bella! Ese siempre fue mi plan, te irías conmigo a la universidad. Por supuesto que te vas conmigo. De hecho, llegamos muy rápido, así que ni la gasolina tendrás que pagar. Está realmente muy cerca de aquí.

Alzó su cabeza y me miro sonriente.

—Y una cosa más, no me vas a pagar nada de nada.

—Pero Edward ya has hecho suficiente.

—¿Y acaso te estoy cobrando? —le pregunté.

—No, pero…

—Bueno entonces deja de ofenderme diciendo que me quieres pagar, esto lo hago porque quiero Bella, lo hago con mucho cariño.

Ella volteó a verme.

—Eres una de mis amigas, la mejor amiga de Alice y la hermana pequeña de Emmett.

—Ya lo sé, siempre me lo recuerdas —dijo con un tono de voz desconcertante.

—Bueno, entonces a preparar el desayuno.

Caminé hacia el refrigerador, pero Bella se puso enfrente de mí y colocó su mano en mi torso deteniéndome.

—No, no, no. Dije que yo iba a preparar el desayuno, además el cocinar es lo mío.

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades culinarias? —le dije tomando su mano que estaba en mi torso.

—Amm deja lo pienso —dijo llevándose un dedo a su boca como si estuviera pensándolo—. Sí, dudo de tus habilidades culinarias. Las tuyas y las de Alice son las personas menos indicadas para entrar a una cocina.

—Oh vamos Bella, no podemos ser tan malos —se dio media vuelta y zafó su mano de la mía.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Emmett y yo les prestamos la cocina de nuestra casa para que pudieran cocinar un pastel para Esme?

—Bueno, lo reconozco, las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—¿Las cosas no salieron muy bien? Edward, ustedes dos quemaron las cortinas favoritas de Sue —lo dijo entre risitas.

—Ok, ok, pero si tú me guías las cosas no pueden salir tan mal ¿Qué dices?

Torció su sexy boquita y después me dedicó una sonrisa arrugando su naricita.

—Me has convencido, pero seguirás cada una de mis instrucciones no quiero accidentes en mi segundo día aquí.

Estábamos terminando nuestro omelette que realmente estaba delicioso, si Bella no hubiera elegido estudiar historia del arte apostaba que hubiera triunfado como chef. Pero la pasión de Bella era el arte.

—Definitivamente eres un desastre en la cocina Edward —se empezó a reír— ¡Dios, eres un peligro en la cocina!

—No es gracioso —ella seguía riéndose.

—Afortunadamente contabas con Emmett y Rose.

—Emmett no fue de gran ayuda, claro sólo para comerse todo.

— ¿Vivías de aire?

—No, niña boba, hay algo que se llama restaurantes.

—Bueno ahora que estoy aquí prometo que no te dejaré ponerte en peligro en la cocina y mantenerte alimentado.

—La cocina es el único lugar donde no eres una patosa

—¡Oye! —me aventó la servilleta fingiendo indignación—. Pues lamento informarte que no es del todo cierto —ahora fue mi turno de reír—. Sí, accidentes al estilo Bella— se levantó de la silla— Las más reciente, una quemadura con un sartén.

Alzó un poco su blusa para mostrarme hasta dejarme ver parte del lado derecho de su abdomen, pero en lo que menos me fijé fue en su quemadura, sólo pude ser consciente de la piel desnuda que me dejaba ver. Se veía tan suave y tersa, de un color marfil, no había mucho cambio del tono de su cara debido a la falta de sol en Forks. Moría por tocarla, por pasar mis dedos en toda la extensión de su piel expuesta.

—¿Ves? —señaló una línea rosada, casi imperceptible— Sue dice que casi no se notará.

Me perdí por completo en su piel, sentía picazón en mis manos, necesitaba tocarla, recorrer esa piel reluciente ¿Sería así el resto de su cuerpo? Me paré de repente cuando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de tocarla.

—Te ayudo a recoger la mesa— le solté abruptamente, cambiando de tema con el único y firme objetivo de quitarme la imagen de su piel de mi cabeza.

—Ah, no…— dijo confundida— yo puedo recogerla sola.

—Está bien, subiré a mi habitación— salí rápidamente de la cocina y no voltee a mirarla.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras. Tenía que encontrar la manera de librarme de todo esto o por lo menos olvidarme, así que utilizaría el método que había utilizado desde que me marché de Forks. Tomé mi teléfono y busqué números, elegí al azar y me encontré con el número de Irina. Marqué rápidamente.

—Hola —contestó seductoramente.

—Irina, ¿estás libre hoy?

—En la tarde Edward, saldré a comprar algunas cosas ¿Quieres que pase después a tu departamento?

¿Quería que Bella viera a Irina aquí, o a cualquier otra chica?

—Sí, te espero a eso de las seis ¿Te parece?

—Bien, nos vemos Edward.

¿Por qué había aceptado? Bueno, necesitaba que ella, Bella, no se diera cuenta que me gustaba, parecía un juego de niños de secundaria, pero ella prácticamente era prohibida para mí. ¿En qué momento se había complicado todo? ¿Cuándo había dejado de verla como una hermanita para verla como una mujer? No, yo no la veía como una mujer. No podía verla de esa manera. Me prometí en ese mismo instante no mostrar ningún interés por ella que no fuera el que un hermano mostraría.

Ella era importante para mí, lo era, independientemente de que me gustara. Tenía que encontrar la manera de seguir protegiéndola y mostrarle afecto sin evidenciar que me gustaba. Dejaría de complicarme las cosas y me comportaría como siempre lo había hecho.

Me tiré en mi cama y coloqué un brazo sobre mis ojos. Esto era demasiado complicado. En ese momento pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi frustración. Me enderece en la cama.

—Adelante —Bella asomó su cabeza por la puerta

—Amm Edward sólo venía a decirte que iré a buscar empleo —entró por completo a mi habitación— ¿Todavía tienes esa foto? —señaló las fotos que tenía sobre una repisa.

—¿Te sorprende? —pregunté

—Sí, la verdad yo no sé dónde paro la mía.

Tomó el portarretratos y miro la foto donde estábamos Alice, ella y yo sentados en un tronco. Ella tenía trece años, Alice catorce y yo dieciséis, fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta que Bella realmente me gustaba. A los dieciocho creí que sucedía eso porque no era más que un adolescente calenturiento, pero bueno, ya tenía veintiuno y Bella seguía atrayéndome, a pesar de la distancia.

—¿Tú no sabes dónde están tus cosas? Pero si cuando nos venimos eras la más organizada de todos —le sonreí

—Bueno pues ya no, últimamente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza —se sentó a mi lado— ¿Puedes prestármela para sacar una copia?

—Claro, es más si quieres la llevo yo a que le saquen la copia.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, tomando en cuenta que no conozco nada —se dejó caer en mi cama— ¿Cuántas veces crees que me pierda y corra a llamar a Emmett? —sonrió y negó con la cabeza— Debo de confesarte que fue lo que más temía cuando me vine ¡Dios, soy un desastre!

—Sí, lo eres —me dejé caer a su lado.

—¡Oye! Ya van dos en el día y todavía no llegamos ni al medio día.

—Es en serio Bella, deberías de anotar la dirección.

—Bien —contestó

—¿Y sabes por dónde empezar a buscar trabajo?

—Realmente no es que vaya a buscar, más bien voy a una entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿Cómo?

—He estado platicando desde antes de esto con las chicas y Rose me consiguió una entrevista, un amigo suyo la ayudo.

— ¿En dónde?

—Espera —se levantó y metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón— Es el Willoughby's Coffee & Tea ¿Lo conoces?

—Claro, realmente queda muy cerca —le comenté.

—Pfff, eso me alegra demasiado. En verdad sé que no tardaré en marcarte para que vayas por mí —dijo apenada.

—No me importaría, cuando me necesites ahí estaré —me enderecé y coloqué uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias, pero veremos si eso dura después de las primeras cien llamadas —dijo bromeando.

—¿Quieres que te acompañé a tu entrevista?

—No es necesario, Rosalie vendrá por mí y de ahí iremos a su departamento con Emmett, quiere que vuelva a verlo.

—Presumiendo su departamento siempre.

—Me lo imagino, Emmett en ningún momento dejo de presumir a su bebé —hizo unas comillas en el aire—. Está sumamente orgulloso de su departamento.

—Me recuerda tanto a cuando compró su Jeep —comenté.

—A veces Seth parece más maduro que Emmett —comentó entre risitas—. Extrañaré a ese demonio.

—Podrás ir a verlos en Navidad.

—Lo sé, pero, vaya, jamás me había separado de Charlie, Sue y Seth por tanto tiempo.

—Sé que es difícil, pero tienes a Emmett aquí, tienes a Alice y a los chicos… Me tienes a mí— ella volteó a verme y me sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Tengo algo que contarte —le dije— No se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Empezaré a estudiar música.

— ¿En serio? —su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

—Sí, me decidí justo en este verano, tomaré el curso sabático ahí mismo en la universidad —le confesé.

— ¡Oh Edward, eso es realmente genial! ¡Es grandioso! ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a nadie?

—No sé cómo lo tomen mis padres.

—Pero de qué hablas, tanto para Esme como para Carlisle lo importante siempre ha sido que tú y Alice sean completamente felices.

—Lo sé, pero…

— ¿Recuerdas lo preocupados que estaban de que estuvieras eligiendo administración de empresas únicamente por la obligación de la empresa de tu abuelo?

—Sí, ambos se encontraban al pendiente de que eligiera lo que yo en verdad quería.

— ¿Y esto es lo que querías, cierto?

—Claro, realmente me gusta mi carrera, pero sabes que la música es otra de mis grandes pasiones.

—Así como la cocina lo es para mí.

—Exacto —le dije tocándole la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice.

—Me alegro mucho, lo harás increíble. Tienes un don natural para ello.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué esperas para decirle a Esme y Carlisle? Estoy segura que reaccionaran como yo en estos momentos —tomó mi teléfono de la mesita de noche y me lo tendió— ¡Anda!

Tomé el teléfono y lo pasé de una mano a otra. Miré a Bella y ella me instigó con su mirada. Me decidí. Marqué el número de casa y esperé, tres timbrazos después y nada, estaba a punto de desistir y escuché la voz de mamá.

—Hola —contestó.

—Mamá, hola.

Bella se levantó de la cama con ademán de marcharse de la habitación, dejándome hablar en privado con mis padres, pero la detuve y negué con la cabeza para que entendiera que no tenía que irse a ningún lado.

— ¡Edward, ese milagro que te acuerdas de tu madre!

—Sabes que es mentira, siempre me acuerdo de ustedes.

—Lo sé cariño, es sólo que los extraño mucho a ti y a tu hermana.

—Y nosotros a ustedes. Prometemos viajar a Forks en cuanto podamos.

Seguimos conversando sobre cómo nos iban las cosas a Alice y a mí, cómo se encontraban ella y Carlisle, sobre la llegada de Bella y la tarea que tanto Carlisle como Esme me encomendaron, cuidar de Bella ¡Como si fuera necesario que lo pidieran! Pero tenía que decirles así que me decidí.

—Quería decirles algo —por fin les solté.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —contestó Esme.

—He decidido estudiar música.

— ¡Ves Carlisle, te lo dije! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que estabas tomando la decisión de tu carrera por compromiso Edward! —comenzó mamá a gritar.

—Hijo…

—Esperen —los paré antes de que continuaran—. A lo que me refiero es que también estudiaré música, sobre todo ahora que ya sólo me queda un año de administración de empresas. Saben que la música también es una de mis grandes pasiones, por eso he querido tomar la carrera.

— ¿Doble carrera? ¿Estás seguro hijo? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Confía en mí —le contesté.

—No es que no confíe en ti, no quiero que caigas en cama por estrés, tortícolis o demás.

—Lo intentaré y te prometo que en cuanto vea que ya no pueda con las dos carreras al mismo tiempo pospondré música para cuando termine con administración.

—Si estás decidido y es lo que quieres, cuenta con nosotros hijo. Me da gusto saber que buscas lo que te apasiona.

—Gracias papá.

—Hijo, siempre te apoyaremos —esa fue mamá.

—Gracias mamá. Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti cariño. Dile a Alice que nos llame por favor, que no se olvide de nosotros.

—Claro mamá.

Para Esme todavía era difícil el no vernos tan constantemente como a ella le gustaría. Si no fuera por su negocio en Forks y el trabajo de papá ella ya estaría acá.

Colgué y volteé a ver a Bella que seguía sentada en mi cama.

—Te lo dije —dijo orgullosa— Carlisle y Esme siempre te apoyarán. Además, es grandioso el que empieces a estudiar música, todos sabemos que tienes un don, es parte de ti Edward.

—Muchas gracias Bella.

Ella se levantó de la cama y sacudió pelusas inexistentes de sus jeans.

—Bueno, se me hace tarde para la entrevista.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó que llamaban en la puerta.

—Esa debe de ser Rosalie. Nos vemos al rato Edward.

—Cualquier cosa llámame, vale —asintió y salió de mi habitación. Escuché cuando cerró la puerta y me dejé caer de nuevo en mi cama.

A eso de las seis me estaba terminando de preparar para recibir a Irina. Era la más relajada de todas, cuando era tiempo de divertirse nos divertíamos, sin compromiso, sólo amigos. No siempre se trataba de sexo con ella, podíamos divertirnos, conversar. Ella fue la primera chica con la que tuve relaciones sexuales cuando llegué aquí, seguimos con la amistad aun cuando ella dejó la carrera. Nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, pero siempre teníamos en cuanta que sólo era el momento. Era completamente extraño que no hubiéramos tenido una relación más sería. No, no era extraño sabía porque no se lo había propuesto. Porque ella no era lo que yo buscaba. No tenía esos ojos cafés que brillaban con la luz del sol, cegándome; no tenía ese precioso cabello chocolate que caía en forma de cascada; no tenía esa piel cremosa, de color marfil y reluciente; no tenía esos labios rosados, cremosos, finos y ligeramente carnosos. No era ella. Por más que buscara olvidarla, ninguna lo lograba. Sabía y quería pensar que era así, que esta atracción por Bella se había vuelto únicamente en un capricho por no poderla tener.

Dos timbrazos me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones. Fui a abrir y ahí estaba Irina.

—Hola Edward —me besó en cuanto termino de decir su saludo—. Paso porque quedé en hacerlo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo —torció su gesto.

—Oh, no te preocupes lo dejamos para otro día.

Además, Bella no tardaba en llegar y ahora no me parecía tan buena idea el que Bella la viera aquí.

—¿Seguro? —me vio fijamente

—Sí, podemos hacerlo cuando queramos.

—Por eso me gustas.

Se acercó y me beso profundamente, acaricio mi lengua con la suya. La rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué a mí. Ella pegó sus pechos a mi torso mostrándome que no llevaba brasier y que a pesar de tener que irse, se encontraba preparada. Estaba por meter mis manos debajo de su blusa cuando escuché un carraspeo. Nos separamos y vi a Alice recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Interrumpo? —dijo sarcástica.

—Hola Alice —saludo Irina.

—Hola —contestó Alice sin voltear a verla. Fingía ver su manicura.

—Me voy Edward. Te marco para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Nos vemos Irina —le di un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto Irina se marchó Alice se adentró al departamento hecha una furia.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa Edward?! ¡¿Ya ni porque Bella ahora está viviendo aquí?!

—Basta Alice —no quería uno de sus tantos discursos—. Hasta donde sé ésta sigue siendo mi casa.

—Pero ahora vives con alguien más, alguien a quien se supone aprecias, deberías de comportarte por lo menos por respeto a Bella.

—Bella no está —le aclaré.

— ¿Eso qué más da? Pude haber sido ella ¿Quieres que tan pronto se desencante y vea el vil mujeriego que te has vuelto?

—No soy un mujeriego —traté de defenderme.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y fulminándome con su mirada—. Solamente te tiras a cuanta mujer de pechos grandes se te cruce por el camino.

—Bella no tiene pechos grandes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada Alice, nada.

—Sólo recuerda la manera en cómo nos educaron nuestros padres Edward. Carlisle y Esme siempre te inculcaron el respetar a una mujer.

—No creo que les falte el respeto ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Pues no lo sé Edward. Desde que llegamos a New Haven te has portado como un casanova y honestamente no te entiendo, en Forks jamás te comportaste de esa manera y mira que había varias que se te tiraban prácticamente encima. Cada viernes te traes a una chica distinta, prácticamente has pasado por cualquier chica de la universidad.

—No exageres Alice.

—Bien, puede que no sea para tanto, pero sabes que tengo razón. Tomas una chica, la traes al departamento, te la follas y luego la desechas como un pedazo de papel. Puedo apostar que de todas esas chicas no conociste el nombre de ni la tercera parte.

—Alice basta —le dije entre diente, estaba comenzado a enfadarme.

—Te duele que te diga la verdad.

—¡Alice, dije que basta!

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Por qué se pelean? —entró Bella al departamento.

Alice me retó con la mirada para que le dijera el por qué estábamos peleando.

—Nada Bella, peleas entre hermanos —me quede mirando a Alice con la advertencia de que no le dijera nada.

—Nada —dijo al fin.

—De acuerdo —dijo entre pausas.

Alice me dirigió una última mirada y se dio la vuelta a donde estaba Bella.

— ¿Qué te pareció el departamento de Emmett y Rosalie?

— Stony Brook Village es bello, pero debo de reconocer que me gusta más aquí. Es más mi estilo.

—Ya lo sabía— dijo Alice contenta.

Pedimos comida para cenar los tres. Alice le estuvo hablando a Bella de varios amigos suyos y de los temas que vería en su primer semestre. Lo peor, según Alice, desde el primer día de clases ella se encargaría de buscarle un buen partido a Bella. Dudaba que alguno de esos chicos fuera un buen partido para ella. Lo mejor, el encantador sonrojo de Bella al escuchar las locuras de cupido de Alice.

* * *

 **Y bueno ¿Qué les han parecido estos primeros dos capítulos? Han sido la presentación de nuestra pareja favorita. Desde ya les advierto que habrán unos cuantos capis en los que detestarán a Edward, pero por fis no lo odien, piensen que él está también sufriendo por no terner a su preciosa como el quisiera.**

 **En cuanto a las actualizaciones procuraré hacerlo cada semana los días viernes, así que si les ha agradado denle en follow o fav. En esta ocasión es jueves pero se debe a que mañana es mi prefiesta de graduación ¡Yeih! Para quienes empezaron a seguirme en MPP en ese entonces estaba en los inicios de mi carrera. Y bueno, aprovechando, también les pediré paciencia en algunas ocasiones porque ya termino la carrera, pero ahora sigue la titulación, así que también trabajo en mi tesis y a veces mi asesor me apresura sólo poquito ¬¬ Cualquier cosita me dejan PM o en mi cuenta de FB.**

 **Att. Dai**

 **P.D. Espero sus reviews!**


	3. Olvidada entre nuevas amistades

**Hola divinuras! Tercer capítulo que espero les agrade. Mil gracias por los fav y follow, me da muchísima alegría que les hayan gustado los primeros capítulo como para agregarlos a sus listas.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Olvidada entre nuevas amistades"**

 **BPOV**

El temido y ansiado primer día de clases había llegado. Los días pasaron rápidamente desde que había llegado, andaba de un lugar a otro, tratando de acoplarme prontamente. Había conseguido el trabajo en Willoughby's Coffee & Tea; en esa misma semana de la entrevista había comenzado a trabajar. Había acordado con Harry, mi jefe, que asistiría los lunes, miércoles y jueves debido a mis horarios en la universidad. Los chicos hacían que mi estancia fuera cómoda y menos nostálgica. Podría decir tranquila, pero vamos, son los chicos, nada a su lado puede ser absolutamente tranquilo

— ¿Preparada? —me preguntó Edward asomando su cabeza en mi habitación.

—Eso creo —torcí mi gesto.

—Te irá bien, Bella.

Salimos de su departamento y nos dirigimos a su inseparable volvo V40 plateado; la única razón por la que sé el modelo es porque Emmett no paro de hablar de él desde sus primeras vacaciones en Forks. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto para subir.

—Gracias —le dije. Amaba su lado caballeroso.

—Un placer dulce señorita —sentí como mi sonrojo acudía a mi cara y Edward soltó una risita.

—No te rías, odio esto.

— ¿Por qué? Es parte de ti Bella

—Sí, pero es desesperante, me deja en evidencia.

—Pues a mí me gusta —lo miré fijamente y él la mantuvo… por unos segundos.

Me dejo afuera del edificio donde tomaría clases y Alice estaba ahí esperándome.

—¡Bella, bienvenida al primer día de clases! —me sacó prácticamente a rastras del volvo de Edward— ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado para que esto sucediera!

—Un año Alice —sonreí.

—Sí, cómo sea. El punto es que por fin estaremos juntas —me abrazó con sus pequeños brazos, inmediatamente la rodee con los míos.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

—Te la encargo Alice — le dijo Edward.

—No puede estar en mejores manos— le sonrió.

Edward se despidió de nosotras y quedó en pasar por mí alrededor de las tres de la tarde para ir a comer todos juntos. Alice me llevó al salón donde tomaría mi primera clase. Me puse nerviosa en cuanto se marchó a su propia clase, por más que me infundió valor no logré calmarme y es que así había sido toda mi vida. Estaba prácticamente vacía el aula por lo que tenía una amplia variedad de opciones para sentarme. ¡Bingo! La tercera fila al rincón. Iba a comenzar a avanzar cuando sentí que alguien chocaba conmigo.

— ¡Oh, lo lamento en verdad! —volteé a ver quién había chocado conmigo.

Frente a mí se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta, unos cuantos centímetros más alta que yo, delgada, de tez clara y con anteojos de pasta negra.

—Lo lamento, venía revisando mi horario y no me fijé.

—No te preocupes —le contesté.

—Soy Angela —me tendió la mano acompañada de una sonrisa cálida e inmediatamente sentí confianza en ella.

—Isabella, pero me llaman Bella.

—Hola Bella ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

—Claro, tenía planeado sentarme en la tercera fila —le dije señalando con mi dedo el lugar.

—Vamos.

Esperamos a que el aula se fuera llenando. Ella me comentó que era de New Haven, se había ido a vivir un tiempo a Seattle, sin más ni menos. Yo le comenté que era de Forks. Estuvimos conversando durante un tiempo. Compartimos nuestros horarios y nos dimos cuenta que compartíamos varias clases juntas, lo cual me alegraba, por lo menos ya tendría a alguien conocido. Además, Angela me estaba cayendo muy bien, me sentí rápidamente en confianza con ella. Era una chica agradable. El resto del día me la pasé de salón en salón y de clase en clase. Los nervios se olvidaron rápidamente, entre los temas de clases y compañeros realmente amables. Las clases sólo hacían que me enamorara cada vez más de mi carrera. Si en algún momento había presentado algún tipo de duda sobre si era lo correcto, al escuchar a los profesores eso se desvaneció por completo.

— ¡Ahí estás Bella! —llegó Alice.

—Uh, Alice. No te he visto en todo el día.

—Lo sé, te estuve buscando. Después de la primera clase fui a buscarte para ayudarte con tu otro salón, pero ya te habías ido.

—Sí, lo lamento, lo que pasa es que terminamos pronto y bueno Angela y yo teníamos la siguiente clase juntas —señalé a Angela—. Perdón Alice, debí de avisarte.

—No te preocupes Bella, todo bien.

—Perdón qué descortés soy. Angela ella es Alice, Alice ella es Angela.

—Hola Alice —saludó amablemente Ángela.

—Hola —la saludo Alice, de abrazo—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado una amiga.

Mi inseparable sonrojo acudió a mi rostro.

—Ahí viene Edward —me señaló Alice el volvo plateado que se veía a lo lejos.

— ¿Quién es Edward? —preguntó Ángela.

—Mi hermano —contestó Alice.

Segundos después Edward se estacionó a nuestro lado y se bajó del carro.

—Chicas —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Edward, ella es Ángela una compañera de clase —le dije.

—Edward, encantado de conocerte —la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, como todo un caballero.

—El gusto es mío —contestó Ángela.

—Que bien que hayas hecho una nueva amiga en el primer día de clases —me comentó Edward.

¡Dios, con los hermanos Cullen!

—Ustedes dos me hacen ver como una persona con cero habilidades sociales, completamente aislada —les recriminé.

—Sabes de lo que hablamos —contestó Alice.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno chicas no es por presionar, pero ya saben cómo se pone Emmett cuando se trata de hacerlo pasar hambre.

—Claro —dije—. Ángela nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana Bella, espero tu invitación en Facebook —me abrazó y volteó hacia los chicos—. Un gusto conocerlos.

—Espero verte seguido —le dijo Alice.

—El gusto es nuestro, pronto conocerás a los demás, eso seguro —le dijo Edward—. Todos tienen que conocer a la nueva amiga de Bella, sobretodo su hermano.

Rodeé los ojos ante su incredulidad de que hiciera una nueva amiga… y en el primer día. Una vez Ángela se marchó, nosotros nos subimos en el carro de Edward. Él me dio la mano para subir y la clásica descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Chicos no tengo mucho tiempo —les recordé— Entro a trabajar a las tres.

—No te preocupes, vamos cerca de tu trabajo, de ahí te pasaré a dejar —Edward volteó a verme por el retrovisor.

Fui la comidilla del almuerzo. Toda la plática estuvo concentrada en mi nueva amiga ¿Cómo la había conocido? ¿Cómo le había hecho para superar los nervios? ¿Cómo era posible que Bella Swan hubiera conseguido una amiga el primer día de clases?

—Definitivamente vienes cambiada —dijo Emmett—. Y ya en serio enana, me da gusto —besó mi frente.

— ¡Agh! —grité de desesperación—. No soy una maldita antisocial.

—Bella, realmente antisocial no es el término correcto —dijo Jasper.

Volteé a verlo confundida.

—Verás el término antisocial se refiere a…

—Jasper no queremos clases de psicología durante el almuerzo —le cortó Emmett.

—¡Como sea! El punto es que confíen un poco en mí chicos, sé que soy pésima para esto, pero me hacen sentir como si fuera una maldita anti… —Jasper volteó a verme—, una ermitaña— Jasper sonrió al ver que me corregí.

—Ok, tienes razón —dijo Edward—. Pero sigue dándonos gusto Bella.

—Aunque para ser honesta la actitud de Ángela me ayudó mucho, me sentí rápidamente en confianza con ella.

—Se ve agradable —comentó Edward.

—Todavía falta mi aprobación —dijo Emmett.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estoy a cargo —dijo como el capitán Emmett.

Después de comer Edward me llevó al trabajo y quedó de pasar por mí a eso de las ocho. Me pidió que no me moviera de ahí si veía que no llegaba, que él pasaría a recogerme. Otro que me trataba como niña. La persona que menos quería que me tratara como tal. Ya no era una niña, tenía que verlo.

El trabajo realmente estuvo ajetreado como cada primer día de clases según Kate, otra chica universitaria que trabaja ahí, ella estudiaba medicina, su apellido era Denali. Había sido una buena decisión empezar a trabajar desde antes de empezar la escuela, había tenido tiempo de familiarizarme con cada cosa del establecimiento, con cada proceso y procedimiento que se llevaban a cabo, y Kate era de gran ayuda, podría decir que era otra amiga que había hecho; no me sentía del todo en confianza como me había pasado con Ángela, pero tampoco me sentía incómoda bajo su presencia. En los breves momentos que tuvimos de descanso, ambas aprovechamos para avanzar con nuestras primeras tareas del curso.

A las ocho en puntos me quité el delantal de la cafetería y lo guardé, tomé mi bolso y salí junto con Kate de la cafetería. Pasaron diez minutos y Edward no pasaba, afortunadamente todavía no pasaban por Kate tampoco y nos hacíamos compañía. Quince minutos después el novio de Kate, Garrett, había pasado por ella. Seguía sin haber señales de Edward. Veinticinco minutos de retraso en Edward era difícil de creer. Tomé mi teléfono de la mochila y marqué su número… un timbrazo… dos timbrazos… tres timbrazos… cuatro… cinco… nada… colgué.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí Bella? —me preguntó la encargada del establecimiento en turno.

—Me imagino que se les hizo tarde para venir por mí —expliqué.

—¿Quieres usar el teléfono para llamarles?

—No, ya les llamé, no tardan —eso esperaba— ¿Puedo entrar en lo que vienen por mí?

—Claro —me sonrió.

Entré en la cafetería y di un último vistazo a la calle para ver si el volvo plateado aparecía en ella. Nada. Sé que Edward realmente estaba haciéndome un favor al venir por mí, pero ¡Casi media hora haciéndome esperar!

Otros quince minutos y nada ¡Carajo! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward?! Me estaba impacientando. Marqué nuevamente a su teléfono.

—Bella —contestó Edward agitado.

— ¿Dónde estás? —no pude ocultar el enojo en mi voz.

—Lo sé…

— ¿Has visto la hora qué es?

—Llego en diez minutos, lo juro Bella.

—Olvídalo Edward, me voy al departamento.

—Bella, espérame ahí mismo —me dijo frustrado.

—He dicho que no, Edward, sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo.

—¡No seas terca Bella, espérame! —me grito.

¿Él me dejaba esperando por más de media hora y era él quien se enojaba?

—Y yo te dije que no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estás haciendo —tomé un respiro—. Nos vemos en el departamento —y colgué.

Ok, podría irme caminando si quería llegar sudorosa o tomar el transporte púbico, no quedaba tan lejos de Westville, podría apañármelas yo sola para llegar ahí, no necesitaba a Edward. Me acerqué a Bethany para preguntarle si sabía cómo llegar, irme a pie sería lo mejor, me sentía más insegura en el transporte por la cuestión de las paradas y demás. Traté de memorizar todo, nombre de calles y giros. Me coloqué los audífonos y emprendí mi camino. Mi objetivo era no perderme.

Acababa de girar para tomar Osborn Ave y caminé unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a Blake St., me detuve para tomar un respiro cuando estaba a punto de girar como me había indicado Bethany; la verdad es que ya estaba hecha polvo, cuando me dijeron que no estaba tan lejos no esperaba que fuera más de media hora de camino a pie, de haberlo sabido quizás me hubiera arriesgado en el transporte público. Continué caminando cuando escuché que detrás de mí venía un auto muy pegado, e instantáneamente comenzaron a apretar el claxon justo en el momento en el que el auto se estacionaba a mi lado. Me volteé con los puños cerrados preparada para intentar defenderme, estaba asustada, esperaba encontrarme con algún tipo que quisiera pasarse de listo. El alivio invadió mi cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Emmett en su Jeep. Por fin pude soltar el aire que llevaba todo el camino conteniendo en mis pulmones.

Emmett bajo de su inmenso Jeep y se dirigió a donde estaba en la acera.

—Belly Bells ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy saliendo del trabajo.

— ¿A estas horas? Faltan cinco minutos para las nueve— de repente una acentuada línea atravesó su entrecejo—. Edward iba a ir por ti ¿cierto?

—Amm sí, pero le hablé y parecía estar muy ocupado en algo, se le hizo tarde y preferí venirme.

— ¡Ese pendejo!

Fruncí el ceño por su grito, rara vez se enojaba con Edward y en ese momento sus ojos flameaban de ira.

—Emmett cálmate —le dije—. Todo está bien, no queda lejos de aquí.

—Ese no es el punto Bella, él sabe que tú no tienes ni una idea de cómo andar por la ciudad y el idiota te deja ir sola cuando jamás has caminado por estas calles y apuesto que no has caminado del trabajo al departamento ni una vez aunque sea con compañía ¿En qué chingados pensaba ese imbécil? Si tanto le cuesta hacer ese puto favor me hubiera dicho. Hablaré claramente con él, porque tú te vas conmigo hoy mismo.

—Pero yo insistí en regresarme sola. No hagas un drama, quizás algún imprevisto le ha surgido —traté de suavizar las cosas.

—Pues mal hecho, no seas irresponsable Isabella. No puedes aventarte al ahí se va, no estás en Forks, debes de ser más consciente de tu integridad y seguridad.

—Perdón, tienes razón, debí de haber llamado a alguno de ustedes y no venirme caminando a la ligera.

—Anda vamos —tomó mi mochila y nos dirigimos a su Jeep.

Me cargó y me ayudó a subir a su monstruosidad de vehículo.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que por fin puedo subirme a tu inmenso Jeep! —él me dedico una sonrisa orgullosa, por lo menos estaba distrayéndolo de su enfado.

— ¿A poco no es hermoso?

—Tiene lo suyo —le sonreí—. Grita Emmett por cada lado que lo veo.

— ¿Todo bien tu primer día?

—Sí Emmett, tranquilo.

—Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes platicar conmigo ¿Cierto, enana?

—Lo sé hermano oso, lo sé.

Llegamos a los departamentos y Emmett estacionó.

—Gracias —me despedí.

Me bajé del Jeep y caminé hacia los departamentos, pero a los pocos segundos escuché a Emmett cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le dije.

—Tengo que hablar con Edward —pasó a mi lado y me quitó mi mochila.

—Emmett, no es necesario, ya te dije que fue mi culpa, fui yo quien insistió en venirme sola.

—Entiendo, pero si le es tan complicado ir por ti que nos avise. No queremos interrumpir sus actividades —dijo esto último un poco enojado—. Yo iré por ti, pero tendrás que esperarme una media hora porque salgo a las ocho del bufet.

—Puedo venirme sola, ya vi como es el camino —le dije para tranquilizarlo, no quería interrumpir sus actividades, ni mucho menos presionarlo—. Realmente está muy cerca de aquí.

—No Bella, ¿Escuchaste a papá cuando dijo que te cuidara? —asentí en respuesta—. Bueno pues adivina, me tomo muy en serio las ordenes de papá.

—Ambos son unos exagerados —rodeé los ojos ante la protección excesiva de papá y Emmett.

Ambos nos giramos al escuchar unas llantas chirrear y vimos el volvo plateado de Edward aparecer en nuestro campo de visión.

— ¡Bella! —gritó mientras salía del carro— ¿Por qué carajo no me esperaste? —me gritó esta vez a mí.

Emmett me abrazó.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil Edward! —le grito— ¿En qué putas estabas pensando? Te diré una cosa, si Bella te estorba tanto en tu vida dilo, porque en este momento se va conmigo.

—Emmett, no, sabes que no es así. Yo sólo, déjame hablar con ella.

—No Edward, no dejaré que la expongas de esa manera ¡Pudo haberse perdido, pudieron haberle hecho algo!

—Emmett tranquilo —le dije, volteé a ver a Edward—. Estabas ocupado, ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, no estaba dispuesta a esperar más —de pronto sentí una furia embargarme ¿Qué se creía? ¿Era él quien me había dejado plantada y era él quien se enojaba porque había decidido marcharme?

—Lo lamento Bella, se me atravesaron unas cosas —trató de disculparse.

—No Edward, no tienes ni porque disculparte, he sido yo quien ha llegado a interrumpir tu rutina y lo que menos quiero es que sea una carga para ti, suficiente has hecho con alojarme en tu departamento.

—Bella no…

—No te preocupes a partir de mañana será Emmett quien vaya a recogerme —le solté.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo —insistió.

—¿Así como hoy? —le preguntó Emmett aún furioso.

—Lo lamento Emmett.

—Ella no sabe cómo andar por aquí Edward, sabes su pésima condición para orientarse —lo fulminé con la mirada al decir eso—. No te ofendas Bella, sabes que es verdad— volteó a verme con una mirada preocupada y después volvió a ver a Edward totalmente enfadado—. No puedes abandonarla de esa manera, es mi hermana Edward

—En verdad lo lamento, mis disculpas para ambos. Tienen toda la razón en estar enfadados conmigo. Se me atravesó algo y cuando me di cuenta ya que era demasiado tarde —su mirada nuevamente se centró en mí— ¿Por qué no esperaste? Te dije que ya iba en camino.

—Y yo te acabo de decir que ya llevaba más de media hora esperando.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando hacia los departamentos.

— ¡Bella! —me grito Emmett—. Tu mochila.

Caminé hacia él, tomé mi mochila y continué con mi camino. Después de un par de minutos escuché los pasos apresurados de Edward.

—¡Bella!

No me detuve hasta llegar a la puerta, introduje el código y la puerta se abrió, la detuve para que Edward pasara y una vez se adentró me di la media vuelta, pero él me detuvo, jaló de mi mano y de la misma fuerza provocó que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, dejando nuestras caras a centímetros. Podía sentir su aliento chocando en mi rostro

—Espera —susurró, su aliento tocó mi cara y provocó un dulce hormigueo—. Te debo una disculpa.

—Ya me la has dado, tranquilo.

Edward aflojó su agarré y pude apartarme de él, tenerlo tan cerca en verdad me aturdía demasiado. Al ver que no decía nada continúe con mi camino hacia el departamento, escuché sus pisadas detrás de mí.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y me pegué un susto al ver a una chica rubia sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala ¿Quién era y cómo había entrado?

— ¿Qué sucede? —llegó Edward rápidamente a mi lado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —me preguntó seriamente la rubia.

—No, ¿Quién eres tú? —le regresé la pregunta, yo vivía aquí.

—Tanya ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Me preocupó cómo saliste volando sin más, pensé que era algo importante y podrías necesitarme al regresar.

De pronto sentí que sobraba en la estancia, hasta que capté lo que decía. A Edward se le había olvidado ir por mí, no se acordaba de mí por estar con ella. Ella había sido la prioridad. Volteé a verlo y supe que era cierto lo que estaba pensando. Edward había llegado tarde por mí, más bien no había ido por mí, porque estaba con ella haciendo no sé qué cosa. Una presión dolorosa en el centro de mi pecho avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta sentirme totalmente aplastada. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Sé que me dijiste que me marchara mientras te vestías, pero…

—Después hablamos Tanya.

Gracias por responder a mi duda, dije sarcásticamente en mi mente. A Edward se le había hecho tarde para ir por mí porque andaba follando con la rubia. ¡Perfecto! Lo que necesitaba, saber que era un estorbo en la vida sexual de Edward.

Sentí como se hundía un puñal en mi estómago. Era desgarrador saber que Edward tenía a alguien más en su vida. Imaginármelo en brazos de alguien más y en la cama me resultaba desgarrador, pero tener la seguridad que eso había pasado y que por eso me había dejado plantada bueno eso era realmente destructivo para mí, me sentía patética.

—Buenas noches —dije, di media vuelta e iba a subir las escaleras, pero Edward me detuvo.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó la rubia detrás de nosotros.

—Tanya, te dije que después hablábamos.

Me di media vuelta y vi como la rubia, llamada Tanya, me recorría completamente con la mirada de una manera que me dejaba saber que acababa de entrar en su lista de personas _non grata_.

—Adiós Tanya —repitió Edward.

Tanya tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento.

—Bella, escucha.

—No tengo nada que escuchar Edward, no tienes que explicarme nada —me solté de su agarre y continúe subiendo.

Entré a mi habitación y dejé salir las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo; lágrimas de rabia, de dolor, de decepción. Edward tenía novia y ahora más que nunca dudaba de que vivir con él fuera una buena idea, dudaba de mí misma el poder soportar ver como la traía a su casa y la metía a su habitación, verla a la mañana siguiente y saber que había pasado la noche entre sus brazos, brazos que anhelaba que me rodearan. ¡Diablos, esto dolía y dolía mucho! Cada vez más lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, trataba de acallar mis sollozos que pedían salir de mi garganta, todo por miedo a que él pudiera escucharme, no quería que me preguntara el por qué lloraba porque no lo soportaría, me sentía destruida, era insoportable todo esto. Después de unos minutos decidí que era suficiente y dispuse a ponerme mi pijama, tomé mis shorts tipo bóxer y una blusa de tiras delgadas. Comencé a hacer las tareas del primer día de clases para despejarme un poco cuando escuché que tocaban mi puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar Bella? —preguntó Edward.

¡Demonios! Estaba segura que mis ojos seguían hinchados por el llanto. Aproveché que tenía mis libros en la cama y me incline para verlos, deje que mi cabello cayera en cascada para taparme mi rostro.

—Adelante —contesté cuando me aseguré que mi voz saldría lo más normal posible.

—Te traigo un poco de leche —entró en la habitación y escuché que dejaba el vaso en uno de los muebles al lado de mi cama—. Esme dice que es malo que nos vayamos a dormir con el estómago vacío.

—Gracias —le dije sin voltear a verlo.

—Te dejo para que termines —siguió parado al lado de mi cama unos segundos y se marchó.

No pude evitar que mi corazón se estrujara al ver el vaso de leche sobre el buró. Sabía que Edward me quería, no de la manera que a mí me gustaría, pero jamás pensé que podría olvidarse de mí de esa manera, que prefiriera quedarse follando con su novia y dejarme plantada. Pero tendría que acostumbrarme a eso porque vería a Tanya varias veces.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal este capítulo chicas? Les dije que habrían unos cuantos capítulos en los que detestarían a Edward, y éste es uno de ellos. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá alguien que ayudará a Edward a abrir los ojos, quizás de una manera un poco grata. Y bueno, poco a poco conoceremos las costumbres de Edward.  
**

 **Nuevamente mil gracias por leer, por agregar darle a SYLM en fav o follow.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus reviews!**


	4. Cero y van dos

**Hola divinuras! Nuevo capítulo. Ya vi que han empezado a detestar a Edward y me encantaría decirles que será el único capítulo donde lo harán pero no es así. Y sin más las dejo leer :D**

 **Capítulo 4: "Cero y van dos"**

 **BPOV**

Mi cumpleaños por fin había llegado y estaba preparándome para el martirio que Alice pudiera tener preparado para "festejarme" mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada exorbitante.

— ¿Irás esta noche? —le pregunté a Angela.

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería —contestó mientras guardaba sus cosas al igual que yo.

— ¿Llevarás a Ben contigo?

—Si me es permitido claro —esperó a que yo terminara de meter mis cosas y salimos del aula.

—Claro, ni tienes que decirlo, es tu novio —y hablando del rey de roma, nos estaba esperando afuera del salón.

—Hola Bella —me saludó y después rodeó los hombros de Ángela con su brazo.

—Hola Ben.

—Bella nos ha invitado a festejar el cumpleaños con ella y sus amigos, le he dicho que ambos iríamos.

—Claro, ustedes díganme fiesta y yo iré —sonrió encantado por salir de noche.

—¡Bella! —escuché unos gritos detrás de mí.

—Te habla Alice —me dijo Angela.

Volteé hacia atrás y vi a Alice dando saltitos tratando de llamar mi atención. Alcé mi mano para que viera que ya la había visto.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la noche chicos —me despedí de Ben y a Angela le di un beso en la mejilla. Me había encariñado rápidamente con Angela y le había tomado confianza prontamente, por lo que había pasado mucho tiempo con ella en los últimos días. Continuamente pasábamos el almuerzo juntas, íbamos a la biblioteca juntas, una que otra vez había ido a su casa, en fin, nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigas muy cercanas.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Alice.

—¡Hola Bella! —me saludó alegremente.

—Hey —le dije.

— ¿Qué tal las clases? —me preguntó.

—Tranquilas, compartirlas con Angela lo hace divertido, se me pasa rápido el tiempo —le comenté alegremente.

—Claro —fue lo único que comentó.

—Vamos —avancé a la salida a paso apresurado.

— ¡Espérame! —me dijo, llegó rápidamente a mi lado y continuamos caminando.

— ¿Y los chicos? —le pregunté

—La verdad ni idea, sólo sé que Rosalie quedó en vernos dentro de media hora.

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí, saliendo de sus clases vendría.

—Alice prométeme una cosa —le dije.

—Lo prometo —me dijo.

—Pero no sabes todavía qué voy a pedirte.

—No importa.

—Sólo no te excedas con eso de arreglarme, por favor.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo te arreglo?

—No es eso, es que a veces es como una tortura para mí.

—Gracias por lo que me toca —se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor —le dije.

—Está bien.

—Otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que preparaste para hoy es tranquilo ¿cierto? Además, necesito la dirección para pasársela a Angela para que nos alcance allá.

— ¿Irá Angela?

—Sí ¿por qué? No podía invitarla.

—Claro, es tu cumpleaños —me dijo— Eso me recuerda ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —me rodeó con sus minúsculos brazos.

—Shh Alice —la aparté de mí.

—Pero…

—¿Tienes la dirección del lugar? Quizás todavía alcance a Angela

—Sí, será en un bar —sacó un papel de su bolso y anoto la dirección—. Toma —me extendió el papel.

— ¿Segura que podremos entrar? Aún somos menores de edad.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Como digas.

Lo tomé y caminé de regreso a la escuela esperando encontrar a Angela.

— ¡Apúrate! —escuché a Alice gritarme.

Me giré para verla mientras seguía caminando, ella se volteó y caminó. De pronto sentí como chocaba con algo duro y caliente, más bien alguien, ya que unos brazos me rodearon la cintura evitando que me cayera de culo. Al girar me encontré con un chico alto, moreno, musculoso y guapo.

—Disculpa —le dije.

El chico no dejaba de verme por lo que mi sonrojo habitual acudió a mi rostro.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, pero debes de tener cuidado, no siempre estaré ahí para evitar que te caigas —me guiñó un ojo y mi sonrojo empezó a alcanzar niveles insospechados.

—Amm gracias…

—Jacob.

—Gracias Jacob

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Isabella, pero llámame Bella.

—Gusto en conocerte Bella —me dedicó una enorme sonrisa— ¿Estudias aquí, preciosa? —bueno, definitivamente este chico tenía como propósito dejarme más roja que un tomate.

—Ah…— por alguna extraña razón no encontraba mi voz, carraspeé para hacerla salir— sí, estudio historia del arte ¿Y tú? —pregunté para hacer conversación.

—Arquitectura, no estamos tan lejos —aflojó su agarre de mi cintura, que provocó que me diera cuenta que seguía entre sus brazos. Me removí un poco para que apartara sus manos.

—Arquitectura ¡Qué genial!

— ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso o de intercambio?

—Soy de nuevo ingreso.

—¡Qué bien! Te veré por aquí entonces —se dio media vuelta y me quedé parada viéndolo marcharse. Unos pasos después se giró— ¡Tienes que venir a ver algunos de mis proyectos! —me gritó.

— ¡Bella! —escuché la voz de Alice detrás de mí—. Te estamos esperando —dijo cuando se detuvo a mi lado— ¿Con quién platicabas?

—Conocí a un chico.

— ¡Uh Bella, andas en plan de ligue! —me dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué? No, para nada, iba volteada y choqué con él y él me salvó de estamparme en el suelo.

—Bueno Bella, después seguirás con tu coqueteo, ahora es tiempo de irnos.

—No estaba coqueteando.

— ¡Andando Bella! —me tomó del brazo y caminamos a donde nos esperaba Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —peguntó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

—Bella andaba en plan de ligue —le contestó Alice.

—Por enésima vez Alice, no andaba en plan de ligue —le contesté frustrada—, deja de decir eso —dije enojada.

Ella me miró fijamente y vi que se había sentido por eso.

—Como quieras —se metió en el carro de Rosalie.

Lo dejé pasar, después se le pasaría a ella.

—Chicas prométanme que no es nada excéntrico —les dije desde la parte de atrás.

—No te preocupes, Bella —contestó Rosalie—, será una pequeña reunión los seis en un bar, no llevas mucho tiempo aquí así que no queremos abrumarte.

—Ocho —corrigió Alice—. Bella invitó a su amiga Angela y a su novio.

— ¡Diablos! No encontré a Ángela para darle la dirección, le enviaré un mensaje con ella —saqué mi teléfono de mi mochila y escribí rápidamente la dirección para pasársela a Angela.

—Oh, me parece perfecto —dijo alegremente Rosalie—. Has pasado mucho tiempo con esa chica últimamente, se ve que es agradable y me alegra que te hayas abierto tan rápidamente. No hacen mal las nuevas amistades.

—Sí, Angela realmente es una chica encantadora, me ha demostrado ser una muy buena amiga y siento que la conozco de toda la vida.

— ¡Qué bien Bella!

Llegamos al departamento de Emmett, que sería donde Alice nos arreglaría a todas, veríamos a los chicos en el bar.

—Toma —me dijo Rosalie al mismo tiempo que me entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel plateado.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! —le dije alejándome del paquete como si fuera una bomba en cuenta regresiva.

—No me obligues a torturarte hasta que lo aceptes Isabella —me amenazó.

—Rosalie tú sabes que…

—Es tu cumpleaños y en los cumpleaños se acostumbra a dar regalos ¿Cierto? Así que acéptalo y cállate.

—Dime que es tuyo y de Emmet, por favor —casi imploré.

—Mmm tienes suerte, ambos sabíamos que te pondrías incómoda con todo esto, así que decidimos comprar algo de los dos para ti.

— ¡Gracias! —tomé el paquete antes de que Rosalie se desesperara.

Me senté en uno de los sofás y quité el papel plateado tan bien doblado que cubría la caja, hice a un lado el papel de seda que envolvía el regalo y saqué un vestido rojo quemado de una sola manga, corto y ajustado.

—Es hermoso Rosalie, gracias a ambos —le dije abrazándola.

—Emmett te dará al rato tu regalo —me dijo culpable.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rosalie habías dicho que éste era regalo de los dos!

—Es de los dos, sólo que Emmett decidió regalarte algo él solo —se encogió de hombros.

—Genial —me hundí en el sofá.

—Pues ya que estamos en esto de las sorpresas.

¡Ay, no! Alice metió una mano en su bolso revolviendo las cosas para encontrar algo, al final terminó sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

—Espero te guste —me tendió la pequeña caja.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un anillo pequeño y discreto, pero hermoso, con una esmeralda en el centro, esa esmeralda me llevó a recordar inmediatamente los hermosos ojos de Edward.

—Es hermoso Alice, gracias —le sonreí.

—Sabía que a pesar de tus rabietas te gustaría —me sonrió triunfantemente por lo que rodeé los ojos— ¿Y qué para mí no hay abrazo?

—Claro que sí, no seas boba —la estreché entre mis brazos.

—Muchas gracias a las dos, son hermosos.

—Hola, hola —escuchamos las voces de Emmett y Jasper

—¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? —gritó Emmett mientras se ponía en frente de mí— ¡Belly Bells! —me tomó en brazos y empezó a girar— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, enana! — agregó después de ponerme en el suelo y me abrazó, un abrazo al estilo oso— Te quiero mucho Bella, espera aquí —ni si quiera me dejó contestarle cuando desapareció.

— ¡Felicidades Bella! —me dijo Jasper abrazándome, aprovechando que Emmett no estaba.

—Gracias Jasper —le sonreí después de separarnos del abrazo—. Sólo dime que tú no, por favor.

—Lo lamento, los cumpleaños son para consentir a las personas —me guiñó un ojo.

—Hermano de Rosalie tenías que ser —empezó a reír.

—Sólo acéptalo —me tendió un sobre.

Lo abrí y encontré dos boletos para el concierto de Florence + The Machine, mi grupo favorito y el de Alice.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Jasper! Esto es fantástico. Muchas gracias.

—Para que te sientas mejor es un regalo para ti y Alice.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Alice.

—Dos boletos para el concierto de Florence + The Machine.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —gritó Alice y se subió en Jasper— ¡Jasper! —comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara.

—Alice agradece por ti —me dijo Rosalie, ambas reímos al ver a la pareja de tortolitos.

—Eres un amor ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

—Sí, pero me gusta que me lo digas.

Alice tomó el rostro de Jasper y lo besó; primero de una manera muy platónica pero no fue suficiente para ellos y profundizaron el beso.

—Iugh —dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos sepárense y búsquense una habitación fuera de mi departamento! —gritó Emmett, cambio su dirección a donde estaba y una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Toma Bella, espero te guste.

Me entregó una caja cubierta por el mismo papel plateado que me había dado Rosalie, volteé a verlo intrigada. Cuando se trataba de Emmett no se sabía qué esperar, o bien podía ser un regalo serio, o bien podía ser una broma.

—Papá me había comentado que tu computadora estaba en sus últimas y no querías gastarte tus ahorros —me dijo.

—No puede ser —le dije—. Emmett, no tenías que hacerlo, estaba bien.

—Cállate y acéptalo, digamos que son tres regalos en uno.

—¿Por qué tres?

—Una por tu cumpleaños por obviedad, la segunda como regalo de bienvenida y la tercera más que regalo es recompensa por no haber podido ir por ti al aeropuerto.

—¡Emmett, en verdad muchas gracias! Te quiero oso —dejé la caja a un lado y lo abracé lo más fuerte que podía, pero como era de esperarse, la que terminó adolorida fui yo—. No tenías que hacerlo en verdad.

—No sigas Belly Bells, la necesitarás ahora con las clases, tareas y todo eso —me aparte de él y Emmett aprovechó para despeinarme con su puño.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Rose y Alice me dijeron que ustedes nos esperarían en el bar.

—Pues fuimos al departamento de Edward para vernos ahí pero no lo encontramos, pensamos que quizás hubo confusión y él nos esperaba acá, pero vemos que no.

—Quizás esté con su novia —les dije, pero cuatro pares de ojos me voltearon a ver asombrados— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hablas de Edward, mi hermano? —preguntó Alice burlona.

—Sí, de qué otro Edward podría hablar, Alice.

Todos empezaron a reírse, no entendía qué veían de gracioso en lo que había dicho. Pero sus risas me estaban alertando, mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, como el galope de un potro desbocado. Sabía que no podía ser nada bueno lo que viniese. Pero ¿Qué podía ser peor que saber que Edward tenía novia? No podía pensar en la infinidad de respuestas a esa pregunta.

—Bella, Edward Cullen no tiene novias —me dijo Rosalie—. Creíamos que era mejor que tú misma te dieras cuenta viviendo con él, pero creo que es mejor contártelo ahora antes de que te lleves un susto.

"Edward Cullen no tiene novias" ¿Eso quería decir que Edward era gay?

—No entiendo.

—Desde que Edward llegó empezó a ganarse con empeño el título del mujeriego de Yale, Bella —entonces sentí como poco a poco mi mundo se desmoronaba. Edward no sólo se follaba a una, sino a cada chica que se le cruzara frente a sus narices, cualquier cosa que tuviera un coño caliente en donde follar. La sola idea me revolvía el estómago, me hacía sentir enferma, no podía tolerarlo.

—Edward se ha follado a la mitad de chicas de Yale, una chica diferente cada semana —completó Alice—. No sé qué le pasa a ese idiota. Esa parte de Edward no concuerda con mi hermano. Nuestros papás jamás nos educaron de esa manera, mamá en específico lo enseñó a respetar a las mujeres, más no a tratarlas como objetos sexuales de una sola noche.

—Edward no… —susurré.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero lo es Bella —me dijo Alice

Llené mis pulmones de aire, todo lo que me permitieron, para poder tranquilizarme, aunque fuera un poco.

—Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de las mujeres de Edward —dijo Rosalie.

"Las mujeres de Edward" cada vez se volvía peor.

—Necesito ir al baño —les dije con un tono de voz monótono.

—Necesitas apurarte para empezar a arreglarnos.

Sólo agite mi mano en señal de haber escuchado. Me apresuré a meterme en el baño, me agarré del lavamanos de mármol blanco y me aferré a él con el temor de caerme si no lo hacía. Recordaba una y otra vez "Las mujeres de Edward" "Edward Cullen no tiene novias". Eran pequeñas agujas clavándose una y otra vez. Sentía punzadas en mi pecho, acompañadas de una presión dolosa y la sensación de falta de aire en mis pulmones. Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo por fin se desbordaron e inundaron mis mejillas, esperaba nadie viniera por mí, porque no estaba segura de poder controlarlas ahora. Reprimí cualquier tipo de sollozo que pudiera salir de mi garganta. No quería que me hicieran preguntas y mucho menos quería contestarlas. Pero no todo en la vida se puede ¿Cierto?

—Bella, apúrate— me dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

No contesté.

— ¿Bella?

Seguí sin contestar.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

Me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

—Sí, lo estoy— mi voz salió nefasta.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Dios, sí, Alice!

Escuché sus pasos al alejarse. Me alegraba que no insistiese porque no me creía con la voluntad de sobrellevar todo el torbellino de Alice en ese momento. Me limpié las lágrimas y alcé la vista, el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo encima del lavabo era deplorable. Lavé mi cara con la esperanza de que mejorara mi aspecto, pero no fue así, mis ojos seguían rojos y ligeramente hinchados. Pero no podía seguir encerrada en el baño.

Salí con la cabeza gacha y me di cuenta que Emmett y Jasper no estaban. Un gran alivio acudió a mí, menos personas para las cuales fingir.

— ¿Y los chicos? —pregunté, pero esta vez mi voz salió normal.

—Fueron por Edward —me dijo Rosalie.

Alcé la vista y tanto Rosalie como Alice voltearon a verme.

— ¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—Con suerte a ti sí te contesta —declaró Alice.

—Sólo bostecé —les dije.

Alice rodo los ojos en clara señal de no haberme creído ni una pizca, pero lo dejé pasar, mientras no viniera con sus preguntas todo estaba bien.

—Entonces comencemos —declaró Rosalie.

—Debes de ponerte el vestido nuevo Bella —me dijo Alice.

—Amm si —les dije dudosa.

Rosalie tomo el vestido entre los papeles de seda y nos llevó a su habitación.

Nos cambiamos. El vestido rojo se pegaba a mi cuerpo, hacía marcar curvas que no sabía que tuviera y que probablemente no tenía y era simplemente una ilusión que creaba el vestido. El vestido correcto hacía milagros.

— ¡Wow Bella, que trasero! —Rosalie me dio una nalgada.

—Es el vestido Rosalie, debo aceptar que sabes comprar ropa. Este vestido acentúa curvas inexistentes —le dije mientras me ponía de perfil y veía lo que Rosalie había dicho. En este vestido parecía que tenía trasero.

—No es el vestido, Bella ¿Cuándo podrás verte como eres realmente? Tienes curvas, chica, y debes de mostrarlas y hacer uso de ellas —me guiñó el reflejo de Rosalie.

—Este vestido no hace crecer el pecho —le dije de broma, ella me dio otra nalgada antes de darse la vuelta.

—Quizás no tengas los pechos más grandes pero tienes con qué defenderte, Bella. Si fuera lesbiana o bisexual júralo que me acuesto contigo —me ruboricé al instante.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Alice al entrar al cuarto cambiada con unos leggings de cuero y un blusón color rosa cereza con un escote de infarto.

—De que me follaría a Bella si fuera lesbiana o bisexual —Alice abrió sus ojos divertida.

—Ok, hora de las declaraciones fuertes —se fue a sentar a la cama para ponerse sus tacones— Bella, que buen trasero, deberías de mostrar y resaltar tus curvas más a menudo, tienes un muy buen cuerpo.

— ¿Ves? —me dijo Rosalie.

Mi sonrojo, bueno como fiel compañero, en todos lados conmigo.

Rosalie terminó de abrocharse sus tacones y listo. El atuendo de Rosalie había quedado perfecto con ese vestido corto color perla que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel, sus zapatillas negras de doce centímetros hacían que sus piernas se vieran kilométricas. Lo que me recordó qué zapatos usaría.

—Espera —me dijo.

Al poco rato regreso con unos tacones negros. Esperaba que no pensara que yo usara esas armas mortales de doce centímetros.

—Toma —me los extendió.

—Ni loca, ¿Quieres que me rompa un pie o el cuello?

—No seas exagerada, anda —tomó mi mano y puso los tacones en ella.

Me senté en la cama y me los puse. Me levanté con cuidado de no caerme o torcerme un pie y arruinar yo misma mi cumpleaños por acabar en una sala de emergencias. Caminé al espejo para verme. Los tacones daban justamente el plus que necesitaba el vestido, si es que lo necesitaba, realzaba aún más mi trasero. Y los tacones a pesar de no estar acostumbrada se sentían cómodos, pero eso no me aseguraba que pudiera aguantarlos toda la noche.

Alice nos maquilló y peinó. Mi cabello caía en suaves y delicados rizos, mis ojos estaban en un tono nude y mis labios de un rosa suave, haciendo que se vieran delicados. Rosalie llevaba recogido su cabello en un moño improvisado pero elegante, con sus ojos ahumados y labios de un rojo quemado. Alice llevaba sus ojos igualmente ahumados, pero con ligeros toques de rosa, sus labios en un tono nude. Ahora sí estábamos preparadas para irnos al bar.

Nos fuimos al bar en el coche de Rosalie. Emmett y los demás chicos ya se encontraban allá. Al llegar al bar buscamos a los chicos y los encontramos en una mesa al otro extremo. Emmett se paró y comenzó a hacer todo tipo de movimientos indicándonos que estaban ahí. Mi mirada se fue directo a Edward que tenía un mojito en su mano, que lo dejo en la mesa en cuanto nos vio. Su mirada de pronto se centró únicamente en mí. Por un momento pensé que sólo existía yo para él. Pero recordé a las famosas mujeres de Edward y sabía que sólo veía un lindo cuerpo según las chicas.

—Hola chicos —saludó Rosalie una vez llegamos a mesa.

—Hola nena —la saludó Emmett con un profundo beso.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus sillas.

—Siéntate Bella —me dijo Edward cediéndome su asiento.

—Gracias.

—Te ves hermosa —su mirada brillaba, quizás por los tragos que ya había tomado.

—Gracias —repetí

—En la mañana ya no alcancé a verte porque Alice pasó por ti, así que ¡Felicidades, preciosa! —me estrechó entre sus abrazos y en ese momento sentí que regresamos a ser el Edward y Bella de Forks, ambos, juntos—. Feliz cumpleaños— envolvió aún más mi cuerpo—. Siempre desearé lo mejor para ti. Eres importante para mí Bella, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí Edward, aunque a veces no parezca así, pero lo sé.

—Bella, sé que te refieres a lo que paso…

—Shh —lo callé—. Todo está bien, es sólo que…

—Prometo, no, te juro que nada como eso volverá pasar. Quiero que confíes en mí Bella, desde ese día siento que no lo haces.

— ¿Cómo podría Edward? Además, no sólo es eso, no quiero ser una carga para ti, ya es mucho el que me hospede en tu departamento, quizás eso te limita —tomé aire— en tus actividades —dije en un susurro.

—No Bella, jamás, nunca —se pasó una mano entre sus cabellos— ¡Carajo! —dio media y vuelta y se fue.

— ¿A dónde va Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—Ni idea —le dije mientras lo veía caminar y como su ropa se movía ante cada estiramiento y contracción de sus músculos.

—Quizás vaya por bebidas —le dijo Alice.

—Sí, quizás —dije sin poder quitar la mirada por donde había ido.

—Hermanita, estás reluciente, tendré que poner mayor empeño a espantar a toda la manda de lobos.

—No seas exagerado —le dije.

—Es en serio Bells, si no te cuido toda una manada de perros andará babeando detrás de ti.

—Voy a buscar a Edward —les dije—. Quizá necesite ayuda con las bebidas.

—No, no ha de tardar.

— ¿Seguros? —les pregunté

—Sí, siéntate y relájate.

Nos dimos cuenta después que Edward se habría ido a otro lugar porque había tardado mucho tiempo.

—Bueno iré yo por las bebidas ¿Me acompañas Jasper?

—Vamos ¿Qué quieren chicas? —nos señaló a cada una.

—Amm una copa de vino —pidió Alice.

—Que sean dos —dijo Roalie.

— ¿Y tú Bella? —me preguntó Jasper.

—Se me antojo una piña colada —le dije.

—Tú no beberás nada que no sea agua o refresco —me dijo Emmett.

— ¿En serio? Deja de jugar. Quiero una piña colada y fin de la discusión.

—Bella

—Emmett, estaremos aquí con ella, nosotros la llevaremos al departamento, deja de joderle su cumpleaños.

—Está bien, pero la siguiente será sin alcohol —entorné mis ojos ante su respuesta.

Emmett y Jasper se fueron por las bebidas y yo me seguí preguntando a dónde se habría ido Edward.

—Bella —escuché la voz de Angela y me volteé hacia ella.

—¡Oh, Angela, me alegro que ya hayas llegado!

—Nos tardamos porque no encontrábamos el bar —detrás de ella se encontraba Ben.

—Hola Ben.

—Hola de nuevo Bella ¿En qué estamos? —preguntó.

—Mi hermano y el novio de Alice fueron por las bebidas.

— ¿Vamos por las nuestras Angie?

— ¿Puedes ir y yo me quedo a conversar con Bella?

—Claro ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias

— ¿Y bueno qué tal tu cumpleaños? —me dijo Angela.

—Bien, no pude escapar de los regalos —le dije.

—No podrías, es tu cumpleaños, debes de disfrutarlos.

—Sí, qué le voy a hacer. Alice me ha torturado todo el día.

Ángela y yo seguimos charlando sobre la escuela y lo que nos esperaba de ahora en adelante.

—Realmente me alegra que nos hayamos conocido Bella —me dijo Angela.

—Lo sé, yo también me alegro de que hayamos chocado ese día, todo es más fácil contigo. Ven aquí —le dije.

Ángela se acercó y nos abrazamos.

—Difícil pero ya te considero de mis mejores amigas —le dije.

—Y yo a ti, Bella.

En ese momento los chicos llegaron y nos entregaron nuestras bebidas.

—Brindemos por nuestra amistad —me dijo mientras chocaba su cerveza con mi piña colada.

—Por una amistad larga— le dije y bebimos nuestras respectivas bebidas.

— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó Emmett— ¿No ha regresado?

—No, espera —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? —le dije.

—Dudo que regrese pronto —nos dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Una chica nueva a la lista de Cullen —dijo Rosalie con asco.

Volteé a ver a donde la mirada de Rosalie veía y vi a Edward acariciando la espalda de una chica pelirroja cinco mesas de donde estábamos. Cero e iban dos. Ahora Edward me dejaba en mi cumpleaños para conseguirse a alguien a quien joderse.

— ¡Oye es mi hermano! —la golpeo Alice con su mano.

—Tú sabes que está siendo un idiota —le dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, lo sé— dijo Alice disgustada con Edward y cabizbaja a la vez.

Sentía que las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a mí mientras veía la mano de Edward bajar hasta depositarse en su trasero. Entonces la ira se adueñó de mí. No dejaría que Edward me arruinara mi cumpleaños, no lloraría por él una segunda ocasión.

—Bueno que el disfrute su fiesta privada con su pelirroja del día y nosotros festejemos nuestra reunión —les dije mientras me giraba hacia ellos y bajaba la mirada.

— ¡Por el cumpleaños de Bella! —dijo Angela.

Todos alzamos nuestras bebidas y las chocamos.

— ¡Por el cumpleaños de Bella! —gritaron

Todos bebimos de nuestras respectivas bebidas.

— ¿Quieren más? —nos preguntó Ben

—Sí, claro —le dije.

Los chicos otra vez se fueron por las bebidas.

—No puedo creer que Edward nos dejara aquí —dijo Alice.

—Sí, bueno, es lo que hay —le contesté esperando que ya no continuara con ese tema.

—Sí —me contestó— ¿Bella?

—Espera— le dije y me di la vuelta con Angela para seguir platicando con ella.

Continúe platicando con Angela sobre el día de hoy y en específico sobre la clase del Sr. Taylor que era la clase que más nos apasionaba.

—Realmente me resulta fascinante —dijo Angela

—Muestra demasiada pasión a la hora de explicar los temas —completé.

—Su intelecto lo hace tan intrigante y atractivo.

—Quizás en sus años buenmozo era atractivo —le dije.

—Angie —dijo Ben cuando llegó.

—¿Qué paso?

—Creo que es hora de irnos —le dijo

—Cierto —volteó a verme—. Bella, nos marchamos. Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

—Sigue disfrutando —me dijo Ben.

— ¡Qué pena que ya se tengan que marchar!

—Bueno, nos dio gusto compartir con tus amigos y hermanos.

—Debemos de repetir —les dije.

—Claro —me aseguraron.

—Los acompaño.

—Ya regreso —les dije a los chicos.

— ¿Te acompaño? —me dijo Alice.

—No, tú quédate con los chicos— le contesté.

Tomé la mano de Angela y la jalé a la entrada. Caminamos a la salida en donde me despedí de ellos. Prometí que marcaría a Ángela al día siguiente. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien y ese alguien me envolvía en sus brazos.

—Parece que la única manera de encontrarnos es que tú choques conmigo —me giré y me encontré a Jacob.

—Oh, hola Jacob.

—Te ves preciosa —en un primer momento el término preciosa provocó un aguijonazo en mi corazón ya que me recordó a la manera en que Edward solía llamarme.

—Sí, diferente, diría yo —me aparté de sus brazos.

—No, realmente te ves hermosa —me dijo serio— ¡Vamos! No puedes decirme que no eres consciente de tu belleza cariño —di un respingo al escucharlo llamarme cariño— Lo siento ¿Dije algo malo?

—Eh no, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me alaguen y me llamen hermosa y todo eso —empecé a moverme nerviosa.

—Cariño —y ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra—, tienes un cuerpo de infarto, créeme.

— ¿Eres gay? —¿Qué demonios le pasaba al filtro de mi pensamiento a mi boca?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—La manera en cómo te diriges a mí, el que me llames cariño sin conocerme y el atrevimiento de decirme que mi cuerpo es de infarto —él soltó una carcajada.

—Simplemente no me ando por las ramas cuando se trata de belleza pura, cariño —remarco la palabra cariño.

—Oh ya veo, eres un mujeriego— ¡Carajo, de nuevo mi maldito filtro pensamiento-boca!

De nuevo soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Eso es un problema para ti?

—No veo por qué tendría que serlo.

—Me alegra, porque nos estaremos viendo muy seguido.

—La universidad —le dije como respuesta.

—Bella ¿cierto? —asentí—. La universidad no será el único lugar en donde nos veremos —me guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Bella! —escuché a lo lejos la voz de Rosalie.

—Te llaman —me dijo al ver que no contestaba.

Me hice a un lado para asomarme detrás del cuerpo de Jacob porque dudaba que pudiera verme si seguía enfrente de él.

— ¡Acá Rose!

— ¡No es un festejo sin la cumpleañera! —me gritó.

— ¡Ya voy!

— ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—Sí —me encogí de hombros.

—Pues en hora buena ¡Felicidades! —y sin más rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

Sentí su contacto caliente a través del vestido. Se apartó un poco de mí, pero dejo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me tengo que ir, pero diviértete —me guiño un ojo y dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se marchó

¡Dios no me lo podía creer! Este chico, que llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas de conocerlo me había dejado claro que buscaba seducirme. Sin vergüenza, sin pudor; simplemente había dejado sus intenciones claramente abiertas. No había negado que fuera un mujeriego como mi compañero de cuarto, lo cual recordarlo provocó nuevas punzadas de dolor, pero no pensé más en ello. Después pensaría en Jacob y sus intenciones.

Llegué a la mesa con los demás chicos, pero Edward seguía sin aparecer y honestamente ya no quise buscarlo ni pensar en él.

— ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas? —me preguntó sin más Emmett, fulminé con mi mirada a Rosalie por haberle dicho sabiendo cómo era.

—Es el chico que conocí en la tarde —les comenté.

— ¿Y es? —presionó Emmett.

—Emmett, en verdad eres tan exasperante, un día de estos me harás sentir asfixiada —le dije.

—Lo siento, no quiero asfixiarte Bella, no es esa mi intención, pero tengo que cuidarte.

—No, no tienes.

—Sí, si tengo.

— ¡Dios Emmett! Se llama Jacob ¿Satisfecho?

—No, si es el Jacob que creo que es.

Lo miré extrañada

—Sí, sí es el Jacob que piensas— le dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Estabas con Jacob Black? —me preguntó muy serio.

—No sé cuál es su apellido, pero Rosalie lo vio.

—Escúchame Bella, aléjate de él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Jacob es el mujeriego mayor del campus Bella —contestó Alice—. Tiene fama de tirarse a las chicas y desecharlas como basura.

—A mí me pareció amable.

—Es su táctica, es un mujeriego Bella.

—Vivo con uno ¿Recuerdas Alice?

—Pero mi hermano respeta a las chicas, el comportamiento de Jacob es inaceptable con las chicas —me puntualizó.

—¿Acaso las tortura, les hace daño?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no veo la diferencia a lo que hace Edward, las folla y las saca de su casa y de su vida.

Alice agachó su cabeza ante lo que le dije.

—Cambiemos de tema— les dije.

Pasamos el resto de la noche alegres, no se volvió a mencionar el asunto de los mujeriegos, como había dicho después vería qué hacer con las intenciones de Jacob, si es que eran claras como pensaba. Edward no volvió a aparecer. Extrañaba las salidas con los chicos, relajarme con ellos y esas pláticas tan amenas entre nosotros. Nos fuimos del bar alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Me fui con Alice y Jasper. Y justo cuando abría la puerta del departamento salía la chica que estaba con Edward en el bar.

—Con permiso —me dijo al pasar a mi lado.

—Adelante.

No hubo señales de Edward por ningún lado. Cerré la puerta y me fui a dormir haciéndome a la idea que tendría que ver a chicas entrar y salir del departamento, porque si no era así, terminaría con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? Me imagino que han detestado aun más a Edward u.u Lo sé, lo sé pero poco a poco se dará cuenta, y como ven Jacob ha aparecido y le dará unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a Edward, además de ayudarle a abrir lo ojos. Y bueno, al parecer Bella ya de ha dado cuenta completamente de las costumbres de Edward**

 **Aprovechando la ocasión, me gustaría agradecerle a algunas personitas que no he tenido posibilidad de responder sus reviews en PM.** ** _blankitapia_** **muchas gracias por leer, me ha encantado leer tu comentario; pera l.t sí Edward llegará a ser en varias ocasiones un completo idiota, gracias por leer, igualmente un placer leerte; alguien más que no me dejó su nombre pues también muchísimas gracias. A todas espero continuar leyéndolas con sus comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Lo siento, Alice

**Hola, hola divinuras... Quinto capítulo y quiero pensar que si están acá es porque les sigue gustando esta loda idea de Dai. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo que espero lo disfruten muchísimo ;)**

 **Capítulo 5: "Lo siento, Alice"**

 **BPOV**

Estaba recogiendo la mesa cuando Edward apareció en la cocina.

—Buenos días Bella —me saludó.

—Buenos días Edward —le contesté.

— ¿Quién te trajo anoche?

—Alice y Jasper.

—Lo lamento, me fui del bar y…

—No te preocupes, desde el día en que se te olvidó ir por mí al trabajo entendí que no debía de atravesarme en tus actividades —le dije—. Ayer era viernes de caza, así que bien, seguiste con tus actividades, por mí no te preocupes. Yo disfruté con los chicos, tuve buenas sorpresas, que disfruté a pesar de no gustarme todo eso y tú tuviste a tu chica. Ambos continuamos con nuestros planes. Todo perfecto —le dije mientras llevaba mi taza al fregadero con la intención que no viera que mi barbilla temblaba por el coraje y decepción… y porque tenía roto mi corazón.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste Edward.

— ¿Viernes de caza? ¿Mi chica? Está bien ¿Qué te dijeron Alice y Rosalie?

—Nada que no sea verdad, por cierto, deberías de ser un poco más atento con las chicas que te tiras. No deberías de enviarlas a casa a mitad de la noche.

— ¡Dios, Bella!

— ¿Te exaspero? ¡Bien, porque me pasa lo mismo contigo! —salí de la cocina directo a mi habitación donde tomé mi neceser de baño, toalla y directo al baño.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me coloqué unos jeans negros y un suéter con cuello en V de color rojo. Sequé mi cabello y lo amarré en una coleta. Salí de la habitación y bajé a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo, pero antes de entrar a la cocina una mano jaló de mí.

—Bella ¿Podemos hablar? —me dijo una vez estuve de frente a él.

— ¿De qué?

—De nosotros

Ese era el jodido problema, no había un nosotros como a mí me gustaría.

—Bella —dijo como si estuviera agotado— no me gusta esto. Quiero decir, odio pelear contigo. Sé que la jodí, no una sino dos veces. Soy un imbécil, lo sé. Ayer debí de estar contigo porque era tu cumpleaños y en lugar de eso…

—En lugar de eso, preferiste follarte a alguien.

—Sí, eso ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, Bella? —me puso esa cara que hacía que mis rodillas temblaran—. Sólo dímelo y lo haré, lo juro.

—Es que ese es el punto Edward, no tengo por qué perdonarte. No puedo pretender llegar y pedir que tu vida y tus actividades cambien. Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, soy tu huésped y nada más. Así que tranquilo —le sonreí.

— ¡No, Bella, no! —gritó— No eres sólo un huésped y tú lo sabes. Tú eres especial para mí y el puto problema no es que tú impidas o cambies mis actividades, ¡el puto problema es que no puedo enfrentar esto!

— ¿Qué es esto? —le dije confundida.

—Olvida eso —sacudió la cabeza— Bella, jamás serás un estorbo en mi vida, jamás. Eres todo lo contrario. No sabes cuánto te extrañé todos estos años, y por eso es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa manera —tomó mi cara entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en la frente— Eres especial para mí y no sabes cuánto —susurró.

No lo resistí más y lo abracé. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y me pegué a él. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí, sentir el calor de su cuerpo atravesarme, aunque fuera de esta manera. Cuando creí que no me devolvería el abrazó, sus brazos me rodearon, me estrecharon mucho más de lo que yo lo había hecho y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

—Perdóname Bella, por favor —me dijo, casi implorando, con su voz seductora e hipnotizante.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando me hablaba de esa manera?

—Sí —le dije.

— ¿Sí me perdonas?

—Claro —me volvió a envolver en sus brazos y me alzó girando ambos una y otra vez.

—¡Bájame, Edward! —empecé a reír.

Edward me puso en el suelo, pero estaba completamente mareada y me tambalee, por poco me caigo si no fuera porque Edward me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo, evitando que cayera. Su cara quedó a centímetros de mi cara, nuestras miradas seguían conectadas. Comencé a mordisquear mi labio inferior y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Su mirada bajo hasta mis labios y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Se acercó un poco más a mi cara y cuando creí que sus labios tocarían los míos, apoyó su frente en la mía.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Se apartó de mí, pero con cuidado por si seguía mareada, y claro que lo estaba pero esta vez no era porque hubiera girado conmigo sino por la cercanía que habíamos tenido. Casi pude disfrutar del roce de sus labios, lo que había soñado tantas veces.

—Voy por mi jugo —le dije pasando por su lado hacia la cocina.

— ¿Hay algún plan con los chicos? —preguntó Edward.

Me detuve en la entrada y giré para verlo.

—No, no quedamos en nada ¿Tienes planeado algo tú?

—No realmente, por eso preguntaba.

—Si tienes otras cosas que hacer, adelante, en caso de que vengan los chicos yo les explico.

—¿Tú no vas a salir?

—No, adelantaré algunos deberes para la semana. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que no voy al trabajo.

—Hablando de eso ¿En verdad no quieres que vaya por ti los días que trabajas?

—No, Edward

Lo había perdonado, pero no estaba dispuesta a que me dejara nuevamente plantada si se le hacía tarde después de follar con la chica de turno.

—Quiero independizarme —mentí a medias.

—Claro como si Emmett te fuera a dejar.

—Haré el intento —le sonreí.

Me metí en la cocina y me serví un poco de jugo que dejé en la mesa. Después, subí a mi habitación por mis cosas para realizar mis labores de la universidad. Saqué mi mochila y antes de salir me di cuenta que en mi cama había una caja con un moño azul. No, otro regalo no. Lo tomé de la cama y vi que era un iPad y sabía perfectamente quién me lo había regalado.

— ¡Edward! —grité en cuanto salí de mi habitación.

— ¿Sí, Bella? —me preguntó burlón, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto. Sabía por qué le estaba preguntando.

—Toma —le extendí la caja.

—No es mío —me contestó.

—Ni mío tampoco —le devolví aún con la caja extendida.

—A ver señorita, dejemos claro una cosa —salió de su habitación y camino con ese andar que hacía que babeara por él, tan sensual y peligroso, seguro de sí mismo y que conseguiría lo que él quería. Listo, ya ganó, estaba hiperventilando con sólo verle caminar.

—Edward, no— me negué en balde.

—Ayer fue tu cumpleaños.

—Exacto, ayer.

— ¿Me dejas terminar, preciosa?

Me quedé callada.

Se acercó a mí y una vez que estuvo en frente de mí, colocó detrás de mi oído un mechón de mi cabello que se había salido de la coleta.

—Hoy, mañana, cuando sea, soy libre de darte un regalo y ni tú hermosa jovencita me lo impedirás.

—Tú puedes dármelos, pero yo soy libre de rechazarlos.

—Ah ya veo, quieres desafiarme.

—No quiero desafiarte, pero tú exageras con los regalos Edward ¿Un iPad, en serio?

—En sí el iPad no es el regalo

Ok, no estaba comprendiendo nada.

—El regalo que te compré está en el iPad —rodeé los ojos.

—No seas idiota —le solté— ¿Estás jugando?

— ¡Ah, ahora me insultas! —me dijo ofendido— ¡Ya verás!

—¿Qué cosa?

Oh no, esa mirada de ¡Corre! Entrecerró sus ojos y me miro de una forma canalla, feroz, juguetona y antes de que empezara a preguntarme por qué me veía de esa manera, me tomó como un costal de papás sobre sus hombros y me llevó hasta mi cama donde me dejó caer y segundos después lo tenía encima de mí haciéndome cosquillas.

—Ed… ward… para…— no podía hablar de una manera congruente por los ataques de risa debido a las cosquillas que me hacía— pa… no… ¡Dios!

— ¿Entonces? —dijo con su cara a centímetros de la mía… nuevamente. Este hombre me torturaba sin saberlo.

—Me rindo —declaré.

Se separó de mí y se puso de pie; me extendió la mano y cuando le di la mía la jaló para dejarme de pie.

—Buena chica —me dijo—. Ahora toma —se estiro por la cama para tomar la caja y la dejo entre mis manos.

— ¿Puedo saber entonces cuál es mi regalo?

—Dentro del iPad encontrarás toda una enciclopedia sobre el arte barroco, bizantino y otra más sobre técnicas de restauración que es lo que a ti te encanta.

— ¿Toda una enciclopedia?

—Sí, toda. Encontrarás desde las principales técnicas, esculturas, pinturas, un poco de arquitectura. De todo.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Sé que quieres especializarte en la reparación de obras viejas —bromeó.

—No son viejas —hice un puchero—. Muchas gracias Edward.

—Otra cosa —me dijo ¡No!

—Sé que te apasiona el arte egipcio así que encontrarás otro par de libros.

—Tú definitivamente quieres verme estudiar.

—Más bien quiero verte cumplir tus sueños —me dijo serio—. Te ayudaré cuanto pueda a cumplirlos.

—No tienes porqué —le contesté sintiéndome culpable.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz?

—¿Por qué?

Frunció su ceño. Su mirada reflejaba tortura e impaciencia.

—Porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de mi hermana y una amiga muy querida y especial para mí.

¡Listo Bella! ¿Eso querías escuchar? Me reprendí a mí misma.

—Entiendo mmm gracias de nuevo por el regalo —le dije.

—De nada —dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta y antes de salir dio media vuelta—. A la próxima has las cosas más fáciles y sólo acepta el regalo —me guiñó un ojo—. Y ahora que ya entendiste cómo funciona esto, me marcho a mis clases.

Bueno, ya veríamos, sonreí para mis adentros.

Continúe con mis labores de la universidad y lo admito también pase parte de la mañana revisando el regalo de Edward, el cual me fascinó completamente. Realmente me quedé embobada, pero se acercaba la hora de la comida por lo que me fui a hacer la comida.

— ¿Qué haces? —me dijo Edward, cuando entró en la cocina en cuanto llegó de la universidad.

—Sacando unos tomates —contesté.

— ¿Vas a cocinar?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Tenía planeado invitarte a comer.

—Oh

—Pero podemos dejarlo para mañana.

— ¿Por qué no invitamos a los chicos a comer?

—Buena idea ¿Qué prepararás?

— ¿Se te antojan unas enchiladas de pollo?

—Sí, si son tus enchiladas.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Estaba enrollando la tortilla con el pollo cuando entraron los chicos en la cocina.

— ¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció Rosalie.

—No, ya no tardo en acabar, pero puedes ir preparando la mesa ¿por favor?

—Claro.

— ¿Y qué has hecho en la mañana? —me preguntó Rosalie mientras sacaba los vasos.

—Adelantando deberes, no quiero que nada se me acumule.

—Ñoña Bella —dijo riéndose.

—No soy ñoña —le dije resoplando.

—Sabes que es broma. Emmett y Charlie se encuentras sumamente orgullosos Bella.

—Pero por qué, es muy pronto. A penas llevo un par de semanas en la escuela.

—Pero tu empeño desde siempre ha sido impecable y la pasión que muestras por el arte, por todo lo que haces te llevará lejos.

—Dejemos de hablar de mí.

Terminé de poner la mesa con Rosalie y serví la comida. Como siempre la comida fue muy amena, siempre era así cuando se trataban de nuestras reuniones.

— ¿Hay postre? —preguntó Emmett sobándose su estómago.

—No

—A falta de postre un videojuego ¿No crees Edward?

—Sin apuestas —dijo Rosalie, la miré curiosa— Cuando apuestan ni quien los aguante y menos al que resulte perdedor.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se fueron a la sala a empezar con sus videojuegos. A punto de titularse y continuaban con eso. Las chicas y yo nos quedamos conversando durante un rato mientras ellos continuaban con su juego.

—Bella, ¿mañana podríamos salir juntas? —me preguntó Alice.

—No creo poder Alice, la verdad es que preferiría quedarme a descansar, no tengo ganas de salir.

—Entiendo —dijo sin insistir más.

—Podríamos salir el próximo fin de semana todas —propuso Rosalie.

—Me parece buena idea —le dije.

— ¿El martes qué harás? —me preguntó Alice.

—Deberes —rodeé los ojos—. Angela me invitó a su casa a terminar un proyecto que es para el viernes y después la acompañaré a comprar un vestido que vio la semana pasada que fuimos al centro comercial.

—Angela —susurró Alice—. Pasas mucho tiempo con ella ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya les había dicho que es una muy buena amiga. Es una chica grandiosa, muy divertida. Me ha ayudado mucho con la escuela.

—Claro, nadie mejor que ella —me dijo Alice, sarcástica y una sonrisa forzada.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa? —le dije.

—Nada, oigan le dicen a Jasper que me dolía la cabeza —se levantó de la mesa y salió sin decir más.

Los chicos se marcharon casi al anochecer dejando un absoluto desorden en el departamento, así que obligué a Edward a ayudarme a limpiar la casa.

—A la próxima deberíamos de ir al departamento de Alice —dijo mientras terminaba de guardar el equipo del Wii.

—Fue tu idea invitarlos —le sonreí.

—Recuérdame no hacerlo.

—Me alegro de no haberme ido a vivir con ninguno de ellos. No creo que aguantaría con todo el tiradero que dejan a su paso. No me mal entiendas, sólo que a nuestros amigos no se les da eso de la limpieza.

—Ni el ser acomedidos —refunfuñó Edward.

—Si quieres yo termino de recoger.

—Claro que no, ambos vivimos aquí.

Seguimos con la limpieza del departamento hasta alrededor de las ocho.

—Sabes el lunes será mi primer día de prácticas en la empresa.

— ¿Carlisle vendrá?

—Lo dudo, está muy ocupado con las instalaciones en Seattle.

—Te irá bien.

—Eso espero —rió nervioso—. No quiero ser el responsable de llevar el negocio familiar al precipicio.

—Eso es imposible. Simplemente jamás podría ocurrir eso. Eres demasiado bueno en lo que haces.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en mí —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Sí, la tengo y tú deberías de tenerla en ti mismo.

—Bueno al parecer acabamos —dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

—Por fin. Tengo que hacer unas cosas para la universidad, arreglar unos papeles.

—Sí, está bien.

—Nos vemos mañana —se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana.

En cuanto se adentró a su cuarto me dejé caer en el sofá y resoplé. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar, la noche anterior me había dado cuenta que tendría que empezar a sacarme de la mente y del corazón a Edward. Hecho que era demasiado obvio desde que me di cuenta que lo amaba. Él me había prometido que jamás volvería a dejar que sus actividades se interpusieran a lo que se refiriera a mí, sin embargo, él seguiría con sus actividades y el vivir en su departamento me dejaba vulnerable; mi corazón se exponía cada vez que veía y viera a sus chicas de turno salir y entrar, sin mencionar el hecho de escuchar o llegar a ver algo. Él ni cuenta se daba que cada vez que pasaba eso era como una operación a corazón abierto y sin anestesia.

A la mañana siguiente Angela me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que la acompañara a comprar un regalo para Ben porque sería su aniversario el viernes y para dar un paseo, iríamos a conocer nuevos lugares en New Haven, sabíamos que terminaríamos pérdidas o por lo menos eso era lo más probable pero no perdíamos nada con intentarlo y sí ganábamos una nueva aventura.

Estábamos en una tienda de rompecabezas debido al hobby de Ben.

—Un rompecabezas en 3D me parece un regalo muy acertado para él.

— ¿Crees que le guste? —me dijo Angela mientras veía el rompecabezas de la Torre Eiffel

—Lo amará Angela, estoy cien por ciento segura —le sonreí.

—Entonces me lo llevo.

Salimos de la tienda cuando choqué con alguien. En frente de nosotras se encontraban Alice y Rosalie.

—Bella —escuché a Alice.

—Hola chicas —les dije sonriente, pero en eso vi que a Alice se le ponía roja su nariz lo cual era signo de que quería llorar, pero se estaba conteniendo— ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? —le pregunté preocupada

—No creo que te interese —dijo en un susurro y dio media vuelta.

—Pero Alice —dije mientras la tomaba del codo y la giraba.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Bella! —me gritó con voz llorosa.

—Pero ¿Qué le pasa? —le dije a Rosalie.

—¿En verdad no sabes qué le pasa? —me dijo Rosalie. Pude notar cierto enojo en su voz.

— ¡Vamos Rosalie! —le dije.

— ¿Recuerdas que te pidió ayer Alice? —me dijo Rosalie seria.

¿Qué me había pedido? Me tomó cinco segundos recordar ¡Mierda! Alice me había pedido que saliéramos el día de hoy y le había dicho que no podía, ni quería, que prefería quedarme en casa a descansar y qué hice, salir con Angela. La había regado con Alice.

— ¡Demonios! —dije entre dientes— Necesito hablar con ella.

Tomé mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y marqué el número de Alice. Tres timbrazos y nada, no me contestaba.

— ¡Demonios, Alice! —volteé a ver a Rosalie— ¿En dónde dejaron el carro?

—¿Por qué le mentiste Bella?

—No le mentí.

—Si ya no quieres pasar tiempo con ella sólo debes decírselo, pero no le mientas —me dijo Rosalie enojada.

— ¡Que no le mentí! —grité.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó Angela.

—Nada, es que le dije a Alice que el día de hoy no quería salir y nos acaba de ver y piensa que le mentí.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Angela afligida— Creo que las dejo para que solucionen todo. Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

—Adiós Angela, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia.

—Rosalie ¿Puedes decirme dónde dejaron el carro para ir a hablar con Alice?

—Está bien, pero primero debes responderme unas cuantas cosas.

—Adelante.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Alice?

— ¿Qué pasa de qué? No entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta Rosalie.

—Ambas son mis amigas, y tú lo sabes.

—Eso qué tiene que ver

—Bella, estás lastimando a Alice ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

—En verdad Rosalie, no te estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada, trata de ser más clara.

— ¡Con un carajo Bella! Si conoces a Alice como se supone debe de conocerla su mejor amiga, no sería necesario que te lo dijera.

Rosalie en verdad estaba enojada y ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Ella suspiro y soltó el aire de golpe.

—Alice cree que la has desplazado. Siente que ya no la consideras su mejor amiga y eso la está destrozando Bella.

— ¿Qué? —solté una risotada de frustración— ¿Por qué creería eso?

—No me mal entiendas. Angela me cae bien, pero Alice siente que la has sustituido por ella y la entiendo. Como te dije, en verdad me alegra que hayas encontrado una amiga como Angela, es una grandiosa chica, pero no debes de olvidarte de tu mejor amiga si es que lo sigue siendo —no podría creer que me estuviera diciendo eso.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando se trata de la niña de coletas que me regalaba su lunch cuando a Charlie se le olvidaba preparar el mío por las prisas, la niña de coletas que me ha acompañado toda la vida?

—¿Cómo? Sencillo, Alice ha venido a llorar conmigo diciéndome que tú ya no la consideras tu mejor amiga, que el cariño que sientes por ella ha sido sustituido por el cariño que tienes por Angela. Sé que Alice suele ser un poco dramática, pero, dime ¿Qué pensarías tú si de pronto Alice pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo con otra amiga, o que rechazara tus invitaciones a salir porque debe de salir con esa amiga, o lo que pasó ahora, que te dijera que no cree poder salir y vaya sorpresa te la encuentras con esa amiga, sin contar las veces que has dejado de hablar con Alice por hablar con Angela o la has mandado a callar para escuchar a Angela?

—Pero ustedes mismos me dijeron que tenía que hacer nuevos amigos.

—Y no te estoy diciendo que no sea así, sólo que trates de mantener un equilibrio entre tus nuevos amigos y los viejos amigos.

Rosalie tenía razón, desde que había comenzado las clases pasaba poco tiempo con los chicos. Por una parte me había estado concentrando tanto en la universidad, y por otra, había pasado mucho tiempo con Angela, eso era cierto; muchas ocasiones había dejado plantada a Alice por estar con Angela. Pobre Alice. Debí de haber hecho que se sintiera olvidada por mi parte. Definitivamente la había desplazado, pero no de la manera en que ella creía. Angela era una chica increíble y muy buena amiga, pero nadie en este mundo se podía comparar a Alice. Sólo ella conocía mis sufrimientos y sólo en ella podía confiar mi vida si fuera necesario. Alice siempre sería mi mejor amiga. Era como una hermana para mí y yo lo había arruinado.

—Sí, creo que he metido la pata con Alice —me llevé la mano a mi cabello—. Necesito hablar con ella Rosalie.

—Está bien, vamos.

Rosalie me llevó a un estacionamiento que se encontraba a unas manzanas de donde estábamos, cuando Alice me vio se metió al carro y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Alice! —le grité.

— ¡Vete! —me devolvió.

Me acerqué a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla ella le puso seguro.

—Alice —volví a intentar, y seguía sin respuesta— Rosalie ¿Puedes darme las llaves de tu coche?

— ¡No! —escuché gritar a Alice.

—Toma, más te vale arreglar esto —me dijo Rosalie y me dio las llaves.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Logré entrar al carro y me di cuenta que Rosalie se había marchado para darnos nuestro espacio.

—Me voy con Rosalie —dijo Alice.

— ¿En verdad me vas a dejar aquí? —le dije.

—Tú me has dejado muchas veces así para irte con tu nueva mejor amiga.

—Alice, no tenemos cinco años.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces deja de decir eso de la nueva mejor amiga.

—Pero tú tienes una nueva mejor amiga.

—Eso no es verdad— le dije.

Ella no contestó.

—Alice ¿Quién es mi otra mosquetera? —le pregunté.

—Angela— me contestó enojada.

Tomé un respiro largo, sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Me imagino que me merezco el que no quieras hablar conmigo —le dije—. Pero Alice, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguien podría sustituirte? Jamás podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Eres como mi hermana. Sólo tú sabes el dolor de mis heridas, sólo tú eres capaz de ver el dolor en mis ojos cuando trato de ocultarlo a los demás, sólo tú conoces mis alegrías Alice y mis manías. Me conoces a la perfección porque eres mi hermana del alma ¿Cómo puedo sustituir eso?

—Sólo dale tiempo a Angela y aprenderá a conocerte —dijo abriendo la puerta del carro.

¡No! Sentía que perdía a mi amiga.

—Quizás, pero estoy segura de algo —le dije saliendo del carro cuando ella lo hizo, dándome la espalda— Nadie podrá sustituir el cariño que tengo por ti, hermana— le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella giró lentamente hasta quedar en frente de mí. Su nariz estaba roja y sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. Jamás me perdonaría el haber hecho que mi mejor amiga llorara y la pasara tan mal. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Entonces qué dices Alice, irás conmigo a gastar mi próximo sueldo en una tarde de compras? —le dije mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

— ¿Podré elegir yo tus atuendos? —me dijo mientras ella me imitaba, limpiándose sus propias lágrimas.

—Dos —le dije.

Comenzó a hacer un puchero.

—Está bien todos— sonrió y dio brinquitos.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¡Claro! —corrió a mis brazos y las dos nos envolvimos en un abrazo.

—Perdóname, Alie —le dije cuando la abrazaba— Pero, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría cambiarte?

—Pues es que pasas mucho tiempo con ella, además es más compatible contigo que yo —me dijo sorbiendo sus mocos de una manera poco femenina.

—Lo sé y entiendo por qué llegaste a pensar en eso, pero nadie jamás podrá sustituirte Alice.

Ese día fue sólo para Alice y para mí. Fuimos a comer y al cine, disfrutando las dos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos. Me prometí a mí misma y a Alice que pasaríamos más tiempos así, ahora que estaba en New Haven.

Los meses pasaron y como temía, había visto pasar decenas de chicas en el departamento. O entraban o salían. Edward había mantenido la promesa de mantenerme como prioridad ante sus actividades y yo había mantenido mi promesa para con Alice de pasar más tiempo juntas. Debía admitir que cada vez mi corazón se estrujaba menos con el desfile de las chicas, o quizá me había acostumbrado a las agujas enterrándose en mi pecho

En esos meses había salido con Jacob un par de veces, me había dado esa oportunidad y debo reconocer que lo hice con el único objetivo de buscar otra opción que no fuera Edward. Él era realmente divertido, disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, y en ambas ocasiones me había dejado claro cuáles eran sus intenciones y eso me agradaba, no mentía ni ocultaba nada. Era un Don Juan realmente. Volvería a verlo esa tarde y esperaba pasar otra tarde divertida a su lado. Quién sabía, quizá Jacob fuera el chico que lograda sacarme de la cabeza a Edward.

* * *

 **¿Y bien chicas y chicos, qué les ha parecido? Bueno, Bella se ha pasado un poco con Alice, pero no podían estar separadas tanto tiempo así que el duo dinámico se encuentra bien, Bella ha aprendido la lección. Por otra parte, el detalle de Edward, a pesar de lo mujeriego vemos que se sigue preocupando por Bella y se le chispa, aunque trate de no mostrar lo que siente por Bella al hombre se le chispa.  
**

 **Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y agradezco a quienes no puedo responderles en PM. blankitapia muchísimas gracias por leer, aquí vemos un poco del lindo Edward que conocemos, espero suavice un poco tu opinión con Edward ;)... pera l.t igualmente me da mucho gusto volver a leerte y espero segur haciéndolo, poco a poco saldrá el Edward lindo, lo juro juradio, tarde o temprano aprenderá el muchachin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

 **P.D. NO PUEDEN PERDERSE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, HABRÁN COSAS INTERESANTES :D**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente viernes :)!**


	6. La tentación aumenta

**Hey divinuras! El nuevo capítulo ya está aquí. Espero que les guste porque como les dije hay algunas cosas interesantes. Ya empieza lo bueno para Edward, muajaja. Y bueno, les dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 6: "La tentación aumenta"**

 **EPOV**

El primer semestre de Bella casi llegaba a su final y había sobrevivido a esa tentadora criatura a mi manera. Chicas diferentes cada semana, a excepción de Irina y Tanya, que eran las únicas chicas con las que repetía. Aunque debía admitir que era una actividad que no llamaba tanto mi atención y que, sin embargo, aumentaba cada vez más. Todo se resumía a ella. A huir de la tentación, a resistir cualquier impulso.

—La pasaremos grandioso —me decía Eleonor mientras me besaba el cuello en lo que yo intentaba abrir la puerta.

—Paciencia —le dije riendo.

Abría la puerta cuando apareció Bella acabándose de acomodar su chaqueta.

— ¿Vas a salir? —le pregunté mientras hacía a un lado a Eleonor.

—Sí —me dijo sin verme directamente, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

—No sabía que había reunión con los chicos —le comenté.

—No saldré con los chicos —seguía sin verme directamente— Con permiso —dijo pasando a mi lado.

— ¿A qué horas llegarás? —le pregunté.

—Realmente no lo sé, ni si quiera sé qué es lo que vaya a hacer esta noche —fruncí el ceño.

¿No sabía que iba qué iba a hacer esta noche? ¿Con quién? Era la tercera vez que Bella salía de esa manera ¿Estaría viendo a alguien? ¿Habría conocido a algún chico? Debería de seguirla para asegurarme que no hiciera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Esta vez era diferente, iba más allá del sentido protector que Bella despertaba en mí. Tenía que ir con ella, saber qué hacía, con quién.

— ¿Edward? —me preguntó Eleonor.

—Dime, Eleonor.

—Elena —me dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que mi nombre es Elena —dijo enojada.

—Ah, sí, Elena

— ¿Vamos a entrar a tu departamento o no? —me dijo enfadada.

—No, cambio de planes. Será para la próxima —le dije sin voltear a verla, seguía viendo el pasillo por si Bella se regresaba.

Eleonor se marchó sin decir más. Yo me metí al departamento esperando a que llegara Bella, pero pasaban los minutos y ella no aparecía ¿Le habría pasado algo? Sentí que habían pasado horas cuando el reloj me decía que acaso habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que ella se fue. Me paré a revisar si le hacía falta batería al reloj, si se había detenido, pero nada. Decidí esperar a que Bella llegara y mientras me pondría a ver una película. Estaba por sentarme en ese momento, cuando sonó el timbre, fui al interfono para ver de quién se trataba. Podría haber sido Bella, que se le olvidaban las llaves. Con lo despistada que llegaba a ser, sí, seguro que era ella.

—Hola Eddie —escuché la voz de Tanya al otro lado.

—Adelante— le abrí la puerta sin más decoro.

En cuanto le abrí la puerta se abalanzó sobre mí. Vaya, alguien se mostraba necesitada, sonreí para mis adentros con ironía.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —me dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre de mi chaqueta.

No estaba convencido, no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo y sin embargo sonreí y la tomé de su trasero para que enrollara sus piernas a mis caderas. Subí las escaleras con ella y al llegar a mi habitación comencé a desvestirla. Tomé sus pechos con mis manos y comencé a masajearlos. Estos no eran los pechos que yo quería tomar ¡Carajo, Edward! Me reprendí a mí mismo ante ese pensamiento.

—Tendrá que ser rápido y luego te vas —le dije.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó jadeando.

—Estoy esperando a Bella —le informé.

Entrecerró sus ojos, pero después comencé a bajar sus pantalones y su mirada cambió a deseo.

—Entonces hagamos que la espera sea menos tediosa.

Continuamos con nuestro juego durante un par de horas. No quería que Bella la viera de nuevo, podría creer que era mi novia o algo así. Además, había visto a Eleonor, suficiente tenía con que me creyera un mujeriego. Pero quién me entendía, yo mismo había querido que Bella viera esa parte de mí, y ahora quería ocultarle las chicas a Bella. De pronto me daba cuenta de la importancia que tenía para mí la opinión que Bella pudiera tener de mí. No quería que se decepcionarla, estúpido, después de todo lo que había hecho. Quería que Bella no se diera cuenta que me encantaba, que era una tentación para mí. Pero no quería que su opinión sobre mí cambiara. Ella siempre me decía lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, toda la confianza que tenía en mí, me tenía en apreciación alta y su cariño no quería perderlo. Eso me destruiría por completo; perder su confianza, aprecio y cariño, lo más valorado por mí. Y todo por nada, porque la atracción simple y únicamente se debía a que ella era prohibida para mí y como dicen, lo prohibido se hace más tentador.

Eran cerca de las once y Bella no llegaba y estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Estaba dando vueltas por la sala cuando Bella entró.

— ¿Qué haces? Pareces gato enjaulado —me dijo.

—Nada, estaba buscando algo, pero lo he de haber dejado en el carro.

—Oh, bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy muy agotada —me dijo—. Hasta mañana —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

¿Qué habría estado haciendo para que estuviera tan agotada? El cuello comenzaba a dolerme, las últimas noches no había dormido mucho debido a las prácticas y trabajos. Y ahora le agregábamos que Bella estaba comenzando a frustrarme con esas salidas. Me dirigí a mi piano y comencé tocar, era lo único que podría quitarme el dolor del cuello en ese momento.

—Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba tocar —me dijo Bella.

Me giré para verla, y como si tuviera poco, ella decidió ponerse para dormir nada más y nada menos que un short que a penas y cubría sus piernas. Podía deleitarme observando sus piernas cremosas, se veían tan suaves. Y más arriba esa blusa de cuello ancho que se le caía por un hombro hasta dejarme ver el comienzo de uno de sus pechos. Y para rematar no llevaba sostén. Podía notar sus pequeños pezones. Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a concentrarme y alejar mi mirada de su cuerpo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para tocar —le dije—. Incluso con las clases de la carrera de música, es realmente poco. Estamos en la parte teórica así que…

—No deberías de dejar de tocar.

—Y bueno, ¿no te ibas a ir a dormir ya?

—Sí, pero te escuché tocar y no quise perdérmelo —dijo moviendo una de sus piernas de una manera nerviosa—, pero si te molesta puedo irme y escuchar desde mi cuarto.

—Claro que no, me has visto tocar miles de veces. Ven aquí —me hice a un lado en mi banquillo para hacerle un espacio. Ella corrió y se sentó a mi lado.

Comencé a tocar, dejando que esa corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo desde el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban hasta la última célula de mi ser me llenara por completo. Descargaba en cada nota que tocaba el placer de tener a Bella sentada a mi lado. Encontraba una manera de decirle, sin que supiera, todo lo que despertaba en mí.

—Tienes un gran talento —me dijo cuando terminé de tocar.

—Me alegro de que haya sido de su agrado señorita, pero hasta donde recuerdo usted se iba a ir a dormir, así que, buenas noches Bella— le di un beso en su frente y escuché como soltó el aire de golpe.

—Este… si… ah… Buenas noches —se levantó rápido del banquillo y subió con la misma velocidad las escales.

Si esa niña supiera la tentación que era para mí. Me hice a un lado y pude ver a mi amigo despierto y todo gracias a la señorita Piernas-Sexy-Pezones-Al-Descubierto. Agradecía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Subí a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar, Bella abrió su cuarto y salió furiosa.

— ¡Sé que no puedo impedir tus actividades y que es tu departamento, pero podrías por lo menos respetar mi habitación! —me gritó furiosa

— ¿De qué hablas? —no entendía nada.

—¡De esto! —me aventó un sostén negro— ¡Dios! Si tanto estorbo hago aquí sólo dilo.

Tomé el sostén y lo volví a dejar en el piso. Era el sostén de Tanya, pero ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? En ningún momento me acerqué a su habitación, jamás lo haría, podía ser un mujeriego, pero jamás le haría algo así a Bella. Estaba por dar media vuelta, de regreso a su habitación, pero la tomé de su codo y la detuve.

—Espera —jalé de su manga y su blusa bajo más dejándome ver el canal entre sus pechos. Si la blusa se bajaba un centímetro más podría ver su pezón. Era un maldito pervertido.

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó aún enojada.

—No sé cómo llegó eso a tu cuarto, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar —le dije.

—Eso espero —se zafó de mi agarré y se metió en su cuarto.

Bajé la mirada a la prenda de ropa que yacía en el piso, la tomé y bajé a tirarla a la basura. No quería eso en mi casa y mucho menos en el cuarto de Bella.

Al día siguiente bajé a desayunar esperando encontrar a Bella en la cocina porque no había escuchado ruido alguno en la parte de arriba. Pero sorpresa me llevé al ver que estaba servido el desayuno y ella no se encontraba en la cocina. Recargada en el vaso con jugo de naranja se encontraba una nota. La tomé y decía:

 _"Espero disfrutes el desayuno. Nos vemos a tu regreso de clases._

 _P.D ¡Suerte en tus clases!_

 _Bella"_

— ¿A dónde habrá ido ahora? —me pregunté a mí mismo.

El desayuno de Bella no sabía igual sin la presencia de ella, por lo que únicamente me tomé el jugo de naranja y me fui a la universidad. No pude concentrarme en las clases preguntándome ¿A dónde había ido Bella y con quién?

— ¿Sr. Cullen?

Sentí el codazo de uno de mis compañeros.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Si tiene algo importante que hacer, siéntase con la confianza de abandonar el aula.

—No, disculpe.

El profesor Palmer continúo dando la clase y yo procuré concentrarme. Dejaría el tema de las salidas para otra ocasión.

— ¿Vamos a comer? —escuché la voz de Emmett detrás de mí que iba en su Jeep.

— ¡Hey! —lo saludé— Claro, ¿y los demás?

—Nos esperarán allá —me dijo.

—Perfecto —me subí a su Jeep ya que me había ido a la universidad caminando.

— ¿Cómo van las clases?

—Bien, me gustaría ir un poco más a la práctica, pero supongo que ya llegará— le dije.

—Deberías de presentar un examen y ver si te ascienden a otro nivel, te ahorrarías muchas cosas —me comentó.

—Lo sé, pero puedo aprender otras más.

—Como quieras —me dijo.

Llegamos al restaurante y encontramos a todos menos a Bella ¿Dónde se había metido esa niña? Comenzamos a pedir y seguía sin aparecer. En verdad me estaba empezando a sentir ansioso.

— ¿Saben dónde está Bella? —les pregunté.

—Me dijo que nos alcanzaría acá.

—Sí, pero ¿Saben en dónde está? —volví a insistir.

—No —contestó Emmett.

Alice comenzó a mover su mirada, desviándola de nosotros.

—Alice ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

No respondió.

— ¿Sabes con quien ha estado saliendo? —le pregunté.

Seguía sin responder.

—Alice —le dije a manera de advertencia.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —saltó de su asiento al encuentro de Bella.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —llegó agitada.

— ¡Hola! —le contestaron.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde has andado? —le pregunté.

—Ah, hola Edward, me encuentro bien, gracias ¿Qué tal tus clases? —contestó.

—Lo siento, hola —le devolví— Ahora sí ¿A dónde fuiste, que desde la mañana no encontré?

—Salí —rodeé los ojos por su respuesta

—Creo que eso es obvio Bella, pero ¿adónde fuiste?

—Sólo fui a dar una vuelta y a la biblioteca a investigar algo —contestó exasperada.

Sabía que no obtendría más de ella por el momento por lo que deje a un lado la conversación. Después encontraría la manera de que me dijera toda la verdad, porque eso de que hubiera ido a la biblioteca ni ella misma se lo creía.

—El fin de semestre ya es la próxima semana ¿Cuándo regresarán a Forks? —preguntó Rosalie— Jasper y yo tenemos que viajar primero a Chicago a encontrarnos con nuestros padres.

—Yo necesito revisar en la cafetería sobre mis vacaciones, no he preguntado nada de eso —dijo Bella.

—Bella, yo quedé de ir con Charlie en cuanto saliéramos de clases —le contestó Emmett.

—Lo lamento Emmett, pero tengo que revisar en el trabajo, Rosalie me consiguió el trabajo y no pienso quedarle mal y YO no quiero quedar mal —le dijo.

—No te preocupes Emmett, puedo quedarme yo con ella y después viajamos los dos a Forks. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en la empresa antes de irme —me ofrecí.

—Está bien, pero tú vas a hablar con Charlie.

—Sí, yo hablo con él.

Comenzamos a planear las vacaciones. Pasaríamos unos días y navidad en Forks para regresar a pasar Año Nuevo los seis. Festejarlo a nuestra manera.

—Entonces todo organizado —dijo Alice emocionada.

—Nota para todos, no quiero regalos —dijo Bella.

Todos rodamos los ojos al escucharla, era obvio que diría eso.

—Bella —le dije, ella volteó a verme— ¿Recuerdas cuando te di tu regalo de cumpleaños? —ella abrió los ojos como platos— Veo que ya, pues aplica lo mismo para navidad, año nuevo o lo que sea.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Porque utilizarás eso cada vez que alguien quiera darme un regalo —se quejó.

—Entonces nos ahorrarás mucho a todos si sólo te limitas a aceptar los regalos.

Se hundió en su asiento en señal de rendición.

—Buena chica —le di un beso en la mejilla y su hermoso sonrojo acudió a su rostro— Luces adorable cuando te sonrojas —ella volteó a verme sorprendida ¡Dios, qué había dicho!

Los demás parecieron no darse cuenta de nada y lo agradecía, no quería responder ningún tipo de pregunta proveniente de ellos, ni de nadie más.

El resto de la semana paso sumamente rápido entre papeles, trabajos, escuela y Bella. Día a día la veía desarrollarse plenamente en la nueva etapa de la universidad. Me encantaba verla totalmente apasionada por lo que hacía. Durante la semana no volvió a tener salidas sospechosas y para mi mala suerte no se había presentado la oportunidad de preguntarle a ella ni a Alice. Porque podía apostar que Alice sabía algo.

— ¿Listo? —me preguntó Bella, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Ah, sí claro— le dije.

Me levanté del banquillo donde estaba, tomé las llaves del Volvo y salimos del departamento. Cuando salimos del edificio nos topamos con Tanya.

— ¿A dónde vas Edward? —me preguntó.

—Te espero en el carro —me dijo Bella sin voltear a ver a Tanya.

— ¿Saldrás con ella? —preguntó con un tono ácido que preferí ignorar.

—Iré con Bella a despedir a los chicos —le informé.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó.

—A nuestro pueblo de origen —le informe.

— ¿Y ella?

—Bella y yo nos quedaremos. Yo tengo unos asuntos en la empresa que arreglar antes de irme y Bella necesita dejar todo listo en su trabajo.

—Ya veo —torció el gesto— ¿Puedo esperarte a que regreses?

—No lo creo Tanya, ya que después iré a comer con Bella. Lo dejaremos para la próxima.

—Me parece bien.

Se acercó y se apoderó de mi boca. Seguí con el beso cuando escuché un carraspeo. Me despegué de Tanya y vi a Bella a sus espaldas.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito ir a despedirme de mi hermano —dijo con una fingida tranquilidad.

Tanya rodó los ojos enfadada.

—Ay personas que se encuentran ocupadas —dijo Tanya.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Edward puedes prestarme las llaves del Volvo y me voy sola —me miró fijamente. Era una prueba clara para ver a quién prefería. Recordé la promesa de ponerla primero a ella, como debía de ser.

—Tanya te dije que lo dejábamos para otra ocasión. Nos vemos —me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y me fui con Bella.

— ¿En verdad te hubieras venido sin mí? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo.

—Por supuesto —me contestó segura—. Si no me hubieras dado las llaves hubiera pedido un taxi o ya hubiera encontrado la forma de irme, pero no me quedaría esperando a que La Rubia te lavara la angina

— ¿Lavarme la angina? —le pregunté divertido.

—Desde mi ángulo parecía que La Rubia tenía su lengua bien adentro en tu boca —me dijo viendo a través de su ventana. Reconocí cierto tono amargo.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué sucede de qué? —contestó a la defensiva.

—Es que percibo cierto tono exasperado. No entiendo por qué

—Son ideas tuyas.

—No lo son y tú lo sabes ¿Es Tanya lo que te enfada? —pregunté.

—Para nada —contestó cortante— Edward concéntrate en tus cosas y déjame —se enojó.

—Está bien— le dije sin más.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se bajó sin decirme nada y camino adelantándose. Cualquiera que la viera bien podría pensar que iba sola.

— ¿Puedes esperarme? —le grité. Ella apuró el paso— ¡Bella!

—¡Llevo prisa!

¡Agh! Esta mujer me sacaría las canas a temprana edad. Corrí para poder alcanzarla y al ver que estaba a su lado apresuró nuevamente el paso, entonces yo apresuré el paso. Ella comenzó a trotar y yo hice lo mismo, pero con zancadas más largas. Debido a que mis piernas eran más largas llegué primero que ella. Ella sólo pasó a mi lado sin decirme nada. Bien, ni siquiera ese estúpido juego infantil de "A ver quién gana" sirvió para que se le pasara el coraje.

Emmett y los demás chicos ya nos estaban esperando con sus respectivas maletas a cada lado.

—Creíamos que ya no llegarían —dijo Rosalie.

—Culpen a Edward.

¡Bravo Rosalie!

—Lo importante es que ya están aquí. Los voy a extrañar chicos —nos dijo Alice.

Bella y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

—Alice, estaremos allá en una semana cuando mucho.

—No importa —me dijo estrechándome en sus brazos.

Todos se despidieron de mí. El último en hacerlo fue Emmett, y sabía por qué se había esperado. Se quería asegurar de que le echara un ojo a Bella, que la cuidara como si fuera mi propia hermana ¡Como si necesitara que me lo dijera! Ella era un tesoro para mí. No necesitaba que me dijera o pidiera que la cuidara. Daría mi vida por Bella sin pensarlo y el sólo pensar que pudiera pasarle algo provocaba que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo.

—Edward, te encargo a Bella. Por favor, cuídala —me pidió.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo —le contesté—. La quiero Emmett— Emmett me miro de una manera extraña y me di cuenta que había sido por mi comentario—, como una hermana— agregué rápidamente para que no confundiera las cosas.

—Aja— dijo sin más y fue a despedirse de Bella.

¿Dónde había una pared para darme de topes? Ahora confundiría todo.

—Bella, cuídate por favor, no te pongas en riesgos innecesarios —le pidió Emmett— Sé prudente.

—Lo prometo Capitán Emmett —Bella se puso en posición firme, llevándose una mano a su frente.

—Es en serio— se puso serio Emmett. Siempre que se trataba de la seguridad de Bella o de su hermano Seth, Emmett sacaba la parte sensata, prudente y juiciosa. Definitivamente era el Capitán Emmet cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus hermanos. Charlie lo había educado así, especialmente después de la muerte de su madre. Emmett se tomó muy en serio el papel de proteger a su hermana de cualquier daño… Y siempre a su lado estuve yo, cuidando de ese ángel que ahora se encontraba molesta conmigo.

—Lo haré Emmett. Tranquilo —le dijo Bella alzando su brazo, completamente estirándolo y parándose de puntitas para poder medio despeinar a Emmett—. Deberías de empezar a preocuparte menos.

—Jamás enana, jamás. Prometí que te cuidaría siempre.

—Pero no es necesario.

—Discrepo, a veces no eres muy prudente. Cuando se trata de tu seguridad no tienes el mejor juicio.

—Prometo que me cuidare —dijo resignada.

Esperamos a que los chicos desaparecieran para poder irnos. Bella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Nuevamente sin esperarme. Este ángel me desesperaba.

— ¿Bella podrías parar?

—Tengo prisa —me dijo.

— ¿Para qué? —le pregunté— No tienes nada qué hacer.

Ella apresuró su paso. Esta vez no caería, tendría que esperarme en el carro a que llegara. Peor para ella si tanta prisa tenía.

— ¿Sabes Edward no eres el único que tiene actividades? —me dijo.

Sentí un puñetazo en mi estómago y un tirón en mi espalda que me hizo enderezarme y voltearla a ver alarmado. Bella utilizaba la palabra "actividades" para hacer referencia a mi vida sexual ¿Estaba diciéndome que su prisa era porque tenía una cita para actividades sexuales? En cuanto cruzo esa idea por mi cabeza todo mi cuerpo se tensó, mis puños se cerraron por instinto para defender lo que era mío, bueno no mío, pero sí para defenderla a ella. La ira me invadió. Pensar en ella en brazos de alguien, haciendo… eso. No podía ni pensar que fuera posible. Llevé mi mano al puente de mi nariz y lo apreté. Me giré para dejarla de ver por un instante.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que tienes actividades? —le pregunté entre dientes.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —me dijo burlonamente.

Me giré bruscamente, rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos y la empujé contra el volvo. Me pegué a ella dejando espacios inexistentes entre nosotros.

—Dime… que… no… es… cierto— solté entre dientes nuevamente.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Entrecerré mis ojos y tomé su rostro con una de mis manos. Pegué mi rostro al de ella y su sonrojo acudió a su hermoso rostro. Ella respiraba agitadamente haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara notablemente. Comenzó a morder su labio inferior, tentándome, gritándome a gritos ser besado y devorado por mis labios.

—Eres una niña —le dije soltándola y alejándome de ella antes de cometer una locura.

—No soy una niña. Puede que tú me veas así, pero no lo soy —dijo bajándose la blusa que se había subido un poco— Ahora ¿puedes abrirme la puerta?

Abrí la puerta para ella, y se adentró sin mirarme. Este día iba mejorando, pensé sarcásticamente.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí comienza la tortura de Edward. Pobre, también la pasará, pero como dicen, por tonto y no aceptar lo que siente, que como veremos tampoco entiende muy bien qué sucede. Al muchachín ya no le gusto el que Bella pudiera estar haciendo lo mismo que él, así que a averiguar como enfrentará todo esto. Ya saben que muero por saber lo que opinan, así que déjenme saber lo que piensan!**

 **Por cierto, no estoy tan segura de poder actualizar dentro de quince días, es decir el viernes 19 de agosto, ya que mi asesor ha regresado de vacaciones y por ende mi tesis también, y quiero tomarme una semanita para reuniones con él y hacer las planeaciones con el trabajo que tenga por hacer.  
**

 **Hora de responder aquellos reviews que no puedo responder por PM, ah, pero antes, si a alguien no les llegan mis mensajes avísenme para responderles por acá. Ahora sí:** ** _pera l.t_** **, me alegra saber que te haya encantado el atento Edward del capítulo anterior, y como ves, ya comienza la tortura de Edward, tampoco la tendrá fácil el muchachín,; muchas gracias por leer :) .** ** _blankitapia_** **, ten por seguro que este par lo hará ;) y bueno Edward tendrá de lo suyo, además cuando avance esto sé que amarán a Edward y quizá puedan olvidarse de lo bruto que ha sido, muchísimas gracias por leer ;).** ** _Cary_** **, qué te puedo decir, sí, nuestro Edward se ha comportado como un patán y como ves también la pasará mal, pero valdrá la pena... espero; en cuanto a lo de Alice y Bella, bueno ya se arreglaron y el drama terminó, gracias por leer ;)**


	7. Entre conflictos

**Hola divinuras! ¿Qué tal esta semanita? Antes de comenzar espero que en verdad les esté agradando la historia. Sé que las cosas han estado un poco lento con estos dos, pero les pido paciencia, poco a poco habrán momentoes Bellward, lo juro juradito. Sé que también quieren que Edward sufra un poco y lo hará... muajaja. Sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo y nos leemos abajo**

 **Capítulo 7: "Entre conflictos"**

 **BPOV**

Estábamos llegando al aeropuerto de Seattle. Edward se había quedado dormido sobre mi hombro, y yo no podía estar más feliz. Poder sentirlo tan cerca después de la última semana donde no nos habíamos visto en la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando nos vimos nos la pasamos peleando y debo de reconocer que la mayoría de veces había sido por mi culpa. Y todo por mi estúpido comentario sobre mis actividades inexistente. Claramente él había captado a lo que me refería. Él sabía que por "actividades" yo me refería a su continuo desfile de mujeres por su cama. Y al mencionar mis actividades él había pensado en eso y lo sabía. Sabía y no quise corregirlo. Después de eso él había insistido una y otra vez con ese tema. Preguntándome si era cierto, si no lo era, con quién estaba saliendo. Aun cuando él sabía que lo había dicho para enfadarlo sus dudas regresaban.

Todo empeoró cuando La Rubia 2 llamada Irina fue al departamento a tener un momento agradable con Edward. Al parecer por su conversación, que juro solemnemente escuché de casualidad, llevaban "juntos" desde que empezaron la universidad. Era la primera chica con la que había repetido y hasta hace un semestre la única, pero llegó La Rubia, la odiosa de Tanya y fue la segunda chica en repetir. Eso más que ponerme triste me ponía furiosa

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? —me preguntó Edward somnoliento.

—No tardamos en llegar —se alejó de mi hombro e inmediatamente sentí frío en aquel lugar de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Vaya que me quedé dormido!

—Me imagino que has de tener sueño, teniendo en cuenta que tus actividades incrementaron en esta semana —le dije irónicamente.

— ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos.

—Tienes razón no vale la pena

—Además, no fui el único con múltiples actividades ¿verdad? —dijo sardónicamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No me vengas con eso, cuando tú misma lo dijiste.

—Tú entendiste lo que quisiste.

— ¿A ver dime con quién has estado saliendo en los últimos meses?

—No es algo que te incumba. Si ni siquiera le he dicho nada a Emmett que es mi hermano ¿Por qué te lo voy a decir a ti?

En ese momento escuchamos la llamada de la azafata diciendo que nos abrocháramos el cinturón porque estábamos por llegar y cada uno regresó a lo suyo, con el único fin de ignorar al otro.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle nos encontramos con los papás de Edward y Alice. estaba con ellos. Charlie no había podido ir por trabajo en la comisaría. Los policías no tienen descanso, menos cuando eres el jefe. Lo había aprendido a temprana edad y me había acostumbrado a ello. Especialmente cuando mamá murió, ni siquiera así había dejado de trabajar, más que para el funeral y el día posterior, aunque para ser honestos lo había preferido a verlo llorando y deprimido. A los diez años comprendí porqué papá había educado a Emmett para protegerme, era para que hubiera alguien que me cuidara ya que él no podía. Comprendí que Charlie se había sentido incapaz de cuidar de mí, no sabía qué hacer con una niña de seis años.

—Preciosa —me saludó Esme, abrazándome afectuosamente y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Hola, Esme! —le regresé el abrazo—. Los extrañé a todos.

—Y nosotros a ustedes, cariño.

—Bienvenida a casa Bella —me dijo Carlisle abrazándome igualmente de afectuoso.

—Gracias Carlisle, extrañaba el verde de Forks —le sonreí.

—Bueno, pronto estaremos en Forks.

— ¿¡Hijo, qué milagro es el que te ha traído por acá!? —le dijo Carlisle.

—Los efectos de Bella —contestó Esme.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Debimos de haber mandado a Bella por él cada año —bromeó Carlisle.

¡Mis mejillas eran tomates al rojo vivo!

—Basta, papás —dijo Edward apenado.

— ¡Bella! —saltó Alice a mis brazos.

—Alice comienzo a creer que tienes una adicción a mí.

—Es que eres demasiado sexy —me guiñó un ojo.

—Me ves con ojos de amor.

— ¿Edward, verdad que Bella es sumamente sexy?

Edward se atragantó y salpicó el agua que había estado tomando.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo! —le dijo Alice.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Alice? —le preguntó Edward, incómodo.

—Bueno, sólo quiero un punto de vista objetivo para que Bella se dé cuenta de lo buena que está.

Ahora la incómoda era yo.

—Entonces le preguntas a la persona equivocaba, soy la persona más imparcial a la que le puedes preguntar.

Ambas volteamos a verlo, extrañadas por su comentario. Y para qué negar que mi corazón dio un brinco ante su comentario ¿Podía él verme de una manera significativa? ¿Acaso él podía verme de otra manera que no fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo?

—Quiero decir ya saben, es como mi hermana. Además, por lo mismo me es difícil hablar de esas cosas —dijo inhibido.

—Aja, pero si te pregunto si soy guapa ¿Qué me dirías? —le dice Alice.

—Que eres hermosa Alice, eres mi hermana te veo con ojos de cariño y te pareces a mí.

— ¿Y Bella?

—Bueno… Bella… es —se me quedó mirando—. Bella es realmente preciosa, su belleza es desorbitante, puede aturdirte como una mañana con el sol brillando a su máximo resplandor. Su mirada te baña de calidez —sacudió su cabeza—. Es hermosa.

Podía sentir mi corazón desbordarse por mi pecho ante sus palabras, latía a una velocidad feroz. Acababa de decir que mi belleza lo aturdía. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, quizás eso no fuera relevante para él, sólo era amable. Pero sólo por un minuto me permití soñar. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me perdí en ese pozo esmeralda. Mi corazón latía desbocado por él.

—Con que la ves como tu hermana —Edward miró hacia otro lado.

—Cambiemos de tema —dijo.

Alice comenzó a platicarnos sobre los planes que habían preparado para navidad y que ya habían avisado que nos regresaríamos a pasar año nuevo a New Haven.

—Así que ya está todo preparado— finalizó.

Llegamos a Forks, y más precisos a mi casa. Edward se bajó del coche y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras a la puerta —le dije.

— ¿Hasta por eso vas a discutir mujer?

—No, sólo era un comentario, no me voy a perder.

Saqué las llaves, pero antes de poder meter la llave en el cerrojo, Emmett abrió.

— ¡Ya estás acá! —me abrazó con sus enormes brazos.

—Sana y salva, tal como te lo prometí —le contestó Edward a mis espaldas.

—Gracias Edward —le dijo Emmett sinceramente.

—Es todo un placer cuidarla.

—Ustedes dos exageran. No me voy a romper a cada paso que dé —les dije.

—Contigo Bella, nunca se sabe —bromeó Emmett.

—Muy gracioso.

— ¡Bella! —un pequeño demonio chocó con mis piernas.

— ¡Hey, hola Seth! —me puse a su altura y despeiné su cabello castaño.

—Te he extrañado un montonal —me dijo.

—Más bien extrañaste que recogiera tu reguero —le acusé.

—Sí, eso también.

— ¡Hola, Seth! —saludó Edward—. Has crecido demasiado.

Seth lo miro fijamente tratando de reconocerlo, pues no lo veía desde tenía cuatro años. Inclinaba su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de obtener una imagen que le permitiera saber quién era.

—Te me haces conocido —entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a él—. Tu cabello despeinado y de ese color tan peculiar me resultan conocidos.

— ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí, Seth?

—¡Ya sé! Eres el hermano de Alie y mejor amigo del Capitán Emmett.

—Exactamente enano —le dijo Edward.

— ¡Edward, muchacho, qué milagro! Hasta que se nos hace verte por estas tierras verdes y húmedas —le saludó Charlie.

— ¡Papá! —lo salude. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado hasta que lo vi.

—Nena —me estrechó Charlie entre sus brazos—. Por fin en casa. Te hemos extrañado demasiado.

— ¿Verdad que si papá? —preguntó Seth.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Y Sue?

—Fue a comprar las cosas para la cena —contestó Emmett.

—Bueno, ya dejé a Bella, me marcho.

—Me saludas a tus padres, Edward.

—Están aquí —señaló Edward el Mercedes negro que se encontraba estacionado enfrente de la casa.

— ¿En dónde traigo la cabeza que no los vi? Iré a saludarlos —dijo Charlie dando media vuelta.

—Voy a ver a dónde se metió el enano de Seth —dijo Emmett

—Muchas gracias por traerme —le dije a Edward.

—Todo un placer hermosa señorita —me sonrió—. Y ya no seas tan enojona. Te saldrán arrugas aquí —tocó mi frente con su dedo índice.

—Entonces no me hagas enojar —le recriminé.

—Pero yo qué hago —me contestó.

—No te hagas el inocente —le contesté—. Sabes muy bien por qué me enojo.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. Sabía el por qué y eso lo frustraba, sin embargo, yo no sabía por qué le frustraba.

—No entiendo exactamente qué te enoja de que lleve a chicas al departamento.

—Me molesta que no actúes como eres realmente —le devolví—. El Edward que yo conozco, el muchacho con espíritu de caballero que se marchó de Forks no haría eso. Tú no eres ese Edward.

—Sigo siendo el mismo. Mis actividades, como tú las llamas no tienen nada que ver con la persona que soy o no soy.

—Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario —debatí—. Las acciones que realizamos hablan de las personas que somos.

—Más bien las intenciones —contra debatió— ¿Qué sucede si la intención por la que me acuesto con todas esas chicas es para salvarme y salvarte?

¿Qué? Me quedé paralizada por esa respuesta, no sabía por qué había dicho eso, qué tenían que ver conmigo sus constantes actividades. Tenía que parar antes de que mi mente comenzara a volar lejos.

— ¿Salvarme a mí? —le pregunté confundida.

—No… amm... quiero, me refiero a mí… ¿Qué sucede si es parar salvarse a sí mismo? —contestó atropelladamente.

—No entiendo cómo ese tipo de actividades puede salvar a alguien.

—Tú no entiendes nada, Bella —de pronto el árbol frente a mi casa le pareció más importante.

—Entonces explícame —le pedí.

—Otro día —contestó mientras seguía viendo al árbol, suspiró—. Sólo prométeme que ya no te enojarás conmigo. Me duele que siempre estemos enojados Bella.

—A mí también.

—¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?

—No lo sé Edward —contesté.

—Aún no lo prometes —me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que no volverás a enojarte conmigo. Por favor Bella, en verdad que detesto esto.

—Te quiero Edward —me lancé a abrazarlo. Él no tenía ni idea de que mi "Te quiero" en realidad era un "Te amo". Pero esa era la única manera de poder exteriorizar mis sentimientos por él. Aunque él nunca supiera el trasfondo exacto de ese "Te quiero".

Edward envolvió mi cintura con ambos brazos. Pude sentir la firmeza con que lo hacía, pero no por ello brusco, todo lo contrario. Era tierno y cálido. El contacto físico de sus brazos y pecho hacían que mi cuerpo despertase de un letargo deprimente. Cada célula sentía una descarga electrizante ahí donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. En sus brazos sentía que nada podía tocarme, nada podía hacerme daño y nada me derrumbaría. Pude sentir como enterraba su nariz en mi cabello y aspiraba el aroma de éste. Siempre me había dicho que el olor de mi cabello le gusta.

—Fresas, mi favorito —dijo cuando se separó de mí—. Bueno, ahora me tengo que marchar —me dijo al ver que Charlie regresaba.

Caminó hacia el carro de sus padres. Era consciente que no me había regresado el "Te quiero", pero a esas alturas ya no podía esperar nada.

—Ah, por cierto —me dijo dándose media vuelta cuando llegó al carro— Yo también Bella, yo también.

Sonreí como boba. Me lo había regresado, aunque no con el mismo significado que el mío.

Estaba viendo la televisión con Emmett y Seth, cuando Sue entró cargada de bolsas del supermercado. Emmett se levantó rápidamente para quitarle las bolsas de encima.

— ¿Ya llegó Bella? —preguntó.

—Sí, ahí está —me señaló Emmett por sobre su hombro.

— ¡Bella! —caminó hacia mí—. Bienvenida, cariño. Te hemos extrañado tanto —me abrazó tan tierna y cálidamente.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste para que te acompañara? —le dije.

—Oh, quería adelantarme y tenerte la comida preparada, pero me has ganado —me sonrió—. Pero si te parece, mañana puedes acompañarme.

— ¿A dónde? —le dije.

—Port Angeles, compras de último minuto para Navidad.

—Me parece bien. Necesito llevar mis regalos a envolver. Así que cuenta conmigo.

Ayudé a Sue a preparar la comida. Ahora tenía que hacer el doble de comida debido a que Emmett se encontraba en casa. Y bueno, todo mundo sabía que Emmett era sinónimo de aspirador de comida. Emmett entró a la cocina con Seth sobre los hombros, haciendo el avión con él. Seth moría de la risa sobre los hombros de Emmett.

—No lo vayas a lastimar —le dije.

—Para nada —contestó Emmett, mientras Seth seguía a carcajadas.

—Emmett baja a Seth —le dijo Sue—. Vayan a lavarse las manos.

Seth salió corriendo de la cocina.

— ¡Con cuidado! —le gritó Charlie.

—Realmente los extraña —comentó Sue.

—Me imagino, ahora se ha de sentir más solo —le dije—. Fue duro para él cuando Emmett se marchó, fue como perder a su mejor amigo.

—Y cuando te marchaste tú, perdió a su solapadora —me acusó Sue con un dedo firme e inculpador. Sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Hora de comer —dijo Emmett al sentarse en la mesa mientras frotaba sus manos.

— ¡Listo! —gritó Seth en cuanto entró a la cocina mientras mostraba sus manos limpias.

—Mañana iré con Sue a Port Angeles y aprovecharé para envolver mis regalos ¿Quieres que pase a envolver los tuyos Emmett?

—Ajaja, muy inteligente Bella. Buena excusa para saber qué es lo que regalaré.

—Lo hacía sin esa intención, pero si no quieres.

—Tendrás que esperar a Navidad.

Al día siguiente Sue y yo nos dirigimos a Port Angeles después de haber dejado a Seth en sus clases de karate. Tendríamos que apresurarnos para poder alcanzar a recogerlo.

—Iré a la librería, si quieres después te alcanzo en la tienda de comestibles —le dije.

—Oh no, queda de paso, vamos, te acompaño.

—Gracias.

En lo que yo buscaba los libros que planeaba comprar, Sue hojeaba un libro de repostería. Así era, yo la comida y ella los postres. Nos completábamos en la cocina. Realmente Sue había logrado llenar ese vacío que había dejado mi madre tras su muerte, sin borrar su hermoso recuerdo. Sue siempre respetó nuestra pérdida, siempre nos dio nuestro espacio a Emmett y a mí, siempre nos brindó el calor materno que a temprana edad habíamos perdido. Y poco a poco se había ganado un espacio en nuestro corazón. Emmett y yo sabíamos que nuestra madre siempre lo sería, su recuerdo seguía en nosotros, pero ambos estábamos conscientes de que debíamos dejarla ir.

— ¿Me ayudarías a preparar este Strudel de queso con manzana?

—Claro, se ve realmente delicioso. Aprovechemos ahora que vamos a la tienda de comestibles para comprar todo lo necesario.

—Le diré a Esme que nosotros llevamos el postre para Navidad. Salimos de la tienda de comestibles y nos dimos cuenta que se nos hacía tarde para recoger a Seth, por lo que Sue propuso ir ella por la camioneta y me recogería, mientras yo iría a que envolvieran los regalos.

— ¿Envolviendo regalos? —una voz condenadamente sexy dijo en mi oído. Me giré y me encontré con Edward en todo su esplendor. Llevaba unos jeans que colgaban de sus caderas de una manera que debería de ser considerado como tentación al pecado; un polo en cuello V azul marino y una chaqueta negra.

—Ya sabes, prefiero evitar los cortes. No quiero que las envolturas vayas cubiertas de sangre ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo —me dijo sonriendo dijo levantando la bolsa negra de plástico que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Puedo ver? —le pregunté.

—No señorita tramposa —con su dedo índice de la mano derecha me dio dos golpecitos en la punta de mi nariz— ¿Has venido sola?

—No, he venido con Sue, sólo que ella ha ido por la camioneta en lo que me envolvían los regalos. ¿Y cómo va tu regreso a Forks después de años sin estar por acá?

—Nadie me reconoce, o bien, no pueden creer que haya venido. No creo haber cambiado tanto. No entiendo por qué les cuesta creer que haya venido.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Es demasiado obvio, Edward. Son las consecuencias de no haber pisado Forks por casi cuatro años.

—Estaba…

—Ya sé, has de haber tenido tus razones para no venir en vacaciones. Pero, tú no sabes lo que es esperar y contar los días para que las vacaciones llegaran, ir al aeropuerto con tus padres o los míos para ir a buscarlos; y vacaciones tras vacaciones esperar a que aparecieras al lado de Alice y Emmett y llevarte la misma desilusión.

— ¿Eso es lo que hacías, Bella? Siempre me esperabas.

—Como no tienes una idea —le dije sinceramente Edward me miraba fijamente mientras yo me perdía en esa mirada verde encantadora, capaz de hipnotizarme. Alzó una mano y la colocó en mi mejilla, acariciándome, dejándome un rastro electrizante a su paso.

— ¿Sabes cuánto te extrañé?

—La verdad, no creo que mucho. La comunicación entre nosotros durante esos años fue escasa, por no decir que nula ¿Qué sucedía Edward? ¿De pronto ya no era importante para ti, me había convertido en sólo una persona más en tu vida? —apartó su mano de mi rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron, sabía que se estaba molestando por lo que le decía, pero ¿Cómo podía pretender que creyera que me había extrañado esos años, cuando ni una carta, ni una llamada?—Disculpa que te lo diga así, pero me cuesta entender. Ni una carta, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje.

—¿Crees que eres la única que sufrió? No tienes ni una idea Bella de la tortura que es para mí. Me interesas más allá de mi propia comprensión.

—Vaya forma de demostrarlo —le dije mordazmente.

— ¡Dios, Bella! Jamás podré estar bien contigo, ¿verdad?. Siempre habrá algo que tengas que reclamarme —se dio media vuelta y se fue. ¡Bravo Bella! Había metido la pata y bien hondo. Ya había hablado de este tema con él y no le había armado un berrinche ¿Por qué últimamente no podía estar con él de otra forma que no fuera peleando?

—Tienes razón, lo lamento.

— ¿Señorita? Aquí están sus regalos —me giré al chico detrás del mostrador, que me tendía los paquetes envueltos.

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? —me preguntó Edward. Estaba por contestar cuando escuché una voz chillona.

—Edward, cariño, vaya sorpresa —apareció frente a mí La Rubia ¿Qué carajos hacía Tanya aquí?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Edward haciendo eco de mi pregunta, claro que más educada.

—Sólo estaba de paso, sabes cariño

¿Por qué seguía llamándolo cariño?

—Pero si quieres puedo quedarme un par de noches —le guiñó el ojo de una manera asquerosa. A ésta se le salía lo zorra por los poros

—Podemos pasarla muy bien, como siempre.

—Tanya —se escuchó otra voz conocida

—Acá andas, yo no entiendo por qué venimos hasta… ¿Bella?

— ¿Kate?

— ¿La conoces? —le preguntó Tanya hacienda un gesto despectivo

—Es una amiga del trabajo —le explicó Kate

— ¡Hola, Bella!

— ¡Hey, Kate! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—La verdad ni idea, sólo me vi arrastrada por Tanya hasta acá.

—Me da gusto verte —le dije.

—Lo mismo Bella.

—Me voy Edward —comenté.

—Espera, yo te iba a…

—Sue no tarda en pasar por mí —le corté.

—Sí Edward, mientras nosotros podemos hacer algo —volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

—Nos vemos —le dije—. Kate, un gusto haberte visto. Nos vemos al regreso —me despedí de ella. Iba contando mentalmente para bajar mi coraje, no quería que Sue se diera cuenta ¿Qué carajos hacía Tanya aquí? Nadie se creía su cuentito de que iba de pasada, y claro Edward no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa. "Sexo a casa". Se le haría menos pesada la espera ¡Agh! Grité mentalmente. Maldito Edward y sus actividades. Justo cuando salía, Sue estacionaba enfrente de mí. Al subir a la camioneta coloqué los regalos entre las dos para agarrarlos y no se arruinaran.

— ¿Todo listo?

—Sí.

— ¿No te has encontrado con Edward? Acabo de ver su coche estacionado.

—No. No creo verlo hasta Navidad.

—Pasado mañana

—Sí, pasado mañana

Y el pasado mañana llegó. Terminé de preparar junto con Sue el postre de la cena.

—Se nos hará tarde —comentó Sue mientras terminaba de arreglar el Strudel en una bandeja.

—Anda ve a arreglarte.

— ¿Segura? No quieres que te ayudé

—Ya sólo son detalles cariño —me guiño el ojo y besó mi mejilla

—Ve a ponerte guapa.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Seth—. Capitán Emmett me ha arreglado, más bien trató de arreglarme, pero esta cosa no es lo suyo —dijo tomando la corbata que colgaba de su cuello.

—Ven aquí —le dije. Tomé su pequeña corbata y comencé a hacerle el nudo. Alisé su camisa al terminar, dejándolo como todo un niño guapo.

—Tú sí sabes Belly.

—Belly Bells, me ayudas —entró Emmett con un extremo de corbata en cada mano. Se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura.

—¡Listo! —le dije en cuanto terminé de anudar su corbata.

—Ahora me voy a bañar.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude y con la misma velocidad me apresuré a vestirme. Me puse un vestido azul, corto, de un tirante grueso cruzado y tejidos drapeados sobre el busto. Pedrería de color plata adornaba la tira que cruzaba. Peiné mi cabello semirecogido, dejando caer las ondas sobre mi espalda. Mis ojos ahumados y mi labial rosa claro con un toque de brillo.

— ¿Ya estás lista Bella? —gritó Charlie desde abajo.

—Ya bajo Tomé mi abrigo y bolso de la cama y bajé con sumo cuidado las escaleras, no quería romperme una pierna con estos tacones de infierno y pasarme navidad en una sala de urgencias.

—Wow Belly Bells, te ves muy bonita y coqueta —me dijo Seth.

—Gracias Seth ¿Y la corbata? —le dije al ver que ya no llevaba puesta la corbata que le había puesto.

—Me la he quitado porque sentía que me ahorcaba —hizo un mohín.

—Bueno, sigues viéndote realmente muy guapo.

—Lo sé, soy un galán como el capitán Emmett.

— ¿Alguien me llama? —dijo bajando las escaleras… y dejando un camino perfumado a su paso.

—Emmett te bañaste en perfume —le dije mientras trataba de alejar el aroma con la mano.

—Hoy me ven mis suegritos Bella, debo de seguir con la buena imagen —me dijo. Alcé una ceja divertida por su comentario.

—Siempre te verán bien mientras trates a Rosalie como lo que es, una dama —le dijo Charlie, recordándole que tenía que ser un caballero. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Emmett sonrojarse. Había gato encerrado.

—No preguntes —me dijo Emmett.

— ¿Estás consciente de con eso únicamente haces despertar aún más mi curiosidad? —Charlie comenzó a reír. —Y eso —dije señalando a papá—, ha aumentado mi curiosidad, así que cuenten.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria —caminó Emmett a la puerta con su camino perfumado.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —grité.

—Calla —volteó a verme Emmett.

— ¡Mi papá los vio a ti y a Rosalie! —grité y comencé a reírme— ¡Qué vergüenza!

Seguía riéndome sin parar ante el hecho. No podía parar de imaginarme todo tipo de escenario en el que Charlie pudo haberlos encontrado, especialmente conociendo a ese par.

—Yo creí que no había nadie en la casa y pues una cosa llevó a la otra… Rosalie y yo llevábamos tiempo sin ya sabes —movió sus caderas de manera circular.

— ¿Cacharon a Emmett con las manos en la masa? —preguntó Seth.

— ¡Oh vaya que tenía las manos en la masa! —le dije con doble sentido, pero su inocencia no lo captaba y me alegraba de ello. Era muy pequeño para escuchar las aventuras sexuales de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Bella! —me dijo Sue a modo de advertencia.

—Lo lamento.

—Ya estuvo bueno de charla, se nos ha hecho tarde. Andando —dijo Charlie. Seth y yo nos fuimos en la camioneta de Sue con Emmett, mientras que Sue y Charlie se fueron en la patrulla. Cuando llegamos encontramos los carros de Rosalie y el de sus padres. Emmett nos ayudó a Seth y a mí a bajar.

— ¡Navidad! —gritó Seth.

—Ayúdame a bajar los regalos de atrás —le pidió Emmett.

— ¡Bella! —escuché el grito de Alice.

— ¡Hey, hola! —le dije cuando llegó a mi lado.

—Se tardaron.

—Se nos hizo tarde hablando de las travesuras de Emmett —le dije pícaramente.

—No me digas que tú también te has topado a Emmett y Rosalie en plena acción —me dijo.

— ¿Tú los has visto?

—Ellos le quitaron la virginidad a estos preciosos ojos azules —dijo al mismo tiempo que señaló sus ojos.

—Al parecer todo mundo los ha descubierto menos yo —le dije.

—Créeme no quieres verlo, terminarás perturbada y cachonda.

— ¡Alice!

— ¿Qué es cachonda? —preguntó Seth detrás de nosotros.

—Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor— le dijo Alice. Seth se encogió de hombros y entró corriendo a la casa de los Cullen.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Alice en un murmullo.

—Vamos a entrar —le dije.

—Espera —me detuvo antes de dar el primer paso.

— ¿Qué?

—Doblemente WOW —me dijo

—Estás radiante Bella. A mi hermano se le caerá la baba.

— ¿Qué? —creía haber escuchado que a Edward se le caería la baba.

—Nada, nada. Vamos, empieza a hacer frío. Saludé a los papás de Jasper y Rosalie, que fueron los primeros a los que me encontré.

—Bella mira que hermosa estás —me dijo la Sra. Hale, Ana.

—Muchas gracias —le dije ruborizada.

—Usted también luce esplendida, radiante como su hija— señalé al otro extremo de la estancia donde se encontraba Rosalie con Jasper.

—Los efectos de Emmett —me sonrió.

—Hablando de eso, ustedes disculparán a mi hermano, se bañó con toda la botella de loción —les dije a Ana y Evan.

— ¿Impresionar a los suegros? —preguntó Evan gracioso.

—Así es. Realmente se preocupa mucho por tener su aprobación— y en ese momento caí en la idea de por qué quería impresionar a los papás de Rosalie—. Les haré una pregunta y espero no ser grosera.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —preguntó Ana. Tomé un respiro.

— ¿Acaso ustedes han descubierto a Emmett y Rosalie…?

— ¿Teniendo relaciones? —preguntó divertido Evan— Sí.

—¡Oh por Dios, Emmett! ¿Acaso todo mundo había presenciado en algún momento las actividades de Emmett y Rosalie?

—Debo reconocer que al principio quise golpear a tu hermano —me dijo Evan de una manera más seria—. Desde ese entonces trata de redimirse con nosotros.

Al poco tiempo me fui a donde estaban los chicos. Estaban todos menos Edward.

— ¿Y Edward, chicos?

—En un momento baja, ha subido a cambiarse de camisa porque se ha manchado— me contestó Rosalie. Alcé la mirada al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me perdí por un momento en esa mirada esmeralda. Me ruboricé al ver que me recorría con la mirada, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz tan natural de la casa. Traía un traje azul marino y camisa blanca, junto con una corbata negra. El saco lo traía abrochado de un solo botón, mientras que esos pantalones ¡Dios! Eran invitación clara y pura a la tentación. Cualquier pantalón en Edward era eso, un pecado andante. La manera en cómo se amoldaban a sus piernas, haciendo notar lo fuertes que era. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y procuré calmarme antes de que llegara a donde estaba.

—Bella —susurró.

—Hola Edward —alcé mi mano a manera de saludo.

—Luces espectacular, realmente hermosa —me dijo una vez que estuvo frente a mí. Colocó en mi espalda un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre los hombros.

—Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

—Justo cuando creo que no puedes poseer más belleza —me ruboricé aún más por su comentario.

—Oh gracias… nuevamente —le contesté. Colocó una mano en mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Miró profundamente en mis ojos y acto seguido mi respiración se paró por completo al notar cómo se acercaba a mi rostro. Necesitaba respirar, pero me sentía incapaz. Edward colocó un suave beso en mi mejilla y la profunda decepción acudió a mí.

—Pasemos al comedor— dijo Esme. Me senté en frente de Alice y Jaspe, y a mis lados se encontraba Seth y Edward. Charlie y Sue se encontraban al otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer semestre en la universidad? —me preguntó Carlisle. No había tenido tiempo de platicar con ellos.

—Bien, al principio me costó adaptarme por tanto movimiento y las calles. Prácticamente necesitaba llevar conmigo un mapa para no perderme —les dije de broma y todos me acompañaron en mi risa. Sobretodo, porque sabían que la posibilidad de perderme en mi caso era la más previsible a que sucediera.

—No dejaría que eso sucediera —comentó Edward.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Emmett recordando mi primer día de trabajo.

—Si Bella cumpliera con lo que se le pide, estoy seguro Emmett —declaró Edward.

— ¿Si yo cumpliera con lo que se me pide, y qué pasa con cumplir con lo que prometes? —le acusé.

—Ahora no Bella —me dijo viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Ahora no? Muy clásico en ti —le dije regresando mi mirada a mi plato.

— ¿Preciosa? —me susurró cerca de mi oído provocando una racha de escalofríos en mi espalda.

—Dime —le contesté sin voltear a verlo.

—No te enojes, hoy no por favor —me pidió—. Pídeme lo que quieras, estoy dispuesto a dártelo. Pero por favor no te enojes esta noche conmigo —paso un dedo por mi mejilla acariciándome. No pude resistirme más y giré mi rostro para verlo. Su cara era la de un borrego a medio morir, suplicando. Tomé aire, llenando a su máximo mis pulmones.

—Edward, ¿Qué pretendías o qué querías decir con eso de que sí hiciera lo que se me pide? —le pregunté.

—Pues eso, que si acataras lo que te pido me harías más fácil el cuidarte. Bella, tu seguridad, tu integridad, toda tú Bella son mi principal preocupación en mi vida —mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—No quiero ser una preocupación —dije hiperventilando por sus palabras.

—Está bien. Son mi principal objetivo en la vida.

—No entiendo el por qué.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas, sólo que me lo hagas más fácil. Por favor. Suspiré resignada.

—Lo intentaré —le dije.

—Buena chica —me dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

— ¿No se han dado cuenta que aquí somos consuegros de uno o de otro? —comentó Evan.

—Cierto —completó Ana—. Nosotros somos consuegros de Charlie y Sue por Emmett, y de Esme y Carlisle por Alice —todo quedaba entre las amistades, sonreí—. Únicamente falta que Edward y Bella comiencen a ser pareja para que Charlie y Sue sean consuegros de Esme y Carlisle.

Edward y yo nos atragantamos con nuestra copa de vino. Sentí mis orejas arder de la vergüenza y mi cara de un rojo casi escarlata. No podía respirar debido a la tos, Edward estaba igual ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido a los papás de Rosalie y Jasper comentar eso?

—Belly Bells ¿Estás bien? —la manita de Seth me pegaba en la espalda mientras yo seguía tosiendo —Estás muy roja. Mamá me dice a mí que alce los brazos cuando me pasa eso ¡Vamos, Bella! —Seth seguía golpeando mi espalda.

Alice se acercó rápidamente con dos vasos de agua. Uno para Edward y otro para mí. Prácticamente le arrebaté a Alice el vaso y me lo bebí de un solo trago, derramando un par de gotas por las comisuras.

— ¿Están bien? —nos preguntó Carlisle. Todavía tosíamos un poco, pero ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

—Últimamente te pasa eso muy seguido Edward —le dijo Esme.

—No es nada mamá.

—Creo los hemos tomado por sorpresa, cariño —le comentó Ana a Evan. No podía alzar la vista, la vergüenza la tenía tatuada en la cara y en la mirada. Sobretodo vergüenza porque al final de cuentas la pareja Hale no estaba tan alejada de mis deseos.

—Vamos Edward ¿No podrías enamorarte de una joven tan encantadora como Bella? Cualquier chico se ganaría el cielo con ella ¿No crees?

Alcé la mirada hacia la cara de Edward con la intención de encontrar algo. Él volteó a verme y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Cualquiera podría caer rendido a los pies de Bella. Tiene las cualidades que cualquier hombre puede buscar y desear. No existe estándar de belleza que pueda describir la suya. Su inteligencia es realmente cautivadora. La manera tan apasionada con las que realiza las cosas, únicamente hace que te cuestiones qué es lo que se siente ser amado por ella, con esa pasión y entrega que solamente Bella es capaz de dar.

Los latidos de mi corazón se habían vuelto atronadores y ensordecedores. Cada latido lo sentía con mayor intensidad detrás de mi oreja. Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro. Sólo pude pensar ¡Oh Edward, si tan sólo supieras que yo te amaba a ti con esa intensidad! Pero eres tan ciego para verlo y yo tan insegura para demostrártelo.

—Pero claro, siempre la veré como mi hermana pequeña —volteó de nuevo a la mesa para mirarlos a todos, el continuaba mientras los pedazos de mi corazón caían uno a uno. Dentro de mí escuchaba el eco de los trozos al caer.

—Discúlpenme un minuto —me levanté de la mesa y salí disparada al baño. Necesitaba recomponerme a solas. No debía de sentirme sorprendida por la declaración de Edward, eso era algo que yo ya sabía. Que, sin embargo, no dejaba de doler.

— ¿Bella? —escuché su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

—Un minuto le contesté.

—Ya entregaremos los regalos —me avisó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el baño?

—Oh, ya salgo. Los alcanzó en el salón —le dije. Traté de regular mi respiración y una vez logrado, quité el pestillo de la puerta y salí.

—Estaba comenzando a preocuparme —escuché su voz a mi espalda—. Si no salías en un minuto hubiera tirado la puerta.

—Ya te había dicho que los alcanzaría en el salón —le dije sin girarme para verlo.

—Lo sé, pero quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —me dijo sinceramente—. Has salido muy deprisa del comedor.

—De pronto sentí que me cayó de peso la comida —le aclaré.

— ¿Segura? —sabía que no se lo había creído y él sabía que yo lo sabía.

—Sí —traté de nuevo— ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Al ver que no respondía aproveché y agregué: —Andando, los regalos nos esperan.

—Vamos —entrelazó nuestros dedos y me guió al salón. Pero su contacto en ese momento, por primera vez en mi vida, no me estaba reconfortando, todo lo contrario; por lo que aparté mi mano y continúe por mi propia cuenta.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —me acusó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Apartaste tu mano.

—No me di cuenta —le dije.

—No me vengas con eso, Bella. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No tengo idea.

—Mientes fatal —volvió a tomar mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos nuevamente—. Ni se te ocurra apartarla de nuevo —Respiré profundo y continúe.

— ¡Hora de los regalos! —se escuchó el grito de Alice.

Mis regalos terminaron siendo un libro de cocina, una cajita musical, un abrigo, unos tacones de infarto color rojo, dos boletos para venir a Forks y una cadenita con un dije en forma de llave. El libro de Emmett obviamente, la cajita de música de Charlie y Sue, el abrigo de Jasper y Alice, los tacones de Rosalie, los boletos por parte de Carlisle y Esme; y por supuesto, el dije de Edward.

—Todo ha estado de maravilla— comentó Sue— Por fin la familia completa.

—Familia completa, navidad completa —contestó Carlisle—. Realmente nuestros días se han vuelto muy silenciosos sin ustedes chicos. Sólo nos queda Seth. Bueno ahora ya no —dijo al señalar el bulto que tenía Emmett en brazos. El pobre había quedado rendido después de la cena.

—En verano tendremos las semanas comunes de vacaciones —comenté—. Vendremos a pasar una semana o dos aquí— les dije.

—Mejor aún —comentó Charlie—. Puedo organizarme en la jefatura e irnos de paseo, todos. Ir a alguna isla exótica o cualquier otro lugar. Pero irnos en familia.

—Me parece espectacular esa idea —contestó Sue.

—Yo me encargo de planear todo —dijo Esme—. La semana que viene me pongo a buscar lugares.

—Bueno, es tarde —comentó Charlie—. Hora de irnos.

Nos despedimos de todos, dejé al último a Edward. Toda la noche me la había pasado huyendo de él. Cuando llegué a donde estaba y me despedí, Edward retuvo mi mano entre sus dos manos y no me dejó apartarme.

—Tú y yo tenemos que platicar —me dijo.

—No sé de qué me hablas — le dije.

—No creas que no me he percatado que has huido de mí en toda la noche —me dijo enojado.

—No es así.

— ¿Bella? —escuché que me llamaba Charlie. —Debo de irme Edward —tiré de mi mano.

—Hasta luego, preciosa —depositó un beso en mi mejilla y otro en el dorso de mi mano.

—No me importa cuánto huyas, no me alejarás de ti —susurró en mi oído y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Prácticamente tenía que decirles a mis piernas como caminar sin que temblaran. Edward me había quitado la respiración, como siempre acostumbraba. Salí de la casa de los Cullen dando un suspiro y me di cuenta que Sue me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Nada —me dijo con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la patrulla.

Llegamos a casa y subí directo a mi cuarto, me quité el vestido y maquillaje, y caí rendida en la cama. Únicamente era capaz de pensar en Edward. Otra navidad pensando en Edward.

Los días que siguieron fueron realmente fríos, y no precisamente por el clima de Forks, no, todo se trataba de Edward. Desde el día de la cena de Navidad él se había vuelto a apartar de mí. Pero en esta ocasión era mil veces peor. La primera vez la culpa había sido de la distancia y la universidad, en esta ocasión no había excusa que justificara su comportamiento. Simplemente, salía de cualquier estancia en la cual me encontrara o entrara. No me había dirigido la palabra más que en ocasiones forzadas y en un tono frío. Lo cual había sido contradictorio con su último comentario en la cena de navidad. Pero esta vez ya no insistiría, en aquella ocasión en que dejó de responder mis llamadas y cartas había aprendido lo suficiente. Lo dejé pasar, no insistí por más que mi corazón latiera por él, que mis manos quemaran por tocarlo, que mis oídos atronaran y se ensordecieran por querer escuchar su voz, llamándome.

* * *

 **¡Chicas! Vaya, vaya con Edward. Bella ha comenzado a confrontarlo así qye veremos cómo responde Edward a ello. Bella ha comenzado a apartarse también así que quizás eso pueda modificar un poco la actitud de Edward. Como les dije al principio ya llega el momento de padecer de celos a Edward y los momentos Bellward poco a poco aparecerán. Deseo saber sus opiniones así que espero sus reviews ;)**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews que no puedo responder por mensaje privado.** ** _blankitapia_** **, oh sí sufrirá y Jacob participará en ello, creéme ;)... muchísimas gracias por seguir capítulo a capítulo y tu comprensión.** ** _Niky_** **, presiento que amarás los celos de Edward porque harán las cosas interesantes entre Edward y Bella, sólo dale tiempo a Jacob para hacer lo suyo ;), muchísimas gracias por leer.** ** _Alejandra_** **, me alegra saber que es de tu agrado y espero no decepcionarte con próximos capítulos.** ** _cary_** **, lamentablemente tendrás más de Tanya y será un gran dolor de cabeza u.u, gracias por dejarme tu comentario como siempre, me encanta. Y Pera l.t. lamentable lo de Edward, lo sé, pero pagará su indecisión, se dará cuenta que si no actúa la perderá... gracias infinitas por leer y dejarme tu review.**

 **Y, sí, les confirmo que no podré actualiar el siguiente viernes. Así que las leeré hasta dentro de quince días u.u Espero les siga gustando la historia :)**


	8. El beso de la inconsciencia

**Hola chicas! Como saben algunas estuve pensando que quizás la historia ya necesitaba aunque fuera un pequeño momento Bellward y bueno aquí lo que se me ocurrió... aunque falta para el gran momento.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: "El beso de la inconsciencia"

EPOV

— ¿Regresarás pronto, cierto? —me preguntó Esme mientras agarraba mis cosas, al igual que los chicos para abordar el avión.

— ¡Claro que si, mamá! —le sonreí—. En vacaciones de verano nos iremos de viaje todos juntos.

— ¡Promételo! —me pidió.

—Lo prometo mamá —le di un beso en la mejilla. Me dolía saber que se sintiera tan insegura de mi cariño, era mi culpa por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo.

— ¡Cuídate cariño! —e estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Bella —se giró hacia donde estaba ella con Emmett—, tienes que traerme a Edward más seguido. No sé qué has hecho con él, pero gracias por traerlo de vuelta.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No he hecho nada señora —contestó.

Atraerme como un imán Bella, eso es lo que has hecho. Le dije mentalmente.

—Vaya que lo has hecho, créeme —le guiñó un ojo—. Cuídate mucho Bella. Nos vemos en verano.

— ¡Hora de irnos! —gritó Jasper— ¿Llevan todo? —nos preguntó para asegurarnos.

—Sí —se escuchó al unísono.

Terminamos de despedirnos y nos dirigimos a abordar el avión. Durante el viaje de regreso me tocó sentarme con Jasper. Alice y Bella estaban enfrente de nosotros y atrás se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Qué te sucede Edward?

— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté.

—Desde navidad te encuentras un tanto extraño, en específico con Bella —me comentó.

Sabía que lo iban a notar. Desde Navidad me había apartado nuevamente de ella, sólo que en esta ocasión ella no había hecho nada por mantener el contacto, en cuanto vio que comencé a alejarme de ella, continuó sin seguirme, sin hablarme, como si me ayudara. Y eso me frustraba. Mi comportamiento era totalmente contradictorio a lo que había dicho, pero cada vez me sentía con menos capacidad de controlarme si continuaba cerca de ella, pero tampoco me agrdaba que ella lo dejara pasar como si nada. Aún recordaba sus primeras cartas al ver que no volvía, pidiéndome que fuera a Forks y pasar un par de días juntos. Sus primeras llamadas, preguntándome cómo me encontraba, cuándo iría a Forks. Después del cuarto semestre dejó de insistir y no la culpaba, todo lo contrario, lo comprendía y agradecía. Me alejaba de la tentación que esa hermosa criatura representaba para mí.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contesté por fin—. No me he mostrado extraño con Bella de alguna manera.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, Jasper.

—Tú y yo sabemos que te has mostrado distante con ella.

—Qué raro, pareces ser que eres el único en notarlo. Ella no me ha comentado nada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No ha tenido la oportunidad para hablar contigo, y por qué lo haría.

—Si le molestara lo haría —miré hacia delante donde alcanzaba a ver parte de su rostro y brazo izquierdo.

—No seas un patán, ahora resulta que quieres que te ruegue. Eres tú el que se ha alejado porque no tienes los suficientes pantalones para enfrentar lo que sientes por ella —me dijo frustrado e incluso enojado, me atrevería a decir.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté nervioso.

¿Lo que siento por ella? Si no sentía nada por ella, más que una tentación debido a que era prohibida para mí. Era como un capricho.

— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Jasper? ¿No has dormido nada estos días? Le diré a Alice que te dé tregua —mire hacia el pasillo, huyendo de su mirada.

— ¿De qué hablo? No somos ciegos Edward, ¿Crees que mis padres soltaron el comentario de ustedes como pareja sólo por soltarlo?

—Fue un comentario casual, no saques las cosas de contexto —le dije comenzando a enojarme.

—Bueno, tú puedes decir lo que quieras. Eres el único que no ha abierto los ojos —suspiró—. Y Edward, espero que realmente no sea tarde cuando lo hagas. Ambos sabemos que cualquier chico moriría por Bella. Creías que yo lo hacía y créeme si no fuera porque encontré mi vida entera en Alice, probablemente hubiera hecho mi lucha con Bella.

— ¡Hijo de…! —giré repentinamente a verlo y él me miraba de una manera arrogante—. Tengo que ir al baño —me levanté, no podía continuar con Jasper y esa conversación.

Una vez en el baño me recargué en la puerta y solté todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que Jasper decidió iniciar esa conversación tan entretenida para él y una tortura para mí. Si era cierto que sus papás y él habían notado que me atraía Bella, tendría que alejarme aún más y con mayor motivo. No podía dejar que nadie más se diera cuenta. Era la hermana pequeña de Emmett, no importa cuánto haya crecido, tenía que seguir viéndola como una hermana menor. Me lavé la cara para despejarme un poco, sin embargo, no funcionó.

Salí del baño sintiéndome mareado y con el estómago revuelto.

—Rosalie ¿Puedo cambiarte de lugar? —interrumpí su beso con Emmett.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido.

—No, por eso mismo ¿Podemos cambiar? —volví a pedir.

—Sí, claro —se levantó de su asiento y Emmett se recorrió a donde estaba Rosalie, dejándome el asiento al lado del pasillo.

— ¿A ti qué te sucede? —me preguntó Emmett cuando una vez me senté a su lado.

—Nada, sólo se me ha revuelto el estómago —le dije—. Voy a dormir unos minutos.

Giré mi rostro al lado contrario para que Emmett no pudiera verlo. Continúe haciéndome el dormido durante el resto del viaje.

—Muero de hambre —dijo Emmett mientras se despatarraba en el sofá.

—Voy a encargar unas pizzas —le dijo Alice.

— ¡Dios! Pero que se apuren, necesito alimentarme o terminaré comiéndote a ti peque duende —le dijo Emmett.

Alice realizó la llamada, solicitando que nos llevaran ocho pizzas; de las cuales dos serían exclusivamente para calmar el hambre voraz de Emmett. Realmente me preguntaba cómo es que hasta ahora no había dejado en la calle a Charlie y Sue. Resultaba más caro pagar su alimentación de un semestre que toda su colegiatura.

—Mientras llevaré mi equipaje —dijo Bella tomando sus maletas que estaban al lado de la puerta.

—Deja eso —le dije—. Yo lo llevaré.

—No tienes por qué —me contestó—. Además no es mucho, no soy Alice que acostumbra a cargar con toda una tienda departamental.

—Oye, soy precavida, una nunca sabe cuándo se van a presentar ocasiones especiales —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿De todo lo que llevaste cuánto fue lo que ocupaste realmente? —le preguntó.

—Bueno en esta ocasión no pasó nada, pero una nunca sabe Bella —le dijo—. Es más deberías de estar agradecida conmigo porque llevaba ropa para ti también.

—Gracias, Alice —le contestó Bella en tono burlón—. Ahora regreso —nos dijo mientras subía de a poco su equipaje.

A los pocos minutos llamaron para confirmar la compra y pudieran dejar pasar al repartidor. Más tardo el chico en subir con las cajas que Emmett en devorarse sus dos pizzas y tres cuartas partes de otra. Por lo menos sabía que de hambre no moriría, en caso de que no pudiera brillar como abogado, las competencias para devorar comida eran una buena opción.

—Realmente quedé satisfecho —dijo el susodicho mientras sobaba su estómago.

—Sería el colmo si no hubiera sido así —le dijo Bella burlonamente.

—Nena, ya te dije que tengo que mantener estos músculos —dijo flexionando sus brazos para acentuar sus bíceps.

—No vaya a ser que desaparezcan —continúo Bella con el tono burlón del momento—. Bueno chicos —se levantó de la mesa—. Los dejo, me siento agotada y mañana regreso al trabajo…

—Oh no —la cortó Alice— tenemos que organizar la fiesta de año nuevo.

—Alice —le dijo Bella con una voz cansada—, en verdad, muero de sueño ¿Mañana, por favor? —imploró.

—Sí Alice, déjala marchar, mañana nos reunimos todos a la hora de la comida para planear lo que quieras planear —le sugerí.

Bella intentó hacerle un puchero y era la cosa más hermosa y tierna que alguien podía imaginar cuando ella intentaba hacerlo.

—Bien —dijo Alice resignada— mañana sin falta. No te escapas, es más iré por ti y nos reuniremos con los chicos para ir a cenar.

—Me parece perfecto

Estaba por continuar la plática con los chicos cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré la pantalla y apareció el nombre de Tanya, decidí ignorarla, pero a los cinco minutos volvió a marcar.

—Tanya —contesté tajantemente.

—Baby —contestó melosa—. Me enteré que has llegado a New Haven, podríamos vernos si quieres.

¿Cómo se había enterado que había llegado?

—Tanya ¿Cómo lo sabes? —hice eco de mis pensamientos.

—Pasé por dónde vives y vi tu Volvo cariño —contestó.

—Tanya mi Volvo se quedó aparcado todas las vacaciones ahí —le dije confundido.

—Bueno, el cómo lo sé es lo de menos —rió nerviosamente—. Pasaremos la noche juntos como bienvenida —afirmó sin esperar opinión alguna de mi parte.

—No Tanya

—Pero ¿Por qué? —preguntó rápidamente—. La pasaremos bien como siempre.

—No es eso, simplemente en este momento no quiero, me siento cansado —traté de ser amable.

—Es por ella —dijo más para sí que para mí.

— ¿Ella? —le pregunté— ¿De qué estás hablando Tanya?

—Bella —contestó enojada—. No soy plato de segunda mesa, Edward.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —le pregunté y a los pocos segundos ella colgó.

Realmente me quedé perplejo ante lo sucedido con Tanya. No entendía qué era lo que había sucedido, el porqué de su reacción.

— ¿Edward? —se escuchó a mis espaldas.

—Sí, Alice —contesté.

—Te parece si mañana nos esperas con los chicos en casa de Emmett para la cena —Bella y yo pasaremos por la cena una vez la haya recogido.

—De acuerdo.

Bella continuaba igual, casi no me hablaba más que lo suficiente y eso era únicamente cuando estaban los chicos. Mi lado sensato me decía que era lo correcto, era una buena manera de poder marcar la distancia entre nosotros, pero mi lado egoísta moría porque Bella me dirigiera la palabra como antes, que pudiéramos ser los de antes, poder tocarla y que ella me tocara.

—Toma —me dijo Emmett extendiendo mi chaqueta azul marino—. Hoy vas hecho todo un matador —movió Emmett sugerentemente las cejas—. Año nuevo conquista nueva.

Me coloqué mi chaqueta encima de la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, justo con unos jeans.

— ¿Tienes carta abierta? —me preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Carta abierta? —pregunté confundido.

—Vaya que si tienes algunos requisitos que deban cumplir tus conquistas de hoy o puede ser cualquiera —el tono con el que estaba diciendo todo aquello no me estaba dando buena espina—. Rubia, morena o castaña —dijo sugerentemente—, más grande o más chica que tú.

—Jasper —le dije a modo de advertencia.

—Quizás unos tres años más chica que tú —maldito cabrón pensé para mí—, estudiante en Yale.

—Jasper —repetí.

—Dime Emmett ¿Te parece mucha la diferencia de tres años?

Emmett nos miraba confundido. Afortunadamente Emmett era una papa para esos temas, sino muy seguramente ya me encontraría en el piso, aunque dudaba si sería yo encima de Jasper dándole una tunda por su impertinencia y estupidez o Emmett encima de mí por mi estupidez.

— ¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó receloso.

—No, nada —contestó Jasper

—Es Jasper, le gusta andar jodiendo —le dije.

—Creo mi querido Edward que eso únicamente lo sabe tu hermana —dijo juguetonamente Emmett.

—Ay Emmett —le recriminé—. No necesito esas ideas en mi cabeza.

Llevábamos más de media hora esperando a que las chicas salieran del cuarto de Bella, rogaba porque Bella no llevara nada tentador, suficiente tenía con su belleza y dudaba aguantar otra mala pasada como la de su cumpleaños o Navidad.

— ¡Chicas! —les gritó Emmett.

— ¡Ya vamos! —se escucharon tres gritos al unísono.

Un par de minutos después se escucharon tacones saliendo de la habitación de Bella, la vi y entendí que mi tortura estaba por comenzar. Bella bajaba con unos leggins de cuero negros que más bien podrían ser su segunda piel, unos tacones del mismo color que hacían ver sus piernas más largas, una blusa esmeralda con lentejuelas de escote profundo que me dejaba ver sus lunares gemelos en sus pechos. Al bajar y darse la vuelta para ir por su chaqueta de cuero mi mirada no pudo evitar detenerse en ese hermoso trasero respingón, bien marcado por esos leggins y definitivamente llevaba tanga puesto que no se notaba nada. Era un maldito pervertido. Sentí un codazo que me hizo apartar mi mirada del trasero de Bella.

—Se te saldrán los ojos —murmuró Jasper.

— ¿Entonces cómo nos vamos? —preguntó Bella. Sus ojos castaños resaltaban con su maquillaje, sus labios se veían de un rosado apetecible, quería probarlos. Moría por posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

—Nos llevaremos el carro de Jasper y mi Jeep —dijo Emmett.

—Andando —dijo avanzando y mi lado pervertido siguió cada paso viendo como se marcaba su trasero y sus piernas.

—Esperen —dijo Alice—. Tú y tú —dijo señalándonos a Emmett y a mí—. Les advierto que esta noche es de Bella, debe empezar el año nuevo con una nueva conquista, así que déjenla ser.

—De acuerdo, pero el tipo tiene que ser aprobado por nosotros —¡Así se habla Emmett! Ninguno sería el adecuado para ella. No habría nueva conquista para Bella. Egoísta lo sé, pero tenía que cuidarla, incluso de mí mismo.

—Ni hablar Emmett Swan —espetó Alice con dedo amenazante.

—No se les olvide que sigo aquí. Yo decidiré cuando buscar una nueva conquista y quien es el adecuado para mí —expresó Bella—. Así que por favor dejen de hacer mi vida amorosa de uso público.

—No creo que seas capaz de determinar si alguien es adecuado para ti Bella —aclaré.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó enojada de repente.

—Eres un poco ingenua cuando se trata de juzgar a la gente.

—Bien, paremos aquí porque esto no va por buen camino —intervino Jasper dedicándome una mirada de reproche.

—Como dije, andando —volvió a decir Bella.

Me fui en el carro de Jasper junto con Alice, mientras que Bella se había ido con Rosalie y Emmett, esto se complicaba cada día más. ¿Por qué siempre que hablábamos terminábamos peleando? Una vocecita me decía desde adentro que yo era el causante.

—Esto está atascado Alice —comentó Rosalie cuando llegamos al local—. Ni si quiera podremos caminar.

—Ya tengo todo arreglado —contestó—. Vamos.

Tomé la mano de Bella para ayudarla a bajar del carro y a caminar con esos zapatos de infarto. Pero al dar dos pasos ella apartó su mano de la mía.

—Es la segunda vez que haces eso —le recriminé.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó sin ni siquiera voltear a verme. Ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Es la segunda vez que apartas tu mano ¿Acaso te doy asco, te incomodo?

—No seas infantil Edward.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

Ella entrelazó nuestros dedos y levantó nuestras manos unidas.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho —sonreí.

—No entiendo tu necedad de entrelazar nuestras manos —comentó.

—No es una necedad, podría ser incluso una necesidad. Estar en contacto contigo —murmuré.

— ¿Qué? —no me había escuchado.

—Nada, sólo no vuelvas a apartar tu mano —apreté ligeramente su mano.

Jasper rodeo a Alice mientras avanzaba evitando que la empujaran, al igual que Emmett con Rosalie, mientras que yo me coloqué detrás de Bella y la rodeé con uno de mis brazos y con el otro evitaba que nos empujaran. Nos detuvimos en la entrada mientras Alice hacía sus movimientos, mientras aproveche ese momento para aspirar el aroma del cabello de Bella: fresas y Bella. Delicioso. Apreté más mi brazo alrededor de ella, pegándola a mi cuerpo, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Cuando continuamos caminando Bella se movió rozando con mi entrepierna provocando un delicioso placer, por lo que solté un gemido.

— ¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada. Ella había notado mi pene en su hermoso culo.

—No para nada —dije entre dientes—. Vamos —tomé su mano y caminamos dentro del establecimiento junto con los chicos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba a un costado del lugar. Había un pequeño letrero que recitaba "RESERVADO".

— ¿Quieren algo de beber? —preguntó Emmett.

—Mojitos —gritaron las chicas.

—Bella —le dijo Emmett en tono de advertencia.

—No empieces —le dijo Bella fastidiada—. Estaré aquí contigo y es año nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

— ¿A ustedes lo de siempre? —nos preguntó a Jasper y a mí. Ambos asentimos.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música movida y contagiosa de ritmo. Bella comenzó a moverse en su asiento al ritmo de la música. No podía apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo meneándose sobre el banquillo.

—Esa canción me encanta —dijo al darse cuenta que la observaba.

—Se te da bien el bailar —le comenté.

—Sí, mientras esté sentada ¿verdad? —comenzó a reír—. Soy un desastre en la pista y lo sabes.

—Necesitas a la pareja adecuada —le mencioné recordando mi baile de graduación a la que fueron ella y Alice.

 _Flashback_

 _—¿Por qué no bailas? —pregunté al verla sentada, tan hermosa en ese precioso vestido azul que hacía resaltar su piel de porcelana. Hacía dos años que me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me encantaba._

 _—Realmente no sé bailar —me recordó._

 _—Sólo necesitas a la pareja adecuada —le extendí mi mano y señalé con mi cabeza la pista donde estaban todos._

 _—No me hago responsable de las pisadas, has sido tú quien ha insistido —me dio su mano y la acaricié._

 _Una vez en la pista la pegué a mi cuerpo, coloqué su mano derecha sobre mi hombro derecho y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo levantándola y colocando sus pies sobre los míos._

 _—Creo que no habrá que preocuparse por las pisadas —le di un beso en su mejilla._

 _La conduje al ritmo de la balada que se escuchaba de fondo, ella recargó su cabeza en mi otro hombro y yo la pegué más a mi cuerpo; disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo, de la manera en cómo su delicado cuerpo se acoplaba al mío, del olor maravilloso y delicioso que desprendía su cabello. Le di un pequeño beso en su coronilla diciendo para mí que sería el beso de despedida, al día siguiente partiría a New Haven para ingresar a la universidad y esperaba poder olvidarla, no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo y eso me estaba matando._

 _Fin del flashback_

— ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue el último día que te vi en tres años —me dijo.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —le dije—. Es la mejor despedida que pude haber tenido.

—Aquí están las bebidas —dijo Emmett.

—Primero Bella y yo tenemos una cita en la pista —le dije tomando la mano de Bella y llevándola a un rincón de la pista.

—Estás loco —Bella reía.

—Así es como me gusta verte, en especial conmigo. Sonriente, divertida y alegre.

—No fui yo quien cambio de actitud después de navidad, yo sólo me adapté.

La miré con mis ojos entrecerrados y la atraje a mí.

—Vamos a bailar.

Comencé a mover mis caderas haciendo que las suyas se movieran, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando ella misma comenzó a moverlas a su propio ritmo. Se separó de mí y comenzó a bailar, siguiendo la música. Dejé de moverme y fui envuelto por el movimiento de sus caderas. Bella se giró dándome la espalda y continúo moviéndose, de nuevo mi mirada no pudo evitar parar en su culo. La peor situación es que mi amigo de allá abajo comenzaba a despertar ante los movimientos de Bella, ante todo Bella ¡Joder!

— ¿Vas a bailar o te quedarás parado? —me dijo sonriendo.

—Bailemos —le dije.

Continuamos bailando por un par de minutos y al llegar a la mesa Bella se bebió su mojito de un solo trago.

—Ese mojito estaba riquísimo —dijo—. Voy por más bebidas ¿Alguien quiere?

—Otros mojitos —dijo Rosalie levantando su vaso agitando los hielos que estaban dentro.

—Cerveza —dijo Emmett.

—Estoy bien por el momento —dijo Jasper.

—Te acompaño —le dije a Bella cuando daba media vuelta.

Volví a colocarme detrás de Bella para evitar que la empujaran y ciertamente para evitar que alguien mirara ese culo magnífico. Bella pidió los mojitos con menta que tanto les gustaba a las chicas.

— ¿Entonces, podré enterarme en algún momento por qué el cambio de tu actitud? —preguntó mientras veía hacia otro lado.

—No sé a qué cambio te refieres —le contesté.

Ella suspiró

—Perfecto.

—Bella

— ¿Qué? —me dijo ya frustrada.

—Es complicado.

—Intenta explicarte, estoy segura que por lo menos capto la mitad.

—Aquí están sus bebidas —le dijo el barman.

—Vamos —la ayudé a tomar algunas bebidas y nos fuimos a la mesa.

Después de bebernos nuestras bebidas salimos a bailar nuevamente, acompañados del resto de los chicos. El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta faltaban cinco minutos para año nuevo y nos fuimos a la mesa para poder brindar. Ordenamos nuestras bebidas. Ya estaba todo listo.

—Diez… nueve… ocho…

—Siete…

—Seis… cinco… cuatro… tres…

—Dos… Uno…

— ¡Feliz año Nuevo! — gritó todo mundo en el local formando un grito en potencia.

Nos bebimos nuestras bebidas y nos dimos un abrazo entre todos. Cuando llegó el turno de darle el abrazo a Bella, la envolví completamente con mis brazos y la alcé en volandas, girándola.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo preciosa! Que este año te depare lo mejor. Prometo estar cada día de este año a tu lado —al bajarla ella depositó un beso en mi mejilla

—Gracias, procura cumplir tu promesa.

Seguimos con la fiesta, bebidas y baile, pero Bella ante la falta de experiencia ante la bebida comenzó a sentirse mareada después de los tres mojitos que había tomado.

—Necesitamos llevarla a casa —dijo Emmett preocupado por su hermana.

—Yo la llevo, ustedes pueden continuar aquí —me ofrecí.

—Llévate mi carro —me lanzó Jasper sus llaves.

—Gracias —dije al cachar las llaves.

—Te lo agradezco Edward, no estaría tranquilo si fuera otra persona —me dijo Emmett.

—Vamos Bella —le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

—Pero si está… todo… muy tranquilo aquí —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—No vuelves a tomar Bella —le dijo Emmett enojado.

—Creo que no es el momento— intercedí.

Pasé mi brazo por la cintura de Bella y uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros para cargar su peso y no se le dificultara caminar.

—¡Hey, espera…! —hipó—. Estamos tranquilos…Edward. Puedo caminar… sola.

Iba arrastrando los pies y dando trompicones y en un intento por zafarse de mi brazo tropezó con sus propios pies por lo que estuvo a punto de caer pero la rodeé con ambos brazos impidiendo que cayera. Bella colocó sus manos sobre mis brazos y me miró fijamente.

—Wow eres… fuerte —dijo apretando mis brazos—. Tienes muy buenos bíceps, me fascinan —dijo divertida y desinhibida, producto del alcohol. Se notaba que mi hermoso ángel no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol.

—Anda vamos —le dije tomándola nuevamente de la cintura.

—No, no, no —hipó nuevamente—. Ya dije que esta reina camina solita.

—Bella

Bella levantó un dedo incitándome a callar

—Dije que la reina camina sola.

Iba a dar a penas un paso cuando su pie se dobló y estuvo a punto de caer. Me apresuré a rodearla nuevamente con mis brazos para evitar que se estampara con el suelo, rodee mis ojos cuando iba a protestar nuevamente. En esta ocasión la tomé en brazos y la saqué del local.

—Puedo… caminar sola —su mirada se quedó fija en mi rostro—. Tienes unos ojos tan hermosos, son tan hipnotizante —comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y se sentía tan bien, su tacto suave y cálido. Perfecto.

—Definitivamente estás borracha Bella —traté de sonar serio, pero Bella borracha era la persona más adorable.

La llevé al carro y me aseguré que estuviera segura en su asiento, abroché su cinturón de seguridad y la recosté para que estuviera cómoda.

—Yo quería seguir con las chicas —dijo enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya no estás en condiciones de seguir con la fiesta —dije mientras encendía el carro.

—Puedo debatir eso señor —torció su gesto.

—Bella, por una vez deja que haga lo que es conveniente para ti y no me compliques las cosas.

—Ese es justamente tu problema —me dijo tratando de ser seria pero un pequeño hipido salió al final de su frase y comenzó a reír.

—Bella, por favor hoy no. Es el primer día del año, pasémoslo en paz, tranquilos.

Ella ya no contestó.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar, lo cual agradecía. Quería que todo regresara a la normalidad. Todo se había complicado por mi culpa. Pudiendo gustarme cualquier otra chica tenía que gustarme la hermana de Emmett y la más pequeña del grupo.

Llegamos a los apartamentos y ayudé a Bella a bajar del carro, volví a pasar mi brazo por su cintura para cargar la mayor parte de su peso para que pudiera caminar.

—Ya llegamos— le dije.

—Está todo oscuro y tranquilo aquí.

—Debe ser porque todos están festejando año nuevo.

—Todos menos yo porque no estoy en condiciones de seguir con la fiesta ¿verdad?

Volteé a verla a manera de advertencia.

—Yo sólo decía.

Entramos al departamento y dejé a Bella en el sofá, me puse en cuclillas y le quité sus tacones.

—Me está dando demasiado sueño —comentó mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Anda vamos —le dije tomándola en brazos.

No protestó. Todo lo contrario, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, quedando más cerca de mí. Subí las escaleras y la llevé a su habitación.

—Esta blusa me pica —dijo medio adormilada y se la empezaba a quitar.

—¡Bella!

Traté de llamarla para que despertara completamente y tomé sus manos evitando que se quitara su blusa. Ella comenzó a jalonear y en un instante perdí el equilibrio cayendo encima de ella. La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada. La cercanía de su rostro estaba inquietándome. Mi mirada se posó en sus labios rosados; se veían suaves y tentadores.

—Lo siento, Bella —le dije.

Ella me miró confundida, pasé mi dedo por su entrecejo que se frunció ante su confusión. Lo siguiente que hice fue besar sus labios, por primera vez probé el sabor delicioso de su boca. Mis labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los suyos; desde el primer instante sentí que mis labios estaban donde debían estar. Un cosquilleo recorrió mis labios. El placer llegó instantemente y ella comenzó a mover sus labios al compás de los míos, dejándome deleitarlos. La suave piel de sus labios me enloquecía, la calidez me quemaba, dulcemente me quemaba. El calor de nuestros cuerpos era abrazador y sentí mi cuerpo pegarse más al suyo cuando enredó sus brazos en mi cuello nuevamente. Segundos después sus labios dejaron de moverse y al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida, lo que sirvió para que el momento de lucidez llegara a mí. Me levanté de su cuerpo rápidamente.

— ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué carajo hice?! —dije al ver a Bella dormida en su cama.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su rostro.

—Lo lamento, Bella —y salí de su cuarto rápidamente.

Una vez en mi cuarto comencé a caminar de un lado a otro ¿Cómo carajo había besado a Bella? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le iba a decir al día siguiente? Me llevé mis manos a mi cabello y comencé a tirar de él. Pero por otro lado la delicadeza de sus labios, su sabor, la suavidad, esa corriente eléctrica que se apoderó de mis labios, llevé una de mis manos a mis labios reviviendo la sensación de los labios de Bella pegados a los míos. Necesitaba guardarlo en mis recuerdos, de una manera clara porque no volvería a hacerlo. No volvería a besar a Bella, me prometí a mí mismo.

* * *

 **Y aquí el pequeño momento Bellward ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Vendrán más momentos así, paciencia. No sé ustedes, pero yo amé a Jasper en este capítulo. Mil gracias por continuar leyendo esta boba idea mía xD**

 **Momento de responder los amables reviews que me dejan y no me es posible responder por mensajes privados:** ** _cary_** **oh sí, Tanya será un gran dolor de cabeza jajaja cada vez falta menos para verlo celoso, muchas gracias por leer.** ** _pera l.t_** **bueno recuerda que está Jacob y el simple nombre le dará dolores de cabeza a Edward.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus reviews. Gracias por los favs y follow que poco a poco van aumentado y eso me alegra muchísimo :D**


	9. La primera resaca

**Hey, hola divinuras! Un nuevo capítulo, en el cual me esconderé porque segura estoy que querrán matarme ... Sólo diré PACIENCIA**

 **Capítulo 9: "La primera resaca"**

 **BPOV**

Me desperté con un jodido dolor de cabeza que en cuanto intenté levantarme supe que había sido mala idea. Mi cabeza explotaba. Enfoqué la mirada en donde estaba y me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi cuarto ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Emmett era la respuesta. Lo último que recordaba era Edward tratando de cargar mi peso mientras… ¡Oh Dios, había sido Edward quien me había traído a mi habitación!

—Hola ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Edward asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Mi sonrojo por la vergüenza al recordar que tuvo que traerme a mi habitación acudió al instante por lo que me cubrí con una almohada sin responder.

—Bella con respecto a lo de anoche —. No, no, no. No quería hablar de ello.

—No por favor, ahorita no. Siento que alguien martillea dentro de mi cabeza —dije entre pequeños sollozos.

—A eso se le llama cruda —dijo medio bromeando, pero notaba cierta tensión en su voz, sospechaba porque quería darme uno de sus sermones de hermano mayor al estilo Emmett.

—Por favor, no quiero un sermón —le dije descubriéndome la cabeza.

—No es un sermón, quería hablar de lo que pasó anoche —me dijo.

— ¿Anoche? Ya sé, bebí de más. Debo tener más control debido a que soy inexperta y me pongo en riesgo. Sé que me dirás que afortunadamente estaban ustedes, pero no siempre estarán y hay personas que pueden aprovecharse de ello —le dije aún acostada—, Edward ya sé, y con el sermón que no tarda en darme Emmett juro que me basta y me sobra.

—No recuerdas nada ¿cierto? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Sólo tengo la imagen tuya de diciéndole a Emmett que tú me traes, yo diciéndote que podía sola y casi me caigo —de nuevo el sonrojo— ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Vi cruzar la duda en su cara, pero no sabía por qué. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó de golpe.

—No, no te has perdido de nada y al parecer ya tienes claro que debes tener cuidado así que usted señorita se acaba de ahorrar mi sermón.

—Gracias, eres un auténtico amor Edward —en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras su mirada se desvió— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El que te diga que eres un auténtico amor, quiero decir eres muy amable conmigo, aun cuando nos enojemos y seas un poco fastidioso sobreprotegiéndome.

—No te sobreprotejo —agregó rápidamente.

—Lo haces. Pero el punto es que eres muy amable conmigo, siempre estás al pendiente de mí y me cuidas. Gracias Edward.

—No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña —se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.— Voy a prepararte algo para la jaqueca y un analgésico —dijo burlón, pero nuevamente había algo en su voz.

— ¿Edward? —lo llamé.

—Dime —contestó en volteando a verme.

— ¿Acaso hay algo más sobre anoche?

De nuevo vi el titubeo asomarse en su mirada, había algo que no quería decirme. Lo conocía perfectamente.

—Nada —contestó e inmediatamente salió de mi habitación.

Su actitud se encontraba más allá de lo extraño. Su mirada me decía que algo más pasaba, que algo lo inquietaba pero también sabía que el presionarlo no serviría de nada, todo lo contrario, lograría enfadarlo y debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos actualmente es lo que menos quería.

Baje a la cocina y un delicioso olor de arándanos y mantequilla me invadió.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté a Edward, mientras señalaba con una mano la barra de la cocina donde se encontraba jugo de naranja en una jarra, panecillos de arándanos y en la estufa un omelette caprese terminaba de prepararse.

—El desayuno, preciosa —me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Tú lo preparaste? —le pregunte incrédula.

—Me duele que desconfíes de mí Bella —puso cara de ofendido—. Pero tienes razón, no lo hice yo.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Lo sabía ¿Entontes de dónde sacaste todo esto?

—Lo mandé a pedir a la cafetería que está cerca, sólo el omelette lo he preparado yo —me dijo tal cual un niño que lo cacharan haciendo una travesura.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Yo lo hubiera preparado encantada.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —dijo con esa sonrisa torcida pintada en su rostro—. Además tú siempre te encargas del desayuno —me guiñó el ojo.

—Sabes que para mí no hay problema alguno con que yo prepare el desayuno —le dije.

—Déjame consentirse aunque sea una vez —me pidió.

—Tú siempre quieres consentirme —le contesté.

—Procuraré hacerlo siempre Bella —dijo como si hiciera un juramento de sangre.

—Es que no necesitas hacerlo —contesté —, para mí lo importante es que vuelvas a ser tú mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó confundido.

—Nada —le dije.

No quería seguir por ese camino porque sólo terminaríamos peleando como siempre.

—Bella —me dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Vamos a desayunar porque tengo que irme al trabajo —corté el tema.

Iba a sentarme en el taburete cuando me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar para quedar de frente a él. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de intriga, enojo y desesperación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —volvió a preguntar, pero en esta ocasión de manera pausada.

—A…

—Ni se te ocurra decir que nada —dijo entre dientes.

Lo miré fijamente y entendí que no tenía escapatoria, tenía que ser lo más clara posible. Tomé un gran respiro, sentí cómo mis pulmones se expandían a su máxima capacidad y solté el aire de golpe.

—Es que hemos hablado tanto de esto Edward, el querer que las cosas sean como antes pero el punto es que ni siquiera sé por qué las cosas han cambiado. No lo entiendo, todavía el primer día seguía todo como antes de que te marcharas, seguías tratándome con cariño si se puede decir así —su mirada se intensificó en ese momento, pero decidí que no me intimidaría—, seguía habiendo una unión y ahora parece no existir más. A veces eres frío, distante, me evitas y honestamente Edward ya no pienso hacer nada.

En menos de un respiro me encontraba entre sus brazos, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, su aroma me embriagaba, me invadía en lo más profundo de mí ser; tranquilizándome, haciéndome sentir en casa y protegida, borrando los malos momentos de los últimos meses. Me sentía conectada con él nuevamente. Y carajo, ¡cómo extrañaba esto!

—¡Oh preciosa! Perdóname —su voz se escuchaba martirizada—. Mi propósito desde el momento en que Alice nos dijo que vendrías a New Haven era hacer tu estancia de en este lugar lo más agradable posible y mira lo que he logrado, todo lo contrario.

—Edward basta, es cosa de los dos, simplemente ya no empatamos —lo detuve.

—No digas eso, por favor no lo digas —su mirada reflejó martirio y pánico.

Tenía que aceptarlo, no era sólo él. Yo y mis estúpidos celos cada que lo veía con una chica diferente, deseando estar en sus brazos como cada una de ellas lo había estado. La peor parte era que sabía que jamás llegaría a pasar nada porque me encontraba lo más lejos posible de poder entrar en la lista de las chicas a las cuales Edward deseaba. Y entre mis planes definitivamente no se encontraba el ser del tipo de chicas de revolcón y a botar, no era santurrona, pero no me sentiría satisfecha con eso. Buscaba una relación sería en la que ambos nos entregáramos al cien por cien. Darle mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón y todo lo que tenía, con la única condición de recibir lo mismo, porque el amor de una sola persona por más grande que sea no alcanza para dos. Y por supuesto, Edward no buscaba una relación seria por el momento. Y con todo el dolor acepté aquello desde navidad.

—Quizás los dos ya no somos compatibles en ningún sentido —traté de bajar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Bella no! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Escúchame bien Bella…

—Necesito apurarme para ir a trabajar —le corté.

—No te irás a ningún lado sin escucharme —me dijo apremiante.

—Sé qué quieres decir y espero que sea así, en verdad Edward —le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la cocina.

No podía continuar ahí, corría el riesgo de dejar vencer el nudo de mi garganta y mis lágrimas traicioneras. Mi corazón latía ferozmente, y cada latido era una punzada porque sabía lo que pasaba. Ambos queríamos que esto fuera sólo una crisis, que dentro de poco volviéramos a ser el Edward y la Bella de Forks, sin pleitos, sin choques. Lo deseábamos. Sabíamos que andaban mal las cosas y esperábamos resolver lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Y deseaba con todo mi corazón que así fuera. Tomé un enorme respiro y procuré olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Si lograba apurarme podría pasar a desayunar antes de llegar al trabajo. Saqué mi neceser de baño y fui directa a la ducha. Un baño tibio podría ayudarme a aclararme, además todavía mi cabeza la sentía reventar ¡Qué carajos había tomado la noche anterior! No quería ni pensar en el sermón de Emmett.

Salí de la ducha, me puse mis braguitas y sostén; me envolví con la toalla y salí corriendo por si Edward salía de su habitación o subía a ella, puesto que no sabía en donde se encontraba. Me dirigí al armario para buscar mi ropa, tomé unos jeans ajustados y sabía la blusa perfecta para esos jeans. Una blusa de color morado de tiras gruesas, corta por enfrente, a la mitad de mi estómago y larga, cubriendo mi espalda, por la parta de atrás. Esa era mi objetivo, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado y estaba segura que la tenía. No me la había llevado de vacaciones para pensar que la había dejado en casa de Charlie, justo la había lavado semanas antes de irnos y no la había usado desde entonces. Miré el reloj de mi mesilla de noche y vi que me quedaban escasos quince minutos si quería pasar a desayunar, por lo que tomé una blusa azul rey de manga larga y botones a la altura del busto y me puse mis Converse. Desenredé mi cabello y salí volando hacia la cafetería, pero mi carrera fue interrumpida al ver a Edward parado justo frente de la puerta impidiendo mi paso.

—Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero mínimo tómate tu jugo. No puedes irte con el estómago vacío y sin tomar en cuenta la cruda que todavía has de cargarte —me dijo amable, pero notaba cierto resentimiento en su voz. Me extendió el vaso y lo tomé sin rechistar. Él había preparado o bueno pedido el desayuno para mí y yo salí huyendo a mi habitación dejándole todo.

—Gracias.

— ¿A qué hora pasaré a recogerte hoy?

—No te preocupes, salgo temprano, puedo venirme caminando.

— ¿A qué hora? —repitió.

—En serio no es necesario —no se movía de la puerta—. Por favor, Edward, se me hace tardísimo.

—Está bien —se hizo a un lado a regañadientes.

Estaba por irme, pero me di media vuelta y le di un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida, él rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, estrechándome contra su cuerpo de una manera cálida, al estilo Edward. Enterró su nariz en mi cuello, escuché cómo soltó el aire de golpe y su aliento recorrió mi nuca, provocando un escalofrío placentero.

—Me tengo que ir —le dije.

—Disculpa —me soltó lentamente.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —le dije antes de salir.

Caminé por las calles procurando ya no pensar en lo que sucedía con Edward porque eso me destrozaba. Cuando decidí venir a Yale, una de las cosas que me motivó fue el estar cerca de Edward, el poder seguir compartiendo con él como lo habíamos hecho en Forks, pero eso sólo duró unas semanas y mi maravillosa burbuja reventó. ¿Por qué Edward en ocasiones se comportaba como si le molestara? ¿Por qué huía de mí? Sentí una solitaria lágrima salir de mi ojo izquierdo y la limpié rápidamente, como símbolo de querer eliminar todo rastro de mis emociones.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la cafetería, por lo que mi propósito de no pensar en Edward había sido un fracaso. Tomé un respiro antes de entrar para prepararme y poner la mejor cara para las próximas seis horas.

—Hola Bella —me saludó Kate que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

—Hey Kate —era la primera vez que la veía desde que regresamos de las vacaciones— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Pudieron haber estado mejor —comentó.

— ¿Por? —seguí la plática mientras dejaba mi bolso en una repisa y me colocaba mi delantal.

—Prácticamente me la pase en Forks —suspiró—, esperaba hacer más cosas con mi hermana, pero al parecer a ella le encanta el verde —hizo un gesto de enfado al mencionar a su hermana—. No me malentiendas, Forks es un lugar precioso, pero…

—No te preocupes, te entiendo. Eran tus vacaciones, tenías tus planes, pero estos se vieron frustrados por Tanya.

—Así es, y no entiendo su necedad de quedarnos. Ella misma se aburrió estando ahí.

Yo si entendía, quería estar de ofrecida con Edward.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que sucede entre mi hermana y tú? Cuando nos encontramos en aquella tienda con ese chico…

—Edward.

—Sí, él. Bueno noté cierto cruce entre ustedes.

—Supongo que simplemente no nos caemos, no le agrada a Tanya que viva con Edward y no veo por qué tendría que agradarle o no.

— ¿Celos de Tanya?

—Me imagino.

—Lo entiendo

— ¿Ah sí? —pregunté confundida

—Claro vives con él Bella

— ¿Y?

—Déjame ser un poco entrometida ¿Entre tú y Edward no hay nada?

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, sentí mi cara arder y no sabía dónde meter mi cabeza.

—No, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el hermano de mi mejor amiga, bueno, claro, también es mi amigo pero nada más —traté de reír para restarle la importancia pero sonó como una risilla nerviosa ¡Bravo Bella! Me di de golpes mentalmente.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó—. En verdad no quiero parecer entrometida pero realmente ese día que los vi en la tienda no me lo pareció.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo

— ¿Todo?

—Hola chicas— nos giramos a la entrada donde estaba nuestro jefe, Harry.

Agradecí su llegada. La campana me había salvado. Salí detrás del mostrador para asegurarme que todas las mesas se encontraran limpias y perfectamente acomodadas. Después llegó la hora de barrer el local, lo que chocó con la llegada de los primeros clientes que iban de camino a sus trabajos. Kate se encargó de terminar de atenderlos mientras yo terminaba de colocar en su lugar un par de sillas y banquillos.

—Chicas —nos llamó Harry.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la pequeña oficina que se encontraba en la parte trasera del local.

—Necesito que ambas me digan los días que vendrán durante este semestre para poder cubrir los espacios libres con los demás chicos —nos dijo mientras nos extendía un trozo de hoja blanca.

—Yo no estoy segura todavía —dijo Kate—. Necesito arreglar unas cosas en casa con todo esto de mi graduación.

— ¿Pero seguirás trabajando aquí?

—Claro Harry, no te libraras de mí ni en mi último semestre.

—De acuerdo ¿Y tú Isabella?

—Bella —le corregí, aunque sabía que era un desgaste, llevaba desde el primer día tratando que me llamara Bella—. Yo creo que me quedaré con el mismo horario del semestre anterior si no te importa.

—No claro que no —se enderezó en su silla desgastada—. Anótalo —me tendió un lápiz—. Y tú Kate para mañana espero ya puedas traer tu horario.

—Sí, hoy mismo trabajo en ello.

—Bueno eso es todo, continúen con sus labores.

— ¿Ya sabes qué harás cuando salgas? —le pregunté a Kate.

—Tengo planeado tomarme un año libre —dijo mientras se recargaba en una repisa— Por eso he estado trabajando, para viajar y disfrutar antes de meterme a trabajar porque no sé cuándo pueda hacerlo. Siempre he tenido el sueño de viajar, ser nómada por un lapso breve y eso haré. Después, bueno ya veré que me depara el campo laboral.

—Sin ofender, eres completamente opuesta a Tanya.

—Espero que de una buena manera, que sea el lado compuesto bueno —me miró y me guiñó—. No eres la primera que detesta a mi hermana.

—No la detesto —mentí.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! No me enojaré, tengo claro que una cosa es mi hermana y otra cosa soy yo.

—Pero ella es tu hermana.

—Pero sé que no es ninguna santa, que realmente se encuentra lejos de serlo. Y como te dije no eres la primera. Varias de mis amigas han tenido sus encuentros con ella.

—Es un poco caprichosa —comenté.

—Culpa de mi padre —suspiró—, desde que nuestros padres se separaron y nuestra madre prácticamente renunció a nuestra custodia, por ser la más pequeña jamás le negó nada. Si la niña pedía un dulce papá corría a traerlo, si la niña pedía un carro papá se lo daba. Jamás se le ha negado nada, obtiene todo cuanto quiere y cuando no lo hace se obsesiona y busca obtenerlo. Supongo que fue la forma de recompensa que mi padre encontró.

—Lo lamento, no sabía lo de tu mamá.

—Da igual. En cierta forma prefiero eso a que me estuvieran torturando con peleas estúpidas —se irguió y se sacudió las palmas de las manos frotándolas—. Bueno dejemos ese tema —me volvió a guiñar.

En ese momento entraron un par de clientes. Tomé las cartillas y me dirigí a atenderlos a su mesa. Regresaba cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Voltea hacia la ventana, guapa_

 _J."_

Levanté la vista y me encontré con Jacob recargado en su motocicleta. Traía unos jeans desgastados y una playera negra que remarcaba los músculos de sus brazos.

— ¿Kate me cubres cinco minutos?

—Claro, si me presentas a ese bombón.

—Es sólo un amigo —rodeé los ojos.

—Por eso mismo, si tú no quieres yo no le digo no —ambas empezamos a reír —, que no se entere Garrett de esto.

Salí de la cafetería y comencé a sentir frío por lo que me abracé a mí misma. Me recargué en la misma motocicleta a su lado.

— ¡Hey! —le dije— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Dicen que venden los mejores cafés —bromeó.

—Sí, claro.

—Paso por ti a la hora que salgas

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿No me has pedido que te dé un paseo en motocicleta y te enseñe a manejarla?

—Sí, pero…

—Tus clases empiezan hoy ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Mándame un mensaje quince minutos antes de salir y estaré puntual —prometió.

— ¿Piensas levantarte unas cuantas multas de tránsito? —lo miré reprobatoriamente.

—No mamá —dijo burlón—. Estaré en quince, es lo importante

Lo mire desconfiada.

—Prometo que cuando subas a esta belleza —levanté una ceja a manera de hacerle ver que su comentario había sido inapropiado—, me refiero a la moto —aclaró— conduciré tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo —le dije—. Tengo que irme —señale con mi cabeza adentro de la cafetería.

Me quedé en la puerta mientras observaba como se marchaba. Jacob me caía bien, realmente bien.

—Le gustas —me dijo Kate en cuanto entré.

—No —mentí. Jacob siempre me dejó en claro eso.

Kate se giró a verme

—De acuerdo, puede ser que sí —le dije—. Pero —hice énfasis en la última palabra— eso no significa que a mí me guste.

El resto de mi jornada paso tranquilamente, como buen primer día del año. Poca gente por las calles, el tráfico sin congestionamientos. Como cualquier primer día del año, la gente se había quedado a descansar o había corrido a descansar en cuanto pudo, después de la buena fiesta de bienvenida al año nuevo. Estaba por terminar y decidí enviar el mensaje.

 _"Estoy por salir. Te espero._

 _Bella"_

Quince minutos después Jacob aparcaba fuera de la cafetería. Doblé mi delantal y lo coloqué debajo del mostrador donde esa misma mañana lo había tomado, me coloqué mi chaqueta y salí.

Jacob me dio un casco y una vez puesto me subí a su moto.

—¿Preparada?

—Sí —le sonreí, la adrenalina ya comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

 **¿Tengo que corres a esconderme? Lo sé, querían que algo pasara con el beso, pero a Bella por la borrachera no recuerda nada, habrán más besos en un futuro cercano. Y como ven ya empieza a aparecer Jacob. He aquí donde comienzan los celos de Edward, ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Y ahora a responder los hermosos reviews que no puedo responder por mensaje privado:** ** _pera l.t_** **como ves ya apareció Jacob y en el siguiente capítulo tendrás lo que pides, a un Edward celoso; muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme siempre tu review.** ** _cary_** **ya sé, es un poco exagerado y creeme es sólo el comienzo de lo que pasará entre estos dos, poco a poco las defensas de Edward se irán derrumbando; gracias por siempre leer y darte tiempo para dejarme un review. _Algún visitante anónimo_ muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, o sí, la tortura de Edward ya comienza, el siguiente capítulo lo amarás, no te lo pierdas!  
**

 **Espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan lo que opinan, en este capi si me detestan por el olvido de Bella, ya saben me encanta poder leerlas.**


	10. El rostro sin nombre

**Hola divinuras! Otro viernes, otro capítulo. Espero les guste, aunque puede que no y terminen odiando a Edward por si no lo hacían, que por otro lado lo verán sufrir un poquito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El rostro sin nombre.**

 **EPOV**

Me había sentido enormemente aliviado al ver que Bella no recordaba el beso de la noche anterior. Sólo había un problema, quizás Bella no recordara nada sobre el beso, pero yo no podía olvidarlo. No podía olvidar la dulzura, la suavidad, la candidez y ternura de sus labios, amoldándose tan perfectamente a los míos. Acariciarlos con la punta de mi lengua, deleitarme en ellos, embriagarme de su sabor. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, fantaseando con los labios de Bella. Con que continuara así terminaría obsesionándome con sus labios.

Sin saberlo, Bella me había sacado de un atolladero, en toda la noche no había encontrado una explicación o algo que justificara el beso. Claro no es cómo que me hubiera concentrado al cien por ciento en la búsqueda de explicación porque siempre regresaba a mí la sensación de sus labios moviéndose en sincronía con los míos y me perdía en el recuerdo.

Lo que me había sorprendido enormemente fueron sus comentarios, pidiéndome que regresara a ser el de antes y aun cuando le había preguntado a qué se refería, creía tener una idea y había tratado de explicarme, pero ella simplemente terminó con el tema impidiéndome explicarme. Y la entendía porque esa discusión la habíamos tenido anteriormente y siempre llegábamos a lo mismo. Lo resolveríamos, pero nunca lo hacíamos. Pero lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera fue lo que comentó después. Estaba perdiendo la fe en nosotros, dudaba que pudiéramos compartir algo más que el techo, y eso me hirió profundamente porque yo seguía sintiéndome unido a ella. Ella creía comenzaba a dudar que pudiéramos dar solución a lo que nos estaba pasado. Eso realmente me había encabronado ¿Cómo podía dudar de nosotros? ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa forma y dejarlo pasar como había dicho? Estaba enojado con ella. Ella no podía darse por vencida con nosotros. Instantáneamente una voz en mi cabeza me respondió: ¿Cuál nosotros?

Y después de que ella se marchará no pude dejar de pensar en el por qué no quiso que fuera a recogerla a su trabajo ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Jamás me había dicho que no, jamás. Sabía que su trabajo no estaba demasiado lejos, pero vamos, jamás me había dicho que no. Aun cuando traté de insistir. Mi cabeza era un completo caos, un caos que se complicó con el sabor de sus labios.

El resto de la tarde traté de mantenerme ocupado, pero toda actividad que realizaba había sido vana porque no había cumplido con el objetivo: olvidar los labios de Bella. Como si no tuviera suficiente antes, ahora a mi lista de obsesión titulada Bella se agregaban sus labios poniendo entre paréntesis y mayúsculas "Besarlos". En mi vida había probado labios más dulces, suaves, más deliciosos y apasionados que los de Bella. En mi vida había sentido que unos labios se movieran en perfecta sincronía a los míos, que embonaran y amoldaran a los míos como si fueran creados para encajar entre ellos como un rompecabezas, que provocaron con un simple beso todo lo que sus labios despertaron en mí.

Cuando se acercaban las cuatro de la tarde, hora de la salida de Bella, decidí sorprenderla e ir por ella. Ella extrañaba esos detalles en mí y quería hacerlo. Dejaría a un lado el número uno en mi lista "Obsesión por Bella": Preocuparme por no dar a notar mi obsesión con Bella; y me ocuparía de mi prioridad número uno: Cuidar de Bella.

Tomé las llaves del volvo cuando sonó mi teléfono. Contesté sin revisar el número o nombre que apareciera en la pantalla.

—Hey —saludé a quien fuera estuviera del otro lado.

—Hola bombón —se escuchó del otro lado a Irina. ¡Irina, tanto tiempo sin verla!

— ¡Qué sorpresa! —contesté con alegría. Más allá de ser una de mis amantes continuas, resultaba ser una buena escucha, e incluso me atrevería decir que una buena amiga.

—Bueno, voy llegando de Italia y he pensado por qué no nos encontramos y recordamos los buenos tiempos que teníamos antes de irme —comentó.

—Sabes que para ti cuando quieras —saqué mi voz de seductor.

—Te diría hoy, pero tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar —suspiró—. ¿Te parece pasado mañana en mi departamento?

—Perfecto y anotado.

—Anotado en la agenda folladera de Edward —empezó a reír.

Eso era lo que me agradaba de Irina sabía a lo que íbamos y éramos, no pretendía fingir nada y no pedía nada más de lo que estábamos dispuestos a dar el uno al otro.

—Siempre tengo espacio para ti nena —le dije.

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Para ese momento ya había llegado al auto y tenía la llave en mano para abrir.

—He conocido a alguien y me trae muerta Edward —dijo afligida.

Me detuve con la puerta a medio abrir para escucharla.

—Pero —la instigué a continuar, sabía por su voz que había algo más.

—Te cuento cuando nos veamos —contestó resignada.

—Está bien.

—Bueno bombón, te dejo.

Colgué y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo derecho. Subí al carro y me dirigí al trabajo de Bella. Mientras manejaba pensaba la conversación que había tenido con Bella ¿Qué sucedería si Bella y yo no podíamos rescatar nuestra amistad? ¿Y si esa estúpida obsesión que tenía por ella terminaba congelando y destruyendo toda relación que pudiera tener con ella? ¿Dejaría que se enfriara la situación y se marchara sin más? Me reprendí a mí mismo, nadie había hablado algo sobre marcharse.

Estaba dando vuelta en Church Street cuando visualicé a Bella subiendo en una moto. Llevaba puesto un casco de un rojo chillante. ¿Quién era el tipo que iba en la moto? No alcanzaba a identificarlo por el casco negro que llevaba puesto. ¿Por qué Bella se subía en esa moto? ¿De dónde conocía a ese sujeto? ¿Estaba saliendo con él? ¿Por eso no había querido que viniera por ella, porque ya tenía quien la recogiera? ¡Maldita sea! Di un golpe al volante con ambas manos y me arranqué para seguirlos ¿A dónde iban? Sólo quería bajarla de esa motocicleta y llevarla a casa para que me diera unas cuantas explicaciones. Por qué no me había dicho en la mañana que no viniera por ella porque había otro idiota que vendría por ella. Me había cambiado. Bella se estrechó más cerca al cuerpo del tipo que iba manejando y colocó su barbilla en el hombro del tipo. En ese momento sentí hervir mi sangre. Quería apartarla de él, quien sea que fuera y llevármela conmigo. Quería apartar las manos de ese tipo, aunque era ella quien estaba tocándolo ¡Maldita sea, Bella!

Continúe siguiéndolos por un par de cuadras más, traté de ponerme a su lado para que Bella me viera y así se bajara al verme, pero el imbécil se metió por una callejuela de manera precipitada. Pero, ¡Qué carajo, pudo haber chocado y lastimado a Bella! Definitivamente Bella tendría que escucharme. Frené de repente, los había perdido. Ahora no sabría a dónde se dirigía Bella y con quién estaría. Salí del carro para revisar si alcanzaba a visualizarlos, pero nada, habían desaparecido en esa callejuela.

—Maldición —dije entre dientes mientras pateaba la llanta como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche.

Al llegar a casa continuaba preguntándome el por qué Bella había decidido no decirme nada sobre ese chico que fue a buscarla a su trabajo, pero sobretodo me preguntaba quién era y desde cuándo se veían. No dejaban de pasar por mi mente las imágenes de ella estrechando su cuerpo contra el de ese tipo, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de él. Podía imaginármela sonriendo mientras lo hacía y desprecié ese gesto, quería ser el único al que ella le sonriera, al único al que abrazara. Me di cuenta que estaba caminando de un lado a otro pasando mi mano entre mi cabello. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo derecho y marqué a Alice, ella seguramente debía de saber con quién estaba Bella. Me imaginaba que Emmett no sabía nada o me lo hubiera comentado y el saber que Bella se había ido en una motocicleta con un tipo no le agradaría, menos al saber la imprudencia con la que manejaba.

Tres timbrazos después y Alice no contestaba. Que pensándolo bien, era mejor así porque no tendría excusa alguna que justificara mi pregunta y sabiendo cómo es Alice y no dejaba de joderme con lo de Bella, al igual que Jasper, terminaría siendo grosero con tal de escaparme de sus garras inquisitivas.

Necesitaba distraerme y olvidar el hecho que Bella se encontraba con un tipo en quién sabe dónde y haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. Volví a sacar mi teléfono y marqué el número de Tanya.

— ¡Edward! —contestó melosamente— sabía que me llamarías.

— ¿En mi casa? —pregunté sin más, ella entendería.

—Claro ya voy para allá.

No esperé más y colgué. Esperaba que se diera prisa porque necesitaba sacar toda la ansiedad de mi cuerpo provocada por esa pequeña castaña llamada Isabella.

Veinte minutos después Tanya entraba al departamento, luciendo una falda corta, un suéter y tacones altos como era su costumbre.

—Estaba esperando tu llamada desde hace mucho —se acercó moviendo sus caderas de manera sugerente.

—Bueno, aprovechemos el tiempo —le dije.

No pude evitar ver mi reloj de pulsera y ver que faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve y Bella seguía sin aparecer. No había hecho ninguna llamada, ni un mensaje, nada para avisarme y ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que la viera irse con ese tipo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tanya mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

—Nada —contesté.

—Veo que tenemos tu departamento para nosotros solos —seguía besando mi cuello, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—Sí, Bella no está.

—Mejor —se separó hasta quedar de frente a mí— Porque haremos mucho ruido. Mejor que no esté Isabella.

El recordar que no estaba Bella me hizo enfurecer nuevamente. Necesitaba descargar toda esa furia, dejar que mi sangre se calmara porque la sentía hervir. Podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa con ese tipo, y el recordar lo que me había dicho antes de irnos a Forks sobre sus actividades me hacían odiar a quien quiera que fuese el chico que iba con ella en la moto. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta ¿Era con él con quien Bella se había estado acostando? La ira me nubló por completo, necesitaba sacar esas imágenes de Bella.

Tomé a Tanya de su trasero e hice que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. En cuanto estuvo en mi cintura, bajo su pelvis y comenzó a restregarse contra mi miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

—Me encantas —me dijo en mi oído y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Con una mano la sostuve de su trasero y con la otra subí su falda para comenzar a acariciar sus nalgas.

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

Seguía moviéndose contra mi pene que se encontraba más que erecto en ese momento. Comencé a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podía con el cuerpo de Tanya pegado al mío.

—Te siento tan grande —continuaba hablando.

Necesitaba que se callara. Besé sus labios y en cuanto lo hice una descarga desagradable cruzó mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente vinieron a mí los recuerdos de los labios de Bella, la hermosa sensación de tenerlos unidos a los míos, su dulzura. Estos no eran los labios que yo deseaba. Enojado con Bella por no salir de mi cabeza y dejar de pensar en sus labios bajé la cabeza al cuello de Tanya y lo besé con furia. ¡Carajo, Bella!

—Dios, Edward— gimió Tanya cuando la deje caer en la cama.

Me desprendí de mi camiseta, aventándola al otro extremo de la habitación. Me deshice del resto de mi ropa lo más rápido que pude quedándome de pie al lado de la cama. Tanya se inclinó, tomó mi miembro con una mano y se lo llevó a la boca.

— ¡Agh! —gruñí por el placer de tener su boca alrededor de mi polla.

Si tan sólo esos labios fueron los dulces y cálidos labios de Bella. Me enfurecí nuevamente conmigo mismo por no poder sacarla de mi mente ni siquiera en estos momentos. Tomé su cabello en una coleta y comencé a penetrar en su boca de manera casi violenta. Después de unas cuantas arremetidas salí de su cavidad bucal y la empujé para que quedara recostada en mi cama. Su cabello quedó extendido sobre el edredón y por un momento me imaginé los risos chocolate de Bella, mientras ella se encontraba acostada en mi cama en lugar de Tanya. ¡Al carajo con esto!

—Ven acá —jalé sus piernas y acerqué más su cuerpo.

Quité su falda y blusa bruscamente, dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior, de la cual arranqué sus bragas y bajé la tela de su brasier para poder besar aquellos pezones que reclamaban mi atención. Tomé un condón del buró al lado de mi cama, me lo coloqué y sin más preámbulo me introduje en ella, de manera desesperada. Necesitaba borrar el beso con Bella, necesitaba borrar el sabor. Besaba a Tanya mientras penetraba su cuerpo.

—Ughh… Edward— seguía gimiendo.

Penetraba cada vez más rápido, como si la velocidad con la que arremetía pudiera hacer que Bella se esfumara de mi mente más rápido.

— ¡Vamos, Tanya!

— ¡Dios! —gritaba— Más… Edward…

—Ughh…

Me encontraba fuera de mí, entre el placer y la furia, hacían de la ansiedad y urgencia algo incontrolable, me presionaba el pecho hasta casi sentirme asfixiado.

— ¡Bella! —grité cuando llegué a la culminación.

¡Carajo, Bella! Me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tanya confundida— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

No contesté. Por un momento su mirada reflejaba furia e incluso odio. No podía culparla, la comprendía, ¿a quién le agradaba que en medio del acto sexual te llamaran por el nombre de otra persona?

—Discúlpame —logré decir.

Sus ojos se transformaron en una expresión indescifrable, al igual que la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

—Seré quien quieras que sea —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Acarició con su lengua mis labios pidiendo permiso. Su reacción me estaba aturdiendo, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en una explicación para la actitud de Tanya después de haberla llamado por el nombre de Bella.

Comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello y dejé de darle vueltas a su reacción. Sólo me dejé llevar por lo que estaba pasando en el momento. Pero minutos después escuché un ruido. El aturdimiento del momento no me dejaba pensar e identificar qué clase de ruido era.

— ¿Has escuchado eso? —le dije a Tanya mientras me separaba de sus labios.

—Shh —volvió a besarme y continué con el juego.

Una ronda de sexo después, Tanya se encontraba envuelta entre las sábanas de mi cama en pleno sueño. Necesitaba sacarla de mi cama, pero estaba más concentrado en ese momento en otra persona.

Seguía mirando una y otra vez el reloj digital de mi mesa. Marcaban la una cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada y Bella no había llegado. Ni una bendita llamada, ni un bendito mensaje. Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué mi bóxer para ir al cuarto de Bella, quizás había llegado y yo no me había dado cuenta. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con su cama tendida y todo tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana antes de marcharse a su trabajo. Regresé a mi habitación y busqué mis pantalones para sacar el teléfono y marcarle.

Un bip…

Dos bip…

Tres bip…

Cuatro bip…

Bella no contestó. Colgué antes de que entrara a buzón. ¿En dónde carajos estaba Bella? ¿Estaría con el tipo ese de la moto? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Voltee a ver mi cama con el cuerpo tendido de Tanya en ella. Mi voz traicionera me decía "quizás lo mismo que tú has estado haciendo". Estruje mi teléfono en mi mano.

Tres de la mañana y Bella seguía sin aparecer, ni llamar, nada. Esto era el colmo ¿Quién rayos se creía para no llegar a dormir? Ya me había colocado el pantalón de mi pijama y miraba el techo de la habitación con la esperanza de que se escuchara de pronto la puerta cerrar y Bella entrando en su habitación. Pensando con calma, Bella no era de ese tipo de chicas que no llegaba a dormir a su casa y mucho menos sin avisar ¿Le habría pasado algo? Comencé a ponerme ansioso y muy nervioso.

—Hola bombón —dijo Tanya pasando su mano por mi abdomen mientras bajaba más hasta que se topó con mi pantalón de la pijama—. Yo quería un poco de acción durante la madrugada —dijo con un puchero.

—Lo lamento Tanya, no quiero ser grosero, pero creo es hora de que te marches, antes de que Bella llegue.

Un relampagueo de ira apareció en su mirada.

—De acuerdo —se levantó furiosa de la cama.

Tomó mi camiseta que se encontraba en el piso y se la puso. En ese momento escuché que tocaban la puerta y bajé de prisa para abrirla. Casi derrapaba por el piso, pero logré agarrarme a uno de los sofás.

— ¿Sí? —dije al abrir.

—Vaya, ya era hora —comentó Bella cruzada de brazos.

En ese momento al verla parada ahí la furia volvió a recorrer mis venas. Estaba campante ahí parada, como si pasar la noche con quien sabe quién y haciendo quien sabe qué cosa fuera cualquier cosa

— ¿Ya era hora? Eso mismo puedo decir yo ¿Dónde carajo has estado Bella?

Ella frunció su ceño.

— ¿En dónde he estado? —pude ver como el coraje empezaba a empañar su mirada dulce

—No me has contestado —dije entre dientes—. ¿Dónde demonios has pasado toda la noche? ¡¿Dónde y con quién?! —comencé a gritarle.

— ¿Cariño? —salió Tanya de la habitación e iba bajando las escaleras— ¿Sucede algo?

—¡Oh! ¿En serio Edward? ¡Carajo! —gritó Bella frustrada y enojada— ¡Eres increíble, en verdad que lo eres! —gritó mientras me empujaba y seguía empujando hasta abrirse paso para entrar al departamento.

Entró y siguió caminando. Sus pasos eran pesados, se notaba todo su coraje en cada paso que daba. Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando la detuve.

—Alto ahí —tomé su brazo—. No me has explicado en dónde has estado.

—No tengo que explicarte nada —dijo en un susurro que sabía era de pura contención— Suel- ta-me —dijo pausadamente.

—No hasta que me digas con quién has estado y qué has estado haciendo —mi ira hacía combate a la suya. Bella parecía no entender que necesitaba que me dijera en dónde había estado.

Soltó una risa irónica.

—Claro, el león cree que todos somos de su condición —se zafó de mi agarre y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto azotó la puerta.

— ¡Aghh, maldita sea! —golpeé la pared.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Tanya todavía parada en el comienzo de las escaleras en el piso de arriba.

—Tanya tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Bella, como dije, no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito estar a solas con ella.

—De acuerdo.

Se volvió a meter a mi cuarto y unos minutos después salía vestida de mi habitación.

— ¿Nos veremos pronto? —dijo antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Yo te marco —le dije.

—Bueno, nos vemos —esta vez el beso fue en los labios.

Después de que Tanya se fuera me tomé unos minutos antes de subir y exigir a Bella una explicación. Golpeé un par de veces su puerta.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —escuché su grito quebrado del otro lado.

¡Genial, ahora lloraba! Era un imbécil, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno para pedirle o exigirle algún tipo de explicación. ¿Qué era yo de ella?

—Bella, por favor.

— ¡No, Edward! —su voz seguía rota— ¡Lárgate!

—De acuerdo, pero por favor no llores más mi niña —le dije—, me mata escucharte así. Prometo irme y dejarte en paz, pero para ese llanto, por favor.

No escuché respuesta alguna de su parte, pero como le había prometido me marché de su puerta.

No pude continuar en mi cama mucho tiempo, quité las sábanas y coloqué otras, después tomé una ducha y terminé de arreglar el desastre de mi habitación y Bella continuaba sin asomar su cabeza fuera de su habitación. El timbre volvió a sonar y baje para abrir, al hacerlo me encontré con Alice que se veía furiosa. Mi mente hizo click al instante, Bella le había marcado.

—Hola Ali —la saludé.

—Eres un reverendo idiota Edward —dijo con su voz contenida.

—Alice, en verdad…

—En verdad qué Edward. Primero la dejas fuera del departamento a mitad de la noche, afortunadamente Jasper y yo vivimos aquí sino Bella hubiera tenido que pasar la noche aquí afuera y que para colmo fue por estarte follando a "La Rubia pechos grandes de Tanya". Después te atreves a insinuarle que ha pasado la noche con alguien más como si fuera de la misma calaña de las chicas que te tiras. Ella no pegó ojo en la noche porque estaba preocupada por ti y decidió venir a mitad de la madrugada para asegurarse que estuvieras bien. Ahora dime ¿Eres o no un reverendo idiota?

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Bella vino a mi casa ayer a media noche porque se le habían olvidado sus llaves y tú no le abrías. Ella creía que habías salido, pero resulta que ¡sólo te estabas revolcando con Tanya! —me gritó.

— ¿Bella vino a tocar? —pregunté confundido—. No escuché nada.

—Pues claro cómo lo ibas a hacer si seguramente los gemidos de vaca de Tanya te aturdían —Alice terminó de pasar— ¿Está en su habitación?

Detrás de ella pude ver en el mueble las llaves de Bella, que confirmaban lo que Alice acababa de decirme. Haciéndome sentir como un hijo de puta.

—Sí —le dije resignado—. Convéncela para que hable conmigo.

—¿Para qué Edward? —seguía enojada— ¿Qué es lo que quieres platicar con ella? ¿Con quién estaba, qué estaba haciendo? No Edward, si es para eso olvídalo. De pronto crees que todos son iguales a ti hermanito, pero se te olvida que Bella es diferente a todas las chicas con las que te has acostado.

—Eso lo sé Alice, no necesitas decírmelo. Sé que Bella es única.

—Pues hace un rato se te olvido. ¿Quieres que sea honesta contigo?

Suspire, aunque le dijera que no ella terminaría diciéndome lo que quería decirme.

—Deberías pensar seriamente si quieres que Bella siga viviendo contigo. Ella puede mudarse con nosotros. Tenemos un cuarto libre. Ella no tiene por qué seguir aguantando tus groserías Edward.

—¡Diablos Alice! Ella no se va de aquí

—Es la verdad.

—Hablas como si Bella fuera un estorbo en mi vida —le dije entre dientes. En ese momento el coraje nuevamente se apoderaba de mí—. Y no lo es —dije separando cada palabra para remarcarlo—. Bella no es ningún estorbo en mi vida. No puedes estar hablando algo más lejos de la realidad. Bella es importante en mi vida y tú lo sabes.

—El que parece no entenderlo eres tú —Alice tomó un gran respiro y se talló su cara a manera de frustración— ¿Cuándo lo aceptarás?

—¿Aceptar qué?

Volvió a tomar un respiro, esta vez de frustración. Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla izquierda.

—Sólo espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde —se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso en la otra mejilla—. Te quiero, Edward.

Se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de Bella, aproveché para ir detrás de ella para alcanzar a ver a Bella y quizás, sólo quizás, poder platicar con ella.

—No te dejará entrar —me avisó Alice mientras ambos subíamos la escalera.

Al llegar a su puerta Alice golpeó la puerta y avisó que era ella. Bella abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarla pasar, momento que yo aproveché para intentar entrar, pero en cuanto Alice entró Bella cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Esperé un par de horas a que saliera y Alice me dijera cómo se encontraba. Realmente Alice me había hecho reflexionar, sabía que desde que Bella llegó han sido más los momentos desagradables que ha pasado por mi culpa que aquellos que le hiciera sentir bien. Y me estaba odiando por ello.

En cuanto escuché abrir la puerta del cuarto de Bella me levanté de un salto de mi cama para ver si en esta ocasión tenía más suerte con ella. Alcancé a ver cuando ambas salían de su habitación, Bella llevaba sus hermosos ojos castaños hinchados por culpa del llanto, su nariz se encontraba roja. Ella alzó la vista y por fin nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, ella no dijo nada, yo no dije nada. Sólo me acerqué a ella y al ver que ella no rechazaba dicho acercamiento, me acerqué más y la rodeé con mis brazos. La estreché, necesitaba sentirla cerca y sentirme bien con ella, no como ahora la sentía, lejana y ajena a mí. La estreché con más fuerza cuando vi que ella no me regresaba el abrazo. Me dolió que ni siquiera hiciera el intento de abrazarme, parecía que abrasaba a un árbol.

—Bella.

—Por favor, no —me dijo suplicante—. Esta vez no.

—Vamos —Alice tomó su mano y la aparto de mi lado.

—Bella —volví a implorar mientras bajaban las escaleras.

No hubo respuesta.

Me encontraba preparándome para el primer día de clases de mi último semestre. Bella seguía sin hablarme y eso me mataba. No podía hablarle y mucho menos tocarla. Seguía sin saber quién era el chico con el que estaba saliendo. Cuando le pregunté a Alice me mandó al carajo. Al parecer la lealtad de mi hermana en ese momento se encontraba al lado de Bella.

Bajé a desayunar y como todas las mañanas, en la última semana, se encontraba mi desayuno preparado pero Bella ya se había marchado. Por Alice me había enterado que se levantaba más temprano, preparaba el desayuno y cuando terminaba ella de desayunar se marchaba al departamento de Alice hasta que llegara el momento de irse a su trabajo. Alice o Jasper la llevaban. Emmett me había preguntado el motivo por el que Bella se encontraba molesta conmigo, yo simplemente me negué a contestar.

Antes de llegar a mis clases pasé al edificio donde Alice y Bella tomarían clases ese semestre esperando poder verla, pero no logré verlas. El día continuó como cualquier otro primer día, lleno de profesores nuevos, otros ya conocidos, repartición de programas, pequeñas exposiciones sobre lo que se hablaría en clase, presentaciones y demás.

Iba de regreso al departamento cuando alcancé a ver algo que me hizo frenar en seco ganándome por ello un par de pitazos que me mandaban muy lejos. Estacioné el auto y me acerqué a aquella motocicleta. Reconocería en cualquier lugar esa motocicleta y esos cascos rojo chillante y negro.

— ¿Te interesa mi moto Cullen? —levanté la vista al escuchar esa voz.

¡Dios! Díganme que no es cierto. De todos los tipos con los que Bella podía haberse encontrado y metido tenía que haber elegido a Black ¡Maldito sea! Eso sólo quería decir que Bella sí se había estado acostando con alguien, con Jacob era lo único que las chicas podían hacer. Y eso me provocó un dolor en el pecho, uno muy profundo.

—Jacob —dije su nombre entre dientes.

—Puedo saber qué haces observando mi moto —se puso enfrente de mí.

—Así que tú eres el tipo que está saliendo con Bella —le dije.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —me soltó—. Ese es asunto mío y de ella.

—Entonces es cierto.

¡Maldita sea, Bella! Maldije para mis adentros.

—Lo que hagamos o no hagamos Bella y yo no te incumbe en lo más mínimo —se acercó más a mí.

—Te lo advierto Black, no te metas con Bella. Aléjate de ella —le dije amenazante.

Soltó una risotada burlona.

—Tu problema Cullen es creer que Bella o yo te pediremos permiso para hacer lo que se nos dé la gana. Bella no es una niña, ya es todo una mujer y una muy bella, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—¡Bastardo!

Me abalancé a él. Lancé mi puño izquierdo contra su nariz y el derecho directo a su estomago. Su reacción no se hizo esperar. Estrelló uno de sus puños en mi ojo derecho. No sentí dolor así que continúe golpeándolo una y otra vez, en su rostro, estomago, costillas, cualquier lugar que alcanzara. Lo mismo hizo él.

— ¡Mierda, Edward! —sentí un par de brazos apartándome de Jacob.

Alcé la vista y del otro lado me encontré con Sam, el amigo de Jacob que lo sostenía.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward? —escuché la voz de Emmett—. Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto.

Lo ignoré.

— ¡Te lo advierto Jacob! —le grité— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Bella!

— ¿Quién me lo impedirá, tú? ¡Tú no eres nada suyo!

Me solté del agarre de Emmett.

— ¡No será una más de tu lista!

— ¿Y de la tuya sí? —preguntó Jacob soltándose del agarre de Sam.

— ¡Imbécil! —me lancé de nuevo a él, pero Sam y Emmett nos separaron.

—Te lo advierto— dije en tono amenazante.

—¡Edward, vámonos!

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Está saliendo con Bella! ¡Joder Emmett, conoces sus mañas!

—Lo sé

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí Edward.

—Gracias por avisarme —aparté sus manos de golpe.

—Edward, espera.

Escupí la sangre que tenía en la boca y me subí al carro.

Golpeé el volante del auto una y otra vez, descargando toda la ira. Esto era cien veces peor, ahora ya tenía rostro el maldito chico que podía tener a Bella en sus brazos. Y eso lo hacía mil veces peor, mi mente me traicionaba imaginando una y otra vez a Bella saliendo a pasear con él, besándolo. Y el que Emmett lo supiera no era nada bueno, porque Emmett no dejaría que Bella estuviera con alguien que no la tomara en serio ¡Joder!

Mi cólera aumentaba cada segundo. Tenía que ser Jacob Black el chico con el que Bella salía. El jodido Jacob Black. Sentí bajar la sangre por mi ojo y me revisé en el espejo retrovisor, el idiota me había abierto la ceja… nuevamente.

* * *

 **¿Y bien, qué tal con el Edward celoso? ¿Les ha gustado? Me gustaría saberlo. Veremos cómo funciona esto ahora que Jacob se ha agregado a la ecuación, les anticipio que no habrá momentos románticos Jacob-Bella pero con la imaginación de Edward será más que suficiente.**

 **Ahora responder los reviews! Por cierto si a alguna no le llegan mis mensajes privados avisen para responderles por acá.** ** _Cary_** **ya sé son unos tontos los dos, y ahora con la llegada del momento de Edward para sentir celos, quizás eso haga que caiga Edward en la tentación ;)**

 **Gracias por leer! Espero sus review con sus opiniones y también los espero en el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. Dos machos alfa y una bella dama

**El nuevo capítulo ya llegó! Debo de decirles que me encantó que hayan amado al Edward celoso, la verdad yo no veía hora de que sufriera un poco, y una buena noticia es todavía podrán disfrutar un poco del Edward celoso en este capítulo muajaja, aunque Bella no entenderá mucho. Sin más les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 11: Dos machos alfa y una bella dama**

 **BPOV**

Seguía molesta, claro que seguía molesta. Cuando Edward me había abierto aquel día me había alegrado. La ingenua de mí había pensado "Es un alivio, llegó a casa y está bien". Pero claro, Edward me tenía preparada otra sorpresa, no me había escuchado porque estaba follando con Tanya. Típico de Edward en los últimos meses.

Había dejado su desayuno preparado como todas las mañanas antes de marcharme al departamento de Alice. Desde ese entonces me había decidido en que me iría con ella y con Jasper a la universidad. Procuraría alejarme de poco en poco de él con la esperanza de sacarlo de mi cabeza, alma y corazón. Mi voz interna me llamaba tonta por creer que lograría hacerlo si en los cuatro años que estuvo fuera de casa no lo había logrado.

— ¿Bella? —escuché la voz de Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Perdón, qué me decías —volteé a verlo.

—Que ya es hora de irnos —me dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Sí, sí, voy —salí caminando de manera mecánica mientras mis pensamientos regresaban al aquí y al ahora.

— ¿Todo sigue igual con Edward? —preguntó Alice.

—Ya sabes —fue toda mi respuesta.

— ¿Me permites mi opinión Bella?

—Por supuesto.

—Creo que debes de darle tiempo. Créeme, ni él mismo sabe que lo que está pasando con él.

—No comprendo —le dije confundida.

—Sólo hazme caso, tenle paciencia y dale tiempo.

— ¿Más tiempo y más paciencia? —mi voz fue ácida.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, él sabía que ya había dado mucho de mí misma.

—Suerte en su primer día de clases —nos dijo Jasper mientras estacionaba y comenzábamos a bajarnos.

—Paso a recogerlas a las cuatro —nos avisó.

Alisé mis pantalones cuando ya me encontraba en la acera y me detuve para esperar a Alice.

—Claro amor.

— ¿Este semestre tomas clases con Ángela?

—No todas, pero sí la mayoría.

—Nueva oportunidad para conocer a más personas.

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Vamos Bella, deberías estar emocionada por ser el primer día de clases!

—Y lo estoy —aseguré—. Sólo que no soy tan efusiva como tú.

Hizo una mueca graciosa y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

—Mi aula queda por allá —dijo señalando detrás suyo— ¿Nos vemos en la salida?

— ¿Crees que tú y Jasper puedan esperarme unos quince minutos? Iré a ver a Jacob

— ¡Jacob, eh!

—Sólo es un amigo Alice.

—Tú tienes claro eso ¿Y él?

—Por supuesto que lo tiene claro

Aunque había que recordar las primeras insinuaciones cuando nos acabábamos de conocer. Alice entrecerró sus ojos y me miro curiosamente.

—No te creo

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, entre Jacob y yo está todo claro —me enfadé y di media vuelta.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta en la forma en cómo te mira?

—No —mentí— ¿No se te hacía tarde?

Torció los ojos, dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo a manera de despedida. Miré el camino que me quedaba enfrente para llegar a mi aula y me preparé mentalmente para el inicio del nuevo semestre. Segundo semestre ahí iba, preparada para continuar.

— ¿Jasper ha llegado ya? —le pregunté a Alice.

—No, me ha dicho que su clase se ha alargado un poco, puedes aprovechar para ir a ver a Jacob.

—Sí, me queda perfecto. Te veo en un rato.

Salí corriendo del edificio para ir en busca de Jacob. Necesitaba organizarme con las clases de manejo de moto. Además, me había prometido ayudarme a buscar un buen auto, que obviamente estuviera dentro de mi apretado presupuesto, para poder ser más independiente y no tener que andar molestando a todos con que me ayudaran a trasladarme.

Lo vi sacudiendo su chaqueta que había recogido del suelo, justamente a su lado. Me acerqué corriendo y poder estar a tiempo con Alice y Jasper.

— ¡Jacob! —lo llamé, pero él no se giraba.

Sabía que me había escuchado, pude observar cuando sus hombros se enderezaron justo en el momento en que lo había llamado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le dije cuando ya me encontraba a su lado—. ¿Jacob?

Él no se giraba. Empujé uno de sus hombros para poder quedar de frente a él y cuando lo hice di dos pasos hacia atrás cuando miré su rostro. De su nariz salía un hilo de sangre seca que llegaba más allá de sus labios. En su mejilla, ya casi tocando su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a pintarse un cardenal, mientras que su ojo derecho se encontraba inflamado y rojo.

— ¿Qué carajo te paso?

—Cullen -dijo enfadado.

En cuanto escuché ese apellido me quedé congelada en mi lugar ¿Estaría hablando del Cullen que creí que estaba hablando?

— ¿Cullen? —repetí en un tono de voz bajo, denotando incredulidad.

—Sí, Edward Cullen

— ¡Dios! —jadeé— ¿Qué sucedió?

—De la nada llegó y se lanzó a mí gritando mierda y media sobre apartarme de tu camino, que no dejaría que te hiciera daño —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Que hizo qué?

¿Qué carajo le había pasado a Edward, por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo se encontraría él? Jacob era unos cuantos gramos más musculoso que Edward y unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él ¿Estaría muy lastimado? Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—Dime que no lo lastimaste mucho, por favor —imploraba.

Sentí la necesidad apremiante de acudir a Edward para asegurarme de que se encontrara bien.

— ¿Me estás viendo a mí y me preguntas cómo está él? Es el colmó —dijo aventando su chaqueta a su motocicleta— ¿Acaso es tu novio o quién se cree él para venir con reclamos estúpidos?

—No es mi novio, sólo se está preocupando por mí —ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de defenderlo de Jacob—. Soy como una hermana para él.

—¿Preocuparse de qué?, ¿quién crees que soy? —me dijo. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Al parecer Edward te conoce algo, de caso contrario no hubiera reaccionado de esta manera.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nada lo siento, pero debes de entender lo más seguro es que Edward piense que quieres algo más conmigo, sólo es cuestión que entienda que sólo somos amigos.

—O quizás esté en lo cierto —se acercó a mí y bajó la mirada a mi boca.

—¿Cómo?

¡Por favor no! Cruzaba los dedos mentalmente. Que sea broma, que sea broma, gritaba en mis pensamientos. Sabía que él al principio tenía otras intenciones porque lo había dejado más que claro con sus actitudes, pero creí que eso había cambiado conforme avanzamos.

—Bella —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos— ¿Acaso no es obvio?

¡No!

—Jake, sé que antes me has hablado de esto, pero… —no pude terminar.

Se acercó a mi rostro de manera lenta. No pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos que descendieron a la altura de mis labios. Su intensión era clara y yo me encontraba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer para pararlo. No quería complicaciones, con Jacob no.

—Jacob —susurré.

Cada vez más cerca.

—Shh —sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

—Jacob —repetí en susurros.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Esto sigue, sigue y se ha vuelto mucho más intenso —hablaba cerca de mis labios—. Me has cautivado desde aquel día que chocaste conmigo.

—Pero…

—Sólo déjame probar.

Después de eso sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, comenzaron a moverse buscando una oportunidad para incitar mis labios, un movimiento que le correspondiera y lo hice, moví los míos por unos segundos, pero, simplemente no podía, así que pare. Estaba completamente confundida y en shock para pensar en qué hacer. Sólo esperé a que él terminara el beso. Cuando se dio cuenta que no correspondía más a su beso se separó de mí.

— ¿Lo amas a él, cierto? —me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Jake

—No te preocupes, Bella

—Es sólo que él llegó a mi corazón desde antes, sin que él se lo propusiera, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

—Lo entiendo —me dijo mientras hacía una mueca y volteaba hacia otro lado.

—Eres un buen amigo Jake, y te agradezco por tu compañía, por las clases de moto y todo. Me has tratado bien y honestamente te agradezco de corazón la amistad que me has brindado. Si en algún momento hice algo que te diera a entender que buscaba otra cosa me disculpo, esa no era mi intención.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.

—Jake, entenderé si a partir de ahora ya no quieres que nos veamos.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo, Jacob se había ganado rápidamente el derecho de ser llamado amigo y el hecho de pensar que podría no verlo más me entristecía. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto apreciaba la compañía y amistad de Jacob hasta este momento en que se veía en peligro.

— ¿Me dejarías ir así sin más? —preguntó molesto.

—No quiero lastimarte. Por supuesto que la idea no me agrada, te he agarrado cariño y aprecio, lamento no sea el que buscas.

Volvió a mirar hacia otra dirección, tomó un gran respiro y soltó el aire de golpe. Dirigió su mirada a mí y me miró por unos segundos antes de soltar.

—No creerás que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente ¿verdad loca?

—Jake.

—Digamos que redirigiré mis metas en esta relación. Es un duro golpe a mi ego pero lo superaré.

— ¿Es en serio Jake?

—Vamos, sé que no durarías ni un día sin mí y no quiero ser el causante de tu perdida.

—Gracias Jake —le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

—Aunque seguiré haciendo mi lucha —le dije.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—Redirigiré mis metas, antes de luchar por ti como quiero estaré para ti primero como un amigo. ¿Un abrazo? —me pidió.

—Jake —le advertí.

—Es de amigos, lo juro Bella

—Está bien.

De pronto me vi rodeada por kilos de músculos que me abarcaban completamente. Con lo que sobraba de mis brazos traté de abrazarlo. Trató de levantarme del suelo, pero soltó un jadeo por los golpes de la pelea.

—Debes tener cuidado.

—Supongo que es hora de irte —me dijo.

—Debo de ir a hablar con Edward.

Esperaba que Jacob no le hubiera hecho daño.

Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando y al parecer llevaban tiempo haciéndolo. Miré mi teléfono para ver la hora ¡Madre mía! Ya se me había hecho tarde con más de quince minutos, había estado con Jacob más de lo que esperaba.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento —entré en el carro de Jasper canturreando mis disculpas.

—No te preocupes —me dijo Jasper.

— ¿Algo nuevo con Jacob? —preguntó Alice procurando un tono casual.

¿Le decía de la pelea con Edward?

—Verás, me he tardado porque Jacob… bueno… Jacob me insinuó que le gustaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! Tú le has dicho que no ¿Verdad? —Jasper volteó a verla

—Sí Alice, el punto es que el tema salió a flote porque Edward tuvo una pelea con él por mí.

—Espera —Alice se hincó en su asiento tan rápido que el carro se agitó y se giró completamente para verme—, creí que dijiste que mi hermano tuvo una pelea con Jacob

—Y es así

—No otra vez —dijo Alice apoyando su frente en el asiento de manera exasperante.

— ¿A qué te refiere con no otra vez? —le pregunté.

—Durante segundo año y parte del tercero Edward mantuvo múltiples conflictos con Jacob por lo típico.

—Mujeres —completé.

—Así es.

—Prácticamente era como una carrera entre ellos, las chicas con quienes se acostaban eran intocables para el otro. Era un tira y afloja de quién se follaba a más chicas.

— ¡Ah, genial! —me dejé caer en el asiento trasero— Como si no tuviera suficiente con las actividades de Edward ahora me vengo a enterar que dichas actividades sólo son un estúpido trofeo. Una maldita lucha cavernícola egocéntrica.

—Él ha cambiado —Alice trató de defenderlo.

— ¿En qué Alice? Sé que es tu hermano, pero Edward es un mujeriego y trata a las mujeres como un objeto para su satisfacción.

Ella me miró de manera triste y al mismo tiempo ofendida por haber hablado de la manera en que lo había hecho sobre su hermano. Terminó girándose y sentándose en su lugar.

El camino fue completamente en silencio. Alice no tenía la culpa; yo le había soltado todo de golpe, despotricando sobre las costumbres de Edward y no me paré a pensar que a ella más que ninguno de nosotros le dolía en lo que había terminado Edward. Llegamos a los departamentos y los tres bajamos sin decir nada.

—Alice —me acerqué a ella—, lo lamento fui una bruta.

—No Bella, yo lo siento. Tú tienes razón hay dos Edward en el chico de allá arriba —dijo señalando el departamento que se encontraba encima de nosotros—: El Edward que todos conocemos, lindo, tranquilo, responsable, caballeroso; y el Edward mujeriego que sólo utiliza a las mujeres.

—A mí también me duele —le dije.

—Lo sé, sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad cuando llegue el momento—me abrazó.

—Ya es mucho, pero prometo intentarlo.

Después de eso me separé de ellos para ir al departamento para ver a Edward.

Prácticamente mis manos temblaban en el momento en que trataba de introducir la llave en la cerradura ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Me detuve por unos minutos para tranquilizarme. El gran respiro de paz inhalé y volví a introducir la llave. Tres… dos… uno, entré. No había rastros de Edward en la cocina. Me dirigí a la cocina y nada. Su habitación, ahí se debía encontrar.

Di dos golpes tímidos en su puerta. Me encontraba realmente nerviosa. No escuché respuesta alguna del otro lado de la habitación, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que se encontraba ahí. Abrí la puerta y me lo encontré sentado en su silla de escritorio con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

— ¿Edward?

No hubo respuesta.

—Me he enterado de lo que paso con Jacob —le dije sabiendo que él me estaba escuchando.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —me preguntó enojado.

¡¿Por qué se enojaba?!

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por idiota —me dijo.

No apartaba su mano de su rostro.

—Me he enterado que desde tiempo atrás has tenido broncas con Jake

—Con Jake —dijo en tono sórdido

— ¡Edward háblame! —le pedí.

De manera brusca apartó su brazo de su rostro, jadeé al ver sus heridas. Su ceja estaba abierta y se veían rastros de sangre seca evidenciando el poco cuidado que ha tenido, por no llamar escaso, parte de su mejilla comenzaba a colorearse de morado, su labio se encontraba hinchado. Y por alguna extraña razón observar sus labios despertó un cosquilleo en los míos, como si supieran lo que era ser besados por esos labios que se encontraban hinchados en ese momento.

— ¡Dios! —gemí—. Debo limpiarte esas heridas.

—No es necesario —nuevamente ese tono rabioso

—Déjame hacer —pedí.

Él no contestó por lo que aproveché para ir al cuarto de baño por una toalla húmeda y el botiquín. Regresé corriendo al cuarto de Edward, en esa ocasión se encontraba con sus codos recargados en sus piernas y sus manos se perdían en su cabello.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunté temerosa que volviera a rechazar mi ayuda, pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo. Apartó sus codos de sus piernas y se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón— Me dices si te lastimo.

Él no contestó.

Comencé a limpiar la herida sobre su ceja, pasaba la toalla suavemente. Lo más delicadamente posible. Mis ojos bajaron a sus ojos para encontrarlo mirándome, como si quisiera saber qué era lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Sin poder controlarlo mis ojos bajaron a sus labios entre abiertos y nuevamente esa picazón en mis labios, exigiéndome acariciar los labios de Edward.

Un siseo de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me percaté que me había distraído haciendo que presionara su herida.

—Lo siento —torcí un gesto lleno de culpa.

Edward tomó mi mano con la que le estaba limpiando la herida y jaló de ella para quedar más cerca de mí.

— ¿Por qué él?

— ¿Por qué, qué? No te entiendo Edward.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Black?

—Porque no lo hago Edward.

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Los vi, de acuerdo, los vi! ¡Te vi subiendo a su maldita moto!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—El día después de la fiesta de año nuevo.

¡Mierda! Me había visto subir a la motocicleta de Jacob cuando yo le había dicho que volvería a casa sola y a pie.

—Edward, él se apareció ese día para proponerme empezar con mis clases en moto y fue a recogerme. No lo tenía planeado.

—Juro que no sé qué me encabrona más —dijo entre dientes—, tu insensatez o el que no me hayas contado que salías con Jacob.

—No salgo con Jacob —repetí.

—No, solamente sales a dar paseos en moto ¿Y cuándo se supone que hablaste de eso con Emmett?

—Prácticamente mis salidas con Jacob se han reducido a eso —aclaré—. Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada. Sólo somos amigos. Yo no hablé con él, fue Jacob quien decidió hacerlo porque creyó que al ser Emmett no me dejaría ser su amiga.

—Jacob no busca sólo una amistad, él te mira de otra forma —me dijo de manera seria, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Lo sé. Cuando me lo encontré el día de hoy después de su pelea me ha aclarado eso —soltó mis manos y me apresuré a continuar—, pero yo he hecho lo mismo, le he dicho que no lo veo de otra forma. Y seguiremos siendo amigos.

—Él no lo será. Jacob no puede ser amigo de una chica y no tirársela, menos cuando se trata de alguien tan hermosa.

—No soy como las chicas que te "tiras" —le dije haciendo comillas en el aire junto con la palabra tiras.

—No estoy hablando de mí o las chicas que me tiro.

— ¿A no? Porque a mí me parece que el que no puede tener amigas sin tirárselas es otro, no Jacob. Por lo menos Jacob trata, me ha dicho la verdad y está dispuesto a olvidarse de ello con tal de ser mi amigo primero como le he pedido, Edward.

Edward soltó una risa amarga.

—Perfecto Bella, sal de mi habitación —me dijo enojado sin verme a mí—. No quiero escuchar tus alabanzas a Jacob.

Eso me dolió más que nada. Fue una bofetada mental y un puñetazo en mi corazón.

—Pero… —traté de decir.

—No quiero escucharte. Me tienes en un jodido concepto ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes toda la puta razón. Soy un maldito cabrón que sólo ve a las mujeres como un coño andante. Ahora por favor sal de mi habitación y cierras la puerta al salir.

No insistí más. No llegaríamos a ningún lado si continuábamos con esto. Además, necesitaba salir de ahí antes que mis lágrimas acudieran a mí y él me viera en ese estado. No quería que sospechara de cuánto me lastimaba que me hablara de esa forma.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta la ira inundo cada célula de mi cuerpo. No tenía derecho alguno de ponerse en ese plan. Yo no tenía nada que ver con su estúpida rivalidad con Jacob y su pelea sobre quién era el maldito follador de Yale. Me giré antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Tienes razón, eres un maldito cabrón! Pero yo no tengo que ver nada con tu lucha idiota con Jacob por ser el macho alfa. No soy una chica más, Edward —hice con la toalla una bola y se la lancé sin fijarme en dónde caía y me giré. Escuché un jadeo de dolor de Edward y estuve tentada de voltear a mirar si no lo había lastimado, pero no lo hice.

Me dirigí a mi habitación dando zancadas y pisando el suelo con furia ¿Quién era ese Edward? No lo reconocía. Me dolía ver que los comentarios que le había hecho a Alice sobre Edward eran más ciertos de lo que quería admitir. No quería dejar que este asunto de Edward me afectara, pero no podía evitarlo.

La tarde se hacía cada vez más melancólica y fría mientras avanzaba el tiempo. Por más que trataba de dejar de pensar en Edward y lo sucedido, me era imposible. Entendía su enfado en cierta medida debido al malentendido. Él creía que le había mentido sobre venir a casa caminando sólo como una cubierta para irme con Jacob, eso lo entendía, sin embargo, no entendía su reacción, salía de lo racional; no había justificación o explicación alguna para su reacción. ¿Por qué el enfado sobre Jacob y yo?

Bajé a prepararme un emparedado a manera de comida rápida y subí a mi habitación para comerlo. No quería encontrarme con Edward, me encontraba tan confundida y dolida. No quería estar de esta manera con Edward.

Saqué mis cosas para comenzar a ordenar mis carpetas para el nuevo ciclo. Necesitaba tener orden en algo. Al finalizar comencé a hacer mis tareas sentada en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y el portátil sobre una almohada encima de mis piernas. Por lo menos eso mantendría ocupada mi mente puesto que el ordenar no había surtido efecto. Continué con mis deberes hasta que llegué a un punto en el que la redacción de mi tarea no fluía. Froté mi cara con mis manos para desperezarme cuando escuché dos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación; y como reacción automática, el latido de mi corazón se disparó al saber quién se encontraba del otro lado la puerta, pidiendo mi permiso para entrar a mi habitación. Mi respiración agitada me impedía formular una respuesta a su llamado por lo que volvió a tocar la puerta. Un respiro profundo. Tranquilízate Bella, me dije a mí misma.

—Adelante —dije procurando no levantar la vista para no toparme con la suya y aturdirme.

Tecleé letras sin sentido en el ordenador, como pretexto de no levantar la mirada. Si quería que platicáramos necesitaba mantenerme concentrada, sin ningún tipo de aturdimiento.

— ¿No me mirarás? —me preguntó seriamente.

¡Diablos!

—Necesito terminar esto —lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, mire todas aquellas letras en conjunto sin sentido. Esperaba no se acercara y viera las cosas sin sentido que tenía en el procesador de textos. Tenía que recordar borrarlo más tarde sino terminaría entregando tal cual el trabajo.

—No te pido más de cinco minutos Bella —me dijo dolido.

Él te ha dado más de cinco minutos, me recordé a mí misma.

—No lo sé —le dije aún dudosa.

Él se sentó enfrente de mí y cerró mi portátil. Tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

—Sé que no quieres escucharme, que probablemente estás cansada de escuchar una y otra vez mis escusas. Y no la hay, sé que no la hay —apartó el portátil de mis piernas con todo y almohada para acercarse más a mí.

—Me cuesta tanto entender tu reacción… digo… sé —perfecto, adiós lucidez— quiero decir que entiendo que el malentendido sobre yo y la moto de Jacob te haya caído mal porque pareciese que te mentí, pero no fue así. Y aun cuando te aclaré eso seguías enojado y tu reacción y comentarios me hicieron sentir como un trofeo, entonces entendí que el problema no era yo sino tu posición alfa y…

—Basta —me dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar—. Eso es lo que me enfurece, y no es contigo, es conmigo mismo, son tantas cosas.

—Entonces dímelas, dime para que pueda entender.

—Es demasiado complicado.

— ¿Desde cuándo se volvió complicado para nosotros? —le pregunté— En Forks todo era más sencillo.

—Han cambiado las cosas —me dijo bajando la mirada—. No es lo mismo.

Me hinqué y me acerqué a él, tomé una de sus manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

— ¿No quieres que sea lo mismo? —le susurré con temor por su respuesta.

— ¡Dios, Bella! —me jaló, me envolvió con sus brazos y después nos tumbamos en mi cama.

Aspiré profundamente, sintiendo como mis pulmones se expandían y eran inundados por su delicioso aroma. Su aroma siempre me reconfortaba. Exhalé y volví a aspirar su aroma, quería embriagarme y por una vez dejarme llevar por lo que sentía. Sentir por lo menos el placer de sentirlo cerca y gozar de algo tan sencillo como era si aroma.

Estábamos acostados en mi cama. Edward pasaba su mano por mis cabellos, mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, mientras que su otro brazo me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¿Recuerdas las semanas posteriores a la muerta de mamá? —le pregunté recordando por un instante el dolor de esos días, la desesperación por ver a papá y Emmett destrozados.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Esos hermosos ojos castaños perdieron su brillo. No reías y sin embargo, tampoco llorabas. Tus pequeños ojos se encontraban vacíos.

—Durante esas semanas, en la noche te esperabas a mi lado hasta que me dormía —empecé a reír—, recuerdo que acariciabas mi cabello justo como lo estás haciendo ahora y me arrullabas con la nana que Esme les cantaba a Alice y a ti.

—Aferrabas tu manita a la mía.

—Justo así —tomé su mano con la que me abrazaba y la apreté, aferrándome a ella.

—Eras tan pequeña —comenzó a jugar con mis dedos mientras sostenía mi mano— y pasabas por el peor dolor de tu vida.

Recordar la muerte de mamá y el vacío que había dejado. La aceptación tardó en llegar. Aún había noches en la que continuaba esperando que después de una pesadilla acudiera a mi cuarto a tranquilizarme. Que me abrazase cuando me sintiera triste. Aún sentía el vacío, un vacío llevadero gracias a mi padre, Emmett, Sue, Seth, Alice y todos mis amigos. Especialmente Edward.

—Gracias —le dije.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por haber estado conmigo. Era mucha carga para un chico de nueve años y no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—No necesitaba tener un porqué.

Sin saber en qué momento me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, mientras él volvía a tararear la nana de Esme. Al despertar, sentí un cálido peso sobre mi cintura, bajé la vista y me encontré con el brazo de Edward rodeándome aún. Miré mi reloj sobre la mesita y marcaban las once y media ¡Diablos, no había terminado mi tarea! Pero tampoco quería despertar a Edward, quería disfrutar por un momento más, aunque fuera pequeño, la cercanía y el instante de paz. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me concentré en la respiración profunda, tranquila y en paz de Edward.

* * *

 **¿Cómo ven? El Edward celoso continuó y sacó de las casillas a Bella, aunque ella no entendió bien la reacción de Edward, pero también vimos un Edward niño lindo, ahí el porqué Bella desde niña flipaba por él ¿Les ha gustado? Espero con mucho gusto sus reviews.  
**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews.** ** _Blankitapia_** **sí, definitivamente Edward puede ser un idiota, pero también puede ser lindo y no sólo me refiero al Edward de niño, ya verás ;), muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión.** ** _Algún visitatente anónimo_** **gracias por leer y dejarme tu review, lo aprecio mucho, nada mejor para hacerlo despertar que los celos, aunque además de ellos habrá más ayuda ;) _Cary_ bueno qé te puedo decir, Edward no piensa mucho últimamente, es todo consufión e idiotez, pero aunque no lo creas ahí sigue el Edward lindo, muy dentro de él, y bueno Bella seguirá cayendo, ni cómo evitarlo, cuando sale el Edward lindo se olvida de todo, gracias por leer :)!  
**


	12. Despertar

**Hola divinuras! Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo y tener paciencia con mis locas ideas. En este capítulo habrá un poquito de acción Bellward que espero les gute :)**

 **Capítulo 12: Despertar**

 **BPOV**

Los meses pasan volando cuando las múltiples actividades del día al día te absorben. Definitivamente la rigurosidad del ya no tan nuevo semestre aumentó. Las cosas con Edward no habían cambiado en mucho, continuaba con sus actividades, continuábamos peleando y seguía sin comprenderlo. Se había agregado a esa lista de inconveniente mi amistad con Jacob que no terminaba de gustarle a Edward, pero me había dicho a mí misma que dejaría sus problemas de macho alfa para ellos.

—Bella apresúrate —me dijo Edward asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

—Ya voy —dije aún metida en mi closet.

Gruñí mientras seguía moviendo los ganchos de las perchas.

—¿Qué buscas?

No le contesté. Abrí la segunda puerta del armario y comencé a buscar en todos los cajones. Nada. Caminé a la cesta de ropa sucia y nada nuevamente. Podría jurar que esa falda negra la había visto hace dos semanas.

— ¿Bella? —volvió a llamarme.

—Perdón, me decías— le dije sin dejar de moverme y regresé al closet.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

—Una falda que me regaló Sue antes de venir.

— ¿No está en tu closet?

— ¿Si estuviera no crees que ya la habría sacado? —le dije sardónicamente— Perdón, es que es la cuarta prenda que se me pierde una prenda. Dos blusas, unos jeans y esta falda.

—Puedes estar segura que yo no te los he robado —dijo.

Reí por su comentario.

—Una nunca sabe —continué con el juego.

—Quizás en una vuelta a la lavandería se te han perdido —comentó.

—Pero no se me perdió de un solo jalón —torcí mi boca— pero con lo olvidadiza que soy seguramente los he ido dejando olvidados.

—Pues no queda mucho para irnos a clases y es tu examen a primera hora si mal no recuerdo. Te espero abajo.

¿Dónde diablos se estaba metiendo mi ropa? ¡Carajo, después buscaría todas las prendas! Saqué lo primero que encontré. Saqué al azar la ropa y cerré la puerta del cuarto para evitar que Edward llegara a entrar. Me coloqué el short de mezclilla entre brinquitos, y mi blusa roja de tiras gruesas. Arriba de la blusa me coloqué otra de franela un par de tallas más grandes del mismo color a cuadros, y mis inseparables converse. El clima comenzaba a ser cálido, el verano se acercaba. Era a mediados de mayo y aprovecharía para usar todas aquellas prendas que en Forks hubiera sido imposible usar por más calor que hiciera. Agarré mi cabello en una coleta alta, tomé mis cosas y salí pitando. Realmente ya se había hecho tarde.

— ¡Listo! —grité mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Edward tomó las llaves del sillón y caminó a la puerta mientras lo alcanzaba.

— ¿Llevas todo?

Rodeé los ojos. La noche anterior había preguntado una y otra vez si había metido todas mis cosas en mi bolso. Y contesté una y otra vez que así había sido.

—Sí papá —reí.

—Sólo digo que debes estar segura que llevas todo listo.

—Y te he dicho mil veces que es así —le contesté mientras él me abría la puerta del departamento.

— ¡Edward! —un grito chillante hizo eco en el departamento.

Una mancha roja me empujó apartándome de la entrada.

— ¿Tanya qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward confundido.

No necesitaba esos dramas antes de mi examen.

—Te espero en el estacionamiento —le dije.

—Lo siento… —fingió haber olvidado mi nombre

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes perfectamente mi nombre Tanya —ella torció los ojos.

—Pues será mejor que te vayas con tus otros amigos o tomes tu chatarra, porque Edward me llevará a mí.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté enojada.

—Ya lo oíste.

—Cielo santo —dije—. Realmente eres increíble ¿Puedo saber qué clase de méritos gozas para decidir quién se va con Edward y quién no? ¿Acaso le has preguntado a él si quiere llevarte a ti? No he escuchado salir de su boca que te haya invitado o se haya ofrecido a llevarte.

—No es necesario que lo haga, conozco su respuesta.

—En su carro hay espacio para los tres. Puedes ir en la parte de atrás —ofrecí.

—Pero por supuesto que no. La decisión está tomada. Te vas en tu chatarra que llamas por carro, o puedes pedirle a Jacob que venga por ti —sonrió de lado.

—Sabes que esa es una muy buena idea —Jacob no dudaría en ir por mí adonde fuera. Iba a tomar mi teléfono para llamarle.

—Pero ¿Qué haces? —Edward tomó mi mano con la que buscaba mi teléfono y me miró enfadado.

—Hacerle caso a tu amiguita —gruñí.

—Déjala ir, más espacio para las dos.

Sólo pensaba en que alguien me agarrara antes de desinflar esos pechos de silicón.

— ¡Basta las dos! —gritó Edward.

Volteé verlo incrédula. Era ella la que me mandaba a la goma, sacándome de sus planes, despachándome como si fuera basura. Según recordaba él se había ofrecido a llevarme cuando vio que mi chatarra, que había comprado al papá de Jacob meses atrás había dejado de funcionar definitivamente. Me crucé de brazos inhalando y exhalando a un ritmo que me permitiera tranquilizarme antes de gritarle.

—Debiste de haber llamado Tanya —dijo Edward.

Sonreí ante ello. Por lo menos tenía la decencia de ponerla en su lugar y dejarle claro de alguna forma que no estaba a su disposición.

—No creí que fuera necesario —se acercó seductoramente a él, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y le dio un beso capaz de arrebatarle la lengua de tanta succión.

Puse el gesto de asco más desagradable que tenía en mi repertorio de muecas desagradables. Más allá que amara a Edward ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso? Edward no apartó a Tanya, así que como dicen a entendedor pocas palabras.

—Le diré a Alice que me lleve —lo más seguro es que ninguno de los dos me escuchara.

Grité para mis adentros de frustración. Aunque poco a poco me había ido acostumbrando a que fuera segundo plano en la vida de Edward. Primero sus chicas y sus actividades, y quizás después, si le quedaba tiempo, yo.

Me giré, tendría que apresurarme para alcanzar a Alice aunque fuera en el estacionamiento. Pero justo antes de dar un paso más sentí que alguien me jalaba. Volví a girar para fijarme que Edward seguía siendo succionado por Tanya, pero me veía a mí. Quise darme de cabezazos ante eso. Nada mejor que el hombre que amas te jale y sostenga de la mano mientras besa a otra. Fije mi mirada en Tanya y me pregunté si no sería un tipo de bruja que utiliza los besos para despojar a sus amantes de su alma. Dejarlos secos mientras ella absorbe toda su energía, en cada succión. Regresé a Tanya cuando sentí que era jalada debido al empujón que Edward le dio a Tanya.

—Espérame en el estacionamiento —le dijo.

¡Dios!, ¿Para eso me había detenido, para decirme que buscara a alguien más con quién irme porque llevaría a "La Rubia pechos de silicón" en lugar de a mí?

Tanya se fue moviendo contoneando sus caderas de manera exagerada. Estoy segura que llegaría el día en que se rompería la cadera por tanta contorsión

—Bella —me llamó Edward.

—Ya sé, ya sé —le dije enojada avanzando nuevamente.

— ¿¡Puedes esperarme y escucharme por un minuto?! —me gritó.

— ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! —también grité.

— ¡No te estoy gritando!

— ¡Lo estás haciendo!

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, apretándose el puente de la nariz, de repente se detuvo, me jaló hacia él y me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta del departamento. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío, podía sentir en mi pecho al suyo moverse por la respiración.

—Es que me exasperas. No te he dicho nada y ya estás dando por hecho cosas, ya te ibas sin escucharme, sin saber qué es lo que estaba pensando.

—Porque ya no es necesario —le dije.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo entre dientes. Él sabía a lo que me refería.

—Para qué me voy a esperar a que me des un discurso. No quiero regresar a lo mismo de ser desplazada, pero sí, justamente a eso me refiero. Hay un historial de circunstancias que preceden y si lo tomamos como datos estadísticos bueno, las cifras hablan por sí mismas.

Su mirada bajó hacia mis labios y su lengua salió a delinear su labio inferior. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero no entendía por qué.

-No puedo —susurró y por la cercanía su aliento chocó contra mi rostro, lo que provocó que cerrara mis ojos y me deleitara, después los abrí lentamente.

Se acercó a mí de manera firme, mirándome, atravesándome. Mi respiración se volvió errática. Podía sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Y sin más, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo y unió nuestros labios. Se apoderó de mis labios de una manera maestra. Me sentí sorprendida y confundida en un primer instante. Después de tanto tiempo pensando e imaginando cómo sería besar a Edward Cullen, aquí estaba. No esperé más, decidí aprovechar la situación y alcé mis brazos para posarlos en su pecho. Sentía la dureza de su torso. Miles, que digo miles, millones de descargas eléctricas en cada nervio de mi cuerpo, despertando. Como si estuvieran esperando a que él llegara y las despertara. Un torrente de mariposas hacían presencia en mi estómago. Cada uno de mis nervios sentía, sentía esa maldita descarga placentera.

Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos. Que Dios me matase aquí por haberme perdido durante tanto tiempo de esto. Ningunos labios que hubiera besado antes se podían comparar, tan dulces, excitantes y salvajes. Ningún brazo rodeando mi cintura se sentía tan protector. Mi corazón lo sentía de manera atronadora en mis oídos. El beso se hizo lento y sus labios se separaron de los míos.

Tuve que agarrarme del pomo de la puerta porque mis piernas temblaban. Si no fuera por el cosquilleo de mis labios y la ligera hinchazón en los labios de Edward, hubiera jurado que había sido una de mis tantas fantasías.

—Edward —susurré.

—Se hace tarde —dijo de manera seca y se fue.

Me quedé estática. Ahí parada en medio del pasillo ¿Qué había pasado? Llevé mis dedos a mis labios. Aún estaban húmedos por el beso, noté la misma hinchazón que tenía Edward. El sabor de sus labios aún lo sentía en mi boca. La sensación de su lengua acariciando mis labios, pidiendo permiso. Y ahora esa actitud fría y distante. No sabía cómo sentirme, seguía aturdida por el beso.

Una vez en el estacionamiento me fije que Tanya se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, dirigiéndome una mirada de triunfo. Mientras que Edward ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada. Eso fue un latigazo directo a mi corazón. Escuché claramente como azotaba el látigo de manera cruel en mi corazón ¿Qué había sido entonces el beso?

Ninguno de los tres emitió palabra alguna durante el recorrido. Me golpeé mentalmente por no haber ido al campus a pie.

—Gracias —dije al bajarme. No volteé a verlos, ni mucho menos me esperé a que contestaran.

Veía las hojas en blanco, una y otra vez. Las preguntas vacías, y ninguna respuesta acudía a mi cabeza. Lo único que inundaba mi mente eran las sensaciones del beso con Edward en la mañana. Sus cálidos labios poseyendo los míos, pero todo se encontraba ensombrecido por su actitud después del beso. No me había dicho nada, había dejado que Tanya fuera la que se sentara adelante. Lo sé, eso último era más por berrinche, pero su frivolidad era otra cosa.

—Quince minutos —se escuchó la voz de la profesora Aigner.

¡Mierda! Quince minutos y no llevaba más que un cuarto del examen contestado ¡Maldito Edward! Justamente se le ocurría besarme el día que tenía el examen más complicado. ¡Maldita Tanya! Por aparecer justamente hoy y pedir el servicio de chofer.

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta que sólo quedábamos seis alumnos, entre ellos se encontraba Ángela. Contestaba lo más rápido que podía cuando sentí a Ángela pasar a mi lado, volteé a verla y ella me dirigió una mirada que gritaba "¡Apresúrate!"

Continué apresurada contestando, hasta que escuché a la profesora Aigner.

—Isabella —Bella, corregí para mis adentros—. El tiempo se acabó.

Cerré mis ojos a manera de derrota. Miré mi examen y me di cuenta que con trabajos había alcanzado a contestar la mitad del examen. Me levanté tomé mis cosas junto con el examen y se lo entregué a la profesora. Me sentía culpable. La profesora hojeó mi examen y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —me preguntó con el claro tono de decepción mezclado con su acento alemán.

La profesora se levantó de su silla y su altura, herencia de sus orígenes alemanas, me intimidó. Sus ojos azules eran el reflejo de la decepción del tono que había utilizado.

—Los nervios me han traicionado.

—Sabes que no es tu calificación definitiva. Queda el examen final, pero debes ir haciéndote una idea que no tendrás más de la tercera parte de tu calificación.

—Lo entiendo.

—A esforzarte más Isabella —Bella, volví a corregir. No lo decía en voz alta porque desde el comienzo del semestre cada uno de mis intentos por hacer que me llamara Bella habían fracasado.

Me aferré a las asas de mi bolso. En cada paso que daba la culpa me carcomía. Como si no tuviera presión suficiente ahora se agregaba a mi lista sacar el próximo examen con una calificación alta.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntó Ángela— Te veías muy concentrada.

Por supuesto que estaba concentrada, pero en Edward y el jodido beso que me dejo sin aliento. Al recordarlo de nuevo el cosquilleo apareció en mis labios.

—No muy bien ¿Y a ti?

—Digamos que no entra en la lista de los mejores exámenes respondidos de la historia, pero espero sea suficiente.

—Por lo menos no sabes que tendrás menos de la mitad.

— ¿Tan mal te fue?

Hice un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia, aunque por dentro estuviera más que frustrada.

—En fin, cambiemos de tema —le dije.

— ¿Qué harás en la tarde?

—Terminar los kilos de tarea que he dejado pendientes e ir a trabajar —suspiré— Debí haber aprovechado la oferta de Kate de cubrirme el día de hoy.

—Debiste.

Decir que la mañana había sido productiva era estar más lejos de la realidad. Me encontraba enojada. La actitud de Edward no me había dejado disfrutar del momento que más estuve esperando en toda mi vida. Ese beso dulce, apasionado y cálido que Edward me había dado, y al cual correspondí, se había amargado. De repente ya no me sentía tan segura de querer volver a casa. Me sentía enojada, no sabía el porqué, si por haber arruinado el momento que más había añorado desde que era una púbera o por haber hecho que ese momento provocara mi distracción en mi examen, logrando que reprobara. Sentí que alguien jaló de mi brazo y giré a ver a Ángela que caminaba a mi lado

—Nuevamente no estás muy concentrada —me dijo—. Más vale que te concentres en tierra si no quieres terminar chocando con alguien o algo.

—Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —le dije alejándome de ella mientras caminaba de espadas.

—Claro —me dijo, se veía preocupada—. Cuidado.

Demasiado tarde su llamado de alerta, termine chocando con un chico.

—Oh lo siento.

—No hay problema —el chico siguió caminando.

Le hice un gesto de disculpa a Ángela.

—Nos vemos mañana —terminé de despedirme.

Llegué al departamento de Edward y me apresuré a mi cuarto por temor que él se encontrara ahí. Tenía dos horas para ir a la cafetería. Esa semana me tocaba cubrir parte de la tarde y salir hasta las diez de la noche.

—Bueno Bella, eso es todo por hoy —me dijo Harry saliendo de su oficina.

—No quieres que me espere, todavía hay personas —le dije señalando las mesas del otro lado de la cafetería.

—No te preocupes, yo me quedo.

—De acuerdo —dije no totalmente convencida. No quería llegar al departamento y encontrarme con Edward.

Me quité el delantal, lo doblé y lo guardé en el mismo lugar donde había dejado mis cosas al llegar. A mal paso darle prisa, me dije a mí misma para restar los nervios que me carcomían. Al salir me encontré inmediatamente con el enorme Jeep de Emmett. Pero no era Emmett quien estaba dentro del Jeep.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar a chorros, mi corazón martilleó instantáneamente acompañado de mi respiración errática. Pensé seriamente en seguir caminando como si no lo hubiera visto y con la esperanza que Edward no me hubiera visto. Pero mi plan fue descartado inmediatamente al verlo bajar del Jeep.

—Sube —me señaló con su cabeza al auto mientras él caminaba hacia la cafetería.

Asentí con la cabeza y me subí sin decir palabra alguna. Su actitud seguía siendo fría y distante. Recargué mi codo en la puerta y mi cabeza en mi mano. Empecé a contar con el fin de distraerme y parecer que me encontraba concentrada en otra cosa, esperando que Edward al verme así no me hablara. Prefería que no me hablara a que lo hiciera de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Me di cuenta que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano porque él ya tenía decidido ignorarme por completo.

— ¿Y Emmett? —solté sin antes pensar en qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ha tenido que hacer un trabajo en sus prácticas y me ha pedido que venga por ti —su vista se encontraba fija en la calle.

Cuando llegamos fui la única que se bajó porque él llevaría el Jeep a Emmett y se regresaría en taxi. Aproveché para meterme en mi habitación y llevé todo lo necesario para no tener que salir mientras él estuviera por ahí, vagando por el departamento.

Los nervios me invadían, con cada nombre que pronunciaba la profesora Aigber los nervios se intensificaban.

—Swan

Tranquila Bella, respira. Me dije a mí misma. No podía pasar algo peor, reprobado el examen ya sabía que lo tenía. Tomé mi examen y la mirada de la maestra me congeló. Eso es lo peor que podía esperar. Siempre había temido el decepcionar a los demás por muy personas lejanas que sean. Revisé mi examen, por lo menos lo poco que había contestado lo había hecho bien. Lo que me hizo enfurecer más con Edward, porque si no se le hubiera ocurrido darme un beso nada más porque sí no estaría pasando por esto, podría haber contestado mi examen completamente y por mis resultados estaba segura me hubiera ido bien.

—Weber

La profesora continuó con la entrega de exámenes mientras que yo me perdía en mis pensamientos. Había llegado a la conclusión que Edward me había dado el beso sin motivo alguno, como juego, no había significado alguno para él. No comprendía, para qué besarme si no era nada. Preferí dejar de pensar en eso antes de que mi corazón se terminara por destrozar. Al parecer ni el aprecio como hermana tenía ya, si fuera así Edward no me hubiera besado.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En lo que tendré que esforzarme la próxima vez si quiero salir bien.

—Te irá bien. Sólo fueron los nervios.

—Eso espero.

Llegué al departamento y aventé mis llaves y bolso al lado de la puerta. Prácticamente me arrastré a la cocina cuando…

— ¡Cielo santo! —me llevé las manos al pecho—. Me has asustado.

Edward se encontraba sentado en la barra comiendo una manzana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —dijo de manera cortante.

—Ya, me refiero a estas horas ¿No deberías estar en la empresa, ya sabes haciendo tus prácticas?

Él sólo se encogió.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —se bajó del taburete para quedar a unos pasos de donde estaba.

— ¿Que cómo me fue? ¡Mal! ¡Me fue mal, por tu culpa! —le grité enojada mientras me acercaba a él.

— ¿Mi culpa? —se quejó— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

— ¡Por tu culpa no contesté más que la mitad del examen!

— ¿¡Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?!

— ¡Tenías que besarme el día del examen, tenías que hacerlo! —empecé a pegarle en su pecho duro.

— ¡Hey, Bella! —trató de llamarme.

—¡Y tenías que tratarme de esa manera tan fría después! ¡Tenías que dejarme claro que no fue nada para ti! —seguí golpeándolo mientras continuaba reprochándole, mis puños comenzaban a doler, pero no importaba continué golpeándolo.

— ¡Bella!

Edward tomó mis manos para detenerme y me rodeo con sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho e inmovilizándome.

—Shhh —me arrullaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos. Yo entre sus brazos mientras él seguía tratando de calmarme. Pero en esos momentos sus brazos no me resultaron reconfortantes como siempre lo habían sido.

—Suéltame —le pedí. Edward tardó unos segundos en hacerlo pero al final lo hizo.

—Bella —me llamó.

—Tengo tarea que hacer —dije y di media vuelta para salir de la mesa.

—Bella —volvió a llamar, pero no respondí.

A la mañana siguiente me lo encontré en la barra nuevamente, pero en esa ocasión tenía un tazón de cereal entre sus manos. Pasé a su lado sin dirigirle mirada alguna pero podía sentir la suya clavada en mi espalda. Continúa como si nada, me dije a mí misma. Edward no existe en este momento. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible. Si cuando no estábamos ambos en Forks no podía ignorarlo, menos ahora que lo tenía fulminándome.

— ¿No vas a hablarme? —me preguntó.

—No.

—Perfecto —dijo enojado mientras iba a dejar su plato al lavaplatos.

—De maravilla —contesté igual.

—Bien —se acercó a mí

—Excelente —entrecerré mis ojos.

Sin aviso alguno de pronto me encontré entre sus brazos y sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con los míos. Hizo que camináramos hacia atrás hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar con lo que supuse sería la puerta del refrigerador. La punta de su lengua delineo mi labio inferior para pedir acceso a mis labios, lo hice, dejé que entrara en mi boca y la poseyera una vez más. Sólo una vez más me dije a mí misma. Últimamente me decía muchas cosas a mí misma.

Sus manos tocaron parte de la piel de mi cintura que quedaba expuesta provocando que gimiera por el latigazo eléctrico que provocó. Con la misma impremeditación con la que me había besado, se separó de mí. Sus ojos se colocaron fijos en los míos.

—Ahora sí, puedes dejar de hablarme si quieres.

Salió de la cocina, dejándome confundida y extasiada al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente ya no conocía al hombre que acababa de salir de la cocina.

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado? Como dije a Edward cada vez le costará más resistir la tentación que para él representa Bella. Cada vez habrá más momento Bellward :3 El capítulo fue un poco corto, lo sé, pero esta semana fue mi graduación y he andado de un lado para el otro con el horrible papeleo  
**

 **Momento de agradecer los reviews que no puedo responder por mensaje privado:** ** _Blankitapia_** **no es la primera vez que Edward se sentirá celoso de Jacob eso te lo aseguró ;), muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review.** ** _Josa_** **encantada de tenerte como lectora, en cuanto a tus preguntas actualizo todos los viernes, a excepción de que se me presente algo pero procuro avisarles, qué tan larga no puedo decirte con exactitud pero sí son más de 30 capítulos :), en verdad muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review, espero leerte para la siguiente semana y en esta también.**


	13. La carrera

**Hola, hola divinuras! Les traigo un capítulo que estoy segura que amarán tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, jugué un poco de nuevo con el Edward celoso y momentos Bellward, espero que les guste! Por cierto les pido que lean la notita que les dejo al último.**

 **Capítulo 13: La carrera**

 **EPOV**

¡La había jodido! ¡La había jodido! ¿En qué jodido momento había dejado que mis estúpidos impulsos me ganaran, no una sino dos veces? Había visto cuánto había confundido a Bella el primer beso, por lo menos el primero del que ella era consciente, y aun así no paré con el segundo. Pero el ver su aparente indiferencia me volvió un desquiciado, sin explicación alguna. Había pasado en otras ocasiones por algo similar, una indiferencia por juego o porque estuviéramos enojados, pero en esta ocasión me había sacado de mi poca cordura que me había quedado del día anterior.

El besar sus labios nuevamente, dulces y tiernos; el probar y robar su calidez me habían hecho alucinar como un sediento en medio del desierto. Ningún par de labios me habían hecho desearlos y a la vez satisfecho tanto como los de Bella, despertando millones de descargas en todo mi ser. Su respuesta, tierna y apasionada a la vez. Si besarla cuando prácticamente estaba inconsciente por el alcohol me había dejado extasiado, besarla con ella en sus cinco sentidos respondiendo a cada uno de mis movimientos había sido el jodido paraíso. Todo eso me había hecho desear probar sus labios una vez más. Y volví a desearlos después de haberla dejado en la cocina confundida, había deseado regresar y volver a tomar sus labios. ¿Qué carajos había hecho? Nos había asegurado a ambos un infierno. Ni yo mismo sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mi deseo por Bella había incrementado a límites insospechados, era claro que jamás encontraría mujer alguna que lograra despertar una mínima parte de todo lo que Bella despertaba en mí; pero también sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando conmigo y con Bella tenía que cortarla antes que avanzara y se expandiera por todo mi pecho, antes de que ese calor que hacía que mi corazón ardiese cada vez que la tenía cerca me condenase y de paso me la llevara a ella arrastrando.

La esperaba con la puerta abierta cuando ella llegó y cerró la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo seria.

—Pensé que no querías hablarme —le dije tratando de escapar de lo que se venía. No estaba preparado para esa plática, aún no.

—El tener no significa querer —me contestó enojada.

—Pues te ahorro tu sacrificio —contesté de manera grosera, que un rayo me partiese por comportarme de esa manera con ella.

— ¡No! Tú y yo sabemos que tenemos hablar.

— ¿No se te hace tarde? —le pregunté.

—No me importa —contestó.

—Pues a mí sí me importa.

—No mientas, tienes clase hasta las diez Edward.

— ¿Quién dijo que se me hacía tarde para las clases Bella?

—Entonces qué tienes que hacer que no pueda esperar. Creo que esta plática es más importante.

—Tanya —respondí sin pensarlo.

— ¿Tanya?

—Tanya me está esperando —continué

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo vi, lo vi en sus ojos, el impacto y dolor que esas palabras le estaban causando. En ese momento deseé que el diablo viniera y me arrancara la lengua por ser el causante del dolor en su mirada.

Tomó un gran respiro, giró su rostro hacia la puerta.

—Perfecto —me dijo.

— ¿Vamos? —volví a abrir la puerta.

Paso a mi lado echa una furia sin decirme nada. Me dirigía al cajón donde se encontraba el volvo cuando la vi caminar al lado opuesto.

— ¿¡Bella!? —le grité.

No se giró ni un milímetro aun cuando sabía que yo sabía que me había escuchado y no se veía ni una pizca de voluntad en ella para detenerse, así que tuve que correr para alcanzarla. Al llegar a su lado alcancé a tomarla del brazo y girarla para que me mirara.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A clases —me dijo como si fuera tonto.

—El auto está por allá —le dije señalando detrás de mí al estacionamiento.

—Oh no, no quiero que hagas esperar a Tanya ni un minuto más, me iré con Jacob —dijo dándose media vuelta y emprendió su camino nuevamente.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente el estúpido de Jacob, sus salidas eran más constantes y eso me enfurecía. Me hacía hervir mi cabeza, y aunque ella insistiera en que sólo se veían como amigos no dudaba que en algún momento él la hubiera besado. La imagen de Bella besándolo como me besaba a mí.

¡Demonios!

— ¿A dónde va Bella? —me preguntó Alice.

—A clases —le dije viendo como Bella se marchaba.

— ¿No la ibas a llevar tú? —preguntó confundida.

—Se supone —dije culpable.

— ¿Entonces?

Por fin me giré hacia ella y me la encontré tomada de la mano de Jasper.

—La he jodido Alice.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —suspiró cansinamente.

—Bella quería hablar conmigo sobre… —me callé antes de soltarle a Alice sobre mis impulsos de besar a Bella.

— ¿Sobre…? —me instigo a seguir hablando.

—Sobre algo y le he dicho que no podía porque Tanya me estaba esperando —sus ojos se entrecerraron más a manera de amenaza. Alice defendía con ímpetu a Bella, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mí.

—Serás idiota —pasó corriendo a mi lado para alcanzar a Bella.

— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que por seguir negando lo que sientes terminarás lastimándola? —me preguntó Jasper mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba de manera seria.

—Es que yo no siento nada —contesté—, sí, una atracción, pero no voy a hacer una tormenta y un lio como ustedes pretenden por un capricho pasajero, terminaría lastimándola más si le hiciera caso a ese capricho.

—Entonces deberías explicárselo a ella y que sea ella quien decida.

— ¿Qué tendría que decidir?

—Edward eres un completo imbécil al necesitar que te lo diga.

— ¡Jazzie! —le gritó Alice detrás de nosotros.

Me giré para verla y lo que vi me desarmó por completo. Mi Bella se encontraba con los ojos ligeramente rojos y húmedos, señal que había llorado. Y todo por mi maldita culpa. Quise correr a abrazarla y pedirle perdón por ser tan imbécil, pero sabía que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Deseé con ardor que me dejara limpiar sus lágrimas con mis labios.

—Nos vemos —me dijo Jasper pasando a mi lado. Sólo me quede parado en la vereda viendo como ambos, Alice y Jasper, acompañaban a Bella.

Los vi partir y se me fueron completamente las ganas de ir a la universidad y mucho menos de presentarme en la empresa. Decidí regresarme al departamento y pasarme el día en casa, no tenía ni el mínimo interés de hacer algo. Me reporté enfermo como justificante a mi ausencia en la empresa.

Me encontraba sentado en el banquillo del piano tocando notas al azar, con los pensamientos mezclados. Por una parte, las sensaciones y sentimientos al besar a Bella acudían una y otra vez a mí, por otra parte la maldita sensación de sentirme como una autentica escoria por haber hecho sentir mal a Bella, por ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Perdido entre mis pensamientos y las múltiples emociones escuché mi teléfono sonar.

— ¿Sí? —contesté.

—Eddie —era Tanya.

— ¿Qué pasa Tanya?

—Hoy no te he visto por ningún lado en Yale

No entendía la novedad, era un amplio campo para recorrer y querer encontrarte con alguien, al menos que se hubieran quedado de ver.

—No acudí a clases —le informé.

— ¿Con quién estás? —me preguntó apremiante.

—Con nadie Tanya, estoy en mi departamento.

—Voy para allá —sin esperar alguna respuesta colgó.

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que lidiar con ella. Sólo esperaba lograr que se marchara antes que Bella llegara. Últimamente Tanya se comportaba de forma extraña, ya no era sólo la forma acaramelada como si esperara que entre nosotros hubiera algo más allá del plan sexual. Desde el día en que la había llamado por el nombre de Bella había comenzado a comportarse de manera celosa y sumamente insegura. Podía sonar increíble teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Tanya. Pero su inseguridad y celos sobresalían cuando se trataba específicamente de Bella, el sólo escuchar su nombre o verla de lejos la ponía en modo inseguro instantáneamente, comenzaba a preguntarme cosas de tal forma que le asegurara que la deseaba y me fascinaba tener sexo con ella. Por otra y de forma contraste y contradictoria se encontraba su propuesta de días atrás.

 _Flashback_

 _—Tanya —dije con sorpresa al verla parada en el estacionamiento del departamento._

 _—Hola Edward._

 _— ¿Quedamos de vernos el día de hoy? —no recordaba haberle dicho que viniera o que hubiéramos quedado en algo y la hubiera dejado plantada y fuera ese el motivo por el que estaba esperándome._

 _—No, no, Edward._

 _— ¿Entonces? El día de hoy no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo de la escuela y de las prácticas organizar un par de cosas._

 _—No te quitaré mucho tiempo —me cortó rápidamente._

 _—Está bien ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—He estado pensando —se acercó a mí—. Hace algunos días mientras nos acostábamos me has llamado Bella._

 _Me lleve mi mano izquierda a mi nariz y me pellizque el puente tratando de contener la calma._

 _—Sí y te dije que lo lamentaba. En ese momento estaba preocupado por ella ya que no sabía dónde estaba y no había llegado._

 _Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos sabíamos que ese no había sido el motivo por el que la había llamado Bella._

 _—Vengo a reiterarte mi oferta._

 _— ¿Cuál oferta?_

 _—Puedes llamarme como quieras, y con eso me refiero a que puedo ser Bella cuando quieras._

 _Decir que la miré como si tuviera tres cabezas era quedarse corto. ¿Me ofrecía utilizar su cuerpo como si fuera Bella?_

 _—Tanya, creo que no te estás dando cuenta de lo que tus palabras implican. Ignoraré esta conversación. Regresa a casa y platicamos después._

 _Caminé hacia el departamento, esquivándola. Pasaba por su lado, pero me detuvo, jaló de mi brazo y estampó sus labios con los míos._

 _—Seré tu Bella— susurró antes de darse media y dejarme ahí plantado._

 _Fin del flashback_

Continuaba inquieto después de esa conversación con Tanya, aun cuando le había dicho que la ignoraría era imposible hacerlo. El sonido del timbre me sacó de los recuerdos de esa plática. Antes de abrir la puerta sabía que me encontraría con Tanya. No la había visto desde ese día, esperaba que no sacara el tema nuevamente porque más que confundido empezaría a asustarme.

— ¿Cómo estás Edward? Me impresiona que no hayas asistido a clase y mucho menos que no vayas a la empresa —dijo mientras entraba al departamento.

—Iré después —contesté.

—Me lo imaginaba. He venido a hacerte compañía —se sentó en el sofá.

Cuando la observé mejor caí en la cuenta que había algo distinto en ella, me concentré en identificar en qué era lo diferente, pero retiré la mirada, no quería ofenderla.

— ¿Qué sucede? —sonrió.

—Nada —carraspeé— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí —se levantó y dirigió a la cocina—. Quiero uno de esos— dijo señalando con su dedo una caja con bolsitas de té de frambuesa que Bella tenía en una de las repisas— Es mi favorito ¿Sabías?

— ¿En serio?

¡Tremenda casualidad! Pensé para mí mismo. Era el sabor de té favorito de Bella, desde niña era el único sabor que consumía. Prácticamente había sido lo primero que adquirió cuando llegó a New Haven.

—Lo siento es de Bella.

—Oh, pero no se dará cuenta si tomó un par de bolsitas.

— ¿Le pones dos bolsitas?

—Me gusta cargado —me guiñó un ojo.

¡Segunda casualidad!

—Yo lo preparo —me ofrecí.

—Bien ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

—Sí, adelante

Coloqué agua en la tetera y la puse a calentar. Esperaba que Bella no notara que hacían falta dos bolsitas de té en la caja, pensé al sacarlas. Comencé a golpear el mármol de la cocina con los dedos mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua. Unos cuantos minutos después serví el té en una taza y me di cuenta que Tanya llevaba mucho tiempo en el sanitario. Subí las escaleras y me percaté que la puerta de la habitación de Bella se encontraba entreabierta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté a Tanya, ella dio un brinco asustada. Tenía el cepillo de Bella en las manos y lo dejo en su lugar.

—Curiosidad —comenzó a enredar un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos— Jamás me habías invitado a conocer la habitación de esa chica.

—Bella —le dije.

—Sí, ella; y la curiosidad me ha ganado.

—Sí, bueno, es hora de que salgas. Nadie entra al menos que Bella lo diga —le dije austeramente ¿Qué pretendía esta chica?

—Lo lamento, no sabía que esta área de la casa estuviera prohibida —dijo sarcásticamente.

—No vuelvas a entrar aquí —abrí la puerta de par en par para que saliera—. Tu té está listo.

Ella soltó un resoplido y paso por mi lado. Antes de darme la media vuelta y regresar a la cocina dirigí un vistazo rápido a la habitación de Bella para revisar si no había nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Tanya

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quién iba a decir que uno de los conquistadores más vigorosos de Yale terminaría dejando que una chica cualquiera e insignificante dominara su espacio?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Aquí no se puede hacer nada si Bella no da su consentimiento —dijo con cizaña.

—Creo Tanya que debes empezar a hacerte a la idea que este departamento también es de Bella y ella tiene el mismo derecho en tomar decisiones en cada aspecto.

—Creí que el departamento era tuyo.

—Y de Bella también —ella respondió torciendo la boca—. Y otra cosa, no vuelvas a dirigirte a Bella de manera despectiva, como lo has hecho.

—Está bien —torció los ojos.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas Tanya, no tardo en irme.

—Eso es poco caballeroso de tu parte Edward —dijo ya enojada.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, pero en verdad que ya no tardo en irme y tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme.

—De acuerdo —dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

La acompañé a la puerta y justo cuando la abría apareció Bella, miró a Tanya y después a mí, y se hizo a un lado al ver que Tanya se marchaba.

—Adiós Bellita —ella no contestó—. Te marco después —volteó a verme.

En cuanto se marchó, Bella entró pasando por mi lado sin decirme nada. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y subió a su habitación. Antes de que llegara a su habitación le hablé.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Ella se giró mientras soltaba todo el aire de golpe.

—Resulta que soy yo ahora quien no quiere hablar.

—No es sobre el beso.

Inhaló profundamente y bajó un par de escalones.

— ¿Cuál beso? No recuerdo ninguno

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante su respuesta ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba con ese nuevo juego?

— ¿Cómo que cuál beso Bella? No te hagas la ingenua tú y yo…

—Tú y yo nada Edward. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hablar porque entre tú y yo Edward no ha pasado NADA —enfatizó la última palabra—. Ahora si me permites tengo que arreglarme para irme a la cafetería.

—Pero si hoy no tienes que ir.

—No, pero Kate me ha pedido que la cubra el día de hoy ¿Algo más?

—No, nada.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Rogué para que Tanya no dejara nada fuera de su lugar, en caso contrario no sabría cómo explicarle a Bella esos detalles. Bajó después de unos minutos y fue a la cocina, escuché la puerta del refrigerador abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué hay una taza de mi té sobre la isla?

¡Diablos!

—Quería probar a qué sabía tu famoso té de frambuesa.

—Pues estoy segura que ya se te ha enfriado —señaló.

—Ya se me había olvidado por completo. Lo meteré a calentar en el horno.

— ¿Quieres que lo meta a calentar por ti?

—No quiero abusar.

—No me cuesta nada, ya estoy aquí en la cocina.

—Si puedes hacerme ese favor.

—Ok —después de unos cuantos segundos salió de la cocina con un yogurt en la mano—. Te lo dejo en el horno. Nos vemos —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? —sabía que era estúpida la pregunta.

—Ambos sabemos que algo, por no decir alguien, se atravesará durante el camino y como siempre la tonta Bella se quedará esperando —su mirada vagó por todo el departamento antes de continuar—. Mejor nos ahorramos todo el drama— me guiñó un ojo.

—No digas eso.

—Tranquilo —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Vaya que quería a esta chica, pero me frustraba ¿Qué pasaba con esa nueva actitud de Bella? ¿De pronto nada sucedía, nada le enfadaba, le daba lo mismo todo? No sabía si era mejor o peor así. No sabía si verdaderamente era así cómo se sentía o sólo se guardaba para ella misma su sentir. Pero definitivamente ninguna de las dos me gustaba.

Frustrado, sí, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección la forma en cómo me sentía en ese momento. Necesitaba platicar con alguien, sacar toda la frustración, pero ahí radicaba otro problema, no tenía con quién platicar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Emmett a quien normalmente acudiría no era una opción, se trataba de Bella; su hermanita, uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Seguro estaba que terminaría sin pelotas en cuanto le dijera que había besado a su hermana y por supuesto sin mencionar las miles de fantasías que tenía con ella. Alice y Jasper, descartados, empezarían con su rollo de dejar mis sentimientos libres y arriesgarme; o bien, Alice también me dejaría sin pelotas al saber que he besado a Bella y la manera en cómo la había tratado después. Y Rosalie ni hablar, no le ocultaba nada a Emmett cuando se trataba de Bella sabiendo lo especial que era para él.

Estaba perdido entre mis pensamientos cuando un nombre surgió. Me entendería perfectamente, sin juzgar, sólo escuchar, justo lo que necesitaba. Irina.

—Hola Edward —contestó.

—Hey, Irina, ¿estás libre? —le pregunté.

—Depende —me dijo en tono de broma.

—Una charla de amantes —le propuse.

—Me parece perfecto ¿En tu departamento?

Me lo pensé, no sabía a qué hora llegaría Bella y si me encontraba con Irina en el departamento se daría cuenta que las razones que me había dado antes de irse estaban bien fundamentadas y era lo que menos quería.

—Nos vemos en el café que se encuentra cerca de tu departamento —le dije.

—Perfecto, te espero.

Toqué mis bolsillos para revisar que llevara las llaves y la cartera estuvieran ahí. Listo. Salí con la esperanza de sentirme aliviado una vez hablara con Irina.

— ¿Y bien qué es lo que te trae tan acongojado? —preguntó Irina en el mismo instante en que me sentaba.

Tomé un gran respiro.

—Son demasiadas cosas, pero todo se resume en Bella —le dije.

—Oh ya veo —se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

—No, no entiendes —le dije.

—Te has enamorado de la hermana de tu mejor amigo —afirmó.

—No.

— ¿Ah no, entonces?

—Me tienta

Ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Ella te tienta? Como todas nosotras Edward ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

—No, no es nada eso. Es más como un capricho, se ha metido en lo más profundo de mi mente. Me enloquece.

—De acuerdo, esto se vuelve interesante. Suéltalo.

Fui yo el que se recargo en su asiento. Estaba por comenzar a narrar mi malestar cuando la mesera llegó y nos dejó la carta.

—Desde los dieciséis años ha empezado mi tortura. Siempre he querido a Bella, es alguien muy especial para mí, la he protegido como una hermana más, su dolor es mi dolor. El pensar en que algo puede pasarle me aterra. Es la persona más dulce y hermosa que he visto —la miré directamente por temor de haberla ofendido—. Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, continúa.

—Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz. Es como un ángel… Un jodido ángel que ha venido a la tierra a torturarme.

—Pasamos de una tentación a una tortura —dijo divertida.

—No es divertido Irina.

—Lo siento, ya, prometo no interrumpirte más.

—Para ahorrarte todo ese discurso, te lo resumiré en que el hecho de no poderla tener es lo que ha provocado toda esta obsesión y sé que no se me quitará hasta que la tenga.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —dijo la misma chica que momentos antes había dejado las cartillas sobre la mesa.

—Un capuchino —pidió Irina.

—Un americano —pedí.

—En unos minutos se los traigo.

Tomó las cartas de la mesa y se retiró a la barra a dejar nuestros pedidos.

— ¿Como que cuál es el problema? —continué.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que te impide tenerla, ella no está interesada?

Buena pregunta ¿Ella estaría interesada en mí? Por su reacción podría decir que sí, por la pasión con la que correspondió. Pero era sacar muchas conclusiones por dos besos si descartábamos la noche en la que se quedó dormida y no recordaba nada.

—No lo sé, terminé de decir.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Cómo que entonces! Ella es la menor de todos nosotros, debería verla como una hermana pequeña. Soy mayor que ella y es la hermana menor de Emmett.

—Ya veo —me miró analíticamente.

—Eso no es todo. Alice y Jasper se empeñan en creer que hay algo más.

— ¿Y lo hay?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Tú también!

—No, sólo quería asegurarme —tomó un sorbo de su café—. Pues vaya que es interesante escuchar que hablas de esa manera de una mujer.

—¿Por qué?

—He visto pasar a chicas y más chicas por tus brazos, claro, incluida yo que soy de las pocas con las que te permites repetir; y jamás te había escuchado tan entusiasmado y atraído, por decir lo menos, por alguien.

—Ya. Bueno, he estado acostumbrado a tener lo que deseo.

—Y a Bella que no puedes.

Se acercó la camarera nuevamente para dejar nuestros respectivos cafés.

—Bueno ya fue suficiente de mí —le dije. No quería continuar con el tema— ¿Cómo vas con el chico que me habías dicho, Laurent, cierto? —se enfurruñó en su asiento.

—Pues nada —me dijo—. Creo que lo asusté y sabes qué es lo peor. Que en verdad me encanta Edward —agregó inmediatamente—, y estoy completamente segura que es algo distinto y recién lo descubro ahora que ha regresado a Italia.

— ¿Se marchó a Italia?

—Por un par de meses, me dijo que necesitaba pensar las cosas y además iba a ser la primera comunión de su sobrina o algo así. Ama a esa niña —dio un largo suspiro—. Es que somos tan diferentes, él busca una familia, una pareja estable, fue educado a la antigua —resopló—, y yo…

—Un alma liberal.

—Y moderna —agregó—. No estoy en contra de la familia ni de tener una sola pareja, pero no ahora. Soy joven, todavía tengo cosas por vivir.

— ¿Me dejas darte un consejo Irina o por lo menos unas cuantas palabras?

—Adelante Cullen, dispara —se recargó en la mesa prestándome toda su atención.

—El estar con Laurent no implica una familia instantánea, no es como te agarro y tengamos hijos ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Veinticuatro —contesta.

—Dudo que a los veinticuatro años quiera ser padre. El que quiera una familia no quiere decir que lo quiera aquí y ahora. Ni siquiera sabes si le convencerás como futura madre de sus hijos.

— ¡Oye! —me pega una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Eso dolió —señalé mientras comenzaba a sobarme la pantorrilla—. Siendo serios Irina, el tener una relación seria y estable de pareja no quiere decir que tengas que renunciar a todas esas cosas que te faltan por vivir. La familia e hijos llegarán más adelante, cuando ambos se sientan preparados. Sólo piénsalo.

—Oh sabio Edward ¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora? —me preguntó.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, te di algunas cosillas en que pensar es ahora tu turno y trabajo decidir tomando en cuenta lo que acabo de decirte.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo afectuoso, Irina realmente podía llegar a ser una buena amiga dejando a un lado el aspecto sexual.

Al llegar a casa Bella ya se encontraba ahí, para ser específico se encontraba en la sala leyendo con un marcador atorado detrás de su oreja. Traía puesto ese maldito pijama que constaba de un diminuto short y una blusa de tiras delgada.

—Hola —ella levantó la visto mientras yo rogaba porque trajera brasier, no quería ser espectador de esos diminutos pezones.

—Ah, hola. No te escuché entrar.

¡Bien! Nada de tentaciones extra, con sus piernas casi desnudas era más que suficiente.

—Estabas perdida en tu lectura.

—Sí, bueno necesito la máxima concentración posible.

—Bueno, te dejo concentrarte —le dije.

Estaba por subir las escales cuando su voz me hizo detenerme.

—Edward —me llamó.

— ¿Sí?

—Mañana saldré en la noche —ok, eso había llamado mi atención completamente.

— ¿Qué?

—El día de mañana saldré con Jake y no sé a qué hora llegue.

Comencé a ver todo rojo. Esta chiquilla me estaba diciendo que saldría con el maldito de Jacob. ¡Seguía saliendo con él aun después de saber que se quería meter entre sus bragas! Y ahora no sabía a qué hora llegaría ¿Qué se supone que debía entender con eso?

—Me parece que no será así —dije dando media vuelta.

—Estás en un error si crees que te estaba pidiendo permiso —dijo detrás de mí. Escuché cómo se levantaba del sillón—, te estoy avisando.

—Y yo te estoy avisando a ti que no será así.

—Tu error es creer que puedes evitármelo —me dijo desafiante.

—No señorita. No irás a ninguna parte así tenga que encerrarte en tu habitación.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —me gritó— Iré, te guste o no, iré. Por Dios Edward, tú y tus problemas con Jacob son eso, asunto tuyo.

— ¿Sabes qué?, no perdamos el tiempo, sé que no irás y no será necesario que yo te encierre o me ponga en la puerta.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y puedo saber cómo por qué? —soltó una carcajada.

—Pues ahora que sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, no lo harás.

— ¡Y de nuevo, ja! —otra carcajada—. ¿Pero quién te ha dicho a ti que eres el ombligo del mundo Edward? Ser el macho follador de Yale te ha caído mal ¿eh?

—Oh no Bella, no, no, no. Si no es que me crea el ombligo del mundo, simplemente me basta con saber la influencia que tengo en ti —me acerqué a ella, tomé su barbilla y le di un beso rápido— Sólo me basta con tenerte cerca y ver cómo tiemblas.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y me miro con furia, y en esta ocasión en lugar de sentirme mal, intimidado o algo por el estilo me divertía ver esa furia en su mirada, era un enfado diferente, como el de una niña pequeña enfurruñada.

—O prefieres que le diga a Emmett lo que te propones.

— ¡No te atreverías! —abrió sus ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas.

— ¿Tú te atreverás? —le pregunté burlonamente.

— ¡Aghh! —gritó.

—Me lo imaginaba.

De lo siguiente que me di cuenta fue el golpe de la puerta al ser azotada. Mi lado irracional prefería verla enojada pero segura, no quería verla al lado de Jacob sin saber qué podría hacerle sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Esperaba que en su momento Bella entendiera eso. Y que yo pudiera entender la manera irracional en la que actuaba.

—Hogar dulce hogar —murmuré al llegar al departamento.

Uno de los días más agotadores desde que ingrese a la empresa. Sólo quería bañarme y ver una buena película para descansar. Podría invitar a Bella a mirarla conmigo a manera de tregua. Recordar la discusión con Bella del día anterior me hizo notar que el departamento se encontraba perdido en un profundo silencio.

—¿Bella?

Nada, ni un solo bufido. Absolutamente nada. Subí las escaleras cautelosamente, atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera venir del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Nada. Definitivamente la ausencia de ruido no era nada bueno.

— ¿Bella? —di un par de golpes en su puerta— ¡Oh no, más te vale que no te hayas ido!

Abrí su puerta de un golpe, haciéndola golpear la pared mientras de abría. Bella no estaba, su habitación se encontraba vacía, a excepción del par de prendas tiradas al lado de su cama ¡Maldita sea, se había largado! ¡¿A dónde carajo iría?! Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Alice —dije inmediatamente en cuanto contestó— ¿Dónde está Bella?

— ¿Qué, quién?

—¡No te hagas la despistada! —le grité mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras.

— ¿Qué te parece un "Hola Alice, hermana, sabes de casualidad ¿en dónde se encuentra Bella?"?

—Alice no estoy para juegos.

Busqué las llaves, moví cojines, mi chaqueta, todo y nada, no encontré nada ¿Dónde carajo las había dejado?

—Está con Jacob —el escuchar la confirmación que se encontraba con Jacob hizo que mi estómago se retorciera, que sintiera calor en todo mi cuerpo y no un calor agradable como cuando estaba cerca de Bella.

— ¡Ya sé que está con él!

— ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?

— ¡Te pregunté en dónde estaba no con quién estaba, Alice!

—¡Ay Edward, me vas a dejar sorda! A ver respira conmigo. Inhala. Exhala. Inh…

— ¡Alice!

—Ya está bien, está bien ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Alice —le dije en tono de advertencia.

—Prométeme que cuando te diga actuarás con calma, te quedarás en tu departamento sentado mientras llega.

—No me estás tranquilizando para nada ¿Qué iba a hacer Isabella?

— ¿Ahora es Isabella?

¡Por Dios, paciencia por favor!

—Hasta acá escuchó tus bufidos.

Alice sólo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto y me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

— ¡Maldita sea dónde están las llaves! —aventé otro cojín sin éxito.

— ¡Ay! — gritó— Edward juro que si rompes mi tímpano la palabra venganza se quedará corta.

— ¿Me vas a decir o busco a alguien más?

—Suerte con ello.

—Alice juro que iré a tu departamento y ya sabes que lo que te espera.

— ¡Cosquillas no!

—Contéstame esto ¿A Emmett le agradaría saber lo que su hermanita está haciendo en estos momentos?

—No, definitivamente no.

¡Genial! Sólo había algo que se me cruzaba en eso momento y el calor se volvió abrasador, me quemaba. Mi estómago seguía retorciéndose.

—Por favor Alice —le supliqué.

—Bella fue con Jacob a una carrera de motos de pareja —dijo rápidamente.

— ¡¿Que Bella, qué?! ¡Carajo, Alice!

De solo pensar en Bella expuesta de esa manera, subida en un monstruo de esos de la muerte, sin protección y con el maldito de Jacob tan estúpido e incapaz de protegerla ¡Qué estupidez del perro para exponerla de esa manera, que estupidez de Bella de exponerse de esa manera!

— ¿En dónde es la carrera?

Tomé mi chaqueta y me di cuenta que ahí estaban las malditas llaves ¡Vaya imbécil que era!

—Te mandó la dirección por mensaje ¡Por favor no hagas ningu…! —corté la llamada.

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, tenía que llegar antes que Bella se pusiera a competir en esa bendita carrera. No podía dejar que se expusiera así. ¡Joder, era una maldita carrera en motocicleta! A saber las reglas o falta de reglas, los escrúpulos y tipo de personas que estarían ahí.

A todos lados a donde volteaba me encontraba a personas amontonadas. A diferencia de lo que pensé, podía reconocer varios rostros de la universidad. Otros tantos con la pinta de motociclistas, enfundados en pantalones de cuero y chaquetas de piel. Algunos llevaban vasos o botellas de cervezas en sus manos, cigarrillos y apostaba que unos cuantos no eran precisamente de nicotina.

— ¡Hey Edward! —se cruzó frente a mí Jeff, un chico con el que llegué a compartir un par de clases.

—Oh Jeff —saludé, pero realmente me encontraba concentrado en encontrar a Bella.

—Jamás te había visto por aquí ¿Vienes a competir?

—Eh no, simplemente curiosidad. Espera —quizás podría ayudarme— ¿Tú si compites?

—Sí, mi moto se encuentra por allá —me señaló al fondo.

— ¿Conoces a Jacob? —pregunté.

— ¿Black? —preguntó.

—Sí ¿Sabes en dónde está y con quién?

—Debe estar preparándose para correr, vino con su chica, por cierto, hermosa— gruñí por su comentario. Sí, era hermosa pero ya tenía suficiente con el perro—. Esta noche se ha inscrito en un par de carreras, por primera vez competirá en carrera de parejas.

— ¡Edward! —escuché la voz de Alice.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije— ¿Has venido sola? —volteé a ver y vi que no era así, Jasper venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

—No sabía qué locura podías cometer por eso he venido.

—Sólo vengo a llevarme a Bella de aquí.

—Sí, lo que me preocupa es la manera en cómo lo vas a hacer.

—En su momento lo pensaré.

—Pues piensa rápido porque ahí está —señaló con su cabeza.

Giré mi rostro y encontré a Bella caminando al lado de Jacob. Bella llevaba una chaqueta de piel, que jamás había visto, y unos jeans ajustados con botas hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una blusa corta puesto que la chamarra dejaba expuesta parte de la piel de su cadera expuesta. Cuando me di cuenta mis pies ya se dirigían a donde estaba ella. La furia volvió a invadirme, volví a ver todo rojo y cerré mis manos en un puño, apretaba tanto que mis nudillos sufrían las consecuencias.

— ¡Bella! —grité.

Ella pegó un brinco al escucharme y se volvió instantáneamente hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Apretó el brazo de Jacob y éste volteó a verla, dirigió su mirada a donde ella tenía puesta la suya y en cuanto me vio pasó uno de sus brazos entorno a la cintura de Bella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Quería arrancarle el brazo del perro y apartarlo de ella. Tocarla sería lo último que haría en su vida. Vi la intención de Bella de salir corriendo, o por lo menos seguir adelante como si ignorara mi presencia en ese lugar.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —le grité y en cinco zancadas estaba enfrente de ella— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —la jalé para apartarla del lado de Jacob.

— ¡Suéltala! —me grito Jacob.

—Estoy hablando con el granjero no con los animales —le dije.

— ¡Edward!

—Nada de Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? —repetí— ¿Qué insensatez ibas a cometer? Eres una irresponsable, competir en carreras clandestinas de motocicletas.

—Eres demasiado dramático. Además, es tu culpa que esté aquí —se soltó de mi agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Si no me hubieras retado quizás lo hubiera pensado más.

—Oh, ahora eres una niña de cinco años a la que le dicen no y lo haces.

— ¡No! Pero me ha enfadado tu seguridad al creer que si me dices no, no lo haría.

— ¡Nos vamos! —tomé su brazo nuevamente y tiré de ella.

— ¡No!

—No te estoy preguntando.

— ¡Suéltala! —Jacob apartó mi mano del brazo de Bella—. Creo que Bella es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por ella misma ¿No te parece?

—En tu vida vuelvas a tocarme Black —me le enfrenté.

—Edward —esta vez fue ella quien tomo mi brazo y tiró de él.

—Si no ¿Qué? —colocó una mano en mi brazo y me empujó. Aparté a Bella y regresé el empujón.

— ¡Edward, por favor! —pidió Bella detrás de mí.

— ¡Edward, basta! —escuché a Alice.

— ¿Quieres demostrar que eres hombrecito, no? Puedes jalar de ella, pero no puedes enfrentarte a tus peleas sin que las faldas de tu hermana te defiendan.

Eso colmó mi paciencia y antes de pensar mi puño derecho pensó por sí mismo y se vio impactado en el rostro de Jacob.

—No necesito esconderme en las faldas de nadie.

—Edward, para. Estás asustando a Bella —escuché a Jasper detrás de mí—. Se acabó, no tienes que demostrar nada. Viniste por Bella, bueno ahora llévala a casa.

— ¡Vamos Edward, sólo es una carrera! —escuché a Jacob detrás de Jasper mientras sobaba el lugar donde lo acababa de golpear.

—Edward —me llamó Alice.

— ¡Olvídalo Jacob, no esta noche! —me gire a donde estaba Bella— Vámonos.

—Ella puede decidir por ella sola.

Tomé el brazo de Bella y seguí caminando.

— ¡No huyas Cullen, no seas cobarde!

No soporté más las burlas del perro y me giré para encararlo.

—Tú y yo, en la pista —le dije.

—Que sea una carrera de parejas —entrecerré mis ojos, sabía a dónde se dirigía con ello. Jacob quería correr con Bella de una u otra forma.

—Bien, pero ella corre conmigo —señalé a Bella con mi cabeza.

—Ella ya es mía Edward —gruñí ante su comentario.

—Ni lo sueñes, si Bella no corre conmigo no corre con nadie.

—Nuevamente, deja que ella decida ¿Bella, con quién correrás? —ambos la miramos esperando su respuesta.

—Yo…—ella volteó a verme y nuestras miradas continuaron unidad— Edward, correré con Edward —dijo firmemente, pero dedicándole al perro una mirada de disculpa.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —le dije a Jacob.

—Consigue una moto y te veo en cinco —se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

—Necesito conseguir una moto, rápido —le dije a Jasper y volteé a ver a Bella— y un casco para ella.

—Puedo correr así— susurró.

— ¡Jamás! No te expondré de esa manera, suficiente ya hice con aceptar esa maldita carrera contigo.

—De acuerdo.

A lo lejos me visualicé a Jeff y su moto, no sabía si era la adecuada para la carrera o no, pero le sacaría todo el jugo posible para ganarle a Black.

—Edward —escuché la voz de Alice preocupada—. Hace mucho no te montas en una moto ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?

—Es como montar una bicicleta Alice, jamás se olvida. Tranquila, llevo a Bella conmigo y no pienso arriesgarla Alice. Jamás me perdonaría si le pasa algo por alguna imprudencia.

—Claro, como aceptar la carrera no lo es.

—Alice.

—Yo sólo digo que tengas cuidad hermanito —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó—. Patéale el trasero a Black —me dijo en el oído.

—Lo haré

—Y regrésame a mi amiga enterita.

—En serio Alice, no te preocupes. Bella es el mayor tesoro que pueda llevar, la cuidaré. No haré nada estúpido.

— ¡Éxito hermanito! —seguía preocupada aunque quisiera disimularlo.

— ¡Jeff! —grité mientras me acercaba a él.

—Me he enterado que correrás contra Black y le has quitado a la chica —dijo orgulloso— ¡Dame ese puño! —me extendió su puño y entendí que debía chocar el mío.

—Así es, pero necesito una moto ¿Podrías prestarme la tuya y un casco para mi chica?

— ¿Tu chica, eh?

¡Diablos, no me había dado cuenta que había llamado a Bella "mi chica"!

—Sí, bueno, mi compañera.

—Entiendo.

— ¿Entonces, puedes prestarme tu moto o no?

—Sí, claro, tómala Cullen. Si sabes sacarle todo el jugo posible puedes ganarle a la de Black.

—La moto es de ayuda, pero lo que importa es el corredor —le dije.

—Sí, como sea, sólo la quiero entera —me amenazó.

—Lo estará.

Tres minutos después me encontraba con Bella en la línea de salida para la carrera. Revisaba la moto, que todo estuviera en orden.

— ¿Sabes lo que haces, cierto?

—He corrido en motos unas cuantas veces, las suficientes para saber de qué va todo esto ¿No confías en mí?

—En ti puedo confiar hasta mi vida Edward, ¿No te lo he demostrado con elegirte a ti y no a Jake?

La mire buscando alguna duda en sus ojos, pero nada. Ella realmente confiaba en mí y eso… eso me hacía sentir bien, más que bien. Su confianza alimentaba la mía, no como una dependencia, sino como cuando haces bien un trabajo y tu profesor te felicita. Como una incitación a seguir confiando en mí mismo.

—Ahora lo más importante —me incorporé.

—¿Qué?

—Tú —le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos— Debo protegerte, cuidar de ti.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos cuando empecé a acariciar su rostro. Tomé el casco y empecé a ponérselo.

— ¿Qué…?

—Si no sé qué estás segura y a salvo por lo menos de esta forma, no podré concentrarme en correr Bella.

—De acuerdo, pero que conste que no es de mi agrado.

—Anda, deja que te lo ponga.

Me aseguré de que el casco estuviera bien puesto y me atreví a bajar su chamarra que aún dejaba parte de su piel expuesta.

—Puede entrarte frío en la carrera— justifiqué.

— ¿Listo Cullen? —Bella miró detrás de mí.

—Cuando quieras Black.

Jasper y Alice se acercaron a donde estábamos por el lado contrario a donde estaba Black.

—Suerte Edward —dijo Jasper.

—Toma —saqué mis llaves del Volvo y se las di.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero perderlas durante la carrera —él las tomó no muy convencido.

Me subí en la moto y ayudé a Bella a subirse.

—Abrázate a mí y pégate lo más que puedas, si en algún momento te sientes insegura o crees que puedes caerte necesito que me avises inmediatamente ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien —bajé una de mis manos y la lleve a donde las suyas se unían sobre mi abdomen.

Sentí una ligera capa de nervios cuando vi a una chica rubia ponerse enfrente de los dos con una mascada azul en la mano, la cual serviría para dar inicio a la carrera.

— ¡Listos! —nos señaló agitando la mascada, ambos aceleramos a manera de respuesta— ¡A correr! —gritó mientras bajaba la pañoleta.

Jacob arrancó cinco segundos antes ¡Perro tramposo! Arranqué y busqué mi posición inmediatamente, sin perderlos de vista a unos metros por delante de mí. Aceleré, no todo lo que se podía, pero si lo suficiente para mantenerme cerca, dejaría que creyera que me ganaría y en último momento lo adelantaría y sin que se diera cuenta estaría cruzando la línea antes que él. En un momento que aceleré para acercarme más a él Bella se apretó contra mí, el calor de su cuerpo era un estimulante delicioso, pero no dejaba de recordar que tenía que ir con cuidado por ella. Al notar que me acerqué a él, Jacob aceleró.

Noté el viento contra mi cara pero sólo pude concentrarme en una cosa, en las manos de Bella en mi vientre. La descarga eléctrica que despertó en mí fue directo a mi amigo. Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarme en la carrera para mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Sucede algo? —gritó.

—Nada —respondí.

Vi a lo lejos la línea de llegada, ya habíamos dado la vuelta. Era el tiempo para esperar un movimiento y antes de terminar de pensar en la estrategia llegó el momento. Jacob había desacelerado por un par de segundos, justo en una vuelta. Aproveché para meterme por su derecha y acelero a toda la capacidad.

—Sujétate —le avisé a Bella.

Me incliné hacia delante y di el último acelerón lo que provocó que pasáramos y dejáramos a Jacob detrás de nosotros. No solté el acelerador, miré por el espejo y vi que Jacob había quedado varios metros detrás de nosotros y mi sonrisa aparece al saberme vencedor. Llegamos a la meta y desaceleré para no arrollar a nadie.

— ¡Hemos ganado! —gritó Bella emocionada detrás de mí— ¿Hasta dónde hemos dejado a Jacob? —preguntó mientras miraba para atrás buscando a Black— ¡Oye qué…! —empezó a decir al darse cuenta que no paraba y comenzaba a pasar entre las personas, alejándome de la multitud.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —le avisé.

—Pero ¿Y tu carro? Alice y Jasper están ahí.

—Se las arreglarán. Le he dejado mis llaves a Jasper.

—Pero Jacob…

— ¡Olvídate de Jacob! —gruñí mientras aceleraba.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

—A casa.

— ¿Tenías planeado esto?

— ¿Qué?

—La carrera.

—No, definitivamente no tenía nada de esto planeado. Mucho menos verte subida en una moto, es lo que vine a evitar y al parecer he fallado rotundamente. Venía a tomarte y llevarte a casa.

—Eso último lo has logrado ¿Tampoco planeaste que nos regresáramos en la moto supongo?

—Así es.

—Ya veo.

El resto del camino Bella se pegó más a mi cuerpo, suponía que por el viento que nos pegaba por la velocidad. Cualquier rastro de frío desapareció al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Llegamos a casa

—Sana y salva —agregó Bella.

—Por poco y no lo haces.

—Hablas como si Jacob pudiera haber provocado que parara en un hospital.

—No menciones eso ni de chiste Bella —le contesté molesto ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa forma? Imaginarla en una camilla con vendas y yeso era de las pocas imágenes de ella que nunca querría ver.

—Yo sólo quiero señalar el hecho que yo soy el imán para los accidentes, no Jacob. Es más probable que yo hubiera sido la causante que él parara en el hospital.

— ¡Como sea, basta de hablar de Jacob!

—De acuerdo, no te enfades. Eres un poco susceptible cuando se trata de Jacob ¿no crees?

—No se trata de Jacob, se trata de ti —le dije antes de bajarme de la moto—. Anda— le dije mientras la tomaba de sus caderas y la cargaba para que bajara de la moto.

—Gracias —la deposité en el suelo con cuidado— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora a descansar —le dije.

Tomé su mano y comencé la marcha hacia nuestro departamento. Su mano se encontraba fría por lo que froté las yemas de mis dedos para calentarla.

— ¿Tienes frío? —le pregunté.

—Un poco, pero ya estamos por llegar, descuida.

—No —me desprendí de su mano y me quité mi chaqueta para dársela—. Toma —iba a protestar pero no la dejé continuar.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y en un movimiento casi imperceptible se llevó una de las solapas de la chaqueta a la nariz y aspiró profundamente.

— ¿Huele mal? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué? No, no, para nada —se puso colorada al instante— Lo siento

Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

—Descuida preciosa.

Al llegar al departamento Bella se quitó ambas chaquetas y se tiró en el sofá.

—Estoy agotadísima.

—No debiste haber ido —la reprendí nuevamente.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo.

—Está bien, ya no diré nada —me encogí de hombros.

En ese momento el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar, a regañadientes se levantó para tomarlo de su chaqueta y contestar.

—Amm hola —contestó apenada.

Era Jacob.

—Sí, lo lamento… no, no te preocupes ya estoy en casa —me acerqué por detrás sin que se diera cuenta—… me vine con Edward… lo sé prome… —le arrebaté el teléfono y colgué.

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —me gritó.

No lo sabía, simplemente no quería que hablara con él, no en ese momento. Me enfadaba que quisiera disculparse con él, no tenía por qué hacerlo; me enfadaba que le marcara, que ella quisiera hacerle una promesa de no sé qué como si le debiera algo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —volvió a gritar.

— ¡No lo sé, de acuerdo, no lo sé!

—Eres un idiota Edward —se iba a dar la vuelta pero la detuve.

—Me hierve la sangre al verte con él, al saber que hablas con él, al ver que con él te llevas mejor que conmigo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Simplemente no puedo controlarlo!

Y sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé, la besé con furia y pasión. Furia por hacerme sentir esto, por provocar este ardor dentro de mi pecho, por ser imposible para mí. Pasión porque nadie me ha movido el alma como ella, nadie ha hecho acelerar mi corazón y alterar mi vida como ella. Caminé con ella hasta colocarla contra la pared, tomé sus manos y las coloqué sobre su cabeza para agarrarlas con una sola mano mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con mi otro brazo. Al notar la piel desnuda que dejaba expuesta su blusa no me resistí y adentré mi mano debajo de su blusa. Jadeé al notar su piel suave y caliente, se sentía tan delicada; acariciaba todo lo que lograba alcanzar. Bajé por su cuello, inhalando su delicioso aroma al mismo tiempo que depositaba pequeños mordiscos. Bella comenzó a restregarse contra mi erección y en ese instante me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, me separé inmediatamente de ella, dejándola temblando. Bajé su blusa que estaba en la altura del comienzo de sus pechos, mi erección dio una sacudida al ver su vientre plano, blanco y suave.

—Debo ir a dormirme, mañana tengo que ir temprano a la cafetería. Que descanses —subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Era un pendejo. No había otra palabra para describirme mejor ¿Qué estaba pensando? Definitivamente estaba pensando con mi amiguito de abajo, para haber acariciado a Bella de esa manera. Entonces recordé la reacción de Bella, el movimiento de sus caderas buscando mayor contacto, su respiración entrecortada, sus labios moviéndose ávidamente. Sólo tenía una conclusión: Estaba jodido.

* * *

 **¿Y bien, les ha agradado el capítulo? Algo intenso pero yo amé escribirlo totalmente y me gustaría saber qué les pareció a ustedes. Otra cosa más MIL GRACIAS por leer, ya son 100 los seguidores y me encanta saber que les ha agradado la historia.**

 **Ahora a responder aquellos reviews que no puedo responder por mensaje privado:** ** _pera l.t_** **gracias tanto por seguir leyendo y dejarme tu review como por la felicitación, en cuanto a Edward ya sé que es un tonto y los tontos no recapacitan hasta llegar al tocar fondo.** ** _Algún lector anónimo_** **aquí te dejo otro capítulo que espero disfrutes.** _ **Josa**_ **al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y dejarme tu review, espero volver a leerte en este capítulo, y como ves hubo más momentos y en cuanto a la conversación, falta para eso u.u**


	14. La caja de Esme

**De nuevo yo divinuras! Escribir este capítulo me causó mucha gracia, ojalá lo disfruten :) Veo que ya han comenzado a detestar mucho la situación con Edward y lo lamento mucho, hay en mi cabeza montones de cosas para escribir antes de que suceda el gran momento Bellward, sólo espero que me sigan acompañando hasta ese momento. Mientras tanto, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 14: La caja de Esme  
**

 **BPOV**

— ¡Bella! —me desperté al escuchar que alguien quería tirar la puerta de mi habitación

— ¿Qué carajo sucede? —gruñí levantándome a regañadientes de mi cama— Emmett ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡¿Cómo es eso que fuiste a unas carreras clandestinas?! —me gritó— ¡Más te vale no haber participado Bella!

—Emmett tranquilo — traté de calmarlo.

— ¡Nada de Emmett tranquilo! Papá se va a enterar de esto sí o sí, ya creo que tiene que saber de esto.

— ¡Primero deja de gritarme!, ¿Segundo, acaso somos niños de cinco años para que vayas corriendo con Charlie a acusarme?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste ir, si es que estabas pensando? Edward tiene toda la razón al decir que eres una irresponsable cuando se trata de tu seguridad.

— ¿Edward? —maldito idiota, había ido de bocón con Emmett— ¡Edward! —pasé al lado de Emmett para ir a encararlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —estaba de pie en el último escalón y bajé hecha una furia.

— ¡Tú, cretino! —le apunté con un dedo acusador

De pronto me fijé en la pared que estaba detrás de él y recordé la sensación electrizante de sus manos acariciando mi piel, aquella que quedaba expuesta, la manera de acariciarme y tenerme acorralada contra esa misma pared. La manera en cómo mi cuerpo respondió a sus caricias y la necesidad que continuara con ellas. Sacudí mi cabeza para botar esos recuerdos de mi memoria, no los necesitaba y mucho menos en ese momento

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Emmett?

— ¡Yo no le dije nada! —se defendió.

— ¿Entonces cómo se enteró?

—Culpable —escuché la voz de Rosalie— Lo siento Bella, Emmett me escuchó cuando hablaba con Alice esta mañana y se ha puesto como un energúmeno. Me ha arrastrado hasta aquí y en verdad no era mi intención que él se enterara. Estaba de metiche y escuchó cuando Alice me dijo.

¡Genial!

— ¡Oh, joder! —los tres nos giramos hacia Emmett debido a su grito. Emmett bajaba rápidamente las escaleras mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede Emmett?

Y cuando me di cuenta me envolvió con su chaqueta y me apretó a su cuerpo.

— ¡Andas paseándote prácticamente desnuda enfrente de Edward! —rodeé los ojos—. No tuerzas los ojos señorita.

Rosalie se partió de la risa detrás de nosotros.

— ¿No creerás que es la primera vez que la mira así, cierto? —le dijo Rosalie.

—Más le vale a Edward que sea así ¡Edward, joder tapate los ojos en lo que Bella va a taparse!

— ¡Emmett basta! —grité mientras trataba de zafarme de su abrazo—. Primero no estoy desnuda. Segundo no es la primera vez que ando así por el departamento, por Dios, es Edward, crecimos juntos.

En cuanto terminé de decir eso, los recuerdos de las caricias de Edward en mi piel hicieron que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Volteé a verlo para ver si a él le había pasado lo mismo, pero nada, no había emoción o reacción alguna en su rostro.

—Pero ahora tienes ciertas partes voluptuosas que antes no tenías y no quiero despiertes bajas pasiones en mi amigo Bells.

Acabé de inventar un nuevo tono de rojo para mi rubor. Nada como que tu propio hermano te avergüence enfrente de una de tus mejores amigas y el chico que amas.

—Gracias por la vergüenza Emmett —me solté de su agarre con todo y chaqueta.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir a dejar la moto a Jeff

— ¿Cuál moto? —preguntó Emmett. Abrí mis ojos asustada, si Edward le decía que me había subido a una moto sería una Bella muerta, por no decir que Edward seguro terminaría con una cara morada.

— ¿Moto, quién dijo moto? He dicho que tengo que llevar mi auto con Jeff.

— ¿Con Jeff, para qué?

—Tiene un primo que repara autos y es especialista en volvos así que…

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Rose que lo cheque, ella te ha arreglado tu carro siempre?

¡Diablos! Miré a Rosalie pidiéndole ayuda para salir de esa.

—Porque ya lo revisé y está fuera de mis manos.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

Sin esperar más regresé a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

— ¡Bella! —corrió Emmett para tapar mi trasero con su chaqueta, sólo rodeé los ojos, no quedaba más— Edward, gírate, no mires las pompis de mi hermana. Yo no ando viendo las pompis de Alice.

— ¡Dios Rosalie, para a tu hombre!

—Emmett, vamos grandulón, que el haberte salido de casa sin desayunar te ha hecho daño. Sólo estás avergonzando a Bella.

—Pero Rose… —comenzó a protestar.

—Emmett —dijo Rosalie en tono de advertencia.

—Ya voy —comenzó a arrastrar los pies mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Disculpa Bella, ojalá hubiera podido evitarte este mal rato —me dijo Rose desde la puerta.

—No te preocupes, supongo que Emmett tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose.

Me quedé en la escalera hasta que Rosalie y Emmett terminaron de marcharse.

—Definitivamente Emmett es todo un caso ¿No crees? —me preguntó Edward.

—Lo es, pero con todo y sus impertinencias amo a mi hermano oso —sonreí.

Nos quedamos en contacto con nuestras miradas por unos minutos, no nos dijimos nada. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar de la noche anterior y le agradecía que no quisiera sacar el tema a colación.

—Voy a dejarle la moto a Jeff.

—Yo… yo desayunaré y después me dedicaré a hacer mis deberes.

—De acuerdo, regreso en un rato —dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar el primer paso se detuvo y volvió a girar hacia mí—. Deberías cubrirte, se siente frío el ambiente.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario y su mirada, parecía que de pronto mi manera de estar vestida le resultara incómoda.

—Claro —no quise discutir más.

Volvió a dar la vuelta y esta vez sí continuó con su camino. Me quedé mirando el lugar en donde había estado de pie segundos atrás.

Su cumpleaños se acercaba y necesitaba pensar en qué le regalaría; mi plan era que tomaría de mis ahorros de la paga para comprarlo, mi primer regalo decente. Le diría a Alice que me acompañara de compras, sino se me ocurría nada ella podría ayudarme a elegir algo para él. Recordé la vez en que le di un regalo por primera ocasión. Yo tenía nueve años y él trece.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Llegué a casa de los Cullen justo a la hora en que Esme nos había indicado que comenzaría la pequeña reunión para la celebración del cumpleaños número trece de Edward. Seguía admirándolo tanto como cuando tenía cinco años, era mi persona favorita fuera de mi familia. Iba con un vestido azul con flores blancas y mi cabello sólo era sostenido por una diadema blanca. Odiaba los vestidos, pero Alice había insistido en que usara vestido._

 _—Bella, pero que hermosa te ves —dijo Esme agachándose a mi estatura— ¡Que hermosos rizos chocolate tenemos aquí!_

 _—Gracias, Señora Cullen._

 _—Esme cariño, diez años conociéndome y sigues llamándome Señora Cullen._

 _—Lo lamento Seño… Esme —corregí rápidamente, ella solo me dedicó una mirada cariñosa. Esme me agradaba igual que toda la familia Cullen._

 _—Alice bajará en un momento, pero si quieres puedes subir a su habitación mientras tu padre y Sue se ponen cómodos._

 _— ¿Jazzie y Rosalie ya están aquí?_

 _—No tardan en llegar._

 _—Vale. ¿Puedo subir con Alice?_

 _—Por supuesto Bella, no necesitas ni preguntas._

 _—Hola Charlie, Sue ¡Pero mira esa pancita! —dijo refiriéndose al embarazo de Sue, mi pequeño hermano no tardaba en nacer, y yo estaba ansiosa porque ya naciera._

 _—Todo un reto caminar con esta carga —dijo Sue—. No calculo el espacio, no me deja ver nada._

 _Recuerdo la risa orgullosa de mi padre detrás de mí. Me sentía bien por él, había encontrado a Sue y tendría mi eterno agradecimiento por haberlo sacado de su vivir vacío desde que mamá había muerto. La vida había regresado a él, especialmente cuando Sue nos notificó de la llegada de nuestro nuevo hermano. Papá había estado preocupado por cómo tomaríamos la llegada de Seth, al final de cuentas, por mucho tiempo sólo habíamos sido Emmett y yo._

 _Subí rápido las escaleras y escuché a Emmett gritarme que lo subiera con cuidado. Un auténtico hermano oso tenía yo. Al llegar a la habitación de Alice, me fijé en la que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo. El cuarto de Edward ¿Estaría preparándose para su celebración? Los nervios regresaron a mí y sentí en mi barriga un apretón ¿Le gustaría mi regalo? No había tenido mucho dinero para comprar algo y no quería pedirle dinero a papá, quería que fuera un regalo mío, completamente mío y sin ayuda de nadie. Apreté mi pancita esperando que eso calmara el retortijón que me había dado por los nervios._

 _— ¡Bella, qué haces ahí! Anda pasa —dijo Alice cuando abrió su puerta y me descubrió al otro lado de ésta._

 _—Estaba por tocar. Tu vestido es muy bonito Alice —elogié su vestido, demasiado veraniego para Forks. Era de un color amarillo y sin mangas, le quedaba de maravilla._

 _— ¿Y Edward?_

 _—Si está siguiendo las órdenes de mamá debe estarse alistando_

 _— ¿Qué le has comprado, al final qué fue por lo que te decidiste?_

 _Un sonrojo acudió a mi rostro._

 _—Realmente no pude comprarle nada, no tenía mucho dinero y quiero que sea algo mío sin que haya necesitado de otros para comprarlo. Pero le he hecho algo, sólo espero le guste y me disculpe por no haberle podido comprar algo._

 _—Tonta Bella, a Edward no le importa los regalos por lo costosos que sean, sino por el significado que tienen y que vengan desde el alma -Alice llevó sus manos a su corazón._

 _— ¿Entonces crees que no se moleste conmigo?_

 _—Él te quiere mucho y cualquier cosa que tú le des será bueno para él._

 _— ¡Niñas! —escuchamos a Sue gritar desde abajo._

 _— ¡Corre, no queremos hacer enfadar y esperar a Sue!_

 _Alice tiró de mi mano y salimos de su habitación volando por las escaleras._

 _— ¡Hey, pero cuidado Bella! —me tomó Edward de la mano para bajar con cuidado—. Ali, deberían tener más cuidado._

 _—Gracias —le sonreí._

 _—De nada Bella boba —me dijo juguetón._

 _— ¡Oye! —reímos los dos._

 _—El día de ayer anduviste demasiado ocupada por lo que me ha dicho Sue._

 _—Oh, tenía muchos deberes —esperaba no se diera cuenta que mentía._

 _—Mmm haré como que te creo, pero ya descubriré qué estuviste haciendo._

 _— ¡No miento! —me defendí._

 _—Ja, buen intento Bella._

 _—Vamos a comer Edward, Bella._

 _—Ya vamos Esme._

 _Salí corriendo al comedor de los Cullen escapando de la mirada de Edward, al final si terminaría enterándose en qué estuve ocupando toda mi tarde del día anterior. Me senté entre Alice y Emmett. Esme no terminaba de servir la comida cuando Emmett ya devoraba su plato._

 _—Hey, tranquilo Emmett, nadie te quita tu comida —le dije bromeando._

 _—Es que está buenísimo Bells._

 _Todos reímos. Emmett era todo un caso. La comida continúo entre pláticas, uno que otro accidente con los manteles y la comida, pero nada irreparable._

 _—¿Y bien?, ¿qué han decidido, dejarán que Bella y Emmett vaya con nosotros de vacaciones ya que ustedes no pueden por la llegada del bebé?_

 _—Lo hemos pensado y creemos que está bien que Bella y Emmett vayan con ustedes si creen que no sería demasiada carga._

 _—Por supuesto que no. Ya son vacaciones de verano y los chicos merecen un buen descanso del colegio y aprovechando que Carlisle consiguió sus vacaciones, bueno, ambos podemos cuidarlos ¿cierto, cariño? —comentó Esme._

 _—Claro Esme, es un placer para nosotros hacerlo Charlie, no tienen por qué preocuparse, cuidaremos bien de ellos._

 _—No dudamos de ello —dijo Sue—. Pero ¿Están seguros que quieren esa carga extra?, seis niños es demasiado._

 _—Oh Sue, harás que me enfade. Por supuesto que no son una carga, claro que habrá travesuras, conozco bien a esos seis diablillos, pero nada que no podamos controlar. Y cualquier cosa les avisamos, además para ese entonces estarán con la recién llegada del bebé y eso les ayudaría con las cosas._

 _—Se lo agradecemos mucho —comentó papá._

 _—Ven Bella —tiró de mí Alice—. Debes ayudarme a envolver el regalo de Edward._

 _Subimos a su habitación y saco una caja con el logo de una tienda de Seattle y montones de papeles para envolver regalos y moños de múltiples colores. Obviamente Alice había comprado ropa para Edward. Esa era una de sus pasiones._

 _— ¿Cuál crees que vaya mejor?_

 _—El papel café y el moño azul._

 _— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Me ayudas?_

 _Ella agarraba el papel mientras yo cortaba los trozos de cinta adhesiva y las pegaba donde ella me señalaba._

 _— ¿Me dirás lo que le regalarás a Edward? —preguntó Alice de manera curiosa._

 _—Sí, mira —saqué la bolsita de terciopelo negro que tenía en el bolsillo de mi vestido—. Lo hice ayer en la tarde._

 _Alice tomó la bolsita y sacó el collar de caracoles y piedras de mar._

 _—Utilice las piedras y caracoles de las vacaciones de hace un año._

 _—Pero Bella, este collar tiene tu caracol favorito —dijo señalando el caracol que se encontraba justo en medio. Era de un tamaño mediado, de un blanco pulcro y brillante— ¿Segura que quieres darle eso a Edward?_

 _— ¿Crees que le desagrade?_

 _—No lo digo por eso tonta Bella, lo digo por tu caracol._

 _—Ya encontraré otro —le dije._

 _—Edward amará tu regalo._

 _— ¡Llegó la hora de los regalos! —nos gritaron desde abajo._

 _— ¡Vamos, muero por ver los regalos de Edward! —salió corriendo del cuarto._

 _Al salir del cuarto de Alice, cerré la puerta y me aseguré de llevar conmigo la bolsa de terciopelo. De nuevo el retortijón de nervios por saber si a Edward le gustaría mi regalo._

 _— ¡Hey, Bella! —me dijo Edward al pasar al lado de su habitación— ¿Ya tienes mi regalo?, ha llegado la hora._

 _Era el momento, no quería ver su cara de decepción enfrente de los demás al abrir su regalo._

 _—Sí, justamente si me permites, prefiero dártelo aquí antes de bajar con los demás —jugué con mis dedos._

 _— ¡Anda, no puede ser tan malo!_

 _—Mmm no hables antes de verlo, toma —saqué de mi bolsillo la bolsita de terciopelo y se la tendí._

 _—Gracias —se sonrojó y sonreí. Edward era gracioso y tierno cuando se ponía nervioso—. Veamos._

 _Edward metió su mano y saco el collar de caracoles. Lo extendió en una de sus manos y con la otra paso sus dedos sobre los caracoles._

 _—Me encanta —se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa amplia y mi alma pudo respirar en paz._

 _—¿Lo dices en serio? Porque en verdad juro que quería darte algo más pero no ahorré lo suficiente y…_

 _—Calla enana, es más ayúdame a ponérmelo ¿Quieres? —asentí._

 _Edward se bajó un escalón para que pudiera alcanzarlo y me tendió el collar que le había hecho. Mis dedos estaban húmedos por el sudor. Amarré el collar y lo terminé de acomodar._

 _— ¡Listo! —le dije._

 _—Muchas gracias Bella —me dijo y me dio un beso en mi mejilla, agaché la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo._

 _— ¡Edward, Bella! —nos gritó Alice._

 _—Nos esperan —y se bajó corriendo las escaleras._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

—Tierra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a Bella —escuché una vocecita cantarina llamándome.

—Perdón, ¿me decías Alice?

—¿En dónde anda esa cabecita tuya, Bella?

Ese recuerdo de nuestra niñez había estado invadiéndome las últimas semanas antes del cumpleaños de Edward.

—Pensaba en qué era lo que podía comprarle a Edward —mentí.

—Para eso estamos aquí, ya encontraremos algo. Y para finalizar el día de hoy podemos hacer una que otra comprita —me guiñó un ojo y yo gemí ante la idea de Alice "El Monstruo de las Compras" apareciera.

—Ya veremos Alice, estoy un poco cansada, sino fuera porque tengo que comprar el regalo de Edward no me hubieras hecho salir de casa.

—No seas aburrida, tenemos que aprovechar las vacaciones. Hace dos semanas que salimos de vacaciones y sólo hemos asistido a la graduación de Edward, Rose y Emmett y sólo fue una pequeña reunión familiar —hizo un puchero.

—Oh no, no hagas eso Alice, ya no caigo tan fácil. No, mil veces no —Alice sacó más su labio inferior y empezó a temblar—. Alice no.

—Pero, por favor Bella —sus ojos comenzaban a aguadarse ¡Carajo!

—Está bien —me encogí en mi asiento.

— ¡Día de compras! —saltó Alice.

Que el cielo me amparara no saldría viva del centro comercial.

Recorrimos un par de tiendas, llevábamos unas cuantas bolsas cada una, sin embargo, ninguno de los contenidos de la bolsa era el regalo de Edward. Tenía mis esperanzas puestas en la tienda de música. Podría comprarle algo para sus nuevas clases de música.

—Vayamos a esa tienda —me dijo Alice.

— ¿Te molestaría ir tú sola? Tengo un presentimiento que en la tienda de música podré encontrar el regalo para Edward.

—Está bien, ve —suspiró resignada.

— ¿Nos vemos en el estacionamiento? —le pregunté.

—No, todavía quiero pasar a Victoria Secret, necesito nuevos conjuntos, Jasper ya ha visto todos.

Inmediatamente me cubrí mis oídos con las manos; demasiada información y pocas ganas de querer imaginarlos en situaciones no aptas para menores.

—La, la, la, la, la, la. Alice realmente no necesito saber —ella sólo rodó los ojos—. Nos vemos en la tienda de lencería entonces.

Salí corriendo antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa.

Entré a la tienda y me quedé perdida, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar ¿Un instrumento? ¿Discos? ¿Alguna colección? Comencé a caminar por la tienda viendo discos, revisando los instrumentos. Edward sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra y el bajo; por lo menos hasta donde sabía. Guitarra ya tenía, piano también lo tenía. Quizás un bajo, aunque no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Y de pronto frente a mí apareció un cuaderno de partituras, forrado de piel color negro y elegante. Esme me había comentado que Edward llevaba tiempo sin escribir ni la mitad de una canción, quizás esto fuera un estímulo para que volviera a hacerlo. También quería escuchar algo nuevo de él, todas sus canciones las conocía y las amaba, realmente su talento era innato; no podía imaginarme a un Edward sin su piano, sin la música. Decidido, ese sería su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Disculpe, podría envolverme ese cuadernillo de partituras —le pedí a uno de los encargados de la tienda.

— ¿Es para un regalo?

—Sí, así es —conteste.

— ¿Gusta que grabemos algo en el cuadernillo?

—Sería perfecto —le dije.

—De acuerdo, permítame un momento —el chico tomó el cuadernillo del estante—. Acompáñeme.

Lo seguí al otro lado de la tienda, se agachó y tomó algo debajo de la caja.

—Tomé, escriba aquí lo que desea que se grabe —me extendió un papel y una pluma con el logotipo de la tienda.

Pensé en aquellas palabras que podría dedicarle a Edward, mientras el chico preparaba el material para realizar el grabado en el cuadernillo. Golpeteé unas cuantas veces mi mejilla con el lapicero pensando y eligiendo las palabras, no quería que mi regalo se viera arruinado por una mala elección de palabras. Unos segundos después las palabras llegaron a mí.

 _"Tu talento es innato, el componer, el tocar e interpretar. Es tu alma la que brota en cada nota musical, la que hace vibrar la mía y cualquiera que pueda escucharte. Espero que este cuadernillo te ayude a plasmar todo el talento que hay en ti. Tienes un don Edward. Con cariño, B."_

—Aquí está —le regresé el papel al chico.

—Bien, en unos minutos estará listo ¿Gusta que lo envolvamos?

Lo pensé, eso me ahorraría cortadas y un desastre completo.

—Sí.

—Si gusta puede regresar dentro de unos minutos para que no tenga que estar esperando aquí.

—Claro ¿Tengo que dejar pagado algo?

—El cincuenta por ciento.

—De acuerdo.

Saqué la cartera de mi bolso y conté el dinero para dárselo al chico.

—Aquí tiene.

—A nombre de quién.

—Isabella Swan —dije.

—Perfecto en una media hora estará listo su regalo.

—Gracias.

Al salir de la tienda choqué con Alice que estaba por entrar. Ambas dimos un brindo del susto.

— ¡Bella, me has asustado!

—Ya tengo el regalo para Edward, tengo que regresar en unos minutos por él.

— ¡Perfecto! Eso nos da tiempo para ir por lencería.

Suspiré resignada, sabía que no podría salirme de esa idea así como si nada; así que a mal paso darle prisa.

—Vamos.

—Pero dilo con entusiasmo —se cruzó de brazos.

—No es precisamente entusiasmo lo que siento en este momento.

—Si tuvieras a alguien para quien usarla y enseñársela no pensarías lo mismo —me guiñó un ojo y mi sonrojo acudió instantáneamente.

— ¡Por Dios, Alice! Además, una no necesita tener a quien enseñársela para usarla.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Pero al parecer tú estás en contra del encaje. Quizá con ese alguien tu repudio a la lencería de encaje se esfumaría.

Cuando Alice quería fastidiarme vaya que lo lograba.

—Basta Alice —le dije.

—Ya, no diré nada más.

— ¿Quieres ir o no?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Entré al mundo de encaje, satén y raso, ropa interior que dejaba poco a la imaginación y otra más de mi estilo, más discreta y cómoda. Fui directo a esa sección, visualicé un bóxer de color azul celeste, estaba por tomarlo entre mis manos, pero claro, Alice se interpuso en mi camino.

—De eso nada, ya tienes muchas de esas.

—Pero yo quiero esas bragas —le dije como niña pequeña.

—Bella debes entender algo. La ropa interior dice mucho sobre la persona.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?

—Este tipo de ropa interior —dijo levantando unas diminutas bragas de encaje beige— habla de una chica segura de sí misma y cómoda con su cuerpo, sexy, poderosa, capaz de enganchar a cualquier chico, así sea el hermano de su mejor amiga —arrebaté las bragas de sus manos.

— ¿O en serio dice todo eso unas bragas?

—Calla y escucha.

—Sí, señora.

—Ahora, este tipo de bragas —levantó el bóxer celeste que había elegido— habla de una chica que tiene miedo a lucir sus encantos y que cede sus decisiones a otros.

—Alice basta, sabes que eso es totalmente falso. Cualquier chica de mi edad y de la tuya tiene de estas prendas en sus cajones de ropa interior —le dije.

—¡Sí, pero no todo su cajón son de bóxer! —gritó frustrada—. Los bóxer quizás son para los fines de semana en casa, cómodas, pero no para toda la semana.

—Cada quien su estilo.

—Sólo inténtalo ¿Sí?

—Está bien —dije resignada.

— ¿Puedo elegir yo?

—Nada extravagante —le advertí.

—Sencillo, discreto, sensual y bonito —me dijo, asentí— Ve a la caja, iré enseguida con tus conjuntos.

Di varias vueltas cerca de la caja esperando a que Alice apareciera, no sabía de qué era capaz escoger Alice, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada muy revelador. Cuando daba una de las vueltas vi aparecer al pequeño monstruo de las compras con sus manos llenas de encaje. Solté un gemido.

—Toma.

— ¿Es todo esto?

—Por supuesto que no tonta Bella, tres de los conjuntos son míos, los demás son completamente tuyos.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Además necesitas un par de trajes de baño y demás vestuario para la playa. La semana que viene es el tan ansiado viaje a Hawái que han organizado nuestros padres.

—Cierto, gracias Alice, por pensar en todo.

—Una amiga no deja que tengas problemas de vestuario.

—Haces mucho más que eso Alice —la abracé.

—Oh Bella, yo también te quiero.

—Pero déjame pagar, aunque sea la mitad.

—Te quiero en cualquier momento, menos cuando te pones de pesada. Y no, no, no dejaré que pagues. Es un regalo.

Sabía que no ganaría, jamás apuestes en contra de Alice, bien me había dicho Edward.

—Tenemos que ir a la tienda… —choqué con algo alto y fuerte al salir de la tienda.

— Bella, Alice, ¿qué hacen aquí?

¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

—Oh no, ya sé a dónde va esto. No contestarás mis preguntas con otras preguntas.

— ¿A no? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo?

— ¿Por qué?

—Bella —me llamó en tono de advertencia.

—Conste que tú pediste saberlo —dijo Alice detrás de nosotros—. Bella ha venido a comprar ropa interior, quería hacer una renovación y me ha pedido ayuda.

¡¿Qué?! ¡De las miles de excusas, había dicho esa, la mataba, juraba que la mataba!

—Oh —sólo agregó Edward—, ropa interior.

— ¡Sí, bragas y sostén! —grité—. Alice vámonos.

—Uh, nos vemos hermanito.

—Bella, no llegaré a comer.

—No te esperaba para comer —respondí malhumorada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? —me preguntó Alice.

— ¿En serio? Bella ha venido a comprar ropa interior —traté de imitar su voz cantarina— ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

—Ya había visto de donde salimos y las bolsas —se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos por su regalo y vámonos.

— ¿Me dirás qué es?

—No

—No te enojes, Bella —hizo su puchero marca Alice.

—Está bien, pero vamos por su regalo, no quiero que nos pille.

— ¿Estás presentable?

—Sí

—Toma —me guiñó un ojo—, y no acepto un no por respuesta. Quizás no falte mucho para que empieces a utilizarlos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sólo hazme caso, pruébatelos.

Me pasó las cuatro bolsas de Victoria Secret y otra bolsa blanca de otra tienda que no había visto antes.

—¿Qué es eso Alice?

—Mi regalo para Edward.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

—Sólo pruébatelo, por favor. Es el vestido para la fiesta de Edward, la que Esme le hará durante las vacaciones ¿Lo harás, por mí, por Esme y por Edward?

— ¡Aghh, de acuerdo!

—Bien, te dejo para que te pruebes tus nuevos conjuntos.

Ahora por dónde empezaba. Me esperaban cuatro bolsas de ropa interior y el dichoso vestido que Alice había comprado. Metí la mano en la primera bolsa, temerosa de lo que podría sacar. Saqué unos calzones cachetoneros como les decía Alice de color azul marino con su brasier, haciendo juego y completamente de encaje, por supuesto. Me cambié mi ropa y debo admitir que se sentían bien, me sentía cómoda con ellos y para mi asombro me agradaba como lucían en mí. Probé con el resto de los conjuntos, de todo tipo de brasier; medias copas, copas completas, de encaje, push up. Las bragas igualmente de todos los estilos, algunos más reveladores que otros, pero todos muy elegantes y refinados. En cuanto a los bikinis para las vacaciones, creo que a Charlie le dará un ataque cuando vea que ya no usaré los trajes de baño completos. Pero igualmente me sentía cómoda con los bikinis puestos. Claro que para la salud de Charlie usaría vestido, kaftán y pareos encima.

Terminé de probarme cada prensa y bajé al encuentro de Alice que ya se encontraba preparando la comida para ambas.

—¿Y Jasper, no vendrá?

—No, ha tenido que hacer un trabajo de último minuto. Así que será tarde de chicas.

—¡Genial!

—Una tarde de chicas sin Rosalie, porque la muy lujuriosa le he hablado y estaba en pleno acto sexual con Emmett.

— ¡La la la la la la! —cubrí mis oídos—. Esa es demasiada información para mí Alice.

—Bien, sólo quería explicarte porque Rosalie no vendrá.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Ahora si puedo saber qué es lo que le vas a regalar a Edward?

—No.

— ¡Bella, eres completamente injusta!

—No seas dramática

—No puedo creer que mi hermano ya se haya graduado —dijo al ver unos documentos de la universidad con el nombre de Edward.

—Ese día se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Afortunadamente la graduación de Rose y Emmett fueron en distintos días, así pudimos acompañarlos a los tres.

—Ese día le ayudaste mucho a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Yo?

—Nadie podía calmarlo y tu sola presencia significó un alivio para él.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

—Puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero mis papás y yo lo hicimos. Se comía las uñas y estuviste para él.

—Él siempre ha estado para mí, ya era mi turno. Sabes que se muere de miedo por entrar a trabajar a la empresa tal como se debe. Quiere que Carlisle se sienta orgullo de él.

—Y lo está, pero Edward siempre quiere dar más.

—Me alegra que ese Edward siga en él —le dije.

—Sé que hay algunas cosillas que te han decepcionado, pero créeme el Edward que te gusta sigue ahí. Sólo necesita un empujón que lo anime a sacarlo nuevamente.

—La cuestión es que no sé si yo quiera esperar a que se anime a sacar ese Edward.

—No te des por vencida con él Bella, por favor.

Suspiré.

—Cambiemos de tema.

—De acuerdo, no insistiré más ¿Preparada para las vacaciones?

— ¡Vaya que sí! Comamos y después tengo que lavar ropa.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Jasper estará fuera todo el día y no quiero aburrirme sola en el departamento.

Después de comer le pedí a Alice que llevara la ropa que ya había separado para lavar. Me faltaba revisar si Edward tenía alguna otra prenda en su habitación, suponía que no le molestaría que entrara, él me había dicho que podía entrar cuando quisiera y esta era una situación que lo ameritaba.

Entre a su habitación, revisé en su armario y nada. Al parecer ya tenía toda la ropa que debía lavar. Pero antes de salir de su habitación llamó mi atención una caja de madera tallada a mano, específicamente la caja que Esme le regalo hace años como recuerdo de uno de sus viajes cuando era joven. Era la caja especial para Edward. Mordí mi labio, no debería tomarla, pero siempre me había fascinado el grabado de la caja, la dedicación que delataban las figuras y contornos, así que no me resistí y la tomé. La observé de cerca y giré para revisar cada detalle; en un giro que hice la caja se abrió y se cayeron las cosas que había dentro.

—¡Mierda!

Me agaché a recoger y meter las cosas en la caja y entonces lo vi. El collar que le di como regalo en aquella ocasión durante nuestra infancia se encontraba ahí, junto con fotografías donde aparecíamos ambos y las primeras cartas que envíe cuando él se vino a New Haven, mismas que dejé de enviar cuando él comenzó a dejar de contestar. Edward guardaba todos nuestros recuerdos en esa caja, en su caja especial. Mi corazón no puedo evitar estrujarse alegremente por ello.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecio chicas? A mí Emm en este capítulo me encantó. Se vienen las vacaciones así que a esperar a ver qué pasa. Muchas gracias por leer y las espero en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews que no puedo mandar mensaje privado: _pera l.t_ Edward no sólo toca los límites, ya llegó a la pendejez, Bella saca lo peor y mejor de él, lo mejor aún no lo vemos completamentente, pero juro lo tiene; muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. _Algún lector anónimo_ pues sí, Edward está demasiado seguro de Bella, y como dicen por ahí, no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes; gracias por leer. _Blankitapia_ sí, para Edward todo se resume en una atracción y por ello se aparta porque no quiere herirla, lo cual es contradictorio porque es lo único que ha hecho. _Algún otro lector anónimo, p_** **rimero que nada muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. En cuanto a lo de Bella, sí, sí hay personas que soporten ese tipo de cosas y en algunos casos peores y sí se debe a problemas de autoestima como mencionas y en el caso de Bella se mezcla esto con la añoranza de momentos pasados vividos con él y como era antes, que crecieron juntos y la forma en cómo la protegía antes del cambio; quizá no tarde los cuatro mil capítulos que dices en lo mismo, pero falta. En cuanto a lo de Emmett no es miedo a él lo que lo detiene o miedo a su reacción, Edward sabe o piensa que podría golpearlo y demás, es consciente de eso, pero va por otro camino que él considera peor a una agresión física. Lamento que Say you love me no haya sido de tu agrado, pero agradezco puesto me has hecho ver que he fallado en hacer aclaraciones dentro de la narrativa con respecto a la relación Edward- Emmett y en otros aspectos. No creo que leas esto, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo pasar. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y darte tiempo para dejarme tu opinión. _Josa,_ a mí también me ancanta el Edward celoso, fue algo largo porque a mitad de la semana se me ocurrió la idea de las motos y no quería dejarlo para otro capítulo, gracias por leer :). _Cary_ ¡Bingo con lo de Tanya! Eres de las pocas que me hizo mención de lo sospechoso de su comportamiento, hay que mantenerse al pendiente de lo que suceda con ella, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.  
**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente viernes!**


	15. El pez por su propia boca muere

**Hola, chicas (me pregunto si hay algún chico leyendo). Por favor lean la nota al final del capítulo ya que hay una pequeña noticias. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 15: El pez por su propia boca muere**

 **EPOV**

— ¡Bella, se nos hará tarde! —grité desde abajo.

— ¡Sólo necesito echar a mi bolso el bloqueador y listo!

Quince segundos después Bella salió de su habitación con su equipaje. Ni arrastrando la maleta podía con ella.

—Déjame ayudarte —subí hasta donde se encontraba y tomé su equipaje para bajarlo.

—Gracias —dijo tímida.

—De nada ¿Qué llevas en la maleta? Creí que eras de las que cargaba ligero.

—Así es, pero llevo cosas de Alice que no han entrado en sus maletas.

— ¿Sus maletas? Es decir, más de una.

—Así es.

—Ya decía yo que todo esto no podía ser tuyo.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya la conoces.

—Pues vámonos, nos deben estar esperando en el aeropuerto

—Supongo que tu plan es disfrutar esta semana, después debes empezar a empaparte en su plenitud de cada proceso de la empresa —comentó.

No tenía ganas de hablar de ello. No ahora.

—Sí, aunque realmente empiezo a trabajar oficialmente en septiembre.

—Este último año de prácticas te serán de ayuda para comprender mejor.

—Supongo —respondí cortante.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —me preguntó directa.

—No me asusta nada —de nuevo cortante.

—Eso se lo puedes decir a Alice, a Emmett e incluso a tus padres, pero ambos sabemos que hay algo que te atemoriza ¿Qué es?

— ¡Joder Bella, para! —le grité, ella sólo entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sólo quería ser de ayuda, dicen que compartiendo las penas resulta más llevadero, pero allá tú —se adelantó a mi paso.

Me exasperaba como ninguna otra mujer. Sólo ella me ponía de esta forma.

— ¡Tengo miedo de no lograrlo! —le grité— ¿Contenta? —agregué cuando ella volteó.

—No lograr qué cosa.

—Mi abuelo y mi papá lo han hecho genial, más que genial ¿Qué sucede si no puedo llenar sus zapatos, sino puedo llegar a su nivel?

— ¿Eso es lo que te tiene mal?

— ¿Crees que es poco?

—Sé que para ti no, para ti es importante —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. En mi opinión debes hacer uso de ese miedo.

— ¿Hacer uso de mi miedo?

—De lo poco que recuerdo de mi mamá es que a Emmett y a mí siempre nos decía que lo importante no es no tener miedos, sino lo que hacíamos con ello.

—No entiendo —se acercó a mí, bajó su maleta que llevaba en mi mano y tomó mis dos manos.

—Tienes miedo, bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ello? ¿Te encerrarás en ti mismo a torturarte y dejarte paralizar como has hecho la última semana, o harás de ese miedo tu fortaleza?

— ¿Qué…?

—Utiliza ese miedo como motivación, quieres hacerlo en grande en la empresa ¡Hazlo! Pero sobretodo hazlo a tu manera, sin dejar de ser tú. Deja de cargar con la sombra de Carlisle y de tu abuelo. Ellos lo lograron porque lo hicieron a su manera, en cada decisión estaba su esencia.

Sus palabras estaban reconfortándome, me estaban calando. Bella tenía toda la jodida razón. En los últimos días me había estado lamentando y preguntándome qué si no lograba llegar a triunfar como mi padre o mi abuelo, cuando lo que debería de estar pensando es en triunfar como yo mismo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan profunda? —le di un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—Ya ves, puedo dar sorpresas. Pero andando que se nos hace tarde— me dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos! —nos gritó Anna—. Esme y Carlisle nos han dicho que perdieron el vuelo.

—Agradécelo a Edward y Bella que llegaron tarde —nos fulminó Rosalie.

—Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que ya han llegado. Es momento de empezar a disfrutar de las vacaciones. Vayan a cambiarse y los esperamos en el restaurante del hotel.

— ¡Vamos Bella! —jaló Alice a Bella—. Tú dormirás conmigo.

— ¿Y Jasper?

—Con Emmett.

— ¿Emmett dormirá separado de Rosalie? —preguntó Bella.

Eso no me lo podía creer, los conejos de la familia durmiendo separados.

—Bueno, por la salud mental del señor Evan es lo más conveniente y Jasper estará ahí para evitar que se escape —le guiñé un ojo.

—Rosalie dormirá sola al igual que Edward.

Mi habitación para mí solo, empezábamos bien las vacaciones después de todo. Después de perder el avión como le había dicho a Bella.

—Podremos hacer pijamadas, ya saben un mini spa y cosas de chicas —compadecí a Bella.

Cuando llegué al restaurante sólo faltaban Emmett, Alice y Bella. Estuvimos esperando a que llegaran para poder pedir la comida.

— ¡Bella! —salió Seth disparado de su asiento para ir a buscarla.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba al lado de mi hermana ¡Y sus piernas, cómo me gustaban esas piernas! Detrás de ella venía Emmett, así que aparte rápidamente la vista. Emmett les dijo algo y a los pocos segundos Seth y Emmett emprendieron una carrera hacia la mesa. Emmett gritaba "¡A que te gano!" Y Seth respondía con un "¡No, yo lo haré!"

—Como si fueran dos niños —le dije a Bella.

—Dímelo a mí, a veces no sé quién de los dos es más niño —nos empezamos a reír.

—Oye, gracias —le dije.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo de la mañana.

—No fue nada —me guiñó un ojo y su hermosa sonrisa apareció.

De repente pensé en que últimamente esa preciosa sonrisa no aparecía tanto como me gustaría, o por lo menos no conmigo, y mucho menos era yo la causa de esas sonrisas.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó.

—Nada, pensaba en que tu sonrisa es realmente hermosa —y su encantador e inocente rubor apareció.

—Basta, sólo haces que me sonroje —soltó una risita tímida.

—Lamento no ser el causante de esas sonrisas tanto como me gustaría.

—Mala idea ir por ese camino —se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es la misma mierda de siempre Edward. Dices lamentar no sé cuántas cosas y con ello las promesas y lo vuelves a hacer, o bien, terminamos en discusión, es cansado.

—Hey Bella —traté de llamar su atención, pero ella no volteaba a verme así que estiré mi brazo y tomé su barbilla para girar su rostro hacia mí—. Bella, escúchame.

—No tiene sentido.

—No lo tiene, por supuesto que no lo tiene.

—Edward, sólo disfrutemos de las vacaciones familiares. Regresando a casa arreglamos lo que queramos arreglar.

No ganaría nada si continuaba, tenía que dejarlo por el momento. Y comenzar a pensar en qué era lo que iba a hacer, Bella tenía razón. Esta jodida situación no podía continuar.

Después de la comida decidimos ir a la playa privada del hotel, Bella iba caminando con Alice, platicando, Emmett se encontraba en plena faena pasional con Rosalie aprovechando que Evan y Ana no estaban. Tremendo sacrificio tenía que hacer estas vacaciones mi amigo.

— ¿Sabes que Emmett ha estado tratando de sobornarme para que lo deje ir a ver a Rosalie a mitad de la noche? —me dijo Jasper en cuanto llegó a mi lado.

—Me pregunto cómo le hacen cuando viajan a Forks, Emmett duerme en casa de Charlie y Rosalie en tu casa.

—Hasta pareces inocente Edward.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En verdad crees que esos dos se la pasan en la abstinencia total durante nuestra estancia en Forks? Ni siquiera yo lo hago con Alice.

¡Asco! Eso había sido repugnante, saber que mi hermana ¡Iugh!

—Creo que no debí de mencionar eso. Lo siento.

—Definitivamente no, ahora cada vez que vayamos no podré dejar de imaginar cómo es que tú y Alice… ¡Estúpido!

—Lo lamento —se disculpó de nuevo, realmente parecía apenado por haber olvidado su lado caballero.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan fácil de Rosalie y Emmett?

Jasper alzó una ceja.

—El único que no se ha acostumbrado a la vida sexual de esos dos es mi papá. La primera vez que los descubrí sí fue perturbador, pero después de tantos años y tantos incidentes incómodos, es el pan de todos los días, te acostumbras.

—Pues yo espero jamás acostumbrarme a ti y a… Alice —hice un gesto desagradable.

—Emmett lo hará, quizás le cueste al principio pero lo terminará por aceptar.

Rodeé mis ojos.

—Ahí vas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Vas a empezar de nuevo con tus locuacidades sobre Bella y yo.

—Amigo el pez por su propia boca muere. Yo no me refería a ti, a Bella sí, a ti no. Me queda claro que para ti Bella sólo es una hermana pequeña más y lo tuyo es puro cariño fraternal —hizo una pausa evaluando mi rostro—. Sin embargo, Bella es una chica hermosa, como "hermano"— hizo unas comillas en el aire— puedes aceptar eso ¿cierto?

—Sí —dije entre dientes.

—Ahora imagina lo que un hombre cualquier puede ver en ella, Bella tarde o temprano encontrara pareja y como toda pareja tendrán su actividad sex…

— ¡Basta! —le grité furioso.

—Pero oye, yo sólo pongo sobre la mesa los hechos —hizo una pausa y sentí que lo que iba a continuación no sería para nada agradable—. No vayamos tan lejos, ahí tienes a Jacob.

— ¿Qué sucede con Jacob? —entrecerré los ojos.

—Jacob ha demostrado que busca algo con ella.

—Ella no le hará caso —traté de sonar despreocupado, pero mis manos hechas puños y mi mandíbula tensa decían otra cosa.

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

Recordé las salidas de Bella yendo con Jacob, sus llamadas y mensajes, las carreras en motos, Bella abrazando a Jacob a la salida de su trabajo y el cariño de amigos que aparentemente ella sentía.

—Porque bueno acá entre nos —Jasper continuó con su tortura—, Jacob ha estado haciendo su lucha y ha demostrado que no sólo es porque quiera acostarse con ella como todos creíamos al principio. Me he dado cuenta que la mira de una manera especial, hasta Emmett puede notar que no es como ha sido con otras chicas —apreté mis dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar—. Tarde o temprano Bella terminará reconociendo eso en él.

—Jacob no tiene nada que ver con Bella; son amigos, única y exclusivamente amigos.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, sentía mis músculos pesados, mi mandíbula comenzaba a doler de la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

—Sino es Jacob será alguien más, como dije es tonto quien no pueda ver lo que es Bella, quien no pueda apreciarlo y arriesgarse por ello; y afortunado aquel quien reciba todo lo que Bella decida y pueda darle —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda— así que tú y Emmett como hermanos que son —recalcó la palabra hermanos con toda la intencionalidad— tendrán que acostumbrarse.

—No…

— ¡Te atrapé! —saltó Alice en la espalda de Jasper— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó al vernos, moviendo su mirada entre Jasper y yo.

—Para nada —contesté secamente y me adelanté a ellos.

Vi que a unos metros Bella encontraba inclinada hacia el mar y sin poder evitarlo me perdí en la cascada chocolate de su cabello, me imaginé tomando un puño de él para acercarla a mí y poseer sus labios. Mi mente se permitió ir más lejos y la imaginé en mi cama, cubierta únicamente con una sábana y sus cabellos dispersados en forma de abanico mientras los acariciaba y enredaba mis dedos en ellos ¿Por qué Bella tenía ese efecto en mí? ¿Qué tenía ella que siempre provocaba ese efecto en mí? Aun cuando usara su pijama más conservadora seguía luciendo como un jodido diablo sensual, tentador y provocativo para mí, seguía haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo despertara, que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Tierra llamando a Edward —Bella me sacó de mis cavilaciones con un salpicón de agua.

—Me he perdido en mis pensamientos —le dije.

—Ya lo veo ¿En qué andabas pensando? Debe de ser algo grande para que te perdieras de esa manera.

—En muchas cosas

— ¿Lo que discutimos en la mañana?

—Más o menos

— ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

—Más bien estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, pero lo dejaré por la paz, quiero disfrutar de las vacaciones.

—Me parece bien. Demos un paseo.

Bella enredó su brazo en el mío y me dirigió en nuestro paseo.

—¿No crees que es hermoso todo esto?

No lo sé preciosa, pensé para mí mismo. No sabía si la palabra hermoso era la indicada, no cuando ella estaba ahí presente ¡Carajo, Isabella! Si supiera lo jodidamente loco que me traía continué con mis pensamientos. Bella me gustaba, me gustaba de verdad. Sin embargo, eso no terminaba de explicar el efecto que tenía en mí. Bella se había vuelto mi capricho.

—Otra vez te has perdido en tus pensamientos —dijo Bella picando mis costillas.

—Supongo que paso por una crisis existencial.

—Ajá —me miró con esos hermosos ojos entrecerrados—. Bueno sea lo que sea que te tenga así estaré ahí para escucharlo.

—Lo sé —me agaché a su altura y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella entrecerró sus ojos, como si se hubiera enfadado— ¿He dicho algo malo?

—No, soy yo.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Nada

—Bella…

— ¡Chicos, vengan! —escuchamos a Rose llamándonos.

Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas para mirar a los chicos que se encontraban platicando con otros tres chicos. Dos de ellos con cabello castaño, y altos, era claro que eran hermanos. El tercero llevaba el cabello rubio y un poco más largo que Jasper.

—Vamos —enredé mi brazo en el de Bella nuevamente y caminamos de regreso a donde estaban los chicos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella en cuanto llegamos a donde se encontraban todos.

—Mira, estos chicos nos han invitado a una fiesta en su casa.

—Oh, ¿Ustedes viven aquí? —preguntó Bella curiosa.

—No, estamos de vacaciones con unos amigos, pero la casa es de nuestros padres —contestó castaño uno.

— ¿Cuándo es?

—El siguiente lunes— respondió castaño dos, mirando fijamente a Bella por lo que rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. Este mocoso qué se creía, prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada—. Pueden venir tú y tu novio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella— ¡Oh, Edward! No, él y yo no somos novios —movió sus manos frenéticamente para hacer énfasis en su negación y ¡Joder! Eso había dolido, sin saber por qué pero lo hizo. El imbécil castaño número dos sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar lo último. Ni lo sueñes amigo, ni lo sueñes, pensé para mí. Aunque Bella no fuera mi novia no dejaría que pusiera sus garras en ella.

—Bueno, de todas formas, ambos pueden venir —agregó castaño uno.

—Justo es un día antes de irnos, sería una buena despedida de las vacaciones —dijo Rosalie entusiasmada.

— ¿Entonces es un hecho?

— ¡Claro!

—Por cierto, nosotros somos Adam —dijo castaño uno señalando al rubio— Él es mi hermano Cale y yo soy Cam.

Así que el castaño dos, cuya mirada seguía queriendo desnudar a Bella, se llamaba Cale. Bueno Cale, aléjate de Bella.

—Mañana iremos a bucear ¿Les gustaría ir?

Obviamente no.

— ¡Sería genial! —saltó Alice emocionada.

Gracias hermanita, pensé sarcásticamente.

—Bien díganos en qué hotel se encuentran y pasamos por ustedes —dijo Cale.

—Estamos en el Halekulani

—Perfecto, mañana a las ocho pasamos por ustedes.

Empezaban a marcharse ¡Aleluya! No aparte mis ojos de castaño número dos hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente aparte de Bella.

— ¡Esos chicos son realmente guapos! —dijo Alice.

—Pequeña, no es que esté celoso, pero recuerda que sigo aquí —le dijo Jasper.

—No me malentiendas Jazz, pueden ser guapos, pero ninguno es mi caballero— le guiñó un ojo. Jasper no tardó en responder tomándola de su cintura y acercarla a él para besarla.

Podían llevar años juntos, pero yo continuaba sin estar acostumbrado de ver a Jasper con MI HERMANA en pleno agasajo. Me di cuenta que era el momento de mi retirada cuando Alice lanzó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jasper.

—Definitivamente no quiero ver esto —dije dándome media vuelta.

— ¿Aún te incómoda? —preguntó Bella divertida.

—No puedes culparme ¿Cómo puedes tú soportar ver a Emmett sobándose con Rosalie?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que después de encontrarlos en plena faena sexual nada puede incomodarme.

— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que hasta que vea a Alice en plena faena sexual dejaré de incomodarme? —puse mi cara de asco.

Bella comenzó a reír.

—No precisamente.

—Prefiero continuar con la incomodidad.

Continuó riendo. Después de unos minutos tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la mire interrogante ¿Qué había causado semejante aspiración?

—Así que… —comenzó a decir— Tu cumpleaños se acerca ¿Eh?

—Supongo —dije serio— Me hago viejo ¿Soy un ancianito para ti?

— ¿De qué hablas?, sólo me ganas por tres años. Tienes un serio complejo con la edad —mi sonrisa desapareció.

—Tres años son tres años.

—No es nada. Podrías tener cuarenta y seguiría queriéndote igual —y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir agachó su cabeza huyendo de mi mirada— Ya sabes, como un hermano mayor.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. Ya había tenido suficiente con su "él y yo no somos novios" para que ahora me diera otro golpe con su "como un hermano mayor"; con el plus del castaño número dos llamado Cale. De repente sentí la necesidad de ser algo más que un hermano para ella, de repente ser un hermano para ella ya no me era suficiente.

—Los hermanos no hacen lo que hemos hecho nosotros —señalé.

— ¿Qué…co… cosa? —se había puesto nerviosa.

—Tú lo sabes bien, o quizás necesites un recordatorio —le dije mientras tomaba su barbilla y me acercaba a ella.

—N… no —su voz sonaba débil, pero se apartó de mí. Sonreí satisfecho por el efecto que tenía en ella, pero no me agradó ni una pizca que se hubiera apartado.

—El temblor de tu cuerpo me dice que no lo has olvidado.

—Deberíamos irnos con los chicos —comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Ay Bella. Cada día me costaba más sacarla de mis pensamientos. Estaba muy dentro de mí, mi dulce preciosa. Pensé para mí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente estuvimos preparados en tiempo y forma para esperar los guías que nos llevarían a bucear. Esperaba que no llegaran, o por lo menos el tal Cale se hubiera enfermado o cualquier cosa que le impidiera ir con nosotros.

— ¿No les emociona? —saltaba la duende en su asiento.

—Preferiría seguir dormido —dijo Emmett recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie.

— ¿Una noche difícil?—preguntó Jasper de manera burlona.

—Que gracioso.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo que no sepamos?

—Se la pasó toda la noche vuelta y vuelta en la cama pidiendo a su nena, peor que un bebé. Después trató de meterse al cuarto de Rosalie, pero oh sorpresa, la habitación de mis padres se encuentra justo al lado de la habitación de Rose.

Todos reímos al imaginarnos a Emmett tratando de entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de Rosalie sin que Evan se diera cuenta.

—Ya quiero verte a ti Edward cuando te toque dormir lejos de tu chica —y mi risa se paró— ¿Acaso ya hay una chica?

—Este… —comencé a toser.

—Sí Edward, dinos ¿Acaso ya hay una chica? —Jasper me miró pajarero.

—Idiota —murmuré para que solamente él alcanzara a escuchar.

— ¡Ahí vienen! —señaló Rosalie

¡Joder, castaño número dos había venido con ellos!

—Hola chicos ¿Preparados? —preguntó Adam.

— ¡Estamos extasiados! —dijo Alice.

— ¡Yupi! —dijo Emmett sarcástico.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó Cam.

—Una mala noche —contesté.

—Nos permitimos traer dos camionetas para poder irnos —señaló Cam.

—Ahora hay que repartirnos. Cada uno de nosotros irá en una camioneta —agregó Adam

—Yo puedo ir con Bella, Alice y Jasper —dijo Cale.

Que comodín salió el castaño, pero ni en sus sueños lo dejaría estar a solas con Bella.

—No —interrumpí rápidamente antes de que alguien aceptara—. Será mejor que vayamos Bella, Alice y yo —miré fijamente al castaño para desafiarlo a que me contradijera.

—De acuerdo.

Bien pensado. Una vez en la camioneta me encargué de dejar a Bella fuera de las garras de Cale. Como había pensado, no la dejaría a su alcance.

—Y cuéntame Bella, sé que viven en New Haven y van a Yale ¿Qué es lo que estudias?

—Ah, historia del arte al igual que Alice —contestó monótonamente.

—Interesante, algún día iré a Connecticut, podría pasarme a dar una vuelta por New Haven, podrías ser mi guía —rechiné mis dientes y Bella volteó a verme.

—No soy una experta en la ciudad, sólo llevo un año así que no sería una buena guía —sonreí ante su respuesta.

—Entonces ambos la conoceremos juntos.

¡Imbécil! ¿Qué se creía? Mi mandíbula se tensó y mis puños tomaron su forma para impactar en esa cara de idiota. En New Haven el perro de Jacob y aquí el castaño número dos.

—Podría conseguirte a una mejor guía —agregó Bella y rápidamente agregó—. ¿Bucearás conmigo? —me preguntó Bella.

—Si quieres puedo bajar contigo —dijo el entrometido castaño dos.

—No, bajaré yo con ella —le dije a Cale.

—De acuerdo.

Miré a Bella, estaba torciendo sus dedos, clásico en ella cuando se ponía nerviosa ¿Qué le sucedería?

— ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté.

—Me da un poco de miedo

—¿Un poco?

—Bien, me da pánico —abrió sus ojos inmensamente—. No soy muy buena nadando ¿Y si se acaba el oxígeno o ya no sé cómo subir?

—Preciosa, jamás dejaría que te pasara algo. Voy a protegerte siempre ¿Recuerdas?, sea en tierra o bajo el agua. Si se acaba el oxígeno te daré del mío, yo te ayudaré a subir, ambos encontraremos la forma de regresar. De ahí abajo no regreso si no es contigo.

—Eso es un poco drástico ¿No crees?

—Todavía eres incapaz de ver todo lo que puedo hacer cuando se trata de ti. Haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo.

Suspiró profundamente.

—A veces sabes ser todo un romántico —dijo mientras se tapaba con sus manos del sol.

—Estuvo genial el buceo. Debemos volver a hacerlo —me dijo Bella cuando salimos del agua— Gracias —lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Todo un placer preciosa —le guiñé el ojo.

—¿Qué tal te la pasaste Bella? —le preguntó Cale.

—Amm, al principio estaba asustada, pero Edward me ha ayudado y lo hemos disfrutado un montón.

—Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado, cariño —le dijo Cale.

¡El imbécil la había llamado cariño! Bella dio un respingo. Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

Juré que si el castaño número dos seguía así, esa carita que se cargaba terminaría hinchada de todos los golpes que le encajaría.

—Es hora de regresar —dijo Emmett detrás de Cale pero yo seguía sin apartar la mirada de él, mandando el mensaje de que tuviera cuidado—. Nuestros padres nos esperan para comer.

—Vamos Bella —pegué el cuerpo de Bella, aún más, al mío y caminé con ella hacia donde las camionetas.

— ¡Los vemos en la fiesta, no lo olviden! —gritó Adam desde la camioneta mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos al hotel.

Había logrado que de regreso a Bella y a mí nos tocara con Adam y Cam. Completamente lejos de Cale.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Bella.

—No, nada— respondí.

— ¿Entonces por qué el ceño fruncido?

—No te hagas la inocente —ahora es ella quien frunció el ceño.

—No te entiendo.

—Sabes muy bien que ese tal Cale te ve de una manera poco apropiada —ella soltó una risita—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Me mira de una manera poco apropiada? ¡Por Dios, Edward, eso ha sonado tan del siglo pasado!

—No veo la gracia.

—Como sea, el punto mi querido Edward es que no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de una manera poco apropiada.

—A Cale le gustas.

— ¿En serio?

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

—Bueno tenía la sospecha por la manera en cómo se comportó el día de hoy.

—Mantente alejada de él — le avisé.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, más allá del que me mire de una manera poco apropiada —se burló—. Soy mayorcita y puedo cuidarme sola —pude ver que me estaba retando en ese momento.

—Oh, tienes toda la razón. Haz lo que quieras —me di media vuelta y caminé a los ascensores. Sólo escuché a Alice preguntarle a Bella a dónde iba.

Escuché unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Jasper. Esperaba no vinera con toda su basura de la mañana y menos ahora que estaba Cale.

— ¿Qué sucede? —e pregunté

—Ya nos vamos a comer.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Ya son las cuatro, se nos ha hecho tarde.

—Oh, ya bajo en un par de minutos.

—Vale, mientras voy por las chicas. Nos vemos en el lobby.

Tomé el teléfono de una de las repisas y salí de la habitación.

— ¡Hey, hey! —Emmett golpeó uno de sus puños en mi brazo—. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Por mantener las garras del tal Cale lejos de mi hermanita.

Ni me lo recuerdes, pensé para mí mismo.

—Sólo cumplo mi deber —contesté.

—El segundo hermano mayor ¿Eh?

Hermano mayor. Segunda vez que escuchaba eso y cómo empezaba a odiarlo.

—Ajá —fue todo lo que contesté.

Esperamos sentados a que Jasper, Alice y Bella bajaran. Esme platicaba en secreto con Sue y Ana. Muy sospechoso si me preguntaban.

—Edward —me llamó Carlisle.

—Dime papá.

—Sé que son vacaciones familiares y me arriesgo a que tu madre me mate en nuestra habitación, pero Andrew necesita saber la fecha exacta de tu ingreso a la empresa.

— ¿En serio Carlisle? Tienes docenas de días por delante para conversar de esto y elijes las vacaciones para hacerlo.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero Andrew necesita el dato.

—Te parece bien si…

— ¡Ya estoy aquí familia! —interrumpió la pequeña duende.

Mi atención en Alice fue desviada por un par de piernas cremosas que hicieron acto de presencia ¡Joder! Ese vestido playero negro le quedaba de muerte. El escote dejaba ver ese magnífico y enloquecedor par de lunares gemelos. Uno en cada pecho ¡Como amaba esos lunares, y lo que daría por poderlos besar! ¡Basta, Edward! Me reprendí a mí mismo.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y la piel de sus piernas rozaba la mía, enviando miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo. La piel de las palmas de mis manos picaba por tocarla, sólo un poco, sólo un roce. Las ganas pudieron más que la razón y me vi tocando la piel que el vestido dejaba expuesto. Ella se giró hacia mí sorprendida por mi tacto.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó discretamente.

—No tengo ni idea —contesté, no quedaba más. No sabía qué hacía, simplemente me serví, quería y moría por tocarla y lo hice— ¿Te molesta?

—N… no, pero.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó mi madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Bella discretamente apartó mi mano de su pierna y mi mano sintió el vacío que dejo su piel cálida.

—Dime Esme.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras esta tarde de compras.

Fruncí mi ceño, ¿Mi mamá pidiéndole a Bella que la acompañara de compras? Se llevaban bien, por supuesto, mamá la adoraba y Bella a ella, pero, Bella odia las compras y mamá lo sabía.

—Ok ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué sucede de qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Mi mamá acaba de pedirte que la acompañes de compras, eso es absolutamente extraño.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño, cariño? —preguntó Esme.

—Bella odias las compras, tú la adoras y no la expondrías a su mayor tortura.

—Pero es que éstas no son compras cualquiera —contestó Bella.

—¿Ah no?

—No, yo odio las compras de Alice porque es sumergirse en kilos de ropa, y lo que vamos a ir a comprar Esme y yo es más del estilo artesanal.

—Artesanal ¿Eh?

Continuamos comiendo entre pláticas de todos con todos, cuchicheos y risas. Cómo había podido perderme de todo esto. En Navidad había sentido lo mismo en la primera reunión, había desperdiciado tanto tiempo que pude haber compartido con mis familia, amigos y Bella.

—Bueno, yo voy a ponerme algo más cómodo para irnos de compras, Esme —señaló Bella mientras se levantaba.

—Nos vemos en el lobby en media hora —le dijo mamá.

—Anotado y dalo por seguro que estaré ahí.

Los meseros comenzaron a retirar nuestros platos y todos planeamos lo que haríamos en la noche. Alice platicó animadamente de nuestra excursión debajo del mar. Recordarlo me hizo dibujar una enorme sonrisa. Pensar en Bella y en mí nadando, tomados de la mano mientras admirábamos el paisaje marítimo, en una burbuja, solamente ella y yo en un paraíso.

— ¿Tú qué tal la pasaste, Edward?

—De maravilla —contesté—. Lo disfruté inmensamente.

— ¡Oh, me alegro cariño! —soltó Esme.

—Bueno familia —dijo Alice levantándose tomada de la mano de Jasper—. Jazzie y yo iremos a dar un paseo. Los vemos a la hora de la cena.

— ¡No vayan a llegar tarde! —gritó Ana.

—Edward cariño, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro mamá, dime.

—Puedes ir a avisarle a Bella que la espero en diez minutos en el lobby, iré a recoger unas cosas a la habitación.

—De acuerdo —me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice y Bella.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, me encaminé a la habitación y golpeé la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Otro intento más, y nuevamente nada. Giré el pomo de la puerta y cedió. Pero que descuidada, cualquiera podía entrar a la habitación y estando ella sola atacarla. Me escucharía.

—Bella —la llamé y busqué por su habitación, pero no la encontraba—. Hey, preciosa— volví a llamarla pero no respondía.

Estaba parado fuera del baño de la habitación, quizás estuviera dentro y cuando pensé en tocar la puerta del baño, ésta se abrió y Bella salió envuelta en una toalla. Pero salió con tanta prisa e ímpetu que su cuerpo chocó contra el mío provocando que me desestabilizara y cayera, arrastrándola conmigo. Su toalla quedó enredada en la chapa de la puerta y al caer sobre mí se deslizó de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda encima de mí. Ambos estábamos jadeantes por la caída, pero al darnos cuenta de la desnudez de Bella los jadeos se debieron a la excitación que comenzó a recorrernos. Un sonrojo furioso acudió a las mejillas de Bella, y mis manos comenzaron a actuar por sí solas sin esperar indicaciones. Bajé mis manos y las coloqué debajo de su trasero, subí suavemente para acariciar sus nalgas. Suaves, delicadas, bien redondeadas y apretujables. Unas nalgas perfectas al tacto. Su cabello húmedo dejando caer gotas sobre mí, el contacto de sus pechos sobre el mío con sólo la estorbosa tela de mi playera de por medio. Sin aguantar más, llevé mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos en él. Acerqué su rostro al mío y la besé, me apoderé de esa dulce boca suya, adentré mi lengua en su cabida reclamándola como mía.

—¡Eres tan caliente Bella!

Ella gimió en mi boca, gemido que recibí en la mía. Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más, la giré quedando sobre ella. Comencé a besar a lo largo de su mandíbula, bajé a su cuello y ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, jalando suavemente.

—¡Joder, Bella!

— ¡Edward! —gimió— Yo… Edward— sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculo y la realidad me golpeó como un balde de agua helada.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y dejé a Bella tendida en el piso, desnuda, jadeando, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados por la actividad reciente. Era la imagen más hermosa y erótica que había visto en mi jodida vida.

—Lo lamento, Bella. Esto…

—Ya sé, no ocurrió. Nada pasó —su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía.

Tomé la toalla que quedaba arrastrando del pomo de la puerta y la cubrí. Me sentía miserable por lo que había pasado. No porque no deseara seguir mirándola, sino porque estaba dejando que este deseo por Bella, este capricho se me fuera de las manos. Lo mejor era actuar como ella decía, como si esto no hubiera ocurrido.

—Sólo pasaba para decirte que Esme te espera abajo —informé.

—Termino de vestirme y bajo —ella se cubrió completamente con la toalla.

—Bien —tomé sus manos y la ayudé a levantarse para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Tengo una mala noticia (o bueno, no sé que tan mala les parezca) no podré actualizar el siguiente viernes sino hasta el 28 de Octubre, debo ponerme al corriente con algunas cosas de la tesis que he ido dejando a un lado, así que me dedicaré al cien en ello y después ya centrarme de nuevo en esto. He de reconocer que he perdido un poco la inspiración, esto de la vida de mitad nini y mitad tesista no me ayudan mucho, tengo muchas ideas pero no encuentro cómo plasmarlas, así que quizás estas semanas me ayuden.**

 **Reviews que no he podido responder:** ** _pera l.t_** **bueno aquí vemos cómo un chico llega a perturbar la paz de Edward, y a eso le agregamos lo dicho por Jasper, quien para nada está equivocado, Edward debe ya a empezar a ver que Bella no le es segura para nada. _Cary_ sí, me encantó escribir esa parte aunque debo reconocer que son las partes que más me cuestan escribir, no es lo mío. Lencería y Edward es una buena mezcla ;). _Josa_ tengo una idea clara de lo que sucederá en ese momento y espero te encante como a mí desde que me llegó la idea. _Algún lector anónimo_ ¿Qué puedo decir? Es tu percepción y la respeto, lamento que el fic no sea de tu agrado; si continúas leyendo bien, en caso contrario pues gracias de todas formas.  
**

 **Chicas ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (Les guste o no el fic, crean que es un desastre o no, sea el peor fic o no)**

 **Lamento nuevamente lo de la próxima actualización.**


	16. Feliz cumpleaños Sr Celos

**Hola. Soy amiga de Dai o Amante Robsten como la conocen ustedes. Soy nueva en esto, entonces no sé muy bien cómo se hace esto. Dai me ha pedido que suba el capítulo, ya que como algunas sabrán ya, su abuela falleció el martes y ella no se encuentra en condiciones de poder subirlo, está destrozada mi amiga, pero ella tiene esta honda de que ustedes como sus lectoras merecen todo su respeto, por lo que me ha pedido subir el capítulo por ella; así que espero su apoyo hacia ella en estos mosmentos. Me dejo instrucciones pero la verdad estoy hecha bolas y he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Así que cualquier reclamo por la forma en cómo se ha subido es por mí, no por ella. Dai me ha pedido dejarles una nota al final, así que por favor si pueden leerla.  
**

 **Capítulo 16: Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Celos**

 **BPOV**

Terminaba de prepararme para la fiesta de Edward. Ya me había puesto el vestido turquesa que Alice me había comprado para la ocasión. Aun cuando había decidido olvidar el incidente de la toalla en el mismo instante en que Edward se separó de mí. Necesitaba parar con todo eso, mi corazón se destruía cada vez que él me besaba y después quería aparentar que nada había pasado o simplemente le daba lo mismo. Tenía que evitar que eventos como el de la toalla o cualquiera de los otros que habían ocurrido volvieran a pasar.

— ¿Bella?

—Perdón, me decías Alice.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Los últimos días has estado completamente perdida

—No lo sé, quizás esté por pescar algún virus o algo así.

—A mí no puedes mentirme con eso. Pero está bien, no te presionaré, me dirás cuando estés lista y quieras que alguien te escuche.

Y ya no pude más, no podía seguir actuando para todos como si nada estuviera pasando. Alice sabía que amaba a Edward, no era necesario que se lo confirmara, ella me conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?

— ¡Oh Alice! —me lancé a sus brazos.

—Cuéntame qué sucede cariño —Alice me llevó a la cama y nos sentamos ahí.

—Antes de contarte tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Bella no me asustes ¿Te pasó algo?

—No, no, tranquila Alice.

— ¿Entonces?

—Se trata de Edward

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Sí, bueno no. Es complicado. Entre tu hermano y yo han pasado unos cuantos eventos que no son del todo de amigos.

— ¿Acaso tú y mi hermano se han besado?

—Oh Alice, creo que han sido más que unos cuantos y sencillos besos.

Y comencé a narrarle cada uno de mis encuentros con Edward. La sensación cálida de sus labios y el enorme vacío que dejaba en mi pecho cada vez que se marchaba y decidía ignorar lo que había pasado.

— ¡Dios, Bella! Vaya que mi hermano y tú no han perdido el tiempo —sonrió picara.

—Alice qué no estás escuchando. El punto no es ese…

—Ya sé, sé que eso te está destrozando y aun cuando me encantaría que tú y Edward terminaran juntos eres mi amiga y no quiero que tu corazón quede destrozado. Edward es demasiado retardado en reaccionar y lamentablemente cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como dije, sería la primera en estar feliz si ustedes estuvieran juntos, pero no puedes estarlo esperando toda la vida Bella —tomó un gran respiro y en verdad se notaba decepcionada—. Es hora que lo dejes ir amiga.

—Alice yo…

—Sé que no es fácil, han sido años los que tu corazón ha latido únicamente por Edward, pero él no reacciona, y hay cientos de chicos detrás de tus huesitos Bella —soltó una risita— Cale, por ejemplo.

Sonreí.

—No me digas que tú también crees eso.

—No lo creo, lo sé. A ese chico se le cae la baba por ti. Lástima que mañana es el último día, apostaría porque un poco más de trato los llevaría a algo serio.

—No lo sé.

—No te presiones, ya llegará, sólo…

—Tengo que olvidarme de Edward.

—Y para eso tendrás que poner un límite, seguirán siendo amigos y eso es precisamente lo que tienes que hacer, delimitar su relación a una de amistad, quizá limitar el contacto físico y amm por el momento alejarte emocionalmente de él.

Dolía y mucho, el pensar que tenía que cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida y en mi corazón. Decirle a mi corazón que borrara el nombre de Edward, que se abriera a nueva posibilidades. Qué difícil es decir adiós a aquellos que hemos deseado por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Estás preparada? —me preguntó Alice, sabía que no se refería únicamente a bajar al salón para la fiesta de Edward.

—Adelante —dije firmemente, porque si Alice se había dado por vencida con Edward sobre esto, qué esperanzas podía tener yo.

Alice me sonrió melancólicamente, para ella también era un adiós a su ilusión de tener a su mejor amiga y a su hermano juntos.

Al llegar al salón todos ya se encontraban a la espera de Edward. Emmett sería el encargado de llevarlo. Esme había hecho hasta lo imposible por lograr que esa fiesta se mantuviera en secreto para Edward. Llevé mi regalo a la mesa del fondo donde se encontraban todos los demás.

— ¿Puedo saber qué le has regalado a mi hermano?

—No seas impaciente —le sonreí.

— ¡Bella! —escuché a Esme llamarme.

—Dime Esme.

—Primero que nada, te ves realmente preciosa. Segundo, necesito tu ayuda.

—Gracias y por supuesto para qué soy buena.

—Emmett llegará con Edward por la parte trasera del hotel, necesito que le cubras los ojos hasta llegar aquí ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

—Cuenta conmigo —no podía decirle no.

—Emmett me ha dicho que llega en diez minutos.

—Ahora mismo me voy a la parte trasera —le sonreí.

— ¡Gracias, cariño! —me abrazó dulcemente, como sólo Esme puede hacerlo.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Alice cuando Esme se marchó.

—Claro, sólo es cubrir sus ojos.

Esperé en la puerta trasera que Emmett me había señalado en su llegada. Los vi a lo lejos y me escondí para aparecer hasta que Edward y Emmett estuvieran casi en la entrada.

—No entiendo por qué debemos de entrar por aquí —escuché a Edward.

—Haces muchas preguntas ¿Esme nunca te dijo que eras un preguntón?

Vi como Emmett se las apañaba para dejar a Edward de espaldas a mí y así poderlos tomar por sorpresa. Mis manos sudaban, pedía no arruinar la sorpresa para Edward. Toma un respiro profundo, me dije a mí misma. Manos a la obra. Salí de mi escondite, me paré de puntitas detrás de Edward y estiré mis brazos para alcanzar sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

— ¡Hey! —trató de impedir que cubriera sus ojos pero Emmett me ayudó calmándolo.

—Sólo es Bella, no te pongas difícil.

—Pero…

—Vamos no seas niño y sólo déjate consentir —le cortó Emmett, sentí a Edward tensarse.

—Anda vamos, yo te guiaré —dije cerca de su oído para que se orientara, él automáticamente giró su rostro hacia mi voz.

Tomé su mano y él la estrechó. Como era habitual, la corriente eléctrica me recorrió completita. De pies a cabeza. La calidez de su contacto. Bueno serían las últimas veces que podía regodearme de esta calidez de esta forma. Tenía que aprender a tomar su mano como amigo, a no sentir esta bendita corriente placentera. Edward mi amigo, me repetí mentalmente miles de veces.

— ¿Puedo saber para qué es todo esto?

—Calla y camina —le dije—. Confía en mí.

—Siempre —me respondió y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Así que esto es una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños —afirmó.

—Así es —le corroboré.

—Y para esto eran las famosas compras con Esme —volvió a acertar

La mención de las compras con Esme me hizo recordar que aquel suceso en la habitación y por ende mi sonrojo acudió inmediatamente a mi rostro. Afortunadamente Emmett iba detrás de mí y no pudo verlo.

—Sí, también están relacionadas con esto. Ahora calla y continúa caminando.

Entramos al salón donde todos ya habían tomado sus posiciones. El enorme letrero con la leyenda "Feliz cumpleaños, Edward" colgaba de la pared de fondo. Globos plateados y negros con uno que otro de color celeste. Todo había quedado a la perfección.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward —susurré en su oído.

Quité la venda de sus ojos y dejé que viera lo que habíamos preparado para él. Esme corrió a los brazos de su hijo, seguida de Carlisle quien le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de felicitación y orgullo. Se veía tan feliz de estar rodeado de las personas importantes para él.

La fiesta continúo entre felicitaciones, la cena preparada exclusivamente por Sue y Esme, anécdotas y demás. La hora de bailar había llegado para después abrir los regalos.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¿A bailar? —le respondí.

— ¿Por qué no? Es el penúltimo día de vacaciones, y tú viajarás con Emmett, tu papá y Sue a Forks así que es una buena despedida de ambos para Hawái.

Y una despedida a mis sentimientos por ti, pensé.

—De acuerdo —sonreí.

Tomé su mano y nos encaminamos al centro de donde se encontraban todos. Justo en ese momento la música cambió por una canción tranquila. Edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y colocó su mano extendida justo en la parte de mi espalda que el vestido dejaba expuesta. El calor característico de su toque me recorrió completamente. Alcé la vista y él me miraba fijamente.

—Deja que te guíe —me pidió y sólo asentí.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, de manera lenta. El espacio entre nosotros cada vez se reducía más, hasta quedar nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados. Nuestras miradas seguían conectadas; me perdí en ese par maravilloso de esmeraldas. Su mirada parecía cantarme y envolverme en un hechizo. La burbuja apareció y sólo éramos él y yo. Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda en círculos, de una manera delicada y suave.

—Tu piel es sumamente suave —me dijo.

—Edward —traté de protestar y apartarme, pero él no me dejó, me dije a mí misma que disfrutar de un momento más no me haría más daño del que ya estuviera expuesta.

—No sé qué me has hecho Bella —me estrechó entre sus brazos

Preferí ignorar aquello que me decía, sólo quería disfrutar de estos últimos momentos en los que me permitiría morir de amor por él. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, o cuándo terminó la canción. Sólo sé que Alice me desprendió de sus brazos y aun así nuestras miradas continuaban en contacto.

—Es hora de los regalos —me avisó Alice— ¿Dónde está el tuyo? —salí del hechizo de Edward.

—Lo he dejado arriba, se me ha olvidado por completo, iré por él.

— ¡No tardes!

Una vez en la habitación tomé mi equipaje y busqué el paquete que contenía el regalo de Edward. Cuando ya salía de la habitación, Edward venía a mi encuentro.

—Desapareciste —me acusó.

—Se me olvidó tu regalo, toma —se lo di.

—Creí que te habías ido de la fiesta.

—No —reí—, Alice me mataría.

—Bien, veamos qué me compraste.

Rasgo el papel que envolvía el cuadernillo, lo arrugó y metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó el cuadernillo y después me miró.

—Para tus próximas composiciones. Debes volver a componer, tú sabes que eres jodidamente bueno en eso. Quiero volver a escuchar una de tus composiciones.

—Wow Bella —tiró de mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos—. Es el mejor regalo.

Me separé de él para no sucumbir ante el deseo de tenerlo más cerca de mí, Edward frunció su ceño al ver mi rechazo de sus brazos

—Claro que no —traté de sonreír para quitarle importancia.

—Calla, juro que lo es. Este es especial para mí —me acercó a él nuevamente y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Pareces ser la persona que mejor me conoce.

—No es así —respondí.

—¿Qué sucede Bella?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Algo te sucede, te noto extraña conmigo como distante y temerosa.

—Son alucinaciones tuyas —traté de calmarlo, no quería una conversación sobre esto, no ahora.

—Dime qué es lo que sucede Bella, no puedo arreglarlo si no me dices que he hecho.

—No has hecho nada, Edward. Vamos y disfrutemos de tu fiesta que con tanto trabajo Esme ha organizado y mantenido en secreto.

Avancé y pasé a su lado, los estúpidos tacones no ayudaban a mis piernas temblorosas a seguir avanzando fingiendo seguridad y estar bien.

— ¿Bella? —tomó mi brazo y tiró de él.

—Dime —contesté.

—¿Entonces todo bien entre nosotros?

— ¿Por qué no habría de ser así? Anda vamos que Alice y Esme deben estar buscándonos.

Sabía que Edward no se había quedado satisfecho con mis respuestas, pero él sabía que no tenía que presionarme de más. Traté de despedirme de mis sentimientos de una manera no tan obvia y había fallado estrepitosamente. Pero el cierre era definitivo.

— ¡Chicos, apresúrense! —gritaba Rosalie en el pasillo.

— ¡Rose! —la reté—. Hay más huéspedes, deja de gritar.

—Bueno, es que estos están peor que mujeres —respondió— Llevan media hora diciendo que están por salir ¿Qué tan difícil es buscar un traje de baño?

—Tranquila, la fiesta no se irá a ningún lado —reí.

— ¿Y si los esperamos en la fiesta? —comentó Alice desesperada.

—Iré a avisarles a los chicos— les dije.

Entré a la habitación de Jasper y Emmett y avisé que nosotras ya nos iríamos a la fiesta de Cale, que se apresuraran para que nos alcanzaran allá.

— ¿Segura, Bells?

—Claro oso, sólo no tarden de más, no querrás que alguien se lleve a tu Rose —jugué con él.

—Pobre de aquel que siquiera se atreva a mirarla. Es mi Rose —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tranquilo, yo te la cuido —salí de la habitación.

— ¿Nos alcanzan allá? —preguntó Alice.

Asentí.

— ¡Hora de la fiesta! —gritó Rose.

— ¡Rose, los huéspedes! —la regañé nuevamente.

Y las tres comenzamos a reírnos.

— ¿Seguirás en contacto con Cale? —me preguntó Rosalie.

— ¿Cale?

—No te hagas la desentendida Bella, eso no funciona entre nosotras.

—Me refiero a que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

— ¿Y si te pide tu número?

Cerré uno de mis ojos y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

—La verdad no sé, no es como…

—No es de tu tipo —completó Rosalie.

—Exactamente. Él es lindísimo, sí guapo, buena onda, pero no creo que pudiera fijarme en él de otra forma que no sea como amigo.

— ¿Y Jacob? —preguntó Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede con Jacob? —pregunté intrigada.

— ¡Oh, vamos Bella!

—Ya sé por dónde van y no, Jacob y yo ya hemos quedado en que lo que hay entre nosotros sólo es una amistad. Me la paso bien con él y todo, pero…

—Debo reconocer que ha hecho su lucha el muchacho ¿Si sigue así, crees que podría lograrlo?

Lo pensé. Traté de imaginarme con Jacob en un ámbito romántico pero me resultaba imposible. No podía verme de esa forma con él por más que forzara la visión. Llegaría alguien con quien sí pudiera verme de esa forma, me dije a mí misma.

—No creo.

— ¡Bella! —escuché que me gritaron, giré para ver de quién se trataba y era Cale que ya venía a nuestro encuentro— Ya comenzaba a pensar que no vendrían e incluso que ya se habían marchado de Hawái.

—Se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estamos aquí, preparadas para la fiesta.

— ¡Perfecto! —se giró para mirar a Rosalie —A Adam le dará mucho gusto saber que has venido Rose.

Alice y yo nos giramos para mirar a Rose.

—Uh, uh. Será mejor que le vayas aclarando a Adam que ni se le ocurra ir por ese camino.

Cale comenzó a reí.

—Eso le encantará escucharlo.

—Es en serio, ni pierda su tiempo que mis ojitos y corazón están enfocados sólo en mi chico.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes, se comportará, tienes mi palabra.

Entramos a la casa por una puerta trasera y vimos que la fiesta efectivamente ya había comenzado. Había chicos por doquier en toda la extensión del patio trasero. En la piscina, al lado de la piscina, al lado de la mesa de las bebidas, en los dos balcones y demás.

— ¿Te meterás en la piscina? —me dijo Cale parándose a mi lado.

—Es una fiesta en la piscina —fue mi respuesta

— ¿Entonces comenzamos ahora?

— ¿Qué?

Y cuando me di cuenta me tenía cargada entre sus brazos al lado de la piscina.

— ¡No, bájame! —le pedí, comencé a reír.

—Vamos Bella, un poco de diversión —comenzó a moverse como si estuviera a punto de aventarme a la alberca.

— ¡No, no, no! —escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Cale— ¡Por favor, no!

— ¡Bájala! —escuché la voz glacial de Edward.

Miré a Edward que se encontraba frente a nosotros y al segundo siguiente se encontraba apartándome de los brazos de Cale. Me tomó en brazos y me dejo detrás de él.

—Edward —traté de llamarlo. Segundos después vi su puño impactar en el rostro de Cale— ¡Edward! —lo hice a un lado y me acerqué a Cale para ver si estaba bien— ¿Eres idiota o qué?

Cale se tocó la mandíbula, donde el puño de Edward lo había golpeado. Traté de mirar qué le había pasado, pero él me apartó de un empujón.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! —otro puñetazo de Edward.

— ¡Imbécil! —empujó a Edward.

—¡Basta, Cale!

Traté de acercarme, pero nuevamente me empujó, lo siguiente que sucedió fue Edward abalanzándose a Cale. Todo se volvió una mezcla de puñetazos, empujones, patadas y caídas al piso.

— ¡Emmett! —grité— ¡Joder, Emmett! ¡Edward basta! —me encontraba desesperada por parar aquello. Tenían que parar.

— ¡Joder, Edward!

Emmett me hizo a un lado y tomó a Edward de los brazos para apartarlo de Cale, Cam vino detrás y se encargó de agarrar a Cale.

—Edward ¿Qué pasa contigo hombre? —le preguntó Emmett.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Te comportarás?

— ¡Sí! —le gritó a Emmett.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó Cam.

— ¡Este imbécil comenzó! —Cale escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca.

— ¿Qué carajo, Edward? —dijo Emmett.

— ¡Estaba molestando a Bella!

— ¡Sólo estaban jugando! —le dijo Emmett— ¿Qué te sucede?

Todos lo miraban y notaba que su respiración continuaba agitada por el subir y bajar furioso de su pecho. Edward me miró y sin previo aviso se fue dando zancadas rápidas atravesando el patio. Me quedé parada por un momento viéndolo partir, pero necesitaba hablar con él, tranquilizarlo; no podía irse así. Corrí para alcanzarlo, ya había salido de la casa.

— ¡Edward! —le grité.

No se detuvo. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no me escuchas?

— ¿Qué quieres? —me contestó de manera brusca.

— ¿Qué carajos te sucede, a qué ha venido lo que pasó allá dentro?

— ¡Creí que te estaba molestando!

—No sólo fue eso

—No sé de qué hablas —me esquivaba con la mirada.

—Hay algo más, tu reacción no fue únicamente porque creyeras que me estaba molestando.

—No es así Bella, no sé qué piensas, pero eso fue todo.

— ¡Deja de esquivarme! ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro? —lo presioné y empujé.

— ¡Bien, quieres saber lo que me pasa, pues bien! —tomó mis brazos y me pegó a él— ¡Me morí de celos al verte en sus brazos, el ver que te estaba tocando y tú con tu rostro pegado a su cuello! ¿¡Eso es lo que querías saber?! Pues ahí lo tienes. Sentí arder mi sangre de los celos, te quería fuera de sus brazos, quiero ser el único que pueda envolverte, tenerte, tocarte —apretó su agarre— Te has vuelto una tortura para mí Bella y necesito sacarte de mi mente —soltó su agarre y se fue, dejándome parada en una total confusión.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso había dicho celos? ¿Necesitaba sacarme de su mente? No comprendía nada, cómo había llegado a esto.

— ¿Y Edward? —me preguntó Alice detrás de mí, no había escuchado en qué momento se había acercado.

—Sólo se fue.

— ¿Te dijo algo? —seguí viendo el lugar por el que Edward se había marchado, como si de pronto fuera a aparecer a explicarme lo que había dicho— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí, qué?

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— ¿Quién?

—Dios Bella, en qué mundo estás

—No me siento bien, diles a todos que me regresé al hotel a recostarme.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, así estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato. No creo que tardemos en marcharnos después de lo que pasó.

Me despedí de Alice y caminé rápido hacia el hotel. Necesitaba que Edward me aclarara todo lo que me había soltado.

Presioné todos los botones de los ascensores. Me encontraba impaciente, comencé a golpear el piso con uno de mis pies mientras esperaba a que alguno de los elevadores se dignara en bajar. Justo cuando necesitas un ascensor ninguno se encuentra disponible.

—Vamos, vamos

Uno de los elevadores se abrió y corrí hacia él, sería el colmo si se me escapaba el único que se había dignado en aparecer. Cuando llegué al piso donde estaban nuestros cuartos prácticamente salí corriendo del elevador. Toqué su puerta con impaciencia.

—¿Qué… Bella? —definitivamente no esperaba que fuera yo quien tocaba por lo que vi en su rostro.

—Necesito explicaciones —fue lo único que dije.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

— ¿Entonces cuándo?

—Bella, por favor.

— ¿Acaso es por eso que no te vi en los últimos años antes de que fuera a New Haven, es por eso?

—Bella, ahora no por favor.

—Necesito saberlo

— ¿Para qué? Eso no cambia nada, jamás podrá suceder nada entre nosotros, no es más que el momento ¡Olvídalo de una vez! —su voz severa y furiosa me hizo estremecer.

Sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas de coraje por ser tan estúpida y amar a ese hombre. No quería hacer esto ante él. No quería exponerme y que mis sentimientos se quedaran expuestos. No ante él y la frialdad que estaba siendo característica de Edward.

—Perfecto —fue todo lo que dije y salí de la habitación.

Si había tenido alguna duda de haber tomado la decisión correcta de olvidarme de mis sentimientos por Edward, esto había hecho que terminara de decidirme. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación había cerrado la puerta a mis sentimientos por Edward.

* * *

 **Reviews que no he podido responder:** ** _Cary_** **bueno mejor que Bella desde una vez lo ponga sobre la mesa a que Edward le salga con una jalada que le lastime, más bien que sea hombres y acepte consigo mismo que la ama; muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.** ** _Pera l.t_** **pues ya empezó a perderla, esperemos que no sea irreversible ;) Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review.** ** _AndreCullen_** **ya ves, pobre Cale y cuandp tuvo una pequeña oportunidad le fue mal, Bella ya comienza a imponerse y esperemos sea estímulo suficiente para que nuestro Ed despierte, mil gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. _Josa_ jajajaja estuve tentada a llevarlo hasta el final, pero ya no hubiera quedado con el parteaguas de todo, que no tarda en llegar; gracias por leer y dejarme tu review.  
**

 **Gracias por la espera y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota de Dai: Sé que no es lo correcto chicas, que debo ser yo quien suba el capítulo, cualquier error o inconveniente me disculpo de antemano, Atha me ha ayudado a subirlo y lee fics pero no tiene ni idea de cómo se sube, así que espero su comprensión. Es un poco corto pero no tuve tiempo para escribir más ya que el martes falleció mi abuelita y la inspiración se fue con ella. Lamento si hay reviews que no he repondido por PM o en mis notas, pero son los que alcancé a escribir hasta el día lunes en la mañana. No sé si haya capítulo el siguiente viernes. Aclaro, no abandono, pero no me encuentro muy bien en estos momentos. Gracias por la comprensión y el apoyo.**


	17. Recuerdos y promesas rotas

**¡Mis chicas! Lamento tanto no haber podido subir el capítulo anterior. Atha hizo lo mejor que pudo. Quizá debí esperar a subirlo yo misma, pero ya les había prometido una fecha y no quería fallarles. La verdad es que no me encontraba con los ánimos y ganas de hacerlo por lo que les comentó Atha, pero son mis lectoras y por eso mismo merecen respeto de mi parte. Sé que fue un poco corto y prácticamente le dejé en el mismo adelanto que les había dado. Nuevamente una disculpa y espero este capítulo les agrade. De igual forma lamento actualizar hasta ahora. Y sin más les dejo el capítulo.  
**

 **Capítulo 17: Recuerdos y promesas rotas**

 **EPOV**

¡Mierda, mil veces mierda! No paré de repetirme esas palabras en toda la noche. La había jodido ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando para cometer semejante estupidez? Sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando, me había dejado dominar por los celos. Sí, había sentido los celos aflorar como jamás lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Jacob había sacado esa rabia por verla en otros brazos. Vi todo rojo en ese momento, sentí odio hacia ese chico. No la quería entre sus brazos.

Paseaba de un lado para el otro en mi habitación. Cómo le explicaría a Emmett mi reacción si él que era el hermano no había reaccionado ni la mitad de lo que había hecho yo. Todos lo habían visto. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, restregándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Seguía en mis pensamientos cuando un par de golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron. Debía de ser Alice, pensé, vendría a joderme por mi reacción, como si necesitara eso. Gruñí.

— ¿Qué… Bella? —definitivamente esperaba que apareciera cualquiera menos ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan descabellado que se encontrara en el umbral de mi habitación.

—Necesito explicaciones —soltó de pronto y con su respiración agitada.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —esquivé su mirada, era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento.

— ¿Entonces cuando? —su mirada era exigente.

—Bella por favor —mi voz era severa en ese momento, pero quería que se fuera en ese instante, no quería hablar de lo sucedido, no quería ceder a su exigencia. Me adentré en mi habitación y ella me siguió.

— ¿Acaso es por eso que no te vi en los últimos años antes de que fuera a New Haven, es por eso?

¡Mierda!

—Bella, ahora no por favor.

—Necesito saberlo

— ¿Para qué? Eso no cambia nada, jamás podrá suceder nada entre nosotros, no es más que el momento ¡Olvídalo de una vez! —grité, ya estaba por explotar.

Necesitaba que se fuera si no terminaría tomándola y estampándola contra la pared y besarla hasta saciarme de ella. Besarla hasta hacerle olvidar los brazos del tal Cale. Sacudí mi cabeza para disolver las imágenes que se agrupaban en mí.

—Perfecto —fue todo lo que dijo y salió de mi habitación.

—Bella —susurré su nombre cuando dio la vuelta en el pasillo— ¿En qué momento te volviste un capricho para mí?

Estaba con mi brazo sobre mis ojos, seguía pensando en lo sucedido. Esperaba que Emmett no se enterara, qué me diría, me había confiado a su hermanita pequeña, nuestra hermanita pequeña y yo sólo me había dedicado a tener pensamientos poco decorosos con ella, me había dedicado a soñar con ella de maneras poco apropiadas para un "hermano", había deseado probarla, saborearla, tocarla y mil cosas más. Y nuevamente fui sacado de mis pensamientos por los golpes en la puerta.

—Bella te dije que…

— ¡Me vas a decir qué le has hecho! —me empujó Alice furiosa.

—Alice, creí que…

—Ya sé, que era Bella, y justamente vengo a hablar de ella.

—No es el momento.

—Contigo nunca es el momento cuando se trata de ella, Edward ¿Qué sucedo contigo? Quiero decir ¿Desde cuándo no te importa lastimarla, acaso a ese extremo ha llegado tu necedad de ocultar lo que sientes por ella?

—¿Por qué tú y Jasper se empeñan en que siento algo más por Bella? No pueden entender que solamente es el capricho, que el hecho de no poderla tener como a cualquier otra es lo que me tiene así.

—Eres un imbécil Edward, pareciera que ha dejado de importarte si la lastimas o no.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —dije entre dientes, pero comenzaba a darme cuenta que era verdad, que eso era lo que aparentaban mis actos—. Bella es lo que más me importa —sin pensar en lo que decía en ese momento de pronto me di cuenta de lo ciertas de mis palabras, ella me importaba y mucho, más allá de lo entendible para mí.

—Pues no lo demuestras lo suficiente ¿Irás con ella para el aniversario de su madre?

— ¿Ir adónde?

— ¿Cómo adónde? ¡Pues a Forks! Tú sabes que se acerca la fecha de aniversario de la muerte de Renée y eso deja a Bella un tanto vulnerable, este año no podré acompañarla como siempre, ella estará sola.

No conseguía reaccionar.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

— ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Eres un bruto, olvídalo! —tomó un paquete de pañuelos y me lo lanzó con ferocidad, después tomó un gran respiro—. Es mejor que no vayas, estoy segura que Bella estará mejor sola que acompañada por ti, ella necesita a su lado a alguien que se preocupe y cuide de ella —su mirada se tornó triste—. Ya no sé qué hacer para abrirte los ojos —se acercó y me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos—. Cuando lo hagas, sin importar cuando sea, te darás cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde. La has perdido, hermano.

—Alice —traté de continuar pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Salió de la habitación al ver que ya no continuaba. Me senté en el pequeño sillón de la habitación, tomé los pañuelos que me había lanzado Alice y los lancé contra la pared. Coloqué mi brazo nuevamente sobre mi rostro como si eso pudiera esconderme de todos los demás.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _—No quiero ir —me decía una dulce Bella de trece años mientras buscaba sus converse en su armario._

 _—Pues no vayas —le dije_

 _—Sabes que debo, es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá._

 _— ¿Y por qué no quieres ir? —pregunté_

 _—Porque me hace recordar las primeras semanas después de su muerte. Charlie escondiéndose para poder llorar, Emmett triste y llorando, yo sin saber qué hacer para calmar su dolor y al mismo tiempo querer hacer lo mismo. Sabía que mamá jamás regresaría, lo sé, y sin embargo no sé qué hacer con la situación._

 _Vi sus lágrimas vencer sus intentos de retenerlas y no aguanté más, no soportaba mirarla llorar, esos ojitos chocolates no deberían ser opacados por el llanto. La abracé y pegué a mi pecho, pequeñas convulsiones por el llanto sacudían su pequeño cuerpo._

 _—Mi Bella, no llores por favor, no lo soporto._

 _— ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?_

 _—No lo sé, Bella, no lo sé._

 _Después de unos minutos sentí su cuerpo calmarse y su respiración normalizarse._

 _—En verdad no quiero ir._

 _—Te propongo algo —ella levantó su carita y limpié los restos de lágrimas— Estaré contigo, siempre a tu lado cada aniversario de la muerte de tu madre._

 _— ¿Lo prometes?_

 _—Lo prometo —dije._

 _Esta vez fue ella quien se pegó a mí y por reflejo también la rodeé._

 _—A mis trece años y lloro como si tuviera cinco —comenzó a soltar esa hermosa risa que adoraba._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Me desperté de golpe. No sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormida; pero ese recuerdo me había dejado descolocado, y con un mal sabor de boca, por no decir de lo miserable que me sentía. Recordar esa promesa y todas las veces en que la había roto, dejando a Bella sola en el peor día para ella.

Recargué mis codos en mis piernas y enterré mis dedos en mis cabellos. Estaba desesperado; por una parte quería sacarme a Bella de la cabeza y dejar de verla como mujer, necesitaba dejar los pensamientos poco decentes con ella, y por otro lado debía reparar todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, no por culpa, sino por ella, ella se merecía algo mejor. Con o sin pensamientos poco decentes, ella era lo más importante para mí; el problema, justamente radicaba en que no sabía en qué forma lo era, pero los conflictos debía dejarlos para mí y dejar de meterla en toda esta mierda de confusión. Había huido de Forks, la había abandonado por cobardía de querer enfrentar la maraña de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones. La había jodido a ella por mantenerme a salvo. Y de pronto vino a mi mente Emmett, la sensación de haberlo traicionado en el momento en que comencé a ver a Bella de otra forma que mi hermana de nuevo regreso a mí. Pero en ese momento sólo importaba ella.

No salí el resto del día y noche de la habitación, aún con las insistencias de Emmett. Además de querer aclarar mis pensamientos y decidir lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Temía ver a Alice, estaba enfadada conmigo y su cara de decepción no podría soportarlo. No sabía en qué aspecto pero se había dado por vencida conmigo.

— ¿Y Bella? —pregunté a Alice.

—Ayer fui a tu habitación para avisarte, pero no me abriste.

— ¿Avisarme qué, le ha pasado algo? —pregunté preocupado. El día anterior había dejado que se fuera mal de mi habitación, pudo haberle pasado algo; el pánico comenzaba a aparecer, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ante el pánico.

— ¿Te importaría?

— ¿Qué coño estás diciendo Alice? —le pregunté irritado.

—Lo acorde con tu comportamiento egoísta —dijo sin verme.

Jasper colocó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla.

—Bella se fue ayer en la noche a Forks.

— ¿Cómo? El vuelo era hoy ¿Por qué Charlie cambió de idea, ha sucedido algo?

—Bella se fue sola, no dio explicaciones, sólo pidió que le cambiarán su vuelo a ayer por la noche. Emmett, Charlie, Sue y Seth se están preparando —dijo Alice sin verme.

—Tus padres los acompañarán al aeropuerto -dijo Jasper

— ¿Por qué se fue Bella tan repentinamente?

—Ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo sola —respondió Jasper—. Supongo que es por el aniversario de su madre, ya sabes, siempre se pone así cuando se acerca la fecha. Estos últimos años ha sido peor para ella.

Porque yo no estuve a su lado, porque rompí mi promesa, completé en mi mente.

—Gracias —contesté y di media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación.

Una vez en New Haven.

—Alice, abre la puerta por favor —volví a insistir.

Creí que nuevamente no habría respuesta, pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pequeño duende enfadado conmigo.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a reservar un boleto para Forks?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no eras capaz de dejarla sola en estos días.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —dio un par de saltitos aplaudiendo—. Llegarás con tiempo, es pasado mañana, has reaccionado justo a tiempo hermanito, había perdido las esperanzas cuando regresaste con nosotros a New Haven.

—Si quiero llegar tiene que ser pronto.

— ¡Oh, sí, sí, vamos, adelante! —entró rápido a su departamento.

Media hora después salía de la casa de Alice con todos los datos para tomar el vuelo. Necesitaba irme a arreglar mi equipaje, mi vuelo salía en tres horas. No tenía tiempo para pensar, sólo correr.

— ¿Edward? —mamá salió de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos, suponía que acababa de lavar los platos de la cena.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —le contesté.

— ¡Oh cariño, mi niño! —corrió a donde estaba y colocó sus manos en mis mejillas para después darme un beso cálido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Acaso no soy bienvenido?

— ¡Oh, no vuelvas a decir semejante barbaridad! —golpeó delicadamente mi brazo— ¡Carlisle! —gritó Esme.

— ¿Qué sucede cielo? —papá salió de la biblioteca— ¡Edward! —dijo sorprendido—. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Oh, pero por qué todos preguntan eso! ¿Acaso no es esta nuestra casa? —pregunté juguetón.

—Por supuesto que es tu casa cariño, pero bueno, es extraño que vengas de la nada.

Suspiré.

—Vengo a acompañar a Bella —les dije—. Es importante para ella.

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada difícil de interpretar, pero sus brazos me rodearon inmediatamente.

—No sabes cuánto bien le harás, ella te necesita.

—Lo sé, y me siento tan culpable por no haber estado con ella en los años anteriores.

—Pero estás a tiempo —me dijo papá.

—Es un buen comienzo —dijo esta vez mamá.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para empezar a esclarecer esta cabecita— mi madre estiró su brazo y dio unos golpecitos suaves en mi cabeza— y este corazoncito —los golpecitos ahora fueron en mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón.

—No…

—Ya entenderás, en su momento entenderás —dijo Esme.

—Anda, llevemos tus cosas a tu habitación —dijo papá.

Me quedé dormido en cuanto coloqué mi cabeza en la almohada, al parecer el viaje sí me había dejado agotado.

—Un ramo de rosas blancas, por favor —pedí en la florería.

— ¿Alguna tarjeta para incluir?

—No, gracias.

—Bien —la florista camino hacia el otro lado y comenzó a arreglar el ramo—. Tome —me extendió el ramo y terminé de pagar.

Ahora era tiempo de ir con Bella.

Cuando llegué al cementerio pude ver la vieja camioneta de Bella y el automóvil de Charlie. Tomé un par de respiros profundos y me bajé. Todavía recordaba el lugar donde la madre de Bella descansaba, apenas un vistazo y la vi, podría haber millones de personas y aún podría verla. Pero su semblante estrujó mi corazón, notaba la palidez de su rostro, el brillo de esos hermosos ojos no estaba, eran dos pozos vacíos. En ese momento sólo quise abrazarla y consolarla, quería que dejará compartir su tristeza conmigo.

Me acerqué por detrás de ella con paso decisivo y dejé el ramo de rosas en la tumba de su madre. Todos voltearon para mirar de dónde habían salido las flores, pero yo sólo me concentré en la mirada de Bella.

—Edward —susurró mi nombre.

—No iba a dejarte sola —le expliqué—. Me necesitas.

—Gracias

Acto seguido se hundió entre mis brazos, rompió en llanto, crueles sacudidas recorrían su cuerpo y atormentaban su alma. Me dolía, me partía el corazón verla de esa manera, tan vulnerable y delicada; con un dolor inmenso opacando su alma. Pero estaba para ella, si en ese momento necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que lo hiciera, estaba para sostenerla.

—Estoy aquí preciosa, estoy aquí —se aferró a mi suéter y presionaba más su cuerpo al mío.

—La extraño Edward.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé —besé sus hermosos cabellos.

Esperé a que se tranquilizara para saludar a Charlie, Emmett y Sue.

—Gracias por venir hijo —extendió Charlie su mano para saludarme, aparté a regañadientes mi mano de Bella para regresar el saludo.

Estuvimos un rato más en el cementerio, del cual Bella no dejó de abrazarme, así como yo tampoco dejaba de acariciar su espalda o brazos, de darle besos en su coronilla y cabellos. Llegó el momento de retirarnos cuando unas cuantas gotas avisaban sobre la tormenta que se avecinaba.

— ¿Vienes a casa con nosotros? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto —le sonreí.

Ambos caminamos tomados de la mano hasta su camioneta, me aseguré a que ya estuviera adentro para poder subir al carro de Esme.

Cuando llegué ella me esperaba recargada en su camioneta.

—Hey —le dije a modo de saludo—. Hay que entrar, no tarda en llover.

—Sí, claro —me dijo de manera tímida.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella hizo un mohín.

—Es sólo que no me termino de creer que estés aquí.

—No podía dejarte sola, además, te debo una enorme disculpa

— ¿Ah, sí?

—He roto una promesa que te hice, y no puedo perdonarme por ello— tomé sus manos y las coloqué entre las mías—. Tienes tus manos frías.

—No me gusta usar guantes.

—Lo sé —empecé a frotar sus manos con las mías.

—Hace unos años prometí que cada aniversario de la muerte de Renée estaría a tu lado, apoyándote y no lo hice.

No contestó, únicamente dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa Bella, yo no…

—Entiendo, tenías asuntos que arreglar y no podías venir —a pesar de sus palabras su tono denotaba todo lo contrario.

—No Bella, yo debí de haber estado aquí contigo, no Alice.

—Pero no puedes cambiar lo que has hecho, así que ya no tiene caso que hablemos sobre eso.

— ¡Chicos se van a congelar! —nos gritó Sue.

—Vamos.

—Vaya, vaya con la sorpresa que nos has dado pequeño Eddie —dijo Emmett.

Gruñí ante la mención del Eddie.

— ¿A qué debe agradecerle Forks que hayas venido?

— ¡Dios! —rodeé mis ojos—. Tú y mis padres hablan como si hiciera años que no vengo y te recuerdo que en Navidad estuvimos aquí.

—Sí, pero antes de eso no te parabas por acá.

—Bueno, ya estoy acá.

—Oye— tocó mi brazo y su rostro se puso serio— Gracias por venir, sé que lo has hecho por ella. Eres muy importante para mi hermanita y te agradezco que sigas cuidado de ella como un hermano.

¡Boom! Directo sus palabras a mi estómago, casi provoca que me quede sin aire. En ese momento no pude verlo a los ojos. Él me ponía en confianza el cuidado de su hermana como un hermano más para ella y yo he dejado de mirarla de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Si Emmett supiera los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente sobre Bella ¡Dios! Había dejado de ver a Bella como una hermana ¡Había traicionado la confianza de Emmett!

—Le haces bien a Bella.

—Eso espero —dije en voz baja sabiendo que él ignoraba todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Te sucede algo? Luces un poco mal.

—Nada, ayer no dormí bien.

En ese momento vi a Bella subiendo las escaleras y Emmett se giró para ver qué es lo que había llamado mi atención.

—Has hecho tantas cosas por ella. Sí que eres importante para ella.

—Soy un amigo, nada más.

—Oh no, tú y yo sabemos que no es así —abrí mis ojos ante el pánico que me invadió al pensar que Emmett se había dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía con Bella, que ella me atraía— Eres un hermano para ella —su mirada se tornó triste— ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijo papá a Bella que mamá había muerto?

Asentí.

—Sólo tú pudiste lograr que saliera de su habitación ese día.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ese día Carlisle y Esme nos llevaron a casa de Emmett para darles el pésame. Ese día, por la mañana, mamá nos avisó que Renée había fallecido. Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa de los Swan fue buscar a Emmett y a Bella, pero sólo encontré a mi amigo. Sus hoyuelos desaparecieron, sus ojos estaban llorosos y rojos._

 _—Emmett lo siento —parecía desconcertado._

 _Él no contestó, nos abrazamos y deje que siguiera llorando. Mamá decía que las lágrimas limpiaban el alma y Emmett era lo que necesitaba en ese momento._

 _Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que Bella no aparecía._

 _—Emmett ¿Y Bella?_

 _—En su cuarto, papá lleva desde la mañana tratando que salga, pero ella no contesta._

 _—Me imagino que ha llorado mucho._

 _—No, estaba detrás de papá cuando le dijo que mamá —su voz se quebró—, bueno lo que pasó y ella sólo lo miro, asintió y se subió corriendo a su habitación, después me acerqué a su habitación y no escuché ningún llanto._

 _— ¿Y no la han visto desde entonces?_

 _—Te estoy diciendo que no —dijo exasperado—. Le he tocado, pero no me responde— su cara comenzó a reflejar preocupación—. Se saltó la comida y eso es muy importante. Incluso ofrecí darle mi parte del postre, pero no conseguí que saliera._

 _Me quedé pensativo y preocupado._

 _—Oye hay un árbol frente a la ventana del cuarto de Bella ¿cierto?_

 _—Sí ¿Por qué? —se rascó su cabeza._

 _—Quizás podamos subir por el árbol y ver si Bella está bien._

 _— ¡Buena idea! Podemos utilizar la escalera que tiene papá atrás para ayudarnos a subir un poco._

 _— ¡Vamos a buscarla!_

 _Salimos corriendo en busca de la escalera. Emmett la tomó mientras yo subía._

 _—Otra vez ¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que agarrar la escalera si es mi hermana la que está allá dentro?_

 _—Porque si Bella te ve no te abrirá la ventana y nuestra única oportunidad de hacerla salir habrá fracaso._

 _—Está bien, todo sea por mi Bells._

 _—Agarra bien la escalera._

 _—Lo estoy haciendo —se quejó— ¿Sabes?, ayer soñé con mamá, estábamos en el parque y ella me columpiaba —comenzó a contarme mientras yo subía—. Hubo un momento en el que llegué tan arriba que creía que daría la vuelta completa pero casi caigo._

 _Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y pude ver nuevamente la mirada triste en mi amigo._

 _—Pero mamá me salvó —sonrió— Y prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, agarrándome para no caer —se me hizo un nudo enorme en la garganta— y también con Bells. Comprendí entonces que ella siempre estaría conmigo y aun cuando no esté físicamente con nosotros puedo sentirla._

 _—Ella está contigo, Emmett._

 _—Lo sé —sonrió— Ahora lo que importa es darle de comer a Bells para que no se quede toda flaquita._

 _Entonces me di cuenta que lo único que podía sacarlo de la tristeza y hacerlo concentrarse en otra cosa, era Bella._

 _—Te prometo que la sacaré de ahí —continué subiendo hasta llegar a la rama que daba a la ventana de Bella, afortunadamente era grande._

 _Me acerqué a su ventana y la vi. Una pequeña niña sentada en la mitad de su cama, abrazando sus piernas. No había rastro de lágrimas, pero su mirada estaba perdida. Di un par de golpes en su ventana y ella se giró para ver qué era lo que se asomaba. Frunció su ceño y bajó de su cama para abrirme la puerta._

 _— ¿Puedo entrar? —le dije a modo de saludo._

 _— ¿Qué haces ahí?_

 _—Emmett y todos estamos preocupados porque no has bajado —expliqué._

 _Bella asomó su cabeza por la ventana y sus dos coletas quedaron colgando._

 _—Hola Bells —le saludó Emmett._

 _— ¿Puedo pasar entonces?_

 _—Sí —se hizo a un lado._

 _Empujé un poco más la ventana para poder entrar._

 _— ¿Por qué no has bajado?_

 _Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué hacer para que ella saliera, pero tenía que esforzarme._

 _— ¿Estás triste por tu mamá? —lo sé, pregunta estúpida._

 _—Ella se fue —me dijo en voz sumamente baja—. Ella ya no vendrá a arroparme cuando llueva._

 _Limpió una lágrima que luchaba por salir._

 _—Deja que salgan las lágrimas ¿Recuerdas que mamá siempre dice que las lágrimas limpian el alma?_

 _— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

 _—Ah bueno, pues es algo así como que las lágrimas son liberadoras._

 _—No entiendo —frunció sus labios._

 _—Veamos —me senté en su cama y ella se subió sentándose a mi lado—. Las lágrimas harán que te sientas mejor. Si quieres llorar hazlo Bella._

 _—Pero yo no quiero que papá o Emm se sientan mal porque yo lloré. Lo vi en los ojos de papá. Sé que si él me ve llorar él va a sufrir y Emm también —agachó su cabecita._

 _—Ellos te quieren._

 _—Y yo a ellos, ahora que… —su voz se volvió a hacer pequeñita— mamá ya no estará yo seré la encargada de ambos —dijo segura de sí misma— yo los cuidaré, por eso no debo llorar._

 _—Pero eres muy pequeña, necesitas que te cuiden._

 _—Tienes razón —golpeó su mejilla unas cuantas veces— ¿Tú podrías cuidarme?_

 _Ella me miró y supe que podría cuidar de ella._

 _—Claro._

 _—Asunto resuelto._

 _—Pero eso no te quitará la tristeza Bella._

 _Hizo un mohín._

 _— ¿Y qué hago? No quiero que papá me vea así._

 _—Puedes llorar conmigo —ofrecí— Tomemos un tiempo para que tú puedas llorar, prometo abrazarte y esperaremos, después bajamos para que comas algo y tu papá esté tranquilo._

 _Ella sólo asintió, y al parecer era lo único que necesitaba porque empezó a llorar desconsoladamente._

 _— ¿Quién me… abrazará… cuando… tenga miedo? —decía entre sollozos— Quiero a mi mamá, la quiero ahora._

 _Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y dejé que llorara._

 _—Ya no estará conmigo nunca… ya no veré sus ojitos brillar… no podré acariciar su cabello y ella ya no me cepillará el mío._

 _Pasamos aproximadamente media hora, y ella poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Me aparté de ella para tomar un pañuelo y dárselo._

 _— ¿Estás mejor?_

 _—Un poco._

 _— ¿Quieres bajar? Tu papá y Emmett te están esperando, Ali también está preocupada por ti. Además, tienes que comer._

 _Y su estómago empezó a gruñir dándome la razón._

 _—Está bien._

 _—Avisaré a Emmett para que nos espere._

 _Caminé a la ventana y ya estaba por salir cuando ella carraspeó._

 _—Creo que para eso está la puerta —sonrió._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

—Sólo necesitaba poder desahogarse.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea lo lograste ese día.

—Lo que sea por ella —hablaba completamente en serio.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

—La comida ya está servida —nos avisó Bella.

Emmett frotó sus manos y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—Unas deliciosas enchiladas.

Después de terminar de comer sobé mi estómago totalmente satisfecho. Seis enchiladas con mucho pollo.

—Extrañaba las enchiladas de Sue.

—Un placer muchachito —contestó detrás de mí.

—Que claro que no las habrías extrañado tanto si hubieras venido más seguido —dijo Bella moviendo un pedazo de pollo en su plato— ¿A qué se debió tanta renuencia a venir? —preguntó como si nada, pero ambos sabíamos qué era lo que buscaba.

—Escuela.

—Y mujeres —terminó ella— ¡Porque vamos Edward, estar con una chica toda la noche debe de ser más entretenido que venir a un pueblo como Forks!

Fijé mi mirada en ella. Emmett se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino, llevaba la octava enchilada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—Nada —contestó Bella mirándolo—. Me duele la cabeza, iré a recostarme.

Pasó por detrás de mí y la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras. Esa pequeña hermosa condenada.

Después de un par de horas ya era tiempo de marcharme. Bella no había vuelto a bajar y eso me enfadaba, había venido aquí por ella y simplemente me había ignorado. Pedí permiso a Charlie para subir a despedirme de ella y a regañadientes accedió.

Un par de golpes en su puerta y acudió a abrirme.

—Oh, eres tú.

Pasé y cerré la puerta para que Charlie no escuchara.

— ¿Qué sucedió con la bella del cementerio? La que me recibió bien, y estaba aliviada al verme.

Ella sólo me miró.

—¿Me dirás por fin por qué los celos? Necesito respuestas Edward —cruzó sus brazos realzando sus tetas perfectas.

—Ahí vas otra vez.

—Necesito saberlo.

—No lo necesitas

— ¡Joder Edward! No puedes soltarme algo así y esperar que no vaya por respuestas.

—De qué servirían las respuestas si no sucederá nada, nada cambiará Bella ¡Nada! —terminé diciendo exasperado.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró.

—¡Porque no, porque no quiero!

—Quizás tengas razón y debemos parar con todo esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no puedo continuar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Sigo sin comprender.

—He estado pensando que me quedaré en Forks hasta que inicien clases nuevamente.

— ¿No vendrás conmigo mañana?

Ella negó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo mismo que dices. Como no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros es necesario poner distancia y replantear las cosas.

— ¿Y si te pido que vengas conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y eso disparó un fiero latigazo a mi corazón.

—Yo te pedí muchas veces que vinieras a visitarnos y no lo hiciste.

—Bella.

—Anda, se hará tarde. Nos vemos cuando regrese.

En ese momento sentí mucho coraje, con ella, conmigo mismo. No me gustaba cómo estaban quedando las cosas. Pero se lo daría, si ella quería eso, lo aceptaba.

—Bien, como quieres —dije secamente y salí de su habitación dando un portazo.

—Nos vemos en New Haven Emmett, me despides de Charlie, Sue y…

— ¿Ya te vas Ed? —me preguntó Seth— Quería que jugáramos un rato con capitán Emmett

—Enano, Edward necesita descansar, mañana regresa a New Haven.

—Nunca vienes y cuando lo haces es por poquito tiempo —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Cómo pretendes ser novio de Belly si no estás con ella?

Me atraganté con mi saliva. No podía respirar, seguía tosiendo.

— ¡Alza las manos, alza las manos! —me gritaba Seth—. Mamá dice que eso ayuda.

Emmett comenzó a golpear mi espalda con su enorme mano pesada.

— ¡Hey hombre tranquilo! Sólo era una broma del enano.

¡Joder con Bella!

* * *

 **¿Y bien, qué tal les pareció? En este caítulo traté de colocar un poco la unión tan fuerte que existe o existía desde pequeños entre Bella y Edward, de esta forma se refleja un poco por qué a Bella le cuesta de pronto entender al nuevo Edward, dejarlo y olvidarse de él, sin embargo, vemos que ella ya no quiere seguir con lo mismo, así que sólo queda esperar a ver qué sucede.**

 **Chicas quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo tanto a la historia, como sus palabras de apoyo por la pérdida de mi abuelita, por dejarme saber que respetarían el tiempo que fuera necesario para que me recuperara y seguirían aquí leyendo mis locas ideas. Eso en verdad lo aprecio y agradezco infinitamente.**

 **Reviews que no he podido responder por mensaje privado: _Pera l.t_ me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya vemos que Bella ya no está dispuesta a continuar con lo mismo; gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme siempre tu review, lo valoro mucho. _Cary_ vaya que Edward lo es; lamento mucho tu pérdida Cary y sólo el tiempo nos ayudará con la aceptación que necesitamos para seguir adelante, sólo nos queda eso, seguir adelante y como me dijo mi abuelita semanas antes de fallecer a la vida hay que enfrentarla de cara y con todo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. _Alejandra_ cuando comencé a escribir esta idea e incluso desde el momento que la imaginé sabía que tendría ese efecto, llegarían a detestar a Edward, pero como les he dicho, juro que hay un lado dulce y romántico en él que ya saldrá, no falta mucho; en cuanto a la dignidad de Bella, ella ya está cansada y comienza a distanciarse,se verá un poco más en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. _Algún lector anónimo_ espero este capítulo te haya agradado, gracias por leer! _Algún otro lector anónimo_ pues sí, Edward es un poco patán algunas ocasiones, pero otras es lindo, gracias por tu comentario :) _Josa_ espero lo hayas disfrutado y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo n.n _Amanda_ muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado.  
**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo, chicas!**


	18. De regreso al juego

**Hola chicas! Nuevo capítulo y con este capi empieza lo interesante... Sin más que decir, les dejo el capi. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 18: De regreso al juego.**

 **BPOV**

No había plazo que no se cumpliera. Mi regreso a New Haven era inminente, no podía atrasarlo más. Me había esperado justamente para viajar un par de días antes de regresar a clases. Había tenido tiempo para pensar, pero no había servido de nada. Si no había logrado sacar a Edward de mi mente y de mi corazón en todos los años que no había venido a Forks, menos lo haría en mes y medio que estuve lejos de él, sin embargo, sí había cambiado algo, había decidido verlo como simplemente el mejor amigo de mi hermano, me distanciaría de él.

Definitivamente no me había quedado tranquila y mucho menos satisfecha con las respuestas de Edward. Lo único claro es que él no quería nada conmigo, nada que no fuera cuidarme como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Comenzaba poco a poco a resignarme, pero eso había sido fácil hasta el momento, no lo había visto ni convivido con él. La prueba real sería de ahora en adelante, convivir con él y poder resignarme a tenerlo únicamente como el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

—Llámame cuando ya estés con Edward —me dijo Charlie después de nuestro abrazo de despedida—. Los esperamos en Navidad.

—Claro papá.

Terminé de despedirme de Seth y Sue y partí camino para enfrentarme a uno de los mayores desafíos de mi vida. Vivir con Edward y no morir en el intento… de nuevo.

Cuando llegué, Emmett estaba con Rose, los dos fundidos en un beso que a cualquiera pondría caliente, claro si no fuera tu hermano el que estaba poniendo sus manos en el trasero de tu amiga. Carraspeé para que se dieran cuenta de que había llegado.

— ¡Hermanita mía! —Emmett me cargó y nos hizo dar giros.

—Emmett vomitaré encima de ti si no me bajas ahora mismo.

— ¡Te extrañé! —apretó su mejilla contra la mía.

—Emm, me estás lastimando.

—Uh, lo siento —se apartó rápidamente de mí.

— ¡Rosalie! —me acerqué a Rose y la abracé.

—Bienvenida Bella —me besó en la mejilla—. Alice no veía la hora de que llegarás.

— ¿Y por qué no ha venido?

—Jasper tiene el coche descompuesto, así que Alice es como su chofer y tuvo que llevarlo a un asunto de un diplomado. Es como una maestría o algo así.

—¿Maestría? Pero sí todavía ni empieza su último año

—No sé muy bien, pero creo que el programa que busca es uno de los más buscados y tiene que hacer cola desde ya para poder ingresar en la fecha que él quiere.

—Wow con Jasper.

—Bueno, andando que muero de hambre Bells —reclamó Emmett.

— ¿Cuándo no, Emm?

—Oye hay que mantener estos musculitos.

—Emm, en serio que no sé cómo haces para continuar con esos músculos. Te la pasas comiendo.

—Bueno Belly Bells, digamos que tengo un ejercicio favorito.

— ¿Cuál es?

—No hubieras preguntado —Rosalie canturreó a mi lado.

—Noches salvajes y amaneceres lujuriosos con mi Rose.

— ¡Iugh! Demasiada información.

—Mis posiciones favoritas me ayudan a fortalecer esto que ves aquí. Mientras le doy duro a Rosalie con mis movimientos de caderas y sostengo…

— ¡Basta! En serio Emmett, no sabes cuándo es demasiada información.

—Bueno, tú me pediste una explicación.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacerlo.

Después de la comida, Emmett y Rosalie me llevaron a casa.

—En serio que no era necesario que se bajaran del coche.

—No nos costaba nada, tengo que caminar para bajar toda la comida.

—De acuerdo.

Subimos charlando de las últimas novedades en New Haven. Planes que ya empezaban a surgir para Emmett en el bufete en el que lo habían contratado. Rosalie tenía una ponencia en puertas para un congreso internacional que se llevaría a cabo en Texas.

— ¿Y tú Bella? —me preguntó Rosalie mientras sacaba las llaves de la bolsa.

—Yo estoy planeando tomar un taller introductorio a la restauración de obras y construcciones renacentistas.

—Eso se escucha extraordinario.

—Tendré que seguir con el trabajo en la cafetería, pero estoy entusiasmada. Quien imparte es un profesor que se ha vuelto en mi ejemplo a seguir.

— ¿Es parte de tu currículo académico?

—No, no, es un taller que ofrece él, extraordinario a las clases. Lo mejor de todo es que sólo acepta a algunos y platiqué con él antes de salir de clases… Adelante —les dije cuando entramos al departamento de Edward— Y bueno él me dijo que ya tenía mi lugar, y me lo volvió a asegurar en un correo que intercambiamos.

— ¡Felicitaciones Bells! —me abrazó Emmett.

En eso escuchamos una puerta cerrarse y volteamos a ver las escaleras.

—Eso estuvo magnífico Edward, debemos repetirlo —la chica pelirroja iba abrochándose los botones de su blusa roja mientras bajaba al lado de Edward.

Rasqué mi frente para tratar de camuflar con mis movimientos las lágrimas que se formaron en ese momento. Me juré a mí misma que no sufriría por eso nuevamente, así que no lo dejaría percatarse de ello, limpié mis ojos de manera disimulada y fingí que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bella, no pensé que fueras a llegar hoy.

Emmett lo miró confundido. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que él sabía que hoy llegaba. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

— ¿Ella es tu hermanita? —preguntó la chica.

Por lo menos no era la rubia, pensé para mis adentros. Me daban escalofríos cuando se acercaba a mí. No era de las personas que hacía prejuicios y se manejaba bajo éstos, pero con ella, había algo que iba más allá de mis fuerzas que no me dejaba tranquila cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—No, ella es…

—Simplemente soy la hermana de su amigo que lo incomoda viviendo aquí —contesté sonriendo.

Edward me fulminó con su mirada. Las cartas las habíamos puesto sobre la mesa en Forks. Por otra parte, debería estar acostumbrada a las actividades de Edward, pero era imposible ¿Cómo puedes acostumbrarte a que tu corazón se rompa? Sin mirarlo, caminé hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

— ¡Bells! —me gritó Emmett.

— ¡Dime! —respondí de la misma manera, no quería salir y encontrarme con Edward y su nueva chica.

Emmett entró a la cocina y me miró serio.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Me pareció ver lágrimas en tus ojos.

Solté una risa histérica tratando de fingir.

—Viste mal, no me pasa nada.

— ¿Segura? No quiero dejarte así enana.

—Estoy bien capitán Emmett —le sonreí y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te quiero Bells —me abrazó.

—Y yo a ti Emm.

—Ya sabes, cualquier cosa y estoy aquí en un pitazo.

—No te preocupes ¡Dios! —rodeé los ojos— Eres peor que papá.

—Sólo quiero cuidar de mi hermanita.

—Y lo haces ¡Dios! —volví a repetir—. Sólo tú haces de momentos sencillos un drama melancólico.

Ambos reímos.

—Bueno, ahora sí me voy.

Le di un enorme beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida.

—Despídeme de Rose.

—Con gusto.

Salió de la cocina y mientras terminaba de beber el agua Edward entró con la chica a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? —me preguntó.

—Bastante bien —respondí sin mirarlo.

—Iré a dejar a Maggie a su casa.

—De acuerdo.

Estaban por salir, pero lo detuve.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —me preguntó amablemente.

— ¿Te importaría si utilizo el teléfono del departamento para hacer un par de llamadas? —él bufó.

—Es tu casa Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No necesitas pedirme permiso.

—No es mi casa, me haces el favor de dejarme vivir aquí por el momento. Tú eres el dueño, es una grosería de mi parte andar como…

— ¿Por el momento? —me fulminó con sus ojos y hubo algo en su mirada que no comprendí—. No voy a discutir esto. Cuando te mudaste aquí te dejé en claro que ésta era tu casa y podías hacer y tomar las decisiones que quisieras —se pasó una mano por su cabello— Mira, tengo que…

—Ya sé, tienes razón. Habláremos cuando llegues.

—Regresaré pronto.

—No te preocupes —dije rápidamente—. Todavía voy a hablarle a Harry para los nuevos horarios de la cafetería y con Jacob.

— ¿Jacob?

—Anda, tu… Maggie te está esperando, no la dejes esperando más tiempo —traté de sonar despreocupada.

Saqué del pequeño bolso de mi pantalón el papel con el nuevo número de la cafetería mientras escuchaba cómo se cerraba la puerta. Tomé un respiro profundo para tomar fuerzas para los próximos meses ¿A cuántas chicas vería desfilar por este departamento en estos meses? Había decidido que las múltiples chicas que pasaban por la cama de Edward no me afectarían más, pero era complicado cumplirlo. Aunque, en los últimos días había empezado a rondar por mi cabeza la idea de que sería mucho más fácil cumplir con cada uno de mis cometidos si me marchaba del departamento de Edward, quizás al final esa sería la única solución.

Comencé a arreglar mis cosas nuevamente en cajones y armario después de haber quedado con Harry en mi nuevo horario y con Jacob de salir en el transcurso de la semana. En un momento de mi estancia en Forks me había planteado la idea de dejar que Jacob me cortejara, si es que esa palabra se aplicaba en la actualidad, por lo menos me daría una oportunidad; pero en cuanto la idea cruzo por mi mente le deseché. No me veía con él de esa forma, y con nadie para ser sinceros, pero con Jacob era diferente. Había hecho click al instante con él, nos comprendíamos sin esfuerzo y justamente por eso es que sabía que no podría haber más que una amistad. Me recosté en la cama observando el cambio de luz en el cuarto. Como la necesidad de cambiar la luz natural por la artificial comenzaba a hacer estragos en mis ojos. Pero prefería en ese momento la oscuridad. De repente mi habitación fue invadida por la luz artificial y por la puerta se asomaba Edward.

—Creí que no estabas.

—Estoy cansada por el viaje —contesté y me senté para verlo mejor.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —me pidió.

—Claro

El que hubiera decidido dejar por la paz mis sentimientos por Edward, por lo menos aquellos imposibles, no significaba que fuera a dejar de ser amable con él.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, la luz de la luna bañaba sus rasgos varoniles y atravesaban sus pestañas formando hermosas sombras en sus parpados, haciendo lucir ese par de estanques esmeraldas que tanto me encantaban.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron estos días?

—Calmados, ya sabes, es Forks —ambos reímos.

—Oye Bella, yo…

—No Edward, cuando dije en Forks que quería dejar esto atrás era en serio. No quiero hablar al respecto, sólo quiero las cosas sean como eran antes de venir, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío. Aprovecho la ocasión para avisarte que comenzaré a buscar un departamento para mudarme en cuanto me sea posible —su mandíbula se endureció.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es necesario, sabes que este departamento también es tuyo, no tienes que irte a ningún lado —hablaba como si estuviera desesperado—. Por favor, Bella.

—Las cosas no funcionan. Es lo mejor para mí —terminé de decir.

—Me parece perfecto, es lo mejor —dijo molesto y sus puños temblaban.

—Eso pensaba yo —le sonreí, pero él no me respondió. Se acercó más a mí.

—Eso quiere decir que mientras estés aquí ya no te pondrás celosa cada vez que traiga a alguien a casa —se acercó aún más y mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

¡Mierda, Bella! Me reprendí mentalmente.

—N…no, no tengo por qué, es tu vida y yo tengo la mía; así que cuando yo quiera traer a alguien tampoco te pondrás celoso —tartamudeé.

—Ya veo —susurró cerca de mi rostro.

Retrocedí todo lo que el colchón me permitía, pero Edward casi estaba encima de mí. Su rostro prácticamente rozaba el mío.

—Dime Bella, por qué si quieres dejar todo atrás sigues temblando entre mis brazos, por qué tu respiración sigue volviéndose frenética con sólo acercarme a ti.

—Yo… yo… n… no —perfecto ahora parecía tarada.

—¿Tú qué Bella?

¿Qué hago?

— ¿Acaso no has dejado atrás todo esto como dices?

Hice uso de todas mis fuerzas y lo empujé.

— ¿Qué pretendes Edward? —le grité— ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, no puede ser, para qué continúas con esta mierda!

—Sólo me aseguraba que no fuera a pasar nada nuevamente.

—Pues de mi parte no tienes nada que preocuparte.

—Me parece bien —se acomodó la ropa—. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo.

—Gracias —contesté.

Las siguientes semanas no fueron tan tensas como imaginaba. Las cosas habían cambiado, cierto, pero ambos tratábamos de regresar al Edward y Bella de Forks. Siendo amables y cariñosos, pero con los límites bien marcado de nuestros papeles. Costaba y mucho; cada vez que Edward llevó a una chica fue completamente una cuchillada en mi estómago, pero resistía, era lo único que me quedaba. En cuanto a la búsqueda de departamento, los últimos días había sido imposible hacerlo con la carga de tarea y trabajo, pero esperaba pronto dedicarme a eso.

— ¿Tienes listo tu atuendo para mañana?

—Alice llevas toda la semana preparando mi atuendo.

—De acuerdo, sólo es para asegurarnos que no nos llevaremos más tiempo, ya sabes cómo se desesperan los chicos.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Mañana en mi departamento —dijo Alice.

—De acuerdo —le dije terminando de despedirme de ella.

Cada una se dirigió al edificio correspondiente para tomar nuestras clases.

— ¡Hola Bella! —me saludó una Ángela muy entusiasta.

—Hoy te sonríe el día ¿eh?

—Sí, algo así —me sonrió.

—Anda cuenta, sé que mueres por compartir tu alegría.

Se dejó caer en mis brazos y su peso por poco logra que perdiera el equilibrio. Ambas trastabillamos y nos partimos de risa.

—Ben y yo…

— ¿Sí?

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento, no entiendo.

—Tuvimos sexo.

—Wow, eso sí que es una razón para estar deslumbrante —me reí.

—Es que fue tan perfecto.

Sus ojos hablaban por sí solos, Ángela se encontraba en una nube, muy lejos de aquí.

—No me malentiendas, pero los detalles son todos tuyos.

Ambas reímos.

— ¿Irás mañana cierto?

—Sí, Ben no puede ir por un proyecto, pero seguro que yo voy.

— ¿Irás sola?

— ¡Por supuesto! No faltaré a la fiesta de mi amiga.

—No es una fiesta.

—Bueno, al festejo por el cumpleaños de mi amiga.

—Dejemos el festejo para mañana que llegamos tarde.

Entramos a clase del doctor Kenner, justo a tiempo, lo que ese profesor menos tolera en el mundo es la impuntualidad.

—Justo a tiempo —me susurró Ángela— ¿Edward irá?

—No sé, supongo, aunque probablemente pase lo del año pasado, que se encuentre con alguna chica y desaparecerá el resto de la noche —comenté como si nada, pero una mueca traicionera apareció como reflejo por la punzada al recordar ese día. Él se fue, había elegido a alguien más en lugar de a mí.

—Bella, Bella, Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—No engañas a nadie. Estás que mueres por él, sin importar cuánto lo intentes, se nota en tu mirada cada vez que escuchas su nombre.

— ¿Qué? No, no, es…

—Déjalo así, como dije, no te engañas ni a ti misma.

No volvió a mencionar nada por el resto de las clases. Lo cual agradecí, no sabía que estuviera fallando tan patéticamente con mi objetivo de dejar atrás a Edward. Fallando tan patéticamente al grado de que ni siquiera sabía que Ángela ya sabía que amaba a Edward. Al parecer mis ojos hablaban por mí, y querían delatarme a toda costa.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de mí Ángela cuando Ben llegó por ella.

Iba caminando distraída cuando sentí a alguien empujándome por el hombro.

—Discu… Oh Bella —dijo Tanya con una falsa sonrisa de disculpa.

Giré para verla caminar, había algo en ella que me resultaba extraño y particularmente familiar. Giró por un pasillo y la vi tocarse el cabello. Su corte, tenía extensiones y podría jurar que era exactamente el mismo corte que yo tenía, también podía jurar que sus jeans me resultaban familiares. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esa idea absurda de mi cabeza y continué caminando.

—Hey Bella —escuché a Jacob a mis espaldas— Sé que mañana es la celebración de tu cumpleaños ¿Qué harás?

—Saldré con los chicos ¿Por qué no vienes?

—No lo sé —se rascó la nuca—. Ya sabes, no quiero problemas con Cullen.

—Vamos, no hará nada, te doy mi palabra, además lo más seguro es que encuentre a alguna conquista y se pierda la mitad de la semana.

—Sólo porque se trata de ti —dio unos golpecitos en la punta de mi nariz.

—Entonces, te espero.

—Claro si me dices en dónde.

Empecé a reír.

—Cierto, mmm, ¿conoces Vandome?

—Por supuesto, mi lugar favorito desde que vivo aquí.

Levanté una ceja y lo miré suspicazmente.

—No es como que vaya todos los fines de semana.

—Aja, claro. Bueno mañana te espero por allá. Yo creo que estaré como a las nueve.

—Perfecto, bueno Bella, quisiera continuar, pero tengo deberes que terminar ¿Irás hoy a tu trabajo?

—Sí, hoy cubriré a Beth.

— ¿Quieres que pase por ti? —me preguntó.

—Oh no, Alice pasará a recogerme.

—Entonces no queda más que decir que nos vemos mañana.

Vi a Alice corriendo hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Había conseguido entrar en el estudio de las obras que acababan de llegar a la galería de la escuela.

— ¡Lo logré! —gritó emocionada.

— ¡Joder, Alice! —la abracé a manera de felicitación—. Eso es magnífico.

—Estoy tan emocionada.

—Me siento feliz por ti, has trabajado demasiado para alcanzarlo.

—Sólo hay una cosa —contestó.

— ¿Qué?

—Jasper —fue toda su respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede con Jasper?

—Él se va a ir a Londres el siguiente año y este proyecto dura dos años. No podré acompañarlo.

—Oh. entiendo. ¿Hablaron de todo esto antes?

—Sí, bueno no.

— ¿Sí o no, Alice?

—Lo que sucede es que ambos platicamos de nuestros planes, pero creo que realmente no nos plantemos jamás la posibilidad de que a ambos nos dieran afirmativos.

—Ya veo, jamás hablaron de lo qué sucedería si ambos obtenían lo que querían.

—No es de lo que suceda, porque seguiremos juntos, sino la manera en cómo lo haríamos.

— ¿Una relación a distancia?

No era por desanimarla, pero no confiaba mucho en ese tipo de relaciones. Una relación necesita un contacto más allá de lo virtual. Pero sabía que Alice haría que funcionara, Jasper tampoco lo dejaría ir. Se amaban, fueron los primeros en estar juntos y siempre lo supieron. Desde que se conocieron supieron que eran el uno para el otro, sólo esperaron a que llegara el momento para hacerlo.

—No lo sé, pero no dejaré que esto nos afecté a Jazzie y a mí.

—Sé que lo lograrán ¿Y cuándo le dirás a Jasper que te aceptaron? —Alice desvió la mirada— ¿Alice?

—Lo haré ¿de acuerdo?, sólo necesito prepararme.

—No dejes que el tiempo te gane.

—Sí, sí. Cambiemos de tema.

Suspiré. En esos momentos lo único importante e interesante para Alice era el festejo de mi cumpleaños, además que la conocía y este interés era un mecanismo para olvidarse de lo que les deparaba a ella y a Jasper.

— ¿Qué harás cuando mi cumpleaños sea entre semana? No podremos ir a festejar, al día siguiente hay labores o clases.

—Lo que hacemos con cualquiera de nuestros cumpleaños, posponerlo. Y el mero día una pequeña cena que no afecte en el horario de nadie.

—Con la cena en mi caso es más que suficiente, no necesito una salida a bailar.

Alice alzó una ceja definida perfectamente. Sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te quedes con una simple cena de cumpleaños.

—No es una simple cena cuando están ustedes.

—Eso suena muy dulce Bella, pero no me convencerás —suspiré resignada, bien sabíamos que era en vano apostar contra Alice—. Anda, mueve ese culito.

— ¿Has hablado con Edward?

—No —respondió simplemente.

—¿Sabe lo de mañana?

—Oye, está bien que mi hermano sea un mujeriego y que haya metido la pata en tantas ocasiones con su actitud nefasta, pero él te quiere Bella. Para bien o para mal él te quiere y eres importante para él. Jamás olvidaría o dejaría pasar tu cumpleaños desapercibido.

Ciertamente Alice tenía razón. Quizás las cosas estuvieran turbias con respecto a lo que sentíamos, por lo menos por parte de él, y eso provocara una confusión sobre qué era lo correcto en nuestra relación y qué no, pero sabía que Edward siempre se había preocupado por mí. Cada trece de septiembre, a pesar de estar lejos el uno del otro había realizado una llamada de Feliz Cumpleaños, cosa que yo no hice en sus cumpleaños después de haber dejado de responder mis cartas.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Anda, Jasper pasará por nosotros y él regresará a una clase.

—Recuerda que hoy voy a la cafetería.

—Asunto arreglado —me guiñó un ojo.

El día en la cafetería había estado agitado como cualquier viernes, especialmente en la tarde y noche. Estaba ayudando a Kate a arreglar las mesas para el día siguiente, a rellenar los frascos y preparar servilletas, vasos y todo lo necesario para las labores del día. Sonó mi teléfono y vi que era un mensaje de Alice avisándome que a Jasper le había surgido un contratiempo y que tardaría en llegar. Pasaban de las once y no quería irme ni en transporte público ni mucho menos caminando. Quizás podría marcarle a Emmett.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué? Perdón estaba leyendo un mensaje.

—Ya llegó mi novio por mí ¿Cierras?

—Amm sí, yo cierro.

—Nos vemos y por cierto feliz cumpleaños —me dio un abrazo— Disfruta tu día.

—Gracias Kate.

No me quedó otra que sentarme a esperar. Esperaba que se apuraran, no quería quedarme mucho tiempo sola. El letrero de cerrado se encontraba colgado en la puerta y la única luz encendida era la del mostrador.

Jugaba con mi teléfono cuando escuché un par de golpes en el cristal de la puerta, hecho que me hizo saltar de mi asiento y casi caerme de culo. Alcé la vista y alcancé a ver ese cabello bronce que en cualquier lado reconocería. Corrí rápido a abrir la puerta y lo primero que hizo Edward fue tenderme una de mis chamarras.

—Hace un poco de frío y mucho viento, toma.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Me coloqué la chamarra y agradecí enormemente que la hubiera traído. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto frío tenía hasta que sentí la calidez de la chamarra.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó.

—Pero Alice…

—Me dijo lo del contratiempo y no quise que esperaras más tiempo sola así que vine por ti, ya le he avisado a Alice.

—Gracias.

—Te ayudo a cerrar.

Edward se aseguró de que dejáramos todo cerrado, tomó mi mano y nos dirigió a donde había dejado el volvo.

—Alice me dijo que mañana te esperaba temprano en su departamento.

Solté un resoplido.

—Eso quiere decir que no te hace mucha ilusión.

—No me malinterpretes, adoro a tu hermana, pero cuando se trata de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje es insoportable.

Edward se rió, él sabía que tenía razón.

—Odio esa revista —agregué.

—¿Cuál?

—La que hizo que tu hermana empezara a amar todo sobre ropa y moda. Creó a un auténtico monstruo de la moda.

—Ya lo creo. No deberías dejar que siempre se salga con la suya. Lucha por tu estilo.

—No creo tener un estilo —hice un mohín.

—Sólo sé Bella.

—Bueno creo que ser Bella es pelear con Alice cuando se trata de ropa y perder ante ella.

Ambos reímos por eso.

—Sí, creo que esa es la definición exacta de su amistad.

— ¡Oye, no! No siempre pierdo, no me dejo tan fácilmente influenciar por ella.

—Sólo cuando se trata de cómo vestir.

—Exacto —le guiñé un ojo.

En ese momento llegamos a casa.

—Andando.

— ¿Mañana irás con nosotros al Vandome?

—Por supuesto, es tu cumpleaños señorita —golpeó la punta de mi nariz suavemente.

—Bien.

De pronto recordé algo.

—No habrá regalo este año ¿verdad? —le dije a manera de advertencia.

—Puede que sí, puede que no, uno nunca sabe —me guiñó un ojo y me pasó, me dejó atrás.

Suspiré resignada. Edward ya tenía un nuevo regalo. Que no sea tan caro, supliqué.

— ¡Edward no! —corrí para alcanzarlo.

— ¿No qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Ya compraste algo, verdad?

—No diré nada.

— ¡Aghh, Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas!

—Bella, ¿Cómo puedes odiar mis sorpresas? Cuando te las doy es porque quiero hacerlo, no es ninguna molestia.

—Pero…

—Cuando tú me diste mi regalo ¿Te preocupó el dinero que gastaste en mí? ¿Fue una molestia para ti comprarme mi libro de partituras? ¿Fue por obligación que lo hiciste?

—No, pero…

—Nada de peros ¿Por qué tú sí puedes darme regalos y esperas que los reciba de buena gana cuando tú, siempre que te doy algo, reaccionas como si te estuviera dando una maldita bomba en las manos?

—Edward no…

—Dejemos claro una cosa preciosa, que creí haberla dejado claro desde hace mucho, puedo comprarte lo que yo quiera y te regalaré cosas cuando se me dé la gana y no harás nada para evitarlo.

—Yo…

—Hagamos un trato, si tú quieres que acepte tus regalos, tú deberás aceptar los míos ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Sí? —en lugar de ser una afirmación, terminó siendo una pregunta.

— ¿Lo harás amablemente, sin hacer muecas y aceptarás que te encantan?

Sonreí.

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Así me gusta. Buena chica

Me estaba quedando dormida debido al masaje que Alice me estaba dando con su famosa mascarilla "remedia todos los males" que olía horrible y se sentía aún peor. Pero como siempre, cómo ir en contra de Alice.

—Solo déjatela puesta unos minutos y estará listo. Tu rostro se verá como nuevo.

—No sé exactamente cómo tomarme eso ¿Se supone que mi rostro lucía como el rostro de una pasita, todo arrugado?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto que no, pero a veces Bella debemos consentir a nuestra piel que queda expuesta a tantos agentes contaminadores.

Suspiré resignada. Así era ella.

—Ok ¿Y ahora? —escuché a Rosalie a mi lado.

—Ahora mete tu precioso trasero a bañar.

—A sus órdenes mi generala.

—Me encanta cuando me hacen caso —la sentí aplaudir y dar pequeños saltos.

— ¿Eres así de mandona con Jasper cuando están en la cama? —le pregunté entre risas.

Ella me sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¡Oh por Dios, dejen de hablar de mi hermano y Alice en la cama! —gritó Rose antes de salir del cuarto de Alice.

— ¿Eres algo así como una dom, Alice?

— ¡En serio, todavía las escucho! —gritó Rosalie.

Alice y yo soltamos unas carcajadas. Alice se acercó a mí como si fuera a contarme un secreto.

—No tanto así pero siempre tomo las riendas yo —dijo entre risas—. Pero anda no te rías más que la cara te quedará arrugada.

—Ok, hasta aquí quiero escuchar las aventuras sexuales de Alice y Jasper.

—Hasta el próximo capítulo —agregó Alice y volvimos a reír.

Una vez sin la dichosa mascarilla en mi rostro comencé a buscar mis cosas para poder darme un baño. Rosalie entra en la habitación envuelta en una toalla y comienza a untarse su crema.

—Apresúrate Bella —me dijo Alice—. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos de impacientes y no deben tardar de llegar —lucía realmente graciosa con esa cosa untada en su rostro.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Una ducha rápida me ayudó a terminar de despejarme del sueño que el masaje de Alice en mi rostro había provocado. Al salir me di cuenta que mi ropa interior había sido cambiada y eso sólo pudo ser obra de una pequeña persona.

— ¡Alice! —grité desesperada. No podía hacerme eso.

—Ya sé lo que dirás y créeme no lo haría si no fuera porque es completamente necesario para tu atuendo.

— ¡Joder Alice! —chillé—. Pero si es el mismo corte de las bragas que traje.

—Sí, pero esas que dejé son de encaje.

— ¿Y?

—Niña, tienes que empezar a usar encaje —hizo un ruido dramático y agregó— Cuando tengas pareja me lo agradecerás.

Tomé mi ropa del banquillo que había y grité frustrada. No podría cambiar.

—Parecerá que no traigo bragas —me quejé.

—De eso se trata Bella —me contestó Alice como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿¡Qué?!

—Oh vamos, Bella, uno no va por la vida esperando que el resto de las personas se den cuenta que estás usando pantaletas. Y ahora apresura ese lindo trasero tuyo para que pueda meterme a bañar.

Y sabiendo que no podría hacer algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión terminé poniéndome las benditas bragas de encaje.

Media hora después salí del departamento de Alice enfundada en un vestido negro de un hombro, completamente ajustado a mi cuerpo, que llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos. Unos zapatos con tacón de infarto… para mí. Mi cabello cayendo en ondas y maquillaje ahumado.

Necesitaba llevar de regreso todas mis cosas. Alice y Rosalie me esperarían en el estacionamiento de los apartamentos. Al entrar encontré todavía todas las luces del living encendidas, la puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba entreabierta así que todavía no se iba. Corrí a guardar todo, o por lo menos lo que lo tacones me dejaron avanzar, Alice se impacientaba rápido y no quería la furia de la pequeña duende detrás de mí durante toda la noche.

— ¿Bella? —escuché a Edward preguntar desde su habitación.

—Sí, soy yo —le respondí—. Sólo vine a dejar las cosas que me había llevado a casa de Alice.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó amablemente.

—Oh, no, Alice y Rose están esperando por mí en el estacionamiento.

—Supongo que entonces nos vemos allá —respondió. Su voz se escuchaba más cerca por lo que intuía que estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que saliera.

—De acuerdo —terminé de echar la ropa al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Llévate algo para abrigarte —me pidió antes de marcharse.

Tomé mi bolso y revisé que dentro estuvieran todas las cosas posibles a usar. Teléfono, listo. Cartera, lista. Llaves, listas. Al parecer no faltaba nada

¡Cumpleaños número diecinueve, allá vamos! Grité para mí misma.

La entrada del Vandome estaba a reventar, no quería pensar cómo se encontraría adentro.

—Chicas esto está por reventar —les dije mientras me bajaba del auto de Alice. Llevaba mi gabardina gris en la mano junto con mi bolso.

—Tranquila, no tendremos que hacer toda esa fila.

— ¿Tráfico de influencias, Alice?

—Tengo un compañero que trabaja los fines de semana aquí, me dijo que sólo mencionara su nombre al monigote que estuviera en la entrada y nos dejarían pasar.

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? —dijo una muy animada Rosalie.

— ¡Ahí están los chicos! —dijo Alice señalando a tres hombres recargados del otro lado de la fila.

Rosalie no espero más y echó a correr detrás de Emmett ¡Lo acababa de ver!

—Oye Ali, ¿Le has dicho a Jasper sobre tu proyecto, que has sido aceptada?

—No

— ¿Por qué, Alice?

—No tiene caso Bella, todavía no sabemos si él vaya a quedar en el diplomado. Le falta un filtro por pasar y para qué angustiarnos sin estar seguros.

—Pero Ali…

—Promete que no le dirás nada —me agarró de mi brazo y detuvo mi andar. La miré desconfiada, sabía que no estaba bien el que no le hubiera dicho nada—. Bella —me miró seria y exigente.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo. Jasper debería de saber que la siguiente semana comienzas a colaborar en el bendito proyecto.

—Es tu cumpleaños, no hay que hablar más de esto —soltó mi brazo y se me adelantó para estamparse con Jasper.

Caminé hasta donde estaban ellos, pero no veía a Edward por ningún lado ¿Adónde se había metido?

— ¿Y Edward? Estaba aquí con ustedes.

—Fue a dejar su chaqueta a su auto.

Asentí a modo de respuesta.

A los pocos minutos sentí su brazo rodeándome y por supuesto que la corriente eléctrica no se hizo esperar. Giré a verlo extrañada, hacía semanas que no me rodeaba con sus brazos y mucho menos me apretaba a su cuerpo. Nuestro contacto físico se había limitado básicamente que me tomara de la mano, algo que era totalmente normal entre nosotros, antes de meternos en los líos de los celos.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu brazo —señalé.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó serio.

—No. pero... Nada, olvídalo.

—Bueno chicos es hora de entrar — nos dijo Alice—. Ya hablé con el monigote —dijo señalando al chico de seguridad que estaba detrás de ella.

—Espera.

Edward sujetó mi mano y cuando me di cuenta de mi muñeca caía un delicado corazón de swarovski pegado a un brazalete de oro.

—Edward.

—Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa —besó mi mejilla

— ¡Apresúrense! —gritó Alice.

—Vamos antes que se ponga impaciente —me dijo Edward.

—Edward… —comencé a protestar.

— ¿En qué quedamos Bella?

Nos llevaron a una mesa cerca de la barra. Lo ideal, no tendría que cruzar todo el establecimiento para buscar un trago.

—Es noche de baile, así que ve calentando motores —me dijo Rose.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a Ángela y Jacob? —pregunté.

— ¿Por qué va a venir Jacob? —preguntó Edward. Su mandíbula se notaba tensa.

—Es lo que yo digo —le siguió Emmett.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Más les vale a los dos comportarse. Jacob es mi invitado. Soy yo la del cumpleaños y tendrán que aceptarlo y dejar su sobreprotección de hermanos mayores a un lado.

Sabía lo que estaba diciendo al referirme a ambos como hermanos mayores. Al final eso era lo que aseguraba Edward que era lo único que pasaba y así debían quedarse las cosas. Como respuesta obtuve una severa mirada de su parte. Mirada que no apartaba de mí.

—Bells, lo hacemos porque te queremos. Te hemos visto crecer desde que te hacías en los pañales y vomitabas a mamá.

— ¡Dios, Emmett! Ya sé su discurso de su cariño como la hermanita pequeña, no es necesario que seas tan específico.

—Pero…

—Nada. Jacob vendrá les guste o no.

— ¿Alguien me llamaba? —escuché la cálida voz de Jacob detrás de mí y la mirada de Edward fulminándolo.

— ¡Hey Jake! —me levanté del banquillo para saludarlo.

— ¡Hey, hey, cumpleañera! —me arrastró hasta chocar con su cuerpo sólido— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo en mi oído. Se apartó de mí y buscó en su bolsillo trasero—. Para ti.

Lo miré extrañado, me estaba extendiendo un pedazo de franela roja enrollada.

—No pongas esa cara, anda es todo tuyo, puedes abrirlo.

Palpé por encima tratando de encontrar alguna forma dentro del montón de tela para darme una idea de lo que había dentro. Pero nada. Obedecí su indicación de abrir y desenrollé la tela hasta dar paso a una pluma de madera tallada. Comencé a rotarla entre mis manos para poder mirar lo que había tallada en ella. Mi nombre se encontraba rodeada de ramas y pequeñas hojas que se torcían alrededor de la pluma hasta llegar arriba donde había montones de ramilletes de flores pequeñas.

—Es preciosa Jake ¿La has hecho tú?

—Mi padre me enseñó un poco de carpintería cuando era niño —se encogió de hombros—. Es bueno saber que no he perdido la práctica.

—Gracias, Jake —le di un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Odiaba lo regalos, incluso de Jacob, pero no podía regresárselo. No cuando había pasado no sé cuánto tiempo tallando y dando forma a la pluma que sostenía entre mis manos.

—Es sólo un detalle.

—Calla, es hermosa.

—Bien, bien, ya basta de pláticas ¡es hora de irnos a bailar! —gritó Rosalie detrás de mí.

Edward había desaparecido como sospechaba. Y aun cuando traté de frenar a mi tonto corazón para que no sintiera dolor, no lo logré; un pinchazo lo atravesó directito y sin anestesia.

—A bailar —fue todo lo que respondí.

Rosalie tomó mi mano y nos condujo hacia la pista. Volteé hacia atrás para verificar que Jacob nos siguiera. A lo lejos vi a la pequeña duende moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música y a Jasper con sus manos bien ubicadas en ellas. Emmett le hacía señas a Rosalie para que se acercara y ella corrió a su encuentro. Eso me dejaba a mí sola con Jacob.

—No soy muy buena bailarina, debo de advertirte.

El comenzó a reír.

—Me lo imaginaba con tu torpeza. Pero acepto el reto.

—Te lo he advertido. No me hago responsable de las pisadas.

—No pasará de que tenga que ir a un hospital.

Jacob comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento y se fue acercando a mí. Y sin remedio alguno me uní a sus movimientos. De pronto Jacob comenzó a moverse tal cual un robot y otras maneras un tanto, por no decir bastante, graciosas. No pude contenerme y estallé en carcajadas, que afortunadamente la música opacaba.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —dije entre risas.

—El baile al estilo Jacob —dijo orgulloso.

Mi risa paro abruptamente cuando vi que detrás de Jacob, Edward se comía a una pelirroja. Sus manos sobaban el trasero de la tipa y ella jalaba el cabello de él. Sentí como la ira me llenaba. Nunca me acostumbraría, nunca dejaría de doler. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, porque estaba hasta las pelotas de tener que aguantar sus actividades y que siempre se atravesarán en mi camino. Estaba harta que sus putas actividades siempre terminaran afectándome. Estaba siendo dominada por la ira pero no me importaba, era mi cumpleaños podía actuar de esta manera.

Emprendí camino hacia donde estaba el estúpido de Edward y la golfa pelirroja. Me valía un reverendo pepino si se molestaba. Que me dejara de hablar, perfecto.

— ¿Bella? —intentó llamarme Jacob.

Lo ignoré.

— ¿Un shot? —me ofreció un chico que pasaba con toda una bandeja llenas de tragos.

—Uno no es suficiente— tomé dos pequeños vasos y me los bebí de un solo trago. Mi garganta protestó por el ardor, pero lo ignoré.

Me acerqué por detrás y aparté las manos del trasero de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? —miró sorprendido buscando quién había quitado sus manos de ese horroroso trasero— ¿Bella?

—Sí, Bella. Yo, la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo —le dije con acidez.

La pelirroja se giró para mirarme enfadada por haber interrumpido su faje.

—Pensé que tenías mejores gustos —le señalé a Edward a la chica pelirroja enfrente de él.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres perra?

— ¡Hey, no le hables así! —Edward la apartó y le hablo con furia. Bien por lo menos.

—Estoy hablando con el granjero no con el ganado —le contesté.

— ¿Qué quieres Bella? —me preguntó Edward enojado.

— ¿Qué quiero? —apreté mis ojos y puños tratando de calmar mi ira, pero fue totalmente en vano— ¡Podrías hacer que tus putas actividades dejen de intervenir en las mías! ¡Carajo, Edward, es mi puto cumpleaños y ni así puedes dejar de joderte a cada zorra que te encuentras! ¡Estoy harta de tus putas actividades! —lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas e incluso llegué a golpearlo.

Edward se recuperó inmediatamente y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Tomó mis caderas y me pegó a él. Traté de luchar para zafarme de su agarre pero sus manos eran firmes.

— ¿Estás celosa? —preguntó seductoramente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me encanta verte celosa —empezó a reír.

Lágrimas de rabia acudían a mi rostro. No quería mostrarme vulnerable ante él. Estaba que mordía. No lo quería cerca en ese momento. Lo detestaba tan intensamente en ese momento.

— ¡Eres un puto cabrón! —me sacudí sus manos de encima, le di una bofetada y me fui de ahí.

Edward quería jugar, pues bien, el juego podía ser de dos.

* * *

 **Ay con este Edward que no aprende. Pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Esto se va a poner intenso. No pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo, yo sé lo que les digo ;) ¡Hasta el siguiente viernes, divinuras!**

 **Reviews que no he podido responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ , muchas gracias por leer todavía falta mucho para un final, el fic tendrá de pronto un tipo segunda temporada dentro de unos capítulos. _Algún otro lector anónimo,_ así es, y claro ejemplo es el siguiente capítulo, él se pone a fajar con esta chica y tienes que ver cómo reacciona en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer. _Pera l.t_ completamente de acuerdo en que es un idiota, no creo que suceda lo del amante, pero las tendrá un poco difíciles, muchas gracias por leer. _Karol_ procuro que todos los viernes haya un nuevo capítulo y casi siempre aviso cuando no será así y pongo una fecha tentativa aquí en mis notas, muchas gracias por leer. _Blankitapia_ pues sí y no, no será demasiado tarde cuando se dé cuenta, pero lo arruinará y entonces sí, valió todo.  
**


	19. Cayendo en la tentación

**Hola, hola chicas! Un nuevo capítulo y probablemente sé que perderé a alguna de ustedes, porque terminarán odiándome u odiando la historia, sin embargo, yo siempre les agradeceré todo su apoyo y el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia. Sin más les dejo el capítulo**

 **Capítulo 19: Cayendo en la tentación.**

 **BPOV**

Tomé otro par de shots y volví a la carga a la pista. No di marcha atrás, no lo haría. Él había puesto las reglas del juego, yo sólo las seguía y él tendría que aguantarlas.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuché a Jacob detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Perfectamente— le sonreí—. Tú y yo vamos a la pista.

—No que…

—Vamos a divertirnos —le corté antes de los peros que pudieran hacerme renunciar a mis planes. Si Edward quería jugar a eso tendría que aguantarse, ya no me quedaría a observar como realizaba sus actividades frente a mis narices.

Y como si el destino estuviera a mi favor, la música comenzó a ponerse más caliente o por lo menos era una música que daba pauta a juntar mis caderas a las suyas. Sí, había llegado el tiempo de agitar las caderas. Me planteé firmemente de espaldas a Jacob y pegué su pecho a mi espalda.

— ¿Qué…?

—Es hora de bailar —tomé sus manos y las llevé directo a mis caderas—. No las muevas de ahí —le pedí.

Comencé a pegarme cada vez más y a moverme de una forma que seguramente estando en mis cinco sentidos me haría morir de la vergüenza por el atrevimiento. Jacob al principio dudó, pero al ver que continuaba con mis movimientos comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las mías, sus manos ahora se encontraban firmes en ellas. Hice a un lado mi cabello dejando mi cuello totalmente expuesto. Jacob se acercó a mi oído para preguntar si el causante de mi actitud era Edward y no pude mentir, para qué hacerlo cuando la respuesta era obvia; no quería tampoco que se hiciera algún tipo de idea errónea, las cosas ya estaban claras entre nosotros como para arruinar esto por causa de Edward. No lo merecía.

—Entonces hay que joderla bien y en grande —no entendía muy bien, por un momento me cruzó la idea que había hecho una estupidez y le había dado a Jacob una impresión equivocada. Pero vi su brillo divertido y supe que estaba jugando. Jacob ya había comprendido que jamás podría verlo de otra manera y el que quisiera apoyarme con esto era un gesto tremendo de su parte.

Su cuerpo empezó a frotarse contra el mío y si fueran otras circunstancias, muy probablemente hubiera terminado excitada o espantada con nuestros movimientos. No era ninguna mojigata, Jacob era guapo, pero por otra parte no podía dejar de verlo como un buen hermano, pero bajo las influencias del alcohol la excitación aumentaba y la desinhibición de los actos cualquiera dejaba de hacerse responsable de sus propios actos.

—Sólo déjate llevar —susurró en mi oído.

Giró mis caderas, nos colocó de frente y me guiñó un ojo. Sus manos fueron directo a mi espalda baja y empujó mi cuerpo hasta hacerlo chocar con el suyo, di un respingo al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Su rostro se acercó más al mío y mis caderas se empezaron a mover debido a los movimientos de Jacob. Creí que estaba por besarme y en ese momento no creí que pudiera apartarme. Quizá, sólo quizá, era lo que necesitaba, darme una oportunidad con alguien, quien fuera, para dejar a Edward atrás.

—No voltees a ver, pero Cullen prácticamente me está asesinando con la mirada. Si no paso de esta noche tendrás que pagar el funeral

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No gires! —volvió a apretar mis caderas impidiendo que girara.

Y entonces, sin aviso alguno, Jacob colocó sus manos en mi trasero pegándome más a su cuerpo. Me sorprendió ese movimiento.

— ¡Jacob! —le dije tratando de separarme.

—Sólo espera.

Y en cuanto terminó de decir aquello. Un par de manos fuertes, firmes y decididas me apartaron de él. Jacob no opuso mucha resistencia, pero eso no quería decir que yo haría lo mismo, la valentía y el coraje habían regresado. La Bella temeraria había salido a escena.

— ¿¡Qué haces?! —le grité.

Sin darme respuesta alguna me cargó y me colgó de su hombro.

— ¡Te pusiste el vestido más corto que hay en el puto planeta! —gruñó.

Jaló mi vestido tratando de cubrir todo mi trasero y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso firme.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —pregunté entre dientes.

No me respondió. Comencé a golpear su espalda baja, pero parecía no tener ningún efecto, me balanceaba de un lado a otro con su andar.

— ¡Bájame! Necesito regresar.

— ¿Para seguir restregándote con Jacob? —apostaba que sus dientes estaban apretados.

— ¿Crees que todas somos como la zorra pelirroja que te estabas fajando? ¿Es eso, te estás vengando de que interrumpiera tu faje de la noche?

— ¡Joder! —gritó.

En un solo movimiento, fluido si me dejan agregar, me bajó de su hombro y me colocó justo enfrente de él. Tomó mis brazos y me pegó a él.

— ¡Basta! Ya has hecho bastante por hoy jovencita.

— ¡Discúlpame! —le grité— No quería arruinar tu actividad nocturna. Todo sea menos arruinar las actividades de Edward.

—No, sí querías. Exactamente eso es lo que estabas buscando.

— ¡Pues regresa con tu puta pelirroja y a mí déjame en paz, si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras ido a follar a la primera piernas largas que se cruzara por tu camino!

— ¡No es por eso! —me gritó. Pasó desenfrenadamente su mano por su cabello, alborotándolo más de lo normal— ¡Agh! —gruñó.

— ¿Entonces por qué? Estaba en mi noche de celebración, pero lo sabía, sabía que harías lo mismo del año pasado.

— ¡Jacob te estaba manoseando enfrente de todos! —me interrumpió y comenzó a agitar sus manos en señal de exasperación y después se apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse— Además me puedes explicar ¿Cómo es que a ese imbécil no le pones pero alguno para sus regalos, por qué a él se los aceptas a la primera? —me miró enojado y dolido.

—Yo no… lo que… él…— balbuceé.

— ¡Súbete al carro! —me ordenó.

—Pero…

—O te metes al carro o yo mismo lo hago ¿Qué prefieres? —me miro con hosquedad. Definitivamente no estaba para retarlo.

Abrí la puerta del carro y me metí. No pensaba llevar la contraria en estos momentos.

Cuando llegamos a Westville no esperé a que fuera a abrirme la puerta, y no creo que tuviera las ganas de ser caballeroso en ese momento. Caminé lo más dignamente posible con los tacones, pero mis pies no estaban cooperando. Mi tacón izquierdo se quedó atorado en una de las baldosas y por poco me doy de bruces. Pero los brazos fuertes de Edward me tomaron en vuelo y no me soltaron.

—Y encima de todo estás borracha —me reprendió.

— ¡No lo estoy!

Comenzó a caminar conmigo en sus brazos y la agitación que sacudía su cuerpo no era precisamente por cargar con mi peso y andar, era la ira, lo podía ver en su rostro.

—Más te vale que lo estés.

— ¿Disculpa?

Me sostuvo entre la pared y su cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta del edificio. Subió hasta el departamento y cerró la puerta de una patada. Me dejó en la entrada y su mirada seguía siendo hosca.

—Sólo así pasaría por alto el que te dejaras manosear —habló por fin.

— ¡Jacob no me estaba manoseando! —debatí. Que claramente no era cierto. Jacob había dejado sus manos en mi trasero.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué carajos tenía sus putas manos en tu culo?!

— ¡No me grites!

— ¿Qué fue todo ese numerito? Él hablándote al oído, tú riéndote, frotándose, tú exponiendo tu cuello.

—Estábamos jugando —sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras que yo me crucé de brazos— ¿Además eso qué tiene que ver contigo? No entiendo tu reacción. Tú puedes estar cómodamente con tus conquistas y yo no puedo estar con un chico que está haciendo lo posible por ganarse un lugar en mi vida, eso realmente no parece justo.

Su mirada se volvió inquisitiva, había otra cosa, pero no sabía descifrarla. Se acercaba más, mientras yo retrocedía. Un paso suyo, un paso mío, hasta que topé con la pared. Me tenía acorralada.

—Con que Black quiere hacerse un espacio en tu vida —susurró cerca de mi oído—. Para eso él primero tendría que hacerte temblar como ahora…

—Es porque tengo frío —traté de defenderme en vano.

—Él tendría que provocar estas reacciones en ti— dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello—. Tendría que hacerte suspirar de esta manera —su mano subió delicadamente por uno de mis costados hasta mi seno, donde acarició el contorno inferior de éste. Traté de mover mis manos para separarme de él, necesitaba hacerlo antes de que sucumbiera a sus caricias y al final terminara botándome como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero él tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre mi cabeza inmovilizándome.

—No sabes la rabia que me dio cuando te vi bailando con él —comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Los celos y envidia que tuve cuando recibiste su regalo de buena gana y lo abrasaste —otro beso húmedo en mi cuello—. Pero él se atrevió a tocarte, se atrevió a… —no terminó su frase. Descansó su frente sobre mi hombro y soltó un suspiro exasperado—. Me hizo sentir tan posesivo. Sólo pensé en que tú eras mía, sólo pensé en que yo era el único que podría tocarte de esa manera, que tu cuerpo sólo podía moverse al compás del mío.

Acompañando su declaración acercó sus labios a los míos, tomó mi rostro evitando que me moviera y comenzó a besar furiosamente mi boca. Poseyó mi boca dejando claro que sólo él podía hacerlo. Su lengua no tardó en pedir acceso y recorrer cada rincón, marcándolo, saboreando. Esto era duro, pasional y exigente. Edward estaba tratando de reclamarme como suya y yo aunque tenía más de un inconveniente en dejarlo, no podía evitarlo, porque desde antes lo era, a pesar de mí y de cualquier otra cosa, era suya.

—Sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir así —susurró.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello nuevamente, sus manos se posaron detrás de mis piernas y me hizo rodear su cintura con ellas. Mi voluntad se desmoronó. Apreté mis piernas para pegar más su cuerpo al mío. No podía negarme esto a mí misma.

—Sólo tú —susurré.

Dejó en libertad mis manos y no esperé. No podía esperar a que se arrepintiera. Bajé por su espalda y fui jalando su playera para que entendiera mis intenciones. Sentía una necesidad que me apremiaba, necesitaba sentirlo de esta manera.

Sus manos fueron al dobladillo de mi vestido y lo subió hasta mis caderas. Acarició cada centímetro de piel expuesta hasta llegar al comienzo de mis bragas que delineó hasta llegar a mi centro.

—Tan húmeda

Gemí ante su contacto; era un toque suave y apasionado, mientras que su boca continuaba recorriendo mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos debido a las descargas placenteras que sufría en todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos exploraban mi sexo. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas. Dejé de sentir el apoyo de la pared y empujó mi cuerpo más arriba, su mano fue directa al cierre para bajarlo y le ayudé sacándome la manga, volvió a recargarme en la pared y lo bajó hasta la cintura. Su mirada se quedó fija en mi sostén de media copa. Juro que en ese momento me sentí como un tesoro bajo su atenta mirada.

—Edward —gemí.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y bajó mi cabeza para besarme. Mis labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los suyos, esta vez haciendo batalla por la dominación del beso. Era completamente adictivo, una vez que lo probaba no podía parar. Comencé a jalar su cabello por la excitación del momento y como respuesta un gruñido desde las profundidades de su pecho.

— ¡Joder, Bella! Te necesito ahora.

Comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras. Con cada escalón que él subía podía sentir su erección rozar el centro de mi sexo más que húmedo, era un océano andante. La necesidad era insoportable, por lo que mis caderas se balancearon para causar más fricción entre nosotros. Necesitaba más en ese momento, y por sus gemidos sabía que él se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias. Lo había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo, sentirlo completamente mío y dentro de mí, sentir que él necesitaba lo mismo de mí.

Llegamos a su cuarto y de inmediato nos llevó a la cama. Tuvo cuidado de no dejarme caer todo su cuerpo. Se hincó y me despojó por completo de mi vestido y zapatos.

— ¡Carajo Bella, eres tan jodidamente hermosa! —su mirada me devoraba.

—Te sobra ropa —me atreví a decir entre jadeos.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa capaz de hacerme mojar aún más. Su mirada salvaje recorría todo mi cuerpo y mi sexo palpitaba de ansiedad. Por un momento, una milésima de segundo, me preocupé por cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta que era virgen. En cuanto entrara en mí se daría cuenta que mi pequeña membrana seguía intacta ¿Pararía por eso?, pero mis pensamientos fueron espantados al ver que se quitó toda la ropa, dejándose únicamente sus bóxer negros que formaban una tienda de campaña. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a su… enorme pene y tampoco pude evitar el preocuparme cómo haría para recibir todo eso dentro de mí. Las manos de Edward en mi sostén me sacaron de mis dudas.

—Los pechos más preciosos.

Tomó cada seno en una de sus manos y los acarició. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura de mis senos y sopló sobre mi pezón izquierdo.

—Duros como pequeñas piedras —lo rodó entre sus dedos y comenzó a lamerlo, trazando círculos, mientras su mano pellizcaba mi otro pezón.

—Y tan deliciosos —dijo con mi pezón entre dientes.

A esas alturas todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer; mis caderas se movían en círculos sintiendo su erección presionar. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura para aumentar la fricción.

—Edward… por… por favor —imploré. Mi sexo terminaría explotando si continuaba con esto, necesitaba la atención suficiente ahí abajo.

—Vamos a darte lo que pides —se apartó y bajó mis pantis de encaje— ¡Dios, completamente… liso! —. Llevó su dedo y recorrió toda la línea de mi sexo haciéndome estremecer— Tan mojada y por mí —gemí en respuesta.

Apartó su mano de mi sexo y bajó su bóxer dando su miembro un saltó. Tan larga y ancha, las venas se marcaban y de su punta salía una pequeña gota, no sé si la palabra hermosa quedaba con esa parte de su anatomía, pero quedé fascinada. Comenzó a subir y bajar la mano alrededor de su pene, extendiendo las pequeñas gotas que salían por su glande. Quería hacer eso por él. Lo deseaba tanto.

—Eres tan… grande —susurré.

Tomó un condón del cajón de su buró y lo colocó en su pene. Se tumbó encima de mí y abrió mis piernas con sus rodillas. Balanceó sus caderas suavemente mientras me daba un beso dulce en mi mejilla, su miembro regaba toda la humedad que desprendía mi sexo. Gemí sin pudor alguno, la sensación era tan deliciosa. Comencé a mover mis caderas al mismo ritmo recibiendo esas caricias cuando de un solo empujón su pene se enterró en mí.

— ¡Ah! —grité de dolor y lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —se quedó paralizado en su lugar, su rostro reflejaba pánico— ¿Por qué no…?

—Temía que fueras a parar —cerré mis ojos, no quería ver su arrepentimiento.

—Quizás yo…

— ¡No!

Intentó alejarse, pero apreté más mis piernas entorno suyo. Comencé a moverme en círculos, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a una sensación mil veces más placentera. Sus caderas siguieron mis movimientos y comenzó un mete- saca rítmico.

— ¡Joder, tan estrecha! Me cuesta moverme —gruñó más para sí mismo.

Intercalaba entre moverse en círculos y entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, llegando hasta al más íntimo rincón. Mi cuerpo cada vez se adaptaba más a la intromisión, cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más extasiada, comenzaba a exigir que fuera más profunda.

—Más… por favor.

Se hincó nuevamente en la cama, pero esta vez arrastró mi parte inferior haciendo de la penetración más profunda. Tocando cada rincón de mis paredes. Cada embestida me hacía estremecer. El placer se estaba acumulando en mi vientre amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento, tomé el edredón entre mis puños descargando un poco de la tensión.

—Edward… Edward… —gritaba su nombre—. Me quiero…

—Lo sé preciosa, lo sé, sólo un poco más —bajó la vista al lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban unidos— ¡Carajo, la mejor vista! —sus dedos se hundieron más en mis caderas y sentía su pene tensarse en mi interior—. Siénteme, siente todo lo que provocas en mí —sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas.

—Ya no…

—Un poco más.

Mi sexo comenzó a apretar más su pene. En cualquier momento el clímax me alcanzaría y me dejaría destrozada. Pero necesitaba que él me acompañara, no podía, ni quería hacerlo sola.

—Por favor…

—Córrete conmigo preciosa, hazlo.

Segundos después sentí el palpitar de su pene acompañando las contracciones de mi coño. El placer explotó, liberó la presión de mi vientre y me deshice en gritos por él.

— ¡Edward! —grité.

El placer nubló mi vista y cerré mis parpados. Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta mientras su falo daba las últimas sacudidas dentro de mí, extendiendo mi placer y el suyo. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración continuó siendo agitada al igual que la mía. Se tiró a mi lado y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con su edredón.

—Deberías dormir —fue todo lo que dijo.

Me acerqué y acurruqué en su pecho, el pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y acarició trazando círculos sobre mi piel. Sonreí satisfecha y el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos, mis ojos se cerraban sin aviso y los bostezos se escapaban.

—Creo que tienes razón —un bostezo se me escapó—. Debo de dormirme ya. He terminado agotada —sonreí.

—Velaré tus sueños —su voz me pareció demasiado monótona para quien acaba de hacer el amor, pero no pude seguir porque el cansancio me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

La luz comenzó a molestar mis parpados, supuse que era tarde, aun así, no quería despertar. Moví un poco las piernas e inmediatamente sentí un escozor en mi sexo. Sabía que estaría adolorida y estaba dispuesta a padecerlo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y esperé encontrar a Edward a mi lado. Me senté cubriéndome con la sábana para buscarlo en su habitación, y ahí estaba sentado en su sillón negro.

—Buenos días —saludé sonriendo.

—Bella, lo que sucedió anoche —su cara se encontraba escondida entre sus manos y supe lo que iba a decir.

Dejé de respirar y me quedé congelada. Eso no estaba pasando. Había caído como una estúpida otra vez. Y en ese momento lo odié en verdad y me odié a mí misma por haber caído, por haberme dejado humillar de esa manera. Lo amé con todo mi ser, le di todo de mí a pesar de mí misma y él sólo jugó y se arrepintió. Pero esa vez no lo dejaría.

—No sucedio —le dije—. Fue un error, lo sé. Descuida, no tiene importancia alguna.

* * *

 **Me quedo firme esperando sus tomatazos. Me hago totalmente responsable. Sé que están hartas de la actitud de Edward, y aunque no lo cran, yo también pero el camino que quiero que tome la historia en un par de capítulos, que no es radical ni mucho menos, necesita que sean así las cosas, pero quisé que esta vez fuera Bella la que diera el paso, porque al final justamente eso era lo que iba a decir Edward. Les juro que si para mi plan las cosas pudieran cuadrar de otra manera lo hubiera hecho. Como siempre es todo un placer ser leída por ustedes y espero me acompañen hasta el final.**

 **Reviews que no he podido responder:** ** _Any_** **, primero que nada gracias por leer y espero continuar teniéndote como lectora, en cuanto a lo que menciones, sé a qué te refieres porque a veces me desespera a mí también escribir esto, pero lo que sucede es que la historia la tengo algunas partes ya muy planteadas en mi borrador y cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía con Bella era tarde para cambiarlo, pero Bella tendrá sus momentos de dignidad en un par de capítulos, quizá no tan rádicales como esperan que haga, pero las habrá. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review.** ** _Carito_** **primero que nada, me alegra enormemente que hayas dejado de ser una lectora silenciosa, sólo espero que con este capi no dejes de ser lectora ;)... sé lo que sientes con Edward porque lo que tengo en mente para cuando quiera conquistar a Bella (que será en unos dos o tres capítulos) me hacen amarlo, pero con estas actitudes lo odio, y no sabes cómo me cuesta escribirlo así, gracias por leer!.** ** _Algún lector anónimo_** **totalmente de acuerdo en que Edward es un cabrón, justamente por eso utilice esa palabra con Bella, porque lo es, aquí le pinchó un poco las bolas, pero no terminó bien. Gracias por leer :D.** ** _Pera l.t_ pues sí, Edward en su lucha contra sí mismo por negar sus sentimientos termina comportandose como un cabrón y en cuanto a lo de Bella, lee el adelanto que dejo abajo ;), muchas gracias por leer. _Cary_ comparto totalmente tu opinión sobre Edward, lo bueno que en este capi Bella se le adelantó, muchas gracias por leer. _Caro_ sé a lo que te refieres porque ya me di cuenta de ello, pero cuando lo hice no encontré la manera de cambiar las cosas al giro que van a ir tomando al menos que fuera un cambio que no tendría explicación, espero que vuelva a agradarte en los siguientes capítulos que sucederá lo que muchas llevan esperando. Gracias por tu comentario, eres un claro ejemplo de cómo dar "una mala crítica" de una manera amable y positiva buscando el crecimiento. _Blankitapia_ pues lo está logrando, Bella ya no soporta más. Gracias por leer y dejarme siempre tu comentario. _Karol_ gracias por leer y en cuanto a subir capítulo entre semana se me complica un poco, sobre todo ahora, porque estoy en lo último de mi proceso de tesis para titularme y es una joda, y los viernes son los días que puedo tomarme como un tiempo para arreglar todo el capítulo y subirlo :) _Nelly_ me da gusto tenerte como lectora, si lees el adelanto de abajo verás que ya se dio cuenta un poco tarde, metió o bueno meterá la pata hasta el fondo en el siguiente capítulo. Así es, sigo actualizando cada viernes y cuando no puedo procuro avisarles. Muchas gracias por leer y me da gusto que te agrade la historia :D  
**

 **Mis lectoras adoradas, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo porque es lo que llevan esperando desde hace mucho...**

 **-ADELANTO DEL CAPÍTULO 20-**

 _— ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

 _—En ella._

 _—Tengo que irme, pero antes de hacerlo quiero hacerte una pregunta._

 _—¡Lánzala!_

 _—Tú y yo sabemos que la amas, que Bella es la dueña de tus sueños eróticos y es quien te trae de cabeza, pero también es obvio que la lealtad hacia Emmett te está refrenando. Así que ¿Qué harás cuando ella dé vuelta a la página, podrás vivir sin ella? ¿Estarás satisfecho contigo mismo?_

 _—Yo…_

 _—A mí no me tienes que contestar, esa respuesta es para ti, sólo tú sabes si podrás continuar con el tormento de vivir viéndola en brazos de otro cuando por cobardía fuiste incapaz de luchar por ella._

 _"Quizás pueda parecerte una decisión muy infantil y quizás lo sea, eres tú quien se la pasa diciendo que soy una niña, pero ésta es mi decisión: no puedo seguir viviendo contigo, ya no, la situación se ha salido de control, ahora sé lo que significo para ti. Necesito protegerme a mí misma y lo que queda de mi corazón._

 _Gracias por dejarme vivir este año contigo, no encontraré manera alguna de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es momento que vaya por mi propia cuenta. A pesar de todo he disfrutado estos meses viviendo contigo._

 _Bella"_

Bella me había dejado.


	20. Cayendo bajo

**¡Hola chicas! Como sé que están impacientes por leer este capítulo se los dejo sin más.**

 **Capítulo 20: Cayendo bajo**

 **EPOV**

¡Carajo! ¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando cuando me acosté con ella? ¡Y carajo, era virgen, la había desvirgado! ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por lo que sentía? La había jodido en grande, cómo podría ver a Emmett a la cara, cómo había podido traicionarlo, cómo le diría que su mejor amigo se había comportado como un villano que ha robado la virtud de su hermana.

Mi cabeza era un maldito calvario, pensaba por un lado en Emmett; lo había traicionado, había tocado lo más preciado para él. Y por el otro lado, Bella, se había sentido tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, poderla tocar de esa manera y el poder ser tocado por ella. El sentimiento que atenazó mi corazón en cada momento, así como el sentimiento de posesión del otro. Jamás me había sentido así con nadie. Nadie me había hecho sentir así, y era jodidamente angustiante no tener respuesta del porqué me sentía así con ella.

Escuché cuando comenzó a moverse en la cama, pero no podía verla. En ese momento me rehusaba a verla. Tenía que decirle que la noche anterior había sido un error, hacerle ver que nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento, ella se encontraba molesta y yo igual.

—Buenos días —me saludó.

—Bella, lo que sucedió anoche

Cerré los ojos ante la idea del dolor que seguramente le terminaría por provocar. Seguía sin levantar la vista porque era incapaz de enfrentarme a ella.

—No sucedió —me dijo—. Fue un error, lo sé. Descuida, no tiene importancia alguna.

No comprendí lo que decía, sólo sentí el aguijonazo que sus palabras causaron en mi pecho. No había tenido importancia alguna para ella cuando para mí había significado todo. Mi corazón se apretujo tratando de esconderse del dolor. Pensé para mí mismo que era un idiota porque al final esas mismas palabras era lo que iba a terminar diciéndole y el dolor que me estaba causando era el que iba a causarle a ella. Así que mejor yo que ella.

— ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? —susurré con su voz quebrada.

—Edward, entiendo que lo de anoche fue un error, un arrebato, nos dejamos llevar por el momento y…

—Sí, ya entendí y tienes toda la razón —le corté antes de que sus palabras terminaran de hincarse en mi corazón—. Fue mi error no debí de haberme dejado llevar por el deseo. Estaba caliente por el momento que había pasado con la pelirroja —le dije sin mirarla, no podía.

—¡Eres…! —su voz quebrada no la dejó continuar y antes de que me diera cuenta mis piernas se dirigían a ella. Necesitaba reconfortarla, abrazarla y pedirle que dejara de llorar por mí, no valía la pena. No valía ni una sola lágrima de ese ser tan precioso.

—Bella… —me senté junto a ella.

— ¡No, no se te ocurra tocarme! —me gritó— ¡Eres el ser más despreciable y no te quiero a mi lado! Me das asco —soltó con ira.

Sus palabras se habían clavado en mi corazón provocando lacerantes heridas. No podía soportar su dolor y menos sabiendo que yo era el causante, y no sabía si era peor o no, pero cuando su mirada se tornó llena de rencor y despreció mi pecho se desgarró, no quería que ella me mirara de esa manera, no quería que me odiara, y, sin embargo, era lo único que provocaba en ella.

Nada me había dolido más en toda mi puta vida que sus palabras. Lo merecía, pero no lo quería. Su mirada se tornó de aquello que dijo sentir y el asco hacia mí se hizo presente. Quería abrazarla y hacerle olvidar el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar. Quería borrar aquellas palabras tan dolorosas para mí.

—Bella… no —insistí.

— ¡Ya basta! — me gritó y se apartó de mí— ¿Puedes dejarme sola para poder vestirme?

Ella ni siquiera me veía. Me odiaba tanto o más de lo que yo me odiaba a mí mismo. La había lastimado tanto, le había destrozado. La paliza que Emmett me diera la recibiría con gusto y aun así no sería suficiente para remediar lo que acababa de hacerle.

—De acuerdo —me levanté y salí de la habitación dejándola sola.

Di vueltas por el pasillo esperando a que saliera ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Definitivamente no continuaríamos como hasta ahora, había jodido las cosas en grande. No podríamos volver a ser Bella y Edward. No podría volver a abrazarla, ella no me dejaría. No me dejaría cuidarla. Pero vaya que era imbécil, del principal peligro que debí de haberla protegido era de mí mismo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dando paso a Bella que llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Salió sin dedicarme una mirada y se encerró en su cuarto. No salió en toda la tarde, ni siquiera para comer, aun cuando le rogué y prometí que me iría para que ella pudiera salir.

Dos semanas continuaron de la misma manera, ella no salía cuando yo estaba en el departamento y cuando nos encontrábamos ella me ignoraba, no me dirigía ni una sola palabra. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía nada de ella, prácticamente sólo llegaba a dormir. Todo se había ido a la mierda.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo y con Bella? —me preguntó Alice mientras continuábamos caminando por la calle.

—No sé de qué me hablas —evadí.

—Oh claro que sabes, ustedes dos ni siquiera se voltean a ver y ni hablemos de intercambiar el saludo, si tú estás y ella llega es como si no estuvieras ahí y si tú llegas para ella es como si nadie hubiera llegado así que ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Nada.

—No me vengas con eso, además ella ha estado mal los últimos días.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunté alarmado.

—Para ser alguien que vive con ella deberías de saberlo ¿No crees?

—Habla Alice.

—Pues no sé, lo único que hace es ir de la escuela al trabajo, del trabajo al departamento y ya. Habla poco, sus ojos son opacos y cuando hablamos de ti se encierra, es como si habláramos de nada.

— ¿Me disculpas con los chicos?

— ¿No vendrás? Estamos a un par de cuadras —me dijo.

—No, me siento mal de pronto y no quiero arruinarles.

—Bella no vendrá.

—No es eso, no iré.

—Bien, de acuerdo, supongo que nos vemos después.

No le mentí del todo a Alice, realmente me sentí mal y el escuchar el cómo se veía Bella había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso. No sabía a qué grado las cosas se habían jodido entre nosotros, pero de acuerdo a lo dicho por mi hermana no podría recuperar a Bella y ese sólo pensamiento me dejaba desecho, sentía que perdía la mitad de mí mismo. Desde ese día un vacío se había instalado en mí, prácticamente andaba perdido, no pensaba más que en ella; en el dolor que provoqué, en su mirada dolida y sus ojos llorosos, en su mirada y palabras llenas de rencor. Recordaba la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, de sentirla a mi lado, dormir con ella, escuchar y seguir el compás de su respiración, y sí, la necesidad de tenerla siempre conmigo de esa manera, de poder volver a abrazarla, besar sus labios rosados, de ser el único para ella. Odiaba eso, me odiaba a mí mismo. Por qué justamente me tenía que pasar esto con la hermana de Emmett, con Bella.

— ¡Edward! —escuché un grito detrás de mí. Giré dispuesto de mandar a volar quien quiera que fuera.

— ¿Irina? —no la reconocía, tenía el cabello ondulado y hasta los hombros—. Pero vaya mujer ¿Qué te has hechos?

—Me halagas Cullen, muy observador. Un pequeño cambio.

—Te ves bien.

—Y tú como siempre.

Me acerqué a saludarla con un abrazo. Irina más que una amante era una amiga, una de las buenas que hablan claro y con la verdad.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo?

—Acompaño a Laurent a comprar un regalo para su hermana.

—Así que ya estás fuera —señalé.

—Lo siento —hizo un gesto de disculpa—. He encontrado a la persona correcta.

—Eres feliz es lo que importa.

—Gracias y veo que a diferencia de ti, te ves… mal si me permites decir.

—No es mi mejor día.

—Déjame adivinar es Bella ¿Cierto?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—No se debe de ser muy listo para saberlo. Esa chica te tiene bien tomado de las bolas —comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Es largo y no quiero interrumpir.

—Podemos irnos a tomar un café, le diré a Laurent que me alcance allá —sonrió—. Además, mis pies ya me están matando, no podría dar más, sería más de ayuda que me retirara de la misión "Encontrar un regalo para la hermana de Laurent"

—Pues vamos entonces.

Llegamos a una cafetería con estilo gótico pero ideal para proporcionar un ambiente íntimo para la conversación que tendría con Irina.

—Así que cuéntame ¿Qué ha hecho Isabella para tenerte así?

Preguntó después de dar el primer sorbo a su café.

—Ella nada, soy yo, soy un jodido caos.

—Sé más específico, por favor.

—Las cosas han empeorado, no puedo estar sin un minuto de mi vida sin pensar en ella —solté un largo suspiro.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —puntualizó

—Me acosté con ella —solté de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! —gritó.

Mire a nuestro alrededor para ver a las personas curiosas que se habían girado a mirarnos.

—En la noche de su cumpleaños salimos todos, para ese entonces las cosas ya andaban un poco jodidas, ella sabía que me gustaba y me negué a hablar con ella de ese tema y ella decidió mantener cierta distancia. Un amigo suyo asistió a la celebración y se la pasó con él, me puse tan celoso de verla con otro que la tomé en mis brazos, me la llevé de ahí y no resistí, el deseo y el coraje me embargaron por completo y terminé con ella en mi cama.

—Ya veo y me imagino que eso sólo complico las cosas porque fue completamente diferente a todas las demás.

—Completamente, fue mil veces más intenso, mejor en todos los sentidos. Parezco un estúpido porque no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo. Me sentía completo, pleno, dichoso. Fue tan placentero. No sólo me preocupaba por mí, sino por ella también. Sentía que compartía con ella. Mi pecho estallaba de éxtasis.

Me di cuenta de su mirada y de la sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, es decir ¿Cuánto más necesitas para entender que la amas?

— ¿Qué? —volví a repetir incrédulo.

—Edward vamos, no es sólo atracción lo que sientes por ella, no es sólo deseo lo que te embarga cada vez que la ves, no sólo es un capricho como te empeñas en mirarlo, no sólo es que sea prohibida para ti —tomó un gran respiro—. ¿Qué es lo que te impide darte cuenta o mejor aun lo que te impide aceptarlo?

—Estás equivocada.

—Cada chica que te has tirado no fue más que un intento de suplantar a Bella, un intento absurdo de sacártela de la cabeza y del corazón.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

—Que lo único que has estado haciendo es buscar a Isabella, no somos nosotras, no es placer lo que buscabas, es a ella quien quieres. Tú la amas Edward.

—No es verdad.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué es tan importante para ti que te impide aceptar que amas a Bella? Sea lo que sea ¿Vale la pena que continúes con todo este padecer? Y déjame agregar que eso no borrará el hecho de que sigas sintiendo lo que sientes por Bella.

—Pero…

—Bella es especial para ti ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada, excepto que es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme? ¿Cómo se supone que vea a mi mejor amigo a la cara después de haberme acostado con su hermana? ¡Le prometí cuidar de ella como si fuera mi hermana!

— ¡Bingo! Ahí está tu respuesta, tu lealtad y amistad hacia Emmett te impide aceptar el hecho que lo que sientes por Bella es más que atracción, lo cual es un tanto absurdo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu amistad con Emmett es demasiado fuerte y estable; no sé muy bien cuál sea la historia con Bella y la unión entre ellos, pero estoy segura que para Emmett sería más reconfortante que su hermana estuviera al lado de su mejor amigo, alguien en quien él confía, que con un completo desconocido. Y estoy segura también, que ayudaría mucho más el que tú la ames, puesto que eso querría decir que ante cualquier cosa está ella —me miró fijamente y alzó una de sus cejas retándome a rechazar su teoría—. Claro que siempre y cuando la ames, pero te empeñas en decir que no.

—Es que ella está por encima de todo, es la máxima prioridad en mi vida.

Comenzó a reír.

—Mi querido Edward, luces tan irracional. Te empecinas en negar que la amas, sin embargo, darías la vida por ella.

—Pues claro, la conozco desde que ella estaba en pañales. Crecimos como hermanos.

—Queda en ti si quieres seguir engañándote, pero debes de tomar en cuenta otra cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—No puedes seguir así. No sólo por ti sino por ella. Ella no es como las demás chicas con las que te has acostado.

—Eso lo sé, ella es especial

— ¿Es tan especial como para hacer a un lado tu complejo de lealtad con Emmett, ella vale eso?

Sus palabras comenzaban a enfadarme. Bella lo valía todo y por la manera en cómo lo había dicho daban a entender que podía dejar a Bella en el pasado junto con todo el montón.

—Si no lo es, puedes dejarla atrás junto con todo el montón de chicas que hemos pasado por tu cama —agregó como si acabara de leerme la mente.

— ¡No hables así de ella!

—Entonces no la trates así. La verdad ella debe de amarte inmensamente para haber pasado por alto toda la mierda que le hiciste.

¿Bella, amarme? No había pensado en eso, sabía que a ella le gustaba y me correspondía en cada momento, pero no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y la sola idea de ella amándome hacía que mi pecho explotara. Ser amado por ella sería el privilegio más sagrado.

—Edward, Edward, despierta —Irina chasqueó sus dedos enfrente de mí.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En ella.

—Tengo que irme, pero antes de hacerlo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— ¡Lánzala!

—Tú y yo sabemos que la amas, que Bella es la dueña de tus sueños eróticos y es quien te trae de cabeza, pero también es obvio que la lealtad hacia Emmett te está refrenando. Así que ¿Qué harás cuando ella dé vuelta a la página, podrás vivir sin ella? ¿Estarás satisfecho contigo mismo?

—Yo…

—A mí no me tienes que contestar, esa respuesta es para ti, sólo tú sabes si podrás continuar con el tormento de vivir viéndola en brazos de otro cuando por cobardía fuiste incapaz de luchar por ella —tomó un largo respiro—. Laurent me espera. Nos vemos Edward —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Mi cabeza estaba al mil por hora, analizando todo lo que Irina me había dicho. Por una parte, estaba Emmett, en qué medida mi lealtad hacia él me estaba impidiendo ver mis sentimientos verdaderos por Bella. Por otra parte, pensaba en ella y la manera en la que todo mi cuerpo se electrizaba con un solo toque de ella, en cómo mi corazón se paraba de preocupación cuando tropezaba con sus propios pies y se aceleraba con sólo verla, en los celos que calentaba mi sangre, en su rostro cuando ambos alcanzamos el clímax después de haber hecho el amor. Y comencé a imaginar cómo sería tenerla a mi lado siempre, poderla besar sin restricciones, sin remordimientos, sin culpas; cómo sería mi vida al lado de ella ¡Joder, sí, la amaba! ¡Sí, quería estar toda mi vida con ella! Hablaría con Emmett, sin importar cómo reaccionara lo haría, estaría con ella y lucharía por estar a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a Emmett y a su padre.

Al dar la vuelta hacia la entrada de Westville vi a lo lejos a Bella. Bajaba de la moto de Jacob y se despedía de él con un abrazo. Jacob la rodeo con sus asquerosas manos y la acercó a él, ella no lo apartaba y parecía estar más que cómoda entre sus brazos. No esperé más, me acerqué a ella, dejé que el coraje me dominara y moviera mi cuerpo. Cada paso estaba marcado por los celos y la ira. Al llegar a ella la tomé de un brazo y sin explicación alguna la arrastré conmigo hacia el departamento.

— ¡Hey, suéltala! ¿Qué te sucede Cullen?

Escuché a Jacob detrás de mí. No pude dar ni un paso más cuando él me giró y estampó su puño en mi mandíbula. El dolor del impacto me hizo retroceder.

— ¡Jake, no, basta! —gritó Bella.

—Te lo dije Cullen, te dije que la soltaras.

Sobé mi mandíbula y me preparé para devolver el golpe, pero antes de que pudiera levantar mi puño Bella se puso delante de mí.

— ¡Basta, por favor Edward! —tomó mi cara entre sus manos y vi su mirada suplicante—. Iré contigo, pero, por favor para.

—Al departamento, ahora —le dije entre dientes.

—De acuerdo —Bella se giró hacia Jacob—. Jake, hablaremos después.

Volví a tomar su brazo y la llevé al departamento.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías con Jacob ahí afuera?

— ¿Qué te sucede? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Suficiente fue con la escenita que armaste allá abajo —comenzó a gritar.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él, por qué continúas saliendo con el perro ese?

— ¡Basta! Él es mi amigo y no dejaré de verlo por un estúpido capricho tuyo. Y si más no recuerdo a ti termina importándote poco lo que yo haga.

— ¡No digas estupideces! —le grité— Oh, ahora lo entiendo todo.

— ¿Entender qué?

—No creí que fueras de las chicas a las que les gusta ser la chica de una sola noche.

El tiempo se detuvo, se escuchó un vacío en todo el departamento, una corriente glacial recorrió todo mi cuerpo y un ardiente fuego quemaba mi garganta castigándome. El vacío se vio cortado por la mano de Bella estampándose en mi rostro. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse.

—Así que eso terminé siendo para ti —secó de manera rápida y brusca sus ojos— Gracias, por dejarme saber lo que significó esa noche y yo en especial, pero no todos son como tú. A diferencia de ti, Jacob ha demostrado que soy más importante que una simple chica de una sola noche. Me ha demostrado que me quiere en su vida a largo plazo y me respeta. No creas que todos son como tú, Edward —se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación. Iba limpiándose las mejillas por las lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

¡Imbécil, maldito y jodido imbécil!

— ¡Agh! —grité y estampé mi puño en la pared, un dolor recorrió todo mi brazo, mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y me fue imposible abrir de nuevo mi puño.

¿Y se suponía que la amaba? ¿Cómo había podido lastimarla de esa manera a la mujer que me hacía suspirar, hervir la sangre y latir desbocadamente mi corazón, que me hacía sentir vivo? ¿Qué tan hijo de puta se necesitaba ser para herir a un ser tan puro, alegre y bueno como ella, utilizando lo más importante para ella en su contra? Quería abrir una puerta y romperme el cráneo al cerrarla.

— ¡Maldita sea!

¿Una chica de una sola noche? ¡Maldito bastardo! De esto debí de haberla protegido, de mis demonios, del bastardo que había en mí.

La sangre comenzó a gotear, dejando cuatro manchas carmesís sobre el piso, pero en ese momento ese hecho resultaba tan vano a comparación de la mierda que le había dicho a Bella. Mi puño y nudillos sólo era un mínimo del castigo debería recibir por haber sido un completo idiota. El dolor físico que sentía en ese momento era intrascendente, a comparación con el dolor que sentía por haber causado el dolor de Bella.

Subí las escaleras y toqué su puerta con el puño sano, ella no tardó en abrir, estaba agitada.

— ¡Ali…! ¿Qué…? —su mirada pasó rápidamente de la confusión al dolor, reflejaba cuán herida la había dejado.

—Bella yo…

— ¡Mierda Edward! —tomó mi puño en sus manos, con tanta delicadeza que sólo provocó que aumentara mi culpa.

— ¡Cielo santo! —se escuchó en el primer piso—. ¡¿Bella?! —gritó Alice asustada mientras subía apresurada. Al verla aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras tenía su rostro pálido, realmente estaba asustada, además de agitada.

— ¿Qué sucedió, por qué hay sangre por todas las escaleras?

—Edward necesita que lo lleves al hospital.

— ¡Dios, Edward! ¿Qué sucedió? —se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

—No es momento para explicaciones, la mano de Edward ha comenzado a hincharse —respondió Bella.

Ella no volvió a dirigirme ni una mirada mientras sostuvo mi mano.

—Bella… —intenté llamar su atención.

—Debes atenderte, Edward —por fin volteaba a verme, pero lo que vi en su mirada no me gustó. Había determinación en ella, pero definitivamente esa determinación me dejaba una mala sensación.

Una vez en el carro camino al hospital, con mi mano envuelta en una toalla, Alice comenzó a despotricar. Yo la ignoraba, sólo era capaz de concentrarme en la sensación que la mirada de Bella me dejó.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo frustrada Alice.

—No estoy para explicaciones —contesté.

—Pero tendrás que estarlo en algún momento ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a nuestros papás?

—No se lo vamos a explicar, ellos no lo sabrán.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes justificar los gastos médicos en su cuenta?

—Porque no pagaré con su dinero, utilizaré mi dinero.

Asombrosamente guardó silencio después de eso, hasta que llegamos al hospital.

—No es muy grave, la peor parte se la llevaron tus nudillos pero para prevenir que se convierta en algo más, usarás una férula por dos semanas y tomarás estos analgésicos y desinflamatorios —jaló una hoja de la impresora y arrancó la parte inferior para entregársela a Alice—. Si el dolor persiste deberán acudir nuevamente.

—Entendido, muchas gracias —Alice se levantó y salimos del consultorio.

—Debemos comprar tus medicamentos —estaba seria.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —pregunté.

— ¿Ya vas a decirme qué sucedió con Bella? —miré hacia otro lado—. No importa, ella me lo dirá.

—Está bien. Le insinúe a Bella que era de las chicas que sólo les bastaba y buscaban pasar el rato.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! ¡Dios, Edward agradece que no te suelto una bofetada porque creo que con tu muñeca es más que suficiente!

—Lo sé Alice, lo sé ¿De acuerdo? Sé que metí la pata.

—No, no metiste una, estás completamente metido en la zanja.

—Sé que nada justifica la que le dije, pero los celos no me dejaron pensar, sólo pensaba en ella abrazada con Jacob; la sola idea de pensarla, imaginarla y verla en brazos de alguien más me atormenta.

— ¿Celos? Así que por fin aceptas que Bella es más que mi mejor amiga y hermana de Emmett para ti.

— ¡Joder, sí Alice, la amo! —grité— La amo más que a nada en este mundo, la amo tanto que me duele Alice, la amo tanto que mi pecho ya no puede con todo este amor, mi corazón late desbocado por ella, mi alma respira por ella. Yo Edward Cullen amo irrevocablemente a Isabella Swan.

—Oh. Dios. Mío

—Esa es la verdad Alice, ya no puedo engañarme más y ni quiero hacerlo. Estoy tan cansado de luchar contra esto, sólo he logrado joderla a lo grande. Me he terminado lastimando a mí mismo, pero sobre todo a ella.

— ¡Ay hermanito! ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Lo único que puedo hacer. Después de todo lo que le he hecho y dicho debo arrastrarme y suplicarle su perdón y esperar a que acepte a este pobre imbécil que la ama ¿Crees que me acepte, que pueda perdonarme?

Alice me sonrió dulcemente.

—Has estado tan ciego que no te has dado cuenta que Bella te ha amado prácticamente toda su vida.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Crees que te ha aguantado tanta estupidez sólo por tu linda cara, o por ser amigo de Emmett?

—Supongo que no.

—Pues lamento dañar tu ego, pero no, no sólo es por tu linda cara —palmeó mis hombros— Anda, vamos por tus medicinas y de ahí directito a arrastrarte ante Bella.

Bajamos del carro de Alice y ella me pasó la bolsa con las medicinas.

—Adentro vienen las instrucciones del médico, cualquier cosa llámame.

—Gracias Ali.

—Y ¿Edward?

—Dime.

—Ya no me tortures más y haz a Bella mi cuñada favorita.

—Deséame suerte con ello.

—Mucha suerte hermanito, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ambos —corrió a abrazarme.

Subí al departamento, dejé los medicamentos sobre una de las encimeras, tomé las dosis indicadas por el médico y me preparé para subir a arreglar las cosas con Bella. Estaba subiendo el primer escalón de las escaleras, cuando una hoja encima de mi piano llamó mi atención, me acerqué a tomarla y pude reconocer la letra de mi Bella. La desdoble lo más rápido que me permitió mi única mano en funcionamiento.

 _"Quizás pueda parecerte una decisión muy infantil y quizás lo sea, eres tú quien se la pasa diciendo que soy una niña, pero ésta es mi decisión: no puedo seguir viviendo contigo, ya no, la situación se ha salido de control, ahora sé lo que significo para ti. Ya no me queda más por darte y tampoco quiero hacerlo ya. Necesito protegerme a mí misma y lo que queda de mi corazón._

 _Gracias por dejarme vivir este año contigo, no encontraré manera alguna de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es momento que vaya por mi propia cuenta. A pesar de todo he disfrutado estos meses viviendo contigo._

 _Bella"_

Bella me había dejado.

Miles de agujas se clavaron en mi pecho y el aire dejó de llegar con eficiencia a mis pulmones.

El silencio se hizo eco en toda la estancia y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

La había perdido. Mi preciosa se había ido.

Me dejé caer en rodillas con la nota aún entre mis manos. La arrugué descargando en ese trozo de papel todo el dolor que su partida me estaba dejando. Jamás creí que se pudiese sentir un dolor así. Había sido un imbécil, la había alejado de mí con mis vanos y estúpidos intentos de negar mis sentimientos por ella. ¿Cómo había intento ocultar tan bellos y puros sentimientos? Mi corazón no dejaba de clamar por ella. Quería que volviera, quería pedirle perdón, mil veces perdón, arrastrarme si era necesario para pedirle perdón.

Con cada respiro el dolor aumentó y cuando me di cuenta gruesas lágrimas caían. Estaba llorando.

Esa noche dormí en su habitación abrazando su almohada.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Edward se pasó, como dijo Alice metió, no una, si no las cuatro patas. Y ahí está, por fin lo logró, Bella se fue. Ahora le toca sufrir un poco de lo que Bella ha sufrido.  
**

 **Reviews ha responder: _Pera l.t_ si en el capítulo anterior te quedaste sin insultos ya me imagino en este. Por fin Bella se marchó y de alguna manera Edward paga por lo que le ha hecho. Muchas gracias por leer :D. _Any_ no caerá ante las primeras palabras que le diga, pero tampoco tardará mucho tiempo el sufrimiento de Edward y descuida me agrada poderles responder sus comentarios. Gracias por leer. _Algún lector anónimo_ para el final falta mucho, pero para el romance casi nada ;). _Blankitapia_ ya lloró y sufrirá un poco en el siguiente capítulo ;), mil gracias por leer. _Carito_ el siguiente capítulo es donde realmente pagará, muchas gracias por leer :D. _Leyendo_ igualmente respeto tu opinión, gracias por leer.  
**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	21. Desesperación

**¡Hola chicas! Ya veo que les agradó el capítulo anterior. Por fin le tocó sufrir a Edward. En este capítulo veremos cómo intenta recuperarla, ojalá lo logre. Sin más les dejo el capi.**

 **Capítulo 21: Desesperación**

 **EPOV**

— ¿Cómo que Bella se fue? —me gritó Alice.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el día en que llegué y me encontré solo en el apartamento. Tres días sin ella, sin saber absolutamente nada que pudiera calmar mi angustia por saber que se encontraba bien. Tres días en los que mi pecho se sentía oprimido y desgarrado a tal punto que el sólo respirar significaba un millar de agujas enterrándose en mí. El temor de no recuperarla nunca se hacía cada vez más presente. La perspectiva de mi vida sin ella era desoladora y el dolor era intolerable. Cada respiro era un desgarre más, cada minuto sin ella era una punzada que paralizaba.

Alice había tenido que ir por mí al departamento y sacarme a rastras después de no responder ninguna llamada, de no salir. Ni si quiera recordaba haberme levantado de la cama de Bella. Abrazaba su almohada y me había envuelto con su edredón acompañado con un poco de Vodka, tratando de empaparme de su aroma y sentir menos vacío mi corazón. Mi hermana había tenido que meterme a bañar con ayuda de Jasper.

—No lo sé, estaba por subir a su habitación para aclarar las cosas con ella, pedirle disculpas y decirle cuánto la amo, que mi vida sin ella no es vida, que el mundo se siente vacío cuando no la tengo a mi lado, para pedirle, si fuera necesario de rodillas, que me disculpara.

—Espera ¿Qué tu qué? —me interrumpió Jasper; él me miraba sorprendido.

—Por fin he aceptado mis sentimientos hacia Bella, la amo Jasper, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

— ¡Hombre, no sabes la felicidad que me da! Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Con un poco de ayuda de Irina —respondí.

— ¿Irina? —preguntó Alice.

—Un poco largo de contar.

—Debería sentirme indignada, me conoces de toda la vida y es a otra persona que únicamente visita tu cama de vez en cuando a quien le haces caso —se cruzó de brazos.

—Supongo que a veces necesitas una perspectiva del exterior —comenté—. Además, Alice, no es el momento para discutir por quién logró abrirme los ojos. Tengo que recuperar a Bella.

—Si me dejas opinar amigo, cuando vayas por Bella debes de hacerlo teniendo todo arreglado.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Tienes que hablar con Emmett —sentenció—. Todo tu problema para aceptar que Bella está en ti es Emmett.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Todo este tiempo he estado ocultándome a mí mismo los sentimientos que tengo por Bella por miedo a traicionar a Emmett. Y lo sé, no tenía nada que ver con la edad.

—Eso era un argumento total y absurdamente estúpido ¡Por Dios, sólo son tres años, no eres un abuelo de sesenta en busca y acechando a una joven de veinte!

—Ya lo entendí Alice. Mi lealtad hacia Emmett es demasiado fuerte.

—Lo que necesitabas entender es que amando a Bella no estabas traicionando de ninguna manera su amistad.

—Espero que él piense lo mismo cuando le diga que amo a su hermana menor.

—Pues averigüémoslo —Alice me tendió el teléfono.

—Alice pareces muy entusiasmada de querer lanzarme a los leones.

—Oh vamos Emmett es como un tierno osito de felpa —me sonrió.

—Cuando no se trata de Bella o su familia. Especialmente Bella —declaró Jasper.

—Oh gracias Jasper, muy buenos los ánimos.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros.

—Es ahora o nunca —me dijo Alice—. Anda.

— ¡Bien!

Tomé su teléfono y marqué a Emmett. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso para ser sinceros. Comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre la encimera de Alice.

— ¡Hey duende! —se escuchó a un Emmett muy animado del otro lado de la línea.

—No soy Alie, Emmett.

— ¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? Me estás preocupando hermano.

Hermano, por qué tenía que usar esa palabra en este mismo instante. La culpa comenzaba a asomarse, pero no dejé que hiciera mella en mí. Tenía que hacer esto por Bella. Me enfrentaría a lo que sea por ella. Ya la había jodido lo suficiente por ser un cobarde.

—Sí, no te preocupes no es nada grave.

—O eso esperamos —escuché a Jasper.

Alice y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada, él nuevamente se encogió.

—De acuerdo, voy a tu departamento en cuanto acabe con Rosie —me dijo picarón.

— ¿Acaso tú…? —puse mi cara de asco.

— ¡Estaba a punto de acabar, maldito Edward! —se escuchó el grito de Rosalie.

— ¡Dios, por favor, por una vez pueden ser serios! Necesito hablar seriamente contigo Emmett— le sentencié.

—Bien, bien, no te enojes. Ya salgo para allá —bufó.

—Ahora a esperar —comenté mientras dejaba el teléfono en la encimera.

—Saldrá bien —me dijo Jasper.

— ¿Acaso no eras tú el que hasta hace un momento no se mostraba tan optimista?

—Sí, pero también estoy seguro de lo que pensará Emmett. Quizás le cueste entender al principio, pero después lo tomará de la mejor manera.

—Pensé que la bruja del grupo era Alice —bromeé.

— ¡Oye! Vaya forma de pagar la tuya, hermanito.

—Lo siento —le dije besando su coronilla de la cabeza.

—Bueno, anda, anda, tienes que prepararte para enfrentar a Emmett.

— ¿Enfrentar?

—Bueno, no en un sentido literal, más bien enfrentarte a tu miedo.

—No le tengo miedo, no a él, sino a lo que pueda suceder cuando se entere. Es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano y me he enamorado de su hermana, me he enamorado de ella cuando le prometí cuidar de ella.

— ¿Y el estar enamorado de ella te impedirá hacerlo? —me preguntó Jasper— ¿Dejarás de cuidar de ella?

—Nunca. Pase lo que pase entre ella y yo siempre cuidaré y velaré por ella. No puedo concebir la idea de que algo le suceda, que ella sufra ¿Por qué crees que me estoy odiando a mí mismo en este momento? Quiero protegerla, cuidar de ella.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque la amo, porque me mata pensar en ella sufriendo, en que le pase algo que yo pude haber evitado cuidando de ella.

—A eso me refiero. Desde que los conozco has cuidado de ella por cariño, aprecio; pero desde que eras adolescente tu forma de verla, de cuidar de ella ha cambiado.

—Ok, creo entender tu punto.

— ¡Anda, tienes que ir a recibir a Emmett! —me apresuró Alice.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

—En cuanto termines de hablar con él me llamas.

Paseaba como león enjaulado por la estancia del departamento. Necesitaba apresurarme con esto para ir en busca de Bella ¿Qué le diré a Emmett cuando me pregunte el por qué se fue? ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito monstruo de los celos, maldito yo por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Bella! Que ingenuo el creer que únicamente se trataba de un capricho o una atracción física ¿Cómo no amar a ese ángel? Sonreí tristemente.

— ¡Hey, hey, Edward! —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Es tan difícil para ti tocar la puerta? —se escuchó a Rose.

Bueno, por lo menos Rosalie estaría para evitar que Emmett me matara, pensé. Un respiro profundo y abrí la puerta.

—Gracias por venir Emm. Hola Rose.

—No me mires así, tenía que ver qué era tan importante que interrumpiste mi momento del día. Un muy buen momento si me dejas agregar.

—Lo lamento, pero es muy importante.

—De acuerdo, escúpelo —me dijo Emmett.

Otro respiro profundo.

—Emmett, sabes que siempre he cuidado de Bella, o por lo menos antes de venirnos a New Haven.

—Sí y te agradezco por ello, la has tratado como si fuera tu hermana menor.

¡Joder, tenía que elegir precisamente esas palabras en ese momento!

—El punto Emmett, es que —carraspeé— desde hace ya algunos años mi manera de ver a Bella ha cambiado. Y he estado… he procurado… me he estado mintiendo a mí y a todo mundo.

—No entiendo —parecía confundido.

—Entre Bella y yo —desvié la mirada—. Han pasado ciertas cosas entre los dos que me han hecho ver que... Bueno, Bella ha crecido y bueno yo a Bella no la veo como una hermana, no más.

— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? —entrecerró sus ojos.

—Yo y Bella… EmmettamoaBella —solté rápido.

— ¡Ohhh! Ya veo. Es decir que tú y Bella se han besado en sus boquitas —bajé la mirada. No podía decirle a la cara que me había acostado con su hermana.

—Oh no, Emmett, si es lo que pienso por la reacción de Edward, han hecho más que besarse en sus boquitas —dijo Rosalie. Fulminé a Rosalie—. Ve directo al grano antes que los engranes de Emmett terminen de armar el panorama.

— ¿Follaste con mi hermana? —me preguntó serio.

—No, bueno sí. En ese entonces creí que estaba follando con ella.

— ¿Entonces no te acostaste con mi hermana?

—Sí

—No te estoy entendiendo Edward, procura ser claro. Después del sexo mis neuromas se duermen.

—Sí me acosté con ella, al principio creí que era una simple follada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no. Hice el amor con ella.

Emmett se quedó callado… por un largo tiempo.

—Emmett necesito saber qué opinas.

—No sé qué decir. Por una parte, me encabrona que hayan pensado en Bella como una simple follada —agaché la cabeza por la culpa de haber pensado en ella de esa forma—. Por otra parte, me da gracia lo cursi que eres con "hice el amor con ella" —trató de imitar mi voz—. Pero también me alegra mucho que ames a mi hermana, porque sé que nadie podrá cuidarla mejor que tú. No podría confiarle a nadie más la felicidad de Bella.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras sentía como si quitaran un enorme tractor encima de mí. Mis hombros pudieron relajarse, al igual que mi rostro.

— ¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo por haberte traicionado?

— ¿Haberme traicionado? ¡Dios! Pareciera que fuera un maldito hermano cavernícola.

—Bueno oso, debes admitir que a veces eres un poco insoportable cuando se trata de Bella —le dijo Rosalie.

—Pero cómo podría molestarme porque mi mejor amigo ame a mi hermana. Como dije, nadie mejor que Edward para cuidar de ella y amarla —volteó a verme—. De ninguna manera me traicionas al amarla Edward ¿Y bien?, ¿dónde está ella?

¡Joder, la segunda parte difícil!

—Ella no está aquí.

— ¿Dónde está, con Alice?

—Ella se fue, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Aprovechó cuando Alice me llevó al hospital —mostré mi mano con la férula.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Rose.

Señalé con mi cabeza la pared.

— ¿Estás loco, por qué has golpeado la pared con tu puño? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Discutí con Bella y me frustré demasiado.

— ¿Por qué discutieron tú y Bella?

—Porque le insinué que era una cualquiera.

— ¿Qué tu qué? —se levantó como una fiera de su asiento.

—Estaba muerto de los celos, cuando llegué la vi abrazando a Jacob y todo lo vi rojo. Me molestó que ella continuara viendo a ese perro.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —lo siguiente que sentí fue el puño de Emmett en mi rostro.

— ¡Emmett! —Rosalie se interpuso entre ambos antes de que me lanzará el siguiente puñetazo. Momento que aproveché para recuperarme del golpe.

—Emmett, sé que lo merezco y en verdad lo siento. Quisiera quemarme la lengua por haberle dicho aquello.

—A mí no es a quien tienes que darle tus disculpas. Lo juro Edward, si no fuera porque eres mi mejor amigo estaría destrozando tu puta cara —me gritó. Su rostro estaba lleno de ira.

—Lo sé y no haría nada para evitarlo porque lo merezco.

—Sí, lo mereces.

Respiró profundamente durante un par de minutos, tratando de calmarse.

—Bien, ¿Entonces tú amas a Bella?

—Más que a mi vida —contesté.

—Más te vale no volver a lastimarla Edward, porque juro por Dios que me olvidaré que eres como un hermano y romperé cada uno de tus putos huesos.

—Si llegara a lastimarla nuevamente, sería yo mismo quien te pediría que lo hicieras.

—De acuerdo, entonces mueve tu culo y trae a mi hermana de regreso para que la hagas feliz.

—Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo en que Bella y yo estemos juntos.

—Creo te adelantas un poco a los hechos, no sabes si ella te aceptará.

Una cuchillada en el pecho me hizo caer en la realidad. Había lastimado a Bella y eso podría costarme el perderla para siempre. El tener que enfrentarme a una vida sin ella y eso dolía, dolía demasiado.

— ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que no apruebo tu relación con ella? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Honestamente Emmett, no cambiaría mi decisión de estar con ella. Lamentaría si eso me hiciera perder tu amistad, pero ya no puedo mantenerme alejado de ella, ya no puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. La amo.

—Ya sabes qué hacer entonces, hermano —se dibujó su enorme sonrisa—, o cuñis debería decir.

—Gracias Emmett —extendí mi mano para que él la tomara.

—Ve por ella —ignoro mi mano para abrazarme—. Pero ya lo sabes, vuelves a lastimarla y mis amigos —me mostro sus puños— te darán una paliza.

¿Adónde carajo se habría ido Bella? No estaba con Ángela, y aun cuando Kate fuera su amiga, dudaba que estuviera con ella, preferiría cualquier cosa a estar bajo el mismo techo con Tanya, y para ser honestos, cuanto más lejos estuviera de Tanya mejor. El pensar en Tanya cerca de Bella me provocaba una extraña sensación de inquietud. La angustia de no saber nada de ella me estaba matando, la desesperación era parte de mí en todo momento. Me sentía encerrado, incapaz de pensar, de hacer algo,

— ¿Dónde estás, Bella, dónde? —miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

La iría a buscar al día siguiente a su facultad, así perdiera todo el día no me movería de ahí hasta que ella apareciera y lograra traerla de vuelta. La culpa seguía sin disminuir y la férula en mi mano era el constante recordatorio.

Golpeaba rítmicamente el volante de mi Volvo esperando que Bella hiciera acto de presencia en la escuela. No había llegado a su primera clase y eso me preocupó. No llamé porque sería inútil, lo sabía, la ignoraría como las últimas doscientas. Miraba la entrada del edificio cuando apareció un Golf negro parándose justamente enfrente de la escuela; pero jamás pensé que quien saldría de ese auto sería Bella y mucho menos pensé que quien iría al volante sería Jacob. Apreté el volante con la mano sana hasta dejar mis nudillos blancos ¿Qué hacía con él? ¿Por qué carajos él la llevaba a la universidad? Me dije a mí mismo que debía respirar y calmarme, en caso contrario, terminaría regándola nuevamente con ella. Observé como metía parte de su cuerpo por la ventanilla para despedirse de él. Esperé a que arrancara para bajar del carro e ir por ella.

— ¿Dónde has estado Bella? —ella dio un salto al escuchar mi voz—. Responde —pedí.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Debo entrar a clase —trató de huir.

—No —tomé su brazo e impedí que se fuera.

—Edward, por favor, se me ha hecho tarde.

— ¿Por estar con él? —ella entrecerró sus ojos—. Disculpa, no quería decir eso.

—Sí, sí querías y ya lo has dicho. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir debo entrar a clase.

—Puedes esperar otro momento, ya has faltado a la primera.

— ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

—No, he estado esperándote para hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Cariño, más equivocada no puedes estar.

—No me llames así.

Suspiré frustrado y dolido, la tendría difícil.

— ¿En dónde has estado? —volví a preguntar— Obviamente ni con Emmett, ni con Alice estás. Pregunté por ti con Ángela y tampoco. Me has tenido preocupado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede preocuparte una chica fácil que le gusta ser la chica de una noche como yo? Deberías suponer que este último par de noches he estado con alguien diferente ¿Cómo no lo pensaste?

—Basta, no hables de esa manera.

Me partía por dentro que hablara de esa forma de sí misma. Me destrozaba el haberle causado ese daño, que quizá fuera irreparable. Debí de haberme matado antes de haberle insinuado lo que dije. Y sabía que el estar arrepentido no era suficiente para merecer su perdón.

—Pero no es más que la verdad. A una chica de una sola noche no le hacen falta camas en dónde dormir.

Sus palabras se clavaban en lo más profundo de mi corazón, me estaban lacerando en carne viva.

—Bella —le dije entre diente—. No hables de ti de esa manera.

—Oh, pero qué sucede, no fue eso lo que era para ti. Al final de cuentas, ya me probaste qué más da.

— ¡Basta! —la tomé del brazo y la acerqué a mí.

—¿Cómo pudiste Edward? ¡Sabías que eras el único con quien me había acostado! Me botaste como a una de tus zorras después de acostarte conmigo y utilizaste eso mismo en mi contra. No soy como ellas Edward.

— ¡Lo sé Bella, joder que lo sé! —la solté y pasé mi mano por mis cabellos, totalmente agitado por la rabia conmigo mismo, por la desesperación de poder llevarla conmigo y de ver que esto no estaba funcionando. Bella se me estaba yendo de las manos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? Sabes qué, no me lo digas, no me interesa escuchar más escusas —se llevó las manos a su rostro quitando las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus bellos ojos cafés—. Aun cuando para ti sólo fue una follada, para mí fue la primera vez que hice el amor. Porque estúpidamente te amo, Edward. He vivido durante años siendo la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo que vive secretamente enamorada de ti ¿Comprendes lo patética que he sido?

—Bella no me digas eso.

—Y responderé a tu pregunta. Me he estado quedando con Jacob y su compañero Sam. Ellos me han dejado quedarme estos días con ellos en lo que encuentro un lugar fijo para mí.

¡Contrólate Edward, contrólate! Me pedí a mí mismo. Es Bella, no ha pasado nada entre ellos.

— ¿Pero qué haces con él? Regresa a casa, por favor. Bella te lo suplico —tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y aunque ella luchó por sacarlas, no la dejé—. He sido el estúpido más grande del mundo, y sé que ofrecerte una disculpa es vano a comparación de la ofensa, sin embargo, estoy aquí suplicando puedas disculparme. Sé que ni siquiera el puñetazo de Emmett puede poner las cosas en la balanza equilibradas, pero, haré lo que me pidas. Por favor regresa conmigo.

— ¿Emmett te golpeó?

—Así es —respondí.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —su cara reflejó una preocupación instantánea.

—He hablado con él, le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar todo claro con él antes de venir por ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres con dejarle todo claro?

—Bella —tomé un gran respiro para prepararme y poder confesar todo mi amor y rogarle porque me perdonara y aceptara.

—No ¿sabes? Prefiero no saber nada. Si me disculpas tengo una clase a la que debo entrar.

—Pero Bella… —traté de tomar su brazo.

—Adiós Edward.

— ¡Bella, maldita sea! —le grité, pero ella no miro atrás.

Seguía preocupado, el que ella no mirara hacia atrás, hacia mí. Sentía que aquello significaba que ella no volvería a mirarme, que no volvería a tenerla, ni como amiga, ni mucho menos como algo más. Necesitaba su perdón. Esa tarde volví a llorar. Deseaba que apareciera en la puerta dispuesta a escucharme y dejar que le rogara para que volviera a casa, a mi lado. Deseaba verla a mi lado. Volví a acurrucarme en su cama, pero no era suficiente, nada lo era. Lloré por no tenerla, lloré por haber sido tan estúpido y lloré porque la amaba. No quería perderla. En qué momento me había convertido en un maldito cretino y cobarde, un puto cobarde que había preferido mantenerse a salvo que admitir sus sentimientos y luchar por la mujer que amaba, en qué momento me había convertido en un imbécil patán.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué Jacob, por qué con él? Estaba Alice, tú Emmett, Ángela ¿Por qué carajos se fue con él?

—No me tiene nada contento esa niña —Emmett se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué pretende con semejante estupidez?

—Ustedes dos son tan absurdos —resopló Alice—. Está viviendo con su amigo, no con un asesino ¿Qué diferencia hay entre vivir con Edward o con Jacob?

—Estás jugando —le dije—. No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, Alice.

—No muy distintas a las tuyas —me miró fijamente.

Su comentario estaba comenzando a enfurecerme.

— ¿A qué te refieres con no muy distintas a las mías? —dije entre dientes.

—Tranquilo. Sólo lo veo desde otra perspectiva que no sea la suya, cavernícolas.

—Explícate entonces —continúe con el mismo tono.

—Ustedes siguen con la idea que Jacob tiene malas intenciones, sin embargo, él sólo ha demostrado ser amigo de Bella, quererla bien, la ha apoyado. Todo eso mientras que tú —me señaló con su dedo filoso de duende— te has dedicado a lastimarla. Si ponemos los hechos en perspectiva, la balanza se inclina a favor de Jacob.

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar. Ustedes piensan que porque Bella viva con Jacob terminará él engatusándola para que termine en la cama con él. Pero ¿No es el mismo riesgo que corre Bella al regresar a vivir con Edward? Y con Edward tenemos la certeza que quiere más que ser un amigo para ella.

—Sí, pero yo la amo, mis intenciones con ella son serias y ya se lo expliqué a Emmett. Quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero hacerla feliz.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo egoísta? Quieres que ella sea feliz, pero contigo ¿Cómo sabes que no lo es con Jacob?

— ¡Basta ya Alice, qué pretendes!

—Yo sólo quiero que vean que Bella ya no es una niña que actuará de acuerdo a los caprichos de ambos. Ella sabe cuidarse. Y si está con Jacob es por algo, si no recurrió a Emmett, Ángela o a mí es por algo, porque sabe que no puedes ir por ella estando con él.

— ¡Eso es! —grité—. Alice eres un genio.

Me levanté rápidamente para salir de la cafetería.

— ¡¿Acaso no escuchas nada de lo que te digo?! —me gritó.

Buscar a Bella en casa de Jacob. Eso es lo que haría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo sabes que Jacob vive aquí? —me preguntó Bella mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Tengo mis contactos. Cuando quiero algo hago lo que sea, voy por ello.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

— ¿Emmett ha amenazado con cortar tus bolas si no me llevas de regreso? —se paró justamente en frente de mí y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

—Sí y no. Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Vengo por ti Bella.

—Has perdido tu tiempo, no me iré contigo a ninguna parte.

—Bella, escucha por favor lo que tengo que decirte.

—Dispara entonces.

—Primero que nada, discúlpame, disculpa mi estupidez. No hay palabras para explicar lo que te dije, nada que lo excuse.

—Entonces ¿Por qué?

—Debes entender que para mí no fuiste una chica más, una noche más. De hecho, fue mil veces más, lo fue todo Bella. Es sólo que cuando se trata de ti y de Jacob, cada vez que lo veo contigo y de esa manera tan cercana —lo último lo dije entre dientes— hacen que un demonio se desate dentro de mí. No soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que cargarte y llevarte lejos de sus garras. Jamás creería en lo que dije, lo juro Bella —la tomé de sus brazos para descruzarlos y poder tomar sus manos—. Bella, te amo. Ese día en especial tuve una plática con Irina —ella iba a replicar—. Espera, ella me ayudó a entender tantas cosas que pasaban con mis sentimientos. Me hizo comprender por qué huía de ti, por qué mi sangre hierve cuando te veo con alguien más, por qué mi corazón se agita cada vez que te veo y quiere salir de mi pecho, por qué no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ti ni un sólo segundo, por qué mi cuerpo se enciende de una manera incomprensible cuando te toco, por qué un solo roce tuyo despierta cada célula de mi cuerpo, por qué cada suspiro mío es por ti, por qué muero por poseer tus labios en cada minuto y deseo que sólo sean los míos quienes los posean. Te amo, Bella. Te amo y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Te amo y te quiero a mi lado, siempre.

Sus ojos para ese entonces se encontraban surcados de lágrimas.

— ¿Tanta es tu desesperación que eres capaz de jugar de esta manera tan cruel?

— ¡No, Bella, no! Juro que cada palabra que te he dicho es verdad. Nada puede ser más verdadero que esto —llevé una de sus manos a mi corazón— ¿Lo sientes? En este momento se encuentra acelerado por la maldita posibilidad de que no regreses conmigo ¿Regresarás conmigo? Por favor, Bella —mi voz era suplicante.

—No en este momento Edward.

—Bella, por favor —sentía que mi voz se quebraba y las lágrimas acudían a mí.

—Necesito tiempo, por favor. Ha sido tanto lo que me has dicho —se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, por favor, créeme.

—Por favor —dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás, nuevamente, se adentró en el edificio.

Quise apretar mis puños, pero la maldita férula me lo impidió, así que terminé por quitármela y lanzarla lejos. El nudo de mi garganta se acentuó a tal grado que hasta me costaba respirar. Cada momento sin ella era un paso más cerca de una vida vacía.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Bella me había pedido tiempo y estaba muriéndome. Alice creía que era el karma pagándome todas las que la hice pasar. Yo lo único que podía pensar era en que cada día me encontraba más lejos de ella. Y la sola idea de ya haberla perdido se enterraba en mi corazón desgarrándome, pero comenzaba a creer que tenía que hacerme a la idea porque ella no regresaría.

— ¡Hey Edward! —el saludo de Ángela me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Hola, Ángela ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Mmm Alice me había pedido que viniera a ayudarle con unos apuntes perdidos para su proyecto o algo así, pero no la he encontrado.

— ¿Quieres esperarla para no desperdiciar la vuelta?

— ¿No sería eso un inconveniente? No quiero interrumpir o algo.

—Para nada. Estoy solo, no puedes interrumpir nada.

Subimos al departamento y me disculpé con ella porque necesitaba dejar unas cosas en mi habitación.

— ¿Sería mucha molestia si puedo pasar a tu baño?

—Ángela, por supuesto que no. Si quieres tomar algo, la cocina está por allá —señalé la cocina al fondo—. Ya vengo.

—Gracias.

Subí a mi habitación mientras ella entraba en el baño y lo primero que vi al entrar fue una cabellera chocolate en mi almohada. Por un momento me encontré confundido, pero pronto identifiqué de quién se trataba.

— ¿Tanya?

¿Cómo había entrado ella aquí? ¿Qué se había hecho en el cabello? Su color y corte eran iguales a los de Bella. Cada mechón en el lugar correcto. Era el cabello de Bella, pero en la cabeza de ella.

—Hola cariño ¿Te ha gustado mi nuevo corte? Ahora sí puedo ser ella, puedes llamarme como ella.

—Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería mostrarte mi nuevo corte ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —le dije molesto.

— ¿Te has enojado? No, esto yo lo hice por ti. Puedo ser ella.

— ¡No Tanya, no puedes ser ella!

—Cariño no te molestes.

—Quiero que me digas en este momento cómo es que entraste a mi casa —la tomé del brazo—. ¡Dímelo! —le grité.

—Edward ¿Sucede algo? —escuché a Ángela.

— ¡Ángela! ¿Eres la nueva conquista de Eddie? Pierdes tu tiempo —comenzó a reír Tanya— Él sólo te querrá para sacarla a ella de su mente.

— ¿Tanya? —preguntó Ángela confundida.

—Ahora puedes amarme a mí, soy como ella.

— ¡Tanya, basta! ¡Escúchame, se acabó! Entre tú y yo no habrá nada, jamás. La amo a ella.

— ¡Tú no puedes amarla! ¡No!

—¡Basta! Entre nosotros no volverá a pasar nada. Lo lamento, lamento si en algún momento te di a entender que podría haber algo más entre nosotros. No quiero que vuelvas por aquí

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó llorando.

—Basta —volví a repetir—. Se ha acabado. Debes entenderlo, la amo a ella, solamente ella.

—Ella no te amará de la manera en cómo lo hago yo.

Salió de la habitación sin necesidad de volver a pedírselo, pero la seguí para asegurarme que saliera del departamento. Tendría que cambiar el código y las cerraduras de la puerta. Ella abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Bella apareció detrás de ella.

—Bella.

—No fuiste capaz de esperar mucho ¿eh? —dijo mordazmente— ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar para que cuando regresara trajeras a la nueva conquista?

—No, Bella, no es lo que piensas

— ¿Ah no? —de pronto Bella pareció darse cuenta del cambio de Tanya—. Esto es repulsivo —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Todo era mentira y caí como una estúpida —Bella salió corriendo.

— ¡No, Bella!

—Ups —dijo Tanya.

— ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

Tomé mis llaves y salí corriendo tras ella, pero no la veía. Cuando logré visualizarla estaba subiéndose en la moto de Jacob, sin Jacob, y la muy inconsciente no llevaba puesto el casco.

— ¡Bella! —grité, pero fue completamente inútil— ¡No!

¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Edward! —escuché a Ángela detrás de mí.

—Tengo que ir por ella —le dije.

—Estás demasiado alterado no puedes conducir en ese estado.

—No me importa, no puedo dejar que se me vaya de las manos.

—En ese estado no llegarás a ningún lado. Yo te llevo.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Y por ella, yo lo vi todo. Ha sido un malentendido.

—De acuerdo, andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ángela condujo lo más rápido que pudo, pero nada de eso ayudó con mi paciencia, o más bien impaciencia. Necesitaba explicarle. Sólo veía cómo avanzaba en la moto, pasando entre los carros, exponiéndose con su imprudencia ¡¿Por qué no había sido capaz de mínimo ponerse un puto casco?!

— ¿Por qué es tan inconsciente?

Sabía que ella había ido por mí, ella quería que arregláramos las cosas. No podía perderla. No podía. Estaba asustado, me daba terror que no pudiera recuperarla.

—Ángela, por favor —supliqué.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. El tráfico no ayuda mucho.

Ángela no terminaba de estacionar el volvo cuando ya tenía los dos pies fuera del vehículo. Corrí hasta la entrada de la casa de Jacob y estaba entreabierta; señal que Bella acababa de entrar.

— ¡Bella! —la alcancé a ver mientras entraba en una habitación.

— ¡No!

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan malditamente imprudente?! No traías casco —le grité.

— ¡No me grites!

—Sal ahora mismo —dije entre dientes.

— ¡No! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Joder, sal ahora mismo! Tenemos que hablar, por favor, Bella.

—Lárgate con Tanya —escuché su voz rota y eso me llenó de ira. Bella estaba sufriendo por nada, por culpa de Tanya. No la quería cerca. Golpeé con mi puño la puerta.

—Bella, tiraré la puta puerta si no la abres.

—Vete, por favor.

— ¡Bella, abre! —grité desesperado y continué golpeando la puerta.

—Creo es mejor que te vayas —escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—Sam. No iré a ningún lado hasta que ella salga.

—No saldrá, eso lo sabemos, no lo hará mientras sigas aquí.

—Pero…

—Prometo hacer que salga de ahí y asegurarme que se encuentre bien.

Llevé mi mano al puente de mi nariz y lo apreté debido a la frustración. Necesitaba calmarme y pensar con claridad. Sólo así podría recuperarla.

—En verdad no saldrá, Edward. No te escuchará.

—Quizás me escuche a mí —di media vuelta y choqué con Ángela—. Ve, yo esperaré aquí, si Sam me lo permite, y cuando salga le explicaré todo. Ella me escuchará a mí.

—Ángela —dije esperanzado.

—Lo hare, anda ve. Te llamaré en cuanto termine de platicar con ella.

— ¿Y si las espero afuera, en el carro? —pregunté desesperado.

—Edward, calma. Ella también necesita su espacio, deja que respire.

—Pero…

— ¡Por favor, no seas tan desesperado!

—Es que ustedes no me entienden. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella.

—Un día más no te matará —bromeó Ángela.

Seguía renuente a irme.

—Bien, entre más tardes en irte tardaré más en poder hablar con ella. Así que decide.

—Está bien, pero, por favor, cualquier cosa llámame.

—Lo haré.

Salí de la casa de Jacob prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Las siguientes dos horas no pude dejar de dar vueltas. Mi respiración era errática. Jamás, en toda mi vida, había estado tan ansioso, nervioso y con miedo. Era consciente que el hecho de que Ángela le contara a Bella el cómo habían sucedido las cosas con Tanya, no implicaba que ella quisiera estar conmigo. Pero estaba completamente seguro de una cosa: no la dejaría ir, lucharía por ella e incluso contra ella misma.

— ¿Ángela? —contesté ansiosamente.

— ¿Acaso tenías el teléfono pegado a la oreja?

—No estoy para bromas —dije cortante.

— ¡Hey, qué carácter! —me respondió.

—Lo lamento, todo esto de Bella me tiene muy ansioso.

—Ni que lo digas.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Al principio creyó que sólo lo decía para ayudarte.

—Pero vaya que es terca esa niña.

—Pero al final comprendió que yo no ganaba nada al ponerme de tu lado.

— ¿Entonces ella… e… ella… viene…?

—No, Edward.

—Pero dijiste…

—Lo sé, pero me pidió un poco de espacio para pensar en todo.

— ¿Pensar qué?

—Ya hablamos de esto, no es fácil de asimilar. De un momento a otro ha pasado de un que la detestas y es insignificante para ti al hecho que la amas, y al momento siguiente te encuentra con alguien más pero no es lo que ella cree. Como dije, dale un respiro. Ella irá a ti, pero a su tiempo. Además, no quería dejar botado a Jacob sin ninguna explicación —gruñí por lo último.

—Lo lamento.

—Mi trabajo está hecho muchachón.

—Gracias Ángela.

—Cuando quieras.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Alice.

—Bella necesita tiempo. Ángela dice que vendrá, pero a su tiempo.

—Eso podría tomar meses —dijo Rosalie.

Todos volteamos a verla.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Confío en que no será así —la fulminé con la mirada.

—Sé que no lo hará —me dio ánimos Alice.

De pronto pensé en algo. Si Bella regresaba quería que lo hiciera estando segura. Tenía que esforzarme por ella. Quería marcar el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos, porque sería para toda la vida, no la dejaría ir jamás. Me pertenecería y yo a ella. El momento debía ser mágico, tenía que representar lo que nos esperaba juntos. Un hermoso comienzo para una hermosa vida, juntos. Sonreí bobaliconamente, Bella sacaba al Edward cursi.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa sonrisa idiota en tu rostro? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Bella.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Tiene que ser mágico para ella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Alice sin entender.

— ¡Tienen que ayudarme!

— ¿A qué?

—A conquistar a Bella. No dejaré que diga no —sonreí y vi el brillo en los ojos de Alice, llenos de complicidad.

* * *

 **Pues como ven no duró mucho y lo siento, pero ya no quería mantenerlos separados :( Aunque si toman en cuanto los días que supuestamente pasaron fue bastantito (o quizá no). Todas estaban como yo, queriendo darle una buena patada en el trasero. De todas formas les aviso que ya se viene lo romántico y espero eso les ayude a olvidar un poco al Edward patán.**

 **Review a responder: _Pera l.t_ me encanta tu menú de insultos xD, Edward lo merece totalmente, el menú completito. Mil gracias por leer. _Jacqueline Faune_ ha sufrido poquito, pero creo que ha sido lo suficiente para entender y se viene lo bueno para ambos :D. Gracias por leer. _Algún lector anónimo_ que más me gustaría poder subir dos capítulos, pero me es imposible, aunque la reconciliación ya se viene ;). _Blankitapia_ lloró un poquito más, pero no me pidas que llore más porque ya no se podrá u.u, muchas gracias por leer :D. _Any_ pues creo que te defraudaré un poco porque este es el último capítulo donde sufrirá, aunque más adelante sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos, y mucho más adelante de otra forma, algo confuso, pero si me permites lo irás viendo ;) _Algún otro lector anónimo_ pues el romance ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, no tendrás que esperar mucho, sólo una semana xD. _Algún otro lector anónimo_ cretino es poco a cómo se comportó, ahora veamos qué es lo que hará para conquistar a Bella, il gracias por leer. _Julia_ creo que te fallaré un poco en cuanto a los capítulos de mantenerlos separados, pero espero que te agrade el siguiente capítulo y la manera que Edward le pedirá que esté con él, muchísimas gracias por leer _. Carito_ también tengo un amor- odio con este Edward y para el siguiente ya tendrás el romance ;), gracias por leer. _IvetteJMG_ me alegra saber que la historia te gusta, ya pronto tendremos el romance y felicidad para estos dos, aunque obviamente abran algunos inconvenientes  
**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	22. Say you love me

**¡Por fin, por fin! Estos dos tienen su nuevo comienzo, espero les guste demasiado, porque he disfrutado tanto, pero tanto, escribiendo este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 22: Say you love me**

 **BPOV**

Me costaba creer que Edward pudiera amarme. Había un conflicto de emociones dentro de mí. Por una parte, estaba el temor que él pudiera estarme mintiendo para que regresara a vivir con él por su estúpida necedad de cuidarme como una hermana; sus palabras habían lastimado mi corazón, se habían clavado en mí como dagas ardientes. Mis temores se habían confirmado una y otra vez con sus palabras, le era completamente indiferente. Pero por otra parte, mi corazón insistía en salirse por mi pecho cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Edward en su confesión del supuesto amor, se empeñaba en creer que todo era verdad. Literalmente mi cerebro quería agarrar a mi corazón, amarrarlo y golpearlo con un bate para que dejara de hacerse ilusiones. Porque, aunque fuera cierto, Alice tenía razón, la lealtad que Edward tenía hacia Emmett le impediría estar conmigo. Para Edward estar conmigo de otra forma que no fuera puramente fraternal sería la peor traición. No obstante, mi corazón continuaba insistiendo, diciéndome que, si había venido por mí, había sido por algo.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? —escuché a Jake detrás de mí.

—Quería agradecerte por darme alojo en un momento vulnerable.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

—Gracias, lo sé. Pero ha llegado el momento de irme.

— ¿A dónde? Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites Bella.

—Lo sé, pero… —no supe cómo continuar teniendo en cuenta que seguía sin tolerar a Edward. Y desde afuera podía verse como si lo hubiera utilizado.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella?

—Voy a regresar al departamento con Edward. He aclarado las cosas con él, hemos dejado todo claro y quiero regresar a vivir con él.

—Entiendo. No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes, pero si lo arreglaron y es lo que quieres —terminó diciendo no muy convencido.

—Lo lamento, Jake.

—No, no te disculpes. Tú no tienes la culpa, el corazón manda.

—Jake, mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño. Creí…

—Lo sé. Mira, prometo que de ahora en adelante me olvidaré de cualquier sentimiento que no sea puro cariño de amigos.

—Oh, Jake.

—Amiga Bella.

—Llegará la chica adecuada.

—Cuando la veas dile dónde encontrarme —me guiñó un ojo. Era tan sencillo hablar con Jake.

—Yo misma la traeré. Y más le vale que te cuide.

—Si encuentras a alguien con un buen trasero y unas piernas exquisitas no me quejaría.

— ¡Jake! —lo golpeé.

—Bromeaba.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Bella. No sé qué puedes esperar de Edward, pero cualquier cosa estoy disponible.

— ¡Jake! —volví a golpearlo; esta vez con mi puño.

—¡Bromeaba!

—Continúa así y ni la boca podrás abrir para seguir bromeando —él comenzó a reír.

— ¿Te llevo?

—No, Alice ha mencionado que vendría por mí. Quiere ir a no sé dónde antes de irnos al departamento de Edward.

—Bueno, Bella, ya sabes, las puertas de esta casa están completamente abiertas para ti. Extrañaré tus ronquidos.

— ¡Hey, yo no ronco!

—No puedes saberlo, no te escuchas a ti misma mientras duermes.

Entrecerré mis ojos y estaba por volver a golpearlo cuando un claxon me interrumpió en mi acometido de darle su merecido a Jake.

—Ya llegaron por mí.

—Te ayudo —tomó mis maletas y salió con ellas hasta el carro de Alice.

—Alice.

—Jacob.

Ese fue todo su saludo. Supongo que Alice seguía en el ring en lado de Edward. Toda un Team Edward. Y evidentemente Jacob no dejaba sus riñas con Edward y no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Vuelves a agradecerme y te callaré con un beso.

Hice la seña como si cerrara un cerrojo en mi boca.

—Cuídate, Bella.

—Lo de roncar era mentira ¿cierto?

—Nunca lo sabrás.

Alice conducía calmadamente. Sabía que se tenía algo entre manos. Hablaba poco; poco común en Alice.

— ¿Y bien a dónde vamos?

—Necesito comprar unas pinturas para el proyecto. Los colores azules son la tendencia de la serie de cuadros que han llegado.

—Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo vas?

—Es lo más grandioso que he hecho. La reparación va viento en popa.

—Pero —su entusiasmo no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Jasper.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Está a un paso de ser aceptado.

—Oh, Dios.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿No has hablado con él?

—No me atrevo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Llegará el momento, tarde o temprano, y es mejor que sea temprano a tarde.

—Ya no quiero hablar de esto —se enfurruñó. Alice se cerró.

—Como quieras.

—Bueno, centrémonos en nuestra labor. Tenemos que buscar los tonos de estas pinturas —me entregó unas fotos impresas con las pinturas.

—Los pinceles adecuados creo ayudarían a darles los efectos de este sombreado.

— ¿No te gustaría participar? La profesora Aigner está dentro del proyecto. Puedo preguntarle.

—Lo pensaré.

Después de dos horas de completa pérdida de tiempo Alice por fin nos sacó de la tienda.

—Sabes que el debate sobre las pinturas era completamente innecesario.

—Sólo quería estar segura.

—De recompensa te invito una copa de vino en el departamento de Edward —la miré extrañada—. Él no estará ahí, Emmett le ha pedido que lo acompañe por unos papeles para una demanda de divorcio.

— ¿Divorcio? Pero si lo de Emmett es el derecho mercantil

—Amm sí… creo es un favor a un amigo o algo así.

—Ok, vamos entonces.

No pude ocultar mi decepción durante el trayecto al departamento. Si por algo me había enfadado la tardanza provocada por Alice era porque estaba ansiosa por encontrarme con Edward y poder definir bien en los términos en los que quedaríamos.

—Anda, sube tus cosas en lo que yo sirvo las copas de vino.

—Gracias, no necesito ayuda —rodeé los ojos.

—Vamos, deja ese mal humor —Alice puso sus brazos en jarras.

Subí pesadamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, encontrar mi habitación en penumbra, ésta se encontraba iluminada tenuemente por pequeñas lucecillas. Un par de velas flotantes se encontraban a cada lado de mi cama. Y un hermoso vestido blanco se encontraba extendido por mi cama. Una nota encima de él con una letra impecable esperaba por ser leída.

 _"Ponte el vestido sin rechistar y acompaña a Alice. Alice y Rosalie te ayudarán a arreglarte. No temas, no hay tacones ;) Acompáñame en esta noche, en un nuevo comienzo para ti, para mí, para nosotros._

 _Att._

 _Edward_

 _PD. Te amo"_

Tomé el vestido entre mis manos. Un blanco impecable, llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas con volados en la falta.

—Necesitas apurarte si quieres llegar —escuché a Rosalie detrás de mí.

— ¿A dónde?

—Sólo estoy autorizada para arreglarte —levantó una brocha, un cepillo y un fijador de cabello.

—Rosalie —dije agitada.

—Lo sé. No necesitas decírmelo, hasta acá escucho tu corazón latiendo y contrólalo o Edward se queda sin novia antes de que lo seas.

— ¿Novia?

— ¡Oh vamos, cierra esa boca y apresúrate!

Mi corazón podría ganarle a cualquier caballo, estaba completamente desbocado. Amenazaba con salir de mí. Quería correr a dónde sea que Edward estuviera. Llevé mis manos a mi corazón, pidiéndole que se calmara. No quería tener un paro cardiaco que me impidiera disfrutar de lo que Edward había preparado.

—Estoy lista.

—Empecemos.

En un tiempo record después estaba saliendo del departamento con dirección al estacionamiento. Mi respiración, al igual que mi corazón, estaba agitada. Mis manos sudaban a mares.

—Insisto que unos buenos tacones es lo que hace falta en tu atuendo —comentó Alice.

—No, es perfecto así.

— ¿Dónde demonios está? —preguntó Rosalie.

— ¿Quién?

Segundos después apareció el Jeep de Emmett con él detrás del volante ¿Con un uniforme de chofer?

— ¿Emmett?

—Su chofer en esta noche señorita.

—En serio Emmett ¿No pudiste tomar prestado aunque sea el auto de Rosalie?

—Mi Jeep no tiene nada de malo.

— ¡Oh qué romántico se verá Bella llegando en un mastodonte! —se cruzó de brazos una Alice enfurruñada.

—Después discuten chicos, hay que llevar a Bella —dijo Rosalie.

Una vez dentro del Jeep traté de averiguar a dónde se supone que me llevarían. Esperaba una cena en algún lugar hermoso. Lo que fuera, sólo esperaba encontrarme a Edward ahí.

—Bueno Bella, hasta aquí es donde puedes ver.

— ¿Qué…?

Mis ojos fueron vendados por un pañuelo de seda.

—Sólo es en lo que llegamos —dijo Alice.

Traté de calmarme. Pasaba mis manos constantemente por el vestido tratando de limpiar el sudor que desprendía.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Minutos después, que parecieron una eternidad, Alice desprendía de mis ojos aquel pañuelo que me había cegado.

—Un muy apuesto caballero te llevará a dónde Edward está.

— ¿Todavía no hemos llegado?

—Estás muy cerca. Apresúrate.

—Bella —escuché a Emmett llamarme.

— ¿Sí?

—No podría estar más contento de que estés con alguien que con Edward. No podría dejar en manos de otra persona uno de mis más grandes tesoros. Sé feliz.

—Gracias, oso —me despedí de él.

Cuando bajé me di cuenta en dónde estábamos. Nada de restaurantes. Estaba en Edgerton Park. Mis ojos se centraron en un camino de velas flotantes.

—Hermosa señorita, permítame acompañarla a su destino.

—Jasper.

—Está muy impaciente —dijo bromista—. Debemos apurarnos.

Continué avanzando y conforme lo hacía globos de cantoya de color rosa emprendían su vuelo. Miré hacia el cielo y en él ya había globos iluminando mi camino. Eran decenas y decenas de globos en el cielo, y otros tantos alzándose siguiendo el mismo camino.

—Es… es hermoso —las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas.

—Hey, a él no le gustará verte llorar.

—Es por esto. Todo es tan mágico y perfecto como él me dijo.

—Hasta aquí llega mi acometido — me dijo Jasper—. Suerte —me guiñó un ojo.

El camino de velas comenzó a ser acompañado por miles de pétalos color rosa y blanco. Continué con mi camino, mis piernas más temblorosas a cada paso. Y cuando creí que flaquearía estaba ahí. Parado con una rosa blanca en su mano derecha, jodidamente apuesto en su traje y camisa negra ¿Acaso un corazón podía parar y latir más rápido casi al mismo tiempo? Luces navideñas colgaban de los árboles detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —fue todo lo que mi bocota pudo formular.

—Cuando hay inspiración y merece la pena se es capaz de todo. Acércate —me pidió.

Caminé hasta estar frente a él.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Juraba que iría a una cena a algún restaurante o algo así, pero esto —señalé todo nuestro rededor—. Esto es mágico —miré esos profundos pozos esmeraldas—. Debiste haber gastado bastante.

—Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti. Todo esfuerzo vale la pena por ti.

—Edward… —empecé a decir pero él me calló con un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Esta noche, si tú así lo deseas, será el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos. Porque Bella, para bien o para mal, eres la dueña de mi alma, de mi vida, de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón ¡Y joder que no pienso dejarte ir ni aun cuando tú me lo pidas! Estoy cansado de luchar contra mí mismo y ya no más. Bella ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? ¿Tu corazón todavía puede amarme? —me tendió la rosa blanca.

Silencio. No salía nada de mi garganta.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le dije con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué?

—Éste, este es el Edward del que me enamoré. Mi corazón siempre fue de este Edward y siempre lo será. Éste fue el Edward que se robó mi corazón.

—Joder Bella ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí, mil veces sí —en una milésima de segundo después estaba entre sus brazos, girando, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Edward tenía su rostro enterrado en mi cuello.

Se separó de mí y comenzó a gritar como loco bastantes "Te amo"

— ¡Dime que me amas, por favor! —me pidió.

—Te amo, te amo tanto. Desde que era una adolescente te miraba como una boba y tú…

—Huía de ti exactamente por lo mismo.

— ¿En serio?

—La razón por la que no regresaba en vacaciones a Forks era porque huía de lo que usted señorita despertaba en mí. Era peor que cualquier adolescente hormonal y enamoradizo.

—Te amo, mi loco adolescente hormonal y enamoradizo.

—Bella.

—Dime.

—Lamento decepcionarte.

— ¿Con qué?

—Al final sí irás a una cena.

—Eso lo hace aún más perfecto.

Caminamos tomados de la mano en total silencio hasta donde estaba la mesa con velas, vino y la cena ya servida.

— ¿En qué piensas, preciosa?

—No puedo creer es esto esté pasando. No me es posible que tú Edward, me ames.

— ¿Qué loco estúpido no lo haría? Soy yo el afortunado que decidieras darle una oportunidad a este pobre mortal ¿Puedo besarte?

Reí nerviosamente.

—Cuando quieras.

—Me tienes loco Bella, lo juro.

—Como tú a mí.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó de manera lenta, torturadoramente lento, hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos. Comenzó a acariciar mis labios, moviéndose lentamente, degustábamos nuestros sabores, nuestros alientos, la unión y el momento.

—Realmente deliciosa.

—La cena se va a enfriar.

—Para serte sincero, Bella, en este momento sólo pienso en otro tipo de cena —me guiñó un ojo.

—Debo confesar que quiero lo mismo, sin embargo, no podemos dejar la comida botada.

—Entonces apresurémonos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan tierno y dulce pero al mismo tiempo pienses sólo en follar?

—Primera, Bella contigo nunca es follar es hacer el amor, aun cuando el momento de cachondeo nos lleve a hablar de coger o follar, siempre será hacer el amor contigo. Segunda, preciosa, tú sacas lo mejor de ambas partes.

—Pues quiero lo peor de la segunda —le guiñé un ojo.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi dulce Bella?

—Sigue aquí, pero como dices, sólo tú sacas lo mejor de mí.

—Comamos antes que te tire sobre la mesa y te desnude aquí mismo.

Sólo fui capaz de gemir.

La cena paso entre miradas llenas de lujuria y amor. La incredulidad de que estuviera pasando continuaba ahí, pero, aunque fuera un sueño estaba dispuesta a sufrir después, con tal de llegar hasta el final.

— ¿Sigues sin creerlo?

—Edward he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo escuchar de tus labios las palabras "Te amo". Me era imposible que sucediera.

—Pues créelo bobita, porque nunca más estarás lejos de mí. A dónde vayas iré, en donde estés estaré.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro —dijo totalmente convencido.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

En cuanto hice contacto con sus ojos, supe que iría con él adónde fuera.

—Sí.

Tomó mi mano y nos llevó por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de anticipación, esperaba que no lo notara.

Sabía lo que sucedería cuando llegáramos al departamento y quería, juro que quería, pero esa vez estaba totalmente consciente y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Un poco de inseguridad comenzó a hacer presencia. Edward había estado con tantas mujeres, y yo sólo contaba con la noche que pasamos juntos y realmente no lograba recordar mucho.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó después de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

—Nada —musité.

—Ay Bella, te conozco de toda la vida. Es más fácil que le mientas a tu hermano que a mí. Dime qué te sucede.

—Es que, es tan vergonzoso.

—Bella, no sucederá nada que tú no quieras.

—No es eso, en verdad quiero.

—No voy a obligarte a nada —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me di cuenta que a él le preocupaba que yo temiera de él.

—No temo de ti.

— ¿Entonces preciosa?

—Temo que no te agrade.

— ¡¿Qué?! —me miró completamente extrañado.

—Soy completamente inexperta en esto y temo no saber qué hacer. Que no sea compatible contigo —estúpidamente las lágrimas ya comenzaban a asomarse en mis ojos.

—Mi preciosa, dulce y sensual Bella. Tú superas cualquier expectativa que cualquier hombre pueda tener. Esa noche, fue la noche más hermosa, apasionante, sensual, placentera que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—Pero…

—Pudieron haber pasado decenas de mujeres por mi cama —hice una mueca ante su declaración—. Lo siento. Pero ninguna de ellas me ha llevado a las cuotas de placer que tú en una sola noche hiciste que alcanzara. Tu inocencia, tu entrega, tu cuerpo, tu pasión, pero sobre todo tu corazón, me hicieron explotar.

—Pero esa noche no estaba del todo consciente, la verdad es que no recuerdo algunas cosas. No sé qué es lo que te haya gustado.

—Entonces ambos aprenderemos a escuchar nuestro cuerpo —dijo mientras se inclinaba delante de mí. Dio dos golpecitos suaves en mi tobillo para que alzara mi pie y pudiera quitarme mi zapato; repitió el mismo proceso con mi otro pie—. Ambos aprenderemos a amarnos, a entregarnos el uno al otro. A ser uno —se levantó hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Edward —sollocé.

—Te amo, Bella —dio un chasquido con su lengua.

— ¿Qué?

—Hagamos un trato.

— ¿Cuál?

—Esta noche será únicamente para ti. Permíteme mostrarte cuánto te amo, cuánto disfruté aquella noche tenerte entre mis brazos, permíteme demostrarte que esa noche fue todo para mí ¿Aceptas?

—No —dije pícaramente.

— ¿No? —me preguntó curioso.

—Yo también quiero demostrarte que a pesar de no recordar toda la noche fue especial para mí.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso preciosa. Ahora a la cama —me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó el ascenso a mi habitación.

En ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual. A diferencia de aquella primera vez, Edward era sumamente delicado. Me tocaba con apenas un roce, pero era suficiente para despertar todo mi cuerpo. Me dejó suavemente en la cama mientras él se quedaba de pie al lado de la cama.

—Edward —pedí.

Empezó a quitarse los zapatos, calcetines y después su camisa, dejándome apreciar su perfecto y marcado torso. Jadeé ante dicha visión, mis dedos picaban por recorrer cada línea de su pecho.

Edward se inclinó y levantó un poco mi cuerpo para encontrar el cierre en mi espalda. Lo fue arrastrando por todo mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo fuera de mí. Se quedó, quizás unos minutos, no lo sé, recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—Fuiste creada para usar encaje —sus palabras provocaron que mis mejillas se encendieran al rojo vivo.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí. Mi vientre hizo contacto con su evidente problema de erección, por instinto mis caderas se alzaron al encuentro de ella. Ambos gemimos por el suave contacto. Edward acarició mi mejilla.

—Eres lo más sensual en este planeta —bajó hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a saborearlo—. Toda mía.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse también; acaricié su espalda, enredé mis dedos en su cabello, mientras él continuaba bajando hasta el comienzo de mis pechos.

— ¿Sabes cómo me enloquecen este par de lunares? —besó mis lunares gemelos—. Siempre me he preguntado si juntando tus preciosos pechos se unirían —apretó mis pechos y los juntó— ¡Joder sí! —baje la mirada adonde mis dos lunares se unían. Instantes después, él ya besaba cada lunar.

Pasó las manos por detrás de mí y lo ayudé a despojarme de mi sostén. Él regresó al inicio de mis pechos, besó alrededor de mis pezones, llenándome de anticipación.

—Rosados, dos hermosas piedras rosadas —comenzó a acariciar mis pezones con las puntas de sus dedos. Mis caderas se contorsionaron y mis pechos se volvieron más duros y pesados—. Eres tan sensible, aquí —apretó mi pezón izquierdo, para después poseerlo con su boca. Comenzó a lamer, a acariciar, a succionar. Su boca estaba haciendo maravillas.

—Ed… Edward —gemía—. Es… tu lengua.

Continuó estimulando mis pezones, usando su lengua y una de sus manos, mientras la otra bajaba por mi pierna y subía hasta toparse con la tela de mis bragas. Delineó con sus dedos el contorno alrededor de mis caderas. Después bajó con sus besos húmedos por mi estómago, rodeó mi ombligo. Mordisqueó los huesos de mis caderas, besó y succionó la carne de mi vientre.

—Puedo oler tu excitación —me miró y vi el más puro deseo en sus ojos, mezclado con adoración—. Y es toda por mí ¿cierto? —pasó un dedo a lo largo de mi sexo, por encima de mis bragas.

—Ugh —gemí.

—Responde preciosa ¿Es por mí que estás así de húmeda? —hizo a un lado la tela de mi ropa interior.

—S…Sí —musité con mucho trabajo. Mi cerebro no estaba conectado en ese momento a otro objetivo que no fuera disfrutar de las caricias de Edward.

—Deseo probarte, Bella ¿Puedo probar la evidencia de tu excitación?

— ¡Dios, Edward, hazlo! —le grite. Él solo rió de satisfacción.

Tomó los dos extremos de mi ropa interior y los bajó rápidamente. Antes de volver a su objetivo, desabrochó sus pantalones y se despojó de ellos con todo y bóxer. Mi visión disfrutó con la más erótica, sensual y apasionante visión. Edward completamente desnudo con su… polla en todo su esplendor. Su pene ya se encontraba firme para la acción. Jadeé ante esa imagen; la guardaría en mi mente por el resto de los días.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Vaya que sí me perdí de mucho esa noche —bajé de manera descarada mi mirada a su pene.

—Ya podremos recuperar esa noche.

Tomó mis piernas, las separó y dobló. Él se colocó enfrente de mi centro, dejándome expuesta. Y sin algún otro preámbulo se apoderó de todo mi sexo. Su lengua comenzó a explorar y mientras lo hacía aumentaba la presión en mi vientre.

—Tienes el sabor más delicioso. Tu coño ¿Puedo llamarlo coño?

— ¡Joder, llámalo como quieras, pero continúa!

—Bueno, tu coño es la cosa más dulce que he probado —sus palabras me hicieron enrojecer.

Volvió a su tarea. Penetraba dulcemente mi… coño, con su lengua, dándome cuotas inmensas de placer. Sus caricias con su lengua se volvieron más ávidas, comenzó a succionar mi clítoris; lamía, succionaba, lamía, succionada. Apreté en mis puños el edredón de mi cama. Trataba de controlar mis movimientos, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando más fricción con su lengua. Edward luchaba con sus manos por mantenerme quieta pero mis caderas no obedecían, sólo obedecían a la necesidad de sentirlo.

—Ed… Edward… quiero…

—Lo sé, cariño, yo también muero por estar aquí adentro —dijo mientras metía un dedo.

— ¡Agh! —grité.

Comenzó a moverlo de manera dulce.

—Sigues estando muy estrecha.

—Sólo has entrado tú.

—Sólo entraré yo —sentenció.

Se incorporó de una manera tan felina, sensual, provocadora y elegante. Sólo Edward podría lograr eso. Sacó un condón de su mesa de noche y con la misma sensualidad de antes lo desenrolló alrededor de él.

—No quiero lastimarte, si te causo dolor necesito que me lo digas.

—No lo harás —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y traté de calmarlo.

—Es en serio, Bella. Quiero que esta vez sea diferente. No quiero ser un bruto contigo como la vez pasada.

—Shhh. No me lastimaste la vez pasada —calmé su agonía— ¿Has estado todos estos días con ese remordimiento?

—Me porté como un salvaje, no te traté como te mereces. Era tu primera vez y lo arruiné —escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

—Edward, fuiste tú y es todo lo que me importa. No quiero a otro hombre, así hubieran pétalos de rosas por toda la cama lo cambiaría mil veces por esa noche —volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos—. Quiero que me mires mientras lo haces.

Edward comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba. Efectivamente todavía sentía incomodidad por su invasión, pero, desapareció en cuanto él estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

—Tan grande —le dije con un jadeo.

Edward juntó su frente con la mía en lo que permaneció estático dentro de mí. Sentía mi interior acoplarse a él y las sensaciones de placer haciéndose más intensas en cada segundo. De manera lenta empezó el vaivén que nos llevaría a ambos al éxtasis absoluto.

—Me siento completo cuando estoy dentro de ti —murmuró sobre mis labios para después besarme. Sus labios voraces demandaban a los míos moverse, pero eso era totalmente inútil; mis labios morían de ansias por probar los suyos— ¡Joder! Bella, me estás absorbiendo —sea lo que fuera que trataba de decir sonó demasiado erótico.

Hizo un cambio en el movimiento de mis caderas, haciendo que las mías se elevaran en cada embestida de las suyas, tocando lo más hondo de mi ser.

— ¡Joder, Edward!

—Eso es amor —me embestía cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Edward!

Decidí callarme cuando lo único que salía de mi boca eran incongruencias pidiendo más, jadeos, gemidos, gritos cada vez que Edward tocaba cierto punto en mi interior que me hacía ver condenados elefantes bailando tap.

—Quiero que terminemos esto juntos. Córrete conmigo.

Alzó mi cuerpo quedando a horcajadas sobre él, mientras él se encontraba hincado en la cama. Tomó mis caderas y condujo a mi cuerpo a tomar un ritmo enloquecedor. El sonido de mis muslos chocando con los suyos invadía la habitación.

—Oh Dios, Edward.

—Mírame mientras te vienes.

Seguí sus instrucciones, no despegué ni por un momento mi mirada de la suya. Estábamos, ambos, hipnotizados por el amor, la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión del momento.

—Te… te siento palpitar —gemí.

—Vamos Bella, un poco más —susurró.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos estallamos al mismo tiempo. Llegamos a nuestro éxtasis. Sus palpitaciones aumentaban las mías, nuestros movimientos se hicieron más cadenciosos. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro mientras las últimas palpitaciones, los últimos movimientos nos hacían suspirar.

—Eso fue… lo… más…

— ¿Maravilloso? ¿Grandioso? ¿Mágico?

—Buscaba algo más como prodigioso.

— ¿Así que soy prodigioso en esto, eh? —dio una embestida que respondí con un gemido.

—Edward —dije en tono de advertencia.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, esto sencillamente fue mucho más.

—Vamos por buen camino en esto de aprender a entregarnos —ambos reímos.

—Y eso preciosa que todavía no vamos ni por la mínima parte.

—Pues que esperamos —moví mis caderas despertando nuevamente a su amiguito de abajo.

— ¡Pero qué he hecho, he despertado a un monstruo lujurioso! —comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en las caderas, logrando que me sacudiera y cayéramos en la cama. De pronto me miró intensamente, como si viera dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con una sonrisita.

—Eres increíblemente hermosa. Te amo —besó castamente mis labios.

—Gracias —contesté.

— ¿Por qué? —parecía confuso.

—Por todo, Edward. Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

—Tú eres lo mejor en mi vida.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y después nos tapó con mi edredón. Buscaba más acción, pero él estaba seguro que con esa vez amanecería lo suficientemente adolorida. Sin embargo, no me di por vencida; a mitad de la madrugada lo desperté sentándome en horcajadas sobre él y empezamos nuestra segunda ronda.

Desperté ya bastante entrada la mañana. Afortunadamente era domingo, podía pasar toda el día en brazos de Edward. No cabía en mi pecho toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, Edward era MI NOVIO, estaba a mi lado, conmigo, me amaba y había hecho el amor con él. Me deshice del brazo constrictor de MI NOVIO, no tardaría en despertar y necesitaba preparar el desayuno para él. Mi ropa estaba regada, junto con la de él. Tomé de mi cajón unas bragas limpias y sólo me puse la camisa negra de Edward. Esperaba no le importara.

Definitivamente quien me viera pensaría que era una boba por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro, sin poder dejarla a un lado. Tenía un pie cruzado sobre el otro mientras terminaba de preparar el tocino y el jugo, al mismo tiempo que comía un pedazo del pan de arándanos que había preparado.

—Huele delicioso —dijo Edward al momento que abrazaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Quería sorprenderte con el desayuno pero he tardado un poco más de lo previsto.

—A mí se me antoja otra cosa que desayunar —mordisqueó mi cuello de manera sugerente y al mismo tiempo su erección matutina clavándose en mi trasero.

—Así que estamos activos el día de hoy.

—Tengo una muy buena motivación ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Me llevé un dedo a mi barbilla y fingí estar pensando.

—Mmm creo que no.

—Pues yo la amo perdidamente a usted señorita.

—No creo que tanto como yo a usted.

—Con que quieres hacer una competencia —llevó sus manos a mis caderas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Me sacudí tratando de liberarme, pero fue totalmente inútil.

— ¡Basta, Edward, basta por… por favor!

— ¿Quién ama más aquí?

—Yo —continué aun sabiendo que eso significaba seguir sufriendo de sus cosquillas.

—Oh con que con esas estamos —continuó con las cosquillas.

— ¡Para, para!

— ¿Entonces?

—¡Tú, tú me amas más a mí!

—Bien, así me gusta —paró de hacerme cosquillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Se me quemó el tocino por tu culpa —le di un manotazo.

—Ya te dije que yo busco otra cosa para desayunar —bajó sus manos hasta mis muslos. Mi respuesta fue un sonrojo furioso.

—Para tener energía para eso tenemos que comer un poco.

—De acuerdo, pero tú eres más apetitosa.

Se dio media vuelta hacia la barra y pellizcó uno de los panecillos con arándanos.

—Lindo atuendo por cierto —señaló mientras me sentaba a su lado y dejaba el café y los panecillos cerca de él.

Torcí mi boca un poco.

—Espero no te moleste. Era lo que tenía a la mano sin ponerme de nuevo el vestido.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto?

—Lo lamento, no quería ponerme de nuevo el vestido y sacar un pijama era hacer mucho ruido.

—Bella, puedes usar mi ropa cuando quieras, especialmente si no usas nada debajo de ella. Tú y mis camisas es una de las imágenes más sensuales que haya visto.

— ¿En serio no te molesta?

— ¡Por favor, no! Todo lo contrario, con una sola vez y ya puedo decirte que amo más cómo te quedan mis camisas a ti que a mí. Tus piernas son pura tentación, invitan a ir más arriba. Y la apertura en tus pechos me invitan a perderme en ellos.

—Lamento decepcionarte

— ¿Por qué? —me miró confundido.

—Porque si traigo algo debajo de la camisa —alcé la camisa de un lado para mostrarle las bragas que llevaba. El comenzó a reír.

—Sigues siendo tentadora —se encogió de hombros. Me tomó de las caderas y me sentó en su regazo a horcajadas, colocó sus manos en mi trasero y me besó profundamente. Nuestros labios simplemente se dejaban llevar, era completamente innato, se amoldaban a la perfección.

Mordió su labio cuando nos separamos. Cada vez se volvía mejor.

—Me encantas —escondió su rostro en mi cuello y dejó un beso casto.

Mi tonto estómago nos interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Es hora del desayuno —dijo riendo entre dientes.

Continuamos desayunando entre caricias, besos, roces. No podíamos apartar las manos el uno del otro. Los años que llevábamos conteniéndonos nos estaban pasando factura y con intereses.

—Así que esto se lo debo a La Rubia 2

— ¿Irina? —asentí—. Un poco sí, como dije, ella me ayudó a abrir mis ojos. Me empujo a seguir mis sentimientos y a luchar por ti.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Emmett cuando se lo dijiste?

—El que te amo, bastante bien. Las cosas se complicaron cuando le dije que te habías ido y especialmente el por qué —arrugué mi frente al recordar sus palabras—. Me dio un puñetazo.

—Emmett se pasó

—Antes de que digas que lo pagará, entiéndelo, eres su persona favorita, su mayor tesoro. Desde niño se ha dedicado a cuidarte y me uní a él en esa tarea. El hecho que alguien te lastime para él es insoportable, lo sé por experiencia —sonrió, pero en sus ojos había culpa por lo sucedido.

— ¿Entonces en eso se resume el que te hayas alejado de mí en los últimos años?

—Esencialmente sí, pero yo no lo tenía del todo claro. No quería traicionarlo, no quería faltar a la palabra que le había dado de cuidar de ti como si fueras mi hermana menor. Después Irina me hizo ver que continuaría cuidando de ti, sólo que no precisamente como una hermana— besó rápidamente mis labios—. Emmett estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

— ¿Y si no lo hubiera estado? —. No podía dejar de preguntarme eso ¿Las cosas continuarían como antes si Emmett no hubiera aceptado esto?

—Si no lo hubiera aceptado no importaba mucho en mi decisión. Cuando salí de la cafetería la decisión estaba tomada, iría por ti Bella. Si Emmett se negaba en aceptarlo me dolería y mucho, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría. Lo haría cuando viera que estoy dispuesto a cuidarte con mi vida misma.

—Emmett tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo, pocos tienen el sentido de lealtad que tú le tienes.

—Nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales, algo tiene que salir de eso —bromeó.

—Te amo muchísimo más por eso —ahora fui yo quien lo beso.

Él me sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Ya has terminado?

—Sí, creo que sí.

— ¿Qué opinas de una actividad matutina para bajar el desayuno?

—¿Cómo cuál? —pregunté juguetonamente.

—Tú, yo y una cama.

—O aquí mismo —agregué pícaramente. Con Edward me sentía cómoda en cada sentido. Me permitía explorar. Me permitía ser espontánea y disfrutarlo con él.

—Tu manera de pensar me gusta.

Edward me levantó del banquillo y colocó frente a él para besar en medio de mis pechos y dejar un beso en cada uno de mis lunares mientras desabotonaba el resto de la camisa, dejándola caer suavemente. Suspiré por el contacto con su respiración. El día deparaba cosas muy buenas. El comienzo estaba siendo espléndido. Edward y yo disfrutándonos mutuamente. Qué mejor cosa podía suceder.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado lo que Edward ha hecho para pedirle a Bella estar con él? Quería que fuera algo lindo y romántico, me quebré la cabeza y esto es lo que ha salido. Por fin el Edward lindo; juro juradito que de aquí en adelante puras cosas bellas (o bueno casi). Ahora a estar pendientes de algunos otros acontecimientos que irán sucediendo. Es una nueva temporada para Say you love me, ahora que ya están juntos.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ ya no más Edward cabrón, les dije que el verdadero Edward era dulce y tierno :3 Gracias por leer. _Cary_ hay que estar pendiente de lo que hace ella, no es en vano lo que está pasando ;), gracias por leer. **

**Chicas, pasado mañana salgo de vacaciones así que no podré actualizar hasta, probablemente, en quince días, en caso de no ser así, las leo hasta el siguiente año, pero les he dejado en un lindo momento ¿no les parece? :)**


	23. Mi pecado

**¡Hola, chicas! Después de tanto tiempo, se me ha hecho eterno. En vacaciones fui escribiendo poco a poco y aunque intenté tenerlo listo para antes de Año Nuevo, nada más no terminé. Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por ello. Pero les dejo ya el capi :D**

 **Capítulo 23: Mi pecado**

 **BPOV**

— ¡Se perdieron todo el domingo! —me sermoneó Alice— ¡No pudieron ser capaces de contestar el teléfono ni una vez! ¿Acaso no les volvió locos?

—Realmente lo desconectamos después de su segunda llamada —confesé culpable.

Alice puso su cara de completa indignación.

—Vaya, vaya Bella. Ya me imagino qué estuvieron haciendo —sólo me encogí de hombros a la par de que mis mejillas se encendían.

—Aprovecharon el tiempo pillines —se burló Rosalie.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —pregunté.

—También prefiero eso; la verdad, te amo Bella pero no es del todo agradable hablar de ti y Edward follando.

—Bien, bien ¿Entonces tú y Edward ya están juntos?

—Sí —sonreí bobamente—. Nos amamos.

— ¡Yeih, eres mi cuñada! —se abalanzó Alice para abrazarme.

—Sí, ahora todos somos familia —le sonreí.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirán a Sue, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle?

—Edward y yo quedamos en esperarnos para Navidad y poderles decir en persona. Supongo que buscarán que les contemos cómo sucedieron las cosas.

—Esme saltará de alegría. Juro que has cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños.

— ¿Ser novia de Edward?

—Quizás con él no hablara mucho al respecto, pero nosotras no parábamos de hablar que la indicada para Edward eres tú. Yo estaba segura que Edward te amaba, pero el terco no quería aceptarlo —comentó Alice.

—Bueno, la situación para él si la ponemos desde su perspectiva no era fácil. Él sentía que traicionaba a su mejor amigo —traté de defenderlo.

—Sí, eso definitivamente no disculpa su manera de actuar. Acostarse con cuanta chica se le pasara por enfrente y la manera en cómo te dejaba de lado —argumentó Alice.

—No digo que lo justifique, solamente que su postura era difícil.

Alice suspiró de resignación, al igual que Rosalie.

—El punto es que ahora estamos juntos, que hemos aceptado que nos amamos. Ya tenemos todo claro.

—Y por la cara que traes Bellita, valió la pena —se burló Rosalie.

—Insisten en escucharlo, pues bien, ahí lo tienen. Sí, Edward folla como los jodidos dioses y me ha dejado extasiada.

— ¡La, la, la, la, la, no oigo, no oído, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! —canturreaba Alice mientras se tapaba los oídos.

—Culpa a Rosalie —la señalé con mi mirada mientras ésta se partía de la risa en su banquillo en el bar.

—Cambiemos de tema —pidió Alice con una cara de asco dibujada en su rostro.

—Hablando de aclarar las cosas ¿Y Jasper?

— ¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?

Alice me lanzó dagas con los ojos.

—Lo siento —le dije.

— ¿Qué sucede con Jasper? —volvió a preguntar Rosalie con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

—Nada, ha estado durmiendo poco por los nervios. Mañana le dan los resultados sobre su programa.

—No sé por qué, pero no te creo nada —la mirada de Rosalie iba de Alice a mí de manera inquisitiva. Alice soló se encogió de hombros, mientras que yo bebí de mi mojito—. Suelten la sopa.

—Alice ha estado trabajando en un proyecto desarrollado por la escuela y el proyecto tardará algo.

— ¿Algo?

—Lo suficiente como para no poder ir con Jasper si es aceptado.

— ¡Oh, joder!

— ¡No necesitas decírmelo! —gritó Alice.

—Y supongo que él no lo sabe —Alice sólo movió su cabeza negando— ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

—No lo sé, estaba esperando que no pasara el último filtro y sigo esperando eso para no pensar en qué voy a hacer.

—Pero eso es muy egoísta, Alice —le recriminó Rosalie.

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé? —Alice ya se encontraba llorando.

—Debes de dejar de atormentarte y tomar al toro por los cuernos. No quiero echarle más sal a la herida, pero debiste de haber hablado con Jasper antes. Tomaste una decisión tú sola con base a un egoísmo Alice. Fuiste egoísta al aceptar aquel proyecto pensando que Jasper no lograría entrar y sin decirle de tus intereses.

— ¡Lo sé, no necesito que me digas lo egoísta que he sido! —le gritó Alice al momento que tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo del bar. Fulminé a Rosalie con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —se encogió de hombros.

—No debiste de ser tan cruel.

—No debió de tomar esa decisión sin hablarla con Jasper.

—Ella no necesita el permiso de él.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Digo que debió de platicarlo con él para llegar a un acuerdo.

—Ninguno de los dos debe de sacrificar sus deseos, sólo deben encontrar la manera de poderlos llevar a cabo estando juntos.

—A eso voy, Bella; Alice al aceptar entrar a ese proyecto daba por hecho que Jasper no cumpliría con su deseo, por el cual ha estado trabajando.

—Ella también.

—Lo sé, Bella. Sólo digo…

—Mira en esto no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo. Jasper es tu hermano.

—Y Alice tu mejor amiga —me dijo acusadoramente.

—Sí y no por ello dejaré de ser objetiva. Ahora estás alterada pero no debes olvidar que es cosa de ellos. Todos cometemos errores y sea lo sea debemos estar con ellos.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, como dije, Jasper es tu hermano, es natural que veas por él —Rosalie tomó el último trago de su orgasmo—. Es tarde, mañana debo levantarme temprano.

—Hasta mañana, descansa.

—Igualmente, Rose.

Llegué a casa, estuve tentada de pasar con Alice para ver si se encontraba bien, pero imaginaba que en ese momento necesitaba su espacio. Esperaba esa misma noche pudieran hablar y encontrar alguna forma de arreglar lo que se avecinaba.

—Amor — escuché a Edward en la cocina llamándome.

Caminé hacia la cocina, estaba con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el refrigerador.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Se me antojó una crepa —sacó su cuerpo del refrigerador y se giró para rodearme con sus brazos—, pero creo que ahora tengo antojo de otra cosa —ronroneó en mi cuello.

—Mmm creo que me hago una idea —le dije mientras acariciaba su pecho por debajo de su playera—, pero muero de sueño, Alice y Rose me dejaron agotada con tanto interrogatorio. Además, sabes cómo me deja el alcohol.

—Cierto —pareció meditar un instante—. Creo que tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté dubitativa, en parte por el sueño y en parte por temor a lo que fuera a decirme.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te emborrachaste aquí en New Haven?

—Sí, bueno, no realmente. Al día siguiente me levanté sin recordar nada.

—Esa noche fue la primera vez que te besé.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa noche te llevé a tu habitación, mis sentimientos ya estaban luchando en ese entonces por salir a brote, la cercanía, el verte tan expuesta, el tenerte entre mis brazos vencieron mis fuerzas y terminé besándote.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Por la culpa que me embargó al día siguiente. Entré a tu habitación a la mañana siguiente con la idea de explicarte que todo había sido por los tragos, pero resultó que no recordabas nada y eso me vino como anillo al dedo.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué pensaste después de besarme?

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Pensé que tenías y tienes los labios más deliciosos del mundo —comenzó a mordisquear mis labios—. Después de eso no pude dejar de pensar en ellos, en ti, en volver a besarte, a tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Y ahora lo estoy.

—Para nunca dejar de estarlo.

El sueño me estaba venciendo y Edward lo notó cuando un enorme bostezo se me escapó.

—Usted señorita ya debe de ir a la cama —me tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

—Interesante —murmuré entre bostezos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Edward Cullen, uno de los principales folladores de Yale sólo va a simplemente dormir con una chica sin esperar otra cosa.

Edward se detuvo a la mitad de su habitación con su ceño fruncido, me miró fijamente.

—Bella, sé que la manera en la que actué por los motivos que fueran no fueron los correctos.

—No es eso lo que trataba de decir.

—Lo sé. Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Bella, contigo las cosas van más allá de un plano físico. Simplemente dormir contigo para mí es más que eso, es poder tenerte entre mis brazos, poder observarte mientras duermas llena de paz. Es sentir mi corazón palpitar desbocado por sólo mirarte. Es compartir mi sueño, es amarte mientras duermes.

— ¡Joder, que te amo! —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y aun cuando moría de sueño, lo besé con toda la intensidad que podía.

—Hermosa niña, usted debe descansar y si continúa así no podré detenerme. Eres demasiado tentadora.

—Quizás pueda hacer a un lado mi sueño.

—No señorita, usted debe dormir.

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas el sueño regresó a mí.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Acomodé mi cabeza entre su hombro y su pecho, mientras el sueño me ganaba de poco en poco.

—Quiero dormir entre tus brazos —alcancé a decir.

—Quiero que duermas entre mis brazos, siempre.

Me dejó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a quitarme mis zapatos y ropa. Tomó una playera blanca de su ropero y me la puso cuidadosamente.

—A dormir preciosa —me dio media vuelta y pegó mi espalda a su pecho. A través de la ropa podía sentir sus latidos como música para arrullarme. Lo último que sentí fue un beso de Edward en mi sien.

Me desperté sintiendo el brazo de Edward alrededor de mí. Su respiración era acompasada aún, lo que quería decir que estaba durmiendo todavía. Me apreté más a él para sentirlo más cerca. Unos cuantos minutos después sentí el brazo de Edward estrujarme y besarme en mi cuello.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días —sonreí como boba—. Tenemos que levantarnos ya, se hace tarde —mi boca hablaba, pero mi cuerpo decía y quería otra cosa.

—Sólo un ratito más —pidió en mi cuello—. Me he perdido de tantas mañanas como ésta —besó mi cuello—. De ahora en adelante no dormirás en otro lugar que no sea en mi cama.

— ¿Y mi habitación?

—Bueno es tu elección, quieres mudarte a mi habitación o me mudo contigo a la tuya, pero no te dejaré dormir lejos de mí.

—Esa me parece una muy buena decisión —sonreí—. Donde sea, pero contigo.

—Contigo —giró mi rostro lo suficiente para poder besarme.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, disfrutando de los míos. Era un beso suave, pero a la vez apasionado.

—Edward —lo llamé para que se detuviera—. Se nos hará tarde.

—Está bien —gruñó en protesta.

—El deber nos habla —salté de la cama antes de que sus brazos me atraparan nuevamente.

— ¿Y dónde queda el amor?

— ¡Hey, eso sonó a título de canción!

—Para que sepas que esto no me agrada nada.

—Edward, estuvimos todo el domingo juntos, prácticamente el día entero lo pasamos en la cama.

—Pero no es suficiente.

Suspiré, mi corazón palpitó y morí de amor en ese instante. La parte narcisista de mí se sentía rebosante de alegría cuando lo miraba así, queriéndome a todas horas con él, a su lado. Y para ser honesta estaba en las mismas o peores circunstancias.

Me preparé rápido para hacer el desayuno. Edward me llevaría a la universidad como quedó en hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Edward ya bajaba con su traje gris y camisa azul. Edward en traje era un jodido pecado andante, y con jeans, y sin nada. Edward en sí era un jodido pecado, mi pecado.

— ¿En qué piensas que te ha hecho sonrojar?

—En que tengo a un pecado como novio.

—Ya veo, entonces, Bella te invito a pecar conmigo ¿Qué dices?

—Que hay infiernos a los que me apetece ir —sin esperar más dio tres zancadas me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y se apoderó de mis labios, de una manera que debería de ser penada por la ley por hacerme explotar. Su boca ávida se movía junto con la mía, por el momento era su boca la que dominaba el beso, honestamente no me quejaba.

—Tengo clases —susurré cuando su lengua se despegó un poco de mí. Él volvió a gruñir.

—Paso a recogerte, preciosa.

—De acuerdo —me acerqué a besarlo. Le di un beso casto en sus labios, pero él no tuvo suficiente, profundizó el beso hasta tener seguro que había recorrido cada rincón de mi boca. Me dejó jadeante cuando lo cortó.

—Necesito mi dosis para todo el día.

—Tú en verdad quieres que muera de una combustión espontánea —él comenzó a reír.

El resto del día me la pasé buscando a Alice entre clases para averiguar cómo se encontraba. La noche anterior había salido del bar un poco alterada. Decidí llamarla para ver si había asistido a sus clases, o saber dónde estaba, pero no hubo respuesta. En cuanto saliera le preguntaría a Edward por ella o iría a buscarla, estaba comenzando a preocuparme de verdad.

—Bella, Bella, te veo muy radiante el día de hoy —comentó Angela cómplice.

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes muy bien lo que me pasa.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó Ben a su lado.

—Oh no, cosa de nada, sólo que Bella está con Edward.

— ¿Ustedes dos…? —movió sus dedos índices juntándolos una y otra vez.

—Sí —dije apenada.

— ¡Pero si eso es extraordinario!

—Lo es.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Ben.

—No, Edward ha quedado en venir por mí.

—Ya veo, quieren recuperar el tiempo.

—Exactamente.

—Bella, te dejamos entonces —se despidieron de mí y a los pocos minutos Edward apareció en su volvo. Me quedé como boba observándolo mientras caminaba hacia mí ¿Acaso podía amarlo más de lo que lo había hecho?

Tomó mi bolso con una mano y con la otra tomó mí mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —me preguntó.

—Ya sabes obras y más obras viejas como tú les llamas.

—Entonces fue un día interesante.

—Pero te extrañé.

—Como yo a ti preciosa.

Metió la bolsa al carro y se dio la vuelta para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente.

—Definitivamente te extrañé.

—Esto es raro —comenté.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Primero, todo mundo, especialmente las chicas, me miran lanzándome dagas.

—Supongo que están celosas de lo mucho que te amo.

—Probablemente, pero me alegra que nos vean juntos porque así se van enterando que Edward Cullen queda fuera del juego. Eres completamente mío —pasé mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Así que mi preciosa niña es posesiva.

—Sólo un poco —le mostré con mis dedos una pizca.

— ¿Qué otra cosa te parece rara?

—Que no podamos estar sin el otro por mucho tiempo. Es desesperante no poder abrazarte en cada momento. No se siente bien.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Todo el día sentí esta urgencia y necesidad de verte, de tenerte a mi lado.

— ¿No se supone que seamos capaces de poder estar separados sin que la necesidad nos consuma? —pregunté.

—Quizá sea porque queremos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

—Pues no quiero separarme de ti en toda la tarde —me paré de puntitas y besé castamente sus labios.

—Has leído mi mente —susurró sobre mis labios—. En este momento estoy en plan de no compartirte con nadie, ni si quiera con Alice.

—Hablando de Alice ¿Sabes si vino a la escuela?

—No, cuando salimos su carro estaba todavía estacionado.

—No la he visto en todo el día y me preocupa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras depositaba suaves besos en mi frente.

—Ayer salió del bar un poco alterada. Verás, Alice no le ha dicho nada a Jasper sobre el proyecto en el cual está trabajando y Jasper está a días de recibir el resultado.

—Oh no —su cara reflejó preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Jasper ayer en la tarde me llamó para avisarme que había sido aceptado.

—No puede ser. Alice debe estar pasándola muy mal. Necesito hablar con ella, saber cómo está.

—Te llevo al departamento. Tengo que regresar a la empresa.

— ¿Y qué sucede con el plan de pasar toda la tarde juntos? —pregunté con un puchero.

—Tenía planeado llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? —le pregunté.

—Papá siempre lo hacía, nos llevaba a mamá, Alice y a mí a la oficina. Claro que Alice se desesperaba demasiado pronto y no funcionaba bien.

—Será mañana, hoy quiero averiguar cómo se encuentra Alice.

—De acuerdo, preciosa —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme antes de dejarme entrar al auto.

Fuimos todo el camino tomados de la mano, su pulgar trazaba pequeños círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano y de vez en cuando dejaba un beso ahí donde había trazado los círculos.

— ¿Me avisas cualquier cosa que pase?

—Por supuesto. Sólo espero se encuentre bien.

Bajé del auto, no sin despedirme como se debía de mi novio.

— ¡Joder, sólo porque se trata de Alice, sino te llevaba y te raptaba el resto del día! —le sonreí y bajé antes de que mis ganas de estar con él me vencieran.

Toqué como desesperada la puerta de Alice. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Nada.

— ¡Alice, soy Bella! —le grité.

Escuché unos pasos débiles acercarse a la puerta y después aparecer a un fantasma con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Alice! —gemí.

— ¡Bella! —se lanzó directo a mis brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

—Jasper se va —gimió.

—Ya lo sé —le dije.

— ¿Cómo?

—Me lo dijo Edward. Ayer en la tarde Jasper le habló para avisarle.

—Se ha molestado por no haberle dicho del proyecto —sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas nuevamente.

—Tranquila, dime qué sucedió.

—Ayer llegué llorando porque no era capaz de pensar en que él se fuera y yo me quedara— sollozó—. Él estaba esperándome con una hoja entre sus manos, en cuanto la vi lo supe. Sabía que él se iba a ir. Llegó a mí y gritó que nos iríamos a Londres, estaba extasiado. Y entonces yo le contesté que no, él no lo entendió y terminé de contarle todo.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó?

— ¡Mal! —volvió a abrazarme—. Me ha dicho que soy una egoísta, que cuándo planeaba contárselo, qué clase de pareja podía ser si no podía platicar con él. Me ha dicho que no planea renunciar a Londres, que se va a ir— volvió a sollozar.

No sabía qué decir. Me sentí como una inútil de no encontrar las palabras correctas para mi amiga en esos momentos; sólo me limité a abrazarla.

— ¿Y Jasper?

—Se salió después de eso. Rosalie me llamó para decirme que llegó allá. No me ha llamado, no me ha mandado ni un mensaje. Nada, Bella.

—Necesita tiempo, Alice.

— ¿Qué no se da cuenta que podrían ser nuestros últimos días juntos?

—No hables así.

—No quiero perderlo, Bella. Lo amo.

—Lo sé, Alice.

— ¿Qué haré si decide terminar con lo nuestro?

—No lo hará, él te ama al igual que tú a él. Sólo necesita pensar, a él a penas se le ha presentado este nuevo escenario de separarse. Él ya se había imaginado su vida de ambos en Londres por dos años.

—Y yo lo he arruinado —sollozó nuevamente.

Envolví su diminuto cuerpo con mis brazos y me quedé con ella sentada en el sofá hasta que sentí su respirar más tranquilo. Se había quedado dormida. Entre sueños continuó sollozando. Me daba tanta pena ver a mi amiga de esa manera. Me pregunté si debería llamar a Jasper. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio, pero Alice lo necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba tener la certeza que continuarían juntos. Fui por una frazada para envolverla y le llamé a Edward para avisarle cómo estaba Alice. Evidentemente se preocupó, pero lo tranquilicé cuando le dije que me quedaría toda la tarde con ella. Tomé uno de sus libros y leí mientras ella continuaba dormida. Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Bella? —escuché la voz de Jasper.

— ¡Hey! — lo saludé en un susurro, no quería despertar a Alice.

— ¿Alice está dormida? —era demasiado obvia su pregunta. Pero siendo Alice y estando dormida en la tarde era imposible de creer. Era la persona con más energía que había visto en mi vida.

—Vine después de la escuela, estaba preocupada por ella porque no fue y cuando llegué estaba en ese estado, me preocupé y no quise dejarla sola —le expliqué.

Se acercó más al sofá donde Alice se encontraba dormida y su cara reflejó consternación al ver su estado. Había encontrado lo mismo que yo, a alguien que no era Alice. No había la habitual alegría en su rostro, aun cuando no estuviera dormida. Era un cuerpo parecido a Alice.

—Amor —le dijo con cariño. Jasper realmente estaba preocupado—. Lo lamento tanto —besó su mejilla.

Alice despertó poco a poco y en cuanto vio a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella se abalanzó a él. Era su momento de aclarar todo y estar juntos, así que silenciosamente salí de ahí y me fui al departamento de Edward. Cruzaba los dedos para que saliera todo bien para ellos.

Un par de horas después entraba Edward, con su habitual lanzamiento de las llaves y saco. Se sentó a mi lado, quitó mi libro de mis manos y me sentó en su regazo. Acto seguido sus labios ya poseían los míos, comenzó siendo lento, rozándose, para después delinear con su lengua mi labio inferior y poder entrar en mi boca. Su lengua comenzó una batalla con la mía, mis manos ya se enredaban en su cabello y las suyas me estrechaban hacia él. Poco a poco me fue recostando sobre el sofá y él quedando encima de mí. Cuando estaba por terminar el beso mordisqueó suavemente mi labio inferior.

—Te he extrañado.

—Como yo a ti. Te amo —acaricié su mejilla y giró su rostro para besar la palma de mi mano.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

Suspiré. Por tanto, que hubiera imaginado y deseado anteriormente a Edward diciéndome que me amaba, jamás hubiera creído que sucedería.

— ¿Sigues sin creer que sea verdad, cierto?

Sólo pude asentir.

—Bella, prometo que cada día te demostraré cuánto te amo, que no es un sueño, que te quiero conmigo para toda la vida.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, tratando de transmitirle toda mi confianza. Sabía que no mentía, sabía que me amaba. Simplemente había sido tanto tiempo el que había esperado por que él me dijera que me amaba.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —me repitió una y otra vez entre cada beso que depositaba dulcemente en mi cuello.

—Tanto como yo a ti.

—Dímelo —pidió.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me amas.

—Te amo —acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Tomó una de mis manos y la llevó al lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón.

—Vuelve a decirlo, por favor.

—Te amo —sonreí.

— ¿Sientes? Se acelera cada vez que te escucho decirlo.

Yo tomé la suya y la llevé a mi corazón.

— ¿Sientes? Se acelera cada vez que me miras.

— ¡Joder, te amo, Isabella Marie Swan! —hice un mohín.

— ¿Qué?

—No me gusta que me llames Isabella, llámame así cuando estés enojado.

—Entonces, preciosa, te amo —sonreí como boba.

—Edward —le llamé.

—Dime.

—Quiero hacer el amor —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Pero esta vez quiero yo complacerte a ti.

Su respiración se detuvo. Era irónico ver al gran Edward Cullen, mujeriego número uno de Yale, con la respiración cortada y su mirada de sorpresa.

—Me he ganado el jodido cielo —reí por su ocurrencia.

— ¿Me dejarás complacerte, Edward?

— ¡Joder, preciosa, eres un demonio de la lujuria!

Se acercó a mis labios y comenzó a besarme suavemente. La danza que emprendíamos era dulce, sensual, envolvente. Pronto nuestras bocas comenzaron a ser más demandantes, su lengua ya se encontraba en una batalla campal contra la mía. Sus manos se perdían por mi cuerpo, se adentraban en mi blusa, bajaban a mis piernas y volvían a subir hasta mis pechos. Las mías tiraban de su cabello, haciéndolo jadear.

Edward me jaló haciéndome quedar sentada en horcajadas sobre él. Podía sentir su erección en debajo de mí. De recordar lo grande, dura y caliente que se sentía se me hizo agua la boca. Sentí el deseo de poder poseerlo con ella, de tenerlo dentro de ella, lamerlo, probarlo y succionarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo en que este deseo se hizo presente, el temor de no hacerlo bien, comenzó a dominar ¿Qué sucedería si no le gustaba?

—Preciosa ¿Qué sucede? —tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oído.

—Quiero probarte —susurré. Su ceño se frunció a modo de confusión.

—No te entiendo.

Mis mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo ¿Cómo decírselo? _"Basta Bella, deja el pudor para otro momento, con Edward no necesitas de ello es Edward, no debes avergonzarte"_ Me dije a mí misma.

— ¿Preciosa?

—Quiero… mamarte —dije en un susurro.

— ¡Jesucristo, Bella! —gimió.

— ¿Está mal? —pregunté preocupada.

—Tu inocencia es jodidamente erótica y sensual.

Sin darme tiempo a preguntar, tomó mi rostro y poseyó mis labios de la manera más íntima que sólo él conocía. Bajé a su hueso maxilar y los mordisqueé. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas, desabrocharon cada botón de su camisa azul y me detenía un poco más de la cuenta en delinear su marcado abdomen. Moría de deseo por este hombre.

—Eres tan guapo —susurré en su oído mientras desabrochaba la bragueta de su pantalón—. Me invitas a los pensamientos menos decorosos que una joven puede tener —aproveché para succionar el lóbulo de su oído y lo sentí estremecer. Esta nueva sensación de poder que tenía sobre sus reacciones, de saber que provocaba eso en él, de producirle placer me estaba llevando al mismo éxtasis.

Sentía la necesidad de fricción y mis caderas no demoraron en ir en su búsqueda. Comencé a restregarme encima de su erección, pero no obtenía la suficiente satisfacción ya que la ropa estorbaba. Edward adentró sus manos en mi blusa hasta llegar a mis pechos, los tomó en ambas manos y comenzó a amasarlos.

— ¡Agh, Bella! —sin esperar más prácticamente arrancó mi blusa de mi cuerpo. Pasó un dedo encima del encaje, justo a la altura de mi pezón, logrando que se pusiera duro. Se acercó a él y lo mordisqueó; bajó la copa de mi brasier y comenzó a succionar. Mis movimientos de caderas se hacían cada vez más insistentes. Lo necesitaba, pero antes tenía que cumplir con mi deseo de tenerlo en mi boca.

—Quiero hacerlo ahora —levantó su mirada mientras continuaba con mi pezón en su boca.

—Soy todo tuyo, preciosa —dijo aún con mi pezón entre sus dientes.

Me paré y quité mi sostén, dejándolo caer a mis pies. Edward no apartaba la mirada de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir deseada y hermosa.

—Perfecta —murmuró más para sí que para mí.

Desabroché mis pantalones y terminaron al lado del sostén. Sólo me quedé en mis bragas de algodón. Hice una nota mental de pedirle a las chicas me acompañaran a comprar lencería sexy. Me hinqué enfrente de él sin apartar mi mirada. Desabroché la bragueta de su pantalón; me sentía atrevida y sexy. La osadía me dejó adentrar mi mano en su bóxer y sacar su polla, estaba dura y caliente, en la punta brillaba ya una gotita. Pasé mi lengua por ella, y en lugar de desagradarme como esperé que sucediera fue todo lo contrario; la textura, el sabor, pero sobretodo el ronroneo de placer de Edward me incentivaron a ir más allá. Metí la punta en mi boca y comencé a chuparla, pero parecía no tener suficiente así que comencé a meter lo más que podía en mi boca, era difícil por su tamaño, pero poco a poco, mientras relajaba la garganta comenzó a entrar en mí. Pronto mi nariz tocaba su pubis.

— ¡Joder, Bella! —alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos y un fuego se encendió en mi vientre. Comencé a mover mi cabeza, metiendo y sacando su polla de mi boca. En momentos paraba para succionar y lamer y volvía a meterla toda. Ya no costaba tanto como la primera vez. Me moví con mayor rapidez. Sólo escuchaba los jadeos de Edward. Lo metí profundo en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que intentaba succionar— ¡Basta! —Edward me apartó de su pene húmedo y me hizo sentar en horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté confusa — ¿He hecho algo mal?

— ¡Joder!, no Bella, todo lo contrario, estaba a punto de correrme.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has apartado?

—Primero porque no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, estaba a punto de correrme en tu boca, Bella, no sabía cómo tomarías eso…

—Eso es lo que quería, jamás lo he hecho y me resulta algo… erótico y me agrada la idea —dije tímidamente.

— ¡Bendito sea el cielo! Sólo yo probaré el placer de estar en tu boca.

—Temí que no te hubiera gustado, como dije, no tengo experiencia, eres el primero.

— ¡Bendito sea el cielo, también por eso! Quiero ser el único, quiero ser yo el primero en todo, porque cuando se trata de ti soy un jodido egoísta —me apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces te… gustó?

— ¡Joder preciosa, me ha fascinado! Nadie me ha dado tanto placer con una mamada como tú— tomó mi rostro entre sus manos— ¿Lo sientes? —presionó su miembro en mi humedad—. Así, me has dejado, todavía la siento palpitar.

—Yo quería que terminaras en mi boca.

— ¡Carajo, Bella! Continúas así y te follaré duro sin importar nada.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Eres el peor demonio de la tentación —me atrajo hacia sus labios y comenzó a besarme de una manera voraz mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas y subían por los costados hasta encontrar mis pechos.

— ¿Qué era lo segundo por lo que no me dejaste continuar?

—Quiero terminar aquí —rozó con dos de sus dedos mi sexo aún cubierto por mis bragas—. Estás tan húmeda —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Tú me has dejado así —moví mis caderas en búsqueda de fricción.

—Para —dijo entre dientes.

Tomó su cartera y sacó un condón para ponérselo. Agarró mis caderas y me levantó un poco para poder bajar mis bragas con una de sus manos, al dificultarse su tarea decidió rasgarlas.

—Espero no hayan sido tus favoritas.

—Para nada.

Tiró al suelo los restos de tela y me sentó en su erección. Una sola estocada, firme y potente, estremeciendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Estuvo sin moverse por unos instantes con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello. Cuando no pude aguantar más fui yo quien comenzó a moverse, sacudía mis caderas al encuentro de las suyas. Edward comenzó a moverse rápidamente, estuvo conteniéndose.

—Me envuelves como un guante —gimió Edward.

—Te siento tan dentro —comencé a moverme en círculos. Edward apretó su agarre haciéndome detener, pero no lo dejé y continué con mis movimientos. Sentí toda la extensión de su pene acariciando mi interior. El placer provocado con su polla dentro de mí y el contacto del resto de mi coño con su piel me estaban volviendo loca. Esa vez fue suave.

—Bella, por favor —suplicó y dejé que fuera a su ritmo. En cuanto sintió que le dejaba el mando comenzó a envestir lento pero preciso.

— ¡Joder, Edward!

—Eres tan malditamente estrecha. Me encantas —unió mis labios a los suyos mientras seguía embistiendo. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas—. Cada vez me aprietas más —pasó sus manos a mi trasero, empujándome más a su encuentro.

— ¡Uff, Edward! Más, por fa… favor —lo necesitaba más adentro de mí.

Nos giró, dejándome recostada sobre sofá, tomó mi pierna izquierda y la dobló tocando mi pecho.

— ¿Me sientes? —dijo seguido de una embestida firme.

— ¡Joder, sí!

Otra embestida.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías?

— ¡Sí!

Otra embestida.

Las embestidas dejaron de ser lentas para volverse voraces. Ambos lo necesitábamos, la posición de mi pierna me hacía sentirlo en lo más profundo de mí.

—Vamos preciosa, acompáñame en esto.

Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban perlados de sudor por nuestra danza pasional. Sentía mi centro palpitar a su alrededor. La presión en mi vientre aumentaba con cada embestida. Edward bajó una de sus manos a donde nuestros sexos se encontraban, acariciando la unión y regresando a mi botón de placer.

— ¡Edward! —grité por la doble sensación.

—Bella, hazlo conmigo amor.

Sólo basto una ligera presión de su parte en mi clítoris para estallar a su alrededor. Mi centro palpitó furiosamente, succionando su polla, pidiendo me acompañara en mi nirvana. Unas cuantas embestidas más y sentí su palpitar acompasándose con el mío e inclusive haciéndolo más placentero.

— ¡Agh! —gruñó.

—Cada vez se vuelve mejor —comenté.

Una vez nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, Edward volvió a jalar de mí para sentarme a horcajadas encima de él, iba a salirse de mí, pero me moví.

—No, quédate un rato más así —me acurruqué en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, inhalando su aroma, mi aroma favorito, Edward.

Mientras continuaba disfrutando de la sinfonía de sus latidos, Edward acariciaba delicadamente mi espalda.

—Me encanta tenerte así —murmuró.

— ¿Desnuda y tú dentro de mí? —bromeé.

—En parte —lo sentí reír—. Me refería a tenerte entre mis brazos. Tu cálido cuerpo envolviéndome, sentir como tu pecho sube y baja en cada respiro —me separó de su pecho para juntar nuestras frentes—. No hay mejor sensación en este mundo que sentirte cerca y junto a mí. Eres toda mía.

—Toda tuya —besé sus pectorales, con pequeños besos mariposa.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas? —me preguntó.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Curiosidad —se encogió de hombros.

Me rendí ¿Qué importaba ya que lo supiera?

—Todo empezó cuando murió mamá; el día que entraste por mi ventana —comencé a jugar con sus dedos—. Obviamente en ese momento no pensaba en nosotros de esta manera, pero desde entonces sentí admiración, fascinación por ti y extrañamente una unión. Me gustaba que cuidaras de mí, que estuvieras al pendiente de lo que me pasaba. Cuando entramos a la secundaria poco a poco esa fascinación se fue transformando. Me gustabas, me gustaba estar cerca de ti, me gustaba que yo fuera importante para ti. Ir con Alice a tu casa, o cuando tú ibas a la mía era lo mejor del día, porque podía verte más tiempo. A los quince ya era una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, moría de celos cada vez que veía a una chica revolotear a tu lado. Mi corazón desde entonces ya latía desbocado por ti y me di cuenta que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti. Cuando te viniste a New Haven, lloré, absurdamente sentí como si me hubieras abandonado y fue peor cuando no regresaste las primeras vacaciones de Navidad, mi corazón se rompió, pero al mismo tiempo comencé a tener la esperanza que el tiempo y distancia me harían olvidar ese enamoramiento, pero fue inútil.

En cuanto terminé mi confesión Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos. Su semierección comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí.

—Así que puedo presumir a cualquier imbécil que soy el primer hombre y seré el único en tu corazón —me sonrió socarronamente.

—Presumido.

—Yo más bien diría jodidamente afortunado —besó muchas veces mis mejillas haciéndome reír.

—Creo que alguien se está poniendo feliz de nuevo —moví mis caderas.

—Escucharte decir cuánto me has amado todo este tiempo me ha excitado —comenzó a mover sus caderas también; y así continuamos una nueva danza pasional.

— ¿Y bien qué hay de ti? – le pregunté mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de su camisa, en lo que él se colocaba sus pantalones.

Edward alzó la mirada y se centró en la abertura de su camisa que dejaba ver el comienzo de mis pechos.

—Ese par de lunares me vuelve loco.

—No cambies el tema.

—No lo haré. Toda la vida me has importado, siempre he sentido esta necesidad de cuidarte y estar cerca de ti. Siempre has sido hermosa, pero cuando llegaste a tu adolescencia ¡Dios! Me encandilabas con tu sonrisa, tuve desde entonces una obsesión con tus sonrojos, y tus ojos, el café de tu mirada me envuelve. Debo admitir que hasta el último momento me encargue de espantar hasta el último de tus pretendientes. Desde entonces me he vuelto presa de los celos, que claro, en ese momento pensaba que lo hacía porque eras la hermana de Emmett y debía cuidarte de cuanto niñete calenturiento se acercara a ti. Pero el día de aquel baile, al mirarte a los ojos mientras te tenía rodeada con mis brazos me di cuenta que yo no te veía más como la hermana pequeña de Emmett. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de cuánto te deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa me llegó de golpe. Así que hui, hui de ti y traté de convencerme a mí mismo, una y otra vez, que sólo era un capricho lo que por años he sentido, no era más que deseo puramente físico, y otra vez estaba ciego; todo ese tiempo te estuve amando —soltó una larga, larga bocanada de aire, y sus hombros se hundieron como si hubiera llevado una carga demasiado pesada sobre ellos y apenas fueran liberados de ella.

No soporté más y corrí a su encuentro, trepando por su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con piernas y brazos mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi trasero.

— ¡Carajo, te amo muchísimo! —le solté un beso bien tronado en su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti preciosa —besó el canalillo de mis pechos—. Me encantaría volver a empezar, pero supongo tienes tarea por hacer.

—Sí —hice un mohín. No quería separarme de él.

—Anda —me dio una nalgada juguetona—. No quiero que Emmett me eche bronca por distraerte de tus deberes.

— ¿Y si soy yo quien te distrae a ti? —mordisqueé su lóbulo; como respuesta obtuve un gruñido.

—Bella —me dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Está bien —refunfuñé—. Ya iré a hacer mi tarea —me bajé de un salto, me di la vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso Edward me jaló para besarme.

—Apresúrate —me pidió— No me dormiré hasta que vayas a la cama conmigo.

Subí apurada las escaleras con el claro objetivo de deshacerme de mis deberes para poder regresar al lado de Edward. Me sentía flotando, si mi corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía, ahora cada vez que me tocaba estaba a nada de explotar. Un día más a su lado, esperaba que fuera un día del resto de nuestras vidas, porque yo estaba dispuesta a luchar por ese hombre.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Por un lado tenemos a los bellos de Edward y Bella, les dije que Edward era dulce, ahora disfrutan de su relación :). Por el otro tenermos a Alice y Jasper, a esperar lo que sucede con este par. Por cierto, también me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el plan de Edward para reconquistarlo. Ahora, bien, acepto las abucheadas o lo que quieran decirme por hacerlas esperar u.u  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Cary_ así es, por fin están juntos y disfrutarán por mucho tiempo su relación, aunque hay que ir abriendo los ojos poco a poco con lo que bien gracias por leer. _Algún lector anónimo_ lo sé, buscaba que el momento en que le pidiera estar con él fuera mágico para borrar todo lo anterior, ahora a verlos disfrutar de su amor. Gracias por leer. _Maru1824_ vas por buen camino con lo que piensas, pero falta para ello, los dejaremos disfrutar de su amor varios capítulos más. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado en Navidad y les deseo, de corazón, tengan un año maravilloso, lleno de éxito, salud y felicidad. ¡Hasta el siguiente viernes!**


	24. Siempre mi castaña

**¡Hey, hey, chicas! Primero que nada gracias por no lanzarme tomatazos por mi demora anterior. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Faltan bastantes capítulos para esta historia porque se vienen nuevas aventuras para Edward y Bella, así como también vendrá un problemilla entre Alic y Jasper como han empezado a leer en el anterior capítulo. Ahora sí, les dejo el capi.**

 **Capítulo 24: Siempre mi castaña**

 **EPOV**

Decir que me sentía como el hombre más jodidamente afortunado era poco, por fin dejaba fluir todo lo que sentía por Bella y se sentía condenadamente bien; lo mejor de todo era saber que ella me correspondía. El último par de noches habían sido las mejores de mi vida, el poder dormir con ella entre mis brazos, escuchando su respiración cerca de mi oído, el sentir su corazón latir cuando me acurrucaba en su cuello, escucharla hablar mientras dormía, enredar mis dedos en su suave cabello chocolate. Todavía notaba cierta inseguridad en ella, pero la comprendía, de buenas a primeras le decía que la amaba, que moría por ella, y el haber sido un patán no ayudaba a su confianza en mí; pero ya me encargaría de enmendar eso día a día, de mostrarle cuánto la amo, que mi vida sin ella es una noche sin estrellas, oscura y fría.

En pocos días me había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla a mi lado, de besarla, acariciarla, tener su cálido cuerpo pegado al mío, a la suavidad de su piel bajo mi tacto; se sentía tan fácil estar a su lado; era natural, se sentía como si así debiera ser. La miré dormida unos minutos más, sabía que no tardaría en empezar a murmurar, algunas cosas sin sentido, otras no tanto, pero mi favorita era escucharla llamarme entresueños.

—Edward —murmuró—. Ven aquí.

—Aquí estoy preciosa —sabía que todo lo que decía era por su sueño, pero amaba responder a sus llamados. Mi lado ególatra se inflaba de ver que aún dormida me encontraba en su mente.

Pasados unos minutos me quedé dormido con el arrullo de su respiración compasada. Esa noche volví a soñar con un par de pozos de chocolate.

—A despertar —escuché la única voz que amaba por las mañanas, seguida de miles de besos por toda mi cara.

Fingí seguir dormido.

—Con que no quiere despertar el bello durmiente de la casa. Quizá si hago esto quiera despertarse —se sentó en horcajadas sobre mi estómago y bajó a besarme el cuello. Llevé mis manos a su trasero y mordisqueé la piel que quedaba a mi alcance.

—Buenos días, guapo.

—Buenos días, preciosa. Y vaya que son buenos cuando me despiertan así.

—No te acostumbres, no siempre estaré para despertarte —fruncí el ceño ante esa idea. Inmediatamente la odié.

—No digas eso —gruñí.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que ir a alguna otra ciudad o país por la empresa de tu familia Edward?

—Te llevaré conmigo —contesté rápidamente, no podía ser de otra manera.

—Encantada —contestó sonriente—. Pero…

—Ningún pero —protesté.

—No siempre podré ir contigo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque todavía estoy en la escuela y no puedo faltar así como así.

—No faltarías así como así, faltarías porque irías conmigo.

—Edward, cuando me pidan que justifique mis faltas no les puedo decir que me fui de viaje con mi novio —comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, sobretodo donde la barba ya comenzaba a aparecer.

—Cuando nos casemos irás conmigo, ya fue mucho tiempo el que perdí sin estar a tu lado —giré nuestros cuerpos, quedando ahora yo encima.

—Cu…cuando nos… ca… casemos —su mirada reflejaba perplejidad.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero Edward, apenas llevamos unos cuantos días siendo novios.

—No estoy diciendo que ahora sino en un futuro.

—Pero…

—Bella, estos días han sido suficientes para darme cuenta que quiero pasar cada día a tu lado, cada noche contigo entre mis brazos. Eres la mujer de mi vida.

—Pero…

— ¿Acaso no es así para ti? —de repente sentí el pánico abrirse camino dentro de mí.

—No es eso —suspiró y después enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —pregunté separándola de mí para poder verla.

—Es que eso es lo que piensas ahora, pero qué sucederá dentro de unos meses; estás acostumbrado a tener varias chicas a tu alrededor, a tener sinfín de experiencias, ¿Qué sucederá cuando la relación comience a ser monótona para ti? —fruncí el ceño ante el camino que su cabeza había tomado.

—Mi tonta Bella —ella desvió su mirada—. Mírame— le pedí, pero se mostraba renuente, así que tomé su mentón e hice que me viera—. La razón porque estuve con todas esas mujeres fue porque necesitaba olvidarte, no pensar en ti, necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza; procuraba elegirlas lo menos parecidas a ti.

—Así que no eran castañas.

—Procuraba que no lo fueran; pero el punto, Bella, es, que siempre has sido tú, siempre serás tú la chica que hace acelerar mi corazón. Mi corazón, mi alma, todo es tuyo. No te estoy diciendo que el día de mañana te pondré un anillo en el dedo, pero lo haré Bella —tomé su mano y la besé, para después besar sus labios una y otra vez.

—Has vuelto a ser el Edward de Forks.

— ¿El Edward de Forks?

—Dulce, tierno, cariñoso; por lo menos conmigo. Has vuelto a ser el mismo conmigo, bueno el mismo no, mejor, mucho mejor.

—Lamento todo lo demás, Bella —hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Edward! —Bella me empujó apartándose de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Se nos ha hecho tarde!

Miré el reloj del buró y efectivamente, llevábamos media hora de retraso.

—Tenemos quince minutos para arreglarnos —salté de la cama y comenzamos a movernos frenéticamente.

Diez minutos después salíamos a toda prisa al estacionamiento, Bella se colocaba su sudadera y yo terminaba de arreglarme los botones de las mangas. Ambos saltamos al Volvo y arranqué.

—Recuerda que hoy me toca trabajar y Kate pasará por mí para irnos juntas.

—De acuerdo, pero iré por ti al trabajo —le dije mientras me estacionaba.

—Me parece perfecto —me dio un beso fugaz y se dio la vuelta para bajarse, pero la detuve para besarla profundamente.

—Para el resto del día —expliqué. Ella sonrió y ahora sí se marchó.

Llegué justamente a tiempo al edificio de la empresa; cada vez me sentía más familiarizado con la gente que trabajaba en ella, por lo menos, en esta sucursal; los procedimientos eran otra cosa, esa sería mi primera observación que le haría a Eleazar, mejorar los manuales de inducción y de procedimientos, resultabas confusos y poco específicos.

—Buenos días, Edward —me saludó mi secretaria Heidi.

—Heidi, buenos días.

—Muy buenos ahora que has llegado —me sonrió e hizo su cabello hacia un lado.

No respondí a su comentario, observaría si continuaba con actitudes como esa o las de días anteriores donde aprovechaba el mínimo pretexto para rosarse conmigo o colocarse cerca de mí. Pasé y chequé la documentación que había dejado pendiente el día anterior. Al poco rato el interfon sonó.

—Dime Heidi

—El señor Eleazar se encuentra aquí.

—Hazlo pasar.

—Enseguida.

A los pocos segundos la cabellera oscura, ya con unas cuantas canas, de Eleazar, apareció por la puerta.

—Ya veo que has estado trabajando en el nuevo contrato.

—Así es, quiero tener cubierto cualquier inconveniente.

—Maravilloso —sonrió —. Pero tendrás que suspender tu revisión. El día de hoy tenemos un par de reuniones con dos clientes, uno de ellos es el más importante de esta sucursal y puede volverse el más importante de este lado del país. Quiero que los clientes, proveedores e inversionistas te vayan conociendo, ya he hablado con Carlisle y le parece perfecto.

—Entonces encantado.

—Hablando de Carlisle, me ha dicho que tiene planeado venir la siguiente semana.

—No me había mencionado nada —respondí sorprendido.

—Creo que ya metí la pata.

—No, lo que sucede es que realmente no he hablado con él en los últimos días, lo haré después para ver los planes que tiene.

—Puedes marcarle en lo que yo preparo los papeles para la reunión.

En cuanto salió Eleazar tomé asiento y llamé a mi papá, a los pocos timbrazos me respondió.

—Hey, hola papá.

—Hola hijo, aguarda un minuto.

—Claro —esperé unos segundos.

—Lo siento hijo, venía aún en el pasillo, vengo llegando de una reunión.

—Descuida, llamaba porque Eleazar me ha comentado sobre tu visita de la siguiente semana.

—Oh sí, te iba a avisar en esta semana, pero descuida, tú continúa haciendo tus actividades, no quiero llegar a interrumpir.

—Para nada papá, estaremos esperándolos. Te extrañamos a ti y a mamá.

—Esta vez sólo seré yo.

— ¿Mamá te ha dejado venir solo? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Hubieras visto cómo reaccionó cuando vio que no podría acompañarme —soltó una risita a la que acompañé con la mía.

— ¿Te ha tocado dormir en el sofá del estudio?

—Sí, algo así —suspiró.

— ¿Y a qué se debe que mamá no vendrá?

—Tiene reunión con la pequeña sociedad de las señoras de Forks, ya sabes sus visitas mensuales al hospital. En esta ocasión le toca ir al área de oncología infantil.

—Si puedes tomar un par de bolsitas de las galletas de mamá sería un hijo sumamente agradecido.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero esta ocasión preparará pasteles.

Estaba por responderle con que metiera un pedazo de pastel de contrabando al avión cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Aguarda un segundo papá. Adelante.

— ¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Eleazar— Oh, disculpa —dijo al ver que hablaba por teléfono.

—Descuida… Oye, papá, Eleazar ya ha venido por mí para irnos a las reuniones.

—Oh, está bien, no les quito más tiempo.

—Nos vemos la siguiente semana, papá.

—Hasta la siguiente semana, hijo.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Eleazar mientras salíamos hacia el restaurante donde sería la primera reunión.

—Claro, sólo papá me comentaba que tiene que dormir en el sofá.

— ¿En el sofá?

—Mamá se ha molestado porque no vendrá con él.

Eleazar comenzó a reír.

—Esme es tremenda cuando se lo propone.

—Deberías de haber visto cuando papá rechazó la oportunidad de mudarse cuando Alice se vino.

— ¿Sofá?

—Peor, el cuarto de lavado.

—No me lo creo.

—Después le remordió la conciencia y lo dejó regresar, pero según Alice no le habló durante por lo menos un mes.

—Así que prohibido hacer enojar a Esme. Cuando las mujeres se enojan son de cuidado.

—Espero no me suceda lo mismo con Bella —comenté.

— ¿Bella?

—Mi novia —sonreí orgulloso

—Oh, ya veo ¿Bella, es la chica castaña, hija de Charlie?

—La misma —dije con otra sonrisa en mi cara.

—Una muchacha muy guapa.

—Hermosa —respondí.

—Pues ¡Enhorabuena!

Cuatro horas después estábamos de regreso en las oficinas.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—La verdad por ser mi primera vez me sentí un poco perdido al principio, pero después tomé confianza de lo que hacía. Me pareció que el señor Kaplan buscaba sacar ventajas mayores sin aportar digamos que mucho.

—Me pareció exactamente lo mismo, tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado y cualquier movimiento que hagan sus abogados. No sería la primera vez que intentara algo así.

— ¿Y por qué se continúa trabajando con él?

—Por el contrato previo. Se acordó un trabajo de cinco años, afortunadamente a tu padre se le ocurrió agregar una cláusula a los contratos mayores de dos años, en la que se estipula que se hará un nuevo contrato cada año con la posibilidad de modificar algunos términos.

—Pero entonces habrá que ser muy cuidadoso de los cambios que puede hacer la otra parte.

—Por supuesto, por eso siempre vamos acompañados de nuestros abogados. Y bueno, te dejo para que continúes con los otros contratos.

Al terminar de revisar los contratos, comencé a revisar unas notas para la clase del sábado, comenzaríamos a practicar para la interpretación final del semestre.

—Edward ¿te quedarás más tiempo? – escuché la voz de Heidi— Puedo quedarme si me necesitas —alcé la vista y ella se encontraba inclinada en el marco de la puerta.

—No, descuida, ya me retiro.

—Entonces hasta mañana.

—Descansa, Heidi.

Salí del edificio encaminándome hacia el estacionamiento y subí las solapas de mi chaqueta, estaba haciendo bastante aire y era realmente frío. Estaba a un par de coches de distancia del mío cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, continúe unos pasos más y me giré rápidamente para poder pillar a quién estaba detrás de mí.

— ¿Tanya?

—Hola, Edward —me sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quedé observándola; su cabello, ahora castaño, iba recogido en un moño improvisado, llevaba jeans, y un suéter morado, bajé un poco más y me di cuenta que llevaba un par de converse.

—Sólo quería conocer el lugar en el que trabajabas ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó con voz infantil.

—Tengo que irme —fue lo único que pude responder.

—Que tengas lindo regreso a casa —continuaba con su voz infantil.

Una vez en el carro miré por el espejo retrovisor y no pude apartar la mirada. Se había quedado parada y sólo observaba. Quizás estaba volviéndome paranoico, pero juraba que aquel suéter morado se parecía o era idéntico al regalo de Navidad que Alice le compró a Bella durante su primer año de universidad.

No me encontraba concentrado en el camino, sólo pensaba en Tanya, podía jurar que cada vez había más de Bella en ella, en cuanto a lo físico se refería; quizás estaba dejándome guiar por su conducta del otro día, diciéndome que podía ser Bella.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de pensar en Bella y Tanya juntas.

Subía hacia el apartamento cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El nombre de Emmett aparecía en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué sucede Emmett?

—Comienzo a creer que únicamente estabas conmigo para estar cerca de Bells.

Solté una carcajada por el tono de su voz.

—Emmett en verdad sonaste como una ex novia despechada a la cual se le abandonó por otra.

—Anda, anda, te doy permiso de andar con mi hermanita y te he perdonado la vida después de haberle robado su virtud, que, por cierto, agradece que no le he dicho al general Swan.

— ¡Emmett!

—Le tienes miedo a papá, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido—. Bueno, como sea voy para allá.

Media hora después el grandulón apareció frente a mi puerta.

—Mira, mira lo que el viento ha traído —empujó a Jasper dentro del departamento.

Jasper no lucía del todo muy feliz.

—Ricitos de oro no brilla el día de hoy —se burló Emmett.

—No estoy para tus bromas, Emmett —contestó molesto.

— ¿Alice? —pregunté. Jasper me miró pidiéndome no tocáramos el tema.

— ¿Qué sucede con el duende? —preguntó Emmett.

En esa ocasión Jasper me dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Nada importante —. Emmett lo miró y comprendió que debía dejar el tema por la paz.

—Entonces, cuéntanos pequeño Eddie ¿Qué tal estos días en el paraíso del amor? —preguntó Emmett juntando ambas manos y haciendo ojitos.

—No pienso hablar de ello contigo y no creo que quieras escuchar lo que hago en mi relación con Bella.

—Yo hablo abiertamente de mi relación con mi Rose frente a Jasper —respondió quitado de la pena.

—Y eso no implica que a mí me agrade escuchar cada una de tus aventuras con mi hermana.

—Bueno ¿vas a hablar o no? —gruñó Emmett.

—Sólo diré que Bella es el amor de mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poder pasar cada día a su lado y con ella entre mis brazos por las noches.

— ¡Ok, eso puedes saltártelo, no quiero escucharlo! —se llevó las manos a sus oídos, cubriéndolos— Mira que querer contarme cómo perviertes a mi hermanita.

—Más de lo que tú y Rose han hecho con sus gritos, por no mencionar las veces que he evitado que se encuentre con situaciones bochornosas.

— ¡Iugh! Es de mi hermana de quien hablan —se alejó Jasper para dejarse caer entre los cojines del sofá—. No sé qué voy a hacer con Alice —soltó.

— ¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer con Alice? —le pregunté—. Bella me comentó algo. Ella se encuentra muy triste —le dije.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? ¡Joder, Edward! Ella decidió esta situación, sin importarle, ni preguntarme. Decidió por ella, no por nosotros.

—Ella no sabía que te aceptarían.

— ¿Entonces esa es la confianza que tiene en mí?

—Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, es importante para ella.

— ¿Y nuestra relación no?

—No estoy diciendo eso, pero qué hubieras hecho tú si fuera al revés.

—Definitivamente si Alice me hubiera dicho antes que entraría a ese programa no me hubiera postulado para la maestría.

— ¿Le pedirás que abandone el proyecto?

— ¡Por quién me tomas! —me miró furioso—. Sería totalmente incapaz de pedirle eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —pregunté.

— ¡Que no me dijo nada! Cuándo me lo iba a decir, el día en que mi vuelo saliera me iba a salir con un "siempre no Jasper, se me pasó decirte que tengo un proyecto y no te acompañaré ¡Siempre es así, no piensa las cosas, no piensa en los demás!

—Estás hablando de mi hermana Jasper —respondí molesto.

— ¡Hey, chicos! —Emmett se puso en medio de los dos—. Quedamos en que nuestras hermanas no se meterían en nuestra amistad.

—Necesito irme —Jasper pasó por nuestro lado camino a la puerta y dando un portazo.

— ¿Me explicarás qué sucede?

—Alice se ha unido a un proyecto de la universidad que se encarga de estudiar y reparar algunas obras que han llegado al país y el programa dura entre un año y medio y dos.

—Pero que no Jasper se va en enero a Londres con ella.

—Exacto, Alice ya no irá y no podrá alcanzarlo porque cuando el programa termine Jasper estaría terminando en Londres.

— ¡Diablos!

—Ahora Jasper se encuentra molesto con Alice porque ella decidió aceptar entrar al programa aun sabiendo la posibilidad que existía de irse, además si le agregas que al parecer Alice estaba confiada de que Jasper no quedaría.

— ¡Joder con Alice!

— ¡Hey! —le respondí.

—Lo lamento, pero tienes que admitir que se pasó con esto. Mira que esperar que Jasper no entrara para poder ella quedarse libremente y cumplir con un sueño, mientras que Jasper se queda.

—Ella no lo vio así.

—Puede ser Edward, pero eso no quita que el hecho se vea egoísta. Cómo crees que Jasper se siente al respecto, probablemente esté pensando que Alice cruzaba los dedos y deseaba para que él no entrara en el bendito programa de Londres.

— ¡Alice no haría algo así! Mira, sé que mi hermana actuó mal, debió hablar con Jasper de esto antes de tomar una decisión y no ocultárselo, sé que debió tener más confianza en Jasper, pero Alice no es egoísta. Alice siempre ve por todos, puede que la emoción de habérsele ofrecido un puesto en el proyecto la haya cegado y la haya llevado a actuar impulsivamente, pero ella es incapaz de hacer las cosas sin importar el daño que pueda ocasionar.

—Lo lamento, tienes razón, es de Alice de quien hablamos.

—Quizás Emmett tenga razón —se escuchó la voz de Alice a mis espaldas.

¡Mierda!

—Alice…

—Fui una tonta egoísta —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Pequeña Alice —me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

—Alice, no quise decir eso —se disculpó Emmett.

—Pero lo hiciste, Emmett, y tienes toda la razón. No confié en Jasper, no vi lo importante que era para él el asunto de Londres y el que me fuera con él.

—El punto no creo que sea ese, Alice —respondió Emmett—. Personalmente creo que Jasper está dolido porque lo dejaste fuera, para él eres más importante tú, a él lo que le duele es que lo hiciste a un lado junto con los planes que hicieron ambos.

—Emmett no creo que sea el momento —le dije cuando noté a Alice comenzar a sacudirse por su llanto.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento —volteó a verme pidiéndome disculpas con su mirada—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

—Yo sólo quería preguntarles a ti y a Bella si podía quedarme con ustedes esta noche —su rostro de duende se encontraba opacado por sus lágrimas.

—Por supuesto, mi pequeña Alie.

—Pero no quiero importunarlos.

—Claro que no lo haces. Es más ¿Quieres acompañarme por Bella? No tarda en salir.

—Vamos

Se colocó en la parte trasera del carro y no mencionó ni media palabra. Su rostro seguía rojo por el llanto, sus ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

—Voy por Bella ¿Me esperas aquí? —sólo asintió.

Bajé del auto y fui directo a la cafetería donde comenzaban a recoger las mesas ya desocupadas por los clientes. Mi preciosa Bella limpiaba con un trapo el estante detrás de la caja registradora mientras cantaba una canción que no alcance a reconocer.

—Bella, han llegado por ti —le avisó su compañera, Kate.

Ella rápidamente se giró y corrió hacia mí.

—Hey, hola —le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Te extrañé —le comenté.

—Sólo fueron unas cuantas horas.

—Demasiadas horas diría yo —la rodeé con mis brazos.

—Todavía no es mi hora de salida ¿Me esperas unos diez minutos?

—Por supuesto —se iba a dar la vuelta cuando la volví a girar hacia mí—. Alice ha venido conmigo, ella se encuentra mal.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —su rostro reflejó preocupación.

—Jasper.

—Creí que ya lo habían solucionado, ayer que llegó a su departamento mientras estaba con ella.

—Pues no fue así.

—Tengo que verla.

—Lo harás, anda, apresúrate para que podamos ir con ella.

—Deberías de esperarme con ella en el carro.

—Creo que necesita tiempo consigo misma.

Bella asintió y regresó a su trabajo procurando apurarse para que estuviéramos pronto con Alice. Tomé asiento en una silla cerca del mostrador para poder observarla. Pronto terminó y se quitó su delantal, tomó sus cosas de un cajón y se acercó a mí.

—Sólo me despido de Kate y Harry —besé sus labios y la deje alejarse.

Fue hacia una puerta que se encontraba al fondo, asomó su cabeza y se despidió desde lejos del que suponía era Harry. Después se acercó a la hermana de Tanya y la abrazó a modo de despedida, ella le regresó el abrazo y quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

—Listo, podemos irnos.

Al salir nos dimos cuenta que el clima había cambiado, corría un viento realmente fresco como el de la tarde cuando salí del trabajo; Bella tembló de frío. Me quité mi saco lo coloqué sobre sus hombros.

—Huele realmente bien —se llevó una de las solapas a su nariz— Mi olor favorito, a Edward.

—Te comería a besos, pero tenemos un duende que nos espera.

—Alice quiere hablar conmigo —me dijo Bella entrando a nuestra habitación— Iré con ella.

—De acuerdo ¿Se encuentra muy mal? —pregunté preocupado.

—Algo, cree que ha perdido a Jasper para siempre, además de sentirse como un auténtico ser despreciable por su egoísmo.

—No me gusta verla así.

—A mí tampoco. Siempre es ella quien tiene que consolarme y me resulta raro no verla saltando, pidiéndome que la acompañe de compras.

—Lo sé, esa no es Alice.

—Daría lo que fuera porque estuviera bien. Hasta estaría dispuesta a pasar toda una semana siendo Barbie Bella para que ella dejara de llorar.

—Vaya que ese sí es un buen sacrificio de tu parte.

—Sólo Dios sabe cómo sufro con eso. En fin, veré que puedo hacer.

Decidí ponerme a leer algo en lo que esperaba a que Bella apareciera, pero pasaron los minutos y el sueño comenzaba a vencer. Mis parpados se cerraban y sólo fui consciente en el momento en que Bella apartó el libro de mi regazo y me pidió nos metiéramos debajo de las cobijas.

— ¿Cómo está Alice?

—La dejé dormida, continuaba llorando. No sé cómo ayudarla.

—No podemos hacer nada.

—Ellos se aman.

—Lo sé, pero ahora se encuentran molestos y dañados. Necesitan tiempo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Fanfarrón —sonreí cuando me dio un codazo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

—Por cierto, la siguiente semana vendrá Carlisle.

— ¿Qué?

—No sé muy bien a qué viene, me imagino a algo de la empresa, pero desconozco totalmente el asunto al cual venga.

— ¿Viene con Esme?

—No, en esta ocasión mi mamá tendrá que quedarse en Forks.

—Le ha tocado castigo al pobre Carlisle por eso, seguro.

—Vaya que conoces a mi madre —soltó una risita, seguida de un bostezo—. Dulces sueños, preciosa —besé su cabello y la envolví con todo mi cuerpo, quedándome dormida bajo el ritmo de su respiración.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan de Alice y Jasper? Pasarán muchas cosas entre ellos, pero tranquilas que las cosas con Edward y Bella continuarán tranquilas ;)**

 **Reviews por contestar: _Algún lector anónimo_ muchas gracias por leer y darte tiempo en dejar tu comentario, así también por tus buenos deseos, espero sea un buen año para ti y para todas ustedes.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente viernes, divinuras!**


	25. Un buen uso al cubículo

**¡Hola chicas! Otro capítulo más. Veamos a un Edward y una Bella más pícaros en este capítulo. ;) Por favor lean la nota que está al final. No será mucho de su agrado u.u  
**

 **Capítulo 25: Un buen uso al cubículo**

 **EPOV**

— ¿Tú también estás nerviosa? –le pregunté a Bella mientras terminaba de ponerme mi suéter para ir a recoger a Carlisle al aeropuerto.

—Un poco. Quiero decir, Carlisle nos verá como pareja ¿no?

—Por supuesto, que claro si prefieres que no sea así podemos mantenerlo oculto hasta que te encuentres preparada, no quiero forzarte a algo, si no quieres hacerlo no lo haremos, pero sí te advierto que en las noches me meteré escurridizo en tu habitación.

—Eso me encantaría, pero no será necesario, sólo estoy nerviosa por cómo lo tomará.

—Descuida, estoy seguro que mis padres serán los más contentos con lo nuestro.

— ¿Más que tú? —me picó.

—Nadie en este planeta puede estar más feliz por el hecho del que estemos juntos que yo.

—Te equivocas —respondió después de un chasquido de lengua.

— ¿A sí?

—Yo estoy más feliz, pasé años soñando con ello.

—Pasé años huyendo de usted, pequeña maravillosa tentación.

—Y al final caíste.

Me abalancé sobre ella haciéndonos caer sobre la cama. Su maravillosa risa llenó cada hueco de nuestra habitación. Amaba verla reír, formarse ese par de hoyuelos característicos de la familia Swan, sus ojos brillar y sus mejillas sonrojarse por la fuerza de la risa.

—Y puedes culparme por ello.

Mordisqueé su cuello mientras ella seguía riendo por mi ataque, pronto esas risas se convirtieron en jadeos, a los que mis manos tomaron como señal de ir más allá, comenzando a deslizarse debajo de su blusa, acariciando la suave piel de su vientre.

—No, Edward, tenemos que ir por Carlisle al aeropuerto —ella tenía razón, debía parar ahora que podía o llegaríamos tarde por mi padre.

—De acuerdo —deposité un suave beso en su cuello para levantarme de su cuerpo y ayudarla a incorporarse—. Carajo que me serán difíciles estos días con papá aquí.

—Sólo son unos días.

—No tocarte en días será una tortura.

—Después te recompensaré —me guiñó un ojo.

—Bella, no puedes decirme eso cuando tenemos que salir —me quejé.

—Andando que se nos hace tarde —me dio una pequeña nalgada que le regresé cuando pasó a mi lado.

Mientras esperábamos pasé uno de mis brazos por la pequeña cintura de Bella y la acerqué a mí. El aeropuerto se encontraba a rebosar de gente, al parecer habían tenido que desviar bastantes vuelos que salían del país por malas condiciones del clima.

—Espero a tu padre le vaya bien en lo que queda de su vuelo y llegue antes de que la lluvia comience —ambos miramos a través de los grandes ventanales como el cielo comenzaba a enturbiarse y el mismo aeropuerto parecía sumirse en su oscuridad, iluminado súbitamente por los rayos que rompían en el cielo.

Varios minutos después de lo que creímos que tardaría papá en llegar apareció con su maleta jalándola detrás de él.

—Hijo ¿Cómo estás? —me saludó con un abrazó y la calidez que a él y a mamá los caracterizaban.

—Excelente papá —me alejé de él para permitirle a Bella que se acercara a saludarlo.

—Carlisle, bienvenido —mi preciosa le dio un abrazo de bienvenida—. Me alegro vayas a pasar con nosotros algunos días.

—Yo también me alegro de pasar con ustedes un tiempo, ya que ustedes jovencitos ya no se acuerdan de sus padres.

—No es eso, son las distintas actividades —se disculpó Bella.

—Descuida hija, entiendo que como estudiantes y aquí mi hijo como futuro dirigente de la empresa tienen múltiples actividades.

—Como he dicho, nos alegra que estés acá con nosotros, pero ¿Sucede algo con la empresa que te haya obligado a viajar?

—Para nada hijo, descuida, sólo son asuntos en el que el presidente debe estar, ya lo trabajaremos —me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Entonces nada de preocuparse?

—No, todo en orden ¿Y Alice? – cambió el tema al ver que su princesa no había ido por él junto con nosotros.

Alice había rechazado la oferta de acompañarnos porque no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a papá para decirle que ella y Jasper habían terminado su relación. Además, se encontraba mal, no quiso regresar a su departamento desde que habían terminado; por lo que se quedó con Bella y conmigo en el departamento. Había regresado al suyo el día anterior para que Carlisle se quedara con nosotros.

—En su departamento —respondí—. Ha estado arreglando unas cosas en él, ya sabes cómo es, le sale su lado diseñadora al igual que mamá.

—Bueno, vamos que ya quiero verla.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y caminamos detrás de Carlisle. Esperábamos el momento idóneo para decirle, o por lo menos a que él se diera cuenta de que las cosas entre Bella y yo habían cambiado.

Como sospechamos la lluvia no nos dejó llegar tranquilamente al departamento, me quité la chaqueta para dársela a Bella y de esa manera se cubriera. La lluvia cambió rápidamente de una brisa a una tormenta demencial.

—Vaya bienvenida que recibo de New Haven —comenzó a reír papá acompañado de nuestras risas.

—Bueno a correr se ha dicho —miré por el espejo retrovisor a Bella quien ya se abrochaba mi cazadora.

— ¿Correr bajo la lluvia? Eso sólo significa desastre seguro para mí.

Antes de que bajáramos del automóvil, le pedí, por no decir le supliqué a Bella que tuviera cuidado a la hora de correr. Efectivamente, como ella misma lo había dicho, en la operación Bella más lluvia más correr no daban un buen resultado en la adición; y mis suplicas parecieron entrarle por un oído y haberle salido por el otro. Al subir un escalón mientras corría su pie derecho resbaló cayendo en el otro escalón doblándose y provocando que Bella cayera. Chilló de dolor. Aventé las maletas de Carlisle y corrí a su lado.

—Carajo, Bella, lo primero que te dije ¿Por qué no puedes tener más cuidado?

—Lo tuve, pero el suelo está muy resbaloso —se quejó.

La lluvia ya nos había empapado, nuestra ropa ya se pegaba a nosotros como segunda piel, limitando nuestra capacidad de movimiento. Las gotas ya caían de mi rostro, el cabello de Bella se adhería alrededor de su bella cara.

— ¿Qué te duele? —pregunté preocupado.

—Mi pie —se quejó.

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos con sumo cuidado y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta el departamento. Procuré que en cada escalón que subiéramos no la sacudiera más de la cuente, no quería lastimarla. Papá se adelantó a nosotros con todo y maletas para abrirnos la puerta y pudiéramos pasar sin problema. En cuanto entramos en el apartamento llevé a Bella a nuestra habitación y comencé a quitarle su ropa con delicadeza

—Necesitamos quitarte toda esta ropa empapada antes de que agarres un resfriado; después te revisaré el pie.

—Creo que únicamente fue la torcedura, ya no duele nada.

—No importa, debo revisarte.

Froté la piel de sus piernas y brazos, que se encontraba helada, para calentarla un poco. Corrí a mi cajón y saqué una camiseta limpia y unos pantalones deportivos. Regresé a su lado y me perdí en su belleza. Lucía como una diosa, hermosa y sexy, en mi cama, en ropa interior casi transparente y con el cabello húmedo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.

—Luces demasiado sexy para tu propio bien.

Le pedí que extendiera sus brazos para poder ponerle la camiseta.

—Deberías quitarte tú también esa ropa, sino el que terminará resfriado serás tú.

—No puedes culparme por querer que estés calientita.

Comencé a desvestirme, despegando la ropa completamente empapada y me puse mi pantalón deportivo. Saqué una manta para cobijar a Bella, se la di e inmediatamente se cubrió con ella. Me senté frente a ella y tomé con cuidado su pie lastimado, comencé a tocar, masajear y observar para ver si tenía alguna lesión.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, ya no, te dije que sólo había sido la torcedura.

—Creo que tienes razón —observé unos minutos más su pie, pero efectivamente, no había nada de cuidado. Alcé la vista y vi que se mordía su labio— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tú —fue toda su respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

—No puedes hacer eso —se quejó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Estarme tocando como si nada, mientras luces tu perfecto torso desnudo y las malditas gotas deslizándose en él —chilló.

— ¿Estarte tocando así? —pasé mi mano a lo largo de su pantorrilla mientras le sonreía descaradamente. Me atreví a subir un poco más mi mano, hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos. Bella me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzamos un beso voraz; nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla por dominar el beso. Estaba por adentrar una de mis manos en la camiseta cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Carlisle.

—Hijo ¿Cómo…?

Bella me jaló más hacia su cuerpo, cubriéndose totalmente y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su piel caliente contra la mía.

—Lo lamento —Carlisle salió silenciosamente de mi habitación y asimismo cerró la puerta.

— ¡Dios, Edward!

—Tranquila preciosa, arreglémonos y bajemos a hablar con él.

—No, estoy muy apenada.

—Sólo nos estábamos besando —me reí.

—Sí, en tu cama y tú con el torso desnudo.

—Papá lo entenderá, no es tan chapado a la antigua.

Después de cambiarnos para mostrarnos presentables ante Carlisle y de una batalla para convencer a Bella de que bajara, estábamos sentados frente a papá.

—Papá, verás —empecé a explicar y tomé la mano de Bella entre las mías—: Bella y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que todo este tiempo nos hemos amado como dos locos y decidimos estar juntos, no nos veíamos más sin el otro. Le pedí que fuera mi novia y extraordinariamente me ha respondido que sí. Así que ahora estamos empezando una etapa donde los dos nos encontramos muy felices y juntos.

—Me lo imaginaba —tanto Bella como yo lo miramos extrañados—. Aunque no es nada extraño en ustedes tomarse de la mano, la manera de tocarse entre ustedes es distinta, su cercanía ha aumentado y no me refiero precisamente a lo sucedido en la habitación de Edward —Bella apretó mi mano, estaba demasiado apenada—. No quiero que se avergüencen de eso, son jóvenes, lo entiendo, sin embargo, me gustaría saber si están actuando de manera responsable.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Bella.

Había continuado usando el condón, pero Bella y yo temíamos que en algún momento la pasión y el deseo nos dejara llevar y se nos pasara por completo el usarlo. Además, que ambos deseábamos sentirnos el uno al otro sin la barrera de látex, cosa que seguía sin ocurrir y moría por sentirla de esa manera. Bella había decidido visitar al ginecólogo y ese mismo día la habían inyectado, había optado por la inyección trimestral para evitar olvidos y desajustes al tomar la pastilla; de esa manera sólo tendría que visitar al médico cada tres meses.

—Ante las circunstancias creo que es mejor que me vaya a hospedar a un hotel.

—No, no, Carlisle, por favor quédate —le pidió Bella—. Yo, bueno, ya habíamos quedado en que yo me quedaría estos días con Alice —miré a Bella contrariado. Ese no era el plan ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Yo le había pedido se quedara conmigo.

—Chicos, no quiero importunarlos.

—No lo haces ¿verdad Edward? Ese siempre fue el plan.

—No papá, no lo haces —respondí resignado ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Voy por mis cosas antes de que se haga más tarde —Bella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse. Decidí acompañarla y la seguí.

Acompañé a Bella hasta el departamento de Alice; seguía sin agradarme ni una puñetera pisca el que Bella se quedara con Alice. Me sentía molesto, habíamos quedado en continuar durmiendo juntos.

—Para que sepas que no estoy nada contento con esto —puntualicé mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Por favor, Edward, no me sentiría cómoda durmiendo contigo después de lo que pasó.

—Y yo no me voy a sentir cómodo durmiendo lejos de ti, pero veo que dormir conmigo no es precisamente lo que tú quieres.

—Edward no es eso, amo dormir contigo. Además, le caerá bien a Alice no dormir sola en el apartamento que estuvo compartiendo con Jasper —agregó cuando llegamos al apartamento de Alice.

—Da igual Bella, diga lo que diga no te vas a quedar —le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, en cuanto comenzaba a conciliar el sueño se hacía notoria la falta de calor de Bella. Creía que sería la noche más larga de mi vida. No sólo no tenía a Bella a mi lado, sino que también me había enojado con ella.

Un mensaje me sacó de mis cavilaciones, tomé el teléfono y me sorprendió ver el número de Bella en la pantalla; ya era tarde para que estuviera despierta. Inmediatamente lo abrí.

 _Edward, lo lamento, no quiero que te enfades. B_

Sonreí como bobo al mirar la pantalla. Ella tampoco podía dormir. Me reconfortó saber que también le hacía falta.

 _No, preciosa. Discúlpame a mí, entiendo que te sintieras incómoda. Te amo. E_

Le di enviar al mensaje y a los pocos minutos ya tenía su respuesta.

 _Yo también te amo; prometo recompensarte cuando tu papá se vaya. B_

 _Ya lo estoy deseando. E_

A la mañana siguiente pasé temprano por Bella y Alice. Saludé con un casto beso a mi novia, nos pedimos disculpas por la pelea del día anterior y después las llevé directamente a su escuela. Alice, ya se notaba un poco más animada, por lo menos las compras ya volvían a entusiasmarle. Lástima que Bella tuviera que pagar por ello.

— ¿Ya has pensado en cómo le dirás a papá que has terminado con Jasper?

—Sí, he quedado con él saliendo de la escuela, pasará a recogerme para ir a comer y platicaré con él —suspiró.

—Tranquila, Alice —le dijo Bella.

—Al hablar con él se hará más real —agachó su cabeza.

—No me gusta verte así, duende.

—Lo lamento —susurró.

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte.

Llegamos a su escuela y Alice se bajó dándonos tiempo a Bella y a mí para despedirnos. Tomé a Bella de su cintura y la dejé sobre mi regazo.

—Edward, nos van a ver —dijo entre risitas mientras hacía mi asiento para atrás y darnos más espacio.

— ¿Te importa? —pregunté mientras hundía mi rostro en su cuello.

—Para nada —comenzó a acariciar el cabello de mi nuca.

—Te extrañé ayer —le di un beso en su cuello.

—Y yo a ti —soltó una risita por las cosquillas provocadas por mi beso.

—Bésame —le pedí.

Su mano colocada en mi nuca empujó mi rostro hacia el suyo y unió nuestros labios. Su aliento mismo sabía a fresas, ella era mi fresa andante. Sus dulces labios, carnosos y suaves se movían tentadoramente contra los míos. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, y antes de que pudiera apoderarse completamente de mi boca, adentré mi lengua a la suya. Un par de golpecitos en la ventanilla nos hizo separarnos, giramos para ver quién era. Al otro lado Alice nos hizo señas de que se hacía tarde. Mordisqueé el labio inferior de Bella y después la deje ir.

— ¿Vendrás por mí? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto que sí.

La semana pasó rápidamente, a Carlisle sólo le quedaban un par de días en New Haven, y no quería ser grosero, en verdad me encantaba que estuviera con nosotros; me ayudaba a comprender mejor los movimientos de la empresa, y disfrutábamos del tiempo que pasábamos como padre e hijo; pero extrañaba a Bella, casi no la había visto en los últimos días, y ni que decir de extrañarla por las noches. En tan poco tiempo me había acostumbrado a tener su cuerpo cálido a mi lado para poder conciliar el sueño. Por eso cuando me hizo mención que el sábado pasaría un tiempo en la biblioteca, me ofrecí a acompañarla y estar con ella.

— ¿Qué buscamos? —le pregunté mientras miraba los títulos de los libros en un pasillo al fondo.

—En específico son dos libros que un profesor me ha recomendado para aprender más sobre la obra de Bellini. Necesito investigar todo lo que pueda; próximamente llegarán unas cuantas obras de él para ser estudiadas, y quiero participar en el proyecto.

—Entonces manos a la obra, porque de que estarás en ese proyecto, lo estarás —me sonrió y fuimos a revisar los catálogos de la biblioteca.

— ¿Te parece si me adelanto a apartar un cubículo para que tengas más privacidad?

—Eres el mejor novio de todos los novios que pueda tener.

—Seré tu único novio, Bella —gruñí.

—Eres encantador —se paró de puntitas y me dio un pequeño beso de piquito.

Observé como se marchaba hacia el otro extremo ¡Joder! Precisamente ese día que me sentía más desesperado por estar con ella había decidido ponerse un vestido de mi color favorito en ella, azul, con botones en todo lo largo por la parte de enfrente y un cinturón delgado a la altura de su cintura y unos zapatos azules de piso. Sus piernas lucían increíblemente hermosas, cremosas y suaves; me ardían las manos por acariciarlas. Me ordené a mí mismo controlarme si no quería tener tremenda erección en medio de la biblioteca. Los últimos días me estaban pasando factura, ni una sola ocasión tuve de poderla tocar. Parecía un maldito adolescente calenturiento con la polla parada en todo momento.

—Sólo he encontrado uno —dijo en cuanto entró al cubículo y se sentó a mi lado—. Al parecer del otro únicamente tienen un ejemplar y por equivocación lo han prestado creyendo que había más —torció su boca.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —ofrecí.

—Con que estés aquí es motivación y distracción suficiente —me sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en mi pierna.

—Entonces me callaré para no distraerte más.

Bella comenzó a leer y buscar en el libro que tenía en su mano mientras yo revisaba mi correo electrónico desde mi teléfono, pero Bella me distrajo de mi actividad cuando comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, subiendo y bajando su mano. Volteé a verla y al parecer ella continuaba totalmente concentrada en lo suyo, pero un movimiento en sus labios me hizo darme cuenta de su sonrisa traviesa. Pues bien, continuaría con su juego. Decidí continuar, o por lo menos fingir que seguía leyendo mi correo. La mano de Bella continuaba cada vez subiendo más hasta llegar a mi ya erecto miembro, y antes de que lo pudiera notar tomé su mano y me la llevé a mis labios para besarla, sin embargo, tomé sus dedos y comencé a chuparlos, cada uno me lo llevé a la boca y fui plenamente consciente de la respiración de Bella acelerada. Alcé la mirada y ella ya no leía más, su atención se había redirigido a sus dedos entre mis labios.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

—Me estás distrayendo —me acusó.

— ¿Cómo? —me acerqué a ella sin soltar su mano— ¿Así? —le pregunté mientras hacía un lado su cabello y comenzaba a pasar mi nariz por toda la extensión de su cuello.

—Aja, sí, justamente así —comenzó a removerse en su asiento pegándose más a mí.

— ¿O así? —comencé a besar su cuello y a acariciar su pierna, deteniéndome justamente antes de llegar a donde sus muslos se unen.

—A… ajá...van a escucharnos —se quejó, sin embargo, a pesar de su argumento su cuerpo se movía buscando un contacto más profundo con mi mano.

—Sólo debemos ser silenciosos, preciosa.

Dejé de besar su cuello para buscar los suyos, sus labios corrieron al encuentro de los míos. Bella se movió de su asiento para colocarse en mi regazo a horcajadas, gimió en cuanto sintió en su centro la evidencia de mi excitación. Llevé mis manos a su vestido y desabroché los primeros tres botones de su vestido, dejando descubierto su precioso brasier blanco de satén, sus pezones ya endurecidos sobresalían en la tela. La miré directamente a sus ojos mientras me llevaba su pezón izquierdo a la boca.

— ¡Joder, Edward!

—Shh preciosa.

Bajé la copa de su brasier liberando su pecho hinchado por la excitación. Tomé su pequeña piedrecilla melocotón entre mis dedos y lo pellizqué. Callé su gemido sellando su boca con la mía. Bella comenzó a restregar su centro con mi polla más que erecta. La ansiedad acumulada en los últimos días por enterrarme en ella me estaba consumando y el que se estuviera moviendo sobre mí no ayudaba. La levanté y senté sobre las mesas que teníamos frente. Bajé la otra copa de su brasier dejando sus dos pechos desnudos.

—Eres la viva imagen de la lujuria, Bella. Me estás volviendo loco.

—Fóllame ya —pidió—. Te necesito, Edward.

—Lo haré, lo haré, Bella.

La recosté en la mesa, dejando su cabeza colgando. Levanté su vestido hasta la cintura y bajé sus bragas tremendamente húmedas y las guardé en uno de mis bolsillos traseros de mis jeans. Su hermoso coño brillaba de la humedad que había en ella. Se hizo tan tentadora para mí que no pude evitar lamer y devorar su dulce néctar. Las caderas de Bella comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de las embestidas de mi lengua. Apretaba con sus pequeñas manos la tela hecha bola en sus caderas de su vestido.

—Deliciosa —me separé de ella—. Me gustaría darte a probar de tu dulce sabor, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Bella soltó un jadeo debido a mis palabras, supongo yo.

Me puse de pie y desabroché mi bragueta para dejar libre a mi más que aprisionado miembro. Bella al escuchar el ruido levantó la cabeza para observarme.

—Tendrá que ser rápido, preciosa. No sabes cómo me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo y degustarte.

— ¡Cállate y fóllame! —exigió.

Tomé las caderas de Bella para acercarla más, después tomé con una mano mi pene, que ya dolía de la ansiedad de estar dentro de ella, y me enterré en ella de una firme estocada. Piel con piel por primera vez, la experiencia de su cálida cueva al desnudo. Ella y yo.

— ¡Joder, Bella! Te siento tan malditamente caliente y suave.

—Duro y caliente. No te muevas.

—Carajo Bella, no puedo, necesito hacerlo.

—Espera, déjame disfrutarte sólo un poco más. Es la mejor sensación del universo.

Mis caderas cosquilleaban, mi polla dolía. Necesitaba moverme, necesita embestirla y sentir la fricción con su interior.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé cuando no pude continuar con su petición.

—Agh, Edward.

—Nos escucharán.

Tomé sus caderas para evitar que se moviera mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Mis movimientos se volvieron exigentes y salvajes. No pensaba, sólo me dejaba llevar por la pasión y el deseo del momento. Me incliné sobre ella para poder tomar uno de sus pechos en mi boca y succionar fuertemente de él.

—Dios sí, Edward —sus manos fueron a mi cabello, pegándome más a su precioso seno.

—Deliciosa —dije cuando me separé de ella— Eres el puto cielo, preciosa.

Jamás nos habíamos comportado de una manera tan salvaje, pero ambos lo estábamos disfrutando. Muestra de ello eras las embestidas erráticas. Sentir su carne en contacto directo con la mía me estaba volviendo loco. Sus paredes comenzaban a apretarse más a mi alrededor.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente estrecha —continué embistiendo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, cada vez más cerca.

—Más fuerte —jadeó.

—Agárrate de la mesa —le pedí.

Bella tomó las orillas de la mesa y se aferró a ella mientras yo me seguía moviendo violentamente en ella. Llevé mis manos a esos preciosos montículos y acaricié sus pezones, sintiéndolos duros y suaves.

— ¡Oh Dios, sí Edward! —echaba su cabeza hacia tras mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Necesito que me mires o pararé —dejé de moverme, lo que no le gustó para nada a mi amigo de allá abajo.

— ¡Joder, Edward, no!

— ¡Mírame! —rugí.

Ella alzó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos. El placer estaba dibujado en cada milímetro de su precioso rostro. Bella era tremendamente hermosa, pero cuando hacíamos el amor su belleza se volvía mil veces más perfecta. La levanté, dejándola sentada sobre la mesa y tomé posesión de sus labios mientras volvía a moverme, esta vez de manera lenta pero firme. Entre cada choque de nuestros cuerpos soltaba un jadeo que acallaba con un beso. Su cabello ya se encontraba totalmente revuelto, sus pechos adquirieron un hermoso color rojo por mis caricias. Bella se aferró de mis caderas envolviendo sus piernas a mi alrededor.

—Te siento tan adentro —gimió.

—Vamos, Bella, sólo un poco más.

Su coño prácticamente comenzaba a estrangular mi pene. Se hacía más difícil moverme y mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Preciosa, me estás apretando tan deliciosamente.

Llevé mis manos a ese precioso culo que tiene y la pegué más a mi cuerpo. Un poco, sólo un poco.

—Edward, por favor, por favor —susurró, sabía que estaba haciendo todo para controlarse y no gritar—. Estoy cerca, muy cerca — ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas recibiendo cada uno de mis golpes en su interior. Cuando sus paredes comenzaron a palpitar no lo pude aguantar más y me vacié dentro de ella; gruñendo mi liberación, mientras Bella mordía mi hombro para no gritar la suya.

Esperé a que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran para llevar a Bella conmigo a la silla. Su rostro se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, su cabello terminó hecho un desastre y su vestido se encontraba todo arrugado de la cintura hacia abajo.

—Eso ha sido… —empecé.

—Caliente —terminó ella.

—Sí, algo así —ambos reímos.

Nos acomodamos la ropa, Bella se recogió su cabello en un moño improvisado agarrado únicamente por un bolígrafo. En cuanto terminamos de arreglarnos y estar más calmados salimos del cubículo.

—Justamente iba a ir a tocarles, su tiempo está por acabarse —dijo una de las bibliotecarias.

—Oh descuide, hemos terminado. Hemos aprovechado el cubículo muy bien —le sonreí, pero recibí un codazo por parte de Bella. Tomé su mano y salimos hacia el estacionamiento— ¿Por qué ha sido el codazo?

— "Hemos aprovechado el cubículo muy bien" —dijo tratando de imitar mi voz. Solté una carcajada.

—No puedes negar que a ese cubículo se le ha dado el mejor uso que cualquier cubículo pueda tener —la atraje hacia mí y bese dulcemente sus labios—. Te extrañaba.

—Y yo a ti —acarició mi rostro y decidí perderme en su caricia.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal chicas? Veo que están un poco preocupadas por Alice y Jasper y por el momento están de parte de Jasper, y en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Se arreglarán las cosas? Sí, por lo menos se aclararán. ¿Volverán a estar juntos? Realmente no lo sé. Pasarán algunas cosas y tengo un plan para Alice.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Cary_ primero que nada, una enorme disculpa, me di cuenta que se subió el documento sin la actualización donde respondía tu comentario y lamento eso; en cuanto a tu review actual vemos que todo esta más que bien con esos dos xD... Tania, sí hay que tenerle un poco de miedo. _Algún lector anónimo_ tienes toda la razón en pensar en el tremendo dolor de cabeza que nos dará y en cuanto a Alice y Jasper creo que no se solucionarán las cosas pronto ;D. _Blankitapia_ sí es diferente ver a Alice así, de hecho me ha costado imaginarla y tratar de escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer :D. _Pera l.t_ pues sí, como lo dices, Alice la tendra bastante difícil, pero tengo un plan para ella ;) Gracias por leer  
**

 **NOTA: Presiento que tendré que correr a esconderme en cuanto lean esto. Primero comienzo ofreciendo una disculpa por mi próxima falta de responsabilidad en las próximas tres semanas más o menos. ¿Recuerdan que les he comentado sobre mi tesis y el proceso de titulación? Bueno, pues ya estoy en el último paso para lograr mi acreditación y obtener mi título en mi licenciatura. El punto es que ya tengo fecha de examen recepcional que está programada para mediados de febrero, entonces las próximas semanas estaré al cien enfocada en preparar mi exposición, estudiar y todo lo que implica, así que pido paciencia para la próxima actualización. En verdad una enorme disculpa u.u**


	26. Digámosle a Charlie

**¡Aleluya, he aparecido! ¡Yeih! Por fin titulada, oficialmente licenciada. Y bueno, regresando a la historia, a penas respondí el fin de semana pasado algunos reviews y aquí respondo otros. Así que sin más les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 26: Digámosle a Charlie**

 **BPOV**

No me lo podía creer. Acabábamos de follar en el cubículo de la biblioteca ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien nos descubría? o peor, ¿qué si alguien nos escuchó? Tratamos de ser silenciosos, pero a veces la pasión no se podía ocultar. No me arrepentía, lo había disfrutado inmensamente. Había sentido a Edward en toda su plenitud y era la sensación más placentera que jamás experimentaría. Sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrir, lo volvería a hacer. Lo había extrañado tanto esos últimos días.

— ¿En qué piensas preciosa?

—En lo que acaba de pasar.

Edward detuvo su coche en su estacionamiento habitual en el conjunto de departamentos.

— ¿Te ha molestado? —preguntó dudoso—. Lamento si me dejé llevar y…

— ¿De qué hablas? Fue lo más excitante que he hecho y me ha fascinado; sigo completamente alucinada por ello.

—Entonces ¿Te ha parecido bien? —se giró a verme directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Bromeas? Lo he disfrutado intensamente. No quiero decir que las veces anteriores no lo haya hecho pero esta parte salvaje de ambos me ha encantado —sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse por la confesión.

—Adoro tus sonrojos —acarició mi mejilla—. Yo también lo he disfrutado mucho.

—Así que tienes carta blanca para volverlo a hacer —le dije pícaramente.

— ¡Santo Dios! He creado a una exhibicionista —empezó a reír.

— ¡No! —me defendí— Me refiero a la parte salvaje —el sonrojo regresó.

—Deberíamos entrar a casa ya.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque en caso contrario no creo poder controlarme y te tomaré aquí mismo —en cuanto terminó de mencionar esas palabras una calidez recorrió todo el centro de mi cuerpo y se contrajo de placer absoluto ante la idea de hacerlo en el estacionamiento. Quizá si era una exhibicionista.

—Quizá si el volvo tuviera los vidrios tintados.

— ¡Joder!, Bella, ¡quieres matarme!

—Andemos a casa entonces —besé sus labios y esperé a que se acercara a mi puerta para abrirla.

—Sólo dos noches más y regresarás a mí.

—Nunca me he ido de tu lado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —besó mi cuello con pequeños besos de mariposa mientras rodeaba mi cintura desde atrás.

En cuanto entramos al departamento de Alice la encontramos en el suelo con papeles regados por todo el suelo. Tenía sus audífonos y era incapaz de darse cuenta que habíamos entrado. Le pedí a Edward que guardara silencio, cosa inútil porque, aunque hubiera decenas de elefantes en medio de la sala ella seguiría en su mundo; corrí hacia Alice y caí encima de ella. Lo siguiente fue un grito histérico de Alice y manotazos por parte de ambas.

— ¡Me has asustado! —gritó Alice mientras se retiraba sus audífonos.

—Es para que pongas seguro a la puerta. No puedes andar de confiada —le dije.

—Mira quién lo dice —respondió Edward mientras se sentaba detrás de mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

— ¿A dónde han ido? —Alice hizo a un lado sus cosas y se subió a un sillón mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos en el piso.

—Acompañé a Bella a la biblioteca.

— ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? —me preguntó Alice.

¡Mierda! No había buscado nada de nada. Tendría que volver a buscar los libros y ahora sí dedicarme a encontrar el material necesario. Nota mental: no llevar a Edward a la biblioteca o a algún otro lugar que necesite de mi atención completa.

—Este algo así.

— ¿Algo así? —preguntó confundida.

Miré a Edward implorándole ayuda, no sabía qué decirle, lo más seguro es que terminara descubriendo que le mentía, pero Edward sólo sonreía con su maldita sonrisa moja bragas.

— ¿Y entonces? —volvió a preguntar Alice.

—Pues no encontré los libros, al parecer los han prestado por error. Tendré que ir nuevamente entre semana para sacar la información.

—Puedo acompañarte —se ofreció Edward.

—No, gracias —lo miré entre pestañas, él me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con Alice. Desde su ruptura con Jasper, Edward no había querido dejarla sola mucho tiempo. Habíamos decidido que cuando Carlisle se marchara ella volviera con nosotros al departamento. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para verse nuevamente, así que procurábamos mantener a Alice lo más alejada posible de Jasper.

—Chicos —nos llamó Alice cuando entramos al departamento de Edward.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

— ¿Seguros que Jasper no vendrá o se parará por acá?

—Rosalie nos dijo que le avisaría, así que no creo que venga y si lo hace sabrá que te encontrará muy probablemente aquí —le respondió Edward.

—Preferiría que no verlo.

— ¿Y si él quiere hablar contigo? —los ojos de Alice brillaron de esperanza por una milésima de segundo.

—Lo dudo mucho, estaba muy enojado conmigo. Era casi como si me odiara.

—No digas eso Alice. Jasper te ama con locura, sí, está molesto, pero no por ello te odia.

—Hubieras visto su mirada. No había rastro alguno de amor.

—Pero no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió? Ese día que estuve contigo hasta que te quedaste dormida creí que se arreglarían las cosas. Él se veía muy preocupado y por la forma en que te abrazó creí que…

—Que hablaría conmigo —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. En esa ocasión estuvo al pendiente de mí, sí, estaba preocupado, pero en cuanto salía el tema fluían los reproches. Lo vi en su mirada, aunque hubiéramos hablado él no lo olvidaría fácilmente. Entendí que no podía continuar con él sabiendo que cada mañana vería en sus ojos la desconfianza y el reproche.

—Hablas como si lo hubieras engañado —sentenció Edward.

— ¿Y no fue así? Hay distintas maneras de engañar, Edward. No es necesario ser infiel para declararlo un engaño.

— ¡Oh, Alice! —la abracé.

—Descuida estoy bien. La venida de papá me hizo mucho bien.

—Me imagino.

—Y ¿Cuándo tienes planeado volver a hablar con Jasper?

—Si se puede, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad —me quedé estupefacta, Alice no huía de las cosas—. Entiéndeme, no puedo hacerlo.

—Será a tu modo —le dije y le sonreí para demostrarle que contaba conmigo.

Llegaron las vacaciones de diciembre y Alice literalmente iba temblando al lado mío en el avión durante nuestro viaje hacia Seattle. Entre Alice y yo habíamos planeado irnos nosotras solas al último con el pretexto de recoger unos papeles para mi participación en el proyecto de Bellini. Los chicos nos estarían esperando en el aeropuerto debido a que ni Carlisle, ni Charlie habían podido tener el día libre para ir por nosotras. Habíamos pedido a Emmett y Edward que evitaran llevar a Jasper. Alice todavía no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. Triunfalmente habíamos logrado que no chocaran o coincidieran en ningún lugar en todo ese tiempo; eso último había hecho enfadar a Rosalie por unos cuantos días, pero al final pareció comprenderlo.

—Tranquila, Alice.

—Es que todavía no estoy preparada —chilló.

—Lo sé, Alice.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, te la has pasado repitiendo eso mismo en las últimas dos semanas.

—Lo siento —respondió avergonzada.

—Descuida.

Como lo planeamos, Jasper no había asistido al aeropuerto. Ahí estaban Emmett, Seth y Edward esperándonos. El pequeño, ya ni tan pequeño, Seth corrió a abrazarnos a Alice y a mí.

— ¡Sargento Bella! —sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura.

— ¿Ahora soy sargento? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí, el capitán Emmett dijo que ya eras una niña grande por algo que pasó con el pequeño Eddie.

— ¡Emmett!

¿Cómo había podido hablarle de esa manera a Seth? No se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con un niño. Mi cara estaba roja debido a la vergüenza, pero principalmente al coraje. En verdad alguien quería explicarme qué carajos había salido de la enorme boca de mi hermano.

—Juro que, así como lo ha dicho el pequeño Capitán Seth suena totalmente fuera de contexto en como lo dije —explicó rápidamente— Obviamente no me refería a tus noches de aventura con…

— ¡Emmett! —gritamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo mientras la risita de Alice se escuchó a mi lado. La miré fulminándola.

— ¿Qué? No puedes decirme que no es gracioso.

—Bueno, es un poco gracioso, hay que reconocerlo Bella —se acercó Edward a mí.

—Oh, quiero ver qué tan gracioso lo considera Charlie cuando escuche a Seth decir lo que acaba de decir —Edward fue incapaz de tragar saliva en cuanto mencioné a Charlie. Habíamos decidido hablar el mismo día en que llegara.

—Seth podrías hacerme un favor —pidió Edward colocándose a la altura de Seth.

—Aja —sonrió mi pequeño, ni tan pequeño, demonio.

—Podrías evitar que Charlie escuchara el por qué Bella ahora es un sargento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Porque es una sorpresa —le dijo.

— ¿Me comprarás no uno si no dos helados si lo hago? —levantó dos de sus dedos delgados y blancos.

—Trato hecho —le dijo Edward.

—Y a todo esto Seth —comencé a platicar con él mientras caminábamos por el aeropuerto— ¿Cómo es que tú ya eres capitán? Soy más grande que tú, tú deberías ser el sargento.

—Ah Bells, eso es muy sencillo —me miró como si fuera boba—. Tú eres la hermana.

—Aja.

—Y nosotros —se señaló a sí mismo y a Emmett— debemos protegerte, como tu hermano menor asciendo automáticamente a esa posición para poder protegerte.

— Ah, claro, ¡cómo no lo pensé yo misma!

— Ay Bells, tonta.

Me fui en la camioneta de papá que llevaba Emmett, pero Edward y Alice insistieron en acompañarnos. En cuanto llegamos vimos que ni rastros del pequeño carro de Sue, así que habría que esperar.

—Qué pena, me hubiera gustado saludar a Charlie y Sue —dijo Alice.

Me acerqué a Edward, esperaba un momento con él a solas. Después de la visita de Carlisle no nos habíamos separado, así que los últimos días habían sido un martirio. Todas las noches hablábamos diciéndonos cuánto extrañábamos el calor del otro, los brazos y caricias, los besos. Sí, éramos unos jodidos adictos.

—Creo que estos dos necesitan su tiempo —dijo Alice a Emmett.

—Seth ¿Quieres helado?

Emmett todavía no terminaba de mencionar la palabra helado, cuando el mocoso de Seth ya se encontraba corriendo a la nevera.

— ¿Helado con este clima?

—No hace tanto frío, Bells —le restó importancia y después ingresó a la casa gritándole a Seth que le dejara un poco del helado de vainilla. Alice se adentró detrás de él, preguntando si tenían de cereza.

—Hola, preciosa —Edward me jaló pegándome a su cuerpo inmediatamente después de que nuestros hermanos desaparecieron en la casa.

—Hey, hola —nos acercamos tanto, hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron completamente unidos. Gemí por la sensación ya extrañada de la suavidad y calidez de sus labios contra los míos. Pidiéndome abriera la boca para recibirlo. Sus manos se fueron directo a mi coleta y me quitó la gomilla con la que mantenía agarrado mi cabello.

—Mucho mejor —dijo entre mis labios—. Te he extrañado.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

—Mentiras —iba a protestar cuando volvió a unir nuestros labios. Acariciaba tan tiernamente mis labios con su lengua. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello cobrizo— ¿Crees que cuando le contemos a Charlie lo nuestro me dejé quedarme? —preguntó separándose de mis labios.

—Buena suerte con ello —le palmeé su hombro.

—Bella —protestó como niño pequeño—. Serán otras semanas sin ti.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada.

— ¿Sabes lo horrible que se sienten mis sábanas sin tu hermoso cuerpecito acurrucado a mi lado?

—No necesitas decírmelo, sé perfectamente cómo es.

Lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Escuchaba latir su corazón, ese sonido me relajaba más que cualquier cosa. Edward no esperó para rodearme con sus brazos y esconder su propio rostro en mi cabello.

— Hueles demasiado bien —le dije.

— ¿Tu olor favorito? —preguntó.

—Aja, el mejor de todos. Olor a Edward, mi Edward.

—Todo tuyo preciosa —recorrí su cuello de arriba abajo con mi nariz para olerlo mejor—. Yo que tú no haría eso —dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tendremos serios problemas allá abajo.

—Podríamos ir al baño del segundo piso.

—Ni hablar, no pienso arriesgarme a que Emmett me corte las pelotas —solté una carcajada. Vaya que entre mi padre y Emmett terminarían espantándome al novio.

Volví a abrazarlo, pero en esta ocasión él pasaba su mano a lo largo de mi cabello y dejaba, entre ratitos, besos en mi cabeza. No supimos cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fuimos sacados de nuestra burbuja con un carraspeo a mis espaldas. Edward me soltó inmediatamente y se puso más pálido que un fantasma.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —la cara de Charlie brincaba entre el rojo y el morado. Sue estaba detrás de él sonriendo con complicidad.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Charlie?

— ¡Sí, yo!

— ¡Hola, papá! —corrí hacia él para abrazarlo y saludarlo.

—Ah, ah, no me cambiarás el tema jovencita ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? No me vengan con que es un abrazo de amigos porque a ustedes dos los he visto montones de veces abrazados y esta vez es diferente —me apartó de él y lo miré confundida.

—Está bien, luego no reclames que no vengo a casa.

—Isabella, no empieces ¿Qué estaba pasando hace unos momentos entre ustedes?

Y cómo no, las cosas podían empeorar. Seth apareció detrás de las piernas de Charlie y se pusó enfrente de él.

—Yo puedo explicarlo porque lo vi tooooooodo, general —dijo alargando la primera "o".

—Seth —traté de advertirle.

—Lo que sucedió es que Bells y Edward se estaban dando besitos así —puso sus manos como si fueran piquitos y los chocó unas y otra vez.

— ¿¡Qué!? —la cara de Charlie era completamente roja, mis sonrojos a comparación de su cara en esos momentos eran una palidez absoluta.

—Charlie, Bella y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

—Creo que deberías esperar a que deje la pistola en la mesa y recupere su color —murmuré. Edward seguía sin recuperar su color, y cada vez le resultaba más complicado el poder respirar.

—Charlie, calma, escucha a los chicos —Sue nos guiñó un ojo a Edward y a mí.

Varios segundos después, que parecieron horas, Charlie reaccionó y nos pidió que entráramos a la casa. Sue y Seth nos acompañaban detrás de nosotros. Emmett se asomó para saludar a papá, al igual que Alice.

—Los escucho —nos dijo sentándose en su sillón de los domingos de béisbol.

Edward y yo decidimos sentarnos juntos en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de Charlie. Nos tomamos la mano antes de empezar a platicar con papá.

—Papá…

—No —me cortó Edward—. Déjame empezar a mí primero.

—De acuerdo.

—Charlie, la única explicación existente para lo que acabas de ver en la entrada de tu casa es que Bella y yo estamos juntos.

— ¿Juntos?

—Sí, somos novios. Desde hace años he amado a tu hija, pero estaba ciego, no era capaz de ver lo que estaba enfrente de mí. Claro que sabía que Bella era una chica excepcional desde antes, pero me estaba engañando; sé que sonará jodidamente confuso, pero no la veía como la estaba mirando realmente. Era Bella, pero a quien realmente yo miraba era la chica con quien quería y quiero pasar cada día, quien se ha vuelto mi razón de vivir —explicó Edward.

— ¿Bella?

—Papá, prácticamente he vivido los últimos años amando a Edward. Sé que soy tu nena y quieres protegerme, pero sobre todo que sea feliz y juro por la memoria de mamá que Edward me hace completamente feliz.

Charlie dio un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que era de esperarse. Todos sabíamos que había algo especial en su relación y que era cuestión de tiempo para que fluyera en una nueva dirección.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Que estoy de acuerdo con su relación, Bella. Sólo te advierto una cosa Edward, por mucho que te aprecie y quiera a tu familia, por el mínimo daño que le hagas a mi hija te cortaré las pelotas.

—Si eso llegara a suceder yo mismo vendría a su casa para que lo hiciera —le dijo Edward totalmente serio.

—Sólo tengo una condición —agregó rápidamente Charlie.

—Dinos papá.

—Les pido que por mi paz mental procuren no ser tan demostrativos en sus afectos como los son tu hermano y Rosalie.

¡Dios! Mi cara había adquirido una nueva intensidad de sonrojo. Sentía mis mejillas quemarse de la vergüenza. Para nada me agradaba la idea de mostrarme ante mi papá o los papás de Edward de la manera en cómo se mostraban Emmett y Rosalie. De pronto la saliva se atoró en mi garganta y comencé a toser descontroladamente. Edward palmeó suavemente mi espalda pidiéndome que respirara, pero cada vez que lo trataba mi garganta se volvía a cerrar. Sue me trajo un vaso de agua y traté de beber.

—Tranquila, Bella —me dijo Sue.

—Estás como un tomatito, Bella —empezó a reír Seth.

—Ya estoy bien.

— ¿Segura, preciosa? —asentí.

Después del incidente pasamos a comer todos. Alice juró haber extrañado tanto la comida de Sue, que no lograba encontrar en New Haven a nadie con su buen sazón; Emmett sólo reiteró lo dicho por Alice al comerse cuatro, sí, cuatro platos de pasta.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo se lo dirán a tus padres, Edward? Porque se lo dirán ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto, bueno, aunque Carlisle ya lo sabe, lo descubrió prácticamente él en su viaje a New Haven, y le pedimos no dijera nada porque queríamos ser nosotros quienes les informaran— Edward tomó mi mano firmemente, y le devolví una sonrisa. Me sentía tan feliz de estar así con él frente a papá y Sue.

— ¿Y cuándo planean hacerlo?

—Esta misma noche. Vendré por Bella para ir a cenar a casa. Le pedí a mamá organizáramos una cena donde se enterarían todos, pero ahora lo sabes, aun así, están invitados a la cena.

—Muchas gracias, claro que iremos. Nosotros llevaremos a Bella.

—De acuerdo —por la expresión de Edward supe que esa idea no era del todo de su agrado, pero no se enfrentaría a su suegro después de unas horas de haberse enterado de nuestra relación. Así que para consolarlo le di un delicado beso en su mejilla.

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en tu casa, Edward? — preguntó Sue.

—A las siete estaría perfecto.

— ¡No! —le dije— Eso a penas me da tiempo para arreglarme —me quejé.

—Tú ya eres preciosa —me dijo Edward— Podría llevarte, así como estás a donde sea y sería el chico más envidiado por llevarte conmigo —sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar furiosamente. Estando solos habría saltado a su regazo, pero estábamos frente a mi familia, así que me limité a esconder mi rostro en su pecho.

—Eres totalmente parcial.

—No puedes culparme, preciosa.

De no haber sido por el carraspeo de Charlie hubiera continuado con nuestra escena.

—Entonces a las siete —me dijo en la puerta de mi casa.

—Ahí estaré —asomó su cabeza hacia la casa.

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunté juguetona.

—Estoy viendo si tu padre no se encuentra cerca.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por esto —rodeó mi cintura y me acercó a él para besarme. Sus labios fueron delicados y dulces, su lengua ya pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, pero escuchamos que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Se separó de mí y llevó sus dedos a su boca.

—A las siete entonces —dije en un murmullo, tratando de recuperarme del beso y cerré la puerta lentamente.

Bien ¿Ahora qué me pondría para la cena? La ropa que traía preparada para cenas importantes era para Navidad y Año Nuevo. Quizás podía usar uno y después pedirle a Alice que me acompañara a comprar otro vestido. Subí a mi habitación a tratar de arreglarme lo mejor posible. Y al entrar me encontré con un conjunto de ropa encima de mi cama. Era una falda negra con puntitos blancos ampona, que aproximadamente me llegaría a mitad de los muslos, y una blusa blanca de magas largas de encaje. Al lado un par de balerinas. Esto era obra de Alice. Lo que confirme al acercarme y encontrar una nota con su delicada letra diciéndome que ella sabía de la cena y también sospechaba que no llevaría algo útil. Agregué una nueva nota mental de abrazar a mi amiga y agradecerle por siempre salvarme de estas situaciones.

Me metí a la ducha y salí en tiempo record, deslizándome por los pasillos. No tenía más que una media hora para que nos fuéramos a casa de los Cullen, así que deje sueltas mis ondas y a penas y maquillé mis pestañas y un poco de brillo en mis labios. Alice estaría orgullosa de mí. Tomé las balerinas y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

—Estoy lista —declaré al pie de las escaleras.

—Vaya que estás impaciente —me dijo Charlie burlón.

—Conocerá a sus suegros —añadió Emmett en el mismo tono—. Así estaba yo cuando conocí a los padres de mi Rose.

—Muy graciosos.

—Déjalos, Bella —indicó Sue—. Luces preciosa.

—Gracias, Sue.

—Entonces andando —dijo Charlie.

Iba en la parte de atrás junto con Emmett y Seth. Mis manos sudaban, Charlie y Carlisle ya sabían que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, y a ellos parecía agradarles la idea, pero Esme; su opinión era sumamente importante para mí y esperaba que por lo menos lo aceptara. Todo el camino fui torciendo mis dedos, mis manos sudaban y juro que casi comencé a temblar cuando nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la gran casa de los Cullen. Todavía no tocábamos cuando Edward ya aparecía.

—Buenas noches —saludó a Charlie y Sue.

—Eddie, Eddie, a mí también me tienes que ganar. Soy el cuñado, trátame con respeto —dijo Emmett desde atrás, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—Y a mí —escuché a Seth. Genial, lo único que Emmett era capaz de enseñarle a Seth era cómo pasarme a joder.

—Seth —le llamé la atención.

—Pero sargento Bella, Edward se lleva a mi hermanita.

—No me está llevando a ningún lado —le aclaré.

—Por ahora, enano, que no te engañe.

— ¡Emmett!

—Disculpa a este par —le dijo Charlie a Edward.

—De Emmett ya nada me sorprende —dijo Edward.

—Vas por mal camino, así no conquistarás mi corazón de cuñado —Emmett pasó al lado de Edward y palmeó su hombro.

Después del chiste de Emmett comencé a sentirme nerviosa nuevamente. El juego con mis dedos regresó. Miré por el espacio abierto de la puerta tratando de ver con lo que me encontraría.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

— ¡Sí! –chillé.

—Bella, es mi madre. Ella no tiene una pistola a su alcance con la cual amenazarte.

—Pero ¿Qué y si no le agrada la idea de que tú y yo estemos juntos?

—Esa idea es completamente absurda. Ella te ama y estoy segura que estará más de tu parte que de la mía. Seré yo el condenado.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí boba —me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz—. Entonces qué dices ¿Entramos?

—Entremos —tomé su mano y nos adentramos en su casa. Cruzaba los dedos para que a Esme le agradara esto.

* * *

 **Y bien ¿qué tal estuvo?. A mí me encanta la fase por la cual están pasando, nada les perturba, por ahora la historia se centrará un poco en Alice y Jasper, pero desde los puntos de vista de nuestros protagonistas, espero les guste. Por cierto, les dejaré un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo al final ;)**

 **Reviews a responder: _algún lector anónimo_ bueno con Edward y Bella continuarán las cosas bien, pero con Alice y Jasper, bueno, empeorarán un poco u.u _Cary_ ya sé este par andan recuperando sus años de adolescentes hormonales, y continuarán aunque por el momento deberán controlarse ya que están con toda la familia, con Alice y Jasper, les caerá mal un poco Jasper, :/**

 **Estoy pensando en cambiar los días de actualización porque a veces los viernes se me complica y termino subiendo un poco tarde el capítulo ¿A ustedes les gustaría que cambiara los días de actualización por algún otro día entre semana? Si es así, ¿qué día les parece mejor? Por lo mientras, el siguiente capítulo se publicará el siguiente viernes y les aviso qué día publicaré. Hasta el siguiente viernes, divinuras!  
**

* * *

 _-ADELANTO-_

 _—Pues luces realmente maravillosa. Entonces estos días dormiré lejos de ti_

 _—Ahora entiendes a Emmett._

 _—No es gracioso. En verdad que no sabes lo fatal que lo paso durmiendo lejos de ti._

 _—Vamos, Edward, no exageres. Hasta hace un par de meses dormías completamente solo, bueno algunas veces y lo hacías de maravilla._

 _—Primero, nunca dormí con nadie, sólo tenía sexo con ellas y se marchaban._

 _—Pues recuerdo varias veces en las que me despertaba y ellas salían de tu habitación._

 _—La explicación es realmente sencilla, una de dos o me salía a la sala a dormir mientras ellas se quedaban en mi cama, o bien, las llamaba a media noche después de tener un puto sueño erótico contigo, preciosa._

 _— ¿Sueñas co…conmigo?_

 _—Más de lo que te imaginas. Y de maneras poco decorosas._


	27. Metiendo la cuchara en la sopa ajena

**¡Hola, divinuras! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida que me han dado a mí y a la historia. Les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste y disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 27: Metiendo la cuchara en la sopa ajena.**

 **BPOV**

— ¡Bella, hija! – corrió a saludarme Esme.

—Te lo dije —me susurró Edward a mi lado, antes de que llegara Esme conmigo.

— ¡Esme! –me solté de la mano de Edward y la abracé.

— ¡Pequeña, te hemos extrañado! –me estrechó fuerte en sus brazos—. Creímos que no vendrías cuando no te vimos llegar con Edward y los chicos.

—Oh, para nada, sólo nos quedamos Alice y yo a arreglar algunas cosillas —aunque Esme ya sabía acerca de la ruptura entre Alice y Jasper, Alice no quería que se diera cuenta que no estaba preparada todavía para hablar con él o que se sentía incómoda. No quería arruinar la tradición de pasar estas fechas con toda la familia.

—Bueno, bueno, pasemos al comedor. He preparado unos raviolis que sé que amarás —me guiñó un ojo.

—Estoy segura de eso.

Al momento de sentarnos decidí hacerlo al lado de Edward, quien me dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Sé que se estaba conteniendo para no besarme, quería esperar al final de la cena para poderle decir por fin a Esme sobre nuestra relación. Durante la cena hicimos alarde de nuestros futuros proyectos, Alice y yo; yo continuaba buscando información, seguía sin encontrar los libros, habían sido tomados para investigación y tenía que estar buscando en internet. Edward actualizó a sus padres y a todos de sus progresos en las oficinas y con sus clases. Emmett dijo tener una sorpresa, pero tendríamos que esperar hasta Navidad para saberla.

—Creo que es hora —susurró Edward en mi oído.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, preciosa —Edward llamó la atención de todos. Todos se giraron a mirarlo y mis mejillas se encendieron ante la atención de toda la mesa—. Sé que la mayoría ya lo sabe, pero esta cena le pedí a mi mamá que se hiciera porque quería que fuera oficial.

— ¿De qué hablas, hijo? —preguntó confundida Esme. Sus ojos se enfocaron a mi mano que fue tomada por la de Edward.

—Mamá, hace un par de meses me di cuenta que amo perdidamente a Bella. Ella afortunadamente siente lo mismo por mí —tomó mi mano y dejó un beso en ella.

— Eso quiere decir que…

—Que Bella y yo somos novios —dijo Edward seguro y como si estuviera sumamente orgullo por nuestra relación.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Esme se llevó ambas manos a la boca y su mirada iba de Edward a mí y a nuestras manos unidas.

—Esme yo amo a Edward más que a nada y para nosotros es importante que estés de acuerdo con esto.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —me miró como si estuviera loca—. He soñado por años que el soquete de mi hijo viera la gran mujer que tenía a su lado y se diera cuenta lo que realmente siente por ti, además de rezar para que no encontraras a nadie mientras él abría los ojos.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que se iba a poner de tu lado.

— Entonces estás de acuerdo con esto.

—Estoy extasiada, Bella. Ven aquí —se levantó, rodeó la mesa, así como yo y me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Acaso nadie más se siente feliz con esto? —preguntó al resto de la mesa.

—Por supuesto que estamos felices, cariño —se acercó Carlisle y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo—. Lo que sucede es que esto ya no es noticia para mí, y por lo que veo tampoco para Charlie, ni Sue.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Esme se alejó de Carlisle y lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos caramelo.

—Oh, oh —escuché a Edward.

—Yo ya lo sabía. Durante mi viaje a New Haven me di cuenta que algo había cambiado entre ellos y me contaron que eran pareja.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabías, Carlisle Cullen y no me dijiste nada? —golpeó el pecho de Carlisle con su dedo índice.

—Amor, ellos me pidieron no decir nada.

—Soy tu esposa y tu lealtad debe ser hacia mí, además, sabías lo entusiasmada que estaba con que Bella fuera novia de Edward.

—Ellos se acaban de enterar —señaló a Charlie y a Sue.

— ¿O sea soy la única tonta que no sabía nada?

—Mamá, no es su culpa. De hecho, queríamos decirte a ti, a Charlie y a Sue el día de hoy, pero ayer Charlie y Sue nos descubrieron abrazándonos y tuvimos que contarles. Esta cena originalmente era para eso.

—Lo entiendo, cariño —Esme volvió a poner su tono dulce y cálido cuando le respondió a Edward, pero en cuanto se volvió hacia Carlisle lo fulminó— ¿Te das cuenta que si me hubieras llevado contigo no tendría por qué haberme enterado hasta ahora?

— ¿Sillón? —preguntó Carlisle resignado.

—Mucho peor, Carlisle Cullen, mucho peor —Esme palmeó el pecho de su esposo con ambas manos y salió del comedor. Carlisle volteó a vernos suplicando ayuda y siguió a su esposa. En ese momento escuchamos a Charlie reír.

—Pobre de mi amigo.

—Me siento culpable por Carlisle —le dije a Edward.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

Edward y yo nos ofrecimos a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos. Los demás se retiraron a la sala para continuar platicando. Carlisle continuaba con sus intentos de lograr contentar a Esme y no dormir en el sillón. Ya habíamos terminado de recoger y lavar los platos, sólo quedaban secarlos y acomodarlos. Tenía un plato entre mis manos, frotándolo para quitar los restos de humedad cuando sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome desde atrás.

— ¿Te dije lo hermosa que luces con esta falda? —preguntó en mi oído, logrando que me estremeciera.

—Creo que no —le respondí entre risitas.

—Pues luces realmente maravillosa —besó mi cuello—. Entonces estos días dormiré lejos de ti —dijo disgustado.

—Ahora entiendes a Emmett —le respondí burlonamente.

—No es gracioso —hizo un mohín—. En verdad que no sabes lo fatal que lo paso durmiendo lejos de ti.

—Vamos, Edward, no exageres. Hasta hace un par de meses dormías completamente solo, bueno algunas veces —torcí mi boca— y lo hacías de maravilla —se apartó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Primero, nunca dormí con nadie, sólo tenía sexo con ellas y se marchaban.

—Pues recuerdo varias veces en las que me despertaba y ellas salían de tu habitación.

—La explicación es realmente sencilla, una de dos o me salía a la sala a dormir mientras ellas se quedaban en mi cama, o bien, las llamaba a media noche después de tener un puto sueño erótico contigo, preciosa.

— ¿Sueñas co…conmigo?

—Más de lo que te imaginas —tragué en seco cuando su mirada se tornó de pronto oscura—. Y de maneras poco decorosas —susurró en mi oído.

Carraspeé tratando de encontrar mi voz.

— ¿Y segundo?

— ¿Segundo?

—Sí, dijiste primero.

—Oh, sí. No puedes culparme que me sienta así, después de dormir contigo una noche en mi cama se siente vacía. Me hace falta tu calor, me reconforta.

—Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.

Tomé su camisa y lo acerqué a mí. Toque sus labios con los míos, él no esperó más y se adentró en mi boca. Llevábamos reprimiendo tanto tiempo. No veía la hora para estar con él sin nadie de nuestra familia alrededor. Solamente él y yo. Su lengua acariciaba sensualmente la mía, estábamos en medio de una danza que destilaba sensualidad. Llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me pegó a él. Y yo llevé mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos en él, era tan suave. Amaba acariciarlo mientras lo besaba.

—Llevas tentándome tanto con esta falda —dijo cuando nos separamos—. Tus piernas lucen perfectas.

—Culpa a Alice.

—Le agradeceré después —se separó y tomó un respiro para controlarse—. Me pones las cosas difíciles.

—Sí, claro, yo.

—Vamos antes de que manden a Seth a buscarnos.

Emmett se encontraba contando uno de sus tantos chistes y todos reían cuando llegamos a la sala. Edward tendió su mano en mi ayuda para sentarme. Comenzaron algunos planes para la cena de Navidad, después actualizarían a los Hale. Alice se puso tensa a mi lado en cuanto escuchó que los visitarían al día siguiente. Todavía no quería enfrentarse a ello. Esperaba lo hiciera pronto, porque en cuanto regresáramos a New Haven Jasper se marcharía a Londres. No quería que se quedaran de esta manera porque la distancia emocional que estaban poniendo entre ellos, sumado a la distancia territorial que iban a poner terminaría destruyendo su relación. Yo sabía que su amor ahí seguía, que morían por estar con el otro, que continuaban siendo el uno del otro; pero la distancia física terminaría con ello si ninguno de los dos hacía nada.

—Qué pena mamá —dijo Alice—. Quedé en ir con Bella a comprar algunas cosas para sus regalos.

— ¿Segura Alice? —como buena madre Esme ya intuía la mentira de su hija.

—Claro mamá, trataré de alcanzarlos allá.

Me perdí por unos minutos en la conversación de Alice y Esme; Alice tratando de convencer a Esme de estar bien y no estar huyendo de Jasper. Quería mucho a mi amiga y me dolía que estuviera así, quería estampar a Jasper contra la pared por no ceder a su orgullo. Alice no quería lastimarlo, no desconfiaba de él; sí, había cometido un error, pero ya había sido demasiado el castigo que le había dado. El colmo fue abandonar el apartamento que compartían sin haber hablado con ella antes acerca de esa decisión bajo la excusa que ella había tomado decisiones sin platicarlas con él, el tiro de gracia se lo dio cuando se reunió con ella un par de días más tarde. Ella estaba completamente emocionada esa tarde porque creía que le había hablado para platicar y reconciliarse. Aun recordaba lo feliz que había llegado Alice a casa.

 _Flashback_

 _— ¡Bella, abre! –me gritó Alice mientras aporreaba la puerta._

 _—Ya voy, ya voy —corrí a abrirle— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _— ¡Me ha hablado, lo hizo!_

 _— ¿Qué? ¿quién?_

 _—Jasper me ha marcado hace unos minutos mientras venía hacia acá y me ha pedido que nos reunamos en media hora —me dijo extasiada mientras brincaba._

 _— ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Alice, te lo dije! Sabía que se arreglarían las cosas._

 _—Estoy tan nerviosa, Bella._

 _—Pero qué haces aquí, deberías de estar ya en marcha para verlo._

 _—Lo sé, pero quería decirte. Deséame suerte amiga —tomó mis manos._

 _—Por supuesto que sí Alice, sé que terminará bien —Alice ya se daba vuelta cuando agregué—. Supongo que toda la noche será de reconciliación, así que hablaré contigo hasta mañana —le guiñé un ojo._

 _—Eso espero —rió Alice mientras se iba dando saltitos._

 _Esa tarde me encontraba con mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward mientras veíamos un partido de su liga favorita. No me molestaba compartir eso con él, si a él le gustaba podía aguantar noventa minutos viendo a todos esos jugadores detrás de un balón. Además, a veces me encontraba a mí misma interesada en el partido, aunque siempre terminaba yéndole al equipo contrario al que le iba Edward. Estaba cómoda cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron, me levanté a abrir para no interrumpir a Edward y cuando lo hice vi una de las imágenes más infaustas que hubiera visto en mi vida. Alice se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas, temblando, pálida y pequeños sollozos se escapaban de su garganta._

 _— ¡Alice! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —le pregunté aterrorizada._

 _—Ja… Jasper —dijo con dificultad. Los sollozos provocaban que su voz se cortara. Edward en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermana en ese estado abandonó el partido y corrió hacia la puerta._

 _—Entra —la tomé de sus hombros y la dirigí hacia el sofá._

 _—Dinos qué sucedió —la instigué._

 _— ¡Oh, Bella! —se aferró a mi cintura—. Él terminó conmigo realmente, se fue Bella._

 _— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida mientras volteaba a ver a Edward. No entendía, y me costaba creer que Jasper hubiera actuado de esa manera._

 _—El motivo por el cual Jasper me citó fue para avisarme que ya había sacado sus cosas del departamento, que se iría a vivir por estos meses con Rosalie y Emmett —sollozó— Yo le pregunté por qué lo hacía y él me dijo que no podía continuar conmigo, que no quería que termináramos mal, pero por el momento él no podía continuar en una relación en la que no se le tomaba en cuenta y mucho menos en la que se desconfiaba de él._

 _— ¡Maldito Jasper! —Edward gruñó._

 _—Traté de disculparme y pedirle una nueva oportunidad, pero fue inútil Bella —apretó aún más mi cintura mientras continuaba derramando lágrimas—. Lo he perdido._

 _Fin del flashback_

Esa tarde Edward y yo nos dedicamos a consolarla. Alice no paró de llorar en toda la tarde, nuevamente durmió con nosotros esa noche. Jasper llamó a Edward preocupado por Alice, la había llamado a su teléfono y no había contestado, después marcó al teléfono del departamento y tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo, ya que dejó la cafetería en un estado desolado. Edward estaba enfadado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, eran cosas de ellos. Trató de contestar lo más cortés que pudo, pero había un destilo de coraje en su voz. Era totalmente justificado que se sintiera de esa manera al ver a su hermana devastada.

Tenía que hacer que esos dos volvieran por lo menos a hablarse para que la distancia no terminara por finiquitar su relación.

—Preciosa —la voz sedosa de Edward me sacó de mis planes.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le sonreí.

—Quiero que me acompañes a mi habitación —me pidió.

—Amm, claro.

Edward se disculpó con sus padres y los míos y subimos tomados de la mano a su habitación. Creí que Charlie se opondría, pero se encontraba perdido en el nuevo partido que tenía frente a él. Sue y Esme hablaban de posibles recetas y que deberían pedir las de Anna. Edward nos subió hasta el último piso donde se encontraba su habitación y su cuarto donde estaba su piano. Creí que iríamos a su habitación, pero nos giró hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Tocarás para mí?

— ¿Te gustaría?

—Es una de mis cosas favoritas. Amo verte tocar, estás totalmente en tu mundo y lo que tocas y compones ¡Dios!

—Creo que me tienes en una alta estima.

—Nada que no sea merecido. Pero supongo que no me has traído aquí por eso.

—Prometo tocar para ti más seguido en casa. Pero así es, no es por eso, tengo algo para ti.

—Espero sea mi regalo de navidad y no un regalo más.

—No lo veas como un regalo, sino como una recompensa, un pago para saciar mi culpa.

— ¿Culpa? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Técnicamente lo hicimos los dos, pero fui yo quien empezó y te alejó de tu objetivo.

—No estoy entendiendo nada, Edward.

— ¿Recuerdas esa tarde en la biblioteca? —preguntó juguetón.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, mi cuerpo lo recordó al instante rememorando el calor y el placer de aquella tarde. Edward tomándome sobre la mesa del cubículo, donde en cualquier momento alguien podía tocar, pero lo único que importó en el momento fue la sensación de las caricias de Edward, de sus besos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel que quedaba a su alcance. Mis pechos se volvieron pesados y mis pezones se endurecieron al instante, de pronto mi sostén era pequeño para mis senos.

—Cl… claro que lo recuerdo.

—Esa tarde tenías una tarea que hacer y se supone que yo iba acompañándote para ayudarte, pero fue todo lo contrario lo que hice —se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro—. Terminé tomándote en el cubículo.

—Ajá —susurré. Ya tenía mis piernas temblando, si no paraba pronto con esto terminaría yo tomándolo en su estudio, con nuestras familias abajo esperando que bajáramos.

—Y bueno, sé que no has logrado encontrar nuevamente esos libros que buscabas en aquella ocasión —se alejó de mí y fue a un librero donde había un paquete envuelto en papel azul, el cual tomó—. Le he pedido a Alice los títulos de los libros y te los he comprado —me extendió el paquete.

—Edward no es necesario. No fue como que me obligaras, fue responsabilidad mía también.

—Pero fui yo quien empezó a distraerte y quien no te permitió continuar. Además, yo sé que me encuentras totalmente irresistible y poco podías hacer ante mis encantos —de nuevo su sonrisa socarrona.

—Engreído —le dije, él soltó una carcajada.

—Tu engreído —acentuó la palabra "tu" para después besarme dulcemente.

—Edward, en verdad, no…

—Sé lo que dirás y no acepto un no, Isabella —dijo en un tono enfadado.

—Bien, lo acepto a cambio de un favor —me miró dudoso—. No es nada malo, lo prometo.

—Si acepto, aceptarás mi regalo de navidad sin rechistar.

— ¡Eso no es justo, estoy aceptando dos cosas y yo sólo te estoy pidiendo una!

— ¿Lo aceptas o lo dejas?

—Ni siquiera es para mí el favor —Edward me volvió a extender el paquete tratando de decir que estaba en mis manos. Suspiré resignada—. Bien, aceptaré tu regalo de navidad sin rechistar.

—Así me gusta preciosa —sonrió.

—Tú no juegas limpio —le apunté con mi dedo, el cual tomó y le dio varios besos en la punta.

—Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

— ¡No, tampoco lo pidas así! Ahora parece que me das tres cosas tú a mí —él rodó los ojos.

—Prácticamente es así, ya que también te estoy haciendo un favor.

—Pero te lo estoy pidiendo a cambio de aceptar tus regalos, entonces no queda.

—A veces eres un poco exagerada. Pero bueno, qué tendré que hacer para que aceptes mis regalos.

—Necesito que le digas a Alice que saldré con Sue a comprar unas cosas para la cena.

— ¿Por qué?

—Iré a hablar con Jasper —Edward hizo un mohín—. Edward si no hago algo para que esos dos se vuelvan a hablar mínimo, lo echarán a perder y se arrepentirán toda su vida.

— ¿En eso estuviste pensando hace un rato en la estancia, cierto? —sólo asentí.

—Sí, la hemos visto Edward. Alice no hará nada, dice no sentirse preparada para ver a Jasper por el temor de que él la mire con desprecio, mientras que tú y yo sabemos que es el orgullo de Jasper lo que le impide hablarle.

—No deberíamos meternos en eso, Bella.

— ¿Entonces dejamos que se arruinen, que terminen echando por la borda todo su amor? —me crucé de brazos y lo miré seria.

—Supongo que no. Pero ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?

—Porque si se lo digo ella se dará cuenta que le estoy mintiendo.

—De acuerdo, yo le diré mañana.

—Ella me marcará justo antes de que ustedes se vayan a casa de los Hale para la cena, tú tendrás que estar al pendiente de ella para intervenir antes de que haga la llamada y Sue le termine diciendo la verdad.

—Espero funcione, porque es horrible ver a mi duendecillo sin su alegría de siempre.

Bajamos tomados de la mano. Edward llevaba en su otra mano el paquete de los libros que me había regalado. Charlie y Sue ya se preparaban para salir de casa.

—Ya estaba a punto de subir por ustedes —nos dijo Emmett— ¡Qué bueno que han bajado, no quería encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora! —nos guiñó el ojo. Y por milésima vez en el día mi sonrojo hizo acto de presencia.

—Emmett —le advirtió Edward.

Me despedí de todos y cuando llegué a Esme, ésta me abrazó fuerte y me anunció lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera con Edward. Al parecer ella estaba más que segura de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí y se cuestionaba la inteligencia de él para poder verlo. Nos deseó la mejor de las suertes y que acudiera a ella cada vez que necesitara jalarle las orejas a su hijo.

Edward me acompañó hasta el auto y me abrió la puerta. Me dio un tierno beso en la frente a manera de despedida, me dio mis libros y me dejó ir. Durante el camino Charlie me preguntó qué era lo que llevaba en el paquete, le expliqué que Edward había sido amable en comprarme un par de libros que me ayudarían en el proyecto que iniciaba; procuré no mencionar nada de la biblioteca por temor a que mi voz delatara que ese tema me ponía nerviosa.

A la maña siguiente me preparé para ir a ver a Jasper, le había marcado la noche anterior pidiéndole encontrarnos en una cafetería cerca de la comisaría. Le rogué que no le dijera a nadie que nos veríamos o muy probablemente Alice terminaría sabiéndolo. Llegué puntual y ahí ya estaba Jasper con un café entre sus manos. Lo saludé con la mano y caminé al mostrador para pedir un par de donuts y un café. Esperé a que me los entregaran y después fui a mi encuentro con Jasper.

— ¿Y bien Bella, a qué debo esta llamada misteriosa? —su voz me dejo ver que sospechaba de algo.

—Alice —fue todo lo que dije.

—Me lo imaginaba —suspiró—. Bella agradezco las intenciones que tengas, pero no quiero hablar de ella —se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada.

—Perfecto Jasper, continúa así. Me pregunto qué quedará de tu orgullo cuando veas que la has perdido —le grité y él se detuvo—. Creo que Alice tiene razón, quizás tu odio fue más fuerte que tu amor por ella —se giró abruptamente y se paró enfrente de mí. Lo tenía.

— ¿Eso te lo dijo ella? ¿Qué derecho tiene de decir eso cuando su interés fue más fuerte que su amor por mí? —me dijo furioso.

—No, no me dijo eso ella. Ella sólo me dijo que la odiabas demasiado para poder perdonarla. Soy yo la que lo dice —me enfrenté a él.

—Pues están ambas equivocadas.

— ¿Entonces por qué no hablas con ella?

— ¡Porque sigo lastimado, Bella! —me gritó.

— ¿En verdad es eso, o es tu estúpido orgullo? Estoy harta de verlos a los dos sufriendo, a ti por querer demostrar no sé qué estupidez y a ella por preferir resguardarse en lugar de enfrentar los hechos.

—Bella —regresó a la mesa, se sentó y enterró su rostro entre sus manos en señal de la frustración.

—No puedo decirte que sé cómo te sientes porque realmente no lo sé. Sé por ti que te sientes de alguna manera traicionado, sientes que ella ha desconfiado de ti, en cuanto a tus habilidades y conocimientos; pero también sé que todo eso queda superado por el dolor que sientes de no estar con ella. Dime una cosa ¿no mueres de ansias por verla, aunque sea? Llevan meses sin verse, más que por el día en que terminaste con ella; se han esquivado de manera olímpica.

Soltó una gran cantidad de aire—. Sí, lo hago, muero por ver sus ojitos brillar, su sonrisa llena de alegría, su hiperactividad arrastrándome adonde fuese.

—Si la vieras ahora te llevarías una gran desilusión.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sus ojos ya no brillan, su sonrisa ya no aparece con tanta frecuencia, y su hiperactividad se ha ido. Con decirte que jugar a torturar a Bella ni siquiera la estimula.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Edward se la pasó preocupado por semanas, hasta que entendió que Alice necesitaba su tiempo.

—No sé qué hacer, Bella.

—Estás a un par de semanas a irte. Y está en ti el dejar que todos esos años se tiren por la borda o dejar una esperanza para un reencuentro en el futuro. Tienes dos opciones Jasper, dejar que tu orgullo sea quien empañe tu amor por Alice, o hablar con ella. Como dije, sé que no retomarán su relación de la noche a la mañana, pero por lo menos deberían aclarar las cosas.

—Bella, no es tan fácil.

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo era? —miré en sus ojos temor— ¿Qué sucede Jasper? Cuando se trata de Alice haces lo que sea.

—Sé que también la he dañado y me detesto por ello. Sé que la manera de actuar que tuve no fue la mejor, el cómo la abandoné y terminé con ella fue demasiado cruel. Yo no soy así, pero el dolor me hizo actuar así.

—Yo sé que no eres así, y ella lo sabe. Ella lo entenderá y te perdonará por ello.

— ¿Cómo podría cuando yo no fui capaz de perdonarla a ella? La llamé caprichosa, ambiciosa y egoísta cuando también sé que ella no es así. No merezco esa reacción de ella cuando fui yo el primero en juzgarla.

—Todos cometemos errores, Jasper. A como veo las cosas tienes miedo de enfrentar tu culpa y prefieres dejarla ir, pues bien, Jasper, tienes razón, no veo qué estoy haciendo aquí. Si lo que prefieres es la cobardía no tienes nada que hacer al lado de Alice —me levanté y salí de la cafetería. Esperaba no fuera inútil mi plática con él, pero pocas esperanzas me quedaban después de verle. Quizás lo mejor sí era que Alice comenzara a olvidarlo.

Faltaban dos días para navidad, en dos días Alice enfrentaría por primera vez a Jasper. Ese día sabría lo que él había decidido. Por el bien de ambos esperaba dejara a un lado su orgullo y cobardía.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, he pensado que los días de actualización ahora serán los jueves si les parece bien. Así que el siguiente capítulo será subido el siguiente jueves. Ahora, me gustaría saber lo que opinan especialmente de la situación de Jasper ¿Qué opinan de la rección y manera de actuar de Jasper?**

 **Reviews a responder: _Cary_ los pobres tendrán que estar un poco a secas por las vacaciones xD y el bienestar mental de Charlie; muchas gracias por leer. _Carito_ me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer :)**


	28. Primera navidad juntos

**Hola, hola chicas! Bienvenidas nuevamente a un nuevo capítulo. Como irán leyendo se calmarán un poco las cosas entre Alice y Jasper, sin embargo, no es el final del conflicto entre ellos.**

 **Capítulo 28: Primera navidad juntos**

 **BPOV**

Navidad había llegado y estaba ayudando a Sue a preparar los platillos para la cena que en esa ocasión sería en nuestra casa. Sue me instigó a subir a arreglarme. Me bañé en tiempo record para estar ya lista para cuando llegara Edward. Me puse mi vestido color uva, recogí mi cabello de lado con ondas suaves y unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes, regalo de mi papá de mis dulces dieciséis, unos balerinas negras, sólo un poco de rímel y color en los labios ¡Y listo! Bajé para ver si Sue necesitaba de mi ayuda, pero la mesa ya se encontraba preparada.

Debido a que nuestro comedor de uso diario era muy pequeño para las tres familias, siempre que las reuniones se hacían en casa solíamos sacar un par de mesas largas y las colocábamos en el patio trasero. Charlie dejaba las luces encendidas y rodeaba el patio con antorchas enterradas en el pasto. En esa ocasión Seth quiso colocar luces navideñas alrededor junto con las antorchas y papá le había complacido. Cuando salí al jardín para fijarme en cómo había quedado el lugar, me maravillé.

— ¡Ha quedado hermoso! —me paseé por todo el jardín mientras Emmett terminaba de acomodar las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Tenía una camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos y unos jeans desgastados.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado porque la idea de tu hermanito de poner luces navideñas me ha costado horas de trabajo y litros de sudor.

— ¡Eww Emmett!

—Pero vaya, vaya, que el jardín no es lo único hermoso por aquí. Luces realmente muy bien hermanita. Dejarás a Eddie boca abierta.

—Gracias, pero vaya que tú también estás muy guapo oso.

— ¿Y qué tal yo? —preguntó Seth desde la puerta del jardín. Llevaba unos jeans, una camisa roja y un moño de color rojo. Realmente lucía muy coqueto.

— ¡Pero vaya galán que tenemos aquí! —le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba la vuelta— ¿Seguro que no tienes novia?

—Todavía soy muy pequeño para eso, Bells. Pero te diré un secreto, ven —me pidió me agachara a su altura y acerqué mi oído a su boca que cubrió con ambas manitas—. Hay una niña en mi escuela que se llama Beth, ella es realmente muy bonita, es así toda chiquita y tiernita, por eso siempre la cuido de los brabucones de mi escuela.

—Así que Beth ¿Eh?

—Sí, ella es dos añitos más joven que yo y por eso a veces los brabucones se aprovechan de ella, pero yo la defiendo con mis puños.

—Pero Seth, la violencia no es buena.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no entienden.

—Bueno ¿Y qué más con Beth?

—Ella me da pequeñas rosas que corta del patio de su abuelita y me las da como pago por defenderla, ya le he dicho que no es necesario, pero ella continúa haciéndolo y a mí me gusta— sonreí con su anécdota—. Sé que somos muy pequeñitos, pero Bells ¿Tú crees que cuando seamos grandes como tú y Emmett podamos ser novios?

—Yo creo que sí, si procuran continuar en contacto y siendo amigos. Emmett conoció a Rosalie cuando eran pequeños. Igual Edward me conoció cuando éramos sólo unos niños.

—Entonces le diré a Beth que cuando seamos grandes seremos novios. Gracias Bells —me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos.

—De nada chaparro —besé el tope de su cabeza y sonreí mientras lo veía entrar.

— ¿Qué sucede con el capitán Seth?

—Amor de niños.

— ¿Así que ya te contó de Beth?

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Ha estado contándome las decenas de veces en que la ha defendido.

—Todo un Swan, ¿no?

A los pocos minutos escuchamos el timbre y fui a abrir. Aparecieron todos los Hale. No había visto a Jasper desde nuestra plática en la cafetería. Seguía con la esperanza de que ya hubiera hablado con Alice o hablaran antes de que se fuera. Anna y Evan me saludaron calurosamente, era la primera vez que los veía desde mi llegada. Rosalie me dijo que ambos se encontraban molestos con Jasper por haber terminado con Alice de esa manera, y bueno, ni qué decir de la reacción de Rosalie, por poco y estampaba la cabeza de su hermano contra la pared por ser tan insensible.

Los invité a pasar al jardín donde todo ya comenzaba a tomar forma. Jasper no volteaba a verme, esperaba que no se hubiera enojado conmigo también. Rosalie corrió a los brazos de Emmett, después de tantos días durmiendo separados se extrañaban; sonreí al saber ahora lo que ellos sentían. Extrañaba a Edward en las noches. Y pensando en Edward recordé que su regalo aún lo tenía en mi habitación y subí por él para colocarlo debajo del árbol junto con los otros que ya había dejado ahí.

Platicaba con Anna sobre el proyecto que tenía en manos y sobre mi nueva relación con Edward, a la cual elogió; ella también creía que ya era hora de darnos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, sin embargo, también le recordó la ruptura entre Jasper y Alice. Estaba en desacuerdo con las decisiones de ambos, pero igualmente trataba de mantenerse al margen. Deseaba, al igual que todos, que arreglaran las cosas. Jasper se acercó a mí mientras hablaba con su madre pidiéndome unos minutos para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué sucede Jasper?

—Con respecto al otro día, probablemente me haya comportado como un imbécil. Acepto que tienes toda la razón y he estado comportándome de una manera infantil.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Que procuraré hablar con Alice hoy mismo, no reiniciaré mi relación con ella —no pude evitar mi cara de decepción—, aún —agregó al ver mi rostro—. Tenemos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pero ya es un avance —sonreí.

—Espero, Bella, en verdad espero que ella quiera hablar conmigo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ella ha estado esperando eso, aun cuando no quiere, más bien teme verte, ella muere por una oportunidad de hablar contigo.

— ¿Teme verme? —preguntó dolido.

—Bueno, ella no quiere volver a ver esa "mirada de odio" de tu parte —hice comillas en el aire.

—Pero yo no la odio, Bella.

—Pero es Alice, hazle entender. Edward y yo hemos tratado de decirle eso, pero siempre nos responde que nosotros no te vimos.

—Pobre de mi Allie, la he tenido en una tortura todos estos meses.

—Pues sí, es la verdad.

Estaba por responderme cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por un par de timbrazos. Sue me pidió que fuera a recibir a los Cullen ya que papá y ella se encontraban ocupados, y Emmett se encontraba en su burbuja con Rosalie. Me disculpé con Jasper y fui a recibir a mi novio junto con su familia. Como siempre, Carlisle y Esme me dieron un saludo caluroso e inmediatamente salieron al jardín para reunirse con los demás. Alice entró después y su cara lo decía todo, se encontraba nerviosa, temerosa e inquieta, retorcía sus dedos. Era difícil ver a la siempre alegre y segura Alice de esa manera. Comprendía a Edward cuando decía que estaba preocupado por ella. Ella no era así, y todos sabíamos que pocas cosas en la vida podían colocarla en esa situación.

— ¿Ya está aquí?

Asentí a su pregunta

—Llegó con sus papás, pero Alice…

—No, Bella, enfrentaré esto como la gente civilizada, lo saludaré como a los demás y me sentaré en mi lugar. Procuraré hacer las cosas fáciles tanto para él como para mí —se irguió, llenó sus pulmones y caminó decidida. Podía fingir bien cuando se lo proponía.

—Se llevará una sorpresa enorme.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Edward mientras entraba a la casa—. Antes de que respondas debes de saber que me estás volviendo completamente loco con ese vestido. Luces hermosa, demasiado hermosa —se acercó a mí con un andar felino que me quitó la respiración, aunado con el hecho de ir completamente de negro.

—Jasper ha decidido hablar con ella, me ha dicho que no reanudará su relación con ella por el momento, pero quiere disculparse con ella y aclarar todo para en un futuro poder hacerlo —Edward me tomó entre brazos cuando terminé de decirle los planes de Jasper.

—Tu plan ha funcionado.

—Creí que no lo haría, ese día se portó al principio muy evasivo con el tema. Por poco y no logro hablar con él.

—Esperemos terminé bien esta noche —besó mis labios—. Increíblemente dulces como siempre. Quiero más —pidió tal cual un niño pequeño.

—Toma lo que quieres —le ofrecí mis labios.

Comenzaron siendo pequeños besos los que tomaba, pero después su boca se volvió exigente con la mía. La mía gustosa le dio lo que pedía. Nuestros labios no se separaban, se movían en sincronía como en cada unión mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y me pegaban a su cuerpo. Sentía su torso duro pegado a mi cuerpo, quería y moría por deslizar mis manos por él, delinear las líneas de sus músculos. Sentía la calidez de las manos de Edward aun con la tela del vestido.

—Feliz navidad —jadeó entre mis labios y yo sólo gemí al sentir su aliento a yerbabuena. A diferencia de la mayoría, Edward prefería el dentífrico y el enjuague con ese olor y sabor—. Tus labios son tan deliciosos, podría pasarme toda la noche besándote.

—Estoy segura que sí, pero nos esperan en el jardín.

—Vayamos pues —tomó mi mano y salimos con los demás.

El jardín realmente había quedado magnífico. Las antorchan daban la iluminación necesaria para crear un ambiente familiar e íntimo; los árboles que rodeaban la casa ayudaban a crear ese ambiente. A pesar de la oscuridad y del clima un poco frío, creaban una barrera que nos envolvía en una privacidad familiar y cálida.

—Les ha quedado muy bien.

—Gracias a Charlie y Emmett. Yo ayudé con la cena.

—Entonces debe de estar delicioso todo.

—No es por presumir, pero me quedó exquisito.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y comenzó la cena tradicional. Al poco tiempo el aire comenzó a correr y fresco se volvía. Mis brazos se pusieron fríos y mis dientes ya empezaban a tiritar, froté mis brazos tratando de hacerlos entrar en calor, pero mis piernas también ya se congelaban.

—Toma preciosa —Edward se quitó su chaqueta negra y me envolvió con ella y sus brazos.

—No era necesario —todavía tiritaba.

—Bella, estás tiritando de frío y realmente te encuentras helada.

—Pero tú tendrás frío.

—Se me ocurre una muy buena forma de entrar en calor —se acercó a mí y me susurró en mi oído, provocando que riera.

— ¿A sí, y cuál es? —pregunté coquetamente.

—Puedo demostrártelo —tomó mi barbilla y unió nuestros labios, era un beso suave pero cargado de pasión. Sus manos pasaron a mi cintura acariciando lo que podía mientras que yo saqué mis manos de su chaqueta y tomé su rostro pegándolo más a mí. Estaba por pedir permiso para adentrarme en su boca cuando un carraspeo nos hizo detenernos. Nos separamos y miramos que el dueño del carraspeo había sido ni más ni menos que Charlie quien no nos apartaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Puedes creerlo Charlie? Hace un año, justo en la navidad pasada hablábamos de ser suegros y mira ahora, te pones como energúmeno porque Bella y Edward se están besando —comenzó a reír Carlisle, mientras que Charlie continuaba rojo.

Me giré hacia Edward. Al parecer todo el color de Edward se lo había robado Charlie, ya que estaba pálido. Comencé a reír.

—No es gracioso.

—No te va a hacer nada.

—Eso lo dices porque no tienes ese enorme par de ojos bombardeándote.

—Ven aquí —tomé su rostro y lo besé rápidamente—. Vamos a compartirte de mi calor —dejé que me rodeara con sus brazos.

—Ya comienza a hacer frío. No hay que tentar al clima, así que es hora de pasar a la casa —comentó Carlisle.

—Tienes razón, Carlisle. Hemos tenido suerte que no se haya presentado ninguna nevada aún.

Comenzamos a recoger las cosas, dejando únicamente la mesa y las sillas. Emmett se encargó de apagar las antorchas mientras que los demás metíamos toda la comida y algunos regalos dentro de casa. Edward se disculpó para ir por mi regalo. Alice se ofreció nuevamente a entregar los regalos. Jasper no le había quitado ojo de encima desde que llegaron. Todos abrimos nuestros regalos y por supuesto mi favorito fue el de Edward.

Dentro de la caja que me había entregado Alice se encontraba un pequeño cuadernillo con unas partituras. Lo miré curioso. Al ver las partituras me di cuenta del título que había en ellas. Justo en el comienzo se recitaba "La nana de Bella".

—Muchas veces he pensado que no existen palabras suficientes para poder explicarte lo que siento cada vez que te veo, cada minuto que me encuentro separado de ti, cada mirada tuya lo que provoca en mí; así que pensé que tal vez la solución era encontrar por medio de la música aquello que las palabras ineficientemente pueden explicar. Tendrás que esperar a mañana, o cuando tú quieras para que pueda interpretarla para ti —me explicó.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —me lancé a sus brazos, rodeé su cuello y deposité un pequeño beso en él—. Gracias, muchas gracias —mi voz comenzaba a mostrar el nudo que se me había formado en mi garganta.

—Preciosa, no llores.

—Es que es un regalo sumamente hermoso, es el mejor Edward ¡Te amo tanto! —lo estreché aún más fuerte.

—Pero si ni la has escuchado todavía.

—No importa, es mía y es hermosa —sentencié y él me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Hay más.

— ¡No, Edward, no arruines este momento!

—Es algo pequeño. Mira en la caja.

Me separé a regañadientes de él y tomé la caja que había hecho a un lado. Busqué entre el papel de seda y encontré un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro.

—Quiero que lo uses siempre ¿Puedes? —la curiosidad me ganó ante su petición.

Dentro había una cadenita con un dije del símbolo infinito, en el cual había incrustado diminutos diamantes a lo largo de éste, a excepción de las orillas donde se encontraban las letras E y B.

— ¿Podrías usarlo siempre?

—Por supuesto —besé sus labios—. Muchas gracias.

—Ven, déjame ponértelo —me giré, tomé mi cabello y dejé que me lo pusiera; después volví a colocarme de frente a él—. Perfecto.

—Al parecer nos pusimos de acuerdo para el intercambio de nuestros regalos. Anda abre el tuyo. En verdad espero que te guste —tomó la caja pequeña en donde había colocado sus regalos—. Puede que sea un poco pretensioso y si no quieres usarlos no importa, no tienes que hacerlo —me mordí mi labio de los nervios. Ya no estaba tan segura de que mi regalo fuera el indicado y que le fuera a gustar, quizá le pareciera absurdo y como dije, muy pretensioso de mi parte. Edward se giró para mirarme antes de terminar de abrir su obsequio.

—Hey, el labio no —jaló con uno de sus dedos mi labio inferior que se encontraba prisionero de mis dientes—. Nada puede ser pretensioso viniendo de tu parte —volvió a la tarea de desenvolver su regalo.

—En verdad, no tienes que usarlos si no te gustan.

Lo primero que sacó fue el pisacorbatas con la forma de las teclas de un piano. Era masculino y elegante; en cuanto lo vi pensé en él y por eso lo compré. Quizá no estuviera tan mal ese primer regalo.

—Ahora eres un hombre de corbatas y pensé que podía serte útil.

—Es perfecto —me miró directamente a los ojos y pude ver que realmente le había gustado—. Será mi favorito y aunque no me lo pidas lo usaré siempre.

—Hay más —Edward me miró sorprendido. Yo estaba temerosa.

—De acuerdo, veamos qué más hay aquí —buscó en la caja hasta encontrar la caja de terciopelo negro— ¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio? —preguntó bromeando.

—Por supuesto que no —respondí entre risitas nerviosas.

Abrió la cajita de terciopelo. Juro que sentí mi corazón salirse de mi pecho por los nervios. No sé en qué pensaba en el momento en que decidí mandar a hacerlas ¡Joder Bella! Sólo llevábamos un par de meses de relación y se me ocurría regalarle eso. Tonta de mí en pensar que podía ser un lindo obsequio. Giré mi rostro hacia otro lado, evitando ver su reacción en cuanto lo viera. Esperé y esperé cuando de pronto me vi envuelta en un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos. Me alzó y comenzó a girarme mientras reía. Cuando me bajó me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te han gustado?

— ¡Los he amado! —una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro—. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Como dije, puede que sean un poco pretensiosas. Es decir, por qué habrías de usar un par de mancuernillas con la inicial de nuestros nombres.

—Porque es un símbolo de esto que hay entre nosotros —tomó las mancuernillas entre sus dedos— B de Bella y E de Edward. Son perfectas.

—Edward, mira, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando las compré. Yo comprendo perfectamente que no quieras usarlas, es algo un poco intenso, por lo menos para mí claro está. No llevamos tanto tiempo en esta relación y quizás tú no estés del todo convencido.

—Calla Isabella o me harás enfadar —su rostro mostraba gravedad y su voz se había vuelto grave.

—Yo sólo quiero que no te veas obligado a nada.

—Me cuesta creer lo que estás insinuando.

—Yo no insinúo nada.

—Bella —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Lo que siento por ti es demasiado intenso, si no quieres que sienta esa intensidad de la que hablas lamento decirte que llegas tarde. Estas mancuernillas son una representación de lo que hay entre tú y yo. Me siento tan jodidamente feliz que te sientas así, que hayas pensado en nosotros cuando compraste tu regalo. Quiero usarlas —enfatizó la palabra "quiero" con gran ímpetu—, quiero hacerlo porque es un regalo tuyo, porque habla de nosotros y habla de lo importante que para ti es el que estemos juntos. Quiero usarlo porque soy tuyo Isabella —besó mis labios una vez más en esa noche. Tan dulcemente.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pensar o insinuar que para mí no es importante esto. Estuve cegado durante muchos años, pero eso no quiere decir que me encuentre dudando o que no tome esto en serio. Para mí tú eres lo más importante, Bella.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me escondí en su cuello, inhalando mi aroma favorito.

El resto de la velada continuamos compartiendo anécdotas y planes para el siguiente año. Charlie se mostró más calmado después de la cena, aunque Edward y yo procuramos no mostrar mucho afecto frente a sus narices. Habría que darle tiempo. Definitivamente al no estar acostumbrado a que su hija pequeña tuviera novio nos haría irnos con calma en lo que a él se refería. Carlisle disfrutó demasiado con eso, molestando a su viejo amigo e insinuando en varias ocasiones que se preparara para tener a Edward durmiendo bajo su mismo techo. Claro que él no se daba cuenta que Charlie realmente lucía amenazante para su hijo.

— ¿Han visto a Jasper? —nos preguntó Rosalie.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo haberlo visto desde la entrega de regalos —le dije.

—Ni a Alice —agregó Edward mirando por toda la sala.

—Tienes razón —señaló Rosalie—, esos dos no están por ningún lado.

— ¿Creen que estén juntos? —pregunté

—Esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre —apuntó Edward.

—Vamos a buscarlos —sugirió Rosalie.

—No lo sé, si están hablando deberíamos de darles su espacio y tiempo.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean por aquí? —se acercó Emmett.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que ni Jasper, ni Alice están aquí?

—Ya veo. Quizá estén usando una de las camas de arriba para reconciliarse —movió sus cejas juguetonamente—. Oye espera, más les vale no estar utilizando la mía ¡Iugh! —hizo cara de asco.

—Vamos a ver qué hacen —repitió Rosalie.

—No lo sé, como dije necesitan su espacio.

—Bella no seas aguafiestas. Sabes muy bien que quieres saber lo que pasa entre esos dos ¡Por favor! —Rosalie junto sus manos y me hizo un puchero.

—De acuerdo, pero si vemos que las cosas son muy serias los dejamos.

Subimos las escaleras en fila india. Yo enfrente, detrás de mí venía Edward y siguiéndole los pasos se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett. Procurábamos subir los escalones de manera lenta y con sincronía para que los escalones no rechinaran y así no dejaran al descubierto nuestra intromisión. Edward me llevaba agarrada de las caderas cuidando que no tropezara y de igual forma nos dejara en evidencia. Pasamos por el cuarto de Charlie y Sue, el cual se encontraba abierto y dentro no había nadie. Seguimos por el del pequeño Seth, pero nada tampoco, su cuarto se encontraba en un profundo silenció. Sólo quedaban dos opciones: la habitación de Emmett y la mía. La siguiente, precisamente, era la mía. Se encontraba la puerta entreabierta pero totalmente a oscuras, así que dudaba que estuvieran ahí.

—Tengo el horrible presentimiento que estarán follando en mi cama, sobre mis sábanas de Superman —se quejó Emmett.

—Shh —lo mandamos todos a callar.

—Está bien, sólo digo que ustedes no tendrán que dormir sobre los fluidos corporales de esos dos.

— ¡Joder, Emmett, cállate! —lo regañó Rosalie.

Nos fuimos directo a la habitación de Emmett y afortunadamente se encontraba la puerta entreabierta, por lo que podíamos escuchar con facilidad la conversación de Jasper y Alice. Estaban hablando bajo, por el espejo que se encontraba pegado a la pared podía verlos, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. No estaba cien por ciento segura, pero me parecía ser que Jasper estaba tomando una de las manos de Alice entre las suyas.

 _—Entonces ¿Qué sucederá entre nosotros? —preguntó Alice dudosa._

 _—Por ahora continuaremos siendo amigos si te parece, no creo pertinente ni conveniente para ninguno de los dos el renovar nuestra relación en esos términos. Cada uno debe continuar con su proyecto y cuando volvamos a reunirnos entonces evaluaremos la situación._

 _— ¿No estás seguro de querer seguir conmigo? —preguntó Alice triste._

 _—No es eso pequeña —la tomó de las caderas y la sentó en su regazo._

 _—Ambos continuamos heridos, la distancia nos ayudará para sanar y olvidar esto. Cuando regrese evaluaremos la situación._

 _—Yo no tengo nada que evaluar, Jazzie. Yo te amo y siempre lo haré._

 _—Y yo a ti Alice._

 _— ¿Entonces qué tienes que evaluar? Jasper, yo sé que te lastimé y que crees que no confío en ti, pero no es así, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza el aceptar porque estaba segura que no quedarías, ponía en mi cabeza esas ideas de que todavía no sabíamos si te irías a Londres por el temor que llegara ese momento, porque moriría si tenía que separarme de ti._

 _—Lo sé, Alice. Cuando digo que tengo que hay que evaluar la situación no me refiero a cuestionar nuestros sentimientos, sino a eso mismo, al evaluar el cómo nos encontramos con respecto a lo sucedido y así empezar bien._

 _—Jasper, prométeme que cuando estés en Londres no me olvidarás. Tengo tanto miedo —sollozó Alice._

 _—Dudo que siquiera exista esa posibilidad señorita —Jasper besó la frente de Alice._

 _—Te amo, Jasper._

 _—Y yo a ti pequeña —se fundieron en un abrazo profundo._

Estábamos por retirarnos para darles un mayor grado de intimidad cuando se escuchó en la parte de atrás de la fila un estornudo que hizo que Jasper y Alice se separarán abruptamente. Me giré para mirar enfadada a Emmett, ya que por su culpa nos habían descubierto.

— ¡Emmett! —le regañó Rosalie.

—Lo siento, tu cabello estaba picándome en la nariz —se quejó Emmett.

En ese momento Jasper abrió la puerta por completo y nos encontró al lado de la puerta. Sus ojos iban de uno a otro, culpándonos con la mirada y pues no podíamos negar los hechos cuando nos habían cachado con las manos en la masa por culpa de Emmett.

—Supongo que casualmente subieron a buscar todos algo al cuarto de Emmett ¿No es así?

— ¿Si te decimos que sí, nos creerías? —preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa inocente.

—No, me parece que no.

— ¿Pero qué hacen ahí chicos?

—Pasábamos por aquí y los escuchamos hablar.

— ¡Nos estaban espiando! —gritó Alice indignada.

—No los encontrábamos por ningún lugar y bueno, subimos a buscarlos y aquí están. Ahora que ya los hemos encontrado podemos bajar con los demás —dijo Rosalie.

Después de disculparnos con Jasper y Alice por nuestra enorme intromisión bajamos con el resto de nuestras familias para terminar la reunión. Cada una de las familias se despidió y se retiraron a su casa. Edward se fue con un puchero en su rostro por tener que pasar otra noche lejos de mí. Tampoco era fácil para mí y menos cuando me decía cosas calientes en mi oído mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo mostrándome la evidencia de su deseo. Y mucho menos con el frío que hacía en Forks, me faltaban sus brazos y su cuerpo cálido pegado a mi espalda.

Había sido la mejor nochebuena que había celebrado. Era la primera de muchas que pasaría al lado de Edward como su pareja, mis regalos los amaba, por primera vez no renegaba de que Edward me hubiera dado un obsequio, al contrario, moría porque tocara para mí la canción que él había compuesto. Sería el mejor regalo, mi favorito, le pediría que la grabara y agregara a todas mis playlist, jamás me cansaría de esa canción. Y mi dije no se quedaba atrás, era un símbolo de cómo nos veía él y me alegraba que concordara con mi visión. Un futuro donde ambos estaríamos juntos. Con ese pensamiento caí en los profundos brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Y se acabó... por el momento. Ya comienzo a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo... estará hot ;). ¿Cómo ven el arreglo temporal entre Alice y Jasper?  
**

 **Reviews por responder: _Cary_ lo sé me divierte mucho escribir las partes de Esme y Carlisle y bueno como vemos Jasper ha intentado arreglar un poco las cosas con Alice, eso sí bajo sus condiciones; muchas gracias por leer. _Blankitapia_ no estabas tan alejada, han quedado como amigos, ya veremos como van las cosas ;)... gracias por leer. _Giss_ pienso igual que tú, la reacción de Jasper es justificable, para él fue una manera de traición, pero ahora vemos que trata de que ambos solucionen las cosas, gracias por leer :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer!**


	29. El invernadero

**Hola, chicas! Un nuevo capítulo y para quienes me decían que extrañan los momentos hot entre nuestros protagonistas, bueno, les dejo esto por acá.**

 **Capítulo 29: El invernadero.**

 **EPOV**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde navidad. Había preparado una cena romántica para Bella en un restaurante de Port Angeles, para darle una sorpresa, que seguro estaba no rechistaría en cuanto la recibiera. Pero primero pasaríamos la tarde de picnic en el invernadero de Esme que estaba cerca de mi casa, ya que el clima en Forks no nos había dejado otra opción. Le había pedido a mamá que me ayudara con la comida y me prestara una de sus canastas para llevarla. Tomé unas mantas y las metí en el carro junto con la cesta. Ese día sería únicamente para Bella y para mí. Pasé a medio día por ella y en cuanto estacioné en su casa salió a mi encuentro. Afortunadamente no se encontraba en casa ni Sue, ni Charlie. Entendía al papá de Bella, ella era su nena y después de la muerte de Renée toda su atención y protección se volcaron en ella y Emmett. Ahora yo estaba poniendo en riesgo a su hija ante sus ojos, podría romperle el corazón y para ello Charlie no sabía cómo actuar. Lo que él no sabía es que primero moriría antes de lastimar a mi preciosa.

—Andas pensativo el día de hoy —comentó Bella en cuanto entró a mi carro.

—Mejor calla y bésame, salúdame como Dios manda —le pedí.

—Si es lo que quieres, Cullen —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos como solía hacerlo yo y esta vez fue ella quien se apoderó de mis labios. Succionó salvajemente mi labio inferior, su lengua húmeda se adentró a mi boca, adorando cada parte de mi cavidad. Comencé a gemir. Bella era capaz de provocarme los más bajos instintos pasionales—. Espero que ese haya sido un saludo como Dios manda —me guiñó un ojo.

—Más que eso preciosa, mira cómo me has dejado —señalé mi polla levantada y deseosa de un poco de atención.

—Quizá también pueda hacer algo por eso —señaló mi entrepierna.

— ¡Joder, Bella! No me hagas llevarte a tu casa y follarte como si no hubiera un mañana —gruñí.

—No lo sé —se llevó un dedo a su mejilla—. Me gustaría hacer algo que jamás he hecho con eso —volvió a señalar mi polla, gemí por su insinuación.

—Tú, mujer, me quieres volver loco —decidí ignorar su cara de victoria y encendí mi auto.

— ¿Y bien adónde iremos? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

— Haremos picnic

—Edward todo Forks está cubierto de nieve, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero muy seguramente si seguimos tu plan terminaremos con el culo congelado.

—Sí me lo imagino, pero no iremos a cualquier lugar. Hay un lugar que he tenido que adaptar un poco, quizá no esté completamente cálido, pero podremos hacer nuestro picnic —Bella me miró interrogante—: El invernadero de Esme.

— ¿No se molestará porque lo usemos?

—Le he pedido permiso y en cuanto supo que se trataba de una cita contigo accedió encantada. Te lo dije, mi madre te ama.

—Entonces picnic será —me sonrió.

—Por ahora —señalé.

—No entiendo —me miró confundida.

—Todo a su tiempo, preciosa. Mientras tanto vamos a disfrutar del invernadero de Esme.

Estacioné frente al dichoso invernadero, abrí la puerta de Bella para ayudarla a bajar, robándole un cortito beso a mi preciosa castaña y después fui por la canasta y las mantas. Bella me ayudó con las mantas y entramos en el invernadero. Debido a la época Esme tenía pocas plantas en él, pero la construcción por sí sola era sublime, justo lo que buscaba para Bella y para mí en esos momentos. Había colocado algunas mesas a los costados dejando el espacio en medio para colocar las mantas. Me apresuré a terminar de ponerlas sobre el suelo y a sacar la comida de la canasta.

—Toma asiento, preciosa —la ayudé a sentarse encima de las mantas y le seguí yo, sentándome con ella entre mis piernas— ¿Quieres emparedado o empanada? —le mostré los dos recipientes.

—Empanada será en esta ocasión. Sobre todo, si son de las famosas empanadas de Esme.

Nos dimos pequeños bocados el uno al otro, comimos mucho y nos sentíamos realmente satisfechos. Disfrutábamos de por fin tener un momento para nosotros solos, sin los chicos dando vueltas e interrumpiendo, o sin nuestros padres alrededor, por lo que no teníamos que contenernos. Pegué a Bella lo más que se podía a mí, sonaría cansino y chocante, pero realmente la extrañaba. Extrañaba pasar momentos así, solos los dos, compartiendo pláticas, caricias y besos. Estar en nuestra burbuja sin la invasión de alguien más. Porque con ella una caricia no era únicamente eso, era la manera más dulce de ella de decirme te amo, su manera de comunicarme cuan ardientemente era su sentir por mí, su deseo y pasión. En cada beso me daba su misma alma, para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Con Bella todo, absolutamente todo era todo. Amor, pasión, deseo, complicidad, química, comprensión, confianza, respeto, todo.

— ¿Quieres el último trozo de la tarta de manzana? —me extendió en sus dedos un trozo pequeño de tarta.

—Por favor —ella llevó sus dedos a mi boca para que pudiera degustar el trozo y en cuanto tuve el trozo en mi boca comencé a chupar sus delicados dedos, enrollé mi lengua en ellos. Su piel siempre era dulce. Bella respondió con un gemido a mis caricias con la lengua en sus dedos.

—Por favor —repitió mis palabras antes dichas.

—Déjame degustar de tu piel —extendí su brazo y fui depositando pequeños besos en toda la extensión que quedaba a mi alcance. No pude terminar con mi tarea cuando Bella se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí— ¿Bella?

—Ya no lo soporto más, Edward. Necesito que me hagas tuya, necesito sentirte enterrado dentro de mi cuerpo, necesito sentir cómo tu dura y caliente polla posee mi centro —gemí de excitación. Las palabras de Bella estaban causando grandes estragos en mí. Bella no solía ser tan explícita con sus palabras a la hora de hacer el amor.

—Bella —gemí su nombre.

— ¿Lo harás, Edward, me follarás justo aquí?

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi tímida Bella? —le pregunté apartándola.

—Oh, yo, lo… lamento —se apartó rápidamente de mí y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Esperé unos segundos para ver si las retiraba, pero eso no sucedió. Comencé a asustarme cuando escuché un sollozo escapando de su garganta.

— ¿Bella?

—Sólo que… quería ser m… más atre… atrevida —su sonrojo de vergüenza se alcanzaba a ver a través de sus manos.

—Cariño, ven acá —aparté las manos de su rostro—. Me ha encantado esa sensualidad, ese lado explícito y atrevido tuyo, pero no quiero que lo hagas por mí o sólo por querer ser más atrevida. Si no deseas hacerlo o te provoca incomodidad no lo hagas —me miró con sus dulces ojos cafés húmedos por el llanto.

— ¿Entonces no te pareció mal? —se mordió el labio.

—El labio no por favor —gemí—. No, no me pareció mal, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario —me acerqué a ella—. Supongo que si tú quieres ser atrevida yo también puedo serlo —tomé su mano y la llevé a la evidencia de mi excitación, mostrándole lo duro que me había dejado con sus palabras.

— ¿Eso es por mí? —apretó su mano alrededor de mi polla. Su humor había cambiado radicalmente; su mirada volvió a ser traviesa y llena de lujuria. Se había esfumado cualquier rasgo de pena por lo anterior. Eso quería, que ella se sintiera cómoda con cualquier cosa que hiciéramos.

—Sólo tú puedes provocar que se me ponga así de dura en cuestión de segundos —la atraje hacia mí y comencé a besarla mientras la colocaba nuevamente a horcajadas sobre mí—. No quiero que nada de lo que hagamos te avergüence, Bella.

—No es eso —comenzó a restregar sus caderas contra las mías— es sólo que creí que había ido un poco lejos para ti, que eso no te gustaba —comencé a reír.

—Bella, jamás es demasiado cuanto se trata de ti, cualquier cosa que hagas ten por seguro que tendrá el mismo efecto en mí —alcé mis caderas para que pudiera sentir mi polla.

—Entonces debo de preguntarte ¿Qué esperas por follarme, Cullen? —besó mi cuello, succionándolo, eso seguro dejaría una marca.

— ¡Joder, nena, me estás marcando! —gemí.

—Aja, aquí en Forks también hay unas cuantas lagartonas a las cuales alejar.

—Conozco un buen remedio para ello, preciosa —comencé a besar la piel que alcanzaba de su hombro mientras ella seguía trabajando en la marca de mi cuello.

—Dime cuál es —siguió moviendo sus caderas enloquecedoramente.

—Tenerte en todo momento a mi lado.

—Me agrada, pero yo tengo una mejor —dijo Bella.

—Estoy ansioso por oírlo.

—Umm qué tal tú y yo encerrados todo el día en una habitación follando día y noche.

— ¡Joder, esa me encanta mucho más! —tomé sus caderas y nos giré quedándome encima de ella—. Yo enterrado en ti a todas horas, con acceso completo a mi paraíso personal —coloqué mi mano en su coño por encima de sus jeans.

—Sería el mismísimo cielo —ronroneó.

—Me encantaría entrar en él ahora mismo, pero no podemos.

—Pero ¿por qué? —se quejó—. Edward llevas todas las vacaciones diciendo que me extrañas y ahora que podemos estar juntos dices que no —cruzó sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos más apetitosos.

—Créeme que quiero —puntualicé enterrando mi polla en su centro y ella gimió—. Pero tengo otros planes.

— ¿Y no pueden esperar? —volvió a quejarse.

—No, Charlie nos ha dado hasta las diez y eso nos limita.

— ¿Y es muy importante? —envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

—Lo es, por favor no me lo hagas más difícil —le supliqué.

—Que conste que no ha sido por mí por quien hemos parado —aflojó su agarre en mi cintura pero aún seguían alrededor de mí, así que aproveché para levantarnos a los dos del piso en un movimiento fluido con ella aún a mi alrededor. La llevé al carro y regresé a recoger todo y meterlo en el carro después. Después conduje hacia la casa donde Alice me ayudaría a arreglar a Bella para la cena, sólo esperaba que no la torturara y la pusiera de mal humor.

—Ahora señorita —comencé a decirle—, usted se portará bien y subirá al cuarto de Alice quien la preparará para nuestro próximo encuentro.

—Me niego rotundamente —volvió a cruzarse de brazos y poner firmes sus pies en el suelo—. Al menos que me digas que es para ponerme un negligé o algo por el estilo para después encerrarnos en tu cuarto, me niego.

¡Carajo! Con trabajos había logrado que mi erección anterior se bajara y pudiera presentarme de manera decente en la casa de mis padres y viene Bella a ponerme esa erótica y sensual imagen de ella envuelta en un negligé. Mi polla de nuevo se encontraba en todo su esplendor.

—Por favor, Bella.

—Me deberás una grande —subió enojada al cuarto de Alice y yo corrí al mío para realizar las últimas llamadas y verificar que todo ya se encontraba en orden para nuestra llegada al restaurante.

Me apresuré para esperar a Bella en el piso de abajo, pero Alice parecía no tener planes para ello. Tuve que subir a apresurarla, pero la duende me recibió con un grito furibundo de la belleza llevaba su tiempo; argumenté que con Bella no necesitaba mucho puesto que ella en sí misma ya era una auténtica belleza. Diez minutos después de mi pequeño enfrentamiento con Alice, dejó salir a mi preciosa con un hermoso vestido azul, sencillo pero hermoso, unos tacones que me dejaron sorprendido porque hacían lucir las piernas de Bella kilométricas y un maquillaje tan natural que le sentaba de maravilla a mi novia.

—Puedo saber adónde vamos a ir.

— ¿Qué te parece la idea de viajar a Port Angeles y tener una cena romántica? —la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo se dibujó en su precioso rostro.

—Siempre y cuando sea contigo.

— ¿Con quién más si no es conmigo?

—No lo sé, seguro que encuentro un hombre galante y guapo que quiera acudir conmigo —bromeó, pero su broma no causó ninguna gracia en mí—. Vamos, sabes que no iría con nadie más —sonreí como un bobo y tomé sus manos para depositar un beso en cada una de ellas.

Conduje hacia Port Angeles ansioso, esperaba que la sorpresa que tenía preparada para Bella le agradara. Llegamos a nuestro destino, el restaurante favorito de Bella, por lo menos de la zona, la Bella Italia. La comida era buena y el ambiente era íntimo, justo lo que necesitaba para ese día. Bella y yo solos sin ninguna interrupción. Al parecer acerté en elegir el lugar ya que estuvo encantada y prácticamente había olvidado el detalle de la tarde. Pasamos al local e inmediatamente nos asignaron la mesa que ya había apartado desde días atrás. En el plato que ya se encontraba frente a ella había una rosa roja depositada pulidamente. El mesero se acercó para recorrer una silla, pero no lo dejé, era yo quien quería tener esos detalles con ella. Pedimos nuestros platillos; obviamente Bella sus amados raviolis y yo decidí irme por unas berenjenas a la parmesana. Durante la cena comentamos de todo, desde el comienzo del nuevo semestre para Bella, mi regreso de vacaciones a la empresa, donde prometió ir a visitarme algún día, la cena de navidad, de todo, con Bella nunca se nos acababa tema de conversación. Comenzaron a hacer algunos movimientos al lado, moviendo algunas mesas y sillas para colocar un piano.

—Esto es raro, en ninguna otra ocasión de las que he venido he visto que realizaran presentaciones en vivo o cosas por el estilo —lucía extrañada.

—Llevamos tiempo sin venir, quizás sea un nuevo atractivo del restaurante —comenté.

—Me agrada —sonrió. Después continuó comiendo.

— ¿Me disculpas?, en un momento regreso —me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia donde estaban los baños y una vez asegurado que Bella no me miraba, pasé discretamente con ayuda del personal del restaurante, por detrás del piano para sentarme frente a él. No necesitaba partituras, esa canción me la sabía de memoria desde el momento en que me invadió cada nota mientras pensaba en ella. Llamé la atención de todos y todos se giraron a verme, pero quien me interesaba era Bella; en cuanto me vio su rostro pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa y pude leer en sus labios un "¿Qué haces?"—. Disculpen que interrumpa su cena, en verdad lo lamento, pero hace años conocí a una chica. Ella me cautivó desde niña, despertó en mí los sentimientos más dulces, puros y apasionantes que soy capaz de sentir y esta noche quiero tocar algo que compuse para ella. Bella, preciosa, cada nota de esta canción fue creada pensando en la belleza de tu alma —comencé a tocar mientras continuaba viéndola directamente a sus ojos. Ella derramaba algunas lágrimas, pero tenía una radiante sonrisa en su bello rostro. Continué con cada nota, depositando lo más que podía de todo mi amor por ella. Mi corazón parecía vibrar al ritmo de las notas, haciéndose notar y gritando también por todo el amor que había ahí únicamente para ella. Terminé la canción y caminé hacia donde estaba ella para tomarla en brazos y girar con ella mientras su maravillosa risa me envolvía.

—Mil gracias —tomó mi rostro y besó mis labios; el resto de las personas presentes rompieron en aplausos—. Eres lo mejor para mí. Te amo —beso—. Te amo —beso—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti cariño —besé sus labios y pedí permiso para acceder a la dulzura de su cavidad. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y la pegué a mí.

—Vámonos de aquí. Quiero estar solamente contigo —susurró sobre mis labios.

—A donde tú quieras —respondí tras darle un último beso.

Tomados de la mano salimos del restaurante y emprendimos camino hacia mi casa donde Bella volvería a cambiarse de ropa para que le llevara de regreso a la casa de Charlie. Llegamos y la casa estaba vacía, encontrando una nota que habían ido precisamente a la casa de los Swan a ver un partido y a cenar. Acompañé a Bella al cuarto de Alice a buscar su ropa y empezar a cambiarse, me pidió me quedara con ella mientras lo hacía. Pero me estaba torturando, verla quitarse el vestido quedando únicamente en una minúscula tanga de encaje azul y un sostén que apenas cubría sus pechos del mismo color.

—Será mejor que te espere en mi habitación —le dije después de aclararme mi garganta.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó.

—Bella, eres una jodida tentación. Tú y encaje es un infarto seguro para mí —ella inmediatamente me sonrió traviesamente.

—Con que te gusta verme en encaje —se acercó seductoramente a mí—. Hace mucho que no hacemos el amor —pasó sus brazos por mi cuello— ¡Y joder que muero por estar contigo! La casa está sola y quizá, sólo quizá, si aceptas podríamos ir a tu habitación y… —no terminó la frase porque ya le estaba devorando su boca. Enredé mis dedos en su melena castaña y la pegué todo lo posible a mi cuerpo. Ella gimió en cuanto sintió mi dureza enterrada en su vientre. La tomé de sus nalgas y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura. La saqué de ahí y la llevé a mi habitación.

—Me has estado tentando durante todo el día, Bella, y ahora te follaré hasta que te duela juntar tus piernas —besé su cuello y bajé una de mis manos hacia su muslo para acariciar la suavidad de su piel.

—Extrañaba tus manos sobre mi cuerpo —comenzó a sacar la camisa de mis pantalones y a desabotonarla con dedos temblorosos—, tus besos sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo —jadeó cuando acaricié su coño húmedo sobre el encaje de sus bragas.

Me separé por un momento de ella, a lo que replicó con una queja. Terminé de quitarme completamente la camisa y a desabrocharme los pantalones, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. Recorrió con su mirada cada centímetro de mi cuerpo descubierto y bajó aún más quedándose por unos segundos de más en mi erección que ya se volvía dolorosa. Me quité el pantalón y quedé únicamente con mi bóxer gris. Bella se hincó en la cama y comenzó a besarme nuevamente mientras adentraba su mano en mi ropa interior para tomar en su mano mi polla que clamaba por un poco de atención ¡Joder que su mano era cálida y suave!

—No sabes cuánto he extrañado a tu amiguito, Edward

—No puedes llamar amiguito a mi pene, Bella.

—Entonces —dijo mientras besaba ya en ese momento mi cuello— sería algo como he extrañado jodidamente tu polla, el calor que emana de ella, la suavidad y rudeza con la que me follas con ella.

— ¡Joder, Bella! —la empujé suavemente hasta dejarla completamente acostada sobre mi cama.

Comencé a depositar besos de mariposa por su cuerpo, desde su abdomen hasta su dulce boca. Acariciando sus piernas, siempre acercándome lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de su estrecho coño, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, logrando que Bella soltara bufidos de frustración. Me detuve por un tiempo en el comienzo de sus senos, besando la delicada piel de esa zona y debo de admitirlo, besando sus lunares que me fascinaban.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo me enloquecen este par de lunares? —junté sus pechos logrando que se tocaran el uno al otros.

—No, pero ahora lo noto —gimió cuando di un pequeño mordisco a su pecho.

—Son todas mías

Llevé mis manos a sus senos y comencé a acariciarlos sintiendo la piedrecilla de su pezón bajo el encaje de su sostén. No pude resistir más por ver a ese par de cerezas, redondas, duras y rosadas, así que bajé las copas de su brasier y me maravillé con la imagen ante mí. Dos hermosos pezones me saludaban totalmente erguidos y excitados al igual que yo. Bajé mi boca a uno de ellos y lo saboreé, la mejor sensación de todo el puto mundo: tener un pezón en la boca mientras lo succiones. Amaba chupar su coño, pero succionar y chupar sus pezones era un éxtasis indescriptible. Continué con mi tarea de chupar su pezón mientras atendía el otro con mis dedos, haciéndolo rodar entre ellos. Bella movía sus piernas buscando un poco de contacto en la zona sur de su cuerpo. Me separé de sus pechos y soplé sobre su otro pezón notando como se endurecía aún más. Bella pasó sus manos a todo lo largo de mi espalda hasta dejarlas en mi trasero y apretarlo, después las adentró en el bóxer y enterró sus uñas en él logrando que mi pene se frotara con su sexo ya húmedo.

—Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás —volví a besarla y embestí sobre su coño, ambos continuábamos vestidos, pero no dejaba de ser totalmente placentero sentirnos rozar.

—Necesito sentirte ya, Edward. Ha sido demasiado tiempo —bajó de la parte de delante de mi bóxer dejando libre mi erección que saltó en busca del calor de su sexo. Gemí por el contacto.

Sabía que no teníamos tanto tiempo antes de que alguno de nuestros padres llamara para preguntar por nuestra demora. Así que sin pensarlo más solamente hice a un lado su tanga y me enterré en una firme estocada hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Edward!

Gritamos ambos por, por fin, estar unidos de esta manera tan íntima. La humedad y suavidad de su cuerpo me envolvía de una manera deliciosa; la calidez de su sexo me quemaba de una manera apasionadamente. Permanecí sin moverme un momento esperando que ella se adaptara a mí, pero sus caderas tenían otra intención, ya que comenzaron a moverse buscando más fricción con mi cuerpo.

—Lo necesito rápido, Edward, rápido y duro.

—Lo tendrás nena, lo tendrás.

Moví mis caderas firme y rápidamente, creando una celestial fricción con nuestros sexos. Bajé nuevamente mi rostro para tomar un pezón en mi boca. Bella jadeaba y chillaba de placer. Mis jodidos sonidos favoritos, pero aún faltaba el que más me gustaba: ella gritando mi nombre en medio de un orgasmo. Me separé de su pecho y coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para tomar impulso y penetrar su delicioso cuerpo. Efectivamente la penetración se hizo más potente pero seguía sin tener la profundidad que buscada, por lo que coloqué una de sus piernas en mi hombro y comencé con las estocadas.

— ¡Joder, Edward! —gritó.

—Lo sé, preciosa, te siento más estrecha de esta manera —era delicioso—. Es completamente delicioso.

—Dame más, Ed… Edward, más, joder —parecía no tener suficiente porque sus caderas buscaban un contacto mayor.

—Tu coño es tan estrecho —sus manos seguían enterradas en mi trasero, probablemente dejaría marcas en él, pero era lo que menos me importaba.

—Edward ne… necesito.

—Lo que tú quieres, preciosa —yo necesitaba hacerla explotar, mi orgasmo no tardaba en llegar.

—Chúpame mis pezones, Edward, por favor —gimoteó. Sin que me lo tuviera que volver a pedir así lo hice —¡Agh! —gritó cuando empujé sus piernas aún más haciendo que la penetración se hiciera mucho más intensa.

— ¡Joder! —grité con su pezón en mi boca— Es jodidamente bueno.

Continué con las embestidas y saboreando de la sensación de tener su pezón entre mis labios. El coño de Bella se hacía cada vez más pequeño, haciéndome ver que se encontraba cerca de su orgasmo.

—Estoy cerca, cariño.

—Lo sé, puedo sentirte. Vamos Bella, dámelo, córrete para mí, preciosa —mis palabras parecieron ser el estímulo necesario para su liberación, siendo así el mío para mi propio nirvana.

— ¡Edward! —ahí estaba, mi sonido favorito.

—Te amo, preciosa.

Estuvimos en la misma posición por unos segundos mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban. Salí de ella delicadamente y me acosté a su lado, ella se giró y dejó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, además de pasar una de sus piernas por mis caderas. Bajé mi mirada y mi sonrojo favorito en ella estaba presente. Era un sonrojo postcoital.

—Cada vez se vuelve mejor —me dijo.

—Es fantástico hacer el amor contigo.

— ¿Mejor que cualquier otro?

—No hay comparación —besé sus labios—. Me encantaría seguir así, pero no deben de tardar en llamar por nuestra demora.

—Ya sé, yo también estoy muy cómoda, pero debemos ir.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé al baño de mi habitación para limpiarla y arreglar su cabello que gritaba haber sido follada. Después regresamos a mi habitación por mi parte y ella a la habitación de Alice para vestirse.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté cuando vi aparecer una sonrisa traviesa de la nada en su rostro.

—En darle las gracias a Alice.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Ella fue quien me motivo a comenzar a usar ropa interior de satén y encaje. Dijo que cuando tuviera pareja algún día le agradecería y hoy he visto a qué se refería.

—Como dije, el encaje en ti es mi perdición —tomé su mano y deposité un beso en ella. Continué el resto del viaje agarrado de su mano.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie y precisamente en ese momento mis padres y Alice salían con sus cosas en la mano. Habíamos llegado tarde, pero no importaba, había disfrutado de uno de los mejores días en mi vida al lado de la mujer que amaba. El punto sería explicarle a Charlie por qué llegábamos media hora tarde. Bella besó mis labios antes de que bajara a abrir su puerta. Llegamos al lado de mis padres que ya estaban despidiéndose y vi la mirada de Charlie no muy contento.

—Lo siento, papá tuve que pedirle a Edward que se detuviera en su casa porque se me había olvidado el bolso en el cuarto de Alice.

—Supongo que está bien —dijo no muy contento Charlie.

—Hijo, ya nos despedíamos de Charlie y Sue —dijo Esme— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Me encantaría decir que no, que me quedaba a dormir con Bella, pero no podía.

—Claro mamá —sonreí.

—Preciosa, nos vemos mañana —bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie me incliné a besar la comisura de sus labios.

—Te veo, mañana —sonrió.

Pasaríamos año nuevo todos juntos en Seattle, así que podría verla sin que Charlie pudiera evitarlo o nos diera toque de queda. Podría disfrutar completamente de Bella. Me despedí de Charlie y Sue y regresé a casa con mis padres y hermana. Estaba ya en mi cama pensando en lo que horas antes pasó entre Bella y yo precisamente en mi cama. Prácticamente me ponía a llorar como un niño, quería a Bella a mi lado para poder dormir bien, pero tendría que esperar hasta que regresáramos a New Haven. De pronto una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, quizá no tendría que esperar para estar con ella. Tomé mi ropa y mis llaves del carro y salí lo más silencioso que pude la casa, conduje hacia la casa de Bella y estacioné el volvo dejándolo fuera del alcance la vista de Charlie. Llegué al árbol que había escalado tantas veces años atrás para entrar al cuarto de Bella, llevaba unas cuantas piedritas en la mano para aventarlas a su ventana y me abriera. Después de tres piedritas creí que Bella no abriría, pero abrió su cortina tallándose sus ojos, seguía dormida, pero en cuanto me vio abrió sus ojos completamente y corrió el cerrojo de su ventana y me dejó pasar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Ya no puedo dormir lejos de ti —hice mi puchero marca Cullen— ¿Me dejará pasar la noche con usted, señorita? —pregunté con mi sonrisa torcida.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonrió y me besó— A dormir entonces —tomó mi mano y me llevó a su cama. Me acosté y ella se pegó a mi lado, pegando su trasero a mi ya despierta erección. Pasé mi brazo sobre su cintura, hundí mi rostro en su cabello y me dejé envolver por esa maravillosa esencia de fresa. Y por fin me sentí en casa. Por fin dormiría como un niño y en paz.

* * *

 **¿Y bien chicas, qué les ha parecido el momento hot entre estos dos? Ya les faltaba un poco de actividades, como lo llama Bella. Un capítulo más y los que faltan ;)  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Cary_ tenía que haber de todo en las fiestas navideñas xD... faltó un poco de lujuria, pero bueno acá ya lo he puesto y espero te haya agradado ;)... muchas gracias por leer. _Karol_ me da mucho gusto que continúe agradándote la historia, me gustaría también poder publicar más seguido, pero tengo una mala maña de escribir poco a poquito :( admiro totalmente a quien puede escribir tan rápido, lo juro; si en alguna ocasión logro preparar dos capis ten por seguro que los subiré; muchísimas gracias por leer! _Carito_ también ya extrañaba escribir un momento hot y aquí está, por fin se les hizo a este par xD espero te haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente jueves y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	30. Desconfianza

**Hola, hola divinuras! El nuevo capítulo se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten... un poco de tormenta en el paraíso como dicen por ahí.**

 **Capítulo 30: Desconfianza**

 **EPOV**

Las vacaciones habían terminado y ya debíamos regresar a casa. Bueno, por lo menos cinco de nosotros lo haríamos. Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle donde Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella y yo tomaríamos nuestro vuelo directo hacia New Haven mientras que Jasper tomaría su vuelo rumbo a Filadelfia y de ahí tomaría otro hacia Londres. Había llegado el momento de su partida, y aunque sabía que a mi hermana le estaba matando por dentro, se mostraba feliz por él y lo apoyaba completamente. Después de su plática en Forks habían mejorado las cosas entre ellos, no habían vuelto a ser novios o platicar acerca de una relación más allá de la amistad, pero volvían a ser Jasper y Alice. Bella y yo estábamos seguros que tarde o temprano reanudarían su relación. Estaban ambos teniendo su momento de despedida a la mitad de la sala del aeropuerto mientras que nosotros y el resto de las familias esperábamos atrás para darles su momento de intimidad a ese par. Sería difícil para Alice, lo sabía; le costaría continuar alegremente como siempre, pero tanto Bella como yo nos hicimos la promesa de estar con ella y apoyarla durante el tiempo que Jasper estuviera fuera. La llamada del vuelo de Jasper llegó primero, pero ninguno teníamos el corazón para separarlos. Rosalie se animó a hacerlo y procurando la mayor delicadeza interrumpió el abrazo de Jasper y Alice.

—Chicos, ya ha llegado la hora —Jasper asintió hacia su hermana en señal de haber entendido y Rosalie entendió que debía de darles unos segundos más. Él tomó el rostro de Alice entre sus manos y depositó un beso en la frente de ella. Las lágrimas ya corrían por el rostro de la duende mientras sus manos se aferraban al suéter de Jasper.

—Tienes que volver —le exigía.

—Lo haré, y tú tienes que cuidarte —le pidió y ella asintió.

Volvieron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo de Jasper y él se despidió rápidamente de nosotros mientras Alice lloraba. Cuando Jasper llegó al lado de Bella y mío nos pidió que cuidáramos de Alice y no dejáramos que se deprimiera, que estaría en contacto con ella. No se fue hasta que se lo prometimos. Vimos cómo avanzaba con cada paso y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la línea para subir a su vuelo Alice le gritó, él giró y ella corrió a sus brazos, en cuanto sus cuerpos chocaron Alice lo besó profundamente mientras él la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos. A los pocos segundos se separaron y Alice lo dejó ir.

El vuelo hacia New Haven fue un poco amargo tras la partida de Jasper. Bella se sentó junto a Alice y la abrazó mientras ella dormía y suspiraba. Sería difícil para ella, jamás se habían separado, ni siquiera cuando Jasper se vino a New Haven y ella se quedó en Forks. Habían encontrado la manera de verse por lo menos una vez al mes, la ocasión era completamente diferente. Pasarían un año sin verse, ya que ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que Jasper pudiera pasar las típicas vacaciones de verano en familia junto a nosotros.

De regreso en los apartamentos dejamos a Alice en el suyo, pidió a Bella que la dejara sola por esa noche y si se sentía muy mal pediría su compañía para la siguiente noche. Llegamos nosotros completamente agotados por lo que dejamos las maletas en la entrada y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Creí que Alice me pediría que durmiera con ella el día de hoy.

—También lo creí, pero me imagino que también busca su momento a solas para llorar.

—No quiero que sufra.

—Sin embargo, es completamente entendible que lo haga. Han sido muchos años de relación y es una separación drástica. Sin contar con que no han renovado su relación.

—Me preocupa Alice, Edward —pude notar su total desasosiego en su mirada. Definitivamente Alice y mi Bella eran como hermanas, el sufrimiento de una era el sufrimiento de la otra. Su malestar despertó inmediatamente en mí, mi instinto de consolarla y hacerla sentir bien

—Ven aquí —palmeé mis piernas para que ella se sentara en ellas, se paró de su asiento y corrió a mis piernas e inmediatamente envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y depositó su cabeza en mi hombro—. Estará bien, la conocemos y sí, le tomará unos días, pero en cuanto retome bien la comunicación con Jasper la tendrás fastidiándote con que vayan de compras —Bella rió.

—Debo reconocer que bajo estas circunstancias lo prefiero a verla como fantasma deambulando por las calles —besé delicadamente su cuello.

—Amo eso de ti.

— ¿Qué cosa? —frunció su ceño.

—Harías cualquier cosa por ver a los que amas felices. Lo admiro demasiado, Bella.

—Vamos, que tú haces lo mismo.

—Pero lo tuyo es en otro nivel.

—Cuando se trata de las personas que amas no se trata de un sacrificio, por lo menos no para mí —bostezó.

—Anda, a dormir, preciosa —coloqué mis brazos debajo de su cuerpo y la cargué para llevarla a nuestro dormitorio.

—Pero aún falta desempacar.

—Lo haremos mañana, tenemos tiempo todavía —besé su frente.

Para cuando llegamos a la habitación Bella ya se encontraba totalmente dormida. La dejé sobre la cama y quité su ropa y zapatos para que durmiera más cómodamente. Después saqué una manta del armario y la cubrí con ella. La observé dormir mientras me desvestía. Sonreía con cada _"Edward"_ y _"Mío"_ que salía de sus labios, porque eso era. Era SU Edward. Me metí en la cama junto a ella y también me cubrí con la manta mientras que ella pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Al final no podía quejarme, había encontrado la manera de pasar las últimas noches de nuestra estancia en Forks a su lado. Afortunadamente nunca nos descubrió Charlie, no quería ni imaginarme qué hubiera hecho si nos encontrara en la misma cama, semidesnudos —porque a pesar de las temperaturas bajas, a Bella y a mí nos gustaba dormir con el mayor contacto que pudiéramos de nuestra piel— y abrazados. Ella me había pedido que le diera tiempo a su padre, estaba acostumbrándose a la idea que su pequeña niña tuviera una pareja y el pensar que mantenía una vida sexual activa con su novio debía de poner a Charlie con los pelos de punta y terminaría caminando por las paredes. Mientras eso sucedía continuaría controlando donde colocaba mis manos en el hermoso cuerpo de mi novia y las caricias se quedarían en el plano de los besos de mariposas y abrazos rápidos. Pero bueno, ya estábamos en New Haven ¿cierto?, podía acariciar, besar y abrazar a mi novia como se me diera la gana, sin el miedo a que el jefe de la policía de Forks apareciera y me amenazara con disparar a mis bolas. Así que, como buen novio, dormí plácidamente con el calor del cuerpo de Bella a mi lado.

Dos semanas después Alice parecía haber recuperado un poco de la energía, o por lo menos la suficiente para retomar su actividad favorita, las compras. Me había arrebatado a Bella para que la acompañara por un vestido que había visto durante la última semana, pero conociendo a la pequeña demonio, ese vestido se convertiría en cinco prendas y en torturar a Bella para que comprara algo. La cosa me agradó menos cuando me enteré que durante la tarde Bella cubriría a Kate en la cafetería por lo que no la vería en todo el bendito día, sólo hasta la noche que fuera por ella. Prácticamente doce horas separado de ella. Aunque aproveché para quedar con Emmett y tener una salida de chicos, que termino siendo ver el partido de Denver contra Dallas. Emmett aprovechó para pedirme un consejo. Pensaba en pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie, pero no estaba seguro que fuera el momento indicado.

—Creo que si no estás seguro en que lo sea es señal suficiente para darte cuenta que no es el momento indicado.

— ¿Y cómo sabré cuando lo es?

—Le preguntas a la persona incorrecta, Emm. Estoy algo lejos de ser un experto en propuestas de matrimonio.

—Pero algún día lo harás con mi Bells.

—Por supuesto, pero no puedo aconsejarte con sabiduría puesto que jamás he experimentado la preocupación de saber cuándo es el momento correcto para proponerle matrimonio a alguien. Sin embargo, soy de lo que piensan que cuando quieres unir tu vida a la de alguien no existe la pregunta de cuándo es el momento adecuado porque se da, de manera natural y precisa, no existe cabida para los cuestionamientos —tomé un respiro—. Como te dije, si dudas en este momento si es el momento adecuado entonces no lo es, cuando llegué simplemente lo sabrás y no tendrás que preguntarte nada más que el cómo sorprender a Rose.

—Ya veo porqué la enana está perdidamente enamorada de ti. Eres un puto romántico.

—Sólo cuando se trata de ella.

—Más te vale amigo.

—Pero no cambies de tema ¿Qué harás con Rosalie?

—Creo que esperaré, en este momento estoy metido en el bufete al cien y Rose no merece que esté sólo la mitad de mí en la boda y los preparativos.

—Supongo que no.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Jasper?

—Solamente que ya se encuentra bien instalado y que ha encontrado a una compañera de cuarto.

— ¿Compañera de cuarto? Pero si Jasper ya tenía el departamento rentado y todo, no necesitaba alguien que le ayudara con todo eso.

—Bueno, por lo que entendí esta chica no tenía donde quedarse y también es psicóloga, está en la maestría y si no conseguía algo rápido tendría que regresarse.

—Me imagino que la idea no le ha de haber agradado mucho a Alice.

—Honestamente no sé si lo sepa, no me atrevo a preguntarle porque en caso de no saberlo, no quiero pensar justamente en cómo reaccionaría. Quiero decir sabemos que Jasper está totalmente enamorado de ella y tiene un alma de caballero del sur que lo hace actuar siempre al rescate y no significa nada más, pero Alice y él no están en los mejores términos por lo que eso hace que Alice se ponga paranoica e insegura.

—Deberías de preguntarle a Jasper si ella lo sabe, o bien, sugerirle que se lo diga.

—Es lo mismo que me dijo Bella.

—Sólo nos queda esperar que las cosas terminen bien para esos dos —sonrió.

—Debo reconocer que hubo varias ocasiones en que quise ir a tu departamento y tirarle los dientes a Jasper por hacer sufrir a mi hermana.

—No te culpo, haría exactamente lo mismo —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Espero que nunca sea necesario ¿verdad Eddie?

—No lo será —prometí fervientemente—. Vaya manera la tuya de amenazar sutilmente.

—Nos tocó ser los hermanos mayores. Nos entendemos bien.

—Ok hermano mayor, no quiero sonar grosero, pero debo ir a recoger a tu hermana, sabes que puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

—No, Rosalie debe de estarme esperando.

—Entonces nos vemos después.

—Quedemos en comer para el viernes —sugirió Emm.

—Claro, le diré a Alice.

Estaba fuera del local donde Bella trabajaba esperando que saliera. Había llegado con quince minutos de antelación y llovía, sólo esperaba el mensaje de Bella para bajar por ella con el paraguas. Escuchaba un poco Kings of Leon mientras esperaba, pasaba la mirada por la calle viendo a las personas correr y tratando de hallar un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia. Un niño brincaba en los charcos salpicando a, la que suponía, era su madre, mientras ésta lo reprendía. Las luces de las casas y otros locales estaban encendidas; a pesar de la lluvia seguía habiendo buena actividad. Comenzaba a hacer frío y la calefacción del volvo no estaba surtiendo efecto para nada, se hacía tentadora la idea de bajarme del carro y entrar en la cafetería a esperarla, seguro ahí encontraría un poco más de calor. Volví a pasar la mirada por la calle cuando algo llamó mi atención. Detrás de un árbol que quedaba justamente frente al establecimiento donde trabajaba Bella, se encontraba una persona, pero eso no era lo que había llamado mi atención, sino que esa persona me resultaba realmente conocida. Enfoqué la mirada en esa persona y entonces reconocí el cabello, ese cabello castaño donde las raíces rubias ya comenzaban a aparecer. Tanya. Llevaba unos jeans y un polo de color negro, su cabello recogido en una coleta. Se encontraba parada mirando fijamente hacia la cafetería, no se movía, parecía incluso no respirar ¿Qué estaba haciendo bajo la ya tormenta y fuera de Willoughby's? Probablemente estuviera esperando a Kate, pero por qué no la esperaba dentro de su carro. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono avisándome del mensaje de Bella. No lo revisé, tomé el paraguas del asiento trasero y salí por ella fijándome aún en la figura detrás del árbol. Tanya pareció sentir mi mirada y se giró hacia mí mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, antes de llegar se interpuso en mi camino.

—Hola Edward —sonrió. Una sonrisa que congelaba mis huesos.

—Tanya —fue todo mi saludo.

—El otro día pensaba en ir a tu departamento y recordar viejos momentos.

¡Joder! Pensé que ya lo había entendido. No quería tener otra plática con ella sobre lo mismo. Tendría que cambiar de tema.

—Veo que tu cabellera rubia está regresando —señalé su cabello, pareció ser un comentario que no le había agradado y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Puedo volver a teñirlo si lo prefieres —al parecer tendría que volver a hablar con ella sobre el asunto.

—Tanya, entiende yo estoy con…

— ¿Edward? —escuché la voz de Bella. Se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería con las bolsas de las compras y su bolsa sobre el hombro.

—Preciosa —corrí hacia ella para cubrirla de la lluvia—. Lo lamento me encontré a Tanya y me distraje por un segundo —le expliqué, después besé sus labios y tomé su mano y con la otra continué agarrando el paraguas.

—Hola Tanya —saludó Bella, trató de ser amable, pero sabía que no le había agradado nada encontrarla y mucho menos hablando conmigo. Tanya entrecerró sus ojos y nos miró fijamente para después bajar su mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas.

—Tenemos que irnos, que tengas una buena noche, Tanya —le dije mientras jalaba a Bella y pasábamos a su lado. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para Bella y observé que Tanya seguía ahí mirándonos. Había algo en su comportamiento que no me estaba agradando para nada. Caminé rápido hacia mi lugar y conduje lejos de ahí. Bella no habló en todo el trayecto.

— ¿Qué hacía Tanya contigo? —preguntó fingiendo distracción mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Nada, bueno solamente me la encontré fuera de Willoughby's y me saludó.

— ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—No lo sé, Bella. Quizá fue por Kate, no lo sé.

—Ajá —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared mientras yo abría la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No soy tonta, Edward.

—Y quién está diciendo que lo seas —no entendí su reacción. No estaba haciendo nada con Tanya, ni si quiera me había imaginado que podría encontrármela ahí.

—Sabes que Tanya no pudo estar ahí por Kate porque YO estaba cubriendo a Kate —puntualizó.

—Cierto —susurré para mí mismo.

¿Entonces que hacía Tanya vigilando la cafetería donde su hermana trabajaba? ¿Qué hacía parada fuera y bajo la tormenta?

—Edward —me llamó Bella una vez que estuvimos dentro de la casa.

—Dime.

La noté titubear.

— ¿Acaso te interesa… estar con ella nuevamente? —dirigió su mirada hacia la pared—. Mira —comenzó a retorcer sus dedos y podía notar el temor en su voz—, yo sé que es difícil pasar de la nada a una relación estable después de los últimos años…

— ¿De qué jodidos estás hablando? —le pregunté—. Solamente estás haciendo que me enoje.

— ¡Discúlpame!

— ¡No, ahora vas a escucharme! —me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los brazos para que enfocara su mirada en mí—. Te amo, Bella. Tú crees que estar en una relación estable es un sacrificio para mí y que solamente lo estoy intentando porque me interesas ¿no es así?

—Yo…

—No. Entiende esto, Isabella. Yo a ti te amo, estar contigo no es un sacrificio es un privilegio, una recompensa que no creo merecer y que, sin embargo, soy un jodido egoísta y no me importa aprovecharla. Ya te he dicho que la única razón por la que terminaba acostándome con otras mujeres era para sacarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón. No estoy tratando nada, no es únicamente un intento, estar contigo cada día es parte de mí. Hacer el amor supera por mucho cualquier otra relación que haya tenido y no extraño absolutamente nada de las relaciones esporádicas; cada nueva entrega que hacemos es mejor que la anterior, porque nos entregamos por completo. No hago ningún intento, estoy contigo porque quiero —solté sus brazos y subí hacia mi habitación.

Estaba frustrado por la situación. Debí de imaginar que mi estupidez y mi época de mujeriego tarde o temprano traerían consecuencias en mi relación con Bella. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras pellizcaba el puente de mi nariz o tiraba de mis cabellos.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuché los pasos de Bella dirigirse a su habitación. Quizás iría por otro pijama, pero no regresó. Fui a su habitación y la encontré sentada en su cama, efectivamente, con un nuevo pijama, y las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Estás enfadado conmigo, no creí que quisieras que durmiera contigo —me dijo mientras volvía a torcer sus dedos. Suspiré sonoramente y los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los míos mientras me acercaba a su cama.

—Bella, no estaba enojado contigo, estaba molesto conmigo mismo.

— ¿Contigo?

—Tú no estarías dudando de mi cariño, ni del hecho de que sea completamente feliz a tu lado si no fuera por mi estúpida época de mujeriego. Fui completamente un idiota al creer que eso ayudaría y lo único que ha provocado es que te sientas insegura de mi amor por ti, que tu confianza en mí no sea completa.

—Edward, yo…

—Lo único que me queda, preciosa, es demostrarte con el tiempo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, que no extraño nada de mis relaciones esporádicas, que amo estar contigo, que me fascina pasar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado, despertar contigo, ducharme contigo, comer contigo. Lo amo.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —se abalanzó hacia mí y yo la envolví completamente en mis brazos—. Lo lamento, es sólo que…

—No necesitas decir nada, lo comprendo y como dije el tiempo te mostrará lo que acabo de decirte —la aparté un poco y uní nuestros labios—. Ahora señorita Swan, acompáñeme a dormir —la tomé en brazos al estilo novia y la llevé a nuestra habitación—. Debería castigarte por tan siquiera pensar en dejarme dormir solo.

—Creí que estabas molesto.

—Enfadados o no, no quiero dormir separado de ti, así que jamás me dejes dormir solo —volví a besar sus labios.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero estoy segura que cuando sea viejita y mis ronquidos no te dejen dormir preferirás que durmamos en cuartos separados —dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no roncas ya? —puso cara de indignación.

— ¡Mentira! Yo no ronco, Edward Cullen —me fulminó.

—Claro que sí, justamente suena así —hice ruidos nasales tratando de imitar un ronquido, que, efectivamente, ella no hacía.

— ¡No es cierto! —tomó una almohada y me golpeó con ella mientras yo reía.

— ¡Oye, espera, no es mi culpa!

—No mientas, Edward. Estoy segura que Esme te enseñó a no mentir —colocó sus dos manos en mi pecho y me empujó haciéndome caer en la cama, aunque más bien yo me dejé caer y ella se colocó a horcajadas encima de mí; mis manos tomaron vida propia y las dejé sobre sus piernas mientras repartía delicadas caricias.

—Podríamos intentar dormir de esta manera —la atraje hacia mis labios.

—Resultas muy cómodo —acomodó su cuerpo sobre mi pecho y escondió su rostro en mi cuello

— ¿Qué tal las compras con Alice? —pregunté.

—Sólo por un instante creí que se había metido algo en su sistema. Parece ser que los días que ella misma se puso en abstinencia de compras empeoraron su entusiasmo desmedido por las compras.

— ¿Te obligó a comprar algo?

—Logré controlarla, así que sólo fueron un par de atuendos, unas zapatillas y algo que seguramente amarás.

—Déjame pensar ¿será acaso ropa interior de encaje?

— ¡Bingo! —su voz ya destilaba cansancio.

—Muero por verla.

—Me lo imagino —dijo entre bostezos.

—Pero será en otra ocasión, ya es hora de dormir.

Mientras Bella dormía encima de mí yo me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre Tanya. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella se encontraba vigilando la cafetería donde Bella y Kate trabajaban. Y la posibilidad de que estuviera ahí por su hermana quedaba completamente descartada ante el hecho que Kate no había ido a trabajar ese día. Ella no se encontraba ahí. ¿Entonces qué hacía Tanya ahí? Además, las condiciones no eran favorables, estaba bajo la tormenta y parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo y únicamente se movió cuando me vio. Por otra parte, también estaban esas miradas que me congelaban la sangre, la manera en que había estado comportándose. Aún recordaba sus palabras insinuando que podía ser Bella para mí, el cambio de color en su cabello y la ropa semejante a la de Bella que comenzaba a usar.

Y otro foco se encendió en mi mente, no quería parecer paranoico, pero también estaban las veces en que la había descubierto en la habitación de Bella, el sostén de Tanya que apareció en su habitación, la ropa desaparecida de Bella, la casualidad que el té de frambuesas de Bella también fuera su favorito. Me estaba dando escalofrío de sólo pensar en todo eso y un impulso protector corrió por mi cuerpo haciéndome apretar a Bella más a mi cuerpo. Esperaba que realmente estuviera siendo paranoico y todo eso fueran nada más que coincidencias. Pero sea como sea, no quería a Tanya cerca de Bella.

— ¿Edward? —la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Dime, preciosa —acaricié su cabello para que volviera a conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Por qué sigues despierto?

—Tus ronquidos no me dejan sumirme en el mundo de Morfeo —bromeé con ella y trató de golpearme, pero el sueño ya la vencía nuevamente— ¿Quieres que te acueste en la cama? —ella negó con su cabeza.

—Estoy realmente muy cómoda aquí.

—Perfecto —jalé más el edredón y nos cubrí hasta arriba con él.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —besé su cabeza y dejé a un lado a Tanya y sus locuras para descansar con el amor de mi vida.

Me desperté con la hermosa sensación de tener a Bella encima de mí meciéndose y logrando que mi polla despertara completamente junto conmigo. Sólo que al parecer mi novia seguía plácidamente dormida mientras lo hacía. Su centro quedaba justamente encima de mi erección palpitante que ya reclamaba un poco de atención. Me preguntaba si sería muy pervertido de mi parte acariciarla mientras dormía y así despertarla. Traté de controlarme cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a cesar, pero mi pene recibió una descarga directa cuando ella comenzó a gemir mi nombre ¡Carajo, que Bella estaba teniendo sueños eróticos conmigo! Que claro que yo los tenía con ella, y aunque era de las que solía hablar mientras dormía jamás me había tocado presenciar mientras hablaba teniendo uno. Mi lado pervertido me decía que la dejara terminar, quería ser un partícipe pasivo de su sueño, o podría convertirme en partícipe activo. Cuando sus movimientos enloquecedores de caderas comenzaron nuevamente, no lo resistí más y llevé mis manos a su respingón culo y la ayudé a moverse más deprisa de esa manera también estaba dándome placer. Sus gemidos se hicieron más presente.

—Lo lamento, preciosa —le dije, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba. La giré y dejé su cuerpo sobre la cama para después besar sus labios y bajar por su cuello hasta que sentí sus brazos envolverme y pegarme a su cuerpo—. Buenos días.

—Sí que son buenos.

—Me parece que estabas teniendo un sueño muy agradable —le comenté.

—Oh sí, era bastante agradable y placentero. Involucraba un escritorio, a ti y a mí.

—Suena bastante interesante, lástima que no tenemos un escritorio a la mano para hacer realidad ese sueño.

—Y tampoco tiempo —hizo un adorable puchero.

— ¿Cómo?

—Invité a Alice a desayunar con nosotros. Ahora que se ha estado recuperando de la partida de Jasper no quiero que se ponga mal de nuevo. Así que me he propuesto en compartir el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

—Está bien, sólo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Prepárame unos deliciosos panques con arándanos, por favor —supliqué. Me encantaban los panques de Bella, y me refiero a los que cocinaba.

—Supongo que nada me cuesta.

—Podrías recompensarme después con un desfile en la ropa interior que compraste.

—Lo pensaré —me guiñó un ojo.

—Hablando de invitaciones —le dije mientras ella se ponía una de mis sudaderas que le llegaba más abajo que su short de pijama— Emmett nos ha propuesto comer el viernes con él, hay que decirle a Alice.

—Me parece perfecto ¿Podríamos Alice y yo pasar por ti después de la escuela y nosotras te regresamos?

—Sí, me agrada la idea.

—Ahora sí, ya me voy a preparar el desayuno o llegará Alice y no habrá nada que desayunar.

Me puse una playera blanca y bajé con Bella a la cocina. Se encontraba tarareando una canción que no supe identificar mientras batía la mezcla para un omelette.

— ¿Omelette con champiñones?

—Nop —siguió batiendo— Es una receta que me enseñó Sue y es parecido al omelette, pero se llama frittata.

—Frittata —repetí.

—Frittata con calabacita, queso y tocino —sonrió—. Sabe delicioso, lo prefiero a un omelette.

—De acuerdo, probemos tu fritanga.

—Frittata, no fritanga —gruñó y arrugó su nariz.

—Luces completamente adorable cuando gruñes —me acerqué a ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor desde atrás mientras ella seguía con la mezcla de huevos, calabacita, queso y tocino—. ¿Crees que Alice sepa algo de la compañera de Jasper?

—No lo creo, me hubiera comentado algo ayer.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos sugerirle a Jasper que se lo diga?

—Lo creo, debemos de hablar con él y que se lo aclare a Alice. La cabecita de tu hermana está dando mil vueltas en torno al asunto de Jasper y con esto despertará su lado paranoico e inseguro.

—Sí, también lo creo.

Ese día aprovechamos una llamada de Jasper para sugerirle el que hablara con Alice sobre esta dichosa compañera. Él pensaba lo mismo que nosotros: eso desataría la inseguridad, la paranoia y el miedo en Alice; pero como le dijimos, era mejor que se enterara por él y aclarara cualquier duda que ella pudiera tener a que de repente se enterara y creara todo un escenario del porqué no le había comentado nada sobre el tema. Al final estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros y decidió hablar con ella al respecto. También nos contó de lo mucho que le agradaba el programa y en la idea de involucrarse en una investigación que se estaba desarrollando.

—Noto a Jasper feliz —me dijo Bella.

—Es lo que quería y buscaba, supongo que debe de estarlo.

—Pero me preocupa.

—Eso a qué se debe —pregunté confundido.

—Que si se involucra en la investigación probablemente tarde más del año que dijo que estaría allá.

—Alice —terminé la idea que estaba cruzando por su mente.

—Así es.

—Sólo nos queda esperar preciosa —la acerqué a mí y la senté en mi regazo.

Miércoles, mitad de semana y por fin podría comer con Bella. Las reuniones con los inversionistas habían estado consumiendo todo mi tiempo, inclusive cuando llegaba a nuestro departamento había sido poco el tiempo que había podido estar con ella. Me la había pasado revisando informes y estados de cuenta para poder presentar las propuestas para los nuevos proyectos y discutir el ingreso mensual de la empresa. Pero, Bella, pacientemente me había entendido e incluso me había llevado a media noche un café para mantenerme despierto; que claro, al verla con ese diminuto pijama se me había ocurrido otra forma de mantenerme despierto. Bella fue la razonable en ese momento, y llamó a mi cordura para que utilizara ese tiempo y después de las juntas podría estar con ella. Había quedado en pasar por ella a la biblioteca, un bello lugar con bellos recuerdos. En su mensaje había incluido una linda cara sonrojada al mencionar la biblioteca; había pensado exactamente lo mismo que yo. Dejaríamos un buen recuerdo en Yale.

Bajé el auto para recargarme y verla más fácilmente cuando saliera de la biblioteca, mientras tanto saqué mi teléfono y comencé a revisar las fotos que Bella y yo nos habíamos tomado recientemente mientras jugábamos el fin de semana. Escuché su hermosa risa y levanté la mirada hacia ella, pero fue totalmente desagradable lo que vi. Ella en los brazos de Jacob. Traté de serenarme, pero ¡carajo!, yo sabía las intenciones de ese imbécil con mi preciosa y todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo dominado por los putos celos. Sabía que Jacob no se quedaría en paz y continuaría con sus intenciones. No podía quedarme tranquilo. Me acerqué a donde estaban y aparté a Bella de los brazos de Black.

— ¡Edward! —me regañó Bella.

—No vuelvas a tocarla —me acerqué hasta estar pegado a Jacob.

—Edward, sólo nos estábamos despidiendo —Bella tiró de mi brazo sin éxito alguno.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer. Si quiero abrazarla lo haré.

—Jacob, basta —Bella trataba de meterse entre ambos.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, vuelvo a verte cerca de ella y no responderé.

—Edward, por favor.

—Cuando quieras. Sólo estoy esperando un error tuyo, Cullen, para ir por ella.

— ¡Basta, Jacob! —Bella regresó a tirar de mí y decidí hacerle caso.

Tomé a Bella de su brazo y la llevé hasta el carro. Mi respiración era agitada, y no precisamente por la caminata rápida que habíamos tenido desde la entrada hasta el carro. Abrí la puerta y le indiqué que entrara, quería protestar, pero no se lo permití. Me encontraba furioso para ponerme a discutir con ella por el simple hecho de que entrara en el bendito automóvil. Una vez adentro la situación continuó de la misma forma. Ninguno de los dos habló, Bella iba con los brazos cruzados y viendo fijamente por su ventana mientras que yo aplicaba fuerza en mi volante mientras conducía. Llegamos a Prime 16 como habíamos quedado, ambos teníamos ganas de una hamburguesa, y de acuerdo a Emmett, eran realmente buenas; y quien mejor que él para darnos su opinión.

Nos llevaron a nuestra mesa donde ya se encontraban las cartillas del menú. Podía sentir la mirada de Bella en mí, pero fingía estar concentrado leyendo el menú. Repasé cada platillo decenas de veces hasta que Bella se dio por vencida y decidió tomar el suyo y empezar a leerlo. A los pocos minutos llegó una mesera y nos pidió nuestra orden.

—Me apetece una Chipotle Bison ¿Podrían agregarle queso mozarella?

—Por supuesto —me sonrió— ¿Y tú hermosa? —la mesera le guiña un ojo a Bella ¡Genial, la mesera es gay! No sólo bastaba con Jacob, ahora sé que tengo que cuidarme también de las chicas gay, sin contar a quien sabe qué otro idiota ande por ahí detrás de Bella.

— ¡Hola! —Bella sonrió—. Yo quiero una Roasted Farmhouse.

—Encantada ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?

—Té helado —contesté rápidamente para apartar su atención de Bella.

—Lo mismo —secundó Bella.

La chica se agachó para tomar las cartillas y en el momento de tomar la de Bella se acercó más de la cuenta y el sonrojo de Bella acudió directo a sus mejillas ¡Esa chica estaba coqueteando con mi novia!

—Lo que faltaba —murmuré.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo —dije entre gruñidos.

—Estás exagerando —debatió.

—Sé lo que vi, Bella.

—En este momento no quiero discutir sobre tus percepciones, que obviamente se encuentran distorsionadas.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Obviamente ¿Qué otra cosa podría creer después de esto, o tu estúpida reacción con Jacob?

— ¡Te estaba abrazando! —gruñí.

—Es mi amigo, Edward. No puedes actuar de esa manera cada vez que veas a un amigo abrazándome. ¿O tampoco dejarás que Jasper me abrace?

—Es totalmente distinto.

—No lo es.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Jasper nunca ha tenido intención alguna de meterse debajo de tus bragas —miré hacia otro lado—. Nuestros pedidos ya vienen, así que comamos en paz y después discutimos lo que quieras.

La comida fue amarga. No por el sabor o el ambiente del restaurante, sino por el ambiente en nuestra mesa. Hubo tensión y ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a hacerla desaparecer. Ambos continuamos en nuestra postura y por lo visto seguiríamos así.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella en cuanto entré al carro.

—No tengo idea a qué te refieres.

— ¿Ya has dejado tu berrinche por la paz?

—No es ningún berrinche, Bella. No pienso cambiar mi postura en cuanto a Black se refiere. Lo quiero lejos de ti, no te quiero ver cerca de él. Me enferma.

—Es mi amigo, Edward.

—Un amigo que está buscando la mínima oportunidad de llevarte a su cama ¡Carajo! —apreté mis manos alrededor del volante, nuevamente—. Tú puedes considerar de esa manera su acercamiento, y puedes creer que él no busca nada más que tu amistad, pero yo lo vi, Bella. Yo vi su deseo en él, te quiere para él y no lo voy a permitir.

—Estás mal, Edward. Y no sé cómo le harás, pero no dejaré de ver a Jacob sólo porque te ha dado un ataque de celos —dijo mientras estacionaba frente a nuestro edificio.

— ¿Esa es tu decisión? —pregunté molesto.

—Sí, lo es. No dejaré de ser su amiga, él me ha apoyado mucho y me ha ayudado sin ningún otro tipo de intensión que su amistad. Me ha pedido nada a cambio por ello, incluso cuando se trató de ti.

—Tengo que regresar pronto a la oficina —fue toda mi respuesta.

Ella aspiró aire profundamente, tomó la manija de la puerta y salió del carro dando un portazo. No me volteé a verla, simplemente arranqué. Me encontraba realmente molesto por su postura ¿Acaso no lo veía? Jacob la quería para él y por muy amigo que fuera se aprovecharía en la mínima oportunidad. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan reticente para alejarse de él? Quizás durante esas "ayudas" de las que hablaba Bella, ella había despertado otros sentimientos que le impedían alejarse de él. Fuera lo que fuera, no quería a Bella cerca de Jacob.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? Las primeras peleas de este par... no sé ustedes, pero yo amé el momento cuando Edward va por ella para llevársela a su cama y dormir juntos. Ahora a ver cómo se arregla el asuntito de Jacob.**

 **Reviews a responder: _Blankitapia_ cierto, pobre Edward, es divertido en el aprieto que lo pone Charlie, tiene que controlar sus manitas cuando está cerca ;), muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. _Cary_ vaya que si son calenturientos, ya están a sus anchas, pueden jugar todo lo que quieran xD, mil gracias por leer!**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente jueves divinuras!**


	31. La Rubia 3

**¡Hola, hola chicas! Nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten ;)**

 **Capítulo 31: La Rubia 3**

 **BPOV**

Tenía un severo dolor de cabeza. Prácticamente me la había pasado acostada toda la tarde. No me había dignado a sacar ninguno de mis libros, ni a repasar las lecturas para el día siguiente. El dolor había sido originado por la discusión que había tenido con Edward. Comprendía en cierta forma que se alterara de esa manera por las intenciones que Jacob manifestaba al principio, pero él había comprendido que lo quería como amigo, únicamente de esa manera. El comentario de Jake había sido completamente estúpido, sólo lo había hecho para provocarlo y lo había logrado, y de eso estaba segura porque Jacob ya había conocido a alguien más. Pero tendría que hablar con él para que dejara de hacer esas idioteces, su rivalidad tenía que parar. Y en cuanto a Edward, él tenía que entender que mi amistad con Jacob no pararía sólo porque a él no le agradaba verlo cerca de mí. Tenía que confiar en mí y en las decisiones que tomaba. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y bajé rápidamente para encontrarme con él. Edward se quitaba el saco y dejaba las llaves en la mesa de centro de la sala. Su cara reflejaba frustración así que no era buena idea continuar con el tema de discusión.

—Hola —le saludé tímidamente.

—Hola —se sentó en el sofá, recargó la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos. Definitivamente seguía enfadado.

—Así que sigues molesto —me senté en la mesita frente a él.

—Sí, lo estoy —quitó el brazo—. Simplemente no te entiendo, no entiendo el por qué no quieres o puedes terminar tu relación con él.

—Hablas como si estuviera con él y solamente es mi amigo.

—Él no quiere ser solamente tu amigo —me miró profundamente y había algo en su mirada que me estrujó el corazón.

—No empecemos con eso nuevamente. Tu percepción es totalmente distorsionada. Desde antes que tú y yo empezáramos a salir las cosas las había dejado completamente claras con Jacob. Su comentario fue con toda la intención de provocarte, y lo logró.

—Digas lo que digas no me parece.

—De acuerdo, con eso no puedo hacer nada, pero tampoco puedes obligarme a terminar mi amistad con Jacob.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero. Debes entender que lo aprecio mucho y le tengo cariño, se portó fenomenal conmigo. Me ofreció su amistad de una manera sincera.

—Perfecto —gruñó.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —le ofrecí para cambiar de tema por completo.

—No, gracias. Tengo el estómago revuelto. Sólo vámonos a dormir —tomó mi mano y nos llevó a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, me llevó a la cama y después sacó una camiseta negra de un cajón junto con un pantalón de pijama. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a desvestirme tranquilamente y yo simplemente me dejé hacer. No había nada sexual en el acto, era algo completamente dulce y tierno. Cuando me quedé con mis bragas y mi sujetador me puso su camiseta y después él se desvistió y se colocó su pijama. Se fue al otro extremo y quitó el edredón, regresó a donde estaba, me tomó en brazos y me dejó en la cama. Mi corazón latió desbocadamente, cada vez que Edward hacía algo dulce y tierno mi corazón lo amaba más. Cuando sentía que ya era suficiente y no podría amarlo más, hacía algo que me gritaba "Cállate y siente, déjame amarte". Sentía una deliciosa presión en mi pecho como señal de todo el amor que sentía por él. Este hombre sabía cómo hacerme suspirar, cómo hacer para que cada momento muriera por él.

—Eres realmente muy dulce conmigo.

—Es lo que merecer —su voz seguía mostrando un poco de hostilidad, pero sus acciones me hacían suspirar. Se acostó a mi lado y me jaló hacia su lado, me rodeó con esos brazos fuertes y firmes que me hacían alucinar.

—Tus brazos me fascinan —le solté mientras acariciaba una de las venas que se le marcaban. Iba de arriba abajo.

—Perfectos para abrazarte —apretó su agarre entorno a mi cintura.

—Me encanta sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Me encanta sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo a mi lado y rodeado por mis brazos.

—No quiero volver a discutir ni nada, sé que quieres dormir, pero desde que te vi sé que hay algo que no sueltas —le dije sin mirarlo.

—Son ideas tuyas, preciosa —besó mi mejilla.

—Sé que no es así. Se te olvida que te conozco toda mi vida y sé que traes algo —fruncí mi ceño, no me agradaba saber que algo cruzaba por su cabeza y lo quería mantener oculto.

—No sucede nada de qué preocuparse —acarició mi ceño fruncido y lo alisó—. Anda, vamos a dormir.

— ¿Me tarareas mi canción?

—Por supuesto —besó mi frente y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Al día siguiente me desperté y Edward no estaba a mi lado. Me levanté y lo busqué en el baño y cocina, pero nada. No había rastro de él, o eso creí hasta que encontré una hoja blanca con la pulcra escritura de Edward estampada en ella. La tomé y leí lo que me decía:

 _"Preciosa:_

 _Tuve que salir temprano debido a una reunión. Lamento no poder llevarte a la escuela. Nos vemos en la noche._

 _Te quiero._

 _Edward."_

¿Por qué no me había despertado para despedirse? ¿Por qué no me había comentado nada sobre su reunión? Desde la noche sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo con él, lo noté en su mirada y dudaba que quisiera hablar de ello si le llegaba a preguntar.

Subí a prepararme para la universidad y tratar de alcanzar corriendo a Alice para preguntarle si podía llevarme. Tomé un overol short con una blusa de manga larga y unos converse. Tomaba un jugo de naranja cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó, quizá fuera Edward. Contesté con la esperanza de que fuera él, pero no, era Jasper quien hablaba. Lo cual me sorprendía, sus llamadas eran los fines de semana.

—Hey, hola Bella —saludó alegre.

—Hola, Jasper —suspiré.

—Oh, me encanta tu entusiasmo por recibir una llamada mía —fingió enfado—. De ser así no vuelvo a marcar.

—No es eso, Jasper. Lo que sucede es que creí que era Edward.

— ¿Edward? Que no Edward debería de estar a estas horas contigo.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que me desperté y me encontré una nota suya diciéndome que tuvo una reunión temprano y tenía que irse antes.

—Oh ya veo.

—Pero no creo que sea eso.

— ¿Por qué dudas?

—Porque ayer no me dijo nada. Y estuvimos discutiendo. Ayer noté algo en su mirada, no sé, llámame tonta, pero sé que algo le pasa y está huyendo.

—Es lo de Jacob ¿no es así?

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Jacob? —estaba confundida.

—Ayer Edward me llamó y estaba alterado. Comenzó a decir estupidez y media sobre ti y Jacob.

— ¿Edward está creyendo que tengo algo con él? —pregunté incrédula.

— ¡No! Calla y escucha porque por lo que veo el idiota de tu novio no me hará caso y simplemente lo dejará pasar.

— ¡Sólo escúpelo, Jasper!

—Lo que a Edward se le ha ocurrido es que no puedes cortar tu relación con Jacob porque quizá hayas desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento por él que vaya más allá de la amistad gracias a lo que han pasado. Debo de decirte que tu novio es todo un caos.

—No puedo comprender por qué Edward piensa eso. Lo mío con Jacob raya únicamente en la amistad. No hay nada por lo cual Edward pueda tener esa idea absurda.

—Tiene miedo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué?

—Creo que Edward se ha topado con el temor de las consecuencias de sus costumbres pasadas.

—No entiendo.

—Bella, has despertado en ese hombre el sentimiento de culpa lo que ha desencadenado el miedo. Sabe que Jacob y él eran de la misma calaña, pero también sabe que Jacob jamás te lastimó con ello e incluso aunque le cuesta aceptarlo ve que lo dejó a un lado para estar contigo mientras que él en varias ocasiones te dejó a ti de lado para seguir con ello.

—No es necesario recordar eso último —dije sardónicamente.

—Lo que quiero que comprendas es que Edward tiene miedo que encuentres en Jacob cualidades que en él no encontrarías. O que te des cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Yo sí. Eres realmente especial para él. La única chica para él. Sé que es irónico con sus antecedentes, pero en lo que respecta al corazón de Edward, eres, has sido y serás la única para él.

—Creí que los psicólogos no hablaban mucho del corazón.

—No en el sentido en que suele hablarse, pero para evitarme el explicarte todo con respecto a las emociones y sentimiento y continuar con el romanticismo lo dejaré así.

—Ya veo, ahora comprendo por qué su mirada de ayer.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Creo que tengo una cita pendiente con mi chico —suspiré. Tendría que besarlo hasta que entendiera que para mí sólo existía él— Cambiando de tema ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

—Ya hablé con Alice sobre María

— ¡Rayos!

—No, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque justamente por eso hablo.

—No entiendo.

—Pareció aceptarlo de muy buen agrado, pero conocemos a Alice. Así que quería pedirte que estuvieras al pendiente de cualquier cosa y me lo comunicaras.

— ¿Con esto puedo concluir que todavía te interesa lo que le sucede a Alice? —sabía que era así, sólo quería picarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre me interesará lo que le suceda. No estamos juntos ahora, pero la amo demasiado y no se lo digas, pero estoy perdido por ella. La extraño demasiado.

—Y por qué no se lo dices.

—No es el momento adecuado aún.

—Con que no se te pase el tren esperando a que sea el momento adecuado todo bien.

—A veces eres una piedra en el zapato Bells —yo reí.

—Pero qué harías sin mí ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó quién empujó a Alice a pedirte que fueras su novio?

 _Flashback_

 _Alice me había invitado a una pijamada en su casa. Se la había pasado rogando a Charlie que me dejara pasar todo un fin de semana con ella; después de una semana de insistencia por fin lo había logrado. Pasaría todo un fin de semana con ella y los Cullen. Pensar en eso me hacía sonrojar, estaría cerca de Edward todo el día. A mis catorce años soñaba con el príncipe azul, sólo que mi príncipe ya tenía nombre y rostro y no era una fantasía, existía. Un hermoso rostro con dos esmeraldas brillantes en él. Alice ya se había dado cuenta que su hermano me gustaba muchísimo, pero huía cada vez que intentaba preguntarme algo. No quería que se le fuera a salir algo mientras estábamos con Edward._

 _El plan para la pijamada de Alice era sencillo. Ella se dedicaría a probar distintos conjuntos en mí, me haría una mascarilla, pintaría mis uñas de mis manos y mis pies, y por supuesto, hablaríamos de su amor ya incontrolable hacia Jasper. Que, si Jasper no se había dado cuenta de nada, sería porque estaba ciego el muchacho. Alice de un día para el otro se había vuelto tímida con él, tartamudeaba cuando estaba frente a él, se la pasaba mirándolo mientras él hablaba y cuando él la buscaba con su mirada ella parecía rehuirle._

 _Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, Sue me llevó hasta la puerta con el pequeño Seth de la mano. Sue iba diciéndome que llamara cualquier cosa, que esperaba que me divirtiera y no le diéramos dolores de cabeza a Esme. El pequeño Seth iba pateando una piedrecilla que se había encontrado a la mitad del camino hacia la casa Cullen. En cuanto se abrió la puerta Esme me recibió con los brazos abiertos, como siempre lo había hecho y me indicó subir a la habitación de Alice. Ahí estaba esperándome. Subía las escaleras, cuando al girarme me topé con Edward._

 _— ¡Hey, hola! —lo saludé._

 _—Hola, Bella. Alice me ha dicho que pasarás con nosotros todo el fin de semana._

 _—Sí, me invitó desde la semana pasada, pero hasta ahora papá me dejó. Espero no molestarte con ello._

 _—Para nada, sabes que me encanta tenerte por acá._

 _Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba. Edward era el chico de diecisiete años con el cual muchas chicas soñarían. Era educado, atento, responsable, amable, amigable, lindo, guapo y con una sonrisa que arrancaba suspiros. Tomó mi bolso donde llevaba una muda de ropa y mi pijama, así como un par de CD para las horas en las que Alice me mantendría en tortura._

 _—Vamos, te acompaño —me dijo._

 _—No es necesario, recuerdo perfectamente dónde está la recámara de Alice._

 _—Eso lo sé bobita, pero quiero ayudarte a cargar._

 _— ¿Ibas a algún lugar cuando choqué contigo?_

 _—Sólo bajaba a la cocina por un trozo de la tarta de manzana._

 _— ¡Yumi! Las deliciosas tartas de Esme —sobé mi estómago un par de veces._

 _—Si te apetece puedo subirles un trozo a ti y a Alice._

 _—Eso sería encantador de tu parte._

 _—Bien, entonces ya está, en unos minutos les subo la tarta. Toma —me extendió mi pequeña maleta._

 _—Muchas gracias. Eres todo un caballero —bromeé con él._

 _—Cuando a mi damisela se le presente algo, ahí estaré para correr a su auxilio —hizo una reverencia como buen caballero. Mis mejillas terminaron ardiendo._

 _Lo miré mientras se alejaba y no me metí al cuarto de Alice hasta que lo perdí de vista. Cuando entré, Alice se encontraba escarbando en una montaña de ropa._

 _— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté mientras dejaba mi bolso encima de su cama._

 _—No encuentro una falda._

 _Alice nunca se desesperaba por la ropa. Estaba obsesionada con ella, pero cuando se refería a ponérsela otra cosa era. Si una prenda se le perdía lo dejaba pasar y buscaba alguna otra que completara su atuendo._

 _— ¿Y qué tiene de especial esa falda? —me acerqué a ella._

 _— ¡Nada! —gritó frustrada. Definitivamente algo le sucedía._

 _—De acuerdo, a ti te pasa algo y me dirás ahora mismo qué es lo que te sucede —la tomé de sus hombros y la conduje hacia su cama para que se sentara en ella. Yo me quedé de pie esperando que me contara lo que la tenía tan frustrada._

 _—Es Jasper —se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cara—. Lo odio, lo odio tanto —su voz sonaba quebradiza._

 _—Dudo que sea así, pero dime por qué._

 _—Saliendo de la escuela lo vi con una chica —gruñó—. La chica le acariciaba el brazo mientras que él sonreía como un auténtico idiota. No sé qué le veía, con esa enorme nariz de bruja que tenía seguro ni podría besarlo —refunfuñó y juro que traté de no reír, pero me fue imposible—. No te rías, es totalmente enserio._

 _—De acuerdo, ¿y además de sonreír Jasper hizo alguna otra cosa?_

 _— ¡Sí!_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— ¡Cargó los libros de la idiota esa! Estoy segura que Jasper se muere por ella._

 _—Y yo estoy segura que alucinas. Estás mirando cosas en donde no las hay._

 _—Yo lo vi, Bella. Él cargó sus libros._

 _—Como lo hace conmigo. Jasper tiene ese espíritu de caballero sureño, el de su abuelo, ya sabes._

 _—Pues odio que lo tenga. No debería de mostrarlo con nadie más que no seamos tú, Rose, o yo._

 _—Pero es así como te enamoraste de él._

 _—Pues ahora lo detesto —se paró de la cama y se cruzó de brazos._

 _—Eso lo dices porque te encuentras molesta._

 _—Es que ahora sí estoy cien por ciento segura que no le gusto ni en lo más mínimo._

 _—No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Rose y yo te hemos dicho cientos de veces que Jasper siente algo por ti._

 _—Si es así entonces por qué no me pide que sea su novia o me lo dice —se recargó en mi hombro y comenzó a llorar._

 _Abracé a mi amiga mientras continuaba sufriendo por Jasper. Alice se había sentido atraída por él desde hacía un par de años. Había descubierto un hermoso mar en ese par de ojos azules que la habían hechizado. Fue instantáneo, pasó de ser su mejor amigo a ser el chico por el cual suspiraba. Hubo ocasiones en las que había pedido que la acompañara mientras lo seguía, pedía sentarse a su lado, pero cuando las cosas se volvieron más intensas para ella, de pronto parecía huirle. Definitivamente a mi amiga le había dado la fiebre Hale como a mi hermano. Tanto Rosalie como yo sabíamos que a Jasper también le gustaba Alice, pero justamente las actitudes de ella de huirle y mostrarse tímida de un día para el otro con él habían logrado que Jasper se cohibiera con sus sentimientos y los mantenía ocultos; por lo que pensé que entonces la única solución sería que Alice tuviera el valor de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él._

 _— ¿Y si eres tú quien toma al toro por los cuernos?_

 _—No te entiendo —se apartó de mí y limpio sus ojos._

 _Justo cuando iba a comenzar a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer llamó Edward a la puerta. Le dije a Alice que sólo nos iba a llevar un pedazo de tarta. Edward entró y nos dejó los platos con servilletas y tenedores al lado de la cama. Cuando salió le dije que mientras le platicaba a qué me refería podíamos disfrutar de la tarta de su mamá._

 _— ¿Por qué no eres tú quien se le declara a Jasper? Mira estoy segurísima que él siente algo por ti y quizá ha sido tu cambio de actitud lo que lo ha mantenido alejado en las últimas semanas._

 _— ¿Y si me dice que no? No podría soportarlo._

 _—Eres Alice Cullen, nada te detiene. He aprendido de ti que por miedo no debes de dejar de hacer las cosas._

 _—Pero no es tan sencillo, corro el riesgo de perderlo como amigo incluso._

 _—Pues amiga, déjame decirte que por el camino que vas lo estás haciendo muy bien. Jasper se está alejando de ti._

 _—Es que tú no entiendes, si Jasper llega a rechazarme juro que podría morir._

 _— ¡No exageres! Vamos Alice, eres tú quien se la ha pasado diciéndome toda la vida que me arriesgue, que con el miedo no lograré nada._

 _—Bella necesito que seas completamente honesta conmigo —dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y esperé a que continuara—. ¿Tú realmente crees que Jasper aceptaría ser mi novio si me le declarara?_

 _—Quizás hieras un poco su orgullo de caballero sureño, pero estoy completamente segura que aceptaría a la de primera y comprendería el por qué el cambio tan repentino que has tenido._

 _—Sigue así, Bella, estás logrando convencerme._

 _— ¡Vamos, anda, yo te ayudaré a lo que sea que quieras hacer!_

 _— ¿Incluso si significa que te disfraces de un lindo cupido y andas en pañales?_

 _—No abuses Alice, no abuses._

 _Alice tiró de mí y ambas caímos al piso mientras reíamos. Alice había aceptado._

 _— ¿Te parece si convertimos nuestra noche de pijamada en una noche "Cómo atrapar a Jasper"?_

 _—Totalmente de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no sufrir tus planes malévolos de belleza._

 _—Ah, pero no te veo quejándote cuando mi hermano te dice que tus mejillas son suaves._

 _— ¡Alice! —grité y claro, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo._

 _—Creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que pienso hacer con Jasper el lunes. Necesito que prestes atención._

 _Y así llegó el lunes. Era la encargada de llevar a Jasper al gimnasio con cualquier excusa. Le insistí a Alice que fuera en otro lugar ya que mis antecedentes harían que Jasper sospechara algo en cuanto le dijera que me acompañara al gimnasio. Nadie me creería cuando dijera que quería ir por voluntad propia, pero Alice no me escuchó. Así que me encontraba fuera del salón de Jasper esperándolo y mis manos sudaban a chorros como si fuese yo quien se declararía a Jasper._

 _—Hey, Bella —me saludó de abrazo en cuanto me vio recargada en la pared contraria a su salón de clases._

 _—Amm, hola, Jasper — ¡Genial, ya torcía mis dedos!_

 _— ¿Te sucede algo?_

 _¡¿Qué le decía?! ¿Qué podría hacerme ir al gimnasio y que lo hiciera ir corriendo a él también? ¡Piensa, Bella! Joder, que las ideas no llegaban. Jasper ya me miraba intrigado porque no decía nada y yo sólo parecía, bueno, no parecía, estaba buscando una respuesta en el pasillo, cualquier cosa que me iluminara._

 _— ¿Bella?_

 _En ese momento una chica estuvo a punto de caer y tiró de la manga del chico que iba a su lado para evitar estamparse en el suelo. La chica levantó la mirada rápidamente para ver al dueño de la manga que había tirado. El sonrojo de la chica era evidente, pero era la señal que buscaba._

 _—Alice —fue lo que dije rápidamente mientras lo miraba._

 _— ¿Qué sucede con Alice?_

 _—Ella… ella ha tenido un accidente en el gimnasio, necesito que me ayudes a llevarla a la enfermería._

 _— ¿Un accidente, en el gimnasio? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en el gimnasio?_

 _—Tenía unos problemas con un tiro y no sé, ya sabes cómo es ella. Me pidió la acompañara e hizo un salto estúpido y su pierna, no sé. Sólo la escuché gritar y se veía mal, Jasper._

 _— ¡Joder, Alice! —salió corriendo y respiré aliviada. Bueno mi cometido ya estaba listo, sólo esperaba todo le saliera bien a Alice. Corrí detrás de Jasper para cuidar que siguiera hasta el gimnasio y así Alice pudiera pedirle que fuera su novio._

 _No podía irme sin saber cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, así que me escondí detrás de las gradas en cuanto Jasper se quedó parado y asombrado ante el escenario que tenía frente a él una enorme pancarta con el letrero "Jazzie ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" y montones de rosas tiradas en el centro de la cancha de basquetbol. No era muy innovador, pero había sido lo único que se nos había ocurrido en un viernes en la noche y lo más rápido que podíamos preparar en un par de días._

 _— ¿Qué demonios? —Jasper se paró justo en medio de la cancha y Alice apareció._

 _—Hey —saludó._

 _— ¿Qué es esto, Alice?_

 _—Quizá te hayas estado preguntando porque la hiperactiva Alice de pronto se volvió tan tímida, por qué de pronto parecía huirte._

 _—Sí, algo así._

 _—Bueno, lo que sucede es que ¡Joder, me encantas! Juro que muero por ti, eres el novio perfecto que ha maquilado mi cabecita. Y es que cada vez que me miras con esos preciosos ojitos azules me siento desfallecer y ese cabello rubio, sólo deseo poder enredar mis dedos en él mientras te beso —poco a poco se fue acercando a él— Pero sobretodo tu manera de ser, aunque muchas veces he planeado matarte por ello. Quiero decir, me gusta que seas caballeroso y te preocupes por las personas ¡¿Pero en serio debes de sonreírle a cuanta tipa se te cruce?!_

 _—Alice…_

 _—Lo siento, es sólo que me gustaría que fueras caballeroso por mí, que tus sonrisas tranquilas fueran únicamente para mí. Así que, Jasper Hale ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Que mira que comprendo perfectamente que no quieras serlo, y no quedara ningún rencor, sólo…_

 _— ¿Me dejarás hablar en algún momento?_

 _—Oh, lo lamento —se llevó una mano a su boca y Jasper la tomó de sus brazos._

 _—He llevado preguntándome por días qué pude haber hecho para que te alejaras de mí y simplemente por la razón que no soportaba que lo estuvieras. No soportaba verte apartada de mí._

 _—Entonces eso qué quiere decir —preguntó Alice y después se mordió su labio inferior—. Por favor, ya no me hagas esperar. Llevo mucho tiempo y… —Jasper la interrumpió con un beso profundo. Alice pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y lo jaló hacia ella, impidiendo que se alejara de ella. Jasper la tomó de la cintura y ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. Comenzó a ser incómodo para mí, así que decidí salir._

 _Fin del flashback._

—Pues muchas gracias por eso —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Planeas venir a visitarla? —le pregunté.

—En este momento no lo sé, tengo que revisar los tiempos.

—A ella le haría bastante bien verte.

—Y a mí verla a ella.

—Bueno, Jasper, te dejo. Alice no tarda en pasar por mí y tengo que terminar de acomodar mis cosas.

—Claro. Me dio gusto hablar contigo, Bella. Espero las cosas mejoren entre tú y Edward.

—De eso me encargo yo. Gracias, Jasper.

Alice no tardó en pasar por mí. Me dijo que Edward le había marcado para que pasara por mí y me esperara para llevarme al departamento, también que me avisara que no lo esperara para cenar porque estaría arreglando algunos documentos de la empresa. Así que le pedí a Alice que me llevara a la oficina de Edward al salir de clases y que me esperara, corría el riesgo que Edward no me quisiera ver y quisiera continuar huyendo de mí. Pero como me llamaba Isabella Swan que Edward hablaría conmigo y alejaría esas tontas ideas que tenía. Le haría entender que yo lo amaba a él, únicamente a él. Alice se preocupó un poco e intuyó que algo iba mal con él, pero la tranquilicé. No necesitábamos que se preocupara por nosotros además de por Jasper.

Me la pasé todas las clases en espera que se acabaran para poder ir a platicar con el cabezota de mi novio. Esperaba no me huyera porque eso complicaría las cosas. No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir, o más bien de cómo abordar el tema sin que se molestara o terminara negándose a hablar de ello. Alice pasó por mí y me llevó directo a la oficina de Edward. Se ofreció para llevarme hasta el piso donde se encontraba él y evitar que me perdiera, además de abrirme puertas. No era de a gratis ser la hija del presidente de la compañía y dueño del 70% de las acciones.

—Bueno, te dejo —me dio un abrazo y me indicó hacia donde caminar.

Abrí la puerta de cristal y me encontré una sala amplia con un sillón negro al fondo, piso de imitación de madera y un escritorio fino a unos metros de otra puerta y pared de cristal polarizado. Me acerqué a la que suponía era la secretaria de Edward. Una mujer joven, de no más de veintisiete años, de acuerdo a mis cálculos; de cabellos rubios ceniza que caía sobre sus hombros, labios finos, delgada y enfundada en un mini vestido color crema que combinaba perfectamente con el estilo de la estancia. Me acerqué a ella y respiré profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Hey, hola. Vengo a buscar a Edward —le dediqué una sonrisa amable.

—Al Sr. Cullen querrás decir —me señaló de manera déspota.

—El Sr. Cullen es Carlisle.

—Impertinente ¿Cómo te atreves a tutear al presidente de la compañía?

Respiré profundamente antes de contestarle de manera grosera. Otra rubia en la vida de Edward que no me caía bien.

— ¿Se encuentra Edward? Necesito pasar a verlo —le dije a La Rubia 3.

—No creo que Edward pueda recibirte —pasó sus ojos a lo largo de mi cuerpo de manera desdeñosa. Bendito el momento en que me puse este overol. Pero lo que más me molestó fue la familiaridad con la que había dicho "Edward".

— ¿Puedes avisarle? Dile que ha venido Bella y entonces veremos si puede recibirme —le dediqué una sonrisa fingida.

—No creo que Edward tenga tiempo para recibir a una niñita como tú.

Estaba por responderle cuando la puerta detrás de La Rubia 3 se abrió y apareció Edward.

—Irina, necesito que le entregues a Damien de sistemas estas observaciones… ¿Bella? —se mostró confundido al verme ahí.

—Hey —alcé mi mano para dedicarle un saludo ¿Y si a él no le parecía que viniera a visitarlo?

—Preciosa ¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Quería verte. En la mañana desperté y ya ni estabas en la habitación —le sonreí— ¿Tienes tiempo? Si no, puedo esperar a la casa.

—No, para nada. Ahora mismo puedo tomarme un tiempo.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero que Carlisle después me culpe por desatender el negocio.

—Siempre tendré tiempo para ti —me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Eso no fue lo que pareció en la mañana —le acusé.

—Vamos a mi oficina, ahí podremos platicar más cómodamente —tomó mi mano y después se volteó hacia La Rubia 3 llamada Irina—. No quiero que me pases ninguna llamada hasta nuevo aviso —la secretaria de Edward me fulminó con la mirada y sólo asintió ante la orden de su jefe.

Entramos a su oficina y me sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio mientras que él se sentaba sobre él.

—Estás rodeado de rubias zorras —le señalé la puerta.

— ¿Irina?

—No me creas mucho pero tu secretaria se muere por tirarse en la cama contigo.

—Lástima, mi cama ya está muy bien ocupada —tomó mi barbilla y se agachó para besarme.

— ¿Crees que me veo muy niña con esto? —le dije señalando mi ropa y cambiando de tema por completo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lucir demasiado joven?

—No me preocupa, es sólo que pues mírate. Luces espectacular con tus trajes, luces como todo un empresario maduro y yo continúo con la pinta de estudiante.

—Bella, eres una estudiante.

—Ese no es el punto. Mírate, yo al lado tuyo en este momento somos totalmente opuestos.

—Calla —suspiró y tomó mis manos y me hizo ponerme a su lado—. Además, luces tremendamente sexy —colocó sus manos a mis costados justo por debajo de mis pechos—. Me dan ganas de quitarte este pequeño overol y tumbarte encima de mi escritorio.

—Pues no tengo muchas cosas que hacer —le sonreí.

— ¿Esa es una invitación?

—Lo sería si no fuera porque vine a otra cosa —tomé sus manos y las llevé a mis labios. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—A ver, dime entonces a qué se debe tu visita —se apartó de mí y se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio. Suspiré. Él ya sospechaba y por eso se había alejado.

—Desde ayer andas extraño. Hoy despierto y no estabas y no me salgas con eso de que tenías cosas que hacer porque ambos sabemos que no es eso.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Sólo quiero que me digas qué es lo que sucede. Has estado muy raro y si no hablamos de esto cómo se supone que avancemos.

—Bella… —suspiró frustrado.

— ¿Es cierto que crees que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Jacob? —le pregunté de sopetón antes de que me arrepintiera.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— ¿Sí o no, Edward? —ahora fui yo quien se colocó enfrente de él y me recargué en su escritorio.

—Bella…

— ¿Sí o no?

— ¡Sí, joder sí! Estoy aterrado de que mis estupideces te hayan llevado a sentir algo por Jacob y no te des cuenta. Jasper y todos me lo dijeron miles de veces, él estaba cambiando por ti y yo, yo sólo me la pasaba cagándola una y otra vez —su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido

—Edward, no es así. Si no termino mi amistad con él es por eso, porque es mi amigo y no voy a ceder a tus celos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un pendejo por pedirte eso, pero en verdad el pensar que tú puedas irte con él —miré el miedo en sus ojos y mi corazón se apretujo, su ceño se acentuó aún más.

—Eso es totalmente imposible —jalé la silla y me senté en horcajadas sobre él y envolví su cuello con mis brazos—. Por mucho que Jacob haya hecho por mí nada se compara con el niño de ojos verdes que trepaba el árbol fuera de mi casa para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Nada se compara con el chico de ojos verdes que me invitó a su último baile en Forks o hace lo que sea con tal de que yo cumpla mis sueños.

—Sí, y lo seguiré haciendo estés o no conmigo.

— ¿Y dudas que pueda amarte?

—No lo dudo, sé que me amas, pero temo que ese sentimiento se apague por las estupideces que hice.

—No te mentiré, me lastimaron, sí, y fuiste un completo patán, pero has hecho cosas por mí que terminan opacando todo lo demás. Has vuelto a ser mi dulce chico de ojos verdes del cual me sentí perdidamente enamorada prácticamente toda mi vida.

— ¿Y con eso será suficiente? —fingí pensarlo antes de responderle.

—Quizá si me subes el desayuno a la cama todas las mañanas pueda considerarlo —comencé a jugar con el cabello de su nuca, pero su ceño continuó fruncido, seguía preocupado— ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarte?

—Supongo que nada.

—Edward, yo te amo con toda mi alma. Lo que hayas hecho o no es cosa del pasado y eso jamás fue un factor que influyera en mis sentimientos. Aun cuando las cosas sucedieron como lo hicieron yo continué amándote inmensamente, y ahora que estás conmigo, que cada día me demuestras con creces todo tu amor, mi amor crece, mi pecho se hincha de amor por ti y únicamente por ti. Nadie por más lindo que sea conmigo, por muy amigo mío que sea logrará que ese sentimiento desaparezca —besé sus labios y después pasé mi dedo sobre su ceño para alisarlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera si es más guapo?

—Ah, ah. No, ni siquiera así. Te amaría aun si fueras chimuelo y calvo —volví a besarlo dulcemente. Su ceño por fin había regresado a su estado natural.

—Te recordaré esas palabras cuando seamos viejos y comamos avena —hice cara de asco.

—No me gusta la avena, pero estoy segura que me seguirás gustando tú —le sonreí.

Edward llevó sus manos a mi espalda y me pegó a su pecho mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello para inhalar profundamente.

—Fresa, mi favorito. Te ves realmente sexy con este top —acarició la piel que quedaba al descubierto y subió sus manos por mis costados hasta adentrarse en mi top y dejarlas a la altura de mis pechos.

—Debería de marcharme ya —hice el intento de levantarme de su regazo, pero él me lo impidió.

— ¿Has comido ya? —me preguntó.

—No, planeaba hacerlo después de hablar contigo.

— ¿Aceptarías una propuesta para comer aquí en mi oficina? —besó mi mejilla y sus manos seguían en mis pechos.

—Resulta tentadora la idea, pero no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo.

—No lo haces.

—Alice me está esperando —estreché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando comenzó a besar el mío.

—Llámala e invítala. Una comida para los tres en mi oficina.

Tomé su teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y marqué el número de Alice. Respondió después de tres pitidos y se pudo escuchar de fondo la canción Don´t Panic de Coldplay.

—Dime querido hermanito —el volumen de la música había bajado.

—Soy yo, Alice ¿Te apetece comer en la oficina de tu hermano? Nos ha invitado —Edward volvió a besar mi cuello y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Me imagino que eso quiere decir que han arreglado las cosas —procuré no desconcentrarme de la conversación con Alice mientras Edward seguía haciendo de las suyas en toda la extensión de mi cuello y sus manos aún en mis pechos.

—Así es ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, así no como sola —suspiró.

—Te esperamos acá —colgué y busqué los labios de Edward—. Es una mala idea continuar así cuando seremos interrumpidos en unos minutos —justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Edward y yo giramos para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que de La Rubia 3. Continué sentada en las piernas de Edward y él con las manos en la masa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Heidi?

—Sólo quería avisarte que ya está lo que me has encargado.

—Amm gracias. Heidi podrías llamar al restaurante al que llama siempre Eleazar y pedirle tres órdenes de sus mejores pastas y tres tés helados.

—Por supuesto —dijo entre dientes. No le hacía nada de gracia que me fuera a quedar.

—Mi hermana no tarda en llegar, la haces pasar en cuanto lo haga.

—Claro.

—Eso es todo, puedes retirarte —La Rubia 3 salió de la oficina sin ninguna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— ¿Y bien, en qué estábamos?

—En que tengo que levantarme de aquí antes de que llegue Alice.

—No veo por qué, podemos comer muy bien de esta manera.

—Necesitas tus manos para poder hacerlo —bajé mi mirada a donde se encontraban posadas sus manos.

—O puedes darme de comer en la boca —sonrió y yo con él.

— ¿Para eso me invitaron? —gruñó Alice abriendo la puerta de par en par— Edward quita tus manos de encima de mi amiga.

—Te lo dije —le solté a Edward y entre bufidos me dejó levantarme de sus piernas.

Me alegraba de poder haber arreglado las cosas con Edward. Por fin había aclarado que lo amaba únicamente a él y lo mío con Jacob era únicamente un lazo de amistad. Era cierto que Edward se había comportado como un patán en meses anteriores, pero ese no era Edward. Esa era una máscara que había puesto para los demás y para sí mismo tratando de ocular un amor que él creía que no tenía derecho a sentir por la lealtad hacia su amigo. Un amor que se la pasó negándose a sí mismo y a los demás con tal de no dañar a Emmett y romper su promesa de cuidarme como una hermana. Una promesa que nos rompió el corazón a ambos, pero que día a día sanábamos con amor.

* * *

 **Las cosas ya se han solucionado, de pronto aparece el fantasma de las decisiones de Edward, pero lo han solucionado en esta ocasión. Estuve tentada de cumplir una fantasía de nuestros protagonistas: sexo encima de un escritorio xD... será para la próxima ;)  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Melania_ no, con Jacob ya no hay de qué preocuparse, pero de la que sí es de Tanya, poco a poco irá actuando así que no pierdan detalle. _Carito_ no pudieron los celos con ellos ;)... espero te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.  
**

 **¡Hasta el jueves y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	32. La recompensa

**¡Nuevo capítulo! A ver qué les parece. Para que no extrañen los momentos hot de estos dos. Algunas me comentaron sobre el lemmon en el escritorio, tranquila, sí llegará ;)**

 **Capítulo 32: La recompensa**

 **EPOV**

Los días pasaron volando al lado de Bella. Simplemente no había medida de tiempo que me fuera suficiente para pasarlo al lado de ella, siempre me quedaba con ganas de más, de poder disfrutar de ella y con ella por más tiempo. La mitad de su semestre llegó y con ello los primeros exámenes, por lo que Bella ocupó cada segundo de la última semana en prepararse para ellos y salir airosa. Había un profesor que la mantuvo estresada con las observaciones a su trabajo. Juro que hubo un tiempo que estuve a punto de ir y meterle sus observaciones por el culo cuando hizo llorar a mi preciosa en más de una ocasión e inclusive la hizo dudar de sus capacidades. Pero Bella, como siempre, demostró de lo que era capaz, y en su examen y trabajo final terminó callándolo.

Me encontraba terminando de arreglar algunos documentos y una presentación antes de poder irme a comer con Bella y Alice. Las había invitado como premio a su esfuerzo de la última semana. Además, Alice necesitaba olvidar todo lo acontecido con Jasper, no en la última semana, sino en el último mes. De un momento para el otro Jasper había dejado de responder sus correos y llamadas, prácticamente era nula su comunicación. Bella y yo tratamos de hablar con él al respecto y saber lo que sucedía, y por qué el cambio; pero insistió una y otra vez en que a quien teníamos que culpar era a ella. Se había enfadado incluso con nosotros por mostrarnos en desacuerdo, e inclusive con Rose se había molestado porque ella sabía que sus objeciones eran falsas. Ella le había pedido una y otra vez a Alice que continuara buscando un contacto con él en el momento en que Alice se había dado por vencida. Quedaban poco más de dos meses para las vacaciones familiares a las que Jasper aseguró que iría, pero nos pidió que ya no intercediéramos entre las cosas con él y Alice. Así que eso hicimos.

—Te he dejado unas indicaciones para el resto de la tarde. Yo ya no regresaré, pero espero el correo con la información que te he dejado indicada, trabajaré desde casa.

—De acuerdo, Edward —se levantó y plantó un beso en mi mejilla— Que disfrutes tu comida —suspiré frustrado. Desde la venida de Bella, había comenzado a comportarse de una manera inapropiada. No quería decirle a Eleazar porque seguramente la despediría, así que me di a la tarea de comenzar a buscar una opción en la que ella pudiera continuar trabajando en la empresa sin que tuviera que hacerlo conmigo.

Llegué al restaurante en el que había quedado con Bella y Alice. Ellas ya estaban instaladas en la mesa y continuaban discutiendo sobre el menú. Me acerqué por detrás de Bella, me incliné por encima de ella y besé su mejilla. Ella golpeó mis manos debido al susto que le causé.

—Hola, Alice —besé la mejilla de mi hermana.

—Hola Ed —sonrió.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —le pregunté.

—Bella ha aceptado ir de compras mañana.

— ¿Mañana no tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Sí, pero saldré temprano. Sólo tengo dos clases por la mañana, me iré pronto a la cafetería y así tendré la tarde para ir con Alice.

—Para ser Bella luces de pronto muy entusiasmada para ir de compras.

—Quiero comprar algo lindo para ti —me dijo.

— ¿Para mí? —pregunté extrañado— ¿Algo así como una corbata?

—Sí, algo así —me sonrió.

—No es necesario, preciosa —me senté a su lado y tomé su mano encima de la mesa.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, déjame hacerlo. Tú siempre haces cosas lindas por mí.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Comimos rápido y llevé a Bella a la cafetería. Alice se marchó al taller del proyecto en el cual estaba participando. Mientras esperaba a que dieran las ocho para ir por Bella a su trabajo me dediqué a trabajar en los últimos balances que habían hecho los chicos del departamento de finanzas. Además, había pedido al jefe de personal que investigara cualquier bacante para Heidi, no importaba la sucursal, estaba dispuesto a dar las facilidades que fueran necesarias para alejar a esa rubia, como la llamaba Bella, de mí.

Mientras veía las fotos que tenía de Bella y mías en la computadora de cuando éramos niños y adolescentes me di cuenta que necesitábamos fotos actuales. Tenía de ella sola y eran realmente bellas. Incluso una de ellas era la pantalla de bloqueo de mi teléfono. Díganme cursi, pero era así. Suspiraba por ella. Moría por ella. No importaba cuanto tiempo la viera, jamás era suficiente.

Continué recreándome de la belleza de Bella cuando llamaron a la puerta. Pregunté por el interfono quién era y no hubo respuesta, así que bajé para ver de quién se trataba y era Tanya.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya? —no respondió— ¿Tanya?

— ¿Está ella aquí?

— ¿Quién? —le pregunté confundido.

—Tanya —susurró.

— ¿Qué?

El rostro de Tanya se encontraba enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras. Su piel era pálida, y había perdido varios kilos. Llevaba una sudadera varias tallas más grande y jeans sucios. Su aspecto era realmente inusual.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté y su mirada pareció iluminarse.

—Yo puedo ser quien quieras que sea —se abalanzó, rodeó mi cuello e intentó besarme.

—Tanya, basta —la sujeté de sus brazos y la aparté de mí—. Ve a casa.

— ¡No! —gritó y salió corriendo.

— ¡Tanya! —grité, pero continuó corriendo.

Veinte minutos antes de que dieran las ocho me encontraba fuera de la cafetería. Me había quedado intranquilo con la visita de Tanya. Había algo raro con ella, su conducta cada vez se volvía más inusual e inquietante. Me preguntaba si la hermana de Tanya, Kate, no notaba nada raro, o su padre. Era evidente que estaba mal. Su físico hablaba por sí solo. Bella entró al carro y se dio cuenta que algo sucedía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó.

—Nada, me duele un poco la cabeza. Esos balances no son lo mío.

—Oh, bueno, eres muy inteligente, seguro encontrarás la manera de captarlo —besó mi mejilla y yo giré mi rostro para besar sus labios.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Bastante bien, tranquilo el día. Oye, sé que no tendrías por qué, pero ¿Has sabido algo de Tanya? —me preguntó mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

— ¿Tanya? —pregunté y estiré mi brazo para liberar su labio de sus dientes.

—Hoy Kate me ha dicho que su padre habló con ella ayer en la noche. Kate se mudó con su novio y bueno, jamás se ha llevado bien con Tanya por lo que no estaba enterada.

— ¿Enterada de qué?

—Su padre le ha comentado que Tanya ha estado comportándose de una manera extraña desde hace meses. Y hace un par de días que no regresa a casa. Al parecer estalló cuando su padre le dijo que se mudarían a Suiza por ella y por él —así que por eso el aspecto descuidado que tenía.

—Bella, hoy Tanya fue al departamento – le expliqué.

— ¿Qué? Así que es eso lo que te sucede.

—Sí. No quería decirte nada porque justamente no quería preocuparte con eso. No es nada.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada?

—Tranquila.

—Hay algo que no me quieres decir —gruñó.

—Confía en mí, no es nada malo —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios.

— ¿Te está acosando o algo así?

—Shhh, dejemos a Tanya por la paz.

— ¿Puedo por lo menos decirle a Kate que Tanya te ha ido a buscar? —preguntó.

—Sí, supongo que eso es lo correcto.

Bella le marcó a Kate y le explicó lo que le había comentado. Afortunadamente esa misma tarde Tanya había aparecido y le había pedido a su padre que se fueran cuanto antes a Suiza. Así que dejé que ese tema se quedara por la paz. Ella se iría a Suiza y no volveríamos a toparnos con ella.

— ¿Vas a explicarme qué sucedió con Tanya algún día? —me preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Lo haré, pero por ahora sólo volvamos a casa —alisé su ceño—. Prometo que si fuera algo importante te lo diría, pero no hay el por qué malgastar nuestro tiempo en eso.

—De acuerdo. Oye ¿Mañana a qué hora saldrás del trabajo? —preguntó.

—A las seis ¿Por qué? —pregunté curioso.

—Oh, sólo para procurar estar a esa hora de regreso de las compras.

—Me sorprende tu entusiasmo por las compras —señalé.

—No es entusiasmo por las compras, es entusiasmo por tu sorpresa.

—Debe de ser muy buena.

—Sólo espero que te guste —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cualquier cosa que provenga de ti la amaré.

Había sido un día difícil, una reunión con uno de los clientes nos había sacado de quicio a Eleazar y a mí. Sus exigencias eran extremas, y aunque sabíamos que la demanda con la que amenazaba no procedería, buscábamos que todos nuestros clientes se encontraran satisfechos, pero con el señor Maxwell era imposible. Así que optamos por darle por su lado al final, si quería levantar la demanda que lo hiciera, él mismo sabía que no procedería y sólo perdería su tiempo y dinero.

Sólo buscaba llegar y acostarme al lado de Bella. Enredar mis brazos en ella y dejarme llevar por Morfeo. Realmente estaba agotado. El imaginarme a Bella y a mí enfundados con el edredón en la cama me hacía pisar el acelerador. Al llegar al departamento todo parecía estar en penumbras, así que se fueron al caño mis esperanzas de tomar a Bella y meternos en la cama. Pero pronto vislumbré una luz tenue saliendo de nuestro cuarto. Me quité mi saco y lo boté a uno de los sillones, subí para ver qué estaba haciendo que tenía el resto del departamento a oscuras. Abrí la puerta y me encontré las lámparas encendidas al nivel más bajo y unas cuantas velas blancas en cada uno de los muebles, pero no había rastro de Bella por ningún lado. Terminé de entrar y me acerqué a la cama.

—Bella —la llamé.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —su voz provenía de mis espaldas.

Giré lentamente y me encontré la visión más erótica que podía existir, bueno la segunda, la primera era Bella completamente desnuda. Bella se encontraba recargada en la puerta, enfundada en un negligé y liguero negro de encaje. Sus pezones rosados se alcanzaban a distinguir y su piel cremosa resaltaba bajo el encaje.

— Jo-der —parecía un perro babeando al ver un trozo de carne.

—Esta es tu sorpresa —se movió seductoramente hasta llegar a mí y me empujó hasta hacerme sentar en la cama—. Creí que merecías una recompensa por toda la paciencia que has tenido conmigo en los últimos días ya que he estado completamente gruñona y te he dedicado poco tiempo —se sentó en mi regazo y yo inmediatamente llevé mis manos a su trasero casi desnudo.

—Joder Bella, te ves tan caliente —le dije antes de besarla, ella respondió de inmediato a mi beso y comenzamos a movernos como si estuviéramos follando. Ambos lanzamos gemidos de placer.

—Para —se separó de mí y gruñí frustrado—. Esta noche voy a consentirte.

Comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa de una manera muy lenta para mi gusto. Pasó sus manos por mis hombros después de terminar con su primera tarea y bajó junto con sus manos mi camisa, dejándome desnudo de la parte de arriba. Bella se mordió el labio y continuó acariciando mi abdomen y pecho. Sus manos dejaban una deliciosa carga de placer a su paso y mi mente pervertida sólo fue capaz de pensar en ese placer envolviendo mi polla. Sentir la suavidad de su mano acariciando todo el largo de mi excitación. Mi ensoñación fue interrumpida cuando sentí a Bella levantarse de mi regazo.

—Recuéstate —me pidió—. Voy a darte un masaje.

Tomó un bote de crema que estaba en el buró a nuestro lado y del que no me había percatado. Me levanté para quitarme mis pantalones, pero ella me negó con la cabeza, así que hice directo lo que pedía. Me acosté boca abajo y esperé ansioso lo que Bella tuviera en mente. Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y luego a Bella en horcajadas encima de mí trasero. Escuché cuando comenzó a frotar sus manos y después las sentí en mi espalda. Comenzó a pasar delicadamente sus manos a lo largo de toda la extensión de ésta. Apretaba y masajeaba en círculos a la altura de mis hombros. Se sentía tan bien. El día de mierda que había tenido se había esfumado. Sólo me concentré en sentir las manos cálidas en mi piel. Sus manos parecían expertas, me acariciaba, apretaba y masajeaba. Después sentí sus manos alejarse y protesté, pero al poco tiempo sentí su cuerpo caer encima de mí, el encaje dejaba pasar lo cálido del cuerpo de Bella a mi espalda, pero la sensación de sus pechos era como tenerlos completamente al desnudo, hasta la dureza de sus pezones. Se acercó a mi lado y tomó un lóbulo de mi oído entre sus dientes y succionó provocando un gruñido de placer que brotó desde mi garganta.

— ¿Puedes sentir mis pezones endurecidos por la excitación que provocas en mí? —susurró en mi oído. Claro que podía sentirlos, eran dos pequeñas piedrecillas acariciando mi piel. La boca se me hizo agua, sólo deseaba tomarlos, chuparlos, lamerlos y succionarlos.

—Si me dejaras girar podría darles la atención que merecen —antes de que pudiera girarme y tomarla entre mis brazos ella se apartó.

—Ponte boca arriba, debemos continuar con tu masaje —ordenó.

Me giré obedientemente y encontré a Bella enfundada todavía en su negligé, pero con sus hermosas tetas fuera de éste. Lucía tentadora, mi polla saltó de alegría, quizás algún día podría enterrarla en medio de esos dos magníficos montículos suaves. Mi amigo de abajo pareció estar de acuerdo. La presión de los pantalones comenzó a molestar, pero todavía tenía el antojo, podía sentir su pezón duro y arrugado en mi boca. Tiré de ella hasta tener uno al alcance de mi boca y comencé a succionar, a lamer y mordisquear. Era delicioso, succioné cual pequeño niño siendo amamantando. Era completamente placentero.

—Basta —trató de apartarme, pero me negué a parar de degustar—. Hoy es para atenderte a ti.

Se apartó y volvió a tomar el bote de crema y frotó entre sus manos un poco. Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y mis ojos nada perdidos se desviaron a sus pechos que colgaban en ese ángulo. Comenzó a frotar sus palmas en todo lo largo de mi abdomen, subió un poco más y nuevamente se detuvo a la altura de mis hombros para masajear. Abrió sus piernas y se puso en horcajadas, dejando su coño en contacto con mi polla; cada vez que subía o bajaba en mi abdomen sus caderas hacían el mismo movimiento logrando un roce delicioso. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos y ella pegó su pecho al mío, comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis clavículas, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciándome mis brazos.

—Tu piel es tan cálida —me dijo.

Sus besos continuaron bajando al igual que su cuerpo. Al principio protesté por perder el contacto entre su sexo y el mío, pero pronto sus labios llegaron a mis pezones, los cuales mordisqueo; primero uno y luego el otro. Delicioso. Mis gemidos llenaban la habitación. Comenzó a lamerlos y sus manos regresaron a mi abdomen, extendiendo sus manos por completo y tratando de abarcarlo todo. Continuó su recorrido con su lengua hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Sus manos volaron a la hebilla de mis pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia mi rostro y no rompimos el contacto visual por nada.

— ¡Cristo bendito! —gruñí cuando sentí su pequeña mano adentrarse en mi bóxer y tomar mi erección en ella. La acarició de arriba abajo.

—Está tan dura y caliente. Es toda para mí —relamió sus labios

— ¡Joder, Bella! —era la mujer más caliente que había conocido.

Bajó mis pantalones con todo y bóxer hasta mis rodillas. Su mirada seguía en mí y la mía en su bello rostro nublado por la pasión y la lujuria. Rompí únicamente el contacto cuando tomó mi pene entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Regresé mi mirada a ella justo en el momento en que bajaba su cabeza para devorarla. Comenzó lamiendo la punta donde ya se asomaba el líquido preeyaculatorio. Engulló la cabeza y comenzó e meterla toda en su boca. Era jodidamente bueno lo que hacía.

— Que bien lo haces, preciosa —acaricié su mejilla mientras ella continuaba con su tarea—. Eso es nena, succiona.

Bella continuó metiendo hasta al fondo de su garganta todo lo que podía, subía y bajaba su cabeza follándose ella misma su deliciosa boca. Estaba tentado de tomarla del cabello e ir más profundo, pero dejé que fuera a su ritmo.

—Tu boca es tan cálida, Bella.

Sacó mi pene de su cavidad bucal y comenzó a lamer la cabeza mientras masturbaba con su mano el resto de mi mástil.

—Eres realmente suave —me dijo Bella—. Tan delicioso —volvió a engullir mi pene.

No creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo así. Quería correrme pronto, lo necesitaba.

—Bella, para, por favor —dije entre dientes. No podría contenerme por mucho más tiempo.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Puedes correrte en mi boca.

Volvió a tomar mi polla en lo más profundo de su garganta, envolviéndola cálida y húmedamente. Llevé mi mano a su cabello, formé una coleta y comencé a guiar la penetración. Poco a poco la presión en mi vientre aumentaba, todas mis sensaciones estaban concentradas en esa parte de mi anatomía. Un par de embestidas más y exploté dentro de su cavidad bucal. Vi cómo tragó mi esencia sin hacer ningún gesto, lo que logró que mi amigo diera un salto. Volvió a inclinarse sobre mi cuerpo y subió por él dando pequeños besos por todo mi abdomen, después en mis pezones, en mis pectorales, clavículas, a lo largo de mi mandíbula y llegó a mis labios. Su cuerpo quedó completamente extendido sobre el mío, rodeé su hermoso cuerpo con mis brazos y la apreté más al mío. Comencé a besarla apasionadamente, recorrí cada rincón de su boca degustando de la dulzura de su sabor y los restos del mío.

—Te amo —le dije cuando se separó de mí.

—Y yo a ti.

—Mi dulce preciosa —bajé hasta su cuello, respiré su aroma a fresas y devoré su sabor. Besé su cuello hasta quedar satisfecho mientras ella suspiraba—. Eres realmente dulce —deposité un beso en su mejilla. Elevé mis caderas y enterré mi erección en su vientre.

—Veo que te has puesto alegre nuevamente —rió.

Se levantó de mi pecho y dejó cada una sus piernas a mis lados. Comenzó a quitarse de manera lenta el negligé, quedándose únicamente con una pequeña tanga negra y el liguero. Era el hombre con más suerte al tener a semejante belleza a mi lado amándome. Su piel tan suave te llamaba a acariciarla, sus pechos suculentos te invitaban a amasarlos, sus pezones rosados a ser probados y su vientre plano, a recorrerlo con delicados besos.

— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con el resto? —se mordió el labio.

—El labio no, por favor —solté su labio y me incorporé girándome y dejándola a ella sobre la cama.

Se me cruzó un enorme dilema en cuanto presté mayor atención a sus piernas enfundadas en el liguero y las medias.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Que no sé qué hacer —le dije.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? Edward, hemos hecho esto muchas veces —dijo confundida.

— ¡Joder, sí! Me refiero a tu liguero —señalé esa tentación.

—No me digas ahora que nunca te has follado a nadie con un liguero y no sabes cómo quitarlo.

— ¡Joder, no! Para ser honestos nunca me he acostado con alguien usando esto y sí sé cómo quitarlo.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede?

—Que quiero hacerte el amor con él puesto, te ves jodidamente caliente —gemí

—Bueno, entonces sólo quítame las bragas —dijo frustrada.

Quité el liguero de las medias y bajé la minúscula tanga de Bella y volví a abrochar el liguero.

—Eres tan sexy —me incliné sobre su cuerpo para poder besarla.

Abrí delicadamente sus piernas y me coloqué entre ellas hasta lograr que nuestros sexos se rosaran. Bella comenzó a gemir entre mis labios, era el sonido más erótico que alguna vez hubiera escuchado. Meneé las caderas aumentando la fricción. Su humedad comenzó a llenarme y estaba ansioso por hundirme en ella.

—Espera —me dijo—. Quiero estar arriba.

Nos giré y ella quedó justo en el lugar indicado para tomar mi miembro en su pequeña mano y apretarla un poco, sacó un gruñido de placer. Lo colocó en la entrada de su coño y comenzó a descender poco a poco, enterrando centímetro a centímetro. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados de placer y los míos luchaban por hacer lo mismo, pero la visión de ella misma tomándome y su cara de satisfacción me hacían mantenerlos abiertos. Era y es un buen estímulo.

— ¡Carajo! Eres tan suave y caliente —dijo una vez tomó todo de mí dentro de ella—. Es delicioso sentirte completamente —meneó sus caderas de manera circular logrando que mi pene acariciara cada una de sus paredes y logró que de nuestras gargantas brotaran jadeos.

—Cálida, húmeda y estrecha. Simplemente perfecta

Llevé mis manos inevitablemente a su trasero, pero no la moví, dejé que ella siguiera con su ritmo. Rotaba sus caderas logrando una penetración profunda. Tomó sus pechos en sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos al mismo ritmo que se movía. Bajé la mirada adonde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Estaba volviéndome loco. Así que sin poder esperar más fui yo quien comenzó a moverla. Tomé sus nalgas y comencé a subir y bajar a mayor velocidad. Bella apoyó sus manos en mis pectorales y la inclinación logró un mejor ángulo en la penetración.

—Eso es preciosa, tómame —continué con el ritmo rápido y profundo. Necesitaba sentir las paredes de Bella aprisionarme.

—Edward… por favor —pidió moviéndose como señal de que aumentara el ritmo y se lo concedí. Subí y bajé su cuerpo más rápidamente— ¡Sí, Dios, sí! —gimió Bella.

—Bella —gemí al sentir como sus paredes se apretaban más a mi alrededor—. Tan jodidamente estrecha…Ugh… Tan bien.

—Más… no… pares.

—Hazlo preciosa, muévete tú sola —solté sus caderas y dejé que ella lo hiciera—. Tómame, penétrate. Déjame llegar a donde tú quieres.

Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera enloquecida. Mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance. Sus paredes se hacían cada vez más estrechas impidiendo la salida de mi polla.

—Edward, me vengo… No… puedo

—Déjalo ir, preciosa —gruñí. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

— ¡Joder, Edward!

Ahí estaban, las contracciones de su coño estaban exprimiendo mi polla. Inmediatamente las sacudidas empezaron a llegar de manera salvaje, llenando el interior de Bella como muestra de mi nirvana alcanzado. Bella continuó moviéndose alargando el placer de los dos, y cuando por fin las oleadas terminaron se desplomó sobre mi pecho. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y nuestros cuerpos conectados.

—Gracias —le dije a Bella.

—Sólo fue una recompensa por soportarme los últimos días y por no pasar el tiempo que tenemos para nosotros contigo.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—No puedes decir que no te haya agradado —besó mi pectoral izquierdo.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, ha sido jodidamente bueno. Cuando te vi con ese negligé se me puso dura inmediatamente.

—No estaba tan segura de usarlo, pero con estos antecedentes podría atreverme a ir por un par más.

— ¡Por favor! —sonreí y besé sus cabellos—. Podrías invitarme en tu próxima visita a la tienda de lencería —Bella soltó un bostezo—. Creo que ya es momento de irse a dormir.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un poquitín de sueño.

—Las noches desveladas ya comienzan a pasar factura. Afortunadamente para ti, mañana es sábado.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos todo el día en cama?

—Por supuesto —le respondí y ella volvió a bostezar.

Recorrí la cama con Bella encima de mí y me senté en la cama. Enrollé las piernas de Bella alrededor de mi cintura y le pedí que se agarrara de mi cuello. La sostuve con una mano mientras que con la otra apartaba las cobijas y acomodaba las almohadas para poderla acostar. Dejé a Bella sobre la cama y saqué mi semierección de ella. Sus ojos ya se cerraban, así que sólo le di un beso en la frente y me metí a su lado para después rodearla por el resto de la noche con mis brazos.

Definitivamente era un hombre con mucha suerte al tenerla a mi lado.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de fundirme con ella en el mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Fue una buena recompensa la que le dio, Bella xD... Vemos que las cosas entre Alice y Jasper han empezado a ir mal, ¿recuerdan que había comentado de un plan para la duende? Pues bien, el siguiente capítulo comienza ese plan. Así que estén al pendiente.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Melania_ por el momento Tanya los dejará en paz, pero sólo por el momento, mil gracias por leer. _Cary_ al contrario, gracias a ti por leer ;) _Cary_ nos dará dolores de cabeza, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar ;), muchas gracias por leer. _Anonymous reader_ thanks for your time, IDK if you has arrived to this chapter, but anyway, thanks for read and write your comment (sorry for my english)**


	33. Colisión

**Como lo prometí, el plan para Alice comienza aquí, así que les dejo disfrutar del capi ;)**

 **Capítulo 33: Colisión**

 **BPOV**

—Vamos, Bella. Acompáñame —me suplicó Alice por enésima vez.

—Ya había quedado en ir con Edward a comer —traté de zafarme de su salida de compras.

La última vez que había accedido había sido semanas anteriores cuando quise darle a Edward su recompensa por haberlo tenido al margen de mis días con todo lo de los exámenes y trabajos. Por primera vez había mostrado entusiasmo en ir de compras, aunque en el mero momento de ponerme el negligé ya no estuve tan convencida de usarlo. Aunque cuando vi la reacción de él al verme, supe que había sido una buena idea. Solamente Edward lograba hacerme sentir sexy, deseada, amada y segura ante esas situaciones. Podíamos llegar a compartir momentos salvajes y dejarnos llevar por la lujuria, pero siempre había amor de por medio, por más primitivos que llegaran a ser nuestros encuentros, él siempre me cuidaba.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —Alice pasó sus manos repetidas veces frente a mi rostro— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Si te digo te vas a molestar.

—En Edward —dijo rodando los ojos y yo sólo pude morderme el labio.

—Me has atrapado.

—Ustedes dos son el colmo. Como recompensa a que malgastas el tiempo que pasas conmigo pensando en él, irás sí o sí conmigo de compras.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar?

—Unos zapatos que vi la semana pasada en el catálogo por internet y una chaqueta.

—Y si está en el catálogo por internet por qué no lo encargas.

—No es lo mismo, Bella. Tengo que checar la tela, ver que encaje en cada curva de mi cuerpo.

—Bien, de acuerdo, iré, pero sólo serán esos zapatos y la chaqueta. No pienso ir a ningún otro lado —aclaré.

—Bueno, sólo acompáñame a comprar lencería. Necesito comprar algunos conjuntos.

Lencería. Inmediatamente esa palabra me recordó a Edward y su solicitud de invitarlo cuando volviera a ir a comprar ropa interior. Podría ser la ocasión para invitarlo, no sabía qué travesuras podríamos hacer, pero me excitaba la idea de lo que pudiera suceder. Sólo con él me atrevería a hacer ese tipo de cosas; me gustaba experimentar a su lado, mostrarme sensual y atrevida, tomar la iniciativa. Él tenía ese efecto en mí.

—Claro, te acompaño. Podría aprovechar e ir a comprar un par de cosas —le sonreí.

—Un momento, desde cuándo tu interés por ir a comprar lencería de encaje.

—Simplemente tenías razón, a mi pareja parece agradarle verme en raso y encaje.

—No necesito esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

—Eso no fue lo que pareció cuando me ayudaste a comprarme aquel negligé.

—Es diferente porque sólo pensaba que lucirías sexy con él puesto.

— ¿Y por qué otra razón lo compraría si no es para usarlo con él?

—Comienzas a hacer que sea desagradable —puso cara de asco y yo comencé a reír.

— ¿Podría venir Edward con nosotras? Así podemos comer los tres y no tendría que cancelar mi cita con él.

—Podríamos invitar incluso a Emmett y Rosalie a comer.

—Me parece excelente esa idea.

—Que sepas que sólo vine para poder ver qué conjuntos sexys comprarás —me dijo Edward en mi oído mientras esperábamos a que Emmett y Rosalie llegaran.

—Y es precisamente esa la razón por la cual te invité a venir. Necesito la opinión de un hombre —besé su mejilla y me dejé envolver por sus brazos.

—Consíganse una habitación —se escuchó la voz de Emmett a nuestras espaldas.

—Hola, Emm —me levanté de la banca en la cual habíamos decidido sentarnos mientras esperábamos y fui a abrazarlo— ¿Qué tal, Rose? —la abracé después de Emmett.

—Sentimos el retraso, pero se nos atravesó el tráfico.

—Eso o una chupada en el camino —dijo Alice.

— ¡Alice! —le llamé la atención.

—Por favor, sabemos lo que hacen este par, además, la cara de Emmett los delata por completo.

—Créeme, no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza —le solté y me crucé de brazos— Sólo limitémonos a comer —Edward comenzó a reír.

—Qué será cuando te toque atraparlos en medio de su faena —me dijo.

— ¿Nuevamente? No, gracias. Cruzo los dedos para mantener esas imágenes lejos de mí, con las veces que me ha tocado es más que suficiente —rodeé los ojos.

Comimos algo de comida rápida. Pizza, hamburguesas y burritos. Queríamos un poco de tiempo para caminar por el centro comercial y poder ponernos al corriente con nuestro día a día; charlamos sobre nuestro día y el futuro viaje de Rosalie a Londres en un par de días junto con sus padres para ir a visitar a Jasper, Emmett revisó su agenda dentro del bufete para poderse escapar con ella, pero lo veía complicado. Alice se mostró tranquila en todo el momento en que hablamos sobre el asunto de Jasper, sabía que era para no desatar otra pelea con Rosalie. Rose seguía empeñada en que Alice debería de seguir insistiendo a pesar de que ella misma ya había comprobado el cabio de Jasper. Él ya no hablaba con nosotros sobre Alice, y nos pidió a Edward y a mí no sacar de nuevo el tema, así que lo dejamos. A nuestro parecer ella tenía razón en dejarlo así, si él había sido quien había comenzado a ignorarla y olvidarse de alguna manera de ella, ella no tenía por qué esforzarse más de la cuenta por continuar con una relación en la que claramente él ya no quería estar.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Alice pidió que primero fuéramos a la tienda de lencería y he de decir que Edward no era el único entusiasmado por ir, quien viera mi hermano pensaría que era él quien se encargaba de vestir a Rosalie en lo que a la ropa interior se trataba. Pasamos las tres primero mientras Emmett le decía a Edward que era lo más natural acompañar a sus novias a comprar lencería sexy y sugerir incluso algunos conjuntos. Me paseé viendo si algo me llamaba la atención, cuando vi un liguero y un corsé de color rojo con negro, pensé que podría utilizarlo en otra noche sensual con Edward, o debajo de un vestido en alguna ocasión especial.

—Muero por verte en uno así —sentí el aliento cálido detrás de mi oído.

—Es lindo —giré mi rostro para mirarlo.

—He visto esto y he pensado en ti —me mostró un coordinado de brasier y pantaletas azul cielo. El brasier era completamente de encaje mientras que las pantaletas eran de raso con encaje en la cinturilla.

—Es hermoso.

Tomó mis caderas y me pegó más a su cuerpo haciéndome notar su erección. Empujé mi trasero para poderlo sentir mejor y disimuladamente subí y bajé mis caderas para poder sentirlo en toda su extensión. Sus manos se colocaron sobre mi vientre entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Eres una malvada —susurró en mi oído.

—Deberíamos de ir a ver las pijamas —le dije.

— ¿Para qué? Mis camisetas son perfectas para mí, y si no es eso es porque estás desnuda – me dijo.

—No perdemos nada con irlos a ver, quien dice que no termina gustándote más cómo me vería con una de esas pijamas de satén en lugar de tus camisetas.

—Está bien, vamos —gruñó.

Aun cuando a Edward parecieron gustarles y creía que eran sexy las pijamas que vimos, él continuó prefiriendo que usara sus camisetas para dormir, pero no siempre las usaría así que decidí comprarme unas batas de raso que me llegaban a mitad del muslo, y unos short cortos con blusas de tiras delgadas.

—Insisto que no era necesario comprarlos —gruñó mientras estábamos en la caja esperando a que nos atendieran.

—Es más fácil que use las pijamas a el corsé —abrió los ojos como platos, él esperaba que pudiera usarlo pronto.

—Estás jugando conmigo —dijo herido.

En ese momento la cajera nos dijo el total de la venta, estaba por entregarle mi tarjeta de ahorros, pero Edward me ganó extendiendo la suya. Lo fulminé con la mirada y la aparté antes de que la chica pudiera tomarla y sólo sentí la presión de su mirada en mí.

—Aquí tiene —le dije dándole la mía.

—No —intervino Edward—. Cobre de esta tarjeta.

—No, de la que le acabo de dar, por favor.

—He dicho que de esta tarjeta —alargó más la suya. La cajera sólo movió sus ojos de uno al otro.

—Que no, Edward, por favor.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos y su sonrisa traviesa y amenazante apareció en su rostro.

—Ya lo pagaré yo, he dicho —dijo firmemente retándome a contradecirlo. Sin más que poder hacer dejé que fuera él quien pagara.

Tomó las bolsas que nos entregaron y con la otra tomó mi mano, jaló de mí y salimos de la tienda. Esperando enfrente a que los demás salieran. Miré a Edward y en su rostro se encontraba reflejado el enfado.

— ¿Estás molesto?

—Me pareció que había quedado claro que cuando quisiera comprarte algo nada lo impediría y te acostumbrarías a la idea, lo aceptarías y no rechistarías por ello.

—Entonces pretendes que me comporte como una muñequita y sólo acepte todo lo que me das —afirmé—. No puedes pedirme eso cuando la mayor parte de mi vida he sido independiente. Las cosas que tengo, en su mayoría, son por mí. He trabajado por ellas. Nunca le he pedido nada ni a Charlie, ni a Sue, ni a Emmett.

—Sin embargo, cuando ellos te las dan no armas tanto alboroto y cuando lo hago yo te pones como hace unos minutos. Pareciera que te ofendo cada vez que trato de darte y comprarte algo.

—No me ofendes, entiende que ellos son mi familia, Edward, tú no tienes ninguna obligación de comprarme nada.

—Yo soy tu novio, Bella, y no es una obligación. Me gusta comprarte cosas, todo lo que te he regalado y comprado desde que somos niños te lo he dado porque deseo hacerlo, porque quiero mimarte, porque quiero darte todas esas cosas y más, porque exactamente por lo que me has dicho que todo lo has obtenido por ti misma es que mereces que alguien te dé todo y más. Déjame mimarte y complacerte de esta manera.

—Pero ya lo haces. Me mimas todos los días, con cada detalle y caricia.

—Te equivocas. Cada detalle y caricia es para deleite de los dos —se acercó aún más a mí, dejó las bolsas en el piso y me rodeó con ambos brazos—. Cuando te acaricio es para el placer de los dos, cuando te subo el desayuno es porque me encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas por ti.

—Eres un tramposo —le dije acercándome a sus labios— ¿Me dirás que no es lo mismo con todos los regalos y demás?

—Es completamente distinto —sonrió travieso—. Porque como a ti parece no satisfacerte mucho el que yo te compre cosas, el regalarte algo se vuelve completamente en algo exclusivo para mi placer.

—Eres un tramposo —repetí.

— ¡Hey, las manos lejos de mi hermana! —se escuchó la voz de mi hermano. Edward sólo gruñó frustrado y nos giramos para ver a Rosalie y Emmett salir con un par de bolsas más que las nuestras.

— ¿Y Alice? —les pregunté

—Todavía está terminando de decidir.

Esperamos pacientemente fuera de la tienda mientras una señora comenzaba a limpiar el piso fuera de la tienda y ponía el famoso anuncio amarillo de precaución, anunciando la limpieza del pasillo. Alice salía completamente sumergida en sus bolsas checando el contenido de éstas y no se fijaba por dónde caminaba. Justamente en ese momento un chico pasaba con cuidado para no caerse.

— ¡Alice, cuidado! —gritamos todos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Alice se resbaló con el piso mojado, derrapó por el piso y sus bolsas salieron volando. Agarró lo primero que encontró a su paso para no terminar con el culo estampado en el piso, y lamentablemente o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo se viera, terminó agarrada del trasero del chico, sin embargo, la caída era inminente y termino cayendo de sentón mientras que el contenido de las bolsas de Alice terminaba desparramado a su alrededor, a excepción de un par de bragas que, para mala fortuna de Alice, acabaron sobre la cabeza del chico y su hombro.

— ¡Joder! —gritó.

Todos nos quedamos fijos en nuestro lugar sin saber qué hacer, cuando lo obvio hubiera sido que la ayudáramos a levantarse. El chico llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y quitó la braga que tenía encima. Se giró vio a Alice en el piso, le extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. El chico parecía amigable, tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa dibujada que resaltaban sus rasgos finos. Tenía el cabello negro, ondulado y corto. Sus ojos parecían ser de un azul intenso. Parecía un poco mayor, aproximadamente de unos veintisiete años. Llevaba puesto un traje gris perla de tres piezas.

—Lo lamento —sonrió Alice apenada, sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas— Uh, esto es mío —tomó rápidamente las pantaletas que estaban sobre su hombro y las escondió a sus espaldas.

—Y me parece que esto también —le extendió las que había quitado de su cabeza y Alice las guardó rápidamente en su bolsa.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —soltó un gritito.

—Descuida, fue un accidente —le sonrió— ¿O acaso estás seduciéndome?

— ¡No!

—Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. Déjame invitarte un helado para borrar todo este accidente.

—Pero ni siquiera te conozco

—Mi nombre es Jesse, tengo veintinueve años y soy arquitecto —le volvió a sonreír y provocó otro sonrojo en Alice.

—No me gusta ese chico —dijo Rosalie a mi lado.

—Hola Jesse, soy Alice, tengo veinte años y soy estudiante de historia del arte.

— ¿Por qué Alice sigue hablando con él? —dijo Rosalie.

—Tranquila, pareciera que fueras su novia —volteé a verla y le dije.

—No, pero mi hermano lo es —respondió.

—Según recuerdo Jasper y ella terminaron desde el año pasado. Y es él el que de pronto ya no quiere nada con ella. Rosalie —me giré hacia ella—, no deberías de tomarte tan personal lo que pase con ellos dos. Al final Alice seguirá siendo tu amiga y Jasper tu hermano sin importar lo que pase entre ellos dos, no dejes que eso arruine tu relación con cualquiera de ellos.

—Chicos —se acercó Alice a nosotros—, Jesse me ha invitado a tomar un helado con él ¿Les importa si voy con él?

—Alice, no sabemos quién es —le dijo Edward—. Puede ser peligroso.

Alice se giró a ver a Jesse. Edward tenía razón, no sabíamos nada de ese chico, lo único era lo que habíamos escuchado, pero no dónde encontrarlo ni nada que nos diera algo más de él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —torció su boca.

—Hagamos una cosa. Yo me quedó aquí en el centro comercial esperando que Alice termine su helado con Jesse y así estoy al pendiente —dije.

—En ese caso nos quedamos los dos —respondió Edward.

—Ahí está —le dije a Alice—. Tú puedes irte con Jesse y nosotros nos quedaremos cerca para asegurarnos que no pase nada malo.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos —dijo Emmett—, pero nos vemos después.

Rosalie y Emmett se despidieron de nosotros mientras Jesse esperaba amablemente a Alice. A Rose pareció no agradarle la idea de que Alice se quedara con este nuevo chico. Ella tenía que entender que las cosas entre Alie y Jasper eran de ellos dos, en caso contrario, como había dicho, ella terminaría mal con alguno de los dos. Entiendo que ella buscara que estuvieran juntos como la hermana y amiga, especialmente como la hermana, porque ella sabía que Jasper amaba a Alice y quien mejor que ella para buscar la felicidad de su hermano. Sin embargo, ella debía de aceptar que quien había estado fallando había sido él, prácticamente pareciera que Jasper había castigado a Alice por su error. Además, el que saliera con este chico no implicaba absolutamente nada.

—Creo que te están esperando —le dije a Alice.

—Nos vemos al rato, Bells. Adiós hermanito —se despidió del chico y emprendió el camino.

—Deberíamos esperar y después sólo vigilar que no se la lleve a ninguna parte —dijo Edward mientras la veíamos irse.

Esperamos un par de minutos y nos fuimos a asomar a la zona de comida para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera nada extraño en el comportamiento del chico. Edward hubo momentos en los que quiso acercarse e ir por ella, o gruñía porque Jesse se comportaba de manera caballerosa con Alice; al parecer lo estaban pasando muy bien, extrañamente él provocaba muchos sonrojos en ella, lo cual nos llamó la atención, sonrisas por parte de ambos y una buena plática por lo que veíamos. Cuando Edward no encontró alguna otra excusa para ir a interrumpirlos decidió utilizar su carta de la edad, diciendo que casi diez años de diferencia era demasiado, así que cuando empezó con ese discurso no tuve más que callarlo con un beso.

—Tramposa —dijo cuando terminé de besarlo.

—Vámonos, no tenemos ya nada qué hacer, como ves todo está bien, no es ningún secuestrador o violador que se la quiera llevar.

— ¿Y si nos necesita? —preguntó preocupado

—Ya nos llamara. Alice no es ninguna niña, sé que es tu hermana menor, pero déjala. Mírala se la está pasando realmente bien, deja que disfrute, desde que Jasper se fue es raro que podamos ver un poco de la Alice alegre que conocemos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Lamento decirlo, pero, siempre tengo la razón —sonreí socarronamente.

—Antes de irnos, podríamos pasar a comprar una cosa más, debo de regresar a la oficina per aún tenemos tiempo.

—Creí que te tendría para mí solita toda la tarde.

—Tengo una idea —rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos—. Podrías ir conmigo y pasar toda la tarde a mi lado.

—No quiero interrumpirte. Además, Eleazar puede verme y podría decírselo a Carlisle, no quiero causarte problemas.

—No causarás ningún problema. Anda, ven conmigo. Podrías hacer tus deberes mientras yo continúo trabajando y así te tendría cerca, podría besarte cada que se me antoje probar tus labios, podría abrazarte cada vez que quiera sentir tu cuerpo cálido.

—Está bien, me has convencido —le sonreí y besé sus labios.

Entramos a su oficina bajo una atenta mirada de su nada amable secretaria. Edward había sido honesto conmigo y me había informado del interés peculiar que Heidi parecía mostrar hacia él, así que llevaba tiempo intentando encontrar otro puesto para poder trasladarla ahí y no despedirla. Traté de fingir que no me importaba porque confiaba en él, pero los celos aparecían de vez en cuando, al imaginármela acercando sus pechos de silicona al rostro de Edward, y contonear sus caderas al acercarse a él, no, de sólo imaginarlo se me ponían los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? —Edward besó mi coronilla y dejó mi mochila sobre su silla mientras tiraba de mí.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en Heidi.

—Preciosa, juro que sigo intentando encontrar algún lugar para ella, pero todo parece estar ocupado.

—Descuida, no hay prisas —alzó una ceja—. Bueno, quizás un poco de prisa.

— ¿Y bien, hay mucha tarea por hacer?

—Sólo un poco de investigación ¿Podría utilizar tu computadora?

—Claro, ven —tomó mi mano y me llevó a sentarme frente a su escritorio— Toma, estas son las contraseñas para acceder al equipo y a la conexión a internet —anotó en un papel.

— ¿No prefieres ingresarlas tú? —le pregunté confundida. Era el equipo de la empresa, suponía que había cosas de gran importancia y debía de mantenerlos en extrema confidencialidad y resguardarlos bien, aunque no era como que yo fuera a estar husmeando.

—No, toma —me la dio—. Confío en ti, a ti te entregaría hasta mi vida —besó mis labios.

—Eso es un poco dramático.

—Uno nunca sabe, Bella.

—Espero nunca llegar a tener que averiguar sobre ello.

—Anda, no quiero ser el causante de que la profesora Aigner te saque del aula por no llevar tu tarea.

—No es de la profesora Aigner de quien tengo tarea, pero agradezco tu preocupación.

Tomó unos documentos de una carpeta color marrón, se sentó frente a mí y ambos continuamos trabajando. Después de unos minutos Heidi pasó y de manera descarada, como si no me encontrara frente a ella se inclinó dejando a la vista su inmenso escote mientras le dejaba a Edward un café que él no había pedido.

— Gracias —le dijo Edward—. ¿Bella, gustas tomar algo?

—Así estoy bien, amor —acentué la última palabra. O comenzaba a marcar mi territorio ante esta chica o terminaría desnudándose frente a mí para entregarse en bandeja de plata.

—Oh, aquí estás Heidi —se escuchó la voz de Eleazar en la entrada de la oficina.

—Vine a entregarle el café a Edward —se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

— ¡Bella, me da mucha alegría verte! —me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Buenas tardes, Eleazar —me levanté para poder abrazarlo—. Lamento estar aquí interrumpiendo y molestando.

—Pero para nada, no digas nada de eso. Al contrario, pareces ser una buena inspiración para Edward —sonrió bromista a Edward.

—Por supuesto, ella es mi mejor inspiración.

—Bueno, bueno, he venido para decirte que mañana saldremos de New Haven, tendremos que ir a Danbury.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Edward extrañado.

—Es la única manera de podernos reunir con Kaplan.

—Así que sigue poniendo trabas —Edward resopló e inmediatamente su gesto reflejó molestia—. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. Insisto en que debemos encontrar la manera de poder terminar el contrato, son más las pérdidas que las aportaciones.

—He pensado lo mismo, hay que hacer una reunión para debatir el asunto.

—Me parece bien.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo.

Eleazar se despidió de lejos de mí y yo seguí perdida con la mirada clavada en Edward. No había apartado mis ojos de él ni un solo segundo desde que comenzó a hablar con Eleazar sobre ese asunto del tal Kaplan. Era fascinante. Su faceta como empresario era impactante, dura, firme y…excitante. No podía mentir, me había excitado el ver a Edward metido en su papel de empresario. Podía reírme en su cara por el hecho de dudar que pudiera llegar a ser tan bueno como Carlisle o su abuelo en esto. Cómo podía dudarlo. La firmeza, concentración, interés y decisión con la que hablaba. De pensar en él dentro de una sala de juntas con montones de hombres y mujeres enfundados en trajes y hablarles de esa manera, debatiendo propuestos, me estremecía. ¡Quería saltarle encima!

—Bella ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó y yo sólo pude morderme el labio—. El labio no, por favor.

—Me fascinas —le solté.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó divertido.

—Tú. Tu faceta de empresario es tan caliente —mi lengua se soltó sin pensarlo y mis mejillas se encendieron.

—Entonces mientras me veías por tu cabecita cruzaba alguna fantasía —se levantó y camino hacia mí con ese andar amenazador y decidido. Mi respiración comenzó a fallar.

—Para ser específicos me imaginaba a ti frente a una sala de juntas y yo saltando encima de ti para tomarte ahí mismo —volví a morder mi labio.

Se inclinó sobre mí y liberó mi labio de su prisión entre mis dientes.

—Ya te dije que el labio no —besó y succionó mi labio inferior—. Una fantasía con tintes exhibicionistas. Me agrada —sonrió perversamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté alarmada.

—Quizás en algún momento podamos hacerlo.

Colocó sus manos debajo de mis muslos y me cargó rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, después me sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a besarme. Sus labios eran exigentes, al igual que los míos. Su lengua se adentró en mí para comenzar a saborearme. Sus manos me apretaban a su cuerpo mientras que las mías recorrían su espalda, amaba la firmeza de ésta. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, no nos importaba. Seguimos besándonos, lamiendo nuestros labios, succionando y mordisqueando. Bajó sus manos a mi trasero y me tomó firmemente de él para pegarme a su erección. Ya estaba duro y yo demasiado excitada. Si alguno de los dos no detenía esto terminaríamos follando sobre su escritorio, y la verdad no me importaba.

—Desde la tienda me has tenido duro, preciosa —murmuró entre besos y después se fue a mi cuello.

—Ed… Edward —gemí. Podía sentirlo. Necesitaba sentirlo aún más—. Al sillón, vamos al sillón —no sé cómo formulé esa oración. Mi cerebro estaba conectado únicamente a la sensación de Edward besando mi cuello y sus manos ya debajo de mi blusa.

—No, te quiero aquí.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir mi blusa y le facilité la tarea al alzar mis brazos para que pudiera sacarla por completo. Tomé la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabroché para luego seguir por los pantalones. Su dureza podía sentirla en mi palma, pero necesitaba que no hubiera ninguna obstrucción entre ella y yo. Sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen, espalda, mis costados y llegaron hasta mis pechos que tomó en sus manos y comenzó a masajear.

—Puedo sentir la dureza de tus pezones —susurró—. Me están gritando porque los lama, los mordisquee, los chupe —pasó las puntas de sus dedos donde se asoman mis pezones.

—Entonces hazlo —suspiré.

Bajó los tirantes de mi sostén junto con las copas y tomó nuevamente mis pechos en sus manos, bajó su cabeza y se llevó uno de los pezones a su boca, sacó la lengua y pasó la punta alrededor de mi aureola, lo que provocó que se endureciera más. Entre sus dientes sujetó con delicadeza mi pezón y pasó la lengua por él, una y otra vez. Mientras tanto, su mano jugaba con el otro, haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos. Hice mi espalda hacia atrás entregándome aún más a sus caricias.

—Tu lengua, Edward —gemí cuando comenzó a lamer con fuerza— ¡Joder, Edward!

—Eso es, disfruta de lo que te hago. Sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir así —succionó mi otro pezón y comenzó a atenderlo.

— ¡Sí, sólo tú!

Me erguí y metí mi mano dentro de sus pantalones y bóxer para tomar su erección en mi mano. Acaricié toda su longitud, disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Subí y bajé mi mano. Edward suspiraba en mi cuello mientras continuaba masajeando mis pechos.

—Eso es preciosa. Joder, se siente tan bien —movía sus caderas al compás de mis movimientos.

—Bésame —le pedí y lo hizo.

—No pares, preciosa —seguí acariciando su polla.

Siguió besándome mientras yo lo acariciaba. Pero necesitábamos más contacto por lo que decidí empezar a desabrochar su camisa y en cuanto tuve su torso desnudo, mis manos no cortas ni perezosa se pusieron mano a la obra a pasearse por cada parte de su abdomen, mimando sus pectorales, rodeando con mis dedos sus pezones. Tomó nuevamente posesión de mi trasero y me pegó a su entrepierna erguida que se asomaba entre su bóxer, después me dejó delicadamente sobre el piso. Desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó con delicadeza hasta mis rodillas.

—Gírate —me pidió. Le hice caso, con pequeños pasos comencé a girar y quedé de frente al escritorio—. Ahora inclínate hasta que quedes sobre el escritorio.

—De acuerdo —hice lo que me pidió. Me recosté sobre el escritorio, quedando completamente expuesta a él. Mi respiración se entrecortó. En esta posición no podía ver nada de lo que hacía. La espera y expectación aumentaban mi excitación.

—Puedo ver lo húmeda que estás —recorrió con su dedo lo largo de mi raja juntando toda mi humedad—. Siempre lista para recibirme.

—Edward —jadeé.

—Veamos lo bien que sabes

Giré mi cabeza un poco y pude verlo hincarse frente a mi coño. Tomó con cada mano una de mis nalgas y comenzó a saborearme. Pasó su lengua a lo largo de mi sexo, rodeó mi clítoris con su maravillosa lengua y estimuló mi entrada con ayuda de sus dedos.

—Deliciosa, simplemente deliciosa —volvió a su tarea.

Lamía hasta el último rincón. Mis caderas comenzaban a moverse buscando un contacto más profundo, así que Edward tuvo que agarrarme firmemente para poder seguir haciendo sus maravillas. Subió hacia mi clítoris y lo succionó firmemente.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando le dio un mordisco a mi botón de placer— ¡Joder, que tienes una boca maravillosa!

—Me encanta tu sabor —escuché cuando se ponía de pie—. Tienes un coño tan dulce —me dio un beso debajo de mi nuca.

—Por favor —supliqué.

—Dime lo que necesitas, Bella. ¿Necesitas que llene este pequeño coño? —acarició a lo largo de mi sexo—. ¿Necesitas esto? —me penetró con uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Joder, sí! ¡No!

—No te entiendo, sé clara —siguió penetrando mi sexo una y otra vez.

—Quiero tu polla dentro de mí —supliqué.

—Eso es lo que yo también quiero preciosa.

Sin anunciar más, sin decir más me penetró en una sola y firme embestida. Toda. Hasta dentro. Fui empujada con firmeza mientras me tomaba del otro extremo del escritorio para no caerme. Una y otra vez entraba y salía de mí.

—Me encantas, Bella —gruñó Edward—. Tu coño es tan estrecho.

—Edward —jadeaba—. Dios, Edward, dame más rápido.

Tomó mis caderas y comenzó a embestir rápidamente. Cada penetración tocaba el lugar preciso. La calidez de su polla me llena completamente. Me hacía enloquecer cada caricia que provoca dentro de mí con sus movimientos. Rodeó mi vientre con sus manos y me hizo erguir, pegué mi espalda a su torso y rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos mientras continuamos moviéndonos.

—Me vuelves loco —gimió en mi oído—. Es exquisito estar dentro de ti.

Subió sus manos a mis pechos y pellizcó mis pezones. Me estaba matando. La presión en mi vientre estaba por explotar. Necesitaba que él lo hiciera conmigo.

—Estoy cerca —le dije.

—Yo también, preciosa. Puedo sentir tu coño palpitante.

Su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía. Sus cabellos ya caían sobre su frente y nuestros cuerpos ya se encontraban empapados de sudor. Nos movíamos por instinto, pero era una danza llena de amor, pasión y deseo. No importaba donde o cuando lo hiciéramos, lo importante era que nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Lo importante era lo bien que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, el placer que nos daba entregarnos el uno al otro y no en un sentido carnal, sino espiritual y emocional. En cada entrega nos entregamos completamente.

—Vente conmigo, Bella. Hazlo —me pidió. Llevó una de sus manos a mi punto lleno de nervios y comenzó a moverla en círculos. Era lo último que necesitaba.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando las palpitaciones de mi coño se hicieron intensas anunciando mi éxtasis—. Joder.

—Te amo —gruñó en el mismo momento en que sentí su semen llenarme por completo.

—Y yo a ti.

Nos dejamos caer en su silla. Él aún dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones completamente agitadas. Nuestras manos entrelazadas a la altura de mi vientre trazando círculo sobre él. Poco a poco regresábamos a nuestro ritmo normal. Edward enterró su rostro en mi cuello y se quedó ahí hasta que ambos nos encontramos con la capacidad de poder hablar.

—Deberíamos vestirnos —le dije.

—Tienes razón. Por mucho que ame tenerte desnuda encima de mí —subió las copas de mi brasier y los tirantes.

—Sólo espera a que mis piernas recuperen las fuerzas —le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Cinco minutos después me encontraba abrochando la camisa de Edward, mientras el terminaba de abrochar mis pantalones. Acomodamos el desastre que habíamos dejado en su escritorio después de nuestra actividad pasional, de recordarlo mis piernas temblaban.

—Ahora tendré una muy buena inspiración cada vez que te recuerde inclinada sobre mi escritorio mientras tomabas mi pene en tu estrecho coño —gemí por sus palabras.

—No deberías decir eso si no quieres que ahora te asalté sobre tu sillón.

—Me encantaría, pero debemos irnos ya —sonrió torcidamente—. Quizá para la próxima ¿Tienes todo ya? —preguntó y yo asentí al comprobar que todas mis cosas estaban en mi bolso—. Entonces andando —tomó mi mano y salimos de su oficina.

Al salir La Rubia 3 ya se encontraba guardando sus cosas, se giró para mirarnos, o debería de decir para mirar a Edward. Mis celos hicieron acto de presencia cuando sus ojos bajaron y se posaron en el trasero de Edward. Era una completa descarada. Le había lanzado una mirada completamente cargada de lujuria mientras lo veía de arriba abajo. Esa chica no respetaba, y bajo sus reglas tenía que jugar las mías.

—Edward —me acerqué a su espalda y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede preciosa? —se giró y quedó frente a mí.

—Sólo pensaba que podríamos continuar en casa lo que sucedió hace un momento —le dije con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que La Rubia 3 pudiera escucharme y para rematar coloqué mis manos en el trasero de Edward y lo apreté. Sólo aproveché, la verdad es que el trasero de Edward era muy apetitoso.

—Uff me vuelves loco —inclinó su cabeza y me besó apasionadamente—. Podrías llegar a mostrarme cómo se ven esas prendas que compramos hoy.

—Me encantaría desfilar para ti —apreté más su trasero y pegué sus caderas a las mías notando cierta parte de su anatomía que volvía a despertar y yo moría por llegar a casa y atenderlo.

—Te amo —me dijo dando un beso en mi frente.

—Nos vemos Heidi —tomé la mano de Edward y lo saqué de ahí mientras me despedía de La Rubia 3. Sabía que eso no la detendría, pero por lo menos sabría que no era ninguna tonta y que Edward estaba conmigo, pero como buena zorra ella omitiría eso.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —me preguntó Edward mientras oprimía el botón llamando uno de los elevadores.

—Nada.

—Eso no fue nada, Bella —acarició mi mejilla.

— ¡Esa descarada estaba mirándote el trasero! —gruñí—. Tenía que demostrarle que es mío. No soy tonta, si no comienzo a marcarle mi territorio buscará cualquier oportunidad para saltarte encima —Edward entrecerró sus ojos, pero de una manera divertida. Yo no le veía lo divertido.

—Pues yo amo tu faceta celosa —siguió acariciando mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú me has dicho que te encanta mi faceta de empresario, pues yo amo tu faceta celosa. Te ves tan sexy mientras te enojas y me marcas como tuyo.

—Ese trasero es mío, Cullen.

—Para ser sinceros, Bella, no creo que fuera necesario eso después de lo que pasó en la oficina —jaló de mí para meternos en el elevador. Mis mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo—. Aun así, me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

—Pues no debería de agradarte esa faceta mía —me crucé de brazos y me refundí en la esquina del elevador. Edward se acercó a mí, me quitó mi mochila y la dejó en el piso y colocó mis brazos a mis costados.

—Lamento si te molesté —alzó mi barbilla hasta que mis ojos quedaran a la altura de la suya—. Es sólo que me gusta cuando le haces notar a los demás que estamos juntos, que soy tuyo.

—Descuida —le sonreí—. Es molesto ver como alguien más te mira de esa manera.

—Te entiendo, así me siento yo cuando otro te mira así.

—Eres mío —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

—Eres mía —susurró sobre mis labios y después nos besamos.

—Lo de llegar y continuar con lo que sucedió en tu oficina era cierto ¿eh?

—Encantado de cumplir con los planes.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su Volvo. Sonreímos pícaramente ante la idea de lo que nos esperaba en casa. Edward y yo amándonos toda la noche. Al día siguiente tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para despedirnos de Rosalie, pero podríamos disfrutar muy bien de la noche y reponer fuerzas cuando regresáramos del aeropuerto.

— ¿Crees que Alice esté bien? Quizá deberíamos llamarle para asegurarnos.

—Tranquilo, Edward. Alice ya es grande, si nos hubiera necesitado ya nos habría marcado —traté de tranquilizarlo. Adoraba cuando Edward se metía en su papel de hermano mayor y se preocupaba por Alice.

—Sí, pero no sabíamos nada de ese chico. Sólo se topó con Alice y la invitó a comer un helado.

—La llamaré para que estés más tranquilo.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número, a los pocos segundos obtuve respuesta. Le pregunté por cómo le había ido con Jesse, al parecer le había gustado hablar con él. De acuerdo a sus palabras él era divertido, caballeroso, amable y con un aire de misterio. Habían intercambiado números para quedar otro día. Alice se escuchaba feliz y eso me alegraba, pero no pude evitar pensar en ella y Jasper.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? Ya sé que han sido bastantes cosas. Primero, ¡Se les cumplió la fantasía del escritorio! Les dije que no se me podía pasar un lemmon en la oficina de Edward. Segundo, ¿Qué les pareció Bella marcando territorio?, Heidi dará dolores de cabeza ¬¬. Y tercero y por el momento más importante ¿Qué les ha parecido lo de Jasper, el nuevo personaje que forma parte del plan de Alice?**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ pues aquí está el plan para Alice, la aparición de Jesse, veremos qué papel juega en su vida. Gracias por leer ;). _Carito_ descuida, todo lo contrario, muchas gracias por leer ;)  
**

 **No se les olvide decirme lo que piensan del capi, especialmente de éste. Quiero saber lo que opinan de Jesse.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capi.**


	34. ¿Cómo destruir un corazón?

**¡Hola mis bellas lectoras! Veo que han recibido con agrado a Jesse, y eso me da gusto porque a nuestra querida Alice le hará mucha falta. En este capítulo les advierto que odiarán a Jasper, o por lo menos eso me sucedió a mí mientras lo escribía. Sin más, les dejo el capi...**

 **Capítulo 34: ¿Cómo destruir un corazón?**

 **BPOV**

Edward y yo fuimos a recoger a Rosalie al aeropuerto después de una llamada de urgencia por parte de Emmett diciendo que le era imposible ir por ella. El pobre estaba triste, llevaba dos semanas lejos de su Rose y el que no le fuera posible ir por ella lo puso peor. Como consecuencia de la ausencia de Rose tuvimos la visita de Emmett durante los fines de semana diciendo a cada momento cuanto extrañaba a su osita y el poder acurrucarse con ella cada noche después de sus rondas de sexo. Lo último estuvo de más, pero mi hermano nunca entendía cuando las cosas que decía estaban de más. Incluso había bajado de peso porque, raro en él, ni hambre le daba cuando ella se encontraba lejos. Edward tomó material suficiente de eso para poder hacerle burla y lo volvería a hacer en un futuro.

— ¿Crees que Rose se moleste al ver que Emmett no pudo venir por ella? —le pregunté a Edward, quien estaba sentado a mi lado en una de las salas del aeropuerto.

—Debería entender que a veces el trabajo te complica los planes —murmuró.

—Ojalá lo haga, mi pobre hermano ya camina por las paredes para poder estar con ella —Edward soltó una carcajada—. No empieces, ya sé por dónde vas.

—Lo siento. Por una vez tengo material para poder burlarme de él. Una por tantas que él lo ha hecho conmigo —yo sólo rodeé los ojos.

Ambos nos metimos en nuestra lectura esperando que el vuelo retrasado de Rosalie llegara, pero fui sacada de ella cuando una mano enorme se posó en mi hombro y me hizo saltar de susto de mi asiento.

—Logré llegar —dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

—Me has asustado —golpeé su hombro que estaba a mi alcance con mi libro.

—Lo lamento, enana —pasó su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Hola, osito —se burló Edward—. Ya veo que lograste escaparte de tu trabajo.

—Ni una palabra a mi Rose, he venido con ustedes ¿Quedó claro?

—Oh, así que Rosalie no debe enterarse que nos habías mandado a nosotros por ella —dijo Edward con un volumen de voz más alto de lo necesario.

—Shhh Edward qué tal y ya está cerca —le pidió.

—Bueno sería una lástima que Rosalie…

—Que yo qué —preguntó Rose detrás de nosotros.

—Nada osita, nada. Edward que no ha dormido bien y no tiene ni puta idea de lo que dice.

Emmett se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para después besarla. Un beso que deberían de tener reservado para cuando estuvieran ellos dos solos. Edward carraspeó incómodo ante los movimientos sugerentes que ambos hacían.

—Hey, hola chicos.

Rosalie se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó dándonos su saludo. Pareció completamente feliz de vernos, e incluso aliviada, pero después su mirada se volvió preocupada. Volteé a ver a Edward para ver si él había captado lo mismo que yo, pero no, él no mostró nada. Después regresó al lado de Emmett y comenzaron con las palabras cariñosas de cuánto se habían extrañado. Nos preguntó por Alice, más a fuerza que de ganas y de eso no fui la única en captarlo, pero no fue porque le molestara, había otra cosa; además cuando hicimos mención de haber salido con Jesse un par de veces pareció no molestarle.

—Muy bien, suéltalo —le dije cuando llegamos a su departamento. Todos giraron a mirarme.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Empecé a sospechar que había algo desde el momento en que mencionaste a Alice y aumentó mi sospecha cuando no dijiste nada de que estuviera saliendo con Jesse.

Rosalie resopló y se fue a sentar, se dejó caer y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Tenía que ver con Jasper, de eso estaba segura, y por su cara no sería nada bueno. Sólo esperaba que el idiota de mi amigo no estuviera haciendo nada que terminara por romperle el corazón a Alice.

—Ya sé por qué Jasper de pronto pareció tan desinteresado en Alice —dijo, aunque más bien debería decir gruñiendo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Lo que ella tomó como señal para continuar con su explicación.

—Jasper ha comenzado a salir con su compañera, María —dijo con desdén.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté incrédula.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Cuando llegamos mis padres y yo a Londres lo primero que nos encontramos fue a Jasper al lado de una chica morena, cabello largo y lacio. No sabíamos quién era, pero era obvio que iba con Jasper.

—Pero eso no significa que estén juntos —le dijo Edward.

—Ya lo sé, no me precipité a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, así que tanto mis padres como yo esperamos a que él nos dijera algo, nos explicara qué hacía ella ahí y principalmente quién era ella.

— ¿Y luego? —preguntó Emmett impaciente.

—No dijo nada, y no quisimos hacer sentir incómoda a la chica así que nos llevaron a nuestro hotel, descansamos y quedamos con él para ir a comer. De ahí en adelante sólo lo vimos a él.

— ¿Entonces por qué crees que Jasper está con ella?

—No creo, lo sé. Yo los vi.

—No estamos entendiendo nada —le dije a Rose.

—Mis padres y yo sospechábamos algo, pero no queríamos inmiscuirnos hasta que él nos dijera algo. Así que un día me pidieron que fuera por él a su departamento para que comiéramos juntos y por fin sacarle la verdad de lo que sucedía con María.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando —dijo Emmett molesto.

—Tenemos llaves de su departamento así que entré sin más, esperando encontrarlo viendo televisión, en la ducha, en la cocina, cualquier lugar menos donde lo encontré.

—No puede ser —dije.

—Jasper estaba acostado al lado de María, estaban desnudos y agitados.

— ¡Maldito idiota! —gritó Edward— Disculpa —dijo después mirando a Rose.

—No te preocupes, en este momento pienso cosas peores para él.

—Pero qué te dijo, qué sucedió para ese cambio —le pedí.

—No mucho, de hecho, no quiso hablar nada de María. Simplemente me dijo que parecía que todos estábamos en su contra cuando quien había terminado con todo había sido Alice. Así que a él le sigue molestando lo que hizo.

—Pero él le dijo que dejarían eso atrás y comenzarían de cero —señalé.

—Pues no lo dijo convencido, o lo dijo sólo por decirlo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Edward enfadado.

—Estaba igual, Jasper no es así. Y de María, aunque no sé mucho de ella sólo te basta con verla para saber que es una zorra, una víbora. En verdad, puedes sentir la mala vibra fluir de ella.

—Entonces…

—Entonces Jasper ahora está con María y no piensa volver con Alice.

—Por eso no te molestaste cuando te dijimos que Alice había salido un par de veces con Jesse.

—No, si mi hermano ha hecho su vida, ella puede hacerlo. Sólo espero que cuando mi hermano reaccione y vea que ha dejado ir al amor de su vida por un error no sea demasiado tarde.

—Sigo sin creerme lo de Jasper —le comenté a Edward mientras estábamos abrazados en su cama.

—Únicamente espero que Alice lo supere, no quiero que termine con el corazón roto —su voz destilaba preocupación.

—Lamentablemente creo que eso es inevitable.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo? —preguntó.

—No sé si somos las personas adecuadas para decírselo, pero pedirle a Jasper que lo haga creo que es en vano —respondí.

—Además no sé la manera en cómo se lo diría. Al parecer a él ya no le importa nada de lo que le pase a Alice.

—No creo que sea así. El amor no desaparece de la noche a la mañana y aunque lleven cinco meses sin verse ellos han estado juntos durante mucho tiempo. Tú y yo los hemos visto. Jasper la mira con adoración, o la miraba —puntualicé.

—Pero quizás el error de Alice para él fue tan grave que logró borrar esa adoración.

—Tengo fe en que no es así. Sólo necesitan volver a verse y hablar para recuperar lo que tenían. Alice lo sigue amando a pesar de lo desinteresado que se ha mostrado.

—Pero ahora ha aparecido Jesse en su vida.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que vaya a olvidar a Jasper sólo porque él ha aparecido en su vida. Es mi mejor amiga y la conozco, sé que para ella Jesse no significa el reemplazo de Jasper.

—Pero puede ser su salvación

— ¡Ay! ¿A toda oración que te digo tienes que ponerle un pero?

—Lo siento —besó detrás de mi oreja.

—Descuida. Mañana le pediré a Rosalie que vayamos a comer con Alice y le hablaremos de lo que sucede con Jasper.

—Espero salga todo bien para ella.

—La terminaremos lastimando, pero prefiero decirle desde ya a que termine enterándose de la peor manera.

— ¿Crees que es completamente necesario que tenga que ir contigo y Alice? —me preguntó Rosalie mientras subía a su auto.

—Alice ya comienza a hacer preguntas del por qué no has intentado llamarla. Vamos Rosalie, no puedes estar huyendo de ella, además tú no tienes por qué huir; no le has hecho nada —le dije.

—Pero cómo crees que me siento yo cuando la miro y recuerdo lo que el idiota de mi hermano hace. Y pensar que yo me enfadé con ella por la forma en cómo había aceptado tomar un helado con Jesse.

—Pues cree que no le has hablado por eso mismo, ella sabe que te he contado de sus salidas con Jesse.

—En este momento le aplaudo el que lo haga —sonrió—. Además, esta mono el chico, y el que sea mayor le da un aire excitante.

—Alice me ha confesado que ya intentó besarla en una ocasión —le dije.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Ese día la invitó a un picnic, y mientras comían él se acercó a ella y una cosa le llevó a otra, cuando ella se dio cuenta él ya casi rosaba sus labios, pero ella se apartó.

— ¿Por qué? No me puede decir que Jesse no le atrae —dijo Rosalie.

—Así es, pero ella sigue esperando a Jasper. Ese día llegó sintiéndose mal, para ella se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando. Por eso debes de decirle lo que sucede, de esa manera ella dará vuelta a la página y podrá darse una oportunidad con él.

— ¿Y si le dices tú? —me pidió.

—Rosalie estaré ahí con ustedes, pero la indicada en decírselo eres tú porque tú lo viste.

—Le romperé el corazón —sollozó—. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me duele tener que romper el corazón de una de mis amigas?

—Sí, me lo imagino, pero debes de darle la oportunidad de seguir adelante y mientras ella siga creyendo que Jasper regresará a ella, ella no lo hará.

Entramos al restaurante y en una de las mesas al costado ya se encontraba Alice esperándonos. Estiró una de sus manos y movió la servilleta para que la alcanzáramos a ver, aunque con su blusa de un rosa chillón era imposible no hacerlo. Llevaba encima una pañoleta color negro que combinaba con su falda de holanes, sus zapatos eran del mismo color rosa chillón.

—Muy elegante —le dije cuando me senté enfrente de ella.

—Gracias —hizo un ademan con su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

—Hey, Alice —saludó Rosalie tratando de sonar lo más normal.

—Vaya milagro, Rosalie Hale —le dijo Alice con los ojos entrecerrados—. A estas alturas creí que me costaría reconocerte.

—No seas dramática —Rosalie rodó los ojos—. Únicamente han sido tres semanas las que hemos estado sin vernos.

— ¿¡Y eso te parece poco?! —chilló Alice.

—Recuerda que de esas tres semanas dos estuve fuera del país, así que técnicamente ha sido sólo una semana.

—Como sea, no me llamaste para que fuera por ti o nos reuniéramos.

—Bueno ya estoy aquí —le sonrió Rosalie.

—Debemos de hacer una salida de chicas o algo así —les dije—. No sólo salir a comer, quizás consentirnos un poco.

— ¡Sí! —gritó y brincó Alice en su lugar—. Necesito un buen día en el spa.

Las tres continuamos platicando sobre nuestros planes para la próxima salida de chicas. Sería yo quien determinara el día debido a mis horarios en el trabajo. Pero el plan y el lugar todo lo propuso Alice. La tarde continuó siendo completamente divertida, entre risas, anécdotas y uno que otro coctel entre la comida. Y a pesar de que hubo varios temas en los cuales ponernos al corriente, lo inevitable sucedió. Alice preguntó por Jasper. Rosalie y yo nos miramos porque sabíamos que era completamente inevitable que termináramos la comida con una de nosotras llorando, sino es que las tres. De pronto el restaurante pareció sumirse en una penumbra, todo se volvió silencioso.

—Sea lo que sea suéltenlo de una buena vez —Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—Alice, la razón por la que no te he llamado antes para vernos era justamente esta —le comenzó a explicar Rosalie—. No sabía qué decirte cuando preguntaras por Jasper.

— ¿Él está bien? —el rostro de Alice reflejaba temor y angustia, sus ojos comenzaron a bailar de preocupación.

—Él está muy bien, más de lo que merece —murmuró Rose.

—No entiendo —dijo Alice ahora intrigada.

—Bella, por favor hazlo tú —me suplicó Rosalie.

—Alice, durante el viaje de Rose y sus padres a Londres ellos, bueno, pues ellos… quiero decir, Jasper.

— ¡Escúpelo, Bella!

—Jasper está con otra persona —dije tan rápidamente que temí que no hubiera entendido nada y tuviera que repetirlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Disculpa creí entender que Jazzie estaba con otra persona —las últimas palabras las dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Escuchaste bien —le dije—. Durante su viaje, Rose y su familia descubrieron que Jasper está con una chica llamada María.

—Su compañera —susurró.

—Así es

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto a mi amiga? Mi corazón se estaba estrujando a cada segundo viendo a mi amiga luchar con las lágrimas, viendo cómo buscaba una explicación a lo que acabábamos de decirle, viendo cómo su corazón terminaba siendo destrozado.

—Es por eso que de pronto terminó toda comunicación y relación conmigo —no era una pregunta, ella lo sabía. Todo tomaba sentido ahora—. Ahora ya hay alguien.

—No puedo decirte bien qué pasa por la cabeza de mi hermano porque no quiso hablar de ello —Rosalie no quiso decirle que Jasper al parecer continuaba resentido por lo sucedido el año pasado.

—Hay más, puedo verlo Rosalie Hale —dijo con una voz dura y a la vez cansina.

—Él sólo hizo referencia a que no quería hablar de lo que sucedía entre María y él porque al parecer todos estábamos de tu parte cuando debíamos de ver lo que tú habías hecho.

—Entonces me mintió —su voz se volvió severa. —Él me mintió cuando me dijo que lo dejaríamos atrás.

—Alice, él lo intentó —Rosalie trató de justificar a Jasper, la entendía, al final era su hermano.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Él ni siquiera intentó perdonarme, para él fui culpable y nada justificó ante él mi actuar. No tardó en encontrar en otra mujer las virtudes que, a sus ojos no poseo, mismas que al carecer me hacen menos merecedora de su amor, porque ¡Hey! Los Hale no se equivocan.

—Alice, basta —le dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Acaso tú no te molestaste también conmigo por mi estúpido error del año pasado? —le preguntó Alice con voz acusante.

—Alie, cariño —traté de llamarla para tranquilizarla.

—No, Bella. Estoy harta, sí, sé que cometí un estúpido error, que debí de haber hablado con Jasper de lo que yo también quería, pero en ningún momento eso me hizo amarlo menos —sollozó—. Nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar el amor que siento por él, ni siquiera él mismo. No se atrevan a hacerlo.

—Nadie lo está haciendo —le dije tendiéndole un pañuelo que saqué de mi bolso.

—Pueden decirme que fui egoísta, pero les tengo noticias, todos en algún momento lo somos y eso no nos hace ni mejores ni peores personas. Y eso de que el amor no es egoísta no es cierto, con el simple hecho de quererlo a nuestro lado ya lo somos.

—Alice tranquilízate, nadie te está juzgando.

—No, porque ya lo han hecho. Ante los Hale ya fui juzgada y condenada.

—No es cierto, Alice —le dijo Rose severamente.

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la primera en decirme lo egoísta que fui? Pues bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tu hermano ya está con alguien más, alguien que quizás no sea tan egoísta como yo.

Las lágrimas de Alice continuaban saliendo, inundaban sus mejillas. Rosalie no pudo responder porque así había sido, se había enfadado con ella por lo que hizo.

—Y cuando llame, díganle que le deseo lo mejor al lado de ella. De mi parte todo ha terminado también.

—Oye no tienes por qué tomarlo así —le dije, esa no era la Alice que todos conocíamos.

—No, como dije, ya me cansé. Agradezco porque ahora podré continuar sin tener alguna duda de lo que sucede o sucederá entre nosotros.

—No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado no tener… —empezó Rose

—Basta —la cortó Alice—. Lo prefiero así, y ahora tengo que marcharme.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunté. No quería que se fuera sola en ese estado, me preocupaba realmente porque su mirada era vacía.

—Quiero caminar sola si no te importa.

—Por supuesto que no, pero cualquier cosa llámame, por favor —le pedí.

—Lo haré —se levantó y yo con ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y supe que se estaba conteniendo.

Rosalie y yo la vimos salir del restaurante, caminó totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada continuó vacía. Alice se veía destruida, devastada y rota. Por primera vez detesté a Jasper, pero también sabía que culparlo a él tampoco podíamos, cada uno de ellos tenía su manera de percibir lo sucedido, aunque tampoco justificaba su actuar. Al final Jasper estaba hiriendo a Alice de manera consiente, sabía lo que provocaría su actuar y sus decisiones. Alice lo había hecho sin saber que esas serían las consecuencias, con la esperanza de que todo terminara bien para los dos.

—Ella tiene razón —escuché detrás de mí a Rosalie. Me giré hacia ella cuando perdí a Alice de mi campo de visión—. Yo la acusé, la juzgué.

—Pensabas en tu hermano —justifiqué.

—Me siento tan mal, al final lo que hizo no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Ahora comprendo cómo vio la oportunidad y decisión que tomó. Efectivamente las posibilidades de que Jasper fuera aceptado eran pocas, era una en miles y no por eso dudaba de él.

—Bueno, ya pasó, no podemos hacer nada Rose. Sólo nos queda apoyarla —le dije a Rosalie.

—Ojalá ese tal Jesse sea bueno para ella, o te juro que patearé sus pelotas si la hace sufrir —murmuró enojada.

—Seremos dos las que lo pateen —le dije—. Y ya se lo advertí.

—Eso no me lo has contado —me acusó.

—Fue en una de sus salidas mientras estabas fuera. Él fue por ella al departamento de Edward y mientras Alice terminaba de alistarse yo sutilmente le insinué que ella era muy importante para mí y que haría cualquier cosa por castigar a quien se atreviera a lastimarla.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que te respondió?

—Que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, que Alie es demasiado dulce para merecer que alguien la lastime.

—Pues más le vale ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Sí, por favor, ya llevo unos minutos retrasada para llegar a la cafetería.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé preocupada, no dejaba de revisar mi teléfono para ver si tenía alguna llamada de Alice, o algún mensaje, pero nada, absolutamente nada. Llamé a Rosalie con la esperanza de que ella tuviera noticas, pero no, ella había intentado llamarle, pero su teléfono se encontraba apagado. Comenzaba a dudar si debía llamar a Edward o no, Alice no era de mantener a las personas en ascuas y menos preocupadas. Me esperé hasta la hora de la salida, si cuando llegara Edward, Alice no llamaba le diría.

Traté de atender la mayoría de los clientes que podía con la intención de no estar revisando mi teléfono a cada minuto ya que eso aumentaba mi ansiedad. Comenzaba a creer que en verdad le había pasado algo a Alice, y mi pensamiento catastrófico no ayudaba. Me dije a mí misma, una y otra vez que ella estaba bien, que cuando llegara a casa vería las luces de su departamento encendidas y entonces iría a darle una buena reprimenda por mantenerme en ese estado y no haberme enviado un solo mensaje.

—Me voy chicas —me despedí de Kate y Susan, la nueva chica.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Salí pitando en búsqueda del carro de Edward para poder decirle lo que sucedía con Alice, y como siempre ahí estaba fuera del establecimiento recargado en la puerta del copiloto con una chamarra entre sus brazos. Me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita antes de tenderme la prenda que había llevado para mí. Su sonrisa se borró completamente en cuanto vio mi rostro, tornó su mirada dentro de la cafetería para buscar aquello que me tenía de esa manera.

— ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? —preguntó preocupado y sus brazos me estrecharon a su cuerpo como si de esa manera todo lo malo pudiera alejarse de mí, y así era, en sus brazos me sentía totalmente tranquila y a salvo.

—Es Alice —le dije. Su rostro volvió a reflejar preocupación.

—No entiendo ¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?

Le conté lo más rápido que pude lo sucedido durante nuestra comida con Rose, traté que las palabras no se me quedaran atragantadas en la garganta o se revolvieran entre sí, pero ante la preocupación fue totalmente inútil, terminé medio articulando palabras sin sentido.

—Entonces seguimos sin rastros de Alice —murmuró angustiado.

—Tenía la esperanza que en cuanto llegáramos a tu departamento veríamos las luces encendidas del de Alice.

—Nuestro —corrigió mecánicamente para seguir pensando en Alice—. Vamos, quizás tengas razón, en este momento soy completamente incapaz de recordar si vi las luces encendidas de su departamento.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y caminó rápidamente hacia su lugar. Emprendimos el camino en completo silencio debido a la preocupación que teníamos y con todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en que ella estuviera ya en su casa. Pero la desilusión fue grande cuando llegamos y vimos todo apagado; su coche estaba en su lugar de siempre, pero eso no decía nada ya que no se lo había llevado ¿Dónde podía estar Alice?

Marcamos a su teléfono sin éxito alguno, dejamos cientos de mensajes tanto de Edward como míos en su buzón, mensajes de texto, pero nada. Nos comunicamos con Rosalie y Emmett y estaban igual, sin respuesta de Alice. No sabíamos si salir a buscarla o quedarnos a esperar alguna llamada de su parte. Esa noche nos quedamos sentados en la sala esperando alguna señal de Alice. Edward me envolvió con sus brazos mientras yo sollozaba por mi amiga, aunque sabía que debía de calmarme para no mortificarlo, debía ser yo quien lo apoyara.

* * *

 **Un capi pequeño, lo sé, pero con las vacaciones y todo lo que tenía pendiente al regresar a penas me salió el tiempo suficiente de plasmar lo que quería. Sin embargo, espero les guste y como siempre, espero sus opiniones, en este caso de Jasper ¿Qué opinan de lo patán que se está comportando?**

 **Reviews a responder: _Karol_ muchas gracias por tus palabras, en cuanto a Jasper sí lo veremos celoso, pero falta un poquito para su regreso y para que entendamos su comportamiento ;)... Gracias por leer. | _Carito_ a mí también me encanta escribir acerca de estos dos, es donde más inspiración me sale xD, gracias por leer. | _Algún lector anónimo_ me da gusto que le des la bienvenida a Jesse, será clave cuando regrese Jasper, y a ver cómo reacciona. | _Algún otro lector anónimo_ no entendí muy bien a lo que te refieres con las claves, si se trata del papel que le da Edward a Bella durante su visita, nop, no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucederá, dígamos que fue un poco de paja en capítulo para evidenciar la confianza absoluta que Ed le tiene a Bella; no sucederá nada con ello, como que se las quiten a Bella y la culpen por robo de información o algo así, así que descuida, no sucederá nada con es. Muchas gracias por leer | _Carito_ al contrario, gracias a ti por continuar leyendo, y ¡Bingo de nuevo! le has atinado con lo de María, después de este capi todos queremos que Alice esté con Jesse ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	35. Los errores del pasado se pagan

**¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Nuevo capítulo con un poquito de drama, pero sólo poquito. Disfrútenlo ;)**

 **Capítulo 35: Los errores del pasado se pagan**

 **EPOV**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no había rastro de Alice. No pude dormir nada a lo largo de la noche, Bella despertaba cada cinco minutos preguntando si había alguna noticia sobre ella, así que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Hubo momentos en que ambos quisimos salir a buscarla, pero no teníamos ni idea de por dónde empezar.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la policía, Edward —dijo Bella que se encontraba en el sofá mientras yo caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

—Sí, también creo que debemos hacerlo —respondí.

—Entonces vamos ya.

Tomé mis llaves del coche y una chaqueta para Bella, pero antes de siquiera abrir la puerta mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aventé todo de nuevo al sillón y lo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Era Alice.

—Es Alice.

—Oh, Dios mío, gracias —Bella se llevó las manos al pecho.

— ¡Alice dónde has estado! —le grité, no pude evitarlo.

—Tranquilo —me pidió Bella enfrente de mí.

—No soy Alice —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Jesse? —pregunté confundido. Bella me regresó la mirada confundida.

—Sí, llamé para avisar que Alice está conmigo.

— ¿Alice está contigo?

—Llegó en la tarde a mi oficina, ella se encontraba mal.

—Ella está bien ¿cierto? —mi preocupación se hizo notar.

—Sí, sí lo está. Lamento llamar hasta ahora pero primero me concentré en ella, en calmarla y no me aparté de ella en toda la noche, además ella no quería molestarlos.

—Muchas gracias, Jesse.

—No ha querido decirme lo que le sucede, pero ella ya está mejor. No me gustaría que se quedara sola el día de hoy y bueno, me gustaría quedarme con ella.

—No queremos molestarte de más, Jesse. Bella y yo iremos por ella y estaremos a su lado todo el día.

—Oh, por favor —dijo ofendido—. Cuidar de Alice no es ninguna molestia, sólo quiero que ella esté bien. ¿Qué le sucedió? Sólo basta con mirarla para saber que está sufriendo.

—Y no sabes cómo me gustaría poder quitarle todo ese dolor —le dije.

Bella me hacía señas para pedirme que le dijera qué sucedía.

—Supongo que se trata de su exnovio. No lo conozco, pero ha pasado a mi lista de personas no gratas. ¿Cómo puede dañar a un ser tan dulce y puro? —agregó molesto.

—Es mi amigo, pero estoy casi a punto de olvidarlo —suspiré.

—Bueno, sólo llamaba para avisarles y no se preocuparan más por ella. Me quedaré con ella todo el día, sólo díganme a qué hora está bien para ustedes ir a dejarla.

—Nuevamente, muchas gracias Jesse. Pero ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo? En verdad que no es necesario, entre Bella y yo podemos organizarnos para cuidar de ella —me alegraba que alguien quisiera cuidar así de mi hermana, pero no quería que se sintiera obligado a cuidar de ella.

—Y yo ya te dije que no, yo quiero cuidar de ella, por mi trabajo no te preocupes.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Tú sólo avísanos y sea la hora que sea nosotros te estaremos esperando.

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Edward —se despidió Jesse.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —me urgió Bella.

—Al parecer Alice fue con Jesse después de estar con ustedes, ella estaba muy mal por lo que me ha comentado y desde entonces ha estado con él. Jesse no tuvo tiempo de avisarnos antes y se ha disculpado.

—Entonces ha estado todo este tiempo con él —suspiró de alivio—. Por lo menos ha estado con alguien que procurará que esté sana y salva.

—Así es. Me alegra que lo tenga a su lado. Siento que él le ayudará a superar lo de Jasper más de lo que nosotros podremos hacerlo —le dije.

—Yo también pienso eso —me sonrió y después se acercó más a mí—. Y tú que no confiabas en él y creías que sería un violador serial.

—Sólo me preocupaba mi hermana —rodeé su cintura.

—Deberíamos irnos a preparar para las clases y el trabajo —me dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

—Sí, deberíamos, aunque para serte sincero preferiría tomarte y subir a nuestra habitación para quedarnos dormidos.

—Tenemos responsabilidades —me dijo mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos un tanto no convencida—. Cuando llegues podremos acurrucarnos todo lo que quieras.

—Promételo —me agaché y escondí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su exquisito aroma.

—Quizás un masaje como la otra vez —propuso.

—Eso sería magnífico —besé su cuello una y otra vez.

—A prepararnos entonces —dio un pequeño apretón a mi trasero. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor no tener la preocupación de saber dónde estaba Alice y el temor que algo le hubiera pasado.

Bella y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en prepararnos, procurando mantener las manos fuera del cuerpo del otro, o el tiempo que teníamos de sobra terminaría siendo poco para lo que queríamos hacer. Y Bella no me lo puso fácil cuando la vi bajando con un short diminuto, una blusa de tiras delgada, unas sandalias y en su mano llevaba un suéter.

—Así que tú pretendes que yo me vaya tranquilamente a trabajar mientras te imagino cientos de veces caminando con ese diminuto short y ese escote que me deja ver tus lunares gemelos.

—Por eso traigo este suéter —me dijo mientras metía su cabeza y brazos por las aberturas de la prenda—. Mira, nada de tentaciones. Además, no sé qué te sucede con mis lunares —dijo mientras tiraba de su suéter y blusa para mostrarme de nuevo a ese par, y no sólo me refiero a sus lunares.

—Son jodidamente sensuales —me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en cada lunar.

— ¡Basta! —dijo riéndose.

—Eres pura tentación —besé sus labios.

Llevé a Bella a la universidad y me dijo que Rosalie le había mandado mensaje avisándole que iría por ella para poder platicar bien sobre lo sucedido con Alice. Así que le di un buen beso de despedida, y no la dejé marchar hasta que repitiera la promesa que en cuanto llegara al departamento iríamos a acurrucarnos y nadie nos levantaría de ahí hasta el lunes.

En cuanto llegué me di cuenta que Heidi no estaba, no me sentí amenazado. Podía sonar como un cobarde, pero esa era la verdad, ya no me sentía bien estando cerca de ella y comenzaba a sospechar que el jefe de personal la quería tener aquí ¿Cómo era posible que no consiguiera todavía nada para ella? Había decenas de sucursales en todo el país y no había encontrado nada. Aunque no quisiera inmiscuir a Eleazar y hacer un problema más grande tendría que hablarlo con él y poner un final a todo. Quería a Heidi fuera de esa oficina.

Tomé mi asiento, esperé unos minutos antes de comenzar con la labor del día, sumergirme entre papeles, revisar correo, programar juntas entre otras miles de cosas. La desvelada no ayudaba mucho, aunado a la carga de trabajo me hicieron desear más que nunca haberme quedado en casa, haber llamado a Eleazar y decirle que me sentía mal y así quedarme en casa con Bella.

—Hola, Edward —se asomó en ese momento Heidi con un café en la mano—. Lamento no haber estado cuando llegaste, pero decidí ir a comprarte esto —agitó un poco el café.

—Oh, gracias, has leído mi mente —por primera vez estaba agradecido con ella.

Ella entró y caminó hasta llegar conmigo detrás del escritorio y se colocó muy cerca de mí. Se recargó en él y dejó el café sobre el escritorio. Cruzó sus piernas y nada sutil subió su vestido más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos

—Sí, me imaginé que te agradaría. Podría convertirlo en algo fijo, todos los días podría esperarte aquí —golpeó suavemente el escritorio— con tu café.

—No creo que sea necesario —traté de alejar mi silla un poco, pero ella no entendió la indirecta y volvía a ponerse a mi lado.

—Por mí no es ningún trabajo, lo hago porque tengo ganas de consentirte.

Comencé a toser cuando comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí.

—Creo que deberías de ir a tu puesto Heidi —usé el tono más severo que pude.

—Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca sólo dímelo —me dijo sugerentemente.

Perfecto, ya no aguantaba más. Todos aquellos pendientes con los que me encontré al llegar pasaron al último plano, lo primero era encontrar un lugar para Heidi lejos de esta sucursal, ya no sólo quería que se fuera sólo de la oficina, sino de la sucursal. Me levanté y fui directo al departamento de personal, no me iba a mover de ahí hasta que encontrara un puesto para Heidi, así tuviera que buscarlo yo mismo.

Después de un par de horas logré encontrar un lugar para Heidi, no encontraría ningún pero a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Los Angeles sería su nuevo destino, no aceptaría un no por nada del mundo. La quería lejos de New Haven.

La velada continuó haciendo estragos, mis hombros y cuello los sentía pesados; no creía aguantar mucho tiempo más y sospechaba que terminaría yéndome a casa mucho antes de la hora de salida. Masajeé mis hombros logrando que la tensión que sentía se fueran por poco tiempo.

Llegó la hora de la comida y tendría que comer solo ya que Bella quedó con Rosalie. Estaba por pedir mi comida al restaurante de siempre cuando me llegó un correo de mamá con el asunto, y en mayúsculas, vacaciones. Mamá comenzó a planear las vacaciones de verano desde semanas atrás y al parecer había encontrado un maravilloso lugar. Abrí el correo y me encontré con todo tipo de información sobre Sicilia. Ese sería nuestro objetivo en las vacaciones de julio. El hotel ya lo tenía reservado por supuesto, sería el Real Abazzia Santa Anastasia. Me habían dejado asombrado las imágenes que me envió, tenía una pinta mucho más hogareña y medieval, no era el típico hotel moderno y lujoso, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser elegante, pero como dije se notaba un clima más cálido, de unas verdaderas vacaciones familiares. Maravillado le respondí inmediatamente con un entusiasmado: ¡Ya quiero que lleguen vacaciones!

A Bella le encantaría todo; moría por llevarle a los viñedos o a los campos de olivo, le fascinarían. Las piscinas eran realmente hermosas, moría por entrar en ellas junto con Bella, nos imaginaba jugando en ella, y no pensaba en juegos que fueran precisamente de niños. Me preguntaba si sería mucho pedir que nos dejaran en la misma habitación, no podría dormir si no lo hacía con ella a mi lado.

Estaba con una sonrisa en mi cara y masajeando mis hombros cuando Heidi entró.

—Edward, me llegó esta carta del departamento de personal y creo que se han equivocado —caminó y volvió a colocarse a mi lado, dejó la hoja en mis manos y me di cuenta que era el aviso que sería transferida a Los Angeles a partir de la siguiente semana.

—No, lamento decirlo, pero no, la decisión fue tomada por mí y puedes tomarte el resto de la semana para preparar tus cosas —señalé mientras continuaba con mi masaje. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y luego sonrió.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —quitó mi mano, se colocó a mis espaldas y comenzó a masajear mis hombros. Debería haberme alejado en cuanto se acercó, pero mi silla no daba para más y cuando comenzó a masajear se sintió realmente bien, el haber dormido poco me tuvo todo el día muy jodido, con trabajo pude concentrarme en cada cosa que leía.

—Heidi deberías…

—Silencio —dijo en mi oído—. Soy tu asistente y mi deber es procurar facilitarte las cosas y me he dado cuenta que el día de hoy lo necesitas mucho, así que sólo déjame hacer —continuó con el masaje.

—No creo que a esto se deba la descripción de tu puesto.

—Sería mejor si te quitaras el saco.

—Heidi, por favor —soné severo.

—Sólo estoy tratando de hacer que reconsideres tu decisión de cambiarme de lugar de trabajo. Puedo hacerte sentir realmente bien —su voz seductora sólo me hacía querer salir de ahí, pero me tenía atrapado.

—Heidi, basta, es por eso que te irás.

Empujé con mis pies la silla y logré empujarla y ella trastabilló para después enredarse con sus tacones y caer sobre mi regazo, aunque lo último no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido un accidente, mis manos la agarraron de sus caderas para evitar que cayera al suelo y para joderme más el día, como si no tuviera suficiente, Bella entró por la puerta en ese momento. Sus ojos fueron de mis manos a mi rostro y de mi rostro a Heidi ¡Mierda! Su mirada pasó de la confusión, a la ira y después sus ojos me reflejaron que ella estaba herida.

—Bella.

—Tarde o temprano sucedería —murmuró con la voz rota y salió corriendo.

Sin importar lo que sucediera aventé a Heidi para quitarla de mi regazo, salí corriendo de mi oficina para tratar de alcanzarla, pero cuando la vi las puertas del ascensor en el que había subido ya se cerraban, sin darme ni una sola posibilidad de intentar hablar con ella. No podía dejarla ir así, el pánico me embargó e inmediatamente sólo fui capaz de pensar que la perdía por culpa de un malentendido. No podía dejarla ir, corrí a las escaleras y bajé de dos en dos; sentí mi corazón palpitar aceleradamente pero no por el esfuerzo empleado para bajar las escaleras sino ante la amenaza de ver a Bella partir. Bajé y seguí bajando mientras rogaba porque el elevador se hubiera detenido un par de veces. Salí volando por la puerta que daba entrada a las escaleras y le pregunté a la recepcionista si había llegado ya el elevador de en medio. Su respuesta fue sí, sin embargo, corrí sólo para verla subirse en el carro de Rosalie.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —le grité— ¡Detente, déjame explicarte! —pero Rosalie no se detuvo.

Me quedé pasmado por un par de minutos sin saber qué hacer, mi cabeza no funcionaba bien en ese momento ¿Por qué suele pasar que cuando necesitas que todo funcione como necesitas simplemente se atrofia todo? Una idea que llegó a mi mente me hizo comenzar a moverme. Bella yéndose, dejándome, creyendo que seguía siendo el mujeriego de antes de estar con ella. Otro momento más para odiarme por haberme comportado como lo hice ¿En algún momento dejaría de sufrir las consecuencias de mi estupidez? No había nada que deseara más en todo momento mas que Bella pudiera olvidarlo y me dejara demostrarle que sólo existía ella para mí. Deseaba que mi estupidez no se volviera una sombra dentro de nuestra relación. Procuré alejar todas esas ideas de mi cabeza y centrarme en ella, ahora que la tenía conmigo no la dejaría ir.

El tráfico intenso de la hora pico no hacía gran cosa a mi favor. Mamás queriendo ir por sus hijos, trabajadores que buscaban llegar a su restaurante favorito para poder comer, de todo un poco, y de ese de todo me frustraban mis planes de llegar con Bella rápido y acabar con todo. Mamá me había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, a no ser grosero y darles su lugar, pero con Heidi me estaba costando. Si algo llegaba a pasar con Bella, Heidi podía dar por seguro que me encargaría de complicarle toda su carrera, jamás encontraría un buen trabajo. Más le valía que Bella quisiera escucharme. Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, aprovechando un alto del semáforo. Haría lo que debí haber hecho desde que todo empezó.

—Eleazar —dije inmediatamente en cuanto contestó—. Me ha surgido un problema y debo ausentarme por toda la tarde, pero antes que nada quiero a Heidi fuera.

— ¿Cómo?

—Te lo explicaré después, había planeado un cambio de sucursal, pero las cosas se han complicado y la quiero fuera.

—Edward no podemos despedirla así como así. No tenemos justificación alguna.

— ¿Qué te parece el acoso como justificación?

— ¿Acoso? —preguntó asustado— Esa es una acusación muy grave, Edward

—Mañana te lo explico todo —colgué antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

En cuanto entré al estacionamiento de los departamentos tuve un mal presentimiento cuando vi el Jeep de Emmett estacionado al lado de mi lugar habitual. Salí pitando de mi coche y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, las piernas comenzaron a arderme, pidiendo un descanso que no les daría. De pronto las escaleras me parecían excesivamente largas y numerosas, no sabía si era por el hecho de querer y la urgencia de llegar con Bella, o por el ardor de mis piernas. Al llegar al inicio de las escaleras de nuestro nivel me detuve a tomar un respiro, me preparé para la guerra que me esperaba ahí adentro. Estando Emmett, Rosalie y Bella, y agregando lo que cree Bella que sucedió sería un exhaustivo juicio en mi contra, de pronto me sentía con la necesidad de comenzar a recaudar evidencia para demostrar mi inocencia. Sólo pude pensar que a mal paso darle prisa.

Como lo sospechaba, las cosas no iban bien, nada bien. Una maleta se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. Esa maldita maleta me hizo estremecer, mi corazón se detuvo y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mí dejándome inmovilizado en la puerta. Bella me iba a dejar, se iba, ella se iba.

¡No, por favor, no!

¡Ella no podía abandonarme! Tenía que darme la oportunidad de hablar.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —apunté la maleta como si se tratara de una bomba; que para mí lo era. En cuanto la maleta saliera podía darla por perdida.

Emmett me miró con decepción, mientras que Rosalie transmitía pura ira. Al parecer ya había sido enjuiciado durante mi ausencia.

—Te lo dije, Edward, te dije que no la lastimaras. ¿Acaso no puedes tomar nada en serio en tu vida? —me dijo Emmett furioso mientras se acercaba a mí

—Sé lo que quieren decirme, pero no es lo que piensan ¡Jamás podría hacerle eso a Bella! —traté de explicar antes de que terminara de llegar a mí, antes de recibir su puño en mi rostro.

— ¡Entonces qué carajos sucedió ahí!

—Bella entró en un mal momento.

—Claro, interrumpió tu follada con esa zorra —gruñó Rosalie detrás de Emmett.

—No. Bella sabe que Heidi sí es una zorra, eso no puedo negarlo, pero ella sabe que he estado tratando de encontrar algún otro puesto para Heidi, no la quería cerca. Yo había hablado con Bella de las insinuaciones de Heidi.

—Y después de tanto insistir, caíste —señaló Rosalie.

— ¡No! Por una vez deja de juzgar a las personas, Rosalie. Emmett, créeme cuando te digo que Bella es mi vida, no quiero lastimarla y sé que lo he hecho en el pasado, pero desde que acepté que la amaba he puesto todo de mí para demostrarle que es así. No hay nadie más para mí que no sea ella.

—Edward ella te vio —dijo Emmett.

—Sé lo que vio, pero ella no lo sabe —les dije—. Ella vio a Heidi en mis piernas, pero no sabe cómo llegó ahí.

—Y no creo que quiera saberlo —dijo Rosalie y yo la fulminé con mis ojos.

—Pues necesita escuchar. Heidi continuó con las insinuaciones, empezó con un masaje en mis hombros, después me alejé de ella y la empujé, pero ella tropezó con sus pies y cayó en mi regazo; no puedo decir si eso fue completamente accidental, pero yo no tuve nada que ver. Bella entró justo en el momento en que trataba de quitarla de mí, por eso mis manos estaban en ella.

—Te creo —dijo Emmett—. Estás desesperado.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Ella se quiere ir! —señalé hacia las escaleras donde estaba la maleta de Bella.

—Yo sólo tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que llegó a darte un masaje? —preguntó Rosalie

—Todo el día he tenido dolor en mis hombros por la noche que pasamos. Ella me vio masajearme a mí mismo y se ofreció. Acepto que fue un error aceptar que se acercara demasiado, pero jamás, nunca he buscado nada con ella. Sería completamente absurdo ver a alguien más cuando tengo a Bella a mi lado.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse en la planta alta y vi a Bella salir de su habitación con otra maleta más pequeña en su mano. Nuevamente mi corazón se aceleró y no de una manera alegre como cada vez que la veía. Al verla me asusté mucho más, en su mirada había dolor y decisión. Dolor por el mal que ella creía que le había hecho, y decisión de dejarme. Eso último me alteró porque querría decir que convencerla de que aquello que había visto no era lo que creía sería complicado, especialmente por lo terca que era. Pero mi ser se hizo pedazos cuando vi el dolor en ella, cuando vi sus ojos rojos por el llanto, ninguna de las otras veces en que me había acostado con cualquiera otra sin ser su novio le había lastimado como esa ocasión. Sufría sin merecerlo y sin motivo alguno verdaderamente. Mi pobre y tonta preciosa, tenía que detener su dolor.

—Bella —le llamé.

—Podemos irnos ya, Emm —no me dirigió ni una sola mirada, sólo colocó la maleta que llevaba en su mano derecha en el suelo.

—Bella —lo intenté nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado. Me acerqué a ella, pero se movió inmediatamente.

—Por favor, vámonos ya —le pidió con la voz rota.

—Mi amor, por favor escúchame.

— ¡Lo escuché! Escuché lo que le dijiste a Emmett y al contrario de él no te creo nada —dijo entre dientes.

Seguía sin mirarme.

—Bella, creo que deberías hablar con él —dijo Rosalie en esa ocasión, lo cual me sorprendió—. Creo que te está diciendo la verdad.

—Pues yo no —dijo molesta y se inclinaba a tomar su maleta.

—Ah, pero que eres terca —me coloqué enfrente de ella—. No hice nada con Heidi de lo que tenga que arrepentirme —tomé su mentón y alcé su rostro hasta que pudiera verlo completamente e hice que dejara nuevamente la maleta donde estaba.

—Una vez mujeriego siempre lo serás ¿no es así? —dijo irritada y liberó su barbilla de la prisión de mi mano.

— ¡No! Bella, por todos los cielos, sólo escúchame —le supliqué—. Jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

—Tus acciones te preceden y no hablan exactamente de eso.

El miedo ahora estaba acompañado de frustración. No podía hacer nada si ella continuaba necia en no escuchar. Sabía que no podía pedirle mucho pues sus palabras eran ciertas, mis acciones una y otra vez la habían lastimado, sin embargo, en ese momento la ceguedad y la necedad habían sido factores que jugaron en mi contra. No me justificaba, simplemente era diferente a lo que sucedía.

—Me parece que deberías de darle una oportunidad, enana —dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

— ¿Tú de qué lado estás? —Bella lo miró irritada.

—De los dos, si tuviera alguna duda de lo que dice fuese verdadero te llevaría conmigo ahora mismo, Bella.

— ¡Vámonos! —le gritó mientras tomaba la maleta nuevamente.

—Más te vale dejar eso ahí —usé mi tono amenazante, aunque ella sabía que no le haría nada, por lo menos nada que pudiera lastimarla.

—No lo creo —dijo marcando cada palabra.

—Perfecto, tú lo pediste.

Le quité la maleta y después bajé hasta la altura de sus piernas, las rodeé y tomé su cuerpo para echarlo sobre mi hombro izquierdo, tomé firmemente sus piernas para evitar que se cayera mientras trataba de patalear.

— ¡Pero qué haces, bájame! —comenzó a gritar y a golpearme en mi espalda baja.

—No señorita, usted no me ha dejado otra opción —la agarré con mayor firmeza cuando vi que comenzó a agitarse—. Tú y yo hablaremos y entenderás lo que sucedió.

— ¡Emmett ayúdame! —me giré para encararlo y evitar que Bella pudiera usar alguna mirada del estilo Alice que pudiera convencerlo.

—Ni se te ocurra, Emmett —le di mi mirada más asesina que tenía—. Alice

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No sería la primera vez en que mi hermana le daba una paliza.

—Creo que es lo mejor, Bells —le dijo a Bella.

— ¿Es en serio, Emmett? —gruñó— ¡Joder! Eres casi lo doble de fuerte que Edward, podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí —volvió a gruñir.

—Sí, pero tiene una hermana que puede atacar como un demonio —le dijo Emmett apenado.

— ¿Edward? —me llamó con voz dulce.

—Sí, preciosa —dije con el mismo tono dulce.

— ¿Podrías sólo girarme un poco para ver a mi hermano el traidor? —preguntó enfadada.

—Sí, pero no intentes nada —le advertí y nos giré para que Bella quedara de frente a su hermano.

—Emmett, te odio y la pagarás, juro que lo harás.

— ¡Diablos, Edward! Más te vale arreglar esto —me dijo Emmett.

—Lo haré, descuida. Ahora, Bella, tú y yo subiremos a tener una buena charla —subí los escalones con Bella sobre mi hombro y aproveché para darle una suave nalgada.

— ¡Hey, pero no la manosees!

—Oh, Emm, él ha hecho más que manosearla -dijo Rosalie muerta de la risa por la escena.

Continué subiendo y nos metí dentro de nuestra habitación corrí a una de las mesas de noche y saqué la llave de la puerta, después volví y me aseguré de cerrarla bien para evitar que se saliera. Mi preciosa no se iría sin antes hablar conmigo, sólo rogaba de que eso fuera suficiente para evitar que se fuera de mi lado. Ojalá así fuera. Regresé al lado de la cama y la dejé ahí sentada.

—Tú vas a escucharme —le dije.

—No quiero, no lo haré —se tapó los oídos.

—No te comportes como una niña, Bella.

—Pues lo hago, si no te parece búscate a alguien como Heidi, oh, espera, ya lo has hecho —gruñó y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No llores, preciosa, no lo hagas —tomé su rostro—. En verdad que no es nada de lo que piensas.

—No quiero escucharte, déjame salir, por favor —se apartó de mí y corrió al otro lado de nuestra habitación.

—Bien, si quieres salir sin escucharme tendrás que venir aquí y buscar la llave —tomé la llave que había dejado en uno de mis bolsillos y la metí dentro de mis pantalones y bóxer.

— ¿Crees que no lo haré? —me preguntó.

—Si lo que quieres es salir por esa puerta sin escucharme y terminar con esto mágico que hay entre nosotros por un completo malentendido lo harás —le dije.

Ella sólo me miró y la duda que cruzó en sus ojos me dieron todo lo que necesitaba para ir por ella.

—Sólo te pido que me escuches y si después de eso sigues sin querer continuar conmigo te dejaré ir, aunque eso signifique que mi corazón se parta y congele para nunca volver a amar, que mi alma se vaya contigo y me pierda a mí mismo.

Ella no dijo nada, así que aproveché para seguir hablando.

—Lo que viste, juro que fue todo tal cual se lo dije a Emmett, ella se acercó para darme un masaje, empujé mi silla y eso la empujó a ella, lo otro no puedo asegurar que haya sucedido como accidente, pero yo no tuve nada que ver, en cuanto ella cayó en mis piernas yo traté de apartarla. Lo juro, Bella.

Ella sólo suspiró, pero siguió sin decir nada y sentí como mi corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño y un nudo que me impedía respirar se formó en mi garganta.

— ¿Sabes? En momentos como estos me odio por lo que fui, me odio por las decisiones que tomé con respecto a cómo ocultar ante todos y ante mí mismo lo que sentía por ti. Odio quien fui porque eso me está alejando de ti —las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y las sentí caer.

Caminé de un lado a otro por toda la habitación mientras enredaba mis dedos en mis cabellos y tiraba de ellos. Nada había dolido tanto en mi vida como la perspectiva de perder a mi vida entera y dolía más porque todo había sido por un estúpido mal entendido que se hubiera arreglado a la primera de haber sido yo otra persona, de haber tomado otras elecciones.

—Por un momento, sólo un jodido momento creí que podría dejar todas esas estupideces atrás y hacer que toda esa mierda no te lastimara. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona todo esto hubiera pasado como si nada, porque nada, no habría nada que te hiciera dudar —tomé un gran respiro—. Te amo, Bella, te amo tan intensa y locamente. Así que no es necesario que vengas por la llave, yo te abriré la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, saqué la llave y le quité el seguro a la cerradura y la abrí, dejándola medio abierta. Tomé un respiro y me pedí a mí mismo aguantar hasta que ella se marchara, después podría desplomarme.

—Me amas ¿y me vas a dejar ir así?

—Sólo hazlo, Bella, no quiero retenerte más, por favor —susurré.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y mi respiración se volvió más agitada, no me creí capaz de soportar verla partirse así que cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de alguna puerta cerrarse, o ella bajando las escaleras.

—De acuerdo —la escuché decir.

Me giré hacia la pared, pegué mi frente a ella. Sentía que moría, sentía como se desprendía una parte de mí y me desgarraba desde adentro. Y para terminar de apagar mi corazón el cerrojo de la puerta me avisó que fue cerrada, comencé a golpear la pared con mis puños.

Y de pronto… unos brazos me rodearon y un cuerpo se pegó al mío.

— Debes de dejar de golpear las paredes —susurró y después besó uno de mis omoplatos—. Podrías llegar a lastimarte realmente.

—Bella —cerré los ojos con fuerza porque estaba seguro que mi imaginación me estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada que dolería cuando cayera de golpe en la realidad.

—Discúlpame, creo en ti, creo en lo que me has dicho. No eres tú, soy yo y mis jodidos miedos.

Giré lentamente entre sus brazos aun con el temor de no encontrarla, pero ahí estaba, todavía con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero había algo diferente y era amor. Su mirada volvió a llenar de calidez mi cuerpo, hizo que mi corazón se sintiera vivo de nuevo. El miedo se fue. Sólo era ella.

—Esto quiere decir que…

—Que no iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí contigo siempre. Lamento haberme comportado como una tonta niña terca.

—No lo hiciste, como dije es completamente justificado.

—No —colocó su delicada mano sobre mis labios—. No quiero escucharte hablar nunca más como hace un momento. Me dolió, Edward.

—Lo sé —murmuré sobre sus labios.

—No, si estoy contigo debo confiar en ti. Tú no me reclamas por ninguna de mis parejas anteriores, no dudas de mí cuando me encuentro con Jacob aun cuando no es de tu agrado.

—No se compara tu historial con el mío. Además, he sido tu único amante.

— ¡Basta! Lo nuestro empezó el día en que me pediste ser tu novia en Edgerton Park, es desde entonces cuando debo empezar a tomar los hechos, todo lo demás fue en tu etapa de soltero y no tengo derecho alguno de reclamarte, menos cuando desde que somos novios me has demostrado con creces tu amor.

—No se puede borrar el pasado.

—Pero tampoco puedo reclamarte por ello. ¿Qué sucedería si fuera al revés? Si yo después de haber estado contigo el día de mi cumpleaños hubiera estado con alguien más.

Si en algún otro momento me quedé en shock era nada con lo que pasó en ese momento. Mi cerebro no anduvo más.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó.

—No es algo agradable el imaginarte con alguien más, pero no puedo culparte o reclamarte por algo que hiciste en ese momento porque no éramos pareja, quiero decir no tienes que darme explicaciones de eso, no estábamos juntos.

—Exactamente, no me gusta ni agrada todo lo que sucedió con todas las demás chicas, pero no puedo reclamarte por ello, una cosa es lo que pasó antes, fuera de nuestra relación y otra cosa es lo que sucede durante nuestra relación.

—Eres perfecta —bajé mi cabeza y besé sus labios.

—No quiero parecer una novia celosa, pero vamos, no fue nada agradable verla ahí sentada en tu regazo, así que ahora qué sigue.

—Se va, y no me refiero ya al cambio de sucursal, la quiero fuera de la empresa —le dije.

— ¿En verdad? —trató de ocultar el tono de felicidad que había en ella.

—Sí, ella entró a la oficina justamente porque había recibido la notificación de cambio de residencia, no le pareció y bueno ahora tendrá que conseguir otro empleo.

Después de eso nos quedamos callados por algunos minutos.

—Creo que al final necesitaré esa llave —me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora seré yo quien no te dejaré salir de aquí.

—Oh, ya veo y qué quieres hacer conmigo —seguí su juego.

—Podemos empezar por ahí —dijo señalando la cómoda con el espejo que había al lado del closet.

— ¡Joder, Bella, me vuelves loco!

Bajé las manos a su trasero respingón y la impulsé para que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas. Ella se lanzó a besarme de manera apasionada. Me perdí en sus labios y mientras lo hacía la llevé a donde me pidió, en donde la tomaría.

—Haremos esto de manera rápida —le dije mientras besaba su cuello y la sentí estremecer.

La dejé con delicadeza sobre la cómoda y llevé mis manos a sus pechos, los cuales acaricié como si se me fuera la vida en ello, pero yo quería sentir sus pezones, quería ver esas dos hermosas piedrecillas de color melocotón que tanto me encantaban. Quité su suéter y bajé los tirantes de su blusa para poder bajar la blusa lo justo y dejar sus pechos al aire. Me incliné hacia ese par de cumbres que me enloquecían, todo sin perder el contacto de nuestras miradas.

—Oh, Dios —susurró entre gemidos cuando tomé uno de sus deliciosos pezones entre mis labios.

Lo atrapé entre mis labios y pasé la lengua justo por la punta, cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. Sus jadeos me incitaban a continuar por lo que mis manos fueron directo a sus shorts y comencé a desabrocharlos, luego introduje una de mis manos en sus ellos y sus pantaletas y noté cómo su humedad ya se encontraba ahí presente. Mientras chupaba su otro pezón mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con su clítoris, a rodearlo, pellizcarlo, y moría por saborearlo.

—Edward, joder tus dedos —sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de mis caricias—. Penétrame con ellos.

— ¿Así, preciosa? —maniobré para lograr meter uno de mis dedos en su delicioso coño.

— Joder sí, joder, es completamente delicioso. Muévelos, Edward —suplicó y como yo no podía negarle nada, lo hice. Lo metí suavemente, maravillándome con la suavidad de su interior.

Tiró de mi saco y para poderlo quitar tuve que sacar mi mano de su coño, después aproveché para llevar mis dedos a mi boca y no quedarme con las ganas de probarla. La miré y ella mordía su labio, su mirada destilaba lujuria pura; mi polla que ya se encontraba dura y amenazó con romper mis pantalones.

—Juro que después podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero te necesito dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres dentro de ti? —le pregunté mientras me desprendía de mi camisa y desabrochaba mis pantalones.

—Tu polla, la quiero completamente dentro de mi coño, quiero que me folles.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

La bajé de la cómoda y la imagen de sus pechos fuera de su blusa y sostén me volvieron loco, no me resistí y les di un pequeño pellizco que la hizo saltar.

—Gírate —le pedí

Ella con su respiración entrecortada y temblorosa se giró lentamente.

—Ahora inclínate un poco.

Ella lo hizo. Tomé sus short y bragas para bajarlos hasta sus rodillas. Me maravillé durante un rato con su hermoso culo parado, además que la inclinación en la que estaba me permitía admirar la humedad que escurría ya por sus piernas. Era una jodida imagen erótica. Saqué mi pene de mis bóxer y comencé a acariciarme mientras continuaba admirando el coño deliciosamente rosado de Bella.

—Dime cómo lo quieres —me incliné sobre ella mientras restregaba la punta de mi polla con su clítoris inflamado y mordí su lóbulo, lo que la hizo jadear y moverse para buscar un mayor contacto.

—Rápido y duro, te quiero dentro de mí y que me folles rápido.

— ¿Así? —sin previo aviso la embestí.

— ¡Edward! —ella gritó.

—Mira lo hermosa que estás —le indiqué el espejo que había frente a nosotros—. Tus deliciosos pechos colgando mientras me hundo una y otra vez dentro de ti —tomé sus pechos y los acaricié—. Te siento tan deliciosamente apretada.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para tomarme y sus jadeos se convertían en la más placentera y lujuriosa melodía que escucharía.

—Eso es preciosa, tómame, toma mi polla.

— ¡Oh, joder, Edward! Más rápido, por favor.

Hice lo que pidió, tomé sus caderas y metí velocidad y mayor firmeza con mis embestidas. Su sexo se hacía cada vez más apretado, impidiéndome moverme. Era acariciado por un dulce, suave y caliente terciopelo. Tomé una de sus piernas y la alcé hasta colocarla encima de la cómoda, quedando más abierta para mí, para poder gozar de su placer.

— ¡Edward! —gritó por la nueva posición.

—Te amo —le dije en su oído.

—Yo también —me moví más rápido cuando sentí como su hambriento coño comenzaba a succionar mi pene—. Me succionas completamente —jadeé.

—Dame más, Edward. Oh joder, esto es delicioso —chilló.

—Vamos, preciosa, déjate ir.

Y como si sólo estuviera esperando eso, su sexo comenzó a bombearme avisándome de su liberación, logrando que mi propio nirvana llegara e inundara su interior con mi esencia. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas cuando tiré de ella y nos dejé caer sobre el piso, ella encima de mí con mi semierección dentro todavía.

—Eso fue intenso —me dijo.

—Cada vez se vuelve mejor —besé debajo de su oreja.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Dejé que descansáramos un poco más y después la llevé a la cama, donde me dediqué a venerar su cuerpo toda la tarde. Me dediqué a demostrarle que siempre sería ella, únicamente ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el drama entre Bella y Edward? Les comenté que Heidi daría dolores de cabeza y pues ahí los tenemos, pero son los últimos. Ya no más Heidi, palabra de girl scout. Debo preguntarles una cosa ¿Qué opinan de la obsesión de Edward con los lunares de Bella? Al principio sólo pensé en los lunares como una característica de Bella y cuando me di cuenta los lunares ya formaban parte de la relación entre Edward y Bella.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Lia_ ¡Bingo! Estaba con Jesse mientras la consolaba y ya veremos lo que sucede entre Alice y Jasper. Muchas gracias por leer :) | _Carito_ ya veremos, ya veremos que pasa con Jesse ;)... en cuanto a Jasper, no tengo muy claro todavía la explicación, pero ahí va. Gracias por leer | _Cary_ ya llegarará el momento de Jasper, llegan pronto las vacaciones y con ello el reencuentro ¿Qué hará cuando se entere de la existencia de Jesse? Muchas gracias por leer :D**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente jueves!**


	36. Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Un nuevo capítulo donde pasan varias cosas, sobre todo para quienes son Team Jesse ;)... Por cierto hay un pequeño aviso en la parte de abajo, así que ahora les dejo leer.  
**

 **Capítulo 36: Un nuevo comienzo**

 **BPOV**

— ¿Así que planeas secuestrar a mi amiga y llevarla a cenar a una de tus obras? —le pregunté a Jesse después de haber sorbido un poco de mi té favorito: frambuesa.

—Sí, quiero su opinión, es muy buena con el diseño, tiene visión ¿Sabes que me sacó de un problemón en mi último proyecto que entregué? —señaló antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado de pollo.

—Algo escuché —recordé.

—Bueno tenía dos días para entregar el diseño completo de una remodelación de un departamento, pero uno de mis diseñadores me quedó mal, entonces ya no sabía qué hacer y como un ángel ella llegó en el momento justo en que la necesitaba —sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de Alice. Comenzaba a ver que algo empezaba a sentir por mi amiga, algo más que una amistad.

—Así es ella —le sonreí.

—Entonces ¿me ayudarás?

—Déjame pensar, ayudarte a que lleves a mi amiga a una cena romántica —él trató de negarlo—, bueno, a una cena para que te ayude con un diseño y de esa manera pueda divertirse y pasárselo bien.

—Algo así —me dijo.

—Por supuesto que sí, cuenta conmigo.

— ¿Y ya tienes un plan de cómo mantenerla contigo ocupada para que no me llame?

—En unos días es el cumpleaños de Edward, tengo que comprarle su regalo así que le pediré que me acompañe y me ayude a planear algo para él. Eso la mantendrá ocupada el tiempo suficiente para desocuparnos hasta en la noche.

—Pongo en tus manos mi plan —pidió a la camarera la cuenta—. Ella ha estado un poco tensa y sé que tiene que ver con su exnovio.

—Así es —suspiré—, pero debería ser ella quien te diga por qué —lo miré fijamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar toda la verdad en ellos, para poder leer lo que pasaba en su mente como a veces Edward lo hacía conmigo, pero nada—. Sé sincero conmigo, por favor ¿acaso tú sientes algo más por Alice? Porque ese rollo de la cena sólo para que te ayude a un diseño no me lo creo y todas esas salidas, además del brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella.

—Pienso que usted señorita tendrá que quedarse con la duda.

—Eso es un claro "Bella no te metas donde no te llaman" —reí.

—Exacto —dijo riendo.

— ¡Oye! Le diré que te rechace cuando te le declares.

—No harías eso —me miró preocupado de pronto.

— ¡Aja! No lo negaste, eso es lo que harás mañana ¿verdad?

—No sé si Alice lo sacó de ti o tú de ella, pero ambas son tal para cual.

—Entonces eso es un sí —no le pregunté, le afirmé.

—No lo sé, quiero dejarme llevar por el momento. Sé que Alice todavía sigue queriendo a su exnovio, y no quiero meterme en eso.

—Alice merece una nueva oportunidad para amar —le dije—. Quiero a Jasper, pero ella merece tener a alguien que la ame como ella ama, que se entregue a ella como ella se entrega, y Jasper ya no es esa persona, no lo supo valorar.

—Así que tengo tu aprobación como amiga ¿eh? —me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos azules se tornaron llenos de calidez.

—Sí, pero pobre de ti si la llegas a lastimar —le amenacé apuntándolo firmemente con mi dedo índice.

—Jamás. Desde el momento en que cayó frente de mí y sus bragas a mi alrededor supe que ella era especial —sonrió como todo un bobo.

De corazón deseaba que Alice se diera una oportunidad con él; podía verlo, podía ver el cariño, no sabía si amor, pero sí cariño en él por ella. Alice me había comentado de una historia triste de amor por la que atravesó Jesse, así que él también merecía poder olvidar ese pasado melancólico y poder amar. No pude evitar pensar en lo que sucedería cuando Jasper se enterara, ¿le afectaría como a Alice le afectó saber de su relación con María?

— ¿Así que hoy raptarás a mi hermana? —me preguntó Edward mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos desde atrás.

—Así es, tengo que mantenerla ocupada toda la tarde y después la llevaré al edificio que Jesse está renovando —terminé de preparar mi emparedado de mermelada— ¿Quieres? —le extendí mi bocadillo y él le dio una buena mordida.

—Delicioso —dijo y después besó la piel debajo de mi oído—. Aunque se me antoja más esto —mordisqueó y lamió toda la extensión de mi cuello, y como siempre, mi cuerpo reaccionó desvaneciéndome entre sus caricias.

—Harás que se me haga tarde —le dije, pero mi mano ya aferraba su cabeza cerca de mí.

—Tenemos una hora, puedo hacerte muchas cosas en una hora —ronroneó seductoramente.

—Lo sé, pero se te olvida que Emmett no tarda en llegar —Edward bufó.

Se fue al otro lado de la encimera y se sentó en uno de los banquillos mientras robaba otro mordisco de mi emparedado. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí y me pregunté si acaso tenía algo en mi rostro y no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Nada, sólo que me gusta perderme en tu belleza.

—Por favor —rodeé los ojos.

—Es así, preciosa, no me canso de mirarte y menos esos hermosos ojos cafés que me hipnotizan con cada mirada que me dedicas —sonreí, Edward era realmente muy tierno. Lo amaba.

—Dame mi emparedado.

Se lo quité de entre sus manos y fui yo quien le dio una enorme mordida, pude sentir como la mermelada quedó en la comisura de mis labios e iba a limpiarla con uno de mis dedos, pero Edward me detuvo, se paró del banquillo y se inclinó hacia mi rostro para después pasar su lengua por la comisura de mi labio donde tenía la mermelada, con una de sus manos tomó firmemente mi rostro y comenzó a besarme, un beso firme y cargado de deseo. Sus labios se movían exigentes, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y comenzó a explorar. Me agarré fuertemente de la encimera para no caer ya que mis piernas parecían gelatina. Su sabor me estaba embriagando, quería más, mucho más de él. Comencé a mover mi lengua buscando una batalla sensual con la suya, pero su habilidad me ganó.

—Necesito hacerte mía —susurró cuando se separó de mí.

—Me has dejado muerta —le dije y sentí cómo se formó la sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de Emmett. Edward gruñó y me dio un último beso casto antes de separarse totalmente de mí.

—Debo subir para arreglar esto —señaló su evidente erección.

—Yo atiendo a Emm —le dije mientras salía de la cocina.

—Me debes una —me gritó.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un Emmett demasiado ansioso. Sus ojos ni siquiera se pararon en mí, sino que recorrieron todo el departamento, supuse que en busca de Edward.

—Hey, Emmett —levanté mi mano hasta colocarla, con trabajos, a la altura de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Bells, es que necesito a Edward —me dijo.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué? —le pregunté mientras lo dejaba pasar, me miró inseguro por un momento.

— ¿Prometes que lo mantendrás en el más secreto de tus secretos? —se agachó hasta la altura de mis ojos y me dedicó su mirada más seria. No se trataba de ningún juego.

— ¿En qué estás metido? —le pregunté recelosa.

—Más bien deberías preguntar en lo que me meteré —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No entiendo nada —le dije—. Habla claro.

—Necesito a Edward para que me ayude a escoger el anillo de compromiso para mi Rose —sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que planeas casarte con Rosalie?

—Por supuesto, Bells, sino para qué quiero un anillo de compromiso -dijo como si fuera tonta y estuve a punto de sentirme ofendida, si no fuera por lo gracioso que se veía Emmett nervioso.

¿Qué sería cuando le pidiera matrimonio a Rose?

—Eres un malvado, no me habías contado nada —lo golpeé en su brazo enorme.

—Bueno, no quería que se te saliera nada estando con Rose.

—No le hubiera dicho nada, pero cuándo planeas pedírselo.

—En vacaciones, aprovecharé que están mis adorados suegros y se lo pediré —volvió a sonreír orgulloso.

— ¡Oh, Emm! Me alegro demasiado por ustedes —lo abracé e inmediatamente me vi envuelta por kilos de músculos.

—Deja de asfixiar a mi novia —dijo detrás de nosotros Edward.

—Le acabo de contar mis planes —le comentó Emmett.

—Así que entonces ya estás cien por ciento seguro —llegó a nuestro lado Edward.

—Así es ¿me acompañarás a comprar el anillo? —le preguntó a Edward.

— ¿Qué anillo? —preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros.

— Alice, llegas pronto —me di la vuelta y la abracé.

—Vi al mastodonte de Emmett venir y quería verlo ya que él parece olvidar que tiene una amiga —le sacó la lengua.

—Por supuesto que no enana.

Emmett recorrió la distancia que los separaba en dos grandes zancadas y la cargó dándole vueltas por los aires mientras ella chillaba y pataleaba.

—Tú sólo me usas como tu juguete porque me ves pequeña y menuda —le frunció el ceño y sin poder evitarlo todos reímos—. Ahora no me cambien de tema de qué anillo hablaban.

Emmett nos miraba a Edward y luego a mí, sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si hablarle a Alice de sus planes o inventarle algo, aunque conociendo a Alice, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle sabría que no era verdad.

—Más te vale decirme la verdad —lo amenazó con su pequeño dedo.

—Te lo diré, pero más te vale no abrir tu boca de duendecillo —le respondió Emmett.

—Dime que no me has llamado chismosa —le dijo ofendida.

—Bien —refunfuñó Emm—. Tengo planeado pedirle matrimonio a Rose, y para eso obviamente tengo que comprarle un anillo de compromiso.

—Ah que divino, se van a casar, la primera boda del grupo —Alice juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaron como si ella misma fuera la novia—. Emmett, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, déjame ayudarte con el anillo ¡Por favor, por favor! —ahora saltaba frente a él con sus manos aún unidas rogándole porque le dejara ir.

Emmett tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Él sabía que eso sucedería.

—Pero hoy saldrás con mi hermanita aquí presente —trató de escabullirse, aunque debería de saber que eso no serviría.

—Bellita —me miró Alice pestañeando una y otra vez— ¿podemos posponer por unas cuantas horas tus planes e ir con el idiota de tu hermano a comprar el anillo para Rose?

—Vas por mal camino si lo que quieres es que te acepte en mis planes —le dijo Emmett detrás.

Aunque significaba arruinar los planes de Emmett me pareció buena idea, de esa manera la mantendría realmente ocupada y no tendría que estar ideando nuevos planes.

—Claro, podemos acompañar a Emmett —Emmett me fulminó con la mirada— Emm, tendrás dos puntos de vista femeninos y en eso conocemos mejor a Rosalie, tendrás el anillo perfecto asegurado si nos llevas a nosotras —le sonreí.

—Bien, vamos todos —salió refunfuñando.

— ¡Sí! —Alice lanzó su puño al aire.

Edward tomó sus llaves y cartera y salimos detrás de Emmett. Alice se fue con Emm y Edward y yo nos fuimos en su volvo. Me llevaría el volvo de Edward después cuando tuviera que llevar a Alice a la cita con Jesse.

—He estado pensando en cómo reaccionará Jasper con lo de Alice —dijo Edward mientras manejaba—. Sé que ahora él tiene otra relación, pero a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que él la sigue amando.

—Alice no puede esperar sentada a que él recapacite —le señalé.

—Lo sé y no digo que lo haga, sólo que quizá hubiera sido bueno avisarle y evitarnos un drama en las vacaciones —comentó.

—Él no tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle a ella cuando empezó a salir con María.

Edward ya no comentó nada porque sabía que tenía razón, aunque él también la tenía al señalar que nuestras vacaciones con toda la familia estarían llenas de drama por el reencuentro entre Alice y Jasper. Sabía que lo último tenía a mi amiga de los nervios, no sabía qué esperar de aquello ya que la comunicación entre ella y Jasper se había cortado definitivamente, por lo que eso la dejaba sin ninguna pista de lo que podría esperar.

Llegamos a la joyería donde Emmett tenía planeado comprar el anillo con el que le propondría matrimonio a Rosalie. Alice iba brincando tal cual se encontrara en una pradera mareando a Emmett con todas las ideas que se le ocurrían para que le pidiera matrimonio. Apostaba que en ese momento mi hermano quería matar a Alice o mínimo encontrar una manera de mantener su boca cerrada.

—Mira, ese podría gustarle a Rosalie —señaló un anillo pequeño con un diamante justo en el centro.

—Rosalie no se conformará con eso, espero que tengas tu cartera bien llena porque a Rosalie le gustan grandes —dijo Alice.

—Nena, los diamantes grandes son para compensar el tamaño de la polla —le dijo Emmett.

— ¡Oh, Emmett! Eres tan desagradable —le dijo Alice mientras Edward y yo reíamos.

—Mira es como Edward, cuando le pida matrimonio a mi Bells muy seguramente le comprara el más grande que encuentre porque la tiene chiquita —hizo el ademan con sus dedos de una pizca.

— ¡Iugh, Emmett! No quiero hablar del miembro de mi hermano —Alice puso cara de asco y a Edward pareció ya no agradarle tanto el rumbo de la conversación; me preguntaba si era por la cuestión de cuando me pidiera matrimonio o la burla a su nada pequeño pene.

—Tú así me amas —le dijo Emmett atrayéndola con un brazo y besando su coronilla y ella sólo rodó los ojos. Hacía tanto que no veíamos la relación de amor- odio entre Alice y mi hermano.

— ¿Me dejarás escoger el anillo? —preguntó Alice con sus ojos brillosos.

—Tiene que tener mi aprobación ¿de acuerdo? —Emmett le extendió la mano para que Alice la chocara.

—Bella, tienes al mejor hermano del mundo —Alice saltó hacia Emmett.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Edward—. Cuando necesites que te rescaten porque has excedido tu crédito en una tienda a ver quién te da del suyo.

Alice dio un brinquito y saltó sobre su hermano para abrazarlo.

Continuamos revisando varios anillos, casi terminábamos con los disponibles en aquella joyería y estábamos seguros de que no lo encontraríamos cuando de pronto Alice gritó enérgicamente y comenzó a señalar algo a través del aparador. Giramos en la dirección que señalaba y ahí estaba.

— ¡Joder que ese anillo grita Rosalie por donde lo veas! —le dije.

Ahí justo en el rincón, apartado de todos los otros anillos estaba uno depositado con delicadeza sobre una almohadilla de terciopelo negro. El anillo de oro con un gran diamante en el centro y con varias líneas de diminutos diamantes rodeando al mayor, haciendo que el anillo fuera de prácticamente un centímetro de ancho; parecía haber estado ahí esperando porque Emmett llegara a comprarlo. Ese anillo había sido hecho para Rosalie, no cabía duda de eso.

—Demonios eso debe de costar una fortuna —dijo Emmett.

—Puedo prestarte dinero si necesitas —dije detrás de él.

—Oh no Bells, sabía en lo que me metía cuando me metí con mi Rose y desde entonces supe que tenía que ahorrar para esto, sólo espero quede algo para la boda —torció el gesto.

— ¡Hey! —le dijo Edward palmeando su hombro—. Todos seremos padrinos en tu boda, así que no te preocupes, sacaremos tu boda adelante —le sonrió—. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias, Edward —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se volvió hacia la dependienta que se encontraba al otro lado de la tienda—. Señorita deme ese anillo porque es de mi chica —sonrió triunfante y todos gritamos de emoción.

¡Mi hermano se casaba!

—Entonces no sabes exactamente qué regalarle a mi hermano —me dijo Alice mientras mirábamos entre los escaparates.

—Tengo algunas ideas, pero no me he logrado decidir por una —tomé una chaqueta gris que le sentaría de maravilla a Edward.

—Yo digo que sufres en vano porque mi hermano ama cualquier cosa que tú le des —me sonrió.

—Sí, pero no por ello quiero regalarle cualquier cosa. No sé ya sabes cómo soy.

—Jesse me dijo una cosa —comentó—. A los hombres parece no importarles mucho las cosas que les des cuando eres la persona indicada en dárselas.

—Hablando de Jesse, ha sucedido algo nuevo con él ¿cierto? —comencé a sondear cómo terminaría la noche.

— ¡Ay, Bella! Jesse es realmente muy lindo y debo de admitir que es muy sexy, sobre todo cuando se inclina sobre sus planos y alza su ceja izquierda analizando todo.

— ¿Así que sexy? —entrecerré mis ojos.

—Bella ¿crees que si lo beso él huiría? Al principio he estado dudosa por lo de Jasper, y soy honesta lo sigo amando, pero creo que Jesse es la nueva oportunidad que necesito y en verdad me gusta y mucho, y cuando digo mucho es realmente mucho, pero mucho.

—Está bien, Alice, ya entendí. Te gusta demasiado —ella movió agitadamente su cabeza mientras asentía—. Alice, como tu amiga que soy…

—Y casi hermana- cuñada —agregó.

—Ajá, eso, pienso que debes de dejarte llevar por el momento; si crees que es lo que necesitas, adelante, bésalo.

—Lo haré, quiero ir lento porque no me siento muy segura de comenzar una relación, pero tampoco quiero que se me escape por ir como una tortuga. Además, un besito no le hace daño a nadie —sonrió.

Caminamos por cada tienda del centro comercial tratando de encontrar lo adecuado para Edward. Algo que fuera únicamente para su disfrute, así que terminé por comprarle un par de juegos para su consola de Wii que había estado esperando como último agregado a los boletos que ya había adquirido hacía algunas semanas para un concierto de música clásica que se daría precisamente el día de su cumpleaños; después de eso había algo más para su disfrute, o podía que más bien fuera para el de ambos. Sonreí cuando recordé eso último.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —me preguntó— ¿De qué te has acordado picarona? No, mejor no me digas nada, muy seguramente tiene que ver con las actividades que tienen tú y mi hermano.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo —sonreí.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y fuimos directo al lugar donde Edward había dejado aparcado su automóvil. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí la cajuela para meter el par de bolsas que llevábamos. Alice se metió en el lado del copiloto y me esperó. Mientras vigilaba que siguiera en lo suyo mandé un mensaje rápido a Jesse para avisarle que ya íbamos hacia su edificio.

—Otra prueba más de que mi hermano te ama —me dijo Alice.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mi hermano no le presta a nadie su carro, eres la única que deja que lo maneje —señaló.

—Bueno, se resignó después de que mi chatarra terminara siendo eso, chatarra.

—Yo que tú le hubieras pedido un reembolso a Jacob, no duró ni tres semanas tu camioneta —miró hacia atrás para vigilar que no viniera carro.

—Bah, realmente me vendió la camioneta por una ganga.

—Bien ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —me preguntó con una gran sonrisa, realmente estaba entusiasmada con la salida de chicas; sólo nos faltó Rosalie; lamentablemente había tenido cubrir una guardia en el hospital.

—Lo lamento, no puedo decirte nada, tendrás que esperar —le dije.

—Bella ¿de qué estás hablando? —chilló y brincó en su asiento.

—Sólo disfrútalo amiga, te lo mereces.

Arranqué y nos saqué del estacionamiento mientras Alice iba cavilando de todas las posibilidades de lo que le podía esperar. Durante todo el recorrido trató de instigarme a que le confesara lo que estaba sucediendo, tuve que morderme la lengua cientos de veces para no comenzar a hablar y arruinarle la sorpresa a Jesse. Me estacioné justo enfrente del edificio que me indicó Jesse en el mensaje.

—Un momento, este es uno de los edificios de Jesse —Alice me miró sorprendida— Se trata de él —no me preguntó, ella misma había sacado sus conclusiones.

—Es la oportunidad que buscas —le dije—. Anda ve y disfruta —le sonreí.

—Pero Bella, no estoy presentable para encontrarme con él.

—Oh vamos, Alice, calla, estás totalmente hermosa y si él no lo aprecia entonces es un reverendo idiota, pero idiota con letras mayúsculas.

—De acuerdo —dibujo una gigante sonrisa en su rostro que le iluminó toda su cara.

Esperé a que entrara al edificio y unos minutos más por si Jesse o ella llegaban a necesitar algo, pero para ese entonces estaba segura que tenían frente de sí todo lo que podrían llegar a necesitar. Crucé los dedos para que todo saliera bien antes de arrancar.

Edward ya me esperaba, lo encontré en el sofá con su computadora sobre las piernas y una taza de mi té en la mesa del centro. En cuanto me vio una enorme sonrisa que me llenó el cuerpo de calidez se asomó en su rostro. Hizo a un lado su computadora y papeles, palmeó sus piernas invitándome a sentarme sobre su regazo. Encantada corrí a mi refugio favorito.

— ¿Qué tal las compras? —besó mi mejilla y me estrechó a su cuerpo.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Alice pidiendo que me probara cientos de prendas —fingí.

— ¿Y no has comprado nada? —preguntó y alzó la mirada para ver si las bolsas se encontraban en la entrada.

—No, milagrosamente logré convencer a Alice de que quien necesitaba comprar ropa era ella.

—Ese sí que es todo un reto —besó nuevamente mi mejilla y después bajó a mi mandíbula que comenzó a besar.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Creo que estabas muy ocupado —le dije.

—Sólo porque no estabas. Corregía algunos documentos, pero ahora que te tengo a ti eso puede esperar para mañana.

—No lo creo. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y no está permitido nada de trabajo —me giré hacia él y besé sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya. De acuerdo, siempre y cuando en los planes estemos únicamente los dos —besó castamente mis labios e hice un mohín porque realmente el único plan era el concierto y no éramos sólo los dos.

—Bueno los dos solos no estaremos, pero supongo que encontraremos un momento para disfrutar únicamente los dos.

—Con que estés conmigo es suficiente —volvió a besarme.

Crucé los dedos para que en verdad le fuera suficiente.

Me desperté justo como lo había planeado, una hora y media antes de lo que Edward se levantaba habitualmente para preparar todo el desayuno, subir el pequeño pastel que había comprado y que milagrosamente él no había descubierto aún. Bajé al Volvo por el par de videojuegos envueltos con papel azul y el moño plateado. Subí rápidamente esperando que Edward no se hubiera despertado aun; tomé la bandeja y subí a su habitación. Se encontraba todavía plenamente dormido, con su hermoso y sexy torso al descubierto, se alcanzaba a ver la pretina de su pantalón de pijama gris. Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y sobretodo no tirar el contenido de la bandeja me subí a la cama y después con igual cuidado dejé el desayuno a un lado y me coloqué en horcajadas sobre él. Me deleité viéndolo dormir, su rostro lucía tan sereno y varonil, acaricié toda la línea de su mandíbula, subí hasta sus ojos y apenas rocé sus parpados, había unas ligeras ojeras debajo de ellos debido al trabajo de las últimas semanas. Bajé hasta su pecho y nuevamente el placer recorrió las palmas de mis manos al sentir la firmeza de sus músculos y la suavidad de su piel. No pude resistirme más y besé su clavícula, iba a continuar hasta llegar a sus pectorales cuando sentí sus manos posarse en mi trasero.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —le dije besando su cuello.

—Delicioso despertar —rodeó mi cuerpo con ambos brazos y giró su rostro para poder besarme. Gustosa moví mis labios junto con los suyos, mientras una de sus manos tomaba mi rostro para mantenerme firme durante el beso.

—Te amo —me dijo.

—Y yo a ti —regresé—. Me he levantado a prepararte el desayuno —le sonreí y giré mi cabeza para señalarle la bandeja que se mantenía milagrosamente intacta sobre la cama.

—A mí se me antoja otra cosa para desayunar —se inclinó y tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes.

—Sí, puedo notarlo —me agité encima de él para poder sentir su erección.

—Ese podría ser un buen regalo —murmuró y embistió bajó de mí.

— ¿Entonces qué hago con este par de videojuegos? —le pregunté mientras tomaba el regalo encima de la charola.

— ¿Son los que creo que son?

—Sé que estuviste esperando por ellos, pero quise ser yo quien te los diera —me senté sobre su cuerpo y le entregué el paquete.

Edward se sentó en la cama jalándome con él. Su sonrisa traviesa y torcida, mi favorita, se dibujó en su rostro. Pareció gustarle en serio, no fingía, eso me relajó. Tomó el papel y lo rasgó, hice un mohín por cuánto me había costado envolverlo, tenía pruebas en mis dedos del arduo trabajo que costó no mancharlo con mi sangre. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cuando los vio. Tomó uno a uno y los giró, leyó cada una de las letras de las cajas.

— ¡Preciosa, muchas gracias! —hizo los videojuegos a un lado y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Deberías empezar a desayunar antes de que termine por enfriarse —le dije.

—Ya te dije que se me antoja otra cosa para devorar —mordisqueó mi mentón.

Reí por todo lo alto. Amaba cuando se ponía caliente, porque yo siempre lo estaba, siempre estaba caliente por él.

Desayunamos tranquilos, de vez en cuando Edward repartía un beso en alguna parte de mi cuerpo que él alcanzara. No pude evitar que mi pulso se acelerara cuando besó mis dos lunares y tomó mis pezones con sus dedos a través de la delgada tela de mi camiseta de pijama para masajearlos suavemente. Edward me preguntó por los planes y tuve que confesar que sus padres habían viajado el día anterior para poder comer con él. Todos estábamos invitados. Sin embargo, oculté mi plan de la salida nocturna hacia el concierto. Alice ya había preparado todo para que en cuanto llegáramos todo estuviera listo para cambiarnos e irnos.

La comida con los padres de Edward fue amena. Esme nos puso al día con los planes de vacaciones que empezaban un par de días. No pudimos evitar ver el estremecimiento de Alice en su asiento al recordarlo. Seguía sumamente nerviosa al recordar su próximo, y primer encuentro después de meses, con Jasper. No habíamos recibido noticia alguna de él después del viaje de Rosalie y sus padres, así que no contábamos con información suficiente que pudiera dar indicios de cómo terminaría todo.

Tratando de sacar a Alice de su ensimismamiento en el que se había sometido después de la plática sobre las vacaciones, le pregunté por su velada con Jesse. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, señal de que había salido a pedir de boca. Jesse la estuvo esperando con una rosa roja en cuanto bajó del elevador. Había una cena preparada para dos personas, con velas, champaña y todo. Platicaron y platicaron sin que ninguno de los dos notara el tiempo transcurrir. Ella lucía realmente feliz. Después de la cena, Jesse la sacó a bailar en medio de todas las cortinas y herramientas para la remodelación, dándole, de acuerdo a Alice, un toque único y romántico. Y cuando creí que continuaría con su relato se cortó y un sonrojo acudió a su rostro, lo que me dio a entender que algo había pasado.

— ¿Te besó? —le pregunté. Ella mordió su labio.

—Más bien yo lo besé a él —escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es que él se ha comportado de una manera tan dulce y ayer lucía demasiado guapo con esa camisa negra arremangada, dejando ver sus músculos y venas marcadas y no lo resistí.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Él me regresó el beso, por supuesto, y cuando nos separamos fue tan paciente. Yo estaba muerta del miedo y sumamente nerviosa, él sólo me dijo "No te preocupes pequeña, será a tu tiempo" y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Eso es fantástico, Alice.

—A mí me gustó, debo de confesar —se sonrojó.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti —la abracé.

Nos despedimos de los padres de Edward y de Alice en la entrada. Esme y Carlisle nos dijeron que nos esperaban temprano en el aeropuerto, ahí ya estarían mis padres y los de Rosalie. De ahí directo a Sicilia.

Llegamos al departamento y en cuanto entramos le pedí a Edward que subiera a su habitación, que había un regalo que faltaba por darle, él me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa; seguramente creería que se trataba de continuar con "el desayuno" de la mañana. Esperaba no fuera una gran decepción.

—Yo iré a mi habitación, tardaré un poco más que tú en salir, pero espérame ¿de acuerdo? —le dije.

—El tiempo que quieras te esperaré —pasé por su lado y me tiró una nalgada.

Adentro de mi habitación ya se encontraba todo, mi vestido, la lencería que usaría y Alice había dejado seleccionado el maquillaje que llevaría. El vestido elegido por Alice para esa noche era de color rojo, corto, tipo strapless con cristales swarovski en la parte del busto, unos tacones plateados y de tacón de infarto. Me arreglé el cabello en ondas y cayendo alrededor de mi rostro. Usé un maquillaje discreto. Y en cuanto a la ropa interior, sólo llevaba unas bragas de encaje. Cuando bajé Edward ya me esperaba recargado en la pared. En esa pose y con su traje negro y la corbata desatada alrededor de su cuello lucía tal cual un modelo de campaña de perfumes. Completamente sexy, guapo, hermoso y completamente mío.

—Perfecta —dijo en cuanto me vio.

—Luces increíblemente sexy —bajé con cuidado las escaleras, no quería que por mi torpeza su cumpleaños terminara en una sala de emergencias.

— ¿Puedes decirme a dónde iremos así vestido? —señaló mi vestido y su traje.

—Me enteré de un concierto de música clásica que se llevará acabo y quiero llevarte ahí —le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta la idea? Porque si no es así podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Bella, quiero ir —dijo seguro—. Quiero disfrutar de tu regalo, quiero que vayamos ahí y presuma de tener a la mejor novia del mundo —subió los dos escalones que nos separaban y me tomó en brazos, me levantó hasta separar mis pies del piso y nos bajó—. Siempre me das los mejores regalos, especialmente ese collar con caracoles, siempre será mi favorito.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté perpleja. Sabía que lo tenía ahí en la caja especial que Esme le regaló, pero nunca imaginé que fuera su regalo favorito.

—Bella, no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí. Ahora que estamos juntos me doy cuenta que desde siempre has sido perfecta para mí. Cuando me diste ese collar tú crees que no me di cuenta que habías colocado tu caracol favorito, pero sí que lo hice, era egoísta de mi parte el aceptarlo sabiendo eso, pero también me agradaba tener algo tuyo conmigo.

—Edward —tomé su rostro y lo besé profundamente.

—Se nos hará tarde para el concierto —me dijo y me llevó hasta la entrada.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para tomar nuestros lugares. Edward estaba realmente entusiasmado, pocas veces lo veía así disfrutando tanto de una actividad. La primera parte del concierto fue dedicada a Mozart. Lo siguiente acorde con el programa fue la interpretación de las Sonata de Chopin. Sin embargo, mi favorita fue la interpretación de Claro de Luna de Debussy, Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo. A la mitad de una obra que no reconocí Edward colocó su mano sobre mi rodilla y la acarició delicadamente, pero poco a poco comenzó a subirla hasta quedar debajo del vestido y a la mitad de mi muslo; definitivamente no pude concentrarme después de eso. Acariciaba la piel con pequeños círculos, apenas apoyando las yemas de los dedos. Miles de descargas eléctricas se concentraban en ese punto de mi cuerpo para después recorrerme por completo. Mi piel se volvió caliente, mi respiración comenzaba a fallar como siempre lo hacía cuando él me acariciaba. Volteé a verlo y me encontré con esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, brillantes y reflejantes de deseo, su mirada y total atención se encontraban en mí. Lo que sucedía en el concierto era completamente ajeno a nuestro mundo. Me sentí atravesada por su deseo, su mirada acariciaba mi interior. Mordí mi labio y su mano voló instantáneamente para liberarlo. Antes de que pudiera hablar nuestra burbuja fue reventada por una ola de aplausos, sin embargo, yo sólo escuchaba como si fuera un eco lejano. Edward tomó mi mano con la suya, la que se encontraba bajo mi vestido, y me ayudó a levantarme. Mis piernas seguían débiles por las descargas, así que me rodeó con su brazo la cintura. Yo continué sumergida en mi trance.

—Salgamos de aquí —susurró sobre mi hombro. Sólo pude asentir.

Salimos pitando de la sala de conciertos y con la misma velocidad me llevó al coche. En cuanto llegamos a él me recargó en la puerta y me besó furiosamente. Estaba deseoso y ya no podía contenerse más. Su boca se apoderó completamente de mí, su lengua incitaba a la mía, me saboreaba y yo a él.

—Llevo toda la noche deseando tomarte de esta manera —susurró sobre mis labios cuando terminó de besarme.

—Llévame a casa —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Un paso dentro del departamento y me empotró contra la pared. Tomó mis piernas y las llevó alrededor de sus caderas, sus manos se fueron a mi trasero y gruñó.

—Eres exquisita, Bella —acarició con la punta de su nariz toda la extensión de mi cuello y después recorrió el borde de mi mandíbula—. Me has tenido alucinando toda la noche.

Al notar su creciente erección comencé a moverme para mantener una fricción. Mi sexo se encontraba en llamas, sentía la necesidad de ser atendida en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Sus manos me sujetaron y volvieron a empujarme contra la pared. Un pequeño flashback llegó a mi mente en ese momento: la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Era un recuerdo poco grato cuando desperté, pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario.

—Necesito tenerte ya —me dijo.

Me llevó hasta el sillón y se colocó encima de mí.

—Me parece que he tocado encaje por aquí dentro —metió sus manos directo a mis bragas y gruñó cuando volvió a sentir el encaje.

—Deberías de ver lo que tengo debajo del vestido en la parte de arriba —le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Él soltó un gemido. No pudo quedarse con las ganas de ver a qué me refería, y pasó sus manos por detrás de mi espalda y se puso en busca del cierre, al encontrarlo lo bajó rápidamente y jaló el vestido hasta dejar mis pechos al desnudo.

— ¡Joder, Bella! —gruñó.

Sus labios fueron directo a mis pezones, y comenzó a succionar ¡Santo Dios! Edward era un jodido dios con una maestría en cómo mover la lengua. Mis bragas ya se encontraban empapadas, mi sexo ardiendo y gritando por atención. Siguió bajando sus labios al mismo tiempo que bajó con sus manos mi vestido. Repartió besos por mi abdomen, por los huesos de mis caderas, y una vez que quitó la prenda besó justo mi centro por encima de las bragas. Mi respiración se volvió completamente errática. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello cuando hizo a un lado mis pantaletas y comenzó a acariciarme con su lengua; de manera lenta, sus movimientos eran seductores, bajó y se adentró, subió y succionó. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

—Edward, por favor —urgí.

—Dime lo que necesitas —pidió mientras acariciaba el interior de mis muslos con su nariz.

—A ti, sólo a ti —pedí.

Se levantó y se desprendió de cada una de sus prendas; sus ojos en ningún momento se apartaron de mí. Mis ojos tampoco se pudieron apartar de él, su abdomen marcado, sus brazos firmes y fuertes, sus piernas tonificadas y musculosas. Ese hombre me encendía sin importar donde nos encontráramos.

Extendí mis manos para pedirle que se acercara a mí, él la tomó y la llevó hasta sus labios. Se acostó encima de mí y bajó con tiernos besos por mi rostro, cuello, clavícula, pechos y abdomen; se detuvo justo en el borde de mi pubis y acarició con su nariz la línea imaginaria que iba de un extremo a otro de mis caderas. Bajó aún más y nuevamente atacó mi sexo con su lengua.

— ¡Dios, eres tan bueno! —tomé su cabello con una de mis manos y mantuve su cabeza firme en la parte sur de mi cuerpo.

Su lengua recorría todo mi sexo de arriba abajo con delicadeza, se detenía y presionaba en las partes exactas que necesitaban más atención. Pronto unió a su lengua sus magníficos dedos que comenzaron a explorar dentro de mí mientras él se centraba en mi clítoris.

— Joder, preciosa, puedo sentir cómo aprisionas mis dedos dentro de ti —dijo sobre mi clítoris.

Aparté mi mano de sus cabellos y comencé a mover mis caderas buscando más contacto, más placer proporcionado por él. Sus manos me detuvieron, pero yo quería mucho más.

—Muero por estar dentro tuyo —me dijo.

—Hazlo, por favor —gemí.

Volvió a dibujar en mi cuerpo el mismo recorrido con el que bajó, pero ahora subió hasta mis labios. Acarició con la punta de su lengua el borde de mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca para recibirlo. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por dominar, lo cual hacía del beso aún más delicioso. Bajó una de sus manos y la adentró en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Alzó su cuerpo sobre el mío y yo miré hacia dónde se dirigía su mano. Pasé la lengua por mis labios cuando vi que tomó en su mano su pene. Pude apreciar la cabeza roja e hinchada de su miembro y cómo lo pasó a lo largo de mi coño. Jadeé ante la sensación de ambos acariciándonos de esa manera tan íntima. Comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en mí y los ojos de ambos se encontraban centrados en nuestra unión.

—Perfecto —jadeó.

Era placentero la manera en cómo se adentraba en mi cuerpo, pero lo necesitaba todo en mi interior, necesitaba sentirme llena de él. Traté de mover mis caderas para ir en su búsqueda, pero él me detuvo.

—Espera, déjame disfrutar de esto —cerró sus ojos y se adentró aún más.

—Edward —pasé mis manos a su espalda y me deleité con la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos.

— ¡Joder, Bella! Siempre tan estrecha – gruñó.

Un último empujón y lo sentí completamente dentro de mí. Alcé las caderas para recibirlo en su plenitud. Comenzó a retirarse lentamente y protesté, pero a los pocos segundos lo volvía a tener completamente dentro.

— ¡Agh! —gemí por la sensación.

Edward se movió lentamente y en cada penetración se movía con firmeza y fuerza, sólo podía jadear.

—Necesito ir más rápido —me avisó.

—Hazlo —pedí.

Movió sus manos a mis piernas y las subió y dobló hasta que mis rodillas quedaran a la altura de mis pechos, la penetración se hizo más placentera. Él aumentó el ritmo y sólo me movía agitadamente sobre el sillón. Mis manos, que aún se encontraban en su espalda, comenzaron a arañar su piel. El placer era tan intenso que necesitaba aferrarme a algo para no desfallecer. Apreté aún más la piel de su espalda y continué siendo embestida de una manera totalmente prohibida. Edward besó mi cuello y bajó a mi hombro donde mordisqueó y succionó. Estaba segura que quedaría marca, pero honestamente, en ese momento me importaba poco. Sus jadeos mandaban vibraciones por toda mi piel. Su polla se enterraba profundamente y la parte baja de su piel presionaba mi clítoris estimulándolo.

—Edward —chillé.

—Mía —gruñó.

Nuestros cuerpos ya se encontraban empapados en sudor. La presión en mi vientre se hacía más intensa, podía sentir cómo me apretaba a su alrededor con fuerza.

—Bella —gimió y mordió el lóbulo de mi oído—. Vamos preciosa, córrete —comenzó a mover sus caderas en manera circular—. Apriétame en tu interior, succióname con tu coño hambriento.

Jadeé ante sus palabras. Era tan erótico escucharlo, como decían por ahí, sacaba el lado vulgar que llevaba dentro.

—Es tan delicioso —logré articular.

—Vamos, Bella, córrete —gruñó y aumentó la velocidad.

— ¡Joder! —grité.

Mi cuerpo parecía de trapo moviéndose contra el sillón. Su pene se encontraba más hinchado a punto de llegar a su éxtasis y mis paredes vaginales se oprimían cada vez más. Mis piernas las sentía débiles. Y por fin… la presión de mi vientre se liberó. Exploté en el más maravilloso de los nirvanas, todo el placer se extendió por mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo se centró en la parte baja de mi vientre.

—Preciosa —jadeó Edward.

Unas embestidas más y fui inundada por su néctar. Mi vientre se contrajo nuevamente a manera de respuesta. Se dejó caer sobre mí sin depositar todo su peso y hundió su rostro en la hendidura entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—Sin duda este es el mejor regalo —murmuró y yo sólo pude reír.

Dejamos que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados y bajé mis piernas que sentí todas temblorosas en cuanto estuvieron completamente extendidas. Inhalé profundamente y relajé mi cuerpo, era una deliciosa paz postcoital. Sólo temí el cómo podría subir las escalaras, mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado relajado para poder sostenerme en pie, quizás a Edward no le importaría que me quedara a dormir en el sillón.

Sentí su cuerpo apartarse y abrí los ojos: Edward ya se encontraba de pie.

—Arriba señorita —nuevamente me deleité en admirar su desnudez. Su erección semierecta colgaba entre sus piernas, su pecho y abdomen seguían húmedos por el sudor— ¿Ve algo que le guste, señorita? —sonrió con su sonrisa traviesa y ególatra. Mi favorita.

—Todo tú —le dije.

—A acostarnos —pasó sus brazos debajo de mi cuerpo y me alzó con facilidad.

—No es justo —dije como una niña de cinco años.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mientras subía las escaleras.

—Mi cuerpo parece una gelatina y tú estás como si nada ¿Acaso no tengo ningún efecto en ti? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Él se rió y besó entre mis cejas.

—Mi tonta Bella. Creo haberte demostrado hace unos momentos el efecto que tienes en mí —me dijo y bajó mi cuerpo hasta hacerme sentir su polla nuevamente dura.

Una vez en la cama me envolvió con el edredón y se tiró a mi lado, me rodeó con su brazo pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Gracias —me dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

—El mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida —dijo como si fuera algo totalmente obvio.

— ¿En serio?

—Shhh —colocó un dedo sobre mis labios—. Es el primer cumpleaños que paso contigo.

—Mentiroso, no es el primero.

—Me refiero a que es el primero que paso contigo como quiero pasarlo. Quiero decir, los últimos años antes de irme de Forks era una tortura porque moría por besarte y poder rodearte con mis brazos; me sentía tan culpable porque creí que no era más que un pubescente caliente y tú casi una niña.

—Eres un exagerado —le dije.

—Y después no me atrevía a volver a la tentación, y ahora por fin te tengo como he querido por durante tanto tiempo.

—Así será siempre —besé su pecho.

— ¿Sabes? —pasaba su mano despreocupadamente a lo largo de mi costado— Cada uno de los cumpleaños que pasé aquí tuve la esperanza de verte aparecer cuando iba a recoger a mis padres. A pesar de que mi objetivo era mantenerme alejado de ti, siempre había una esperanza en mí cada una de las veces que fui al aeropuerto de encontrarte ahí, de que me dieras esa sorpresa.

—El primer cumpleaños estuve tentada en hacerlo, pero se atravesaron los finales, después dejaste de responder mis cartas y…

—Entiendo —dijo triste.

—Pero ahora me tendrás siempre —me apreté a su cuerpo.

—Debemos dormir —murmuró en mi coronilla—. Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños y amarme tanto.

—Siempre —prometí.

* * *

 **Wow con este capítulo, pasó de todo. Alice ha comenzado algo con Jesse y tienen que esperar a ver el reencuentro con Jasper en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Emmett se casa! ¿Cómo saldrá todo cuando le pida matrimonio a Rosalie?  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Pera l.t_ descuida, siempre serás bienvenida ;) pues al final no le es tan fácil olvidar todo lo que pasó con Edward, estuve pensando en alargar más ese problemita, pero no quise ser mala y lo solucioné en el mismo capi, ya vendrás dramas más largos xD; muchas gracias por leer. | _Anonymus_ ¡Bingo, bingo! Todavía queda Tanya y se viene pronto u.u, mientras tanto, bueno ya tenemos a Alice con Jesse, falta la reacción de Jasper, sufrirá lo prometo. Gracias por leer. | _Cary_ bueno, lo confiezo, como dije, quise alargarlo, pero como a mí tampoco me gusta que en las historias estén enojados por mucho tiempo y ya habrá mucho de eso más adelante, pues había que mantenerlos juntos :D. Gracias por leer. | _Melania_ pues sí, se dejó llevar por el pasado de Edward y como dijo sus inseguridades, lamentablemente no es algo que vaya a olvidar rápido u.u, al pobre Edward le tocará sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos todavía. Muchas gracias por leer ;) | _Algún lector anónimo_ pues serás feliz cuando te diga que sufrirá, la pasará mal, pero hay una explicación para sus acciones, hay que esperar ;), muchas gracias por leer. | _Algún otro lector anónimo_ te haré esperar un poco más por el siguiente, lo siento, sin embargo, muchísimas gracias por leer :D  
**

 **¡A-V-I-S-O!**

 ***El siguiente jueves no podré actualizar, así que nos leemos hasta dentro de dos semanitas mis divinuras.**

 **¡No olviden sus reviews!**


	37. El primer encuentro

**Hola, chicas. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo y como el título lo dice, es el reencuentro de Alice y Jasper .**

 **Mil gracias por continuar leyendo y el apoyo :)**

 **Capítulo 37: El primer encuentro.**

 **BPOV**

Tomé un par de vestidos y kaftán y los metí en mi maleta con el resto de la ropa. Revisé por última vez que todo estuviera dentro. Tomé mis dos maletas y bajé. Edward ya se encontraba esperándome con Alice en la sala. Subió corriendo para ayudarme a bajar.

—Nuevamente llevas ropa de Alice ¿cierto? —sólo me encogí de hombros. Alice me había dado el día anterior lo que necesitaba que guardara con mis cosas.

— ¡Oye! Ella se ofreció —le dijo a Edward—. Ella es buena amiga y tú eres un mal hermano por no ofrecerme un poco de espacio en tus maletas.

— ¿Más, Alice?

—Oye, una mujer debe de ir preparada para cualquier ocasión —Alice puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—Bien —suspiró Edward resignado—. Hay que irnos ya para que no se nos haga tarde.

La mirada de Alice se nubló, sus ojos de pronto perdieron la chispa que los caracterizaba en los últimos días y sus labios se fruncieron. Edward se giró para verme. El momento al que Alice había estado huyendo durante meses por fin había llegado, y aunque Jesse se había ofrecido a ir con ella para darle su apoyo, Alice prefirió enfrentarse a Jasper sola. Después de tanto tiempo vería a Jasper por primera vez. Ella estaba preparada para enfrentarle, fuese cual fuese la actitud que él pensara tomar ella lo enfrentaría.

Rosalie había hablado un par de veces con él, pero Jasper continuaba en las mismas. Sólo comentó estar emocionado por vernos a todos. No sabíamos si ese "todos" también se refería a Alice, había una esperanza en Rose de que Jasper regresara con la noticia de la ruptura de su relación con María. Yo lo dudaba.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Amm, sí claro, supongo que tarde o temprano llegaría —trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estaremos contigo —le dije— Te sentarás conmigo y con Edward, no tendrás que estar o platicar con él más de lo que desees.

—Lo sé, pero es confuso todo esto —su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Hey, basta! —le dijo Edward—. Son vacaciones, mamá nos lleva a Sicilia, sólo preocúpate por disfrutarlo. No más Jasper, sólo diversión —le sonrió y Alice a él, pero no era la típica sonrisa de Alice. A pesar de estar preparada los nervios le carcomían.

— ¿Jesse irá a despedirse al aeropuerto? —le pregunté cuando ya estuvimos en el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

—Sí, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero he decidido presentárselos a Esme y Carlisle —comentó como cualquier cosa.

—Espera un momento ¿Le vas a presentar a Esme y Carlisle a Jesse? —le dije incrédula.

—Mamá ya sospechaba que había alguien y hace un par de semanas me decidí por fin hablarles de él y como no había otro momento se los presentaré hoy y regresando de vacaciones tendremos una cena para que se conozcan mejor.

—Wow —dije— Jesse va totalmente en serio.

—Supongo, digo, aunque llevamos sólo unos días en este tipo de relación, sabemos que desde el principio las cosas estaban planteadas —dijo nerviosa.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y llegamos justo al mismo tiempo que Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett llevaba una mochila enorme en su espalda y en su mano derecha la maleta que suponía era de Rosalie. Nos encontramos a medio camino y nos saludamos. Rose le preguntó a Alie si estaba preparada para ver a Jasper, pero ella sólo le respondió que por el momento únicamente estaba preparada para presentarle sus padres a Jesse y justo en ese momento apareció él detrás de ella, sorprendiéndole con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Jesse! —gritó emocionada y se giró para verlo y… besarlo.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dijo.

—Sólo es una semana —respondió Alice.

—Ya hablamos de esto y… —Jesse se giró para mirarnos a todos, quienes estábamos con los ojos de par en par concentrados en ellos.

—Oh, lo sentimos —desviamos la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte, sin embargo, aún pudimos escuchar lo que Jesse le decía.

—Sea lo que sea que suceda, aquí estaré, haz lo que te haga feliz y no permitas que nadie le quite alegría a tu vida.

Definitivamente, Jesse era muy tierno.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré agradecida de que llegaras a mi vida, aunque sea en circunstancias tan penosas —soltó una risita Alice.

—Cómo olvidar tu fantástica salida de Victoria´s Secret. Debo de agradecerle a mi madre de haberme enviado ese día por el regalo de mi sobrina.

—Ibas por un regalo y terminaste con mis bragas encima —bromeó Alice.

No pudimos evitarlo por más tiempo y volvimos a concentrarnos en ellos. Jesse tomaba de las manos a Alice y ella parecía estar en una ensoñación. Eran muy tiernos juntos.

—Vaya que querías meterme en tu bolsillo desde entonces —sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—No fui yo quien insistió en ir a comer un helado después.

—Cierto, pero cómo resistirme a una jovencita tan encantadora y divertida como tú —besó su mejilla.

En ese momento escuchamos un par de carraspeos a nuestras espaldas, Jesse se apartó de Alice y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas. Nos giramos para encontrarnos con Esme y Carlisle. Carlisle tenía una mirada seria y severa, definitivamente se encontraba evaluando a Jesse, y para él que no lo conocía podía resultar amenazador. Por otro lado, estaba Esme, tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos como siempre cálidos, pero no podía esperarse otra cosa que no fuera eso.

— ¡Hija mía! —Esme se soltó de la mano de Carlisle y se acercó a abrazar a Alice—. Te ves feliz y el color ha regresado a tus mejillas. Te hemos extrañado tanto.

—Mamá harás que comience a sentirme incómoda —dijo entre risas.

— ¡Oh, lo siento cariño! Es que te hemos extrañado mucho y nos alegra verte tan bien acompañada —miró a Jesse y se separó de Alice.

—La estás avergonzando, cariño —Carlisle se acercó a ellas.

Wow, hasta la voz de Carlisle sonaba más dura.

— ¿No le darás un abrazo a tu padre?

—Lo bueno es que también tienen otro hijo del que se acuerdan —acusó Edward a mi lado. Estaba un poco gruñón gracias a lo poco que durmió.

—Por supuesto que sí —Alice corrió al encuentro de su padre—. Te he extrañado, papá.

—Y supongo que él es Jesse —Carlisle señaló al chico de ojos azules frente a ellos.

— ¡Vamos, Carlisle! Deja de usar ese tono, vas a asustar el pobre muchacho —le dijo Esme sonriéndole. Jesse se relajó un poco.

—Pues tiene que estarlo, porque si le hace daño a mi hija…

—Papá, basta —le cortó Alice—. Confío en él.

—Bien, discúlpame Jesse ¿cierto? Es sólo que hemos visto a Alice los últimos meses…

—Lo sé, señor Cullen, a mí tampoco me agradaba verla así.

—Oh, llámame Carlisle. Ella es mi esposa, Esme —señaló a Esme que ahora abrazaba a Alice.

—Jesse, encantada —se acercó Esme a abrazarlo.

—Al contrario, el placer es todo mío.

—Sé que no son las condiciones adecuadas para conocernos, pero espero que al regreso de su viaje podamos encontrarnos —les sonrió y cuando vi a Esme supe que se los había ganado por completo.

—Por supuesto, ahora tenemos que irnos, pero en cuanto estemos de regreso concertaremos una cita.

Nos despedimos de Jesse y Alice se quedó al último, necesitaba su espacio con él. Nos sentamos a esperar a que el vuelo de Jasper llegara. No entendía su regreso a New Haven, fácilmente él podría esperarnos en Sicilia, pero así lo había decidido, quería pensar que no se trataba de ningún juego mezquino de su parte por hacer sentir mal a Alice. Esperábamos que la incomodidad entre Jasper y Alice fuera poco y tolerable para ambos, de esa manera podrían disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Dejando a un lado el asunto entre Jasper y Alice, me entusiasmaba volver a verlo, las cosas no estaban muy bien entre nosotros porque él creía que estaba al cien por ciento del lado de Alice, y así era, pero sólo hasta el momento en que él decidió comportarse como un patán con ella, sin embargo, él no dejaba de ser mi amigo y lo quería y apoyaría. Si la tal María resultaba ser lo que él quería y necesitaba, lo apoyaría tal cual lo hice con Alice y Jesse. Eso no dejaba a un lado lo que todos queríamos: Alice y Jasper juntos de nuevo.

—El vuelo de Jasper llega en diez minutos —nos dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba a mi lado— ¿Qué tiene Edward? —preguntó al verlo recostado sobre mi hombro.

—No ha dormido mucho —le dije.

—Picarona, lo has mantenido despierto toda la noche.

Rosalie me sonrió burlonamente y yo me sonrojé, pero ¡Hey!, no había sido mi culpa. Él lo había propuesto, había dicho que quería tener varias dosis de mí para soportar el no tenerme con él durante las próximas noches, y yo no puse resistencia alguna, claro está. Rosalie soltó una risita.

—Te dije que debíamos dormir un poco —le dije a Edward cuando gruñó porque la risa de Rose lo había despertado.

—Prefiero tener mucho de ti en lugar de mucho dormir —dijo sobre mi hombro y depositó un beso en la piel desnuda que dejaba mi blusa de tiras anchas.

— ¿No has dormido bien? —le preguntó Charlie.

Edward inmediatamente se enderezó y dirigió su mirada hacia mis padres que estaban a un par de metros de donde estábamos nosotros. Seguía sin creer que pudiera temerle a Charlie. Edward le dijo que todo estaba bien, sólo había sido una noche en vela y agregó para sólo mis oídos que una noche muy placentera en vela, mi sonrojo habitual acudió a mi rostro. Alice llegó un par de minutos después.

—Lo lamento —dijo y se sentó al otro lado de Edward, mientras tanto Edward se volvió a acurrucar en mi hombro.

—Jasper no tarda en llegar y tendrás que levantarte —le advertí y volvió a gruñir.

Rosalie se acercó a las pantallas que anunciaban las llegadas y salidas próximas y volvió corriendo diciendo que ya había llegado. No tardaría en aparecer. Escuché cómo Alice sacó de golpe todo el aire que tenía, movía energéticamente sus pies y como gesto adquirido torcía sus dedos. Edward tomó sus manos y las masajeó entre las suyas. Él cambió de lugar conmigo, para dejarme a su lado y comencé a platicar con Alice tratando de que se relajara. En ese momento escuché a Rosalie.

—No me lo puedo creer ¡Lo mato, en verdad que lo mato! —dijo muy enfadada.

Alcé la vista para ver lo que la había hecho enojar tanto, ya que su cara en ese momento se encontraba realmente roja, tanto o más que yo cuando me sonrojaba. Y ahí estaba, mi amigo con el cabello un par de centímetros más largo, recogido en un pequeño chongo sobre su cabeza, pero eso no era lo que había llamado mi atención, sino la chica que iba de su brazo, pavoneándose. Miré directamente a Alice y la vi mirar a todos lados, menos a donde él estaba.

—Pero en qué pensaba ese idiota en traerla a las vacaciones familiares —volvió a gruñir Rosalie.

—Hija, por favor —le pidió Ana.

—No mamá, qué parte de vacaciones familiares no entiende, son una tradición. Además, él sabe que Alice está aquí ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué clase de imbécil es?

—Alice —le llamé

—Ya lo vi, estoy bien —me dijo.

—Le cortaré las pelotas —dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Rose! —le reprendió su madre.

Jasper se acercó caminando a paso normal, pero su mirada se centró en un único punto: Alice. Cuando notó que lo había descubierto su mirada se posó en todos y nadie a la vez. La chica a su lado, de rasgos latinos, morena, cabello oscuro, lacio y a la altura de la mitad de su espalda, de estatura unos diez centímetros más alta que Alice; su sonrisa era cínica, no había otra forma de describirla. Entendí a la perfección lo que Rosalie nos dijo con la mala espina instantánea con sólo verla.

Llegaron a donde estábamos todos y Jasper saludó primero a sus padres y hermana, que ésta última se mostró realmente fría e incluso grosera con él, y con María algo parecido fue el recibimiento. Alice apretó mi mano cuando pasó a nuestro lado y se paró justo enfrente de nosotras.

— ¡Bella! —pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrechó fuerte.

Pasó a la persona que se había plantado firme a mi lado, la mirada temerosa de Alice había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una mirada que transmitía seguridad y entereza. Sus hombros rectos, pero relajados. Alice había entrado al juego y me daba gusto.

—Hola, Alice —la miró fijamente.

—Jasper —movió su cabeza a manera de saludo— Espero hayas tenido un buen vuelo —su voz era cortés y me sorprendió no encontrar en ella nada de la calidez con la que solía hablarle.

—Gracias, así fue.

Ella sonrió.

—Tú debes de ser Bella ¿cierto? —escuché la que supuse era la voz de María.

—Así es —sonreí cortésmente.

—Yo soy la novia de Jasper, María.

—Sí, Rose ya nos ha hablado de ti —le dije.

Jasper nos miró sorprendidos, al parecer no tenía idea de que lo sabíamos. Su mirada viajó rápidamente a Alice quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, había desafío en ellos.

—Alice … —empezó Jasper, pero Alice lo cortó levantando una mano.

—Así que ella es María —hizo a un lado a Jasper y se acercó a la chica morena que estaba frente de mí—. Yo soy Alice, me da mucho gusto conocerte y espero disfrutes de estas vacaciones familiares —acentuó muy notablemente la palabra "familiares".

—Rosalie —le llamó Jasper.

—Oh, sé lo que quieres hablar, y sí, tuve que decirle yo lo que sucedía ante el hecho de que mi hermano tiene pocos pantalones para hablarle de su reemplazo.

— ¡Rosalie! —le regañó el señor Hale.

—Ok, creo que debemos calmarnos todos —dijo Edward detrás de mí—. Hay que prepararnos porque no tardan en anunciar nuestro vuelo.

Jasper miraba fijamente a Rosalie y Rosalie le regresaba la mirada desafiándolo. No pude evitar apartar mi mirada de María, ella se había centrado en Alice que se encontraba acomodando todas sus pertenencias. Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y masajeó el que quedaba debajo de la palma de su mano. Algunos minutos después ya nos encontrábamos abordando el avión. Alice se sentó conmigo de acuerdo a los planes, varios asientos delante de Jasper y su novia. Detrás de nosotros iban Emmett y Edward, ya que Rosalie se había tenido que sentar con su madre, Ana, seguramente para recibir una reprimenda por su comportamiento en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso con Jesse? —le pregunté.

—Hace dos días nos encontramos en su casa y por fin le hablé de las vacaciones a las que vendría Jasper, le había comentado algo, pero había dejado fuera de la plática a ya sabes, en fin, el punto es que tuvimos una charla bastante larga —suspiró.

—Vamos, Alice, quítale el dramatismo —la empuje.

—Él sólo me dijo que estaría como mi amigo, mi novio o lo que quiera que seamos en estos momentos cuando regrese. Él cree que con Jasper en este viaje cualquier cosa puede suceder —me explicó.

— ¿Y tú? —le pregunté.

—Bella, lo viste con tus propios ojos, la trajo a unas vacaciones que se supone son familiares; va totalmente en serio con ella —su tono de voz era realmente confusa. Una mezcla de dolor, con enfado y ¿convicción?

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

—He terminado de abrir los ojos, voy a darme una oportunidad con Jesse, pero en serio, será una relación formal en toda la extensión de la palabra. No más Jasper —respiró profundo, y de nuevo ahí estaba la decisión firme en ella.

—Eso era lo que estabas haciendo —le dije confundida.

—Sí, pero ahora sé que definitivamente no va a haber nada más entre Jasper y yo.

—Pues Jesse me parece un muy buen partido, combinan a la perfección. Además, tiene esos ojos azules tan electrizantes —le dije sonriendo.

— ¡Oye, te estoy escuchando! —Edward se paró sobre mi asiento y asomó su cabeza.

—Pero a mí me encantan las esmeraldas apasionantes —lo volteé a ver y le sonreí.

—Más te vale —tomó mi rostro y me besó para después volver a sentarse.

Alice y yo nos quedamos dormidas después de un par de horas y al despertar me encontraba al lado de Edward y ambos envueltos en una manta. Edward dormía profundamente a mi lado y su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mi hombro. No sentí que me hubieran movido de mi asiento, y no creí que estuviera permitido que cargaran a un bulto y lo transportaran de un lugar a otro, así que Alice debió de haberse movido.

—Vaya, te has despertado —escuché a Alice detrás de mí—. Ustedes dos sí que están desvelados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidos? —le pregunté.

—Como tres horas.

Bostecé y traté de moverme lo menos posible para no despertar a mi chico de cabellos cobrizos. Pasé mi mano cuidadosamente encima de él y la acomodé para poder enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos. Era tan sedoso. Temí despertarlo, así que a regañadientes aparte mi mano.

— No, continúa haciéndolo, por favor —murmuró tan bajo que no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

— ¿En qué momento te cambiaste? —le pregunté.

—En cuanto Alice se despertó, no podía dormir sin ti —no podía verlo, pero estaba segura que hacia una mueca de desagrado.

Aunque continuaba con sueño no podía seguir dormida, no tardamos en llegar a Milán para hacer la escala y de ahí a tomar una avioneta que nos llevaría a Sicilia. Llegaríamos a medio día si todo salía bien, que por cómo me sentía llegaría directo a la cama dejando las actividades para otro día.

Gracias a los paisajes que dejábamos atrás en nuestro avance en el taxi el sueño se esfumó, sólo quería llegar a recorrer las calles y perderme en la belleza del lugar. Azul por donde viera, hasta que entramos a las calles y de nuevo la belleza de las casas y construcciones. Al llegar al hotel lo primero que se hizo fue la repartición de las habitaciones. Edward y yo nos habíamos resignado a no dormir juntos en los próximos días, sólo esperaba que nuestras habitaciones quedaran cerca la una de la otra. Me tocó dormir con Rosalie. Edward dormiría con Emmett. Alice, Jasper y María tendrían su propia habitación. El cruzar los dedos funcionó porque mi habitación quedaba al lado de la Edward y Emmett, quizá con un poco de persuasión podríamos cambiarnos y los cuatro seríamos felices. Dejamos nuestras cosas y decidimos salir a recorrer el hotel para familiarizarnos un poco. Teníamos que regresar pronto para descansar ya que al día siguiente haríamos un poco de turismo, que contemplaría conocer la catedral de Palermo, Castrone Palace y Porta Nuova, entre otros.

Caminamos todos juntos, incluidos Jasper y su novia que iban detrás de nosotros. Alice iba sacando fotos como loca pidiéndonos posar, le dije que se calamara, sólo era el comienzo, habría más sitios que visitar para tomar fotos y posar. Jasper sólo sonreía cada vez que Alice salía con una de sus ocurrencias, pero cada vez que trataba de entablar conversación con ella o simplemente sonreírle, María hacía acto de presencia llamando toda su atención. El que me cayera mal desde el principio no tenía nada que ver con Alice, sino que el sólo estar cerca de esa chica se volvía insoportable. En las pocas horas que llevábamos junto a ella te dabas cuenta que no toleraba que nadie se acercara a Jasper, ni si quiera su propia hermana. Lo monopolizaba completamente.

—Papá acaba de decirme que nos espera en el hotel para comer —dijo Edward.

—Seth se enfadará por haberlo dejado con ellos —le dije.

—El chico está creciendo y ya no soporta estar con los adultos —se rió Edward.

—Supongo. Al parecer Charlie ya le advirtió a Emmett sobre enseñarle de chicas —comenté.

—Emmett enseñando a Seth sobre chicas y educación sexual, eso podría ser un completo desastre ¿Qué podría decirle? Inventarle su historia de la abeja y la flor al estilo Emmett. Me gustaría ver eso —comenzó a reír.

— ¡No! —le dije y él seguía riendo.

— ¿Entonces Charlie le enseñará?

Fruncí mi ceño ante esa imagen. Charlie hablando de educación sexual con mi hermano pequeño. Sacudí mi imagen tratando de sacar aquella escena imaginaria de mi cabeza. Cuando fue mi turno de tener aquella charla con mi padre, bueno, ha sido la cosa más vergonzosa de mi vida. Afortunadamente para cuando Charlie quiso hacerlo Sue ya se encontraba en nuestras vidas y se dio cuenta del mal momento por el que me estaba haciendo pasar y ella intercedió, siguió siendo un poco penoso, pero por lo menos Sue era directa y nos evitó a ambas pasar más vergüenza de la necesaria.

— ¿Acaso Sicilia no tiene buena recepción? —Alice cruzó enfrente de nosotros alzando su teléfono mientras caminaba.

— ¿Para qué quieres señal? —le preguntó Edward.

—Le dije a Jesse que le hablaría cuando estuviéramos acá y no he podido comunicarme con él —gruñó.

—Llegando al hotel podrás hablar con él —le dije.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Regresamos a paso apresurado y nos encontramos con nuestros padres cerca de los viñedos, quienes ya habían juntado varias mesas convirtiéndolas en una para poder estar todos juntos. Estábamos al aire libre y la vista del hotel era hermosa, podías admirar el paisaje y las mismas construcciones. Pedimos las especialidades del hotel y pedimos nos asesoraran sobre buenos restaurantes en la zona para probar platillos típicos.

— ¿Qué tal su paseo, chicos? —preguntó Sue.

—Tranquilo, pero definitivamente todo es hermoso. Has elegido muy bien, Esme —comenté.

—No debo de quedarme con todo el crédito, Sue también me ayudó a encontrar este magnífico lugar —me dijo Esme.

—Pues muchas gracias a ambas, ahora todos podremos disfrutar de este espectacular lugar —les sonreí.

Del otro lado vi a Emmett lanzarle migajas de pan a Edward que estaba a mi lado. Lo miré confundida, parecía que nadie más se había dado cuenta de eso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba sólo se encogió de hombros. Algo tramaba. Estaba segura de ello. Estaba por preguntarle qué se traía entre manos cuando un celular se escuchó anunciando una llamada entrante. Era el de Alice, muy particular su timbre que sonaba al ritmo de Love on top de Beyoncé, además juraba que podía verla bailando y rodeada de chicos como la misma Beyoncé en el video.

— ¡Por fin! —gritó y tomó su teléfono— ¿Jesse, Jesse? —respondió inmediatamente.

—Dime, Alie —dijo Jasper al otro extremo de la mesa y le sonreía.

No hubo reacción alguna de ninguno de nosotros, solamente pasaron tres cosas a la vez: Alice se giró hacia Jasper, María fulminó con su mirada a Alice y Jasper miraba directamente a Alice. Alice se quedó pasmada sin saber qué hacer. Jasper había malentendido, creía haber escuchado a Alice llamándolo "Jazzie" como lo había empezado a llamar desde que se conocieron; pero ella había dicho Jesse, a manera de saludo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea. Todos nos quedamos callados sin saber qué hacer, no sabíamos si sacar a Jasper de su error o dejarlo pasar.

Alice se quitó el teléfono de su oreja y lo cubrió contra su estómago.

—Lo siento, no era a ti.

Se levantó despacio y volvió a su plática, sólo escuchamos un "Ahora sí, lo lamento Jesse, ¿Qué me decías? Quise llamar antes, pero la recepción no es muy buena"

— ¿Quién es Jesse? —preguntó Jasper mirándonos a todos.

Nadie supo cómo contestar y había llegado el momento de que Jasper se enterara de la existencia de Jesse en la vida de Alice. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Le afectaría saber que alguien más estaba con ella?

* * *

 **Oh, por Dios... Jasper está por enterarse de quién es Jesse ¿Cómo lo tomará? Es algo cortito, pero no quería meter mucha paja en el encuentro de Alice y Jasper. Espero ansiosa por sus comentarios  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ lamento haberlas hecho esperar, algunos problemillas personales se presentaron. Muchas gracias por leer | _Cary_ ya veremos cómo se las arreglan nuestra parejita para estar juntos en vacaciones ;) Mil gracias por leer | _Merce_ mil gracias por unirte a esta loca idea y me da muchísimo gusto que sea de tu agrado y le has dado al blanco ha aparecido Jasper y está por enterarse sobre Jesse ;) | _Pera l.t_ al contrario, mil gracias a ti por seguir leyendo ;)  
**


	38. Explicaciones y un ¡Cásate conmigo!

**¡Hola mis divinuras! Veo que a todas las dejé con la angustia y a la expectativa de lo que sucedería cuando Jasper se entere, pues bien, aquí está ya; y también para las que se preguntaban sobre la actitud de Emmett ;)**

 **Capítulo 38: Explicaciones y un ¡Cásate conmigo!**

 **EPOV**

La tensión podía palparse en la mesa. Jasper paseaba su mirada interrogante de uno a otro y ninguno parecía estar en condiciones o querer decirle lo que sucedía.

— ¿Nadie dirá nada? —nos preguntó.

—De todas formas, no veo qué tiene de importancia para ti —le dije de manera seca.

—Edward —me llamó Carlisle.

—Sólo es curiosidad —se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y desvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba Alice charlando con Jesse. Ella parecía realmente feliz de poder estar hablando con él.

—Yo te lo diré, Jasper —le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa insolente en su rostro.

—No creo que seas la indicada, deberías dejar que Alice le diga —dijo su padre.

—Él no tuvo la decencia, ni los pantalones cuando fue su turno, Alice no le debe nada —sentenció firmemente—Jesse es el chico por el que ella sonríe cada día. Jesse es el novio de Alice. —le soltó.

La cara de Jasper se puso completamente pálida, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, bajó la mirada y su mandíbula se tensó. Mientras tanto, María no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ella sabía al igual que todos que él no la había olvidado por completo; era conocimiento de todos, o por lo menos sospecha, de que la relación entre Jasper y María se debía a los problemas y resentimiento que sentía él por Alice. En cuanto él se diera cuenta y dejara a un lado todos esos sentimientos negativos su relación terminaría.

— ¿Su novio? —su mirada se encontró perdida.

—Así es—confirmó Bella.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo —soltó una carcajada amarga—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? No perdió el tiempo —volvió a soltar su carcajada amarga.

—Cuidado, es mi hermana de quien hablas, Jasper. Respeto es lo mínimo que debes tener para la chica que amaste por años —solté con los dientes apretados, Bella tomó mi mano encima de la mesa.

—Ya sé que la lealtad de todos ustedes está con ella. Fue por ese tal Jesse ¿cierto? No encontró una manera de decirme lo que sucedía y simplemente optó por callar —se levantó de la mesa.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición —le solté.

—Jasper será mejor que nos vayamos —María tomó su mano y lo jaló fuera de la vista de todos.

Después de eso toda la mesa quedó en completo silencio y tensión, y parecía que todo rededor se sumaba a la causa. Nadie continuó comiendo, la comida había perdido todo atractivo. En ese momento se acercó Alice con el teléfono en la mano todavía. Nos miró extrañada y resaltaba la confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —nos preguntó.

—Jasper ha preguntado por Jesse y le dije la verdad —Alice abrió sus ojos hasta casi desbordarse por sus órbitas—. Lo lamento —se disculpó Rosalie—, pero él de pronto se sentía con derecho alguno de reclamarte por no contarle sobre él y no sé qué ideas se esté formando en su cabeza, así que le corté y terminé diciéndole que Jesse es tu pareja.

Alice se sentó con sumo cuidado en la silla que minutos antes Jasper había ocupado, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y su mirada se perdió en la nada. Podía imaginar cómo por su cabeza cruzaba los mil escenarios que debió de haberse imaginado previamente sobre su reacción. Levantó la vista rápidamente y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo mío con Jesse, y la verdad es que no me sentía preparada para decírselo yo misma —le tendió la mano a Rosalie que ya estaba a su lado—. Gracias —le dijo.

—Deberíamos ir a descansar un poco —sugirió Sue—; recobrar un poco de energía y volver a pasear por los alrededores.

—Sí, el apetito se me ha ido —señaló Evan.

Todos nos retiramos a nuestra habitación y aunque traté de dormir, los profundos y ruidosos ronquidos de Emmett me lo impidieron. Estaba más convencido que nunca que tendría que apañármelas para convencerlo de intercambiar cuarto y así poder tener el cálido y suave cuerpo de Bella a mi lado. Me giré hacia el costado de mi cama más alejado de Emmett, coloqué una almohada sobre mi cabeza con el fin de mitigar sus ruidos, pero nada; al parecer Emm era ruidoso en todo lo referente a las actividades en la cama. Hacía un poco de calor y salí al balcón de la habitación para refrescarme un poco, pero tuve una hermosa vista que me deslumbró por completo: Bella sentada en una silla de madera en un delicado traje de baño color rojo que hizo despertar a mi amigo de abajo inmediatamente. Llevaba encima un cárdigan de playa negro con algún tipo de estampado. Se veía preciosa.

—Deja de ver a mi hermana como si quisieras comértela —me dijo Emmett detrás de mí y dándome un buen par de palmadas en la espalda— ¡Hey, Bells!

Ella alzó la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos y en el cual se había encontrado sumergida y que había evitado que se diera cuenta que estuve frente a ella todo ese tiempo, admirándola y como dijo Emmett devorándomela con la mirada.

— ¡Hey, Emm! —saludó a su hermano y después centró su atención en mí.

—Lindo traje —señalé su atuendo.

—Es uno de los que me regaló Alice el año pasado —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues luces preciosa y sexy —le dije y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Deja de apenar a mi hermana —dijo Emmett detrás de mí— ¿Y mi Rose? —le preguntó.

—Se está dando una ducha, se sentía muy acalorada —dijo Bella.

—Yo tengo una mejor forma de cuidar sus acaloramientos —aunque estaba detrás de mí podía imaginarme su sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en sus "tratamientos de calor"

—Oye Emm —Bella se mordió su labio y aunque no platicaba conmigo no dejó de tener el mismo efecto.

—Bella el labio no, por favor —le dije.

—Oh —lo soltó rápido—. Emm, ¿no te gustaría pasar todas estas vacaciones en la misma habitación que Rosalie? —le preguntó Bella fingiendo total inocencia y yo le sonreí cómplice.

—Sí, Emmett, piénsalo, no tendrías que pasar en abstinencia total. Puedes tener a tu nena a tu lado.

Emmett entrecerró sus ojos y la miró intuitivamente.

— ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que lo que quieres es tener a Edward durante las noches y hacer de lo suyito? —frunció sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía y que no estaba errado para nada.

—Supongo que entonces tendrás que dormir con Edward todas las noches –Bella sonrió traviesa—. Sólo te advierto que Edward suele buscar algo tibio que pueda abrazar en las noches, así que no te sorprenda que se pase a tu cama buscando ese algo tibio.

Emmett abrió sus ojos inmensamente y luego me miró con el ceño fruncido. Era cierto que tendía a buscar a Bella en la cama para atraerla a mí y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, pechos o en su cabello, pero tampoco como para cambiarme a la cama de Emmett y buscar acurrucarme contra él.

—Si escucho algún ruido sospechoso que me indique que están haciendo otra cosa que no sea dormir o ver la televisión iré yo mismo a sacarte de ahí ¿entendido Eddie? —rodeé los ojos ante su apodo que utilizaba para molestarme.

—Emmett, lo que tú harás con Rosalie no es precisamente ponerte a rezar antes de dormir ¿cierto? Yo dejo tus asuntos de alcoba en paz y tú deja los míos —Bella se cruzó de brazos y el monstruo pervertido no pudo dejar de ver cómo sus pechos se levantaban y juntaban más.

—Bella ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rosalie que salió con un traje de baño color negro y un cárdigan parecido al de Bella.

— ¡Joder, nena! —Emmett le chifló.

—Emmett dormirá contigo y yo con Edward.

—Lo has convencido, enana —sonrió Rosalie.

—Con la condición de que mi buen amigo Eddie cuide donde pone las manos —Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Descuida Bella, ya me encargaré yo de mantener al hermoso oso ocupado —le sonrió a Bella y a mí.

Esa primera noche la pasé tranquilo al lado de mi novia, fue una noche tranquila donde sólo nos envolvimos con una sábana y el ventanal abierto de par en par.

—Han pasado buena noche —observó Ana y Bella se sonrojó.

—Nos delatarás —susurré en su oído y ella se estremeció.

—De acuerdo —nos llamó Esme a todos— He pedido dos camionetas y un auto que nos llevarán a nuestro destino, y como los conozco sé que no quieren pasarse encerrados en un auto con los adultos —nos miró a los chicos y a mí— Así que divídanse ustedes entre la camioneta y el auto. Las indicaciones de a dónde llevarlos ya las tienes los respectivos choferes.

Me aferré a Bella como señal de que no podrían separarme de ella, a donde la enviaran iría yo. Ella me sonrió y pareció estar más que de acuerdo conmigo.

—María, yo creo que tú debes sentarte conmigo y Emmett porque como mi nueva cuñada me gustaría conocerte más —le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que se supone pretendía ser ¿dulce? Todos la miramos asombrados, Emm sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y Jasper? —preguntó María mirando a su novio quien sólo se encontraba recargado en la camioneta justo al lado de Alice.

—Jasper, bueno —Rosalie fingió pensar—. Encontraremos un lugar para él.

Rosalie tiró de María a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde se sentó al lado suyo y Emmett después. Ver a Emmett, un cuerpo enorme, sentado al rincón y todo encogido por el poco espacio en esa parte de la camioneta, además de enfurruñado, era la imagen más graciosa que había visto en todo el día.

—Bella y Edward irán adelante —señaló Rosalie.

— ¿Y Jasper?

—Bueno, alguien debe de ir con Alice, no se puede ir sola en el auto así que tendrá que irse con ella —sonrió Rosalie con suficiencia.

—Entonces yo me voy con ellos —María hizo el intento de levantarse de su lugar.

—No creo que sea posible, el coche ya arrancó —señalé el Mercedes negro que iba saliendo del hotel.

María puso su cara frustrada. El plan de Rosalie había funcionado, cual fuese su objetivo ojalá se cumpliese.

 **APOV**

Era oficial, en ese momento detestaba a Rosalie, la haría pagar por lo que había hecho. Y ya sabía cómo, ese vestido turquesa sería mío y arruinaría una de sus folladas monumentales con el oso. Jamás, en toda la vida, había sentido tanta incomodidad. Me dije a mí misma que no miraría para ningún otro lugar que no fuera la ventanilla. No quería encontrarme con su mirada. Si creí que había sido suficientemente doloroso haberlo visto llegar con ella al aeropuerto, tener que verlos a todo momento tomados de la mano era peor, cientos de veces peor. Y el malestar aumentó gracias a la culpa, no debería sentirme así cuando tenía a Jesse a mi lado. Él era magnífico, era como un ángel salvador de mi espíritu. Durante muchos días e incluso semanas no creí que fuera capaz de sentirme como yo misma después de lo de Jasper, pero él apareció con esos preciosos ojos azules que me envolvían dulcemente, era como si me protegieran. Debería de estar concentrada en trabajar en mi relación con él, pero la presencia de Jasper me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, sólo recordaba como sus brazos me rodeaban, cómo la paz que transmitía con su sonrisa y mirada me hacían olvidarme de todo.

—Así que Jesse ¿eh? —lo escuché hablar, pero preferí ignorar—. ¿Dónde lo conociste? —preguntó despreocupado. Me giré para mirarlo y se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que yo, fingiendo estar concentrado en la ventanilla.

Suspiré resignada, sabía que no se detendría hasta obtener respuestas.

—A Jesse lo encontré fuera de Victoria´s Secret —solté una risita, tanto por los nervios como por el recuerdo de verlo frente a mí con mis bragas encima de él—. Fue algo inusual la manera en que lo encontré y un poco vergonzosa —volví a reír.

— ¿Victoria´s Secret? —refunfuñó.

—Ese día salí con los chicos y pasamos a comprar algunas cosas, fui la última en salir.

—Me lo imagino, puedes perderte horas en una tienda —comenzó a reír y yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

—No me fije que acababan de limpiar la salida, así que estaba resbaloso, me resbalé y salió volando la bolsa con todo lo que había comprado y me aferré a lo primero que encontré para no terminar de caerme, y al final fue su trasero —volví a reír—. Cuando él me ayudó a levantarme tenía unas cuantas de mis pantaletas encima de él.

—Le agarraste el trasero la primera vez que lo viste y él terminó con tus bragas —gruñó— Eso sí que es inusual.

—Después me invitó a tomar un helado y desde ahí continué en contacto con él —le dije.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó empezar a andar con él? —su tono tenía un ligero asomo de reproche que preferí ignorar o terminaría enfadándome con él.

—No sé si lo que tengo con él se puede llamar "andar" —hice unas comillas en el aire, un gesto adquirido de Bella—, pero definitivamente fue más del que te tomó a ti estar con María, y para responderte, decidí darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro desde hace unas dos semanas y días.

— ¿Por qué me mientes Alice? —su voz a pesar de ser baja cargaba mucho coraje y eso me hizo enfurecer inmediatamente.

¿Qué derecho tenía él de reclamar cuando ni siquiera había una cosa que reclamar?

—No sé de qué hablas, pero estoy segura que no voy a discutir sobre esto —le dije.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa —su tono decía que ya se encontraba más calmado—. ¿Tanto te costó hablarme de él en lugar de simplemente dejarte de hablar conmigo?

— ¡Estás mal, Jasper! —le grité— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? El Jasper que yo conozco hubiera tenido los pantalones para hablarme de María. Tanto fue tu estúpido rencor que te hizo olvidarte de tu promesa o de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

—No, Alice, no me salgas ahora con un papel de víctima que…

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritamos los dos.

—Disculpen, me parece que ya los están esperando —señaló el chofer hacia enfrente del carro donde todos nos esperaban ya.

—Perfecto —dije y salí del auto dando un portazo. Caminé lo más dignamente que pude bajo el escrutinio de Jasper y María.

 **EPOV**

Por la apariencia de ambos las cosas no habían ido bien en ese carro. Alice se acercó con su paso grácil pero muy tenso hacia donde estaba Bella y enredó su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de Bella para comenzar a caminar. Jasper no dejaba de fulminarla con su mirada y María trataba de llamar su atención. A los pocos minutos el teléfono de Alice sonó y Bella regresó a mi lado. Supimos que era Jesse por el cambio en el semblante de Alice, la tensión en ella desapareció, pero aumentó en Jasper quien prácticamente no le despegó ojo en todo momento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Ha discutido con Jasper, al parecer ha intentado reclamarle por Jesse y no sé qué ideas se esté formando sobre el tiempo que llevan juntos.

—Suponíamos que algo así iba a suceder —le dije a Bella.

Rosalie llegó a nuestro lado.

—Jasper ha discutido con Alice ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, y eso no debería alegrarte, fuiste tú quien los puso en esa situación. Agradece que mi hermana no se ve tan enfadada para intentar una venganza en tu contra —le dije.

—Oh, lo hará, sé que lo hará, pero ha valido la pena —su sonrisa continuó en su rostro y a mí comenzaba a preocuparte— ¿Acaso están ciegos? Jasper ha discutido con ella por Jesse, si a Jasper no le interesara en lo más mínimo no se hubiera molestado, no le afectaría.

—Rose, eso ya lo sabíamos —le dijo Bella—. Sabemos que está con María por el rencor o sea lo que sea que tiene contra Alice. No era necesario colocarlos en esa situación.

—Pero están empezando a hablar y el tema de Jesse lo llevará a eso, entonces el bruto de mi hermano se dará cuenta del grandísimo imbécil que ha sido.

—El problema es si ellos dos querrán arreglarlo después de eso. Alice ahora está con Jesse y él parece hacerle muy bien —comentó Bella.

—Lo sé y si ella lo elige la apoyaré, sólo quiero que mi hermano se dé cuenta del error en el que está y deseche a esa arpía que trajo por novia —gruñó.

Alice regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro después de hablar con Jesse. Comenzó a decirnos que estaba feliz de haber conocido a nuestros padres y que Carlisle lo había intimidado ¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero había visto ya a papá en acción durante las cenas y reuniones de negocios y el padre, esposo y amigo cariñoso y comprensivo pasaba a estar detrás de bambalinas.

Seguimos con el recorrido ya planeado por Esme, donde Alice volvió a hacer buen uso de su cámara; sacó fotos de mil ángulos de cada lugar que visitamos con el pretexto de enviárselas después a Jesse; incluso se tomó un video saludándolo y mandándole besos. Eso hizo gruñir a Jasper, por poco y se acercaba a tomar la cámara y lanzarla. Yo, por mi parte, tomé unas cuantas al lado de Bella. Eran nuestras primeras vacaciones como pareja y quería tener bellos recuerdos. Además de querer verla cada vez que quisiera en ese pequeño vestido blanco, con sus piernas al desnudo, sus cabellos brillando y los destellos rojizos en su chocolate melena; esa era una imagen a la cual quería tener acceso en cualquier momento. Pasamos por un pequeño puesto donde vendían collares, pulseras y demás objetos hechos con caracoles y conchas de mar.

—Me han recordado a mi regalo favorito —le dije a Bella.

—El collar que te di —me dijo— Ven —tomó mi mano y fuimos al puesto— ¿Qué precio tiene el portarretratos? —señaló un sencillo y hermoso portarretratos donde en el marco se encontraban una concha pequeña y estrellas de mar.

Lo compró y al final me dio el portarretrato.

—Has tomado unas cuantas fotos de ambos y tomarás más, quizá quieras elegir una y podemos colocarla aquí —se mordió su sexy labios.

—El labio no, por favor —gemí. Ella sonrió.

—Ya sabes como un recuerdo…

—De nuestras primeras vacaciones como pareja —terminé por ella—. Justamente estaba pensando en eso.

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la atraje a mí. Pegué su cuerpo todo lo que pude al mío, ella llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que me deslumbraban. Me perdí en las sombras que proyectaban sus pestañas en sus parpados, la luz del sol que las travesaba. Toda ella era perfecta.

—Di que me amas —le pedí.

—Te amo, con todo mi corazón —sentenció con firmeza.

Me incliné hacia sus labios y me apoderé de ellos. Los acaricié con los míos, se movieron al ritmo de los míos. Acaricié, lamí, probé. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía mientras sus dedos tiraban suavemente de mis cabellos. Su aliento se enredó con el mío, creando una magnífica mezcla de placer. Su sabor embriagante me hacía pedir más y cuando tenía planeado dominar el beso y apoderarme completamente de su boca sentí una enorme mano golpear mi espalda.

—Papá está preguntándose si debe de venir acá —dijo Emmett entre risas y ante la mención de su padre me separé rápidamente de Bella, ella sólo suspiró exasperada.

— ¡Bella, ven a ver esto! —gritó Alice. Bella me sonrió y fue al lugar donde se encontraba mi hermana.

—Edward, ¿está todo listo para mañana? —preguntó Emmett entre susurros.

—Sí Emm, por décima vez. Ya te dije que los encargados del hotel ya estaban trabajando desde hoy en la mañana en uno de los jardines.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento es que estoy muy nervioso —sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro y hacía distintos mohines—. ¿Qué haré si me dice no?

—No tienes que pensar en ello porque no sucederá. Mañana Rosalie Hale aceptará ser tu esposa.

— ¡Joder! Ya quiero escucharla decir ese sí —frotó sus manos—. Será mi nena oficialmente.

—Y piensa en cuando diga el sí que unirá sus vidas —Emmett soltó un suspiro.

—Necesito un buen baño —dijo Bella en cuento entramos a nuestra habitación.

—Puedo acompañarte —le guiñé un ojo.

—Eso suena bastante prometedor.

Se giró hacia mí y bajó las tiras de su vestido blanco hasta dejarlo caer por completo. La figura de Bella en un traje de baño rosa me quitó toda la respiración. Seguía sorprendiéndome con la suave apariencia de su piel, lo blanca y tersa que se veía. Mis dedos picaban para poder tocarla. Alcé mis ojos hacia su rostro y ese sexy y adorable sonrojo ya se encontraba en ella.

—Antes de olvidarnos del tiempo y de todos —me acerqué a ella y pasé mis manos por su espalda para poder desabrochar la parte superior de su biquini—. Necesito que me hagas un favor, bueno a mí no, a Emmett.

— ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó mientras bajaba mis pantalones cortos.

— ¿Podrías llevar a Rosalie, Alice, nuestros padres y en fin, todos, a uno de los jardines que te mostraré en cuanto acabemos de ducharnos mañana a medio día?

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo me detuve a la mitad del camino de desatar las tiras de la parte inferior. Le sonreí cuando mis dedos traviesos hicieron un recorrido por sus piernas hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos.

— ¿Pa… para qué? —jadeó cuando mis dedos tocaron su centro por encima de la prenda.

—No puedo decirte, pero debes ayudar a Emmett ¿Puede contar contigo? —la torturé con suaves caricias.

— ¡Joder sí!

La cargué e hice que rodeara mis caderas con sus piernas mientras la llevaba al baño y nos metía a la ducha.

— ¡Joder, estoy tan nervioso! —gritó Emmett mientras saltaba y agitaba sus manos, podría parecer un gorila, me dije a mí mismo.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Me levanté de la silla y volví a acomodar una de las sillas que los encargados del hotel habían dejado preparadas la noche anterior alrededor de donde se supone sucedería todo. Emmett ya se encontraba con todo preparado sólo tenía que ir por Rosalie, y mientras eso sucedía con la ayuda de Bella nos encargaríamos de colocar a todos, mis padres, los suyos, los de Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, María. Todos estaríamos ahí.

Emmett se marchó por Rosalie y esperé los quince minutos que planeé dejar para ir por Bella y el resto. Bella seguía sin saber bien lo que sucedía, sólo sabía que era una sorpresa para Rose. Y por ser su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas no puso pero alguno. A lo lejos pude ver una avioneta y supe había llegado el momento de poner todo en marcha.

Cuando todos llegaron lo primero que vieron fue el letrero formado con grandes piedras justo en el centro de un corazón de pétalos rojos con las palabras ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO? Se escuchaban los murmullos de asombro de todo mundo cuando lo veía, preguntándose si se trataba de Bella y yo o de quién, tuve que aclarar rápidamente que se trataba de Rose y Emmett.

—No puedo creer que se trate de esto —me dijo Bella cuando se acercó a mí.

—Por fin se decidió. Por poco y creía que ese anillo que le ayudamos a escoger no lo sacaría jamás.

— ¡Esto es magnífico! —se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la envolví con los míos inmediatamente. La alejé de mí cuando un carraspeo a mis espaldas nos interrumpió. Al girar nos encontramos con Charlie.

—Hijo, esto de la pedida de matrimonio no se trata de ustedes ¿o sí? Porque, aunque me encanta la idea de que estés con Bella creo que es muy precipitada la idea.

—No Charlie, esto no se trata de nosotros —pasé un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la acerqué a mí—. Son Emmett y Rosalie.

—Oh, eso es mejor.

—Pero algún día lo haré Charlie, no dudo que ella es la mujer de mi vida, lo sé —la miré a los ojos y traté de transmitirle en una mirada todo lo que sentía por ella.

—Bien, asegúrate que no sea pronto —murmuró Charlie y se retiró.

—Así que la idea de poner un anillo en mi dedo sigue —pasó sus dedos por la línea de mi mandíbula.

—Algún día lo haré, Bella.

—Te amo —me dijo.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre —le dije y le di un pequeño beso—. Anda, que no tarda en suceder todo el espectáculo.

Nos sentamos justo en la parte donde el pico del corazón terminaba y esperamos a que los próximamente recién comprometidos hicieran su aterrizaje. Literal, aterrizarían en medio de todos. Tomé las manos de Bellas entre las mías y me dediqué a acariciar las venas que se marcaban en su muñeca mientras ellos llegaban.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Miren —chilló Alice y señaló a lo alto.

A unos cientos de metros a lo alto aparecían un par de paracaidistas. Los paracaídas deslumbraban con sus colores vivos y ondeaban de un lado a otros, llevando a sus portadores hacia un lugar específico. La vestimenta de los dos paracaidistas era un overol completo de color negro. Minutos después se alcanzó a distinguir los rubios cabellos de Rosalie. Y ahí estaban aterrizando en donde todos nos encontrábamos. Rosalie mostraba una cara de excitación completa, no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía; su mirada se encontraba fija en el letrero que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella. Dos personas se acercaron a retirarles todos los artefactos y los paracaídas. Emmett no apartaba los ojos del rostro de Rose tratando de descifrar lo que le estaba cruzando por la mente, mientras que ella seguía perdida en lo que se encontraba frente a sus narices.

—Emm —susurró; su voz se mostraba rota de la emoción.

Emmett esperó a que quedaran libre de cualquier impedimento que les evitara moverse para tomar la mano de Rosalie y llevarla dentro del corazón y arriba del letrero para tomar sus manos y llamar su atención.

—Mi nena, joder, no sé cómo hacer esto —gruñó—. Sólo sé que desde que éramos unos adolescentes me tienes tomado de las pelotas —todos reímos por la falta de decoro de Emmett, pero vaya, él era así—. Me hipnotizaste con ese andar de caderas que ¡carajo! Es mi perdición. Te quiero conmigo toda la vida. Quiero llamarte nena cada día de mi vida. Déjame ser el hombre que te acompañe cada día y juegue contigo a tu ya sabes qué –movió sus caderas sugerentemente— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

— ¡Estás loco, Emm! —gritó Rosalie, pero ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sonreía bobamente—. Pero sí, por supuesto que quiero ser tu nena toda la vida —se lanzó a sus brazos.

Emmett la separó del suelo, le dio varias vueltas entre sus brazos y cuando la volvió a dejar en el piso, no perdió el tiempo para devorar su boca. Ambos succionaban sus bocas sin dar tregua alguna. Y así es cómo un momento romántico se convirtió en un momento de Emmett y Rosalie. A unas cuantas sillas de distancia el padre de Rosalie carraspeó.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó Emmett, pero dejó su mano bien firme en el trasero de Rose.

—Hiciste que todos estuvieran aquí —dijo Rosalie cuando por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Quería que fueran testigos de esto. Por cierto, general Swan —le dijo a su papá—, conste que hice las cosas bien, primero hablé con Evan y Ana al respecto y después organicé todo esto.

—Te amo, oso —Rosalie atrajo su atención y lo besó profundamente.

— ¡Nos vamos a casar! —gritó Emmett.

— ¡Tendremos boda! —gritó Alice—. Rosalie Hale, no te perdonaré jamás si no me dejas organizar todo para tu boda.

—Pero nada de trajes de pingüino —sentenció Emmett.

Esa tarde festejamos con toda la familia el compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie. Durante esa tarde no pude evitar pensar e imaginar miles de escenarios donde Bella y yo estuviéramos comprometidos. Lo deseé, deseé en ese momento ser Emmett y que Bella fuera Rosalie, quería ponerle tanto un anillo a mi Bella, un anillo que nos uniera para siempre. Quería unir mi vida a la de ella y compartiéramos cada día. Mi pecho ardió de deseo por esa imagen, Bella siendo la Señora Cullen. Ella siendo mía y yo de ella, no en un sentido de cosificación sino en un sentido espiritual. Pronto llegaría ese día.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece lo de Jasper y la propuesta de Emmett? Las cosas se ponen interesantes y se vienen cosas interesantes para nuestra parejita. A esta historia le quedan algunas cosas que contar ;)  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Anonymus_ justo tenemos la reacción de Jasper y lo que pleneaba Emmett, así que, qué te ha parecido, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta el siguiente capítulo y muchísimas gracias por leer. | _Algún lector anónimo_ descuida que todavía quedan capis, que espero sigan siendo de tu agrado como hasta ahora y lamento haberte dejado con la expectativa. Mil gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. | _Merce_ me imagino que este capi te ha agradado en cuanto a Jasper xD... al parecer cree que sí hay algo que reclamar ¿habrá algo para reclamar? Muchas gracias por leer. | _Nani_ me da gusto haberte enganchado con esta idea y espero mantenerte acá hasta el final. Mil gracias por leer. | _Maite_ xD esa era la idea, pero aquí ya está el capi. Gracias por leer :) | _Pera l.t_ lo hizo al estilo de Alice y lo volvió a hacer, veámos cómo continúan ese par. Gracias por leer y continuar acá :) | _Cary_ lo sé, lo sé y como ven Jasper cree que puede reclamarle a Alice, pero por qué mmm ya veremos ;) Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¡Mil gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos el siguiente jueves ;)**


	39. Adiós Sicilia

**Hola, hola chicas. Un nuevo capítulo que espero lo disfruten. El fin de las vacaciones ha llegado y tengo que decirles que aunque los últimos capítulos se han centrado en Alice y Jasper, pronto la atención se centrará en nuestra parejita ;)**

 **Capítulo 39: Adiós Sicilia**

 **EPOV**

Recorría la espalda de Bella con las yemas de mis dedos; a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal. Al llegar a la parte baja de su espalda hundí mis dedos en los pequeños hoyuelos que se marcaban a sus costados. Resultaban encantadores. Su respiración era serena, señal inequívoca de que se encontraba perdida todavía en el mundo de Morfeo. Debería sentirme culpable, no la había dejado descansar después del penúltimo día de turismo, pero ese micro biquini que había mostrado en la playa me habían hecho desear tomarla ahí mismo en la playa al estilo neandertal. Ella pareció haberlo deseado también cuando le confesé mis oscuros deseos. Al final no lo habíamos hecho en la playa, pero sí en el balcón. La adrenalina de saber que Emmett o Rose podrían asomarse en cualquier momento lo hizo mucho más erótico. Dejé de acariciar su espalda cuando la sentí removerse.

—No dejes de hacerlo, se siente realmente bien —murmuró sobre su almohada y dio un gran suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creer que hoy sea nuestra última noche aquí —hundió su rostro en la unión de mi cuello y hombro.

—Lo disfrutamos ¿no es cierto? —le dije y ella sólo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Nos encargaremos de hacer este día mágico. Sólo tú y yo. Nada de nuestras familias. Los amo, pero necesito más tiempo contigo a solas, no únicamente las noches.

—Lo sé, me siento exactamente igual. La noche anterior fue realmente buena —alzó su rostro y besó mis labios.

—Aunque terminé completamente fascinado no quiero volver a correr el riesgo de ser descubierto por Emmett y me corte las pelotas —le dije.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —empujó sus caderas contra mi erección—. ¿Acaso no valió la pena?

Miré sus hermosos ojos cafés y sus reflejos rojizos destellar con los rayos que se adentraban por la ventada. Era temprano y sus mejillas ya se encontraban sonrojadas.

— ¡Joder, que valió la pena! —la tumbé de espaldas y me subí a su cuerpo, presionando mi erección en su vientre.

— ¿Quieres volverlo a hacer? —preguntó picarona.

—Bella, Bella ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —bajé mi cabeza a su cuello y lo mordisqueé.

—Debemos bajar ya —me dijo.

—No —gruñí— Encerrémonos en esta habitación hasta que tengamos que irnos mañana.

— ¡Basta Jasper! —escuchamos un grito por el pasillo.

— ¿Esa era Alice? —me preguntó Bella.

Reconocería la voz de mi hermana en cualquier lado. Esa había sido ella.

—Jasper, ahora no —se volvió a escuchar a mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Deberíamos salir y ver qué sucede? —preguntó Bella.

Por supuesto que me moría por saber lo que pasaba ahí afuera, me sentía como un par de señoras chismosas en búsqueda de alguna nueva noticia. Bella se removió debajo de mí y me aparté para poderla dejar pasar. Envolvió con una de las sábanas su cuerpo y caminó hacia la puerta, abrió la puerta a penas unos centímetros y se asomó. Me coloqué detrás de ella y alcancé a ver lo que la mantenía tan entretenida.

Jasper tomaba del brazo a Alice y le impedía irse. Alice lo miraba con furia. ¿Dónde estaba María? Alice volvió a intentar zafarse y por poco lo logra, por lo que Jasper colocó sus brazos en la cintura de ella y la envolvió firmemente para pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo.

— ¿Fue por él? No me hagas repetirlo ni una vez más —le dijo furioso.

—Es que ni siquiera entiendo lo que me dices —sollozó Alice— ¿A dónde se fue el Jasper pacífico?

—Se ha ido gracias a ti —la empujó contra la pared y Alice jadeó. Estaba a punto de salir para defenderla cuando Jasper arremetió contra la boca de Alice. Se pegó completamente a ella impidiéndole moverse. Alice lo apartó en cuanto pudo y se alejó de él.

— ¿Es por él? —preguntó un Jasper cargado de ira.

—Sí, es por él, porque él no se merece que le haga esto. Ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo —Alice bajó su mirada por unos segundos y volvió a erguirse.

— ¿Y era tan difícil mandar un bendito correo hablándome de él para que por lo menos te entendiera? —la mirada de Jasper era de desafío, le estaba exigiendo con ella a Alice una explicación.

— ¿Así como tú te dignaste a hablarme de María? —Alice alzó su barbilla un poco más en clara señal de desafío.

—Para qué lo haría, estabas ya tan ocupada con el tal Jesse, tanto te encandiló que no podías responder ningún correo, no podías llamar porque estabas muy ocupada con él.

Lo siguiente que sucedió que nos dejó sin respiración tanto a Bella como a mí fue la tremenda bofetada que le estampó Alice a Jasper.

—Eres el menos indicado en reclamarme algo —Alice tenía la mandíbula tensa—. Tú fuiste el que rompió con su promesa, el que se dejó llevar por el rencor y decidió seguirme castigando. Así que no te atrevas a hacerme sentir culpable por sentirme feliz con alguien más. No te atrevas —se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo.

—Espero hayan disfrutado del espectáculo —nos dijo Jasper mordazmente.

—Lo sentimos —le dijo Bella apenada y cerramos la puerta lo más lento que pudimos con la vergüenza de haber sido descubiertos y habernos quedado escuchando y viendo lo que sucedía entre ellos.

—Creo que nos pasamos un poco —le dije a Bella.

— ¿Un poco? El pobre Jasper estaba que se tiraba de los cabellos del coraje —rió de manera suave, Bella.

—Sé que es nuestro amigo, preciosa, pero me cuesta entenderlo. Él dijo amar a mi hermana y no hace más que lastimarla.

—Bueno, a veces así son las cosas —me miró significativamente.

—Ya sé por dónde vas y tienes razón soy el menos indicado para hablar de ello —me dirigí a la cama y me senté en ella, después vino Bella y se sentó en mi regazo—. Es sólo que él actuó sin importarle ella en lo más mínimo y ahora le reclama cuando fue él quien la hizo a un lado.

—Lo sé. Quiera o no aceptar Jasper lo que sucede, a él le afecta que Alice esté con Jesse, y como bien sabemos todos él está con María sólo por venganza.

—Cómo puedes querer vengarte de la persona que amas —la miré a los ojos.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Anda, mejor hay que prepararnos para nuestros últimos momentos aquí.

—Desayunemos juntos ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté mientras besaba su clavícula.

—Me parece excelente —me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Avisamos a todos que nos iríamos por nuestro lado a desayunar pero que sin falta comeríamos todos juntos. Después del desayuno nos dedicamos a caminar por algunas calles ya conocidas. Rodeé a Bella con mis brazos y besaba cada parte de ella que quedara a mi alcance. Debía aprovechar que Charlie no se encontraba cerca. Al poco tiempo regresamos al hotel y a Bella se le ocurrió meternos en la piscina del hotel y fue mi perdición. Verla desprenderse de su kaftán rosa para quedar con el micro bikini blanco.

—Anda, vamos —tiró de mí—. Hace algo de calor y necesitamos refrescarnos antes de ir a comer con nuestros padres.

¡Vaya que necesitaba refrescarme en esos momentos! Pero por motivos muy diferentes a los que ella pensaba. Me quité mi ropa quedándome solamente con el traje de baño. Tomé a Bella al estilo novia en mis brazos, ella gritó y me lancé con ella a la piscina. Estábamos completamente solos, y eso me fascinaba, tenerla de esa manera para mí, poderla tocar y admirarla en esas minúsculas prendas que ella llamaba traje de baño, además agradecía que no hubiera algún idiota que pudiera verla así y que comenzara a babear por ella. Ella era mía. Bella se acercó a mí y lanzó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Y ahí estaba la razón por la que no me agradaba estar completamente a solas con ella en esa situación, no había nada que me detuviera a tomarla ahí mismo corriendo el riesgo de que alguien pudiera vernos. Gemí cuando su delicioso coño cayó justamente en mi pene. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y ella bajó su rostro hasta hundirlo en mi cuello y comenzar a besarlo. Mis manos ni cortas ni perezosas se posaron en ese bien redondeado y firme culo. Acariciaba toda la piel dejada expuesta por la parte inferior de su traje de baño.

—Te ves tremendamente delicioso con todas estas gotas de agua en tu rostro, pectorales y abdomen —recogió cada gota que veía en mí con sus labios, como si me diera suaves besos.

—Y tú te ves tremendamente deliciosa con estos pedazos de tela —le sonreí pajarero—. Puedo admirar a la perfección mi par de lunares favoritos.

Alcé su cuerpo hasta tener sus pechos firmes a la altura de mi boca y poder besar sus pechos. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y comenzó a tirar de él. Era tan jodidamente sexy que hiciera eso. Moví mi boca un poco más al centro de su pecho y me encontré con que tenía sus pezones erectos. Reprimí una sonrisa al saber que ella estaba igual de excitada que yo. Coloqué mis labios alrededor de su duro pezón y succioné, pero la estorbosa tela me fastidiaba. Alcé la mirada a sus ojos mientras con una de mis manos moví la tela y le dejé libre. Comencé a besar alrededor de su aureola y después saqué mi lengua para lamer. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, su espalda se arqueó dándome un mejor acceso. Succioné y succioné hasta que la escuché jadear mucho más fuerte y la sentí tirar de mis cabellos con fuerzas. Besé su cuello y después no me resistí a probar sus labios, mientras que una de mis manos bajaba hasta llegar a su centro, hice a un lado la tela y comencé a acariciar su clítoris.

—Edward —jadeó en mi oído—. Me haces derretir.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando mayor profundidad con mis caricias y acercándose a mi polla más que erecta.

— ¡Joder, Bella! —gruñí y escondí mi rostro en la hendidura entre su cuello y su hombro.

Estaba por penetrar con mis dedos a Bella cuando escuché un carraspeo, inmediatamente pegué a Bella a mí y nos giré para cubrirla con el muro de la piscina y con mi cuerpo; Bella lo más disimulada que pudo se acomodó la parte superior de su bikini. Aparté mis manos de su coño y la pegué lo más que pude a mí.

—Haré como que mis ojitos puros y santos no vieron nada —dijo Alice—. Pero por Dios, muchachos pudo haber sido Emmett o Charlie —tanto Bella como yo gemimos ante la idea de que cualquiera de ellos nos hubiera encontrado en esas circunstancias. Sentí todo mi color esfumarse.

—Lo sentimos —le dije a Alice.

—Pero por favor contrólense, ya tenemos mucho con Emm y Rose. Por cierto, acomódense todo lo que tengan que acomodarse porque vamos a comer aquí.

Me giré a mirar a Bella para revisar que todo estuviera bien con ella, tenía su rostro adorablemente sonrojado y sus labios hinchados, así que besé su mejilla y la ayudé a acomodarse bien sus hermosos pechos en su traje de baño. Mi polla aún se encontraba dura así que me alejé de la tentación y comencé a pensar en Emmett en un traje de baño del tamaño del de Bella, eso instantáneamente ayudó. Cuando salí de la piscina Bella ya se había colocado su kaftán y estaba al lado de Alice. Me fui a sentar al lado de Bella y esperamos a que todos llegaran. Los primeros en aparecer fueron mis padres y los de Bella con el pequeño Seth que sin esperar más se lanzó a la piscina.

— ¡Wow! La piscina para mí sólo —se sumergió y comenzó a nadar de un lado a otro, se sumergió nuevamente y cuando Emmett apareció le lanzó una gran cantidad de agua.

— ¡Seth! —le gritó Emmett y Rosalie se sacudía el agua que había alcanzado a mojarla.

Seth abrió sus ojos demasiado y se veía preocupado, nadó rápido hasta la orilla de la piscina y salió de ahí para ir al lado de Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Te has enojado capitán Emmett? —preguntó Seth preocupado— Yo sólo quería jugar un poco y lo lamento, en verdad.

Emmett lo miró y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de su hermano y le sonrió. El alma pareció regresar a Seth.

—No me enojé enano, pero debes tener cuidado —le dijo Emmett con una voz paternal, pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice —me dijo Bella.

—Lo lamento —le dijo Seth.

—A mí no me ha molestado, pero gracias a tu travesura has mojado a Rosalie —Emmett señaló a Rose que estaba detrás de ellos—. Es a ella a quien le debes una disculpa.

Seth rodeó a Emmett hasta que llegó frente a Rose, junto sus manitas como si fuera a suplicar.

—Rose, lamento haberte mojado —bajó su cabeza.

—Descuida Seth, no es más que agua y entiendo que era una broma —le sonrió—. No te sientas afligido —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Segura? Porque no quiero rencores entre cuñados —le dijo Seth.

—Totalmente segura, sólo es agua. Mira.

Rose se acercó a Emmett y antes de que Seth pudiera entender que quería que mirara, Rosalie empujó a Emmett para que cayera a la piscina, pero no contaba con que Emmett la jalaría consigo y terminarían ambos en la alberca.

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó Rosalie.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, nena, sólo es agua —Rosalie lo fulminó y se lanzó a él para sumergirlo.

Alice, Bella y yo reíamos y disfrutábamos de la escena. Charlie refunfuñaba por la madurez de Emmett, pero Sue admitía que ese era su encanto. Minutos después llegaron Jasper y María, tomados de la mano, Alice fingió no enterarse. Bella y ella se sumergieron en planes para el próximo semestre y un proyecto en el que Jesse quería que Alie participara.

—Eso es magnífico —le dijo Bella.

—No lo sé, digo, sí lo es, pero no es lo mío. Le he dado algunos consejos de lo que a mí me parecía mejor cuando me mostró sus diseños, pero no significa que pueda estar en ese proyecto.

— ¡Vamos Alice! Si te lo ha pedido es porque tiene confianza en ti y cree que puedes hacerlo, no arriesgaría un proyecto por pequeño que sea.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Me giré un poco y me di cuenta que Jasper estaba alejado de todos y su mirada centrada en mi hermana. A María no parecía agradarle mucho la idea, y cómo culparla. Rosalie y Bella tenían razón, Jasper seguía amando a mi hermana, y eso mismo me hizo preguntarme qué sucedía o había sucedido para que Jasper de pronto quisiera vengarse de ella haciéndola a un lado, dejando de comunicarse con ella, sin explicación alguna. Tenía que reconocer que Jasper no era así, no era de las personas que se vengaban, ni que guardara rencores, siempre buscaba arreglar las cosas y lo había hecho, o eso al menos había parecido. Quizá la distancia le había dado una nueva perspectiva de lo sucedido con Alice y había elegido no olvidar lo que había hecho. Me daba pena por mi hermana y por él, él era también mi amigo y como habían dicho Bella y Rosalie, él seguía amando a Alice y lo que sea que estuviera haciendo también lo estaba afectando a él.

—Edward ¿En qué piensas? —Bella acarició mi mentón.

—Pensaba en Alice y Jasper —respondí.

—Alice me ha comentado que cuando los vimos discutir en la mañana fue porque él fue a su habitación para preguntarle por Jesse, ella se negó a hablar de él y Jasper se enfadó. Por lo que me cuenta Alice, Jasper cree que Jesse se interpuso entre Alice y él, no lo sé, para mí hay muchas cosas que no cuadran.

—Exactamente eso pensaba, preciosa —acaricié su mejilla—. El actuar de Jasper está tan lejos de ser Jasper.

—Quizá deberíamos…

—Bella, no es correcto inmiscuirnos en los problemas de los demás —le corté, sabía que se moría por arreglar las cosas entre sus mejores amigos.

—Pero sabemos que hay algo que no cuadra, ellos son incapaces de verlo por sus celos, rencor y orgullo.

Respiré profundo, porque tenía un punto a favor, pero inmiscuirnos podría tener como consecuencia quedar en malos términos con alguno de los dos en caso de que no terminaran bien las cosas. Era algo que ellos tenían que arreglar, solamente a ellos les correspondía hacerlo.

—No lo sé, Bella —me froté la frente con mi mano izquierda.

—Bien, no hagas nada, pero yo lo haré —se levantó y se fue.

El resto de esa tarde Alice acaparó a Bella hablando, supuse yo, del problema con Jasper. Emmett estuvo un rato conmigo platicando de su ahora situación sentimental como prometido de Rosalie Hale. Ella era quien llevaba el mando en la relación. No me sorprendería que él terminara siendo Emmett de Hale. Sus nervios por la boda evidentemente no se hacían presentes todavía, pero moría por ver a ese hombre inmenso tronarse los dedos por los nervios comunes del novio. Me pregunté ¿qué tan nervioso estaría yo el día en que me casara con Bella? Giré mi rostro para encontrarla sentada en la piscina con sus pies dentro del agua. Platicaba con Rosalie y Alice, los rayos de sol hacían destellar su cabello, su piel blanca y suave irradiaba calidez; se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada por el calor, lo que le añadía un toque sexy a mi preciosa. Me la imaginé sonrojada, pero por un motivo distinto, ella con la respiración agitada y tumbada encima de mí después de una larga y buena cabalgata a mi polla. Mi polla dio un brinco. Mal momento para imaginarme a Bella y a mí en esa situación. Mira que ponerme caliente al lado de su hermano. Bella debió sentir mi mirada porque se giró hacia mí para regresármela. Mordió su labio como si estuviera al tanto de la imagen que acababa de formar en mi cabeza. Definitivamente sus labios no ayudaron a mi más que levantada y dura situación. Bella dejó de platicar con las chicas y regresó a mi lado, detrás de ella venían las chicas, se sentó justo a mi lado, pero yo la acomodé en mis piernas, oculté un jadeo cuando su trasero cayó justo encima de mi erección, ella sólo dio un respingo al sentirla.

—Tú lo provocaste, ahora tienes que ayudarme a ocultar mi pequeño problema.

— ¿Yo? Pero yo no he hecho nada —sonrió traviesa—. Además, que créeme, tu problema no tiene nada de pequeño —soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sigues sin ayudar —gruñí y mordisqueé su hombro.

— ¡Hey! Aparta tus manos de mi hermanita —me dijo Emmett, lo que provocó que Bella rodará los ojos.

En cuanto terminamos de comer Jasper regresó a su habitación con María, al parecer irían un tiempo a New Haven y después regresarían a Londres. No sabía si desear que Alice y Jasper estuvieran encontrándose todo ese tiempo para que arreglaran las cosas, o que ese tiempo no se atormentaran el uno al otro.

Bella y yo nos retiramos para dar una caminata pequeña por uno de los jardines del hotel. Amaba las vacaciones familiares, pero también significaban menos tiempo con Bella a solas, era un egoísta y estaba lejos de sentirme mal por querer acaparar a Bella.

Íbamos tomados de la mano y las balanceábamos como si fuéramos unos niños.

— ¿Y en qué estaban hablando cuando te descubrí viéndome en la piscina? —se colocó enfrente de mí y mis brazos por magnetismo se fueron a rodear su precioso cuerpo atrayéndola a mí.

Antes de responderle di un dulce beso en su mejilla y después bajé a su cuello. Su cuello resultaba ser demasiado tentador para morder, besar y succionar. Tan blanco y cálido, tan suave.

—Pensaba en cuando fuera nuestro turno —la miré directamente a ese par de chocolates brillantes que eran sus ojos y en ese momento mostraban una plena confusión.

—Nuestro turno, ¿a qué te refieres con nuestro turno?

—A cuando seamos tú y yo los que se comprometan —le dije y dediqué una de sus sonrisas favoritas.

—Sigues con eso —ella sonrió.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito: algún día pondré un anillo en tu dedo —tomé su mano izquierda y deposité un beso en su palma y después en el dorso.

—Paso a paso —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Que sea pronto por favor —incliné su cuerpo hacia tras y besé su escote descubierto.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo Bella tirándose en el sofá de nuestro departamento.

—Dulce hogar —me tumbé encima de ella y comencé a besar sus labios tiernos y delicados.

—Extrañaré Sicilia, pero nada como tú y yo solos —acarició mi cabello por encima de mis oídos—. ¿Sabes que mañana tus padres se reunirán con Jesse en el desayuno?

—Algo así escuché comentar a mis padres mientras mamá sentenciaba a papá por si se le ocurría hacerle pasar un mal momento a Jesse.

—Así que Carlisle es igual que todos los padres, celoso con su niña.

—Quizá sea por el hecho de que Jesse es un desconocido para ellos y la situación de Alice en los últimos meses.

—Ella trataba, pero dejó de ser la Alice chispeante que conocemos.

—Hasta que llegó, Jesse —le dije—. Anda señorita, a la cama que mañana debo de regresar al trabajo.

—Qué te parecería que fuera a comer mañana contigo, estaré todo el día sola y…

La corté con beso fugaz.

—No tienes ni que decirlo dos veces, te quiero ahí a la hora de la comida.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé directo a nuestra habitación. La dejé con delicadeza en la cama, saqué nuestros pijamas y me dediqué a quitarle con mimo su ropa para ponerle una de mis camisetas, después me puse mi pantalón de pijama y nos envolví a ambos con el edredón. Pegué su espalda a mi torso y ella en plan juguetón empujó su firme culo hacia mi pene, provocando que gimiera por el contacto.

—No seas traviesa y duerme —besé su nuca y ella soltó una risa.

Sentí como su respiración se volvía calmada y profunda, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y dejé que mi respiración se acompasara a la suya, creando un arrullo perfecto para sumirme en el sueño al lado del cálido y delicado cuerpo de Bella.

* * *

 **Algo cortito, lo sé, pero en los próximos capítulos se vienen bastantes cosas, desde terminar con el asunto entre Alice y Jasper, como algunas otras cosas con Edward y Bella que se pondrán bastante interesantes.  
**

 **Por cierto, veo que muchas van por buen camino en cuanto a lo que sucede con Jasper, y aquí un poco más. En el siguiente capu podrán entender muchas cosas del porqué de su actuar, así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Reviews a responder: _Geraldine_ al contrario, gracias a ti por leer ;) | _Cariito_ bienvenida de nuevo ;) le has dado en el blanco, se viene más de nuestra parejita favorita, aunque no será del todo agradable y muchas gracias por leer, ponerte al día y dejarme tu review | _Merce_ ese es el atractivo de Emmett, lo poco delicado xD... en cuanto a Jasper, en el siguiente sabremos a qué se debe su comportamiento, aunque empezamos a ver que hay cosas que no están medio raras | _Jessi_ no diré nada, o de lo contrario lo arruinaré, pero vas bien ;), muchas gracias por leer | _Pera l.t_ estuve bastante tentada de poner a Jesse en las vacaciones, pero ya habrá suficiente para torturar a Jasper, y como dije estamos a nada de ver lo que sucedió con él, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer | _Cary_ tenía que hacer algo para poder estar las noches con Edward xD, muchas gracias por leer | _Algún lector anónimo_ al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por leer ;) | _Melania_ en este punto todas pesamos lo mismo de Jasper, pero ya se viene lo bueno para que lo entendamos a él, no es una justificación pero sabremos lo que pasó él. Mil gracias por leer | _DBella_ oww muchas gracias a ti por leer esta loca idea, me alegra que sea de tu agrado y esperes con ansias lo jueves para poder leer un nuevo capítulo, espero no decepcionarte :)**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente jueves mis divinuras de lectoras!**


	40. Algo no cuadra

**Mis divinuras, el nuevo capítulo y lamento decirles que será el último feliz feliz para nuestro par favorito. Pero mientras tanto disfruten de este capítulo ;)**

 **Capítulo 40: Algo no cuadra**

 **BPOV**

Al despertar me di cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Las sábanas estaban frías del lado de Edward. Me senté en la cama para ver si no estaba en alguna otra parte de la habitación, pero no era así. Miré el reloj que había en el buró de mi lado, todavía era temprano para que se hubiera marchado a su trabajo. En ese preciso momento entró con una toalla blanca enredada en sus caderas. La visión de su abdomen desnudo me descolocó, dejándome extasiada ante semejante panorama matutino, inmediatamente sentí el familiar hormigueo en mi vientre y sexo. Edward caminó hacia mí y se inclinó sobre la cama hasta dejar su rostro a centímetros del mío.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Besó mis labios de manera rápida y afortunadamente, ya que sentí que mi aliento asustaría a cualquiera a doscientos metros a la redonda. Además, si a Edward se le hubiera ocurrido profundizar el beso hubiera terminado por arrancarle la toalla, tumbarlo en la cama y montarlo hasta estar saciada de él. ¡Dios! Me había convertido en una maldita pervertida adicta a hacer el amor con mi novio.

—Quita esa mirada —le escuché decir y en ese momento me di cuenta que se veía su excitante V—. Bella, por favor —gimió.

—Lo siento —mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

—Eso tampoco me ayuda mucho, preciosa —volvió a inclinarse para besarme, pero me aparté, él me miró confundido por mi poco usual reacción.

—Mal aliento —le expliqué.

—Bobadas, tus besos son deliciosos.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó profundamente, traté de resistirme, pero sus labios eran adictivos, con un solo toque y estaba rendida, sólo buscaba más. Abrí mi boca a su exigencia y él me penetró con su lengua haciéndome olvidarme de mí misma, sólo centrada en el disfrute de su beso. Duró muy poco, demasiado poco. Se separó y pegó su frente a la mía.

—Me encantaría continuar, pero no puedo faltar —hizo un lindo puchero, que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

—Edward Cullen haciendo pucheros —me burlé—. Eres realmente tierno.

—Preciosa, a un hombre no le gusta escuchar de su pareja que luce tierno, preferimos algo más masculino.

Sonreí provocadora y me hinqué en la cama, me acerqué a la orilla donde estaba y arranqué su toalla como había deseado desde que pisó la habitación.

—Te gustaría algo más como "Tienes la polla más hermosa que he visto" —le pregunté mientras envolvía la sedosidad de su piel caliente con mi mano, o por lo menos lo que alcanzaba a abarcar.

—Joder, Bella —su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se tornaron llenos de lujuria.

—Dime, ¿eso es más aceptable? —besé su cuello y comencé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo.

—Bella —gruñó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —me separé de su cuello y solté mi agarré de su erección y le sonreí triunfalmente.

—Eres una malvada bruja, preciosa —su sonrisa ladina me hizo saber que estaba en problemas—. Esto no se quedará así —me guiñó un ojo y se fue a poner su ropa.

Lo esperé en la cocina con su vaso con jugo de naranja y unas tostadas. Seguía con la camiseta y bragas. Había salido de la habitación volando cuando Edward comenzó a seducirme mientras se colocaba su traje de tres piezas azul marino y camisa blanca. Su mirada durante todo momento me dejó claro que estaba en problemas y al mismo tiempo me hizo excitarme, así que para evitar tentaciones preferí dejarlo terminar de arreglarse mientras hacía su jugo rápido.

—Irás a comer conmigo —me dijo.

—Así es, estaré en tu oficina por ahí de las tres y cuarto —me acerqué con el pretexto de arreglar unas arrugas inexistentes en su chaleco.

—De acuerdo, preciosa.

Bajó su cabeza hasta estar al alcance de mis labios y me besó. Tomé un jugo con él, después desayunaría bien cuando se marchara. Tenía un día bastante largo acomodando mis cosas y las suyas, lavando ropa y yendo de compras para abastecer las alacenas que ya se encontraban vacías. Además, tenía que llamar a Alice para preguntarle por cómo había ido el desayuno con Jesse y sus padres. Eso era algo que moría por conocer.

En cuanto Edward se marchó me puse en marcha con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Limpié, recogí y lavé lo que tenía que lavar. Todo terminaba siendo un desastre después de vacaciones. Terminé justamente al cuarto para la una, tiempo suficiente para bañarme, arreglarme e ir al supermercado.

Una vez en mi habitación tomé un vestido veraniego color azul aprovechando el estupendo clima que había ese día. El vestido de mangas cortas y tela ligera me llegaba a mitad del muslo. Tomé unas sandalias sin tacón, negras, un bolso largó que crucé por mi cabeza y metí las llaves y el dinero. De pronto recordé que no tenía carro a mi disposición e ir al supermercado y andar cargando todas las bolsas de un lado para el otro para trasladarme a la oficina de Edward. Era muy temprano para ir a su trabajo. Llegaría aproximadamente con una media hora de antelación e inclusive más. Bueno, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo. Así que decidí lanzarme a su trabajo.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó Sara, la nueva secretaría de Edward.

No era una novia loca llena de celos, pero Sara me caía bien por la principal razón de ser lesbiana. Sus manos se encontraban lejos de querer tener a Edward. Y cómo supe que era lesbiana, por la sencilla razón que la primera vez que había ido a ver a mi novio ella, siendo tan directa, me preguntó si me interesaría salir con ella y lo que terminó por cabrear a Edward fue decirme las piernas preciosas que tenía. Después de aclararle que era la novia de Edward y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tener un interés por ella u otra mujer, no insistió, no se convirtió en una Heidi, aunque de cuando en cuando se le escapaba algún elogio. Más allá de los elogios, ella me caría realmente bien, era de esas personas que te caen bien al instante de mirarlas, con una buena vibra instantánea.

—Hey, Sara ¿está Edward ocupado?

—No, salió de una reunión hace como media hora, así que es todo para ti —me guiñó un ojo.

Pasé enfrente de su escritorio y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, tus piernas lucen espectacular.

Justo en ese momento Edward salió de su oficina y tosió disimuladamente. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo, pegándome totalmente a él.

—Hola, cariño —le dije.

—Preciosa —besó la coronilla de mi cabeza—. Vamos adentro. Sara cualquier cosa sólo hasta las cuatro y media.

—Entendido, jefe.

Edward abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Corrí a su silla y me senté, comencé a jugar en ella como si fuese una niña pequeña. Edward se acercó a mí y su cara mostraba un poco de frustración.

—Sara no lo hace a propósito —le dije.

—Lo sé, pero no es nada cómodo de escuchar —hizo un mohín.

Reí por su reacción.

—Ahora es tanto hombres como mujeres —volvió a gruñir.

—Eres un celoso de primera —me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a él.

—Vamos, que sabes que no miro a nadie más —le dije.

—Sea chica o chico —me puntualizó y yo reí por su reacción.

—Edward sé bueno, Sara es una gran secretaria y me llevo bien con ella.

—Ese es justamente el problema —se quejó—, que también me cae bien y sé que hace de maravilla su trabajo.

—Si te cae tan bien podría considerar la posibilidad de hacer un trío, quizás así ella se saque la espinita —le piqué mientras lo abrazaba.

Edward rodó los ojos y bufó.

—No es para nada agradable —me regresó su abrazo.

—Edward Cullen celoso de su secretaria —me burlé.

—No ayudas, Bella —me apretó a su cuerpo.

Hundí mi nariz en su pecho para empaparme de esa esencia suya que me hacía loca la cabeza. Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y lo sujetó firmemente. Hice lo mismo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón para palpar su firme y duro trasero.

—No es nada divertido tener que ver cómo le coquetean a tu novia —comentó.

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí, he visto cientos de veces como las chicas se ponen de coquetas cuando tú estás cerca —le dije.

—Pero sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿cierto? Adonde sea que vaya sólo puedo y quiero mirarte a ti, estés o no estés.

—Pues resulta que sucede exactamente lo mismo —le dije.

—No lo creo, yo no me la paso riendo y bromeando con las chicas coquetas —besó mi mejilla y no pude evitar reírme.

Edward me esperaba ya en la puerta de su oficina para irnos a hacer las compras. Me llevaría a casa después y él regresaría a trabajar.

—Deja termino de recoger aquí —le dije a Edward mientras levantaba la basura de los restos de nuestra comida tailandesa.

Me incliné sobre el escritorio para tomar algunos restos de las cajas con comida y en ese momento sentí sus manos firmes en mis caderas tirando de mí hasta pegar completamente mi espalda a su pecho duro como piedra. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer, sentí mi piel ponerse chinita cuando sus labios poseyeron el lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo y sus manos tomaron mis pechos.

—Me debes una ¿recuerdas? —me dijo con un tono sensual. Su voz estaba ronca.

Gemí. ¡Joder, claro que lo recordaba! Recordaba haberlo tentado mientras acariciaba su miembro y las ganas de llevármelo a la boca, pero en ese momento me pareció divertido dejarlo así. Quizá no lo fue tanto, pensándolo bien.

— ¿Q… qué planeas ha… hacer? —dije entrecortadamente.

Mi vista se centró en el ventanal detrás de su escritorio, aunque no veía nada en especial; sólo era capaz de concentrarme en las manos de Edward sobre mis senos estrujándolos y su polla enterrada en la hendidura de mi culo. Ya estaba listo para cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente para hacer conmigo.

—Inclínate sobre el escritorio como estabas —me empujó suavemente hacia delante y obedecí.

Apoyé la parte superior de mi cuerpo sobre su escritorio, aplastando papeles y un par de plumas que se encontraban ahí, mi culo quedaba expuesto e invitándolo. Lo sentí despegarse y mi cuerpo sintió frío por la pérdida de su calor, sus manos fueron directo de nuevo a mis caderas y masajeó en círculos, después lo sentí moverse; traté de mirar el reflejo en su ventanal, pero no lo vi. Fue hasta que sentí sus manos levantar mi vestido y dejarme con mi trasero expuesto que me di cuenta que se había hincado. Soltó un gruñido al verme con mi culote de encaje negro.

—Ten sexy.

Acarició con ambas manos cada una de mis nalgas por encima del culote, masajeó en círculos. Besó justamente en la línea debajo de mi trasero y se hundió cada vez más hasta casi tocar mi centro. Después separó mis piernas y acarició el interior de mis muslos con su nariz. Tomó las orillas de mis pantaletas y las bajó lentamente. Tocó cada uno de mis tobillos pidiéndome que los levantara y terminara de quitarme mis bragas. Llevó nuevamente sus manos a mis nalgas y masajeo mi carne, apretujó y acarició en círculos. Después besó con tiernos besos, un beso por aquí, otro por allá.

—Tan suave tu piel —movió sus dedos apenas rosándome.

—Ed… Edward —jadeaba en búsqueda que el aire llegara a mis pulmones.

—Tu culo es tan respingón y firme, con una piel muy suave y delicada.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una mordida pequeña en uno de mis cachetes. Di un saltito, pero las manos firmes de Edward me impidieron mover mi trasero. Giré un poco para verlo, pero sólo pude ver los destellos cobrizos de su cabello. Sopló su aliento lentamente donde mis muslos se tocaban, acariciando parte de mi sexo y excitándome todavía más, y cuando creí que tomaría mi coño con su boca se apartó y bajó mi vestido.

—Debemos apresurarnos, no creo regresar ya aquí.

No estaba hablando en serio ¿cierto?, pensé para mí. No podía estar haciendo eso. No podía dejarme tan caliente como el infierno y ya, no después de todo su juego seductor. Me quedé inclinada en el escritorio con la esperanza de que regresara y me tomara salvajemente, pero eso no sucedió. Fruncí mi entrecejo y me levanté, acomodé bien mi vestido y busqué mis bragas para ponérmelas, ya que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de pasármelas; pero no estaban.

—Dime, Bella, ¿acaso buscas esto? —de su dedo índice colgaba mi culote.

—Demonios, Edward, dámelas —fui directo a él y traté de tomarlas, pero él fue mucho más rápido.

—Me parece que no, me quedo con éstas —tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y me hizo pasar primero.

Caminé sin esperarlo ni un segundo, sólo escuché cómo se despedía de Sara pidiéndole que cualquier inconveniente se le marcara a su teléfono. Llegué al ascensor y esperé a que él llegara para llamarlo. Sentí su mano rodear mi cintura mientras con la otra oprimía el botón de llamado para el elevador. Traté de apartarme, estaba molesta por haberme dejado de esa manera. Se había alejado en el momento que más necesité sus caricias, pues en ese preciso momento era yo quien no las quería. Infantil, quizá, pero lo que había hecho rayaba en lo ruin. Intenté zafarme de su agarre en mi cintura, pero no pude, apretó aún más, prácticamente pegando todo mi cuerpo a su costado. Un nuevo intento más por mi parte.

—No, basta —gruñó.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y me vi empujada en su interior, después Edward oprimió un botón y empezó a moverse, dos pisos más abajo lo detuvo y me estrelló contra la pared de fondo.

—Agh —gruñí por la rudeza.

—Estás molesta porque no te di más atención en mi oficina ¿no es cierto?

—Eso fue ruin —me quejé, tenía la oportunidad y no lo dudaría.

— ¿Quieres esa atención, ahora mismo? —me preguntó.

Miré bien sus ojos y se encontraban turbados por la lujuria, sus pupilas casi cubrían por completo el verde esmeralda de sus iris. Su respiración era agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo. Sus manos tomaron mi trasero y me cargó hasta que enrollé mis piernas en su cintura.

—Entonces, Bella ¿deseas esa atención justo aquí?

Su voz ronca por la excitación me recorrió completamente y me hizo estremecer.

—S… sí —logré decir con trabajo.

—Veamos si es así —una de sus manos se movió debajo de mi vestido hasta llegar a mi centro que encontró totalmente húmedo—. Totalmente húmedo. ¡Joder, Bella! Tus muslos ya se encuentren empapados por tu néctar.

—Tómame, Edward tómame ya —besé su cuello rudamente y moví mis caderas buscando un mayor contacto con sus dedos.

—Carajo, preciosa, eres tan caliente.

Empujó mi peso hacia la pared para poder tomarme con una mano. Escuché bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y en un único movimiento me penetró. Se hundió en mi carne húmeda, sentí cómo me estiraba ante su deliciosa invasión y grité como histérica por el placer.

—Estrecho y cálido —gruñó.

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, lo sentía entrar y salir de mí con solidez. Su polla golpeaba cada rincón de mi interior, acariciando salvajemente mis puntos sensibles. Mi espalda golpeaba una y otra vez debido a la fuerza de sus arremetidas. El único sonido que inundaba la cabina del elevador era nuestros gemidos mezclado con el ruido provocado de nuestros sexos uniéndose. Lo sentía golpear dentro de mí una y otra vez, una y otra vez, llevándome cada vez más cerca de mi nirvana. Hundí mis dientes en su cuello cuando sentí mi coño contraerse cada vez más y por fin sucedió la liberación que me había privado momentos antes. Sentí su simiente llenarme y sus movimientos cesar.

Nuestras respiraciones continuaron agitadas y buscábamos acoplarla al del otro. Recargó su frente en mi hombro y chupé el lugar donde había dejado mi marca, seguramente se le haría un chupetón. Me sentí culpable en ese momento, pero cuando lo hice sólo me dejé llevar por el éxtasis del momento.

—Lo siento —le dije acariciando con mis dedos su marca.

—Descuida, me ha agradado —sonrió traviesamente.

—Supongo que te he marcado —le regresé la sonrisa.

—Creo que así es —me bajó con cuidado de sus caderas.

Acomodé mi vestido mientras él guardaba su miembro en sus pantalones y se fajaba la camisa. Le pedí que me diera mis bragas y se negó, pero la idea de ir por ahí con sólo el vestido me ponía nerviosa, no estaría para nada cómoda, así que se resignó y me las regresó.

Llegamos al supermercado, tomamos un carrito, pero antes de avanzar Edward me metió entre el carrito y sus brazos. Cada uno de sus brazos quedó a mis costados, quedando yo en medio y comenzó a empujar el carro.

— ¿Qué hay que comprar? —me preguntó mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Algunas verduras, carnes, mi té de frambuesa, cereales, leche y jugo —respondí.

—Entonces manos a la obra.

Recorrimos todos los pasillos, cada uno, aunque no hubiera nada en la lista que se encontrara en ellos; todo por el simple hecho de disfrutar nuestra cercanía y el compartir una actividad tan monótona. Amaba y disfrutaba de los momentos simples a su lado porque él tenía el poder de convertirlos en extraordinarios.

—Todo listo —le dije.

—Vayamos a casa —me atrajo a su cuerpo—. Quiero la segunda ronda y esta vez sin el vestido.

Gemí ante su petición. Yo también lo quería así.

— ¿A qué hora saldrás de trabajar? —me preguntó Edward mientras se anudaba su corbata. Eso me hizo dirigir mi mirada al moretón que adornaba su cuello. Nuevamente me sentí culpable.

—Saldré a las cuatro y después regresaré a casa a esperar a Alice. Nos quedamos en ir juntas al departamento de Emmett y Rosalie.

—Supongo que los planes para organizar la boda han empezado.

—Así es, para mí todo bien mientras Alice no me torture con el vestido de dama de honor. De todas formas, no puede extenderse tanto, Rose me ha dicho que han planeado la boda para octubre.

—Así que ya tenemos la boda en puertas —se acercó a mí y me dio un beso suave—. Te veré en la noche, preciosa.

—Ya te extraño —le dije melosamente.

—Eso sonó bastante cursi —comenzó a reír.

—Lo dice el señor "eres mi tesoro más apreciado" —remedé su voz y me crucé de brazos.

—Porque lo eres —acarició mi mejilla.

—Pues también ya te estoy extrañando de sólo pensar en las horas que estaremos sin vernos —le dije.

—Siempre está la opción de que faltes al trabajo —sonrió traviesamente.

—Tentador, pero no —mordisqué su barbilla.

—Ya que no puedo terminar de convencerte me marcho —apretó mi cuerpo al suyo y después me besó.

— ¿Y Kate? —le pregunté a Harry a la mitad del día y ella seguía sin aparecer.

—Kate llamó a mitad de la semana pasada para decirme que tendría que dejar el trabajo —me explicó Harry.

Me detuve en seco con el vaso de café a medio preparar cuando escuché lo que había dicho. ¿Kate dejar el trabajo? ¿Habría dejado ya a un lado su año sabático con Garrett? Terminé de preparar mi pedido y lo entregué al cliente que esperaba. Tomé su dinero y una vez que se marchó fui hacia donde estaba Harry.

—No entiendo, cómo es eso de que Kate ha dejado el trabajo.

—Me dijo que trató de avisarte, pero no lograba conectar la llamada con tu teléfono. Al parecer ha tenido algunos problemas familiares por los cuales no podía seguir viniendo aquí —arregló unos paquetes de servilletas y otros suministros debajo de la encimera—. Le dije que podía cubrir la mitad del tiempo que cubría, pero me ha dicho que le es imposible.

— ¿Podría tomar unos minutos para tratar de comunicarme con ella? —junté mis manos para suplicarle por un poco de tiempo.

—Está bien, te cubriré, pero únicamente por unos minutos —me dijo.

—Gracias —le dije.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero y busqué su número para marcarle. Me senté en la banqueta y tamborileé mis dedos. Tres timbrazos después respondió a mi llamado.

—Kate ¿cómo estás?

—Hey, Bella. Lo mejor que se puede en estas situaciones —noté su voz decaída, supe que algo andaba mal.

—Harry me ha comentado algo, pero quería saber qué es lo que sucede.

—Ay, Bella. Lo lamento, traté de llamarte, pero no entraba la llamada.

—Quizá fue por eso de la cobertura.

—Lo pensé. Lo que sucedió es que papá me llamó el martes de la semana pasada a mitad de la noche para decirme que Tanya está realmente mal, sus problemas han rayado a tal grado que ayer tuvimos que internarla en el hospital psiquiátrico.

— ¿Qué?

Esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa menos eso. Los problemas de Tanya ¿cuáles problemas? Y a tal grado de estar internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, era algo de no creerse. Era cierto que su comportamiento los meses anteriores a su viaje había sido más que extraño, e incluso escalofriante para mí. Jamás pensé que eso pudiera llegar a ese extremo. Me imaginé a Kate, lo devastada que debía de encontrarse, no eran muy unidas, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana, su familia.

—Papá me llamó para decirme que Tanya estaba fuera de sí, literal, estaba fuera de sí cuando llegué. Se puso tan agresiva que tuvimos que sedarla y papá tomó la decisión que creemos es lo mejor para ella.

—Oh, Kate, lo siento mucho. Sabes que mi relación con ella no era la mejor, pero jamás me sentiría feliz por lo que está pasando.

—Lo sé, Bella. Descuida.

—Sé que acá en New Haven no soy de mucha ayuda, pero cualquier cosa que necesites acá estoy, Kate.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Deseo, en verdad, que todo mejore. Estaré al pendiente. ¿Garrett está contigo?

—Sí, el necio quiso estar conmigo, y acá entre nos, no le digas, lo agradezco mucho. No sé qué haría si él no estuviera aquí conmigo y mi papá.

—Debe de ser tu pilar en este momento. Kate debo cortar, Harry sólo me dio algunos minutos, pero estaré en contacto.

—Gracias por llamar —me dijo.

Colgué y en cuanto lo hice recibí un mensaje de Jasper. Lo abrí antes de entrar a la cafetería para poder responderle.

 _"Bella, ¿crees poder comer conmigo el día de hoy? Necesito hablar contigo"_

Contesté inmediatamente.

 _"Claro, estaré en el departamento de Edward por ahí de las cuatro y cuarto"_

Necesitaría llamarle a Alice para decirle que llegara a las cinco. Tenía la opción de decirle la verdad, que atrasaba nuestra hora de encuentro para platicar con Jasper, o inventarle alguna excusa. Opté por la primera, no tenía nada de malo hablar con él, era mi amigo, y ella merecía que fuera honesta. Así que aproveché un poco más de tiempo para comunicarme con Alice y ponernos de acuerdo para vernos más tarde.

Salí del trabajo y fui directo a casa, tomé un taxi ya que se me había hecho tarde y Jasper seguramente se encontraría esperándome en el departamento. Y tal cual, cuando llegué, ahí estaba en la puerta esperando.

—Lo siento, Harry me ha mantenido ocupada un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado.

—Descuida —me dijo.

Su gesto reflejaba un poco de abatimiento y su cabello usualmente rubio dorado parecía tener un tono más oscuro, lo que le daba un aire opaco a su rostro, sin mencionar las ligeras manchas ligeramente tintadas de azul que se encontraban debajo de las cuencas de sus ojos. Vestía una camisa negra y jeans desgastados. Las manos las tenía en los bolsillos. Definitivamente algo le sucedía para tenerlo en ese estado.

—Y bien, de qué quieres hablar conmigo —le dije en cuanto entramos al departamento— Toma asiento ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Agua está bien.

Fui hasta el refrigerador y tomé dos botellas de agua. Regresé a la sala y me senté a su lado.

—Para qué soy buena —le sonreí porque creí que en ese momento era lo que necesitaba.

—Necesito aclarar algunas dudas, pero todo mundo parece estar enfadado conmigo y nadie quiere hablar conmigo, pero sé que tú puedes ayudarme —soltó a borbotones.

—Nadie está enojado contigo, Jasper, simplemente nos encontramos algo estupefactos por tu manera de actuar, no terminamos de entenderlo por completo.

— ¡Eso, justamente eso! No entiendo nada, al principio me tomé a mal su actitud para conmigo de todos ustedes, no podía crees que después de lo sucedido con Alice fuera a mí a quien trataban de esta manera.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—Después yo mismo me puse pensar que algo debía de haber pasado, pero yo no entendía y sigo sin entender qué es lo que los ha colocado en esa posición.

—Sigo sin entender.

Jasper hablaba y hablaba. Las palabras seguían y seguían brotando y no terminaba de comprender el punto al que quería llegar.

—Sé que nuestra manera de reaccionar no es la idónea teniendo en cuenta que no es con nosotros la cosa.

—Más que eso es que no entiendo, después de lo que hizo Alice y me ven a mí como el malo de la película.

—No es que alguno de los dos sea malo, pero de pronto lo que le hiciste a Alice nos sorprendió y admito que personalmente me pareció un acto bajo. Cortar la relación con Alice, cualquier tipo de comunicación y sin explicación alguna, y las cosas fueron peor para ella cuando por Rose tuvo que enterarle de tu relación con María.

—Espera, ¿cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación? No te estoy entendiendo. Fue ella quien dejó de hablarme ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? —me preguntó confundido y enfadado.

Parecía no comprender nada de lo que decía.

—Jasper, no te escapes por la tangente. Alice te mandó correos, cartas, mensajes, de todo para seguir comunicándose contigo y tú de la nada dejaste de responder —expliqué.

—Bella, eso no es cierto. Yo traté de comunicarme con ella cuando vi que no recibía ni un correo suyo, ni una llamada y lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un correo que decía que no quería que la molestara más, que debíamos aprovechar la distancia para continuar cada uno por nuestro lado —me explicó.

Estaba que no me lo creía. Lo que Jasper me decía era totalmente falso, pero la certeza y firmeza con la que me lo dijo era evidencia que él así lo creía. Para él parecía no mentir, parecía estar confiado que su versión de la historia era totalmente verdadera. La frustración en su rostro era clara, quería que entendiera que él estaba en lo cierto, que entendiera que de alguna él era el que había sufrido todo ese tiempo.

—Jasper, sé totalmente honesto. Yo estuve con Alice todo este tiempo y lo que te voy a decir puede corroborártelo ella o cualquiera de nosotros —le dije—. Alice te buscó por correo, mensajes y llamadas por semanas enteras sin recibir ni una sola respuesta tuya.

—Mentira —dijo tajantemente.

—No lo es, Jasper.

—Está bien, míralo por ti misma —me dijo.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo en sus pantalones y pulsó algunas teclas antes de mostrármelo.

—Toma —me lo extendió—. Ahí podrás ver todos los correos que le mandé pidiéndole hablar y una explicación de por qué de pronto ya no respondía. Puedes ver mis mensajes para que veas que es más de lo mismo.

Tomé el teléfono y comencé a leer correo por correo. Cada correó que pasaba, era lo mismo. Jasper pidiéndole a Alice hablar con ella, pidiéndole una explicación, diciéndole que por fin entendía lo que había sucedido y que quería estar con ella, sin rencores ni nada parecido, incluso en uno le pedía que fuera a Londres un fin de semana porque la extrañaba. Y así como vi cada correo me di cuenta que ninguno de ellos había recibido respuesta alguna de Alice. Eso me extrañó completamente porque yo misma había visto cuando Alice envió algunos correos a Jasper. Cuando estaba a punto de salirme de su bandeja de salida para mostrarle los mensajes de entrada me di cuenta que esa cuenta no era la de Alice. El correo era similar, pero conocía su correo de memoria y ese no era. Eso me hizo sospechar, así que salí de sus mensajes enviados y me fui a checar aquellos que había recibido los últimos meses y ahí no aparecía ninguno de Alice, sólo uno con la cuenta a la cual le había enviado todos los correos que había leído anteriormente donde le decía que esa era su nueva cuenta porque la anterior le había sido bloqueada.

—Jasper, esta cuenta no es de Alice —le dije seria.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

—La cuenta a la que le has enviado todos los correos que me has mostrado, así como el que recibiste de esa cuenta no es de Alice —le dije—. Yo la he visto y le he enviado correos a su cuenta de siempre.

—No puede ser —me dijo atónito.

Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos y después agrego.

—De acuerdo y qué sucede con su teléfono —me preguntó—. Sigue siendo el mismo ¿cierto?

—Sí, no lo ha cambiado —le dije.

—Entonces por qué jamás respondió ninguna de mis llamadas.

Para eso sí no tenía respuesta alguna y se lo hice saber, pero le expliqué que el tiempo que pasé con Alice ella nunca nos habló de llamadas suyas o que no quisiera hablar con él, por el contrario, era lo que quería y lo había buscado sin recibir, al igual que él, respuesta alguna.

—Alice no tarda en llegar, y si me lo preguntas, creo que es momento de que hablen los dos y aclaren lo que sea que haya sucedido, porque lo que veo es una total confusión. Ambos han tratado de comunicarse con el otro y sin embargo ninguno ha obtenido respuesta.

—Alice no quiere hablar conmigo. Ayer lo intenté —me dijo cabizbajo.

—Quizá sea porque ayer estuvo con Jesse —le informé y no me pasó desapercibido la tensión en su mandíbula.

—Ella es feliz con él ¿verdad? —me preguntó y sinceramente no supe qué responder—. Sólo dilo, sea lo que sea puedo aceptarlo.

—Le regresó un poco de felicidad, volvió a ser Alice —tomé un gran respiro—. Ella había perdido por un tiempo su brillo, su chispa.

—Si Jesse es bueno para ella supongo que debo aceptarlo —murmuró.

—Supongo —le dije—. Aun así, deberías hablar con ella. Ella merece saber todo esto, debe saber que trataste de comunicarte con ella, que no la dejaste botada como cree.

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de Alice. Fui a abrir y entró dando pequeños saltos hasta que se topó con Jasper. Se quedó parada justo enfrente de él. Lo miraba como si no pudiera comprender qué era lo que hacía ahí. Se giró hacia mí y vi el reclamo en su mirada por no haberle dicho que todavía seguía en el departamento.

—Yo creo que ustedes dos deben hablar. Hay muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos entiende y que tienen una explicación.

Tomé mi chaqueta que estaba en el sofá y mis llaves. Revisé que en la chaqueta estuviera mi teléfono y mientras caminaba para tomar un taxi le mandé un mensaje a Edward para avisarle que Alice y Jasper estaban platicando, o por lo menos eso esperaba, en el departamento; que iría sola al de Emmett y Rose y podría encontrarme ahí después del trabajo.

Al llegar al departamento de Rose, ella estaba sola, le conté todo lo que había pasado con Jasper. Tanto su incomprensión ante nuestra molestia y la suya propia por lo que creía Alice le había hecho, sobre el extraño correo que había recibido supuestamente de Alie sobre el cambio de su correo y lo extraño que eso era sabiendo nosotras que ella había seguido manejando la misma cuenta.

—No me creas mucho —dijo recargándose en el sofá—, pero para mí detrás de todo esto ha estado María.

— ¿María? No me lo creo —le dije.

—No lo sé, pero de que ha tenido que ver en esta mierda, ha tenido que ver.

No se me había ocurrido que María pudiera estar detrás de la incomunicación y malentendido entre Alice y Jasper. Aunque no era para nada descabellada la idea, y por supuesto la mente maestra para detectar a perras, como llamaba Alice a Rose, tenía que haberse dado cuenta.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo terminarán esos dos —le dije.

—Que sea lo mejor posible —suspiró Rosalie.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? Como han leído iban por buen camino cuando decían que había algo raro en lo que había pasado entre Alice y Jasper, y ya sospechan de quién se trata, a esperar... mientras tanto, a partir del siguiente capítulo se vuelven a centrar un poco las cosas en Edward y Bella ;)  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ Jasper padecerá un poco, Alice no lo provocará, pero le tocará sufrir y al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por leer. | _Algún otro lector anónimo_ todavía no tengo bien definido lo que haré con esta parejita, pero de una u otra forma alguien terminará saliendo lastimado u.u... Muchas gracias por leer :) | _Pera l.t_ le han dado en el punto, efectivamente hay algo que lo hizo actuar de esa manera, no se alejaban para nada de la verdad. Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo. | _Maya Masen_ para ella será difícil y mucho más para Jasper, el tener que verla con Jesse y para Alice ya que ahora sabe lo que sucedió y por qué Jasper se compartó de esa manera, que claro no lo justifica. Mil gracias por leer ;) | _Cary_ bueno, ahora tenemos ya una explicación más amplia que nos permite entenderlo, y las travesuras de nuestro par favorito continuarán, pero quedarán un poco suspendidas u.u. Muchas gracias por leer. | _Merce_ y lo furioso que estará ahora que saber que les han jugado una buena y cayeron redonditos... mil gracias por leer :) | _blankitapia_ bueno, ahora ya las conoces, saben que cayeron en una treta de alguien, que seguramente ya saben quién es. Gracias por leer ;) **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a cada una de ustedes, mis divinuras de lectoras, silenciosas o no, me da gusto que continúen leyendo esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	41. Algunos salen de la oscuridad y otros en

**¡Hola mis divinuras! Mil gracias por acompañarme en otro capítulo más... sólo puedo decir que la felicidad ha terminado u.u**

 **Se vienen momentos algo complicados :(**

 **Capítulo 41: Algunos salen de la oscuridad y otros entran en ella**

 **EPOV**

Recogí a Bella en la casa de Emmett y Rosalie. Fue ahí donde me enteré de todo lo sucedido entre mi hermana y Jasper. También escuché la teoría de Rosalie sobre la mano de María metida en todo el asunto, si había sido así, todos habíamos caído en redondito en su trampa. Llegamos a casa y no había nadie. No había rastro de peleas, ni tampoco de alguna reconciliación apasionada, lo cual agradecía porque lo que menos me apetecía era pasar por mi sala y remitirme a lo que ella y Jasper pudieran haber hecho.

—Tocará esperar a mañana para ver lo que ha sucedido —me dijo Bella.

—Bueno, mientras tanto usted señorita y yo nos iremos a dormir.

La tomé en brazos al estilo novia y la llevé a nuestra habitación. Durante el trayecto en las escaleras ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

—Hueles muy bien —me dijo. Yo sólo reí.

— ¿A qué se supone que huelo? —le pregunté.

—A Edward —me dijo sonriendo.

—A Edward —repetí tratando de entender lo que decía— ¿Y cómo es eso exactamente?

—Una mezcla de menta, tierra mojada y tú —me dijo.

— ¿Tierra mojada?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es un poco de Forks —explicó—, pero hueles realmente exquisito. Es único, hace que despierte cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida, su favorita.

—Anda a dormir.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su suéter que llevaba, cayendo sus dos dijes entre sus pechos. Me encantaba cómo lucían ahí. Por fin había accedido a usarlos siempre.

— ¿Un nuevo fetiche? —me preguntó divertida.

—Quizás. Me encanta ver tu piel desnuda adornada únicamente por esto —toqué la cadena con los dos dijes—. No sé por qué no los usaste desde antes.

—Sé que lo había prometido, pero me daba miedo, son muy especiales para mí y podría terminar perdiéndolos, reventando la cadena —hizo un mohín.

—Me alegra que los uses —le hice saber.

—Pues ya los usaré siempre. A mí también me gustan, no es como que necesitara algún recuerdo tuyo para tenerte siempre presente, pero me gusta llevar algo tuyo conmigo —su adorable sonrojo acudió a su rostro.

—Éste es mi favorito —tomé entre mis dedos el símbolo de infinito.

—Para mí los dos, mi primer regalo de navidad después de tanto y el primero como tu…

—Novia —terminé por ella.

A veces parecía que le costaba creerlo, pero siempre me encargaba de que le entrara bien en esa hermosa cabecita que estaba y estaría siempre con ella. Besé su mejilla izquierda y fui a mi gabinete para tomar una camiseta gris para ponérsela. En verdad que me encantaba verla usando mi ropa: mis camisetas, camisas, pantalones de chándal, lo que fuera; en ella lucían tremendamente sexy.

— ¿Debería preocuparme el que me guste que me vistas como si fuera una niña pequeña? —me preguntó después de terminar de colocarle la camiseta y empezar a quitarle sus pantalones.

— ¿A ti te gusta? —le pregunté mientras la miraba.

—Sí, me hace sentir mimada —me contestó.

—Y a mí me gusta atenderte de esta manera. Así que mientras que a ambos no nos moleste y lo disfrutemos no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

—Supongo.

Se incorporó cuando terminé de cambiarla y me ayudó a quitar los cojines y cobijas para poder meternos a la cama. Una vez envueltos la atraje hacia mí. Nuestros pechos chocaban y nuestros ojos estaban puestos en los del otro. Su dulce y cándida mirada chocolate me hizo perderme, podía ver tanto en sus ojos. Su amor hacia mí, la dulzura de su alma, la esperanza del mañana en nuestras vidas. La amaba, jodidamente la amaba.

—Oh, espera —se incorporó un poco y llevó sus manos a su nuca—. Puedo reventar la cadena mientras duermo —quitó la cadena y la dejó en la mesita de noche.

—Ahora sí, a dormir —besó mi cuello y enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Edward —se asomó Sara por la puerta.

—Dime —le dije.

—Oh vamos, sigues molesto por haber halagado la fotografía de Bella que trajiste —gruñí por los piropos que había lanzado a Bella cuando vio la fotografía que traje de nuestras últimas vacaciones.

—Sólo suéltalo —le dije.

—Deberías sentirte halagado de que reconozcan la belleza de tu novia —se burló.

—Y lo hago, pero no de quien se le ha insinuado —la fulminé con mis ojos.

—En fin —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo te avisaba que tu hermana viene en camino y me ha pedido darte diez minutos con ella, así que la reunión de las cuatro la he pasado a las cinco.

—Bien, pero…

—Descuida, a Bella le he avisado que llegarías después de las cinco y media —me dijo.

—Gracias, Sara —dije de mala gana.

—Yo sé que me amas —me dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Torcí mis ojos y tomé el retrato que había llevado de Bella. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cuando la había tomado. Llevaba un precioso vestido amarillo que resaltaba su piel tostada, en ese momento, por el sol; los rayos bañaban suavemente su piel expuesta y su cabello era ligeramente soplado por el viento. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y felicidad. Recuerdo que cuando la tomé había girado para verla y ella se encontraba mirando el horizonte, no supe que veía, pero esa imagen me había encandilado y supe que querría recordar ese momento siempre, así que tomé la foto y decidí tenerla conmigo en la oficina.

Me apresuré a terminar de redactar algunos documentos que entregaría en la reunión; suponía que Alice querría hablar largo y tendido sobre Jasper y quería tener toda mi atención en ella, así que procuré terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente y poder dedicar ese tiempo exclusivamente a ella. En cuanto terminé todo lo mandé a la impresora y le pedí a Sara que sacara las copias necesarias para las carpetas de los participantes de la reunión.

—Hermanito —entró Alice.

—Alice ¿qué tal? —me levanté para saludarla—. Sara me ha dicho que venías, así que soy todo tuyo.

—Sé que estás ocupado, pero necesito hablar contigo, bueno, más bien pedirte algo, bueno, directamente a ti no —dijo rápidamente, era evidente que se encontraba nerviosa.

—Cualquier cosa sabes que lo haré, Alice —la hice sentar en el sofá que se encontraba al costado.

—Ayer tuve una plática con Jasper y hay cosas que no cuadra. En resumen, es como si nuestra comunicación hubiera sido interceptada e interrumpida.

—Algo así nos explicó Bella ayer, pero en qué puedo ayudarte al respecto —le pregunté.

—Necesito que nos prestes un poco los servicios informáticos de la empresa, no son especialistas en esto, pero creo que pueden ayudarnos y encontrar lo que sucedió —me dijo Alice.

—No entiendo —le dije.

—Necesitamos ver de qué manera los correos y nuestras llamadas fueron desviadas y si hay alguna manera de poder saber quién lo hizo.

—Ya veo —pensé rápidamente si contábamos con alguien en la empresa que pudiera ayudarla—. Creo que tengo a alguien en mente. Vamos al departamento de sistemas y veremos qué hacer.

— ¿En serio? —saltó en su lugar— Gracias, Edward.

—Anda, esperemos que podamos aclarar todo esto hoy mismo.

Bajamos al tercer piso donde se encontraba todo lo relacionado a sistemas. Alice iba sumamente nerviosa, ella tenía la esperanza de terminar de aclarar las cosas. Fuimos directo al escritorio del chico que sabía que podría ayudarle perfectamente.

—Lee —lo llamé—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

El chico con aspecto intelectual se apartó junto con su silla del escritorio y levantó la vista hacia nosotros. Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa de ver que no iba solo.

—Lee, ella es mi hermana, Alice. Alice, él es Lee, uno de los grandes genios de la informática que tenemos, y creo que podrá ayudarte.

—Para qué soy bueno —respondió entusiasta Lee.

—He tenido algunos problemas de contacto con un amigo, al parecer ninguno de los dos recibe los correos del otro y lo mismo pasa con las llamadas. ¿Eso puede ser posible? —le preguntó Alice.

—Sí, existen distintas formas de poder hacerlo —respondió.

— ¿Existe alguna manera de recuperar todos esos correos, saber adónde fueron y saber quién lo hizo?

—Sí, sí y posiblemente no. Quiero decir, probablemente lo que podamos encontrar sea como una huella digital del servidor y eso podría conducirnos a saber quién lo hizo, o por lo menos obtener una dirección IP, pero eso no necesariamente nos dice quién lo hizo.

— ¿Crees poder ayudarme en eso? En verdad te lo agradecería demasiado y obviamente habría una remuneración por tus servicios.

—Claro, sólo necesito que me des acceso a las cuentas que quieres que analice.

—Perfecto, sólo deja llamo a mi amigo para que me dé acceso a su cuenta. Mientras, puedes trabajar con la mía.

—Bien, sólo dame tus datos, la dirección y contraseña —le extendió a Alice un papel y un bolígrafo.

Después de dejarle sus datos a Lee llamó a Jasper para darle aviso de lo que se haría para poder descifrar de una vez por todas aquello que había ocasionado el malentendido entre ellos. Alice le contó todo y media hora después él llegó. Jasper preguntó por cuánto tiempo demoraría en tener todos los datos que solicitaban y como respuesta obtuvo que en un par de días todo estaría listo. Los dejé en manos del genio de la informática para ir a la reunión y de ahí a casa con Bella.

Iba a medio camino hacia el elevador cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo del saco. Lo saqué y respondí la llamada sin mirar quién era la persona que llamaba. Sin embargo, al otro lado sólo se escuchó un vacío, después ese vacío fue llenado por una respiración errática.

— ¿Quién habla? —pregunté.

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero sabía que la persona que había llamado seguía ahí debido a la respiración agitada que había escuchado anteriormente. Comencé a enfadarme por la falta de respuesta, así que decidí terminar la llamada.

Llegué a la reunión y presenté los reportes semanales. Sara había preparado las carpetas impecablemente. En verdad que no tenía ninguna excusa para despedirla, al menos que el dato de "Joder las pelotas de su jefe coqueteando con la novia de éste" sea un motivo válido. Dejaría de ponerme celoso, sabía que lo hacía precisamente por eso. Discutimos sobre la propuesta de un posible cliente y programamos una reunión en especial para hablar del asunto a profundidad, dejando sobre la mesa únicamente la propuesta recibida y la fecha límite para responder a ella.

—Sara, saliendo de aquí me voy directo a casa. Lleva mis cosas a la oficina y recuerda cerrar —le dije mientras le entregaba mi carpeta.

—Entendido, jefe —me sonrió.

A pesar de todo era simpática y no podía evitar que me cayera bien, con todo y sus coqueteos con Bella. Corrección, detestaba sus coqueteos. Gruñí y caminé hacia el elevador. Oprimí el botón que me llevaría al estacionamiento y de ahí directo a casa. Llegué al auto y vi un papel color violeta sobre el parabrisas pegado con cinta adhesiva. La tomé y vi unas palabras garabateadas en él, así como un sello de un beso carmesí. Las palabras recitaban lo siguiente: _Te veré, pronto_. No había remitente, únicamente esas tres palabras con una letra que no reconocí.

Hice bola el papel y lo boté en un cesto de basura al lado de uno de los pilares del estacionamiento. Decidí no prestar atención, ni en la nota, ni en la extraña llamada de antes.

Llegué con Bella y la encontré tan concentrada en una lectura que decidí no interrumpirla así que me quité el saco, dejé las llaves donde siempre, fui directo a la cocina y le preparé su té de frambuesa. Lo dejé en la mesita de centro y me senté frente a ella, pero antes le di un beso en la frente.

—Hola —me sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola, preciosa —tomé la taza de té y se la di—. Toma.

Ella tomó la taza y la llevó a sus labios.

—Gracias —me sonrió.

Me senté a su lado y pasé sus piernas sobre mi regazo. Continuó bebiendo su té mientras que yo me deleitaba acariciando sus piernas y la parte de su cintura que quedaba expuesta.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —me preguntó.

—Bastante bien, pero ahora es mejor —besé su mejilla. Y preferí omitir el asunto de la llamada extraña y la nota anónima.

—Lo sé, me siento exactamente igual —apartó su lectura y la taza para sentarse en horcajadas sobre mí— ¿Qué tal fue todo con Alice?

—No me quedé a ver los resultados, pero de acuerdo al chico que les ayudará hay posibilidades de terminar por encontrar las explicaciones que buscan —le dije.

—Rose insiste y cree fervientemente que María tiene algo que ver en ello —confesó—. Yo no sé qué pensar.

—Pues no sería para nada extraño, es la única que ha estado cerca y quien tenía motivos.

—Si fue así en verdad terminaré detestándola por haberle causado ese daño a mis amigos —frunció su ceño y pequeñas arrugas se acentuaron en su frente.

Pasé mis dedos a lo largo de ellas para alisar su suave piel. Ella se inclinó hacia mí y besó mis labios. Amaba tenerla de esa manera, tan cerca, pero jamás era suficiente. Amaba sentir su cuerpo frágil y cálido entre mis brazos, la sensación de poder abrazarla, tenerla, acariciarla. Simplemente no había palabras suficientes para describir la sensación tan placentera y satisfactoria. Dejé vagar mis manos a lo largo de sus piernas y después las metí debajo de su playera para acariciar la piel de su espalda. Tenía dos hoyuelos en la parte baja que me encantaban. Podía enterrar mis dedos en ellos mientas la tomaba de las caderas y ella me montaba.

— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? —escuché en su voz un poco de reclamo.

—Lo lamento. Me distraes fácilmente —besé su mejilla—. Prometo poner toda mi atención.

—Descuida, me sucede con mucha facilidad lo mismo. Sólo te decía que en tu opinión qué crees que harán ambos cuando terminen de entender todo —me preguntó.

—Si te refieres a que estén juntos después de aclarar todo, bueno recuerda que ahora deben de pensar en María, y aunque hubiese sido ella, está Jesse que se ha portado de maravilla con mi hermana.

—Lo sé, Jesse es genial y se merece lo mejor, pero sabemos sobre los sentimientos de Alice, ella sigue amando a Jasper y no creo que Jesse merezca algo así.

—Es complicado —suspiré.

—Mucho.

Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho y nos quedamos abrazados por algunos minutos. Ella terminó de contarme sobre su día y la frustración con un nuevo profesor de reemplazo y sólo esperaba los días pasaran rápido y el Dr. Kirchner regresara pronto para no tener que soportarlo. Me contó sobre un proyecto en el que tendría que viajar por unos días a Inglaterra, esa idea en particular no fue de mi agrado. Tendría que pasar la mitad de una semana lejos de ella. No podía imaginarlo, pero no le impediría ir, no sería un obstáculo en sus estudios y metas.

— ¿Y cuándo es ese dichoso viaje? —le pregunté un poco enfurruñado.

—Dentro de una semana. Lo sé, es bastante precipitado, pero el profesor no tenía nada programado hasta el día de ayer —me dijo—. Aproveché la tarde para hablar con papá y decirle de los planes, pero quería esperar a tu llegada para decírtelo.

—Pues te extrañaré demasiado —la estreché con fuerza.

—Y yo a ti, pero sólo son unos días. Serán un par de conferencias y estaré de regreso —me dio un dulce beso.

—No quiero que acabe esta semana —me quejé como niño pequeño y me pegué más a ella, impidiéndole irse.

—Ya lo sé, será la primera separación desde que iniciamos esto —me dijo.

—Además es tu cumpleaños, lo pasaré lejos de ti.

Juro que para ese entonces ya hacía pucheros tal cual un niño pequeño. Ella acariciaba mi rostro. Pensar en esos días sin ella me era insoportable. Sólo esperaba que se me pasaran rápido.

— ¿Prometes llamarme ese día? —me pidió.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, no podría ser de otra forma —le dije.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa cálida y radiante, capaz de llenarme el corazón con la luz más resplandeciente que jamás haya visto. La mujer que estaba frente a mí se había robado por completo mi corazón, se había instalado hasta el más recóndito rincón de mi ser. Estaba seguro que sería la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida.

Esa noche me quedé la mitad del tiempo viéndola dormir, el saber que no podría hacerlo la próxima semana me estaba poniendo los pelos en punta y no quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto durmiendo cuando podía ver la tranquilidad y belleza en su rostro.

— ¿Alice te ha dicho algo sobre la investigación? —me preguntó Bella.

—Sí, me mandó un correo explicando que ya lograron rescatar los correos. Por lo que entendí la persona que se encargó de armar todo esto mandó los correos a carpetas perdidas o algo así. Tardará un poco más en encontrar de dónde salió todo eso, así que Jasper decidió quedarse aquí hasta que se aclare todo —terminé de explicarle.

—Bueno, espero encontrarlo a mi regreso —terminó de cerrar su maleta y la bajó de la cama.

—Todavía no te vas y ya me duele —le dije.

Ella sonrió y se tiró en la cama, justo a mi lado; pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí y se pegó completamente a mi cuerpo. Besé la coronilla de su cabeza y la aparté en contra de todos mis deseos, se le haría tarde.

—Aunque quisiera retenerte aquí no puedo, se te hará tarde, preciosa —besé sus suaves labios y estuve tentado de profundizar—. Basta, lo haces más difícil.

—Bien, bien —se levantó y tomó su maleta, pero corrí para quitarla de sus manos y la bajé.

Nos encontramos con Emmett, Rose y Alice en el aeropuerto. Habían ido a despedir a Bella. Era extraño para todos, pues era la más pequeña del grupo, además de ser la primera vez que viajaría por su cuenta sin ninguno de nosotros e iría a un lugar donde no estaríamos. Para Emmett era complicado, su instinto protector había salido a flote, le preocupaba que le llegara a pasar algo y no tuviera a quien acudir, tratamos de calmarlo diciéndole que estaría con todo su grupo. Necesitaba que se calmara o terminaría igual de angustiado.

—Llama cuando llegues ¿sí? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto —su mirada ya no reflejaba la emoción del principio, ahora mostraba indecisión y melancolía.

—Ve, tienes que disfrutarlo —le dije adelantándome a que hiciera manifiesto de sus pensamientos—. Tienes que hacer todo lo necesario para tu carrera, ya tendremos nosotros tiempo y festejaremos cuando regreses ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —se abalanzó hacia mí y la tomé entre mis brazos.

Enterré mi rostro en sus cabellos y respiré profundamente, guardando todo lo que pude de su aroma. Estaría bastante tiempo sin él. La estreché fuertemente. Mi corazón gritaba que podía tomarla en brazos, sacarla de ahí y llevarla a casa donde estaría a salvo conmigo. Pero mi mente se impuso, sabía que era por ella y su crecimiento profesional, así que me aguanté y lloraría hasta que ella se fuera para no hacerla dudar más.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo en mi cuello—. Promete que llamarás.

—Ya te dije que no podría hacer otra cosa —besé la piel de su hombro que su blusa negra dejaba descubierta.

— ¡Hey, deja despedirme de mi hermana! —escuchamos a Emmett.

—Dios, chicos, sólo serán tres días —gruñó Alice.

—Es demasiado —le dije.

Bella se apartó de mi lado y se vio envuelta por los brazos de Emmett, quien le repetía una y otra vez sobre normas que debía seguir para no perderse, para no ser secuestrada, y miles de cosas más que sólo lograron ponerme mucho más ansioso.

— ¿Bella? —respondí al instante en cuanto sentí mi teléfono vibrar, pero no hubo respuesta— ¿Quién llama?

Aparté el teléfono para ver el número, pero era privado. Volví a acercarlo a mi oído para ver si alguien respondía, pero la falta de respuesta continuó. Colgué sin más, no estaba para juegos y menos cuando esperaba la llamada de Bella.

Media hora después ahí estaba lo que esperé todo el día y parte de la noche.

—Bella —dije con alivio.

—Hola guapo —su voz se escuchaba algo adormilada.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo —un bostezo.

—Es de madrugada allá, debería dejarte dormir —le dije, aunque por dentro sólo deseaba seguir escuchando su voz y envolverme por la dulzura de ésta.

—Descuida, dormí bastante en el avión —guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Además, quiero seguir escuchándote —admitió.

—Yo también, quiero seguir escuchando tu sexy voz —le dije—. Hoy dormiré pegado a tu almohada —confesé.

—En verdad no me digas eso, sólo quiero regresar —me dijo en un quejido.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Mejor deberías descansar para renovar energías y mañana salir a hacer turismo —le dije.

—Lo haré, Maggie, una compañera ya ha organizado todo para después de la conferencia. La conferencia es a medio día así que tendremos toda la tarde. Te llamaré cuando llegue —me dijo.

—Bien. Disfruta mucho tu viaje, preciosa —le dije.

—Te extraño —me dijo suavemente.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de eso colgamos y fiel a mi palabra me la pasé pegado a su almohada en busca de su aroma que me llevara a ella.

Era el cumpleaños de Bella y aunque al día siguiente ella estaría de regreso no quise pasar desapercibido su día, aunque ella estuviera lejos. Me esperé a que dieran las 12:00 en punto del 13 de septiembre para llamar al hotel y pedir que mandaran el desayuno favorito de Bella, junto con su té, a su habitación. Ese mismo día temprano busqué una florería y mandé un enorme ramo de rosas a su habitación con una tarjeta sencilla con las palabras _"Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa"_ , su regalo se lo entregaría hasta que volviera.

Esperé a que fuera una hora aceptable para no interrumpir sus conferencias y la llamé para decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y odiaba no poder estar ese día con ella. Bella me respondió que quería que fuera el día siguiente para ya estar conmigo. Las flores fueron sus favoritas y lamentaba tanto tener que dejarlas en el hotel. No podrías traerlas con ella. Le deseé que tuviera una linda tarde con sus compañeros y al día siguiente iría a recogerla. Me advirtió sobre llevarle algún regalo por su cumpleaños, me hice el desentendido al respecto.

—Por favor —gimió.

—No deberías gemir, al menos que esté presente —traté de desviar el tema.

—No intentes desviar el tema. En verdad que el desayuno y las flores fueron suficiente, fue un lindo detalle, con eso me basta y me sobra —exclamó.

—Ya veremos —le dije.

—Me las pagarás —sentenció.

— ¿Bella? —le llamé.

— ¿Sí? —respondió a regañadientes.

—Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. Te amo —le dije.

—No es para nada justo que hagas eso —se quejó.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—Te amo —dijo—. Pero no es justo que uses eso en mi contra, y para hacerme aceptar tus regalos.

—Son perspectivas diferentes, preciosa —respondí.

—Ya quiero verte —dijo melancólica y añorante.

—Pronto preciosa.

—Tengo que colgar para arreglar todo e irnos al aeropuerto —me dijo.

—Te amo, por favor no lo olvides.

—Estaré pronto a tu lado —no podía verla, pero estaba segura que se había formado una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

—Contaré las horas. Cuando llegues ahí estaré y lo primero que haré será atraparte en mis brazos.

— ¿Prometes estar ahí? —me pidió.

—Estaré ahí —dije firmemente.

—Pero en serio, tienes que prometerme que estarás ahí. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando me baje del avión.

—Lo prometo, estaré ahí, anhelante por tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Ya te dejo, mis compañeras ya han comenzado a presionarme —rió bajito.

—Buen viaje, preciosa —me despedí de ella.

Suspiré en cuanto terminé la llamada. La extrañaba demasiado. Esperaba nunca más tener que separarme de ella en mucho tiempo, haría cualquier cosa por estar a donde ella fuera o a donde tuviera que ir. Sólo tendría que soportar esa noche sin ella, sólo una noche más, me dije a mí mismo. Tomé su portarretrato y me perdí en la sonrisa que tenía plasmada. Recogí mis cosas y salí al estacionamiento, quizás esa noche podría dormir mejor sabiendo que Bella estaría conmigo al día siguiente.

Arranqué y salí de mi lugar, pero a los pocos metros de avanzar me topé con un sedán negro, se encontraba a la mitad de ese pasillo, impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que quisiera atravesarlo. Esperé pacientemente para que se moviera, pero después de varios minutos y ver ninguna respuesta del conductor decidí bajar para pedirle que se moviera. Había ya varios espacios vacíos en los que podía colocarse. En el momento en que bajé, una melena rubia se asomó y bajó del auto. Me costó identificarla al principio, ya que se veía demasiado pálida y más delgada de lo que recordaba. Tanya caminó hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Edward —saludó melosa.

—Tanya ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté confundido. Hasta donde tenía entendido ella se había mudado junto con su papá.

—Antes de que nos pongamos al corriente con nuestras vidas, ¿podrías ayudarme a checar mi carro? No sé qué le ha pasado, de pronto paró —se mordió las uñas de manera nerviosa.

—No soy bueno con los carros —traté de alejarme.

—No, espera, sólo un vistazo —me pidió.

La miré, todavía se mordía las uñas, quizá estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer. Así que me acerqué al carro.

—Abre el cofre, por favor —le pedí.

—Muchas gracias, Edward.

Fue a la puerta del piloto y se abrió el cofre. Me incliné para echarle un vistazo.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —la escuché.

—No lo sé, apenas le echaré un vistazo —le dije.

—Puede que sea la batería, ha andado fallando —me sugirió.

—Tanya, yo creo que lo mejor sería llamar una grúa que lleve el auto…

De pronto sentí un duro golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. El dolor fue inminente y después todo se volvió negro. Todo a mi alrededor se apagó y la última imagen que llegó a mí fue ella. Mi Bella.

* * *

 **Tanya ha regresado y causará bastantes problemas, no sólo ahora, si no un poco más adelante también. Al final se fue contra Edward u.u Sé que seré poco grata para ustedes cuando les diga que el siguiente jueves no podré actualizar, así que veremos lo que sucede hasta dentro de quince días... ¡Lo lamento!  
**

 **Reviews ha responder: _Cathy_ quizá ya no leas esto, sin embargo, sólo diré: tu comentario habla más de ti que de mí ¡Gracias! | _Cary_ ya lo sospechaban y tenían razón, María lo ha hecho todo. Y como ves, pues separados, separados, no lo están, pero ya se complicaron las cosas. Muchas gracias por leer | _Dbella_ Muchas gracias por leer y me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado :D | _Pera l.t_ Lo logró María, los separó, ahora queda por ver lo que deciden hacer ese par, mientras tanto estarán centrados en lo sucedido a Edward. Mil gracias por leer. | _Merce_ tampoco quiero que Jesse sufra, así que estoy en un lío con esos tres. Gracias ;)**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo y mil gracias!**


	42. ¡Encuéntrenlo!

**Antes del saludo ¡Perdón! Han pasado muchas cosas, pero ya les tengo el nuevo capítulo, con mucho trabajo, pero lo logré.**

 **Capítulo 42: ¡Encuéntrenlo!**

 **BPOV**

Estaba ansiosa, más que ansiosa por verlo. Estaba perdida, sólo fueron un par de días y lo extrañé como una loca. No sabía qué tan juicioso podría ser eso, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me interesaba. Sólo quería llegar y correr a abrazarlo. Él había prometido estar ahí y estaba segura que a pesar de estar rodeada por cientos de personas él sería lo único que mis ojos serían capaces de captar. Quería volver a sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearme, sus manos firmes y poderosas acariciar mi espalda mientras con ellas me empujaba suavemente hacia su pecho, sus labios posesivos, dulces y duros al mismo tiempo que me hacían olvidarme hasta de mí misma, sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Sí que estamos ansiosas por regresar —se burló Angie a mi lado.

—Sí, no puedo decir que no cuando todo en mí me delata. ¿Está mal? Quiero decir fueron sólo unos días, pero me siento como si no lo hubiera visto en meses completos —expresé rápidamente.

—Descuida cada quien responde como puede ante la separación. En mi caso estoy un poco acostumbrada porque Ben viaja constantemente para ver a sus padres —me sonrió—. Supongo que todo está bien mientras no interfiera en sus vidas.

Le sonreí. Afortunadamente ambos sabíamos separar las cosas y controlar nuestras ganas de estar todo el tiempo juntos. Pero ahora que se acercaba nuestro encuentro las ansias aumentaron, y de pronto una presión se instaló en mi pecho aumentando la urgencia de verlo, pero no sólo se trataba de verlo, era buscar una confirmación de su bienestar. Necesitaba verlo para saber que se encontraba bien. No sabía qué podía pasarle, pero era más que una necesidad tener el conocimiento de que estaba sano y a salvo.

—Tranquila, no queda más de una hora de viaje.

La hora más larga de toda mi vida. Mis manos sudaban, por qué sentía esa presión y urgencia en mi pecho de correr hacia él. La velocidad del avión me pareció bastante lenta. Quería llegar ya, estar con él. En cuanto bajamos corrí por todo el aeropuerto, o por lo menos lo que la multitud me permitió para buscarlo. Llegué a la sala donde él debía de estar esperándome, pero se me dificultó encontrarlo. Caminé, empujé a unas cuantas personas a mi paso, y recibí por ello varias palabras desagradables, pero no me importó, quería llegar a él, en donde sea que estuviese.

Supe que él no estaría, ni llegaría, cuando vi a Rosalie y Jasper recargados en una pared al fondo de la sala. Él lo había prometido, él me dijo que estaría ahí esperándome. Mi lado dolido por el hecho de no haber cumplido con su palabra pensó inmediatamente en que había algo más importante que yo. Mi lado racional pensó que hubo algo de lo cual no pudo zafarse en el último momento, pero él deseaba estar ahí corriendo hacia mí para no dejarme ir. Avancé hacia ellos y en lugar de recibirme con la típica sonrisa de siempre, sus rostros reflejaban aflicción y en el caso de Rosalie podría jurar que había estado llorando.

—Chicos ¿dónde está Edward? —les pregunté antes de siquiera saludar—. Él dijo que vendría por mí ¿dónde está? —insistí.

—Bella, vamos y te lo explicaremos —me dijo Jasper pasando su mano izquierda por mi cintura empujándome para avanzar mientras que con la otra tomaba mi maleta.

—Pero él está bien ¿cierto? —mi voz comenzaba a reflejar la histeria que se estaba abriendo camino en mí.

—Vamos, Bella —me empujó Jasper hasta la entrada.

No iba a decirme nada, pero yo ya no podía con la angustia. Así que en cuanto cruzamos las puertas que nos conducían al estacionamiento me frené y jalé a Jasper para que me mirara.

—Basta ya, dime lo que sea que está sucediendo. ¿Por qué Edward no ha venido por mí? —le pregunté con solidez—. No daré ni un solo paso más hasta que me digan qué es lo que está pasando.

—Bella —comenzó con una voz que trataba de ser calmada e infundirme serenidad. Me tomó del brazo con suavidad.

— ¡No, dímelo ya! —me zafé de su agarre en mi brazo.

—No sabemos dónde está Edward —dijo Rosalie a mi lado.

Mi giré completamente hacia ella tratando de entender lo que decía. Me parecía que ni ella misma lo sabía ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Qué pretendía? Edward debía de estar en su oficina a esa hora, ya que no se encontraba donde él me había dicho. Mis sentimientos se encaminaron hacia la ira, pero entendí que era un mecanismo de defensa ante la preocupación que muy en el fondo comenzó a asomarse.

— ¿Cómo que no saben dónde está? Debe de estar en su trabajo, en el departamento. Debió de haber salido a alguna reunión —las palabras salían a trompicones—. Jasper, dame tu teléfono le marcaré a Sara, y ella confirmará que está en una reunión o ha salido con Eleazar. Le hablaré a Eleazar —le dije más para tratar de convencerme a mí misma de que Edward estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa en lugar estar ahí.

—Edward ha desaparecido —sentenció Jasper.

— ¡No! No, ustedes no saben, él ha tenido mucha actividad en su trabajo —expliqué rápidamente—. Llévenme a su oficina, él estará ahí.

—Bella, Edward no llegó ayer a casa. Alice fue a buscarlo ayer en la noche y no estaba ni en su oficina ni en su departamento. Le llamamos, pero su teléfono sólo suena y no responde —me explicó Jasper.

— ¡Basta, deja de jugar con eso! —me aparté de su lado—. Él prometió que estaría aquí, lo prometió —mis lágrimas se desbordaron y mi respiración se volvió dificultosa.

¿Dónde estaba?

—No, no, no —comencé a caminar—. Él me escuchará, si no podía ni quería venir por mí no hubiera dicho nada.

Prefería estar enfadada con él e irle a reclamar por lo que sea que hubiera hecho en lugar de haber estado en el aeropuerto para irme a recoger. Lo prefería, mil veces prefería sentir ira contra él, enojarme y sentirme herida por su falta, que el dolor, angustia, pánico y desesperación. Comencé a sudar frío y todo me dio vueltas, la voz de Jasper y Rosalie se escuchaba como un eco lejano. Mis oídos se taparon y mis rodillas se debilitaron. Caí hacia enfrente y me perdí en la oscuridad.

—Debería de despertar ya —escuché una voz proveniente de algún lugar a mi alrededor—. El médico dijo que no tardaría más de una en hacerlo.

—Quizás el tranquilizante le ha surtido más efecto del que esperábamos —esa voz era la de Sue—. Pobre, cuando se despierte sabrá que todo es realidad. No ha parado de llorar aun en la inconsciencia.

—Después de caer en los brazos de Jasper estuvo bastante intranquila, no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de Edward —avisó Rosalie.

—Yo creo que el tranquilizante debíamos de dárselo cuando despertara.

Poco a poco iba regresando a la consciencia, pero me sentía confundida. No encontraba sentido alguno a lo que escuchaba, tenía la sensación de que algo realmente me oprimía el pecho, tanto que me dolía el inspirar y expirar. Y una angustia lacerante se apoderó de todo mi ser. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que lo originaba? En ese momento la imagen de Edward apareció en mi mente. Mi cuerpo como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito durante mucho tiempo se liberó y dejó que mi garganta liberara un ruido penoso.

—Cariño, cariño, estamos aquí, tranquila —sentí los brazos de Sue darme palmaditas e incitándome a tranquilizarme.

— ¿Bells está bien? —esa era la voz de Seth.

—Edward, Edward —sollocé y me di cuenta que montones de lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. No hice intento alguno por apartarlas, aun cuando comenzaron a nublarme la vista—. ¿Dónde está?

Me levanté rápido quedando sentada en un sofá, pero Sue me impidió incorporarme por completo. Y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Cariño, tranquila —papá se sentó detrás de mí y me acarició la espalda.

—Papá ¿dónde está? Él no fue por mí al aeropuerto —me quejé.

—Ya lo estamos buscando, nena. Necesitamos que te tranquilices —me pidió.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta lo inútil y absurdo de su petición? ¿Cómo podía tranquilizarme cuando sabía que él, Edward, había desaparecido? No se sabía nada de él, no sabíamos si estaba bien o le había pasado algo grave. No sabíamos nada y eso mortificaba mi alma. Me torturaba pensando en los escenarios más terribles y mi pecho palpitaba agónicamente.

— ¿Ya llamaron a hospitales? Por favor, papá —mi llanto no era reprimido, ya no.

—Hija, te lo vamos a explicar, pero necesitamos que estés más tranquila —me volvió a pedir.

—Toma, Bella.

Sue me extendió una taza frente a mí. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo se había levantado y había ido a la cocina.

Después de varios minutos en los que intentaron tranquilizarme, me di cuenta que estábamos en compañía de Emmett y Rosalie. Rosalie había continuado llorando y el rostro de Emmett era impenetrable, no se podía decir a ciencia cierta las emociones y sentimientos que lo atravesaban. Charlie y Emmett aprovecharon la oportunidad, antes de volver a ponerme histérica, para explicarme lo que había sucedido.

Al parecer Alice había ido a buscar a Edward en la noche porque quería decirle acerca de los descubrimientos hechos por Lee sobre la persona quien había maquinado todo en su incomunicación, pero él nunca atendió. Regresó a casa y una hora y media después regresó, obteniendo el mismo resulto. A Alice le pareció extraño que Edward estuviera hasta esas horas en la oficina, así que llamó a Sara para saber si él se había quedado más tiempo y cuánto duraría. Sara confirmó que su hora de salida había sido la misma de siempre. Evidentemente eso la alarmó y llamó a Emmett para decirle, no sabía a quién más acudir. Emmett fue de inmediato a la empresa y se encontró con el auto de Edward abierto, pero ningún rastro de él.

—No puede ser, no —mi voz era ronca por el llanto, a penas tangible entre mis sollozos.

—Avisamos a las autoridades, a Carlisle y Esme. Comenzaron a hacer las indagaciones pertinentes y… —se cortó Emmett.

— ¿Qué? —le instigué a seguir—. Dímelo Emmett.

—Los detectives encargados con la investigación encontraron a pocos metros un tuvo con sangre —gemí de horror ante sus palabras—. Estuve esperando los resultados, junto con Carlisle, cuando Jasper y Rose fueron por ti. Y la sangre es de Edward.

— ¡No! —grité desconsolada. Charlie me apretujó más a su lado.

—Es mentira, mentira —me sacudí.

—Están haciendo todo por encontrarlo, Bella —me dijo Charlie—. Cariño, debo ir con Carlisle, pero necesito asegurarme que es verdad.

—Tienes que encontrarlo papá, por favor —me aferré a su camisa—. Encuéntralo.

—Lo haremos, Bella, lo haremos —me dijo—. Emmett, vamos.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la coronilla, dio otro a la mejilla de Sue y después se despidió de Rosalie. Miré cómo salían del departamento y el lugar que había sido ocupado por mi padre fue usado ahora por Rose.

—Ellos lo encontrarán —me dijo.

No hablé en un par de horas, me perdí en el tictac del reloj y estaba atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicarme la llegada de alguien o una llamada. Mis manos sudaban, mi ritmo cardiaco era errático y la angustia se transformó en miedo. Sólo quería tenerlo conmigo, quería que entrara por esa puerta y correr a abrazarlo. Un dolor se instaló en mi pecho ante la idea que probablemente jamás volvería a verlo. ¡No! Me dije a mí misma, no podía pensar en eso. Él regresaría. Dolía, dolía muchísimo.

—No puedo —susurré.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

Me levanté sin mirar, ni a Rose, ni a Sue. No quería hablar con nadie, en ese momento sólo necesitaba refugiarme en mí misma de aquel dolor y temor que atenazaba mi pecho, porque en la persona en quién podría hacerlo no estaba, se encontraba desaparecida y alguien le había hecho daño. ¿Qué daño había hecho Edward? Ninguno, él no merecía nada de eso. Esperaba, rogaba porque estuviera bien. No podía ser de otra forma porque no lo soportaría. Me desplomé en su cama, nuestra cama. Tomé su camiseta que suponía había usado y su almohada, los abracé y pegué a mí, empapándome de su aroma y de esa manera tratando de calmar mi miedo. Lloré, y lloré. Él no podía dejarme, tenía que regresar, más le valía regresar. Mi cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente acompañando el llanto. No, no, no, no. Él tenía que estar bien. Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, cada vez se me dificultaba más el respirar, dolía hacerlo; se oprimía mi pecho tan desoladoramente.

— ¿Dónde estás Edward? Vuelve conmigo, cariño —gruñí en medio del llanto—. ¡Lo prometiste! Prometiste que estarías ahí —grité.

Transformé el miedo en ira, nuevamente el mecanismo de defensa. Me era mucho más fácil estar enfadada con él por no haber llegado, por no cumplir su promesa y estar conmigo en ese momento, que estar aterrada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; Edward desaparecido, el tubo encontrado con su sangre, ninguna noticia de él.

— ¡Demonios, Edward! ¡Más te vale estar bien! —grité con ira.

Miré su reloj en el buró y marcaba la una de la mañana y sin ningún tipo de noticia. Tomé su playera y me la puse, comencé a caminar por toda la habitación. Desesperada, aterrada, angustiada, así me sentía. Todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo, no podía quedarme en casa esperando a que las noticias llegaran, no podía simplemente esperar a que la agonía me matara. Iría con Emmett, Charlie y Carlisle; no me movería de ahí hasta que encontráramos las respuestas que nos llevaran a donde sea que él estaba. Pedía, suplicaba al cielo mismo que no permitiera que le hicieran daño, que regresara a casa sano y salvo.

Harta de la espera, decidí bajar, pero antes de salir de la habitación mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Apresurada con el corazón latiéndome a la velocidad de un galopar de un caballo, respondí creyendo que podría ser cualquier noticia de Edward, o él mismo. Tomé el teléfono con manos temblorosas. El resto del llanto hizo que continuara viendo borroso.

—Ho… hola —mi voz estaba totalmente ronca y entrecortada.

—Bella —escuché al fondo y me sorprendí de escuchar esa voz—. Bella, necesito que me escuches atentamente—. La voz de Kate era igualmente que la mía, ronca y también transmitía preocupación.

— ¿Kate? —qué hacía llamándome en ese momento.

—Bella, escucha —me pidió.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tanya desapareció hace unos días, hemos estado buscándola acá, pero papá ha descubierto que pagó un vuelo que la llevó hacia New Haven —me explicó.

— ¿Tanya?

Oh, por Dios. ¿Acaso ella? No podía ser.

—Hablamos con su psiquiatra y cree que era importante informarles y prevenirles a ustedes, bueno, realmente a Edward —dijo entre hipidos.

— ¿Edward?

Sentí tronar mis oídos con los latidos de mi corazón. Estaba segura de las palabras que seguirían a mi pregunta. Había sido ella. De alguna manera ella había logrado secuestrar a Edward.

—Al parecer Tanya presenta una obsesión por Edward, además de un trastorno de personalidad. Es peligroso porque Tanya puede verse obligada a actuar bajo circunstancias que lo expongan para conseguir lo que ella quiere. Estar con él y ser amada por él.

—No puede ser —me tiré al piso—. Edward.

—Bella, debes informar a Edward para que se encuentre prevenido. Papá, Garrett y yo vamos para allá.

—Es demasiado tarde —le dije—. Tanya ya ha actuado. Ha secuestrado a Edward.

— ¿Qué? —se notaba perpleja.

—Llegué a New Haven y me encontré con la noticia que Edward ha desaparecido y después… —rompí en llanto nuevamente.

—Bella, calma.

Traté de calmarme como me había pedido, pero no podía. Menos sabiendo que Tanya era peligrosa en su búsqueda de lograr que Edward la amara. ¡Mierda, no! Teníamos que localizarlos.

—Kate, tengo que cortarte, necesito decirle a mi papá lo que acabas de decirme.

— ¿Tu papá? —preguntó confundida.

—Es policía y está ayudando con la búsqueda de Edward.

—Bella, sé que es mucho pedir, pero te pido piedad para Tanya, ella no está bien y…

—Lo comprendo —le corté—. Haré lo que pueda, pero ante todo está él.

—Lo sé —dijo abatida.

Corté rápido y salí corriendo con cuidado de no caerme, lo menos que necesitaban era estarse dividiendo de preocupación entre Edward y yo; y definitivamente lo que menos quería era estar en un hospital mientras que no sabía dónde estaba él. Llegué a donde estaban Sue, Rosalie, y a ellas se les había unido Alice y Esme, éstas dos últimas destrozadas al igual que yo.

—Fue Tanya —dije jadeando.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Tanya, es ella la responsable del secuestro de Edward. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero fue ella —les dije.

—No entendemos, Bella ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién es Tanya? —preguntó Esme contrariada.

—Tanya es una de las aventuras de Edward y lo sé porque su hermana me ha llamado porque se ha escapado de donde la tenían y descubrieron que vino a New Haven —les expliqué.

Pero ¿qué hacían? ¿Por qué no nos estábamos yendo hacia donde estaban los chicos?

—Eso no quiere decir que… —empezó Rosalie.

—Tanya presenta una obsesión por Edward y un trastorno de personalidad. Eso la pone en riesgo de cometer actos violentos o cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere —estaba al borde de la histeria y ellas no parecían querer moverse—. Por favor, tenemos que ir a donde está Charlie y decirle todo esto.

—De acuerdo, entiendo sobre la obsesión, pero exactamente qué es lo que busca con él —preguntó Esme.

—Ella quiere que Edward la ame. Hubo un tiempo en que a ambos nos causaba escalofríos verla porque varias de sus conductas eran espeluznantes —le expliqué.

— ¿Espeluznantes? Eso es poco, no me negarás que intentaba ser tú con tal de atraer su atención —dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Dios! Mi hijo en manos de esa chica —se llevó sus manos a su pecho y lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Vamos, Esme. Tenemos que decirle a Charlie y a la policía de todo esto para que puedan actuar cuanto antes —le pedí.

Mientras íbamos en el carro de Rosalie no pude dejar de pensar el peligro en el que estaba Edward. Tanya era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sentirse amada por él, pero qué haría cuando la rechazara. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer? Edward. Oh, Edward.

Llegamos rápido a la estación de policía y Alice nos condujo a donde se debían de estar. En cuanto dimos vuelta en un pasillo logré ver los rubios cabellos de Carlisle, estaba discutiendo con hombre de traje.

—Es que no pueden esperar a mañana —decía Carlisle impaciente—. No sabemos si está bien, no sabemos si está gravemente herido y esperar a mañana podría ser demasiado tarde.

Jadeé por sus palabras y mis ojos se empañaron nuevamente con el llanto. Debía de parar, llorando no era de ayuda. Carlisle se giró y nos encontró a todas. Su rostro estaba como jamás lo había visto, rígido y asustado. Se notaba que buscaba mantener la calma, pero también se veía que estaba a punto de perderla.

—Bella, lo siento —se disculpó por lo que lo había escuchado decir antes, pero qué debía sentir si era toda la verdad, no podíamos esperar ni un minuto más—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Carlisle, debemos informarles de algo que sabe Bella —dijo Rosalie detrás de mí mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

En ese momento Emmett y Charlie salían de una oficina que se encontraba a nuestro costado. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos de vernos a todas ahí. Papá tenía su máscara con la que se iba a trabajar, y Emmett reflejaba decisión: él estaba decidido a encontrar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó papá.

—Tenemos una información que podría ayudarles a saber dónde está Edward —les dije.

— ¿De qué habla señorita? —preguntó el hombre de traje con el que momentos antes Carlisle estuvo discutiendo.

—Bella, él es el detective Sutton —dijo Carlisle.

Sólo asentí a modo de saludo.

—Sé quién se ha llevado a Edward —les dije—. Y es importante que no nos esperemos a mañana.

—Vamos a la oficina y ahí nos explica todo —dijo el detective Sutton.

Me condujo hacia la puerta por donde había visto salir a Emmett y Charlie. Ellos venían detrás de mí, mientras que Carlisle se quedó con Esme y las chicas; ellas le explicarían de qué se trataba todo. Me senté en una silla bastante incómoda y comencé mi relato desde el principio: quién era Tanya, la llamada de Kate, mi relación con ella y sobre la obsesión de Tanya.

— ¿Algún lugar que se te ocurra que podría haberlo llevado? —me preguntó el detective.

—Realmente no la conozco bien. Quizá quien podría decirle con más detalles es su hermana o su padre. Ellos vienen en camino, pero no podemos esperar, debemos empezar a buscarlo. Edward no sabe nada de lo peligroso que puede ser ella y si se empeña en rechazarla le hará daño —gimoteé. Tenían que entenderlo, debíamos ir en su búsqueda.

Salí de la oficina y Rosalie me tendió un vaso de papel con un contenido caliente. Era café. Me senté con ella y los chicos se fueron con el detective y otro señor de traje, supuse sería otro detective en el caso. Estuvimos no sé cuántas horas ahí, pero las luces en las ventanas y el cambio en la ambientación de la estación reveló que estaba amaneciendo.

—Deberías ir a dormir, Bells —Emmett se acuclilló frente a mí.

—Aunque quisiera no podría —le dije.

Él no insistió más.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sabía si por la desvelada, porque realmente hacía frío o porque estaba a punto de entrar en shock. Temblaba tanto que hasta mi quijada comenzó a tronar también, seguido de una serie de escalofríos. Charlie se percató de mi padecimiento y se quitó su chaqueta para dejarla sobre mis hombros. Me envolví con ella con la finalidad de calmar todos los escalofríos.

—Bella necesitas ir a descansar junto con las chicas —escuché a Emmett—. Aquí no podemos hacer gran cosa, iré con ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero y si sucede algo —le dije—. Yo quiero estar aquí.

—Por favor, Bella. Cuando encontremos a Edward deberás tener energía para verlo —me explicó—. Anda, vamos ¿sí?

Me levanté y comencé a andar al lado de Alice y Esme. Rosalie iba tomada de la mano de Emmett. Estábamos por cruzar la puerta de salida cuando Jesse entró apresurado para tomar a Alice en sus brazos y decirle que estaba a su completa disposición para ayudar a encontrar a Edward.

— ¡Oh, Jesse, mi hermano! —Alice envolvió el cuerpo de Jesse con sus delicados brazos y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

Aunque el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en mí pude percatarme de la mirada envenenada que Jasper le estaba lanzando a Jesse. Podía jurar que quería quitarla de sus brazos.

—Viejo, iré a dejar a las chicas y a Esme para que descansen, te quedas con papá y Carlisle —le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

—Claro —masculló.

—Hola Bella, Rosalie, Esme —nos saludó Jesse con Alice todavía entre sus brazos—. Veo que se retiran a descansar, pero si me lo permiten me gustaría quedarme para ver en qué puedo ayudar —explicó.

—Por supuesto, hijo. Muchas gracias —le dijo Esme.

—Nos vemos en un rato —Jesse le dijo a Alice y se agachó para darle un suave beso de despedida—. Descansa —y luego otro en su frente.

Alice sonrió y salió junto a nosotras.

Emmett nos llevó al departamento de Edward. Ahí me volví a encerrar en su cuarto, tomé su almohada y la abracé. Saqué mi teléfono buscando algo de él aun sabiendo que era inútil, una llamada, un mensaje. Nada. Vi su foto, con su hermosa sonrisa torcida mientras acababa de despertar un día en nuestras vacaciones en Sicilia. Lucía hermoso. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban resplandecientes.

—Más te vale dejarme ver nuevamente esos hermosos ojos —dije a la foto.

Cerré los ojos y me tiré en la cama. Me lo imaginé, ahí, tirándose a mi lado mientras uno de sus brazos envolvía mi cintura y me acercaba a él hasta dejarme encima de su cuerpo. Yo enterrando mi nariz en su pecho y embriagándome con su aroma, podía aspirarlo y casi palparlo. Sus brazos cálidos rodeando mi cuerpo. Su aliento chocando una y otra vez contra mi mejilla. Susurros dulces llamándome preciosa. Quería escucharlo, anhelaba oírle llamarme de esa manera. Era su preciosa, él tenía que regresar a mí.

Desperté gritando su nombre y mi respiración agitada. Nuevamente mi rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas. Me levanté y limpié mi rostro. Me sentí abrumada por todo, el cansancio me estaba dejando sin nada de energía. La siesta que había tomado, sin darme cuenta, sólo había servido para consumar la poca energía que me quedaba.

Me sumí de nuevo en mis recuerdos durante el sueño: su aroma, su aliento, sus susurros, sus brazos rodeándome. Él tenía que estar bien. Salí de la habitación y fui al baño para lavarme la cara y después bajé para prepararme un té. Me encontré con Esme acostada y una manta cubriéndola. Escuché las voces de Alice y Rose en la cocina. Avancé hacia el lugar donde provenían esas voces y me las encontré sentadas cada una en un banquillo.

—Bella —se levantó Rose y se movió un banquillo para cederme su lugar.

—Gracias —respondí.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—Estoy aterrada, pero no pienso llorar más. No soy útil de esa manera.

—Te entiendo, me siento igual —dijo Alice a mi lado.

—He pensado que llamaré a Kate en cuanto lleguen, quizás ellos puedan tener alguna idea de adónde se llevó Tanya a Edward.

— ¿Crees que sepan? —preguntó Alice esperanzada.

—No lo sé, pero cualquier cosa, cualquier posibilidad que nos lleve a él lo haré, lo intentaré.

Esperé impacientemente a una hora apropiada en la que Kate y su padre pudieran ya estar en New Haven y realicé la llamada, tardó en responder y en cada timbrazo los latidos de mi corazón tronaban en mis oídos.

— ¿Bella? —respondió Kate.

—Kate, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a tu hermana y a Edward —le pedí.

—Acabamos de llegar, vamos saliendo del aeropuerto —me explicó.

—Sólo necesito que piensen en algo que pueda llevarnos al lugar donde Tanya pueda tenerlo, por favor, Kate —supliqué.

—A mí sólo se me ocurre un lugar, pero quizá papá pueda pensar en otro —me respondió.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—La casa donde vivimos antes de que mamá se fuera, ha estado desocupada desde entonces y Tanya tiene gran apego a esa casa porque jamás ha superado la partida de mamá.

—Entiendo, ¿tienes la dirección?

—Te la envío en un momento y le pregunto a papá —me dijo.

—Gracias, Kate —le dije.

—Bella, por favor sólo una cosa. Sé que lo que ha hecho Tanya está mal y su condición no disminuye su culpa, pero por favor no le hagan daño, ella no es plenamente consciente de lo que hace —dijo preocupada.

—No buscamos eso, Kate. Sólo queremos a Edward de regreso —colgué.

Esperé algunos minutos para la llegada del mensaje de Kate con la dirección de la casa de su madre. A los pocos minutos llegó y un anexo con la idea de su padre; según él ellos tenían una bodega que tenían rentada, pero en ese momento estaba vacía, bien podía haberlo llevado ahí. Respondí diciéndole que estábamos por irnos a la estación de policía, que nos alcanzaran allá.

Rosalie condujo lo más pronto que pudo. Llegamos y buscamos a Carlisle; afortunadamente estaba con el detective Sutton, eso nos ahorró tiempo en su búsqueda. Corrimos hacia ellos.

—Creemos saber en dónde podría tener Tanya a Edward —les dije.

—Usted señorita está dando por sentado que fue ella quien lo ha secuestrado —me dijo.

— ¡Porque fue ella! —grité—. Nadie más pudo habérselo llevado.

—Hija, tienes que tranquilizarte —sentí las manos y la voz de Charlie detrás de mí.

—No, tienes que entenderlo. Por favor, ha sido su hermana quien me lo ha dicho. Ella se escapa, viene hacia acá y Edward desaparece. ¡Eso no es coincidencia!

—De acuerdo, en dónde supuestamente puede estar —no pasé por alto el tono de sus palabras, todavía dudaba, pero en ese momento no me importaba con tal que fuera a buscar.

—Son estas dos opciones donde puede tenerlo —le extendí un papel donde había anotado las direcciones que Kate y su padre me proporcionaron.

—Bien, en este momento mandaré a investigar —me dijo.

— ¡No! Tienen que ir ya, nada de investigar, ella podría darse cuenta y pondrían a Edward en peligro.

¿Qué clase de detective era? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que su estupidez estaba poniendo en peligro a Edward? Comenzó a volver la histeria a mí. Me sentí violenta, especialmente hacia el bendito detective Sutton. ¿Por qué no entendía? Lo fulminé con mis ojos tratando de hacerle llegar todo mi coraje.

— ¿Bella? —escuché una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré en la dirección de dónde provenía esa voz y ahí estaba ella. Kate iba acompañada de Garrett y de quien supuse sería su padre.

—Kate, hola —le saludé.

—Bella —se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Entonces entendí que no era la única sufriendo por la desaparición de Edward. Para ella y su padre tenía un significado igual de importante, pero distinto. Para ellos era perder a su hija y hermana. Las acciones de Tanya significaban que su condición estaba empeorando y por ende se ponía en peligro a sí misma. No conocía mucho sobre el trastorno de Tanya, pero era complicado que la Tanya que ellos conocían regresara. Me aparté y vi el semblante de la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, no se veía mucho mayor a Carlisle. Sus ojos eran claros, de un azul cielo, pero en ese momento eran opacos. La preocupación se notaba a plena vista. Comenzaba a hacer mella en su semblante.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Kate.

—Acabo de darles la información que me proporcionaron, pero parecen no creerme —dirigí mi mirada hacia el susodicho que dudó de todo lo que dije—, quizás ahora que están aquí puedan explicarle mejor.

—Sólo queremos que Tanya esté bien y recuperarla —dijo su padre detrás de Kate.

—Papá, por favor. Tanya no es la única que está en peligro, se ha llevado a su hijo, hermano y pareja —reprendió a su padre.

—Yo lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hija —dijo con los dientes apretados y Kate me dirigió una mirada de disculpa—. Quiero saber que no le harán daño, tienen que comprender que ella está fuera de sí.

—Lo harán, pero deben encontrarla para asegurarse que no lastime a Edward ni a sí misma —le explicó Kate.

Hicimos las presentaciones necesarias con el detective Sutton y ellos procedieron a explicarle todo sobre la condición que presentaba Tanya, así como la urgencia de encontrarla para mantener a salvo a Edward, esto último fue aportación de Kate. A la media hora de haber ingresado salió Sutton para dar la orden de comenzar la búsqueda en aquellos dos lugares que señalaron.

—Nos permitirán ir —señaló Charlie a Carlisle—. Debemos apresurarnos. No entraremos y esperaremos a una distancia prudente.

—Por supuesto, andando —dijo Carlisle levantándose estrepitosamente. Esme le siguió.

—Oh, Dios. Por favor encuéntrenlo —les pidió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Traigan a Edward con ustedes —las manos de Esme se aferraron al suéter de Carlisle.

—Lo haré, corazón. Nuestro hijo regresará pronto —besó la frente de Esme.

—Quiero ir —les dije a todos y pronto fui el centro de atención de todos aquellos que me rodeaban.

—Hija, no. Deja que hagan el trabajo pertinente —me pidió Charlie—. Además, puede ser peligroso, puede que Tanya se altere si te ve ahí. Por favor, sé racional, Bella.

—Papá, por favor. Me estoy muriendo de la agonía, qué no lo ves. No puedo quedarme por más tiempo así —le supliqué.

—Bella, no. Piensa en Edward, es a él a quien puedes poner en peligro, si es cierto todo lo que han dicho de esta muchacha puede alterarla hasta hacerla sentir amenazada o qué se yo.

El razonamiento de papá no estaba nada mal. Era muy probable que en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba Tanya; con su obsesión por Edward y el muy seguro rechazo o rechazos que ya habría recibido de él no reaccionara nada bien al verme ahí. Yo que era la amenaza número uno, el principal de los impedimentos por los cuales él no podía amarla.

—Prometo avisarte cualquier cosa —me dijo.

— ¿Lo prometes? —le pregunté—. Cualquier cosa me avisarás.

—Lo haré. Él estará bien, Bella —me dijo Charlie y dio media vuelta para emprender camino junto con Carlisle. Iban detrás de Sutton.

—Va a estar bien. Nuestro Edward regresará con bien —Esme me estrechó entre sus brazos; su voz seguía rota.

* * *

 **Primero me gustaría decirles que no tengo seguro cuándo podré volver a actualizar, no estoy en buenos momentos por diversas situaciones en mi vida y aunque sé lo que quiero plasmar en los capítulos, no me da la inspiración, lo que escribo me parece vacío. Necesito volver a encontrar la inspiración, pero prometo que no dejaré la historia y espero no pase mucho tiempo para volver a actualizar. De igual forma, no queda mucho para la historia, se acercan los últimos capis.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Pera l.t_ bueno, Tanya llegó y bueno, ya no digo más ya lo verán ;) Lamento actualozar hasta ahora, y muchas gracias por leer | _Cary_ los momentos felices han terminado por ahora, veámos si en el siguiente Edward aparece y en qué condiciones. Mil gracias por leer. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente! Y gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.**


	43. Regresa a mí

**Hola mis hermosas divinuras. Otro capítulo más y un poco triste, como les dije, los últimos capítulos estarán llenos de drama (sólo un poco) Quedan cosas pendientes con Tanya y con nuestra parejita. Espero les guste este capítulo, la inspiración todavía no regresa del todo, pero ahí voy.**

 **Capítulo 43: Regresa a mí**

 **BPOV**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Carlisle y papá se fueron con Sutton en búsqueda de Edward y Tanya y nada, no había ni una sola noticia de ellos. ¿Por qué Charlie no llamaba o mandaba un mensaje? ¿Acaso no sabía en la angustia en la que me encontraba? El estorboso tictac del reloj de la estación me estaba volviendo loca. Cada movimiento de la manecilla era un segundo, un minuto más sin saber nada de él. ¿Le habría pasado algo y por eso Charlie no me había dicho nada? No importaba, él había dicho que cualquier cosa me mantendría informada. Mis uñas ya habían sufrido todo lo posible gracias a mi ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no recibíamos noticia alguna?

—Te quedarás sin uñas si continúas de esa manera —escuché a Alice a mi lado.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa, Alie. Me siento impotente quedándome aquí sentada —me quejé.

—Tranquila, tengo la sensación de que regresará a casa pronto. Sólo es cuestión de esperar —me dijo—. Es complicado, lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mucho y pensar en ello, torturarnos, tampoco funciona.

Inhalé profundo porque esa palabra _"esperar"_ comenzaba a ser odiada por mí. Era lo que menos quería, y, sin embargo, como bien había dicho Alice, lo único que podía hacer. Traté de concentrarme en lo primero que haría al verlo. Correría hacia él, lo envolvería con mis brazos y besaría. Le diría una y mil veces cuánto lo amaba, cómo el último día había sido un calvario para mí. Lo imaginaba pegándome completamente a él y pidiéndome que me calmara, que él estaba bien y a mi lado, que iríamos a casa y pasaríamos los próximos días sin salir, encerrados solos y disfrutando, recuperando el tiempo de los últimos días desde mi viaje, él dándome mi regalo y juraba, por Dios juraba, que no rechistaría por ninguno de sus regalos. Aceptaría lo que fuera que hubiera comprado.

—Bella.

Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y un vaso de papel apareció frente a mí. Levanté la vista y estaba Jesse, lo tomé y le agradecí por el gesto. Tendió otro a Alice, que seguía a mi lado, y se sentó a su lado, inmediatamente la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la pegó a él. Mi atención fue apartada de ellos por un gruñido del otro lado, no sabía si había sido la única en notarlo, pero era Jasper reaccionando a la cercanía de Jesse.

Era curioso verlo de esa manera. Sólo recordaba una vez haberlo visto celoso y fue cuando regresó a Forks en sus primeras vacaciones en la universidad, se encontró con la llegada de un nuevo alumno, llamado Corbin. Cuando llegó a casa de los Cullen en esa ocasión no le agradó para nada ver al chico tomando la mano de Alice, inmediatamente marcó territorio. Lo que Jasper no sabía es que Alie se había golpeado la mano con la mesa y el pobre chico solo trataba de aliviar su dolor. Pero los gruñidos que había escuchado hace unos minutos eran idénticos a los de ese día. Jasper definitivamente estaba celoso. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos y pensándolo bien, no había visto a María por ningún lado. ¿Eso quería decir que sí había sido ella la culpable de su separación? ¿Y eso en qué términos los dejaba a ellos? ¿Qué es lo que haría Alice?

Me levanté y fui hacia Jasper, estaba solo en la fila de asientos siguiente y se veía triste. Sus ojos viajaban de Alice a la nada. Debía de ser difícil verla con Jesse, y a eso le agregábamos la desaparición de uno de sus mejores amigos. Me senté a su lado y él levantó la mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —me preguntó—. Pronto estará con nosotros.

—Eso es lo que más deseo —le dije.

—Lo hará, tranquila, Bella —me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Y Emmett? —le pregunté.

—Fue a llevar a Sue a su departamento, Seth no ha dormido mucho y Sue también necesitaba descansar.

— ¿Y qué tal con Alice? —le pregunté en un momento donde su mirada nuevamente se había desviado al par de personas a nuestro lado.

—Al parecer ella está muy feliz con ese chico. Le hace bien, por lo que veo —admitió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bueno, Jesse la rescató, pero eso no quiere decir que…

—No lo sabemos, quizá sea bueno que se quede a su lado, la apoya bastante y ella es feliz —desvió la mirada y después cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

—Entonces no piensas regresar con ella —aseguré, pero sólo estaba tentando la situación.

— ¿Qué caso tiene que lo intente? Preferiría no hablar de esto en estos momentos, quiero concentrarme en lo que sucede con Edward.

—Ya tardaron demasiado. Charlie, nadie ha mandado a avisarnos de nada —le dije frustrada.

Recargué mi cabeza en la pared que se encontraba detrás y cerré mis ojos. Nuevamente el tictac del reloj me envolvió. Comencé a contarlos. Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuarenta… Setenta… Cien. Tic tac… tic… tac… Nuevamente. Todo a mi alrededor era el sonido producido por las manecillas del reloj y el repiquetear de mi corazón.

— ¿Bella? —escuché la voz de Esme a mi lado—. Es Charlie.

Me extendió su teléfono móvil y mi corazón se disparó. Eran las noticias que llevaba horas esperando. Por fin estaban con él. ¿Cómo estaría? Rogaba porque se encontrara bien, que hubieran llegado a tiempo antes que Tanya saliera de sus casillas y lo atacara. Recordé rápidamente el golpe que debió darle en la cabeza para poder dejarlo inconsciente y llevárselo. ¿Y si el impacto del golpe había sido muy duro y continuaba en un estado de inconsciencia? Eso no sería nada bueno, podía incluso… _"Para, Bella, debes parar"_ me reprendí a mí misma.

— ¿Cómo está? —la angustia era la que habló por mí.

Él debía de estar bien, yo necesitaba que estuviera bien y pronto pudiéramos estar juntos. Me lo debía.

—Contesta, cariño, él te lo dirá —Esme trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y eso no me hizo sentir mejor, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Papá?, ¿qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Lo hemos encontrado, Bella. Ya está con nosotros.

Juro que en el instante en que escuché el "Lo hemos encontrado" mi respiración se volvió más profunda, mis hombros se sintieron ligeros y mi corazón se aceleró, pero en esa ocasión de una manera estimulante y jubilosa. Él estaba a salvo, él estaba bien. Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y me vi rodeada por los delgados y blancos brazos de Esme. La diferencia en ese abrazo y las lágrimas era totalmente distinta a las de la noche anterior. Esa vez estábamos jocosas y respirando con sosiego.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamé—. ¿Dónde están? Quiero ir hacia allá para estar con él.

—Bella, espera —su voz denotaba un matiz de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? —pregunté.

—Edward va de camino al hospital. Él se encontraba inconsciente cuando lo encontramos, no ha reaccionado y no sabemos desde hace cuánto tiempo lleva así.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —sollocé— ¿A qué hospital lo están llevando?

—A Yale New Haven Hospital. Los esperamos allá. Carlisle va con Edward en la ambulancia.

—Vamos para allá inmediatamente.

Me despegué de mi asiento en un brinco apresurado. Debía ir cuanto antes a su lado, estar con él cuando despertara porque él lo haría pronto. Tomé la chaqueta de Charlie que todavía la tenía conmigo y marqué a Emmett para avisarle. Él quedó en pasar por nosotras, pero Jasper le dijo que no era necesario. Él nos llevaría.

—Bien, entonces le aviso a Sue y voy para el hospital.

—No creo que todas entremos en tu carro —le dijo Rosalie a Jasper.

—Yo puedo llevarme a algunas de ustedes, si no les incomoda que vaya —se escuchó la voz de Jesse detrás de Alice.

—No es necesario esto es para… —empezó a decir Jasper fulminando a Jesse.

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo —dijo al mismo tiempo Alice.

—Como sea, pero tenemos que irnos ya —les dije.

Tenían que ser conscientes que no podían pararse a discutir por estupideces gracias a sus egos de macho. No era el momento. Teníamos que llegar adonde estaba Edward y rápido. Si no eran capaces de dejar a un lado su ego me marcharía sin ellos. No podía detenerme. Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo me llevaban a apresurarme a encontrarme con él.

—Por favor —le supliqué a Jasper con la mirada. Él apretó sus ojos y asintió.

Alice se fue con Jesse, junto con Esme. Rosalie y yo nos fuimos con Jasper en su auto. Durante todo el recorrido mis uñas continuaron siendo mis destinos para descargar mi ansiedad. Terminaría sin uñas. Sólo miraba las casas, autos, árboles, cualquier cosa mientras atravesábamos las calles para llegar al Yale New Haven Hospital. El camino fue el más largo en toda mi vida, o eso me pareció, jamás me sentí tan desesperada por llegar a un lugar. Sentí que el automóvil de Jasper era el más lento que podía existir, terminé por frustrarlo cuando comencé a presionar para que acelerara, pero su paciencia logró vencer antes de lanzarme fuera del auto.

Al llegar no encontramos a muchas personas alrededor. Sólo había una patrulla y un Jeep, el Jeep de Emmett. Lo vimos bajar de él y se quedó parado esperándonos. Jasper dijo que bajáramos, él no podía quedarse e iría al hotel donde había estado hospedándose las últimas semanas para darse un baño, iría después a ver a Edward. Y aunque no dijo nada, supe que era por Jesse y Alice, le costaba verlos juntos y aunque se debatía por estar con su amigo le resultaba sumamente doloroso. Por eso prefirió regresar cuando alguno de los dos, o los dos mismos, no estuvieran en el hospital.

Entramos desesperados por obtener más respuesta, Esme corrió a recepción para preguntar por el paciente que acababa de llegar acompañado por la policía. La recepcionista en cuanto dijo segundo piso, yo ya me encontraba corriendo hacia el ascensor; y como siempre que tienes prisa y necesitas que las cosas se apuren para ayudar a tu causa parecen ir mucho más lento de lo normal. Golpeé una y otra vez la pared al lado del ascensor con mis dedos.

—Tranquila, hermanita —la mano de Emmett se posó en mi hombro.

—No me pidas eso, no ahora —gruñí.

Estaba por darme la vuelta e ir hacia las escaleras cuando se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del elevador. Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas ingresé en él, haciendo, a empujones, a un lado a las personas; claro está que recibí unas cuantas protestas, pero en ese momento fue lo de menos. Podía recibir gritos, puñetazos y no me importaría, sólo quería llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba Edward. Quería saber cómo estaban, qué era lo que le había hecho Tanya, si ya era atendido por médicos, lo que decían de su situación. El elevador avanzó lento, muy lento.

—Bella, el que lleguemos antes o después no hará las cosas mejor —me dijo Emmett de nuevo.

—No, pero quiero estar ahí cuanto antes —le dije.

La sacudida del elevador nos avisó de la llegada a nuestro destino. Las puertas se abrieron, y así como entré, salí. Empujé gente a mi paso sin importarme. Corrí hacia una nueva media luna que fungía como recepción. Una mujer de complexión media, con cabello pelirrojo me atendió.

— ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Edward Cullen? Acaba de llegar con la policía, sufrió un secuestro —traté de hablar lo más claro posible, pero mi voz tembló en todo momento.

—Por el pasillo izquierdo y hasta el final. Ahí se encuentran todos —me sonrió.

—Gracias.

Corrí y llegué derrapando. Charlie me sostuvo antes de resbalar y me miró reprobatoriamente.

—Papá ¿cómo está Edward? —supliqué por una respuesta.

—Lo encontramos inconsciente y tenía un golpe en la cabeza, evidentemente había sangre, pero no sabemos cuánta cantidad perdió ni nada. Esperemos a que el médico termine de revisarlo —me dedicó una sonrisa que trataba de infundirme tranquilidad, pero era inútil.

Me giré y encontré a Carlisle recargado en el muro opuesto, en sus brazos ya se encontraba Esme llorando y Alice con Jesse a su lado. No nos quedó más que esperar a que algún médico nos llamara para darnos alguna noticia. Papá se la pasó todo el tiempo tratando de darme ánimos. Me decía constantemente que Edward querría verme en cuanto despertara y debía de estar despierta, después de todo llevábamos días sin vernos, no querría verme con ojeras y en mal estado, se sentiría culpable. Charlie tenía toda la razón, así que dejé de morderme las uñas, hice a un lado toda la angustia. Él ya estaba con nosotros y estaba segura que estaba bien.

Después de algunos minutos más de espera apareció un médico. Era calvo, se veía mayor que Charlie, delgado, de cejas pobladas. Debajo de su típica bata blanca llevaba un uniforme azul. Su estetoscopio iba colgando de la bolsa de su bata. Se acercó con paso lento, pero firme.

—Me han informado que ustedes son los familiares del joven Cullen —dijo. Su voz era de pecho, era de esas voces que podían hacer callar toda una multitud—. Necesito hablar con los familiares más cercanos.

—Nosotros somos sus padres.

Carlisle se acercó a él con Esme de la mano. El semblante de Esme había cambiado totalmente, estaba preparada para lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle. Por más que traté de escuchar las palabras que el médico tenía para decirles no logré captar nada. Tuve que esperar con toda la paciencia, se tardaban demasiado y eso no podía ser bueno. Si Edward estuviera bien se lo hubieran dicho sin más y ya estarían de regreso. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para tratar de apagar las ganas de avanzar hacia ellos y exigir que me dejaran saber lo que sucedía con la salud de mi novio.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —pregunté—. Debería de ser más directo.

—Hija, tranquila, no debe de ser fácil para el médico dar las noticias, sobre todo si… —se cortó a mitad de la frase, pero yo supe lo que iba a decir: sobre todo si son malas las noticias.

Los padres de Edward dejaron de hablar con el doctor y caminaron hacia nosotros. Supe que las sospechas de Charlie y las mías habían acertado. Algo malo le pasaba a Edward. Contuve el aliento por unos segundos y lo solté de golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Podemos pasar a ver a Edward? —pregunté.

—Sí podemos pasar a verlo, pero él no está despierto —dijo Charlie.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

—Calculan que lleva así desde su desaparición —los ojos de Carlisle comenzaron a tornarse rojos—. Le han tomado tomografías y existe la probabilidad que su estado de inconsciencia se deba a una lesión cerebral o quizá sea efecto del golpe y shock, y regrese en sí paulatinamente. El golpe recibido por Edward fue bastante fuerte.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Y qué procede entonces? No podemos dejarlo así —mi voz nuevamente comenzaba a adquirir un tono de histeria.

—Harán unos estudios para descartar la lesión. Debemos esperar —dijo Carlisle.

—Estoy harta de esperar. Quiero verlo —dije.

—Lo mejor será que algunos se vayan a descansar, no podemos hacer mucho estando aquí —dijo Carlisle.

—No, yo no me apartaré de aquí —dije y planté mis pies firmes por si trataban de llevarme en contra de mi voluntad.

—Bella, cariño, debes descansar. Ya escuchaste a Carlisle, no podemos hacer realmente nada, es totalmente en vano quedarnos —explicó Charlie.

Él no se daba cuenta que yo necesitaba quedarme al lado de Edward. Necesitaba estar ahí con él aunque él se encontrara inconsciente. El estar cerca de él me hacía sentir mejor y moría por estar a su lado totalmente, tomar su mano, acariciarlo, verlo a salvo.

—Digan lo que digan no me harán moverme de aquí —dije.

—Pero eres terca —gruñó Charlie.

—No serviría de nada que me fuera, a los cinco minutos de estar en el departamento querría venirme y terminaría aquí a media noche.

—Bien, bien, no discutamos. Yo me quedaré con Bella ¿de acuerdo? —Esme se acercó y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros—. Los demás pueden irse y descansar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Charlie.

Alice se despidió de mí y de su madre, Jesse lo hizo después y nos dijo que pasaría a dejarla a su departamento. Prometimos llamar a Carlisle en cuanto supiéramos algo más de los estudios o cualquier cosa que sucediera con Edward. Pocos minutos después Esme y yo nos quedamos solas, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que después llegó Jasper. Se acercó a donde estábamos.

— ¿Y los demás? —nos preguntó.

—Se han ido a descansar, esta noche Esme y yo estaremos aquí cuidando de él —le expliqué.

— ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

—Edward sigue sin reaccionar y están esperando para hacerle algunos estudios y poder descartar que ha tenido alguna lesión cerebral grave que lo mantenga en ese estado.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó y después nos miró—. ¿Quieres que me quede a acompañarlas esta noche?

—Descuida Jasper, no es necesario. Ve tranquilo, descansa y ven mañana a verlo —le dijo Esme.

Jasper no pareció muy convencido con eso, pero le tranquilice diciéndole que estaríamos bien, que Esme y yo podíamos apañárnosla.

—No traes una chaqueta —me señaló.

—Descuida, no tengo frío —le sonreí.

—No ahora, pero en la madrugada el frío te calará —comenzó a desprenderse de la chaqueta que llevaba.

—No es necesario, Jasper —le dije.

—Por favor, en verdad me lo agradecerás mañana. Estarás más cómoda —justificó.

Acepté su chamarra y me la coloqué inmediatamente; la verdad es que a pesar del aire acondicionado del hospital se sentía fresco el ambiente y él tenía razón, si quería cuidar de Edward debía de sentirme lo mejor posible.

—Iré a comprarles un café y algo para que coman —nos dijo.

—Muchas gracias, hijo —agradeció Esme.

—Sí, Jazz, eres muy amable —respondí.

Jasper subió al elevador y Esme y yo nos quedamos esperando. Sería una larga noche.

— ¿Crees que podríamos entrar a su habitación? —me mordí mi labio. No aguantaba las ganas de verlo.

—No lo sé, preguntemos en la estación de enfermeras si eso supone algún problema —dejó su bolso en una silla que se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward—. Espera aquí, iré a preguntar —me sonrió.

Comencé a morderme nuevamente las uñas mientras esperaba que Esme regresara. Me reprendí y dejé de hacerlo, pero mi boca parecía no estar tranquila y comencé a mordisquear mi labio inferior. Me concentré en la puerta que estaba frente a mí, sólo me separa eso de él, estaba a una puerta de distancia. ¿Estaría muy lastimado?

—Podemos entrar y quedarnos con él —la voz de Esme me asustó y me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Oh, lo lamento. No quería espantarte.

—Descuida, sólo estaba pensando —le dije finalizando con un suspiro.

—En él ¿cierto? —me preguntó y yo me ruboricé.

—La verdad es que sí. Ya quiero verlo y aunque él esté dormido quiero tomar su mano y… —me mordí el labio cuando me di cuenta de que mi lengua se había puesto floja.

—Lo amas —me sonrió con ternura y yo suspiré.

—Muchísimo y… —de pronto toda la agonía y el dolor que su desaparición había provocado salió a flote— me ha estado matando los últimos días con esto, el pensar que él estaba en peligro, no saber con certeza lo que le estaba pasando —mis lágrimas estaban cayendo una tras otra en mi rostro, mi voz se entrecortaba con los sollozos y la presión en mi pecho me estaba asfixiando—. Él tiene que estar bien, Esme, él tiene que despertar, tiene que regresar a casa conmigo —sollocé tan furiosamente que las enfermeras se asomaron para ver lo que sucedía.

—Shhh, tranquila, cariño, él estará bien —Esme me abrazó y enterré mi rostro en su hombro—. Tranquila hija, Edward regresará contigo.

Cuando mi llanto desapareció y mi respiración se normalizo seguía abrazada a Esme, me avergoncé por haber empapado su blusa implacable.

—Lo lamento, he arruinado tu blusa —le dije.

—Cariño, eso no importa. ¿Ahora estás mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba… no lo sé, sentía mucha presión.

—Me alegro que te sientas mejor, como te dijo Charlie, debes de estar bien cuando él despierte o se sentirá peor por tenerte en este estado —acarició mi mejilla—. Pasaré a verlo primero mientras esperas a Jasper, después entrarás tú y lo tendrás para ti sola.

—Me parece bien.

Esme entró a la habitación de Edward, y aunque me asomé para intentar verlo sólo logré ver sus pies cubiertos por una frazada típica de un hospital. Tomé mi teléfono y decidí entretenerme un poco leyendo mientras llegaba Jasper.

Jasper apareció como media hora después con una bolsa de papel en una mano y en la otra un cartón con dos vasos de café.

—Toma —me extendió tanto los vasos como las bolsas—. He comprado algunos baguette para que coman algo.

—Muchas gracias, Jasper, en verdad eres un gran amigo —dejé todo en la silla donde antes Esme había dejado su bolso y abracé a mi amigo.

—Fuerza, Bella. Edward estará bien.

—Lo sé, él lo estará.

Me despedí de él y tomé sólo un sorbo de mi café. No sabía que tenía un estómago hambriento hasta que sentí el trago del café caer en el vacío que tenía. Mi estómago protestó y el hambre se desató por completo hasta llegar a doler. Saqué uno de los baguette que había comprado Jasper para nosotras y comencé a comerlo, por no decir que a devorarlo. No quería apartarme de Edward en toda la noche y esperaba que el café y el baguette fueran suficientes para mantener mi hambre calmada. El baguette estuvo realmente delicioso, logró satisfacerme por completo y el café había logrado que mi energía se renovara.

Estaba dejando el envase en el cartón cuando Esme salió, se notaba que había llorado, pero había algo en ella que había cambiado: su mirada denotaba fuerza y decisión. Ella había decidido fijarse a la idea de que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con Edward lo sacaría adelante.

—Pasa cariño —me sonrió.

—Jasper trajo café y un baguette —señalé la bolsa y los vasos de café.

—Gracias, comeré mientras estás ahí adentro —me dijo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo contuve por algunos segundos para después expulsarlo de golpe. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la giré, empujé la puerta entré y ahí estaba, tendido sobre la camilla, con una bata azul y cubierto hasta la mitad de su torso. Estaba pálido, todo el color en su rostro era prácticamente inexistente, sus labios se encontraban resecos por la falta de líquido y casi blancos, tenía ojeras marcadas, y su barba comenzaba a aparecer después de llevar días sin rasurarse. Me acerqué poco a poco y continué observándolo, de su brazo izquierdo salían un par de mangueras y cables. El silencio de la habitación era interrumpido una y otra vez por el sonido del monitor de signos vitales y oxígeno. Había una silla que se veía poco cómoda a su lado izquierdo y me acerqué, me senté y confirmé mis sospechas, era lo menos cómodo que podía encontrarse. Tomé su mano entre las mías y estaba fría, helada. Recordé las veces en que él había tomados las mías entre las suyas y las frotaba hasta dejarlas calientitas, y eso hice, comencé a mover mis manos en círculos para darle calor. Su mano recobró un poco de color, ya no estaba tan pálida.

—Has roto tu promesa ¿sabes? —comencé a decir, quizás él podría estarme escuchando en ese momento—. No llegaste por mí al aeropuerto, pero no se quedará así porque tendrás que recompensarme muy bien por estos días y además me debes mi cumpleaños.

Esperé un rato, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

—No me creerás de lo que he sido capaz de prometer bajo los momentos de angustia en estos días —reí al pensar en la manera en cómo se aprovecharía de mi promesa cuando se despertara—. Prometí que aceptaría cada regalo que quisieras darme sin rechistar si regresabas a casa sano y salvo —y se formó un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía respirar—, pero para eso tienes que despertar —logré decir—. Tienes que despertar y regresar pronto conmigo, por favor Edward; no puedes dejarme, no así, no puedes hacerlo —comencé a llorar mientras me llevaba su mano a mi boca y dejaba un beso en ella mientras que con mi mano libre limpiaba mis lágrimas y trataba de tranquilizarme.

Dejé pasar unos minutos a que mi llanto y el nudo en la garganta se hubieran ido, si él estaba escuchando no quería torturarlo con mis lamentaciones, quería que estuviera tranquilo y así despertara más rápido. Volví a besar su mano y acariciarla con pequeños círculos.

—He comprado un vestido y un conjunto de lencería muy sexy —murmuré más cerca de él—. Estoy segura que te gustara quitarme prenda por prenda —murmuré coqueta— Es encaje, tu favorito.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero el dolor en mi cuello me despertó y empeoró cuando traté de moverme para cambiar de postura. Escuché crujir mis articulaciones a modo de protesta por la mala noche que les hice pasar. Sabía que era de día porque la luz del cuarto había cambiado. Tallé mis ojos y recordé que estaba en la habitación del hospital con Edward, giré mi cabeza por todos lados para ver dónde estaba Esme, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Me levanté y nuevamente mis articulaciones rezongaron. Estaba tan agotada en su momento que la mala postura y la incomodidad de la silla habían pasado a ser cosas sin importancia. Una vez que verifiqué nuevamente que Esme no estaba en la habitación centré toda mi atención en Edward, nada había cambiado más que la oscuridad en su rostro por la barba, era ligeramente más oscuro. Suspiré al ver sus rasgos, con todo y su palidez seguía siendo sumamente guapo.

—Buenos días —le dije.

Me paré para asistir al sanitario que se encontraba ahí mismo en la habitación, me lavé la cara y me fijé en el que se suponía debía de ser mi rostro. Tenía unas ojeras profundas marcadas en mi cara, se parecían a las de Edward, mis labios estaban secos igual que los de él, y mis ojos irritados e hinchados por el llanto continuo en las últimas horas.

Salí pocos minutos después y ahí estaba Esme. Llevaba un cartón con cafés como el que Jasper había llevado la noche anterior.

—Toma, hija —sacó uno de los vasos.

—Oh, me preguntaba justo dónde estabas o adónde habías ido —le sonreí—. Gracias —le dije cuando tomé el vaso que me tendió.

—Tenía un poco de frío y el café de los hospitales no es muy bueno —me guiñó un ojo.

—Y ¿dónde has pasado la noche? Lo lamento me quedé profundamente dormida mientras le hablaba a Edward —me ruboricé. Quizá pensaría que estaba loca por hablarle cuando él estaba sumido en un estado de letargo.

—Descuida, la silla de afuera es más cómoda que ésta. Más tarde le pediré a Carlisle que traiga una camilla extra o algo, hay espacio suficiente. Así podré estar con él esta noche —miró el rostro de Edward.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba comprendiendo.

—Debes ir al departamento a descansar, así que esta noche irás a dormir allá.

—No, lo siento Esme, no. No importa si tengo que dormir en esa silla incómoda noche tras noche, pero yo no me muevo por nada del mundo de aquí. No saldré de este hospital hasta que él se vaya conmigo —le dije firme, no dejé espacio para discusión u oposición alguna.

—Bella, cariño, no puedes malpasarte así —tomó mis manos.

—Esme digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de opinión. En verdad, no tengo ningún problema con seguir durmiendo en la silla. Sólo le pediré a Alice una cobija y eso será suficiente —sonreí para acentuar mi decisión.

—De acuerdo, entonces pediré la cama para ti. No tiene caso que nos quedemos las dos y por lo que veo sacarte de aquí ni con una grúa sería posible.

—Gracias, Esme —le dije.

—Al contrario, Bella. Gracias a ti por amar tanto a mi hijo. Es un condenado con suerte —soltó una risita.

Terminamos nuestros cafés y salimos para dejar a los médicos revisar a Edward, y mientras estábamos afuera llegaron Carlisle y Jasper. En ese momento que me fijé, su semblante era taciturno y melancólico. Estábamos charlando un poco cuando llegaron Alice y Jesse. Alice se detuvo por unos segundos al ver a Jasper ahí, me giré hacia mi amigo y vi su rostro desencajado y con ¿ira? No entendía. Y antes de que Alice y Jesse llegaran a nosotros para saludar él se alejó pidiendo disculpas. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Regresé la mirada a los recién llegados y capté lo que él había visto. Jesse llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, lo que significaba que había pasado la noche en el departamento de Alice.

—Buenos días, Sra. Cullen y Bella —nos ofreció su mejor sonrisa—. He venido a dejar a Alice y me retiro. Debo de ir a cumplir con algunos deberes.

—Gracias, Jesse —le dijo Esme.

—Nos veremos después —le dijo Alice.

Alice se sentó en el lugar que había dejado libre Jasper y nos contó que Jesse efectivamente se había quedado en su departamento, pero nada había pasado. Cada quien se había dormido en una habitación diferente.

Horas después estábamos todos de nuevo en el hospital. Carlisle había hecho los movimientos necesarios para llevar una camilla al cuarto.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con esa chica, Carlisle? —preguntó Esme.

Levanté la mirada del rostro de Edward y lo centré en su padre. Estábamos los tres con Edward. El rostro de Carlisle cambió a preocupación. Eso no era nada bueno, me dije a mí misma.

—Escapó —soltó una gran bocanada de aire de golpe.

— ¿Qué? Pero cómo pasó eso —pregunté.

—Llegamos y ella estaba ahí. Entramos en la casa y no sé muy bien, Charlie y yo fuimos directo a la habitación donde estaba Edward. Él estaba recostado en una cama, sus manos estaban amarradas a la cabecera. Después el detective nos dijo que Tanya había escapado por una puerta trasera. Hoy en la mañana llamé para preguntar si sabían algo de ella, pero no, no la han encontrado y su familia no sabe nada —suspiró.

—Eso quiere decir que Edward está en peligro —dije alterada—. Mientras Tanya esté libre continuará con su obsesión de tenerlo. No podemos dejarlo así.

—Tranquila, Bella. Lo cuidaremos y seguirán buscándola. Ya existe el antecedente y de ser necesario contrataremos seguridad.

—De acuerdo —traté de calmarme.

Cinco días habían pasado y Edward seguía exactamente igual. No había ningún cambio, ninguna reacción, nada, absolutamente nada. Los estudios no mostraban ningún tipo de lesión, pero el médico había dicho algo sobre su actividad cerebral.

En ese momento me encontraba rasurándolo. Pasaba la espuma y la esparcía por su rostro uniformemente, después tomé un rastrillo y comencé a pasarlo suavemente por su piel, desprendiendo su barba. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y me gustaba hacerlo, quizá cuando despertara le pediría que me dejara hacerlo.

Los cinco días que habían pasado los había pasado en el hospital. Alice me había llevado una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa y algunas cosas de aseo personal. Durante las noches había veces que me cambiaba de la camilla que estaba al lado de Edward a la suya, dejaba mi mano sobre su corazón y trataba de sincronizar mi respiración a sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Y aunque hubo un par de veces en que Esme se quedó en el hospital yo me resistí a irme. Le había dicho a Esme que no me iría del hospital al menos que fuera con Edward acompañándome.

Me pasaba las mañanas acompañando a Edward junto con nuestros amigos, sus padres o Charlie. Sue había regresado con Seth por su escuela. Charlie me había avisado que en un par de días más se regresaría a Forks. Durante las tardes leía, hacía mis deberes de la universidad que Ángela me hacía el favor de llevarme todos los días, así como pasar apuntes y demás. En esos cinco días no se supo nada de Tanya. Kate y su padre habían decidido quedarse en New Haven con la esperanza de que apareciera. Yo esperaba que lo hiciera pronto y la encerraran para así saber que Edward estaba a salvo por completo.

—Buenos días, Bella —la enfermera Vázquez se adentró en la habitación de Edward—. Veo que el aseo comenzó temprano hoy.

Sonreí.

—Así es. Lo he limpiado y ahora toca rasurar, así los recibirá tan guapo como siempre —le dije.

—Oh, pero si este muchacho siempre está increíblemente apuesto.

— ¿Acaso debo ponerme celosa? —bromeé.

—Oh, si tuviera algún par de décadas menos tendrías de qué preocuparte. En mis tiempos buen mozos era un encanto —bromeó.

—Te creo, Martha —sonreí.

—Bien cariño, vine a informarte que los doctores no tardan en venir para su chequeo —me avisó.

—Gracias, únicamente termino aquí y saldré.

Me apresuré a rasurarlo y limpiarlo para dejarlo presentable para su revisión. Me lavé las manos y salí. Por la hora no faltaba mucho para que Esme llegara junto con Alice.

—Hola Bella —sentí el abrazo de Alice antes de darme cuenta que estaban ahí.

—Hey, Alice. Hola Esme —sonreí.

— ¿Están revisando a Edward? —preguntó Esme.

—Así es.

Mi ánimo decayó un poco, porque día tras día, revisión tras revisión era lo mismo. Mis esperanzas de recibir buenas noticias siempre estaban ahí y siempre que avisaban de no haber ningún cambio en el estado de Edward el agobio me tumbaba.

—Quizás esta vez haya mejores noticias —dijo Esme.

—Eso espero también —suspiré.

Sólo habían sido cinco días y me sentía desfallecer, más que un cansancio físico era uno emocional. Estaría siempre a su lado, sin importar qué, pero era complicado verlo así sin tener ningún cambio ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría en ese estado? Lo quería conmigo, quería que despertara. Lo extrañaba tanto. El dolor que había comenzado a ser tan familiar en el centro de mi pecho comenzó a extenderse dentro de mí.

— ¿Y Jesse? —pregunté a Alice. Necesitaba alejarme de mis pensamientos en ese momento.

—Ha estado ocupado en sus proyectos y probablemente tenga que viajar mañana. Dijo que hoy me avisaría —me explicó.

—Con razón no ha venido —le dije sin ánimo.

—Bella, mi hermano estará bien. Él despertará —tomó mi mano y la apretó cálidamente.

—Pero cuándo, Alice.

—Lo hará, yo lo sé.

Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a caminar de un lado para el otro. Las palabras de Alice en ese momento no me estaban ayudando para nada. La desesperación y el agobio me estaban ganando en ese momento, así que partí camino hacia los baños. Lavé mi rostro y esperé a sentirme más calmada para regresar con Edward, seguramente los médicos ya habrían terminado con su revisión.

Al entrar en la habitación de Edward me encontré con Esme y Alice, acompañadas de mi padre. Se callaron abruptamente en cuanto me vieron pasar por la puerta. Era obvio que habían estado hablando de mí. Sin importarme, caminé hasta Edward y tomé su mano.

— ¿No preguntarás por lo que han dicho los médicos? —preguntó Charlie.

—Es obvio que es lo mismo. Desde que llegamos ha sido lo mismo así que no veo por qué el día de hoy iba a ser diferente —dije mordaz y segundos después me reprendí mentalmente—. Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

—Es normal —dijo Esme—. Ya son cinco días los que llevas en este lugar y es cansado. Quizá deberías salir un rato. Regresar a casa y dormir en una cama de verdad.

—No, ya he dicho que no saldré de aquí hasta que él lo haga.

¿Por qué no entendían que no iría a ningún lado?

—Bella, llevas más de una semana sin ir a la universidad. Tienes que ir, a eso fue a lo que viniste a New Haven —esa vez fue Charlie.

—Y es lo que menos me interesa en estos momentos. Además, Ángela ha hablado con los profesores y ha estado trayéndome sus apuntes y mis deberes, así que no te preocupes no me estoy atrasando —solté rápidamente.

—Bella, no te está haciendo bien estar aquí tanto tiempo. El que vayas a descansar un día no te hará peor novia.

— ¡No es por eso! —grité.

Mis lágrimas ya se caían por mis mejillas. El dolor en el centro de mi pecho ahora invadía todo mi ser. Me querían apartar de su lado. No entendían que lo extrañaba mucho, no entendían que lo que me tenía así era el extrañar su voz, su contacto, su risa, el verde de sus ojos llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, el sentirme amada por él. Lo extrañaba. Tenía su cuerpo aquí, pero no lo tenía a él.

—No lo entiendes. ¡Es él! Todo lo que quiero es él —me incliné sobre su pecho y me aferré a él, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, como si ese gesto pudiera traerlo de regreso—. Tienes que regresar, Edward. No puedes seguir así, no puedes dejarme así —mi voz se había convertido en puros sollozos, mi voz se tornó ronca—. ¡Tienes que despertar, me escuchas! ¡Hazlo! ¡Maldita sea, hazlo! —comencé a agitar su cuerpo, a moverlo con brusquedad—. ¡Tienes que volver a mí, a nosotros! —mi llanto era peor que el de una niña.

—Bella, hija, puedes lastimarlo. Bella —papá dejó sus manos firmes en mis brazos y trató de apartarme del cuerpo de Edward—. Por favor, hija.

—Tiene que despertar, papá —lloraba sobre el pecho de Edward, su bata estaba empapada de mis lágrimas.

— ¡Bella, por Dios, basta! —papá me jaló con brusquedad y me aprisionó entre sus brazos cuando traté de calmarme.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No puedes apartarme de él! —me sacudí una y otra vez mientras veía a Esme presionar el botón de llamado y acercándose para revisar a Edward— ¡Edward, despierta, Edward!

Continuaba sacudiéndome cuando sentí otro par de manos tomarme y después un pinchazo en mi brazo. Continué, tenía que hacerlo si quería que me dejaran a su lado, pero mis músculos parecían ya no tener la fuerza ni energía para defenderse. Mis parpados pesados comenzaron a fluctuar hasta que se cerraron por completo y la oscuridad me invadió.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, mil disculpas mi hermosas lectoras, como saben mi situación anímica me ha complicado un poco las cosas con la inspiración y juro que estoy tratando de ponerme las pilas, espero no continúe por mucho más tiempo esta situación, sobre todo porque ya se acercan los últimos capítulo. Será feliz, lo prometo ;); y segundo, muchas, muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras de apoyo, son unas auténticas divinuras de lectoras ;*  
**

 **Ahora sí, reviews a responder: _Cary_ como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, espero pronto volver a las actualizaciones semanales :) | _Pera l.t_ muchas gracias por tus palabras y el apoyo, espero terminar de recuperarme prontito ;) En cuanto a Tanya, bueno todavía queda un asunto pendiente con ella, pero quizá no aparezca en los próximos tres o cuatro capítulos. | _NA_ sí, lo admito, no sabía muy bien cómo poner la reacción de Bella con todo esto del secuestro, así que sí, quizá se me pase un poco la mano y llegue a exagerar :) Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. | _Algún lector anónimo_ muchas gracias, a mí me da mucho gusto leerlas a ustedes :) | _Algún otro lector anónimo_ lo sé, lo sé, y lo peor es que todavía nos queda Tanya para rato . (lamento hacerlas sufrir, pero son ideas locas que a veces aparecen xD) Muchas gracias por leer.| _LuzMa_ muchas gracias por leer, prometo que pronto ya tendremos a Edward de regreso ;)  
**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	44. Entre sueños, pesadillas y la realidad

**Hola, hola, mis divinuras de lectoras! No podía dejarles más con la tortura de nuestro Edward en coma, así que aquí les dejo una sopresita ;) ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 44: Entre sueños, pesadillas y la realidad**

 **BPOV**

Los ruidos a mi alrededor se escuchaban lejanos, como ecos, era todo y nada a la vez. Había un horrible pitido entre ellos que estaba haciendo estallar mi cabeza. No reconocía nada. Mis parpados me pesaban terriblemente, estaba de alguna manera consciente, pero no podía despertarme, o quizá lo estaba haciendo. Me encontraba desorientada, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, qué día era. No entendía nada. Dejé de forzar a mis ojos que se abrieran y dejé de pensar en el pitido estúpido. Me concentré en mi respiración. Sentí mi pecho subir y bajar y pensé en mover mis manos, pero la fatiga que tenía en mi cuerpo no me dejaba encontrar la conexión y energía necesaria para hacerlo. Mi cerebro todavía no terminaba de mandar señales a mí cuerpo.

Hice todo el esfuerzo que pude en por lo menos recordar lo que había pasado para estar en ese estado. Lo recordé. Recordé el haber actuado desesperadamente. Recordé a Charlie alejándome del cuerpo de Edward y a Esme revisándolo. ¿Lo habría lastimado? ¿Habría empeorado su condición? ¡No! Fui consciente del sollozo que salió de mi garganta. Bien, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de acuerdo a mi cerebro.

— ¿Bella? —esa era la voz de Esme.

Abrí mis ojos sólo un poco, dejándome ver sólo siluetas borrosas. Un poco más y todo seguía siendo borroso, pero eran ya figuras completas. Poco a poco mi visión clara regresó. Reconocí la habitación, era la de Edward y supe que el horrible pitido era el de su monitor de signos vitales.

—Esme, lo siento —mi voz era terriblemente patosa.

—No tienes que disculparte, cariño. Estás sometida a mucha presión, lo extrañas y el dolor también te hizo actuar desesperadamente —me acarició mi mejilla—. Le diré a tu padre que entre. Él y Emmett han estado preocupados.

—De acuerdo —le dije.

Traté de moverme para acomodarme mejor, pero mis brazos y piernas dolieron. Me fijé en mis brazos y los vi llenos de moretones. Al parecer había puesto mucha resistencia. Sonreí por ello. Giré mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y ahí estaba él. Seguía igual, dormido, acostado en la misma posición. Un aguijonazo de tristeza se instaló en mi pecho.

— ¡Bells! —Emmett me rodeó con sus enormes brazos.

—Emmett —me quejé un poco por el dolor en todo mi cuerpo después de tener los músculos doloridos por la fuerza.

—Lo siento —me dijo y se separó—. Nos diste un susto de muerte.

—No fue nada. Sólo me alteré, pero ya estoy bien —les dije.

Me centré en los ojos de Charlie y en ellos vi reflejado preocupación y ansiedad. Le preocupaba que toda esa experiencia estuviese afectando mi salud, pero no era así. Era el verlo ahí sin respuesta, era el pensar que quizá no regresaría.

—En verdad estoy bien —le dije específicamente a Charlie.

—Bella —comenzó a decir y por su tono supe que no me agradaría nada—. Lo mejor es que vayas al departamento a descansar. Él estará bien y podrás recuperar la energía. Ve a la escuela, haz otras actividades que te distraigan.

—No. Papá, entiendo, en verdad entiendo que quieras que salga de aquí, que me distraiga y todas esas cosas, pero no lo necesito; lo que yo necesito es estar aquí —le dije lo más calmada que pude. Tenía que convencerlo de mi bienestar para que me dejara estar al lado de Edward.

—Bella, no te estoy diciendo que no vuelvas, que no puedas estar con Edward, pero cariño un respiro no te hará mal. Ve un día a la escuela, ponte al corriente y explícales a tus profesores lo que sucede —Charlie estaba desesperado. No era experta en el tema, pero suponía que debía de ser difícil ver a una hija atormentada, desganada, desesperada y al borde de la locura.

—No te preocupes por ello. Ángela ya lo ha arreglado todo. Estoy bien, papá. En verdad —forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro para convencerlo.

—Bella —intentó de nuevo.

—Papá, por favor —insistí.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello buscando mi medalla y dijes de Edward, pero no los encontré. Comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscándolo. ¿Dónde estaban? No. No. Los necesitaba conmigo más que nunca, era lo que me quedaba de Edward, lo más físico que me quedaba de él.

—Tranquila —escuché a Esme del otro lado. Llevé mi vista hacia donde estaba—. Cuando tuviste tu crisis, en el momento del forcejeo se reventó la cadena y Alice la ha llevado a arreglar. La traerá esta tarde.

—Oh, gracias Esme —sonreí mientras volvía a pasar mi mano por mi cuello que estaba vacío en ese momento.

Después de varios intentos tratando de convencer a Charlie que debía dejarme estar con Edward hasta que él se despertara, por lo menos, logré descansar un rato, me gané un momento a solas. Me coloqué de lado, donde pudiera ver a Edward. Su barba comenzaba a aparecer dándole un toque fiero a su rostro, si no fuera por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Aunque comenzaban a ser más claras que cuando llegamos ahí continuaban. No importaba, era igual de guapo, igual de hermoso.

—Tienes que despertar, lo sabes. Acá comienzan a creer que estoy loca y que necesito irme para descansar —comencé a platicar con él aprovechando el tiempo solos—. Sólo tú podrías entender mi necesidad de estar aquí contigo, mi necedad de no querer irme.

Respiré profundo, vi los cables a los cuales estaba conectado y me paré. Caminé hacia él y me acosté ahí a su lado. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y tomé su mano con la mía, tracé círculos y comencé a tararear mi canción. Hice un mohín porque lo extrañaba, pero no me permitiría caer nuevamente.

—Te extraño —le dije—. Debes de despertar o quizá terminaré yéndome con Jacob, así que tú decides —bromeé y después besé su hombro.

Cerré mis ojos y me centré en su aroma. A pesar de estar rodeada cada día del aroma del hospital seguía reconociendo en él su olor particular. Mi favorito. Aroma a Edward. Sonreí al pensar en su reacción si hubiera escuchado mi decisión de irme con Jacob.

—Quizá tenga que besarlo frente a tu cama para que despiertes.

Esme entró y me sentí apenada de haberme encontrado en esa posición, así que intenté levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió.

—Descuida, sé que quieres estar lo más posiblemente cerca de él —su expresión me comenzó a preocupar. No había rastro alguno de la dulce Esme que todos conocíamos. Quizá se había enojado bastante por mi crisis y quizá había terminado lastimando a Edward, aunque no había encontrado ningún moretón en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede Esme? —me levanté para enfrentar lo que estuviera sucediendo.

—No es nada, hija. Es sólo que he estado pensando —suspiró con resignación.

—Esme, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Y si había pasado algo con Edward mientras estuve inconsciente? Dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia Edward, pero todo parecía igual. No veía ningún cambio en él, ni en ninguno de los aparatos que lo rodeaban.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede si Edward no despierta, no pronto, como esperamos?

— ¿Qué?

¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?

—Esme, no podemos darnos por vencidas, tenemos que tener fe y esperanza en que Edward regresará con nosotros —estaba comenzando a alterarme. Si ella se daba por vencida, ¿qué quedaba? No, yo no me daría por vencida, estaría ahí, haría lo que fuera para que él despertara.

—No lo hago hija, pero me preocupo por ti —se acercó y tomó mis manos—. ¿Qué piensas hacer si siguen pasando los días, las semanas y meses? No puedes estar aquí por tanto tiempo. Sé que no quieres dejarlo sólo y estar aquí cuando él despierte, pero, debemos comenzar a pensar en la posibilidad de que eso puede llevar meses o incluso años. No puedes estar aquí todo ese tiempo. No puedes dejar perder tu carrera, tienes que hacer otras cosas —tomó un gran respiro, le estaba costando decirme todo ello, porque para ella era darse cuenta que no sabía hasta cuando iba a recuperar a su hijo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría a la espera de ver a su hijo de regreso.

—Esme…

—Bella, piensa, y estoy segura, que él tampoco querría que te encerraras en estas cuatro paredes. Él preferiría que continuaras con tus estudios.

Las palabras de Esme se estaban clavando como agujas en el centro de mi pecho. Sus palabras eran un balde de agua fría que me tiraban a la realidad de golpe. Eran el reflejo de mi peor temor. Se hacía tangible aquello que había mantenido alejado de mi mente en los últimos días, aquello que me había empeñado en no pensar: la posibilidad de vivir sin Edward por mucho tiempo, la posibilidad de no volver a ver sus pozos esmeraldas, de no ser acariciada por él, de no ver en sus ojos el reflejo de su amor.

—Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero será más fácil para ti y para todos si comenzamos a considerar esa posibilidad. No tenemos certeza alguna de que sea pronto cuando él despierte, los estudios demuestran que ya no hay ninguna lesión, no sabemos qué es lo que lo mantiene en ese estado.

—Oh, Esme —comencé a sollozar.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —me abrazó fuerte y me dejó llorar, empapando su blusa de seda rosa—. Sabemos que él saldrá de ésta, pero no sabemos cuándo lo hará. Mientras tanto debes continuar con tu rutina. Ir a tu trabajo, ir a la escuela. Esas cosas que él quiere que continúes.

Pasé el resto de la tarde a su lado, no regresé en ningún instante a mi camilla. Después de la plática con Esme había decidido pasar sólo un par de días más ahí a su lado, y regresar a la escuela. Dejaría el trabajo, pasaría las tardes en el hospital con él. Trabajaba en aceptar la nueva posibilidad que estaba frente a mí, no era lo que quería ni deseara, pero tenía que aceptarla para poder vivir con ella. Me concentraría en el día en que Edward despertara, sabía que estaría orgulloso y se sentiría mejor consigo mismo cuando supiera que había continuado con la escuela. No quería agregarle culpa a su regreso, sólo felicidad, podría estar con él todo el día, quizá volver a tomarme un par de días para disfrutar con él. Anhelaba que ese día llegara. Por otra parte, comenzaba a creer que el salir del hospital e ir a la escuela podría ayudarme con la desesperación que cada vez se hacía mayor. Recuperaría las fuerzas que me habían abandonado el último día y estaría mejor para poder ayudarlo.

—Quizá deba quedarme esta noche —comentó Esme—. Tú debes descansar.

—No, no es necesario. Ve y aprovecha estos días para descansar, después ya no podré ayudarte mucho cuando regrese a la escuela.

—Bien, supongo que quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él a solas, así que te concederé esta y la siguiente noche —sonrió dulcemente—. Descansa —se acercó y besó mi mejilla, después salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a andarme del baño y me levanté para ir, comenzaba a darme un poco de frío con sólo la bata; pensé en llamar a la enfermera para preguntar si podía quitarme la bata y colocarme mi ropa normal, era mucho más abrigadora. Entre en el baño y antes de salir me miré en el espejo, mis mejillas carecían de color, mis ojos eran opacos y las ojeras que tenía debajo de ellos se acentuaban cada vez más. Edward se espantaría si me viera de esa manera. Lavé mi cara y la saqué, doble mi cuello hacia un lado y hacia el otro quitando un poco de tensión en él.

— ¿Bella? —una voz ronca llenó el silencio que había en la habitación. Esa voz. La falta de sueño estaba trayéndome alucinaciones.

Me giré de nuevo hacia el baño, y luego de regreso a la cama de Edward. Él seguía inconsciente, no había indicios de que se hubiera despertado. Definitivamente necesitaba una noche de buen descanso, o en caso contrario Edward se encontraría con una novia en el psiquiatra cuando despertara.

—Basta, Bella, ve a dormir —me dije a mí misma.

Me acosté en la camilla de Edward y lo rodeé con mi brazo, dejando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Respiré profundo y me concentré en mi tarea: dormir bien. Esperaba poder soñar con Edward y así sucedió.

 _Edward acariciaba mi cara una y otra vez, en ocasiones acariciaba mis labios y me decía lo delicioso que era besarlos, lo suaves y tiernos que eran; después se inclinaba para besarme y los mordisqueaba tiernamente, una y otra vez, tentándome y haciéndome desear mucho más. Me rodeaba con sus brazos y comenzábamos a bailar una melodía inexistente, sólo para nosotros dos. Por primera vez no era torpe con el baile, todo era maravilloso. El cuerpo de Edward pegado a mí, sentía sus músculos a través de su camisa azul. Me sentía segura ahí, entre sus brazos. Era extraño me sentía como si llevara mucho tiempo extrañando y anhelando por ellos y al instante una sensación de vacío se instaló en mí. A pesar de tenerlo ahí conmigo, rodeándome con fuerza y calidez lo anhelaba, temía no sentirlo más así, lo extrañaba. Estaba ahí, pero no lograba sentirlo más._

 _—No, Edward, no —susurré— ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

 _—Shhh, Bella —me decía una y otra vez mientras pasaba sus manos por todo lo largo de mis brazos._

 _—Edward, no te puedo sentir —comencé a sollozar—. Edward, no._

 _—Tranquila, Bella —su voz comenzaba a sonar distorsionada. Él estaba desapareciendo, sólo quedaban sus brazos sujetando los míos._

 _Sus manos subían una y otra vez por mis brazos, dejando un camino de una picazón placentero, sin embargo, la desesperación no me dejaba disfrutar._

 _—Edward —volví a sollozar._

 _—Estoy aquí mi Bella —su voz ya no era distorsionada, pero se escuchaba lejana._

 _—Edward —repetí._

 _—Shhh, Bella, estoy aquí._

 _— ¡No te vayas! —supliqué._

 _—Bella, abre los ojos, estoy aquí_

Sentí una mano sacudirme, o por lo menos tratando de sacudirme, eran movimientos débiles. La mano que lo hacía se encontraba fría, se encontraba débil, carente de fuerzas. Me detuve a sentir y esa mano me resultó sumamente familiar, la ligera presión en mi brazo. Debía seguir dormida y debía de ser un sueño muy real, o bien, seguía perturbada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Debía de ser eso, no podía darme el lujo de tener esperanzas y al abrir los ojos se esfumara todo.

— ¿Por qué estamos ambos en el hospital? —escuché su voz.

Pero qué diablos, era su voz, demasiado real, era la mejor alucinación y mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ella.

Me daría el lujo de disfrutar de esa fantasía, después pagaría por ello.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó con Tanya? —pregunté, seguía con mis ojos cerrados ante el temor que mi alucinación desapareciera cuando los abriera.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero mi pregunta más bien es por qué tú tienes un camisón de hospital, ¿se puede saber qué carajos te sucedió? —su voz, aunque rasposa, mostraba preocupación, sólo pude reírme— ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

—Sólo tú puedes preocuparte por mí estando en estado de coma —le dije.

— ¿En coma? ¿Estaba en estado de coma? —preguntó confundido— ¿Cuántos días he estado en coma? —preguntó.

—Tienes casi una semana así, son demasiados días sin ti —hice un mohín.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí —me dijo y su tacto en mi brazo se sintió tan real que estuve tentada a abrir los ojos, pero no, debía de quedarme con esa alucinación todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

—Sólo hasta que abra los ojos —refunfuñé.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres una alucinación que desaparecerá en cuanto decida abrir los ojos.

—Bella, estoy despierto, estoy aquí, abre los ojos —pidió.

—No, te irás si lo hago —soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bella, tienes que abrir los ojos para comprobar que estoy aquí —sentí un ligero apretón en mi brazo—. ¿Acaso no escuchas? Tengo la voz ronca como evidencia de no haberla usado por mucho tiempo.

—Te culparé de esto si desapareces —amenacé.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una mano, una mano que conocía muy bien, sobre mi brazo, subía y bajaba y la deliciosa sensación electrizante seguía ahí.

—Edward —susurré.

Alcé la vista y encontré sus ojos entrecerrados, la luz que entraba por la ventana sólo me dejaba ver un poco de brillo en ellos y acentuaba sus ojeras. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y un poco resecos.

—Edward —volví a susurrar, pero en esa ocasión con alegría.

—Te lo dije —sonrió débilmente.

— ¡Dios! ¡En verdad estás despierto! —me incorporé rápidamente y me abalancé sobre él.

— ¡Ugh! —se quejó.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento —me retiré con cuidado y comencé a alejarme—. Debería de irme a mi camilla, puedo lastimarte.

—No, por favor no —tomó mi brazo—. Así estás muy bien —me sonrió.

—Edward, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —tomé su mano entre las mías y la besé.

—Me lo imagino —extendió la palma de su mano a lo largo de mi cara y yo me acurruqué contra ella disfrutando de su tacto—. Aún no me has dicho por qué tienes esa bata.

—Amm…

—Quiero la verdad, Bella. ¿Tanya te hizo algo?

—Nada que no fuera apartarte de mí por unos días, que por cierto rompiste tu promesa, no estuviste ahí el día que llegué —le dije.

—Lo sé, preciosa, y en verdad lamento no haber estado ahí, lo recompensaré, lo juro —pasó sus dedos por mis labios—, pero no me cambies el tema ¿si no fue Tanya, entonces qué sucedió?

—Bueno, al parecer tienes una novia histérica —torcí mi boca—. Ayer tuve una crisis y tuvieron que inyectarme un tranquilizante, pero calma, estaba pensando preguntarle a la enfermera por ponerme mi propia ropa ya que todo está bien.

— ¿La crisis fue por mí? —giré mi rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación— ¿Bella?

—No fue por ti, fue por mí, de acuerdo, estaba desesperada por tenerte aquí. Quería hacer cualquier cosa para que despertaras, lo juro. Hasta estaba dispuesta a traer a Jacob y besarlo delante de ti —le dije tratando de mitigar su remordimiento, que estaba segura que comenzaba a aparecer.

—Eso no es gracioso —gruñó.

—Lo sé. Estaba desesperada, te extrañaba demasiado —le confesé—. Y bueno me dio una crisis porque te quería de regreso. Hay que aceptarlo, soy incapaz de vivir sin ti.

—Dios mío, Bella —estaba compungido.

—No es tu culpa, no quiero que pienses que me haces mal o alguna de tus ideas absurdas. Si he estado aquí todos estos días es por mi decisión —le aclaré.

— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo, no te has ido ni un solo instante?

—No y ni si te ocurra decir nada, no puedes hacerlo cuando tú harías exactamente lo mismo —me adelanté a su regaño.

—Debiste de haber continuado con tu rutina, ir a la escuela. Ahora entiendo todo, no te está haciendo bien estar aquí sin ninguna otra distracción —mi adelanto había sido en vano; suspiré—. No debiste hacerlo, Bella.

—Como si fuera posible dedicarme a otra cosa estando tú aquí ¿Acaso tú podrías? —le dije.

—No, pero Bella, eso no quiere decir que…

—Shhh, calla, no puedes culparme por algo que tu harías —le dije.

—De acuerdo, sólo bésame, llevo deseando que lo hagas desde que creías que era una alucinación.

Mi respiración se entrecortó por la anticipación y el anhelo. Deseaba probar nuevamente sus labios, sentirlos moverse contra los míos, deleitarme con su sabor, suavidad y humedad. Mi corazón era como un caballo desbocado, mis labios picaban por la agonía de besarlo. Llevaba tanto esperando por ello.

—Sólo un beso pequeño, anda —me pidió.

Me incliné sobre él, besé su mejilla y luego la otra, besé su barbilla y rocé con la punta de mi nariz sus labios. Acerqué los míos a los suyos y los dejé a menos de un milímetro para tocarse, sentí su aliento chocar con los míos. Aspiré profundamente y disfruté de la sensación de la anticipación, era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca. Él no pudo esperar más, alzó sus manos tomó mi rostro y se fundió conmigo en un beso salvaje. Sus labios ansiosos devoraban los míos, su lengua avariciosa chupaba sin piedad. ¡Dios! Era el mismísimo beso del infierno y lo estaba disfrutando. Mi lengua salió a la batalla, mis labios pedían más de él. Sus manos firmes en mi nuca me mantenían pegada a él. Era un beso poco apropiado para un hospital, pero a quién le importaba. Llevaba esperando días por ello.

—He añorado tanto por esto —le dije cuando me dio un respiro.

—Se siente tan bien tener tus labios pegados a los míos.

—Debo llamar a Esme. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti —tomé su mano y él apretó la mía—. También iré a ver a las enfermeras para que vengan a revisarte ¡Joder! Debió de ser lo primero antes de toda esta plática.

—Estoy bien.

—Ahora vuelvo ¿sí? —me levanté con cuidado.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó antes de salir.

—Dime.

—Gracias, gracias por todo.

—Te amo —le dije.

—No tanto como yo a ti, preciosa.

Sonreí y salí de la habitación. Primero fui con las enfermeras para avisarles que Edward había despertado de su coma, llamaron al médico y mientras lo atendían llamé a Esme, le dije que no era necesario acudir en ese momento, faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer así que mientras eso pasaba atenderían a Edward. El médico salió y me dijo que no había nada mal, todo estaba más que bien, pero sería necesario que se quedara por un par de días más para mantenerlo en observación.

—Así que el bello durmiente ha decidido despertar —bromeó Emmett.

Edward sólo sonrió. Estaba ayudándolo a levantarse para ir al baño, lo ayudaría a bañarse. No había dejado que ninguna enfermera lo aseara, y a mí no me agradaba la idea de dejar que otras vieran lo que era mío, aunque la mayoría de las enfermeras eran mujeres grandes veía cómo reaccionaban.

—El bebé necesita que lo bañen —Emmett continuaba burlándose.

—Basta, Emmett —le dije.

—Emmett tiene razón, no soy un bebé, soy totalmente capaz de bañarme por mí mismo, desde los cinco años sé cómo hacerlo —se quejó.

—Y no lo dudo, pero tus piernas pueden fallar y caerte —le dije.

—Es una bañera, Bella —se quejó.

—No seas necio, no es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo antes.

¡Mierda, qué había dicho! Mis mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de rojo. No quise levantar la vista para enfrentarme a la mirada de burla de Emmett y peor aún, a Esme. ¡Que me corten la lengua por favor!

—Declaraciones calientes, Bells —se burló Emmett.

— ¡Cállate, Emmett! —le dije.

—Sabes que no es eso, Bella —me dijo Edward—. Es el mero hecho de que tengas que ayudarme con algo que un niño de cinco años puede.

—No seas absurdo.

Caminamos hacia el baño.

—No se pongan a hacer cochinadas, recuerden que hay personas del otro lado de la puerta.

Rodé mis ojos y fui incapaz de mirar hacia atrás.

Ayudé a Edward a desvestirse, sus músculos marcados llamaron mi atención de una manera poco acorde con la situación. No era el momento. Traté de centrarme en únicamente quitarle prenda por prenda, procuré no quedarme observando de más ya que segura estaba que la tentación me ganaría y terminaría por pasar mi mano por su abdomen marcado, delineando cada línea de sus abdominales. Y aunque me gustaría decir que tuve éxito en desnudarlo sin detenerme a acariciarlo, no fue así. Mis manos viajaron por sí mismas por el torso de mi novio, se deleitaron al contacto de la firmeza y calidez de sus músculos, pasearon de arriba abajo, tocaron cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

—Tus manos están frías —me dijo.

—Oh, lo siento —aparté mis manos.

—No, está bien.

Tomó mis manos y las dejó sobre sus abdominales y ni corta ni perezosa las subí hasta sus pectorales y me deleité con ellos.

—Tu tacto siempre es placentero —me dedicó su sexy sonrisa torcida.

—Deberíamos apresurarnos antes de que Emmett quiera entrar —me mordí mi labio.

—Tienes razón —respondió.

Tomé los laterales del pantalón de chándal que Esme había traído para él, y lo fui bajando de poco en poco, hasta que quedé en cuclillas. El efecto de los músculos de sus piernas no fue diferente al de sus abdominales. Estaba tentada con alzar la mirada hacia cierta parte de su anatomía que tanto me hacía disfrutar.

Sí, definitivamente la falta de sexo con Edward en la última semana me estaba pasando factura en ese momento y era el menos adecuado. Me levanté y fui hacia la bañera para preparar el agua.

—En verdad que me siento como un infante —refunfuñó detrás de mí—. Aunque la vista de aquí no es tan mala.

Giré mi rostro hacia él y le sonreí. En la posición que estaba, inclinada hacia las llaves del agua, tenía sacado el culo, así que se estaría deleitando con ello, además a eso le agregamos mis leggins negros, que Esme también me había traído. Y mientras lo veía mis ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en su sexo, estaba semierecto, las venas marcadas que invitaban a recorrerlas desde la base hasta la punta. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a centrarme en mi tarea.

—Anda, el agua ya está tibia —me hice a un lado y él se metió en la tina.

— ¿No quieres acompañarme? Puedo hacerte un pequeño espacio entre mis piernas —me preguntó.

—Edward, aunque me gustaría hacerlo, creo que es lo menos apropiado en este momento. Tu madre y mi hermano, a quien por cierto le encantaría usar eso en nuestra contra, están del otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que me den el alta para estar juntos —hizo un mohín.

—Estamos juntos —me reí.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me puse de cuclillas, tomé todas las cosas del neceser que había llevado Esme, agarré el gel del baño, lo unté en una esponja y comencé a pasarla por sus brazos, sus pectorales, abdomen, cintura, por sus piernas de arriba abajo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro era totalmente una expresión erótica. Dejé la esponja a un lado y fueron mis manos las que recorrieron su cuerpo, siempre sin tocar su pene. Sus ojos se abrieron y se centró en mí, mordí mi labio y tomé en una mano su polla erecta. Fingí lavarla, pero sólo la estaba acariciando, estaba siendo uno de los momentos más eróticos de mi vida.

—Bella —gruñó.

Su gruñido fue estimulante, y apreté mi mano a su alrededor. Mi mirada voló a su miembro húmedo, duro, erecto.

—Mierda —dije.

Lo deseaba, lo deseaba muchísimo.

—Lo sé, también lo quiero ahora y aquí mismo, pero no podemos —me dijo.

Me levanté antes de que la tentación ganara y tomé la toalla. Escuché cuando se levantó, el agua caía. Giré para darle la toalla que había tomado y me topé con la imagen más sensual de todas. Edward mojado, gotas de agua escurrían por su abdomen, atravesaban la sexy V de sus caderas y bajaban por su polla. Mis pantaletas para ese entonces debían de estar igual de húmedas.

—To… toma —tartamudeé—. Sa… saldré pa… para que te vi… vistas.

Él engreído me sonrió torcidamente, sabía lo que provocaba en mí y se jactaba de ello.

— ¿Y bien, Bella?, ¿qué tal el baño? —me preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

—Edward saldrá en unos minutos —fue todo lo que respondí.

Los doctores continuaron haciéndole estudios a Edward durante el siguiente par de días, al parecer todo estaba bien, así que le dieron el alta pronto. Después de haber despertado estuvimos en el hospital tres días, Edward prácticamente me había obligado a regresar a clases el día que despertó así que sólo estaba con él por las tardes, en las noches Esme se quedó con él.

Salimos del hospital con un Edward renuente en usar la silla de ruedas, pero Emmett lo había empujado y corrido hacia la salida para dar un espectáculo con él. Llegando al departamento Edward había tomado un baño mientras los demás nos encargábamos de limpiar todo y de preparar la comida. Él disfrutó tanto de la comida que repitió platillo, juró jamás volver a probar la comida de los hospitales; estaba de acuerdo con él, era de lo peor. Después Emmett se marchó, pero Alice y Esme se quedaron un rato más.

—Creo que deberíamos retirarnos para dejarte descansar, a ti y a Bella —dijo Esme.

—Descuida Esme, mañana es sábado y podremos descansar el fin de semana todo lo que queramos —le dije.

—Aun así, quiero que Edward descanse.

— ¿Más de lo que he estado en esa cama? —preguntó Edward jugando—. Vamos mamá.

—No es lo mismo, ahora descansaras bien, no porque una loca te haya dejado en estado de coma —Esme estaba enfadada.

Edward me dirigió una mirada interrogante, yo sólo sonreí, había que hacerle caso a Esme cuando se enojaba. Alice había heredado de ella su ira, pocas veces ocurría, pero cuando lo hacía. Bueno, Carlisle sabía muy bien de eso, después de tantas siestas en el sofá o en el cuarto de lavado. Y si Alice aterraba a cualquiera estando enfadada, la cara en forma de corazón de Esme, dulce y sincera se transformaba por completo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, mamá —le dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Buen chico —Esme acarició su mejilla y sabía que Edward se alegraba en ese momento de que Emmett se hubiera marchado antes, ya tenía suficiente con la escena de la silla de ruedas—. Descansa —Esme hizo que Edward se inclinara y pudiera besar su frente.

—Así lo haré.

—No dejes que mi muchacho haga mucho esfuerzo, todavía está débil —me señaló Esme.

—Claro, Esme, cuenta conmigo para mantenerlo vigilado —le sonreí.

—Nos vemos, buen muchacho —Alice se burló de su hermano y se apartó corriendo antes que Edward pudiera agarrarla.

Segundos después nos quedamos solos, nos vimos el uno al otro y nos soltamos a reír.

—Ahora comprendo por qué Carlisle dice que a tu madre no se le puede decir no —le dije— Y bien ¿qué haremos? Todavía es temprano para irnos a la cama.

—Podemos ir a la cama y hacer algo productivo —tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él.

—No lo creo —le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos— Debo darme un baño y después podemos ver alguna película. Y te advierto este fin de semana no me apartaré de ti, te hartarás de mí.

—Eso es completamente imposible —besó mi mejilla.

—Bien, entonces subo, me doy un baño y te veo aquí para ver la película y como eres el convaleciente puedes elegirla, aceptaré la que sea.

—Bien, pero para nada es un premio de recompensa comparado con hacer el amor contigo —me soltó y se fue a buscar en el cajón de las películas.

Él sabía lo mucho que me costaba decir no a una proposición como esa, especialmente después de los días que llevaba esperando por él. Respiré profundo y subí a darme un baño. No sabía cuánto extrañaba bañarme en casa, mi shampoo y esponja hasta que lo tuve ahí. Mi cabello olía nuevamente a fresas, mi piel era nuevamente suave y mi cuerpo se sentía agradecido del confort de un baño en un lugar familiar y sin las prisas para no dejar a Edward solo.

Salí del baño con la firme intención de ir a mi habitación para tomar mi ropa, pero me encontré con Edward sentado en la cama esperándome. Tenía puestos únicamente las prendas de la parte inferior, su pecho estaba completamente desnudo. Demasiado tentador, y estaba segura que eso era precisamente lo que quería.

—Creí que íbamos a ver una película —le dije.

—Pensé que podíamos pasar el rato de otra forma un poco más práctica —movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Edward el médico dijo que por el momento no podías hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, tus músculos podrían estar entumidos.

—No puedes decirme eso y estar así frente a mí —me señaló con la mano.

—Así cómo —le dije.

—Húmeda, casi desnuda y completamente accesible —señaló.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy accesible?

—Tú mirada me lo dice todo, preciosa —sonrió de lado de manera petulante.

— ¡Maldición, Edward! —me quejé— ¿Y si te lastimo?

—Prometo no hacer tanto esfuerzo —me dijo— Si te preocupa eso, podemos intentar algo en donde no tenga que moverme mucho. Podrías montarme.

— ¿Montarte?

—Vamos, Bella, muero de deseo por ti preciosa.

—Quizá si te monto despacio —mordí mi labio. No podía engañarme a mí por más tiempo, iba a ceder, lo deseaba incluso más que él a mí.

—No me importa cómo, sólo quiero tomarte en este momento —se levantó de la cama hacia mí. Su paso era firme, no había evidencia alguna que pudiera estar debilitado.

Arrancó la toalla de mi cuerpo en un solo movimiento, sólo fui capaz de ver la toalla hondear hasta que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose, por supuesto, en mi par de lunares. Edward me hacía sentir deseada, acariciada y amada con una mirada; despertaba cada célula de mi cuerpo con sólo verme. Mi cuerpo había extrañado tanto esa sensación que lo hacía sentir más que vivo y preparado para lo que fuera.

—Edward —susurré cuando alzó una de sus manos y con gentileza rozó mi pezón izquierdo.

—Eres tan hermosa —subió su mano hasta mi cara para acariciarme una mejilla y después bajó por un costado hasta colocarse en mi nalga y me empujó hacia él—. Por fin —suspiró con placer y después bajó su boca para colocarse detrás de mi oreja y comenzar a besarme.

—Por fin —repetí las últimas palabras que mencionó.

Colocó ambas manos debajo de mi trasero e intentó alzarme para rodear su cintura.

—No —me aparté un poco y él intentó protestar—. Seré yo quien te atienda a ti esta vez —tomé sus manos y lo llevé a la cama donde lo senté en la orilla y me hinqué frente a él—. He extrañado tanto hacer esto.

—Hacer ¿qué?

—Esto —tomé su miembro por encima de sus pantalones de chándal— Tan grande.

Tomé las orillas de su pantalón y lo bajé, su polla dio un salto al ser liberada de su prisión. Se encontraba tan gruesa y dura. Lamí mis labios, mi boca se hizo agua; ansiaba tomarlo en ella, ansiaba rodear su punta con mis labios y succionarlo, lamer toda su extensión y centrarme en la sustancia adictiva que salía de él, recorrer con mi lengua sus venas marcadas. Lo rodeé con ambas manos y comencé a masturbarlo. Se sentía tan suave y caliente.

—Joder, Bella —dijo entre dientes.

Lo miré directo a sus ojos mientras me acercaba a él y lo rodeaba con mi boca. Deliciosa sensación, suave y duro. Lo llevé hasta el fondo de mi garganta y lo escuché gruñir. Era tan placentero, jamás se me había ocurrido que dar sexo oral podría excitarme de esa manera; mi coño estaba empapado y pulsaba por un poco de atención y mientras llevaba una mano a mi clítoris succioné su punta.

—Dios mío, Bella, eso es, tómame preciosa —sus caderas comenzaban a agitarse y empujar hacia mi boca.

— ¿Quieres follarme la boca? —pregunté con el tono más sensual que pude sacar.

—Joder, Bella —sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un sonido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me apartó de su miembro para besarme—. Veo que también necesitas un poco de atención —señaló mis dedos que jugaban en mi coño—. Ven acá.

—Pero… —comencé a protestar, esperaba que follara mi boca.

—Necesito comer de ti, Bella.

Me levantó del suelo y él se acostó sobre la cama, jaló de mi mano hasta que subiera a la cama junto a él.

—Siéntate sobre mi rostro y toma mi polla en tu deliciosa boca de nuevo —señaló.

¡Carajo! Esas palabras y la imagen que se había formado en mi rostro hicieron cosquillear mi húmedo coño, tuve que frotar mis piernas para conseguir un poco de alivio.

—Vamos, preciosa.

Abrí mis piernas y pasé una por encima de Edward, me fui recorriendo hasta que mi sexo quedó encima de su cara. Edward tomó mis caderas y acercó mi coño a su boca. Cerré mis ojos ante el placer de sentir su lengua recorriendo todo mi sexo, desde el principio hasta el fin. Jodidamente bueno. Lamía y succionaba y por si fuera poco agregó dos dedos en mi entrada, sólo rodeó una y otra vez.

—Tu coño es tan estrecho —las vibraciones de su voz fueron un estímulo extra.

—Edward, por favor.

No podía más, eran tantas sensaciones placenteras y a pesar de sentir que ya no podía más, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al encuentro de su lengua y su boca succionando mi botón de placer.

—Eres más que deliciosa.

Y sin más adentró sus dedos de manera profunda y firme

— ¡Aghh! —grité ante el placer.

—Mi polla extraña tu boca, Bella.

Me incliné hacia adelante, agarré con una mano su falo y comencé a moverla arriba abajo, deleitándome con la perla líquida que asomaba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me resultara tan delicioso? A algunos podría disgustarle, pero para mí era parte del placer. Sin poder resistir más lo llevé hasta lo profundo de mi garganta. Si él no iba a follarme mi boca, yo lo follaría con ella. Subí y bajé mi cabeza con rapidez.

—Joder, Bella, estás tomando todo de mí —jadeó.

Él continuó penetrando mi coño con movimientos firmes y succionaba mi clítoris. Yo por mi parte tomaba con una mano la base mientras que succionaba la cabeza para sacar todo lo posible de él. Degustarlo era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Saqué su pene de mi boca y continué masturbándolo. Él mientras tanto movía con maestría sus dedos dentro de mí. Turnaba los movimientos, adentro y afuera, en círculos y pequeños golpes en mi clítoris. Volví a meter su polla en mi boca y comencé a follarlo, tomando todo lo que me daba. Sus caderas embestían hacia mi boca, tal como las mías lo hacían con la de él.

Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca. Sentí mis paredes estrecharse entorno a sus dedos. El deleite máximo estaba cerca. Su polla vibraba en mi boca, sus gruñidos me decían que estaba igual de cerca que yo. Mi vientre se contraía a la espera de que lo dejara ir. Movió sus dedos en círculo al mismo ritmo que golpeaba con su lengua mi botón de nervios. Lo solté, aflojé mi vientre y la sensación más placentera recorrió todo mi cuerpo; desde el centro de mi sexo hasta llegar a mi cabeza y la punta de mis pies.

— ¡Edward! Joder sí —grité mi liberación.

Esperé a que la sensación del orgasmo me abandonara por completo y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo. Edward acariciaba mis nalgas con devoción mientras mi respiración se controlaba.

—Vamos, preciosa, gírate, quiero follarte tu precioso coño —gemí por sus palabras, era lo más caliente y sucio. Me excitaba.

Levanté con trabajos mi cuerpo laxo y me giré, moví mis caderas hasta que nuestros sexos se tocaron. Disfruté de la sensación de lo largo de su polla presionada en mi coño. Me moví para frotarme contra él, pero necesitaba más; así que reuní todas las fuerzas que quedaban en mí, me incorporé un poco tomé su polla y la llevé a mi centro, penetrándome en un solo movimiento. Edward llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Me sentía abierta, extendida, deseada, amada y complacida.

—Lo haremos lento —le dije—. Seré yo quien maneje esto.

Me incliné hacia él hasta tomar sus labios y comencé a besarlo con fuerza y devoción, moví mis caderas. ¡Joder! En esa posición su polla tocaba puntos específicos dentro de mí que me hacían ver las estrellas.

—Oh… Dios… justo ahí —dije—. Eres tan grande.

Jamás me cansaría de decirle lo grande que era.

—Fóllame, preciosa. Toma toda mi polla en tu interior.

Me levanté y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculo de manera rápida. La necesidad era demasiada para hacerlo lento. Gemí descontroladamente, sus jadeos me acompañaban. Ambos buscábamos alcanzar el nirvana. Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me ayudaron a moverme. Era demasiado bueno. Tanto tiempo sin él.

—Tú dentro de mí es lo mejor.

Me incliné hacia atrás y su polla volvió a tocar un punto mágico.

—Joder, ahí, ahí. Oh, Edward —me agité porque la sensación era magnífica.

—Bella —gruñó Edward—. Lo siento, preciosa. Sé que te quieres venir, hazlo, aprieta tu delicioso coño para mí.

—Edward, Edward… no… puedo… aghh —mi vientre y coño comenzaron a palpitar y ahí se fue. Llegó mi orgasmo de manera devastadora. Todo en mí temblaba.

— ¡Carajo, Bella! Tu coño me exprime por completo —su polla latía dentro de mí y sentí su esencia llenarme.

Media hora después ambos estábamos envueltos entre sábanas. Edward me rodeaba con su brazo y yo lo rodeaba a él con una pierna, misma que era acariciada por su otra mano. Yo me deleitaba en acariciar su abdomen y dejar de vez en cuando un beso en sus pectorales.

—Te he extrañado demasiado —le dije.

—Lo sé, preciosa, no sé cómo, pero es como si mientras estuviera en coma hubiera extrañado tenerte así, besarte, ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate, tu maravilloso olor a fresa, hacerte el amor —besó mi coronilla—, y en cuanto a eso, quizá podamos recuperar un poco de la última semana.

Bajé mi vista hacia su entrepierna y ahí estaba la evidencia de que ya estaba preparado para una nueva ronda.

—Eres insaciable —reí.

—Sólo cuando se trata de ti.

Me tumbó sobre la cama y me asaltó una vez más, y después de esa vez le siguieron un par de veces más. La noche era joven y en ese momento ambos necesitábamos recuperar el tiempo, la situación de Edward nos hizo valorar cada instante juntos y ansiar más tiempo para los dos.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¡Edward ha regresado y de qué manera! Su lado lujurioso fue el primero en aparecer ;)... No quería dejarlas más con la tortura de Edward en coma y además debo de darles algo lindo y hot antes que llegue el nuevo drama... ¡Descuiden! Faltan un par de capítulos para eso, pero como saben cada ya es menos lo que falta. Para quienes ya quieres saber lo que sucederá con Alice y Jasper, no pueden perderse el siguiente capítulo, por nada del mundo, por fin tendremos respuesta con ese par.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo ;)... muchas gracias por leer. | _Cathy_ qué puedo decir, si no te gustó, no puedo obligarte a seguir leyendo, de todas maneras, gracias por continuar haciendolo. | _Blankitapia_ me alegra saber que mis locas ideas son de tu agrado ;) Yo también las extraño un montón a ustedes y cuando leo sus comentarios, en verdad, me llenan de alegría, lo juro juradito. En cuanto a Alice y Jasper, bueno ya se acerca su desenlace. Muchas gracias por leer. | _Mugiwara_ Oh, sí, Tanya lo está, pero ahora Bella está libre de convertirse en una, el bello durmiente ha despertado y es completamente de ella. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario :) | _Cary_ ya despertó y comenzaron a hacer de las suyas :), tendremos momentos felices por ahora. Muhcas gracuas por leer | _Pera l.t_ Han sido situaciones ánimicas algo complejas, pero ahí voy, poco a poco, y en serio, muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo y sus palabras; no tienes idea de lo que tu comentario ha movido en mí, me has hecho sentir agradecida, me has insipirado y motivado, me haces sentir que el producto de mis locas ideas es útil. Mil gracias. | _Luzma,_ pronto estará el siguiente, muchas gracias por leer :D | _Merce_ afortunadamente Edward ha despertado antes de perderla a ella también, les queda disfrutar mientras puedan ;) Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario. | _Algún otro lector anónimo_ muchas gracias, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Ya pronto obtendrás tus respuestas en cuanto a Alice y Jasper, lo prometo ;) Espero volver a leer también, y en verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **¡Bueno, eso es todo en cuanto a este capítulo! Nos leemos en el siguiente que espero en quince días tenerlo.**


	45. Emmett de Hale

**¡Mis divinuras! Nuevo capítulo y muy interesante, sé que les gustará, sobre todo a quienes esperan en desenlace de la historia de Alice y Jasper. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 45: Emmett de Hale**

 **EPOV**

— ¿Así que tu boda ya es la semana que viene? —Jasper le dijo a Emmett—. Oficialmente serás un Hale. Emmett de Hale —se burló.

—No lo puedo negar, tu hermana me tiene bien tomado de las pelotas —Emmett sonrió como bobo. Sí, definitivamente contaba los minutos para que llegara el sábado.

—Tenemos que planear algo para tu despedida de soltero —le dije—. Será tu última noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, quieres que Rose me corté las pelotas? Nada de despedidas, ya me lo advirtió.

Jasper y yo comenzamos a reírnos. Emmett estaba atrapado.

—No se rían, ya quiero verlos a ustedes cuando los atrapen. Harán lo que sus mujeres les ordenen sin rechistar, especialmente tú ojitos verdes —me señaló.

— ¿Yo? —me señalé a mí mismo.

—Si mi hermana dice ladra, tú vas y lo haces con tus ojitos enamorados —parpadeó rápidamente.

—No soy un perro —le dije.

—Edward, por favor, pierdes el punto —gruñó.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Tú haces lo que mi hermanita te dice.

—Sí, pero ella es racional. Cuando llegue nuestro momento ella no me impedirá ir a mi despedida de soltero —presumí—. Además, hago todo lo que me pide porque deseo hacerlo. Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla feliz.

—Ay no, ya has comenzado con lo cursi. Basta, es demasiado para mí —se quejó Emmett—. Mejor entremos a temas más dramáticos —sonrió hacia Jasper, éste sólo rodó sus ojos—. Dinos linda rubia ¿cómo van las cosas con Alice?

—Preferiría regresar al tema de la obediencia ciega de Edward —esquivó la mirada de ambos.

—Vamos, Jasper, no puede ser tan malo —insistió Emmett.

—Amigo, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de esto por todo lo que ha pasado, quizá sea una buena manera de poder liberarte, ya sabes, tú eres el experto —le dije.

— ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Realmente con Alice no ha pasado nada. Estoy trabando en entender y aceptar que ella es feliz con el tal Jesse, y si eso la hace bien yo puedo aceptarlo —su mirada demostraba cuánto le jodía aquello.

—Pero viejo, no lo sé. No me malentiendan, Jesse me cae bien, es un gran chico, pero, no lo sé, no es lo que tiene que ser —dijo Emmett.

—Estás divagando —le dije a Emmett.

—Lo que quiero decir es que fueron las circunstancias, si no fuera por la loca esa de tu exnovia, y lo siento, pero lo está, ustedes hubieran continuado en contacto y hubieran arreglado todo.

—Los hubiera no existen, Emmett —dijo Jasper desanimado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no puedan ser.

—Wow, Emmett, eso es algo diferente en ti —bromeé.

—Me ofendes, ojitos de borrego —rodeé mis ojos por su apodo—, siempre he tenido un lado sensible.

— ¿Han hablado tú y Alice sobre lo sucedido con María y todo eso de los correos? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno sí, pero poco. ¿Qué diferencia podría haber si hablamos o no? Ella ya está con alguien más y parece feliz, no llegaré a interrumpir en su vida después de haberme comportado como un miserable.

—Pero no tienes la culpa, es como dijo Emmett, fueron las circunstancias. Tú creíste algo, ella creyó algo. Fueron obligados a creer. ¿Qué otra opción tenían?

—Y bueno qué se supone que haga. Ya se los dije, Alice está con Jesse, ella está feliz, sería egoísta de mi parte llegar a irrumpir en su vida sólo porque la amo —dijo frustrado.

— ¿Y si ella te ama? —le dije—. No puedes descartarlo.

— ¿Y sería justo para ella?

—No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas ¿Qué te ha dicho ella? —dijo Emmett.

—Lamenta que hayamos caído en la trampa de María, ella creyó que mi enojo había regresado y por eso me había dejado de comunicar con ella. Si hubiera sido más comprensivo y hubiera dejado de actuar como un patán ella…

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no existen los hubiera, deja de torturarte —le dije—. Yo lo veo así, Alice quiere a Jesse como su amigo, no te mentiré, él fue quien la hizo vivir nuevamente, pero no creo que su unión signifique algo más que una amistad para Alice.

—Los amigos no duermen juntos —murmuró.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo los vi —fue todo lo que dijo como explicación.

— ¿Tú viste a Alice y Jesse teniendo sexo? —pregunté y Jasper hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—No tan así, no creo que hubiera soportado —se hundió en el sillón favorito de Emmett.

—Entonces cómo lo sabes —pregunté.

—Cuando te llevaron al hospital Jesse dijo que llevaría a Alice a su departamento para que descansara, al día siguiente aparecieron juntos y él llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, es demasiado obvio dónde pasó la noche —su voz era agría.

—Eso no quiere decir que hayan tenido relaciones —le dije.

—No importa, da lo mismo, no puedo acusarla de hacer algo que yo hice. Ella no tiene ningún compromiso conmigo.

—Entonces María y tú —Emmett junto una y otra vez, de manera rápida, sus dedos índice.

—Sí, sólo una vez, fue cuando me di cuenta que Alice no respondería mis correos y casualmente fue cuando Rosalie nos atrapó. Ella trató de consolarme y ya llevaba semanas coqueteando conmigo y admito que antes de eso hubo besos y caricias; estaba tan enfadado con Alie, así que sólo tomé la oportunidad de olvidarme de ella.

—Y no funcionó —dijo Emmett.

—Es obvio que no funcionó, Emmett.

—Pues tienes dos opciones —comencé a decirle—. O bien, dejas de torturarte y aceptas que Alice está con Jesse, o, luchas por ella. Sé que dirás que es egoísta de tu parte, pero ella te ama, estoy seguro que ella se siente insegura sobre lo que tú sientes por ella. Y déjame decirte una cosa; si tu decisión es dejarla al lado de Jesse, deberías cuestionarte si serás capaz de vivir con ello toda la vida.

—Sé que será difícil vivir cada día viéndola con alguien más, pero si ella es feliz, entonces lo acepto —explicó.

—Bien, entonces, supongo que no hay más que decir. Tu decisión ya ha sido tomada —le dijo Emmett. Él sospechaba lo mismo que yo, no lo aceptaba y ni aceptaría.

—Así es

—Entonces no tendrás ningún problema con que el sábado Alice lo lleve como su pareja —le piqué.

— ¿Irá con él? —la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Así es, desfilará con ella en el pase de las damas de honor —le expliqué—. Ella no tenía pareja así que se lo pidió a él.

—Pero, digo, yo soy el hermano de la novia, debería de ir ahí ¿o no?

Pobre Jasper, sí que la estaba pasando bastante mal. Su reacción nos confirmó tanto a Emmett como a mí que Jasper no había aceptado en lo más mínimo que Alice estuviera con Jesse. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería aceptarlo.

—Jasper, a veces no es tan malo ser egoísta cuando se busca la felicidad —le solté—. No me respondas, no necesitas hacerlo. Simplemente hay ocasiones en que ser egoísta es lo mejor para la persona que amas, especialmente si ella te ama.

—Eso no lo sabemos —en ese momento lo entendí, Jasper estaba afligido y devastado por la perspectiva de que Alice no lo amara más, que la felicidad que veía en ella al estar con Jesse fuera debido a que ella tenía sentimientos más profundos hacia él.

—Y tampoco lo sabremos si no lo intentas —le dije.

—Olvidemos el tema, chicos —dijo.

— ¿Regresarás a Londres? —preguntó Emmett—. Lo siento, ayer llamaron para confirmar el boleto.

— ¿Te irás a Londres? —pregunté incrédulo. Definitivamente así jamás reconquistaría a Alice.

—Amm sí, el curso ya está perdido, pero sí, regresaré después de la boda.

—Entiendo, pues amigo, mis mejores deseos —le dije.

—No lo parece —me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me malentiendas, es sólo que… bah, en verdad que te deseo lo mejor ya sea aquí o en Londres, o donde sea —le di una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias. Debo preparar algunas cosas —se levantó y salió de la instancia. Emmett y yo le seguimos con la mirada y sólo nos encogimos de hombros.

El sábado había llegado, Bella y Alice estaban ayudando a Rosalie a terminar de arreglarse mientras Emmett comenzaba a cavar un hoyo en medio de la estancia. Evan se reía de él, era parte de su venganza por quitarle a su pequeña, y los malos momentos que le hizo pasar con sus demostraciones de cariño.

—Emmett, aunque camines y camines en círculos, ella no bajara más pronto —le dijo Jasper.

—Pues qué se supone que hacen allá arriba, deben de estar planeando la huida de Rosalie. No puedo creerme que mi hermanita la esté ayudando en eso —dijo serio.

Jasper, Evan y yo nos atacamos de la risa. Emmett estaba jodido de miedo porque su chica se fuera.

—Ella no está planeando escapar —le dije—. Son mujeres, es su boda. No has escuchado que en las bodas las mujeres sacan sus mejores atributos.

—Mi Rose no necesita de una boda para ello, ella es condenadamente caliente —sonrió triunfante—. Lo siento por ello, suegro —vaya, vaya, Emmett sonrojado.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que te callaras, hijo —dijo Evan.

—Sí, lo siento, señor —Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me dio un codazo. No podía parar de reír.

Veinte minutos más tarde Alice salía corriendo pidiendo que el novio se marchara ya que no podía verla hasta la iglesia. Emmett se resistió, pero Jasper terminó por sacarlo. Él se marcharía al departamento de Bella y mío. Evan se encargaría de llevar a Rosalie a la iglesia y yo me llevaría a Alice y Bella.

— ¿Ya está todo listo? —pregunté.

—Rosalie ha quedado hermosísima, sólo faltamos terminar de arreglarnos Bella y yo —dijo Alice—. Se te caerá la baba cuando la veas.

Eso era totalmente innecesario; cada día derramaba baba, como decía Alice, por ella. Su belleza me cautivaba desde el primer minuto en que ella despertaba, e incluso dormida mi admiración seguía siendo igual. Ella era más que hermosa en cada uno de los sentidos, superaba cualquier expectativa. Ella era capaz de arrebatarme el aliento. Así que arreglada o no para una boda, ella ya hacía que muriera y temblara.

—Quita esa cara de bobo —se burló Alice—. Bueno, señor Evan, Rosalie bajará en un par de minutos y podrá llevarla a la iglesia.

Varios minutos después, más del par que Alice había dicho, se abrió una puerta en el piso de arriba y se escucharon un par de tacones y otros pasos detrás. Se vio el vestido vaporoso de novia y Rosalie en él. Lucía hermosa, mi amigo quedaría impactado, pero ante mis ojos ella ya era opacada por otra chica castaña que iba detrás de ella. Con una bata puesta, el cabello recogido en un moño delicado, y su maquillaje sencillo, ya era más hermosa que cualquiera.

—Bien, aquí está su hija.

Evan tomó del brazo a Rosalie y le ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Rosalie se despidió de las chicas y esperamos a que saliera junto con su padre. Después de eso cada uno regresó a su tarea. Vi desaparecer nuevamente a Bella, con Alice de la mano. No pude evitar mirar cómo la delicada tela de la bata de seda se pegaba y marcaba su trasero.

En mi espera me puse a revisar unos cuantos correos pendientes y le envié uno a Sara pidiéndole que el lunes tuviera a primera hora las carpetas con la información que al día siguiente le enviaría. Como era de esperar me respondió al instante y no sin un saludo para Bella, gruñí, sabía que lo hacía para molestarme y no sabía si era peor.

—Chicas, ya se ha hecho tarde —les dije al mirar el reloj de la pantalla de mi teléfono.

— ¡Ya vamos! —gritaron.

Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y aparecieron ambas. Ambas llevaban vestidos de color rojo, debido a que eran las damas de honor. El vestido de mi Bella acentuaba cada curva de su precioso cuerpo. Su escote, aunque ocultaba mi parte favorita, es decir mis lunares gemelos, era demasiado sensual. Totalmente ajustado y corto. Sus piernas eran una provocación completa, cremosas y kilométricas, especialmente en los tacones dorados que llevaba puestos. En su cuello colgaban los dijes que le había regalado.

—Eres completamente hermosa —le dije cuando terminé de acercarme a ella.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Alice.

—Oh, lo siento. Tú también luces muy bella, hermana.

—Olvídalo, sé que cuando Bella está cerca lo demás en invisible para ti.

—Lo siento —volví a disculparme.

—Descuida, sé lo que es estar enamorada —se encogió de hombros.

—Hablando de ello ¿Y Jesse? —preguntó Bella.

—Prometió estar a tiempo en la iglesia para hacer el recorrido conmigo —sonrió dulcemente.

—Bueno bellezas, pues es hora de marcharnos o de lo contrario tendremos por novia a Hulk —reí.

Tomé a cada chica con un brazo y fuimos hacia el lugar donde había dejado el carro.

La ceremonia fue escenario de las múltiples bromas de Emmett. Y para mal de Charlie, se le fue la lengua un par de veces sobre sus actividades, diría Bella, con Rosalie. Había desfilado por el pasillo con Bella del brazo, frente a nosotros iban Alice y Jesse; no pude evitar mirar hacia Jasper. Él estaba pasándola realmente mal, trató de mirar lo menos posible, pero supongo que no pudo. Vi su lucha interna, quizá seguía debatiéndose, o tratando de convencerse que la mejor opción era dejar que estuviera con Jesse.

La fiesta era precisamente eso, teniendo a Emmett como protagonista. Rosalie estaba feliz, así lo había amado desde el principio y ahora podía reclamarlo completamente suyo, palabras suyas y textuales. Todo mundo la pasaba genial, divirtiéndose y disfrutando del momento, viendo a los nuevos esposos empezar su vida como un matrimonio; todos menos Jasper. Había sido una mala jugada por parte de Rosalie sentarlo con nosotros, incluidos Jesse y Alice, quienes no se habían separada en toda la tarde-noche.

—Tenemos a los primeros miembros del grupo casados —dijo Alice—. ¡Así que brindemos por los recién casados! —Alice alzó su copa y la chocó con cada uno de nosotros, incluido Jasper.

— ¿Adivinen qué hora es? —preguntó Rosalie.

— ¡Hora de lanzar el ramo! —gritó Alice y miró fijamente a Bella—. ¡Vamos!

Tiró de Bella y la sacó de mis brazos para llevarla hasta el frente de las filas que estaban esperando a que Rosalie lanzara el ramo. No aparté en ningún momento la mirada de mi novia. Si atrapaba el ramo sería un buen pretexto para proponerle matrimonio en un futuro cercano. La boda de Emmett había hecho que me entrara añoranza por el día en que Bella y yo hiciéramos lo mismo y uniéramos nuestras vidas. Rosalie fingió aventar el ramo un par de veces y a la tercera lo hizo definitivo. Todas las chicas se abalanzaron por él. Era un montón de brazos y vestidos por doquier. Al final salió la duende poseedora del ramo. Alice miró hacia nuestra mesa, pero a quién miraba. ¿Jesse o Jasper?

Jasper tomó la decisión, se levantó de la mesa de manera brusca y se fue. Jesse, Emmett y yo lo vimos alejarse. Alice también lo hizo y me di cuenta que mi hermana a quien había visto era a él.

—Voy a verlo —dijo Emmett.

—Quizá necesita un momento a solas —comenté.

—Creo que tengo que ir a hablar con él —comentó Jesse. Emmett y yo lo miramos dudoso.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos —expliqué.

—Puede, pero es necesario —Jesse se levantó y fue por el mismo camino por el cual se había ido Jasper. Alice lo siguió con la mirada y corrió hacia nosotros.

— ¿A dónde iba Jesse? —su tono de voz mostraba la preocupación.

—Iba con Jasper —le expliqué.

—Sólo espero que no hagan ningún escándalo, Rosalie no dudará en cortarle las bolas a su hermano por arruinar nuestra fiesta -dijo Emmett.

Esperamos varios minutos, pero no hubo rastro alguno de ninguno, por lo menos tampoco se escuchó indicio alguno de un desastre en el exterior. Alice se mordía las uñas de manera impaciente por saber lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver qué sucede, antes de que lleguen a matarse a golpes —dijo Alice.

—Ay hermanita, quien te manda a despertar bajas pasiones en dos hombres —le dije bromeando.

—No es gracioso, Edward —chilló.

—Está bien, iré contigo, si esos dos se encuentran peleando podrían lastimarte —me levanté y fui con ella.

Al acercarnos lo único que percibimos fue una discusión, pero nada de golpes o gritos. Jesse parecía explicarle algo a Jasper, pero éste se negaba a escuchar.

 _—Jasper, entre Alice y yo…_

 _—No me interesa, sólo quiero que ella sea feliz y lo entiendo, la jodí, está bien._

 _—No te lo negaré, quiero algo con ella. Alice me gusta y mucho._

 _—Lo entiendo, está bien, como dije. Ella parece corresponderte y sí, no lo niego, eso me jode, me jode bastante. Me revienta el hígado tener que verlos juntos, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no haré nada, no tengo derecho alguno de hacerlo._

 _—Jasper, no te mentiré. Entre Alice y yo hay algo más que una amistad en estos momentos, la pasamos bien, estamos bien. Ella me gusta y como tú lo dices, parece que yo le gusto a ella, sin embargo, no soy tonto, ella sigue amándote._

 _Jasper se quedó perplejo. Pude ver su expresión de felicidad y añoranza, pero fueron sólo segundos, después recompuso su expresión._

 _Jesse continuó:_

 _—Las cosas entre ella y yo siempre han sido claras, ella está intentando darse una posibilidad conmigo, pero yo soy consciente que en cualquier momento ella puede cambiar de idea y querer regresar a tu lado y si eso llega a suceder, estaré feliz por ella._

 _—Ella ya hizo su elección y yo la mía. Mañana regresaré a Londres y ella continuará su vida contigo._

 _— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Jesse._

 _—Así es, el programa lo he perdido, pero no puedo estar aquí —respiró profundo—. La verdad es que me es muy doloroso verla contigo, es egoísta y vil de mi parte, lo sé. Ella es incapaz de imaginarse la rabia que me dio verla caminar contigo hacia el altar, mi imaginación irracional me hizo morir de celos. Fue una imagen tan clara, los vi y deseé ser yo quien caminara con ella, deseé ser yo quien caminara de su brazo._

 _—Y ¿por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó Jesse._

 _—Porque no es justo, no es justo que me meta en la vida que ha comenzado a construir. Fue mi culpa que terminaran así las cosas. Mi estúpido orgullo me llevó a perderla, provoqué que ella sufriera ¿por qué debería de irrumpir en su vida?_

 _—Creo que estás tomando decisiones que no te corresponden. Deja que sea ella quien decida si tienes derecho o no._

 _—No importa ya. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

 _—Lo que pidas —dijo Jesse._

 _—Despídeme de todos. Dile a Rose que lamento no haberme quedado más tiempo, pero mi vuelo sale temprano._

 _— ¿Te vas a ir a Londres sin decirles nada? —preguntó sorprendido._

 _—Edward y Emmett ya lo saben, ellos se encargarán de decirles. Espero entiendan que no dije nada para no arruinar el momento especial de mi hermana y ahora mi cuñado._

Alice se giró a verme. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, tristeza y confusión. Su cabeza debía de ser un caos completo.

—Él no puede irse —dijo en un susurro.

Cuando nos giramos para ver cómo continuaba la conversación entre Jasper y Jesse, el primero ya se había ido. Alice se quedó estática. La tomé de los hombros, estaba helada, así que me quité mi saco y lo coloqué sobre sus hombros. Jesse se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

— ¿Han escuchado?

—Sí —respondí al ver que mi hermana era incapaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Alice? —le preguntó Jesse, pero ella no respondió.

—Creo que hay que llevarla a que se siente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa vimos que por las mejillas de Alice se derramaban un par de lágrimas. Estaba sollozando. Al verla, Bella se acercó corriendo _._

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Bella abrazó a su amiga.

—Ha escuchado una conversación bastante reveladora entre Jasper y Jesse —la miré—. Y Jasper se va mañana por la mañana a Londres.

— ¿Londres? ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Por mi culpa —dijo Alice.

—No es tu culpa, Alice —dijo Jesse—. Él cree que lo mejor para ti y para él es marcharse. Sólo tú puedes hacerle cambiar de opinión si es en lo que en verdad quieres.

Alice alzó sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas hacia Jesse. Se levantó y tomó sus manos.

—Jesse, yo no sé qué decir. Juro que he tratado de amarte, eres un hombre maravilloso. Sabes que me gustas, y mucho, pero amaré por siempre a Jasper, él es parte de mi alma y…

—No tienes que explicarte. Nunca debes de sentirte culpable por buscar aquello que te haga feliz —Jesse tomó el rostro de mi hermana y dejó un par de besos en sus mejillas.

—No tengo cómo agradecerte. Le has regresado luz a mi vida, me hiciste sonreír y disfrutar de la vida de nuevo. Me enseñaste a dejar de culparme y darme una nueva oportunidad. Jamás te olvidaré, Jesse, lo juro.

—Pequeña Alice, siempre seré tu amigo, no tienes que despedirte —le dijo—. Bueno sí. Recuerdas aquel proyecto en Italia —Alice asintió—. Tengo que marcharme dentro de algunos días, así que de todas formas no iría muy bien lo nuestro —sonrió.

—Deseo que encuentres a una sexy y dulce italiana que sea merecedora de tu corazón.

Alice se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Jesse.

—Promete que estaremos en contacto —le pidió Alice.

—No te desharás tan fácil de mí.

APOV

Después de despedirme de Jesse corrí hacia Emmett o Rosalie, no importaba a quien encontrara primero. Necesitaba las llaves de su departamento. Me había planteado firmemente la idea de en caso de no encontrar a Jasper ahí, me quedaría el resto de la noche en el aeropuerto hasta que llegara. No lo dejaría ir.

Vaya terco del que me había enamorado. Creer que para mí era mejor tenerlo lejos, era un pedazo de cretino. Si hubiera hablado desde que llegó, nos habríamos ahorrado todos los días de tormento y dolor.

Me dolía lastimar a Jesse, pero no podía continuar sabiendo que Jasper me amaba. Él me amaba y al parecer me había perdonado por completo.

Habíamos caído en las mentiras y trampas de María. Habíamos sido víctimas y él pensaba dejarlo pasar, no planeaba hacer nada. Si hubiera tenido algún indicio de que él se sentía de esa forma hubiera actuado yo, pero temí que él en el tiempo que estuvo con María hubiera borrado cualquier sentimiento que tuviera hacia mí. Creí que con las cosas claras él se daba por satisfecho, sólo buscaba respuestas a lo sucedido y eso no tenía que ver en nada con sus sentimientos. Por un momento pensé que sus sentimientos se habían extinguido ante el orgullo. Caí en cuenta que tenía que disculparme con él, había dudado nuevamente de él y de su amor.

Estacioné el auto de Edward frente al condominio donde vivían Emmett y Rosalie. La luz estaba apagada, eso no era buena señal; pero no me desanimaría, si se iba a Londres iría por él y lo traería de regreso. Una vez se me fue, otra vez no lo dejaría. Me dejaba de llamar Alice Cullen si Jasper Hale no regresaba a mí. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dije a mí misma _"ve por él Alice, él también lo quiere"_ , salí del auto y fui hacia el departamento. No se escuchaba ruido alguno así que probablemente no se encontrara ahí, pero no lo sabría hasta que abriera. Al entrar me encontré con una estancia en penumbra, pero algo llamó mi atención, de la cocina, que se encontraba al fondo salía una luz tenue. Dejé las llaves y mis cosas sobre uno de los sofás y me dirigí a donde salía esta luz. A penas metí un pie en la cocina algo o alguien, mejor dicho, me jaló y estampó contra la pared.

— ¿Alice? —Jasper estaba parado frente a mí, presionándome contra la pared. Su aliento evidenciaba que había estado tomando; dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa y ahí había una botella con un vaso a medio tomar.

Me armé de valor y lo empujé. Él tambaleó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo? ¡Cómo puedes tomar elecciones por mí! —le grité— ¡Te ibas a ir sin despedirte, te ibas a dar por vencido con esto! —lo empujé una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Oh, no te hagas el desentendido, Hale —volví a apuntarlo—. Te tenía por orgulloso, por lo que fuera, menos por cobarde. ¿Quién te dijo a ti qué era lo mejor para mí? ¿Por qué te comportas como un asno y no me dices lo que sientes? —le grité.

— ¿Para qué, Alice? —tomó mis manos y me pegó a él—. No tenía sentido alguno que expresara mis sentimientos. Tú has comenzado una nueva vida al lado de alguien más. ¿De qué te serviría que lo hiciera? Sólo te jactarías de rechazarme, de decirme que es demasiado tarde porque en ti ya no existe ningún sentimiento hacia mí. No me iba a arriesgar.

—Pues eres un cobarde, Jasper Hale —le dije entre dientes, estaba furiosa. Parecía no conocerme, cómo podía creer que podría reírme de sus sentimientos.

—Oh sí, tienes toda la razón, Alice —dijo entre dientes—. Soy un cobarde y discúlpame por salir corriendo y huir del dolor. ¿Acaso crees que no es ya suficiente, Alice? Me duele, me duele aquí —llevó mis manos al centro de su pecho—, cada vez que te veo con Jesse, cada vez que te veo mirarlo como me mirabas a mí, cada vez que te veo sonreírle y disfrutar del tiempo que pasas con él. Llámame cobarde, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo más —me soltó con brusquedad y se alejó.

— ¿Entonces tu discurso a Jesse no fue del todo cierto? —pregunté—. No tiene nada que ver con que no quieres ser egoísta y no ser lo correcto para mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que le dije a Jesse? —se giró para mirarme.

—Porque los escuché, Jasper, escuché cada palabra —me acerqué a él—, por eso vine, por eso es que me enteré de que irías a Londres.

—No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas —dijo.

—Estaba preocupada por ambos, pero ese no es el punto. Estoy aquí porque quiero lo mismo que tú, quiero tenerte en mi vida, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Te amo, Jasper, y me importa un carajo si crees que eres egoísta, pero cómo puedes pensarlo. Dime Jasper, ¿cómo se puede ser egoísta cuando se da al otro lo que quiere? —tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Alice no se trata de dar o no lo que quieres, te veo con Jesse y veo que eres feliz, que has comenzado una vida con él y quién soy yo para interrumpir eso —mi caballero estaba sufriendo, sufriendo tanto y en vano.

—Eres el chico que amo y el único que puede hacerme feliz, así que deja de ser tan ciego y tonto, por no decir estúpido —le reclamé—. Sí, entre Jesse y yo hay o había una clase de relación, pero jamás pude entregarme por completo porque siempre pensaba en ti, porque te amo.

—Eso qué quiere decir —dijo.

—Quiere decir que he venido a recuperarte, Jasper Hale, y más te vale no ponérmelo difícil, soy Alice Cullen y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que tú y yo hayamos dejado evidencia de nuestra reconciliación allá arriba.

—Oh, Alice —se acercó a mí y me tomó como si fuera una pluma. Envolví mis piernas un poco más arriba de sus caderas. Con una mano me apretó a su cuerpo y con la otra tomó mi rostro—. ¿Puedo? — ¿en serio, estaba pidiéndome permiso para besarme?

—Sólo hazlo, bésame.

Acercó su dulce boca a la mía y me besó. Esa noche pasó de reconciliación en reconciliación, recuperando tantos meses separados. Jasper y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo. Jasper Hale era mío de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Alice y Jasper han terminado juntos y debo reconocer que me dio pena por Jesse, y estuve a punto de dejar ir a Jasper, pero simplemtente no podía separarlos . Espero les haya gustado lo que pasó a entre esta parejita  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Blankitapia_ pues ya quedó, la historia entre Jasper y Alice ha quedado terminada, quedan un par de dramas en la historia antes de que llegue a su fin :) Muchas gracias por leer | _Algún lector anónimo_ me da gusto que te agrade cómo escribo, no podía dejarlas más tiempo sin momentos hot de este par ;) Gracias por leer. | _Anonimocullen_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y al contrario soy yo quien se alegra de saber que te gusta la historia y espero que te haya gustado cómo resultaron las cosas con Alice y Jasper. | _Luz Ma_ gracias por leer :) **

**¡Las leeré en el siguiente capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de cada actualización**


	46. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**Nuevo capítulo y lamento avisarles que empieza parte del drama que les había dicho. Se vienen buenas noticias para nuestro par preferido (o quizá no tanto) ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 46: Año nuevo, vida nueva.**

 **BPOV**

—Preciosa, es hora de despertar —escuché a Edward llamarme y dejar un beso delicado detrás de mi oreja.

—No quiero —mi voz estaba patosa después de las horas de sueño. Últimamente dormía bastante, me pesaba despertarme para irme a la universidad.

—Se nos hará tarde. El vuelo sale en tres horas —insistió.

—Prometes llevarme de caballito —le pedí y él sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí, anda preciosa —besó mis labios.

—Mi aliento debe de apestar —le dije.

—Babosadas, yo soy feliz besándote a cualquier hora.

—Supongo que debo levantarme a bañarme —me levanté con pereza y fui al baño. Lavé mi cuerpo y me coloqué ropa cómoda para las próximas horas de vuelo.

Viajaríamos para pasar Navidad en Forks y regresaríamos para disfrutar de Año Nuevo en New Haven. Seríamos sólo Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo juntos. Emmett y Rosalie aprovecharían para irse de luna de miel atrasada. Así que el Año Nuevo sería una cita doble.

Preparé los últimos detalles y salimos directo hacia el aeropuerto, ahí ya nos esperaban todos.

—Se les ha hecho un poco tarde ¿no? —dijo Emmett malhumorado. La espera no era de los dones de Emmett.

—A Bella se le pegaron las cobijas —dijo Edward, a lo cual le di un codazo.

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo extrañada Alice.

— ¿Eddy te mantiene toda la noche despierta? Par de pillines. Edward dale un respiro a mi hermana, a ese paso terminará embarazada.

Me puse rígida al instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo? Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, sentí calor en mi rostro. Aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, Edward y yo habíamos estado bastante activos en cuanto a ese tipo de actividades. Y estaba lejos de quejarme sobre ello. Habíamos sacado bastante jugo en los últimos días ya que estaríamos por lo menos un par de días separados y por ende pondríamos en pausa esas mismas actividades.

— ¡Emmett! —grité—. No empieces —le advertí.

—Yo sólo estoy viendo por tu bienestar, Edward debe dejarte dormir un poco —se burló.

— ¡Basta! —le gruñí.

Edward acarició mi mano para tranquilizarme. Respiré y lo dejé pasar. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sí, me molestaba cuando Emmett se burlaba de mi vida sexual con Edward, pero su comentario en ese momento me había sacado por completo de mis casillas, había reaccionado un poco exagerado; iba más allá de la pena.

—No me siento muy bien —le dije a Edward.

—Estás bastante pálida.

—Creo que debo ir al baño —me levanté rápido de mi asiento y corrí al baño.

En cuanto llegué vacié todo el contenido de mi estómago y aun así las náuseas no desaparecieron. Sobé mi estómago tratando de calmarme. Jamás me había mareado por ir en un avión. Quizá la comida china del día anterior me había caído de peso. Me enjuagué la boca y regresé al lado de Edward, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzó a acariciar mis brazos.

—No me gusta verte así —susurró entre mis cabellos.

—Ya se me pasará, compraré algo para el estómago en el aeropuerto.

—Si quieres, puedes dormir el resto del camino —propuso.

— ¿Me tarareas mi canción? —le pedí.

—Siempre que quieras.

Comenzó a tararear y yo caí en un sueño profundo. A lo que sentí como cinco minutos, pero definitivamente fue mucho más, fui despertada por la voz más deleitable acompañada de suaves besos en mis mejillas.

—Vamos, preciosa dormilona.

Hice un mohín, no quería despertar, pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos que quisiera quedarme en ese avión.

Mi cama se sentía fría al despertar, la causa: Edward no estaba a mi lado. Lo que me disgustaba de pasar tiempo en Forks era tener que dormir separada de él, o por lo menos parte de la madrugada cuando él tenía que irse antes de que Charlie se despertara; nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a dormir uno al lado del otro, a sentir el calor y dejarnos envolver por él. Sólo serían un par de días, me reconforté a mí misma.

Estaba acostada viendo a la nada cuando nuevamente sentí las náuseas atacándome, fueron tan intensas que tuve que salir corriendo hacia el baño, a la mitad del camino me topé con Seth quien iba saliendo de ahí, lo hice a un lado, o de caso contrario hubiera terminado haciendo un desastre.

— ¿Bells estás bien? —escuché afuera a Seth.

—Sí enano, ya salgo —dije en cuanto terminé de vaciar mi estómago. El medicamento que había comprado el día anterior no me había ayudado en nada.

— ¿Quieres que llame a mi mamá? —preguntó Seth.

—No, descuida, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Escuché sus pasos al alejarse y me dejé caer sobre la pared. Estaba sudando frío, quizá no sólo había sido la comida, sino algún virus que había pescado. Tendría que ir al médico. Genial, pasaría Navidad enferma. Salí del baño y me recosté durante un rato, hasta que Edward me mandó mensaje diciendo que me recogería a las siete para ir a casa de los Hale para la cena de Navidad. Respondí con un simple de acuerdo.

Me preparé para la cena. Afortunadamente el malestar había durado poco y no se había presentado en el resto del día. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Mi cabello caía en ondas sobre mis hombros. Mis pantalones beige ajustados con mi blusa negra quedaron bien, lo único que detestaba eran los tacones, pero si no los usaba el pantalón terminaría arrastrándose. Tomé mis regalos y bajé. Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Agarré mi chaqueta, me la coloqué y salí al encuentro de Edward.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —me saludó con un dulce beso en mi frente—. Te he extrañado.

—Desde esta mañana que saliste por la ventana de mi habitación —sonreí.

—Sí, bueno hablando de eso. Mamá me descubrió cuando iba entrando a la casa. Descuida, le dije que había salido a correr, aunque no creo que se lo haya tragado ya que entraba por la puerta que conecta con la cochera.

— ¿Crees que saque el tema durante la cena? —pregunté dudosa.

—No lo creo, descuida —besó mis labios para tranquilizarme—. Vamos.

Llegamos a casa de los Hale y por supuesto Alice ya estaba ahí. Ese par se convirtieron en inseparables desde su reconciliación. Jasper evidentemente no regresó a Londres, pero sí regresó a vivir con Alice. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tener noticia alguna de María, lo cual era bueno, y en cuanto a Jesse; a las pocos días de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie él se marchó. Alice se puso triste e incluso lloro cuando fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto y le agradeció todo lo hecho por ella. Continuaron en comunicación y Alice lo único que podía hacer era desearle felicidad y ofrecerle su amistad sincera.

Pasamos al comedor de los Hale, Emmett ya formaba parte de esa familia oficialmente. Mi hermano se hacía llamar Señor de Hale y se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ello. Planeaba pronto darle nietos a Evan y Charlie. Presumía constantemente que sus hijos serían los más hermosos de todos con la belleza de su madre y la fortaleza y atractivo de su padre. Ya veríamos si no terminaban sacando la parte idiota de mi hermano, esperaba que no por el bien de mis futuros sobrinos.

Sirvieron una pasta de ajo y en cuanto el olor me golpeó mi estómago se revolvió y el contenido de éste subió rápidamente. Me levanté deprisa de mi silla y corrí hacia donde estaba el baño. Nuevamente, como en la mañana, llegué justo a tiempo para devolverlo todo. Me sentí desmayada y débil. El vacío que había dejado el vomitar no ayudaba y de sólo recordar el olor de la pasta mis malestares regresaban. Me levanté del suelo y me miré en el espejo, mi delineador se había corrido un poco así que lavé mi rostro. Estaba secándome con una toalla cuando se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Bella estás bien? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, Alice —quité el pestillo y ella entró.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó alarmada—. Edward está preocupado. No es la primera vez que te pasa y sales corriendo.

—No lo sé, antes de venirnos comí un poco de comida china y creo que me cayó mal —sobé mi estómago. Ella se quedó mirando en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

—Para ser precisos ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Nada, sólo las náuseas, y bueno a veces un poco de mareo, pero cómo dije, es la comida chica —me detuve por un instante—. ¿Qué estás pensando, Alice?

—Tú estás protegiéndote con mi hermano ¿cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto, me coloco un implante cada…

No podía ser. No, no, no, no, no. Mi cita en el ginecólogo. El secuestro de Edward. La boda de Rosalie y Emmett. Los finales.

— ¡Mierda! No puede ser. No, no, no.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvidé mi cita con el ginecólogo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tenía que asistir al ginecólogo a principios de octubre para renovar el implante y con todo lo de Edward y la boda se me pasó por completo. No lo recordé —me dejé caer—. Soy una idiota. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

—Tranquila, Bella.

—No, Alice, nada de tranquila ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa?

—No quiere decir que estés embarazada, a veces después de usar un anticonceptivo por un tiempo el efecto continúa.

—Alice ¿qué voy a hacer?

—No te alarmes, mañana iremos a que te revise el médico. Verás que es la comida china que te hizo mal.

Las palabras de Alice no me calmaron en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Era una estúpida. Edward se molestaría. Sí, él había llegado a mencionar la idea de tener hijos, pero mucho más adelante, cuando ambos hubiéramos disfrutado ya de nuestro noviazgo, lo hubiéramos planeado e incluso casado. Un bebé, de Edward y mío. No estaba segura de cómo me sentía al respecto. Estaba aterrada de que esa posibilidad se hiciera verdadera en ese momento, no estaba preparada, y Edward seguro tampoco lo estaba. Temía por su reacción, se daría cuenta de lo descuidada e inmadura que era, podía llegar incluso a pensar que había cometido un error al estar conmigo, quizá comenzaba a sentirse atado y se entendería que eso no era lo que quería, anhelaría su antigua vida de regreso y me botaría. "¡Basta, Bella!" me reprendí. Debía dejar de pensar en ello, no lo haría hasta que viera los resultados.

Pero a pesar del miedo y las dudas que me entraron acerca de Edward y el momento adecuado o no para quedar embaraza, el pensar en un hijo de Edward y mío era increíblemente extraordinario. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, si dentro de mí había un pedacito de Edward y de mí, era incapaz de capturar en un solo pensamiento en toda la esperanza y felicidad que eso significaba.

—No le digas nada a nadie, ¿sí?

— ¿Ni siquiera a Edward? —preguntó Alice asombrada.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.

—Bella, preciosa, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas que te lleve al médico? Por favor, responde —estaba asustado.

—Por favor, Alice, quiero estar completamente segura de lo que pasa antes de tomar una decisión —le dije.

— ¿Qué decisión? —preguntó cruzada de brazos.

—Alice, te lo suplico, por favor.

—Bella, preciosa, si no respondes tumbaré la puerta —Edward habló del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Alice? —le dije.

—Está bien —dijo al final.

—Ya vamos, Edward, sólo necesito enjuagar mi boca.

—De acuerdo, te estaré esperando —dijo.

No pude dejar de pensar en otra cosa en toda la noche. La posibilidad de que en ese momento había una pequeña vida dentro de mí, creación del amor de Edward y mío. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Qué me diría? Preguntas por el estilo acudían a mí cada cinco minutos. Edward notó que había algo raro en mí, pero le eché la culpa a mi malestar estomacal, traté de tranquilizarlo con que al día siguiente estaría mejor.

—Mañana pasaré por ti, quiero llevarte a un picnic —reí por su invitación a salir.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—La última vez que hicimos un picnic en Forks terminó bastante bien ¿no crees? —pregunté.

—Oh, cierto —lo recordó—. Este podría terminar igual si gustas —sonrió de lado.

—Me parece bien, pero mañana quedé con Alice para acompañarla a Port Angeles. Quizá podemos dejarlo para una cena —sugerí.

—Claro, es más, puedes esperarme allá y así pasamos el resto del día juntos, por lo menos lo que Alice nos deje ¿qué te parece? —tomó mis manos y dejó varios besos en ellas.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Te espero esta noche? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Aunque no es mucho lo que dormiremos, pero quiero estar contigo —era demasiado perfecto. Me acerqué a besarlo.

—Entonces te veo en unos minutos —salí del auto y me metí para prepararme antes que Edward llegara.

—Swan, Isabella Swan —dijo la enfermera.

—Soy yo —me levanté rápido.

—El médico la espera.

Mordí mi labio inferior y comencé a jugar con mis dedos. Alice tomó entre sus manos las mías.

—Tranquila. Estés embarazada o no, todo estará bien —sólo asentí.

Tomé mi chaqueta y el resto de mis cosas y seguí a la enfermera. Me dejó dentro de un consultorio, me avisó que el médico llegaría en unos minutos. El estar sola en esos momentos no ayudaba demasiado. Mi labio ya no era suficiente, así que comencé a morderme las uñas, miraba constantemente la puerta a la espera de la llegada del médico. Los pocos minutos que dijo la enfermera que tardaría en entrar el doctor se me hicieron eternos.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —escuché detrás de mí y me encontré con un doctor no mucho mayor que yo, de cabello rubio y alto.

—Sí, soy yo —dije.

—Bien, tengo como motivo de consulta posibilidad de embarazo ¿es cierto?

—Sí, así es. Quería realizarme los estudios necesarios para saber si lo estoy o no —expliqué.

—Bien, lo que haremos primero es hacer algunas preguntas que nos darán una idea, después si lo deseas, un estudio de sangre —explicó.

— ¿Sangre? —la idea no me agradaba, pero haría lo que fuera para salir de dudas y tener completa certeza—. ¿Cuánto tardarían en darme las pruebas? Lo que sucede es que vengo de viaje y sólo estamos de paso.

—Si le urgen mucho podemos hacer una ecografía y una muestra de orina, evidentemente tendría un cargo extra al costo por la urgencia —explicó.

—No importa —dije.

—Bien. Empezaremos con algunas preguntas para poder determinar mejor la situación —abrió un expediente y comenzó a rellenar algunos campos en su hoja—. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree tener de embarazo?

—No lo sé, podría ser desde casi tres meses a un mes, no lo sé. Soy demasiado irregular con mi periodo, por eso no tengo idea.

—Bien ¿algún síntoma en específico que presente?

—Por el momento únicamente son náuseas y mareos.

Tomó mis medidas, además de mi presión y me dio una orden para el laboratorio, y fue ahí a donde me dirigí. Entregué la orden y me pidieron esperar. El olor a sangre mezclado con la esterilidad del lugar comenzó a agitar mi estómago. Comencé a buscar un baño o cualquier lugar al que pudiera acudir en caso de no poder controlar las náuseas. Afortunadamente la enfermera salió pronto para ayudarme a tomar la muestra de orina y prepararme para la ecografía. Me avisó que en unas cuantas horas podía pasar a recoger los resultados y pagué el recibo por los servicios.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Alice cuando llegué a la sala donde la había dejado.

—Tenemos que regresar en unas horas por los resultados —le dije.

—Bien, podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas, después regresamos y te llevo a donde te quedaste de ver con Edward —me dijo.

Vagamos entre tiendas, pero en una de ellas me detuve. Era una tienda para bebés, me acerqué a un estante donde había pequeños zapatos. Tomé unos pequeños converse de color rojo, eran tan lindos, podía imaginar a la perfección a mi hija o hijo usándolos. Pude sentir en ese instante anhelo por tener a un hijo de Edward y mío entre mis brazos. ¿Cómo sería? Seguramente tendría el cabello cobrizo de Edward y esos preciosos ojos esmeralda.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —Alice pasó su mano frente a mi rostro repetidas veces—. Pero en qué piensas amiga.

—Pensaba en el bebé. Me hace ilusión tener un bebé de Edward y mío, sigo con miedo por la reacción de Edward y cómo enfrentaremos la situación ambos o si seré yo sola, pero el sólo hecho de tener un hijo suyo es... —no logré terminar la frase debido a mi falta de capacidad de encontrar una palabra que describiera lo maravilloso que sería.

—Hablas como si mi hermano fuera un sinvergüenza —se cruzó de brazos.

—No es eso, pero y qué pasa si el bebé termina asustándolo. ¿Y si termina sintiéndose demasiado comprometido y atado? No podría soportar que estuviera conmigo sólo por el bebé —le dije.

—Él no hará eso. Quizá no es el momento en que él planeaba tener a un bebé, pero él lo amará.

—No lo sé. Sólo promete que no le dirás nada.

— ¿Y cuándo le dirás tú que será padre? —me miró ceñuda.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si es lo estoy. Así que no hay que adelantarse.

Positivo. Eso era lo que decía en la hoja que tenía entre mis manos. Esa pequeña palabra acompañada de un montón de datos químicos que no entendía. En ese momento sólo me interesaba esa sencilla y única palabra: POSITIVO. Estaba embarazada, dentro de mi vientre llevaba un pedacito de Edward y mío. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Llevé mis manos a mi vientre plano. De acuerdo a los resultados tenía cerca de tres meses de embarazo, así que en poco comenzaría a notarse, no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer con respecto a Edward. En la imagen de la ecografía se podía ver una pequeña mancha, era como un gusano. El fruto del amor entre Edward y yo.

Alice me llevó al punto de reunión con Edward. Llegué y él ya estaba ahí, en cuanto lo vi decidí que no diría nada, por lo menos hasta que ya no pudiera mantenerlo oculto. No quería terminar con lo que teníamos, estaba aterrada porque él pudiera enfadarse y terminar nuestra relación, o peor aún, que siguiera conmigo sólo por la responsabilidad de nuestro bebé.

—Perdóname —le dije a mi vientre—. Sólo dame tiempo para decirle. Lo amo, amo a tu padre y te amo a ti. Sólo quiero más tiempo a como estamos ahora.

Avancé hacia donde él estaba e inmediatamente me envolvió con sus brazos. Inhalé su delicioso aroma y eso me tranquilizo, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me apreté a él.

—Te extrañé —le dije.

—Y yo a ti —besó mi cabello.

—Somos un par de locos, no podemos soportar más de medio día sin el otro —le dije.

—Estamos enamorados.

—Y mucho.

—Bueno, andando, Alice me quitó mucho tiempo contigo —tomó mi mano y tiró de mí.

Edward me llevó a dar un paseo antes de ir a cenar. Y durante ese tiempo que pasamos juntos fui capaz de creer que él realmente podría ser feliz con la idea de tener un bebé dentro de poco. Estuve tentada de decirle que sería padre pronto. Pero desistí, por cobardía no dije nada. La cena fue fabulosa, las náuseas afortunadamente no hicieron acto de presencia, lo cual resultó conveniente. No podría usar durante mucho más tiempo la explicación del malestar estomacal y el crecimiento de mi vientre no debía de tardar mucho en aparecer. El regreso fue completamente silencioso, me la pasé sumida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿En qué piensas, preciosa? —preguntó una vez que estacionó frente a casa de Charlie.

—Nada realmente, sólo que los días que pasamos en Forks se fueron realmente rápido. Pasado mañana regresamos a New Haven —dije.

— ¡Aleluya! Por fin te tendré para mí solo toda la noche sin necesidad de escalar árboles y tener que levantarme antes que Charlie para salir corriendo.

—Debo admitir que me gusta —le dije—. Me hace sentir como adolescente.

Él rió por mi comentario.

—Bueno, Bella, no es como que lleves mucho tiempo sin ser adolescente.

Su comentario me cayó como agua fría. Me consideraba muy joven. Era casi una adolescente ante sus ojos. Confirmaría ante él que era inmadura. Tan inmadura e irresponsable.

—Tengo veinte años, no soy más una adolescente —le dije cortante.

—Hey, no quería ofenderte —me dijo.

—Estoy algo cansada, así que quisiera irme a dormir ya. Nos vemos mañana —besé su mejilla y salí del coche. No vi hacia atrás mientras avanzaba, pero sentí su mirada pegada a mi espalda.

El día siguiente fue peor. En los momentos que estuve con Edward no pude dejar de pensar en su comentario del día anterior. Veinte años y embarazada, ese definitivamente no había sido mi plan ni en sueños. Dejando de lado el cómo reaccionaría Edward, cómo lo haría mi familia. Charlie terminaría decepcionado de mí. Había metido no una, sino las cuatro patas. Todavía no terminaba mi carrera, no sabía lo que haría al terminarla. Mi panorama se planteó un tanto denso. Si Charlie me echaba y Edward decidía terminar conmigo sería una situación bastante crítica para mi bebé.

Amaba a mi bebé, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las distintas posibilidades me aterraran. Lo único seguro es que sin importar la situación que se presentase sacaría al bebé adelante. Sin importar la situación que se presentase amaría y cuidaría de mi bebé.

Edward evidentemente se dio cuenta del cambio en mi estado de ánimo, pero después de haber obtenido respuestas evasivas las primeras tres veces que preguntó decidió no preguntar más y darme mi espacio, y para ser sinceros, en ese momento era lo mejor que él podía ofrecerme.

El momento de volver a New Haven llegó y eso me sentó mucho mejor. Forks había dejado de ser un contexto que dominara por completo y estar de regreso en el departamento de Edward me permitía sentirme más cómoda y que tenía bajo control las cosas.

—Se siente bien estar en casa ¿no es cierto? —Edward me abrazó desde atrás mientras doblaba unas cuantas blusas para guardarlas.

—Así es, ya no tendrás que escalar más árboles —sonreí.

—No, me parece que no —movió el cabello que tenía sobre mi hombro y comenzó a besarme en mi cuello—. Aquí sí puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras —mordisqueó mi oído.

—Lástima que tenga mucho por desempacar, deberías hacer lo mismo —le dije burlándome de él.

—Bella —se quejó.

—Después podríamos bañarnos juntos e irnos a la cama —moví mis caderas sugerentemente.

—Con un incentivo como ese, ahora mismo me deshago de todas mis maletas —besó mi cuello nuevamente y salió de la que era mi habitación.

Jugamos en la regadera de manera inocente, que al final no siguió tan inocente. Terminamos acostados en su cama con las sábanas revueltas a nuestro alrededor. Edward pasaba su mano desde mi brazo hasta el costado de mi pecho, continuó bajando hasta llegar a mi vientre, cuando la dejó ahí me tensé. ¿Notaría que había crecido un poco?

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—De repente te has puesto tensa —explicó.

—Cosquillas, cuando acercaste tu mano a mi estómago el instinto me dijo que ibas a hacerme cosquillas, por eso me tensé.

— ¿Quieres cosquillas?

— ¡No!

—A cambio de no hacerte cosquillas puedes darme lo que más me gusta —me dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso?

—Un… no, mejor dos besos —paró su boca y como nunca podría resistirme a sus labios terminé besándolo. Cuando el aire hizo falta nuestros pulmones nos separamos, pero me abracé a él.

—Mañana iré con las chicas para comprar todo lo necesario para nuestra pequeña reunión de año nuevo —le dije.

—Ustedes se encargarán de la comida y nosotros de la bebida. Emmett está sacando sus reservas.

No había pensado en ese pequeño detalle del alcohol. Tenía un día para pensar cuál sería mi excusa para no aceptar ningún trago. Estaba segura que Rosalie sospecharía, sería la única que me pediría más de una vez que aceptara sus ofrecimientos y al rechazar cada uno de ellos se daría cuenta que algo sucedía.

El Año Nuevo llegó y afortunadamente pude escaparme de las invitaciones de alcohol. Emmett se las había ingeniado para terminar estrellando cada botella que había llevado a la reunión, así que al final sólo celebramos con refresco. La suerte me acompañó durante esa noche. No alcohol, no náuseas, no cambios repentinos en mi humor, nada que pudiera delatar mi situación. Sólo hubo un momento en el que flaqueé; en el momento de la cuenta regresiva, al finalizar, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y susurró en mi oído que deseaba que fuera un año más a mi lado, uno de los tantos que nos aguardaban en toda nuestra vida, así como el querer hacer una vida a mi lado. Esas palabras me rompieron y terminé sollozando.

—Algún día tú y yo crearemos una familia juntos —tomó mis mejillas entre mis manos y beso mi frente—. Sé que todavía es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, pero quiero que sepas que sólo planeo hacerlo contigo.

¡Ay, Edward! Esa familia ya había empezado a crecer.

— ¿Así que saldrás con los chicos? —le pregunté.

—Emmett está arreglando unas tuberías en su casa nueva, y nos ha pedido a Jasper y a mí que le ayudáramos. No tengo ni la menor idea en qué le puedo ayudar, pero ya sabes, si un amigo pide tu ayuda…

—De acuerdo, estaré aquí esperándote —le dije extendiendo mis brazos para que se acercara una vez más a despedirse de mí.

—Ansío estar de regreso —besó mis labios y después se marchó.

Tenía la primera ecografía dentro de unos días y seguía sin contarle nada a Edward y no sabía cuándo llegaría a hacerlo. Alice había insistido que en cuanto antes mejor, y así también lo creía, sólo que el miedo a su reacción me hacía acobardarme en cada instante que quise decirle del embarazo. Había estado tratando de huir de Edward durante las noches cuando trataba de abrazarme o hacer el amor, sabía que mi vientre había crecido un poco, pero quizá Edward pudiera notarlo al posar su mano sobre él o al acariciarme; él había notado el distanciamiento y me había preguntado por ello, incluso molesto se había mostrado ante mis evasivas. Comenzaba a sospechar que había lago mal.

Mis recuerdos de los últimos días tratando de huir de Edward fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una llamada entrante en mi teléfono. Me fijé y aparecía el nombre de Alice y una foto suya con Jasper cargándola, misma que ella se había encargado de colocar ahí. Tomé el teléfono que estaba en la cama.

—Alice —respondí.

— ¿Qué haces mi querida, Bella? —preguntó juguetona—. Hoy caminaba entre las calles comprando algunas cosas para las pinturas cuando de pronto he visto una magnífica y hermosa tienda de bebés.

— ¿Tienda de bebés?

Esas palabras hicieron agitar mi corazón y estómago. Pronto tendría que empezar a comprar todo para mi bebé. Mi bebé. Cada día que pasaba me convencía y agradaba más la idea de ser madre. Efectivamente, no había sido el mejor momento para quedar embarazada, pero no por ello dejaría de disfrutarlo, sólo esperaba que Edward lo disfrutara conmigo cuando se enterara.

—Sí, ya sabes, un establecimiento donde encuentras ropita, muebles y todo para bebés. Promete que iremos algún día, quiero comprar montones de cosas para mi sobrino o sobrina —chilló Alice.

—Alice no hables tan alto, alguien puede escucharte —le dije.

—Estoy sola en el apartamento y al menos que haya algún fantasma por acá nadie podría escucharme —me dijo como si estuviera hablando con una tonta—. He visto unos zapatitos rosados tan divinos, en cuanto los veas me darías la razón en querer comprarlos. ¿Cuándo se supone que te dicen el sexo del bebé?

—No lo sé supongo que en un par de meses.

—Y quiero pensar que para ese entonces ya le habrás dicho todo a mi hermano —apremió.

—Alice, sé que tengo que hacerlo, sé que tengo que decirle a Edward lo que está sucediendo y juro que lo he intentado, pero el miedo me vence.

—Pues intenta ganarle al miedo —gruñó—. Bella, mi hermano no es un monstruo sinvergüenza e irresponsable.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que son muchas cosas Alice. Estamos comenzando a penas, él no lleva mucho en su vida profesional y yo todavía no concluyo mi carrera.

—Entiendo que eso te asuste, pero…

—No, Alice, escucha. Temo que él piense que fui una irresponsable, y lo acepto, lo fui, pero y si llega a pensar que uso esto para amarrarlo, qué si él se da cuenta que es demasiado. Un hijo no es cualquier cosa —mi voz salía entrecortada.

—Mi hermano no saldrá huyendo.

—Eso lo sé, Alice. Pero no quiero que Edward se quede sólo porque vamos a tener un bebé. No quiero que esté sólo por compromiso y no quiero que se sienta asfixiado.

— ¿Tú quieres tener al bebé, cierto? —preguntó temerosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Alice. Sin importar la decisión de Edward o lo que suceda entre nosotros mi bebé nacerá y crecerá siendo amado —mi garganta se estaba cerrando.

—Bien, a veces me asusta la manera en cómo hablas acerca del tema —confesó— ¿Cómo piensas decírselo a Edward?

—No lo sé. No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle que tengo tres meses de embarazo —sollocé.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuándo planeabas decírmelo?! —se escuchó un grito.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, estrellándose contra la pared. Me giré rápidamente para enfrentarlo. Edward respiraba agitadamente, desde donde estaba podía verse cómo sus fosas nasales se expandían ante cada respiro, sus manos se encontraban en puños y mostraban tensión. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo, más que enojo, era furia. La imagen que tenía en ese momento frente a mí me aterrorizó y paralizó por completo. Sabía que la noticia del embarazo no le iba a agradar, sabía que se molestaría por mi falta de responsabilidad. No podía moverme, no sabía qué hacer. Edward no hacía ningún movimiento, sólo me fulminaba con ojos ardiendo de ira.

—Edward, yo te lo iba a decir —balbuceé como idiota.

— ¿Sí?, ¿cuándo? ¡¿Cuando estuvieras pariendo a nuestro hijo?! —gritó furioso, se acercó a mí y levantó mi blusa— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —dijo entre dientes.

—En vacaciones en Forks fui con Alice a hacerme los estudios. Tengo tres meses de embarazo —bajé la cabeza apenada.

— ¿El malestar en Forks?

—Los síntomas —dije como explicación y volví a mirarlo.

—Ahora es obvio porque no querías que te abrazara o me acercara a ti los últimos días —señaló mi vientre y después comenzó a andar por la habitación.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó, y me sentí desfallecer, me odiaría cuando se enterara que había sido mi irresponsabilidad la que nos había colocado en esas circunstancias—. Quiero decir, es obvio que sé cómo quedaste embarazada, pero me refiero a que estabas usando la inyección.

—Mi tercer trimestre con la inyección terminó en septiembre, así que debía acudir para inyectarme nuevamente y después pasó lo de tu secuestro y se me olvidó por completo —expliqué, lágrimas caían por mi rostro—. Perdóname, por favor, sé que fui una irresponsable y si estamos pasando por todo esto es por mi culpa —levanté mi mano para hacerle callar un momento—. Edward, te lo iba a decir, pero tenía miedo, estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decírtelo —continué.

— ¿Llevas un mes sabiendo que vamos a tener un hijo y jamás se presentó la oportunidad? Según recuerdo te he hablado de formar una familia en el futuro y no se te ocurrió hablarme de ello —estaba molesto y mucho. Sus ojos seguían sin reflejar algo más que ira.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba aterrada. Me recriminaba por no haberle contado antes. Él merecía saber lo que estaba pasando. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto, especialmente conmigo. Era algo nuevo y aterrador. La había jodido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Crees que no merecía saber de la existencia de nuestro hijo? —manoteaba mientras me hablaba. Su mirada se encontraba fija en mí.

—No, Edward, no se trata de eso. Intenté, juro que intenté, pero en cada ocasión que quise decírtelo pensaba en tu posible reacción, en lo molesto que estarías conmigo, como ahora —traté de explicarme, pero dudé que hubiera entendido algo, había hablado demasiado rápido.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar, Bella? —volvió a gritar—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que has sido?

—Temí por tu reacción, quería mantener por un poco más de tiempo nuestra relación como estaba. No quería que las cosas cambiaran y terminaras dándote cuenta que es demasiado y lo inmadura que he sido al cometer semejante error —sollocé. Las hormonas del embarazo junto con la situación y la reacción de Edward ya habían comenzado a hacer estragos.

Me di cuenta que algo había dicho algo mal. El gesto de Edward estaba… desencajado, incrédulo y enfadado. No entendía por qué.

— ¿Demasiado, error? ¡Dios, no, no, no! —era incredulidad pura—. ¿Qué carajo pensabas que iba a decir? ¿Quién crees que soy?

— ¡Nada! —trataba de defenderme, pero era imposible, caí en ese momento que todos mis pensamientos y temores habían sido un estúpido error—. Sólo creí que no querías un bebé, no ahora. Que pensarías que era un intento para amarrarte. Eran tantas cosas —me dejé caer en la cama—. Temí que quisieras estar conmigo por el bebé únicamente y al mismo tiempo que no quisieras estar conmigo, que de pronto todo te pareciera tan serio, te asustara y te dieras cuenta que prefieres tu vida de antes y…

— ¡Basta, maldita sea, basta! —me gritó y si la furia de antes me había desarmado, el dolor, desfallecimiento e impotencia que vi en ese momento en sus ojos terminó por derribarme—. No lo entiendes ¿cierto?

—Edward…

—Yo te amo maldita sea. Te amo. No sé… sólo… cómo puedo… necesito… —sus palabras se mezclaban, luchaba por encontrar una manera de decir lo que quería—. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo.

—Edward, yo lo sé, es sólo que soy demasiado insegura y el bebé sólo…

—Nada cambiara ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué, de qué hablas?

Suspiró con resignación, de pronto parecía que había corrido un maratón completo, estaba exhausto, dolido. Y todo era por mi culpa.

—Mis errores han causado demasiado estrago en ti —se pasó sus manos entre sus cabellos una y otra vez—. Sin importar lo que haga o deje de hacer jamás será suficiente para ti, para que comprendas que es contigo con quien quiero estar, que a lo que tú llamas demasiado para mí es lo más hermoso. Eres incapaz de comprender que para mí no existe algo de que me haga sentir demasiado comprometido para salir huyendo porque es contigo con quien quiero estar, soy yo el que busca atarse a ti de cada manera posible, soy yo quien busca estar contigo toda la vida. No lo entiendes, no entiendes que te amo —suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros—. No sé qué más hacer.

—No, Edward, escucha —me paré frenéticamente cuando vi que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Y, por cierto, amo a ese bebé y estoy feliz por su existencia.

—Edward, espera, no es lo que…

—En este momento, no.

Me detuve. El dolor en sus ojos me impidió ir tras él, aunque era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

—Por favor —le supliqué.

—Necesito salir de aquí, no puedo estar contigo ahora mismo. Estoy demasiado molesto —dijo entre dientes—. Sea lo que sea que suceda entre nosotros, nuestro bebé no tiene la culpa.

—Edward ¿adónde vas? —sollocé.

Él no respondió. Lo escuché bajar las escaleras y salí inmediatamente, pero cuando terminé de bajar él ya se había marchado. Me sentí rota en ese momento. Se había ido. Había sido yo quien lo había alejado, no la situación del embarazo. Había sido yo y mi estúpida desconfianza que lo había arruinado todo.

Lloré por la manera en cómo lo había lastimado, por las estupideces que había dicho y pensado. Había desconfiado de algo tan puro como su amor cuando él día tras día se empeñaba en demostrarme que lo era todo para él. Y en ese momento todo fue tan claro, cómo había podido dudar de él. Entendí que él realmente se hubiera mostrado feliz con la noticia si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, él estaría tan ilusionado por tener a nuestro bebé, pero le preocuparía el cómo me sentía, él comenzaría a hacer planes para nuestra vida al lado de nuestro hijo o hija. Lo haríamos, le pediría disculpas y suplicaría si fuera necesario. Le pediría una oportunidad para hacer todo lo que había imaginado a su lado. En cuanto regresara me encargaría de hacerle ver que entendía finalmente que él estaría conmigo porque él así lo quería y deseaba, que por fin había comprendido que me amaba tanto como yo a él, sin condiciones, sin restricciones, sin temores, sin miedos.

Pero llegó la media noche y él no apareció.

* * *

 **¿Y bien chicas? No me lancen jitomates, será rápido la reconciliación, aunque claro, nos queda el tema de Tanya, pero eso será en otro momento, mientras tanto ¿qué opinan del embarazo de Bella y el que lo haya mantenido oculto? Pobre Edward, ya no sabe ni qué decir o hacer para hacerle ver a Bella que está con ella porque la ama.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ muchas gracias por leer y sí, Alice y Jasper merecían el final feliz, aunque debo reconocer que dude mucho, especialmente por Jesse. Espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo. | _Luzma_ me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, espero leete en el siguiente capítulo, y, muchísimas gracias por leer. | _Anónimocullen_ muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario, me da muchísimo gusto saber que el capítulo anterior te gustó, espero sea lo mismo con este capi. | _Cary_ lo importante es que al final se arreglaron xD... mil gracias por leer. **

**¡Nos leemos, mis divinuras!**


	47. Presencias en el rincón

**¡Mis divinuras! Un nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero estpy muy emocionada porque cada vez se acerca más el final, así que les dejo desde ya el capítulo para que lo disfruten :D  
**

 **¡POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA QUE COLOCARÉ ABAJO!**

 **Capítulo 47: Presencias en el rincón**

 **EPOV**

—Sigo sin comprender por qué nos quieres aquí. Ni Jasper ni yo sabemos algo de plomería —le dije a Emmett que se encontraba metido debajo de su lavabo.

—Sí, ahora veo que sólo están haciendo bulto. Emmett tiene que arreglar todo solo —se quejó—. Llave inglesa —pidió.

Jasper y yo nos vimos el uno al otros preguntándonos cuál era la dichosa llave inglesa que él pedía.

— ¿Cuál es? —susurró Jasper.

— ¡Por Dios, niños! —Emmett salió de donde estaba y nos miró enfadado—. Ni si quiera pueden ayudar con eso.

—Disculpa, Emmett, no todos tenemos habilidades en herramientas —dije.

—Salgan de aquí antes de que les lance la llave —gruñó.

—Creo que el matrimonio te está haciendo mal —se burló Jasper—. No llevas ni un año casado y la amargura ha llegado a ti —Jasper y yo comenzamos a reír, pero fuimos interrumpidos por un objeto que pasó volando entre los dos. Giramos hacia Emmett y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, qué te pasa. No puedes estar así sólo por una tubería dañada —dijo Jasper.

—Rosalie, eso es lo que me pasa —dijo como explicación—. Está molesta porque una chica del bufete vino a entregarme unos papeles y según Rose le intereso a esa chica y ella está molesta porque no le he dicho que estoy casado.

— ¿Rosalie celosa? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Qué has hecho? Rosalie jamás se siente celosa.

— ¡Nada, juro que nada! —dijo—. Esta chica se llama Julia y es hermosa. Llegó la saludé como siempre y nos pusimos a platicar y…

— ¿A qué te refieres como siempre? —pregunté.

—Bueno, Julia es demasiado cariñosa, pero no sólo es conmigo. Cuando llegó a saludarme hizo lo de siempre. Abrazo, besos en la mejilla, tomarme de las manos, pero es normal.

—Pero Rosalie no lo sabe —le dijo Jasper.

—Pero ya le expliqué —chilló—. Llevo cuatro días sin nada de nada. No me deja tocarla, ni besarla.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho? —le pregunté.

—No me quiere cerca de Julia —agachó su cabeza como niño regañado—. Ya hice una parte, hablé con ella y le avisé de mi matrimonio y entonces confirmé que Rose tiene razón. Esta parte no lo sabe Rose, y no quiero que se entere, sino me dirá que tenía razón y terminaré como Carlisle, durmiendo en el sofá.

—Eso no suena muy bien —dijo Jasper—. Y no estoy segura que quiera escucharlo.

—Pues resulta que Julia sí tenía interés y me dijo que a ella no le molestaba ser la otra. Es una aventada —Emmett parecía… ¿asustado?

— ¿Estás asustado? —preguntó Jasper.

—Me sentí acosado —dijo—. No quiero que mi Rose siga molesta conmigo por esa chica.

—Ay amigo, los problemas de los celos son los peores en temas de pareja —dije.

Me despedí de mis amigos al ver que no hacíamos progresos con la dichosa tubería, y también antes de que Rosalie llegara y se pusiera furiosa porque su tubería seguía goteando. Una Rosalie furiosa más celosa es la cosa más terrorífica que un hombre puede enfrentar. Quizá encontraría la llave inglesa de Emmett y la lanzaría contra su esposo o quien estuviera a su alcance.

Temí llegar al departamento. Bella había estado bastante distante. No me dejaba tocarla o acercarme tanto, durante las noches abrazaba una almohada y se dormía hasta el extremo, lo más lejos de mí que podía. No entendía qué le sucedía, me dolía que huyera de mí de esa manera. El temor había comenzado a hacer mella en mí. Tenía que solucionar lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, no podía dejar que se me fuera entre las manos, ella no. Ella no podía de pronto, de un momento para otro, haber dejado de amarme. No. Un aguijonazo se instaló en mí. Era demasiado el pensar que ella de pronto pudiera no querer estar más conmigo, quizá se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena estar con alguien que la había dañado tanto. Alejé esos pensamientos de mí, lo que estuviese ocurriendo lo solucionaríamos, no dejaría que nada me alejara de ella. "Al menos que ella ya no quiera estar contigo" me dijo una vocecita.

Tomé un gran respiro. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella esa misma noche, ella tenía que decir lo que sucedía, no dejaría que saliera con evasivas. Para poder arreglar las cosas necesitaba saber lo que andaba mal. Temía lo que ella podía decirme, pero lo enfrentaría y arreglaría. No quería perderla, era lo más importante para mí. Era mi vida entera y haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a mi lado.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No quería que se sintiera acorralada con la plática que tendríamos, no quería terminar sonando como un novio psicópata que presionaba, o de aquellos que por temor a perder a la mujer amada terminaban lastimándola. De nuevo la vocecita que me atormentaba apareció para hacer lo suyo. "Quizá debas empezar a pensar en hacer una vida sin ella". Sacudí mi cabeza alejándola y entré al departamento, todo estaba en penumbra, excepto nuestra habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se lograba ver la luz asomándose, además de escucharse la voz de Bella en un volumen muy bajo. Subí las escaleras lento para darle una sorpresa, mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que hablaba con Alice, pero eso no fue lo que realmente me llamó la atención, sino el tono de su voz, evidenciaba preocupación y miedo. Presté atención a lo que ella decía, sabía que estaba mal, pero quizá eso que le atormentaba estaba relacionado con su distanciamiento en los últimos días.

—Alice, sé que tengo que hacerlo, sé que tengo que decirle a Edward lo que está sucediendo y juro que lo he intentado, pero el miedo me vence.

¿De qué hablaba Bella? ¿Decirme qué? ¿Miedo de qué? Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con esa respuesta que le había dado a lo que Alice le había dicho. Su respuesta evidentemente estaba relacionada a lo que sucedía desde un par de días antes. Había algo que le estaba molestando, algo que parecía ser tan grave para causarle miedo a decírmelo. ¿Y si lo que sucedía era que ya no estaba tan segura de querer estar conmigo?

—Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que son muchas cosas, Alice. Estamos comenzando a penas, él no lleva mucho en su vida profesional y yo todavía no concluyo mi carrera.

Eso no cuadraba con mis pensamientos anteriores, por una parte, me alivió debido a que significaba que no tenía que temer de estos pensamientos, pero, por otro lado, me preocupaba saber que había algo que la mortificaba a ese grado.

—No, Alice, escucha. Temo que él piense que fui una irresponsable, y lo acepto, lo fui, pero y si llega a pensar que uso esto para amarrarlo, qué si él se da cuenta que es demasiado. Un hijo no es cualquier cosa —su voz salió entrecortada, se notaba que para ella era difícil el tema que estaban hablando.

—Eso lo sé, Alice. Pero no quiero que Edward se quede sólo porque vamos a tener un bebé. No quiero que esté sólo por compromiso y no quiero que se sienta asfixiado.

¿Qué, cuál bebé? La respuesta me llegó de golpe. No podía ser. Me recargué en la pared tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, o por lo menos, recuperarme de la impresión. ¿Ella había dicho bebé? ¿Ella estaba embarazada? Sí, sólo esa podía ser la respuesta que explicaba su plática con Alice. Sería padre. Padre del hijo de Bella… de nuestro hijo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Alice. Sin importar la decisión de Edward o lo que suceda entre nosotros mi bebé nacerá y crecerá siendo amado —mi garganta se estaba cerrando.

No entendía eso último. ¿Qué pregunta habría hecho Alice para que Bella tuviera que reafirmar nuestro amor hacia nuestro hijo? No podía dudar de que sería un bebé amado, no planeado, pero sí deseado y amado. Un momento, pensé, Alice no preguntaría eso, así como así, qué había platicado con Bella para tener que buscar una afirmación. Las dudas que en ese momento me invadieron fueron sobre lo que pensaba Bella al respecto, ella había afirmado que lo amaría, pero estaba seguro que había algo más que la mantenía inquieta. De pronto recordé sus últimas palabras en el comentario anterior: _"No quiero que esté sólo por compromiso y no quiero que se sienta asfixiado"_. ¿Qué es lo que cruzaba por su cabeza para decir eso? ¿Acaso ella creía realmente que el bebé sería el único motivo para estar con ella, cómo podía pensar eso? Ella continuaba dudando de mí y eso me dolió, me dolió el pensar que ella pudiera continuar con dudas sobre mi amor por ella.

—No lo sé. No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle que tengo tres meses de embarazo —sollozó.

¿Tres meses? Tres meses y ella continuaba sin decirme nada, qué era lo que esperaba para decírmelo, ¿era tanto el miedo y dudas que tenía sobre mí que me había mantenido oculto su estado? Me enfadé en ese momento, era mi derecho saber que tenía un hijo en camino, que sería padre, tenía derecho de disfrutar de su embarazo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuándo planeabas decírmelo?! —interrumpí en la habitación gritando.

Bella se levantó de manera rápida de la cama y apartó el teléfono de su oído, se veía asustada e incluso se había ido el color de su rostro. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sus ojos se encontraban bien abiertos por el miedo. Se había quedado paralizada frente a mí. Abrió su boca un par de veces para luego volver a cerrarla.

—Edward, yo te lo iba a decir —balbuceó.

— ¿Sí?, ¿cuándo? ¡¿Cuando estuvieras pariendo a nuestro hijo?! —grité furioso, caminé para acercarme a ella había algo en mí que me decía que debía verla, así que levanté su blusa para poder ver su vientre— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —dije entre dientes.

En ese momento me sentía demasiado furioso, me había ocultado algo que era demasiado importante para mí, y al parecer no sabía hasta cuando, según sus planes, conocería que sería padre.

—En vacaciones en Forks fui con Alice a hacerme los estudios. Tengo tres meses de embarazo – dijo apenada e incluso bajó su cabeza evitando mi mirada.

— ¿El malestar en Forks?

Cómo no había podido verlo antes, en ese momento resultó demasiado obvio. El mareo y náuseas en el avión cuando jamás había padecido de ello, el cambio de humor cuando Emmett bromeó sobre nuestra vida sexual. Todos sus malestares habían sido los síntomas del embarazo.

—Los síntomas —dijo como explicación y volvió a mirarme.

Traté de calmarme, ella no llevaba tanto tiempo con el conocimiento de que seríamos padres, debió de estar asustada, su situación era distinta a la mía. Había tenido que enfrentarse a ello sola, y todavía era demasiado joven, éramos demasiado jóvenes, eso lo entendía.

—Ahora es obvio porque no querías que te abrazara o me acercara a ti los últimos días —señalé su vientre y después comencé a andar por la habitación.

No malentiendan, desde ya amaba a ese bebé, desde ya deseaba que llegara con nosotros, sin embargo, era algo difícil de asimilar de un momento para otro. Se suponía que ella estaba cuidándose, usando inyecciones anticonceptivas; no la culpaba, era lo menos que pensaba, pero cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —pregunté—. Quiero decir, es obvio que sé cómo quedaste embarazada, pero me refiero a que estabas usando la inyección.

—Mi tercer trimestre con la inyección terminó en septiembre, así que debía acudir para inyectar nuevamente y después pasó lo de tu secuestro y se me olvidó por completo —explicó, lágrimas caían por su rostro, quería abrazarla, pero seguía enfadado—. Perdóname, por favor, sé que fui una irresponsable y si estamos pasando por todo esto es por mi culpa —levanté mi mano para hacerla callar un momento—. Edward, te lo iba a decir, pero tenía miedo, estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decírtelo —continuó.

— ¿Llevas un mes sabiendo que vamos a tener un hijo y jamás se presentó la oportunidad? Según recuerdo te he hablado de formar una familia en el futuro y no se te ocurrió hablarme de ello —traté de contener el enfado en mi voz, pero no podía.

Jamás me había sentido tan molesto con ella, me sorprendía, creí que era incapaz de poder sentirme así hacia ella. ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado? Yo hubiera ido con ella a hacerse los estudios. ¿Por qué no hablarme de sus sospechas?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Crees que no merecía saber de la existencia de nuestro hijo? —mis manos se movían con fervor mientras hablaba con ella.

—No, Edward, no se trata de eso. Intenté, juro que intenté, pero en cada ocasión que quise decírtelo pensaba en tu posible reacción, en lo molesto que estarías conmigo, como ahora —trató de explicarme, pero era poco lo que había entendido, habló demasiado rápido y sus palabras se juntaron unas con otras.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar, Bella? —volví a gritar, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no encontraba otra manera de sacar mi enfado—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que has sido? —yo merecía saber, tenía el derecho.

—Temí por tu reacción, quería mantener por un poco más de tiempo nuestra relación como estaba. No quería que las cosas cambiaran y terminaras dándote cuenta que es demasiado y lo inmadura que he sido al cometer semejante error —sollozó.

Pero no pude acudir en ese momento a ella para aliviarla porque sus palabras me habían desarmado, se habían enterrado en mí como miles de agujas, penetraron tan profundo en mi corazón, me habían causado un dolor inimaginable. Ella dudaba todavía de mi amor, ella no confiaba en mí, ella seguía temiendo que algún día me fuera de su lado. Ella era incapaz de comprender que el amor que sentía por ella era real y puro, no era algo pasajero, llevaba la mayor parte de mi vida sintiéndome de esa manera —aunque no supiera que era eso lo que sentía— y no sería algo que desaparecería. La amaba más allá de lo que la razón podía explicar y ella no lo creía. Eso me lastimó, me dolió saber que ella dudaba de mí, dudaba de mis sentimientos por ella.

— ¿Demasiado, error? ¡Dios, no, no, no! —dije con incredulidad— ¿Qué carajo pensabas que iba a decir? ¿Quién crees que soy? —sí, estaba dejando fluir lo herido que estaba.

— ¡Nada! —trataba de defenderse—. Sólo creí que no querías un bebé, no ahora. Que pensarías que era un intento para amarrarte. Eran tantas cosas —se dejó caer en la cama—. Temí que quisieras estar conmigo por el bebé únicamente y al mismo tiempo que no quisieras estar conmigo, que de pronto todo te pareciera tan serio, te asustara y te dieras cuenta que prefieres tu vida de antes y…

— ¡Basta, maldita sea, basta! —grité, más que de enojo era por el dolor. Era el dolor e impotencia de saber que ella no estaba segura de mis sentimientos por ella—. No lo entiendes ¿cierto?

—Edward…

—Yo te amo maldita sea. Te amo. No sé… sólo… cómo puedo… necesito… —era incapaz de decir una frase de manera fluida, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todas las emociones que me abordaban en ese momento me lo impedían. No sabía qué decir para que lo entendiera, entendiera que realmente la amaba —. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo.

Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario, si ella me pedía que fuera a la luna, lo haría, sólo pedía, suplicaba, que ella fuera capaz de entender y confiar en mí y mis sentimientos hacia ella. Quería que olvidara mi vida pasada y en verdad empezara desde cero. ¿Acaso toda nuestra vida mis errores estarían empañándonos, causando dudas e incertidumbre en Bella?

—Edward, yo lo sé, es sólo que soy demasiado insegura y el bebé sólo…

—Nada cambiara ¿no es cierto? —le corte. Sin importar lo que hiciera ella dudaría, ¿era eso lo que nos esperaba?

— ¿Qué, de qué hablas?

Suspiré con resignación, mi respiración era demasiado agitada, me sentía exhausto, dolido e impotente. Y todo era por mi culpa.

—Mis errores han causado demasiado estrago en ti —pasé mis manos entre mis cabellos una y otra vez. No sabía exactamente de qué manera me sentía y cómo me sentiría al terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir—. Sin importar lo que haga o dejé de hacer, jamás será suficiente para ti, para que comprendas que es contigo con quien quiero estar, que a lo que tú llamas demasiado para mí es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido. Eres incapaz de comprender que para mí no existe algo que me haga sentir demasiado comprometido como para salir huyendo porque es contigo con quien quiero estar. Soy yo el que busca atarse a ti de cada manera posible, soy yo quien busca estar contigo toda la vida. No lo entiendes, no entiendes que te amo —suspiré y dejé caer mis hombros—. No sé qué más hacer —dije resignado y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, no podía continuar más en esa habitación, con esa plática, para mí todo estaba claro: nada era suficiente para ella.

—No, Edward, escucha —se paró rápidamente de su lugar.

—Y, por cierto, amo a ese bebé y estoy feliz por su existencia —aclaré antes de salir por completo de esa habitación y bajar las escaleras.

—Edward, espera, no es lo que… —trató de alcanzarme.

—En este momento, no —le pedí, no estaba en condiciones para poder continuar con cualquier plática que tuviera en mente. Realmente me sentía devastado, dolido, agotado, impotente y desesperanzado. La única esperanza que brillaba en ese momento en mi interior era nuestro bebé.

—Por favor —imploró, pero era incapaz de darle, por primera vez en mi vida, de darle lo que ella quería.

—Necesito salir de aquí, no puedo estar contigo ahora mismo. Estoy demasiado molesto y herido—dije entre dientes, necesitaba ella entender—. Sea lo que sea que suceda entre nosotros, nuestro bebé no tiene la culpa —quería que entendiera esa parte.

—Edward ¿adónde vas? —la escuché sollozar.

No respondí, ya no me sentí con fuerzas de hacerlo, y si lo hacía se hubiera convertido en una conversación sin fin para la cual yo no estaba preparado. Necesitaba en ese momento mi propio espacio, por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación necesitaba estar alejado de Bella. No creí que eso fuera posible, pero lo era.

Caminé hacia mi carro y a la mitad del camino me topé con Alice. Iba corriendo con su pijama puesto, supuse que era porque iba a ver cómo estaba Bella, no me detuve a platicar con ella, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Llegué al carro y como pude me adentré y lo puse en marcha. Conduje sin saber a dónde iba y por cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido. Sería padre, en seis meses me convertiría en padre. Un bebé, mitad de Bella y mitad mío. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, definitivamente estaba enamorado de la idea de tener a ese bebé pronto. Lo amaría, lo amaba desde ya, sentía que mi pecho había crecido para darle espacio a mi bebé en él.

Por otra parte, la cuestión que realmente me tenía en mal estado eran las dudas y desconfianza de Bella. Creí que el tiempo que llevábamos juntos había sido suficiente para ella, para entender que era sincero, que no había nada que pudiera lograr que dejara de amarla porque ella era mi vida entera, la amaría ahora y siempre, en esa vida y en la que le seguía, yo era suyo en cuerpo y alma, y ni el mismo fin del mundo me lograrían apartar de ella. Creí que ella había entendido eso finalmente, pero no era así.

En ese momento me detesté e incluso llegué a aborrecerme a mí mismo, a dónde nos habían llevado todas mis decisiones, el haberme alejado de ella cuando mi atracción había comenzado, el no haber sido claro con mis sentimientos, el mentirme a mí mismo para mantener mis sentimientos a raya, mi cambio en mi manera de ser, traicionando mis propios principios con el fin de mantenerla lejos de mi mente. Cada una de esas decisiones y esas chicas habían sido un paso más hacia la situación en la que estábamos.

¿Qué haría si no lograba convencer a Bella de mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso podríamos plantearnos mantener una vida juntos cuando ella estaría dudando en todo momento sobre el futuro de esa relación? Estaba seguro que ella continuaría preguntándose en qué momento me cansaría de nuestra vida en pareja para regresar a mis inicios, no podría vivir con eso en mente, tratando de adivinar los momentos en los que ella se estaría haciendo esas cuestiones.

Pero tampoco podía estar sin ella, como había dicho, ella era mi vida entera. No mentía cuando le había dicho que era yo quien buscaba unirme a ella de todas las maneras posibles, y pensar en todo lo contrario me hacía estremecer.

Cuando me di cuenta llegué a un bar, donde, sin pensarlo, entré. Me pedí un poco de whisky para celebrar la noticia de convertirme en padre pronto. Me había imaginado miles de veces la celebración de otra manera, con Bella a mi lado, por supuesto, ambos felices y en un ambiente de amor. Seguía pensando en qué haría, cuando una cabellera rubia llamó mi atención al fondo del bar. Estaba sentada y sola, su mirada fija en mí. Llevaba puesto un jersey morado de cuello alto, era lo único que alcanzaba a ver de ella. Me levanté y caminé hacia ese lugar, varias personas se atravesaron o yo fui quien me atravesé, pero cuando estuve más cerca de esa mesa del fondo, ya nadie estaba.

— ¿Sucede algo, guapo? —una chica me preguntó.

—No, nada, sólo me pareció ver a una amiga, pero el alcohol debe de estarme haciendo desvariar —sonreí— ¡Bueno, una ronda para todos, yo invitó! —grité.

Fui respondido por un coro diverso de ¡Yeah! Y ¡Gracias!

— ¡Es como regalo, estoy feliz porque seré padre! —grité.

Esa ocasión el coro estuvo lleno de ¡Felicidades! ¡Viva el nuevo papá! Me giré hacia una de las ventanas del bar y esa misma cabellera rubia estaba ahí, agachó la cabeza y se fue rápido.

—Tanya.

—Festejemos tu alegría —un chico jaló de mí hacia la barra—. Seré yo quien invite, comparto tu felicidad. También seré padre.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté.

—Sí, hoy fuimos a recoger los resultados de los estudios —sonrió feliz.

— ¿Y no deberías de estar con ella festejando? Eso haría yo —le dije.

—Ella me pidió la noche para decirle a sus padres, yo quería que lo hiciéramos juntos, pero ella lo prefirió así —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Cuando queremos dar la cara ellas nos botan —rió y lo acompañé— ¿Y tú no se supone deberías estar con tu chica festejando como dices?

Y fue todo lo que necesité para soltarle a ese chico que acababa de conocer todas mis dudas y temores sobre mi relación con Bella. El no querer dejarla ir y mis temores de no lograr convencerla de mi amor y eso nos opacara nuestra felicidad todas nuestras vidas. Conforme salían las palabras el peso se iba alejando de mí.

—Si me pides mi consejo, deberías demostrarle a tu chica que quieres atarla a ti, que tú buscas el compromiso del que ella cree que quieres huir. Hazle saber que tanto ese hijo, como ella, son tuyos y nos los dejarás ir —golpeó mi hombro—. El bebé no es el motivo por el que quieres unirte a ella, es un resultado de su amor.

—Atarla a mí —susurré—. Compromiso —una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro—. Ya tengo la respuesta. Gracias, me has dado la respuesta que buscaba. Por cierto, soy Edward —le tendí mi mano al desconocido.

—Alan —el estrechó su mano con la mía—. Me da gusto saber que fui de ayuda, tengo una anécdota más que contarle a mi Annie.

—Debo irme, en verdad, muchas gracias —di unos golpes en su espalda y salí del bar.

Me subí a mi auto y busqué un número. Necesitaba de su ayuda. Puse el teléfono en altavoz mientras salía de mi estacionamiento. Un par de timbrazos y se escuchó su voz adormilada, cuando miré el reloj vi que eran las tres de la mañana.

—Edward, te voy a matar, primero haces llorar a mi amiga y ahora me despiertas —gruñó Alice.

— ¿Estás con ella? —no quería que escuchara.

—No, ella me dijo que quería esperarte sola. Idiota —gruñó.

En ese momento me sentí culpable. Lo arreglaría.

—Alice, necesito de tu ayuda.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué creen que será lo que está planeando Edward? Quizá es muy obvio, con eso que soy incapaz de imaginar xD... pero en fin ya se acerca el final y les adelantaré, he hecho como una lista con las ideas que tengo para esta historia y si todo sale como espero en total (con el epílogo y 2 outtakes) serías cinco capítulos los que nos quedan y todo quedará terminado!  
**

 _ **NOTA: **_**He colocado una pregunta para que ustedes puedan votar sobre si prefieren los outtakes antes o después del epílogo. Les pido su ayuda y puedan votar por cualquiera de las opciones que prefieran. Los outtakes en tiempo son antes del epílogo (no sé si logro explicarme), pero si ustedes desean que los publique después del epílogo, yo encantanda. ¡Ayúdenme a decidir qué hacer! ¡Gracias!**

 **Algunos reviews a responder: _Anonimocullen_ muchas gracias por leer, descuida se arreglarán pronto, todavía les queda una prueba más por pasar, pero terminarán bien ;) | _Dbella_ sí, no sé si la reacción de Edward es la adecuada, pero comprendo la frustración que debe de sentir al ver que Bella sigue sin confiar en él, y tienes razón lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara y hablaran, pero ambos estaban alterados. Gracias por leer :) | _Cary_ como me decían por ahí, las hormonas han hecho más insegura a Bella u.u, pronto lo arreglarán. Mil gracias por leer :) | _Melania_ tienes mucha razón, de alguna manera las reacciones de ambos son válidas, cada uno tiene sus miedos y angustias que la situación del embarazo ha dejado salir. Muchas gracias por leer :) | _Merce_ oh sí, eso no lo dudes, estos dos se aman y terminarán juntos ;) Gracias por leer. | _Blankitapia_ pasarán el bache y les ayudará a fortalecer su amor, tenlo por seguro ;) Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Y en cuanto a los otros reviews con pinta de ser criticones, besos a ustedes también :)**

 **¡Gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	48. Todo lo que quiero eres tú

**¡Mis hermosas lectoras! Lamento mucho subir capítulo hasta ahora, tenía planeado subirlo el jueves pasado, pero como, saben la situación es bastante crítica en mi país después de los dos terremotos. Es una situación bastante complicada, vivo en uno de los estados afectados y es muy triste el leer, ver, etc., lo sucedido. Fue terrible el momento del terremoto y afortundamente mi familia, amigos y yo nos encontramos bien, lastimosamente hay mucha, bastante, gente que no tuvo la misma suerte y han tenido pérdidas familiares, de conocidos y materiales, por eso me atrevo a pedirles por sus oraciones, buenos deseos y la mejor vibra; también agradezco a quienes me han hecho llegar mensajes de apoyo, preguntándome por alguna manera en que pueden ayudar, en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
**

 **Capítulo 48: Todo lo que quiero eres tú**

 **BPOV**

¿Dónde estaba? Ya había demorado bastante. Pasaba de las dos de la mañana, había dejado montones de mensajes, le había llamado decenas de veces, y en ninguno de los casos había obtenido respuesta. Salió muy alterado y estaba preocupada, pudo haberle pasado algo, el manejar y no estar conectado con tus cinco sentidos podía resultar demasiado peligroso. La angustia me estaba matando, me recordó tanto a los momentos de su secuestro, necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, aunque no regresara a casa conmigo, aunque me dijera que yo misma lo había logrado alejar con mis dudas estúpidas; siempre y cuando él regresara con bien yo lo aceptaría.

Con el pijama ya puesto me la pasé de un lado para otro en la habitación. La angustia de que llegara sano y salvo estaba acompañada por la angustia de saber lo que sucedería entre nosotros. En el momento que se marchó todo se volvió claro, mis dudas eran completamente injustificada. Edward me amaba, no había duda de eso, para él nuestra relación no era un evento de unos cuantos meses o años, él quería pasar toda su vida a mi lado. Su vida anterior no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. El Edward de esos días no existía más. La única razón por la que él estaba conmigo y lo estaría siempre, era su amor, su amor por mí. La existencia de nuestro bebé sólo podía significar para él exactamente lo mismo que para mí, un fruto de nuestro amor, una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, una conexión más profunda y un amor multiplicado.

Me detesté en el mismo instante en que vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Lo había herido, le había ocultado la existencia de nuestro bebé y me había atrevido a desconfiar de su amor, de su compromiso y de él mismo. ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, debí de haber aprendido. Él jamás me había dado razón alguna para dudar de él. Día tras día me demostraba su amor, su deseo de vivir y pasar toda su vida a mi lado y yo había dudado de todo eso. Esperaba pudiera perdonarme y pudiéramos continuar juntos nuestra familia, con nuestro bebé.

Acaricié mi vientre. Nuestra familia, de Edward y mía. Había llegado antes de lo planeado, pero era más que bien recibido. " _Si es que Edward quiere continuar contigo"_ me dijo una vocecita. De pronto, escuché la puerta abrirse, y por un lado respiré aliviada de saber que ya estaba en casa, pero por el otro, me invadieron los nervios al no saber qué me esperaba, qué me diría. Escuché sus pasos hasta la escalera, cada escalón que subía aumentaba mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Edward —susurré cuando entró en la habitación y mi corazón se congeló cuando no me dirigió ni una sola mirada. Fue como si yo no estuviera ahí—. Edward —repetí.

Ninguna respuesta.

Caminó hacia los cajones donde tiene sus pijamas, tomó una y salió de la habitación. Me quedé parada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Debería seguirlo para pedirle perdón, o esperar y darle su espacio. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse con un portazo, estaba realmente molesto. No podía culparlo. Quizá no querría dormir conmigo, así que debía salir de su habitación. Era su espacio y al final había sido yo quien lo había invadido, pero sabía que no podría dormir bien sin él a mi lado, así que tomé su almohada, impregnada de su aroma y me la llevé. Por lo menos tendría algo con el olor a Edward.

Cerré la puerta y coloqué la almohada bajo mi brazo izquierdo y caminé hacia mi habitación, en la cual no había dormido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Sentiría extraño hacerlo, pero entendía que él debía de necesitar su espacio.

—Se puede saber adónde vas —escuché su voz detrás de mí, al pasar el baño. Me giré lentamente para verlo.

—A mi habitación —mi voz fue a penas un susurro.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación. Yo me quedé parada ahí en el pasillo por unos segundos. Le había dado lo mismo el que no durmiera con él. Al final no había sido tan cierto lo que una vez me había dicho sobre que no importaba si estábamos enfadados o no, él siempre querría tenerme a su lado mientras dormíamos. Estaba tan molesto conmigo que en esos momentos prefería dormir en camas separadas, por primera vez para él era mejor, aunque siempre me había dicho que no podía dormir sin mí. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. Me dolía estar así con él, pero más me dolía haberlo herido de la manera en que lo hice. Debí de haber confiado más en él, en su amor.

Una vez en mi habitación, me acurruqué en mi cama con su almohada pegada a mí, definitivamente no era lo mismo que tener su cuerpo cálido y la fuente original de su delicioso aroma a mi lado, pegado a mí, con sus brazos rodeándome y nuestras piernas entrecruzadas.

Me giré con todo y almohada pegada a mí, quedé en la orilla, me hice a la idea de no dormir esa noche, así que sólo veía la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y bañaba algunos rincones de mi habitación, pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse, fingí dormir y aferrarme más al objeto que abrazaba. Escuché sus suaves pisadas, iba descalzo, lo supe por la forma en cómo sus pies se pegaban al suelo, traté de respirar tranquilamente, sobre todo cuando se sentó del lado contrario de la cama.

Mi corazón se estrujo cuando le sentí alzar las cobijas y meterse debajo de ellas, sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta que al final había cumplido su palabra, sin importar si estábamos enfadados se había ido a acostar conmigo, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me di cuenta que no me abrazó y se había acostado dándome la espalda. Mi reacción, para molestarlo lo menos posible, fue hacerme lo más pequeña que pude y abrazar su almohada y acariciar mi vientre, de esa manera me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, y como era de suponerse, él ya no estaba, se había marchado sin aviso alguno. Mi corazón se encogió del dolor, cada momento que pasaba me hacía pensar que, efectivamente, lo había perdido. Un momento de esperanza me hizo pensar que quizá eso no fuera del todo cierto, ya que había pasado la noche a mi lado, estaba segura de ello. Sonreí un poco gracias a eso, debía de esforzarme en pedirle perdón para poder continuar y disfrutar de la nueva etapa en nuestra relación, un poco anticipada, pero al final, era lo que queríamos ambos.

Alice me mandó un mensaje avisándome que pasaría por mí en media hora. Para variar, se me hizo tarde, así que a penas y tuve tiempo para prepararme, y como si no fuera poco, las náuseas matutinas decidieron hacer acto de presencia de una manera para nada discreta, tuve que correr al baño y abrazarme a él como cada mañana.

Terminé de vestirme y decidí no desayunar nada, estaba segura que cualquier cosa que cayera en mi estómago en esos momentos sólo terminaría siendo desechado a los pocos minutos. El sólo pensar en alimentos me revolvía ya el estómago.

Salí al encuentro con Alice, Alice supo que no debía preguntar nada sobre la noche anterior con tan sólo verme. Si mi atuendo no le fue suficiente, supuse que la expresión en mi rostro debió de ser la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Condujo en completo silencio hasta la escuela y nos despedimos a la entrada de mi salón, me pidió que la esperara a la salida, sería ella quien me llevaría al trabajo, en el cual debía de avisar sobre mi estado y que dentro de unos meses no podría trabajar más, de esa manera Harry tendría que buscar a alguien que me reemplazara permanentemente, porque no pensaba regresar después de tener a mi pequeño o pequeña. Buscaría otro tipo de trabajo, no quería que mi bebé dependiera completamente de Edward, sin importar lo que sucediera entre nosotros, que para como se encontraban las cosas en esos momentos, probablemente seríamos cada uno por nuestro lado, y en ese caso, con mayor razón no puedo dejar que él se sienta con el deber de cargar conmigo.

Le marqué un par de veces en el transcurso del día, y como era de esperarse, no obtuve respuesta, ni a las llamadas, ni a los mensajes. Cuando le pregunté a Alice por él, ella sólo respondió con un _"quizás esté ocupado en reuniones"_ pero no me tragué para nada eso, la respuesta era que él no quería hablar conmigo. Lo entendí, necesitaba todavía de un espacio en el que pudiera pensar sobre qué hacer con la novia que desconfía de sus sentimientos e intenciones, además del bebé que venía en camino.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Charlie o por lo menos a Emmett? Digo, sobre el embarazo —me preguntó Alice, antes de bajar del coche.

—No lo sé, Alice. Me gustaría primero tener claras las cosas entre Edward y yo, de esa manera les diré todo y no los dejaré a medias —traté de sonreír.

—Todo se arreglará, Bella, estoy segura de ello. Edward, sólo, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo —sonrió—. Créeme —me guiñó un ojo.

—Eso espero —tomé la manija de la puerta para abrirla y antes de salir me regresé a ella—. ¿Te veo entonces en la noche?

—Claro, estaré justo aquí esperando —me sonrió—. Amiga, en verdad tranquila, sé que se solucionará todo.

Esas últimas palabras son todo lo que necesité para empezar a llorar y derramar todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo a lo largo de la mañana. Mis sentimientos estaban a todo lo que daban, y las hormonas no jugaban a favor. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo me tenía al borde, y no creía que pudiera soportar más así, necesitaba a Edward conmigo para enfrentar todo y el pensar que ya no lo estaría, y en todo lo que le había herido me hacía sentir despreciable.

—Oh, no, Bella, lo lamento. Ven aquí, cariño —Alice me envolvió en sus brazos. No eran los que más deseaba en esos momentos, pero era más que bien recibido.

Después de desahogarme con Alice, me fui a trabajar. Aproveché un momento en el que había pocos clientes para avisarle a Harry de mi situación, trabajaría en Willoughby's por un par de meses más, no creía que con el embarazo pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo de pie y en lugar de ayudar terminaría estropeando todo con mi inmensa barriga tapándome la vista de por dónde iba. Harry lo aceptó sin rechistar, un asunto menos que arreglar. Faltaba el más importarte, Edward.

Pero supe que todo iba mal y no sería fácil cuando pasaban de las diez y él no llegaba. No quería ser una novia acosadora, pero quería saber si estaba bien, sin embargo, me abstuve de llamarle, sabía que si lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera respondido. Me quedé recostada en la cama en mi habitación. Primero, no sabía si él querría dormir nuevamente conmigo así que mejor decidí dormir en mi cuarto. Segundo, quizá él esperaba que no me hubiera dado cuenta que se fue a dormir conmigo. Escuché cuando la puerta se abrió y me acosté rápidamente tratando de fingir que llevaba tiempo dormida, mordí mi labio con fuerza para contener la respiración cuando la luz se asomó por la puerta. Sé que se quedó observándome por unos segundos y después cerró la puerta, creí que había sido para marcharse a su propia habitación, pero cuando lo sentí acostarse nuevamente a mi lado respiré tranquila. Podía girarme y pedirle perdón, pero temí que al hacerlo él se marchara. Me quedé calmada en mi lugar, sin moverme.

—Sé que estás despierta —me dijo.

Temí responder. Apreté las mantas y mordí mi labio fuerte. Lo sentí levantarse de la cama y me asusté, él se marcharía. Comenzó a caminar, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la puerta, dio vuelta a la cama y se colocó frente a mí. Para ese instante mi respiración estaba más que agitada. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y depositó un beso dulce en cada una. Quise decirle tantas cosas en ese instante, pero mi garganta se había cerrado por el nudo que se formó ante su gesto. Mi Edward, mi dulce Edward.

—Edward —alcancé a susurrar.

—Shhh, todo está bien, preciosa —apartó una mano para acariciar mi cabello—. Ha sido un día bastante largo, ambos debemos descansar.

—No —dije—. Edward, perdóname.

—Preciosa, debes dormir, a nuestro bebé no le hacen bien las desveladas —sonrió dulcemente y en ese momento moría por atacarlo a besos.

—Bésame, por favor, bésame. Sé que no lo merezco, pero bésame.

Edward se acercó a mí y depositó un besó delicado en la comisura de mis labios y después uno mucho más profundo en mi boca. Ambos gemimos por el contacto, había sido demasiado tiempo sin eso.

—Es hora de dormir, pero primero tienes que prometerme algo —me pidió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Juro que no volveré a desconfiar de tus sentimientos, ahora tengo más que claro que me amas y quieres estar conmigo, pasar cada día conmigo por el resto de tu vida. Ahora lo entiendo todo —sollocé. Nuevamente me encontré llorando ese día.

—Me llena de alegría escucharte decir eso, pero no es suficiente —sus palabras se clavaron dolorosamente en mí—. Pero eso no es lo que quiero que me prometas. Mañana, Alice pasará por ti en la tarde, promete que harás todo lo que ella te diga sin objeción alguna. ¿Lo prometes?

— ¿Alice?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella? Edward, debemos hablar —le dije apresurada cuando vi que empezaba a levantarse.

—Lo haremos, mañana. Ahora debemos dormir —me dijo.

—No podré si no aclaramos las cosas. Necesito saber que me has perdonado, que entiendas que por fin he entrado en razón y he comprendido todo, quiero que…

—Shhh, tranquila —susurró.

—Edward, no —le dije.

—Vaya, vaya, así que mi preciosa novia no lo dejará pasar —yo negué moviendo mi cabeza—. Eres terca. Está bien. Hazme espacio —me pidió que me recorriera y lo hice.

—Bella, quería esperar a mañana.

— ¿Por qué es importante que sea mañana? —pregunté—. Entre más pronto arreglemos las cosas será mejor, ¿o es que ya no te interesa arreglar las cosas?

Él soltó una risita mientras se tendía a mi lado y me atraía hacia el para rodearme con sus brazos.

—Preciosa, si no quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo no estaría aquí y obviamente no vendría a dormir contigo y por supuesto, no estaría hablando así contigo —tomó mis manos y me besó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que me siento ansiosa, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes —le dije.

—Se volverá mucho mejor —me sonrió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté.

—Me lo estás complicando, confía en lo que te digo y ten paciencia hasta mañana, por favor —pidió—. Mientras tanto podemos hablar y aclarar aquello que te tiene así.

—Está bien —me aparté de él para sentarme en la cama—. Sólo quiero aclarar todo, es demasiado y no sé por dónde empezar.

—Si no estás preparada podemos esperar —me dijo.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Quiero empezar por explicarte todo. Soy culpable, no puedo negar eso, tenía miedo de tu reacción, no de tu amor, pero sí de cuánto tiempo podrías aguantar con todo esto antes de querer regresar a tu estilo de vida anterior —le dije, creí que se enfadaría, pero en sus ojos únicamente vi comprensión—. Después vi el dolor que eso te causó y me detesté por ello, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta del enorme error en el que estaba. Ahora comprendo que quieres estar conmigo, no sólo hoy sino toda la vida, tal cual yo lo deseo; que sí, es cierto que a nuestro bebé no lo esperábamos todavía, pero que así lo deseas y ya lo amas. Discúlpame por dudar de ti, lamento haberte herido de la manera en que lo hice. Te juro que ahora lo comprendo todo, comprendo que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

—Mi dulce preciosa, te amo tanto —sonrió enormemente—. Te perdono, Bella, sé que fueron mis errores los que te llevaron a dudar de esa manera, tus miedos se fundamentaban en ello, y no puedo culparte por las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Pero eso ya quedó atrás —le dije—. Sólo somos nosotros.

—Así es, tú, yo y nuestro bebé. No sabes lo feliz que me hace pensar en él o ella —su sonrisa fue tan radiante y en sus ojos había un brillo especial. No sólo las mamás adquirían un brillo en su mirada, los padres tenían lo suyo también.

—Te amo tanto,

—Ven aquí —palmeó sus piernas y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

—Tuve tanto miedo que por mis estupideces no quisieras regresar conmigo —le confesé cuando escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

—Nada me separará de ti, ni tú misma, Bella. Siempre estaré contigo —besó mi nuca.

—Entonces todo está bien entre nosotros ¿cierto? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto, pero eso no quita que mañana tengas que ir a donde Alice te diga —me dijo.

—De acuerdo —comencé a pasar mis dedos por su pecho cubierto por su camiseta de pijama—. No quiero sonar como una novia controladora, pero qué has estado haciendo desde ayer. Me refiero a que has llegado tarde y… no, sabes qué, no me digas nada. Es tu tiempo y no tienes que darme explicación alguna.

—De todas formas, mañana lo sabrás —respondió.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucederá mañana? —pregunté ya más que curiosa.

—Me lo estás poniendo difícil, pero no diré nada. Ahora deja de insistir y a dormir —me arropó con el edredón.

—Sólo dime ¿se trata de algo bueno? —le pregunté.

—Eso espero.

Algo en su voz me llamó la atención, en ella se notaba algo de ¿temor? ¿duda? Para nada me quedé tranquila, a pesar de haber dejado las cosas claras con él, lo que fuese a suceder al día siguiente me dejó bastante intranquila. No me había dado ni una sola pista de qué esperar y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, pero me dije a mí misma que confiaría en él y en cualquier cosa que tuviera preparada para ambos. Y fue así que me dormí, en paz, entre sus brazos y con la confianza que sólo era un día en el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Nuevo día y una sorpresa me esperaba. Bajé hasta el estacionamiento donde Rosalie y Alice me esperaban. Seguí al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Alice, no me había arreglado, sólo me había puesto un pantalón de chándal de Edward, una playera y tenis. Salí a su encuentro.

—Bella, Bella, hasta que te dejas ver niña —Rosalie me abrazó.

En los últimos días no había visto a Rosalie, ni hablado con ella. Todo a mi alrededor había sido el esconder mi embarazo de Edward y, por ende, de todos. Y ahí estaba otra cosa más por preocuparme, cómo le diría, o más bien, le diríamos a todos sobre el bebé. No quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría Charlie cuando se enterara. Eso me atemorizaba por momentos, pero cuando pensaba en Edward a mi lado me daba la sensación que todo estaría bien.

—Vaya, vaya ¿y esa sonrisita? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Me pregunto si mi hermano tiene algo que ver en ello —Alice sonrió cómplice. Era la única del grupo que sabía la verdad, y, al parecer también la que sabía lo que Edward se traía entre manos.

—Y bien ¿adónde se supone que me llevan? —les pregunté.

—A mí no me veas, yo realmente no sé. Sólo vengo de acompañante —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Basta de bla bla bla —dijo Alice—. Bella tiene un largo día por delante y hay que apresurarnos.

Subí al carro dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Alice me dijera. Estaba entusiasmada por lo que Edward tuviera preparado, las cosas las sentía mucho más tranquila y sabía que todo estaría bien.

Me llevaron a un spa a relajarme, palabras de Alice, y no podía decirle que no lo necesitaba, en ese momento lo necesitaba más que en cualquier otra etapa de mi vida. Me dieron un masaje, me pusieron mascarillas, arreglaron mis uñas y después pasé a maquillaje y a que arreglaran mi cabello. Al terminar sólo me pude ver envuelta en la bata del spa, mi cabello un par de centímetros más corto y en ondas más definidas cayendo sobre mis hombros. Mi maquillaje muy sutil, colores claros que resaltaban mis ojos cafés.

Alice me llevó directo a una pequeña sala del mismo spa, donde encontré una bolsa y una caja de zapatos. Abrí la bolsa y dentro me encontré un precioso vestido rosa palo, seguí con la caja y en ella había unos tacones beige. Volteé a ver a Alice, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló que había sido Edward quien lo había comprado, ella sólo lo había llevado a la tienda que creía que podía serle útil.

—Pero eso sí, le pedí que me dejara a mí la ropa interior, esa tiene que ser una sorpresa. Es para cerrar bien su día, uno de sus días más felices —me guiñó el ojo, yo la miré confundida—. Ni me preguntes, no tengo autorización para decir más.

Sin decir una palabra más, salió para darme la privacidad y pudiera cambiarme. Me coloqué el conjunto de encaje y seda del mismo color que el vestido. Las bragas eran diminutas y coquetas, el brasier de media copa acentuaba el tamaño de mis pechos. Terminé de colocarme el conjunto de ropa y esperé a que Alice entrara por mí.

Cuando salimos del spa pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, Rosalie había tenido que marcharse para reunirse con Emmett, así que únicamente seríamos Alice y yo adonde sea que Edward estaba. Alice condujo entre las calles de New Haven, algunas de ellas me eran conocidas, otras, no estaba segura; y aunque avanzábamos y avanzábamos no veía fin al trayecto, así que decidí concentrarme en lo que veía a mi alrededor. Los árboles, con hojas de distintos colores, así como las casas, todas distintas. Las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, la luz que alcanzaba atravesar sus ramas y reflejarse en las ventanas. Todo en ese momento, por mínimo detalle que fuera, me parecía hermoso.

— ¡Listo, hemos llegado! —dijo Alice.

Cuando me centré más en el lugar en el que estábamos me di cuenta que era un teatro pequeño, lo reconocí porque en alguna ocasión Alice me había llevado ahí para encontrarse con Jesse y unos amigos de él que trabajan en una obra puesta en escena. No veía nada inusual desde donde estaba, algo que pudiera darme una pista de lo que sucedería

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Entra, ahí encontrarás las respuestas —en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa enorme.

—Bien, supongo que debo entrar al teatro —Alice asintió

— ¡Que todo salga bien, Bella!

Bajé del auto de Alice y caminé hacia el teatro, mis piernas temblaban y juro que estuve tentada de quitarme los tacones y caminar descalza, eso pondría a Alice a chillar, se me salió una risilla de nervios. Con cada paso que avanzaba mi corazón latía más rápido, estaba fuera de ritmo. Al llegar a la entrada un señor de mediana edad me entregó un boleto, en él se recitaban las palabras _"The woman I love"_ , tomé el boleto y el mismo señor abrió la puerta para mí. Al entrar al teatro todo estaba en penumbra, estaba dudosa, quise dar media vuelta y salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo las luces se encendieron. Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar por varios segundos hasta que me di cuenta que tenía que seguir las flechas estampadas en el piso. Caminé hasta llegar a la sala y ahí de nuevo estaban las luces apagadas, pero en esa ocasión no demoraron tanto en encenderlas, pero no sólo fueron las luces.

Reconocí la música que se escuchaba de fondo, era _Just the way you are_ de Bruno Mars, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Me pregunté a mí misma, sobre todo en el momento en que salió una chica de entre las filas de las butacas, comenzando a cantar las primeras líneas, cuando llegó a mí me tendió una rosa y me instigó a seguir bajando los escalones. La chica continuó cantando, pero pronto se le unió un chico quien también caminó hacia mí y me dio otra rosa; bajé unos escalones más mientras los escuchaba cantar cuando otro chico se les unió y repitió cada paso. Fue lo mismo en los siguientes escalones, una rosa por cada chico, doce en total, todas mientras los chicos cantaban. El último, quien me recibió en la prime fila de butacas tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el asiento que tenía un gran anuncio con la palabra RESERVADO.

Tratar de describir lo que sentía queda fuera de lo posible. Era una mezcla que iba desde la confusión hasta la excitación. Al terminar la canción los chicos desaparecieron y las luces se apagaron, excepto las del escenario, donde salió un maestro de ceremonias.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Bella Swan? Dígame que sí, porque si no es así, nos hemos equivocado —solté una risita, de nuevo era nerviosa y sólo pude asentir para darle a entender que sí era yo—. Pues entonces la invito a disfrutar de la siguiente obra titulada The Woman I love.

Desapareció después de anunciar la obra.

La obra comenzó. La historia se centraba en una chica quien había vivido enamorada por años del mejor amigo de su hermano, que, de acuerdo a palabras de la mejor amiga de la chica, era un estúpido mujeriego. Reí al darme cuenta que era demasiado similar a mi historia con Edward. Llegó un momento en el cual los protagonistas, y en especial ella, no estaban seguros de poder sacar adelante la relación. Ella no quería continuar porque estaba segura que en algún momento él desearía estar con alguien más y terminaría aburriéndose o sintiéndose absorbido por el compromiso. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso, no quería estar ahí cuando él se marchara. En ese momento el sentimiento de culpa llegó como un yunque hundiéndose en lo más profundo, era una perspectiva distinta verlo desde fuera, ahora entendía lo realmente tonta que había sido por no lograr ver el amor de Edward hacia mí.

En una escena diferente, pero que sucedía a la par que la chica lloraba en su habitación por haber terminado la relación, el protagonista paseaba como león enjaulado en su habitación, pensaba y trataba de encontrar una manera de hacerle entender que quería estar con ella. En un momento el chico se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a cantar. Conocía la letra de esa canción. Alice se había pasado semanas burlándose de mí porque me gustaba, pero ella no entendía que no era la música de Basshunter sino la letra lo que me agradaba, la canción la había escuchado en un cover de una pequeña banda de soul local y desde entonces me había gustado. Quizá no era un mensaje profundo, pero era lindo lo que decía y comprendía que era exactamente lo que Edward necesitaba decirme, lo que necesitaba que entendiera. Pasé semanas escuchando All I ever wanted; y mientras el chico cantaba, yo repetía la letra en mi cabeza.

 _All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me_

 _I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do_

 _And every day  
You're in my head  
I want you to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life_

El mensaje era claro, Edward trataba de decirme todo lo que sentía en esas palabras. Él deseaba hacerme suya, estar conmigo, estaba esperando por mí. Sólo él y yo juntos, bueno, al lado de nuestro bebé. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mis mejillas empapadas, sorbí mi nariz de la manera menos femenina posible, rompiendo el momento romántico. El chico continuó con la canción, diciendo lo mucho que deseaba y siempre había deseado estar con ella y ser parte de ella. Al final de la canción la expresión del protagonista cambió, pareció que una idea se había cruzado por su mente. Salió corriendo del escenario, se apagaron las luces y se escuchó como se hacía el cambio de escenografía, pocos minutos después apareció el chico vestido de smoking, acompañado de sus amigos bajo el árbol que se encontraba frente a la habitación de su amada. El chico lanza unas cuantas piedras pequeñas llamándola a su encuentro, cuando ella sale, él sólo responda que escuche.

La canción de Marry you de Bruno Mars comenzó a sonar, cada uno de los chicos la cantó y montaron una coreografía. La chica sonrió y bajó al encuentro, para ese entones sólo él cantaba mientras que una de sus amigas le entregaba un vestido blanco a la protagonista. Era claro, él le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él. Estaba perdida escuchando a los chicos y viéndolos bailar cuando Edward apareció, en ese momento mi completa atención se centró en él. Su paso, aunque firme, mostraba temor. Pasó justo en medio de la escena, caminó hacia las escaleras para bajar del escenario y comenzó a cantar el coro. Su voz sonó demasiado dulce, pero al mismo tiempo sexy. Cuando llegó frente a mí recitó algunas líneas de la canción.

 _Hey baby_

 _I think i wanna marry you_.

Cientos de pétalos caían detrás de él en el escenario, y unas luces comenzaban a encenderse. Era un letrero y cuando cada uno de los focos terminaron de encenderse terminé de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Mi mente había estado tan concentrada en la similitud de la obra y el mensaje que Edward me mandaba con respecto a su impotencia para hacerme entender que quería estar conmigo, que pasé por alto la última parte. La canción y él recitando la frase " _I wanna marry you"_. Lo miré a él, era como un sueño, después regresé la mirada hacia el letrero de atrás con las palabras " _Cásate conmigo, Bella"_ todo el mundo había desaparecido, en ese momento éramos sólo los dos, literal, los demás se habían ido en algún punto en el que Edward se había acercado a mí y el letrero se había encendido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿cuál es tu respuesta, Bella? —me preguntó mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo.

—Dios mío —susurré.

—Antes que tu cabeza inquieta comience a maquilar ideas, esto no es por el bebé, es porque quiero unirme a ti de cada manera posible. No te dejaré ir, quiero estar a tu lado cada día de nuestras vidas y el primer paso es éste. Quiero, deseo y anhelo comprometerme contigo de todas las maneras posibles. Ya tenemos al bebé —señaló mi vientre—. Ahora quiero casarme contigo. ¿Qué me dirás, Bella?

— ¡Sí, sí, mil veces sí! —lloraba, estaba segura que mi maquillaje había desaparecido por completo y mi rostro era todo humedad.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó atónito. ¿Acaso creía que podría decirle que no?

—Sí, Edward, sí. Quiero casarme contigo.

Edward se impulsó a tomarme entre sus brazos y hacernos girar mientras ambos reímos a carcajadas. Éramos inmensamente felices. Nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja disfrutando del momento. Me estrechó entre sus abrazos, liberándome de ellos minutos después. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos inmediatamente. Su beso fue exigente y posesivo.

—Necesito sacarte de aquí —dijo agitado después del beso y pegó sus caderas a las mías—. Pero antes déjame ponerte esto.

Edward tomó el anillo de la caja de terciopelo que hasta el momento habíamos ignorado; lo colocó en mi dedo. Era hermoso, presté más atención a él. Era de platino, con un diamante rosado en el centro rodeado de otros blancos diminutos.

—Vámonos.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó directo a nuestra habitación, en la que no había dormido desde hacía un par de días. Me depositó en el suelo y me hizo girarme, quedando de espaldas a él. Edward tomo mis manos y después fue subiendo las suyas por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis hombros, después tomó mi cabello en una coleta y lo aparto hacia un lado. Se pegó a mi espalda y besó mi nuca y la extensión de mi cuello que quedó descubierta. Quito mi cadena con mis dijes y los depositó en una de las mesitas de noche. Después, llevó sus manos por mis omoplatos y fue directo al cierre del vestido. Bajó el vestido con delicadeza y me cargó para sacarme de él.

—Preciosa —susurró en mi oído después de admirarme con el conjunto de ropa interior.

Me volvió a tomar en brazos y me dejó con gentileza en la cama y de la misma forma me quitó mis zapatos. Se hincó y comenzó a dejar besos por todo mi cuerpo, comenzó por los dedos de mis pies, subió con pequeños besos húmedos y cuando llegó a mis muslos los separó sólo un poco para dejar besos en el interior de éstos. Conforme subía por mis piernas mi bajo vientre se contrajo y mi sexo comenzó a cosquillear de deseo. Lo quería ahí, lo anhelaba. Subió aún más, hasta llegar a la unión de mis piernas, y para continuar con su tarea abrió mis piernas, paseó su nariz por la zona cercana a mi coño, estaba matándome, quería un poco de atención ahí. La necesidad era inmensa, las hormonas del embarazo comenzaban a hacer de lo suyo. Pasó su nariz por mi monte Venus e inhaló profundamente, provocó que me estremeciera.

—Huele delicioso —me miró con profundidad. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros, dominados por la lujuria del momento.

—Ven aquí —moví mi dedo haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

—Oh, no. Esta noche es para consentir a la mamá de mi bebé —se inclinó hacia mi vientre y lo llenó de besos.

—Nuestro bebé —le corregí.

—Nuestro bebé —secundó.

Continuó besando mi vientre y acariciando en pequeños círculos. Se incorporó y subió a la cama a mi lado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme dulcemente, sus labios eran delicados, pero firmes; sentí avaricia de ellos y busqué más contacto, acaricié con mi lengua su labio inferior esperando que me diera acceso a su cavidad bucal y él me lo concedió, recorrí su boca con avidez. Besarlo era un placer, su boca era el mismísimo cielo. Lo empujé un poco y él se dejó hacer hasta que quedó tendido sobre la cama y yo encima de él. Me separé para poder quitarle su camisa azul marino y deleitarme con las líneas marcadas de su abdomen y pecho. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera visto, cada vez que lo veía me quitaba el aliento.

—El labio, Bella —extendió su brazo para poder liberar mi labio inferior.

—Eres tan guapo.

Mis caderas tenías vida propia, buscaban con desesperación el contacto con la zona sur de su cuerpo.

—Que conste que te he dejado hacer —señaló—. Pero ya no más, te dije que esta noche era para atenderte a ti.

Se sentó conmigo todavía a horcajadas sobre él, colocó sus manos sobre mi trasero y masajeó casi con rudeza, después sólo eran las yemas de los dedos los que mantenían el contacto y me di cuenta que estaba metiendo sus dedos en mis bragas, delineó la línea de mi trasero hasta llegar a la piscina que tenía entre mis piernas.

—Deliciosamente húmeda.

Jadeé cuando comenzó a acariciar mi entrada con movimientos circulares, mis caderas se movían al ritmo de sus caricias. Mientras movía sus dedos en mi zona íntima, mordisqueaba mi mandíbula, su respiración ya era agitada, como la mía.

—Te quitaré esto.

Quitó sus manos de donde las tenía e inmediatamente extrañé la sensación de sus caricias.

En un movimiento fluido nos giró y me dejó sobre la cama, sus manos tomaron las mías y las subió hasta dejarlas por encima de mi cabeza, luego besó mis labios profundamente, arrancándome gemidos, dejó de besarme, pero continuó con mis hombros, mi pecho, en el canalillo entre mis pechos, por supuesto, tenía que besar los lunares que tanto le volvían loco. Tomó un pezón entre sus dientes, y aún con el sostén todavía puesto, la descarga de placer fue intensa. Fue bastante intenso, sin duda mis pechos ya habían comenzado a ponerse sensibles.

— ¡Ugh! —gemí por el placer que estaba provocando en mí.

—No muevas las manos —pidió, apartó las suyas y las bajó a la altura de mi brasier, bajó las copas y succionó uno mientras que con la mano se encargaba de pellizcar el otro—. Tus pezones son deliciosos, podría pasarme el día entero aquí.

Me retorcía debajo de él por el placer, gemía y soltaba grititos por las sensaciones. Mi sexo era líquido puro, podía sentirme tan húmeda; la presión en mi vientre se hacía cada vez más intensa debido a sus caricias y las ganas de tenerlo dentro de mí aumentaban. Lengüetazos en mis pezones me hicieron sacudir, era demasiado placentera esa caricia. Mis pezones duros dentro de su boca eran rodeados por su lengua, mordisqueados, mientras que con la mano se dedicaba a pellizcar y hacer rodar entre sus dedos. Eran descargas directas a mi coño. Me sentí explotar en ese momento, mi vientre se contrajo todo lo posible y en un mordisco suave a mi pezón izquierdo, junto con un pellizcón al derecho, explotó; de manera intensa mi interior palpitó. Las sensaciones placenteras arrasaron por completo con mi cuerpo y lo dejaron laxo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó después de ver que no reaccionaba.

—Sí, es sólo que eso fue demasiado intenso —dije.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto, porque esto todavía no termina.

Solté un jadeo de anticipación; de sólo pensar en lo intenso que había sido con sólo la estimulación de mis pezones, no quería pensar en lo que sería cuando él se enterrara profundo en mí.

Fui consciente de cómo fue bajando mis bragas lentamente para después sumergir su cabeza entre mis piernas. Salté por la sensación de su lengua moviéndose alrededor de mis clítoris y uno de sus dedos penetrándome lentamente.

—Eres realmente deliciosa.

Cuando comenzó a succionar mi clítoris y su dedo moviéndose aún dentro de mí, supe que si seguía así no aguantaría más.

—Para, por favor para. Me voy a correr —avisé.

—Oh, no, preciosa, lo harás conmigo dentro de ti. Quiero sentir tus paredes aprisionarme —se hincó en la cama y atrajo mis caderas hacia él.

Con ambas manos bajó su cremallera y bajó su pantalón lo suficiente para poder dejar libre su erección. Me maravillé ante la visión de ese pedazo de carne totalmente erecto y con una gota brillante. Reclamaba por un poco de atención y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela, pero sabía que aunque él lo deseara, no me dejaría, él quería atenderme a mí. Maniobró para sacarse todo el resto de su ropa, en todo ese tiempo no pude apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo macizo y cálido. Cada línea de su abdomen y pecho lo recorrí con mi mirada, me maravillé con la manera en cómo sus músculos de apretaban en cada movimiento.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusté? —preguntó pícaro.

—Todo eso —señalé el largo de su cuerpo—. Y en especial eso —puntualicé a su polla.

—Es toda tuya, preciosa —tomó su polla con una mano y la acercó a mi encharcado sexo. Paseó de arriba abajo la cabeza de su pene, acariciándome y provocando placer a los dos.

—Edward —gemí.

—Estás tan mojada que ya has empapado mi polla, Bella.

—Por favor —pedí. No podía soportar más.

—Ahora me tendrás.

Se inclinó sobre mí y con la misma mano con la que estuvo sosteniendo su pene, comenzó a meterlo en mí. Sentí como mi interior se estiraba ante la intromisión, me sentí llena y complacida.

—Espera, no te muevas —le indiqué—. Quiero disfrutar un poco de esta sensación.

Cuando mi interior necesitó de más, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en círculos, de esa manera su polla podía acariciar cada rincón.

— ¡Joder, Bella! —gruñó.

— ¡Ugh! —gemí—. Ahora lo necesito fuerte —le pedí.

—Pero no lastimaremos al bebé ¿cierto? —pareció tan inocente en ese momento y sólo pude reír.

—No, Edward, pero la mamá tiene una necesidad en este momento —le dije.

—De acuerdo, lo tendrás fuerte y profundo.

Y sin más se enterró en mí, sus caderas chocaron conmigo y lo sentí llegar a lo más profundo de mí.

— ¿De esta forma lo quieres?

Las estocadas eran lentas, pero firmes, me hacían notar la excitación que él sentía. Mi cuerpo botaba con cada embiste suyo, mis pechos saltaban y mi vientre se contraía.

Los sonidos se mezclaban en la habitación. Los golpes de dos cuerpos chocando, mis jadeos, sus gruñidos primitivos. Todo me estaba llevando al éxtasis. Apreté sus caderas con mis piernas procurando que la penetración fuera más profunda.

— ¡Dios, Edward!

Mi orgasmo estaba realmente cerca, y sería monumental. Las embestidas continuaron con el mismo ritmo, lentas y profundas. La sensación era multiplicada por la visión de sus músculos tensos, las venas que se le marcaban en su cuello, su mandíbula rígida. Estaba cerca, podía verlo y sentirlo.

—Edward, córrete conmigo.

—Hagámoslo juntos.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi sexo y acarició mi clítoris. Fue todo lo que necesité para disfrutar de un orgasmo devastador. Grité por la sensación abrumadora. Segundos después la esencia de Edward me llenaba, como señal de su propio nirvana. Se desplomó encima de mí, pero a los pocos segundos se apartó para jalarme a su lado.

— ¿Será así mientras estés embarazada?

—No lo sé. Fue realmente bueno —pegué mi cuerpo más al suyo.

—Si es así, ya creo que estarás embarazada continuamente.

—Edward —golpeé su estómago—. No soy un conejo.

Edward se carcajeó.

—Lo sé, preciosa, pero debes admitir que fue intenso.

—Son las hormonas —respondí.

— ¡Pues que vivan las hormonas! —gritó.

—Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando me ponga a llorar por todo —le dije.

—Te verás adorable —tocó con la punta de su dedo mi nariz.

— ¿Y qué me dices de lucir como una vaca?

Las hormonas ya habían empezado a actuar, quería llorar en ese momento. ¿Y si a él no le agradaba como lucía embarazada? Me reprendí por ese pensamiento. La culpa me embargó, y quise llorar por haber dudado por un segundo de él. ¿Qué clase de prometida era? No lo merecía. Él era demasiado bueno y yo… ¡Quería llorar!

—Preciosa, no llores. Lucirás demasiado sexy, ya te imaginé y te diré un secreto.

— ¿Qué? —sorbí mis mocos por segunda vez en el día.

—Me excita imaginarte embarazada. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —tomó mi mano y la llevó a su amigo feliz, sonreí como boba. Mi sexo también había despertado ya.

Una ronda de sexo después había acabado agotadísima. Me desperté y comprobé en el despertador de la mesita del lado de Edward que pasaba de la media noche, pero él seguía despierto. Pasaba sus dedos sobre mi vientre, lo veía como si estuviera hipnotizado. Mi corazón se estrujó. Edward en verdad estaba encantado con la idea del bebé.

—Mami ya se despertó —le dijo a mi vientre—. Vamos a seguir consintiéndola.

— ¿Qué hacías? —le dije.

—Tenía una charla con nuestro bebé. Con todo lo que pasó no había podido disfrutar —se colocó a mi altura y besó mis labios—. Tu vientre se encuentra ligeramente abultado. Es lindo verlo. Realmente muero de las ganas por ir viendo cómo crece dentro de ti.

— ¡Ay, Edward! En verdad perdóname —lancé mis brazos a su cuello—. Eres tan bueno, no sé cómo pude dudar.

—Shh, tranquila —acarició mi espalda—. Ahora hay que centrarnos en prepararnos para el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Has pensado en alguna fecha? Sé que apenas acabo de pedírtelo, pero quizá tengas alguna preferencia.

—Pues sólo me gustaría que fuera después de que nazca nuestro bebé. Quiero disfrutar de mi embarazo y llevar los planes lentamente. Además, todavía no le decimos a nadie sobre el bebé y mucho menos sobre casarnos.

Edward hizo un mohín.

—Creo que de eso último no debemos preocuparnos —dijo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Quería hacerlo bien, quería que tu padre y los míos tuvieran conocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Primero hablé con los míos y mamá lloró de emoción, papá me apoyó, pero Charlie —un mohín demasiado tierno cruzó su rostro—, bueno fue harina de otro costal.

— ¿Qué, cuándo? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Primero hablé con mis padres y les pedí que me conectaran con él en una videollamada. Juro que traté de sonar sensato, seguro, pero ¡carajo, Bella! Tu padre da miedo cuando se trata de ti —reí ante su comentario. Definitivamente se lo había puesto difícil—. Se puso rojo, después morado, estuve a punto de llamar a Carlisle para que llevara ayuda. En cuanto mencioné que quería casarme contigo su rostro se deformó. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá cuando le digamos que estás embarazada. Tendrás que acompañarme, o en caso contrario, te quedarás sin novio para la boda.

— ¿Te lo puso difícil, cierto?

—Un poco, sí. Pero lo conseguí y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, igual te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo —besó mis labios dulcemente—. Pero, ahora debes hablar con él.

— Estuviste bastante ocupado estos días ¿eh?

—Tuve un poco de ayuda de Alice y tu hermano. Emmett fue mucho más sencillo que tu padre, pero igual me dio la advertencia del hermano mayor.

— ¿Emmett te ayudó? Creí que Rosalie no sabía nada.

—Y no lo hacía. El día que llegué en la madrugada hablé con Alice del asunto y no creía que ella sola pudiera con todo, así que sugirió que le avisáramos a Emmett.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la obra y todo eso? ¿De dónde conseguiste a los chicos?

—Pfff, contactos de Alice. Ella conoció a un chico que estudia artes teatrales y le pidió el favor, y él y su equipo accedieron. La idea no fue del todo mía. Les dije que quería lanzarte un mensaje en el que quedara claro que la proposición no era por el bebé, y Emmett mencionó algo de unas canciones y de ahí surgió la idea.

—Me encantó —lo abracé fuerte—. ¡Gracias!

—Por ti lo que sea —escondió su rostro entre mis cabellos y besó la piel que quedaba a su alcance.

— ¿Entonces te parece bien esperar a que nazca nuestro bebé?

—Por supuesto que sí, cuando sea, al final terminará siendo el mismo resultado. Tú siendo mi esposa y eso sí Bella, te lo advierto, una vez puesto el anillo en tu dedo estarás conmigo para toda la vida.

—No pido más, Edward —me pegué a su pecho y me dejé envolver por sus brazos y piernas. Y de esa manera concilié el sueño.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¡Se comprometieron! ¡Ya se acerca el final y admito que comienzo a ponerme nostálgica. Yo creo que capítulos, capítulos, nos quedan dos, el epílogo y los dos outtakes que tengo planeados. Se me está yendo bastante rápido.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Algún lector anónimo_ perdón, no entendí muy bien tu comentario, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no demoré tanto esta vez :) Mil gracias por leer. | _Edw_ sí, quizá me excedí con la cuestión de darle tanto rollo al punto de vista de Edward, pero cuando comencé el capítulo quería que saliera el cómo había vivido él el descubrir el embarazo de Bella, me falló el encontrar una manera de resumirlo para que no fuera tan repititivo, lo siento. Muchas gracias por leer :D | _Anonymous_ en alguna medida es comprensible lo que ambos sienten, piensan y como actúan, cada uno tiene sus propios miedos. Muchas gracias por leer :D | _Val2901_ me da mucho gusto saber que es de tus preferidas :D Y como ves, Edward lo ha solucionado :) Muchas gracias por leer. | _Cary_ ni a cual irle xD... ambos se dejan llevar por sus miedos, pero ahora todo está solucionado, recuerdes que ya apareció Tanya, así que a estar el pendiente :D Gracias por leer. | _Annimo Cullen_ muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra enormemente que sea de tu agrado esta historia, no te pierdas el final que se acerca. | _Luz Ma_ lo harán, descuida ;) Gracias por leer | _Algún lector anónimo_ lo lamento, pero ya está, espero sea de tu agrado :)  
**

 **¡Gracias infinitas y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Son los últimos capítulos, no pueden perdérselos.**


	49. Dolor

**¡Chicas bellas! ¿Cómo están? Este capítulo quizá no les guste tanto, pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, ya se acerca el final y les aseguro que será uno muy feliz ;)**

 **Capítulo 49: Dolor**

 **EPOV**

6 meses después

— ¡Buenos días mamá! —saludé a mi madre mientras entraba en la cocina, deposité un beso en su mejilla y aproveché para asomarme a ver lo que preparaba.

Esme se había mudado a New Haven junto con Carlisle hacía un par de meses. Mamá no pensaba vivir lejos de su primer nieto, y quería ayudar a Bella en todo lo posible. Mamá había estado viajando cada quince días para estar con Bella y conmigo, ayudando en lo que pudiera, especialmente en ese momento que la fecha de parto se encontraba cerca. Mamá había dejado más que claro que, o Carlisle se iba a vivir con ella, o él se quedaría solo en Forks, así que papá trasladó su trabajo a las oficinas de New Haven. Fueron un apoyo invaluable, especialmente en mis momentos de pánico en los que quise meter a Bella en una caja de cristal y evitar que cualquier cosa la pudiera dañar.

—Buenos días, hijo mío —me saludó.

— ¿Qué preparas de desayunar? —pregunté. Olía realmente bien.

—Algunos panecillos de queso y zarzamoras. ¿Podrías subir a darle las galletas saladas a Bella? Ya sabes que las náuseas la dejan fatal en las mañanas.

—Por supuesto. No me gusta, se supone que eso debió de haber terminado desde hace meses —gruñí. Lo único que no me gustaba del embarazado de Bella, era verla sufrir con las náuseas terribles que le daban.

—Hijo, ya sabes que el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien. Además, cada embarazo es distinto, ya te darás cuenta cuando tengan más hijos.

Sonreí como idiota ante el comentario de mi madre. Había descubierto que realmente amaba ver a Bella embarazada, y por supuesto que quería más hijos con ella. Bella no podía pensar en eso, pero cuando pasara el tiempo volvería a hablar con ella sobre tener más hijos. Muchos hijos.

—Me apuraré a dejar todo listo y esperaré a que Alice llegue para poder ir a recibir a Sue con Seth.

— ¿Así que ya está todo listo para que el jefe Swan se venga a vivir a New Haven? —pregunté.

—Sue quiere ayudar a Bella, pero con Seth no puede correr hacia acá, y Charlie ya lo ha arreglado todo, pero debes guardar el secreto hasta que ya esté todo listo —me advirtió señalándome con uno de sus dedos finos—. No queremos que Bella se altere.

Negué con mi cabeza. Era lo que menos quería, sólo buscaba que mi preciosa estuviera lo más tranquila posible. La fecha de parto estaba programada para la siguiente semana, así que entre más tranquila estuviera ella, sería mejor el gran momento.

—Bueno, llevaré el desayuno a Bella.

Tomé la bandeja que Esme había preparado para Bella y la llevé directo a nuestra habitación donde ella se encontraba durmiendo. Abrazaba con fuerza una almohada. Una de sus piernas se encontraba fuera de las cobijas. Su vientre, que no era tan abultado, estaba cubierto por la sábana. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me concentré en despertarla. Pasé cuidadosamente mis dedos a lo largo de su pierna expuesta. Desde el cuarto mes de embarazo Bella optó por dormir en camisones ya que daban más libertad a sus pechos, que vaya que esos sí habían aumentado de tamaño. Verla en su estado y con esos camisones habían provocado erecciones monumentales durante todo el embarazo, Bello no pudo quejarse, de acuerdo con ella, las hormonas le provocaban querer estar saltando todo el día sobre mí, así que mi amigo de abajo fue feliz de satisfacerla.

—Preciosa, es hora de despertar.

Subí un poco hasta llegar a encontrarme con el satén de su camisón e irme hacia su trasero para masajearlo. No obtuve respuesta. Me incliné sobre ella y besé su cuello y sus parpados. Comenzó a moverse un poco y supe que mi trabajo estaba hecho.

—Hueles muy bien —murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Creo que te refieres al desayuno —reí.

—No, tú, tú hueles muy bien. Hueles a mi Edward —seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, pues tu Edward necesita que abras los ojos para poder alimentarte y a nuestro bebé.

Abrió un ojo y lo centró en mí.

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—Panques de queso con zarzamora y por supuesto, tus galletas para las náuseas —le sonreí.

Bella saltó de la cama y prácticamente me atravesó para ir detrás de los famosos panques de queso. Tomó uno entre sus manos y lo mordió. Se deleitó con el sabor y tanto su gesto, como sus gemidos de placer me volvieron loco. Todo en ella me había vuelto loco en las últimas semanas. Llevábamos semanas bajo la abstinencia y tendría que esperar todavía los cuarenta días después del parto. Estaba como caballo en celo. Y era culpa de Bella, por lucir tremendamente sensual con sus camisones, sus pechos hinchados, su vientre abultado. Era una fantasía erótica en persona.

—Debo irme al trabajo, pero promete que llamarás por cualquier cosa que suceda ¿sí? —le pedí.

Realmente todas las mañanas me marchaba preocupado, no me gustaba dejarla, aunque mi madre o Alice se quedaran con ella. Fue mucho mejor cuando salió de vacaciones, así no tuve que estar pensando sobre ella teniendo un accidente, cayéndose de las escaleras, resbalándose en el baño, o cualquier otra cosa. El saber que ella estaba en casa, con mi madre cuidando de ella me había llenado de tranquilidad, sin embargo, era yo quien quería estar cuidándola, a ella y a nuestra hija.

Sonreí como bobo en pensar en Hasret, ese era el nombre que habíamos elegido para nuestra hija. Moría por tenerla entre mis brazos, por salir con ella y llevarla al parque, por verla dormir y tomar su manita mientras tomaba sus alimentos, incluso moría por cambiar sus pañales. Había días en los que cerraba los ojos y pasaba minutos enteros pensando en nuestra hija, e imaginándola. Definitivamente era más que deseada. Toda nuestra familia ya la amaba.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó.

—Ya sabes, en nuestra pequeña Hasret —me incliné hacia su vientre y acaricié su vientre e inmediatamente obtuve el saludo de buenos días de mi bebé, pateó el lugar exacto donde estaba mi mano posada.

—Definitivamente será niña de papá —sonrió Bella—. Y con una muy buena patada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé por nuestra hija—. Eso será de mucha ayuda cuando los niños horrorosos quieras acosarte, bebé.

—Edward, se te hace tarde —dijo Bella.

—Es que no quiero irme —hice un puchero. En verdad odiaba dejarla sola, quería cuidarla.

—Edward, todas las mañanas es lo mismo. Entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto podrás regresar a casa —me dijo.

—Está bien, pero debes jurarme que cualquier cosa que pase me marcarás —pedí.

—Y como cada mañana, te juro que cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea te marcaré.

—Bien.

Me incliné y deposité un suave beso sobre sus labios. Salí de la habitación y del departamento antes de arrepentirme y regresarme a estar a su lado.

Había quedado con mi madre en ir a la hora de la comida a la que sería la nueva casa de Charlie y Sue. Estaba en el mismo vecindario de la nueva casa de Emmett y Rosalie en Wooster Square, no estaba tan retirado de nuestro departamento, fácilmente podrían ir y venir en cualquier momento. Un apoyo más, por si mi Bella lo necesitaba en cualquier momento.

Me apresuré a hacer todos los deberes que tenía por hacer en la oficina y salí para ir al nuevo hogar de mis futuros suegros. Futuros suegros. Sonreí ante eso. Charlie ya lo había asimilado, pero vaya que la puso difícil. Y ni hablar del día en que Bella y yo habíamos viajado a Forks para darle la noticia a nuestros padres sobre el embarazo.

 _Flashback_

 _Bella y yo nos habíamos tomado un par de días para viajar a Forks y dar la noticia a nuestros padres sobre nuestro bebé. Bella, por su parte, estaba más nerviosa de ver a todos y presentarse como la nueva futura señora Cullen y por la reacción de todos cuando se enterasen de la espera de nuestro hijo. Yo, por mi parte, estaba aterrado ante la idea de presentarme ante Charlie y decirle que había dejado embarazada a su niña. Si Charlie no me había mandado a asesinar cuando pedí la mano de Bella en la videollamada, seguro lo haría con la nueva noticia. Hubiera preferido darle la noticia desde New Haven, eso me aseguraba unos cuantos kilómetros entre ambos y mantenerme a salvo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para tomar a Bella y marcharnos antes de que él lograra su objetivo de matar al canalla que había embarazado a su hija. Pero mi preciosa insistió en que lo mejor era darles la cara y hablar con ellos de frente._

 _—No te hará nada, Edward, no lo dejaré —Bella acarició mi mejilla._

 _—Más te vale, quiero llegar a conocer a mi hijo._

 _Después de la ecografía en la que había conocido a mi bebé, o por lo menos lo que en esos momentos era mi bebé, mis ansias de tenerlo conmigo aumentaron. Era realmente increíble ver a esa pequeña creación del amor, tan pequeño y frágil, pero lleno de vida. Fue imposible no amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía y seguro estaba que al tenerlo entre mis brazos lo amaría todavía más. Ese día, tanto Bella como yo lloraríamos al ver a nuestra pequeña creación._

 _—Charlie deberá entender que soy adulta y que nos amamos y es lo que queremos —tomó mi mano que estaba en la palanca de velocidades del auto que habíamos rentado para esos días en Forks._

 _—Enfrentaré lo que sea por ti y nuestro bebé —tomé con mi mano libre su rostro y lo acerqué a mí para poder besarla._

 _Cinco minutos después nos estacionamos frente a la casa de Charlie. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé para enfrentarme a lo que sea que el jefe Swan me hiciese pasar. Salí del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella, cuando bajó me miró directo y con eso me bastó para llenarme de valor. Tomé la mano en la que se encontraba su anillo de compromiso. Besé justo en ese punto y después caminé con ella a mi lado._

 _Tocamos la puerta y escuchamos unos pasos correr. Seth nos abrió y nos miró sorprendido._

 _— ¿Bells, Edward? Pero si no son vacaciones._

 _—Quisimos darles una sorpresa._

 _Ninguno de nuestros padres sabía que iríamos ese fin de semana. Así que realmente sí sería una sorpresa el que nos vieran fueran de su casa. Y más sorpresa aún se llevarían cuando se enteraran del motivo de nuestra visita._

 _— ¿Quién es cariño? —se escuchó la voz de Sue. Pocos segundos después apareció secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina._

 _—Creo que hemos llegado a la hora indicada —dijo Bella—. Huele delicioso._

 _—Muchachos ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasen, han llegado en un buen momento._

 _Sue nos hizo pasar a la cocina e inmediatamente nos sirvió el platillo que había estado preparando. Eran unas deliciosas gambas en ajillo, pero en cuanto se lo presentaron a Bella ella salió pitando hacia el baño. Sue la miró extrañada._

 _— ¿Se encuentra mal? —preguntó—. Es uno de sus platillos favoritos._

 _—No sé, quizá… —decidí callarme. No podía mentirle ya que habíamos ido precisamente para contarles todo—. ¿Charlie llegará pronto?_

 _—Hace un momento llamó para decir que ya venía. Ya sabes, su hora de comida —siguió mirando por el lugar en el que Bella se había ido._

 _—Iré a ver cómo está —le dije a Sue._

 _Fui hacia el baño de la parte de arriba, toqué la puerta un par de veces, comprobé que la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto y entré. Bella estaba frente al lavabo, acababa de enjuagarse la boca, estaba un poco pálida._

 _—Preciosa ¿estás bien?_

 _Acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo tratando de proporcionarle algún alivio, por mínimo que fuera. Bella se apartó del lavabo y se recargó en mi pecho. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y las dejé depositadas sobre su vientre._

 _—Lo lamento, preciosa. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? —le dije._

 _—Nada, vienen en el paquete del embarazo y aunque me dejan tirada, lo haría mil veces. El resultado de todo esto es lo que más deseo —se separó de mí y besó mis labios._

 _— ¿Embarazo? —escuchamos a nuestras espaldas._

 _¡Carajo!_

 _Bella y yo nos giramos hacia esa voz. Sue estaba parada justo al comienzo de las escaleras, lucía realmente impactada y confundida._

 _—Sue, nosotros… —comenzó a decir Bella._

 _—Vaya que tienen mucho que decir muchachos._

 _—Hemos venido justamente a hablar con papá y todos ustedes para informarles. Sabemos que no era el momento para esto, pero ambos estamos más que felices de la llegada de nuestro bebé —explicó Bella._

 _—Sabemos lo que implica y…_

 _—Chicos, párenla. No tienen que darme explicaciones —sonrió Sue—. Ya son mayores. No son unos niños y si ustedes están felices con esto, no hay más que decir._

 _—Oh, Sue._

 _—Vengan acá y déjenme darles un abrazo._

 _Sue se acercó a ambos y nos rodeó con sus brazos. Sentí relajarse a Bella a mi lado._

 _—Muchas gracias, Sue. Estábamos, bueno estamos todavía algo ansiosos por su reacción al hacerles el anuncio —estreché a Bella con el brazo que tenía en su cintura. Era fiel testigo de la ansiedad que le había provocado el anunciarles a nuestros padres la situación del embarazo._

 _—Cariño, no tienen nada de qué temer. Los apoyaremos, y como dije, si ustedes lo desean y son felices con esto, nosotros no tenemos nada que decir. Son mayores ahora, no un par de chiquillos. Así que tranquilos —Sue acarició la mejilla de Bella, que estaba a su alcance._

 _— ¿Y papá, cómo crees que reaccione?_

 _—Bella, no tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. Charlie quiere aparentar ser un cascarrabias e intimidar a Edward, pero él realmente está feliz por verte feliz. Quizá se impacte y tenga la reacción que cualquier padre puede tener, pero él sabe que no hay nadie mejor para ti que Edward, así que no te preocupes. Mejor bajemos a comer, que has vaciado la mitad del contenido de tu estómago ahí adentro._

 _Bajamos junto con Sue hacia la cocina, donde empezamos a comer y en espera de la llegada de Charlie. Mi respiración se cortó en el momento que escuchamos la patrulla estacionarse. Bella se puso rígida en su lugar. Tomé su mano bajo la mesa. Sue nos dirigió una mirada significativa y fue a abrirle a su esposo._

 _—Hola, cariño —se escuchó la voz de Charlie—. ¿De quién es el auto que se encuentra estacionado afuera?_

 _—Tenemos visitas, Charlie —la voz dulce de Sue trataba de calmarlo desde ese momento—. Y vienen con un obsequio._

 _Bella y yo nos volteamos a ver y antes que el jefe Swan entrara a la cocina le di un beso rápido a Bella. Quizá fuera el último. Aunque Sue asegurara que Charlie era incapaz de hacerme daño, yo prefería mantenerme lejos de su pistola._

 _— ¿Bella, Edward, qué hacen aquí? —dijo en cuanto nos vio._

 _—Hola, papá._

 _Bella se levantó de su asiento y fue al encuentro con su padre. Charlie la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó los cabellos de su hija. Deseé que esa actitud dulce se mantuviera hasta el final._

 _—Charlie —saludé._

 _—Hola, Edward —me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados y yo sólo tragué ruidosamente. Me pareció que Sue se equivocaba._

 _—Chicos, qué los trae por acá —jaló una de las sillas y se sentó en ella._

 _—Papá, queremos hablar contigo, bueno con ustedes y con Carlisle y Esme, pero iremos con ellos después. Es muy importante que nos escuches hasta el final._

 _—Bella, me estás asustando ¿Te sucede algo, cariño?_

 _—No es nada de eso papá, sí me sucede algo, pero no es nada malo, todo lo contrario —Bella se giró hacia mí y extendió su mano hacia mí para que la tomara._

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Charlie comenzó a sospechar._

 _—Charlie, antes de decirte lo que sucede, quiero que sepas que estamos realmente felices por esto. Entendemos que no era el mejor momento ya que Bella no ha terminado sus estudios, pero la ayudaré a salir adelante. La amo y ambos estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a lo que sea._

 _—Habla de una vez, muchacho._

 _—Bella y yo estamos esperando un bebé. Dentro de unos meses serás abuelo —traté de dibujar una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba que moría del miedo._

 _Bella y yo nos quedamos a la espera de alguna reacción, pero nada, parecía que Charlie estaba en blanco. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, estaba paralizado. Ni siquiera parecía respirar, dudamos sobre llamar a Sue o a alguna ambulancia._

 _Bella se acercó a su padre y pasó la mano extendida frente a él, uno, dos, tres veces y nada. Charlie no reaccionó. Ambos comenzamos a preocuparnos._

 _—Papá ¿estás bien? Papá, di algo, por favor._

 _— ¿Así que por eso me pediste casarte con ella? —dijo de pronto y Bella dio un salto._

 _— ¡Joder, papá que me has asustado!_

 _—Asustado debería de estar tu novio, y debería empezar a correr porque de aquí no sale vivo._

 _No quería ser un cobarde, pero en serio quería salir de esa casa; antes de que Charlie alcanzara su pistola._

 _—Papá, no seas absurdo. Queremos hablar de manera civilizada. Vamos a casarnos y tener un bebé, sé, como dijo Edward, que no es el mejor momento, pero lo deseamos, tarde o temprano sucedería —le dijo Bella de manera tranquilizadora._

 _—Bella, eres muy joven todavía —le dijo Charlie—. Él debió de… de cuidarse cuando… ya sabes… ustedes… eso._

 _—Papá, si estamos en esta situación es por mi culpa, por mi irresponsabilidad —Bella se sentó frente a su padre._

 _—No —le corté—. Es producto de los dos. Ambos participamos en la creación._

 _Bella levantó rápidamente la mirada y me fulminó con ella._

 _—No estás ayudando —susurró._

 _—Lo que quiero decir, es que no es culpa de ninguno. Se dio de esta manera, y aunque el momento no es el indicado, lo deseamos —expliqué._

 _—Pero Bella, eres muy joven todavía. No has concluido tus estudios. ¿Qué sucede con tus sueños?_

 _—Nada, los cumpliré como lo he planeado, sólo que habrá una pequeña adición al plan._

 _—Yo le ayudaré a cumplirlos, señor._

 _Charlie me fulminó con sus ojos y sentí un frío recorrer mi cuerpo. Quizá no era tan tarde para salir corriendo._

 _— ¿Y qué piensan hacer? —preguntó resignado._

 _—Primero, continuaré con este semestre. Me daré de baja temporalmente para poder cuidar de nuestro bebé. Nos casaremos después de su nacimiento._

 _—Seremos una familia, Charlie —sonreí ante eso._

 _Mi familia. Con mi esposa y mi primero hijo, o hija. Mi familia al lado de Bella. No podía pedir más._

 _—Charlie, entendemos que te sientas molesto e incluso decepcionado, pero no debes temer por el bienestar de Bella. La amo, estaré con ella y jamás la dejaré, ni a ella ni a nuestro bebé. Seré un apoyo para ella._

 _Charlie suspiró profundamente._

 _—Lo sé, Edward. Sé que la amas y honestamente, sé que ella no podría estar mejor con alguien más. No me cabe duda de lo que me dices._

 _Tanto Bella como yo nos relajamos enormemente al escuchar sus palabras. Un enorme peso menos sobre nosotros._

 _—Supongo que debo de acostumbrarme a la idea de ser abuelo —refunfuñó, pero sonreía._

 _—Serás un abuelo muy lindo._

 _Bella se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó. Ella estaba feliz y, por ende, yo lo estaba. Era el turno de mis padres._

 _Al final no había terminado con una bala incrustada en alguna parte de mi cuerpo._

 _Fin del flashback_

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, me había salvado y al final Charlie había tenido que admitir que formaba parte de la felicidad de Bella. Me estacioné frente a la casa de Charlie y Sue. Era pequeña, pero se veía muy bien diseñada y reconfortante. Blanca por fuera, con unas escaleras en la parte delantera para poder acceder. La puerta pintada de negro tenía justo en el centro dos grandes números dorados. Unos pequeños arbustos a cada lado de las escaleras. Era de doble piso. Las ventanas sobresalían de la construcción, pero de manera armónica. Ese era el nuevo hogar de los Swan.

Tomé los pasteles que Esme había encargado, para darles la bienvenida a Sue, Charlie, y por supuesto al pequeño Seth, que estaba tan entusiasmado por tener a una sobrina, a quien enseñarle a jugar soccer. Esa idea se había instalado en su cabecita, desde que Bella comentó frente a él lo pateadora que había salido nuestra niña.

La puerta estaba semiabierta, así que entré y me encontré con los muebles ya acomodados. Esme se había encargado de tener todo preparado para su llegada y sólo tuvieran que dedicarse a desempacar, de esa manera ahorrarían tiempo y podrían pasarlo con Bella. Sue y Esme ya tenían una serie de planes para ayudar a cuidar a Hasret. Sabían que sería difícil al principio y más como padres primerizos, así que ambas estaban dispuestas a ayudarnos. Ni Bella, ni yo queríamos aprovecharnos, así que aceptamos su ayuda por las mañanas. Yo estaría el primer mes con ella, así que por ese tiempo podríamos manejarlo nosotros solos. Después, cuando regresara al trabajo ellas irían durante la mañana para ayudar a Bella y yo saldría en la tarde de trabajar para estar con mi Bella y nuestra bella hija.

Caminé hacia la cocina donde escuchaba un alboroto. Ahí estaban todos alrededor de la mesa. Tomaban café y Seth un vaso de jugo.

—Buenas tardes —saludé al entrar—. He traído algo para acompañar su café.

Dejé los pasteles sobre la mesa junto con los platos desechables para poder servirlos. Tomé un cuchillo y me dispuse a partir y repartir el pastel.

— ¡Pastel de avellanas! —gritó Seth mientras agitaba sus brazos.

—Seth, cuidado, no queremos ensuciar tan pronto la casa nueva —le dijo Sue.

—Lo siento, mamá —le dedicó una sonrisa—. Edward ¿dónde está Bells? Yo quería verla con su pancita. Mamá me dijo que ha crecido más. Bella está gordita.

Reí por su comentario, aunque seguro estaba que a Bella no le hubiera agradado para nada.

—Será mejor que no digas eso frente a ella, enano, o terminarás haciéndola enfadar o llorar.

—No, no es en mala onda. Es que se ve muy tierna con su pancita.

—Iremos en un rato a verla. Está descansando en casa bajo el cuidado de Alice —le dije.

—También quiero ver a Alice —sonrió.

Estábamos comiendo un poco de pastel y platicando sobre el viaje y el nuevo trabajo de Charlie, donde entraba como detective. Era un nuevo reto, pero se encontraba emocionado por ello. Cuando se había postulado y hecho el papeleo pertinente, temió no ser seleccionado y tener que quedarse en Forks lejos de Bella y su nieta. Sabía que el trabajo sería exigente, pero esperaba organizarse y pasar tiempo con la familia.

Ayudaba a recoger los platos y todo lo utilizado para el café cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Lo tomé y respondí sin fijarme quién era.

—Hola —respondí.

—Edward tengo a Alice en la línea dos, la comunicaré contigo, al parecer es urgente —escuché la voz de Sara.

¿Alice? Eso sólo quería decir… Bella.

— ¿Alice? —mi voz denotaba mi preocupación.

—E… Edward… Be… Bella —sus palabras eran ininteligibles.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Mi respiración se entrecortó. Mi pecho se contrajo con dolor. Algo le había pasado a mi Bella.

— ¿Qué sucede con Bella?

Cuatro pares de ojos enfocaron su mirada en mí. Mi respiración era dificultosa. Algo andaba mal, la voz entrecortada de Alice, la desesperación que se evidenciaba en su llanto. Mi Bella. No. Mi Bella.

— ¡Alice, contesta, carajo! —grité.

—Hijo, qué es lo que sucede —preguntó Esme.

— ¡Alice! —demandé.

—Be… Bella… No está.

Sus palabras fueron como una bola de demolición, me dejaron fuera de mí.

— ¿De qué hablas, Alice? ¿Cómo que Bella no está? —pregunté entre dientes.

—No encuentro a Bella por ningún lado —su llanto seguía.

— ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté desesperado.

—Edward —llamó mi madre—. Edward ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Habla, por favor, Edward —exigió Charlie.

—Salimos a West Rock y ya no está.

—Voy para allá —colgué y salí corriendo de la casa.

— ¡Edward! —gritaron Charlie y Esme.

Durante todo el trayecto sentí mi corazón martillear. Mis oídos palpitaban con fuerza. Me sentía desconectado, sólo tenía la imagen de Bella en mi mente. Me repetí una y otra vez que ella estaría bien, ella tenía que estarlo, ella y nuestra bebé. ¡Por Dios! Ella estaba embarazada. ¿Y si se sintió mal y fue al hospital? Ella estaba sola. Tenía que estar con ella. Supliqué al cielo que estuviera bien, rogando para que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

Llegué a West Rock y busqué a Alice desesperadamente. Busqué entre los árboles algún rastro de Alice o mi Bella. Revisé mi teléfono por si tenía alguna llamada de Alice avisando que había encontrado a Bella, pero nada, sólo tenía llamadas de mi madre y Charlie. Debían de estar muy preocupados, había salido de manera turbadora, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para preocuparme en informarles lo que sucedía, además de no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

— ¡Edward! —escuché a Alice a lo lejos, logré visualizarla unos metros más adelante.

Cuando me acerqué supe que no había noticias de Bella. El rostro de Alice estaba rojo e hinchado por el llanto, soltaba hipidos por la dificultad de la respiración.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Alice? ¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté desesperado.

—No lo sé. Bella quería salir y dar un paseo y terminamos aquí. En… entonces se le antojó un helado, le dije que me esperara aquí porque ya estaba cansada y… y…

— ¡Alice concéntrate! —tomé sus hombros y la agité.

—Fui yo sola y cuando regresé ella no estaba. La busqué por todas partes —rompió en llanto nuevamente—. ¿En dónde está?

— ¿Ya llamaste a su teléfono? —tomé mi teléfono dispuesto a marcarle.

—Su teléfono lo encontré tirado al lado de ese árbol —sollozó y señaló el árbol en donde había estado el teléfono de Bella.

— ¡Mierda! —grité—. Piensa Alice, por favor, te dijo algo. ¿Se iba a regresar a casa, algo?

—No, no, le dije que me esperara aquí.

Comencé a caminar entre los árboles gritando su nombre, esperando que respondiera a mi llamado. Quizá sólo se había perdido. A lo mejor había comenzado a caminar en lo que esperaba a Alice y sin darse cuenta se había alejado.

— ¡Bella! —sentía desgarrarse mi garganta, pero si era necesario gritar hasta sangrar lo haría— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, responde! ¡Por favor, preciosa!

— ¡Edward, basta! —Alice me abrazó por atrás.

Varias personas que andaban por esos alrededores nos miraban consternados, confundidos, inquietos y algunos temerosos. No me importó, seguí gritando para encontrarla.

— ¡Edward, ella no está aquí!

—Bella —susurré—. Debió de irse al departamento. Quizás tardaste mucho, y se dio cuenta que no tenía el teléfono con ella. Sí, debe de estar allá.

—Le he dicho a Jasper que vaya a buscarla —dijo esperanzada—. También lo pensé.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó. Alice lo sacó pronto y respondió.

—Dime Jasper ¿Está ella ahí?

Centré mi absoluta atención en ella y sus respuestas. Traté de escuchar algo de lo que Jasper le decía, pero no escuché nada, tuve que esperar a que Alice terminara de hablar con él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? Bella está allá ¿cierto? —le dije aprensivamente.

—No, Edward. Bella no está en el departamento —dijo con un tono de voz derrotado.

— ¿Dónde estás, preciosa? —susurré una y otra vez.

Mi teléfono vibró y lo cogí con rapidez, podría haber sido ella que necesitaba ayuda, pero no lo era. Era Carlisle.

—Papá —respondí.

—Hijo ¿qué sucede? Tu madre me ha llamado bastante preocupada. Dice que has recibido una llamada de Alice sobre Bella y saliste disparado, sin decir nada.

—Papá —mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse debido al temor. No sabía si sería capaz de explicarle las cosas a mi padre de manera coherente.

—Edward, qué es lo que está sucediendo que te alteró esa llamada de Alice.

—Bella está desaparecida —dije como pude, con la voz a medias y completamente tenso.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Así es, papá. Alice fue por un helado para ambas y cuando regresó Bella ya no estaba. Ha encontrado su teléfono tirado junto a un árbol. Jasper fue al departamento, pero ella no está ahí —gruñí.

—Edward, calma. No hay que precipitarnos. Quizá ande cerca caminando.

—Ya la he buscado, no responde. Papá —le dije con agonía.

—No podemos desesperarnos. Salgo ya mismo para allá. Dime dónde están.

Le di la dirección del parque donde estábamos y mientras esperábamos Alice y yo dimos una vuelta por el parque, temiendo que Bella pudiera haberse caído. Corrimos de un lado para otro, pero nuevamente no obtuvimos resultado. Sentía un hueco en mi estómago y una presión enorme en mi pecho. Sabía que algo le había pasado. Lo sentía.

Mi Bella. Mi bebé.

Carlisle llegó junto con Charlie. Se acercaron corriendo y preguntaron por si existía alguna novedad. Lamentablemente no teníamos nada nuevo que decirles. No podía estar tranquilo, me sentía desesperado por no poder encontrar a Bella. El pánico comenzaba a hacer mella en mí y comenzaba a sentir como si me asfixiara, debía de tranquilizarme de lo contrario no podría hacer nada útil para encontrarlas.

—Debemos ir a la policía —dijo Charlie.

—Papá, ¿y si le ha ocurrido algo? Bella está a días de dar a luz —gimoteé.

Carlisle me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a fijar la mirada en él.

—No podemos pensar de esa manera. La encontraremos.

Fuimos los cuatro a la policía. Pero al llegar la desesperación aumentó cuando nos dijeron que debíamos esperar más tiempo para poder reportarla como desaparecida. Perdí los estribos y papá tuvo que sacarme a tomar aire mientras Alice y Charlie se encargaban de hablar y explicar la situación.

—No podemos esperar papá. Bella puede estar en problemas, yo debo estar con ella. ¿Qué se supone que debemos esperar? ¿A que ella esté herida o mi hija nazca sin las condiciones adecuadas?

—Edward… —Carlisle trató de tranquilizarme, pero en ese momento no había palabras que pudieran ayudarme.

Sólo quería una cosa: Que Bella y mi hija regresaran a casa a salvo y sanas.

Paseaba de un lugar a otro. La angustia me estaba matando, ya habían pasado más de cinco horas desde la desaparición de Bella y no sabíamos nada, no teníamos indicio alguno que nos dijera en dónde podría estar y Charlie seguía tratando de convencer a la policía de empezar una búsqueda. Manejaba la situación no como una desaparición, sino un estado o situación de emergencia debido al estado de Bella, estaba usando montones de terminaciones policiacas para que dieran inicio y no tener que esperar las benditas horas a que se cumpliera el plazo para declararla desaparecida.

Emmett y Jasper se encontraban dando vuelta a los alrededores de West Rock intentando encontrarla o alguna señal de que hubiera pasado caminando, si alguien la había visto, lo que fuera que nos llevara a ella. Y si las cosas continuaban de la misma manera con la policía, iría a unirme con ellos. Haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para traer de regreso a Bella.

Pronto una llamada de Emmett llegó y cambió las cosas. Eran noticias que nos ayudaban tanto a tener una idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar y a convencer a la policía para moverse, pero no eran las mejores noticias y ni mucho menos alentadoras.

—Tienen que venir a verlo ustedes mismo —dijo Emmett.

Salimos todos hacia la dirección que Emmett había enviado por mensaje. Era justo frente al lugar de donde había desaparecido Bella, pero yo estaba seguro que ahí no había nada. Alice y yo habíamos recorrido todos los alrededores sin encontrar algo. Llegamos y encontramos a Jasper fuera de una casa. Fuimos hacia ahí y nos dijo que las respuestas las encontraríamos dentro, Emmett estaba esperando por nosotros.

Jasper nos condujo por la sala de la casa hasta llegar a una puerta debajo de las escaleras, ahí se podía ver el cuerpo de Emmett asomando. En cuanto escuchó que estábamos acercándonos salió del escondite y pidió que echáramos un vistazo adentro.

En el pequeño cuarto había un par de monitores, aparatos de grabado y otros tantos que no podía reconocer. Un señor de mediana edad y cabellos oscuros, con unas cuantas canas asomándose en sus sienes, se encontraba sentado frente a esos monitos. No entendimos de qué se trataba hasta que nos fijamos que en ellos se encuentran plasmadas distintos ángulos de la calle y parte del parque.

—Estuvimos preguntando a los vecinos y el señor amablemente nos ha dejado revisar en las grabaciones de sus cámaras y hemos encontrado esto —señaló Emmett hacia un monitor que mostraba una escena en pausa. Emmett se notaba enfadado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

Carlisle, Charlie y yo miramos hacia donde nos señalaba. La grabación comenzaba con un par de personas caminando por la acera, después un carro negro, un poco viejo, se estacionaba rápidamente frente al parque. La cinta es adelantada un par de minutos y del carro sale una persona. Esa cabellera rubia la reconocería en donde fuera.

Tanya.

—Tanya —hice eco de mis pensamientos.

Todos me miraron comprendiendo lo que decía. Habíamos sido unos idiotas en creer que nos dejaría en paz.

Veinte minutos después apareció con una Bella casi desmayada. Los pasos que daba Bella eran débiles, pude ver cómo sus rodillas temblaban, era demasiado obvio que Bella estaba mal, sobre todo en el momento en que la metió en el asiento trasero del carro, donde quedó prácticamente tendida. Tanya arrancó apresuradamente.

— ¡Mierda! —grité mientras me llevaba mis manos a mi cabello y tironeaba de él.

—La policía está tardando demasiado —dijo Charlie—. La búsqueda de mi hija debe de empezar ya. No podemos dejar a mi hija en manos de esa mujer desquiciada.

—Debí saber que ella tenía algo que ver. ¡Carajo! —volví a gritar.

—Edward —me llamó Carlisle—. Ahora sabemos lo que ha pasado y podremos actuar, hemos ahora de apurarnos a localizarlas.

En cuanto la policía conoció el video donde se veía cómo Tanya secuestraba a Bella y conociendo los antecedentes de mi secuestro dieron alerta máxima al caso para comenzar a buscar y hacer todo lo necesario. No nos permitieron ir con ellos y eso me estaba matando. De acuerdo con sus argumentos, eso podría ser lo que Tanya quería, atrapar a Bella como un imán para mí. Así que no me dejaron ir para evitar cualquier complicación.

No pude dejar de pensar una y otra vez que todo era por mi culpa, fui yo quien había metido a Tanya en nuestras vidas, era a mí a quien quería y Bella tuvo que pagar por ello. Yo y mis decisiones nuevamente nos colocaron en esa situación. No dejaba de pagar por mis errores, y lo peor es que no sólo yo pagaba las consecuencias, mi preciosa tenía que cargar con ello. Todo era mi culpa, que mi bebé y Bella tuvieran que estar con esa loca era mi culpa. Comenzaba a odiarme en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grité furioso conmigo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —me preguntó Emmett a mi lado.

—Todo es mi jodida culpa, Emmett. Eso es lo que pasa —gruñí—. No debí de haberme unido a Bella. No debí. Pareciera que siempre puedo hacerle más daño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo soy culpable? Ha sido por mí que Tanya ha entrado a nuestra vida, yo y mi maldito tiempo como Don Juan. Yo he hecho que Tanya le hiciera esto a mi mujer y a mi hija. Si algo llega a sucederles será mi culpa. Debí mantenerme alejado de Bella y Tanya sólo sería yo quien padeciera de su locura.

—Edward, date cuenta que lo que dices es una reverenda idiotez. Tú no sabías que Tanya reaccionaría de esa manera, no sabías de su problema psiquiátrico. Tú no le dijiste que te secuestrara o a Bella.

—Debí de haber estado con ella. No debí de haberme ido a trabajar.

—No podías estar con mi hermana las veinticuatro horas del día. Y aunque hubiera sido así, Tanya hubiera encontrado la manera. Edward, no puedes culparte de las acciones de Tanya, no puedes hacerte responsable debido a tus acciones pasadas. ¿O acaso cada una de tus amantes ha reaccionado como ella? —me dijo serio.

—No, pero no entiendes.

—Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, y no, no es así. Deja tu sentimiento de culpa para otro momento, debemos centrarnos únicamente en encontrar a mi hermana y mi sobrina sanas. Después puedes volver con todas estas cosas absurdas que dices, pero es lo que menos necesita Bella en estos momentos.

Emmett tenía razón, no podía sentarme a sumirme en la miseria de mi culpabilidad, debía centrar cada gramo de mis fuerzas y esfuerzo en encontrarla. Ella y mi bebé me necesitaban. Esos debían ser los únicos pensamientos que me rondaran. Me encargaría que fuera la última vez en la que Tanya nos fastidiara, no nos haría más daño.

Pasaron las horas y seguían sin existir noticias acerca del paradero o algo que nos llevara a ella. Las patrullas que habían salido en su búsqueda continuaban sin regresar, no había alguien que nos diera alguna actualización de cómo se encontraban las cosas.

—Las van a encontrar, Edward —Charlie palmeó mi espalda—. Las van a encontrar.

—Eso espero, Charlie. Quiero que Bella y mi hija regresen con bien.

—Lo harán, muchacho. Ahora límpiate esas lágrimas. Cuando Bella regrese te necesitará fuerte para cuando su hija llegue a este mundo.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Charlie había hecho mención de mis lágrimas. Las limpié y traté de centrarme en cosas agradables y no en la agónica espera en la que estábamos.

Pocos minutos después fue Alice quien se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Estaba devastada, se trataba de su mejor amiga y al igual que yo se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo para traerla de vuelta. Sus brazos delgados se apretaron a mi alrededor tratando de ser un soporte para mí.

— ¿Señor Swan? —preguntó un policía.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Charlie.

Me deshice del abrazo de Alice. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Mi respiración se hizo irregular. Supe que no eran buenas noticias desde que vi la cara del oficial. Un sudor helado comenzó a recorrer mi espalda.

—Dígame lo que sucede, por favor— pidió Charlie.

—Señor Cullen, creo que sería conveniente que se uniera a la conversación ya que las noticias sobre la señorita Swan y su hija le conciernen —explicó.

Me acerqué apresuradamente a donde estaban reunidos. Cada paso hizo que los latidos fueran más estridentes. Por un momento quise detenerme y alejarme de las noticias que pudiera tener el oficial para nosotros, quería mantenerme fuera del dolor, quería continuar con el pensamiento sobre mi Bella regresando pronto a casa para cuidarla como debí haber hecho, por lo menos hasta que naciera nuestra pequeña Hasret.

—Hable de una vez —exigió Charlie.

—Hemos encontrado a la señorita Swan —habló cautelosamente.

Sus palabras trajeron consigo un alivio. Se sintió como si mis vías de respiración se hubieras abierto, como si toda obstrucción hubiera desaparecido y con ella toda la tensión.

—Pero dónde está, quiero verla. Necesito verla —dije sobresaltado.

—Hay algo que tiene que saber antes de llevarlo con ella —el tono continuaba siendo cauteloso. No dejaba ver nada más.

—Sea lo que sea, dígalo de una vez —dije.

—Hemos encontrado únicamente a la señorita Swan. Su hija ya no estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Mi mundo terminó de derrumbarse.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo terminado! Bella ha desaparecido y aparecido, pero le han arrebatado a la pequeña Hasret, pobre Edward también, pero se arreglarán las cosas, lo prometo.  
**

 **Antes de responder los reviews quiero aclarar algo para que no lleguen a creer que sólo les respondo a algunas cuantas. Los comentarios que respondo en las notitas de abajo son aquellos que no tienen una cuenta en FF, o bien, en su cuenta mantienen los Mensajes Privados como no permitidos, esos también los respondo por acá, si ven que su comentario no ha recibido respuesta es porque se los he regresado por medio de mensajes privados en su misma cuenta de acá ¿vale? No quiero que piensen que soy mala onda y sólo a algunas, si han tenido problemas para ver mis mensajes avísenme ;).**

 **Reviews a responder: _Cary_ Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y buena vibra, para el capítulo quería algo lindo, algo dulce pero a la vez la parte hot de estos dos, y creo que les ha gustado, así que me siento bien con ello. Muchas gracias por leer | _Alejandra1987_ Te respondo por acá, en caso de que no puedas estar revisando tus Mensajes Privados, ahí te he hecho llegar mis respuestas, Muchísimas gracias por siempre dejarme tu comentario, me alegra un montón que te guste tanto esta historia. La obra de teatro fue mi parte favorita del capítulo al momento de escribirla, pero me costó un poco el plasmarla después de imaginarla. | _Annimo Cullen_ Estoy al igual que tú, me entusiasme escribir el final ya, pero al mismo tiempo me da muchísima nostalgia saber que se va a acabar. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero pronto traerles el nuevo capítulo :)**


	50. Vacío

**Hola mis divinuras de lectoras. No quiero entretenerlas más, así que les dejo el capi que espero les encante, tanto como a mí el escribirlo.**

 **Capítulo 50: Vacío.**

 **BPOV**

Escuchaba un molesto pitido a lo lejos. Mi cabeza la sentía reventar y un ardor cruzaba mi vientre completo. Además, tenía esa horrible sensación de vacío. Pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no podía regresar a la consciencia, me pesaban demasiado los ojos y me sentía realmente cansada. Sentía que había una laguna en mi mente. Cada vez que trataba de recordar el porqué de sentirme de esa manera me topaba con una pared blanca.

En cada momento era más consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y lo que sucedía conmigo en particular. El ardor en mi vientre se acentuó mucho más, mis extremidades las sentía como cortadas. Mi mandíbula estaba adolorida. Algo debió de haberme pasado para sentirme de esa manera y haberme mandado a un hospital; porque el pitido lo reconocí como la máquina para marcar los signos vitales, las constantes entradas, las estrujadas de las bolsas de suero, las voces desconocidas preguntando sobre mi estado, sobre medicamentos y otras cosas. Estaba en un hospital, eso era demasiado obvio. Pero, Edward dónde se supone que estaba, ¿él estaba bien? Y tan pronto como él llegó a mi pensamiento, así fue sustituido por otro. Mi Hasret. Traté de llevar mis manos a mi vientre, pero fue completamente inútil.

La horrible sensación de vacío, junto con el ardor en mi vientre me dieron un mal presentimiento. Debía despertar para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué no sentía a Edward cerca de mí? Eso estaba empeorando las cosas.

Y al parecer la desesperación fue motivación suficiente para desaparecer hasta la última gota de cansancio y cualquier cosa que me mantuviera en ese estado. Abrí los ojos con pesar. Al principio todo fue borroso y confuso. Aunque sabía que estaba en un hospital me sentí extraña en ese lugar, quise mover mis manos inmediatamente, pero nada, no pude lograrlo todavía. Noté la presencia de alguien a mi lado, por su uniforme azul entendí que era una enfermera.

—No se apresure, señorita. En un momento viene el doctor a revisarla —me dedicó una sonrisa amable intentando quitarme la tensión, pero fue en vano.

La enfermera salió de la habitación mientras yo veía a mi alrededor tratando de acoplarme al entorno que me rodeaba. Cuando me sentí con mayor fuerza en el cuerpo bajé la vista hacia mi vientre, pero estaba plano. No estaba el pequeño bulto que evidenciaba la existencia de mi bebé. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente, mis oídos se ensordecieron y un sudor frío comenzó a aparecer en mi frente.

— ¿Hasret? —fue un susurró—. ¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre y me lastimé, sentí un latigazo, pero no me importó. Me incorporé como pude y continué gritando; seguí palpando, cada movimiento era un dolor punzante en mi cuerpo, pero nada más doloroso que sentir la ausencia de mi bebé y no saber lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Mi bebé! —grité lo más que pude, exigiendo una respuesta.

Papá entró como un rayo y me sostuvo hasta acostarme de nuevo en la cama. Detrás de él estaban Alice y Sue. Algo malo estaba pasando, sus caras me lo dijeron todo.

—Papá, mi bebé. ¿Dónde está Hasret? —lo tomé de las solapas de su chaqueta apremiándolo a que me diera una respuesta.

—Bella, calma, no puedo explicarte nada hasta que estés tranquila.

— ¿Edward está con ella? ¿El parto se adelantó y salió mal? Dime lo que ha sucedido, por favor —imploré.

—Cariño —la voz de papá trataba de ser condescendiente y eso me alarmó todavía más—. Tienes que…

—Señorita Swan, veo que se ha levantado, eso no facilita nuestro trabajo, suficiente fue el traumatismo con el que llegó. Necesito que se calme para que pueda evaluarla —la voz del doctor era como un padre regañando a sus pequeños.

—Lo que yo necesito es saber qué ha sucedido con mi hija —le expliqué.

No me pasó desapercibido que el médico le dedicó una mirada significativa a mi padre.

—En cuanto termine, sus familiares podrán darle las explicaciones que usted necesite.

Seguí cada una de las órdenes del médico con el fiel objetivo de que terminara pronto y yo pudiera preguntarle a Charlie lo que sucedía. Traté de usar ese tiempo para alejar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera ser negativo, procuré concentrarme en la imagen de poder conocer a mi bebé pronto.

—Todo parece en orden, sólo tendremos que hacer una consulta con el cirujano plástico para que valore su herida del vientre. Me preocupa por la brutalidad de la apertura. Debido a los pocos cuidados que tuvieron puede terminar en alguna otra condición, pero por el momento la dejaremos descansar.

¿Brutalidad de la herida? ¿Pocos cuidados? No entendía a lo que se refería el médico. Eso quería decir que habían tenido que hacerme una cesárea de emergencia ¿cierto?

—Doctor, ¿por qué siempre que trato de recordar el cómo llegué aquí me topo con un enorme muro?

—Probablemente sean los fármacos a los que la sometieron y aunado a los antibióticos que le aplicamos —tomó unas notas mientras me respondía—. Tuvimos que aplicarlos debido a que no sabemos las condiciones y los instrumentos utilizados en el procedimiento.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —le dije.

—Sus familiares ya pasarán y se encargarán de decirle todo —otra sonrisa condescendiente que veía en ese día.

A los pocos segundos de haber salido entraron Charlie, Alice, Sue y en esa ocasión Esme les hacía compañía.

—Papá, alguien, por favor, díganme lo que sucedió —supliqué—. No puedo estar más tiempo sin saber lo que pasó con Hasret.

—Bella, te lo explicaremos, pero debes mantener la calma porque alterada no lograrás nada —me dijo Charlie y sólo pude asentir—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Amm, Alice y yo en West Rock, después de eso…

En ese momento un recuerdo llegó a mí. Alguien tapando mi boca con un pañuelo y después una terrible sensación de debilidad.

—Papá —sollocé.

— ¿Algo más?

Puse a trabajar mi cerebro a todo lo que daba. Necesitaba recordar.

—Son cosas borrosas. Alguien me tapó la boca con un pañuelo y después una sensación de debilidad y mareo, caminé con trabajo, después de eso me veo recostada en la parte trasera de un auto —comencé a agitar mi cabeza de un lado para otro mientras llegan recuerdos borrosos—. Tengo mis extremidades atadas a los postes de una cama y hay alguien en la habitación. No sé quién es, sólo recuerdo una cabellera rubia. Eso es todo.

—Tanya —dijo Alice—. A quien ves en tus recuerdos es Tanya.

— ¿Tanya? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto? —pregunté confundida.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella. No debí de haberte dejado sola —chilló Alice.

—Hija, no es el momento —le dijo Esme.

—Tanya te secuestró, Bella. Fue ella quien te cubrió la boca y te llevó a no sabemos dónde. Bella… —papá hizo una pausa y tragó fuerte. Le estaba costando hablar.

—Bella, Tanya abrió tu vientre para sacarte a la bebé. Cuando te encontraron, efectivamente estabas atada de manos y piernas y estabas desangrándote. Tenías una enorme abertura en tu vientre.

De qué estaba hablando Charlie. Todo lo que me decía me parecía tan surrealista. ¿Por qué querría Tanya sacarme a mi bebé?

— ¿Dónde está Hasret? ¿Ella está bien, cierto? Dime que lograron llegar a tiempo antes de que le hiciera daño, por favor.

—Cuando llegaron sólo estabas tú. No había rastro ni de Tanya ni de la bebé. Tanya se la llevó.

—No, no, no. Papá, no. Mi bebé —comencé a entrar en un estado de histeria—. Mi bebé.

—Bella, calma.

— ¡No! ¡Mi bebé! —grité y comencé a manotear—. Debo de encontrarla —hice intentos de levantarme, pero no me dejaban. ¿Acaso no entendían que debía de buscar a mi bebé?

Vi cómo Esme oprimía un botón y un par de minutos después enfermeras entrando al mismo tiempo que Charlie y los demás salían.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —mi voz sonó ronca después de tanto llanto.

Lo necesitaba a mi lado, que me dijera que encontrarían a nuestra pequeña, que me abrazara y fuera mi fortaleza para salir y buscarla juntos. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? No podía pensar en Tanya al lado de mi bebé, no sabía qué podía hacerle.

El vacío se acentuaba a cada minuto. No tenía a mi bebé conmigo y no sabía si estaba bien y el no tener a Edward a mi lado sólo empeoraba las cosas. La desesperación, la angustia, el pánico, la ansiedad, no sabía lo que predominaba, sólo sabía que lo quería a él ahí, sólo él podría ayudarme a sobrellevar todo hasta que encontráramos a nuestra bebé. Sólo él podía entender lo que sentía porque era nuestra Hasret.

—Él está junto con Emmett y la policía tratando de encontrar a Tanya. Ya han preguntado a su hermana y padre, pero nada. Llevan un par de días —explicó Alice.

— ¡Dios mío!

Más de cuarenta y ocho horas y mi bebé no aparecía. Por la experiencia de Charlie sabía que no era bueno y además era una recién nacida, necesitaba cuidados. No. No. No.

— ¡No! —comencé a llorar de nuevo.

No dejaba de imaginarme a mi bebé, a ese pequeño bulto arrugadito que todavía no conocía careciendo de los cuidados necesarios, sin recibir todo mi amor, sufriendo por hambre, frío quizá. Supliqué a Dios millones de veces porque no permitiera que sufriera, porque la regresara con nosotros.

—Calma, cariño —me dijo Sue.

— ¿Cada cuánto viene Edward? Lo necesito aquí —les pedí.

Ninguna de las tres mujeres que me acompañaba en esos momentos me respondió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —les pregunté.

Sólo pedí que no fuera una mala noticia sobre él, no creí que pudiera soportarlo.

—Edward sólo ha venido una vez —explicó Alice—. Vino cuando te encontraron, estuvo un par de horas contigo y después se marchó con Emmett. No ha regresado desde entonces.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté alterada.

—Él se siente culpable, Bella. Él piensa que todo lo que has sufrido es por su culpa, que gracias a él te has tenido que enfrentar a Tanya y cuando se enteró del secuestro de Hasret ha ido a peor —Alice se veía exaltada—. Juro que tienes que hablar con él, se le ha metido una idea estúpida en la cabeza. Su plan es encontrar a Hasret y después dejarte ir. No quiere seguir exponiéndote más.

— ¿Qué? ¿En qué demonios piensa tu hermano, Alice?

No, él no podía dejarme. No podía con eso y nuestra hija perdida. Era demasiado, no podría hacerlo. Él y nuestra hija eran mi vida entera, si él nos dejaba mi vida quedaría a la mitad.

—Comunícame con él —exigí.

Alice tomó su teléfono y me lo tendió. Ya estaba marcando a Edward. Tardó un par de bips para responder. Y en cuanto lo hizo, su voz trajo algo de calma a mi alma.

—Alice ¿Qué sucede? ¿Bella está bien? —preguntó. Su voz apagada dejaba entrever la desesperación, angustia y preocupación.

—Sí, Bella está bien —respondí—. Bella desea saber por qué no estas a su lado.

—Bella —susurró.

—Sí, soy Bella —le dije—. Alice me ha contado lo que piensas y necesito que lo olvides. Necesito que vengas a mi lado, seas el apoyo que siempre has sido para mí, necesito que me ayudes a recuperarme para ir por nuestra hija. Ahora, Edward Cullen, mueve tu trasero y ven acá.

—Bella, yo…

—Para, te necesito aquí. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto. Te amo, Edward —le dije.

—De acuerdo, iré para allá —colgó.

Sabía que continuaba pensando lo mismo, que accedió a ir conmigo porque así se lo había pedido, pero eso no disminuía en lo absoluto su convicción de dejarme después de encontrar a nuestra bebé, ni mucho menos la estúpida culpa que sentía. No podía lidiar con eso en ese preciso momento, cuando Hasret regresara a nuestros brazos lo haría, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba a él. A alguien que supiera el dolor que atravesaba mi pecho al pensar en mi pequeña desconocida que me necesitaba.

Media hora después Edward entraba por la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo corrió a mi lado, me abrazó y ambos lloramos por nuestra pequeña.

—Edward, mi bebé —sollocé.

—Lo sé, está bien. Yo sé que lo está —trataba de calmarme.

Temblaba por el llanto, por la respiración entrecortada debido a lo mismo y lo único que podía mantenerme era Edward.

—Han pasado dos días —le dije.

—La encontraremos, sin importar el tiempo que pase seguiré buscando, Bella —juró con fervor.

—Lo haremos, juntos —tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios—. Seguiremos buscando hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento.

—Así es, no nos daremos por vencidos.

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? Quiero escucharlo de tu boca —le dije.

—Alice no debió decirte nada, no es el momento. Sólo te diré que mientras estabas inconsciente me prometí a mí mismo que no regresaría a ti al menos que trajera a Hasret conmigo.

—Y estás aquí, conmigo —sonreí.

—Exacto. No he cumplido —se levantó y alejó de mí.

—Edward no puedes tomarlo de esa manera, no…

—No es el momento para hablar de ello, lo primero es nuestra hija —me respondió tenso.

Traté de tomar las cosas con calma, sabía cómo se sentía, era la desesperación la que lo hacía comportarse y hablar de esa manera. Recordé que esa plática podía esperar, en ese momento debíamos centrarnos en encontrar a Hasret, y yo particularmente en recuperarme para ser de utilidad y no quedarme esperando recostada en una camilla.

—Lo haré sola —le respondí y él me miró extrañado sin entender a qué me refería—. Me recuperaré sola y después iré con ustedes por mi hija. Así que puedes regresar a tu búsqueda —le dije.

No le hacía ningún bien, ni a él, ni a mí. Si en ese momento le mantenía más calmado estar sumergido en la búsqueda podía dejarlo ir.

Sus ojos se centraron en mí, me transmitieron todo lo que necesitaba. Ahí estaba el amor que necesitaba como refugio para el mal momento que estábamos pasando. Él siempre sería mi refugio. Pronto el amor fue opacado por el miedo y la culpa, pero esos segundos en que se dejó vislumbrar el amor que siente por mí fueron más que suficiente para darme las fuerzas de las que carecía al despertar.

No dijo ni una palabra más y salió de la habitación. Dolió, no mentiré al decir que no, pero sabía que era importante para él estar cerca en el momento en que encontraran a Hasret.

Ese día estuve entre revisiones, visitas de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, mis hermanos y la policía haciendo sus preguntas para continuar con el caso y tratar de obtener información que los llevara a Tanya. Todos se abstuvieron de preguntar por Edward, lo cual agradecí. Pregunté al médico por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar en cama, me urgía salir y estar buscando a mi pequeña. Las recomendaciones del médico fueron que tardaría en poder incorporarme, me darían el alta en un par de días, pero eso no era indicio de poder incorporarme en actividades estresantes, pero claro, el doctor era incapaz de pensar que era mucho más estresante el quedarme en casa esperando una llamada, cualquier noticia.

Estaba preparándome para regresar al departamento, le había pedido a Alice y a todos que no le dijeran nada a Edward sobre mi alta, no quería que tuviera que preocuparse por ello cuando debía centrar todas sus fuerzas y atención en encontrar a Hasret. Lo último que me habían avisado era un indicio de saber en dónde podía estar Tanya, necesitaban estar seguros para actuar de manera rápida para no levantar sospechas en ella y huyera, o peor aún, se asustara y pudiera hacerle daño a la bebé.

Abroché el cierre de mi sudadera e hice un mohín cuando el cierre cruzó por mi vientre, la herida todavía daba tirones, no tan intensos como cuando desperté, pero ardía y los puntos tiraban. Los cardenales en mis tobillos y muñecas iban desapareciendo, pero, así como ese tipo de dolor iba menguando, la desesperación, dolor, miedo y angustia por el secuestro de mi bebé iba en crescendo. Iban más de cuatro días y lo único que teníamos era una posible ubicación de Tanya, lo cual tampoco nos decía que nuestra bebé estuviera ahí.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana de mi habitación que daba hacia uno de los patios del hospital. Me quedé observando la caída del agua de una de las fuentes. Los chorros se lanzaban con irregularidad, pero a la vez armoniosamente; brillaban cuando los rayos del sol los acariciaban, creando hermosos reflejos. Alice pasaría por mí junto con Jasper, me quedaría con ellos en su departamento hasta que todo se aclarara con Edward, no sabía en qué postura estaba, aunque sospechaba que en la misma desde la última vez, ya que no volvió al hospital a visitarme desde que le llamé. Charlie me había dicho que, aunque no iba al hospital, realizaba más de un par de llamadas al día para preguntar cómo estaba, pero eso era todo, no había pedido hablar conmigo ni una sola vez.

— ¡Bella! —entró Alice gritando interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

—Vaya, por fin, has tardado bastante. Sácame de aquí, por favor —le pedí.

—Lo haré, pero no creo que quieras marcharte ahora —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿De qué hablas? —caminé hacia la camilla y me senté, si estaba parada por mucho tiempo mi vientre comenzaba a acalambrarse. De acuerdo con el doctor eso era normal todavía.

—Me parece muy bien que te sientes. Debes prometer que no te alterarás, no queremos que regresen a conectarte y menos ahora.

—Alice, sólo habla.

—Bien, bien, sólo espérame aquí.

Alice salió por unos minutos, realmente comenzaba a impacientarme. No soportaba estar más en ese lugar. ¿No podía enseñarme lo que tuviera que enseñarme en su casa? Apreté el puente de mi nariz tratando de calmarme. Debía esperar a que ella apareciera, así que no había más. Escuché la puerta abrirse y con ella apareció Alice, sola, sin nada… pero estaba equivocaba, detrás de ella apareció Edward.

Mi corazón se aceleró, al igual que mi respiración. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y antes de que me diera cuenta mis pies ya habían comenzado a moverse. Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde estaba ese pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada rosa claro. No podía ser, no. Era ella. Era mi Hasret. Y como si quisiera dejar claro que era ella, una pequeña manita regordeta, rosada y arrugadita se asomó, seguida de unos cuantos pujones y unas ligeras sacudidas de sus piernitas.

—Edward —susurré.

Los ojos de Edward denotaban que había estado llorando, pero esas hermosas esmeraldas no eran opacadas más por la culpa y el miedo, ahora brillaban por el llanto, un llanto de felicidad y esperanza, tal cual el mío lo era. Limpié rápidamente mis lágrimas al llegar a su lado, no podía dejar que eso empañara mi mirada y no me permitiera contemplar el rostro de mi bebé.

Extendí mis brazos pidiendo a Edward que me dejara cargarla y en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos mi cuerpo convulsionó por el llanto, la dicha más grande de mi vida me llenó por completo, el vacío que había estado acuchillándome durante todos esos días había desaparecido, con la simple presencia de ese pequeño cuerpo cálido en mis brazos todo momento malo, toda sensación desagradable se habían esfumado.

—Hola, pequeñita —la saludé y sus pequeños ojitos se centraron en mí.

Dos hermosos orbes verde agua brillaban para mí, extendió su pequeña manito y la abrió y cerró en puñitos. Su boquita de pronto se abrió en una pequeña O, estaba bostezando. La acerqué más a mí y su delicioso aroma a bebé me embargó, la acuné contra mi pecho y me quedé observándola. Su cabecita casi calva, salvo por unos cuantos mechones cobrizos adornaban su cabecita. Su naricita chiquita y de botoncito. Un par de labios rosados, pequeños y rechonchos. Dos mejillas rosadas y regordetas. Ella era perfecta. Era tan cálida. La mece para hacerla dormir y a los pocos minutos su respiración se volvió calmada.

—Es tan pequeña —dije a nadie en específico y cuando levanté la mirada me di cuenta de que sólo estábamos los tres. Edward, mi pequeña y yo.

—Lo es, vaya que lo es —la mirada de Edward centrada en ambas era de completo orgullo y dicha.

— ¿Cuándo la han encontrado?

—En la madrugada, hemos tardado en traerla contigo porque primero debían revisar que estuviera bien —me explicó.

— ¿Y lo está, ella está bien?

—Sí, tiene que quedarse por un par de días para recuperar los nutrientes por la alimentación inadecuada, pero ella está bien —me aclaró rápidamente, antes de que mi pensamiento catastrófico hiciera de las suyas.

—Bien, estaré con ella, no me apartaré de su lado —declaré.

—Tranquila, Bella. No puedes exponerte a ese tipo de esfuerzos cuando tú sigues convaleciente —en ese momento pareció darse cuenta del bolso que había sobre la cama y la falta de la ropa del hospital en mí —. Bella…

—Lo sé, y sé que, aunque nos quedemos no nos dejarían estar con ella a toda hora, pero cuanto tiempo pueda estar aquí lo haré —acaricié su suave mejilla.

No pude resistirme y deposité un beso en su frente. Era realmente hermosa.

—Bella, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó al ver la pequeña maleta y mi ropa.

—Me han dado el alta, estaba esperando a Alice para que me recogiera cuando me trajiste a Hasret —le dije.

—Nadie me dijo ni una sola palabra, ¿por qué no me avisaron para llevarte a casa? —se acercó a nosotras y se mantuvo parado justo frente a mí.

—Yo les pedí que no te avisaran. Alice y Jasper pasarían por mí para irme con ellos a su departamento —le expliqué sin apartar la mirada de Hasret.

— ¿Por qué a su departamento y no al nuestro? —estaba confundido, pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que él quería?

—No sabía, no sé en qué términos estamos así que no se me hacía correcto regresar a tu departamento cuando tú no sabes si quieres estar con nosotras.

—No traes tu anillo —su voz era monótona, pero sabía que detrás de ese control estaba desesperado.

—Oh, me lo quitaron al ingresar al hospital y no he podido colocármelo —me encogí de hombros.

Edward estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una enfermera entró para pedirme a Hasret, debían llevarla a otra valoración de rutina a los recién nacidos, y debían de alimentarla, pregunté por si podía amamantarle, pero la enfermera me dijo que debía esperar unos días debido a los medicamentos y al estrés al que había estado sometida. Edward y yo fuimos hasta el cunero donde estaría nuestra pequeña.

—Usted debe retirarse a descansar señorita Swan, ahora es mucho más importante su recuperación —me indicó—. Su bebé la necesita fuerte.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias.

Me giré hacia Edward y vi que estaba al igual que yo, sin poder apartar la mirada de Hasret. Nos conquistó por completo.

— ¿La encontraron en donde tenían la pista? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, perdona, estaba… —señaló a Hasret que ya descansaba en uno de los cuneros.

—Lo sé, te hipnotiza —miré por el cristal a mi pequeña.

Edward tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Sí, estaban en el lote de departamentos abandonados. Cuando llegamos, Tanya la tenía en sus brazos. Ella literalmente creía que ella era su hija, mía y de ella. Es tan increíble todo esto. Tanya estaba realmente desequilibrada —frotó su rostro un par de veces. Lo había pasado mal, realmente mal.

— ¿Estaba? —sabía su respuesta.

—Tanya murió. Cuando logré quitarle a Hasret de sus brazos, después de prometerle que seríamos una familia, se dio cuenta del juego, tomó un cuchillo que tenía a su alcance y trató de atacarme, la policía intervino —me estremecí ante sus palabras. Imaginarlo en peligro, en manos de Tanya.

— ¡Dios, Edward! —caminé hacia él y lo abracé—. ¿Estás bien, te hizo algo?

—No, nada, sólo es un ligero rasguño en la espalda —gemí.

Él había estado en peligro. Tanya pudo haber clavado el cuchillo de manera profunda y haberlo matado. No. Me volví a estremecer y sollocé. No. Imaginarlo dolía. Imaginar mis dos más grandes amores en manos de esa mujer me sacaba de mis casillas, me hacía estremecer y sudar frío por el temor. Mi garganta se cerraba y una presión firme se adueñaba de mi pecho.

Palpé su espalda en búsqueda de la venda o gaza que servía para cubrir sus heridas y ahí estaba, era un pequeño bulto acolchonado. Procuré no presionarlo para no lastimarlo. Me separé de él lentamente.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? —pregunté.

—Cuando me atacó los policías le dispararon tres veces y aunque no fueron en zonas vitales, terminó perdiendo demasiada sangre —explicó.

— ¡Dios! Pobre Kate y su papá —dije.

—Lo sé, cuando salí de la pequeña sala donde me suturaron ellos iban llegando. Todavía no les daban la noticia y no tuve corazón para quedarme. Además, moría por ir a ver a Hasret —se acercó al cristal que nos separaba de nuestra pequeña—. ¡Dios, Bella! No sabes lo aliviado, lo feliz que me siento de tenerla con nosotros y que todo esto se haya acabado.

—Lo sé. Jamás creí que antes de salir del hospital ya tendría a mi pequeña entre mis brazos.

En ese momento Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se acercaban hacia nosotros. Cada uno llevaba un enorme globo de helio con distintas formas. Alice llevaba a una bebé en una cuna, Jasper un enorme letrero de bienvenida y Rosalie un chupón rosado.

—Esto definitivamente es nada. Deberían ver a los abuelos —dijo Rosalie—. La pobre Hasret quedará sepultada entre todos los peluches y juguetes que le traen.

Sonreí por ello. Me daba tanta alegría ver que mi hija era amada no sólo por sus padres, si no por toda nuestra familia y amigos.

—Seth está que brinca de contento porque por fin tendrá a su sobrinita para enseñarle a patear un balón —comentó Jasper.

A los pocos minutos de la llegada de nuestros amigos aparecieron todos los demás: mis padres, los de Edward, Emmett y Seth. Rosalie tenía razón, Carlisle y Charlie no podían más, ibas hasta el tope con los peluches, globos y otros juguetes para nuestra pequeña. Parecía que habían competido por ver quién compraba más cosas para su primera nieta. La escena era tan bella, tan cálida y alegre que lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por mis mejillas. Sentía que podía respirar con calma, por fin.

—Bella, cariño, me imagino que no quieres despegarte de Hasret, pero todavía no estás recuperada al cien por ciento, debes de ir a descansar —me dijo Sue.

—Lo sé, Sue. Gracias. Debo cuidarme ahora más que nunca, por ella.

—Vamos, Bella. Jazzie y yo te llevaremos —Alice me rodeó con uno de sus delgados brazos.

—Tengo todo en la habitación —le dije.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todos veían a Edward, lo cuestionaban con la mirada, pero quise aparentar que no me había dado cuenta. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a la idea de que él no quisiera estar conmigo por su sentimiento de culpa y no sé qué más cosas absurdas. No quería enfrentarme a dicha perspectiva.

—Vamos, Alice —le dije.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación y Jazzie me ayudó a guardar el resto de mis cosas. El estar tanto tiempo de pie y el haber cargado a Hasret comenzó a hacer efecto en mí. La herida comenzó a tirar así que decidí sentarme por un momento.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Alice.

—No mucho, la herida me está ardiendo. Quizá sea por el tiempo que pasé parada —llevé mis manos a mi vientre.

—Recuéstate —me dijo—. Iré por una enfermera.

—No, Alice, no es necesario.

Abrí mi sudadera para que hubiera menos presión en la herida y en cuanto lo hice supe que Alice definitivamente sí debía de ir por una enfermera. Mi blusa blanca estaba manchada de sangre a la altura de donde se encontraba la herida.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —dijo Jasper.

—Sólo debió ser un punto que se ha reventado —les dije para calmarlos.

Alice salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de una enfermera o médico que pudiera ayudarnos. Al ver que demoraba un poco levanté la blusa para ver de qué se trataba ya que la sangre seguía manchando mi blusa, dejando una gran sombra carmesí. El dolor regresó, de nuevo era desde dentro, no sólo se trataba de la abertura en la piel.

— ¡Carajo! —gemí al ver mi vientre. Todos los puntos se habían saltado y la herida comenzaba a abrirse, pero sabía que era más, podía sentirlo adentro.

Alice entró apresurada y detrás de ella venía una enfermera rubia, era joven a simple vista y en cuanto me vio comenzó a negar con la cabeza, corrió por unas gasas y oprimió con una mano la hemorragia que comenzaba a fluir, mientras que con la otra se estiraba para oprimir el botón de llamada. Menos de un minuto después el médico que me había estado atendiendo entró apresurado.

—No puede ser —gruñó—. Tenemos que intervenirla de emergencia. Elizabeth preparen todo para quirófano ¡Ya! —le gritó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Alice asustada mientras que Jasper la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Comencé a sentir mi cuerpo realmente caliente y la herida matándome. Se había abierto por completo, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Sólo veía al doctor tratando de parar la hemorragia que tenía en mi vientre. Era demasiada sangre. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y mi cara y espalda las sentí húmedas. Mi respiración se volvió dificultosa.

— ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué sucede con el quirófano? —gruñó, o eso me pareció.

Por más que luché por mantener los ojos abiertos los sentía demasiado pesados y no pude resistirme a cerrarlos. A lo lejos escuché su voz gritando mi nombre; quise abrir los ojos, pararme de esa camilla y consolarlo, su voz se escuchaba agónica, desolada. Mi pobre Edward.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedar en un estado de inconsciencia completo.

Me sentí como si estuviera en un deja vu. El mismo pitido, el mismo ardor en mi vientre, la sensación de estirarse. Sólo había una cosa diferente, el vacío, ya no estaba ahí. Los ojos no lo sentí tan pesados como aquella ocasión, así como la confusión. Recordaba lo que había sucedido y dónde estaba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de un ligero peso sobre una de mis manos, la derecha para ser específicos. Bajé la mirada hacia el lugar donde sentía esa presión y me encontré con la cabeza de Edward sobre ella. Tenía la misma ropa que el día que me entregó a Hasret: una camisa blanca con unos jeans desgastados. Mi pobre Edward. Me moví un poco para cambiar de lugar, mi cuerpo se sentía tullido, traté de no despertarlo, pero fue imposible. Edward se agitó y fijo su mirada en mí.

—Bella —susurró y una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro—. Preciosa.

Se levantó de su silla y besó mi frente. Al tenerlo cerca su aroma particular me embriago como siempre. Lo extrañaba y el temor de que se apartara de mí seguía atormentándome, no insistiría si era su decisión, pero eso no quitaba el profundo dolor que me provocaba la idea de estar separada de él. El anhelo por él hizo a mi cuerpo buscarlo sin esperar más. Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa para atraerlo a mi cuerpo, busqué sus labios con desesperación, sin importarme mi aliento después de no sé cuántos días, y a él pareció no importarle. Tenía las mismas ansías que las mías, nuestras lenguas batallaban por dominar, nuestros labios se volvieron voraces por devorar los del otro.

—Bella —gimió.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y un destello en mi mano me llamó mi atención. Era mi anillo de compromiso. Centré toda mi atención en él. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que él quería estar conmigo, que todo seguía su transcurso? No, no quería precipitarme y terminar desilusionada. Pero Edward pareció notar mi interés en mi mano izquierda.

—Lo he colocado ahí desde que saliste del quirófano. Me has dado un susto de muerte, preciosa —volvió a besar mis labios, pero en esa ocasión de manera más delicada.

—Eso quiere decir que nuestros planes siguen en pie ¿cierto?

— ¡Oh, mi Bella! ¡Perdóname por ser tan idiota! —se sentó y tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas—. He pasado el mismísimo infierno desde que vi cómo te llevaban toda sangrada —sentí su cuerpo estremecerse—. Estabas tan pálida, tan inerte. Temí perderte, preciosa, temí que te llevaras toda mi vida contigo. Y no puedo, no puedo —sollozó—. Por más que intente alejarme de ti e irme para dejarte en paz y no lastimarte más, simplemente no puedo… porque se me va mi vida. Es insoportable el dolor.

—Shhh —lo callé—. Shhh mi dulce Edward. No me iré a ningún lado. Toda la vida, estaremos juntos toda la vida.

Besó una y otra vez mi mano. Una y otra vez.

—No te pido más —sonrió cálidamente.

Aunque en sus ojos había rastros de sombras que opacaban su calma, me prometí que con el tiempo y la ayuda de nuestra pequeña me encargaría de borrarlas, de llenar esas hermosas esmeraldas de brillo nuevamente.

— ¿Y Hasret? —pregunté.

—Mira hacia tu izquierda —me dijo.

Ahí estaba, en una pequeña cunita envuelta con una manta amarilla y azul. Se veía su cabecita. Era tan bella que no me cansaría de verla. Estaba completamente dormida, se veía tan en paz.

—Ya la han evaluado y todo está más que bien. Ha recuperado los nutrientes faltantes y ¡Dios! Bella es tan alegre. Sé que es pequeña para poder decirlo, pero es tan dulce y calmada, pero a la vez te llena de alegría.

Quería cargarla, pero seguramente me lo prohibirían por unos días debido a la última ocasión.

—La han traído aquí para facilitarme el trabajo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No quería alejarme de ninguna de las dos, así que Carlisle ha arreglado todo para tenerla aquí con nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Edward? Me refiero a mí. Estaba bien y de pronto la sangre no paraba de salir.

—Los médicos no creyeron que necesitaras más reposo, pero así fue, en eso se resume. La herida que te provocó Tanya fue tan perjudicial que ha dificultado la cicatrización, eso mezclado con una infección que los antibióticos que te dieron no combatieron. Así que ese día gracias al esfuerzo de estar de pie por mucho tiempo y cargar a Hasret por otro tanto lograron que la herida se abriera desde adentro nuevamente.

— ¡Dios! —gemí.

—Pero ya estás bien y estás conmigo —sonrió—. Bueno, con nosotros —señaló con su cabeza a Hasret—. Es cuestión de unos días y podremos irnos los tres a casa.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Oh, preciosa. Ni la mitad de lo que te amo yo a ti.

 _6 meses después_

— ¿Crees que Alice ya se haya dado cuenta de tu escapada? —le pregunté a Edward mientras él me quitaba el jabón de mi cabello y yo lavaba sus hermosos pectorales.

—Sí, para estas alturas Emmett y Jasper ya han de haber descubierto que me he escapado —besó mi mejilla y tomó mis hombros para girarme.

—Pues no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de padecer su ira. No quedó muy contenta con nosotros después de nuestras despedidas de solteros.

Escuché cómo oprimió la botella del gel de ducha y lo frotó entre sus manos para posarlas sobre mis hombros, masajear y después bajar a mis pechos, donde mis pezones erectos lo recibieron.

—Ella debería entender que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo separados y además ya sabe que no puedo dormir sin ti y lejos de Hasret y me ha obligado a dormir dos noches lejos de ustedes —gruñó como si fuera un niño.

—Pues no se ha salido del todo con la suya ¿no es cierto? Al final nos hemos pasado todas las noches en videollamada.

Sonreí cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras continuaba con mis pechos. Comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a mi vientre, donde de manera delicada y concienzuda recorrió la cicatriz que lo atravesaba, era un poco fea para mi gusto, pero después de la herida que Tanya me había provocado no podía pedir otra cosa. Sabía lo que en ese momento llegó a pensar porque su cuerpo, pegado al mío, se estremeció y me apretó más a él, como si de esa manera impidiera que me fuera o apartara de su lado.

—Estoy aquí —le reconforté.

—Lo siento, es sólo que el recuerdo de verte tan pálida —volvió a apretarme a él.

—Descuida. Olvidemos eso y centrémonos en nuestra boda —me giré todavía con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—En unas horas serás la Señora Cullen —sonrió de manera pícara.

—No, la Señora Cullen siempre será tu madre —pasé mis manos por sus hombros, brazos, pectorales. Me estaba dando un buen gustito con sus músculos.

—Extraño a Hasret —hizo un puchero.

Desde que salimos del hospital, Hasret y él habían creado un vínculo padre- hija demasiado fuerte. Para Edward, nuestra bebé se había vuelto la viva luz de sus días, aquello que le daba esperanza, se desvivía por ella. El recuerdo de lo mucho que le dolió dejarnos y en especial a ella cuando tuvo que regresar al trabajo seguía enterneciéndome. Había llorado y Hasret por supuesto que había resentido la separación, ambos poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose, pero el momento favorito de ambos era cuando Edward regresaba del trabajo, besaba mis labios para saludarme y después corría a tomarla en brazos. Cada día moría de amor y ternura ante las escenas de padre- hija.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —se escuchó un gruñido detrás de la puerta del baño que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Ambos hicimos un mohín ante el grito de Alice.

—Te dije que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Ya voy, Alice.

—Cuando salgan más les vale salir debidamente tapados —gruñó—. Ustedes dos me desesperan.

Sólo nos encogimos de hombros y después salimos de la ducha. No queríamos hacerla enfadar más de lo que ya estaba. Y en cuanto lo hicimos la vimos zapateando de manera furiosa, sus brazos menudos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

—Alice, lo sentimos —le dije

—Yo no —dijo Edward detrás de mí.

—Edward no ayudas a tu causa —dijo Alice—. Le diré sobre la sorpresa si no sales en este jodido instante y te vas a vestir para irte con los chicos. No quiero saber nada de ti hasta la ceremonia.

—De acuerdo, Alice.

Edward pasó a mi lado, no sin antes darme una nalgada que me hizo dar un saltito. Cuando pasó al lado de Alice le dio un beso en su coronilla.

—No te enfades. La amo y no puedo controlarlo —le dio una sonrisa torcida que terminó por convencer a Alice.

—Anda, sal, debemos empezar a prepararla o llegará tarde.

— ¿Y Hasret? —le pregunté a Alice.

Me habían apartado de mi niña desde las primeras horas de la mañana y el pensar que pasaríamos tres días lejos de ella me estaba atormentando. Dolía mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en separarnos de ella.

—Con Carlisle y Charlie. Los tiene embobados —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No sé qué tan bien salga eso —reí.

Vaya que a Hasret le habían tocado unos abuelos muy consentidores, y ni hablar de las abuelas. Esme y Sue estaban encantadas con la idea de disfrutar ellas de Hasret durante esos tres días, ya habían armado un horario completo, planificando cada actividad. Mi bebé terminaría exhausta, pero vaya que lo disfrutaría.

—Lo están haciendo bien, aún recuerdan cómo cuidar a un bebé —rió—. Mamá, con ayuda de Sue la arreglarán. Ya verás lo hermosa que se ve con su vestido rosado.

Después de horas sentada, donde juré que a mis piernas se les había olvidado cómo sostenerme en pie, por fin llegó la hora de ponerme mi hermoso vestido. En cuanto lo vi colgado en el rincón de aquella tienda de vestidos, supe que ese vestido era para mí. No podía ser más perfecto.

Era un vestido en corta A, con algunos apliques de encaje a lo largo del vestido, sobre todo a la altura del torso y al final de la falda; el escote era en forma de corazón. Las mangas y la espalda estaban cubiertos únicamente por organza con algunos bordados a lo largo de ella. Era perfecto. No llevaría velo, sólo una tiara.

Mi cabello, debido al escote, lo usaría en un moño bajo, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. La tiara era delgada y combinaba a la perfección con los apliques de encaje del vestido. El maquillaje era luminoso y difuminado. En mis ojos sólo se notaba un delineado difuminado junto con sombras rosas y cremas. Los labios iban en tono nude.

Estaba lista para ir al encuentro con Edward. Él ya debería estar esperándome en Carriage House Garden en Edgerton Park. Edward había pedido que fuera ahí como recordatorio de haber sido Edgerton el comienzo de nuestra relación, sería un paso nuevo e importante en nuestras vidas y quería que fuera ahí mismo.

—Mira quién viene a ver cómo ha quedado mamá.

Rosalie entró con su hermoso vestido esmeralda cargando a mi pequeña, que como bien había dicho Alice, se veía hermosa con su vestido rosado, sus mallitas y zapatitos. Llevaba una banda en la cabeza con algunas flores, claramente la banda era de puro accesorio, ya que sus mechones cobrizos seguían siendo casi inexistentes. En cuanto me vio extendió sus manitas y las abrió y cerró en puñitos como pidiendo que la llevaran a mí.

—Mi hermosa, hermosa bebé —la cargué y acurruqué en mi pecho, a lo cual ella se acomodó apoyando su cabecita.

Respiré su aroma, me había dado cuenta de que era un muy buen tranquilizante. Su cuerpecito cálido era tan reconfortante. Besé su mejilla muchas veces y Alice tuvo que retocarme los labios, pero no me culpó, ni regañó. Ella también sucumbía a su encanto.

—Es hora de irnos —entró Charlie a la habitación y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verme—. Hija, luces bellísima.

—Gracias, papá.

—Anda, vamos, antes de que Edward se vuelva loco. Emmett ha llamado para decir que está peor que león enjaulado.

Rodeé mis ojos. Como si fuera posible que me arrepintiera. Entregué a Hasret en los brazos de Rosalie, no quería tropezar en las escaleras y ella en mis brazos. Comenzó a protestar, pero la calmé.

Llegamos al lugar de mi cita con Edward. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios y las limpié una y otra vez en el vestido. No quería que Edward encontrara mis manos todas húmedas cuando las tomara. Llegué al comienzo del pasillo y él se encontraba mirando hacia el cura y el altar, fue cuando comenzó la música que anunciaba mi entrada cuando él se giró.

Recordaría por el resto de mi vida aquella mirada. Amor. Devoción. Anhelo. Deseo. Felicidad. Pasión. Ternura. Todo mezclado de la manera más perfecta que alguien pudiera imaginar, y todo concentrado en esos bellos orbes. Quise correr para encontrarme con él, pero papá me tenía firmemente agarrada. Pero en cuanto llegué a su lado, todo lo demás desapareció. Sólo éramos él y yo, concluyendo una etapa de nuestras vidas y comenzando una nueva donde nos esperaban nuevos retos, pero siempre juntos. Era el último paso en el comienzo de nuestra familia.

Ambos buscamos al más bello de los resultados de nuestro amor, que estaba en las piernas de Esme. Parecía entender que sus padres estaban por casarse, puesto que brincaba y aplaudía. Después de un último vistazo a Hasret nos giramos hacia la persona que sólo haría oficial nuestra unión. Era un último requisito. Edward me había mostrado una y mil veces que nuestras almas, nuestros corazones, nuestros destinos y lo que fuera estaban unidos desde siempre y para siempre.

Decir que escuchamos las palabras que dedicaban al ritual de nuestra unión sería mentira, nosotros estábamos concentrados en nosotros. Nada más. Sólo fuimos sacados de la burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido cuando llegó la hora de los votos.

—Isabella Swan y en unos minutos a ser Isabella Cullen- Swan —dijo con devoción—. Estuve como loco buscando las palabras adecuadas, las palabras más exactas para poder decirte lo comprometido que estaré y estoy en nuestra relación, la felicidad y dicha que me da el tenerte a mi lado cada día, lo afortunado que soy al ser amado por alguien tan perfecto como tú, la promesa de hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestra pequeña, el cariño y cuidado con el que las trataré, el anhelo de nuestra vida juntos rodeados de nuestros hijos, pero no las hay, lamento no poder encontrar un discurso novelesco, romántico y perfecto para ti, así que hice algo con lo que soy bueno.

Metió la mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos del saco y sacó unas hojas de papel dobladas y me las tendió. Las tomé con mis manos temblorosas, las desdoblé y vi que eran unas partituras con el título "Votos". No soporté más y mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, una tras otra.

—Sólo puedo decirte y demostrarte día a día lo mucho que te amo a ti y a Hasret. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Emmett me había comentado lo loco que lo tenía Edward con la escritura de sus votos, y al final había terminado por expresarlo todo de una manera mucho más conocida para él, con la música.

—Edward Cullen —dije su nombre tras terminar de limpiar las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas que él dulcemente limpió—. Eres y siempre serás mi chico dulce de ojos verdes. Amo cada momento a tu lado, amo el hecho de que mi hija y los que vengan serán tus hijos. Te comprendo cuando dices que no existen palabras para describir lo que tenemos, pero no importa, nosotros lo sabemos y con eso basta. Mi alma entera es tuya, seré tu soporte en los momentos difíciles. Pongo en tus manos mi corazón, porque sé que mejor morada no encontrará. Tú, Hasret y nuestros futuros hijos son mi hogar. Te amo.

Edward no pudo contenerse y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme castamente, nuestro momento fue interrumpido cuando el pastor le dijo a Edward que se había adelantado, pero que podía continuar besándome. De esa manera se dio por concluida la ceremonia y dimos inicio a la celebración.

Bailamos, cantamos, comimos y bebimos. Edward y yo disfrutamos cada minuto de la celebración y el momento del primer baile fue realmente especial, ya que decidimos integrar a nuestra pequeña Hasret a él. Edward la cargó mientras nos mecíamos de un lado al otro. Ella pareció disfrutar y al final había terminado demasiado agotada de haberse pasado de unos brazos a otros, siendo entretenida por cada miembro de la familia. Ellos querían darnos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar los primeros momentos como marido y mujer, lo cual, lo habíamos hecho.

Edward no perdió oportunidad de acariciarme, abrazarme, besarme y llamarme esposa, al parecer eso le agradaba bastante, lo decía con orgullo y dicha. En algún momento de la fiesta decidimos alejarnos a caminar un poco. Tuvo que ayudarme a caminar en el pasto y con los tacones, aprovechó el pretexto de un camino rocoso para cargarme y hacerme girar.

Guardaría todos esos recuerdos por siempre. Edward una vez más había logrado hacerme sentir más dichosa, afortunada y feliz. Sólo él lo lograría.

Cuando regresamos a la fiesta la mitad de los invitados ya se había marchado. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habíamos demorado bastante en nuestro paseo, y aunque Emmett hiciera burlas sobre ese tiempo que desaparecimos, juro que sólo hicimos cosas inocentes, aunque Edward había mencionado un par de ocasiones lo loco que estaba por desnudarme y hacerme el amor por primera vez como su esposa. Como dije, parecía agradarle en demasía el llamarme de esa manera. Alice dijo que ya podíamos marcharnos y lo hicimos, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestra pequeña, ya estaba dormida en su porta bebé, pero eso no impidió que la llenáramos de besos y le prometiéramos verla dentro de unos cuantos días.

— Pasaremos esta noche cerca, pero por la mañana tomaremos nuestro vuelo directo a Cabo San Lucas.

No habíamos querido viajar tan lejos del país por si ocurría cualquier cosa con Hasret, de esa manera estaríamos pronto de regreso, por lo que nuestras opciones nos llevaron a las maravillosas playas mexicanas, pero tendríamos que esperar para comenzar a disfrutar de ellas.

—De acuerdo y ¿entonces a dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Esa es una sorpresa —se dibujó mi sonrisa favorita en su rostro.

Condujo por algunos minutos más hasta que nos detuvimos en un complejo residencial. En la entrada apareció un guardia y Edward mostro algunos papeles, después nos dejó ingresar. El lugar no contaba con demasiadas casas, cuando mucho llegué a contar diez. Edward avanzó a través de ellas, hasta llegar al fondo. El lugar era bastante hogareño, con múltiples áreas verdes a los alrededores y una que otra fuente. Al final del camino nos detuvimos frente a una casa de tamaño mediano, de dos pisos. Tenía una pinta rústica y elegante.

—Vamos —me dijo Edward cuando me ayudó a bajar.

— ¿De qué se trata? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Es nuestra nueva casa —me tendió unas llaves.

— ¿Qué? Edward, no era necesario.

—Lo sé, sé que en el departamento cabemos los tres perfectamente, pero en algún momento seremos más de tres. Así que desde antes que Hasret naciera le pedí ayuda Esme y Alice para encontrar algo que te gustara. Te gusta ¿cierto?

—Bromeas ¿cierto? ¡Claro que me gusta!

Recorrimos cada rincón de la casa. La habitación de Hasret, la que sería de invitados por el momento, la nuestra, los baños, la cocina, el patio, la sala. Todo era hermoso.

—Como ves falta por amueblarla, pero eso quería que lo hiciéramos juntos —sonrió—. Sin embargo, en la parte de arriba hay todo lo necesario para esta noche.

Sonreí como boba y mi vientre se contrajo de anticipación. En la parte de arriba, y precisamente en la que sería nuestra habitación estaba una cama, una enorme cama que esperaba por ser usada esa noche. Nuestra primera noche en nuestra nueva casa dando inicio a la nueva etapa de nuestra relación.

Y sin esperar más, Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta nuestra habitación donde dedicó horas haciéndome saber lo amada y deseada que era, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que ya esté terminando esto :'(... ¡La siguiente actualización será el epílogo! Prácticamente esta historia ha llegado a su final, mis divinuras. Hasret regresó con sus padres y ahora han comenzado su familia en una nueva casa :)  
**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Reviews a responder: _alejandra1987_ descuida, para mayor seguridad ahora te responderé por acá, sólo las hice sufrir un poquitín, ya han encontrado a Hasret y ahora se dedicarán a ser felices los tres ;) Gracias por seguir leyendo | _Annimo Cullen_ vaya que la ha padecido el pobre y un poco más en este capítulo, pero ya, todo se ha solucionado, a partir de ahora todo será miel sobre ojuelas. Muchas gracias por leer. | _Cary_ estarán bien desde ahorita, no más drama para ellos, bueno un poco en los outtakes, pero será divertido ;) Gracias por leer | _Amy_ gracias, me da gusto que te agrade lo que ando haciendo con estas ideas que llegan así de pronto, Tanya terminó mal, pero es que si no moría capaz y se escapaba y terminaba haciendo otra cosa ;) | _Luz Ma_ bueno, ahora podrán ser felies, descuida, sólo queda el epílogo, así que ya no habrá nada más que irrumpa su felicidad :)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el EPÍLOGO mis divinuras! Muchas gracias por leer :***


	51. Epílogo

**¡El epílogo ya está aquí! No me lo puedo creer. Espero les guste el final que le he dado a esta historia :)**

 **Capítulo 51: Epílogo**

 **BPOV**

—Hasret, ya conoces las reglas, nada de balones dentro de la casa —le dije mientras entraba con una pequeña caja a la nueva casa.

Sí, nueva casa, porque la anterior sólo tenía tres habitaciones y pronto, en unos meses necesitaríamos una más, y de acuerdo con los planes de Edward, quizá en algunos años se ocuparía la última habitación. Tendría una larga labor de convencimiento por delante.

Mi pequeña, ni tan pequeña de once años, en cuanto vio que su mamá iba cargada dejó de jugar con su balón, regalo de su tío Seth, y corrió a auxiliarme. Edward le había metido a cada uno de mis hijos la firme idea de cuidar de su madre mientras se cocinaba el nuevo miembro de la familia dentro de mamá, y eso era lo que hacía, ayudar a su madre a cargar una infame caja de cuatro kilos cuando mucho.

Los chicos estaban fuera descargando el camión de la mudanza. Seth por fin se sentía parte del grupo con sus veintidós años. Aún con todo y sus veintidós años seguía llamando a Emmett y Charlie el capitán y el general, por supuesto, aún con hijos, seguía siendo la sargento Bella. A diferencia de todo, él prefirió irse a Nueva York a estudiar arquitectura, vivía con su novia, Clare, y Charlie sólo cruzaba los dedos para que no terminara dejándola embarazada. Había ido a pasar parte de sus vacaciones con nosotros, el resto de los días viajaría a Seattle para ver a Clare y sus padres. Vaya que el pequeño demonio había crecido.

En ese momento se escuchó un ladrido y risas contagiosas desde el pateo delantero, sabía lo que significaba eso. Ethan Cullen estaba haciendo de las suyas junto con Duque, nuestro pequeño Bulldog inglés, regalo de Edward.

—Cariño, ¿podrías ver qué está haciendo tu hermano? —le pedí—. Trata de que no se meta en problemas.

—Claro, mami. ¿No quieres que te ayude primero con esto? —señaló la caja.

—Estoy bien, no pesa nadita —le sonreí y me incliné a besarle sus cobrizos cabellos.

Mi hermosa niña se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita. Era realmente muy dulce, noble y alegre, era por supuesto, la niña de papá. Tenía tres grandes pasiones, la música, la pintura y el futbol. Una extraña combinación, podía pasarse las tardes enteras o tocando el violín, o pintando conmigo en la galería, o bien, jugando con su balón. Era la capitana del equipo femenil de su escuela, mismo equipo que era entrenado por su tío Emmett. Jugaba junto a su prima Chantelle dos años más chica que ella. Emmett estaba más que orgulloso de ser el entrenador del equipo de su hija y sobrina.

Escuché cómo Hasret le gritaba a Duque y después sus risas, miré hacia el techo, había sido mala idea mandarla, se había unido a ese par.

—Pero, preciosa —entró Edward alarmado—. Deja eso ahí. No deberías de estar cargando, sólo ve y cuida a nuestros hijos.

—Edward, si sigues tratándome de esa manera juro que me iré a pasar el resto del embarazo con Alice, o mis padres —le amenacé—. No me va a pasar nada, lo juro. No puedes meterme en una burbuja de cristal.

—Pues debería —murmuró.

—Edward —advertí.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo no cargues nada pesado. Tienes cinco meses y…

—Estaré bien —besé sus labios para no dejarlo hablar más.

— ¡Qué bonito! —se escuchó la voz de Emmett—. Nosotros cargando y ustedes dándose arrumacos.

Detrás de él entraron Jasper y Seth, y un poco más atrás se escucharon los pequeños pasos a toda velocidad de mi hijo. Ethan entró corriendo a la estancia mientras Duque y Hasret lo seguían. Al pasar por mi lado se detuvo a abrazarme.

Mi pequeño de cuatro años lo que tenía de travieso lo tenía de cariñoso. Su cabello chocolate y sus ojos esmeraldas eran la combinación perfecta. Era un niño muy apuesto, coqueto e inteligente, le gustaba coquetear con sus compañeritas del jardín de niños. Ya me había tocado escuchar en un par de ocasiones a las niñas decirle lo bonitos y brillantes que eran sus ojos, a lo cual él respondía con un sonrojo, que servía como un gancho más con las niñas, y él, él feliz; eso sí, siempre caballeroso con ellas como le había enseñado su padre. Pareció distraerse en cuanto vio que el piano ya estaba instalado y corrió hacia él. Duque lo siguió de cerca y se colocó a su lado en el banquillo. Suspiré al ver a mi pequeño, estaba creciendo muy rápido, en verdad no aparentaba tener sus cuatro añitos, estaba bastante avanzado.

—Está creciendo muy rápido —le dije a Edward y él sólo sonrió—. No te rías.

—Y tú te quejas de mí con Hasret.

—Lo tuyo es diferente, son los celos de padre —puntualicé.

— ¿Por qué debería de estar celoso? —preguntó enfurruñado.

—Aquí están el resto de las cajas —dijo Jake al entrar en la casa.

Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual Edward había estado celoso el último año. No, no era Jake. Se trataba de su hijastro, Matt. Un pubescente de trece años que se había hecho muy amigo de Hasret. Quien iba detrás de Jake y lo ayudaba con un par de cajas.

Y sí, Jake se había vuelto amigo de la familia. Edward lo aceptó cuando vio que Jake se había casado con una mujer diez años mayor que él, quien era viuda y ya tenía un pequeño cuando se conocieron. Vanessa se había mudado a New Haven un año después de nuestra boda y Jacob había quedado prendado de ella, juró que no la dejaría escapar y no lo hizo. Consideraba a Matt como un hijo y Matt a él como un padre, ahora también ya tenía a Willy, un pequeño de tres años.

— ¿Era necesario que lo trajera? —gruñó Edward.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Amor, es sólo un adolescente.

—Un adolescente que siempre busca estar cerca de Hasret —apretó los dientes—. ¡Mira! Conozco a los de su edad, la hormona comenzará a despertar pronto y nuestra pequeña estará cerca.

Señaló al chico que ya se encontraba caminando hacia Hasret y se sentaba a su lado mientras veían a Ethan y Duque revolcarse en el pasto. No nos habíamos dado cuenta del momento en que habían salido al patio trasero.

— ¡Hasret! —le gritó y yo sólo negué con la cabeza cuando caminó hacia ellos y le pidió un favor a su hija, con el único pretexto de mantenerla lejos de Matt.

—Vaya que sigue de celoso —comentó Jacob.

—Es la niña de sus ojos —me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero Vanessa necesita que la acompañe al médico con Willy —dijo—. ¡Matt, hora de marcharnos!

En ese momento se pudo ver claramente cómo los hombros de Edward se relajaban y por fin se apartaba de Hasret. Salí a donde se encontraba toda mi familia. Duque seguía rodando por el pasto mientras Ethan lo animaba y le daba galletas para perro. Hasret, ayudaba a Edward a colocar la casa de Duque cerca de uno de los árboles en un rincón.

—Iré a ayudar a los demás —les avisé.

—Ah, no, usted se queda aquí —me dijo Edward.

Levanté una ceja retadora, recordándole la conversación previa, Edward sólo hizo un mohín de ceder, pero en contra de su voluntad.

—Hasret, cuida de Ethan y Duque mientras los grandes acomodamos todo —le dijo a nuestra pequeña.

— ¿Puedo tomar mi balón y salir a tirar un rato?

—Claro, cariño —me acerqué y besé su mejilla.

Poco tiempo después llegaron Alice y Rosalie, me ayudaron a acomodar las cosas en la cocina y en la habitación que sería mi estudio de trabajo. El tema de conversación eran los celos de Edward y lo que le hacía pasar al pobre de Matt cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Hasret.

— ¡Mamá!

Entró Ethan corriendo a la cocina y detrás de él venía su primo Tom. El hijo menor de Rosalie.

Vaya que mi hermano y Rosalie habían parecido conejos, después de haber tenido a Chantelle, habían sido hijo tras hijo, hasta que en el cuarto Rosalie había obligado a Emmett a hacerse la vasectomía. Ella insistía en que si fuera por Emmett continuarían hasta que sus espermatozoides no dieran para más. El menor de ellos era Tom con tres años. Los otros dos eran Mark y Beth, de ocho y cinco años respectivamente. Emmett era un papá orgulloso de cada uno de sus hijos y no me equivoqué, era un padre extraordinario, ellos habían sacado el lado serio y responsable, eso sí, sin dejar su carisma característico. Los amaba completamente, y para sorpresa de todos la única que al parecer había sacado su carisma al cien por ciento había sido Beth. Esa pequeña de cinco años era capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera.

Por su parte, Alice y Jasper esperaban a su primer bebé, corrección a sus dos bebés, después de tres años de matrimonio. Alice tenía dos meses de embarazo. Por un tiempo se habían sentido bien con ser los tíos consentidores, pero había llegado el momento de tener a sus propios hijos, y vaya su suerte que había resultado ser gemelos. Alice moría del miedo por la enorme barriga con la que cargaría, según ella. Estaba segura que parecería una pelota andante. Jasper se desvivía por hacerle sentir bien y decirle lo hermosa que se vería con su pancita. Ya había comenzado a hacer planes para adaptar una pequeña habitación que teníamos en nuestra galería para poder llevar y cuidar a nuestros bebés. No estaba tan segura de querer lidiar con los arreglos y todo, pero valdría la pena con tal de no separarme de mi bebé.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté y me puse en cuclillas lo más que pude con mi barriga, quería quedar lo más cercano a su altura.

—Son dos cositas —levantó dos dedos rosados y pequeños—. La primera es que los abuelos ya están aquí y la segunda es —mordió su labio inferior.

—Cariño, el labio no —liberé su labio de entre sus dientes—. Si no me dices no puedo saber lo que sucede y no podré ayudarte.

—Los abuelos han traído caramelos, ¿podemos comer, uno, sólo uno antes de la comida? ¡Por favor! —juntó sus manitas y comenzó a rogar.

— ¡Siiiii, po favo! —dijo Tom detrás de él.

— ¿Tú que piensas Rose, deberíamos dejar a estos diablillos comer un caramelo antes de la comida?

—Mami, po favo —insistió Tom

—Seremos buenos, lo prometo —me miró con esos ojitos brillositos y no pude decirle que no.

—Está bien, pero sólo uno y con la condición que comerán todo lo que sirvamos en sus platos —le dije.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que servirán? —mi hijo era inteligente y ya sospechaba.

—Un delicioso y suculento plato de vegetales.

Detrás de Ethan, Tom hizo un gesto de desagrado. Mi hijo pareció meditar un poco sobre la conveniencia de aceptar o no. Un caramelo a cambio de comer verduras.

—Bueno, está bien —me dijo.

—Ethan, yo no comeré eso —dijo Tom.

—Tom —Rosalie lo miró severa—. Las verduras te hacen bien.

—Saben feo.

—Sin verduras no hay dulce —lo desafió.

Tom salió junto con su primo de la cocina, ambos resignados al gran plato de verduras que les esperaban.

Mientras nuestros padres y los chicos estaban afuera preparando todo para el asado, Alice, Rosalie y yo nos encargamos de preparar los aperitivos y guarniciones. La tarde continuó de manera amena, entre pláticas por parte de todos.

Charlie sobre sus planes después de retirarse, de acuerdo con sus palabras ya no estaba en edad para esos trotes y prefería pasar el tiempo siendo un abuelo consentidor.

Emmett platicó sobre la apertura de su propio despacho y la ayuda que le estaba dando a Rosalie con una nueva política sobre salud pública.

Edward por su parte sacó el tema del retiro de Eleazar quien se la pasaría viajando con su esposa, Edward tomaría su lugar en la empresa, estaba temeroso, pero yo y todos confiábamos en su capacidad al cien por ciento.

Carlisle continuaba en su puesto, pero de manera intermitente, poco a poco dejaba todo en manos de Edward.

Alice nos contó sobre la invitación que Jesse le había mandado, después de cinco años de relación con Renata, por fin había decidido dar el paso. Todos estábamos felices por Jesse, era un chico increíble, que, aunque nunca terminamos de conocer exactamente la historia de su relación tormentosa, sí sabíamos que lo había dejado muy lastimado.

Llegó un momento en el que Emmett se levantó junto con Chantelle y Hasret para ponerse a tirar un rato el balón. Emmett les daba instrucciones para mejorar la postura de sus piernas y caderas para tener una patada con mayor potencia. No sabía desde cuándo se había vuelto un experto, pero él parecía disfrutarlo al igual que mi hija y la suya.

—Mamá —se acercó Hasret—. Tío Emm nos quiere llevar mañana a un campo de una universidad a practicar ¿puedo ir mamá?

—Si a tu padre le parece bien —comenté.

—Papá dijo que te preguntara a ti —sonrió.

—Entonces supongo que está bien —le dije.

— ¡Yeih! —lanzó un puño al aire—. Le diré a tío Emm si podemos llevar a Matt, le gustará, estoy segura.

Vi hacia el lugar donde estaba mi marido y vi lo rojo que se puso instantáneamente. Desde donde estaba podía ver su mandíbula temblar.

—Me parece que no irás, Hasret, podrás quedarte a practicar aquí todo lo que quieras. Ahora el patio es mucho más grande —trató de usar una voz que sonara entusiasmada, pero Hasret no lucía muy convencida.

—Papá, pero mamá ya me dio permiso —debatió nuestra hija.

—Sí, pero…

—Edward —le llamé—. Irá con Emmett ¿crees que dejará que algo le pase?

—No me preocupa el algo, si no el alguien —gruñó y Carlisle se burló—. Papá deberías de estar apoyándome en esto. Es tu primera nieta.

—Pero Hasret, ¿no irías conmigo a comprar las cosas para tu nuevo primo? —preguntó Alice.

— ¡Sí, eso! Ya habías quedado en ir con tu tía Alice —le dijo Edward como escape.

—Sí, pero yo prefiero ir con tío Emmett, es más divertido —dijo Hasret.

—Oh, está bien… supongo —le respondió Alice.

Era la primera vez que Hasret le decía a Alice que no quería ir de compras. Miré a mi amiga y vi cómo agachaba la cabeza y su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar. La conocía y le había dolido que Hasret le dijera eso, que se negara a ir con ella y que prefiriera estar con Emmett. Eso último tenía que ver más con sus peleas y la relación amor— odio con mi hermano, aun así, Hasret había hecho mal en decirle las cosas de esa forma. Tendría que hablar con mi pequeña.

—Alice —le llamé.

—Jazzie ¿podemos irnos? No me siento bien —murmuró.

Antes de entrar a la casa para marcharse se acercó a Emmett.

—Tú me las pagarás, me has robado a mi sobrina —golpeó su pecho con su dedo delgado. Emmett sólo abrió los ojos asustado, supongo que pensó que una Alice dominada por las hormonas era mucho más peligrosa que en su estado normal.

Sabía que en parte era por el embarazo, pero el embarazo no provocaba que te lastimaran las cosas, quizá acentuaba un poco lo emocional.

—Por supuesto, Alie —Jasper se levantó y le ayudó.

Todos, incluida Hasret, vimos que Alice iba con los ojos rojos y humedecidos. Se preguntaban lo que le sucedía, pero yo sabía.

—Alice —le dije.

—Nos vemos —levantó una mano y se despidió de todos.

Las hormonas le estaban haciendo pasar muy malas jugadas, si no era que todo lo tomaba muy a pecho, quería "cabalgar a Jasper en todo momento"; palabras suyas. Sabía que se había marchado para que Hasret no la viera y se sintiera culpable.

Los primeros años de Hasret habían sido completitos de Alice, se la llevaba de comprar desde que era bebé y ella parecía disfrutar, incluso cuando Hasret comenzó a formar oraciones completas le pedía que la llevara de compras. Parecía que le divertía, pero a los seis años descubrió el poder de patear un balón y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Comenzó a agradarle más el jugar futbol, aunque continuaba disfrutando de los centros comerciales con su tía.

— ¿Por qué se va la tía Alice, mamá? —preguntó Ethan al lado de su hermana.

—Alie se sentía un poco mal, pero estará bien —le sonreí para tranquilizarlos.

—Yo puedo cuidarla junto con tío Jasper —se ofreció mi pequeño—. Tú me has dicho que soy muy bueno cuidando.

—Y estoy segura que tu tía Alice amaría que tú la cuidaras, pero dejemos que descanse un poco y te prometo que te llevaré a cuidarla mañana ¿Qué te parece? —le dije.

— ¡Sí, vamos a cuidar a tía Alie!

—Yo también puedo ir mamá —dijo Hasret.

—Pero que no acabas de decirle que irás con tu tío Emmett —le dije tratando que captara la situación.

—Sí, pero si tía Alice está enferma yo quiero cuidarla y consentirla como ella lo hace con todos nosotros.

—Ya veremos.

Edward se colocó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Colocó sus manos sobre mi vientre y acarició en círculos.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? —besó mi mejilla.

—Sí, Alice se sintió mal por el comentario de nuestra hija —le dije.

—No lo hizo con mala intención —salió en defensa de su hija.

—Lo sé, sabemos que Hasret es demasiado dulce para tener la intención de lastimar a alguien y más si es su tía Alice.

—Alice debe entender que nuestra niña ha crecido y tiene distintos intereses —me dijo.

—Así como Matt —bromeé y el gruñó—. No te enfades, siempre será la niña de tus ojos y te amará, no importa si tiene novio o está casada.

—Para eso faltan muchos años. Comienzo a creer que un instituto privado para niñas es lo mejor para ella.

No aguanté más y solté una carcajada. Sabía que no hablaba en serio, pero los celos le hacían desvariar ¿o sí hablaba en serio?

—El punto es cómo hacer para que nuestra niña entienda que el comentario fue poco acertado y lastimó a su tía, pero sin que se siente culpable por preferir una actividad que otra. No es como que no le guste ir de compras —le dije.

—Tú eres la mamá —me miró divertido—. Hablaremos con ella, estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de llevarlo. Somos un equipo ¿no?

—El mejor —lo atraje hacia mí para poder besarlo. Sus labios dulces se movieron sobre los míos de manera lenta, pero sugerente; dulce, pero apasionada.

Ufff fue una mala idea, con el sólo contacto de sus labios mis hormonas se habían alborotado. ¿Se vería mal si lo tomaba y lo llevaba a la parte de arriba para que me hiciera el amor mientras nuestros invitados nos esperaban abajo? Sí, era poco cortés de nuestra parte. Tendría que esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos en nuestra alcoba, o podríamos estrenar mi estudio y llenarnos de pintura, o podríamos hacerlo en el suyo y usar ese escritorio macizo.

—Bella, deja de pensar en cosas sucias —dijo Emmett.

—No empieces —le advertí.

—Empezaste tú con esa miradita pervertida —mi hermano movió sus cejas de manera sugerente y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

Había sido atrapada.

Poco a poco todos nuestros invitados se fueron marchando hasta quedarnos solos. Edward comenzó a levantar todo lo que se utilizó para el asado, con ayuda de su pequeño ayudante, Ethan, quien era seguido por todas partes por Duque. Hasret me ayudaba a meter los trastes y recipientes.

—Cariño —le dije—. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante, debemos de llamar a tu padre.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó temerosa—. Juro que lo que sucedió con tu jarrón favorito fue un accidente. Estábamos corriendo y Duque se atravesó.

—Mi qué ¡Oh, Hasret! —ahora entendía por qué no apareció en las cajas con mis cosas, sólo resoplé, no podía hacer nada ya—. Descuida no es eso, pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras en cuanto sucedió el accidente.

—Prometo que lo haré para la siguiente —sonrió y se dio cuenta de sus palabras—. Quiero decir, no es como que vaya por la casa tirando tus cosas, pero una nunca sabe, los accidentes ocurren.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Anda, vamos con tu padre.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó una vez que nos sentamos frente a ella. Movía sus pies de manera inquieta.

—Princesa, hoy la tía Alice se sintió mal y tuvo que retirarse —le dijo Edward.

—Sí, lo vi. Ethan y yo nos hemos ofrecido para cuidarla.

—Ese es un lindo detalle de ustedes —señaló Edward y después se fue a sentar a su lado—. Pero no fue un malestar físico por lo que tuvo que irse, sino uno de aquí —Edward señaló su corazón.

—El tío Jasper diría que…

—No importa lo que el tío Jasper diría en estos momentos —gruñó Edward— ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero cuando te digo esto?

—Sí, hablas de una herida emocional, pero, por qué tía Alie se siente de esa manera.

Edward me miró pidiendo ayuda. Claro, me dejaba la parte más fácil de todas.

—Tu tía Alice te ama mucho y lo sabes —Hasret asintió—. Ella ama los momentos que pasa con cada uno de sus sobrinos, especialmente cuando los lleva de compras. Tú habías quedado en ir mañana con ella, pero decidiste ir con tu tío Emmett. Está bien que te guste más pasar el tiempo en uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos, pero cómo crees que ella se sintió cuando dijiste que preferías ir con tu tío cuando ya tenías planes con ella.

—Oh —Hasret abrió sus ojos de par en par—. Debí de haber herido mucho a tía Alice.

—No por ello debes sentirte culpable porque te gusten unas cosas más que otras, sólo es cuestión de encontrar un balance para disfrutar del tiempo —le dije.

—Yo lo siento mucho, en verdad no quería lastimar a tía Alie, ella es muy buena conmigo y siempre me compra la ropa ideal para ir al cole ¿Qué hago ahora? No quiero que ella esté mal y me odie.

—Ella no te odia, pequeña —besé su mejilla.

— ¿Te gustaría disculparte con ella? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, pero ¿crees que ella quiera verme? Al final fui grosera y quizás ella prefiera ya no llevarme o verme —mi niña estaba temerosa de que su tía pudiera no querer verla.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo Edward—. Ella estará feliz de que vayas a verla y le aclares todo.

—Mamá ¿puedes llevarme a casa de los tíos para disculparme con tía Alie?

—Vayan, yo me quedaré con nuestro pequeño para terminar de recoger —dijo.

—Eso no es justo, yo quiero ir a ver a tía Alie —dijo Ethan saliendo por la puerta corrediza de la cocina.

—Campeón es un momento entre tu hermana y la tía. Después iremos nosotros —despeinó su cabello.

Tomé la camioneta familiar para llevar a Hasret, iba un poco nerviosa y se sentía realmente mal por lo que había dicho. Ella amaba a todos sus tíos y el pensar que alguno pudiera no quererla más le partía su corazón. Cuando llegamos le pregunté a Jasper por Alice y si sería conveniente que Hasret subiera a verla. Jasper comprendió lo que estaba pasando y la llevó a la habitación de Alice, me quedé abajo con él para darles la privacidad necesaria. Tomamos un café mientras él me decía lo bien que le haría tener a Hasret ahí, la boba de Alice había pensado que su sobrina, mi hija, ya no la quería, eso la había puesto realmente triste y aunque él trato de explicarle que sólo era cuestión de gustos y no que prefiriera pasar más tiempo con Emmett que con ella. Algunos minutos después ambas bajaban de la mano. Ya no había rastro de llanto en el rostro de Alice y ni de culpa en la de mi hija, cuando terminó de bajar corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Mañana después de la práctica con tío Emmett ¿puedo ir de compras? —preguntó Hasret—. Invitaremos a Chantelle, queremos comprar ropita para el nuevo miembro de la familia y podría aprovechar para comprar algo para mi hermanito.

—Esa me parece una idea estupenda —abracé a mi hija—. Debemos marcharnos para ayudar a papá y Ethan.

—Nos vemos —se despidió mi pequeña al igual que yo.

— ¡Por fin un tiempo para los dos! —dijo Edward mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado en nuestra cama.

—Lo sé, ha sido un día agitado —me pegué a su cuerpo y él inmediatamente me abrazó.

Amaba acurrucarme con él.

—Jamás tengo suficiente de ti —me estrechó con fuerza a su cuerpo.

— ¿A pesar de once años de matrimonio? —le pregunté.

—No y jamás lo tendré, eres realmente adictiva —besó dulcemente mis labios— ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro bebé? —acarició mi vientre—. Sigue cocinándose bien ¿cierto?

—Todo está bien, tranquilo papá sobreprotector —reí.

—Sabes que tú y mis hijos son mi vida entera —su voz revelaba la profundidad de sus palabras y lo sabía, sabía que era así.

—Te amo —alcé mi cabeza para poder besar sus labios.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti. Te tengo para mí solo por el resto de la noche —comenzó a besar toda la extensión de mi cuello— Podríamos empezar por bautizar esta habitación.

No pude más que soltar una carcajada.

—Edward esta habitación la bautizamos el día que se volvió nuestra —enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos para pegarlo más a mí. Sus manos comenzaban a meterse por mi blusa y bajaron para desabrochar mis pantalones.

—Bueno, ahora lo haremos con una cama, la vez pasada fue un poco incómodo.

Volví a reír, ambos habíamos terminados lastimados por la alfombra que en esos momentos estaba por toda la casa, y justamente ese había sido el motivo por el que la había mandado a quitar, por si en alguna otra ocasión se nos ocurría usar el piso de otra habitación.

—Estaba pensando —comencé a mordisquear mi labio inferior.

—El labio no, sabes que me matas —liberó mi labio de la prisión de mis dientes—. Dime en qué pensabas.

—No lo sé, quizá podríamos ya sabes —miré hacia todos lados menos a él—. Podríamos crear buenos recuerdos en nuestros estudios para cuando trabajemos y tener más inspiración.

—Eres mi musa y mi inspiración, con recuerdos o sin ellos, pero por qué no convertir a mi estudio en un lugar más agradable —me dijo.

—Entonces en tu estudio será.

Salimos a hurtadillas de nuestra habitación y corrimos hacia su estudio, a veces nuestros hijos eran tan acertados en los momentos de aparecer y en ese día no teníamos ganas de ser interrumpidos, llevábamos todo el día sin tener un momento a solas, los amábamos, pero queríamos nuestros momentos de pareja, sólo Edward y yo. Los casi once años de matrimonio sólo nos habían hecho desearnos, amarnos y disfrutarnos mucho más.

Hicimos el amor de manera apasionada, nos amamos como siempre, como cada entrega, uniéndonos no sólo de manera física, cada caricia trasmitió miles de palabras, de sentimientos, fue la expresión más pura y primitiva del amor. Él había sido el primer hombre en mi vida y segura estaba que sería el único, lo había amado cada día, le había entregado todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón y él me había respondido de la misma manera entregándose por completo a mí.

Cierto era que había huido de sus sentimientos de una manera poco apropiada y con ello me había lastimado, pero cada momento que pasamos juntos, cada palabra suya, cada acción, cada caricia, habían borrado con creces ese sufrimiento. Edward se pasaba cada día de nuestras vidas demostrándome su amor sincero y puro. Me amaba sin medidas y a nuestros hijos los adoraba.

Jamás creí que podría tener una vida feliz a su lado, pero así era, no cambiaría nada de nuestras vidas, ni las discusiones, los altibajos, todo formaba parte de mi vida y así era como la quería. Al lado de uno de los hombres más maravillosos, tiernos, apasionados y amorosos, y era completamente mío; con nuestros pequeños y el que venía en camino que llenaban mis días de felicidad con sus travesuras y su manera tan dulce de ser, incluso Duque era el plus que lo hacía aún más perfecto a pesar de no estar tan convencida cuando Edward llegó con él.

Estaba terminando de colocarme mi blusa para poder ir a nuestro cuarto y continuar con la segunda ronda, no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos cuando nuestro par de diablillos andaban por la casa haciendo travesura y media. Y se escuchaba muy silenciosa la casa, para poder ser verdad. Edward abrochó sus pantalones y me ayudó a bajar de su escritorio, miré a nuestro alrededor y habíamos hecho un desastre completo, pero él parecía estar distraído con otras cosas. Cuando lo miré él estaba observando fijamente mis pechos, y apostaba qué era lo que veía en realidad.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, seguirás obsesionado con mis lunares ¿cierto? —bajé un poco más mi blusa para que pudiera apreciarlos mejor.

— ¡Joder! Son tan malditamente sensuales —se acercó y tomó mis pechos entre mis manos los amasó de manera sensual y posesiva—. ¿Ya te dije que tus lunares lucen mucho más sensuales cuando estás embarazada? —preguntó juguetón mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi blusa para acariciar mis pechos.

Más le valía detenerse o terminaríamos siendo descubiertos por Ethan o Hasret. Y ambos sabíamos que en algún punto no podríamos pararlo porque nos perderíamos en el otro.

—Y nada tiene que ver con que mis pechos aumentan de tamaño ¿cierto?

—No lo sé, tendría que averiguarlo.

Bajó las copas de mi sostén y comenzó a masajear y pellizcar mis pezones, acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos y después los pellizcaba. Eso me hizo gemir y buscar más contacto. Sus ojos se centraros en mí.

—Te dije que serías mía toda la noche.

Sacó mi blusa de nuevo y comenzó a besar mis hombros, clavícula, el valle de mis pechos, el canalillo entre ambos. Me torturo de manera peligrosa para mí, alejándose del lugar donde quería recibir sus besos. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de mí, rodeó de besos mi aureola y por fin, por fin, lo tuve donde quería. Se apoderó de mi pezón, lo chupo, lamió, succionó y mordisqueó. Me estaba inquietando y la humedad entre mis piernas comenzaba a ser molesta, tuve que apretar mis piernas para calmar la ansiedad. Edward llevó sus manos a mis pantalones y estaba a punto de desabrocharlos cuando…

— ¡Papá, papá! —esa era la voz de nuestro hermoso Ethan, acompañada de pasos presurosos.

— ¡Ethan, dámelo! —y esa era nuestra princesa Hasret, que al parecer iba detrás de él.

— ¡No, papá! ¡No, Hasret, dámelas!

Edward bufó y gruñó. Sabíamos que era demasiado bueno. Pegó su frente a mi hombro y depositó un dulce beso en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Yo sólo reí.

—No es gracioso. Anda, colócate la ropa mientras voy a ver lo que sucede con nuestros diablillos. Espero tú no seas como tus hermanos – le habló a mi vientre de cinco meses y después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios—. Ni creas que he terminado, sólo deja que ese par se duerma. Te lo dije, esta noche eres toda para mí.

Solté una carcajada.

— ¿Y que no es así cada noche?

Edward sólo se encogió de hombros y salió de su estudio. Me coloqué mi ropa y volví a mirar el desastre que habíamos causado. Ya lo limpiaríamos al día siguiente.

Cuando salí Edward se encontraba con los niños en la sala conversando. Vi un pequeño cuaderno de piel sobre uno de los sofás.

—Hasret no quiere prestarme tu cuaderno de partituras —se quejó Ethan cruzándose de brazos.

—Él no sabe leerlas todavía, para qué podría quererlas —contraatacó Hasret—. Les saco más provecho.

— ¿Estabas haciendo algo con ellas? —le preguntó Edward.

—Estaba practicando un poco con el violín —explicó—. Llegó Ethan y me las ha quitado, así nunca podré llegar a componer como tú.

— ¿Ethan? —le interrogó.

—Es que yo quiero tocarla en el piano —se quejó.

—Pero debiste pedírselas, y tú, Hasret, podrías ayudarle a tu hermano y enseñarle. Él no aprenderá a leerlas si nadie le explica —despeinó a Ethan y acarició la mejilla de Hasret—. Por qué no lo toman como una actividad entre hermanos.

Inmediatamente mis hijos comenzaron a protestar.

—Sé que la diferencia de edades puede limitar las actividades que comparten, pero deben darse la oportunidad de compartir aquellas que disfrutan ambos —les explicó—. Mis partituras pueden tomarlas cuando quieran, pero con la condición que no pelearán y procurarán compartir este pasatiempo. ¿Así que, qué dices Hasret? ¿Te gustaría enseñarle a tu hermano cómo leer una partitura? ¿Qué dices Ethan, te gustaría que tu hermana te enseñara?

— ¡Sí! —brincó Ethan—. Podríamos tocar algo juntos, Hasret.

Edward y Ethan miraron a Hasret esperando una respuesta. Nuestra pequeña comenzaba por una etapa complicada, la adolescencia. Donde comenzaría a alejarse un poco de la familia tratando de encontrarse a sí misma, pero como el equipo que éramos lograríamos que ella sintiera siempre el calor y cariño que teníamos por ella.

—Supongo que eso puede ser divertido —se encogió de hombros—. Podrías ayudarnos, yo no recuerdo mucho sobre el piano y sería más fácil para Ethan.

—Claro, siempre que necesiten mi ayuda ahí estaré.

Hasret tomó el libro de partituras y en ese momento reconocí que era el que le había regalado a Edward años atrás. Ethan se sentó en el regazo de Edward cerca de Hasret y comenzaron a hojearlo.

—Así que aprendimos hoy a pedir las cosas y no quitarlas —tocó la punta de la nariz de Ethan—. Y a compartir lo que tenemos —llegó el turno de Hasret.

—Somos un buen equipo ¿no? —dijo Ethan.

—Lo somos. El mejor, pero no le digan a su tío Emmett —secundó Edward—. Ahora ¿quieren darle un abrazo a papá?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron mis bellos hijos y mis tres amores se fundieron en un enorme abrazo.

En ese momento decidí entrar en escena.

—Vaya, vaya, así que me excluyen del equipo y los abrazos familiares —me quejé mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward.

—Claro que no ma, sólo papá nos decía el gran equipo que somos los Cullen- Swan —me explicó mi pequeño de cuatro añitos.

—Sigo esperando mi abrazo —me crucé de brazos fingiendo un puchero.

Inmediatamente mis hijos se lanzaron a abrazarme haciéndome caer por completo en el sofá y me llenaron de besos mis mejillas.

— ¡Niños, cuidado! —Edward los apartó demasiado rápido de mí—. Podrían lastimar a su mamá y a su hermanito.

Yo sólo rodeé los ojos. A ese hombre jamás se le quitaría lo sobreprotector.

Ethan se volvió a acercar y se puso a la altura de mi vientre.

—Lo sentimos, hermanito —acarició mi vientre delicadamente con su pequeña mano—. Cuando nazcas, papá y Hasret te enseñarán a tocar como a mí. Yo todavía soy pequeño, pero también podré ayudarte —besó mi vientre y juro que mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas; como siempre que lo hacían cuando veía una muestra de afecto de mis hijos hacia mi vientre- su hermanito.

—Anden niños, deben ir a acostarse, no porque sean vacaciones pueden dormir tarde —les dijo Edward.

—Buenas noches, mamá —Hasret me dio un beso en la mejilla y después uno en mi vientre—. Buenas noches, hermanito. Un día menos para conocerte.

—Hasta mañana mami, papi, bebé —dijo Ethan.

—Vamos Ethan, papá y mamá necesitan un momento de adultos —Hasret tomó la mano de su hermano y lo llevó hacia la planta de arriba.

—Iré a arroparlos en un momento —les dije.

Suspiré de felicidad y cómo no serlo con mi familia feliz, con el bebé en camino y con mis amigos. Habíamos pasado buenos y malos momentos; pero volvería a pasarlo una y otra vez si al final ese era el resultado. Edward a mi lado amándome cada día de manera más intensa, siendo el hombre hermoso que me conquistó desde adolescente, compartiendo conmigo cada aspecto de su vida, siendo un amigo, un esposo, un amante, siendo todo para mí. Mis hijos creciendo felices, el tercero en camino y todos ellos sanos, me sentía tan orgullosa cada día de verlos, amaba cada pelo, cada dedo, amaba todo de mis diablillos, eran mis tesoros más preciados. Sin lugar a duda, amaba mi vida, amaba mi familia y era realmente afortunada de tenerlos conmigo. Cada día era mejor al anterior y no podía esperar por ver lo que nos faltaba por vivir y compartir.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi sien.

—Sólo en lo feliz y afortunada que soy por tenerlos a ustedes —me giré para quedar frente a él y poder besar sus labios—. En todo lo que ha pasado para llegar aquí.

— ¿Así que no te arrepientes de haberme elegido?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Para nada. Pasaría todo, incluso tus actividades con todas esas mujeres —hizo una mueca y lo besé—. Sí, incluso eso, si con ello logro tenerles a ustedes. La recompensa es demasiado buena.

—Soy yo el afortunado —me estrechó aún más—. Jamás tendré el tiempo suficiente para recompensarte, amarte y agradecerte por los tres mejores regalos de mi vida —besó mis labios—. Dime que me amas —me pidió.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… —fui cortada por sus brazos tomándome al estilo nupcial.

—Continúe así señora Cullen, hasta que lleguemos a nuestra habitación. Le dije que esta noche sería toda mía —besó de manera apasionada mis labios, un pequeño preludio de lo que me esperaba.

Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho mientras continuaba diciéndole que lo amaba.

* * *

 **Y bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, PERO, recuerden hay dos outtakes que subiré en cuanto pueda, sé que quieren momento hot de nuestra parejita, así que se los daré en esos outtakes ;) No me despido de ustedes, ni de esta historia todavía, dejaré el sentimentalisto para cuando termine de subir ese par de outtakes que espero disfruten, pero desde ya les digo que me siento triste de terminar con esto u.u**

 **Reviews a responder: _alejandra1987_ En uno de los outtakes hablaré un poco de cómo salío esto de los votos en una canción, sólo debes esperar ;) Ya sé, Hasret la imagino demasiado tierna y me cuesta mucho tratar de plasmar esa ternura en la descripción, pero bueno, creo que ahí la llevo. Muchas gracias por leer | _Adriu_ no sabía si responder por acá o en PM, acá te doy las gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario y creéme, yo también me siento triste por llegar al final de esta historia. | _Migiwara_ sí, hay dos outtakes que ya tengo planeados y que espero les gusten, así que todavía no me despido de ustedes ;) Muchas gracias por leer | _Cary_ ya les tocaba poder disfrutar su felicidad sin nada que la ensombreciera y lo mejor, al lado de su bebita. Muchas gracias por leer. | _Lya_ no sé si ya me hayas alcanzado hasta acá, pero espero puedas leer mi respuesta, muchas gracias por unirte a esta historia y por tu comentario, espero te haya agradado la historia :D | _Luzma_ listo, ya sólo nos quedan los dos outtakes ;) Gracias por leer.  
**

 **¡Gracias a cada una de ustedes!**

 **No olviden que nos leemos todavía en dos outtakes, este es el final de la historia, pero no lo último :)**


	52. Outtake 1: Despedida de soltero

**¡Hola divinuras! Lamento la demora, se me pasó por completo que hoy es jueves, a último minuto me he acordado, pero les dejo ya el primer outtake listo. Prepárense porque tiene un regalito hot para ustedes ;)**

 **Capítulo 52: Outtake 1 "Despedida de soltero"**

 **EPOV**

Pasé el bolígrafo una centésima vez por el papel, con la esperanza que fuera la decisiva. Estaba bloqueado, las palabras no salían, no, más bien, las palabras salían, pero no era lo adecuado y ni mucho menos reflejaba por completo todo lo que sentía. Las palabras eran exiguas en su significado para representar mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Escuché un gorgoteo y miré el monitor, mi pequeña ya se había despertado. Tomé la hoja de papel en la cual llevaba escritas dos míseras palabras y que sabía que no servirían, la arrugué y la lancé al bote de basura junto con las otras. Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia la habitación de Hasret.

En cuanto abrí su puerta su aroma me inundó, era un aroma que me calmaba tanto. Me acerqué a su cuna y ahí estaba mi princesa, moviendo manitas y piernitas. En una de sus manos tenía su chupón y jugaba con él. En cuanto me vio sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Ya has despertado, verdad princesa —acaricié su estómago y ella soltó una risita.

Sus ojos brillosos se entrecerraron un poco. Me perdí en ese hermoso par de verdes agua, sus mechones de cabello cobrizo brillaron con la luz. Era perfecta. Agarré su manita y ella se aferró a mi dedo, ella no sabía lo que provocaba eso en mí. Me hacía tan feliz. Nadie, a excepción de su madre, claro está, había hecho desbocar mi corazón con un simple gesto. Cada vez que veía a ese pequeño trozo de Bella y mío sabía que daría mi vida entera. Hasret y Bella eran mis grandes amores, mis esperanzas, lo eran todo para mí.

—Anda, ven con papá, quizá puedas ayudar y darme un poco de inspiración para mis votos —le dije.

La tomé en brazos, pero un pequeño olor no agradable me llegó.

—Uff, Hasret, creo que primero debemos cambiar tu pañal —hice cosquillas en su pancita y se agitó un poco, le di su chupón para que se quedara tranquila mientras le cambiaba su pañal.

La llevé hasta el cambiador y comencé a cantarle una canción infantil mientras le quitaba el pañal y la limpiaba. Hasret hacía ruiditos al succionar su chupón una y otra vez.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? —se escuchó el grito de Emmett.

—Arriba —le dije—. Tu tío el mastodonte ha llegado.

Tiré el pañal y le coloqué su pantaloncito de nuevo y después sus zapatitos.

—Hola, hola —entró en la habitación—. Uy Hasret, pero qué es lo que te da de comer mi hermana, eso apesta.

Fruncí mi ceño. Nadie le decía a mi hija que sus desechos olían mal… bueno, sólo yo.

—Ven acá, dulce bebé —tendió los brazos hacia Hasret y ella extendió los suyos. ¿Qué podía hacerle? Lo adoraba. Aunque tendría que empezar a prestar más atención a lo que Emmett hacía con mi bebé, era capaz de lanzarla a la piscina con el pretexto de enseñarle a nadar desde bebé—. Eres tan guapa como tu tío Emmett —pellizcó sus mejillas y ella sonrió.

Bueno, a ella parecía agradarle así que no tenía nada que decir.

— ¿Y bien futuro hombre casado? —me preguntó mientras me seguía hacia mi habitación.

—Nada, estaba con los votos —gruñí.

— ¿Todavía nada? —preguntó.

Escuché reír a Hasret, me giré y vi a Emmett haciéndole caras.

—No, llevo decenas de intentos y nada —me dejé caer en la silla donde estaba antes de ir por Hasret.

Me pasé los dedos entre mis cabellos como gesto de desesperación, tenía sólo una semana para tenerlos listos y no llevaba ni una jodida palabra.

—Entonces ¿es eso lo que te tiene tan estresado? ¿Qué sucede? —Emmett tomó el chupón que se le había caído a Hasret y jugó con él.

—Pues eso, nada, eso es precisamente lo que sucede nada. No tengo algo que siquiera valga la pena —contesté frustrado.

—Tranquilo, ya llegará la inspiración, si no en el último de los casos sacas algo de cualquier película o libro de poesía —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —pregunté indignado—. Te recuerdo que la mujer con quien me caso se trata de tu hermana. Estamos hablando de Bella.

—Por eso mismo, a Bella no le importará siempre y cuando lo digas de corazón y porque en verdad lo crees.

—No lo entiendes —tomé otra hoja de papel, la hice bola y fue a dar directo al cesto de basura, al final rebotó con las otras y terminó en el piso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas?

—Quiero encontrar por lo menos aquellas palabras que logren expresar lo que ella despierta en mí, quiero que sea perfecto porque ella lo es, quiero darle en ese día todo lo que ella merece y mucho más.

Emmett me miró como si se compadeciera de mí, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba feliz por mí.

—Vaya que Bells te tiene en sus manos, cuñadito —movió sugerentemente las cejas.

—He estado los últimos años prendado de ella, de su candidez, de su gentileza —dije sonriendo—, de esa sonrisa y esos ojos que pueden iluminar hasta el día más oscuro de mi vida.

—Tienes suerte, vengo a salvarte de tu falta de inspiración —se acostó en la cama, extendió los brazos y colocó a Hasret de avioncito. Quizá debería de ir a quitársela antes de que la dejara caer.

En lugar de eso le pregunté:

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tienes que distraerte, tomar inspiración y nada mejor que tu despedida de soltero.

Las palabras "despedida de soltero" en la boca de Emmett sonaban a un acto ilegal, lo cual, no me daba muchas ganas de hacer.

—Emmett, no creo que a Bella le agrade la idea —rasqué la parte trasera de mi cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me va a agradar? —Bella entró en ese momento a la habitación—. ¿Qué se supone que le estás haciendo a mi hija, Emmett?

Bella se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó en mi regazo. Era más que bienvenida. Miró hacia el cesto de basura y frunció su ceño. ¡Mierda!

—Un poco de avioncito —Emmett se volvió a sentar y dejo a Hasret de nuevo sobre su pierna.

—Sigo esperando, qué se supone que no me agradará —dijo Bella recargándose en mí. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y me hice el desentendido, no quería ser yo quien le hablara de la dichosa despedida de soltero.

—Bueno, Bells, verás, cuando una pareja está por casarse es costumbre que al novio se le haga una despedida de soltero. Ya sabes, para decirle adiós a los días de gloria de la soltería —Bella alzó una de sus cejas bien definidas y lo miró molesta y después a mí.

—No me mires a mí, no ha sido mi idea; yo estoy feliz por decirle adiós a mis días de soltería —besé su mejilla.

—Más te vale, pero supongo que es parte de la tradición y quién soy yo para romper con ella —se levantó e inmediatamente extrañé su peso—. Así que dame a mi bebé para que puedan irse.

Emmett le dio a Hasret, quien se apretó al pecho de su madre, Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación.

— ¿Estás segura, preciosa?

—Sí, no sería justo que yo tenga una despedida de soltera y tú no —se encogió de hombros.

Emmett se paró en seco.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí, Rose está organizando una despedida de soltera junto con Alice y Ángela —no nos miró a ninguno de los dos.

No sé por qué, pero la despedida de soltera de Bella no me agradaba para nada. Entrecerré mis ojos y miré hacia Emmett, a él tampoco parecía agradarle mucho.

—Bella, preciosa —le llamé—. ¿Habrá algún stripper en tu despedida de soltera?

— ¿Habrá en la tuya? —me regresó la pregunta.

Mire hacia Emmett al igual que ella, él no pudo lucir más culpable.

—Exacto —sonrió de manera cínica—. Pero ve, te estaremos esperando ¿verdad preciosa mía? —comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a nuestra bebé.

—Bella —comencé a decir. Quizá si me quedaba por voluntad, ella no asistiría a esa fiesta del demonio.

—Anda ve, entre más pronto te marches más pronto llegarás —me guiñó un ojo.

Salí de la casa no muy convencido, pero no estaba seguro si era por mi despedida de soltero o por la despedida de soltera que Rosalie estaba organizando. Ella podía ser capaz de llevarle a Bella hombres completamente desnudos bajo el pretexto de ser la última vez que Bella podría hacerlo sin remordimientos. ¡Al carajo! Bella con o sin remordimientos no podía hacer eso, no podía andar por ahí mirando hombres desnudos mientras se pegaban a ella. ¡Agh! Peor aún, esos hombres querrían tocarla al ver lo bella que es, se frotarían contra su cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esas imágenes.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunté a Emmett.

—Es una sorpresa, pequeño Eddie.

—Podríamos hacerle caso por una vez a tu hermana y no tener strippers —le dije

—Edward si eres así de amargado antes de casarte no quiero pensar cuando tengas diez años de casado.

—Las chicas no estarán muy contentas con esto —le avisé.

—Nadie contará lo que suceda esta noche.

—No lo contarán porque no sucederá nada. ¡Dios, Emmett! Pareciera que vamos a engañar a nuestras chicas.

— ¡Edward, no! No haremos nada malo, sólo miraremos, beberemos y nos divertiremos —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Seguía sin gustarme su plan.

Llegamos a un club nocturno donde al lado del letrero con el nombre del lugar se encontraba la silueta de una mujer en luces de neón. Desde afuera se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, mis oídos comenzaron a ensordecerse. Las luces parpadeantes hicieron que cerrara mis ojos, pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a ellas.

Una vez dentro del local nos encontramos con Jasper, algunos amigos de la facultad y a un par de chicos que no estaba seguro de conocer. Emmett me sentó justo a la mitad del grupo y se retiró con Jasper. A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba rodeado de tragos y peor aún, mujeres semidesnudas bailando demasiado cerca de mí. A Bella no le haría nada de gracias si se enterara.

—Me han dicho que es tu despedida de soltero, cariño —susurró una rubia en mi oído.

¿Acaso no sabían cuánto detestaba Bella a las rubias? En cuanto se enterara que una chica rubia había bailado sobre mi regazo y había restregado sus enormes pechos en mi cara me mandaría a dormir a la sala. Aunque Bella no tenía por qué enterarse.

—Anda, no seas tímido, puede que sea tu última noche salvaje —ronroneó.

Mataría a Emmett por ello. La chica tomó mis manos e insinuó llevarlas hacia su cuerpo. No quería tocarla, me sentía acosado. Quité mis manos de entre las suyas.

—Oh, ya sé, lo que necesitas es un lugar más privado ¿No es así?

—No —dije firme.

—Descuida, tengo lo que necesitas.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza y tiró de mí. Miré hacia Jasper y Emmett clamando por ayuda, pero ellos estaban en sus propios asuntos. Me preguntaría qué dirían mi hermana y Rosalie al respecto. Seguí por unos pasos más.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —pregunté como si nada.

—Al parecer los ojos en ti te ponen tímido, nene. Iremos a un privado —me dijo tratando de ser seductora.

—Yo preferiría regresar con los chicos —le dije con la voz atorada en mi garganta.

Emmett no llegaría a mi boda. No llegaría. Así Rosalie después me matara por dejarla sin marido, no me importaba, lo mataría, claro, si es que yo mismo llegaba.

Antes de que la rubia continuara llevándome a otro lugar mi teléfono vibró en mis pantalones. Me detuve y miré que era un mensaje de Bella, lo abrí rápidamente, quizá algo le había pasado a ella o a Hasret.

¡Joder!

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando vieron lo que tenía justo frente a mí. No era nada más, ni nada menos que Bella en un negligé casi transparente de color azul. Debajo de la foto venían unas cuantas palabras que recitaban: "Lástima, tendré que quitarme esto y jugar yo solita"

¡Mierda!

Mi pene se irguió de inmediato como respuesta a la imagen de Bella desprendiéndose de esas microtelas, pasando sus manos por su piel tersa y después acariciándose acudieron a mi mente.

De ninguna manera, tenía que ser yo quien le quitara esas prendas, tenía que ser yo quien la acariciara, y por supuesto, no podía perderme por nada la vista en vivo de tener a Bella enfundada en ese negligé.

Di media vuelta y fui hacia la salida dejando a la bailarina en donde estaba, no di explicaciones ni a ella ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Si iba a tener una despedida de soltero sería con mi Bella y ese negligé azul.

Tomé un taxi, ya que había llegado con Emmett en su Jeep y en cuanto llegué, salí pitando y de la misma forma subí las escaleras para llegar a nuestro departamento. Sólo nuestra habitación tenía luz y me dirigí hacia ahí.

Al entrar me encontré con Bella sentada sobre la silla con las piernas cruzadas. Era la reina de la lujuria vestida de esa manera. Sus cabellos caían en rizos, sus ojos ahumados y labios rojos. Ese color en la delicadeza de sus labios sólo me hacía desearlos tenerlos alrededor de mi miembro mientras succionaba con fuerza.

—Señor Cullen, pero qué es lo que está haciendo usted aquí, creí que estaría en su despedida de soltero, me han dicho que va a casarse —ronroneó.

Me quedé confuso por un par de minutos, no entendí muy bien el camino de sus palabras hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba asumiendo un rol y debía de seguirle el juego.

—Así es, me casaré con la mujer más guapa de todo el mundo —me acerqué poco a poco adonde ella estaba.

—Oh y entonces qué es lo que hace aquí —se levantó y reparé en el par de tacones negros que llevaba puestos.

¡Joder! Sus piernas lucían realmente exquisitas.

—No ha respondido, señor Cullen —se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho sobre mi camisa—. ¿Qué hace aquí si su novia es tan guapa?

—Así es, pero dicen que es la última noche salvaje que puedo tener antes de unirme a ella.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa, botón por botón.

—Oh, ya veo, viene en búsqueda de una noche que lo ayude a sumergirse en la aburrida vida de matrimonio con su novia —terminó de quitarme la camisa y acarició cada línea de mi pecho y abdomen— ¿Acaso ella no lo satisface en lo más mínimo?

—Oh, sí, ella lo hace —sonreí por el juego—. No me malentienda, señorita, pero no se puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a una mujer tan hermosa como usted —jugué con ella.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y bajó su mano a mis pantalones donde tomó mi ya despierta erección y apretó un poco. Dejé escapar un jadeo en respuesta a su caricia.

—No me diga ¿Y hubo en su despedida de soltero alguna otra oportunidad que no pudiera dejar pasar? —preguntó de manera inquisidora.

Disimulé una sonrisa antes de responder. Seguiría jugando con ella.

—Oh, sí, una chica que bailó para mí. Era una chica rubia. Mi novia la describiría como una rubia, pechos grandes —volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—Una rubia despampanante ¿eh? —apretó más su agarre en mi miembro—. Me pregunto qué es lo que le hizo esa rubia despampanante.

—Nada, no la dejé —tomé su cintura y la pegué completamente a mi cuerpo—. A mí me gustan las castañas, es por eso que me resulta irresistible —dije en su oído para después mordisquearlo.

—Oh —mordió su labio.

—Y no sabes cómo me pones cuando muerdes tu labio —liberé su labio y fui yo quien se adueñó de él.

—Debería marcharse en busca de su prometida. Ella lo estará esperando —dijo cuando me aparté de ella.

—Quizá esté dormida —tomé mi teléfono de mi pantalón y le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que me demoraría más—. Listo, le he avisado que llegaré más tarde.

En ese momento su teléfono vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Bien, supongo que queda en mis manos hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable.

Volvió a tomar mis pantalones por la pretina y los desabrochó. Los bajó y quitó junto con mis botas y calcetines. La vi morderse su labio y pasar la punta de su lengua por él. Sus labios rojos seguían siendo una tentación, moría por verlos envolver mi polla, por verlos succionarla. Pareció leer mi mente porque la tomó con una mano y la llevó a su deliciosa boquita. Pegó la mirada en mi rostro y llevó mi falo a lo más profundo de su garganta. Una vez instalada ahí comenzó a succionar, a utilizar su lengua y chupar. Lo sacaba y chupaba la punta para después succionarla. ¡Joder!

—Preciosa, me matas —jadeé—. ¡Bella! —grité cuando succionó profundo.

—Edward, se supone que estamos en un rol —se quejó.

—Lo lamento, pero necesito llamarte mientras me tienes en tu boca, preciosa —ella rodó los ojos, pero continuó con su tarea. Volvió a meterme en su boca.

Tomó con una mano mis testículos y los masajeó mientras continuaba chupándome. Era una imagen digna de recordar siempre. Esos delicados y rojos labios a mi alrededor, y sus ojos fijos en mí, su melena cayendo en sus hombros. ¡Dios, era una perfecta!

—Preciosa, te necesito —la tomé de los hombros y la hice levantarse.

Tomé sus nalgas e hice que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas. Comencé a devorar su boca mientras caminé hacia la silla donde la había encontrado sentada y me coloqué en ella, quedando con Bella sobre mí en horcajadas. Acaricié la piel desnuda de su trasero, sus pequeñas bragas no cubrían mucho de él. Recorrí el contorno de la prenda hasta llegar al origen de su humedad.

—Siempre lista para mí —murmuré pegado a su mandíbula que comencé a mordisquear.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de mis dedos. Los movía en círculos alrededor de su entrada. Moría por devorar sus pezones, pero la parte de arriba de su negligé no me dejaba; a regañadientes tuve que apartar mis dedos de su humedad para mover la estorbosa prenda. Bajé lo necesario para liberar sus montículos y me deleité con la suavidad de su piel. Dos piedras de color melocotón los coronaban, haciéndolos más apetecibles. La miré fijamente mientras dirigía mi boca hacia esa fuente de placer. Rodeé con mi lengua, succioné y mordisqué. Bella expuso sus pechos invitándome a continuar. Sus manos se aferraban a mis hombros y podía sentir sus uñas clavadas en ellos. El dolor era placentero.

—Desnúdate —le pedí, aunque soné a exigencia.

Ella se levantó y pude ver cómo sus piernas fallaban. Mi lado ególatra sonrió a ello. Se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó de manera sensual a desprenderse de cada prenda. Tomó sus pechos con sus manos y pellizco sus pezones, cerró sus ojos por el placer. Era la imagen más erótica que podría imaginar Gimió por sus caricias y estuve celoso, quería ser yo quien provocara esos sonidos arcaicos y carnales. Abrió sus ojos y los centró en mí. Bajó sus manos a las bragas y las llevó hacia los costados. Metió sutilmente sus dedos y comenzó a bajarlas. Una vez liberada de ellas intentó quitarse sus tacones, pero se lo impedí, le haría el amor con ellos puestos. Bella sonrió de manera traviesa y subió sus manos por sus piernas, hacia el interior de sus muslos y después a la unión de estos. Pasó su lengua de manera sugerente por sus labios y mi polla dio un salto al recordarlos alrededor de mí. Comenzó a masturbarse con sus dedos. Acariciaba delicadamente la punta de su clítoris y después los adentraba más a su delicioso coño.

Sin poder evitarlo dirigí una de mis manos hacia mi miembro y comencé a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo. Apretaba un poco la cabeza y volvía a bajar. Mis movimientos los compasé a los de Bella. Al mismo ritmo que ella acariciaba su punto de nervios, yo hacía lo mío con mi pene. Su mirada estaba centrada en ese punto, en la unión de mi mano y mi falo.

—Edward, te necesito, por favor —suplicó mientras continuaba estimulándose.

—Ven y tómame, preciosa.

Aparté mi mano para que pudiera ella tomarla y clavársela hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Bella se acercó con un paso felino, moviendo sus caderas de manera tentadora. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, agarró mi pene con una mano y lo introdujo muy lento en ella. ¡Joder! Su coño era realmente estrecho.

—Preciosa —gruñí.

Movió sus caderas en círculos, podía sentir mi pene acariciando cada rincón de su interior. Era realmente cálido ahí adentro, cálido y suave. Dejé que continuara con sus movimientos y en el momento en que aceleró volví a llevar mis manos a su precioso trasero, al cual amasé y apretujé. Aparté una mano para tomar su rostro, dejarlo firme y besarla mientras ella se penetraba.

— ¡Joder, Edward! —comenzó a gemir.

—Eso es nena, tómame dentro de ti —mis manos se sintieron atraídas a sus pechos y los acaricié.

Se levantó de mi regazo y sentí la pérdida de inmediato. Mi pene húmedo por sus jugos brilló con la luz. Bella mordió su labio y se giró. Se sentó de nuevo en mi regazo, pero en esa ocasión no se introdujo mi polla, la colocó entre sus piernas y las cerró dejándola ahí en contacto con su delicioso coño húmedo. La punta de mi miembro se asomaba entre sus piernas. Ambos gemimos por el contacto de nuestros sexos. Comenzó a subir y bajar, acariciándose toda la extensión de su sexo, desde la entrada hasta su clítoris.

—Esto es delicioso —comenzó a jadear y a subir y bajar mucho más rápido.

Su humedad se regaba por todas nuestras partes. Bella bajó su mano y acariciaba la punta de mi pene.

—Preciosa, necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Hazlo, fóllame —pidió con la voz ronca.

La aparté un poco de mí y la levanté lo justo para poder colocar mi erección en la entrada de su sexo. Tomé sus caderas y en un solo movimiento la bajé y me enterré profundo en ella.

— ¡Agh! —gritó por la intromisión.

Gruñí por su estrechez.

La incliné un poco hacia delante y comencé a embestirla de manera lenta, pero firme. Me levanté de la silla y nos giré, sin sacar mi erección de ella.

—Agárrate de la silla. Te follaré rápido.

Bella se agarró de los descansos para los brazos.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí —jadeó

Tomé sus caderas con firmeza, las apreté. Salí de ella de manera lenta y después, en una estocada firme y rápida, estuve de nuevo dentro de ella. Comencé a moverme de manera rápida. Bella se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás de acuerdo con mis movimientos. La habitación era llenada por los ruidos de nuestros cuerpos chocando, los jadeos de Bella, mi sexo entrando en el de ella, mis gruñidos de satisfacción. Todo era demasiado sensual. Llevé mis dedos hacia su botón hinchado y comencé a acariciarlo. Inmediatamente sentí cómo sus paredes se volvían una prisión para mí. Ella estaba cerca.

—Siento cómo te contraes a mi alrededor —gruñí—. Déjalo ir, preciosa.

Sentí mi nirvana muy cerca por lo que pellizqué con delicadeza su clítoris. Fue todo lo que necesitó para explotar. Sus paredes bombearon con ferocidad y me dejé llevar. Liberé toda mi descarga dentro de ella mientras sus contracciones continuaban. Era demasiado placentero correrse al mismo tiempo que ella.

Pasaron unos segundos, me salí de ella y pareció desfallecer. El orgasmo le había llegado con intensidad. La tomé en brazos y la llevé hacia nuestra cama. Jalé el edredón para poder recostarla y cubrirla. La recorrí hacia un lado para poder acostarme a su lado. La rodeé con mis brazos y enterré mis dedos entre sus cabellos para acariciarla.

—Espero esa haya sido una buena despedida de soltero y le sirva para soportar la vida en matrimonio.

—Sí, ha sido una muy buena despedida de soltero, pero, al contrario, estoy más que ansioso porque comience mi vida de casado —la pegué más a mi cuerpo.

—Me alegro. Su novia es una mujer muy afortunada.

—Se equivoca nuevamente, señorita. El afortunado soy yo de tenerla —besé su coronilla— Anda, a dormir preciosa.

—Sólo una cosa más —me dijo antes de bostezar—. No te preocupes por los votos. Sé que me amas, así que lo que salga para mí es suficiente. No quiero que se vuelvan un martirio y te impidan disfrutar del momento

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de los votos?

—Vi la papelera llena de papeles y tomé algunos. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Descuida —me acurruqué.

Su respiración poco a poco se volvió tranquila, lo que me dijo que ya estaba cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Verla de esa manera, tan relajada, en paz y tan hermosa como siempre me hacía estrujar el pecho. Ella era perfecta y por algún motivo me amaba. Por ello debía de encontrar los votos perfectos para nuestra boda. Aquellos que pudieran transmitirle todo el amor que despertaba en mí, lo agradecido que estaba por hacerme mejor persona, por regalarme los mejores momentos de mi vida, por darme el mejor regalo de todos, nuestra pequeña Hasret.

No sabía cómo había tolerado estar tanto tiempo sin ella, negándome a mí mismo el sentimiento más hermoso del que he sido capaz de sentir, o por lo menos hasta que nuestra pequeña llegó al mundo. Había sido un imbécil al negarme la felicidad de estar con ella, de ser amado por ella. Viviría cada día para amarla y recompensarle.

Aunque estaba entusiasmado por la boda y lo que eso significaba, desde antes yo ya estaba unido a ella, la boda era un último paso para reafirmarle al mundo entero que ella y yo éramos uno mismo.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos pequeños lloriqueos, giré hacia el monitor que teníamos para cuidar de Hasret y vi que nuestra pequeña estaba despierta. Seguramente necesitaba un cambio en su pañal. Bella se despertó y estaba por levantarse.

—No, no, tranquila, iré yo. Vuelve a dormir —besé sus cabellos y salí de la habitación.

Hasret todavía lloriqueaba, pero en cuanto me vio su llanto paró. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a su cambiador.

—Mi bella bebé —acaricié su barriga con una mano mientras con la otra bajaba su pantaloncito de su pijama—. Alguien necesita un cambio de pañal.

Sus gorgoteos eran demasiado adorables. Balbuceaba mientras tomaba su manita en su boca. Cada vez que la veía me embobaba. Era la bebé más adorable. Sus ojitos verde aguamarina bailaban por todas partes. Le di un pato de peluche que le gustaba demasiado, con eso la mantendría tranquila mientras terminaba de cambiarla.

Sus balbuceos continuaron en todo momento y soltó risitas en algunos momentos en que le hablaba.

—Esos ruiditos son música para mis oídos, cariño. Es como si me dijeras "Papi te amo" —me detuve en seco en cuanto terminé de decir aquello.

Música… como si me dijeras… te amo. ¡Eso era!

—Bebé, te dije que me ayudarías a inspirarme —la tomé en brazos besé su mejilla y la dejé en su cuna. Acaricié su cabecita unas cuantas veces para que durmiera.

Una vez que concluí con la labor de dormir a Hasret fui hacia nuestra habitación y chequé que Bella estuviera bien dormida. Tomé mi cuaderno de partituras, unas hojas y lo necesario para comenzar con la tarea. Lo había encontrado. No encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresarle a Bella todo mi amor, pero lo haría en otro lenguaje que entendía y sentía mucho mejor. La música. Le transmitiría todo en cada nota y melodía que escribiera. Compondría una canción que hablara de todos mis compromisos y sentimientos.

Con sólo pensar en ella las notas fluyeron, logré que cada melodía transmitiera y le dijeran por mí aquello que con palabras no podía. Esa noche fue larga, pero logré terminar mis votos. La canción misma era una promesa y una reiteración de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Lo había logrado y gracias a nuestra pequeña que me había dado la señal que necesitaba. Ya estaba más que preparado para mi boda y ansiaba que llegara el día de unirme, de una nueva manera, a ella, a mi dulce preciosa que descansaba en el piso de arriba. Despacio cerré la tapa de mi piano, suspiré y fui hacia el lecho que compartía y compartiría siempre con la mujer de mi vida.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este outtake? Hasret al final fue quien inspiró a Edward para componer la canción de los votos, además yo sé que extrañaron los momentos hot en los últimos capítulos, así que estos outtakes son para consentirlas :) Sólo nos queda un outtake más, así que ahora sí la nostalgia me gana.  
**

 **Reviews a responder: _Cary_ mil gracias por leer y lo sé, también extrañaré escribir en esta historia, pero todo debe llegar a un fin en algún momento| _Alejandra1987_ no quiero ni pensar en terminar de publicar esta historia, pero así tiene que ser, ya llegarán más historias y espero poder contar contigo y todas ustedes en ellas, me alegro que te haya gustado el epílogo y espero hayas disfrutado también este outtake :)| _Lya_ al contrario, gracias a ti y a cada una de ustedes por regalarme de su tiempo y leer esta historia. Me de un gusto tremendo saber que les ha agradado  
**

 **¡Un outtake más para despedirnos de Say you love me! Dejaré mi sentimentalismo para el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces, mis divinuras de lectoras:**


	53. Outtake Despedida de soltera

**¡Última actualización! Vamos por el último outtake**

 **Capítulo 53: Outtake "Despedida de soltera"**

— ¿Entonces no hay manera alguna de hacerte cambiar de idea en cuanto a mi despedida de soltera? —le pregunté a Rosalie.

—Oh, no. Tu despedida de soltera se convertirá en el medio perfecto para vengarnos de ellos —señaló a los chicos que se encontraban preparando la carne en el asado.

—Pero no es nada que llegue a niveles de extravagancia ¿cierto? —las miré asustada.

—Bella, el chiste de una despedida de soltera es que sea extravagante. Son tus últimos días como mujer soltera —dijo Alice saltando en su silla.

—Alice, despertarás a Hasret —le dije al ver que mi pequeña se agitaba en mis brazos.

—Ups, lo siento mi pequeña y hermosa sobrina —acarició la mejilla de Hasret, admirando su obra.

Había ido de compras un día antes y le había comprado montones de vestidos, pantaloncitos, pijamas y de todo. Ese día decidió colocarle un blusón azul marino con unos pantalones cortos blancos y como accesorio una diadema blanca. Se veía divinamente adorable. Alice la había vestido como ocasión de su primera parrillada en familia.

—De acuerdo, entonces a qué hora debo esperarlas mañana —pregunté.

—Pasaremos por ti a las nueve y media. Todo ya está arreglado para llegar y entrar a divertirnos —dijo Rosalie emocionada—. Recuerda llevar algo ultra sexy —me dijo.

—Oh, ponle palomita a eso. Su atuendo ya lo tiene, se lo he comprado —Alice nos guiñó uno de sus ojos perfectamente delineados.

—Chicas, sólo prométanme que no tendré que hacer cosas que no quiero. No quiero a tipos restregando sus pelotas en mi cara —hice un gesto desagradable.

—Bella, qué clase de novia eres tú —gruñó Rosalie.

—Es sólo que al final Edward regresó y no se dejó engatusar con alguna de esas chicas.

—Bella —habló Rosalie con una tranquilidad fingida—. Nuestros hombres fueron a un club a ver a mujeres desnudas bailarles y restregarse en ellos. Me dejo de llamar Rosalie Hale- Swan si no hago que tu hermano se arrepienta de haber elegido ese lugar para la despedida de soltero de Edward. Así que pienso pasármelo bomba con cualquier chulito lleno de músculos.

— ¿Por lo menos estarán guapos? No me malentiendan, pero no quiero ver bailar miserias frente a mí cuando tengo a Edward en casa —le dije.

—Con quién crees que estás hablando. Recorrí todo New Haven en busca del club con los hombres más apetecibles —me guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Aja! —escuché un carraspeo detrás de mí—. Rosalie eres muy amable, pero mi Bella no necesita de eso.

Me giré hacia Edward que ya tomaba lugar a mi lado.

—Uno nunca sabe. No lo sé, quizá Bella podría encontrar un hombre lo suficientemente bueno para mandarte a volar antes de la boda.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Rosalie?

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par, por un par de segundos pareció realmente asustado.

—Eso nunca pasará —aferré la mano de Edward.

—Te amo —dijo llevándose mi mano a sus labios.

—Ustedes son demasiado empalagosos —dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba—. Ya está la comida —nos avisó.

—Iré a dejar a Hasret al moisés —me levanté con ayuda de Edward.

—Déjame, yo lo haré.

Le tendí a nuestra bebé y él la tomó con demasiada delicadeza, como siempre. Le di el monitor para que lo colocara en el moisés que estaba bajo el tejado del patio y pudiéramos estar al pendiente. Edward la dejó con cuidado y la cubrió con una manta delgada, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío.

—Así que ya estamos listos para la semana que viene —dijo Alice—. Bella, recuerda que tendemos que ir mañana por tu vestido.

—Entendido capitana.

—El vestido de Hasret ya lo tengo, se verá divina —volvió a señalar Alice—. Así que todo ya está listo. Sólo falta que den el sí.

—Estoy ansioso por ello.

Los ojos de Edward se centraron en mí y no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

—Yo sólo pido que me dejen comprar la lencería que usará Bella debajo del vestido —pidió Edward y nuevamente no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¡Edward! —le recriminé.

—Ni de chiste, hermanito.

— ¿Podemos dejar de parlotear sobre la boda de estos dos y comer? —gruñó Emmett.

Comimos y continuamos hablando de la boda. No podía creer en sólo en una semana sería la esposa de Edward. Él insistía en que sólo era un trámite puramente legal para hacerlo valer ante el resto de mundo, para él yo era su mujer desde el momento en que acepté estar con él después de todo el drama. Yo me sentía de la misma manera. Me emocionaba la boda y ser llamada su esposa, pero sólo era un requisito más, estaba atada a él de maneras mucho más firmes y fuertes que un trozo de papel.

Después de comer, los chicos nos ayudaron a recoger todo y se marcharon. Alice me hizo jurar que no haría nada para escaparme de la despedida de soltera. Tuve que jurarlo de manera resignada; realmente preferiría no ir, o quizá sí, si no estuvieran involucrados bailarines exóticos con una tanga puesta.

Nuestra pequeña que ya estaba despierta luchó para hacernos saber que moría de hambre, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a su habitación para poder amamantarla. Edward nos acompañó, tenía un gusto particular por verme amamantar a nuestra hija. Mientras lo hacía, Hasret colocó una mano de manera posesiva sobre mi pecho y sobaba con sus delicados dedos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verde agua.

—Son tan hermosas —levanté los ojos hacia Edward, se veía realmente embelesado por la escena.

—Amo sus ojos —le dije—. ¿Quién diría que terminaría sacando los ojos de la abuela Cullen? Y sus sedosos mechones cobrizos igual a los de su padre —acaricié su cabecita y ella sonrió.

—Nuestro siguiente hijo tiene que tener tu cabello chocolate —me dijo.

—Alto ahí, Cullen. Un bebé a la vez.

—Los hacemos divinos ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero no me pondré como globo de nuevo hasta dentro de unos años —le advertí.

—Bien, pero tendremos mínimo otros dos, o quizá tres —besó mi coronilla y después la de Hasret.

—Esa idea me parece bien.

—Tengo que corregir algunos balances. Te veo en nuestra habitación —me dijo antes de salir del cuarto de la bebé.

Antes de salir de la habitación de Hasret dirigió una mirada hacia nosotras.

—No me agrada la idea de que vayas esta noche —me dijo Edward.

—Yo también preferiría no ir y quedarme con ustedes —acaricié la mejilla de Hasret mientras era sostenida por Edward para bañarla.

—Sé que habrá esos bailarines todos musculosos, pero nada de bailar con ellos ¿cierto? —preguntó con ¿temor?

—No tengo muy claro qué es el show que tienen preparado, pero tampoco me hace ilusión el ser manoseada por alguien —murmuré.

—Manoseada, a qué te refieres con manoseada —preguntó indignado—. Esos hombres no te pondrán una mano encima.

Tomé a Hasret de sus brazos y la coloqué sobre su asiento para el baño. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a golpear y salpicar agua. Sus risas eran demasiado tiernas.

—Bueno, Edward. Uno no puede controlar los movimientos durante el baile. Ya sabes —le piqué un poco y traté de ocultar mi sonrisa.

— ¿Movimientos? ¿Qué movimientos? Le llamaré a Alice y le diré que estás muy enferma —salió del baño apresurado.

—Ja, tu padre cree que podrá contra tu tía Alice. Suerte con ello —le dije a Hasret mientras lavaba su cabello.

A los pocos minutos regresó Edward con un rostro abatido. Alice lo había mandado al demonio. No pudo ser otro el resultado. Cómo podía pensar que Alice se creería esa excusa y ahora, con mayores motivos, me pondría a bailar con algún hombre todo esteroides.

—Y qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Pff, Alice amenazó con no dejarme verte hasta el día de la boda si continuaba intentando estropear tu despedida de soltera —gruñó.

—Ya lograremos pensar en algo. Anda ayúdame a asear a Hasret.

Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a untar el jabón en sus bracitos, barriguita, piernitas y yo lo iba enjuagando. Nuestra pequeña era más que feliz ahí adentro. Era todo risas y balbuceos. Terminamos de bañarla y la llevamos a su habitación para cambiarla. Mientras yo la secaba, Edward preparaba todo lo necesario: su pañal, talco, su ropa y zapatitos. Rodé mis ojos al ver la ropa que Edward había elegido para nuestra hija. Me había pasado un lindo mameluco completo, rosa con puntos blancos, con las palabras "Daddy loves this girl" y unos diminutos Converse rosas también.

— ¿En serio? —le dije y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Habíamos decidido comprarle en una salida familiar algunos mamelucos y bodysuits con frases parecidas. Había desde "I´m cute. Mom´s cute. Dad´s lucky" "Daddy´s little sunshine" "Of course I´m smart. Have you met my mom?" entre otras tantas, que claro Alice había querido tener la suya y le había comprado una y luego Emmett no quiso quedarse atrás. Aunque esas dos preferíamos dejarlas fuera de las opciones.

—Lista. Estás hermosa —cargué a mi pequeña.

—Como tu madre —dijo Edward detrás de mí—. Sí que eres amada por papá.

Nos quedamos un rato más en la habitación de Hasret jugando con ella y leyéndole historias. Edward puso un piano para bebés delante de ella, pero seguía siendo muy pequeña para eso. Mi hermoso futuro marido no perdía la esperanza de enseñarle a tocar algún día.

Edward tenía a Hasret acostada boca abajo sobre su pecho mientras ella dormía, por mi parte terminaba de arreglarme para estar lista en cuanto Alice llegara. Decidí usar una falda negra y una blusa de seda color vino sin mangas y para rematar unos tacones negros. Mi cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado con sus ondas naturales y el maquillaje cargado en los ojos para ser más sutil en los labios. Me coloqué los dijes de Edward y mi anillo de compromiso y listo, estaba lista para irme a la tortura.

—Te ves muy hermosa —me dijo Edward.

—Gracias. Ya no suenas tan desesperado por impedir que vaya a esa fiesta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo la esperanza de que puedas escaparte como lo hice y no sé, quizás algún bailarín exótico particular te esté esperando en casa. Ya sabes, no queremos que pase desapercibida tu última noche salvaje.

—Umm resulta realmente tentador. Podría llegar a pensarme la idea del bailarín privado ¿Cómo es?

—Me han dicho que es bastante guapo, tiene el cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, alto y una sonrisa que podría dejarte sin aliento.

—No digas más, me pongo húmeda de sólo imaginarlo. Definitivamente quiero poner mis manos en él.

—Bella —gruñó.

—Tú comenzaste con el juego.

—Y pretendo terminarlo cuando llegues a casa.

¡Dios! Si no fuera porque nuestra pequeña dormía encima de él ya le hubiera saltado y follado. Lucía realmente increíble con esa playera negra que se pegaba de manera perfecta en sus músculos. Y esos jeans que caían de sus caderas de muerte. Ufff. Alice y Rosalie no entendían que yo no necesitaba a ningún hombre fortachón, con kilos de gel en su cabello cuando tenía al hombre más perfecto en mi cama. Con los músculos en los lugares adecuados y del tamaño ideal, con ese cabello revuelto que gritaba ¡Sexo a la vista! Y ¡Joder! Esos ojos que me acariciaban completita con una sola mirada, despertando un hormigueo placentero por todo el cuerpo. Él era el encargado de hacerme pasar la noche más salvaje de mi vida como soltera y sería quien tomara la tarea de hacerlo en mi vida de casada.

—Bella, si te muerdes ese labio voy a llevar a nuestra hija a su cuarto y regresaré para tomarte de tal manera que mientras estés con esos hombres recuerdes que he sido yo quien ha estado entre tus piernas.

¡Oh, joder!

—No me importaría que lo hicieras —murmuré.

Tomó a nuestra bebé y la llevó a su cuarto para que durmiera cómoda y tranquila. Lejos de los pensamientos y comentarios poco decorosos de sus padres.

—No pienso hacer enojar a ese par —dijo refiriéndose a Alice y Rose cuando volvió a entrar a nuestra habitación—. Las conozco y sé que son completamente capaces de alejarte de mí hasta el día de la boda.

—Pero tú encontrarías una manera de verme ¿no es así? —le dije acercándome a él.

—Tenlo por seguro, preciosa. Adonde sea iré y te encontraré.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos cuando estuve frente a él. Tomé su cara entre mis manos, pasé los dedos por los rastros de su barba sin afeitar en un par de días. Era realmente sensual y me deleité con la sensación. Sus ojos bajaron a mis labios y los fijo ahí, mordí mi labio para tentarlo todavía más. Al ver que no dio el primer paso, fui yo quien lo dio. Fijé su rostro y me acerqué a besarlo. Acaricié su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua y el me dio el acceso que le pedí. Moví mi lengua contra la suya, deposité cada gramo del deseo que sentía por él en ese beso. Mis labios danzando con pasión junto con los suyos. Mi lengua recorriendo el interior de su cavidad y batallando contra la suya por dominar el beso. Edward bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero, lo apretujó y me tomó de ahí para cargarme y dejarme caer en la cama. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis pechos mientras que su boca ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, dándome tiempo para respirar. Estaba por pedirle que me desnudara cuando la voz en grito de Alice nos hizo separarnos y saltar del susto.

— ¡Edward Cullen aparta tus manos de mi amiga!

Alice entró como huracán en nuestra habitación y lo apartó de mi lado. Ugh. Teníamos que parar con eso de dejar la puerta abierta de la casa para cuando ellos quisieran entrar. Era fastidioso.

—Y tú no puedes resistirte —me acusó.

—Lo siento, Alice. En esta ocasión fui yo quien lo seduje a él.

—Ni así lograrás escapar de tu despedida de soltera. ¿Falda, eh? Buena elección.

Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Alice sin prestarle atención tomó mi bolso y mi gabardina y me arrastró con ella. No me dejó despedirme ni de Edward ni de Hasret. Edward iba detrás de nosotros.

—Alice, más te vale que vuelva sana y salva. Mi hija y yo la necesitamos —gritó detrás de nosotras.

—Edward, no seas exagerado. Sólo iremos a que baile un poco con algún hombre encuerado.

Alice no le dio tiempo para responder ya que cerró la puerta en cuanto salimos. Continuó arrastrándome con ella hasta que llegamos al carro de Rosalie.

Llegamos a un club, que a primera vista no lo parecería, sino más bien un restaurante exclusivo. Nos adentramos, Rosalie dio su nombre y nos hicieron pasar por un privado. Mientras caminábamos pude observar a varias chicas bailando sobre un escenario. No. Corrección a varias chicas siendo espectadores de bailarines que arrimaban su cuerpo y ellas realmente lo disfrutaban. Pasaban sus manos de manera ambiciosa por los pectorales, abdomen, piernas y trasero de los bailarines.

—Llegamos —nos dijo la mujer que se encargó de conducirnos— El champán está en la hielera, los aperitivos ya preparados y listos para degustarlos. Mis chicos vendrán a atenderlas cuando ustedes me lo indiquen. Sólo deben oprimir el botón pegado a la pared. Disfruten del espectáculo.

—Wow —fue todo lo que pude decir—. Esto es un club de strippers para señoras ricas.

—Bella, no te llevaríamos a cualquier lugar a arriesgarnos que cualquier hombre nos diera un show, para eso me quedo en casa con Emmett —dijo Rosalie—. Así que siéntate, prepárate, relájate y disfruta.

Rosalie se acercó a una barra que estaba en el lateral y se entretuvo algunos minutos, después se acercó a mí para darme un vaso de cristal con forma de pene ¿Existían vasos con forma de pene? Fue lo único que pude pensar.

—Se llama orgasmo —escupí la bebida.

—Bella no lo desperdicies —se quejó.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté— Estoy tomando un orgasmo. Vaya.

—Dios, Bella. Pareces una pura e inocente chica virginal.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y continué bebiendo. El orgasmo sabía realmente bien. Cuatro vasos después y ya estaba un poco achispada. Al parecer tenían más alcohol del que creí. Me imaginé que Rosalie los había preparado para logrear que me desinhibiera cuando el show empezara.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté al terminar mi cuarto vaso.

Sin decir nada, Rosalie presionó el botón que la chica nos había indicado. Las chicas me sentaron en una silla ubicada en el centro, había unas cuantas más.

— ¿Vendrás más personas? —pregunté.

—Sí, Ángela y algunas de tus compañeras de la universidad. Pero descuida, ellas llegarán más tarde.

Justo en ese momento apareció Ángela junto con otra chica que compartía varias clases con nosotras. Su nombre era Ellen. Se colocaron en las sillas a mi alrededor junto con Alice y Rosalie. Las luces comenzaron a ser más tenues y de pronto aparecieron tres hombres frente a mí. Dos de ellos morenos y uno, un intento de rubio. Los tres dotados de músculos, pero sin exagerar, eran guapos, pero nada que pudiera compararse con mi cobrizo. La música comenzó a sonar, siendo algo de hip hop, me pareció. Era la entrada y vaya que esos chicos sabían moverse. No era nada a lo que yo pensaba. Sus movimientos no eran vulgares, pero sí demasiado sensuales y agregando de a poco, pasos que incluyesen el irse desprendiendo de su ropa y menear el trasero para nosotras. Las chicas a mis lados estaban como locas y gritando con cada prenda que se desprendía de sus cuerpos. La música continuó hasta que los tres quedaron nada más y nada menos que con unos bóxeres ajustados de color negro y blanco.

El chico en el centro, uno de los morenos se acercó adonde estaba y me preguntó si era yo la novia, su cercanía me estaba haciendo sentir nerviosa, era demasiado cerca para mí, por lo que sólo asentí.

—Vaya, vaya, una novia tímida —acarició mi mejilla y mi sonrojo hizo acto de presencia—. Es una lástima, una chica como tú, tan hermosa y quedará fuera del mercado.

Regresó a su lugar y pude respirar tranquila.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer para hacer de este día inolvidable.

La voz gruesa del chico trataba de tomar un tono seductor, pero para mí era difícil cuando en casa tenía la voz aterciopelada y sensual, y por cierto de manera natural, de Edward. Los chicos comenzaron a bailar una nueva canción y continuaron haciéndolo de una manera que se mezclaba el ritmo de la música con sensualidad. Volteé a ver a las chicas y para mi sorpresa todas tenían puestas diademas o sombreros con formas de pene. Rosalie las estaba repartiendo. Vi hacia Alice quien tenía su boca bastante ocupada en un anillo de caramelo, cuando lo sacó me di cuenta de que el caramelo acompañaba muy bien la temática.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando uno de los chicos tomó mis manos. Me giré de inmediato hacia él, se trataba del mismo de la ocasión anterior. Hizo un recorrido con mis manos desde sus hombros, bajando por sus pectorales y abdominales hasta llegar a sus caderas. ¡Dios, no! Enredó mis dedos en su bóxer y fue bajando poco a poco. Giré mi rostro hacia otro lado. Lo achispado que estaba se esfumó y sólo pude sentirme nerviosa.

—No seas tímida, puedes mirar. Soy todo tuyo —dijo demasiado cerca.

Miré a Rosalie pidiéndole ayuda. La maldita estaba muerta de la risa por mi reacción, traté de recurrir a Ángela o Alice, pero ambas estaban ocupadas con los otros muchachos que bailaban para ellas.

El chico giró quedando de espaldas a mí y en un salto, demasiado hábil, estaba colocado encima de mi regazo, con su torso hacia delante y sus brazos extendidos tocando el suelo. Comenzó a hacer movimientos como si estuviera haciendo lagartijas, pero segundos más tarde me di cuenta de que los movimientos de sus caderas eran más parecidos a si estuviera… follando.

— ¡Dios! —chillé.

No podía estarme pasando eso. El chico recuperó su posición y de manera delicada tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de ella. Estaba segura que eso estaba más allá de sus deberes como bailarín. Tiró de mí hasta hacerme parar y me llevó hacia el centro del pequeño escenario donde él y los otros chicos habían aparecido. Para mi mala suerte la música cambió y se volvió lenta y sensual. Me quedé parada sin mover un solo músculo, no quería ser malinterpretada e incitarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. Comenzó a pegarse a mí y moverse con movimientos lentos. Ondeaba su cuerpo para pegar su pelvis y su rostro. Su cara quedaba a escasos centímetros. ¡Dios, que parara! Pasó a la parte trasera de mi cuerpo e hizo los mismos movimientos. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y su miembro tocando mi trasero.

—Eres una castaña muy bella —susurró—. Una última noche salvaje ¿eh? Puedo ofrecértela saliendo de aquí.

¡Lo sabía! Sus movimientos y todo era más de lo que debía hacer.

—Oye no te…

No me dejó terminar. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, me giró y me cargó haciéndome rodear mis piernas en su cintura.

—Oye no…

—Shhh

Segundos después estaba recostada en el piso y él sobre mí bailando o lo que se supone que estuviera haciendo. Lo sentí restregarse. Mantuve mis manos pegadas a mí tratando de evitar tocarlo. La música paró y él me ayudó a levantarse. En cuanto estuve de pie caminé hacia las chicas y les informé que tenía que ir al baño. Me aseguré de tomar mi teléfono, quizá podía llamar a un taxi o a Edward. Los efectos del alcohol estaban regresando y no quería regresar a que Don Restriego Mi Paquete En Tu Culo hiciera de las suyas.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el baño sentí una mano firme y fuerte tomarme de la cintura y con la otra taparme la boca. ¡No podía ser! ¿Y si era ese bailarín que me había seguido?

El tipo que me tenía sujeta me arrastró por el pasillo hasta una puerta donde se leía "Salida de emergencia". Traté de poner resistencia agarrándome del marco de la puerta, pero no pude hacer nada para detenerlo. Pronto estuve fuera en un callejón que estaba al costado del club. Estaba casi oscuro, sólo por un farol en la esquina, que era el que proporcionaba la luz.

El hombre me pegó a la pared y su cuerpo en mi espalda. Estaba arrinconada, traté de morderlo para poder gritar y darme un tiempo para correr, pero no pude. La mano que estaba alrededor de mi cintura bajó por mi pierna hasta llegar al final de mi falda.

—Shhh. Soy yo —la voz ronca, aterciopelada y la más sensual me llegó.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a rescatarte, pero veo que realmente lo estabas pasando bien —gruñó y me giró para quedar frente a él.

Mmm se veía realmente bien. Lo devoré con la mirada. Esos brazos fuertes, sus rasgos bien definidos. Ufff. ¡Dios, estaba buenísimo! Me sentí tan excitada en ese momento, imaginando que fue él quien hizo ese baile conmigo. Restregando su polla en mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta estaba jadeando.

—Al parecer sí que disfrutaste tu despedida de soltera —gruñó en mi oído.

—Edward ¿Cómo entraste? —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

—Ni creas que te dejaré regresar ahí. Ese hombre te tocó por todos lados —volvió a gruñir.

Uff estaba fruñendo. Sí, estaba enojado. Muy enojado y se veía condenadamente sexy. Ya sentía humedad entre mis piernas y tuve que apretarlas para darme un poco de alivio. Su ceño se encontraba completamente fruncido, casi podían tocarse sus cejas. Su mandíbula junto con el resto de su cuerpo tensos. Toqué su rostro e inmediatamente se relajó. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba excitada por él?

— ¿Estás molesto?

—No —no aparté mis ojos de él—. Bueno, sí.

—Pero por qué.

—Ese hombre te tocó por todos lados y bailó para ti. Parecía que te estaba follando —dijo amargamente—. Y lo que es peor ¡Te sonrojaste! ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

—Edward ¿te estás escuchando? Es completamente absurdo lo que dices.

—No, ninguno de los otros bailarines hacía lo que ese tipo hizo contigo —gruñó.

No podía negarlo porque era verdad. El tipo moreno estaba haciendo un trabajo extra que no había sido solicitado.

—Edward, me sonrojé porque me sentí apenada y abrumada. No me gustaba que se acercara tanto y me incomodó el tener que tocarlo. Por eso me sonrojé. No tiene nada que ver con la manera en cómo tú me haces sonrojar como ahora —me mordí mi labio.

—Lo sé —admitió como niño pequeño—. Espera ¿qué? —me miró fijamente y encontró el deseo que sentía en ese momento.

—Estoy muy excitada, Edward. Fóllame, fóllame aquí. Tómame —vaya, el alcohol me había desinhibido como había querido Rosalie.

—Bella estás borracha. Anda vamos a casa —tomó mi mano y jaló de ella para comenzar a caminar.

—No —puse resistencia e hice pucheros como niña pequeña— Quiero que me folles, aquí.

Edward comenzó a reírse. Se estaba riendo de mí y eso me hizo poner mala cara. Bien, así lo quería.

—Ya no me deseas ¿verdad? —pregunté haciendo pucheros.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Es eso, ya no me deseas. Quizá deba volver ahí adentro, después de todo debes admitir que ese chico se sabía mover —dije con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro.

Edward me fulminó con sus ojos, había fuego en esas esmeraldas y quería quemarme.

—Oh, quieres regresar ahí adentro. Así que se movía bien ¿eh?

Solté un grito cuando en un movimiento fluido me giró hacia la pared y me presionó contra ella. Sentí su cuerpo totalmente pegado a mi espalda y su respiración tibia en mi cuello. Hizo a un lado mi cabello dejándolo completamente expuesto, pasó la punta de su lengua en toda su extensión, el camino húmedo que dejaba a su paso provocó escalofríos cuando el viento lo acariciaba. Era delicioso. Subió mi falda con brusquedad, dejándome con el trasero al aire, cubierto sólo con mis bragas. Edward lo tomó con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo mientras restregaba su erección cubierta por sus jeans. Gemí por la fricción.

— ¿Qué tan bien se movía Bella? —los movimientos de sus caderas eran una imitación de los de chico cuando bailaba para mí y parecía que me follaba. La diferencia es que con Edward se sentía de maravilla y eran más naturales y salvajes. Mi excitación aumentó.

—Anda, Bella, dime —continuó rosando su erección contra mi centro.

Aferró con una de sus manos mis caderas para mantenerme quieta y con la otra acariciaba mis pechos sobre la blusa. La apresura, desesperación, el salvajismo y por supuesto el alcohol, estaban haciendo que mi sexo se humedeciera en cuotas inimaginables. Deseaba sentirlo en plenitud, pero el momento por sí mismo; tener que hacerlo con ropa aún puesta era demasiado excitante, además estaba la posibilidad de poder ser atrapados en cualquier momento. Ya tendríamos la oportunidad de hacerlo bien en casa, con calma y sin ropa.

—Sí, lo hizo bien —jadeé cuando sentí su mano presionar mi clítoris sobre mis bragas.

—Esto será rápido, preciosa —advirtió.

No sabía a lo que se refería en específico hasta que lo sentí hacer un lado mis bragas y enterrarse de manera profunda en mí. Un movimiento. Una estocada.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —grité.

La sensación de ser expandida, llenada y colmada por su miembro era total y enloquecedoramente placentera. Mi cuerpo lo adoptó con rapidez. Tomó mis caderas con firmeza y salió de manera lenta hasta estar casi fuera de mí, y de manera rápida entró en mí. Solté un grito por la fiereza de su movimiento. ¡Joder! Jamás se había movido de esa manera. Y era exquisito. Salió de nuevo lentamente y me llenó. Repitió los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. Sentí mi vientre contraerse con fuerza. El orgasmo sería devastador. Y cuando estaba cerca de alcanzarlo decidió parar. Estaba por quejarme cuando me volvió a empotrar contra la pared y de nuevo dentro de mí.

— ¡Joder!

Sus caderas se movieron en círculo muy despacio, acariciando cada rincón de mi interior. Uff, era una tortura.

—Creí que habías dicho que sería rápido —me quejé y eché mi trasero hacia atrás buscando más, incitándolo.

— ¿Se movió bien, qué tan bien lo hizo?

Los círculos eran extensos, me acariciaba y en un movimiento dejó que la punta de su miembro tocara un punto más sensible. No podía pensar con coherencia. Sus manos acariciaban mis muslos mientras él seguía inmóvil tocando ese punto, sólo aumentaba de vez en cuando la presión y cuando mi vientre comenzaba a palpitar lo retiraba. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—Edward, por favor —sollocé.

— ¿Lo quieres preciosa? —preguntó cerca de mi oído.

—Oh, sí, por favor sí

Volvió a presionar. Joder. Joder. Joder. Sus manos subieron a mi trasero y lo apretujaron, después tomó mis caderas y las hizo hacia atrás.

— ¡Edward!

La presión se hizo más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme llegar a mi liberación.

—Dime, qué tan bien se movió.

Mordí mi labio para reprimir un grito. Me estaba torturando y se estaba volviendo frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo excitante.

—No me quieres decir, Bella.

Se volvió a retirar.

— ¡No!

—Una vez más, Bella. Dilo.

Sin saber por qué, si era por lo excitante que era la tortura, por la valentía que me daba el alcohol o por no querer ceder respondí de la siguiente manera:

—Sí, se movió bien —jadeé.

Edward apretó el agarre en mis caderas.

—Quieres a alguien que se mueva bien, pues te lo daré, preciosa.

Sacó su pene casi en su totalidad, agachó un poco sus caderas y comenzó a embestirme de manera rápida, logrando que con el nuevo ángulo la punta de su erección golpeara y presionara justo ese punto sensible. Me sentí desfallecer por el placer. Se estaba acumulando una gran oleada en mi vientre. Mis piernas me temblaban y estaba por caer, pero Edward me sujetó y siguió embistiendo. Una, otra, otra, y otra vez. Y sin poder contenerme más lo solté. Mi cuerpo fue embargado por una corriente deliciosa, desgarradora y primitiva. Mi cuerpo laxo era sostenido por el de Edward que continuó embistiendo dentro de mí hasta llegar a su liberación. Estaba jadeando, buscando aire que pudiera revivir mi debilitado cuerpo, pero sabía que el único que podía hacerlo era él.

Edward salió lentamente, provocó un estremecimiento como última réplica del placer que me proporcionó. Me soltó por un momento para acomodarme mi ropa y después metió su semi erección a sus pantalones y subió su bragueta.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastime? —preguntó preocupado.

Sonreí por su gesto. Sólo mi Edward podía preocuparse por haberme lastimado después de semejante acto.

—He sido un poco brusco y…

—Tus movimientos estuvieron bastante bien —le corté—. Puedes volver a hacerlos cuando quieras.

— ¿En serio estás bien? —seguía preocupado.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié su rostro.

—Lo estoy, algo devastada por la magnitud del orgasmo que me has dado, pero sobreviviré —sonreí.

—Te amo —tocó la punta de su nariz con la mía.

—Y yo a ti. Mi celoso —sonreí.

—Entonces —dijo vacilante— ¿Me he movido mejor?

—Mmm, mucho mejor. No puedo esperar por llegar a casa y me muestres más de esos movimientos.

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta a nuestro lado abrirse y en ella apareció Alice. En cuanto vio a Edward sus ojos se llenaron de furia. Entrecerró sus ojos y caminó hacia él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —le apuntó con su dedo.

—Vine a rescatar a mi futura esposa de las garras de ese bailarín aprovechado —dijo.

—Es su trabajo —le regañó Alice.

—Ese chico la manoseó toda —gruñó.

—Ustedes dos son increíbles. Ni creas que no sé que también arruinaste la despedida de soltero de Edward —me apuntó a mí.

—Pero yo…

—Oh, no Alice. Créeme fue la mejor despedida de soltero —sonrió de lado al recordar mi atuendo que lo esperaba.

Edward llevó su mano a donde estaba la mía, pegada a mi muslo y se detuvo para acariciarme sobre la falda. Lo miré y le sonreí. Ya quería irme a casa a continuar lo que habíamos empezado en ese callejón.

— ¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden mantener sus manos lejos del otro? —preguntó Alice enojada.

—Me parece que no. Es mía —Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y Alice nos dio un manotazo.

—Agh. Van a pasar toda su vida juntos ¿No tienen suficiente con eso?

Alice me miró mal cuando rodé el cuerpo de Edward con mis brazos.

—No —respondimos al unísono y empezamos a reír.

—Ay, ya márchense antes que me dé algo.

Ups, se había enfadado.

Abrió la puerta y se metió en el local dando un portazo que nos hizo saltar a Edward y a mí.

—Presiento que se vengará el día de la boda. Nos mantendrá separados —hizo un mohín.

—Ya encontraremos la forma de estar juntos —apreté más mi agarre—. Ahora, futuro esposo, lléveme a casa, sigo húmeda por esos movimientos.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y sin pensarlo, me tomó al estilo de novia y me llevó al carro para continuar mientras yo reía a carcajadas.

—Es una suerte que le haya dicho a mis padres que cuidaran de Hasret esta noche, podrás gritar todo lo que quieras, preciosa.

Vaya que mi despedida de soltera sería intensa esa noche y a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó Say you love me, ha sido la última actualiazación. Espero que esta última actualización y toda la historia en general la hayan disfrutado.**

 **No he respondido ningún review porque quiero agradecerles a todas por el tiempo que le dedicaron a esta historia, por estar al pendiente de cada actualización, por su apoyo y paciencia. Honestamente no sé si me animaría a continuar escribiendo estas historias si no fuera por ustedes, cada historia, cada capítulo ustedes me animan a seguir. Siempre he dicho que quienes hacen a los escritores, ya sea de fanfiction, libros, o lo que sea, son los lectores. Tengo la enorme fortuna de contar con su apoyo y no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles por ello. Sí, estoy un poco triste porque ha llegado el final, pero también me siento feliz porque logré concluir este proyecto y espero estar mejorando en cada historia.**

 **Ya tengo una idea en mente para una próxima historia, pero realmente no tengo para cuándo empezar a escribirla, pero espero tenerlas como lectoras cuando llegue el momento.**

 **¡MIL GRACIAS!**

 **Att.**

 **Dai :)**

 **P.D. ¡Hasta la siguiente historia!**


End file.
